


Hey hot stuff

by brainfartsbyme, IslanderBib83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A dabbel into role play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Cowboy Hats, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Loss of custody, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Suicide, Nipple Play, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Suicide, Swingers, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, but like just mentioned, mention of BDSM, possebly rape, trigger warning for mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 99
Words: 374,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfartsbyme/pseuds/brainfartsbyme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslanderBib83/pseuds/IslanderBib83
Summary: Because i suck at world building
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Benny Lafitte, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 201
Kudos: 84





	1. Hey hot stuff

[2.12., 09:58] Dean: 👋 hey  
[2.12., 09:58] Dean: I had a good time last night. I hope we can repeat that. ;)

[2.12., 10:02] hot stuff: I do not know who this is, but good for you you had a good time.

[2.12., 10:02] Dean: Hahahaha  
[2.12., 10:02] Dean: Funny and cute  
[2.12., 10:03] Dean: I know we had a few but i am not that easy to forget

[2.12., 10:04] hot stuff: No idea what you are talking about.

[2.12., 10:04] Dean: Really?  
[2.12., 10:07] Dean: Tall, nice eyes, good hair  
[2.12., 10:08] Dean: Killer smile  
[2.12., 10:08] Dean: Ring a bell?

[2.12., 10:09] hot stuff: Unless you are my cat, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I haven't been out last night.  
[2.12., 10:09] hot stuff: I guess you have the wrong number

[2.12., 10:09] Dean: Fuck  
[2.12., 10:09] Dean: I am sorry  
[2.12., 10:10] Dean: I guess my date didn't go as well as I thought it did.

[2.12., 10:11] hot stuff: Sincerely sorry to hear that.

[2.12., 10:12] Dean: Yeah me too. She was really good looking.  
[2.12., 10:13] Dean: How come you spent Friday night with your cat? And can we backtrack to the fact that apparently your cat and me look alike?

[2.12., 10:16] hot stuff: That's how I spend most nights. I do not see why that should be wrong?  
[2.12., 10:17] hot stuff: So, you must be really furry...

[2.12., 10:17] Dean: What?

[2.12., 10:18] hot stuff: You said you and my cat look alike

[2.12., 10:18] Dean: No wait. You don't go out? How old are you? Am I texting someone in assisted living? Oh God, worse, under age?  
[2.12., 10:18] Dean: No. You said that. After I described myself.

[2.12., 10:19] hot stuff: So? Are you furry?

[2.12., 10:21] Dean: Can we establish an age range first please.  
[2.12., 10:21] Dean: I am 23

[2.12., 10:23] hot stuff: Why does my age matter to you, since you apparently have the wrong number anyway?

[2.12., 10:23] Dean: Well, you keep answering.

[2.12., 10:23] hot stuff: You keep texting.

[2.12., 10:23] Dean: You could just ignore me  
[2.12., 10:23] Dean: Block me even

[2.12., 10:27] hot stuff: I could.

[2.12., 10:27] Dean: But?  
[2.12., 10:27] Dean: You still haven't told me your age

[2.12., 10:28] hot stuff: I feel obliged, since your date gave you my number.  
[2.12., 10:29] hot stuff: I am 31

[2.12., 10:29] Dean: Well no need to treat me like a charitable case.  
[2.12., 10:29] Dean: Ok at least its not illegal to message you.  
[2.12., 10:30] Dean: To answer your question, no I am not furry.

[2.12., 10:31] hot stuff: Are you ginger?

[2.12., 10:32] Dean: No. I do have a soul lol

[2.12., 10:37] hot stuff: So does Lucifer.

[2.12., 10:38] Dean: Excuse you

[2.12., 10:38] hot stuff: Yes?

[2.12., 10:39] Dean: Lucifer  
[2.12., 10:39] Dean: Like the devil  
[2.12., 10:39] Dean: Has a soul  
[2.12., 10:39] Dean: That went way more off topic

[2.12., 10:41] hot stuff: My cat.

[2.12., 10:41] Dean: Ohhh

[2.12., 10:41] hot stuff: My cat has a soul

[2.12., 10:41] Dean: Ok  
[2.12., 10:41] Dean: Odd name for a cat  
[2.12., 10:41] Dean: Is he evil

[2.12., 10:41] hot stuff: No.  
[2.12., 10:41] hot stuff: I have my reasons

[2.12., 10:42] Dean: Care to elaborate?

[2.12., 10:42] hot stuff: I don't know you

[2.12., 10:42] Dean: True. Good point.  
[2.12., 10:43] Dean: Wanna play 20 questions?

[2.12., 10:44] hot stuff: Let me feed my devil first. And get more coffee.

[2.12., 10:44] Dean: Ok.

[2.12., 11:06] hot stuff: Alright, I'm back

[2.12., 11:06] Dean: Hope Lucy liked her food

[2.12., 11:07] hot stuff: Lucifer likes whatever I feed Him

[2.12., 11:08] Dean: Special cat. Mein neighborhood stray only eats from the neighbours across the street. Mine always got ignored

[2.12., 11:09] hot stuff: Really? What did you put out for them?

[2.12., 11:10] Dean: Dry cat food

[2.12., 11:11] hot stuff: Add a pinch of dried catnip.

[2.12., 11:11] Dean: Cat weed stuff  
[2.12., 11:11] Dean: Is that good for cats?  
[2.12., 11:12] Dean: Dont want to get it addicted  
[2.12., 11:12] Dean: Next thing you know that cat is out there selling themselfs for coke

[2.12., 11:12] hot stuff: I said a pinch, not a tbs  
[2.12., 11:13] hot stuff: A cat selling themselves?

[2.12., 11:13] Dean: You know  
[2.12., 11:13] Dean: Like a hooker

[2.12., 11:14] hot stuff: A cat hooker? Really? You have weird ideas.

[2.12., 11:55] Dean: Maybe i am still hung over  
[2.12., 11:55] Dean: Sorry. I got a call from work

[2.12., 11:56] hot stuff: On a Saturday?

[2.12., 11:56] Dean: I know right?  
[2.12., 11:56] Dean: And before noon  
[2.12., 11:57] Dean: The audacity

[2.12., 11:58] hot stuff: That's harassment  
[2.12., 11:59] hot stuff: Unless, you work somewhere that requires Saturday work...?

[2.12., 12:09] Dean: Is that your first question. Where i work?

[2.12., 12:11] hot stuff: Oh. So I am to start the game YOU suggested?

[2.12., 12:11] Dean: Meh, why not

[2.12., 12:11] hot stuff: Alright.  
[2.12., 12:12] hot stuff: Then i want this to be my first question.

[2.12., 12:13] Dean: I am in college but work sort of on the side as a mechanic.  
[2.12., 12:13] Dean: My turn  
[2.12., 12:13] Dean: What du you do for living?

[2.12., 12:15] hot stuff: I am an accountant at a renowned local company

[2.12., 12:15] Dean: That sounds boring

[2.12., 12:16] hot stuff: Thank you.

[2.12., 12:17] Dean: Sorry that came out wrong it be boring to me  
[2.12., 12:17] Dean: Next question. Boy or girl

[2.12., 12:18] hot stuff: Boy  
[2.12., 12:18] hot stuff: Wait, did you skip my turn?

[2.12., 12:19] Dean: No. You asked the first question i asked the second  
[2.12., 12:19] Dean: I am a boy too  
[2.12., 12:19] Dean: Well man  
[2.12., 12:19] Dean: Boy sounds wrong

[2.12., 12:19] hot stuff: It does. Why did you ask it that way?  
[2.12., 12:22] Dean: I dont know  
[2.12., 12:25] Dean: Your turn

[2.12., 12:27] hot stuff: Siblings?

[2.12., 12:28] Dean: Yes. 1 moose like brother  
[2.12., 12:28] Dean: You?

[2.12., 12:29] hot stuff: Two brothers, one sister

[2.12., 12:30] Dean: Thats a lot. You guys ever argue? I am older so its ok i can Boss him around. You the oldest?

[2.12., 12:31] hot stuff: Youngest

[2.12., 12:32] Dean: Oh no  
[2.12., 12:32] Dean: Was it tough? I can only imagine what one would go through with 3 older siblings

[2.12., 12:42] hot stuff: Is this not a little private?

[2.12., 12:42] Dean: I am sorry. I thought that was the point of 20 questions. To get to know someone

[2.12., 12:43] hot stuff: Of course we had fights, that's what siblings do

[2.12., 12:43] Dean: Ok. Next question. My turn.  
[2.12., 12:44] Dean: Would you tell me your name so i can change the contact info in my phone?

[2.12., 12:46] hot stuff: That's your question?

[2.12., 12:46] Dean: I guess  
[2.12., 12:46] Dean: I mean right now this number is called hot stuff

[2.12., 12:47] hot stuff: Oh

[2.12., 12:47] Dean: So unless you'd rather be that

  
[2.12., 12:47] hot stuff: My name is Castiel  
[2.12., 12:48] Dean: Thats a odd one... does it mean anything?

[2.12., 12:48] Dean: I am dean

  
[2.12., 12:50] Castiel: It means Angel of Thursday

  
[2.12., 12:50] Dean: Ok  
[2.12., 12:50] Dean: Still odd but i can roll with that

  
[2.12., 12:51] Castiel: Hello Dean

  
[2.12., 12:54] Dean: Hello Cas

  
[2.12., 12:55] Castiel: Uh.

  
[2.12., 12:56] Dean: Not Cas  
[2.12., 12:56] Dean: Ok  
[2.12., 12:56] Dean: Cassi?

  
[2.12., 12:56] Castiel: Please don't.

  
[2.12., 12:57] Dean: Full name only. Got it.  
[2.12., 12:57] Dean: Castiel

  
[2.12., 12:57] Castiel: That's what my brother says when he tries to annoy me.

  
[2.12., 12:57] Dean: Ahhh ok. Makes sense

  
[2.12., 12:58] Castiel: Thank you.

  
[2.12., 13:08] Castiel: So, my turn?

  
[2.12., 13:16] Dean: Yes  
[2.12., 13:16] Dean: Hit me.

  
[2.12., 13:17] Castiel: Hmmmm  
[2.12., 13:18] Castiel: What is your favorite food?

  
[2.12., 13:19] Dean: Ohhh thats a tie between a good juicy burger with bacon and cheese and pie. Any kind of pie

  
[2.12., 13:25] Castiel: Nice choice

  
[2.12., 13:27] Dean: Thank you. What about you

  
[2.12., 13:29] Castiel: Juicy cheeseburgers sound awesome

  
[2.12., 13:30] Dean: Hmmm  
[2.12., 13:30] Dean: Now I am hungry.

  
[2.12., 13:30] Castiel: I'm sorry.

  
[2.12., 13:31] Dean: No worries. But I'll have to go to the store. I don't trust the 4 day old chinese food in my fridge. Urgh but that means i have to get showered and dressed.

  
[2.12., 13:32] Castiel: 4 day old? Why do you let food get that old?

  
[2.12., 13:34] Dean: I was busy. And that counts as your next question. That means you asked 2 in a row and now I get to ask twice

  
[2.12., 13:34] Castiel: Fine

  
[2.12., 13:35] Dean: Ha! I win.  
[2.12., 13:35] Dean: Ok question one. Why did you stay at home on a friday night?  
[2.12., 13:35] Dean: Question 2 after my shower

  
[2.12., 13:37] Castiel: Because that's what I do.


	2. Still 20 questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from saturday. I have no idea how long this is going to be.   
> Thank you for reading.

[2.12., 13:37] Castiel: Because that's what I do.

[2.12., 15:25] Dean: Ok showered shopped and ate  
[2.12., 15:25] Dean: And thats a shit answer buddy. Elaborate please

[2.12., 15:27] Castiel: I don't go out. At least not much. When I do it's usually my sister or my brother dragging me out. I rather spend my time with Lucifer and painting.

[2.12., 17:00] Dean: Ohhh painting. Like real paintings?

[2.12., 18:02] Castiel: I try.

[2.12., 18:03] Dean: Like fruit and shit?  
[2.12., 18:03] Dean: Thats cool  
[2.12., 18:04] Dean: I can't draw for shit. I am a decent cook tho

[2.12., 18:11] Castiel: Like landscapes.  
[2.12., 18:11] Castiel: Yeah? What do you cook?

[2.12., 18:12] Dean: Everything kinda. I like buying old cook books and recipes in thrift stores and cook my way through them.  
[2.12., 18:12] Dean: One that note, stay away from jello cuisine

[2.12., 18:18] Castiel: From what?

[2.12., 18:18] Dean: Jello cuisine

[2.12., 18:18] Dean: Worst week of my life  
[2.12., 18:18] Dean: Google it.

[2.12., 18:19] Castiel: Fine  
[2.12., 19:05] Castiel: Well, that saves me from cooking tonight

[2.12., 19:06] Dean: I am laughing so hard right now. 🤣  
[2.12., 19:06] Dean: I ate this for a week because i was committed

[2.12., 19:20] Castiel: You are mad, Dean

[2.12., 19:20] Dean: Maybe...

[2.12., 19:21] Dean: Oh hey i still have one more question

[2.12., 19:21] Castiel: No

[2.12., 19:21] Dean: Uhm yes

[2.12., 19:21] Castiel: You asked "Like fruit and shit?"

[2.12., 19:21] Dean: Really?

[2.12., 19:22] Castiel: Yes you did. Scroll up.

[2.12., 19:22] Dean: That wasn't even a real question

[2.12., 19:23] Castiel: Fine, ask then. But then my cooking question doesn't count either

[2.12., 19:24] Dean: Ok, fine  
[2.12., 19:24] Dean: Are you married with kids?  
[2.12., 19:24] Dean: How does she feel about you texting a stranger all day

[2.12., 19:25] Castiel: Dean.  
[2.12., 19:26] Castiel: If I was married with kids, would I spend Friday night alone with my Lucifer?

[2.12., 19:30] Dean: Idk man. Feels like something one should ask early so this information doesn't come out down the road as like a huge deal, ruining lifes  
[2.12., 19:30] Dean: Plus who knows. You could be divorced  
[2.12., 19:30] Dean: Having to pay alimony so all you can afford is paint and cat food

[2.12., 19:31] Castiel: A huge deal ruining lives?

[2.12., 19:32] Dean: You never seen those movies

[2.12., 19:32] Castiel: Hallmark Christmas movies?

[2.12., 19:32] Dean: Small insignificant detaille turns into a massive thing  
[2.12., 19:33] Dean: That too but its a often used trope

[2.12., 19:34] Castiel: Aha. I don't see how that affects two strangers texting, Dean?

[2.12., 19:45] Dean: What if we are destined to be best friends and save the world from murder ants but your wife is vegan and stops us at the last second and we have to watch the world burn to the ground and all because you didn't tell me that you are married?

[2.12., 19:46] Castiel: Ooooh. Yes. I see.  
[2.12., 19:46] Castiel: You're weird

[2.12., 19:46] Dean: I just like to be prepared for every eventuality.  
[2.12., 19:47] Dean: You should see my zombie apocalypse survival plan. It involves kittens

[2.12., 19:48] Castiel: Really? In a good or a bad way? Would I have to worry about Lucifer?

[2.12., 19:49] Dean: No no no. Like alarms. They are super smart and can be trained as scouts. They are fast and quiet and can alert the group if zombies are near

[2.12., 19:50] Castiel: So, Lucifer might be of help. Good. He'll like that

[2.12., 19:50] Dean: See  
[2.12., 19:50] Dean: Not so crazy now huh.  
[2.12., 19:51] Dean: Everyone needs a zombie apocalypse plan  
[2.12., 19:51] Dean: Even the CDC has one on their website  
[2.12., 19:51] Dean: https://www.cdc.gov/cpr/zombie/index.htm

[2.12., 19:53] Castiel: Are you thinking about zombies and apocalypses a lot?

[2.12., 19:53] Dean: I choose a very boring mayor in college

[2.12., 19:54] Castiel: I see. What did you choose?

[2.12., 19:55] Dean: Thats a lot of questions for someone whose turn was up 7 questions ago.  
[2.12., 19:55] Dean: And yes, I counted

[2.12., 20:19] Castiel: Man, busted.

[2.12., 20:21] Dean: Ok so   
Cat check  
Accountant check  
Age check  
Relationship status check  
Hobbies check  
What car do you drive?

[2.12., 20:32] Castiel: '78 Lincoln Continental

[2.12., 20:32] Dean: Oh my god  
[2.12., 20:32] Dean: Why?

[2.12., 20:33] Castiel: I got it cheap when I was short of money

[2.12., 20:34] Dean: What color is it. Cause I have seen one around these parts... and that one does sound like it could use some love

[2.12., 20:35] Castiel: Um, beige

[2.12., 20:36] Dean: Oh no  
[2.12., 20:36] Dean: Like diaper beige?  
[2.12., 20:36] Dean: How long has your car made this hacking sound?

[2.12., 20:36] Castiel: I guess you could call it that  
[2.12., 20:37] Castiel: I'm sorry?

[2.12., 20:37] Dean: Please for the love of God take this car to a mechanic

[2.12., 20:40] Castiel: What makes you think it is mine? You don't even know where I live.

[2.12., 20:41] Dean: Are codes are a thing Castiel. I Can tell by the number that we are in the same county. And I am going to hazard a guess that there are in fact not 2 of these running around here

[2.12., 20:46] Castiel: Hmm, true, would have been too obvious from your hook up to give a totally different area code...

[2.12., 20:46] Dean: That too. Thanks for bringing that up again. I thought we are getting along?

[2.12., 20:47] Castiel: I was stating the obvious...

[2.12., 20:47] Dean: Still hurts man, still hurts.  
[2.12., 20:54] Dean: Anyways. Take your car to Benny's down on Maine. I promise its not for stalking. He is the best. He helps me with my baby all the time and I don't let just anyone touch her

[2.12., 20:56] Castiel: Is that where you work?

[2.12., 20:57] Dean: No. I don't work for friends. I am at a different one catering to those awful suv soccer moms

[2.12., 21:10] Castiel: Sounds like a good plan. Working for friends or family can be difficult

[2.12., 21:10] Dean: Yeah. Been there done that. No thank you.  
[2.12., 21:11] Dean: Please take your car to get fixed

[2.12., 21:11] Castiel: Same  
[2.12., 21:11] Castiel: Alright, alright.

[2.12., 21:13] Dean: Thank you.

[2.12., 21:14] Castiel: What do you drive?

[2.12., 21:14] Dean: 1967 Chevrolet impala in black  
[2.12., 21:14] Dean: Shes my baby

[2.12., 21:15] Castiel: That is yours?

[2.12., 21:15] Dean: Yes. She's a beauty!  
[2.12., 21:15] Dean: You seen her around?

[2.12., 21:16] Castiel: Yes.  
[2.12., 21:16] Castiel: What's a young guy like you doing with a car like this?

[2.12., 21:17] Dean: It was my dad's  
[2.12., 21:17] Dean: Now its mine

[2.12., 21:19] Castiel: Oh. I'm sorry.

[2.12., 21:19] Dean: Oh no  
[2.12., 21:19] Dean: He's not dead  
[2.12., 21:19] Dean: Just dead to me  
[2.12., 21:19] Dean: But I don't think we are close enough to unpack childhood trauma just yet

[2.12., 21:20] Castiel: No.

[2.12., 21:22] Dean: I think its your turn again.

[2.12., 21:23] Castiel: I thought i asked too many questions already?

[2.12., 21:23] Dean: Nah just playing. Change of subject.

[2.12., 21:24] Castiel: Good idea

[2.12., 21:25] Dean: So what else would you like to know about me

[2.12., 21:28] Castiel: Do you play video games?

[2.12., 21:30] Dean: Kind of

[2.12., 21:30] Castiel: Meaning?

[2.12., 21:31] Dean: I am rocking a Super NES

[2.12., 21:31] Castiel: Really? That thing was up to date when i was a kid

[2.12., 21:32] Dean: All those new games make me feel dizzy when I play them. My brain likes it retro 2d style

[2.12., 21:34] Castiel: Same. But I left my video game life behind when I went to college

[2.12., 21:41] Dean: Well  
[2.12., 21:41] Dean: Seeing as I am still in college and will be in college for a while still  
[2.12., 21:42] Dean: I think I'll keep it just a little bit longer

[2.12., 21:43] Castiel: You never told me what your boring major is

[2.12., 21:45] Dean: Don't laugh  
[2.12., 21:45] Dean: I am currently only taking classes here and there  
[2.12., 21:46] Dean: I can't afford full time college.

[2.12., 21:47] Castiel: Alright

[2.12., 21:48] Dean: Business administration, data analytics, financial management and precision systems maintenance  
[2.12., 21:48] Dean: So it will hopefully be a double major  
[2.12., 21:48] Dean: Mechanics  
[2.12., 21:48] Dean: And accounting  
[2.12., 21:49] Dean: I hate accounting

[2.12., 21:49] Castiel: That is so much not what I expected you're taking.

[2.12., 21:50] Dean: What did you expect

[2.12., 21:50] Castiel: And thanks. I'm content with my job.  
[2.12., 21:50] Castiel: I don't know. History or something

[2.12., 21:51] Dean: That would be something I am interested in. But my goal right now is to open up my own specialty car shop for classics. The accounting is so i don't have to trust anyone else with my money

[2.12., 21:53] Castiel: Oh. That's a very specific goal

[2.12., 21:54] Dean: A wise man once said :" find your goal and walk straight towards it."  
[2.12., 21:54] Dean: It was me. I am the wise man

[2.12., 21:54] Castiel: I like that  
[2.12., 21:55] Castiel: I wish I had been that wise at your age

[2.12., 21:55] Dean: Its ok. You'll get there 🙃

[2.12., 21:57] Castiel: I hope so

[2.12., 21:57] Dean: Wow. That felt deeper then I meant it.  
[2.12., 21:57] Dean: It was a joke  
[2.12., 21:57] Dean: I am sure you are plenty wise now  
[2.12., 21:58] Dean: But I have to head to bed for now.  
[2.12., 21:58] Dean: My healthy rabbit brother is kidnapping me to the farmers market at 6 am  
[2.12., 21:59] Dean: ON A SUNDAY

[2.12., 22:02] Castiel: Oh, right. I have to head there too. I should make my list

[2.12., 22:02] Dean: List  
[2.12., 22:02] Dean: Well maybe we run across each other

[2.12., 22:03] Dean: Good night Castiel

[2.12., 22:03] Castiel: Yes. List.  
[2.12., 22:03] Castiel: Who knows.  
[2.12., 22:03] Castiel: Good night Dean


	3. Cooking wine and spilling secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday. Don't text and drive, kids. And I had to up the rating due to links shared between them

[3.12., 05:33] Dean: Good morning castiel

[3.12., 06:00] Castiel: Good morning, Dean

[3.12., 06:01] Dean: Its to early to be awake

[3.12., 06:03] Castiel: Is it? I enjoy early mornings.

[3.12., 06:04] Dean: I am not a morning person.  
[3.12., 06:04] Dean: And this is not morning. Its night. Its still dark out

[3.12., 06:05] Castiel: It's that time of year, Dean

[3.12., 06:21] Dean: The sasquatsh pocked me up at 6 am as he said. And we are still driving. I dont think this farmers market is in this county  
[3.12., 06:21] Dean: I feel kidnapped

[3.12., 06:23] Castiel: Oh, no running into each other then. I'm on my way to do my shopping.

[3.12., 08:05] Dean: We are just about to park  
[3.12., 08:05] Dean: I need more coffee  
[3.12., 08:05] Dean: And its cold  
[3.12., 08:05] Dean: There is snow here

[3.12., 08:10] Castiel: Where did you go?  
[3.12., 08:10] Castiel: It's cold here too.

[3.12., 08:11] Dean: I am honestly not quiet sure where I am. I slept through most of the drive.  
[3.12., 08:11] Dean: It looks like a store brand hallmark movie set

[3.12., 08:11] Castiel: Oh, cheesy.

[3.12., 08:11] Dean: Yeah

[3.12., 08:12] Dean: Good thing he is my brother or I'd think this was a date  
[3.12., 08:12] Dean: Found coffee btw

[3.12., 08:12] Castiel: Good for you.  
[3.12., 08:13] Castiel: I thought you dated girls?

[3.12., 08:13] Dean: I do  
[3.12., 08:13] Dean: I meant  
[3.12., 08:13] Dean: This would be a spot i would take a girl  
[3.12., 08:13] Dean: But when its warmer and not at this ungodly time of night

[3.12., 08:14] Castiel: Ah, I see.

[3.12., 08:20] Dean: I see i have been chosen to be the pack mule  
[3.12., 08:20] Dean: I am gonna find me a warm spot and sit down and wait for him.  
[3.12., 08:21] Dean: Did you get everything on your list, and what was on it

[3.12., 08:25] Castiel: Kale, avocado, beans, tomatoes cucumber, cottage cheese, cheese... a lot and yes I got everything

[3.12., 08:33] Dean: Aside from kale that all sounds good  
[3.12., 08:34] Dean: What you making

[3.12., 08:34] Castiel: Have you ever had kale?  
[3.12., 08:35] Castiel: Oh, i don't know yet. I just bought all my favorites for the next few days meals

[3.12., 08:36] Dean: I have had kale. I did not like it. I can think of a few things to make with all that stuff.  
[3.12., 08:36] Dean: I think my brother abandoned me  
[3.12., 08:36] Dean: And I think I figured out why we went all the way here

[3.12., 08:41] Castiel: Does he have a date?

[3.12., 08:41] Dean: Not yet but he's trying  
[3.12., 08:41] Dean: He's been talking to the honey stall person for the past 20 min

[3.12., 08:46] Castiel: Oh?

[3.12., 08:50] Dean: Yeah I cant tell from far away but the beanstalk keeps nervously tucking his hair behind his ears.  
[3.12., 08:50] Dean: Thats his tell

[3.12., 08:51] Castiel: How old is your brother?

[3.12., 08:51] Dean: 19

[3.12., 08:52] Castiel: Awwe

[3.12., 08:52] Dean: Oh I see sandy blond hair  
[3.12., 08:52] Dean: Its short  
[3.12., 08:52] Dean: Aaaaand my brother is flirting with a guy

[3.12., 08:52] Castiel: Is that bad?

[3.12., 08:52] Dean: No?  
[3.12., 08:53] Dean: Its a new development

[3.12., 08:53] Castiel: Good

[3.12., 08:53] Dean: I blame the internet  
[3.12., 08:54] Dean: I hope he knows what he is doing  
[3.12., 08:54] Dean: He still lives with our father

[3.12., 08:54] Castiel: Can I ask you a question, Dean?

[3.12., 08:54] Dean: Sure

[3.12., 08:57] Castiel: Like your underage and your married question there's something that would make me stop all this texting business

[3.12., 08:58] Dean: Why  
[3.12., 08:58] Dean: One  
[3.12., 08:58] Dean: I wanted to make sure in not messaging a child  
[3.12., 08:58] Dean: Twi  
[3.12., 08:58] Dean: Two  
[3.12., 08:58] Dean: I asked to get up know you  
[3.12., 08:59] Dean: Clearly i was on a date so I'm single

[3.12., 08:59] Castiel: DEAN!  
[3.12., 08:59] Castiel: Shut up

[3.12., 08:59] Dean: What?

[3.12., 09:00] Castiel: I wantey to ask you something not have you explain yourself

[3.12., 09:00] Dean: Ok  
[3.12., 09:00] Dean: Ask

[3.12., 09:01] Castiel: I just need to know that I am not texting someone homophobic.  
[3.12., 09:02] Castiel: Are you going to support your brother ?  
[3.12., 09:02] Castiel: Or ate you going to make fun of him?

[3.12., 09:03] Dean: Oh I am gonna make fun of him  
[3.12., 09:03] Dean: But not because its a guy  
[3.12., 09:03] Dean: But because I practically raised that giant and I have the right to as his brother  
[3.12., 09:04] Dean: I don't care if he pulls a donkey and dragon move or if he dates a palm tree

[3.12., 09:05] Castiel: What about other people?

[3.12., 09:05] Dean: He can date other people too. I dont care

[3.12., 09:07] Castiel: No. I mean. If he wasn't your brother, would you still support him?

[3.12., 09:12] Dean: But he is my brother  
[3.12., 09:12] Dean: What are you getting at here  
[3.12., 09:13] Dean: Wait  
[3.12., 09:13] Dean: They are exchanging phone numbers  
[3.12., 09:13] Dean: Awwwwwe

[3.12., 09:19] Castiel: Are you a friend or a foe of the LGBTQ community?

[3.12., 09:21] Dean: Foe? Really?  
[3.12., 09:21] Dean: Friend I guess  
[3.12., 09:22] Dean: I dont really five a damn about what others do in their own bedroom, unless I am involved

[3.12., 09:23] Castiel: Good  
[3.12., 09:24] Castiel: You may keep texting me.

[3.12., 09:24] Dean: Ok  
[3.12., 09:24] Dean: And you call me weird  
[3.12., 09:24] Dean: Ah man that was meant to be give not five.  
[3.12., 09:25] Dean: Sorry. My fingers are getting cold

[3.12., 09:26] Castiel: How is it weird wanting to know if the other person mocks you behind your back?

[3.12., 09:39] Dean: Ohhhhhhhh  
[3.12., 09:39] Dean: Now it makes sense  
[3.12., 09:39] Dean: You are gay!  
[3.12., 09:45] Dean: Yeah, no. I don't care

[3.12., 09:45] Castiel: Nice.

[3.12., 09:47] Castiel: I'm not "gay" though.

[3.12., 09:47] Dean: Bi?  
[3.12., 09:47] Dean: Sorry if that's to personal  
[3.12., 09:48] Dean: Want to hear the story of how I punched a Westborough Baptist?

[3.12., 09:49] Castiel: Yes, I would like to hear that.

[3.12., 10:14] Dean: Sorry. Had to help the moose carry all his honey. The store is called "buzz off" and all the different honeys have punny names  
[3.12., 10:14] Dean: Back to my punching the idiot  
[3.12., 10:16] Dean: I was taking my friend to the free health clinic for a regular check up. She was wearing a rainbow hat and got yelled at by one of those bigots. I tried to push past them but one guy followed us and kept yelling at her and trying to rip her hat off. Once he layer a hand on her I turned and punched him. Lights out. He went down like a wet towel.

[3.12., 10:18] Castiel: Buzz Off?

[3.12., 10:18] Dean: Yeah

[3.12., 10:18] Castiel: You serious?

[3.12., 10:18] Dean: The rose honey is called "bee mine"  
[3.12., 10:18] Dean: Yeah.  
[3.12., 10:18] Dean: Kinda rude but in a fun way

[3.12., 10:19] Castiel: I know where you are

[3.12., 10:19] Dean: What now

[3.12., 10:27] Castiel: The guy your brother flirted with, did he look really sweet? Like a super nice kid?

[3.12., 10:29] Dean: I guess  
[3.12., 10:29] Dean: He looked shy  
[3.12., 10:29] Dean: I didn't go talk to him  
[3.12., 10:29] Dean: I watched my brother dragging everything over to me

Link in notes

[3.12., 10:30] Dean: Well. I cant see the face but hair and posture looks right.

[3.12., 10:32] Castiel: That's my nephew. Your brother has good taste.

[3.12., 10:32] Dean: Omg  
[3.12., 10:32] Dean: Really?  
[3.12., 10:33] Dean: Thats crazy  
[3.12., 10:33] Dean: My brother just called me a crazy stalker

[3.12., 10:33] Castiel: It is. My brother owns Buzz Off  
[3.12., 10:33] Castiel: Why would he call you that?

[3.12., 10:34] Dean: He refuses to adress the gay elephant in the car but is yelling at me for texting a stranger and accuses me of stalking him  
[3.12., 10:35] Dean: He does not believe me that a: i don't actually know you  
B: I texted you due to the wrong number and c: that I didn't know you know the honey people  
[3.12., 10:35] Dean: Bitch i wasn't even aware that we are coming here today until noon yesterday

[3.12., 10:37] Castiel: Well, I didn't know you were going there.

[3.12., 10:37] Dean: Neither did I  
[3.12., 10:37] Dean: I am getting the cold shoulder now  
[3.12., 10:37] Dean: For getting involved in his "private life"  
[3.12., 10:38] Dean: I guess we are not talking about the gay elephant .

[3.12., 10:39] Castiel: Give him time. It's not always easy to address those things

[3.12., 10:40] Dean: Well, aparently  
" sexuality is fluid and its none of your business who i am dating, Dean"

[3.12., 10:40] Castiel: He's not wrong

[3.12., 10:40] Dean: I guess.  
[3.12., 10:41] Dean: But now I am worried about him even more

[3.12., 10:41] Castiel: He's lucky to have you, i guess

[3.12., 10:41] Dean: Yeah he is.  
[3.12., 10:41] Dean: I am awesome  
[3.12., 10:41] Dean: Tell jack to be careful  
[3.12., 10:42] Dean: Our father isn't really a live and let live kinda person

[3.12., 10:42] Castiel: Oh, he at leadt told you his name

[3.12., 10:43] Dean: Yes he did.

[3.12., 10:44] Castiel: Jack ... Jack knows his way around such people

[3.12., 10:44] Dean: Good  
[3.12., 10:44] Dean: Still strange  
[3.12., 10:45] Dean: My brother dating the nephew of the stranger i text with for less just about 24h

[3.12., 10:47] Castiel: Yes, very. I might have to call my brother later

[3.12., 10:48] Dean: Think he had something to do with that  
[3.12., 10:48] Dean: Ohhh maybe its all a big conspiracy

[3.12., 10:49] Castiel: How? And why would my brother have something to do with it?

[3.12., 10:50] Dean: I don't know. I am a bit freaked out by several things that happened today

[3.12., 10:50] Castiel: Like?

[3.12., 10:50] Dean: So excuse me for hypothesizing

[3.12., 10:50] Dean: Well  
[3.12., 10:52] Dean: One i had to get up in the middle of the night just to get kidnapped to a farmers market 65miles away just so my brother, formerly known as straight, can go buy honey from the cute guy he has been seeing around on his market trips. Then it turns out that said boy is actually related to the man I have been messaging because the hot brunette apparently thought I was not good enough.  
[3.12., 10:55] Dean: You remember the childhood trauma we aren't unpacking just yet?  
[3.12., 10:55] Dean: Yeah  
[3.12., 10:55] Dean: This is a lot to take in ok

[3.12., 11:00] Castiel: What's it got to with your trauma?

[3.12., 11:00] Dean: Trust issues  
[3.12., 11:00] Dean: And thats about all we will talk about that topic  
[3.12., 11:00] Dean: Still not close enough for trauma talk

[3.12., 11:01] Castiel: Okay. Yes, I'm with you.

[3.12., 11:02] Dean: The giant has just informed me that I am creepy for keeping up our conversation

[3.12., 11:02] Castiel: Should i stop replying

[3.12., 11:03] Dean: Do you want to?  
[3.12., 11:03] Dean: Not going to lie here. I enjoy your virtual company  
[3.12., 11:03] Dean: I dont have many friends out here  
[3.12., 11:04] Dean: But if i am bothering you we can stop

[3.12., 11:04] Castiel: Same, I would like to keep this up

[3.12., 11:05] Dean: Sweet  
[3.12., 11:06] Dean: Now I can tell my brother to shut his pie hole. Because this is mutual

[3.12., 11:07] Castiel: Exactly

[3.12., 11:14] Dean: So uhm  
[3.12., 11:14] Dean: My brother is talking to me again  
[3.12., 11:14] Dean: He wants me to ask what Jack likes

[3.12., 11:20] Castiel: Oh? So now it's okay you "know" someone who knows the "honey people"

[3.12., 11:21] Dean: Right  
[3.12., 11:21] Dean: But he is super nervous  
[3.12., 11:21] Dean: They are texting  
[3.12., 11:22] Dean: Ha! Nevermind  
[3.12., 11:22] Dean: Don't answer

[3.12., 11:22] Castiel: Huh?

[3.12., 11:29] Dean: He just told me  
[3.12., 11:30] Dean: "At least he gave me the correct number"  
[3.12., 11:30] Dean: He can go take a hike  
[3.12., 11:30] Dean: He is on his own

[3.12., 11:30] Castiel: Wait. Who's driving???

[3.12., 11:33] Dean: He is  
[3.12., 11:33] Dean: He can take a metaphorical hike

[3.12., 11:37] Castiel: Oh, okay. Cause you said they're texting

[3.12., 11:53] Dean: They are but a low blow like this  
[3.12., 11:53] Dean: I ain't helping him

[3.12., 11:54] Castiel: I wouldn't either

[3.12., 11:54] Dean: Nice  
[3.12., 11:54] Dean: So we're both petty  
[3.12., 11:55] Dean: We are almost home

[3.12., 12:02] Castiel: He wanted to say hello

Inset second link

[3.12., 12:12] Dean: Awe.  
[3.12., 12:12] Dean: Thats a very pretty pussy  
[3.12., 12:12] Dean: Cat  
[3.12., 12:12] Dean: Lol

[3.12., 12:12] Castiel: 🙈

[3.12., 12:15] Dean: I am sorry. I had to

[3.12., 12:15] Castiel: I will let Lucifer know what you said

[3.12., 12:16] Dean: Oh nooo  
[3.12., 12:16] Dean: Should I be scared

[3.12., 12:17] Castiel: Unless you're turning into s stalker and come into our neighborhood you should be okay

[3.12., 12:18] Dean: For all I know we are in the same neighborhood. I park my car in the underground dorm parking so you wouldn't know

[3.12., 12:19] Castiel: You live in the dorm then?

[3.12., 12:19] Dean: No  
[3.12., 12:20] Dean: I just park there  
[3.12., 12:20] Dean: long story. Blackmail might be imvolved

[3.12., 12:21] Castiel: But you live close by or dont use your car a lot

[3.12., 12:21] Dean: Are you trying to find out where I live?  
[3.12., 12:21] Dean: Whose the stalker now

[3.12., 12:22] Castiel: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that... I'll shut up

[3.12., 12:25] Dean: It was a joke  
[3.12., 12:25] Dean: You are a bit uptight aren't you  
[3.12., 12:25] Dean: Or is the tone not coming through in text

[3.12., 12:51] Castiel: Maybe both

[3.12., 12:52] Dean: Ok  
[3.12., 12:52] Dean: I could add an emoji before I make a joke?

[3.12., 12:53] Castiel: Could be helpful

[3.12., 12:54] Dean: Alright I will try that from now on  
[3.12., 12:54] Dean: So  
[3.12., 12:54] Dean: What are you up to today?  
[3.12., 12:55] Dean: What do you like to do for fun

[3.12., 12:56] Castiel: I read a lot

[3.12., 12:56] Dean: I totally should have seen that answer coming

[3.12., 12:56] Dean: What are you reading

[3.12., 13:03] Castiel: At the moment I'm reading Tolstoi

[3.12., 13:04] Dean: Ah some light reading i see 👀

[3.12., 13:07] Castiel: You sound like my brother

[3.12., 13:07] Dean: My brothers future boyfriends father or a different one?

[3.12., 13:07] Castiel: That one.  
[3.12., 13:08] Castiel: I haven't talked to the other in years

[3.12., 13:08] Dean: Oh?  
[3.12., 13:09] Dean: Does this fall under " not knowing each other well enough for trauma" umbrella ?

[3.12., 13:09] Castiel: Yes.  
[3.12., 13:09] Castiel: Let's just say he's uptighter than me

[3.12., 13:09] Dean: I can respect that  
[3.12., 13:09] Dean: Wow... ok.  
[3.12., 13:10] Dean: I am gonna grab some more bean juice. So a lighter question. How do you take your coffee?

[3.12., 13:11] Castiel: Black with sugar

[3.12., 13:14] Dean: Nice and down to the point . I like that  
[3.12., 13:14] Dean: And that means you aren't to uptight  
[3.12., 13:15] Dean: Real stiffs drink it either black or with so much added flavor that its not even coffee anymore

[3.12., 13:16] Castiel: I do not understand that flavour hype. Either you drink coffee or you don't  
[3.12., 13:17] Dean: Exactly. Whats the point of turning your zoom zoom water into a liquid candy

[3.12., 13:18] Castiel: You should ask your brother's future boyfriend's father  
[3.12., 13:18] Dean: Oh no

[3.12., 13:19] Castiel: He's everything but uptight though

[3.12., 13:20] Dean: My Ent brother likes them too. But uptight in a lot of areas  
[3.12., 13:20] Dean: That might come in handy down the road🤣

[3.12., 13:21] Castiel: What do you mean?

[3.12., 13:21] Dean: You know...  
[3.12., 13:21] Dean: Tight...  
[3.12., 13:21] Dean: Nevermind

[3.12., 13:23] Castiel: You.Are.Dirty.

[3.12., 13:24] Dean: Ahhh so it did click  
[3.12., 13:24] Dean: And yes I van be

[3.12., 13:27] Castiel: Should i be worried?

[3.12., 13:28] Dean: No? If comments like this make you uncomfortable let me know and I won't make them.  
[3.12., 13:28] Dean: I have a dark and dirty sense of humor  
[3.12., 13:28] Dean: Its not to everyone's taste

[3.12., 13:28] Castiel: I will let you know

[3.12., 13:29] Dean: Ok cool.

[3.12., 13:30] Castiel: I should move. There's a spider building their net from my head to the coffee table

[3.12., 13:33] Dean: Ha!  
[3.12., 13:33] Dean: I think I'll go take a nap. The early morning is catching up with me  
[3.12., 13:34] Dean: I talk to you later man.

[3.12., 13:34] Castiel: Rest well, Dean

[3.12., 13:35] Dean: Thank you oh odd one

[3.12., 15:18] Dean: Hello  
[3.12., 15:18] Dean: I am alive  
[3.12., 15:18] Dean: I feel much better now

[3.12., 15:21] Castiel: Good for you

[3.12., 15:25] Dean: That feels a bit off standish

[3.12., 15:28] Castiel: Sorry didn't mean it that way  
[3.12., 15:33] Castiel: I had great lunch.

[3.12., 15:35] Dean: Ohhh what did you have? I just had a red bull. And I still have to figure out what to make for dinner. Ideally with leftovers for monday

[3.12., 15:46] Castiel: I had green thai curry

[3.12., 16:54] Dean: Ohhh  
[3.12., 16:54] Dean: That sounds good  
[3.12., 16:54] Dean: I actually had to run to the store  
[3.12., 16:56] Dean: Still only old chinese in the fridge  
[3.12., 17:50] Dean: But now I have. Ade a nice beef stew with veggies  
[3.12., 17:50] Dean: I totally should have bought stuff at the market today  
[3.12., 18:00] Dean: Dude  
[3.12., 18:00] Dean: Did I loose you to tolstoi?  
[3.12., 18:02] Dean: I lost you.  
[3.12., 18:02] Dean: I knew 9t  
[3.12., 18:02] Dean: My disgusting Chinese made you turn away from me.  
[3.12., 18:12] Dean: I have started drinking. My oldest friend has left me over bad food.  
[3.12., 18:12] Dean: 😭

[3.12., 18:30] Castiel: Dean. Calm down.  
[3.12., 18:30] Castiel: I haven't left you.

[3.12., 18:30] Dean: You did  
[3.12., 18:31] Dean: I was alone  
[3.12., 18:31] Dean: And I may have been drinking the rest of the cooking wine that went into the stew

[3.12., 18:36] Castiel: Oh no, not the cooking wine

[3.12., 18:37] Dean: It was delicious  
[3.12., 18:37] Dean: But I think its stronger then usual wine

[3.12., 18:39] Castiel: Oh, you're using the good wine for cooking

[3.12., 18:40] Dean: Well yeah  
[3.12., 18:40] Dean: Thats what the recipe said

[3.12., 18:41] Castiel: Oooh, i see

[3.12., 18:41] Dean: Damn good food  
[3.12., 18:42] Dean: I'll pack some for lunch. Hopefully all the alcohol has cooked out

[3.12., 18:43] Castiel: It should

[3.12., 18:43] Dean: I let you know. Maybe I should add wine before my 8am analytics class  
[3.12., 18:44] Dean: That might make it fun

[3.12., 18:45] Castiel: But it might not do well for your grades  
[3.12., 18:45] Dean: And the prof hates me  
[3.12., 18:45] Dean: Might have something to do with my parking situation...  
[3.12., 18:45] Dean: Lol

[3.12., 18:46] Castiel: Oh?

[3.12., 18:46] Dean: I told you I park baby in the underground parking from school  
[3.12., 18:47] Dean: But don't do the dorm living  
[3.12., 18:47] Dean: Well, I kinda sorta blackmailed the Dean of the school into that  
[3.12., 18:47] Dean: And ended up getting my professors parking

[3.12., 18:52] Castiel: Ouch! Of course he'd hate you  
[3.12., 18:52] Castiel: How did you blackmail the dean though?

[3.12., 18:53] Dean: He is a married man with 2 spoiled brats  
[3.12., 18:53] Dean: He send unsolicited dick pics to my friend

[3.12., 18:54] Castiel: No!

[3.12., 18:54] Dean: Yeah  
[3.12., 18:55] Dean: She got unlimited access to the computer lab  
[3.12., 18:55] Dean: And I got parking  
[3.12., 19:04] Dean: He really can't afford another divorce

[3.12., 19:05] Castiel: Another?

[3.12., 19:05] Dean: Its his 4th wife

[3.12., 19:05] Castiel: Wow!!! That's a lot!

[3.12., 19:05] Dean: You really do keep to yourself a lot dont you  
[3.12., 19:06] Dean: He is the towns biggest gossip topic

[3.12., 19:06] Castiel: I am not very interested in gossip

[3.12., 19:07] Dean: Yeah I figured. You don't seem the type  
[3.12., 19:07] Dean: You come across a bit stoic  
[3.12., 19:07] Dean: Not in a bad way

[3.12., 19:07] Castiel: Oh, okay.  
[3.12., 19:08] Castiel: As long as that's not bad, i feel alright about it.

[3.12., 19:12] Dean: Nah  
[3.12., 19:13] Dean: I dont think you'd enjoy a loud party but probably a cosy dinner and a movie

[3.12., 19:14] Castiel: Yeah, that sounds about right

[3.12., 19:14] Dean: So how do you find dates  
[3.12., 19:14] Dean: Not married  
[3.12., 19:14] Dean: Not straight  
[3.12., 19:14] Dean: Apps?

[3.12., 19:15] Castiel: Wow, talk about not close enough for private details

[3.12., 19:15] Dean: Just curious  
[3.12., 19:15] Dean: Sorry  
[3.12., 19:15] Dean: And maybe wine drunk  
[3.12., 19:16] Dean: But the bottle is empty bow  
[3.12., 19:16] Dean: The recipe asked for 1/4 cup  
[3.12., 19:16] Dean: Lol

[3.12., 19:17] Castiel: I see.  
[3.12., 19:17] Castiel: Well, i don't date. I ... have Lucifer.

[3.12., 19:19] Dean: What do you mean you don't date  
[3.12., 19:19] Dean: Not anymore  
[3.12., 19:19] Dean: Never  
[3.12., 19:19] Dean: ?

[3.12., 19:20] Castiel: Not anymore

[3.12., 19:20] Dean: Oh?  
[3.12., 19:20] Dean: May I ask what happened  
[3.12., 19:20] Dean: Like you seem like a nice guy

[3.12., 19:21] Castiel: Perhaps I'm too nice.

[3.12., 19:21] Dean: Oh that sounds like you got hurt  
[3.12., 19:21] Dean: I am sorry

[3.12., 19:21] Castiel: It is not your fault

[3.12., 19:22] Dean: Well yeah. Never dated a dude  
[3.12., 19:22] Dean: But I am sorry that you got hurt like that so that you now don't date anymore  
[3.12., 19:22] Dean: Do you miss it?  
[3.12., 19:22] Dean: Dating  
[3.12., 19:22] Dean: Snuggles

[3.12., 19:23] Castiel: Not really.

[3.12., 19:23] Dean: Kissing and all the dirty bedroom stuff

[3.12., 19:23] Castiel: I have Lucifer for snuggles

[3.12., 19:23] Dean: Hmm  
[3.12., 19:23] Dean: I think I'd go made  
[3.12., 19:23] Dean: Mad  
[3.12., 19:23] Dean: I need physical contact every so often  
[3.12., 19:23] Dean: I am a snuggle whore  
[3.12., 19:24] Dean: Don't tell my brother

[3.12., 19:24] Castiel: I agree. You seem very outgoing and ... physical

[3.12., 19:24] Dean: I'd shrivel up like a dead plant without

[3.12., 19:25] Castiel: So, where do you get your snuggles if you don't manage to hook up?

[3.12., 19:26] Dean: Snuggles, I invite my friend charly  
[3.12., 19:26] Dean: Sex  
[3.12., 19:26] Dean: I usually don't have problems finding that

[3.12., 19:26] Castiel: Oh. I see.

[3.12., 19:27] Dean: Omnious reply

[3.12., 19:27] Castiel: My sister calls guys like you man whore  
[3.12., 19:28] Castiel: Though, to be quite honest, I don't think she's much different

[3.12., 19:29] Dean: Wow  
[3.12., 19:29] Dean: Harsh  
[3.12., 19:30] Dean: I like to consider myself physically social

[3.12., 19:34] Castiel: That is a very positive description

[3.12., 19:36] Dean: Well yeah  
[3.12., 19:36] Dean: Man where sounds harsh  
[3.12., 19:36] Dean: Whorr  
[3.12., 19:37] Dean: Whore  
[3.12., 19:44] Dean: Tell your sister she's mean

[3.12., 19:47] Castiel: I'll let her know

[3.12., 19:47] Dean: And did you just kinda call her a whore as well

[3.12., 19:49] Castiel: Shut up, i did not. She is my sister

[3.12., 19:51] Dean: You said, and I quote:  
" Though, to be quite honest, I don't think she's much different"  
[3.12., 19:51] Dean: Right after you said she'd call me a man whore

[3.12., 19:51] Castiel: I know what I said.

[3.12., 19:52] Dean: So you insinuated shes a whore

[3.12., 19:53] Castiel: The operative word here is insinuated

[3.12., 19:55] Dean: Ok  
[3.12., 19:56] Dean: Would you like your sister to know you insinuated that

[3.12., 19:57] Castiel: No

[3.12., 19:57] Dean: See  
[3.12., 19:57] Dean: Cause insinuating that is just a fancy way of calling her a whore

[3.12., 19:58] Castiel: Stop calling my sister a whore, you don't know her

[3.12., 19:58] Dean: I didnt  
[3.12., 19:58] Dean: I dont believe in that  
[3.12., 19:58] Dean: Free sexuality and all that  
[3.12., 19:58] Dean: Fuck the double standarts

[3.12., 19:58] Castiel: You keep repeating it.  
[3.12., 19:59] Castiel: Huh?

[3.12., 19:59] Dean: What you huhing about

[3.12., 20:00] Castiel: You don't believe in what?

[3.12., 20:00] Dean: Double standarts.

[3.12., 20:01] Castiel: Um, okay

[3.12., 20:01] Dean: Why is it ok for men to fuck around but as soon as a woman does it its all like " ohhhh, she's a loose woman."  
[3.12., 20:01] Dean: 2020 man

[3.12., 20:01] Castiel: I don't say it's okay for men to fuck around.  
[3.12., 20:02] Castiel: So i have a single standard about thst

[3.12., 20:02] Dean: Ok. One : i mean in society  
[3.12., 20:02] Dean: Two: what now?

[3.12., 20:02] Castiel: Forget it

[3.12., 20:03] Dean: No  
[3.12., 20:03] Dean: Please  
[3.12., 20:03] Dean: Explain  
[3.12., 20:03] Dean: I genuinely want to understand

[3.12., 20:03] Castiel: In my opinion it is wrong to "fuck around"

[3.12., 20:03] Dean: Like casual sex?  
[3.12., 20:04] Dean: Or in a relationship  
[3.12., 20:04] Dean: Cause relationships aren't to be fucked around in  
[3.12., 20:04] Dean: Unless its ok with all parties involved

[3.12., 20:04] Castiel: I don't understand casual sex.  
[3.12., 20:04] Castiel: That's what I'm saying i guess

[3.12., 20:05] Dean: What do you not understand about it?  
[3.12., 20:08] Dean: You never felt that itch...  
[3.12., 20:08] Dean: Like you need to get laid or you go nuts?

[3.12., 20:08] Castiel: How can Sex be casual ? Sex is about feelings.

[3.12., 20:09] Dean: Not always emotional feelings.  
[3.12., 20:09] Dean: Sometimes its just the good feeling of sex one is after

[3.12., 20:09] Castiel: For me it is.

[3.12., 20:09] Dean: Ok  
[3.12., 20:09] Dean: So no casual hook ups for you  
[3.12., 20:10] Dean: Do you judge me for having the occasional rump?  
[3.12., 20:14] Dean: Thats a scary long pause between messages

[3.12., 20:17] Castiel: Oh, sorry, i was feeding my cat  
[3.12., 20:26] Castiel: Anyways, i do not judge you. You are your own person and everyone is allowed their own lifestyle

[3.12., 20:32] Dean: Still sounds judgy  
[3.12., 20:32] Dean: But its ok  
[3.12., 20:32] Dean: I dont really understand where you are coming from and I guess you not understand how I can be so casual  
[3.12., 20:32] Dean: So can we agree to disagree

[3.12., 20:33] Castiel: I'm sorry, I really don't mean to so sound mean. Realky. You live your life i live mine  
[3.12., 20:33] Castiel: Yes, i guess that works

[3.12., 20:33] Dean: Cool  
[3.12., 20:33] Dean: But  
[3.12., 20:33] Dean: Since we are sharing  
[3.12., 20:33] Dean: Your last relationship  
[3.12., 20:34] Dean: Dude or chick  
[3.12., 20:34] Dean: I am curious  
[3.12., 20:34] Dean: Like is there a difference between dating one or the other

[3.12., 20:35] Castiel: My last relationship was with a woman

[3.12., 20:35] Dean: Is there a difference 🤔

[3.12., 20:39] Castiel: Well, yes?  
[3.12., 20:40] Castiel: Did you sleep in biology class?

[3.12., 20:40] Dean: No  
[3.12., 20:40] Dean: I know the bees and flowers  
[3.12., 20:40] Dean: I meant like relationship wise  
[3.12., 20:40] Dean: Is it different to date a man from dating a woman

[3.12., 20:44] Castiel: Hmmm. I guess.

[3.12., 20:44] Dean: Can you explain?

[3.12., 20:51] Castiel: Not really

[3.12., 20:51] Dean: Hmm  
[3.12., 20:51] Dean: Ok

[3.12., 20:53] Castiel: It's hard to put into words  
8  
[3.12., 20:53] Dean: Its ok  
[3.12., 20:54] Dean: I just  
[3.12., 20:54] Dean: Want to be able to help my brother  
[3.12., 20:54] Dean: Maybe  
[3.12., 20:55] Dean: Idk  
[3.12., 20:55] Dean: Forget i asked  
[3.12., 20:55] Dean: It was stupid

[3.12., 20:57] Castiel: No, I think it is really nice of you to want to help your brother

[3.12., 20:57] Dean: I have another stupid question  
[3.12., 20:58] Dean: If you're not sick of me yet

[3.12., 21:00] Castiel: No, i am not sick of you.

[3.12., 21:00] Dean: If you don't go out. How do you meet people?

[3.12., 21:00] Dean: Can't just rely on strangers texting you at random

[3.12., 21:02] Castiel: I'm fine on my own. Sometimes I meet friends or my sister, or my brother and his family

[3.12., 21:03] Dean: This isn't alabama  
[3.12., 21:03] Dean: We dont date family Castiel

[3.12., 21:03] Castiel: I don't date them

[3.12., 21:04] Dean: I see i forgot the joke emoji  
[3.12., 21:04] Dean: 🤣  
[3.12., 21:04] Dean: There you go

[3.12., 21:04] Castiel: Oh

[3.12., 21:08] Dean: But its good to know you do socialize

[3.12., 21:09] Castiel: Yeah, I am not a complete hermit

[3.12., 21:09] Dean: Thats good.  
[3.12., 21:10] Dean: Isn't it crazy how two so totally different people met  
[3.12., 21:15] Dean: Anyways.  
[3.12., 21:16] Dean: I sent a lot of strange short to you today  
[3.12., 21:16] Dean: Any strange questions for me?

[3.12., 21:16] Castiel: Yeah, it is crazy

[3.12., 21:21] Dean: So no questions?

[3.12., 21:22] Castiel: Oh.  
[3.12., 21:22] Castiel: I have a strange one for you. And you do not need to answer, that's okay

[3.12., 21:23] Dean: Ok  
[3.12., 21:23] Dean: Hit me  
[3.12., 21:23] Dean: I am still a bit buzzed

[3.12., 21:23] Castiel: Have you ever thought about being with a man?

[3.12., 21:24] Dean: Like sexual bedroom stuff  
[3.12., 21:24] Dean: Hmmm  
[3.12., 21:24] Dean: I dont think so  
[3.12., 21:25] Dean: Like I have wanked it to 3 some vids and didn't skip the dicks touching  
[3.12., 21:25] Dean: I can appreciate a good looking attractive human no matter the gender  
[3.12., 21:26] Dean: But dont think I ever felt like wanting to do the dirty with a dude

[3.12., 21:29] Castiel: Well, for a straight guy, that's pretty much a lot. I thought you guys only like those fmf ones

[3.12., 21:29] Dean: Those are nice too  
[3.12., 21:29] Dean: But variety man  
[3.12., 21:31] Dean: Plus the devils three some requires 2 horns

[3.12., 21:31] Castiel: I'm sorry?

[3.12., 21:34] Dean: The devils 3 some  
[3.12., 21:34] Dean: Two dudes one chick  
[3.12., 21:34] Dean: 2 horns

[3.12., 21:35] Castiel: Oh?

[3.12., 21:35] Dean: Do you get it  
[3.12., 21:35] Dean: Or should I draw you a picture  
[3.12., 21:35] Dean: Or send a link  
[3.12., 21:36] Dean: Whatever helps

[3.12., 21:36] Castiel: It sounds... interesting  
[3.12., 21:36] Castiel: Not for me personally, but to watch.

[3.12., 21:37] Dean: Any preference  
[3.12., 21:37] Dean: Looks wise

[3.12., 21:38] Castiel: I like manly men.

[3.12., 21:38] Dean: Hairy

[3.12., 21:38] Castiel: As in manly body

[3.12., 21:38] Dean: Or strong

[3.12., 21:38] Castiel: Strong  
[3.12., 21:39] Castiel: Though hairy is okay, but not like bear hair

[3.12., 21:39] Dean: http://www.xvideos.com/video29753995/perverted_bisexual_threesomes_riley_nixon_charlotte_sartre_candice_dare

[3.12., 21:44] Castiel: Wait, we're that close already???

[3.12., 21:45] Dean: You asked

[3.12., 21:45] Castiel: Oh.

[3.12., 21:45] Dean: We established earlier tonight that I am floozy

[3.12., 21:45] Castiel: I guess I did

[3.12., 21:45] Dean: A floozy

[3.12., 21:46] Castiel: Oh, that too, yes

[3.12., 21:46] Dean: Did I missunderstand  
[3.12., 21:46] Dean: Shit  
[3.12., 21:46] Dean: You didn't actually want a link  
[3.12., 21:46] Dean: Did you

[3.12., 21:47] Castiel: I... it's okay. As you said, i kind of did ask for it.  
[3.12., 21:48] Castiel: Though, i was more thinking of googling it myself later

[3.12., 21:49] Dean: Sorry?🙈

[3.12., 21:50] Castiel: It's okay. Saves google time, i guess?  
[3.12., 21:50] Castiel: But!  
[3.12., 21:51] Castiel: It allows me more questions

[3.12., 21:51] Dean: Ok?  
[3.12., 21:51] Dean: If I had any shame I'd be worried

[3.12., 21:53] Castiel: Have you ever tried on women's clothes?

[3.12., 21:54] Dean: Uhm  
[3.12., 21:54] Dean: What  
[3.12., 21:54] Dean: Thats  
[3.12., 21:54] Dean: Unexpected  
[3.12., 21:54] Dean: Define clothes  
[3.12., 21:54] Dean: And reasoning  
[3.12., 21:54] Dean: Like I have thrown on the occasional morning robe  
[3.12., 21:54] Dean: To make breakfast  
[3.12., 21:55] Dean: So that would be a yes

[3.12., 21:55] Castiel: If it makes you feel better, i tried on my sisters panties and bras as a kid

[3.12., 21:56] Dean: 😳  
[3.12., 21:56] Dean: Thats the direction we are going  
[3.12., 21:56] Dean: Ok  
[3.12., 21:56] Dean: Uhmmmm  
[3.12., 21:56] Dean: I guess I have  
[3.12., 21:56] Dean: Not a bra  
[3.12., 21:56] Dean: But panties  
[3.12., 21:57] Dean: Like once  
[3.12., 21:57] Dean: One a dare

[3.12., 21:58] Castiel: And?

[3.12., 21:58] Dean: I was 16  
[3.12., 21:58] Dean: I may or may not still have them

[3.12., 22:07] Castiel: Ooooh? Why

[3.12., 22:09] Dean: Her parents came home i threw on my pants, grabbed the rest of my clothes and ditched out of the window.  
[3.12., 22:09] Dean: I was living with my dad at that time and couldn't ditch them  
[3.12., 22:09] Dean: Stuffed them in my closet  
[3.12., 22:09] Dean: Pretty sure I packed them when I left

[3.12., 22:12] Castiel: Oh!!!! I see

[3.12., 22:12] Dean: You see what?

[3.12., 22:13] Castiel: Why you might still have them

[3.12., 22:13] Dean: Yeah

[3.12., 22:15] Castiel: But i was wondering what you thought of them

[3.12., 22:16] Dean: The waistband is kinda tight?  
[3.12., 22:17] Dean: And on the legs the bands are stretched out and don't sit right

[3.12., 22:18] Castiel: Yeah. I know what you mean

[3.12., 22:19] Dean: You do?

[3.12., 22:20] Castiel: Uh...  
[3.12., 22:20] Castiel: Sister's stuff as kid, remember

[3.12., 22:21] Dean: Yeah  
[3.12., 22:21] Dean: Sure  
[3.12., 22:21] Dean: Ok dude. I have to hit the hay

[3.12., 22:22] Castiel: Oh.

[3.12., 22:22] Dean: Its late ish  
[3.12., 22:22] Dean: My first class is at 8

[3.12., 22:22] Castiel: Well. Good night Dean.  
[3.12., 22:22] Castiel: Sleep well.

[3.12., 22:22] Dean: Good night cas  
[3.12., 22:22] Dean: Tiel  
[3.12., 22:22] Dean: Castiel  
[3.12., 22:22] Dean: I am sorry  
[3.12., 22:23] Dean: You too

[3.12., 22:23] Castiel: Nice dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture Castiel sends to establish who Sam is talking to. https://whatsappfic.tumblr.com/post/636547141644451840
> 
> Lucifer  
> https://whatsappfic.tumblr.com/post/636547155078873088


	4. Brothers, Friends and other disturbances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. Suggestions as well.  
> Thank you for being here ❤

[4.12., 06:39] Dean: 😳good morning  
[4.12., 06:39] Dean: After rereading yesterday's messages  
[4.12., 06:39] Dean: And careful consideration I'd like to a: ignore those last 2 ish hours happened  
And b: never speak of this again

[4.12., 06:43] Castiel: Good Morning, Dean.  
[4.12., 06:43] Castiel: Why?  
[4.12., 07:18] Castiel: Are you not speaking to me anymore at all now???  
[4.12., 07:18] Castiel: Dean?

[4.12., 07:25] Dean: Im sorry  
[4.12., 07:26] Dean: I am so embarrassed  
[4.12., 07:26] Dean: I dont share this information  
[4.12., 07:26] Dean: I cant believe I sent you porn  
[4.12., 07:29] Castiel: Dean. It is alright. It's not like I'd share this information with anyone else.

[4.12., 07:29] Castiel: And I was sober, so if you sending me porn had been a real problem, I would have told you.

[4.12., 07:52] Dean: Ok hold up  
[4.12., 07:52] Dean: My class is about to start  
[4.12., 07:52] Dean: But  
[4.12., 07:53] Dean: Did sober you take advantage of tipsy me overstating?  
[4.12., 07:53] Dean: Over sharing?  
[4.12., 07:57] Dean: I've never told anyone about the underwear

[4.12., 08:16] Castiel: Maybe I did

[4.12., 09:32] Dean: I  
[4.12., 09:32] Dean: I dont know how I feel about that

[4.12., 09:34] Castiel: I'm sorry.  
[4.12., 09:34] Castiel: I didn't mean to sound like a creep

[4.12., 09:35] Dean: I am  
[4.12., 09:35] Dean: I dont know man  
[4.12., 09:35] Dean: I feel dirty  
[4.12., 09:35] Dean: And ashamed  
[4.12., 09:35] Dean: I have no problems with the link I sent you. I would share porn sober. I am a giving and caring person.  
[4.12., 09:36] Dean: But It feels wrong  
[4.12., 09:36] Dean: Like reading back

[4.12., 09:36] Castiel: Then do not read back.

[4.12., 09:37] Dean: Why did you keep asking about the panties?  
[4.12., 09:37] Dean: I have a headache

[4.12., 09:38] Castiel: Told you, cooking wine isn't for drinking

[4.12., 09:38] Dean: Yeah I learned that  
[4.12., 09:38] Dean: Now answer the more important question please

[4.12., 09:39] Castiel: I was curious. It was more interesting than the documentary on tv

[4.12., 09:40] Dean: This feels like avoiding the answer

[4.12., 09:45] Castiel: I don't know how to answer this

[4.12., 09:46] Dean: Easy  
[4.12., 09:46] Dean: Are you into panties  
[4.12., 09:46] Dean: And did the thought of me in them excite you  
[4.12., 09:46] Dean: If I am being used as jerk off material I'd like to know  
[4.12., 09:47] Dean: Consent dude

[4.12., 09:48] Castiel: No.  
[4.12., 09:49] Castiel: That is wrong  
[4.12., 09:50] Castiel: I do not know you. You're a stranger. And you're straight

[4.12., 09:53] Dean: Meh  
[4.12., 09:53] Dean: I jerked it to plenty of lebians that I didn't know personally  
[4.12., 09:53] Dean: Difference was tho that they put up videos online  
[4.12., 09:53] Dean: Thus implying consent to be jerk of to  
[4.12., 09:54] Dean: Don't bring my straightness into this  
[4.12., 09:54] Dean: I think you like men in panties  
[4.12., 09:54] Dean: And enjoyed me over sharing

[4.12., 09:55] Castiel: That does not mean I jerked off.

[4.12., 09:56] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 09:56] Dean: Whatever you say  
[4.12., 09:57] Dean: Consider the topic dropped  
[4.12., 09:57] Dean: Fuck  
[4.12., 09:57] Dean: My next class is canceled  
[4.12., 10:03] Dean: Ndjxhaoso a ß  
[4.12., 10:03] Dean: So as a9dje9a  
[4.12., 10:04] Dean: Ebsnsjzjcjbjku Das a  
[4.12., 10:05] Dean: Hi  
[4.12., 10:05] Dean: I am charly  
[4.12., 10:05] Dean: Deans best friend  
[4.12., 10:05] Dean: I am also faster than him  
[4.12., 10:05] Dean: And have stolen his phone  
[4.12., 10:05] Dean: How badly do you want me not to scroll up  
[4.12., 10:07] Dean: I've been informed you should be working like a responsible adult  
[4.12., 10:07] Dean: You have till 10.30 for a break to answer me before I check the whole thread  
[4.12., 10:08] Dean: And yes I can wait  
[4.12., 10:08] Dean: I climbed on top of the bookshelves  
[4.12., 10:08] Dean: Dean can't reach me  
[4.12., 10:08] Dean: It must be juicy  
[4.12., 10:09] Dean: I think he is about to cry out of frustration  
[4.12., 10:25] Dean: Ohhhhh  
[4.12., 10:25] Dean: Cutting it close  
[4.12., 10:25] Dean: Dean left to grab something to climb up here  
[4.12., 10:25] Dean: I dont think he is going to make it in time  
[4.12., 10:25] Dean: What do you think  
[4.12., 10:26] Dean: I am super curious what he is hiding from me  
[4.12., 10:27] Dean: 3 more minutes  
[4.12., 10:27] Dean: I am now hiding in the broom closet  
[4.12., 10:27] Dean: Took my chance while Dean was gone  
[4.12., 10:29] Dean: My reception is terrible in here

[4.12., 10:31] Castiel: Nooooooooo!

[4.12., 10:32] Dean: Hi  
[4.12., 10:32] Dean: I have not scrolled yet  
[4.12., 10:32] Dean: The reception in here is twrrible

[4.12., 10:32] Castiel: Don't please.  
[4.12., 10:32] Castiel: For Dean

[4.12., 10:33] Dean: Oh?  
[4.12., 10:33] Dean: But we don't hide anything from each other  
[4.12., 10:33] Dean: Why would he be so upset

[4.12., 10:33] Castiel: I don't care what you read there about me. But if Dean doesn't want you to read it, then don't. For him

[4.12., 10:34] Dean: Hmmmm  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: You're no fun  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: He's back  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: And yelling for me  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: Quick  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: Before he finds me  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: Who are you  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: Why are you texting dean  
[4.12., 10:34] Dean: How did you guys meet

[4.12., 10:35] Castiel: He started it. He had the wrong number and i was bored so we kept texting  
[4.12., 10:35] Castiel: I'm Castiel

[4.12., 10:36] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 10:36] Dean: Fuck  
[4.12., 10:36] Dean: Skdjrjnix8Jsnß  
[4.12., 10:36] Dean: ĎickwnwkOc9cj CD sjq9  
[4.12., 10:36] Dean: Jdķx  
[4.12., 10:36] Dean: CASTIEL  
[4.12., 10:36] Dean: Immmns bagkk  
[4.12., 10:36] Dean: Hold on

[4.12., 10:37] Castiel: Dean?

[4.12., 10:37] Dean: Yess  
[4.12., 10:37] Dean: One sec  
[4.12., 10:37] Dean: I am r7nning  
[4.12., 10:38] Dean: Safe for now  
[4.12., 10:38] Dean: I am so sorry  
[4.12., 10:38] Dean: She saw me texting  
[4.12., 10:39] Dean: And I don't text  
[4.12., 10:39] Dean: Usually  
[4.12., 10:39] Dean: She thought it was a girl  
[4.12., 10:39] Dean: And she is nosey  
[4.12., 10:39] Dean: Then she grabbed the phone  
[4.12., 10:39] Dean: And I swear not 2nseconds later she was on top of that fucking shelf and I couldn't get to her anymore  
[4.12., 10:40] Dean: By the time I had a ladder she had disappeared  
[4.12., 10:40] Dean: Ironically into the closet

[4.12., 10:40] Castiel: Ironically?

[4.12., 10:40] Dean: Most proudest lesbian i ever met

[4.12., 10:41] Castiel: Oh

[4.12., 10:41] Dean: I have locked myself in my car  
[4.12., 10:41] Dean: In case she finds me

[4.12., 10:42] Castiel: I need to get back to work.

[4.12., 10:42] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 10:42] Dean: I am sorry

[4.12., 10:43] Castiel: It's the end of the year. Busiest time for an accountant

[4.12., 10:44] Dean: I understand  
[4.12., 10:44] Dean: I have time to kill till noon  
[4.12., 10:44] Dean: No class  
[4.12., 10:44] Dean: And I don't work till one

[4.12., 10:45] Castiel: Sorry.

[4.12., 10:50] Dean: I think your plea to charly was very sweet  
[4.12., 10:50] Dean: And I now have fingerprint lock on mine  
[4.12., 10:51] Dean: So that shouldn't happen again  
[4.12., 10:55] Dean: I am bored however  
[4.12., 10:55] Dean: So I will keep leaving you messages  
[4.12., 10:55] Dean: For you to read after work  
[4.12., 10:56] Dean: Look how pretty the campus was this morning

Campus picture

[4.12., 11:03] Dean: So I've been re reading yesterday's messages. Yes I know I said we drop it but something didn't sit right with me.  
[4.12., 11:04] Dean: Now don't get me wrong but unless you were a chunky kid, you shouldn't have had fitting problems with your older sisters underwear....  
[4.12., 11:04] Dean: What age where you  
[4.12., 11:05] Dean: Do you, by chance, still wear them?  
[4.12., 11:32] Dean: My Google search history is looking strange  
[4.12., 11:35] Dean: Oh i was not aware of this at all  
[4.12., 11:50] Dean: Don't judge me  
[4.12., 11:50] Dean: But this is  
[4.12., 11:50] Dean: Not something I ever ventured in  
[4.12., 11:50] Dean: But  
[4.12., 11:50] Dean: I might come back to rhis

[4.12., 11:50] Castiel: That is a lot of messages

[4.12., 11:50] Dean: Yes  
[4.12., 11:50] Dean: I am ina bit of a crisis  
[4.12., 11:50] Dean: Feel free to read up forst

[4.12., 11:56] Castiel: That's a beautiful dawn. It looked similar when I drove to work  
[4.12., 11:56] Castiel: Why are you in a crisis?  
[4.12., 11:56] Castiel: What's happening?

[4.12., 12:02] Dean: I've been researching  
[4.12., 12:02] Dean: Its been confusing

[4.12., 12:05] Castiel: What are you researching?

[4.12., 12:05] Dean: First I need a few answers please

[4.12., 12:06] Castiel: Okay

[4.12., 12:07] Dean: All the questions above please

[4.12., 12:17] Castiel: I was 11  
[4.12., 12:18] Castiel: No, I don't wear my sister's underwear anymore  
[4.12., 12:18] Castiel: I own my own.

[4.12., 12:19] Dean: 😳  
[4.12., 12:19] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 12:20] Dean: Like  
[4.12., 12:20] Dean: I've always liked lingerie  
[4.12., 12:20] Dean: On my girlfriend's body  
[4.12., 12:20] Dean: Lace is super pretty  
[4.12., 12:20] Dean: And satin super soft  
[4.12., 12:20] Dean: Its hot  
[4.12., 12:20] Dean: Why is this hot too

Insert underwear pic

[4.12., 12:21] Dean: Aside from my love for anything plaid

[4.12., 12:22] Castiel: Because male bodies are hot  
[4.12., 12:22] Castiel: To me.

[4.12., 12:22] Dean: Yeah

[4.12., 12:22] Castiel: That's why for me this looks hot.

[4.12., 12:23] Dean: To someone into dudes  
[4.12., 12:23] Dean: I am not

[4.12., 12:23] Castiel: Why it does for you i cannot say  
[4.12., 12:23] Castiel: But that doesn't mean you cannot appreciate a well built body  
[4.12., 12:24] Castiel: Appreciation of beauty doesn't make you gay

[4.12., 12:24] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 12:25] Dean: I think I am going to sit on this conversation for a while  
[4.12., 12:25] Dean: Thanknyou  
[4.12., 12:25] Dean: I am off to work now. My shift starts soon and I spent more time then I should have looking at that website

[4.12., 12:27] Castiel: Don't stir yourself crazy. Just because you're texting with me you don't get infected with homosexuality. It's not contagious and especially not through text messages

[4.12., 12:27] Dean: Ouch  
[4.12., 12:27] Dean: Testy  
[4.12., 12:27] Dean: Not what I meant to imply  
[4.12., 12:28] Dean: Just let me ponder this possible new kink for a bit

[4.12., 12:29] Castiel: I heard that some woman also like the look of lingerie on men, so you're all safe

[4.12., 13:10] Dean: I arrived at work  
[4.12., 13:10] Dean: But no work  
[4.12., 13:11] Dean: So I walked here all for nothing  
[4.12., 13:11] Dean: And now I get to walk back home  
[4.12., 13:11] Dean: I was hoping to get my hands dirty and clear my mind a bit

[4.12., 13:13] Castiel: Are you okay? Do you want me to stop texting you?

[4.12., 13:14] Dean: I dont think so  
[4.12., 13:15] Dean: The texting part  
[4.12., 13:15] Dean: I am ok ish

[4.12., 13:16] Castiel: Okay. Well, let me know when you change your mind

[4.12., 13:16] Dean: I will.  
[4.12., 13:16] Dean: I am not just gonna ghost you  
[4.12., 13:16] Dean: Hey  
[4.12., 13:16] Dean: Uhm  
[4.12., 13:16] Dean: One more question?

[4.12., 13:17] Castiel: Okay

[4.12., 13:17] Dean: What do you prefer?  
[4.12., 13:17] Dean: Wearing it or your partner wearing it. Male or female

[4.12., 13:18] Castiel: That's two questions

[4.12., 13:18] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 13:18] Dean: Nvmd then  
[4.12., 13:19] Dean: I dont wanna bother you with that stuff  
[4.12., 13:19] Dean: I get it its personal

[4.12., 13:19] Castiel: I prefer male partners

[4.12., 13:20] Dean: In lingerie

[4.12., 13:21] Castiel: But i have no preference on who wears tge lingerie. I love the look of it on my partner, but also love wearing it

[4.12., 13:21] Dean: Hmm  
[4.12., 13:21] Dean: Ik  
[4.12., 13:21] Dean: Ok

[4.12., 13:22] Castiel: Is that what you wanted to know ?

[4.12., 13:23] Dean: Yeah  
[4.12., 13:23] Dean: I dont want to keep you from working and get you in trouble  
[4.12., 13:35] Dean: What should I make for dinner?  
[4.12., 13:35] Dean: Now that I am home

[4.12., 13:35] Castiel: Have you thrown out the Chinese yet?

[4.12., 13:38] Dean: Yes?  
[4.12., 13:38] Dean: Now

[4.12., 13:39] Castiel: Good

[4.12., 13:39] Dean: Like right now  
[4.12., 13:39] Dean: Lol

[4.12., 13:39] Castiel: Now... what's in your fridge?

[4.12., 13:39] Dean: Beer  
[4.12., 13:39] Dean: A dried up lemon  
[4.12., 13:39] Dean: Could be a lime

[4.12., 13:40] Castiel: 🙈

[4.12., 13:40] Dean: Pizza  
[4.12., 13:40] Dean: I think that's from 2 days ago

[4.12., 13:41] Castiel: Could be good enough

[4.12., 13:41] Dean: Nope  
[4.12., 13:41] Dean: Nevermind  
[4.12., 13:41] Dean: It got cold  
[4.12., 13:41] Dean: Grew fur

[4.12., 13:41] Castiel: Yuck

[4.12., 13:41] Dean: I only got enough stuff for my stew yesterday  
[4.12., 13:42] Dean: And I finished that while hiding in my car

[4.12., 13:43] Castiel: Sounds like grocery shopping

[4.12., 13:55] Dean: Yes. I just got out of the shower  
[4.12., 13:55] Dean: Getting ready to shop

[4.12., 13:56] Castiel: Should i send you a list for a recipe?

Insert recipe

[4.12., 13:56] Dean: Sure  
[4.12., 15:34] Dean: Alright  
[4.12., 15:34] Dean: Got it all.  
[4.12., 15:34] Dean: Now can I have the instructions to it please

[4.12., 15:46] Castiel: https://www.goodhousekeeping.com/food-recipes/easy/a21601672/chicken-and-red-plum-salad-recipe/

[4.12., 15:58] Dean: I feel like you are making fun of me by sending me a "nutty" salad  
[4.12., 15:58] Dean: 🤣

[4.12., 15:59] Castiel: What?  
[4.12., 15:59] Castiel: Ooooh  
[4.12., 15:59] Castiel: Oh God no!!!  
[4.12., 15:59] Castiel: I hadn't seen that

[4.12., 15:59] Dean: Its all good  
[4.12., 15:59] Dean: Gave me a good laugh

[4.12., 16:00] Castiel: Good.

[4.12., 16:05] Dean: Hey  
[4.12., 16:06] Dean: Did you ever call your brother?

[4.12., 16:06] Castiel: No. I was gonna do that now when i get home, cause texting with you distracted me from that thought last night

[4.12., 16:07] Dean: Oh so its my fault now

[4.12., 16:08] Castiel: I did not say that.

[4.12., 16:08] Dean: Implied

[4.12., 16:08] Castiel: No  
[4.12., 16:09] Castiel: If i let myself get distracted that much it is my fault alone

[4.12., 16:09] Dean: Well aparently probing my tipsy ass last night for pantie info was distracting  
[4.12., 16:09] Dean: That so did not come out right

[4.12., 16:10] Castiel: No, that came out extremely wrong for a straight guy...

[4.12., 16:11] Dean: I am aware  
[4.12., 16:11] Dean: I shall be hiding in mortification and keep making my nutty salad

[4.12., 16:11] Castiel: Good. About to leave office now

[4.12., 16:11] Dean: Call your brother

[4.12., 16:15] Castiel: Once I'm home  
[4.12., 16:15] Castiel: Why are you so persistent about it?

[4.12., 16:21] Dean: I would like to know whats going on with my brother and jack  
[4.12., 16:21] Dean: Im nosey  
[4.12., 16:22] Dean: Plus everytime is text the moose he ignores me  
[4.12., 17:23] Dean: Ok dude  
[4.12., 17:23] Dean: That nutty salad was delicious

[4.12., 17:41] Castiel: I'm home. I'm calling Gabriel now

[4.12., 17:42] Dean: How far away from your office is your house

[4.12., 17:55] Castiel: 20 miles

[4.12., 17:56] Dean: Why did it take you an hour

[4.12., 18:00] Castiel: Grocery store

[4.12., 18:00] Dean: Ah  
[4.12., 18:00] Dean: Eww people

[4.12., 18:01] Castiel: Beg your pardon?

[4.12., 18:02] Dean: Like  
[4.12., 18:02] Dean: Ewwww  
[4.12., 18:02] Dean: There is people there  
[4.12., 18:02] Dean: As social as I am people at grocery stores are ewww  
[4.12., 18:02] Dean: Just let me grab my stuff and go  
[4.12., 18:07] Dean: Don't tell me that you of all people enjoy grocery stores

[4.12., 18:32] Castiel: No. No I don't.  
[4.12., 18:32] Castiel: I like the market better

[4.12., 18:32] Dean: See  
[4.12., 18:32] Dean: Eew people

[4.12., 18:33] Castiel: But some things you just gotta buy there

[4.12., 18:33] Dean: Just a certain type of people  
[4.12., 18:33] Dean: Milk  
[4.12., 18:33] Dean: My brother did get eggs  
[4.12., 18:33] Dean: Hmmm  
[4.12., 18:33] Dean: I should try to get everything i need for a week  
[4.12., 18:34] Dean: The one we went to even had a stand with soaps  
[4.12., 18:34] Dean: Just no beer  
[4.12., 18:35] Dean: I dont think I could do that shit they sell organic

[4.12., 18:35] Castiel: See, some things you need the grocery store for  
[4.12., 18:39] Castiel: I'm glad you liked the nutty salad

[4.12., 18:40] Dean: So whats up on the brother front

[4.12., 18:41] Castiel: Oh... uh...  
[4.12., 18:45] Castiel: He says Jack is smiling more.

[4.12., 18:45] Dean: Does he know

[4.12., 18:46] Castiel: He knows there's a boy. Or as he told me, Jack is flirting with a tree.

[4.12., 18:46] Dean: 🤣yes that sounds about right  
[4.12., 18:47] Dean: How old is jack?

[4.12., 18:48] Castiel: Jack? He's 18

[4.12., 18:50] Dean: College?  
[4.12., 18:50] Dean: Whats his future plans  
[4.12., 18:51] Dean: Gotta make sure he's good for my boy

[4.12., 18:54] Castiel: Uh... he's gonna graduate this year and wants to do something with organic farming

[4.12., 18:58] Dean: Oh sweet  
[4.12., 18:58] Dean: Sams is trying to become a vet

[4.12., 18:59] Castiel: Nice!  
[4.12., 18:59] Castiel: How old is Sam?

[4.12., 18:59] Dean: 19  
[4.12., 18:59] Dean: I told you that yeaterday

[4.12., 19:01] Castiel: Hey, i am over thirty. I am allowed to forget

[4.12., 19:02] Dean: So did you tell your brother about us  
[4.12., 19:03] Dean: Wait that didn't sound right  
[4.12., 19:03] Dean: Did you tell your brother bout the stranger you been texting

[4.12., 19:03] Castiel: I didn't have to

[4.12., 19:03] Dean: Oh?

[4.12., 19:04] Castiel: Jack already had

[4.12., 19:04] Dean: Ah  
[4.12., 19:04] Dean: What did he have to say about it

[4.12., 19:06] Castiel: That I would take care he doesn't get hurt because if he did I'd have to stop texting you

[4.12., 19:06] Dean: Oh  
[4.12., 19:07] Dean: But I am not really in charge of my bigfoot  
[4.12., 19:08] Dean: And I have no clue about gay relationships

[4.12., 19:10] Castiel: Oh, well, guess that's why you're stuck with me

[4.12., 19:11] Dean: You gonna teach me the ways of gay relationships ?

[4.12., 19:11] Castiel: In case you need to know, yes.

[4.12., 19:11] Dean: Thanks  
[4.12., 19:12] Dean: Oh god  
[4.12., 19:12] Dean: I just realized  
[4.12., 19:12] Dean: I only gave him the straight sex talk  
[4.12., 19:12] Dean: Do I need to give him another one?  
[4.12., 19:13] Dean: How?!  
[4.12., 19:21] Dean: So I have just been laughed at

[4.12., 19:23] Castiel: Oh dear.  
[4.12., 19:24] Castiel: Do you want me to give you the sex talk?

[4.12., 19:24] Dean: I called Sam

[4.12., 19:24] Castiel: Oh!

[4.12., 19:24] Dean: I asked if we needed to sit back down for a talk  
[4.12., 19:24] Dean: He laughed at me  
[4.12., 19:25] Dean: Told me to stop caring so much about his sex life ( gross)  
[4.12., 19:25] Dean: Now he is sending me links  
[4.12., 19:25] Dean: Just in case I need them  
[4.12., 19:25] Dean: My brother is a asshole  
[4.12., 19:25] Dean: Jack should not talk to him anymore

[4.12., 19:28] Castiel: I'll let Jack know  
[4.12., 19:29] Castiel: Wait, why is he sending you links?

[4.12., 19:29] Dean: Good  
[4.12., 19:29] Dean: I have no idea

[4.12., 19:29] Castiel: What kind?

[4.12., 19:29] Dean: All sorts of stuff  
[4.12., 19:29] Dean: I am afraid to click them tbh

[4.12., 19:30] Castiel: Just copy paste and send me lol

[4.12., 19:32] Dean: https://www.idrlabs.com/sexual-orientation/test.php  
[4.12., 19:32] Dean: https://www.menshealthforum.org.uk/gay-mans-good-sex-guide  
[4.12., 19:32] Dean: https://www.liveabout.com/a-guide-to-coming-out-of-the-closet-1410766  
[4.12., 19:33] Dean: https://www.boldsky.com/relationship/beyond-love/2013/deal-with-over-protective-brother-034404.html  
[4.12., 19:33] Dean: The last one is just plain mean

[4.12., 19:35] Castiel: I'm sorry, I'm laughing way too hard over the last one.  
[4.12., 19:35] Castiel: But, why would you need those links?

[4.12., 19:35] Dean: He said I should read up and leave him alone

[4.12., 19:36] Castiel: If he doesn't want your help, why would he ask you to read up on the topic.

[4.12., 19:36] Dean: I have no clue  
[4.12., 19:36] Dean: Fucking teenagers

[4.12., 19:37] Castiel: If I were you, I read it, because it sounds like a silent plea to be there for him after all

[4.12., 19:37] Dean: I think he is just messing with me  
[4.12., 19:38] Dean: Why would I need to know how to come out of the cliset

[4.12., 19:39] Castiel: Maybe he wants to come out to your father? Maybe he believes your panty fetish means more?

[4.12., 19:40] Dean: 1 i DO NOT HAVE A PANTIE FETISH  
[4.12., 19:40] Dean: 2 he doesnt even know about the one pair or the dare

[4.12., 19:40] Castiel: Oh sorry  
[4.12., 19:40] Castiel: 😆

[4.12., 19:40] Dean: And 3  
[4.12., 19:40] Dean: He knows better then to come out to our father

[4.12., 19:40] Castiel: ^ that's me laughing. I made a joke  
[4.12., 19:41] Castiel: Oooh  
[4.12., 19:41] Castiel: Why?

[4.12., 19:41] Dean: How to put it delicatly  
[4.12., 19:41] Dean: My father is more of a foe  
[4.12., 19:41] Dean: More the type that would get punched by me  
[4.12., 19:42] Dean: And you are the least funny person I know

[4.12., 19:42] Castiel: If your brother needs to talk, feel free to give him my number

[4.12., 19:42] Dean: Its a school night I am not drinking so no need to fish for more pantie stories  
[4.12., 19:42] Dean: Thanks for the offer.  
[4.12., 19:43] Dean: I let him know

[4.12., 19:43] Castiel: I  
[4.12., 19:43] Castiel: Well, just tell him I'm there

[4.12., 19:43] Dean: I did  
[4.12., 19:43] Dean: Just now  
[4.12., 19:43] Dean: He texted back thanks  
[4.12., 19:44] Dean: And asked that I've him alone now  
[4.12., 19:44] Dean: He seems to be on a date

[4.12., 19:44] Castiel: Out?

[4.12., 19:45] Dean: I think so  
[4.12., 19:45] Dean: His curfew is 9pm  
[4.12., 19:47] Dean: Why

[4.12., 19:49] Castiel: Gabriel didn't mention anything and he loves oversharing other people's personal life

[4.12., 19:50] Dean: Hmmm  
[4.12., 19:50] Dean: One sec  
[4.12., 19:51] Dean: Yes with Jack.  
[4.12., 19:51] Dean: Apparently he is aware of his father's oversharing  
[4.12., 19:51] Dean: He snuck out  
[4.12., 19:51] Dean: Lol

[4.12., 19:52] Castiel: Ooooh

[4.12., 19:53] Dean: The responsible thing would be to let his father know  
[4.12., 19:53] Dean: But the kid is 18  
[4.12., 19:53] Dean: Allowed to join the army  
[4.12., 19:53] Dean: I say let him have some fun  
[4.12., 19:54] Dean: What do you think

[4.12., 19:56] Castiel: This once, yes.

[4.12., 19:57] Dean: Nice  
[4.12., 19:58] Dean: And no worries  
[4.12., 19:58] Dean: I raised sam to be respectful and responsible  
[4.12., 20:01] Dean: Are you going to get weird if I tell you I am about the take a bubble bath,

[4.12., 20:02] Castiel: Have fun.

[4.12., 20:02] Dean: I will  
[4.12., 20:02] Dean: Its my treat  
[4.12., 20:02] Dean: Plus I hope it kills the rest of my head ache

[4.12., 20:03] Castiel: Good luk

[4.12., 20:03] Dean: Drinking?  
[4.12., 20:03] Dean: Are you drinking

[4.12., 20:03] Castiel: What?  
[4.12., 20:03] Castiel: Why?

[4.12., 20:03] Dean: Typos are not common with you

[4.12., 20:04] Castiel: Maybe I am drinking

[4.12., 20:04] Dean: Oh?  
[4.12., 20:04] Dean: Why  
[4.12., 20:04] Dean: Or just because

[4.12., 20:05] Castiel: Just because

[4.12., 20:05] Dean: You ok?  
[4.12., 20:05] Dean: Wanna talk?  
[4.12., 20:05] Dean: Tough day at the office  
[4.12., 20:06] Dean: Think about it.  
[4.12., 20:06] Dean: The offer stands  
[4.12., 20:06] Dean: You listened to my whining all day  
[4.12., 20:06] Dean: I am going to take my bath  
[4.12., 20:06] Dean: Then check back with you

[4.12., 20:07] Castiel: Enjiy

[4.12., 20:35] Dean: So  
[4.12., 20:35] Dean: I am clean shiny and smell amazing  
[4.12., 20:35] Dean: How shitfaced are you  
[4.12., 20:47] Dean: Alright dude  
[4.12., 20:47] Dean: I saw you read my messages  
[4.12., 20:47] Dean: Give me a sign of life  
[4.12., 20:47] Dean: Or i will call sam to tell jack to tell his dad  
[4.12., 20:54] Dean: Cas  
[4.12., 20:54] Dean: Cassie  
[4.12., 20:55] Dean: Cass

[4.12., 20:55] Castiel: Dean?

[4.12., 20:55] Dean: Yes  
[4.12., 20:55] Dean: Man  
[4.12., 20:55] Dean: How are you doing

[4.12., 20:55] Castiel: Okay

[4.12., 20:55] Dean: Nope  
[4.12., 20:55] Dean: Not buying it  
[4.12., 20:56] Dean: Whats up  
[4.12., 20:57] Dean: Why are you drinking  
[4.12., 20:58] Dean: On a monday

[4.12., 20:58] Castiel: Doesn't matter

[4.12., 20:59] Dean: Yes it does  
[4.12., 20:59] Dean: Tell me what's up  
[4.12., 20:59] Dean: Please

[4.12., 20:59] Castiel: Just overthinking

[4.12., 20:59] Dean: Share p please  
[4.12., 21:00] Dean: We can overthink together

[4.12., 21:00] Castiel: I can't

[4.12., 21:00] Dean: Why  
[4.12., 21:00] Dean: Come one  
[4.12., 21:00] Dean: We shared loads so far  
[4.12., 21:00] Dean: Let me help

[4.12., 21:02] Castiel: There's nothing you can do

[4.12., 21:02] Dean: You don't know that  
[4.12., 21:02] Dean: Let me try pleasw  
[4.12., 21:02] Dean: You don't seem like the type that would drink this much on a work night  
[4.12., 21:03] Dean: Come on

[4.12., 21:03] Castiel: I'm not "shit faced"

[4.12., 21:03] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 21:03] Dean: Buzzwd  
[4.12., 21:03] Dean: Tipsy  
[4.12., 21:03] Dean: Not so er  
[4.12., 21:03] Dean: Sober

[4.12., 21:04] Castiel: I had one glass of wine more than usual

[4.12., 21:05] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 21:05] Dean: Then whats got you in such a downwards spiral

[4.12., 21:05] Castiel: Things my brother said

[4.12., 21:05] Dean: Jacks das?  
[4.12., 21:05] Dean: Dad

[4.12., 21:06] Castiel: Yes.

[4.12., 21:06] Dean: What did he say

[4.12., 21:07] Castiel: I thought we established that he's the ony brother I talk to

[4.12., 21:07] Dean: Yes we did. It seemed like you two get along well so I didn't think it was him that would bring you down  
[4.12., 21:07] Dean: What did he say

[4.12., 21:08] Castiel: That I should be careful

[4.12., 21:08] Dean: With me?

[4.12., 21:08] Castiel: Yes

[4.12., 21:08] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 21:09] Dean: Understandable  
[4.12., 21:09] Dean: Despite out thrilling conversations  
[4.12., 21:09] Dean: We are still strangers

[4.12., 21:09] Castiel: Yes  
[4.12., 21:10] Castiel: But you're a stranger I'm comfortable with

[4.12., 21:10] Dean: Why is that dangerous  
[4.12., 21:10] Dean: Or why does that warrant the need to be carefull

[4.12., 21:11] Castiel: I don't get comfortable with strangers usually  
[4.12., 21:11] Castiel: Especially that quick

[4.12., 21:12] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 21:12] Dean: I feel honored you are comfortable with me

[4.12., 21:12] Castiel: He's worried about my feelings

[4.12., 21:12] Dean: I feel comfortable with you too  
[4.12., 21:12] Dean: Are  
[4.12., 21:13] Dean: Are you catching feelings here?

[4.12., 21:14] Castiel: Drowning the inkling

[4.12., 21:15] Dean: You don't even know what I look like  
[4.12., 21:15] Dean: And I am several years younger  
[4.12., 21:16] Dean: Man I really like you  
[4.12., 21:16] Dean: As a friend

[4.12., 21:16] Castiel: That's why I'm drinking

[4.12., 21:16] Dean: And I don't want to mess this up

[4.12., 21:16] Castiel: Neither do I  
[4.12., 21:17] Castiel: You should have let e keep quiet

[4.12., 21:17] Dean: Nah  
[4.12., 21:17] Dean: Its cool

[4.12., 21:17] Castiel: No it is not

[4.12., 21:18] Dean: Not the first time I had a guy crush on me and I'd like to think the fact that we remain friends to this day means I wasn't an ass about it

[4.12., 21:18] Castiel: Oh?

[4.12., 21:18] Dean: Yeah  
[4.12., 21:18] Dean: I can be oblivious to being flirted with  
[4.12., 21:19] Dean: But I am affectionate with my friends  
[4.12., 21:19] Dean: So wires got crossed  
[4.12., 21:19] Dean: And him and me went to see a movie  
[4.12., 21:19] Dean: Grabbed food first  
[4.12., 21:19] Dean: I thought we where having a good time  
[4.12., 21:19] Dean: He thought we are on a date  
[4.12., 21:19] Dean: He kissed me at the end of the night

[4.12., 21:19] Castiel: Oh no.  
[4.12., 21:20] Castiel: Poor guy

[4.12., 21:20] Dean: I felt horrible  
[4.12., 21:20] Dean: Charly actually made me see what happened and where i went wrong  
[4.12., 21:20] Dean: So I begged for forgiveness and we still hang out  
[4.12., 21:21] Dean: He's got someone now but we playgirl  
[4.12., 21:21] Dean: Play flirt

[4.12., 21:21] Castiel: Seriously?

[4.12., 21:21] Dean: Yeah  
[4.12., 21:22] Dean: He's the only other friend I got here besides Charly  
[4.12., 21:22] Dean: And you  
[4.12., 21:22] Dean: Huh  
[4.12., 21:22] Dean: I am like the token straight guy within my friendships

[4.12., 21:23] Castiel: It would start t appear that way

[4.12., 21:23] Dean: So are we good?  
[4.12., 21:23] Dean: Should I change anything  
[4.12., 21:23] Dean: In how I talk to you  
[4.12., 21:23] Dean: Or how much we are talking

[4.12., 21:24] Castiel: No. It's alright  
[4.12., 21:24] Castiel: It's entirely my fault

[4.12., 21:24] Dean: Don't blame yourself  
[4.12., 21:24] Dean: Not like you did it on purpose

[4.12., 21:26] Castiel: No. But it keeps happening.  
[4.12., 21:27] Castiel: That's why I'd rather keep to myself

[4.12., 21:27] Dean: Being lonely isn't good either

[4.12., 21:27] Castiel: It works for me

[4.12., 21:27] Dean: No  
[4.12., 21:28] Dean: Or you wouldn't develop feelings for a stranger

[4.12., 21:29] Castiel: Now I feel even more guilty

[4.12., 21:29] Dean: No  
[4.12., 21:29] Dean: No no no  
[4.12., 21:29] Dean: I meant you need to get out  
[4.12., 21:29] Dean: And meet someone  
[4.12., 21:30] Dean: Make friends

[4.12., 21:30] Castiel: No. That makes it worse

[4.12., 21:30] Dean: How

[4.12., 21:31] Castiel: Difficult to explain

[4.12., 21:31] Dean: Try me

[4.12., 21:33] Castiel: I have difficulty understanding people's actions correctly.  
[4.12., 21:35] Castiel: I let myself feel close to people too quickly who feel not even a little close to me

[4.12., 21:36] Dean: I think that is at least in part loneliness

[4.12., 21:37] Castiel: I'm a lost case

[4.12., 21:38] Dean: Noa  
[4.12., 21:38] Dean: No

[4.12., 21:40] Castiel: Gabriel thinks so

[4.12., 21:41] Castiel: Hey

[4.12., 21:41] Dean: I think Gabriel is wrong  
[4.12., 21:41] Dean: Why hey

[4.12., 21:46] Castiel: I had just noticed the time and wondered if your brother made his curfew

[4.12., 21:46] Dean: Yes he did

[4.12., 21:47] Castiel: Good

[4.12., 21:49] Dean: Are you feeling any better

[4.12., 21:52] Castiel: Not very

[4.12., 21:52] Dean: How can I make you feel better  
[4.12., 21:52] Dean: What can I do  
[4.12., 21:52] Dean: More porn links?  
[4.12., 21:53] Dean: Set you up with a dating profile on grinder

[4.12., 21:53] Castiel: Right....

[4.12., 21:53] Dean: Thats not a no to any of those siggestions

[4.12., 21:54] Castiel: I might read that link your brother sent you. Maybe that helps

[4.12., 21:55] Dean: Wich one

[4.12., 21:55] Castiel: The overprotective brother one

[4.12., 21:55] Dean: Maybe  
[4.12., 21:55] Dean: Or tell gabe to stay out of your business  
[4.12., 21:55] Dean: Works for sam

[4.12., 21:55] Castiel: Maybe

[4.12., 21:56] Dean: In real life I would give you a hug and make you watch a movie  
[4.12., 21:56] Dean: There is an app where you can watch movies together  
[4.12., 21:56] Dean: In sync

[4.12., 21:57] Dean: Wanna watch something?

[4.12., 21:57] Castiel: Really?

[4.12., 21:57] Dean: Yeah  
[4.12., 21:57] Dean: Hold on  
[4.12., 21:58] Dean: https://letsgaze.com/#/  
[4.12., 21:59] Dean: What do you th8nk

[4.12., 22:00] Castiel: It sounds awesome. But it's still a wrk night, Dean

[4.12., 22:01] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 22:01] Dean: I dont have class till the afternoon.  
[4.12., 22:01] Dean: Maybe tomorrow?  
[4.12., 22:01] Dean: I know the perfect movie

[4.12., 22:01] Castiel: Which one?

[4.12., 22:01] Dean: Well due to the theme of the night  
[4.12., 22:02] Dean: I suggest sausage part  
[4.12., 22:02] Dean: Party

[4.12., 22:02] Castiel: Uh

[4.12., 22:03] Dean: Trust me  
[4.12., 22:03] Dean: Tomorrow  
[4.12., 22:03] Dean: Don't spoil the movie with research  
[4.12., 22:03] Dean: Please

[4.12., 22:04] Castiel: Alright

[4.12., 22:04] Dean: Awesome  
[4.12., 22:04] Dean: I am fist pumping

[4.12., 22:04] Castiel: I will go to bed now

[4.12., 22:04] Dean: Sweet dreams  
[4.12., 22:04] Dean: Don't let your brother's negativity get you down

[4.12., 22:05] Castiel: My couch is comfortable but not for a sber u good sleep  
[4.12., 22:05] Castiel: He's not negative

[4.12., 22:05] Dean: Yeah that looks like you should go to bed

[4.12., 22:05] Castiel: He's like you

[4.12., 22:05] Dean: He was negative enough to get you down  
[4.12., 22:05] Dean: What?

[4.12., 22:06] Castiel: Protective

[4.12., 22:06] Dean: Oh  
[4.12., 22:06] Dean: I am guessing that could come from whatever happened with your ex

[4.12., 22:07] Castiel: Part of it

[4.12., 22:07] Dean: Ok  
[4.12., 22:07] Dean: Maybe one day we drink together and compare the dark past  
[4.12., 22:07] Dean: Go to bed  
[4.12., 22:07] Dean: You have to work tomorrow  
[4.12., 22:08] Dean: I message you once I am up

[4.12., 22:08] Castiel: Yes. Good night, Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campus  
> https://whatsappfic.tumblr.com/post/636646042470891520/monday
> 
> Underwear  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/ed8b28c0cdc3f05ecee2db47af2f2063/1d7d17fcc6c030b4-9f/s2048x3072/471106c76f28be7800dfceec18e2da1b3fe7e1af.jpg
> 
> Recipe  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/433b4852167f3b8b784c081096e87a2b/1d7d17fcc6c030b4-38/s1280x1920/6633e2f03e9c3a358c7a2d072b516a250e7c4850.jpg


	5. Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thuesday
> 
> Things are good, then bad, then good, then new and confusing

[5.12., 09:11] Dean: I have risen!  
[5.12., 09:11] Dean: Morning Castiel  
[5.12., 09:11] Dean: How's work?  
[5.12., 09:14] Dean: I woke up to an email from school  
[5.12., 09:15] Dean: Seems like the heating on the whole campus is out.  
[5.12., 09:15] Dean: Online classes for everyone  
[5.12., 09:15] Dean: I have the feeling Charly is behind that.

[5.12., 09:16] Castiel: Good morning, Dean

[5.12., 09:16] Dean: How are you feeling today?

[5.12., 09:21] Castiel: I want to forget about and erase last night, please.

[5.12., 09:21] Dean: Ok  
[5.12., 09:22] Dean: But I am here if you need me

[5.12., 09:59] Castiel: Yes, i know

[5.12., 10:14] Dean: So how's your day going

[5.12., 10:18] Castiel: Busy

[5.12., 10:19] Dean: I am actively avoiding homework

[5.12., 10:27] Castiel: You should do it

[5.12., 10:42] Dean: Well yeah  
[5.12., 10:42] Dean: I know I shoul  
[5.12., 10:44] Dean: But its boring  
[5.12., 10:44] Dean: And I don't want to  
[5.12., 10:44] Dean: I finished my main mechanics project last week and thats not due till the end of the term  
[5.12., 10:44] Dean: But math is boring

[5.12., 10:54] Castiel: When is your math due?

[5.12., 10:55] Dean: Uhm  
[5.12., 10:55] Dean: Remeber the class that got canceled yesterday

[5.12., 10:58] Castiel: It was due yesterday?

[5.12., 10:58] Dean: Kinda

[5.12., 10:58] Castiel: Oh Dean

[5.12., 10:58] Dean: Thankfully the prof is old school and wants it on paper

[5.12., 10:59] Castiel: Too bad, or I would've offered my help

[5.12., 10:59] Dean: The work is online. Just need to hand it in in paper  
[5.12., 10:59] Dean: Really  
[5.12., 11:00] Dean: You'd help

[5.12., 11:00] Castiel: It's math, right?

[5.12., 11:01] Dean: Yeah

[5.12., 11:03] Castiel: Then yes

Insert homework pic

[5.12., 11:03] Dean: Its embarrassingly little work  
[5.12., 11:03] Dean: But oh so mind numbing  
[5.12., 11:04] Dean: But I need to hand in the explanation in a essay format  
[5.12., 11:06] Dean: So yeah  
[5.12., 11:06] Dean: I am not stupid  
[5.12., 11:06] Dean: Just lazy

[5.12., 11:06] Castiel: You'll have it by the time i finish lunch break

[5.12., 11:24] Dean: Wait what  
[5.12., 11:24] Dean: No  
[5.12., 11:24] Dean: No no no noooo  
[5.12., 11:24] Dean: I cant  
[5.12., 11:24] Dean: I cant have you do my work for ke  
[5.12., 11:24] Dean: Not after last night

[5.12., 11:25] Castiel: I said I'd help

[5.12., 11:26] Dean: Buddy  
[5.12., 11:26] Dean: That ain't helping  
[5.12., 11:26] Dean: Thats cheating  
[5.12., 11:28] Dean: I can do it  
[5.12., 11:28] Dean: Its just boring  
[5.12., 11:28] Dean: Would you read through it for me and fix mistakes?  
[5.12., 11:28] Dean: Before I print it

[5.12., 11:29] Castiel: Okay, that's acceptable

[5.12., 11:30] Dean: Thank you  
[5.12., 11:31] Dean: Why would you do it for me if I asked for help?  
[5.12., 11:31] Dean: Where is your academic integrity

[5.12., 11:32] Castiel: I ... it was screaming loudly, very loudly.

[5.12., 11:33] Dean: Then why would you offer

[5.12., 11:34] Castiel: I wanted to help you.

[5.12., 11:34] Dean: Ok.  
[5.12., 11:34] Dean: Don't support my lazy ass

[5.12., 11:34] Castiel: I'm an accountant and this is accounting.

[5.12., 11:34] Dean: Not like this  
[5.12., 11:34] Dean: Please  
[5.12., 11:34] Dean: Can I have an email to mail my stuff to you

[5.12., 11:35] Castiel: C.Novak@gmail.com

[5.12., 11:36] Dean: Ohhh  
[5.12., 11:36] Dean: A last name  
[5.12., 11:36] Dean: Thanknyou

[5.12., 11:40] Castiel: You'd have it already. It's on the honey jars your brother bought

[5.12., 11:43] Dean: I didn't get any of that  
[5.12., 11:43] Dean: He took it all hime

[5.12., 11:43] Castiel: Oh  
[5.12., 11:43] Castiel: I see

[5.12., 11:45] Dean: Did you get my email?

[5.12., 11:45] Castiel: Yes

[5.12., 11:45] Dean: I may have panicked and worked on it after you offered to do it for me  
[5.12., 11:56] Dean: So  
[5.12., 11:56] Dean: Professor  
[5.12., 11:56] Dean: How bad did i do

[5.12., 11:57] Castiel: You did very well actually.

[5.12., 11:57] Dean: Fuck yeah  
[5.12., 11:58] Dean: Told you I am not stypid  
[5.12., 11:58] Dean: Just lazy

[5.12., 11:58] Castiel: You really are not stupid

[5.12., 11:58] Dean: Pretty and smart

[5.12., 11:58] Castiel: I've sent you my edit  
[5.12., 11:58] Castiel: I don't know if you are pretty and i would prefer not to wonder about this

[5.12., 11:59] Dean: Ok  
[5.12., 11:59] Dean: Sorry  
[5.12., 12:05] Dean: Well  
[5.12., 12:05] Dean: Looks like you didn't change to much  
[5.12., 12:05] Dean: Thank you for your help  
[5.12., 12:05] Dean: I am sorry if my comments made you feel uncomfortable

[5.12., 12:06] Castiel: Just enough to still count as student work and not the work of an actual accountant  
[5.12., 12:17] Castiel: So when is your online class starting?

[5.12., 12:17] Dean: Its been going for 17 min

[5.12., 12:18] Castiel: Oh. Sorry

[5.12., 12:18] Dean: No worries  
[5.12., 12:18] Dean: Its mechanic stuff  
[5.12., 12:18] Dean: I've been fixing cars since before I could walk  
[5.12., 12:19] Dean: Not gonna learn anything new here

[5.12., 12:20] Castiel: Oh? Really?

[5.12., 12:37] Dean: Yeah spent a lot of time at the junk yard

[5.12., 12:39] Castiel: Sounds like a nice childhood

[5.12., 12:39] Dean: ...  
[5.12., 12:39] Dean: No  
[5.12., 12:39] Dean: You wanna talk traume  
[5.12., 12:40] Dean: We can do that friday  
[5.12., 12:40] Dean: When I can drink along the story  
[5.12., 12:41] Dean: I am not rehashing that bullshit sober

[5.12., 12:41] Castiel: Are we really that close already?

[5.12., 12:41] Dean: I dont know man  
[5.12., 12:41] Dean: We've shared porn  
[5.12., 12:41] Dean: Kinks  
[5.12., 12:41] Dean: Poured our hearts out  
[5.12., 12:41] Dean: Why the fuck not

[5.12., 12:41] Castiel: I don't know. It feels different

[5.12., 12:42] Dean: What do you mean

[5.12., 12:42] Castiel: It just does

[5.12., 12:42] Dean: How

[5.12., 12:43] Castiel: Not sure how to explain

[5.12., 12:44] Dean: Try?  
[5.12., 12:44] Dean: If you have time  
[5.12., 12:44] Dean: Are you slacking off at work?

[5.12., 12:44] Castiel: I'm at lunch break

[5.12., 12:45] Dean: My class goes till 1  
[5.12., 12:45] Dean: Gearshift mechanics

[5.12., 12:45] Castiel: My lunch too

[5.12., 12:45] Dean: Most of these kids in the class have never seen one  
[5.12., 12:45] Dean: Kill me

[5.12., 12:46] Castiel: No

[5.12., 12:46] Dean: Can I day drink

[5.12., 12:46] Castiel: If I did, I'd lose my texting partner

[5.12., 12:47] Dean: Awwe i am touched

[5.12., 12:47] Castiel: Stick to light beer, that's okay

[5.12., 12:47] Dean: Hmm I don't have that  
[5.12., 12:48] Dean: Think my prof would know if I turned of camera and watched something else? Its a zoom class  
[5.12., 12:49] Dean: Sorry of

[5.12., 12:49] Castiel: Yes

[5.12., 12:49] Dean: Its a school website thingy  
[5.12., 12:49] Dean: Really?

[5.12., 12:50] Castiel: They've introduced that here last year.

[5.12., 12:50] Dean: Fuck  
[5.12., 12:50] Dean: Ok

[5.12., 12:51] Castiel: Sorry

[5.12., 12:51] Dean: Wiskey it is.  
[5.12., 12:51] Dean: No worries  
[5.12., 12:51] Dean: Just 2 fingers

[5.12., 12:51] Castiel: No

[5.12., 12:51] Dean: Yes

[5.12., 12:51] Castiel: Not during class

[5.12., 12:51] Dean: Come on

[5.12., 12:52] Castiel: No

[5.12., 12:52] Dean: Fine  
[5.12., 12:52] Dean: 😡  
[5.12., 12:53] Dean: Last time I took orders I at least got rewared

[5.12., 12:57] Castiel: What kind of reward would you like

[5.12., 12:58] Dean: Oh  
[5.12., 12:58] Dean: Uhm  
[5.12., 12:58] Dean: Unexpected comment  
[5.12., 12:58] Dean: I was about to apologize  
[5.12., 12:59] Dean: What younoffering

[5.12., 13:00] Castiel: I'd offer to pay your lunch or dinner, but if I ordered it fr you i would need your address and I don't wanna come across as a stalker

[5.12., 13:04] Dean: I dont know if I am comfortable with that just yet tbh

[5.12., 13:05] Castiel: Exactly  
[5.12., 13:06] Castiel: So, you name it

[5.12., 13:06] Dean: Hmmm  
[5.12., 13:06] Dean: That's a lot of pressure

[5.12., 13:07] Castiel: No  
[5.12., 13:07] Castiel: No pressure

[5.12., 13:07] Dean: Man I have a lot of ideas

[5.12., 13:08] Castiel: Tell me

[5.12., 13:08] Dean: None of them are appropriate at the moment  
[5.12., 13:08] Dean: In our situation  
[5.12., 13:08] Dean: So let me think

[5.12., 13:08] Castiel: Oh?

[5.12., 13:12] Dean: I am not used to asking for non sexual rewards. My brain needs time to normalize  
[5.12., 13:13] Dean: Can I have one question. No matter what I want to ask and you answer  
[5.12., 13:13] Dean: Can that be my reward  
[5.12., 13:13] Dean: Please

[5.12., 13:14] Castiel: Um, that's an unexpected reward, but yes, okay

[5.12., 13:15] Dean: Thanks  
[5.12., 13:15] Dean: I let you know when I cash in

[5.12., 13:16] Castiel: Alright

[5.12., 13:22] Dean: Shit  
[5.12., 13:22] Dean: I've been keeping you from working  
[5.12., 13:22] Dean: My class ended  
[5.12., 13:22] Dean: And I am having lunch  
[5.12., 13:22] Dean: Next one is at 2  
[5.12., 13:23] Dean: What time do you get to go home

[5.12., 13:26] Castiel: 4

[5.12., 13:27] Dean: Not too bad

[5.12., 13:31] Castiel: No shopping today either, so I'll be home sooner

[5.12., 13:31] Dean: Movie time!

[5.12., 13:46] Castiel: Oh. Right.

[5.12., 13:46] Dean: Oh no you forgot  
[5.12., 13:46] Dean: You made plans already  
[5.12., 13:46] Dean: ?

[5.12., 13:47] Castiel: Not really. No.

[5.12., 13:52] Dean: Ok cool

[5.12., 13:54] Castiel: I don't know if I trust you on the choice of movie though

[5.12., 13:55] Dean: Its not porn  
[5.12., 13:55] Dean: Despite the name

[5.12., 13:55] Castiel: Really?

[5.12., 13:56] Dean: You really think that after our conversation yesterday, I would invite you to watch porn with me

[5.12., 13:58] Castiel: I don't know.

[5.12., 13:58] Dean: That might be porn you could be into but man I need tits and a porn with that name wouldn't have that  
[5.12., 13:58] Dean: Its a conedy  
[5.12., 13:59] Dean: Sort of  
[5.12., 14:14] Dean: Did I offend you  
[5.12., 14:18] Dean: I totally stepped in it didn't i

[5.12., 14:26] Castiel: Oh. Right. Hadn't thought about it that way.

[5.12., 14:26] Dean: What

[5.12., 14:27] Castiel: That that's not your thing

[5.12., 14:27] Dean: Oh  
[5.12., 14:27] Dean: Yeah  
[5.12., 14:28] Dean: I 5ake it you don't have many straight friends  
[5.12., 14:29] Dean: Aha  
[5.12., 14:29] Dean: Wich leads me to a qyestion  
[5.12., 14:29] Dean: Is gaydar a thing

[5.12., 14:29] Castiel: A question or the question

[5.12., 14:29] Dean: A question  
[5.12., 14:29] Dean: Not the question

[5.12., 14:30] Castiel: It is in some people, yes

[5.12., 14:30] Dean: Like some people have it or like some people are easy to tell

[5.12., 14:30] Castiel: Some people have vit. My sister is pretty good at that.

[5.12., 14:31] Dean: Hmm  
[5.12., 14:31] Dean: Cool  
[5.12., 14:31] Dean: How about you

[5.12., 14:32] Castiel: I'm not as good as her, but not too bad either.  
[5.12., 14:32] Castiel: Gabriel doesn't have it at all though

[5.12., 14:33] Dean: Oh that must be fun.  
[5.12., 14:34] Dean: Did you know about Jack before him?  
[5.12., 14:34] Dean: And I now owe Charly 20 bucks  
[5.12., 14:35] Dean: She claims to have it  
[5.12., 14:35] Dean: And she's pretty good when picking up girls  
[5.12., 14:35] Dean: But she told me she thought I was gay when she met me.  
[5.12., 14:35] Dean: So clearly she's wrong

[5.12., 14:35] Castiel: Yes we did know

[5.12., 14:35] Dean: Maybe just 10 bucks  
[5.12., 14:35] Dean: We? Your sister and you?

[5.12., 14:36] Castiel: Yes

[5.12., 14:36] Dean: Lol  
[5.12., 14:36] Dean: Imagine you guys knew before jack himself  
[5.12., 14:36] Dean: Hahahahahs

[5.12., 14:36] Castiel: We actually knew before Jack

[5.12., 14:36] Dean: Well shit  
[5.12., 14:36] Dean: Lol  
[5.12., 14:36] Dean: Did you tell him?

[5.12., 14:39] Castiel: Not exactly, but I did the talk with him and might have hinted

[5.12., 14:39] Dean: You gave him THE talk?

[5.12., 14:39] Castiel: Yes

[5.12., 14:39] Dean: Did he hate you for it?  
[5.12., 14:40] Dean: Sam didn't speak to me for 2 weeks after

[5.12., 14:40] Castiel: Really?

[5.12., 14:40] Dean: Yeah  
[5.12., 14:40] Dean: I may have went overboard with the slide show

[5.12., 14:40] Castiel: No, Jack was fine. He was very interested.  
[5.12., 14:40] Castiel: Slide show?

[5.12., 14:41] Dean: I had a whole power point presentation with slide show  
[5.12., 14:41] Dean: STD's, positions, contraceptives  
[5.12., 14:41] Dean: I had everything  
[5.12., 14:42] Dean: He left halfway through  
[5.12., 14:42] Dean: Didn't even make it to oral sex techniques

[5.12., 14:42] Castiel: You went way too overhead  
[5.12., 14:42] Castiel: How old was he?

[5.12., 14:42] Dean: 14  
[5.12., 14:42] Dean: Thats when I started  
[5.12., 14:43] Dean: So I wanted him to be prepared

[5.12., 14:44] Castiel: Oh. He might already have known many things abd thought your slideshow was boring.

[5.12., 14:44] Dean: Well he called me embarrassing and gross  
[5.12., 14:45] Dean: Then left

[5.12., 14:45] Castiel: I see  
[5.12., 14:46] Castiel: You really started at 14?

[5.12., 14:46] Dean: Yeah  
[5.12., 14:46] Dean: What age did you start

[5.12., 14:46] Castiel: You're very much like my brother

[5.12., 14:46] Dean: Ohhh and with what  
[5.12., 14:46] Dean: Gabriel a early bloomer too huh

[5.12., 14:46] Castiel: I was 17  
[5.12., 14:46] Castiel: Yes

[5.12., 14:47] Dean: Ah  
[5.12., 14:48] Dean: I see we are ignoring the question about what you started with  
[5.12., 14:48] Dean: Did you always know you liked both?

[5.12., 14:48] Castiel: No.

[5.12., 14:49] Dean: What was your default setting?

[5.12., 14:49] Castiel: I thought I was gay.

[5.12., 14:50] Dean: That must have been confusing as fuck when suddenly tits got interesting too

[5.12., 14:50] Castiel: Yes. It was extremely confusing.  
[5.12., 14:57] Castiel: Most of all, since my first female crush was my closest friend since secon grade who's supported after I came out.

[5.12., 14:57] Dean: Oh harsh  
[5.12., 14:57] Dean: For her  
[5.12., 14:57] Dean: Or did you not tell her?

[5.12., 14:58] Castiel: I did  
[5.12., 14:58] Castiel: She's not spoken to me since.

[5.12., 14:59] Dean: Oh no  
[5.12., 14:59] Dean: I am sorry

[5.12., 15:01] Castiel: Not your fault

[5.12., 15:04] Dean: You keep saying that  
[5.12., 15:04] Dean: But I mean it as a  
[5.12., 15:05] Dean: I am sorry for the fact that you had to go through that  
[5.12., 15:05] Dean: So  
[5.12., 15:05] Dean: If I ever apologize for something I am not at fault for but it hit you negatively, thats what I am doing.  
[5.12., 15:05] Dean: I know its not my fault  
[5.12., 15:05] Dean: I just think it sucks  
[5.12., 15:07] Dean: Ok?

[5.12., 15:08] Castiel: Okay

[5.12., 15:08] Dean: Is that what you mean by  
[5.12., 15:08] Dean: You don't know how to interact with people

[5.12., 15:09] Castiel: Probably

[5.12., 15:09] Dean: Well you are interacting just fine with me  
[5.12., 15:09] Dean: I am done with classes for today  
[5.12., 15:10] Dean: More math homework  
[5.12., 15:10] Dean: Whoop whoop  
[5.12., 15:10] Dean: And the shop is closed. So no work either  
[5.12., 15:10] Dean: What am I going to do with myself

[5.12., 15:11] Castiel: Do your math homework so it's done and it's not some weight on you shoulders

[5.12., 15:11] Dean: Urgh  
[5.12., 15:11] Dean: But I already did math homework today

[5.12., 15:12] Castiel: Dean

[5.12., 15:12] Dean: Yes dear?

[5.12., 15:12] Castiel: Don't make me use my Dad voice

[5.12., 15:14] Dean: Ohhhhh  
[5.12., 15:14] Dean: Lol  
[5.12., 15:14] Dean: Nah man  
[5.12., 15:14] Dean: I dont have that class again till next week  
[5.12., 15:14] Dean: Im good

[5.12., 15:16] Castiel: Dean, I'm serious. If you do it now you'll feel a lot better for the rest of the week.  
[5.12., 15:17] Castiel: I may not be a dad, but i babysat Jack and his sister many many times and did homework with them.  
[5.12., 15:17] Castiel: Maybe it's not a dad voice but a nanny voice?  
[5.12., 15:17] Castiel: Tutor voice?

[5.12., 15:17] Dean: Nah  
[5.12., 15:17] Dean: Its cute that you are trying  
[5.12., 15:18] Dean: But I made it this far with slacking. I can do math another day  
[5.12., 15:18] Dean: I mean what you gonna do if I don't do it  
[5.12., 15:18] Dean: Throw empty beer bottles at me? Or kick me out the house in december

[5.12., 15:18] Castiel: I will not talk to you anymore

[5.12., 15:19] Dean: Ah  
[5.12., 15:19] Dean: Emotional blackmail  
[5.12., 15:19] Dean: A classic  
[5.12., 15:19] Dean: Later dude

[5.12., 16:39] Castiel: Oh My God!  
[5.12., 16:39] Castiel: Dean!  
[5.12., 16:39] Castiel: What did you mean, throw you out of the house in December?  
[5.12., 16:43] Castiel: Dean!!!  
[5.12., 16:43] Castiel: Please!!!  
[5.12., 16:43] Castiel: Dean!!  
[5.12., 16:44] Castiel: I was trying to make a joke because I had a meeting until i got off work and then had to drive home and ...  
[5.12., 16:45] Castiel: I don't mean to stop talking to you.  
[5.12., 16:45] Castiel: I hadn't seen what you said about beer bottles and throwing you out.  
[5.12., 16:46] Castiel: I wouldn't do that.  
[5.12., 16:46] Castiel: Is that something that happened to you?  
[5.12., 16:46] Castiel: Please. Talk to me.

[5.12., 16:48] Dean: Yers  
[5.12., 16:49] Dean: Ìm herrre

[5.12., 16:49] Castiel: Oh thank God!

[5.12., 16:49] Dean: Fuk u

[5.12., 16:49] Castiel: What?

[5.12., 16:49] Dean: Ur nottþ myt daaafd  
[5.12., 16:49] Dean: Dadd

[5.12., 16:50] Castiel: Of course I'm not  
[5.12., 16:50] Castiel: Dean, what is going on?

[5.12., 16:51] Dean: Ur mean

[5.12., 16:52] Castiel: I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you

[5.12., 16:52] Dean: I jus wanned a freind

[5.12., 16:52] Castiel: My people skills are rusty  
[5.12., 16:52] Castiel: I want to be your friend

[5.12., 16:52] Dean: Then u go and b allll hig and mightyyy  
[5.12., 16:52] Dean: Yelling at mee

[5.12., 16:53] Castiel: I did not yell at you

[5.12., 16:53] Dean: Made me fel bad

[5.12., 16:53] Castiel: What can i do?  
[5.12., 16:54] Castiel: I want to redeem myself. I should stop trying to be funny.

[5.12., 16:54] Dean: My dads n asks h ole

[5.12., 16:55] Castiel: I figured that now.  
[5.12., 16:56] Castiel: I'm hear for you.  
[5.12., 16:56] Castiel: Talk to me

[5.12., 16:56] Dean: No  
[5.12., 16:56] Dean: Leve me alone

[5.12., 16:57] Castiel: I have a feeling that that is not a good idea atm

[5.12., 16:58] Dean: I dond like u an ur panties anymorre  
[5.12., 16:59] Dean: I made its heree by myself. Indon needs yo

[5.12., 17:27] Dean: Uhm  
[5.12., 17:27] Dean: Hey castiel  
[5.12., 17:27] Dean: This is sam

[5.12., 17:27] Castiel: Oh.  
[5.12., 17:28] Castiel: I was hoping for Dean

[5.12., 17:28] Dean: Yeah  
[5.12., 17:28] Dean: I have him in the shower right now  
[5.12., 17:29] Dean: Should I ask about the panties?  
[5.12., 17:29] Dean: Or will we ignore this  
[5.12., 17:29] Dean: And move on  
[5.12., 17:29] Dean: I can scroll up and see why he drank himself stupid  
[5.12., 17:29] Dean: Or you can tell me  
[5.12., 17:30] Dean: I feel like I stumbled into something here

[5.12., 17:30] Castiel: I thought he fingerprint secured the phone so this wouldn't happen

[5.12., 17:30] Dean: And I am not 100% comfortable  
[5.12., 17:30] Dean: He was sobbing into the phone  
[5.12., 17:30] Dean: It was still unlocked  
[5.12., 17:31] Dean: As long as I don't turn of the screen I got this  
[5.12., 17:31] Dean: Now  
[5.12., 17:31] Dean: What happened

[5.12., 17:31] Castiel: I made stupid comments

[5.12., 17:31] Dean: Ok?

[5.12., 17:31] Castiel: Scroll up, that's easier

[5.12., 17:32] Dean: U sure?

[5.12., 17:32] Castiel: Well...

[5.12., 17:32] Dean: How far

[5.12., 17:33] Castiel: No further than today 3pm

[5.12., 17:33] Dean: Thank you  
[5.12., 17:34] Dean: Ahh. I see  
[5.12., 17:34] Dean: Don't worry about it  
[5.12., 17:34] Dean: I get him to sobered up

[5.12., 17:35] Castiel: You sure?

[5.12., 17:35] Dean: Brought a bag to hook him up to  
[5.12., 17:35] Dean: Medic trick when we get called into work but didn't expect it

[5.12., 17:35] Castiel: I don't understand

[5.12., 17:35] Dean: Electrolytes  
[5.12., 17:35] Dean: Right to the bloodstream  
[5.12., 17:36] Dean: It'll at least bring him back to communicating

[5.12., 17:36] Castiel: Oh!!!  
[5.12., 17:36] Castiel: Thank you.  
[5.12., 17:37] Castiel: Are you really sure that I should not worry?

[5.12., 17:37] Dean: He is currently sobbing something about plaid thongs and devil horns  
[5.12., 17:37] Dean: I'm afraid to ask

[5.12., 17:37] Castiel: What????

[5.12., 17:37] Dean: You tell me

[5.12., 17:38] Castiel: About plaid thongs?

[5.12., 17:38] Dean: " Cas knows, Sam, he knows"  
[5.12., 17:38] Dean: Thats about as much info as I am getting

[5.12., 17:38] Castiel: Know what?  
[5.12., 17:38] Castiel: I know i made a mistake  
[5.12., 17:39] Castiel: I will never forgive myself that i made him drink

[5.12., 17:39] Dean: Don't beat yourself up  
[5.12., 17:39] Dean: Its happened before  
[5.12., 17:39] Dean: Its super rare now

[5.12., 17:40] Castiel: What???

[5.12., 17:46] Dean: Sorry  
[5.12., 17:46] Dean: Had to get him out of the tub and dry  
[5.12., 17:46] Dean: He's having a coffee  
[5.12., 17:46] Dean: Hooked him up

[5.12., 17:46] Castiel: Good. Thank you

[5.12., 17:46] Dean: I'll stay with him until he tells me to go  
[5.12., 17:47] Dean: And don't beat yourself up  
[5.12., 17:47] Dean: You didn't know this could happen

[5.12., 17:47] Castiel: I can only try, but i feel so bad now

[5.12., 17:48] Dean: He will feel worse  
[5.12., 17:48] Dean: Trust me  
[5.12., 17:48] Dean: He really likes you

[5.12., 17:50] Castiel: I still don't understand what he means I know

[5.12., 17:52] Dean: Jack says you probably really dont  
[5.12., 17:52] Dean: He said you are super smart but also slow at times  
[5.12., 17:52] Dean: Lol

[5.12., 17:52] Castiel: Thanks, i guess.  
[5.12., 17:53] Castiel: I hope you're good for my boy though. I only know you from what Dean tells me and he might be biased.  
[5.12., 17:54] Castiel: Because he us your brother, you understand?

[5.12., 17:54] Dean: Awe  
[5.12., 17:54] Dean: He likes to talk about me  
[5.12., 17:54] Dean: I like jack  
[5.12., 17:54] Dean: A lot  
[5.12., 17:54] Dean: Don't tell him  
[5.12., 17:54] Dean: Please

[5.12., 17:55] Castiel: I won't

[5.12., 17:55] Dean: Thank you  
[5.12., 17:58] Dean: Alright  
[5.12., 17:58] Dean: I have been called a bitch  
[5.12., 17:58] Dean: And told to fuck off  
[5.12., 17:58] Dean: I give you back to Dean

[5.12., 17:59] Castiel: See you Sam. Maybe we'll meet at Gabriel's soon

[5.12., 17:59] Dean: Nope  
[5.12., 17:59] Dean: Guard dog left  
[5.12., 17:59] Dean: Why was my brother here  
[5.12., 17:59] Dean: And Jack

[5.12., 17:59] Castiel: Jack was there?

[5.12., 18:00] Dean: Yeah  
[5.12., 18:00] Dean: Waitn  
[5.12., 18:00] Dean: Im still mad at you

[5.12., 18:00] Castiel: Nice boy, isn't he?

[5.12., 18:00] Dean: Indont know  
[5.12., 18:00] Dean: He wasn't talking much  
[5.12., 18:00] Dean: Just lurked by the door  
[5.12., 18:01] Dean: Still mad

[5.12., 18:01] Castiel: I probably deserve it

[5.12., 18:01] Dean: Why did you act like that  
[5.12., 18:01] Dean: I am an adult  
[5.12., 18:01] Dean: If I want to be parented I can go back home  
[5.12., 18:02] Dean: And why did you call my brother  
[5.12., 18:03] Dean: Listen  
[5.12., 18:03] Dean: My father was and is an abusive alcoholic piece of shit  
[5.12., 18:03] Dean: I left for myself  
[5.12., 18:04] Dean: I had to leave  
[5.12., 18:04] Dean: Indo notnapprechiate being spoken to like a child  
[5.12., 18:04] Dean: And I did my homework before I started drinking and sent it to you

[5.12., 18:06] Castiel: I really regret it so much, Dean. You have no idea how much i regret it

[5.12., 18:08] Dean: Why didnyou

[5.12., 18:08] Castiel: You did?  
[5.12., 18:08] Castiel: Why did I what?

[5.12., 18:09] Dean: Why did you switch from friendly to fatherly  
[5.12., 18:09] Dean: I am not that much younger

[5.12., 18:09] Castiel: I didn't mean to. Not like that. Not the way you understood  
[5.12., 18:10] Castiel: Gabriel always says that to me.  
And you had worried about my academic integrity.  
[5.12., 18:11] Castiel: I had meant for it to be funny. But I should just accept that I am not

[5.12., 18:12] Dean: I am sorry for flipping out on you  
[5.12., 18:12] Dean: I haven't drank like this in a long time  
[5.12., 18:13] Dean: And I can't believe you sent sam

[5.12., 18:14] Castiel: I was honestly worried Dean. I didn't know what else to do.  
[5.12., 18:14] Castiel: I was lucky he was with Jack when i called

[5.12., 18:15] Dean: He has had to sober me up more times than I care to admit  
[5.12., 18:15] Dean: He's a good dude  
[5.12., 18:25] Dean: Are we  
[5.12., 18:25] Dean: Are we still friends?  
[5.12., 18:25] Dean: Or did I ruin it with my latent alcoholism

[5.12., 18:27] Castiel: We are still friends as far as I'm concerned

[5.12., 18:27] Dean: Good  
[5.12., 18:27] Dean: Now  
[5.12., 18:27] Dean: Excuse me for a few minutes  
[5.12., 18:27] Dean: I will go throw up whatever else is sloshing in my stomach before it hits my blood stream

[5.12., 18:28] Castiel: What?

[5.12., 18:35] Dean: Ok i am back  
[5.12., 18:35] Dean: What what  
[5.12., 18:35] Dean: I drank to much to fast  
[5.12., 18:35] Dean: I may have been doctored back to somewhat sober  
[5.12., 18:36] Dean: But I still have undigested liquor in my syomache  
[5.12., 18:36] Dean: Well, had

[5.12., 18:37] Castiel: You made yourself throw up?

[5.12., 18:37] Dean: Yes  
[5.12., 18:37] Dean: Gross  
[5.12., 18:37] Dean: But wprks  
[5.12., 18:37] Dean: Works

[5.12., 18:38] Castiel: That's very gross

[5.12., 18:38] Dean: So I take it you never drank yourself silly before something important

[5.12., 18:39] Castiel: I have. But I never made myself throw up

[5.12., 18:40] Dean: Trust me  
[5.12., 18:40] Dean: It helps the next day  
[5.12., 18:40] Dean: If had slept it all off I think I'd have still been drunk tomorrow morning

[5.12., 18:41] Castiel: Oh

[5.12., 18:41] Dean: Because all the extra would have went into my body

[5.12., 18:41] Castiel: I see

[5.12., 18:51] Dean: Weird  
[5.12., 18:51] Dean: I know

[5.12., 18:53] Castiel: A little

[5.12., 18:54] Dean: Im sorry for flipping out on you  
[5.12., 18:54] Dean: And being a brat

[5.12., 18:54] Castiel: I deserved it

[5.12., 18:54] Dean: No you didnt

[5.12., 18:55] Castiel: I did

[5.12., 18:56] Dean: Omg  
[5.12., 18:56] Dean: I just realized sam read our messages

[5.12., 18:57] Castiel: I told him not to read everything

[5.12., 18:57] Dean: Yeah I saw that  
[5.12., 18:57] Dean: He saw my comment about not liking you and your panties anymore  
[5.12., 18:57] Dean: I am sorry  
[5.12., 18:59] Dean: I do still like you  
[5.12., 18:59] Dean: And I am strangely intrigued by your panties

[5.12., 19:06] Castiel: You are?

[5.12., 19:07] Dean: Yes

[5.12., 19:07] Castiel: Oh

[5.12., 19:09] Dean: Uhm

[5.12., 19:09] Castiel: That is interesting

[5.12., 19:09] Dean: How do I interpret the oh  
[5.12., 19:11] Dean: What does that mean  
[5.12., 19:11] Dean: Interesting

[5.12., 19:15] Castiel: Well, without stepping on you toes, maybe your friend's gaydar is not all that wrong. You do sound at least a little bi-curious

[5.12., 19:16] Dean: I  
[5.12., 19:16] Dean: Uhm

[5.12., 19:16] Castiel: And I am not saying this because of things said last night, but as a person who's got some gaydar themselves

[5.12., 19:17] Dean: I never wanted to fuck a guy

[5.12., 19:17] Castiel: It doesn't mean you have to want that.

[5.12., 19:18] Dean: Fully confused now  
[5.12., 19:18] Dean: And more sober then last time we talked while I was tipsy  
[5.12., 19:18] Dean: Never wanted to get fucked either  
[5.12., 19:20] Dean: Can I try to elaborate  
[5.12., 19:20] Dean: On the pantie thing

[5.12., 19:22] Castiel: Bi-curious is... well it...  
[5.12., 19:22] Castiel: Someone who is bi-curious does not identify as bisexual, but has an interest in both men and women to one degree or another. Someone who is bi-curious may identify as heterosexual or homosexual. In most cases, as a heterosexual person.  
[5.12., 19:22] Castiel: Yes, elaborate please

[5.12., 19:23] Dean: Knowing you have and like them intrigues me  
[5.12., 19:23] Dean: Not the pantie part  
[5.12., 19:24] Dean: The you specifically in panties  
[5.12., 19:24] Dean: And I don't know how to explain it better  
[5.12., 19:24] Dean: And I feel like shit for saying it

[5.12., 19:24] Castiel: So...

[5.12., 19:24] Dean: After last night's conversation

[5.12., 19:25] Castiel: You're not Bi-curious, you're Castiel-curious.

[5.12., 19:26] Dean: Lol  
[5.12., 19:26] Dean: Maybe  
[5.12., 19:26] Dean: Butnalso  
[5.12., 19:27] Dean: I do know what you look like  
[5.12., 19:27] Dean: And I should have toldnyou

[5.12., 19:27] Castiel: Told me what?

[5.12., 19:28] Dean: I google buzz off  
[5.12., 19:28] Dean: After you told me uts your brothers  
[5.12., 19:28] Dean: You are in the press article  
[5.12., 19:28] Dean: In the picture

[5.12., 19:28] Castiel: Oh!!!  
[5.12., 19:29] Castiel: Well, yes. I am

[5.12., 19:29] Dean: You look like an accountant  
[5.12., 19:30] Dean: And I mayormaynothavejerkedoftoimaginingyouwearingthisplaidthongunderthosetightbuissnespants

[5.12., 19:30] Castiel: This... is not helping

[5.12., 19:31] Dean: I know  
[5.12., 19:31] Dean: I'm sorry  
[5.12., 19:31] Dean: I delete your number

[5.12., 19:31] Castiel: Why are you telling me this?

[5.12., 19:31] Dean: Because uhm

[5.12., 19:31] Castiel: Why?

[5.12., 19:33] Dean: Because I am confused and that stresses me out and that makes me do stupid shit like tonight where I over react to silly shit and then my brother worries and I have nobody else to talk to cause benni ignores the big gau freak out we had and charly would push me to explore this and its scary  
[5.12., 19:33] Dean: And you are the only one that knows and understands and I feel so shitty for telling you after last night but I explodenifni don't tell you and now I ruined everything  
[5.12., 19:36] Dean: And now you are mad at me or dissapointed. Idk  
[5.12., 19:37] Dean: Im sorry

[5.12., 19:37] Castiel: It hurts, I will admit that. I was ready to forget about last night. But you opened the wound.  
[5.12., 19:37] Castiel: I do not know how to handle this  
[5.12., 19:37] Castiel: But I refuse to lose a friend

[5.12., 19:39] Dean: So what now  
[5.12., 19:40] Dean: Your call

[5.12., 19:41] Castiel: At least I demand justice.

[5.12., 19:41] Dean: Ok  
[5.12., 19:41] Dean: Whatever you want

[5.12., 19:41] Castiel: You know what I look like

[5.12., 19:42] Dean: You want to know what I look like

[5.12., 19:42] Castiel: Yes

Insert Sam and Dean pic

[5.12., 19:44] Castiel: Which one?

[5.12., 19:44] Dean: Oh i forgot  
[5.12., 19:44] Dean: You havent actually seen my tree brother  
[5.12., 19:44] Dean: Im the shorter one

[5.12., 19:45] Castiel: You look great.  
[5.12., 19:45] Castiel: So the other is Jack's date?  
[5.12., 19:45] Castiel: He looks nice

[5.12., 19:46] Dean: Thank you  
[5.12., 19:47] Dean: And now?

[5.12., 19:47] Castiel: I don't know

[5.12., 19:49] Dean: Wanna start over?

[5.12., 19:49] Castiel: Alright

[5.12., 19:49] Dean: Hi. My name is dean

[5.12., 19:49] Castiel: Hello, I am Castiel

[5.12., 19:50] Dean: Sooo  
[5.12., 19:50] Dean: What are you up to

[5.12., 19:50] Castiel: Nothing right now

[5.12., 19:51] Dean: This isn't working  
[5.12., 19:51] Dean: Is it

[5.12., 19:52] Castiel: Why?

[5.12., 19:53] Dean: It feels wrong  
[5.12., 19:53] Dean: We already started  
[5.12., 19:53] Dean: To much has been said  
[5.12., 19:54] Dean: I cant forget our previous conversations and I don't want to

[5.12., 19:54] Castiel: I understand

[5.12., 19:55] Dean: I dont want to lead you on  
[5.12., 19:55] Dean: But I am also not ready to jump into this new gay world  
[5.12., 19:56] Dean: So  
[5.12., 19:56] Dean: Wanna watch a movie together  
[5.12., 19:56] Dean: And keep talking  
[5.12., 19:56] Dean: And see where this goes  
[5.12., 19:56] Dean: On the off-chance it might does work out?

[5.12., 19:57] Castiel: I'm sorry. What are you saying?

[5.12., 20:00] Dean: You said it takes you a long time before you want to be sexual with them, right?

[5.12., 20:00] Castiel: Yes

[5.12., 20:01] Dean: I am absolutely not ready for sex with a man  
[5.12., 20:01] Dean: But  
[5.12., 20:01] Dean: I can see myself dating one.  
[5.12., 20:01] Dean: Slowly  
[5.12., 20:01] Dean: Snail pace  
[5.12., 20:02] Dean: So  
[5.12., 20:02] Dean: I am asking you out  
[5.12., 20:02] Dean: To a virtual date  
[5.12., 20:02] Dean: Watch a movie

[5.12., 20:02] Castiel: Dean  
[5.12., 20:02] Castiel: Don't toy with me

[5.12., 20:02] Dean: I am not  
[5.12., 20:03] Dean: Slowly  
[5.12., 20:03] Dean: Like litterly virginal slow

[5.12., 20:06] Castiel: Dean, I am a guy. You're straight

[5.12., 20:06] Dean: I am reevaluating that at the moment  
[5.12., 20:07] Dean: Or have been  
[5.12., 20:07] Dean: Since I shared porn with you  
[5.12., 20:07] Dean: And realized  
[5.12., 20:08] Dean: That link didn't go to the straight side  
[5.12., 20:08] Dean: But straight from the gay side

[5.12., 20:08] Castiel: Oh.

[5.12., 20:09] Dean: Seems as tho I have been watching gay porn  
[5.12., 20:09] Dean: And liked 9t  
[5.12., 20:09] Dean: I just figured thats what happens in a threesome

[5.12., 20:10] Castiel: So... I was right?

[5.12., 20:10] Dean: Huh?  
[5.12., 20:11] Dean: What do you mean  
[5.12., 20:11] Dean: I've been wrong about a lot of things lately

[5.12., 20:13] Castiel: About your bicuriousity? You do own your friend the full amount?

[5.12., 20:13] Dean: Fuck  
[5.12., 20:14] Dean: If I just PayPal her 20  
[5.12., 20:14] Dean: Think she'll ask questions

[5.12., 20:15] Castiel: She might. Try it

[5.12., 20:15] Dean: Ok  
[5.12., 20:15] Dean: Sent  
[5.12., 20:16] Dean Told her she won  
[5.12., 20:16] Dean: We have several bets  
[5.12., 20:16] Dean: I just wont tell her wich one  
[5.12., 20:16] Dean: And you haven't answered me

[5.12., 20:22] Castiel: Which part?

[5.12., 20:23] Dean: If you would date me  
[5.12., 20:23] Dean: In virginal snail pace speed

[5.12., 20:24] Castiel: In a heartbeat

[5.12., 20:25] Dean: Hold on  
[5.12., 20:25] Dean: Charlynus calling

[5.12., 20:28] Castiel: Okay

[5.12., 20:29] Dean: She has sworn she will find out wich bet she won  
[5.12., 20:30] Dean: Soooooo  
[5.12., 20:30] Dean: What movie  
[5.12., 20:30] Dean: And when  
[5.12., 20:30] Dean: Online together?  
[5.12., 20:30] Dean: Or real life

[5.12., 20:32] Castiel: So has she found out?

[5.12., 20:32] Dean: No

[5.12., 20:32] Castiel: Some nice movie

[5.12., 20:32] Dean: I told her she won one of our bets  
[5.12., 20:32] Dean: But not wich one

[5.12., 20:34] Castiel: I'd like to do it online first. I mean, i know who you are and what you look like, and that I like talking to you, but I'm not sure I'm ready to meet you.

[5.12., 20:34] Dean: Thats fair  
[5.12., 20:34] Dean: I like texting

[5.12., 20:47] Castiel: Me too

[5.12., 20:47] Dean: So  
[5.12., 20:48] Dean: I still have my one question  
[5.12., 20:48] Dean: Right

[5.12., 20:53] Castiel: You do

[5.12., 20:55] Dean: Uhm  
[5.12., 20:56] Dean: Did you or did you not jerk off that night we talked about my panties

[5.12., 20:57] Castiel: No, I did not.

[5.12., 20:58] Dean: Hm  
[5.12., 20:58] Dean: Ok

[5.12., 21:02] Castiel: I don't do that a lot...

[5.12., 21:03] Dean: Hmmm  
[5.12., 21:03] Dean: Makes sense i gueas  
[5.12., 21:03] Dean: Not much emotional connection to a Phantasie

[5.12., 21:08] Castiel: Yeah

[5.12., 21:08] Dean: This seem stilted tonyou  
[5.12., 21:09] Dean: Or am I overthinking

[5.12., 21:14] Castiel: What this?

[5.12., 21:15] Dean: Yeah

[5.12., 21:15] Castiel: I don't understand what you're asking

[5.12., 21:16] Dean: Am I overthinking everything  
[5.12., 21:16] Dean: Or is this conversation stilted

[5.12., 21:25] Castiel: Why would it be stilted?

[5.12., 21:27] Dean: Idk  
[5.12., 21:27] Dean: Im nervous

[5.12., 21:29] Castiel: If it is because my answers took a while or seemed short, Lucifer is using my lap as a bed at the moment and had to trample it comfortable first

[5.12., 21:30] Dean: Both i guess  
[5.12., 21:30] Dean: Remeber  
[5.12., 21:30] Dean: This is new land for me

[5.12., 21:31] Castiel: I am very sorry about my cat causing you to overthink things  
[5.12., 21:32] Castiel: Sometimes he lives up to his name

[5.12., 21:33] Dean: I swear I am smoother then this bumbling teenager thats trying to talk

[5.12., 21:34] Castiel: You're not a bumbling teenager

[5.12., 21:35] Dean: I usually don't have trouble talking to people I am attracted to  
[5.12., 21:35] Dean: But my go to are dirty jokes  
[5.12., 21:35] Dean: And there are many cat and lap related jokes i Gould make  
[5.12., 21:35] Dean: But they all don't seem right

[5.12., 21:36] Castiel: Indeed. I am not a woman.

[5.12., 21:37] Dean: So how old is lucy  
[5.12., 21:38] Dean: And why lucifer

[5.12., 21:43] Castiel: Lucifer is 8

[5.12., 21:45] Dean: Why did you name him licifee  
[5.12., 21:45] Dean: Lucifer

[5.12., 21:45] Castiel: Lucifer, Because it seemed fitting. My siblings and I were all named after Angels, but with me coming out i had fallen from Grace

[5.12., 21:45] Dean: Outch  
[5.12., 21:45] Dean: Parents weren't thrilled  
[5.12., 21:49] Dean: All have angel names?

[5.12., 21:49] Castiel: I wouldn't know about my parents' opinion  
[5.12., 21:49] Castiel: Yes, we all do

[5.12., 21:50] Dean: I cant think of a single female angel

[5.12., 21:50] Castiel: Michael, Gabriel, Anael and Castiel

[5.12., 21:50] Dean: Anael  
[5.12., 21:51] Dean: Hold up  
[5.12., 21:51] Dean: Tall  
[5.12., 21:51] Dean: Long hair  
[5.12., 21:51] Dean: Dirty humor

[5.12., 21:51] Castiel: Sounds like my sister.  
[5.12., 21:51] Castiel: Why?  
[5.12., 21:51] Castiel: Have you met?

[5.12., 21:51] Dean: Yeah I think so  
[5.12., 21:52] Dean: She gave me the wrong number  
[5.12., 21:52] Dean: Cas  
[5.12., 21:52] Dean: I think your sister gave me your number

[5.12., 21:52] Castiel: Are you certain?

[5.12., 21:53] Dean: How many women do you think exist  
[5.12., 21:53] Dean: With this name  
[5.12., 21:53] Dean: That description

[5.12., 21:53] Castiel: Not many

[5.12., 21:53] Dean: In this God damn town  
[5.12., 21:54] Dean: Can you ask her  
[5.12., 21:54] Dean: If she went on a date  
[5.12., 21:54] Dean: With me

[5.12., 21:54] Castiel: Um, okay  
[5.12., 21:58] Castiel: She says that she was on a date and her sex life is no business of mine

[5.12., 21:58] Dean: Hmmm  
[5.12., 21:59] Dean: I swear I went out with her and she gave me your number

[5.12., 21:59] Castiel: I'll do this differently

[5.12., 21:59] Dean: What are you going to do  
[5.12., 21:59] Dean: Yes  
[5.12., 22:00] Dean: She even wore the same jacket

[5.12., 22:00] Castiel: Oh wow

[5.12., 22:00] Dean: Guess I am living proof your sister is indeed not a whore  
[5.12., 22:01] Dean: I apologize

[5.12., 22:02] Castiel: Why do you apologize?

[5.12., 22:02] Dean: For having called her a whore

[5.12., 22:03] Castiel: Oh.  
[5.12., 22:03] Castiel: Apology accepted  
[5.12., 22:03] Castiel: I apologize too

[5.12., 22:03] Dean: Now what  
[5.12., 22:03] Dean: For what

[5.12., 22:05] Castiel: For my sister.  
[5.12., 22:06] Castiel: For her having given you the wrong number

[5.12., 22:06] Dean: We had a good night. Good talk a few drinks  
[5.12., 22:06] Dean: And the a few more  
[5.12., 22:06] Dean: And when I asked her if she wanted to  
[5.12., 22:06] Dean: You know  
[5.12., 22:07] Dean: She gave me the number and said not tonight but to text her in the morning

[5.12., 22:08] Castiel: Oh wow. That so doesn't sound like her, but somehow does

[5.12., 22:09] Dean: Do you think she did it on purpose  
[5.12., 22:09] Dean: Or are your guys numbers close together

[5.12., 22:10] Castiel: Not at all

[5.12., 22:10] Dean: Ok  
[5.12., 22:10] Dean: I don't know how to feel about that

[5.12., 22:11] Castiel: Neither do I

[5.12., 22:11] Dean: I feel like anpawn  
[5.12., 22:11] Dean: A pawn

[5.12., 22:11] Castiel: Actually, so do I

[5.12., 22:12] Dean: I say revenge

[5.12., 22:12] Castiel: How?

[5.12., 22:12] Dean: Do we trust Gabriel

[5.12., 22:13] Castiel: We do  
[5.12., 22:13] Castiel: Well, I do

[5.12., 22:14] Dean: Ok  
[5.12., 22:14] Dean: Uhm  
[5.12., 22:14] Dean: Wait  
[5.12., 22:14] Dean: He doesnt like me

[5.12., 22:15] Castiel: Why?

[5.12., 22:15] Dean: Because I am a stranger you got attached to and we are texting and he is over protective  
[5.12., 22:15] Dean: And his son is dating my brother

[5.12., 22:16] Castiel: He never said he didn't like you

[5.12., 22:16] Dean: And everything else that happend in last 3h ish hours

[5.12., 22:16] Castiel: He told me to be careful and not to read too much into it.

[5.12., 22:17] Dean: Ha  
[5.12., 22:17] Dean: How'd that go

[5.12., 22:18] Castiel: It lead to me drinking to forget what I read into it

[5.12., 22:18] Dean: 🤣  
[5.12., 22:18] Dean: There is the joking emoji I missed

[5.12., 22:19] Castiel: Oh

[5.12., 22:20] Dean: You know your sister better  
[5.12., 22:20] Dean: What could be a fitting revenge

[5.12., 22:21] Castiel: What had been your idea that included Gabriel?

[5.12., 22:21] Dean: Have him call her worried about you because you went on a road trip with a dude you met via wrong number  
[5.12., 22:22] Dean: And that you called him drunk from vegas

[5.12., 22:25] Castiel: Oooooooooh!  
[5.12., 22:25] Castiel: I think i can live with that plan.

[5.12., 22:28] Dean: Sweet

[5.12., 22:29] Castiel: I will talk to Gabriel tomorrow. I am a bit over my bed time

[5.12., 22:29] Dean: Yeah  
[5.12., 22:29] Dean: Too bed we never got to watch our movie

[5.12., 22:31] Castiel: Yes, absolutely  
[5.12., 22:31] Castiel: How's your timetable tomorrow?

[5.12., 22:32] Dean: I work in the morning  
[5.12., 22:32] Dean: Till about 1  
[5.12., 22:32] Dean: Class till 4

[5.12., 22:32] Castiel: Oh

[5.12., 22:32] Dean: Oh?

[5.12., 22:33] Castiel: Wednesday is my short day

[5.12., 22:33] Dean: Nice  
[5.12., 22:33] Dean: We could order from the same place for dinner  
[5.12., 22:33] Dean: It be like dinner and a movie

[5.12., 22:35] Castiel: Yes, that sounds like a great idea

[5.12., 22:35] Dean: Sweet dreams Cas  
[5.12., 22:35] Dean: 😚

[5.12., 22:35] Castiel: Sweet dreams, Dean  
[5.12., 22:36] Castiel: 😳

[5.12., 22:36] Dean: To much?

[5.12., 22:36] Castiel: Unexpected

[5.12., 22:37] Dean: I won't send one again

[5.12., 22:38] Castiel: 😢

[5.12., 22:40] Dean: Unless you ask  
[5.12., 22:40] Dean: I guess  
[5.12., 22:40] Dean: 😇😗

[5.12., 22:43] Castiel: 🤗  
[5.12., 22:43] Castiel: Good night, Dean

[5.12., 22:47] Dean: Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homework
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/16f3b9778d24ecbb042b262e7391f13d/4d883047eedfc4e1-4b/s1280x1920/11b2aba9fe864667ce3bd2b53f40e0b1458c333a.jpg
> 
> The sister
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/bcbf8b72083765a8a5d593f7dbd6b618/6596f8a7db473dce-f0/s1280x1920/e28a7c09db0d1bb3046a9162494c5084378057f1.jpg
> 
> Sam and Dean
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/f6c5086a11bc44703dc34a161738915a/36d6c62629a8bba5-f7/s1280x1920/83bcec5eb994aead4b2fc7179aaf279125b9eaeb.jpg


	6. Like texting, but sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually they will watch a movie, today is not that day

[6.12., 00:39] Dean: I hope you are sleeping. I should be sleeping too but instead I am spending time on the internet. Did you know there are tests you can take to see where your sexual interest lies. Well I have been taking them all. Every single one I can find. Its blowing my mind.

Pic1

[6.12., 00:39] Dean: Thats not even close to straight  
[6.12., 00:40] Dean: And I am ok with that.  
[6.12., 00:40] Dean: So anyways. I also found more info on various kinks and will dive into that rabbit hole next  
[6.12., 00:45] Dean: Or i may be on kink info sites because I am a bit freaked out about the bi thing and want distraction... I need more data  
[6.12., 00:48] Dean: Oh gross... l found kinks involving stuff i wouldn't anywhere near me  
[6.12., 00:48] Dean: And lists, contracts. Do we need a safe word? I dontnth8nk we do. Do you want one? Should we fill out lists of boundaries.  
[6.12., 00:49] Dean: Where was all this stuff when I prepared for my talk with Sam.

[6.12., 06:10] Castiel: Dean, stay off the internet. Don't drive yourself crazy.  
[6.12., 06:11] Castiel: I must confess I am not too surprised by the test result though.  
[6.12., 06:12] Castiel: Oh God, Don't you think it is way to early for you to research kinks? Where is your virginal snail pace?  
[6.12., 06:13] Castiel: Though the idea of a list of boundaries does not sound too wrong.

[6.12., 11:23] Dean: Good morning  
[6.12., 11:23] Dean: We are super busy today  
[6.12., 11:24] Dean: Its never to early to research kinks  
[6.12., 11:24] Dean: How else am I supposed to know whats out there and the possibilities  
[6.12., 11:25] Dean: For all I knew there could have been different kinks between guys  
[6.12., 11:25] Dean: And there are some  
[6.12., 11:25] Dean: Let's put it out there  
[6.12., 11:25] Dean: Prolapse stuff, no thanknyou  
[6.12., 11:26] Dean: Just in case you are into that. I am not judging. Just not my thing

[6.12., 12:08] Castiel: Hello Dean.  
[6.12., 12:09] Castiel: No. I am not into prolapse. This is a medical condition not a kink  
[6.12., 12:11] Castiel: I'm am on my way home now.

[6.12., 12:12] Dean: Oh you meant very short day

[6.12., 12:13] Castiel: Yes  
[6.12., 12:31] Castiel: Home now  
[6.12., 12:31] Castiel: What should i make for lunch?

[6.12., 12:40] Dean: Hmmmm  
[6.12., 12:40] Dean: Anything else to do today?

[6.12., 12:41] Castiel: No  
[6.12., 12:41] Castiel: Yes

[6.12., 12:41] Dean: What  
[6.12., 12:41] Dean: Yes or no

[6.12., 12:41] Castiel: Yes  
[6.12., 12:41] Castiel: I believe we have a date?

[6.12., 12:42] Dean: https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/241277/cheeseburger-macaroni-casserole/  
[6.12., 12:42] Dean: Yes we do  
[6.12., 12:42] Dean: Thats my go to food when its as cold as it is today.

[6.12., 12:43] Castiel: Oh? That sounds interesting

[6.12., 12:43] Dean: You know those hamburger helper boxes  
[6.12., 12:44] Dean: They taste good at first but halfway through its like plastic  
[6.12., 12:44] Dean: Like that  
[6.12., 12:44] Dean: But no plastic

[6.12., 12:44] Castiel: Oh, nice!

[6.12., 12:44] Dean: Try that.  
[6.12., 12:45] Dean: I got to finish this oil change  
[6.12., 12:45] Dean: Then head home shower and classes

[6.12., 12:46] Castiel: Back on campus today?

[6.12., 12:46] Dean: Yeah  
[6.12., 12:46] Dean: Sadly  
[6.12., 12:49] Dean: I cant text much at work  
[6.12., 12:50] Dean: My boss doesn't like it

[6.12., 12:51] Castiel: I see.

[6.12., 13:10] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 13:10] Dean: Changed and on my way home  
[6.12., 13:11] Dean: I am absolutely filthy today  
[6.12., 13:11] Dean: Why are womens cars always in the worst shape?

[6.12., 13:12] Castiel: I have no idea.  
[6.12., 13:13] Castiel: Gabriel is coming over soon to bring brownies.

[6.12., 13:13] Dean: I am so freaking tyred and hung over

[6.12., 13:13] Castiel: His are the best

[6.12., 13:13] Dean: Ohhh brownies  
[6.12., 13:13] Dean: I am jelou  
[6.12., 13:13] Dean: Jealous

[6.12., 13:14] Castiel: And i will give him something to forward to you.

[6.12., 13:15] Dean: Ohhh  
[6.12., 13:15] Dean: I like surprises  
[6.12., 13:15] Dean: What is it

[6.12., 13:15] Castiel: I wish i could tell you to get a nap  
[6.12., 13:15] Castiel: Just a catalogue

[6.12., 13:15] Dean: Oh what for

[6.12., 13:15] Castiel: You'll see

[6.12., 13:16] Dean: Yeah a nap sounds great but oh well  
[6.12., 13:16] Dean: Its my own fault  
[6.12., 13:16] Dean: I didn't go to bed till 2

[6.12., 13:16] Castiel: I didn't sleep very much myself

[6.12., 13:17] Dean: I am sorry  
[6.12., 13:17] Dean: Why

[6.12., 13:18] Castiel: Too much on my mind

[6.12., 13:18] Dean: Anything you want to share with the class  
[6.12., 13:19] Dean: Ifnit has anything to do with us  
[6.12., 13:19] Dean: Please share  
[6.12., 13:19] Dean: Talk to me  
[6.12., 13:20] Dean: Causen if i can't give you a hug I need to be able to communicate

[6.12., 13:23] Castiel: It was just a lot to go from drinking too much to drown thoughts of you to getting asked on a date.

[6.12., 13:26] Dean: Gave us both whiplash  
[6.12., 13:26] Dean: I am still in shock i didnit  
[6.12., 13:26] Dean: But I don't regret it  
[6.12., 13:26] Dean: Shower time!  
[6.12., 13:26] Dean: Texting naked feel weird

[6.12., 13:27] Castiel: Will be cooking. Found everything

[6.12., 13:28] Dean: Enjoy

[6.12., 13:32] Castiel: Are you actually texting naked?

[6.12., 13:39] Dean: I was  
[6.12., 13:39] Dean: Now I am dressed in a towel  
[6.12., 13:40] Dean: Got to dress quickly  
[6.12., 13:40] Dean: Wednesdays are stressful  
[6.12., 13:40] Dean: Charly will pick me up in 10

[6.12., 13:41] Castiel: That feels weird

[6.12., 13:41] Dean: What

[6.12., 13:43] Castiel: That you're naked while you text me

[6.12., 13:43] Dean: Sorry  
[6.12., 13:44] Dean: Been half naked plenty of times.  
[6.12., 13:44] Dean: I like to chill in my underwear and maybe sweat pants only when I am home

[6.12., 13:45] Castiel: Oh, I see

[6.12., 13:46] Dean: Are you always dressed like an accountant at home

[6.12., 13:47] Castiel: No. I own sweatpants and tshirts  
[6.12., 13:48] Castiel: Would you like prove?

[6.12., 13:49] Dean: Sure  
[6.12., 13:53] Dean: Oh

Pic 2

[6.12., 13:53] Castiel: As you can see, i do wear t-shirts

[6.12., 13:54] Dean: Yes  
[6.12., 13:54] Dean: Yes you do  
[6.12., 13:54] Dean: And shorts

[6.12., 13:54] Castiel: Well, yes, for running. At home i wear sweatpants

[6.12., 14:00] Dean: You look nice in shorts  
[6.12., 14:00] Dean: I am sorry  
[6.12., 14:00] Dean: Charly kept looking over  
[6.12., 14:01] Dean: So yeah  
[6.12., 14:01] Dean: That pic is nice

[6.12., 14:01] Castiel: Thank you.  
[6.12., 14:02] Castiel: Tell Charlie I said hello

[6.12., 14:08] Dean: Oh I wont  
[6.12., 14:08] Dean: Shes already making fun of me  
[6.12., 14:08] Dean: I am not giving her more  
[6.12., 14:11] Dean: How much TMI are you comfortable with

[6.12., 14:13] Castiel: Why is she making fun of you?  
[6.12., 14:13] Castiel: Did she figure out which bet she won?

[6.12., 14:14] Dean: For question one i need an answer to the tmi quesrion

[6.12., 14:14] Castiel: What?

[6.12., 14:14] Dean: And no she hasnt

[6.12., 14:15] Castiel: I do not know how to grade TMI.

[6.12., 14:15] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 14:15] Dean: Uhm  
[6.12., 14:16] Dean: Based on my body's reaction, charly thinks so girl sent me a naughty picture

[6.12., 14:17] Castiel: I don't understand. There was nothing naughty about my picture.

[6.12., 14:17] Dean: Yeah you know that  
[6.12., 14:17] Dean: I know that  
[6.12., 14:17] Dean: My dick aparently doesn't

[6.12., 14:18] Castiel: You mean....  
[6.12., 14:18] Castiel: Really?

[6.12., 14:18] Dean: Those are some good looking shorts

[6.12., 14:18] Castiel: But you were straight until last night

[6.12., 14:18] Dean: Well  
[6.12., 14:19] Dean: Yeah  
[6.12., 14:20] Dean: Listen  
[6.12., 14:20] Dean: It's an involuntarily physical reaction  
[6.12., 14:20] Dean: I dont think im ready for anything  
[6.12., 14:20] Dean: But  
[6.12., 14:20] Dean: Idk  
[6.12., 14:20] Dean: You look good in that pic  
[6.12., 14:21] Dean: Ok

[6.12., 14:21] Castiel: Thank you

[6.12., 14:24] Dean: Remeber the confusion when you first found tits nice  
[6.12., 14:24] Dean: Like that  
[6.12., 14:24] Dean: But your legs

[6.12., 14:26] Castiel: Oh.  
[6.12., 14:26] Castiel: But they're just legs.

[6.12., 14:28] Dean: I am trying to calm myself down so I can take my jacket of my lap. So change of topic

[6.12., 14:29] Castiel: I'm very sorry  
[6.12., 14:29] Castiel: Um... so is it still sausage party you want to watch tonight?

[6.12., 14:30] Dean: 😄  
[6.12., 14:30] Dean: Not a first date movie

[6.12., 14:30] Castiel: Oh, okay.

[6.12., 14:32] Dean: I don't think you would enjoy that one  
[6.12., 14:32] Dean: How about you pick one

[6.12., 14:32] Castiel: Alright

[6.12., 14:53] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 14:53] Dean: I am good  
[6.12., 14:54] Dean: And this is halfway interesting  
[6.12., 14:54] Dean: But discussion time  
[6.12., 14:54] Dean: Nothing less interesting then listening to several aspiring accountants argue over proceedings

[6.12., 14:55] Castiel: 👍  
[6.12., 14:55] Castiel: Oh

[6.12., 15:12] Dean: I hope that didn't hurt your feelings  
[6.12., 15:12] Dean: How's the foood  
[6.12., 15:12] Dean: Or how was the food

[6.12., 15:16] Castiel: It was great, thank you for the idea

[6.12., 15:21] Dean: Omg  
[6.12., 15:21] Dean: Keep me entertained please  
[6.12., 15:21] Dean: We are arguing

[6.12., 15:21] Castiel: About what?

[6.12., 15:21] Dean: And I am about to loose my mind  
[6.12., 15:22] Dean: Its not even class related anymore  
[6.12., 15:22] Dean: Politics  
[6.12., 15:22] Dean: One chick said eat the rich  
[6.12., 15:22] Dean: Now there is yelling

[6.12., 15:24] Castiel: Oh dear.  
[6.12., 15:24] Castiel: What do you think about Christmas movies?

[6.12., 15:27] Dean: Sure  
[6.12., 15:27] Dean: Its the season  
[6.12., 15:28] Dean: Got one in mind?

[6.12., 15:28] Castiel: I heard they have an lgbt one this year. Would you like to check that out, or would that be too much for you?

[6.12., 15:29] Dean: There is a few  
[6.12., 15:29] Dean: How about the Christmas house

[6.12., 15:30] Castiel: Oh, really?

[6.12., 15:31] Dean: Its a hallmark one  
[6.12., 15:31] Dean: Should be nice and cheesy

[6.12., 15:32] Castiel: Sounds good. Some no brainer would be nice.

[6.12., 15:32] Dean: Yeah  
[6.12., 15:32] Dean: Ha  
[6.12., 15:32] Dean: Prof called it  
[6.12., 15:32] Dean: Class is over  
[6.12., 15:32] Dean: Politics took over  
[6.12., 15:32] Dean: She isn't having it  
[6.12., 15:33] Dean: Everyone involved has extra assignments  
[6.12., 15:33] Dean: And thats why your boy keeps his pie hole shut

[6.12., 15:33] Castiel: Sweet.

[6.12., 15:36] Dean: Shes scary  
[6.12., 15:36] Dean: Looks all sweet and tiny  
[6.12., 15:36] Dean: But she will fuck your life up with one look  
[6.12., 15:37] Dean: Or a ton of homework  
[6.12., 15:37] Dean: Lol

[6.12., 15:38] Castiel: Really? Who is your prof?

[6.12., 15:43] Dean: Professor MacLeod

[6.12., 15:51] Castiel: Doesn't ring a bill, must be new since I finished

[6.12., 15:51] Dean: You went to school here?  
[6.12., 15:51] Dean: I must search the archives for pictures

[6.12., 15:56] Castiel: Yes, I did

[6.12., 15:58] Dean: Omg  
[6.12., 15:58] Dean: What a look

Long hair 1

[6.12., 15:58] Castiel: Fuck!  
[6.12., 15:59] Castiel: Wipe that from your memory

[6.12., 15:59] Dean: Excuse me?

[6.12., 15:59] Castiel: I had a phase.

[6.12., 15:59] Dean: Why is that in the college archives  
[6.12., 16:00] Dean: What is the reason

[6.12., 16:00] Castiel: That is a very good question. This should be removed!!!

[6.12., 16:01] Dean: Is OK  
[6.12., 16:01] Dean: I saved them

[6.12., 16:01] Castiel: Oh fuck...

[6.12., 16:02] Dean: Why  
[6.12., 16:02] Dean: It's cute

[6.12., 16:02] Castiel: At least it's only that.

[6.12., 16:03] Dean: Oh  
[6.12., 16:03] Dean: Is there more i could find

[6.12., 16:03] Castiel: I sure hope not!!!

[6.12., 16:08] Dean: Have you ever googled yourself?

[6.12., 16:09] Castiel: Why should I? I know who I am

[6.12., 16:10] Dean: Well  
[6.12., 16:10] Dean: The internet is a wild place  
[6.12., 16:10] Dean: And really good for connecting socially and business wise  
[6.12., 16:11] Dean: Like for artists  
[6.12., 16:11] Dean: Photographers to be specific

[6.12., 16:11] Castiel: What are you getting at?  
[6.12., 16:11] Castiel: 😳😳😳

Pic3

[6.12., 16:11] Dean: Model C.Novac

[6.12., 16:12] Castiel: Damn, i forgot about that  
[6.12., 16:19] Castiel: Those pictures you found in college archives, i helped out in art class

[6.12., 16:19] Dean: Thank you  
[6.12., 16:20] Dean: For doing that  
[6.12., 16:20] Dean: Soni could find them  
[6.12., 16:20] Dean: I May have been doing the same  
[6.12., 16:20] Dean: Happy googling

[6.12., 16:21] Castiel: What?

[6.12., 16:22] Dean: Last year

[6.12., 16:22] Castiel: Okay

[6.12., 16:42] Dean: Found anything?

[6.12., 16:56] Castiel: Yes

[6.12., 16:56] Dean: Now we are even

Pic4

[6.12., 16:57] Dean: Oh  
[6.12., 16:57] Dean: Uhm  
[6.12., 16:57] Dean: Yeah  
[6.12., 16:57] Dean: I was young and needed the money?

[6.12., 16:57] Castiel: Wow.

[6.12., 16:57] Castiel: Yeah, i hear you  
[6.12., 16:57] Castiel: You look stunning

Pic5

[6.12., 16:57] Dean: Thank you  
[6.12., 16:58] Dean: That one is from a few months ago

[6.12., 16:58] Castiel: I did find more.

[6.12., 16:58] Dean: There are quiet a few  
[6.12., 16:59] Dean: What things  
[6.12., 16:59] Dean: Lol  
[6.12., 16:59] Dean: Feel free to tell me  
[6.12., 17:00] Dean: I like constructive criticism  
[6.12., 17:03] Dean: Did I lose you

[6.12., 17:08] Castiel: No, like hormonal things  
[6.12., 17:09] Castiel: Like knowing this is you and knowing you through pur texting... there even is this little emotional bond to this.

[6.12., 17:13] Dean: Are you saying you are suffering from an involuntary physical reaction?

[6.12., 17:20] Castiel: I guess

[6.12., 17:53] Dean: I am sorry this took me a while to answer  
[6.12., 17:53] Dean: Charly was here and i had to get rid of her  
[6.12., 17:53] Dean: She just left  
[6.12., 17:54] Dean: So uhm  
[6.12., 17:54] Dean: You like the pictures?

[6.12., 18:04] Castiel: Oh yes, I do

[6.12., 18:04] Dean: I just saw the emotional bond comment  
[6.12., 18:04] Dean: Did you just get turned on by my art modeling

[6.12., 18:05] Castiel: Yes. Please don't think bad of me now

[6.12., 18:07] Dean: Im kinda flattered  
[6.12., 18:07] Dean: And kinda turned on

[6.12., 18:08] Castiel: Oh.  
[6.12., 18:08] Castiel: So it is alright?

[6.12., 18:09] Dean: Yeah  
[6.12., 18:09] Dean: Its all right  
[6.12., 18:09] Dean: Do you  
[6.12., 18:09] Dean: Do you want to see a up to date picture?  
[6.12., 18:12] Dean: This is me asking for consent to send you a semi nude

[6.12., 18:15] Castiel: If it is alright with you, yes

[6.12., 18:16] Dean: So today when i got home i turned this place upside down and found this. I did shop my now messy place out of the background

Pic 6

[6.12., 18:17] Castiel: 😳

[6.12., 18:17] Dean: They are to tight but I like the material

[6.12., 18:17] Castiel: Wow  
[6.12., 18:20] Castiel: You actually have a picture of you wearing lingerie

[6.12., 18:20] Dean: I took it today

[6.12., 18:20] Castiel: This is incredibly arousing

[6.12., 18:20] Dean: Because you liked it on your partners

[6.12., 18:21] Castiel: Yes. Yes i do.  
[6.12., 18:21] Castiel: Btw, did my gift make it to you yet?

[6.12., 18:21] Dean: No not yet  
[6.12., 18:21] Dean: When should it be here

[6.12., 18:22] Castiel: Whenever it got from Gabe to Jack to Sam to you

[6.12., 18:22] Dean: Well I guess I better put some clothes on in case Sam brings Jack along again

[6.12., 18:23] Castiel: I'm sorry it's such a complicated way, but i didn't know how else to get it to you  
[6.12., 18:23] Castiel: Are you naked again?

[6.12., 18:23] Dean: No  
[6.12., 18:23] Dean: Iamstillwearingthepantiesbecauseilikehowtheymakemydicklook

[6.12., 18:24] Castiel: Ooooh!

[6.12., 18:31] Dean: Uhm  
[6.12., 18:31] Dean: They just left  
[6.12., 18:31] Dean: Jack couldn't look into my face without blushing bright red  
[6.12., 18:32] Dean: Why didn't you seal the envelope  
[6.12., 18:32] Dean: CAS WHY  
[6.12., 18:32] Dean: My brother saw things

[6.12., 18:35] Castiel: Oh God!!!  
[6.12., 18:35] Castiel: I thought I had!

[6.12., 18:35] Dean: Jack saw things

[6.12., 18:35] Castiel: I swear!

[6.12., 18:35] Dean: The kid knows stuff about me

[6.12., 18:36] Castiel: I didn't mean for that to happen, Dean!!!

[6.12., 18:36] Dean: Well 9f your gonna reuse a envelope next time use tape please

[6.12., 18:36] Castiel: I swear I thought i had sealed it  
[6.12., 18:36] Castiel: I am so terribly sorry Dean. Please forgive me!

[6.12., 18:38] Dean: Sam sent me a text  
[6.12., 18:39] Dean: He asked if I am gay now  
[6.12., 18:39] Dean: Or just like panties  
[6.12., 18:39] Dean: Please excuse me while I go die of embarrassment

[6.12., 18:47] Castiel: I will kill him!!!  
[6.12., 18:48] Castiel: It must be slow and painful  
[6.12., 18:51] Castiel: Dean?  
[6.12., 18:51] Castiel: Dean!  
[6.12., 18:52] Castiel: Please don't be drinking because of your brother's comment!  
[6.12., 19:00] Castiel: DEAN!!!!

[6.12., 19:02] Dean: Who are we killing  
[6.12., 19:02] Dean: I am sorry  
[6.12., 19:02] Dean: I feel so humiliated  
[6.12., 19:02] Dean: I've been texting with sam.  
[6.12., 19:03] Dean: I told him im not straight and the rest needs to be determined

[6.12., 19:04] Castiel: Gabriel!  
[6.12., 19:04] Castiel: Gabriel opened the envelope

[6.12., 19:04] Dean: Why  
[6.12., 19:04] Dean: No  
[6.12., 19:04] Dean: NONONONO  
[6.12., 19:04] Dean: Why  
[6.12., 19:04] Dean: Wtf  
[6.12., 19:04] Dean: Thats illegal

[6.12., 19:04] Castiel: He said he had to check if it was the Vegas documents

[6.12., 19:04] Dean: I will kill him  
[6.12., 19:04] Dean: Wtf  
[6.12., 19:05] Dean: He knew it was a joke  
[6.12., 19:05] Dean: A revenge  
[6.12., 19:05] Dean: Planned for later this week  
[6.12., 19:05] Dean: Wtaf

[6.12., 19:05] Castiel: I am so sorry!

[6.12., 19:05] Dean: Oh god  
[6.12., 19:05] Dean: He knows you gave me that  
[6.12., 19:05] Dean: Dude

[6.12., 19:05] Castiel: Yes?

[6.12., 19:06] Dean: I am not even able to think about that topic without bluahing  
[6.12., 19:06] Dean: Blushing  
[6.12., 19:06] Dean: And suddenly more people know  
[6.12., 19:06] Dean: Like way more i am comfortable with

[6.12., 19:06] Castiel: It's not like he's gonna tell anyone.

[6.12., 19:06] Dean: JACK  
[6.12., 19:07] Dean: Couldn't even look at me

[6.12., 19:07] Castiel: He's never told anyone about me...

[6.12., 19:07] Dean: Oversharing  
[6.12., 19:07] Dean: Well he did now

[6.12., 19:07] Castiel: How?

[6.12., 19:07] Dean: How the fuck would you know to get your hands on that

[6.12., 19:07] Castiel: Oh

[6.12., 19:08] Dean: Your nephew knows about your kink  
[6.12., 19:08] Dean: And my brother

[6.12., 19:08] Castiel: Oh God.

[6.12., 19:08] Dean: What do you mean he never told anyone  
[6.12., 19:08] Dean: Did you tell him?

[6.12., 19:08] Castiel: Not exactly.  
[6.12., 19:09] Castiel: I used to live with him for a while.  
[6.12., 19:09] Castiel: He saw my panties in the laundry.  
[6.12., 19:10] Castiel: He's told me there's lingerie for men so i wouldn't have to suffer in women's

[6.12., 19:10] Dean: Oh  
[6.12., 19:10] Dean: So not judgy

[6.12., 19:10] Castiel: No.

[6.12., 19:10] Dean: But the kids

[6.12., 19:10] Castiel: He's mostly okay, really.  
[6.12., 19:11] Castiel: But not today. Today i hate him  
[6.12., 19:11] Castiel: I don't know how to handle them knowing

[6.12., 19:11] Dean: Yeah  
[6.12., 19:11] Dean: Sam and me agreed not to speak of it again

[6.12., 19:11] Castiel: Okay  
[6.12., 19:16] Castiel: What should I do about Jack?

[6.12., 19:19] Dean: I suggest talking

[6.12., 19:20] Castiel: Yeah.

[6.12., 19:21] Dean: And I would like to point out  
[6.12., 19:21] Dean: I DID NOT DRINK

[6.12., 19:21] Castiel: Good

[6.12., 19:21] Dean: I dont have a problem

[6.12., 19:22] Castiel: I was only worried about you

[6.12., 19:22] Dean: I just don't cope well at times and revert to the status I grew up with

[6.12., 19:23] Castiel: I am sorry.

[6.12., 19:27] Dean: Shit childhood  
[6.12., 19:27] Dean: I'll get over it  
[6.12., 19:27] Dean: I give you some time to talk to jack  
[6.12., 19:28] Dean: I'll be looking through your gift

[6.12., 19:28] Castiel: I hope you will  
[6.12., 19:28] Castiel: Um, Dean?

[6.12., 19:28] Dean: Am I looking for something specific  
[6.12., 19:28] Dean: Yes cas

[6.12., 19:28] Castiel: What about our date?

[6.12., 19:29] Dean: I am sorry Cas, can we do it tomorroe  
[6.12., 19:30] Dean: Its been a day  
[6.12., 19:30] Dean: And I can't focus on a movie now  
[6.12., 19:30] Dean: Or eat

[6.12., 19:31] Castiel: No, not really, nothing specific  
[6.12., 19:31] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[6.12., 19:31] Dean: I am sorry.

[6.12., 19:31] Castiel: I understand

[6.12., 19:32] Dean: My brain is fried

[6.12., 19:32] Castiel: Alright

[6.12., 19:32] Dean: Are you mad?

[6.12., 19:33] Castiel: No

[6.12., 19:36] Dean: I cant believe you let my brother bring me a mens lingerie catalogue  
[6.12., 19:36] Dean: Next time just give me a link please  
[6.12., 19:36] Dean: I am begging you  
[6.12., 19:40] Dean: https://www.dexer.de/underwear/pants-hipster/46662/l-homme-nightcall-miniboxer-schwarz  
[6.12., 19:40] Dean: I like these  
[6.12., 19:40] Dean: I went to their WEBSITE Cas  
[6.12., 19:40] Dean: So I can send you links  
[6.12., 19:40] Dean: Wanna help me pick out something?  
[6.12., 19:41] Dean: Not the average first date but nothing about us dating is average

[6.12., 19:41] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[6.12., 19:42] Dean: If you want  
[6.12., 19:42] Dean: You can say no  
[6.12., 19:42] Dean: https://xdress.co.uk/products/mens-pink-satin-and-lace-bikini-panty  
[6.12., 19:42] Dean: Different page  
[6.12., 19:42] Dean: But they are cute  
[6.12., 19:42] Dean: Like my old pair

[6.12., 19:43] Castiel: Yes, they are. They might fit you better

[6.12., 19:44] Dean: https://xdress.co.uk/products/mens-lace-brazil-brief-purple  
[6.12., 19:45] Dean: https://xdress.co.uk/products/mens-red-plaid-thong

[6.12., 19:48] Castiel: Mmmh, lace

[6.12., 19:48] Dean: You like lace?

[6.12., 19:48] Castiel: Yes  
[6.12., 19:49] Castiel: It feels so nice

[6.12., 19:49] Dean: I like plaid  
[6.12., 19:49] Dean: It matches my wardrobe  
[6.12., 19:49] Dean: Lol

[6.12., 19:49] Castiel: Oh? Does it?

[6.12., 19:50] Dean: I've been told the ammount of plaid i own is worrying  
[6.12., 19:50] Dean: But its comfortable  
[6.12., 19:53] Dean: So  
[6.12., 19:54] Dean: Should I buy the lace and the plaid?

[6.12., 19:54] Castiel: They sound like good choices

[6.12., 19:55] Dean: Ok.  
[6.12., 19:55] Dean: Does this stuff come in discreet mail?  
[6.12., 19:55] Dean: Or do I need to get a p.o. box first

[6.12., 19:59] Castiel: Well, i don't know about the page you found, but mine does come discreet

[6.12., 19:59] Dean: I'd imagine they all do it  
[6.12., 19:59] Dean: Fuck it i am ordering  
[6.12., 20:01] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 20:01] Dean: Done

[6.12., 20:02] Castiel: Wow

[6.12., 20:02] Dean: Wow?  
[6.12., 20:03] Dean: What wow  
[6.12., 20:03] Dean: Retail therapy

[6.12., 20:04] Castiel: We've only known each other for a few days and you went from straight as an arrow to buying man lingerie in such a short time

[6.12., 20:04] Dean: You make it sound like a bad thing  
[6.12., 20:04] Dean: I am a jumping head first into the situation kinda guy

[6.12., 20:05] Castiel: I didn't mean for it to sound bad  
[6.12., 20:05] Castiel: I'm honestly surprised, that's all

[6.12., 20:06] Dean: Wellnits either this or refusing to entertain the idea complety and drown it in alcohol  
[6.12., 20:06] Dean: I've done enough drinking in the past few days

[6.12., 20:08] Castiel: I like that you chose this

[6.12., 20:09] Dean: Me too  
[6.12., 20:09] Dean: I th8nk

[6.12., 20:09] Castiel: I hope you do

[6.12., 20:11] Dean: Did you talk to Jack?  
[6.12., 20:11] Dean: Is he ok?

[6.12., 20:12] Castiel: He said his Father talked to him and apologized and Jack is on board with not talking about it anymore

[6.12., 20:12] Dean: Good  
[6.12., 20:12] Dean: What did you say to gabriel

[6.12., 20:15] Castiel: Well, Gabriel did most of the talking when he'd just called me back and he apologized profoundly and says he'll do whatever he can to make it up to us

[6.12., 20:15] Dean: Oh  
[6.12., 20:16] Dean: Thats good to know  
[6.12., 20:16] Dean: I hope you did yell at him at least a little

[6.12., 20:17] Castiel: Yes

[6.12., 20:17] Dean: So no more kinky stuff sent through people please  
[6.12., 20:17] Dean: Links and pictures  
[6.12., 20:18] Dean: In here  
[6.12., 20:18] Dean: Or maybe someday together on the couch

[6.12., 20:18] Castiel: Yes.

[6.12., 20:18] Dean: But I don't think my relationship with Sam will survive another blow like this

[6.12., 20:18] Castiel: I'm so sorry

[6.12., 20:19] Dean: It was a nice thought  
[6.12., 20:19] Dean: I dont think I thanked you for it  
[6.12., 20:19] Dean: So thank you  
[6.12., 20:19] Castiel: Oh

[6.12., 20:19] Dean: i enjoy the pictures

[6.12., 20:19] Castiel: Good.

[6.12., 20:20] Dean: I like how yours is more conservative  
[6.12., 20:20] Dean: Thoughtful of you to ease me in  
[6.12., 20:20] Dean: Oh that sounds wrong  
[6.12., 20:20] Dean: Uhm

[6.12., 20:20] Castiel: Well, i had found the latest one in my postbox today so I thought I'd give you the now old one to look at.  
[6.12., 20:21] Castiel: You're very welcome

[6.12., 20:21] Dean: Even tho I ordered from the other place. The ones from your catalogue look just "mannly" enough that I could wear them to work

[6.12., 20:25] Castiel: Yes, i thought you might like those

[6.12., 20:26] Dean: I like the lacey ones more

[6.12., 20:27] Castiel: Yes, lace is great. Let me see if i can find you where I got my lace  
[6.12., 20:35] Castiel: https://www.mensuas.com/collections/mens-lace-underwear

[6.12., 20:36] Dean: Oh  
[6.12., 20:37] Dean: This is nice https://www.mensuas.com/collections/mens-lace-underwear/products/secret-male-smi024-floral-bikini?variant=31779416768583

[6.12., 20:40] Castiel: Yes. It feels so very good. It's a really great cut

[6.12., 20:41] Dean: Wait  
[6.12., 20:41] Dean: 😳  
[6.12., 20:41] Dean: That sounds like you own that one

[6.12., 20:41] Castiel: Is that a problem?

[6.12., 20:42] Dean: I got a picture of your butt naked and a picture if this slip  
[6.12., 20:42] Dean: I can put them together in my brain  
[6.12., 20:42] Dean: Nope  
[6.12., 20:42] Dean: No problem

[6.12., 20:42] Castiel: 🙈  
[6.12., 20:43] Castiel: Um, can I be honest with you, Dean?

[6.12., 20:43] Dean: Yes  
[6.12., 20:43] Dean: Always

[6.12., 20:44] Castiel: Like really honest?

[6.12., 20:44] Dean: Yes

[6.12., 20:46] Castiel: I might be wearing those tonight. Because I had thought we had a date and I wanted to feel like i actually dressed for a date

[6.12., 20:47] Dean: You wear these on a date

[6.12., 20:48] Castiel: No. No. Not a date.  
[6.12., 20:48] Castiel: I'm wearing them for our date

[6.12., 20:48] Dean: Yes  
[6.12., 20:48] Dean: I got that  
[6.12., 20:48] Dean: But  
[6.12., 20:48] Dean: You put them on  
[6.12., 20:48] Dean: For me  
[6.12., 20:48] Dean: Sort of

[6.12., 20:48] Castiel: Yes

[6.12., 20:48] Dean: Let me sit with that for a second

[6.12., 20:49] Castiel: I put on the whole set. And now i feel very stupid about it

[6.12., 20:49] Dean: Its a set?

[6.12., 20:52] Castiel: No, it's not a set. I bought all that would make it a set.

[6.12., 20:55] Dean: I saw a matching bra  
[6.12., 20:55] Dean: Is there more  
[6.12., 20:55] Dean: Because if there are stockings and garter belt I might explode

[6.12., 20:56] Castiel: They used to to have garters, but not at the moment

[6.12., 20:56] Dean: So let me get this straight  
[6.12., 20:56] Dean: As we are texting  
[6.12., 20:56] Dean: You are wearing a lacey bra and panties that match  
[6.12., 20:57] Dean: And possebly stockinga  
[6.12., 20:57] Dean: Stockings

[6.12., 20:57] Castiel: And a garter belt. Yes  
[6.12., 20:57] Castiel: And now i feel so stupid

[6.12., 20:57] Dean: You have a garter  
[6.12., 20:57] Dean: No  
[6.12., 20:57] Dean: Dont  
[6.12., 20:57] Dean: Don't feel stupid  
[6.12., 20:58] Dean: Uhm  
[6.12., 20:58] Dean: What else are you wearing

[6.12., 20:58] Castiel: Nothing  
[6.12., 20:58] Castiel: Oh, yes.

[6.12., 20:58] Dean: You are sitting there in underwear?

[6.12., 21:08] Castiel: Yes. And a lace gown.  
[6.12., 21:08] Castiel: See, stupid!!!

[6.12., 21:11] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 21:11] Dean: Uhm  
[6.12., 21:11] Dean: I am shirtless  
[6.12., 21:11] Dean: Sweatpants  
[6.12., 21:12] Dean: But I still have my pink panties underneath

[6.12., 21:12] Castiel: I like your pink panties

[6.12., 21:12] Dean: I like your outfit  
[6.12., 21:13] Dean: Just so we are clear  
[6.12., 21:13] Dean: One of my hands is inside my sweatpants  
[6.12., 21:15] Dean: And if that makes you uncomfortable let me know  
[6.12., 21:16] Dean: And I will text back in a few min

[6.12., 21:27] Castiel: Where did you go?

[6.12., 21:27] Dean: I stayed right on my couch

[6.12., 21:28] Castiel: But?

[6.12., 21:28] Dean: No but  
[6.12., 21:28] Dean: I told you what was happening  
[6.12., 21:28] Dean: You didn't say anything about wanting to be involved  
[6.12., 21:28] Dean: I respect that

[6.12., 21:28] Castiel: Oh...  
[6.12., 21:28] Castiel: OH!!!

[6.12., 21:29] Dean: ....  
[6.12., 21:29] Dean: You had no idea what was happening?

[6.12., 21:29] Castiel: No.

[6.12., 21:29] Dean: I am sorry  
[6.12., 21:29] Dean: I thought I was clear

[6.12., 21:30] Castiel: I'm sorry I'm so slow

[6.12., 21:30] Dean: No worries  
[6.12., 21:31] Dean: Next time I am jerking off would you like to be invited

[6.12., 21:31] Castiel: Is that a thing?

[6.12., 21:31] Dean: Sexting  
[6.12., 21:31] Dean: Yes  
[6.12., 21:31] Dean: Its like texting  
[6.12., 21:32] Dean: But sticky  
[6.12., 21:32] Dean: 😆

[6.12., 21:32] Castiel: I have never done something like that

[6.12., 21:33] Dean: Would you like to?

[6.12., 21:33] Castiel: I might want to see what it is like

[6.12., 21:34] Dean: Right now?  
[6.12., 21:34] Dean: Cause I'd talk you through it

[6.12., 21:35] Castiel: How?

[6.12., 21:35] Dean: My picture excited you right

[6.12., 21:35] Castiel: Yes

[6.12., 21:35] Dean: Imagine it  
[6.12., 21:35] Dean: Me in front of you  
[6.12., 21:35] Dean: In nothing but those panties

[6.12., 21:36] Castiel: Alright

[6.12., 21:36] Dean: Does it make you feel anything

[6.12., 21:37] Castiel: Yes

[6.12., 21:37] Dean: What does it feel like

[6.12., 21:38] Castiel: Exciting.  
[6.12., 21:38] Castiel: I might actually be looking at your picture

[6.12., 21:38] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 21:39] Dean: If I was there  
[6.12., 21:39] Dean: I'd sit on your lap

[6.12., 21:39] Castiel: Alright

[6.12., 21:39] Dean: I'd like your hands on my body  
[6.12., 21:40] Dean: Stroking my shoulders  
[6.12., 21:40] Dean: Down my arms

[6.12., 21:40] Castiel: I'd put them there if you were here

[6.12., 21:40] Dean: Would you like me to touch you?

[6.12., 21:41] Castiel: Yes

[6.12., 21:41] Dean: Where should I touch you

[6.12., 21:42] Castiel: My sides

[6.12., 21:42] Dean: Like hold on to them or stroke them

[6.12., 21:43] Castiel: Stroke them

[6.12., 21:43] Dean: Can I kiss your neck?

[6.12., 21:43] Castiel: You could if you were there.

[6.12., 21:44] Dean: Are you touching yourself?

[6.12., 21:46] Castiel: No. Should I?

[6.12., 21:47] Dean: Yes  
[6.12., 21:47] Dean: The idea behind sexting is mutual masturbation

[6.12., 21:47] Castiel: Oh! Okay

[6.12., 21:49] Dean: But if you aren't into it is fine

[6.12., 21:50] Castiel: It's alright. I am touching myself now.

[6.12., 21:52] Dean: Ok but  
[6.12., 21:52] Dean: Are you enjoying it  
[6.12., 21:53] Dean: Or are you doing it because you should  
[6.12., 21:53] Dean: Cause I said so

[6.12., 21:54] Castiel: It feels good

[6.12., 21:54] Dean: What would you like me to do if I was there  
[6.12., 21:55] Dean: Think about that  
[6.12., 21:55] Dean: Imagine what I could do for you. How I could touch and kiss you  
[6.12., 21:55] Dean: You could touch me wherever you wanted

[6.12., 21:56] Castiel: I would want to feel what your ass feels like

[6.12., 21:56] Dean: Covered in satin  
[6.12., 21:56] Dean: All soft  
[6.12., 21:57] Dean: Id turn around for you  
[6.12., 21:57] Dean: Shit on your lap with my back to you  
[6.12., 21:57] Dean: Sit!  
[6.12., 21:57] Dean: Sit!

[6.12., 21:58] Castiel: I'd run my hands over your ass

[6.12., 21:59] Dean: Squeeze it

[6.12., 21:59] Castiel: Yes, i would

[6.12., 22:00] Dean: I could run my ass over your dock  
[6.12., 22:00] Dean: Feel how the 2 different fabrics rub against each other

[6.12., 22:01] Castiel: That would feel lovely

[6.12., 22:01] Dean: Are you still touching yourself

[6.12., 22:01] Castiel: Yes. I am stroking my dick.

[6.12., 22:02] Dean: I'd love yo watch you  
[6.12., 22:02] Dean: Sitting in front of you  
[6.12., 22:02] Dean: I could wrap my underwear around your dick and help you

[6.12., 22:03] Castiel: This is a pleasant thought

[6.12., 22:04] Dean: Do you think you could come from this?  
[6.12., 22:05] Dean: You could come on my face  
[6.12., 22:05] Dean: Watch it drip

[6.12., 22:06] Castiel: I don't like this.

[6.12., 22:06] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 22:06] Dean: What ruined it for you

[6.12., 22:07] Castiel: I don't like semen on the face. Mine or others. I always thought it gross

[6.12., 22:07] Dean: Ok  
[6.12., 22:07] Dean: Fair point  
[6.12., 22:08] Dean: Mood ruined?  
[6.12., 22:08] Dean: Or still hard

[6.12., 22:09] Castiel: Still mostly hard.  
[6.12., 22:09] Castiel: I just thought you should know I dont like that  
[6.12., 22:10] Castiel: Gabriel said i had to tell my partners things like that and not let them use me

[6.12., 22:10] Dean: Yes  
[6.12., 22:10] Dean: What do you like  
[6.12., 22:11] Dean: Just like rubbing on each other and get off?

[6.12., 22:11] Castiel: I like the taste of it

[6.12., 22:11] Dean: Oh  
[6.12., 22:12] Dean: Would you like to taste my cock?  
[6.12., 22:13] Dean: Or should I try yours?

[6.12., 22:13] Castiel: No, I'd like to taste yours

[6.12., 22:14] Dean: I lay down on your couch on my back  
[6.12., 22:14] Dean: Free to do with me whatever you like

[6.12., 22:18] Castiel: I would kneel in front of the couch and i would have to remove your panties

[6.12., 22:19] Dean: Or you could suck my dick through the panties  
[6.12., 22:19] Dean: Make them all wet

[6.12., 22:20] Castiel: This would be doable yes. I like that, yes

[6.12., 22:21] Dean: My cock is so hard its poking of the top

[6.12., 22:22] Castiel: i could feel its hardness through the fabric. I like that feeling  
[6.12., 22:22] Castiel: And silk is so beautiful

[6.12., 22:23] Dean: I am leaking onto my stomache

[6.12., 22:23] Castiel: I'd lick that up.

[6.12., 22:23] Dean: What are your hand doing? Are they touching me?

[6.12., 22:24] Castiel: I'm touching myself.  
[6.12., 22:24] Castiel: And if you were there and we were doing that, I'd run my other hand over your thigh.

[6.12., 22:25] Dean: Are you rubbing your dick trough your panties  
[6.12., 22:25] Dean: Feel that lace  
[6.12., 22:25] Dean: So soft  
[6.12., 22:25] Dean: And the heat coming through it

[6.12., 22:25] Castiel: Yes. Yes it feels so good

[6.12., 22:26] Dean: Take it out and stroke it

[6.12., 22:27] Castiel: Yes. I am

[6.12., 22:27] Dean: Manage the top  
[6.12., 22:27] Dean: Masage  
[6.12., 22:28] Dean: And play with your balls

[6.12., 22:28] Castiel: I would lick the head of yours if you were there while I'm rubbing myself  
[6.12., 22:28] Castiel: Oh, Dean. That feels nice.

[6.12., 22:30] Dean: Yeah  
[6.12., 22:30] Dean: It does

[6.12., 22:30] Castiel: Are you touching yourself too?

[6.12., 22:30] Dean: I like the feeling of your lips on my dick  
[6.12., 22:30] Dean: Yes I am

[6.12., 22:31] Castiel: I haven't done that for a while.  
[6.12., 22:32] Castiel: It feels good to do it

[6.12., 22:32] Dean: Well I did it earlier but I am ready to come again

[6.12., 22:33] Castiel: Oh. True.

[6.12., 22:33] Dean: I rubbed myself through the panties when you told me what you are wearing  
[6.12., 22:33] Dean: And they got soaked  
[6.12., 22:33] Dean: Now I have them wrapped around my dick  
[6.12., 22:33] Dean: And I am stroking with them  
[6.12., 22:34] Dean: Imagining your mouth on me

[6.12., 22:34] Castiel: Soaked panties are sexy

[6.12., 22:34] Dean: How your cock looks in that lace. Stretching it

[6.12., 22:34] Castiel: I like tasting dick  
[6.12., 22:35] Castiel: Yes, lace makes my dick look very nice.

[6.12., 22:35] Dean: I trimmed my hairs down there and they are just long enough to be soft

[6.12., 22:35] Castiel: Oh God, Dean. I haven't felt this good in ages

[6.12., 22:35] Dean: I like how it feels rubbing against the fabric  
[6.12., 22:36] Dean: Are you close Cas?

[6.12., 22:36] Castiel: Yes.

[6.12., 22:36] Dean: Do you want me to come in your mouth

[6.12., 22:36] Castiel: Yes. I'd love that

[6.12., 22:36] Dean: Sucking my dick so good  
[6.12., 22:37] Dean: Fuck  
[6.12., 22:37] Dean: Almost there  
[6.12., 22:37] Dean: What are you doing  
[6.12., 22:37] Dean: Tell me

[6.12., 22:37] Castiel: I love sucking dick. I bet yours feels very good  
[6.12., 22:38] Castiel: It looks very good underneath that silk

[6.12., 22:38] Dean: I like getting my dick sucked  
[6.12., 22:38] Dean: You need to teach me  
[6.12., 22:38] Dean: I want to make you feel good

[6.12., 22:38] Castiel: I'm fingering my balls it feels verygoodiohdean

[6.12., 22:39] Dean: Yes  
[6.12., 22:39] Dean: Come for me  
[6.12., 22:40] Dean: Cas

[6.12., 22:40] Castiel: Dean. This was something different.  
[6.12., 22:41] Castiel: Thank you.

[6.12., 22:41] Dean: I am glad you liked it and I didn't scare you away  
[6.12., 22:41] Dean: I haven't come twice in a night in a long time

[6.12., 22:42] Castiel: You did ?

[6.12., 22:42] Dean: There might be some truth to that bisexual pantie thing 😉

[6.12., 22:42] Castiel: How do you mean that?

[6.12., 22:43] Dean: I mean that I haven't come this hard ever in my life  
[6.12., 22:43] Dean: And thinking of sucking cock through lace did it for me

[6.12., 22:43] Castiel: Oh?

[6.12., 22:43] Dean: Like really did it

[6.12., 22:43] Castiel: Oh, wow

[6.12., 22:44] Dean: Yeah

[6.12., 22:44] Castiel: Thank you

[6.12., 22:44] Dean: No  
[6.12., 22:44] Dean: Thank you

[6.12., 22:44] Castiel: No, really  
[6.12., 22:45] Castiel: I have never done something like this and I'm very thankful you are teaching me

[6.12., 22:45] Dean: Plenty of things for you to teach me eventually  
[6.12., 22:45] Dean: I need a shower now  
[6.12., 22:45] Dean: And a snuggle

[6.12., 22:46] Castiel: You need a Lucifer

[6.12., 22:46] Dean: I'll wrap myself around me other blanket and think of you  
[6.12., 22:46] Dean: 🙈  
[6.12., 22:46] Dean: Oh god  
[6.12., 22:46] Dean: The cay watched  
[6.12., 22:46] Dean: Cat

[6.12., 22:46] Castiel: I will think of you too  
[6.12., 22:46] Castiel: No  
[6.12., 22:47] Castiel: I don't let Lucifer in the room when i wear lace. It is too delicate

[6.12., 22:47] Dean: I talk to you tomorrow Cas. Shower and bed. Its still a school night and got way later then I thought  
[6.12., 22:47] Dean: Smart not to let him in

[6.12., 22:48] Castiel: Yes, same

[6.12., 22:48] Dean: Sweet dreams Cas

[6.12., 22:48] Castiel: Sweet dreams Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic 1
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/835792a78b7ca6a9b074bc765d065cdf/dd0193cd4ec9e223-94/s2048x3072/695f10bc8eed94ff1db6f657907666e0c8946ea6.jpg
> 
> Pic 2 
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/8c690db45c7bcb59a04601178691d1aa/dd0193cd4ec9e223-3b/s250x400/96b7595ad53b1a2743df2201a8cf14b3faeff239.jpg
> 
> Long hair 1
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/5da5cb7e748769e8c40df15c19a4aa0a/3b655cf8873c7322-81/s400x600/12092a38fb63a8a9a2452a78c558fe7308dd8bff.jpg
> 
> Pic3
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/faaf3ba2e4707ff4b9dfcfda530310a3/dd0193cd4ec9e223-12/s1280x1920/5b792ea8c32a053b35c24c94c030dc08055c3d7b.jpg
> 
> Pic4
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/499ac33ba90c6f1cb1fa837d194cfb87/dd0193cd4ec9e223-62/s540x810/5a75fa11b6541e7dfd2dfdb1fafbd5371812ed9c.jpg
> 
> Pic5
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/58c75c845af6a0da6f47da6c154cf53b/dd0193cd4ec9e223-f1/s400x600/264fe26b79d98016f0dda07e9ae98cf1c36e2ba8.jpg
> 
> Pic6
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/6a48ef8b74b0d774e195b6b7a734a8e5/dd0193cd4ec9e223-11/s500x750/810bc9620838e4e36a77ad58afd1e4f95f0540d3.pnj


	7. From baby soup to Rudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The movie is called Christmas undet wraps. Please do yourself a favor and watch it!

[7.12., 06:35] Dean: Good morning cas. I hope you slept well.

[7.12., 07:18] Castiel: I have slept very well tonight. Have you slept well?

[7.12., 08:04] Dean: Yes  
[7.12., 08:04] Dean: It took me while to fall asleep but I got there eventually  
[7.12., 08:18] Dean: I do have a question tho  
[7.12., 08:18] Dean: How do I wash last nights victim. Is it salvageable?

[7.12., 08:21] Castiel: Yes, it is.

[7.12., 08:28] Dean: Ok  
[7.12., 08:28] Dean: But how?

Laundry instructions

[7.12., 08:30] Dean: Thank you

[7.12., 08:31] Castiel: You're welcome.

[7.12., 09:04] Dean: So  
[7.12., 09:04] Dean: I put them to soak before I left for class  
[7.12., 09:04] Dean: May I give you some valuable advice  
[7.12., 09:05] Dean: Don't, especially if you aren't open about kinky stuff you just discovered, leave panties to soak in your kitchen sink.  
[7.12., 09:06] Dean: ESPECIALLY IF YOUR BEST FRIEND HAS A KEY TO YOUR HOUSE AND REGULARLY STEALS YOUR COFFEE

[7.12., 09:09] Castiel: What???  
[7.12., 09:09] Castiel: Nooo  
[7.12., 09:09] Castiel: Charlie found out?

[7.12., 09:09] Dean: She found them soaking  
[7.12., 09:11] Dean: I told her they are a girls from last nights  
[7.12., 09:11] Dean: But she doesn't buy it  
[7.12., 09:11] Dean: Because my house is a mess and I don't bring girls into a messy house  
[7.12., 09:11] Dean: Not that my house is a mess regularly

[7.12., 09:14] Castiel: Oh?  
[7.12., 09:16] Castiel: Why do you soak your laundry in the kitchen sink?

[7.12., 09:24] Dean: Because I was using the bathroom sink to get ready  
[7.12., 09:24] Dean: I was shaving

[7.12., 09:24] Castiel: Makes sense  
[7.12., 09:24] Castiel: You might want to invest in a plastic tub?

[7.12., 09:25] Dean: Maybe  
[7.12., 09:26] Dean: How do I politely tell a nosey friend that yes those are mine and no I won't talk about it

[7.12., 09:28] Castiel: Just tell her, yes they are mine. And leave it at that.  
[7.12., 09:29] Castiel: If she asks more tell her you are not comfortable talking about them.  
[7.12., 10:16] Castiel: Did I lose you?

[7.12., 10:16] Dean: To class  
[7.12., 10:16] Dean: Sorry  
[7.12., 10:16] Dean: I put my phone on silent

[7.12., 10:17] Castiel: I see. Sorry to disturb

[7.12., 11:04] Dean: Im sorry  
[7.12., 11:04] Dean: I actually had to pay attention  
[7.12., 11:05] Dean: Charly keeps bugging me  
[7.12., 11:05] Dean: She wants to know if I always liked panties or if its because of you  
[7.12., 11:05] Dean: She wants to know if I am hiding our relationship from her

[7.12., 11:05] Castiel: Are you?

[7.12., 11:05] Dean: Are we in a relationship?

[7.12., 11:07] Castiel: I wouldn't call it that. But whatever that is between us, you're hiding it from her.

[7.12., 11:07] Dean: I guess I am  
[7.12., 11:07] Dean: To many people seem to already know whats happening and I haven't been able to wrap my head around the last few days  
[7.12., 11:07] Dean: So yeah  
[7.12., 11:08] Dean: I dont want to talk it out with her

[7.12., 11:08] Castiel: But she is your best friend  
[7.12., 11:08] Castiel: Who to talk about with better than her?

[7.12., 11:09] Dean: She is also way to involved in my life at times  
[7.12., 11:09] Dean: And this isn't something I am comfortable sharing with people just yet

[7.12., 11:09] Castiel: That's what best friends are for. Be involved in your life.

[7.12., 11:10] Dean: Maybe  
[7.12., 11:11] Dean: But 8 am not ready to tell her

[7.12., 11:13] Castiel: Not 8 am anymore

[7.12., 11:14] Dean: I am  
[7.12., 11:14] Dean: You know what I meant  
[7.12., 11:14] Dean: Sorry for typos while I walk to my next class

[7.12., 11:14] Castiel: No, i though you meant the time sh cane in and found your panties

[7.12., 11:19] Dean: I am not gonna tell her  
[7.12., 11:19] Dean: For once I would like to be in charge of people finding out

[7.12., 11:20] Castiel: You are  
[7.12., 11:21] Castiel: I'm very sorry about the mishap yesterday and I've told you that many times. I thought we moved past my mistake

[7.12., 11:22] Dean: I am not blaming you  
[7.12., 11:22] Dean: But  
[7.12., 11:23] Dean: I have a reputation to uphold and don't want to become the laughing stock of this town

[7.12., 11:23] Castiel: Fine.

[7.12., 11:32] Dean: Are you mad at me for not jumping out the closet flags waving  
[7.12., 11:35] Dean: Thats fucked up man

[7.12., 13:55] Dean: Cas?  
[7.12., 13:55] Dean: I am an idiot

[7.12., 13:55] Castiel: I'm not talking to you.

[7.12., 13:55] Dean: I got ambushed by Gabriel  
[7.12., 13:56] Dean: And he explained to me what a massive asshat i am  
[7.12., 13:56] Dean: So this is me  
[7.12., 13:56] Dean: Groveling  
[7.12., 13:56] Dean: I am sorry  
[7.12., 13:56] Dean: I didn't think how my attitude would hurt you  
[7.12., 13:57] Dean: I didn't think how pretending to have girls over would effect you

[7.12., 13:57] Castiel: Gabriel came to you?

[7.12., 13:57] Dean: I am very lost and confused and insecure and gabe really has a way of making me feel small and I am so so sorry  
[7.12., 13:57] Dean: I am sorry I let out my insecurities on you.  
[7.12., 13:58] Dean: Yes, Gabriel was waiting for me on campus  
[7.12., 13:58] Dean: He was pissed

[7.12., 13:58] Castiel: Oh

[7.12., 13:59] Dean: He didn't tell me much  
[7.12., 13:59] Dean: Just that I am a ginormous idiot  
[7.12., 13:59] Dean: And that I hurt you  
[7.12., 14:00] Dean: And I see that now.  
[7.12., 14:00] Dean: I am so so sorry

[7.12., 14:00] Castiel: Do you really think I'm a laughing stock? What we have is a laughing stock?

[7.12., 14:00] Dean: No  
[7.12., 14:01] Dean: I got raised in a house where feminine men got cussed out and laughed at.  
[7.12., 14:01] Dean: He called them sissies and fags  
[7.12., 14:01] Dean: And it was wrong to be like that  
[7.12., 14:02] Dean: I had to like cars  
[7.12., 14:02] Dean: And guns  
[7.12., 14:02] Dean: And be strong  
[7.12., 14:02] Dean: No crying  
[7.12., 14:02] Dean: Cause real men don't cry  
[7.12., 14:02] Dean: And while i know its wrong now I still have it internalized  
[7.12., 14:03] Dean: And I lashed out

[7.12., 14:03] Castiel: Dean, it's normal to cry

[7.12., 14:03] Dean: As soon as my "manliness" was questioned

[7.12., 14:04] Castiel: No one questions your manliness

[7.12., 14:04] Dean: I know  
[7.12., 14:05] Dean: But the way I was raised came out and reared its ugly head after yesterday  
[7.12., 14:05] Dean: If I cried my dad would give me a better reason to cry

[7.12., 14:06] Castiel: So, yesterday was bad for you?

[7.12., 14:06] Dean: No  
[7.12., 14:06] Dean: I liked it

[7.12., 14:06] Castiel: I liked it too.

[7.12., 14:06] Dean: But my father in my head told me I should be ashamed

[7.12., 14:07] Castiel: You're grown up, you do not have to listen to him and especially not if he's just in your head

[7.12., 14:07] Dean: I know  
[7.12., 14:08] Dean: But sometimes I still hear him  
[7.12., 14:08] Dean: Why do you think I moved out

[7.12., 14:08] Castiel: Don't listen to him.  
[7.12., 14:09] Castiel: I am not asking you to come out.  
[7.12., 14:09] Castiel: I am not mad at you for not coming out.  
[7.12., 14:11] Castiel: I'm even not mad that you wouldn't tell your best friend about us, though i still believe it would be good for you have someone apart from me who knows and listens to your worries and doubts

[7.12., 14:13] Dean: You are probably right  
[7.12., 14:13] Dean: But I cant  
[7.12., 14:13] Dean: Not yet

[7.12., 14:14] Castiel: That's okay.

[7.12., 14:21] Dean: And I do still want to talk to you  
[7.12., 14:21] Dean: And date  
[7.12., 14:21] Dean: And I don't regret what has happened so far  
[7.12., 14:21] Dean: But you keep pointing out how fast it all has happened  
[7.12., 14:21] Dean: And you are right  
[7.12., 14:22] Dean: I dont think my logical side was able to keep up  
[7.12., 14:22] Dean: And then I lashed out  
[7.12., 14:22] Dean: Out of fear  
[7.12., 14:22]Dean: And I am sorry  
[7.12., 14:22] Dean: I really am sorry

[7.12., 14:22] Castiel: Then why did you lie to your friend?

[7.12., 14:22] Dean: I am more scared of you not talking to me then I am of everything else  
[7.12., 14:23] Dean: I lied because of my pride  
[7.12., 14:23] Dean: I was to proud to admit I like that  
[7.12., 14:23] Dean: And to proud to admit that she was right

[7.12., 14:23] Castiel: You wouldn't have had to tell her about your new found sexuality, you wouldn't have had to mention me.

[7.12., 14:24] Dean: But it all goes together

[7.12., 14:24] Castiel: I know straight men wear them too.

[7.12., 14:25] Dean: How am I supposed to explain the panties without mentioning you and that I put them on for you and that I learned I liked them because of you

[7.12., 14:26] Castiel: You like the feeling and wore them masturbating.

[7.12., 14:27] Dean: Yeah I didn't think that far in my panic  
[7.12., 14:27] Dean: Her message was all caps

[7.12., 14:28] Castiel: Oh

[7.12., 14:28] Dean: DEAN WINCHESTER! DID I JUST FIND YOUR SEXY KNICKERS SOAKING IN BABY SOUP IN THE KITCHEN? ARE YOU HIDING A SEXY RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT CAS GUY FROM ME?  
[7.12., 14:28] Dean: I was not awake enough to react calmly

[7.12., 14:28] Castiel: Oh, i see

[7.12., 14:30] Dean: Will you forgive me?  
[7.12., 14:30] Dean: And keep your brother away from me?  
[7.12., 14:31] Dean: He is scary when he is in big brother mode

[7.12., 14:31] Castiel: Did he hurt you?

[7.12., 14:31] Dean: No  
[7.12., 14:31] Dean: But I am sure he wanted to  
[7.12., 14:31] Dean: To many people around thank fully

[7.12., 14:32] Castiel: I'm sorry he scared you.  
[7.12., 14:32] Castiel: I told you, he's like you

[7.12., 14:32] Dean: I would have done the same for Sam

[7.12., 14:33] Castiel: Yeah

[7.12., 14:34] Dean: Can I ask what you told him that made him come and find me

[7.12., 14:38] Castiel: That you told Charlie you had had a girl over though you had been sex texting with me and that you think you'd be a laughing stock if people knew about us and that means I'd be a laughing stock and that i felt like crying but couldn't because I'm at work

[7.12., 14:43] Dean: Awwwe  
[7.12., 14:43] Dean: I am so sorry  
[7.12., 14:43] Dean: I didn't mean to make you feel that way

[7.12., 14:45] Castiel: I'm sorry I told him

[7.12., 14:45] Dean: No  
[7.12., 14:45] Dean: Don't be  
[7.12., 14:45] Dean: I hurt you  
[7.12., 14:45] Dean: and you had to deal with all this shit at work  
[7.12., 14:46] Dean: And I put that on you

[7.12., 14:47] Castiel: He shouldn't have scared you...

[7.12., 14:48] Dean: I shouldn't have hurt you  
[7.12., 14:48] Dean: He should have punched me  
[7.12., 14:48] Dean: I would have  
[7.12., 14:50] Dean: Do you think you can forgive me  
[7.12., 14:51] Dean: Or did I ruin everything?

[7.12., 14:51] Castiel: I do want to forgive you. I enjoyed bring your friend.

[7.12., 14:52] Dean: Bring my friend?

[7.12., 14:52] Castiel: Being

[7.12., 14:53] Dean: Oh  
[7.12., 14:53] Dean: Ok  
[7.12., 14:53] Dean: I was confused  
[7.12., 14:53] Dean: Is there anything I can do?

[7.12., 14:55] Castiel: Can we have our date? In case you want to date me at all. I don't want you to get laughed at.

[7.12., 14:56] Dean: Yes we can have our date  
[7.12., 14:57] Dean: You pick the movie or documentary whatever you want to share with me  
[7.12., 14:57] Dean: And I pick the food?

[7.12., 14:57] Castiel: Alright

[7.12., 14:58] Dean: And I do want to date you  
[7.12., 14:58] Dean: You are not a laughing stock  
[7.12., 14:58] Dean: You are sweet  
[7.12., 14:59] Dean: And kind  
[7.12., 14:59] Dean: And smart

[7.12., 15:02] Castiel: Thank you.

[7.12., 15:03] Dean: I am sorry I made you feel like the opposite

[7.12., 15:03] Castiel: So are you

[7.12., 15:03] Dean: Not so smart seeing as I fucked up so badly  
[7.12., 15:03] Dean: And not kind with how I hurt you

[7.12., 15:03] Castiel: I wish you could hug me. That'd help

[7.12., 15:03] Dean: I didn't even think about your feelings  
[7.12., 15:04] Dean: That would help  
[7.12., 15:04] Dean: Maybe I should get a pet

[7.12., 15:20] Castiel: What would you get?

[7.12., 15:21] Dean: A dog

[7.12., 15:22] Castiel: Hmmmm  
[7.12., 15:22] Castiel: What kind?

[7.12., 15:23] Dean: Some weird mix

[7.12., 15:24] Castiel: Sounds lovely

[7.12., 15:24] Dean: Just something small and snuggly  
[7.12., 15:25] Dean: i saw one advertised on fb from the shelter

[7.12., 15:25] Castiel: Cat small? Rat small? Or like an actual dog

[7.12., 15:25] Dean: Large cat

[7.12., 15:25] Castiel: Oh? Show me?

[7.12., 15:25] Dean: Wait let me find the picture

Dog

[7.12., 15:26] Castiel: Looks cute.  
[7.12., 15:27] Castiel: Should I ask you to make sure it likes cats or would that be stupid?

[7.12., 15:27] Dean: She was raised with cats according to the shelter

[7.12., 15:28] Castiel: That's nice.  
[7.12., 15:28] Castiel: I hope Lucifer likes dogs

[7.12., 15:29] Dean: I hope so too

[7.12., 15:33] Castiel: I have googled that garage and called them earlier, I'll be taking my car there today.

[7.12., 15:34] Dean: Nice  
[7.12., 15:34] Dean: Tell bennie I sent you  
[7.12., 15:34] Dean: That might give you a discount  
[7.12., 15:34] Dean: No promises tho

[7.12., 15:34] Castiel: Alright.

[7.12., 15:35] Dean: Hey you are almost of work  
[7.12., 15:35] Dean: I still have a bit

[7.12., 15:36] Castiel: Me too, i need to work a little longer. I came in late due to traffic

[7.12., 15:36] Dean: I got till 5

[7.12., 15:36] Castiel: Oh, okay

[7.12., 15:37] Dean: But I won't get in trouble for texting today  
[7.12., 15:37] Dean: I am on tow truck duty  
[7.12., 15:37] Dean: Garth drives so I am free to text

[7.12., 15:37] Castiel: As long as you don't text and drive

[7.12., 15:38] Dean: If I don't answer for a few min its because I am changing a tire or pulling up a car

[7.12., 15:38] Castiel: Alright. That's fine

[7.12., 15:39] Dean: How is your work load today

[7.12., 15:40] Castiel: We're closing in on deadline for annual accounts, so busy...

[7.12., 15:41] Dean: I hope you didnt fall back to much with my bullshit earlier

[7.12., 15:42] Castiel: It's okay. It made me focus more to distract myself

[7.12., 15:43] Dean: Ok  
[7.12., 15:43] Dean: We just got a call  
[7.12., 15:43] Dean: Someone is stuck in a ditcj  
[7.12., 15:43] Dean: Ditcj  
[7.12., 15:43] Dean: Ditch

[7.12., 15:43] Castiel: Okay.

[7.12., 15:43] Dean: Sorry bumpy road  
[7.12., 15:43] Dean: I text you later  
[7.12., 15:44] Dean: 😗

[7.12., 15:44] Castiel: 😊

[7.12., 17:35] Dean: Finally home  
[7.12., 17:36] Dean: That took longer then anticipated

[7.12., 17:44] Castiel: That's alright

[7.12., 17:45] Dean: Did you finish work  
[7.12., 17:54] Dean: I guess not yet

[7.12., 17:56] Castiel: Oh, I'm sorry.  
[7.12., 17:56] Castiel: I went to the bathroom

[7.12., 17:57] Dean: No worries  
[7.12., 17:57] Dean: Have you chosen a movie for tonight

[7.12., 17:59] Castiel: I was just about to do that

[7.12., 17:59] Dean: How do you feel about Chinese food?  
[7.12., 17:59] Dean: The diner on main is really good but they dont deliver  
[7.12., 17:59] Dean: Oh hey  
[7.12., 17:59] Dean: What did Bennie say

[7.12., 18:00] Castiel: He said you did well recommending I take the car to him.

[7.12., 18:01] Dean: Nice but I meant about your car

[7.12., 18:01] Castiel: That you did well recommending I take the car to him...  
[7.12., 18:02] Castiel: And he called it ugly

[7.12., 18:02] Dean: 🤣  
[7.12., 18:02] Dean: Im sorry

[7.12., 18:02] Castiel: Chinese sounds alright

[7.12., 18:03] Dean: Ok cool  
[7.12., 18:07] Dean: What movie should i look up

[7.12., 18:08] Castiel: What streaming service do you have?

[7.12., 18:09] Dean: Netflix and Amazon

[7.12., 18:33] Castiel: Are you in holiday mood yet?

Tree pic from Dean 

[7.12., 18:34] Castiel: You actually have a tree?

[7.12., 18:35] Dean: Yes  
[7.12., 18:35] Dean: I am sucker for christmas

[7.12., 18:35] Castiel: I didn't tske you for the kind

[7.12., 18:35] Dean: Do I give of a grinch vibe?

[7.12., 18:39] Castiel: A little

[7.12., 18:39] Dean: Oh no  
[7.12., 18:39] Dean: I must spread Christmas cheer on you

[7.12., 18:40] Castiel: Yes, please

[7.12., 18:40] Dean: https://youtu.be/KofYy-4rA4k

[7.12., 18:41] Castiel: I just realized i can't get into my favorite holiday mode...

[7.12., 18:41] Dean: No  
[7.12., 18:41] Dean: Why

[7.12., 18:42] Castiel: I have no hot chocolate

[7.12., 18:43] Dean: Oh no  
[7.12., 18:43] Dean: One sec

[7.12., 18:47] Castiel: What?

[7.12., 18:47] Dean: Give me a few min

[7.12., 18:48] Castiel: Okay, for what?

[7.12., 18:48] Dean: Just give me like 8 min

[7.12., 18:50] Castiel: Why?  
[7.12., 18:50] Castiel: What are you doing?

[7.12., 18:51] Dean: Omg  
[7.12., 18:51] Dean: Calm down  
[7.12., 18:53] Dean: Ok  
[7.12., 18:53] Dean: Open your door

[7.12., 18:53] Castiel: Why?

[7.12., 18:54] Dean: Just go  
[7.12., 18:54] Dean: Please

[7.12., 18:54] Castiel: Okay  
[7.12., 18:57] Castiel: How???

[7.12., 18:57] Dean: Christmas magic?

[7.12., 18:57] Castiel: How did a box of swiss miss appear at my door?  
[7.12., 18:57] Castiel: Hmmm  
[7.12., 18:58] Castiel: I like that. I'll let you get through with that.  
[7.12., 18:58] Castiel: For tonight.

[7.12., 18:58] Dean: I can send stuff through people too

[7.12., 18:59] Castiel: OOOOH

[7.12., 18:59] Dean: Just lucky Jack lives so close

[7.12., 19:01] Castiel: Yes you are

[7.12., 19:01] Dean: Let me go shower and get comfy  
[7.12., 19:02] Dean: While you make hot chocolate  
[7.12., 19:02] Dean: Did you order food already?

[7.12., 19:03] Castiel: Yes.

[7.12., 19:03] Dean: Ok  
[7.12., 19:03] Dean: Me too

[7.12., 19:05] Castiel: Good. I'll make hot chocolate and change too

[7.12., 19:10] Dean: Ok  
[7.12., 19:10] Dean: Shower time  
[7.12., 19:10] Dean: I message when I am back

[7.12., 19:12] Castiel: Ok

[7.12., 19:30] Dean: Squeaky clean  
[7.12., 19:30] Dean: And my food arrived

[7.12., 19:30] Castiel: Mine has arrived as well

[7.12., 19:30] Dean: Wanna eat first and then watch?

[7.12., 19:30] Castiel: Sounds good

[7.12., 19:30] Dean: I dont want to get stuff on my couch  
[7.12., 19:31] Dean: And can't see the TV from the table

[7.12., 19:31] Castiel: So what did you order?

[7.12., 19:31] Dean: Fried noodles with chicken and some spring rolls  
[7.12., 19:31] Dean: And you

[7.12., 19:32] Castiel: 🙈  
[7.12., 19:32] Castiel: The same

[7.12., 19:32] Dean: Lol  
[7.12., 19:32] Dean: Nice

[7.12., 19:32] Dean: Easy comfort food

[7.12., 19:32] Castiel: Yes it is.

[7.12., 19:33] Dean: Where did you order from

[7.12., 19:34] Castiel: Magic Noodle House

[7.12., 19:34] Dean: Mine is from the golden panda  
[7.12., 19:35] Dean: Next time we should switcj

[7.12., 19:38] Castiel: Yes, we should.

[7.12., 19:43] Dean: Did you get dessert?

[7.12., 19:45] Castiel: No, i still have some of the brownies Gabriel brought

[7.12., 19:45] Dean: Nice  
[7.12., 19:45] Dean: I have cereal  
[7.12., 19:46] Dean: Did you know lucky charms come in chocolate

[7.12., 19:46] Castiel: No, i did not.

[7.12., 19:47] Dean: They do  
[7.12., 19:47] Dean: Terrible in milk  
[7.12., 19:48] Dean: Awesome snack

[7.12., 19:48] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[7.12., 19:49] Dean: Ok. Putting away my trash  
[7.12., 19:49] Dean: No left overs this time

[7.12., 19:50] Castiel: I'll clean up my dishes

[7.12., 19:51] Dean: Let me know what movie

[7.12., 19:52] Castiel: Christmas under wraps

[7.12., 19:59] Dean: Ok i got it set up  
[7.12., 20:03] Dean: Let me know when

[7.12., 20:04] Castiel: Ok  
[7.12., 20:04] Castiel: Now

[7.12., 20:05] Dean: I have no expectations for this movie  
[7.12., 20:05] Dean: Ohhh  
[7.12., 20:05] Dean: Is she the main one?  
[7.12., 20:05] Dean: Are we doing commentary?

[7.12., 20:08] Castiel: We can do, yes

[7.12., 20:08] Dean: Oh  
[7.12., 20:08] Dean: Oh no

[7.12., 20:08] Castiel: No what?

[7.12., 20:08] Dean: Poor lauren

[7.12., 20:08] Castiel: Ooooh  
[7.12., 20:08] Castiel: Yeah, poor girl  
[7.12., 20:09] Dean: Most gentle break up ever

[7.12., 20:09] Castiel: She wasn't very easy on him either though  
[7.12., 20:09] Castiel: Oh no!!!  
[7.12., 20:11] Castiel: Do you know her? I have a feeling I seen her face before

[7.12., 20:11] Dean: She doesn't seem to unhappy about the break up tho

[7.12., 20:12] Castiel: Such a career girl

[7.12., 20:12] Dean: She played dj in full house

[7.12., 20:12] Castiel: Oooh, that's it!  
[7.12., 20:13] Castiel: You watched that show?

[7.12., 20:13] Dean: Yeah  
[7.12., 20:14] Dean: You?

[7.12., 20:14] Castiel: Yes

[7.12., 20:14] Dean: Who was your favorite

[7.12., 20:14] Castiel: Uncle Jesse

[7.12., 20:14] Dean: Same

[7.12., 20:15] Castiel: Really?

[7.12., 20:15] Dean: Yeah  
[7.12., 20:15] Dean: Good hair  
[7.12., 20:15] Dean: Always got the ladies  
[7.12., 20:15] Dean: He was a rolle model  
[7.12., 20:15] Dean: Ohhh pretty girl id going to alaska  
[7.12., 20:16] Dean: She gonna meet the love of her life in a small town before winter  
[7.12., 20:16] Dean: That be unexpected

[7.12., 20:16] Castiel: You mean before Christmas?

[7.12., 20:16] Dean: Yes

[7.12., 20:16] Castiel: This looks like a lot of winter already

[7.12., 20:16] Dean: Yes  
[7.12., 20:16] Dean: Brrrrrrr  
[7.12., 20:17] Dean: Oh man  
[7.12., 20:17] Dean: Bitchy  
[7.12., 20:17] Dean: You wouldn't get me into that plane if my life depended on it

[7.12., 20:17] Castiel: My neck freezes looking at them

[7.12., 20:18] Dean: I assume you own a lot of scarves

[7.12., 20:18] Castiel: Yes  
[7.12., 20:18] Castiel: You don't?

[7.12., 20:18] Dean: I pretty much wear my leather jacket all year  
[7.12., 20:19] Dean: Might layer up with flannel in winter  
[7.12., 20:19] Dean: Holiday shipping? Lol

[7.12., 20:19] Castiel: Lol, yeah. Having guesses, do you?

[7.12., 20:20] Dean: I think santa might make an appearance  
[7.12., 20:20] Dean: Cute cabin tho  
[7.12., 20:20] Dean: I'd take it

[7.12., 20:20] Castiel: Could be. Close enough to the noth pole, right?  
[7.12., 20:20] Castiel: Is is!  
[7.12., 20:20] Castiel: Cozy

[7.12., 20:21] Dean: Yes  
[7.12., 20:21] Dean: And no neighbors  
[7.12., 20:21] Dean: Loving it

[7.12., 20:21] Castiel: Oooh that's bad

[7.12., 20:21] Dean: Yeah  
[7.12., 20:21] Dean: Thats a deal breaker

[7.12., 20:21] Castiel: Yes

[7.12., 20:21] Dean: No coffee maker is evil

[7.12., 20:22] Castiel: Haha, such a Frisco girl

[7.12., 20:22] Dean: Ha  
[7.12., 20:22] Dean: Called it

[7.12., 20:22] Castiel: And there he is

[7.12., 20:22] Dean: Omg  
[7.12., 20:22] Dean: How does she not notice

[7.12., 20:23] Castiel: I have no idea

[7.12., 20:23] Dean: Milk and cookies  
[7.12., 20:23] Dean: For breakfast

[7.12., 20:23] Castiel: Think she's gonna fall in love with Santa's son?

[7.12., 20:23] Dean: Yes  
[7.12., 20:23] Dean: New Mrs sants  
[7.12., 20:23] Dean: Snata  
[7.12., 20:23] Dean: Santa  
[7.12., 20:23] Dean: Fuck

[7.12., 20:23] Castiel: Hahaha, yes

[7.12., 20:23] Dean: Hahahahaha  
[7.12., 20:23] Dean: Walked right past

[7.12., 20:24] Castiel: Cute!  
[7.12., 20:24] Castiel: That's a lovely hospital

[7.12., 20:24] Dean: Those shoes are not working in that weather

[7.12., 20:24] Castiel: Didn't catch them

[7.12., 20:24] Dean: Martin and lester are sating  
[7.12., 20:25] Dean: Dating

[7.12., 20:25] Castiel: Oh. You think?

[7.12., 20:25] Dean: Yeah

[7.12., 20:26] Castiel: Awwwe

[7.12., 20:26] Dean: He looks like jack

[7.12., 20:26] Castiel: A little  
[7.12., 20:27] Castiel: Just friends

[7.12., 20:27] Dean: Yeah  
[7.12., 20:27] Dean: Buddies

[7.12., 20:27] Castiel: Look, a scarf  
[7.12., 20:28] Castiel: Does he have pointy ears or am i seeing things?

[7.12., 20:28] Dean: I thought so too  
[7.12., 20:29] Dean: Awwwwe

[7.12., 20:29] Dean: It must be cold as fuck

[7.12., 20:30] Castiel: She's not dressed like it is.

[7.12., 20:30] Dean: No

[7.12., 20:30] Castiel: Where are her tons of blankets?

[7.12., 20:30] Dean: Hypothermia in the waiting  
[7.12., 20:30] Dean: Ahhh the shoes again

[7.12., 20:30] Castiel: Ewwww

[7.12., 20:31] Dean: She just walk away without paying?

[7.12., 20:31] Castiel: Yes  
[7.12., 20:31] Castiel: Movies...

[7.12., 20:32] Dean: Mr Holiday  
[7.12., 20:32] Dean: And faith holiday  
[7.12., 20:32] Dean: Perfect

[7.12., 20:33] Castiel: I like this

[7.12., 20:33] Dean: It is so cheesy

[7.12., 20:33] Castiel: Yes. I like cheesy Holiday movies

[7.12., 20:34] Dean: Like really like?

[7.12., 20:34] Castiel: Is that wrong?

[7.12., 20:34] Dean: I like to watch them and throw snacks at the screen when it gets outrages  
[7.12., 20:34] Dean: Outrageous

[7.12., 20:35] Castiel: Oh  
[7.12., 20:36] Castiel: Nice jeans!!!

[7.12., 20:36] Dean: Sure look warm

[7.12., 20:36] Castiel: Better shoes!

[7.12., 20:36] Dean: And a functioning jaclet  
[7.12., 20:37] Dean: Jacket  
[7.12., 20:37] Dean: Hahahahaha

[7.12., 20:37] Castiel: Lol  
[7.12., 20:37] Castiel: Ho ho ho?

[7.12., 20:37] Dean: Ho ho ho  
[7.12., 20:37] Dean: Omg

[7.12., 20:37] Castiel: Really  
[7.12., 20:37] Castiel: She's sooo blind

[7.12., 20:38] Dean: How did she make it through medical school  
[7.12., 20:38] Castiel: No idea  
[7.12., 20:39] Castiel: So pointy!  
[7.12., 20:39] Castiel: At the right angle  
[7.12., 20:39] Dean: Moms way of saying shut the fuck up  
[7.12., 20:40] Castiel: Still not warm enough for Alaska

[7.12., 20:40] Dean: Hat  
[7.12., 20:40] Dean: Oh look

[7.12., 20:40] Castiel: But her gorgeous hair lol

[7.12., 20:40] Dean: Andy fixes everything

[7.12., 20:40] Castiel: Of course he does. It's the trope

[7.12., 20:41] Dean: Urgh  
[7.12., 20:41] Dean: That was slimy  
[7.12., 20:42] Dean: His jawline

[7.12., 20:42] Castiel: He looks very handsome

[7.12., 20:42] Dean: Should I be jealous  
[7.12., 20:42] Dean: Oh  
[7.12., 20:42] Dean: Almost kissed  
[7.12., 20:43] Dean: Toymaker

[7.12., 20:43] Castiel: Hahaha

[7.12., 20:43] Dean: And she has no clue  
[7.12., 20:43] Dean: Again  
[7.12., 20:43] Dean: Should I be jealous

[7.12., 20:44] Castiel: I've seen more of him than of you. Maybe

[7.12., 20:44] Dean: Oh no  
[7.12., 20:44] Dean: What do I do

[7.12., 20:44] Castiel: Get a role in a Christmas movie?

Christmas card

[7.12., 20:45] Dean: Last years Christmas cards  
[7.12., 20:45] Dean: Oh her parents where rude

[7.12., 20:45] Castiel: Nice!!!  
[7.12., 20:45] Castiel: Yes they were

[7.12., 20:45] Dean: See  
[7.12., 20:46] Dean: My moose

[7.12., 20:46] Castiel: He is a moose

[7.12., 20:46] Dean: Oh  
[7.12., 20:46] Dean: She packed  
[7.12., 20:46] Dean: Will love keep her there  
[7.12., 20:46] Dean: Rudy

[7.12., 20:46] Castiel: Rudy?

[7.12., 20:46] Dean: Who is rudy

[7.12., 20:46] Castiel: Riiiight

[7.12., 20:47] Dean: Please tell me its what I think it is

[7.12., 20:47] Castiel: We'll see

[7.12., 20:47] Dean: The barn  
[7.12., 20:47] Dean: Dear god  
[7.12., 20:47] Dean: Send help

[7.12., 20:47] Castiel: Yes

[7.12., 20:47] Dean: Hahahahahahahahaha  
[7.12., 20:47] Dean: Fucking hell

[7.12., 20:47] Castiel: And still blind  
[7.12., 20:47] Castiel: Damn  
[7.12., 20:48] Castiel: Oh man

[7.12., 20:48] Dean: Oh no  
[7.12., 20:48] Dean: Their only hope

[7.12., 20:48] Castiel: She's Obi Wan  
[7.12., 20:49] Castiel: Hahsha

[7.12., 20:49] Dean: By the 24th  
[7.12., 20:50] Dean: Oh  
[7.12., 20:50] Dean: Is she getting it

[7.12., 20:50] Castiel: She is opening her eyes

[7.12., 20:51] Dean: Can we take a bathroom  
[7.12., 20:51] Dean: Break

[7.12., 20:51] Castiel: Ok

[7.12., 20:58] Dean: Back

[7.12., 20:59] Castiel: Okay, me too

[7.12., 21:00] Dean: That's a good scarf

[7.12., 21:01] Castiel: Yes, very nice of Hattie  
[7.12., 21:02] Castiel: Look who's unpacking

[7.12., 21:02] Dean: Awe  
[7.12., 21:02] Dean: Roses  
[7.12., 21:02] Dean: How subtle

[7.12., 21:03] Castiel: The lights  
[7.12., 21:03] Castiel: Girl, your electric bill!

[7.12., 21:03] Dean: Thats garland for you

[7.12., 21:03] Castiel: Hahahaha  
[7.12., 21:03] Castiel: That was good

[7.12., 21:04] Dean: Still no thanks to the plane

[7.12., 21:05] Castiel: You're no flyer?  
[7.12., 21:05] Castiel: Oooh, cheesy

[7.12., 21:05] Dean: Nope  
[7.12., 21:05] Dean: If God wanted me to fly if have wings

[7.12., 21:06] Castiel: Hmm, okay  
[7.12., 21:06] Castiel: Do you hang up mistletoe?

[7.12., 21:07] Dean: Yes

[7.12., 21:07] Castiel: Really  
[7.12., 21:07] Castiel: Oooh the sleigh  
[7.12., 21:08] Castiel: Go away, don't see Santa's shop  
[7.12., 21:08] Castiel: Workshop  
[7.12., 21:09] Castiel: Bet he's cleared up all the fancy stuff

[7.12., 21:09] Dean: Yeah  
[7.12., 21:12] Dean: Ohhh  
[7.12., 21:12] Dean: Andy will have to be Santa

[7.12., 21:12] Castiel: Yes he will  
[7.12., 21:13] Castiel: That's a huge tree

[7.12., 21:13] Dean: Yes  
[7.12., 21:13] Dean: So pretty

[7.12., 21:13] Castiel: Yes  
[7.12., 21:13] Castiel: A star?

[7.12., 21:14] Dean: Hmmm

[7.12., 21:14] Castiel: We always had angels

[7.12., 21:14] Dean: Doesn't have to be

[7.12., 21:14] Castiel: Yeah, i know  
[7.12., 21:14] Dean: We had a star in my childhood

[7.12., 21:14] Castiel: I still have an angel. So does Gabriel

[7.12., 21:14] Dean: WAIT   
[7.12., 21:15] Dean: you guys are all named after angels  
[7.12., 21:15] Dean: Who got tied up on the tree  
[7.12., 21:15] Dean: Lol  
[7.12., 21:15] Dean: Always the youngest?

[7.12., 21:15] Castiel: 🙈  
[7.12., 21:15] Castiel: Gabriel tried, yes

[7.12., 21:15] Dean: Hs  
[7.12., 21:15] Dean: Ha  
[7.12., 21:15] Dean: Knew it  
[7.12., 21:16] Dean: Oh no

[7.12., 21:16] Castiel: Oh no

[7.12., 21:16] Dean: Unexpected moral dilemma

[7.12., 21:16] Castiel: Veeeery unexpected

[7.12., 21:17] Dean: What ever will she choose

[7.12., 21:17] Castiel: Oh I wonder  
[7.12., 21:20] Castiel: You know what goes perfect with Christmas movies if it's not a work night?

[7.12., 21:20] Dean: Spiced wine

[7.12., 21:20] Castiel: Egg nog

[7.12., 21:20] Dean: Ewwww

[7.12., 21:21] Castiel: You don't like it?

[7.12., 21:21] Dean: Too much as a kid

[7.12., 21:21] Castiel: Oh, i see  
[7.12., 21:24] Castiel: Nooo, Santa!

[7.12., 21:24] Dean: Noooo

[7.12., 21:24] Castiel: What a coincidence  
[7.12., 21:26] Castiel: He would be a very sexy Santa...

[7.12., 21:26] Dean: Hey

[7.12., 21:27] Castiel: What?

[7.12., 21:27] Dean: Slow down  
[7.12., 21:27] Dean: I am here  
[7.12., 21:27] Dean: I can dress up for you

[7.12., 21:27] Castiel: That would be even better  
[7.12., 21:28] Castiel: But he is sexy... isn't he?

[7.12., 21:29] Dean: Maybe

[7.12., 21:31] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[7.12., 21:31] Dean: Drama

[7.12., 21:32] Castiel: To much lipstick

[7.12., 21:32] Dean: Yeah

[7.12., 21:33] Castiel: Lol

[7.12., 21:34] Dean: Awee  
[7.12., 21:34] Dean: She finally understands Christmas  
[7.12., 21:34] Dean: And life  
[7.12., 21:34] Dean: And love

[7.12., 21:35] Castiel: She is very pretty too though  
[7.12., 21:35] Castiel: Only one reindeer?

[7.12., 21:36] Dean: Cheeeeeeeesy

[7.12., 21:36] Castiel: Hohoho

[7.12., 21:36] Dean: Lol  
[7.12., 21:38] Dean: As oblivious as she was all through the movie  
[7.12., 21:38] Dean: She will be 10 years married and still have no idea

[7.12., 21:38] Castiel: Yes! Oh yes. Haha  
[7.12., 21:38] Castiel: Thank you Dean

[7.12., 21:38] Dean: Andy  
[7.12., 21:38] Dean: Why are you never home to celebrate with the kids and i

[7.12., 21:39] Castiel: Hahahaha

[7.12., 21:39] Dean: Thank you for what?

[7.12., 21:39] Castiel: For spending this night with me. I really enjoyed our date

[7.12., 21:39] Dean: I did too  
[7.12., 21:39] Dean: Is it over already

[7.12., 21:40] Castiel: The movie is.

[7.12., 21:40] Dean: And the date?  
[7.12., 21:40] Dean: My normal dates end when I bring the girl home

[7.12., 21:40] Castiel: Doesn't have to be over  
[7.12., 21:41] Castiel: But how would you bring me home? I am home

[7.12., 21:41] Dean: What would you like to do

[7.12., 21:41] Castiel: I don't know.

[7.12., 21:41] Dean: Oh and did you have hot chocolate

[7.12., 21:41] Castiel: Yes. It was delicious!  
[7.12., 21:41] Castiel: Thank you so very nuch

[7.12., 21:42] Dean: I am happy it worked out

[7.12., 21:42] Castiel: That was very sweet of you

[7.12., 21:42] Dean: And I thought we would never get to our movie. We have been getting distracted

[7.12., 21:43] Castiel: Yes, we have.

[7.12., 21:43] Dean: I wanted to do something nice for after today. I wasn't sure if flowers would have been appropriate

[7.12., 21:43] Castiel: I liked the hot chocolate better

[7.12., 21:44] Dean: Good  
[7.12., 21:45] Dean: Can we talk about today? I had a lot of time to think

[7.12., 21:48] Castiel: Alright.

[7.12., 21:56] Dean: I already apologized and I still am very sorry for what I said. I feel like I need to explain myself better. I dont care who love whom. It doesn't matter. I don't care about any of it. And I thought I was doing well. I had to unlearn a lot of shit from my father after I moved out. And I have I think but today threw me for a loop. I was still processing in my head what went down last night and previously. I never acknowledged that I kept the panties on purpose. I could have burned them if I had wanted to but I liked them and I was ashamed. I am still embarrassed that I like them but I love that you like them and wear it yourself so I don't have to hide it. But thats the next thing. I love this texting and getting to know you and I know you are a guy and I am accepting that and I am ok with that. I am scared that everything we have here goes out the door once we meet. What if you don't like me in real life. What if my fantasies don't match up with the real world. What if I am not good enough and hurt you? I am so scared to fuck this up and thats been in my head and then charly and my brain turned of and I went on defence.

[7.12., 22:08] Castiel: I really understand your worrying, i do understand that it is a lot to process. Believe me. I do understand. And I... I am very sorry i went all bitchy on you and didn't talk to you.

[7.12., 22:11] Dean: Nah  
[7.12., 22:11] Dean: You had every right to be mad

[7.12., 22:12] Castiel: But it was such a teenager move. I'm so sorry

[7.12., 22:12] Dean: I just wanted you to understand me better like why it happened in the first place  
[7.12., 22:12] Dean: Oh yeah  
[7.12., 22:12] Dean: I see that now  
[7.12., 22:12] Dean: I should have been more mature about it

[7.12., 22:12] Castiel: I meant me

[7.12., 22:12] Dean: Oh no  
[7.12., 22:13] Dean: You were hurt  
[7.12., 22:13] Dean: I am taking all the blame here

[7.12., 22:14] Castiel: You are very sweet

[7.12., 22:14] Dean: If i am not a complete tool then I can be  
[7.12., 22:15] Dean: I am heading off to bed now.  
[7.12., 22:15] Dean: I loved our date  
[7.12., 22:15] Dean: And I am happy we are still talking  
[7.12., 22:15] Dean: Good night Cas  
[7.12., 22:15] Dean: 😚

[7.12., 22:17] Castiel: Good night Dean.  
[7.12., 22:17] Castiel: I enjoyed tonight very much too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laundry instructions
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/e896e6ce0fbb8caa4bb7ea8ac587e547/696f525c744c6426-c6/s1280x1920/03112017727e70b9f06fbf5b99572f99b8c185ca.jpg
> 
> Tree 
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/8a140935aac482f9c988c39da58e2541/696f525c744c6426-3c/s2048x3072/90e5a704ae7a5e607904f5dc0199b38fb4be9845.jpg
> 
> Dog
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/ff19edf19c08ef2b9793e0a1f9e7daf7/696f525c744c6426-33/s1280x1920/41ad21f61c838620b4273d826248e6309d0dc471.jpg
> 
> Card
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/c9aef75333a2a3157be0baea5004b399/696f525c744c6426-34/s1280x1920/9fba6dff994cc437e22657aa0d57cb2084dc9952.jpg


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive trigger warning for past mention of coercion and over all shit relationships. I added tags

[8.12., 06:12] Dean: Good morning. I overslept. Now I am late.

[8.12., 06:14] Castiel: Why did you oversleep? I'm using public transport today. It is a weird feeling and there are so many people

[8.12., 06:15] Dean: I turned my alarm off  
[8.12., 06:15] Dean: No clue why  
[8.12., 06:15] Dean: Also  
[8.12., 06:15] Dean: Ewwwww  
[8.12., 06:15] Dean: Public transport

[8.12., 06:16] Castiel: Yes, it is no fun. I miss my car.

[8.12., 06:18] Dean: Bennie will have it done soon I am sure

[8.12., 06:26] Castiel: I hope so.

[8.12., 08:04] Dean: Coffee  
[8.12., 08:04] Dean: F8naly

[8.12., 08:07] Castiel: You only now have coffee?

[8.12., 08:08] Dean: Yes  
[8.12., 08:08] Dean: Criminal right  
[8.12., 08:09] Dean: But I have a few minutes now  
[8.12., 08:09] Dean: I needed to open the shop this morning and just barely made it.

[8.12., 08:18] Castiel: Oh no.  
[8.12., 08:18] Castiel: I'm glad you made it though

[8.12., 08:31] Dean: Same.  
[8.12., 08:31] Dean: So  
[8.12., 08:32] Dean: Can I ask a few personal questions today?

[8.12., 08:34] Castiel: Can you wait a few minutes, i have a meeting coming up at 9 and need to finish a few things before it starts

[8.12., 08:37] Dean: Yes  
[8.12., 08:37] Dean: Of course

[8.12., 09:38] Castiel: Alright, I'm back at my desk now.

[8.12., 09:39] Dean: Good meeting I hope

[8.12., 09:39] Castiel: Are meetings ever good?

[8.12., 09:39] Dean: Mine never are. Usually grades or work complainta  
[8.12., 09:39] Dean: Complaints

[8.12., 09:40] Castiel: Yeah...

[8.12., 09:40] Dean: You ok tho?  
[8.12., 09:40] Dean: My personal questions can wait

[8.12., 09:42] Castiel: No, of course I'm okay. It's just numbers and annual account. All fine. Numbers all have to be in by tomorrow, cause that's closure date.

[8.12., 09:43] Dean: Ok  
[8.12., 09:43] Dean: So I was wondering  
[8.12., 09:44] Dean: You said you never did the sexting before, right?

[8.12., 09:44] Castiel: Yes

[8.12., 09:45] Dean: How much experience do you have?

[8.12., 09:45] Castiel: Are you asking me if I had had sex before?

[8.12., 09:46] Dean: Sort of  
[8.12., 09:46] Dean: But also how many relationships you've been in  
[8.12., 09:46] Dean: Your brother made your track record sound  
[8.12., 09:46] Dean: Sad  
[8.12., 09:46] Dean: I guess

[8.12., 09:46] Castiel: Well, thanks.  
[8.12., 09:47] Castiel: What has he told you?

[8.12., 09:47] Dean: I quote  
[8.12., 09:48] Dean: Cassie doesn't have the best or most extensive track record. And if you lead him on i will find you and bake you into dog treats.

[8.12., 09:48] Castiel: Oh great

[8.12., 09:48] Dean: So yeah

[8.12., 09:54] Castiel: Well, I've lived together with my last girlfriend, so there had been no need for sex texting

[8.12., 09:55] Dean: Ok. Sexting is not just for couples that don't live together.  
[8.12., 09:55] Dean: Its like forplay  
[8.12., 09:55] Dean: Teasing sometimes  
[8.12., 09:55] Dean: Building anticipation  
[8.12., 09:57] Dean: Because some people find it hot to get things like that during the day while at work where they can't do anything about it  
[8.12., 09:57] Dean: However, not my point. So you and your ex lived together. Is she your only ex?

[8.12., 09:59] Castiel: That's not a thing that was going on in our relationship. Sex was a bedroom thing. She did never text during work hours.

[8.12., 10:00] Dean: Ok. Thats fine. Like I said, some people like it.

[8.12., 10:00] Castiel: No, Meg is not my only ex.

[8.12., 10:01] Dean: How many relationships have you been in? I am assuming your body count wouldn't be higher then relationship number.

[8.12., 10:03] Castiel: 3  
[8.12., 10:03] Castiel: I guess

[8.12., 10:03] Dean: You guess?

[8.12., 10:03] Castiel: I'm not sure if my first counts as that.

[8.12., 10:03] Dean: Oh ok  
[8.12., 10:04] Dean: Well. You established that you like the taste of dick so I am assuming there was at least one guy relationship

[8.12., 10:10] Castiel: I had met Balthazar in bible summer camp. We've spend several summers together but only as friends. Until 2005. 2006 he and I were intimate. Pretty much all summer camp time long."

[8.12., 10:11] Dean: Hmmmm.  
[8.12., 10:11] Dean: I dont like him

[8.12., 10:11] Castiel: You don't know him

[8.12., 10:11] Dean: I am guessing this relationship didn't last the summer and you got left broken hearted?

[8.12., 10:12] Castiel: No.

[8.12., 10:12] Dean: No?  
[8.12., 10:12] Dean: It went till after camp?

[8.12., 10:12] Castiel: No.  
[8.12., 10:12] Castiel: We didn't actually break up.

[8.12., 10:13] Dean: Ok?  
[8.12., 10:13] Dean: I am confused

[8.12., 10:13] Castiel: We went our separate ways after camp as usual. But he never returned the next year.

[8.12., 10:13] Dean: Did you guys stay in contact during the year?

[8.12., 10:15] Castiel: I've sent him a couple letters. Especially after Michael had thrown me out. But he never wrote back.

[8.12., 10:15] Dean: Ok  
[8.12., 10:15] Dean: Hold up  
[8.12., 10:15] Dean: You brother kicked you out?  
[8.12., 10:16] Dean: What about your parents

[8.12., 10:16] Castiel: They're dead.

[8.12., 10:16] Dean: Ouch  
[8.12., 10:16] Dean: I am sorry  
[8.12., 10:17] Dean: My mom is dead too

[8.12., 10:17] Castiel: Not your fault.  
[8.12., 10:17] Castiel: Oh. I'm sorry  
[8.12., 10:18] Castiel: I didn't know mine.

[8.12., 10:18] Dean: So your brother raised you  
[8.12., 10:18] Dean: Why did he kick you out?  
[8.12., 10:18] Dean: Because of Balthazar

[8.12., 10:19] Castiel: He got custody after our dad died, yes.

[8.12., 10:19] Dean: That sucks.

[8.12., 10:20] Castiel: Yes, after the summer with Balthazar I had come out to him. He was the only one who didn't know, well, he and our uncle. Gabriel and well, Anael of course knew.

[8.12., 10:21] Dean: I am sorry it went like that.  
[8.12., 10:21] Dean: So him and meg  
[8.12., 10:21] Dean: Who was the other one

[8.12., 10:22] Castiel: It was alright, Gabriel took me in by then. You could say I helped raise Jack.  
[8.12., 10:23] Castiel: Arthur.

[8.12., 10:23] Dean: That was sweet  
[8.12., 10:23] Dean: How did that go?

[8.12., 10:24] Castiel: Very well for the first two years.

[8.12., 10:25] Dean: And then?

[8.12., 10:27] Castiel: He less and less accepted when I said I wasn't in the mood.

[8.12., 10:27] Dean: Oh  
[8.12., 10:27] Dean: Oh no  
[8.12., 10:27] Dean: Is he still around  
[8.12., 10:27] Dean: Cause I wanna talk

[8.12., 10:28] Castiel: Why?  
[8.12., 10:28] Castiel: Why would you want to talk to him?

[8.12., 10:28] Dean: Did he ever convince you to say yes anyways?  
[8.12., 10:28] Dean: Or just start till you gave in?

[8.12., 10:29] Castiel: The latter.

[8.12., 10:29] Dean: Thats why I want to talk  
[8.12., 10:29] Dean: Thats rape  
[8.12., 10:29] Dean: Coercion  
[8.12., 10:30] Dean: I am sorry that happened to you

[8.12., 10:31] Castiel: That's what Gabriel said.

[8.12., 10:31] Dean: I understand why you are happy with your cat  
[8.12., 10:31] Dean: I hope you pressed changes against him

[8.12., 10:31] Castiel: Yes.

[8.12., 10:31] Dean: Good

[8.12., 10:32] Castiel: Meg too

[8.12., 10:32] Dean: Scumbags like that deserve to be hung  
[8.12., 10:32] Dean: Meg too?  
[8.12., 10:32] Dean: What happened with her  
[8.12., 10:34] Dean: If you don't mind me asking

[8.12., 10:34] Castiel: The same. Though it hadn't lasted as long as with Arthur. I knew better and got out sooner.

[8.12., 10:35] Dean: I am glad you did  
[8.12., 10:35] Dean: I am very impressed Gabriel didn't punch me  
[8.12., 10:35] Dean: I am so sorry you went through this  
[8.12., 10:36] Dean: Are you getting help with coping?

[8.12., 10:36] Castiel: He's got a business to run, he can't afford assault charges.

[8.12., 10:38] Dean: True but I don't think I would care.  
[8.12., 10:38] Dean: Please  
[8.12., 10:38] Dean: If I ever do or say something that makes you uncomfortable  
[8.12., 10:38] Dean: Please let me know

[8.12., 10:38] Castiel: I'm in therapy, yes.

[8.12., 10:39] Dean: Thats good  
[8.12., 10:39] Dean: I'm glad  
[8.12., 10:42] Dean: I won't start anything sexual wise anymore.

[8.12., 10:43] Castiel: I'm sorry

[8.12., 10:43] Dean: No  
[8.12., 10:43] Dean: Don't apologize  
[8.12., 10:43] Dean: After all that  
[8.12., 10:43] Dean: You should call the shots  
[8.12., 10:43] Dean: I dont mind getting told what to do  
[8.12., 10:44] Dean: Or when to do it

[8.12., 10:45] Castiel: I honestly did enjoy what we did the other night though.

[8.12., 10:45] Dean: Ok  
[8.12., 10:45] Dean: Good  
[8.12., 10:45] Dean: That makes me feel better and less of a creep  
[8.12., 10:47] Dean: Do you have anything you wanna know about me?  
[8.12., 10:47] Dean: Honestly tho, I don't know my bodycount... we already said I am a man whore

[8.12., 10:49] Castiel: You're not a whore. You just like sex more than I do.

[8.12., 10:50] Dean: Yeah.  
[8.12., 10:51] Dean: But I mean  
[8.12., 10:51] Dean: I am an open book. Ask anything you want to know

[8.12., 10:52] Castiel: Do you only have an unknown body count or did you have real relationships?

[8.12., 10:52] Dean: I've been in 1 relationship  
[8.12., 10:53] Dean: Her name was Lisa.  
[8.12., 10:53] Dean: We got together at 17 and it lasted till 19  
[8.12., 10:53] Dean: She wanted kids and getting married. White picket fence.  
[8.12., 10:53] Dean: I felt to young  
[8.12., 10:54] Dean: Ruined it by cheating on her and purposely getting caught  
[8.12., 10:54] Dean: So I wouldn't have to break up with her  
[8.12., 10:54] Dean: I made her do it

[8.12., 10:54] Castiel: Oh!!!

[8.12., 10:54] Dean: I was an ass

[8.12., 10:55] Castiel: That's... That's cowardly

[8.12., 10:55] Dean: Yes  
[8.12., 10:55] Dean: I was a mess back then  
[8.12., 10:55] Dean: Constantly drunk  
[8.12., 10:56] Dean: Sam had to pick me up and get me home  
[8.12., 10:56] Dean: My dad would flip  
[8.12., 10:56] Dean: Then I left home  
[8.12., 10:56] Dean: Drank less  
[8.12., 10:56] Dean: Job, college  
[8.12., 10:56] Dean: Girls  
[8.12., 10:56] Dean: Just trying to get my life on track  
[8.12., 11:00] Dean: An suddenly you...

[8.12., 11:00] Castiel: I'm sorry i messed up your life

[8.12., 11:01] Dean: No  
[8.12., 11:01] Dean: Your a good thing  
[8.12., 11:01] Dean: A really good thing

[8.12., 11:02] Castiel: Thank you.  
[8.12., 11:02] Castiel: You too.

[8.12., 11:03] Dean: Thank you for telling me

[8.12., 11:04] Castiel: What exactly?

[8.12., 11:06] Dean: Everything g  
[8.12., 11:06] Dean: From past relationships  
[8.12., 11:06] Dean: To trauma  
[8.12., 11:06] Dean: Thank you for trusting me

[8.12., 11:14] Castiel: Oh.  
[8.12., 11:15] Castiel: I don't know why i trust you so much though. I feel ike I've known you much longer than I actually do.

[8.12., 11:17] Dean: Yeah same here

[8.12., 11:19] Castiel: You're a great friend, thank you.

[8.12., 11:32] Dean: That go heavier then I thought when I asked for your body count

[8.12., 11:33] Castiel: I'm sorry I loaded that on you.

[8.12., 11:33] Dean: No  
[8.12., 11:33] Dean: I asked  
[8.12., 11:33] Dean: Its good to know  
[8.12., 11:33] Dean: I wouldn't want to do anything that could hurt you

[8.12., 11:34] Castiel: I know.

[8.12., 11:35] Dean: Hey uhm

[8.12., 11:35] Castiel: Yes?

[8.12., 11:35] Dean: Can you figure out how Gabriel found me?  
[8.12., 11:36] Dean: Cause that was scary

[8.12., 11:36] Castiel: Maybe he asked Jack?

[8.12., 11:38] Dean: He k ew my building

[8.12., 11:39] Castiel: Oh.  
[8.12., 11:39] Castiel: Do you want me to ask him?

[8.12., 11:39] Dean: Yes please

[8.12., 11:39] Castiel: Alright  
[8.12., 11:47] Castiel: He says young people share an awful lot of details on Facebook

[8.12., 11:48] Dean: Ohhhhhhh  
[8.12., 11:48] Dean: Ok  
[8.12., 11:48] Dean: That makes sense  
[8.12., 11:48] Dean: I think I should delete my fb  
[8.12., 11:53] Dean: Young people?  
[8.12., 11:53] Dean: Man I am an adult  
[8.12., 11:53] Dean: Wth  
[8.12., 11:53] Dean: How old is he

[8.12., 11:53] Castiel: 42

[8.12., 11:53] Dean: Ah  
[8.12., 11:54] Dean: Ancient  
[8.12., 11:54] Dean: God  
[8.12., 11:54] Dean: Almost twice my age

[8.12., 11:54] Castiel: See, young people

[8.12., 11:54] Dean: I am 23  
[8.12., 11:54] Dean: I count as an adult  
[8.12., 11:54] Dean: Bills and taxes  
[8.12., 11:54] Dean: All the fun adult stuff

[8.12., 11:55] Castiel: That's still young though

[8.12., 11:56] Dean: But young people is like jack and sam  
[8.12., 11:56] Dean: I dont fall into that category

[8.12., 11:58] Castiel: From your point of view. From his you're young people too

[8.12., 12:00] Dean: How does he feel about our age difference  
[8.12., 12:00] Dean: If I am young people to him....

[8.12., 12:03] Castiel: He's okay with it. He's not worried.  
[8.12., 12:03] Dean: Cool

[8.12., 12:03] Castiel: He says he's glad I'm falling for someone younger.  
[8.12., 12:09] Castiel: You were on a date with my older sister.

[8.12., 12:09] Dean: Oh  
[8.12., 12:09] Dean: Falling for?

[8.12., 12:09] Castiel: Is that some fetish for you?

[8.12., 12:10] Dean: No

[8.12., 12:11] Castiel: His words

[8.12., 12:11] Dean: A: she does not look her age and   
B: she specifically looked for.someone younger on her tinder

[8.12., 12:11] Castiel: She would...

[8.12., 12:12] Dean: So  
[8.12., 12:12] Dean: How old is she  
[8.12., 12:12] Dean: Cause she told me 36

[8.12., 12:12] Castiel: Yeah, she told you the truth

[8.12., 12:13] Dean: Ok  
[8.12., 12:13] Dean: So she likes younger men

[8.12., 12:13] Castiel: Yes

[8.12., 12:13] Dean: She should meet my friend Kevin

[8.12., 12:13] Castiel: Why?

[8.12., 12:14] Dean: He likes older women  
[8.12., 12:14] Dean: Pretty sure its a mommy thing but I am not gonna ask

[8.12., 12:14] Castiel: Oh  
[8.12., 12:14] Castiel: I have an idea.  
[8.12., 12:15] Castiel: A revenge idea

[8.12., 12:15] Dean: Oh?  
[8.12., 12:15] Dean: Tell me

[8.12., 12:16] Castiel: Can we let your friend have her number?

[8.12., 12:16] Dean: We could  
[8.12., 12:16] Dean: But i need to explain it to him  
[8.12., 12:16] Dean: I dont want him getting hurt

[8.12., 12:16] Castiel: Oh. Right  
[8.12., 12:16] Castiel: Bad idea.  
[8.12., 12:17] Castiel: Forget it

[8.12., 12:17] Dean: What did you think off  
[8.12., 12:17] Dean: Let's hear the plan and then we see

[8.12., 12:17] Castiel: That was the plan

[8.12., 12:18] Dean: Oh ok  
[8.12., 12:18] Dean: How about I link him her profile  
[8.12., 12:18] Dean: And explain roughly what happened  
[8.12., 12:18] Dean: Shes just his type  
[8.12., 12:18] Dean: Maybe we'll actually do some good  
[8.12., 12:18] Dean: He's younger then me tho

[8.12., 12:19] Castiel: Illegal?

[8.12., 12:23] Dean: No

[8.12., 12:23] Dean: Just turned 21 on the 2nd

[8.12., 12:23] Castiel: Oh.  
[8.12., 12:24] Castiel: Gabriel would call that fresh meat

[8.12., 12:24] Dean: Ewww  
[8.12., 12:25] Dean: I dont wanna think of Kevin likenthat  
[8.12., 12:25] Dean: Kids creepy smart  
[8.12., 12:25] Dean: We share all accounting classes  
[8.12., 12:25] Dean: And he is waaaaay better then me

[8.12., 12:26] Castiel: Oh wow

[8.12., 12:27] Dean: Creepy smart

[8.12., 12:29] Castiel: I see

[8.12., 12:45] Dean: You see?  
[8.12., 12:46] Dean: I showed Kevin your sisters profile  
[8.12., 12:48] Dean: He's interested

[8.12., 12:52] Castiel: Oooh. Nice.

[8.12., 12:55] Dean: So what next

[8.12., 12:56] Castiel: I don't know

[8.12., 12:56] Dean: Well great  
[8.12., 12:57] Dean: Lol

[8.12., 12:58] Castiel: I feel a little bit drained after dumping all my shit on you. Which I'm still sorry for.

[8.12., 12:59] Dean: No. Its ok. I asked  
[8.12., 12:59] Dean: And its good that I know.  
[8.12., 12:59] Dean: That way I can make sure I don't do anything to make you feel weird  
[8.12., 13:03] Dean: Like I feel like I pushed you into the sexting  
[8.12., 13:04] Dean: And while you say you enjoyed it  
[8.12., 13:04] Dean: I feel bad for throwing that at you

[8.12., 13:23] Castiel: No, it was very enjoyable

[8.12., 13:44] Dean: I am sorry. I seem to keep running into more and more work today

[8.12., 13:45] Castiel: Oh. Okay. I won't bother you then.

[8.12., 13:45] Dean: It just takes me a while to answer.  
[8.12., 13:46] Dean: Everyone wants a piece of me today it seems

[8.12., 13:47] Castiel: You're working all day today? No classes?

[8.12., 13:47] Dean: Worked in the morning till 10.45  
[8.12., 13:47] Dean: Class at 11 to one  
[8.12., 13:47] Dean: Study group 1.30 to 3

[8.12., 13:48] Castiel: Oh, alright

[8.12., 13:48] Dean: Then i need to go food shopping and pick up the books from the shop  
[8.12., 13:49] Dean: I wanna see if I understand the finances

[8.12., 13:49] Castiel: They let you see the actual books?

[8.12., 13:49] Dean: Yeah  
[8.12., 13:49] Dean: Kinda  
[8.12., 13:50] Dean: Let's not advertise it

[8.12., 13:51] Castiel: Yeah

[8.12., 13:52] Dean: Something isn't right. We work our asses of and don't charge little, yet even with the minimum wage we get money is always a problem

[8.12., 13:54] Castiel: That doesn't sound good.

[8.12., 13:54] Dean: Thats why I want to take a look

[8.12., 13:55] Castiel: Understandably

[8.12., 14:20] Dean: My study partner fell asleep

[8.12., 14:21] Castiel: The times you wish you had peanuts

[8.12., 14:21] Dean: Yes

[8.12., 14:24] Castiel: Or popcorn

[8.12., 14:24] Dean: I've started stacking stuff on his head

[8.12., 14:26] Castiel: Nice

[8.12., 14:46] Dean: Today is stupid  
[8.12., 14:46] Dean: So busy  
[8.12., 14:46] Dean: I kinda miss you  
[8.12., 14:46] Dean: Stupid

[8.12., 14:49] Castiel: I'm stupid?

[8.12., 14:53] Dean: No  
[8.12., 14:53] Dean: Me  
[8.12., 14:53] Dean: Missing you  
[8.12., 14:54] Dean: Cause i can't text a lot

[8.12., 14:54] Castiel: Oh.  
[8.12., 14:54] Castiel: I miss your texts too

[8.12., 15:03] Dean: I feel like a silly teenager with a crush  
[8.12., 15:03] Dean: Lol

[8.12., 15:03] Castiel: A crush?  
[8.12., 15:04] Castiel: A teenager? And you protest about Gabriel calling you young

[8.12., 15:04] Dean: I FEEL like a teenager with a crush  
[8.12., 15:04] Dean: However I am not one

[8.12., 15:07] Castiel: I know  
[8.12., 15:13] Castiel: So. Let me come back to  
[8.12., 15:13] Castiel: CRUSH?

[8.12., 15:13] Dean: 😳

[8.12., 15:15] Castiel: Are you just saying that for lack of better words?

[8.12., 15:15] Dean: Not quiet sure how to describe it  
[8.12., 15:15] Dean: So feelings wise crush made the most sense?

[8.12., 15:15] Castiel: Oh.  
[8.12., 15:16] Castiel: You do have feelings for me

[8.12., 15:17] Dean: Yes?  
[8.12., 15:17] Dean: Confusing and New ones  
[8.12., 15:17] Dean: But not unwelcome

[8.12., 15:18] Castiel: Oh.  
[8.12., 15:18] Castiel: Wow

[8.12., 15:22] Dean: Scary  
[8.12., 15:22] Dean: Well kinda  
[8.12., 15:22] Dean: For me

[8.12., 15:23] Castiel: For me too, a little.  
[8.12., 15:23] Castiel: I mean, you're basically a stranger, right?

[8.12., 15:27] Dean: Exactly  
[8.12., 15:27] Dean: And I'm scared that if we finally see each other I will have made it all up in my mind

[8.12., 15:28] Castiel: Like how?

[8.12., 15:29] Dean: Like what if we don't like each other in real life  
[8.12., 15:29] Dean: Or i freak out  
[8.12., 15:29] Dean: Cause cock

[8.12., 15:36] Castiel: Oh  
[8.12., 15:36] Castiel: I see. Yes.

[8.12., 15:41] Dean: So yeah  
[8.12., 15:41] Dean: Thats me  
[8.12., 15:42] Dean: Scared crushing  
[8.12., 15:45] Dean: And now I have to leave you with this statement. Schools over and I have to go shop and steal the books  
[8.12., 15:45] Dean: "Borrow"

[8.12., 15:46] Castiel: Okay. I will try not to overthink things until i hear from you again

[8.12., 17:47] Dean: I hope you are not. I got everything to not have to go grocery shopping for the next few days and I managed to get the books.  
[8.12., 17:48] Dean: Oh funny story. I ran into benny at the store. He still me about this ugly ass diaper brown classic he got in due to me. He thanked me for sending you. But he kept going on about how ugly the car is and I had a really hard time bot to laugh about how offended you would be.  
[8.12., 17:49] Dean: Anyways. I'll be taking a shower and then I'll have my nose in the shops books to see if I can find something wrong

[8.12., 20:33] Castiel: Hello Dean.  
[8.12., 20:33] Castiel: I am very sorry i haven't replied in such a long time.  
[8.12., 20:34] Castiel: Gabriel had come and kidnapped me to family dinner.  
[8.12., 20:34] Castiel: Unfortunately I had forgotten my phone at home

[8.12., 20:42] Dean: No worries. Im still with my nose in the books  
[8.12., 20:42] Dean: Its not adding up

[8.12., 20:59] Castiel: Why?  
[8.12., 21:00] Castiel: Is there anything I can help with without you having to share company secrets?

[8.12., 21:19] Dean: Not really  
[8.12., 21:20] Dean: It all makes sense at first but if you dig deeper money disappears and then big loss at the end but hard to trace  
[8.12., 21:26] Dean: I am giving up for tonight  
[8.12., 21:26] Dean: Nobody is in the office tomorrow so I can put them back  
[8.12., 21:26] Dean: I made a few copies of the most strange stuff

[8.12., 21:27] Castiel: Oh that doesn't sound good.

[8.12., 21:27] Dean: No it doesnt  
[8.12., 21:27] Dean: But my brain hurts  
[8.12., 21:27] Dean: How was dinner

[8.12., 21:28] Castiel: I bet it does. Numbers can be numbing.  
[8.12., 21:28] Castiel: Dinner was nice.

[8.12., 21:29] Dean: Gabe say anything?

[8.12., 21:29] Castiel: About you? No. He behaved himself.

[8.12., 21:29] Dean: How was Jack  
[8.12., 21:29] Dean: Could he look at you?

[8.12., 21:34] Castiel: Oh. Jack did blush when he looked at me, yes

[8.12., 21:34] Dean: God poor kid  
[8.12., 21:34] Dean: Ohh  
[8.12., 21:35] Dean: I totally did manage to save the panties  
[8.12., 21:35] Dean: But the fabric is sagging now  
[8.12., 21:35] Dean: I think I scrubbed to hard

[8.12., 21:37] Castiel: Oh. That's not too good.

[8.12., 21:37] Dean: No

[8.12., 21:37] Castiel: But maybe they fit better now?

[8.12., 21:37] Dean: And because its December the postal service is overwhelmed and my ordered ones are not.gonne be here till January.  
[8.12., 21:38] Dean: Why did I order from England?  
[8.12., 21:38] Dean: And no I tried them on. The only thing holding them up is the waistband elastic  
[8.12., 21:38] Dean: Everything kinda " falls out"

[8.12., 21:39] Castiel: Oooooooooh  
[8.12., 21:39] Castiel: Poor panties!!!!

[8.12., 21:41] Dean: Im kinda sad jow  
[8.12., 21:41] Dean: Now

[8.12., 21:46] Castiel: You know, things would be easier if I had your address

[8.12., 21:48] Dean: What?

[8.12., 21:49] Castiel: I don't want to drag Jack and Sam into that...

[8.12., 21:49] Dean: Ohhhh  
[8.12., 21:49] Dean: Uhm  
[8.12., 21:50] Dean: You've had my mailing adress for a while

[8.12., 21:50] Castiel: I have?

[8.12., 21:51] Dean: Its automatically included when I send emails

[8.12., 21:51] Castiel: Hang on.

[8.12., 21:51] Dean: Its school set up so its in there

[8.12., 21:56] Castiel: You were right

[8.12., 21:58] Dean: So  
[8.12., 21:58] Dean: What am I expecting

[8.12., 21:58] Castiel: A courier

[8.12., 21:58] Dean: Well thats incredibly unhelpful  
[8.12., 21:58] Dean: What is he bringing

[8.12., 21:59] Castiel: Panties.

[8.12., 21:59] Dean: You are sending a courier to me  
[8.12., 21:59] Dean: With panties  
[8.12., 22:00] Dean: For the love of everything

[8.12., 22:00] Castiel: I have never worn that. They're in their original packing

[8.12., 22:00] Dean: Tape  
[8.12., 22:00] Dean: TAPE  
[8.12., 22:00] Dean: And more fucking Tape

[8.12., 22:01] Castiel: I used duct tape

[8.12., 22:02] Dean: Thanknyou  
[8.12., 22:02] Dean: When is he supposed to bring it?  
[8.12., 22:02] Dean: I need to know a time so I can be home

[8.12., 22:03] Castiel: Um... 20 minutes?

[8.12., 22:04] Dean: What?  
[8.12., 22:04] Dean: That must have been stupidly expensive

[8.12., 22:04] Castiel: Maybe

[8.12., 22:04] Dean: But why

[8.12., 22:07] Castiel: Yours got ruined because of me

[8.12., 22:07] Dean: I kinda ruined them myself  
[8.12., 22:08] Dean: You just helped to add to it

[8.12., 22:08] Castiel: It's okay. Think of it as hot chocolate

[8.12., 22:10] Dean: Thank you in advance  
[8.12., 22:10] Dean: But  
[8.12., 22:10] Dean: Why do you have unopened panties

[8.12., 22:12] Castiel: I bought them twice by mistake and was too busy and too lazy to send them back

[8.12., 22:13] Dean: So  
[8.12., 22:13] Dean: We have the same pair

[8.12., 22:16] Castiel: Uh, yeah. Is that a problem for you?

[8.12., 22:17] Dean: No  
[8.12., 22:17] Dean: I am gonna take a quick cold shower before the courier gets here

[8.12., 22:22] Castiel: Alright.

[8.12., 22:23] Dean: Ok. Made it just in time  
[8.12., 22:23] Dean: Did you use a whole roll of tape

[8.12., 22:23] Castiel: Yes

[8.12., 22:23] Dean: Pretty sure the dude thinks you sent me coke

[8.12., 22:26] Castiel: I didn't want another Gabriel-incident

[8.12., 22:26] Dean: I appreciate that  
[8.12., 22:26] Dean: Very much  
[8.12., 22:26] Dean: I got them out  
[8.12., 22:26] Dean: I love the color  
[8.12., 22:27] Dean: And they fit nicely  
[8.12., 22:27] Dean: Thank you

[8.12., 22:29] Castiel: You're already wearing them?

[8.12., 22:29] Dean: Ues  
[8.12., 22:29] Dean: So much nicer them the ladies version  
[8.12., 22:29] Dean: Space

[8.12., 22:29] Castiel: I'm glad you like them

[8.12., 22:29] Dean: For the jewels  
[8.12., 22:30] Dean: The low cut

[8.12., 22:30] Castiel: Would you show me?

[8.12., 22:30] Dean: Uhm  
[8.12., 22:30] Dean: Are you asking for a semi nude?  
[8.12., 22:30] Dean: One sec

[8.12., 22:31] Castiel: Um.  
[8.12., 22:31] Castiel: I'm sorry  
[8.12., 22:31] Castiel: That was inappropriate

[8.12., 22:31] Dean: Well  
[8.12., 22:32] Dean: You asked nicely  
[8.12., 22:32] Dean: And I took pic  
[8.12., 22:32] Dean: Want me to send?  
[8.12., 22:33] Dean: I got the front and back

[8.12., 22:33] Castiel: You managed to get the back?

[8.12., 22:33] Dean: Mirror

[8.12., 22:33] Castiel: Nice!!

Pics

[8.12., 22:34] Castiel: Oh God!

[8.12., 22:34] Dean: Good or bad

[8.12., 22:35] Castiel: So, so very good

[8.12., 22:36] Dean: I am happy you like them  
[8.12., 22:36] Dean: They feel nice  
[8.12., 22:37] Dean: Thank you

[8.12., 22:39] Castiel: I am happy you like this  
[8.12., 22:39] Castiel: They look good on you

[8.12., 22:39] Dean: Awe  
[8.12., 22:39] Dean: Cas,  
[8.12., 22:39] Dean: You're making me blush

[8.12., 22:40] Castiel: Tiel

[8.12., 22:40] Dean: Awe  
[8.12., 22:40] Dean: Really  
[8.12., 22:40] Dean: I got to call you cas so many times before and you never complained

[8.12., 22:41] Castiel: You did?

[8.12., 22:41] Dean: Yes

[8.12., 22:41] Castiel: I must not have noticed

[8.12., 22:42] Dean: Most noticeably during the last time I wore panties  
[8.12., 22:42] Dean: But its ok  
[8.12., 22:42] Dean: No worries  
[8.12., 22:42] Dean: Have a good night Castiel  
[8.12., 22:43] Dean: I have to go to sleep  
[8.12., 22:43] Dean: I think ill sleep in them

[8.12., 22:43] Castiel: So do I.

[8.12., 22:43] Dean: I talk to you tomorrow  
[8.12., 22:43] Dean: 😚  
[8.12., 22:43] Castiel: I'll talk to you tomorrow.  
[8.12., 22:44] Dean: Night night  
[8.12., 22:44] Castiel: Night night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deans pics
> 
> https://whatsappfic.tumblr.com/post/637008201028714496/hmmm


	9. Tell me to go fuck myself and I will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some pictures exchanged. I am not sure wich one would be more explicit...
> 
> I am still struggling to put images in the text and after I got the one that tumblr won't allow for sure I gave up. 
> 
> Enjoy

[9.12., 07:56] Dean: Morning cas

[9.12., 07:56] Dean: Tiel

[9.12., 07:58] Castiel: Good morning. You are up early on a Saturday

[9.12., 08:01] Dean: I've been up for a while

[9.12., 08:01] Dean: 5 to be exact

[9.12., 08:02] Dean: Brought the books back into the shop

[9.12., 08:02] Dean: I am on call today so I can't really make plans

[9.12., 08:02] Castiel: Oh!!!

[9.12., 08:02] Dean: Sitting at home waiting to see if I am needed or not

[9.12., 08:03] Castiel: That must feel stressing.

[9.12., 08:03] Dean: Nah

[9.12., 08:03] Dean: Annoying

[9.12., 08:04] Dean: Cause last time I was on call I got called once

[9.12., 08:04] Dean: Of course during my shower

[9.12., 08:05] Dean: But hey, its money. I get paid to sit around and a little extra for each call

[9.12., 08:06] Castiel: That's what I mean. It would stress me to no end not to know if it would be okay now to start my shower or start cooking or unpack my painting stuff or if once I do those things my phone would ring.

[9.12., 08:07] Dean: I just sit around in my work clothes

[9.12., 08:07] Dean: No point 8n doing anything

[9.12., 08:07] Dean: I usually binge watch something

[9.12., 08:12] Castiel: What will you be watching?

[9.12., 08:22] Dean: I dont know yet

[9.12., 08:22] Dean: Im a bit restless right now

[9.12., 08:29] Castiel: Too much coffee? You have been up early for weekend, so I assume you had a lot?

[9.12., 08:30] Dean: I'm still on my second cup

[9.12., 08:35] Castiel: Oh

[9.12., 08:35] Castiel: Why are you restless?

[9.12., 08:43] Dean: Idk

[9.12., 08:54] Castiel: How did you sleep?

[9.12., 08:55] Dean: Decent i guess

[9.12., 08:55] Dean: I've had worse

[9.12., 08:55] Castiel: Did you actually sleep in those panties I sent you?

[9.12., 08:55] Dean: 😳

[9.12., 08:55] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 08:56] Dean: But I gently handwashed them this morning

[9.12., 08:56] Dean: They are drying now

[9.12., 08:56] Castiel: You said you think you might so I wanted to check back

[9.12., 08:56] Castiel: Oh good!!

[9.12., 09:03] Dean: So

[9.12., 09:03] Dean: What are you doing

[9.12., 09:03] Dean: I can't focus on netflux

[9.12., 09:03] Dean: Entertain me

[9.12., 09:03] Dean: Please

[9.12., 09:05] Castiel: I'm eating my breakfast

[9.12., 09:05] Castiel: Why can you not focus?

[9.12., 09:05] Castiel: Has something happened to make you so restless?

[9.12., 09:06] Dean: Maybe its the finances from the shop

[9.12., 09:06] Dean: Who knows

[9.12., 09:06] Dean: I want to make food but I am 100% sure as soon as the bacon is ready ill get a call

[9.12., 09:06] Castiel: Oh, yeah it can be unsettling if the numbers don't add up

[9.12., 09:07] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 09:07] Dean: I guess

[9.12., 09:08] Castiel: What are you gonna do about them?

[9.12., 09:08] Dean: I am gonna check my copies over again

[9.12., 09:08] Dean: I want to figure this out

[9.12., 09:12] Castiel: Oh, you made copies?

[9.12., 09:12] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 09:12] Castiel: Clever

[9.12., 09:12] Dean: Toldnyou last night I made copies of the most important stuff

[9.12., 09:12] Dean: Well what I thought was important

[9.12., 09:13] Castiel: I hope you can figure it out

[9.12., 09:18] Dean: I hope so too

[9.12., 09:19] Dean: What are your plans for today?

[9.12., 09:19] Dean: Sam told me to leave him alone

[9.12., 09:19] Dean: Looks like he and jack are having alone time

[9.12., 09:22] Castiel: I was thinking of breaking out my art supplies

[9.12., 09:22] Castiel: Oh? They are?

[9.12., 09:22] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 09:22] Dean: I was bugging him to join me for some super Mario while I wait for calls

[9.12., 09:23] Dean: He told me " fuck off Dean, I am spending the day with Jack. His dad isn't home."

[9.12., 09:25] Castiel: I didn't know

[9.12., 09:25] Dean: So

[9.12., 09:25] Dean: Whats gabe up to

[9.12., 09:26] Dean: The nice thing to do would be to leave those 2 alone

[9.12., 09:26] Dean: But the big brother thing to do would be to interfere

[9.12., 09:27] Castiel: Hmmm, Saturday? Farmer's market, selling honey.

[9.12., 09:28] Castiel: I can ask Claire to be annoying little sister if you want?

[9.12., 09:28] Dean: Well shit

[9.12., 09:28] Dean: Never heard of her

[9.12., 09:28] Dean: Enter new player

[9.12., 09:28] Dean: Yes do that

[9.12., 09:28] Dean: Lol

[9.12., 09:28] Castiel: I told you Jack has a sister

[9.12., 09:29] Castiel: I told you i babysat them both

[9.12., 09:31] Dean: Yeah but never mentioned a name

[9.12., 09:32] Castiel: Ah, yeah, that could actually be, you're right

[9.12., 09:45] Dean: Ha

[9.12., 09:45] Dean: Sam is complaining that they have to play monopoly

[9.12., 09:45] Dean: Success

[9.12., 09:45] Dean: Thank you

[9.12., 09:46] Dean: That gave me a giggle

[9.12., 09:49] Castiel: You're welcome

[9.12., 09:56] Dean: How old 8s she

[9.12., 10:02] Castiel: 15

[9.12., 10:02] Dean: Oh nice age to be annoying

[9.12., 10:03] Dean: And do it because she can

[9.12., 10:04] Castiel: Yeah

[9.12., 10:05] Dean: Your answers are very short today. Are you ok? Busy?

[9.12., 10:06] Castiel: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I'm not okay.

[9.12., 10:06] Dean: But you are ok?

[9.12., 10:08] Castiel: Yes I am, Dean. I'm more worried about you and your restlessness

[9.12., 10:08] Dean: I am fine. I promise

[9.12., 10:16] Castiel: Okay. But if you need anything you will let me know, right?

[9.12., 10:17] Dean: Yes I will

[9.12., 10:17] Dean: I just need to chill and calm down

[9.12., 10:17] Dean: I'll be fine

[9.12., 10:17] Castiel: Can I do anything to help?

[9.12., 10:18] Dean: No. No worries. You've done enough already

[9.12., 10:18] Castiel: You sure? I don't think I've done anything…

[9.12., 10:20] Dean: Yes its ok

[9.12., 10:20] Castiel: But you said you are okay and then you said you will be fine. Are you sure you're okay?

[9.12., 10:21] Dean: Jesus christ

[9.12., 10:21] Dean: Yes cas

[9.12., 10:21] Dean: I am fine

[9.12., 10:21] Dean: I woke up horny as fuck because of the panties

[9.12., 10:21] Dean: And I don't want to jerk of because I know the sec I start ill get a call

[9.12., 10:22] Dean: And I promised not to start anything sexual with you

[9.12., 10:22] Dean: I am sorry

[9.12., 10:22] Castiel: 😳

[9.12., 10:23] Dean: You asked

[9.12., 10:23] Dean: Don't give me that look

[9.12., 10:24] Castiel: I was about to apologize and then i read what you wrote and then i didn't know what to say and that look seemed to cover that the best

[9.12., 10:24] Dean: Sorry.

[9.12., 10:24] Dean: I didn't mean to come across snappy

[9.12., 10:25] Castiel: I understand. Unsatisfaction can lead to aggressiveness

[9.12., 10:25] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 10:25] Dean: But I am not agressivr

[9.12., 10:26] Dean: Just tense

[9.12., 10:27] Castiel: You should take care of that, Dean.

[9.12., 10:28] Dean: No

[9.12., 10:28] Dean: The minute I start

[9.12., 10:28] Dean: Someone will call

[9.12., 10:29] Castiel: But you will drive yourself mad.

[9.12., 10:29] Castiel: I wish I could help you.

[9.12., 10:30] Dean: Uhm

[9.12., 10:30] Dean: What

[9.12., 10:30] Dean: I am fine

[9.12., 10:30] Dean: I am on call till 2

[9.12., 10:31] Dean: I can wait

[9.12., 10:31] Castiel: Alright

[9.12., 10:34] Dean: I sent you some of my copies

[9.12., 10:35] Dean: If you have time could you look at them and tell me if I am crazy or not

[9.12., 10:35] Dean: I've decided to do that to distract myself

[9.12., 10:36] Dean: Not many things less sexy than math

[9.12., 10:41] Castiel: Oh. Yes. Of course. Give me a few minutes

[9.12., 11:09] Castiel: Those numbers don't look right

[9.12., 11:09] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 11:09] Dean: So I'm not crazy

[9.12., 11:09] Dean: That's good

[9.12., 11:10] Dean: But where does it go

[9.12., 11:10] Dean: Page 1

[9.12., 11:10] Dean: Line 15

[9.12., 11:10] Dean: It all makes sense to there

[9.12., 11:10] Dean: But starting in section 2c

[9.12., 11:11] Dean: I start loosing money

[9.12., 11:12] Castiel: That's really weird indeed.

[9.12., 11:12] Dean: Just a few cents here and there

[9.12., 11:12] Dean: But it adds up to thousands a month

[9.12., 11:12] Dean: How?

[9.12., 11:15] Castiel: Dean, I don't know any of the people there and don't want to make false accusations, but could it be, that someone steals money?

[9.12., 11:15] Dean: Thats what it looks like

[9.12., 11:15] Dean: But i can't pinpoint where

[9.12., 11:17] Castiel: By looks of it it's definitely someone who's really good with numbers

[9.12., 11:19] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 11:19] Dean: I am gonna try and find out who does the books

[9.12., 11:19] Dean: We just drop of our papers in the office

[9.12., 11:19] Dean: Some else comes in

[9.12., 11:21] Dean: This shop used to do really well

[9.12., 11:21] Dean: I remember it as a kid

[9.12., 11:22] Castiel: Yeah, that's usual for such shops that they have external accountants

[9.12., 11:23] Dean: I am gonna dig a little more

[9.12., 11:23] Dean: I got a few papers here i didn't send you

[9.12., 11:23] Dean: Want them?

[9.12., 11:27] Castiel: If that helps

[9.12., 11:27] Dean: I think it would but I don't want to ruin your weekend with even more accounting

[9.12., 11:29] Castiel: It's okay.

[9.12., 11:30] Dean: You sure?

[9.12., 11:30] Dean: Or are you an actual freak that likes this

[9.12., 11:32] Dean: 😉wait let me add the joking emoji so you don't think I mean freak in a bad way

[9.12., 11:33] Castiel: I guess I'm a freak.

[9.12., 11:33] Castiel: 🙂

[9.12., 11:33] Dean: More power to you

[9.12., 11:34] Dean: I am not kink shaming

[9.12., 11:34] Dean: Lol

[9.12., 11:34] Castiel: ?

[9.12., 11:34] Dean: 😉

[9.12., 11:36] Dean: Got a call

[9.12., 11:36] Dean: Brb

[9.12., 11:42] Castiel: Alright.

[9.12., 11:42] Castiel: I hope you're not called in

[9.12., 11:47] Dean: Got called out actually

[9.12., 11:47] Dean: Just a quick one

[9.12., 11:47] Dean: Had to jump someone

[9.12., 11:49] Castiel: Oh

[9.12., 11:54] Castiel: I've been looking at those other files and i might have found something. I've sent you an email

[9.12., 11:55] Dean: I check it out in a few

[9.12., 11:55] Dean: Got a flat

[9.12., 11:57] Castiel: You have?

[9.12., 12:04] Dean: No

[9.12., 12:04] Dean: To fix

[9.12., 12:18] Castiel: Okay

[9.12., 12:29] Dean: Motherfucker

[9.12., 12:29] Dean: Its cold outside

[9.12., 12:29] Dean: I stepped in slush and slipped

[9.12., 12:29] Dean: My clothes are all wet

[9.12., 12:29] Dean: And I am col

[9.12., 12:29] Dean: Cold

[9.12., 12:29] Castiel: Nooooooo

[9.12., 12:30] Castiel: Go take a hot shower. Don't catch a cold

[9.12., 12:30] Dean: I am trying

[9.12., 12:30] Dean: Taking wet clothes of is surprisingly hard

[9.12., 12:31] Castiel: Yes, it is

[9.12., 12:47] Dean: I am back

[9.12., 12:47] Dean: All warmed up

[9.12., 12:48] Dean: Called into work and got told I am done for today

[9.12., 12:48] Dean: Garth is takingnover

[9.12., 12:48] Dean: They dont want me to get sick

[9.12., 12:49] Castiel: That is awesome news

[9.12., 12:49] Dean: Yes itnis

[9.12., 12:49] Dean: My ass is planted on the couch now

[9.12., 12:49] Dean: Wrapped in a blanket and fuzzy socks

[9.12., 12:49] Dean: Don't tell Sam about the sovks

[9.12., 12:49] Castiel: You have fuzzy socks?

[9.12., 12:50] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 12:50] Dean: Many

[9.12., 12:50] Dean: I dont like cold feet

[9.12., 12:50] Dean: And hardwood floor is pretty but cold in winter

[9.12., 12:51] Castiel: True, it is

[9.12., 12:52] Castiel: So... um... did the slush kill your other problem or have you taken care of it?

[9.12., 12:53] Dean: Neither

[9.12., 12:54] Dean: What are you getting at?

[9.12., 12:54] Castiel: You said you've been horny since you woke up

[9.12., 12:55] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 12:56] Castiel: So?

[9.12., 12:56] Dean: So?

[9.12., 12:58] Castiel: You did not take care of yourself and even the slush couldn't kill it?

[9.12., 12:58] Dean: Exactly

[9.12., 13:04] Castiel: But now you have time?

[9.12., 13:05] Dean: Technically yes

[9.12., 13:05] Castiel: Technically?

[9.12., 13:06] Dean: Yes. Technically I have the time

[9.12., 13:06] Dean: I have nothing planned for today

[9.12., 13:07] Castiel: But?

[9.12., 13:07] Castiel: You like to torture yourself?

[9.12., 13:07] Castiel: You're waiting for the panties to have dried?

[9.12., 13:08] Dean: No

[9.12., 13:08] Dean: Why are you so interested?

[9.12., 13:08] Castiel: I'm worrying about you

[9.12., 13:09] Dean: Why? About what

[9.12., 13:09] Dean: Blue balls are a myth

[9.12., 13:09] Castiel: How you treat yourself.

[9.12., 13:09] Castiel: Oh.

[9.12., 13:09] Castiel: I didn't know that

[9.12., 13:10] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 13:10] Dean: Its made up bullshit to bully someone into sex

[9.12., 13:10] Dean: I am treating myself currently to a hot tea and a muffin

[9.12., 13:10] Castiel: I've never been in this situation before

[9.12., 13:11] Castiel: Oh, that sounds lovely

[9.12., 13:11] Dean: What situation

[9.12., 13:11] Castiel: To find out if it's a myth or not

[9.12., 13:11] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 13:11] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 13:12] Dean: Is it uncomfortable having it go soft after being hard for a ling time? Yeah. But the balls don't turn blue nor will there be damage

[9.12., 13:12] Dean: You just shot quicker once you actually do come

[9.12., 13:13] Castiel: Oh, I understand.

[9.12., 13:14] Dean: And maybe I like waiting

[9.12., 13:14] Castiel: You do?

[9.12., 13:15] Dean: Yeah sometimes

[9.12., 13:15] Dean: I wasn't sure where the conversation was going so I decided to wait and see

[9.12., 13:16] Dean: Now I am still horny but I like the kinda background fuzz feeling

[9.12., 13:16] Dean: Like simmering

[9.12., 13:16] Dean: So I am gonna enjoy that

[9.12., 13:19] Dean: And maybe ill do something about that later

[9.12., 13:23] Castiel: Okay

[9.12., 13:23] Dean: Do you

[9.12., 13:24] Dean: Do you want to know?

[9.12., 13:24] Dean: If and when I do something?

[9.12., 13:25] Castiel: You do not have to tell me. I understand it's private.

[9.12., 13:26] Dean: I am asking if you would like to know

[9.12., 13:27] Castiel: I don't want to intrude your privacy.

[9.12., 13:28] Dean: Would you like to be involved in some shape or form or would you like to know after I am done

[9.12., 13:28] Dean: Do you want to join me virtually?

[9.12., 13:28] Dean: What do YOU want

[9.12., 13:29] Castiel: I don't want you to think of me as a perv.

[9.12., 13:29] Dean: What i decide to do is still my call. But I'd like to know where you are coming from

[9.12., 13:29] Dean: Man. Don't let me meet any of your exes....

[9.12., 13:30] Dean: Unless it involves kids or animals its not pervy

[9.12., 13:32] Castiel: I kinda like thought of knowing what you are doing. It's a little like porn, but better, because I have a connection…

[9.12., 13:33] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 13:33] Dean: So do you want a play by play? Or should I just say " hey I am jacking off now"

[9.12., 13:35] Dean: Like be specific please

[9.12., 13:35] Dean: What do YOU want

[9.12., 13:37] Dean: Take your time

[9.12., 13:37] Dean: I am gonna take a quick nap

[9.12., 13:38] Dean: No pressure

[9.12., 13:38] Dean: Laters

[9.12., 13:39] Castiel: Oh. Bye Dean

[9.12., 13:40] Dean: Im sorry

[9.12., 13:40] Dean: I am exhausted

[9.12., 13:40] Castiel: Yeah, you have been up early

[9.12., 14:43] Dean: And I am back

[9.12., 14:43] Dean: Told you just a quick one

[9.12., 14:47] Castiel: Hello Dean

[9.12., 14:48] Dean: Sorry

[9.12., 14:48] Dean: Had to be

[9.12., 14:48] Dean: I was so so tired

[9.12., 14:48] Castiel: It is okay I was busy

[9.12., 14:51] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 14:51] Dean: Am I i terruptimg

[9.12., 14:53] Castiel: No, it's alright. Just some finishing touches needed.

[9.12., 15:05] Castiel: Have you fallen back asleep?

[9.12., 15:06] Dean: No sorry

[9.12., 15:06] Dean: Phone rang

[9.12., 15:06] Dean: Garth was bored

[9.12., 15:06] Dean: He got shift till 10

[9.12., 15:06] Castiel: On a Saturday? Oh that's bad. Poor guy

[9.12., 15:07] Dean: He'll be fine

[9.12., 15:07] Dean: So what have you been up to

[9.12., 15:12] Castiel: I was drawing and i sent you an email with another bit i found that could help

[9.12., 15:13] Dean: Nice thank you I check it out in a few

[9.12., 15:13] Dean: What fruit did you decide to draw today?

[9.12., 15:13] Dean: It was fruit and stuff right?

[9.12., 15:15] Castiel: I decided to try something else.

[9.12., 15:15] Castiel: Well, a little different

[9.12., 15:15] Dean: Ohhh

[9.12., 15:15] Dean: Daring

[9.12., 15:16] Dean: A vegetable?🤣

[9.12., 15:16] Castiel: I mean, I often draw landscapes and in a way what i drew was a beautiful landscape

[9.12., 15:17] Dean: Sweet

[9.12., 15:17] Dean: Like mountains and valleys?

[9.12., 15:17] Dean: Or beach

[9.12., 15:17] Castiel: Like mountains and valleys, you could say that

[9.12., 15:18] Dean: That sounds omnious

[9.12., 15:19] Castiel: 🙂

[9.12., 15:21] Castiel: Maybe I might show you when it is finished

[9.12., 15:21] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 15:21] Dean: Now I am curious

[9.12., 15:29] Castiel: Have you read my emails?

[9.12., 15:31] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 15:32] Dean: Thats a good trace

[9.12., 15:32] Castiel: I hope that helps you.

[9.12., 15:32] Dean: It looks like the accountant is making "mistakes"

[9.12., 15:32] Castiel: Yes

[9.12., 15:32] Castiel: Everyone makes mistakes, but those are too frequent

[9.12., 15:33] Dean: But it is made to look like an accident

[9.12., 15:33] Dean: Its gonna be hard to prove

[9.12., 15:34] Dean: I need to grab more books

[9.12., 15:34] Dean: Got to break into the cabinets for last years

[9.12., 15:35] Castiel: Be careful, Dean

[9.12., 15:37] Dean: I will be

[9.12., 15:37] Dean: I know how to open those locks without leaving a trace

[9.12., 15:37] Dean: Let's file that under life skills

[9.12., 15:38] Castiel: Alright

[9.12., 15:39] Dean: What should I make for dinner

[9.12., 15:39] Dean: I only had coffee tea and muffin today

[9.12., 15:39] Castiel: I had a sandwich and coffee.

[9.12., 15:40] Castiel: I'm not sure what I'll make.

[9.12., 15:40] Castiel: How should i know what you should make?

[9.12., 15:40] Dean: Idk

[9.12., 15:40] Dean: Thought I ask

[9.12., 15:40] Dean: Lol

[9.12., 15:41] Dean: I am gonna look through my cook book selection

[9.12., 15:41] Castiel: Oh?

[9.12., 15:41] Castiel: You have cookbooks?

[9.12., 15:41] Castiel: Oooh right.

[9.12., 15:41] Dean: Yeah. I told you I collect them

[9.12., 15:41] Castiel: Forget i asked

[9.12., 15:42] Dean: No problem

[9.12., 15:43] Castiel: I think my pencil has hallucinogenic gases... 😉

[9.12., 15:43] Dean: What

[9.12., 15:43] Dean: Why

[9.12., 15:44] Castiel: Because i ask stupid questions

[9.12., 15:44] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 15:44] Dean: Did you drink and paint?

[9.12., 15:44] Dean: I got invited to one of those wine and paint nights once

[9.12., 15:46] Castiel: Those are great.

[9.12., 15:46] Castiel: But no, i did not.

[9.12., 15:47] Dean: Hmmm

[9.12., 15:47] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 15:47] Dean: I'll be cooking

[9.12., 15:48] Dean: Feel free to leave me answers to our conversation before my nap

[9.12., 17:19] Dean: Did I step in it?

[9.12., 17:20] Dean: You are awfully quiet

[9.12., 17:37] Dean: Fuck

[9.12., 17:37] Dean: I did

[9.12., 17:37] Dean: I am sorry cas

[9.12., 17:37] Dean: I misinterpreted where the conversation was going

[9.12., 17:47] Castiel: I would like to know what you are doing, where you are touching yourself, what you wear

[9.12., 17:48] Castiel: But as I don't need as much sex as you, I don't know if I would join you again.

[9.12., 17:49] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 17:49] Dean: So I am freaking out over nothing here

[9.12., 18:02] Dean: I was so worried I pissed you off

[9.12., 18:04] Dean: You know you don't have to join right

[9.12., 18:04] Castiel: I'm sorry, Dean.

[9.12., 18:04] Dean: You don't even have to be involved

[9.12., 18:04] Dean: I dont wanna push you

[9.12., 18:21] Castiel: You are not pushing me. Dean.

[9.12., 18:21] Castiel: I asked

[9.12., 18:22] Castiel: I may not want or need sex as much. But i do like seeing it or in this case reading it.

[9.12., 18:24] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 18:27] Castiel: Is that alright?

[9.12., 18:27] Dean: Yes it is. I gotta get used to you not really getting much out of it 😕

[9.12., 18:27] Castiel: I mean, I'm not a peeping tom. When I say i like watching it i mean porn, with actors.

[9.12., 18:30] Castiel: Are you angry now? If you want that, then I will join you.

[9.12., 18:36] Dean: No

[9.12., 18:36] Dean: I am not mad

[9.12., 18:36] Dean: And I don't want you to do anything you don't want to

[9.12., 18:39] Castiel: I don't want you to be disappointed

[9.12., 18:41] Dean: Not your job to make sure i am sexually satis

[9.12., 18:41] Dean: Satisfied

[9.12., 18:42] Castiel: Okay

[9.12., 18:43] Dean: I need you to really understand that

[9.12., 18:43] Dean: Because your previous partners really made sure you think its your fault

[9.12., 18:43] Dean: Its not

[9.12., 18:44] Dean: You don't owe anyone anything sexual

[9.12., 18:44] Dean: Ever

[9.12., 18:44] Castiel: But if it is my fault they are turned on…

[9.12., 18:45] Dean: Nope

[9.12., 18:45] Dean: If they can't controll themself its not your problem

[9.12., 18:45] Dean: You wanna blow someone but don't like the taste of their dick you stop

[9.12., 18:46] Dean: And thats it

[9.12., 18:46] Dean: They can finish it

[9.12., 18:46] Dean: No matter what

[9.12., 18:46] Castiel: Oh

[9.12., 18:46] Dean: Notn your job

[9.12., 18:46] Dean: Not in the mood? It hurts? Mood went away

[9.12., 18:46] Dean: Its over

[9.12., 18:47] Dean: Everything they do against your will is rape

[9.12., 18:47] Castiel: That's what my therapist says

[9.12., 18:48] Dean: Smart one

[9.12., 18:49] Castiel: I'd hope so.

[9.12., 18:49] Dean: Sorry for bringing out my therapist

[9.12., 18:49] Dean: Knowing they did that to you makes me angry

[9.12., 18:49] Castiel: Thank you, Dean

[9.12., 18:50] Dean: Change of topic? Cause I am still so very curious about the omnious hills and valleys

[9.12., 18:50] Castiel: Oh

[9.12., 18:51] Castiel: Well, I finished that while you had been cooking

[9.12., 18:51] Dean: Cool

[9.12., 18:51] Dean: Can I see it?

[9.12., 18:51] Castiel: I don't Dean.

[9.12., 18:51] Castiel: It is…

[9.12., 18:51] Dean: You don't me?

[9.12., 18:51] Dean: Im sure its great

[9.12., 18:52] Castiel: *I don't know.

[9.12., 18:52] Castiel: But it really isn't your average hills and valleys

[9.12., 18:52] Dean: Ok?

[9.12., 18:52] Dean: I am intrigued

[9.12., 18:53] Castiel: I'm pretty nervous about sharing it wit you

[9.12., 18:53] Castiel: Please don't be angry when you see it.

[9.12., 18:53] Dean: Why would I be angry about a landscape

[9.12., 18:54] Dean: I generally like nature

[9.12., 18:54] Castiel: Okay, here it goes…

Drawing 

[9.12., 18:57] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 18:57] Dean: Ohhhh

[9.12., 18:57] Dean: Wow

[9.12., 18:58] Dean: That is impressive.

[9.12., 18:58] Dean: That is my butt

[9.12., 18:58] Dean: I dont think my butt ever looked better

[9.12., 18:58] Dean: But omg

[9.12., 18:58] Dean: Look at the lace

[9.12., 18:58] Dean: How

[9.12., 18:59] Dean: How can one draw lace like this

[9.12., 19:02] Castiel: That took me the longest

[9.12., 19:05] Dean: How can you stare at a butt all day

[9.12., 19:06] Dean: And not get horny?

[9.12., 19:06] Dean: Not saying my butt should make you horny

[9.12., 19:06] Dean: But butt

[9.12., 19:06] Dean: In lace

[9.12., 19:09] Dean: And I am not mad. I am very flattered

[9.12., 19:10] Castiel: Thank you Dean.

[9.12., 19:11] Castiel: And I didn't say it didn't affect me, looking at your butt all day.

[9.12., 19:12] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 19:12] Castiel: Just not to a "walking around with an erection all day" degree

[9.12., 19:12] Dean: I did not walk around hard all day either

[9.12., 19:13] Castiel: It had sounded that way when you mentioned it

[9.12., 19:13] Dean: It took a while to go down this morning

[9.12., 19:14] Dean: And was ready to spring into action all day

[9.12., 19:14] Dean: But yeah

[9.12., 19:14] Dean: I can controll myself

[9.12., 19:14] Castiel: Oh. I understand

[9.12., 19:15] Dean: Now I have the picture of you staring at my ass for ours in my head

[9.12., 19:15] Dean: And he's awake

[9.12., 19:15] Castiel: Should I apologize?

[9.12., 19:15] Dean: No

[9.12., 19:15] Dean: But I am gonna take care of that finally

[9.12., 19:16] Dean: You still want me to tell you? Its ok if you changed your mind

[9.12., 19:16] Castiel: Like? Immediately?

[9.12., 19:17] Dean: Yeah i kinda really want to. But I can wait a bit more

[9.12., 19:18] Castiel: Can you wait until i kicked Lucifer out?

[9.12., 19:18] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 19:18] Dean: That mean lace is coming out?

[9.12., 19:19] Castiel: If I take off my sweatpants, yeah

[9.12., 19:19] Dean: Ohhhh

[9.12., 19:19] Dean: I am sitting on my couch

[9.12., 19:20] Dean: In a soft t-shirt and boring boxers

[9.12., 19:20] Dean: And fuzzy socks

[9.12., 19:20] Dean: But thats not sexy

[9.12., 19:20] Dean: I am rock hard by now

[9.12., 19:20] Castiel: I'm sure it looks sexy on you.

[9.12., 19:20] Dean: And I haven't even touched myself

[9.12., 19:20] Dean: Yet

[9.12., 19:20] Castiel: I'm back now, Lucifer is out

[9.12., 19:21] Dean: Just knowing you looked at my ass all day

[9.12., 19:21] Castiel: I had a great view today

[9.12., 19:22] Dean: I woke up so keyed up

[9.12., 19:22] Dean: My morning wood was trapped in the panties

[9.12., 19:22] Dean: And it felt so nice

[9.12., 19:23] Castiel: They do, right?

[9.12., 19:23] Castiel: So much better than women's

[9.12., 19:23] Dean: I got some precum on them thats why I washed them.

[9.12., 19:23] Castiel: Good call

[9.12., 19:24] Dean: And I wanted to jack off in the shower but I knew I was on call

[9.12., 19:24] Dean: I like teasing

[9.12., 19:24] Dean: And being teased

[9.12., 19:24] Dean: Probably more

[9.12., 19:24] Dean: So I decided to wait

[9.12., 19:25] Dean: Now I am sitting here breathing heavy just from writing this

[9.12., 19:25] Castiel: But you got up so early…

[9.12., 19:25] Dean: I am touching my chest over my shirt

[9.12., 19:26] Castiel: I like reading this. It makes me feel good

[9.12., 19:26] Dean: Massaging the pecs and playing with my nipples

[9.12., 19:26] Dean: Do you like that too?

[9.12., 19:26] Castiel: Yes. That feels nice

[9.12., 19:27] Castiel: Lace feels good on my nipples

[9.12., 19:27] Dean: Hmmm i should lick them through the fabric

[9.12., 19:28] Dean: It would get wet and cool and make them stand up but the lace would be stuck to you

[9.12., 19:28] Castiel: Oh that'd be nice

[9.12., 19:28] Dean: I took my shirt of. Im hot

[9.12., 19:28] Castiel: I'm sure that'd feel awesome

[9.12., 19:28] Dean: Instill got my boxers on

[9.12., 19:28] Dean: They are black satin

[9.12., 19:29] Dean: Its not lace but its so soft

[9.12., 19:29] Castiel: You have satin boxers?

[9.12., 19:29] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 19:29] Dean: If I flex my abs it makes my cock rub against the material

[9.12., 19:30] Dean: But I am leaking so much its soaking into the fabric making it tug on the head

[9.12., 19:30] Castiel: Oooh

[9.12., 19:31] Dean: Should I touch my cock yet or wait a bit more

[9.12., 19:31] Castiel: It's your cock, you decide, Dean

[9.12., 19:32] Dean: Uhm

[9.12., 19:32] Dean: May I touch my cock?

[9.12., 19:34] Dean: Is that

[9.12., 19:34] Dean: Is that ok

[9.12., 19:34] Dean: Can I ask you that

[9.12., 19:37] Castiel: You want my permission?

[9.12., 19:37] Dean: I had this stupid fantasy in my head all day

[9.12., 19:37] Dean: If its not ok don't worry about it

[9.12., 19:37] Castiel: Which?

[9.12., 19:37] Dean: Which?

[9.12., 19:38] Dean: Which fantasy

[9.12., 19:38] Dean: ?

[9.12., 19:38] Castiel: Yes. Which fantasy?

[9.12., 19:39] Dean: Because you aren't that sexual ... uhm I have this thing

[9.12., 19:39] Dean: Where you tell me what to do

[9.12., 19:39] Dean: But won't touch me because I am the one thats horny

[9.12., 19:39] Dean: And uhm

[9.12., 19:39] Dean: You are all dressed

[9.12., 19:39] Dean: And I am just in panties

[9.12., 19:39] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[9.12., 19:39] Dean: And I can't do anything but what you tell me

[9.12., 19:40] Dean: I hope thats ok

[9.12., 19:40] Castiel: Oh that sounds very interesting

[9.12., 19:40] Dean: It does?

[9.12., 19:40] Castiel: Yes

[9.12., 19:40] Dean: I didn't freak you out?

[9.12., 19:41] Castiel: I mean, I am not all dressed actually

[9.12., 19:41] Castiel: But it sounds intriguing

[9.12., 19:41] Castiel: Asking you to do things.

[9.12., 19:41] Castiel: Not being told to do things

[9.12., 19:41] Castiel: It sounds nice

[9.12., 19:42] Dean: Yeah?

[9.12., 19:42] Dean: Uhm

[9.12., 19:42] Dean: Do you want to try?

[9.12., 19:43] Castiel: Yes

[9.12., 19:43] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 19:43] Dean: Awesome

[9.12., 19:43] Dean: Uhm

[9.12., 19:43] Dean: What should I do Castiel

[9.12., 19:44] Castiel: Are you still playing with your nipples?

[9.12., 19:44] Dean: No. I stopped everything cause I thought I fucked up

[9.12., 19:44] Dean: Im still on the couch

[9.12., 19:44] Dean: In boxers

[9.12., 19:45] Castiel: Rub your chest

[9.12., 19:45] Dean: I am

[9.12., 19:46] Dean: Can I play with my.nipples

[9.12., 19:46] Dean: Please

[9.12., 19:46] Castiel: Yes. I would like if you did.

[9.12., 19:47] Dean: I like it

[9.12., 19:47] Dean: I pinch them. It hurts a little but I like it

[9.12., 19:47] Castiel: Do you like pinching them?

[9.12., 19:47] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 19:48] Dean: The feeling goes straight to my cock

[9.12., 19:48] Dean: Can I touch it yet?

[9.12., 19:48] Castiel: No.

[9.12., 19:48] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 19:48] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 19:49] Dean: I wait

[9.12., 19:49] Dean: Until you allow me to

[9.12., 19:49] Dean: I'll be good

[9.12., 19:49] Castiel: Is it peaking out under the waistband?

[9.12., 19:50] Dean: No.

[9.12., 19:50] Dean: Its poking straight out of the slit

[9.12., 19:50] Dean: I have no friction on it anymore

[9.12., 19:51] Castiel: Rub it

[9.12., 19:51] Dean: Really

[9.12., 19:51] Dean: Oh my god that feels amazing

[9.12., 19:51] Castiel: Over the fabric

[9.12., 19:52] Dean: Hmm

[9.12., 19:52] Dean: Itsnice

[9.12., 19:52] Dean: I am leaving wet tails on it

[9.12., 19:52] Castiel: I wish I could see you. I'm sure you look amazing

[9.12., 19:53] Castiel: Are you feeling warm?

[9.12., 19:53] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 19:53] Dean: So warm

[9.12., 19:53] Dean: Man my dick is so hot and hard

[9.12., 19:53] Castiel: I'd love to touch your hot, flustered cheeks

[9.12., 19:53] Dean: And my balls are tight

[9.12., 19:54] Dean: I could nuzzle your hand

[9.12., 19:54] Castiel: Yes. I'd like that

[9.12., 19:54] Castiel: Push your boxers a little lower

[9.12., 19:55] Castiel: I wish i could see the precum

Pic from Dean

[9.12., 19:57] Castiel: Oh my God

[9.12., 19:57] Dean: I told you

[9.12., 19:57] Dean: I've been ready to explode since this morning

[9.12., 19:57] Castiel: Oh God Dean. You are so pretty.

[9.12., 19:58] Dean: Pl

[9.12., 19:58] Dean: Pleae

[9.12., 19:58] Castiel: Yes.

[9.12., 19:58] Dean: Can I stroke

[9.12., 19:58] Castiel: Yes, stroke

[9.12., 19:58] Dean: Thank you

[9.12., 19:58] Dean: Im not gonna lasst

[9.12., 19:58] Dean: Oh god

[9.12., 19:59] Dean: Castiel

[9.12., 19:59] Dean: Shit

[9.12., 19:59] Dean: Im going very slow

[9.12., 19:59] Castiel: How much I'd love to taste you

[9.12., 19:59] Dean: Oh god yes

[9.12., 19:59] Castiel: Yes, slow is good.

[9.12., 20:00] Dean: 1m sweatin g so m7ch

[9.12., 20:00] Dean: Its so hot

[9.12., 20:01] Castiel: I'd love to lick you

[9.12., 20:01] Castiel: Stroke faster

[9.12., 20:02] Dean: I'll come ..

[9.12., 20:02] Dean: If I go fast I come

[9.12., 20:02] Castiel: Yes.

[9.12., 20:02] Dean: Oh god

[9.12., 20:02] Dean: Fuck

[9.12., 20:03] Castiel: Oh yes Dean, come for me.

[9.12., 20:03] Dean: Oh my god

[9.12., 20:03] Dean: Cas

[9.12., 20:03] Dean: I am a mess

[9.12., 20:03] Dean: Its everywhere

[9.12., 20:03] Dean: I dontnlike the tast

[9.12., 20:04] Castiel: If I were there Id lick you clean

[9.12., 20:04] Dean: It hit my mouth

[9.12., 20:04] Dean: I was bent over when I came

[9.12., 20:04] Dean: Omg

[9.12., 20:04] Dean: Thank you

[9.12., 20:04] Castiel: It's on your lips?

[9.12., 20:04] Dean: Thank you so much

[9.12., 20:04] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 20:04] Dean: I'll move in a minute and clean up

[9.12., 20:05] Dean: You said you don't like it in the face, I know

[9.12., 20:06] Dean: Cas?

[9.12., 20:07] Castiel: No.

[9.12., 20:07] Dean: Where did you disappear to

[9.12., 20:07] Castiel: I…

[9.12., 20:07] Dean: You?

[9.12., 20:07] Castiel: Is there a lot o your face

[9.12., 20:08] Dean: Just my mouth

[9.12., 20:08] Dean: Some dropping from my chin

[9.12., 20:08] Castiel: Oh.

[9.12., 20:08] Dean: It's running down my neck

[9.12., 20:08] Dean: It covered my lips but I licked them clean

[9.12., 20:09] Dean: I still have the taste in my mouth

[9.12., 20:09] Castiel: I don't like that. The running down your chin and neck

[9.12., 20:09] Castiel: But…

[9.12., 20:09] Dean: Me neither

[9.12., 20:09] Dean: But?

[9.12., 20:10] Castiel: On your lips. I wish i could've tasted them

[9.12., 20:10] Dean: One day

[9.12., 20:11] Dean: I promise

[9.12., 20:11] Dean: Not sure about my own cum on my lips then

[9.12., 20:11] Castiel: Dean?

[9.12., 20:11] Dean: Maybe yours at least for trying it once

[9.12., 20:11] Dean: Yes?

[9.12., 20:12] Castiel: Can i send you a picture too?

[9.12., 20:13] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 20:14] Castiel: I really liked this.

Pic from Castiel 

[9.12., 20:14] Dean: Omg

[9.12., 20:14] Dean: That os

[9.12., 20:14] Dean: Hi there

[9.12., 20:15] Dean: Im happy you liked it

[9.12., 20:15] Castiel: I am a little hard too. Thank you

[9.12., 20:15] Dean: I'm sorry I threw that fantasy at you

[9.12., 20:15] Dean: Do you want to do something about your situation

[9.12., 20:15] Dean: Anything I could do?

[9.12., 20:16] Castiel: No, I'm good.

[9.12., 20:16] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 20:16] Castiel: You did a lot already

[9.12., 20:16] Dean: I didn't

[9.12., 20:16] Dean: You did a the talking

[9.12., 20:16] Castiel: Yes Dean. You did

[9.12., 20:17] Dean: What?

[9.12., 20:18] Castiel: You let me tell you what to do

[9.12., 20:18] Dean: Let you?

[9.12., 20:18] Dean: Kinda asked.you to

[9.12., 20:18] Castiel: Yeah

[9.12., 20:19] Castiel: No one's ever asked me

[9.12., 20:19] Dean: Did you enjoy being in charge?

[9.12., 20:19] Dean: Because as I said before

[9.12., 20:19] Castiel: Yes

[9.12., 20:19] Dean: I like being bossed around a bot

[9.12., 20:19] Dean: Bit

[9.12., 20:19] Castiel: Really?

[9.12., 20:19] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 20:20] Castiel: I don't like that

[9.12., 20:20] Dean: Its nice not to be in charge for once and let someone else tall me what to do

[9.12., 20:20] Dean: I'm always fixing things and organising things

[9.12., 20:21] Dean: So yeah

[9.12., 20:22] Dean: I like not to be in charge sometimes

[9.12., 20:23] Castiel: They always told me what to do.

[9.12., 20:23] Dean: Im sorry

[9.12., 20:24] Dean: They were wrong

[9.12., 20:25] Dean: So so erong

[9.12., 20:25] Dean: Wrong

[9.12., 20:25] Castiel: They told me when to get naked for them

[9.12., 20:25] Dean: No

[9.12., 20:26] Dean: Thats not right

[9.12., 20:26] Dean: Not without making boundaries clear before

[9.12., 20:26] Dean: And safe words

[9.12., 20:27] Castiel: Meg had a calender. She wanted children. We were only supposed to have sex on certain days

[9.12., 20:28] Dean: Ewwwe

[9.12., 20:28] Dean: Wait

[9.12., 20:28] Dean: Do you even want kids?

[9.12., 20:29] Castiel: But on those days it was supposed to happen, no matter what.

[9.12., 20:29] Castiel: I liked the idea of kids. I had liked helping with Jack and Claire

[9.12., 20:30] Dean: I had a shit childhood after my mom

[9.12., 20:30] Dean: I think I'd like to be a foster parent

[9.12., 20:30] Dean: Help someone to a better start

[9.12., 20:30] Castiel: But with Meg's calendar it was such pressure

[9.12., 20:30] Dean: I can only imagine

[9.12., 20:31] Dean: I am so glad she's not in your life anymore

[9.12., 20:32] Castiel: Me too.

[9.12., 20:32] Dean: After we talked more about this between us

[9.12., 20:32] Dean: Maybe

[9.12., 20:33] Dean: You'd like

[9.12., 20:33] Dean: Maybe to look into lists or Bdsm stuff

[9.12., 20:33] Castiel: Lists?

[9.12., 20:34] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 20:34] Dean: There are lists

[9.12., 20:34] Dean: I found them on my crazy research

[9.12., 20:34] Dean: They have all sort of kinks on them

[9.12., 20:34] Dean: And you rate them by yes, maybe and no

[9.12., 20:35] Dean: And we both get one list

[9.12., 20:35] Dean: And we compare

[9.12., 20:35] Castiel: Oh?

[9.12., 20:35] Dean: And if we both have the same yes we are good there

[9.12., 20:35] Dean: And maybes need to be talked about

[9.12., 20:35] Dean: And no's stay no

[9.12., 20:36] Dean: You can sign it like a contract

[9.12., 20:36] Castiel: Wow

[9.12., 20:36] Dean: Its not legally binding but honor code

[9.12., 20:36] Dean: Safe sane consensual

[9.12., 20:37] Dean: Im not into whipping or pain much besides pinched nipples and maybe some hairstyling and scratching

[9.12., 20:37] Dean: So not bdsm dungeons

[9.12., 20:37] Dean: But

[9.12., 20:37] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 20:37] Dean: Just an idea

[9.12., 20:38] Castiel: No. No bdsm dungeon!

[9.12., 20:38] Dean: *hairpulling

[9.12., 20:38] Castiel: Thank God

[9.12., 20:38] Dean: Sorry

[9.12., 20:38] Dean: Im nervous

[9.12., 20:38] Castiel: Why?

[9.12., 20:38] Dean: I brought that up with Lisa

[9.12., 20:38] Dean: She called me disturbed

[9.12., 20:40] Castiel: For wanting to compare lists?

[9.12., 20:40] Dean: For bringing it up

[9.12., 20:40] Castiel: I think it's a great idea.

[9.12., 20:41] Castiel: My therapist would love that

[9.12., 20:41] Dean: Oh god

[9.12., 20:41] Dean: You are gonna have to talk about me and us to them

[9.12., 20:41] Castiel: I guess

[9.12., 20:42] Dean: You should

[9.12., 20:42] Castiel: What would I tell them?

[9.12., 20:42] Dean: Honestly

[9.12., 20:43] Dean: Probably most of everything

[9.12., 20:43] Dean: Maybe not my stealing books

[9.12., 20:43] Dean: But the rest

[9.12., 20:43] Dean: Including the sex

[9.12., 20:44] Castiel: They'll scold me for talking to and trusting a stranger so much.

[9.12., 20:44] Castiel: You could be a serial killer, Dean!

[9.12., 20:45] Dean: If they are good then they wont

[9.12., 20:46] Castiel: But you still could be a serial killer

[9.12., 20:46] Dean: I am easy enough to find

[9.12., 20:46] Dean: Give them my number

[9.12., 20:46] Dean: I'll go meet them

[9.12., 20:47] Castiel: Oh

[9.12., 20:48] Castiel: Should i really tell them about the sex?

[9.12., 20:48] Dean: You got abused

[9.12., 20:48] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 20:49] Dean: Its important

[9.12., 20:50] Castiel: But we didn't really have sex sex, Dean. They'll think we're crazy

[9.12., 20:51] Dean: Did texting dirty things make you feelngood about yourself

[9.12., 20:51] Dean: And having sexualnfeelings

[9.12., 20:51] Castiel: Yes

[9.12., 20:51] Dean: And did you feel good about sexual feelings before

[9.12., 20:52] Dean: Did texting with me in any shape or form change anything about your life

[9.12., 20:52] Dean: Good or bad

[9.12., 20:52] Castiel: No. I mean yes.

[9.12., 20:53] Dean: Then they need to know

[9.12., 20:53] Dean: Just

[9.12., 20:53] Dean: Maybe don't share the photos with them

[9.12., 20:53] Dean: Please

[9.12., 20:55] Castiel: It's been five years since Meg. I had better sexual feelings living alone than i had in my relationship with her.

[9.12., 20:56] Castiel: But...

[9.12., 20:56] Castiel: I haven't had sexual feelings as often as since we started texting

[9.12., 20:57] Dean: Flattered

[9.12., 20:57] Dean: You should tell them

[9.12., 20:57] Dean: It's progress

[9.12., 20:57] Dean: Is important

[9.12., 20:58] Castiel: Do you think me not liking sex so very much is because of them and I can be healed?

[9.12., 20:58] Castiel: So i could be better for you

[9.12., 20:59] Dean: There is nothing wrong with a low sex drive

[9.12., 20:59] Dean: If the rest of your body is healthy

[9.12., 20:59] Dean: Don't worry about me

[9.12., 20:59] Dean: Just tell me to go fuck myself

[9.12., 20:59] Dean: And I will

[9.12., 20:59] Dean: In front of you if you'd like

[9.12., 21:00] Castiel: Yeah, Anael says there's nothing to heal. She says I'm fine.

[9.12., 21:01] Dean: Shes a smart one

[9.12., 21:01] Castiel: She believes that I'm demisexual. I think that's what she called it?

[9.12., 21:02] Castiel: But sometimes I just feel like it's not right. I should feel more when i watch porn.

[9.12., 21:02] Castiel: I should touch myself more often

[9.12., 21:05] Dean: I have no idea what demi is I am gonna look it up later

[9.12., 21:05] Dean: Do you think it should be more or is your body demanding more

[9.12., 21:06] Dean: Cause man

[9.12., 21:06] Dean: Some people jerk it a few times a day

[9.12., 21:06] Dean: Some once a month

[9.12., 21:06] Dean: Doesn't matter

[9.12., 21:06] Dean: If you don't got the need then why force it

[9.12., 21:06] Castiel: Ana says I'm definitely not Ace, I'm too sexual for Ace…

[9.12., 21:07] Dean: Stop focusing on labels man

[9.12., 21:07] Dean: Just you

[9.12., 21:07] Castiel: I think it should be more. Sometimes it just doesn't feel right, you know?

[9.12., 21:07] Dean: Hearts not parts

[9.12., 21:08] Castiel: What?

[9.12., 21:08] Dean: What do you care most about a person of interest to you

[9.12., 21:08] Dean: Their heart

[9.12., 21:08] Dean: Or what they have in their pants

[9.12., 21:09] Castiel: Their hearts

[9.12., 21:09] Dean: See

[9.12., 21:09] Dean: Hearts, not parts

[9.12., 21:10] Castiel: Oh

[9.12., 21:10] Castiel: I get it

[9.12., 21:11] Dean: Makes sense?

[9.12., 21:11] Dean: Don't worrie to much

[9.12., 21:11] Dean: I enjoyed myself thanks to your help

[9.12., 21:11] Dean: You enjoyed yourself

[9.12., 21:13] Castiel: Yes, I did.

[9.12., 21:13] Castiel: I did feel hot too.

[9.12., 21:14] Dean: As long as nobody got left traumatised

[9.12., 21:14] Dean: We're good

[9.12., 21:15] Castiel: Traumatized?

[9.12., 21:15] Dean: Yes

[9.12., 21:19] Dean: Neither one of us will have to cope with tonight

[9.12., 21:19] Dean: We are both content

[9.12., 21:19] Dean: Right

[9.12., 21:20] Castiel: Yes.

[9.12., 21:21] Dean: Do you want to talk about anything that happened tonight?

[9.12., 21:21] Castiel: I wanna apologize

[9.12., 21:21] Dean: For what

[9.12., 21:23] Castiel: Not having asked for your consent when i drew your butt

[9.12., 21:24] Dean: My face isnt on it

[9.12., 21:24] Dean: I am fine

[9.12., 21:24] Dean: Just don't have other people see a drawing of me in panties

[9.12., 21:24] Dean: Please

[9.12., 21:24] Dean: I am not there

[9.12., 21:26] Castiel: Yeah, see, so I wanna apologize. I should have asked if I can use your photo

[9.12., 21:33] Dean: Apology accepted

[9.12., 21:34] Castiel: Thank you!

[9.12., 21:34] Dean: Nobody besides you and me knows whose butt that is

[9.12., 21:34] Dean: So I am not to worried

[9.12., 21:34] Castiel: Dean?

[9.12., 21:34] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 21:34] Castiel: May i put the original drawing framed on my nightstand?

[9.12., 21:35] Castiel: I am very proud of the result and also like looking st your butt

[9.12., 21:36] Dean: Lol

[9.12., 21:36] Dean: Yes go fornit

[9.12., 21:36] Dean: Poster size

[9.12., 21:36] Dean: Over your bed

[9.12., 21:36] Castiel: I would have to take it to a copy shop for that

[9.12., 21:37] Castiel: I don't want anyone to see you in your panties

[9.12., 21:37] Dean: Ok

[9.12., 21:37] Dean: Fair point

[9.12., 21:38] Dean: Any word on your car?

[9.12., 21:40] Castiel: No

[9.12., 21:40] Castiel: Is it really that ugly Dean?

[9.12., 21:41] Dean: 🤣

[9.12., 21:41] Dean: Its not a sexy car

[9.12., 21:42] Dean: But its your car

[9.12., 21:42] Dean: It drives

[9.12., 21:42] Dean: And it has a lot of space

[9.12., 21:42] Dean: So as long as you are sitting in it

[9.12., 21:42] Dean: Its sexy

[9.12., 21:43] Castiel: Oh

[9.12., 21:43] Castiel: I have a sexy car then?

[9.12., 21:43] Castiel: Good to know

[9.12., 21:44] Dean: 😉

[9.12., 21:45] Dean: You let me call you Cas again

[9.12., 21:45] Dean: May I call you Cas please

[9.12., 21:45] Dean: Castiel is really hard to moan

[9.12., 21:47] Castiel: You have my permission to moan Cas

[9.12., 21:47] Dean: But I m not allowed to call you Cas?

[9.12., 21:48] Castiel: Only if it stays between us.

[9.12., 21:48] Dean: I don't really talk about you

[9.12., 21:48] Dean: I'm sorry

[9.12., 21:49] Dean: But once I do I will refer to you in full name

[9.12., 21:49] Castiel: I see

[9.12., 21:49] Castiel: Thank you

[9.12., 21:50] Dean: Sam is coming over tomorrow

[9.12., 21:50] Dean: I told him not to bring jack

[9.12., 21:50] Dean: I am hoping to talk to him about you

[9.12., 21:51] Dean: But u might chicken out

[9.12., 21:51] Dean: But I invited him with that in mind

[9.12., 21:51] Castiel: Oh?

[9.12., 21:51] Castiel: Please don't feel like you have to

[9.12., 21:52] Dean: He is the one that said sexuality is fluid

[9.12., 21:52] Dean: He least judgmental

[9.12., 21:53] Dean: Charly would gloat

[9.12., 21:53] Dean: I love her

[9.12., 21:53] Dean: But Jesus she's a handful

[9.12., 21:53] Castiel: I would love to meet her someday thought

[9.12., 21:54] Dean: I think you guys would be great together

[9.12., 21:55] Castiel: You think?

[9.12., 21:56] Castiel: That sounds nice

[9.12., 21:57] Dean: Yeah

[9.12., 21:57] Dean: Shes very bubbly

[9.12., 21:57] Dean: But I think youn2 together could spell trouble for me

[9.12., 21:57] Castiel: I am intrigued

[9.12., 21:58] Dean: Look

  
  


[9.12., 21:58] Dean: The shelter put up more pictures

Dog pic

[9.12., 21:58] Castiel: Awww

[9.12., 21:58] Dean: I should get her for the weekend

[9.12., 21:58] Castiel: What a good looking pup

[9.12., 21:58] Dean: See if we like each other

[9.12., 21:58] Castiel: Yes, do it

[9.12., 21:59] Dean: I call them tomorrow

[9.12., 21:59] Dean: See what they say

[9.12., 21:59] Castiel: Do you want to see what Lucifer looked like when I got him?

[9.12., 22:00] Dean: Yes

Cat pic  
  


[9.12., 22:00] Dean: Awwwwe

[9.12., 22:00] Dean: Little devil

[9.12., 22:00] Castiel: Yes

[9.12., 22:00] Castiel: My little devil

[9.12., 22:01] Castiel: Poor boy won't be allowed in the bedroom tonight

[9.12., 22:04] Dean: Oh

[9.12., 22:04] Dean: Why

[9.12., 22:07] Castiel: I think I wanna sleep in my lace tonight

[9.12., 22:07] Dean: Ohhhhh

[9.12., 22:07] Dean: Get a warm Blake

[9.12., 22:07] Dean: Blanket

[9.12., 22:07] Dean: Is gonna get cold tonight

[9.12., 22:08] Castiel: Okay

[9.12., 22:09] Dean: I am exhausted

[9.12., 22:09] Dean: I think I go to bed

[9.12., 22:09] Dean: Watch some.netflix

[9.12., 22:09] Dean: So I can fall asleep in my bed and not the couch

[9.12., 22:09] Castiel: I'm going too. No Netflix though

[9.12., 22:10] Dean: Just time to sleep?

[9.12., 22:10] Castiel: Yes.

[9.12., 22:10] Dean: But its Sunday tomorrow

[9.12., 22:10] Castiel: But i feel like going to bed.

[9.12., 22:11] Dean: Reason enough

[9.12., 22:11] Dean: Good night Cas

[9.12., 22:12] Castiel: Good night Dean

[9.12., 22:12] Castiel: Sleep well

[9.12., 22:15] Castiel: Have nice dreams

[9.12., 22:15] Dean: You too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/68521d2098d2b1fe5cbe6800e126963b/300b5cc84bd16e80-2a/s1280x1920/ca7c77545de5bab6d5d056f390db1f1d3b5a076c.jpg
> 
> Cas pic
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/10f409c354aeb9272297609e31ac6368/300b5cc84bd16e80-68/s1280x1920/2a494469263384e9a1c7638bf8aea4be9b38a86f.jpg
> 
> Dog
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/6a88b827570d7b649da34fe2e61b5a3c/300b5cc84bd16e80-4c/s2048x3072/685a4baeb2f270bc27f76901194222174db4fcab.jpg
> 
> Cat
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/782dafb52314eb5150ad3cf867df5678/300b5cc84bd16e80-53/s500x750/d557a281da6d311e62788384599fda874338296e.jpg


	10. Out-ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is important

[10.12., 08:01] Castiel: Good morning.

Have you gone to the market today as well?

[10.12., 08:01] Castiel: Lacking a car at the moment I've made it a long walk to the local one today.

[10.12., 08:02] Castiel: It is very cold outside.

[10.12., 08:05] Castiel: Maybe next week, when have my car back, i will go out of town too. It's stupid Gabriel doesn't sell at the local farmers' market but rather at all the other farmers' markets in the county.

[10.12., 08:05] Castiel: But I get it. Local people can come to the house and buy there.

[10.12., 08:06] Castiel: At least that's his reasoning

[10.12., 08:06] Castiel: I'm at a café now, warming up a little before i walk back home.

[10.12., 08:25] Dean: Morning

[10.12., 08:25] Dean: Coffee

[10.12., 08:25] Dean: Brb

[10.12., 08:30] Dean: Coffee

[10.12., 08:30] Dean: Hmmmm

[10.12., 08:30] Dean: Cas

[10.12., 08:30] Dean: Its sunday

[10.12., 08:30] Dean: Why?

[10.12., 08:30] Dean: I dont do mornings

[10.12., 08:31] Dean: I only went to the market for sam.

[10.12., 08:31] Dean: I am usually at the one in town.

[10.12., 08:31] Dean: I won't have to get up in the middle of the night

[10.12., 08:31] Dean: Oh god

[10.12., 08:31] Dean: You are a morning person

[10.12., 08:33] Castiel: I didn't sleep much

[10.12., 08:48] Dean: Why

[10.12., 09:13] Castiel: I've left my panties soaking while I've been to the market

[10.12., 09:25] Dean: Why they have to soak?

[10.12., 09:28] Castiel: Because I soiled them.

[10.12., 09:30] Dean: Uhm

[10.12., 09:30] Dean: May I ask how

[10.12., 09:32] Castiel: I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of you.

[10.12., 09:32] Dean: Yes?

[10.12., 09:33] Castiel: I kept thinking of the picture you send me and of the drawing I'd done.

[10.12., 09:33] Castiel: And the lace felt so nice.

[10.12., 09:34] Dean: So you helped yourself

[10.12., 09:34] Dean: Nice

[10.12., 09:34] Dean: Can I ask what you thought about?

[10.12., 09:36] Castiel: I don't know

[10.12., 09:37] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 09:37] Dean: Didn't mean to be pushy

[10.12., 09:37] Dean: I apologize

[10.12., 09:38] Castiel: What are you doing?

[10.12., 09:40] Dean: Currently scolding myself

[10.12., 09:40] Castiel: Why?

[10.12., 09:40] Dean: Prying

[10.12., 09:40] Castiel: Why?

[10.12., 09:40] Dean: Cause its wrong and I shouldn't have

[10.12., 09:41] Dean: I dont always just have a one track mind

[10.12., 09:41] Castiel: I could've told you no but didn't

[10.12., 09:41] Dean: True

[10.12., 09:41] Dean: My mind went in the gutter

[10.12., 09:42] Castiel: It did?

[10.12., 09:42] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 09:42] Dean: Knowing i am someone's cause for jacking of is hot

[10.12., 09:42] Dean: At least I thought it was what happened

[10.12., 09:42] Dean: Gutter

[10.12., 09:43] Dean: Second home

[10.12., 09:43] Castiel: I guess you were, yes.

[10.12., 09:43] Castiel: I didn't think about anyone else.

[10.12., 09:43] Dean: Oh

[10.12., 09:44] Castiel: I'm not sure i specifically thought about you or just reacted to my body.

[10.12., 09:45] Castiel: But in any case, there wouldn't have been any other person

[10.12., 09:45] Dean: That is

[10.12., 09:45] Dean: Arousing and flattering

[10.12., 09:46] Castiel: Should I have told you what I was doing?

[10.12., 09:47] Dean: Don't HAVE to do anything

[10.12., 09:47] Dean: But if you want to I'd happily know

[10.12., 09:52] Dean: For future reference

[10.12., 09:53] Castiel: Alright

[10.12., 10:00] Dean: Uhm

[10.12., 10:01] Dean: Would you like me to tell you if I am about to?

[10.12., 10:01] Dean: Cause I am on my way to the shower

[10.12., 10:01] Dean: And I'll probably will

[10.12., 10:01] Castiel: Oh.

[10.12., 10:01] Castiel: Well, okay

[10.12., 10:02] Dean: Thinking of you in lace and playing with yourself is a very nice thought

[10.12., 10:03] Castiel: I was about to tell you. But i don't want to keep you from your shower

[10.12., 10:03] Dean: Oh

[10.12., 10:03] Dean: I can wait

[10.12., 10:03] Dean: Or shower after

[10.12., 10:04] Dean: I am curious to know

[10.12., 10:05] Castiel: I didn't mean to soil them. I only rubbed my abs and nipples. I do remember that when i did that i was definitely thinking about you. Wishing to feel your hands on me. Your lips.

[10.12., 10:07] Dean: Hmmmm

[10.12., 10:08] Dean: I would be kissing and gently biting

[10.12., 10:08] Castiel: It hadn't felt this good to touch my body in a while.

[10.12., 10:09] Castiel: My dick responded and it got too hard to ignore, so I rubbed through the lace

[10.12., 10:10] Dean: Oh that's a imagine that will stay in my head

[10.12., 10:12] Dean: I am still in bed

[10.12., 10:12] Castiel: I could feel the precum soil my panties

[10.12., 10:12] Dean: But now I am naked and hard

[10.12., 10:13] Dean: Did you

[10.12., 10:13] Dean: Did you come last night?

[10.12., 10:14] Castiel: Not when I was rubbing myself through the lace.

[10.12., 10:14] Castiel: But i did come later.

[10.12., 10:14] Dean: Can I jerk of during this conversation

[10.12., 10:14] Dean: Cause I'd really like to

[10.12., 10:15] Castiel: Are you asking for my permission?

[10.12., 10:15] Dean: Reading what you did last night is very hot

[10.12., 10:15] Dean: I am sort of asking permission but also making sure your ok with me doing that

[10.12., 10:16] Castiel: Yes, I am. And I like the thought of it. Do it

[10.12., 10:16] Dean: Ok.

[10.12., 10:16] Dean: How did you make yourself come

[10.12., 10:17] Castiel: Oh, you want me to skip? Okay

[10.12., 10:17] Dean: No

[10.12., 10:17] Dean: Don't skip

[10.12., 10:18] Dean: Tell me what you did

[10.12., 10:18] Dean: Please

[10.12., 10:19] Castiel: I kept rubbing

[10.12., 10:19] Dean: Through the panties?

[10.12., 10:20] Castiel: Yes, The head poked out and glistened with precum. It looked hot and after wanting to taste you so badly last night, i wanted to at least taste myself

[10.12., 10:21] Dean: Imm my ğ

[10.12., 10:21] Dean: Sorry

[10.12., 10:21] Dean: That is

[10.12., 10:22] Dean: I am playing with my balls cause if I touch my cock I think ill come before you are done telling me

[10.12., 10:26] Castiel: I pushed the panties down to my balls and bent over. I almost came when my tongue flipped over the tip.

[10.12., 10:26] Dean: Oh god

[10.12., 10:26] Dean: You can blow yourself

[10.12., 10:27] Dean: I tried.. I cant

[10.12., 10:28] Castiel: Only the tip, then it hurts too much without warming up. I'm getting old. At your age I could still get all in when i was warmed up well.

[10.12., 10:29] Dean: Oh that's so hot

[10.12., 10:29] Dean: Can

[10.12., 10:29] Dean: Can you youtell me what inshouldtpch

[10.12., 10:29] Dean: Touch

[10.12., 10:30] Castiel: Can you touch your dick but not come?

[10.12., 10:30] Dean: I dont know

[10.12., 10:30] Dean: I can try

[10.12., 10:31] Castiel: Try. I'd like that.

[10.12., 10:34] Castiel: I licked the tip. It was good to feel the precum on my tongue. I had wanted that so much last night

[10.12., 10:34] Dean: Im squeezing my dick so I don't come

[10.12., 10:34] Dean: But I am on my stomache now

[10.12., 10:35] Dean: It looks stupid but im humping the bed

[10.12., 10:35] Dean: The friction is really nice

[10.12., 10:36] Castiel: Oh, I'm sure you never look stupid. I'm sure you look hot whatever you do

[10.12., 10:37] Dean: Oh god I am gonna ruin these sheets

[10.12., 10:37] Dean: Did you come when you licked yourself

[10.12., 10:39] Castiel: No, my back hurt and i had to stop, so I stroke myself

[10.12., 10:39] Dean: Are you cut?

[10.12., 10:40] Dean: I have a wet spot under me

[10.12., 10:40] Dean: I am leaking so much

[10.12., 10:40] Dean: But I am not gonna come till you let me

[10.12., 10:40] Dean: I am still holding on

[10.12., 10:42] Castiel: I had felt so horny.

[10.12., 10:42] Castiel: I stroked so fast.

[10.12., 10:43] Castiel: I hadn't stroked that fast when you talked me through it.

[10.12., 10:43] Dean: Oh really turned on

[10.12., 10:45] Dean: I like that

[10.12., 10:45] Dean: I like knowing I turned you on

[10.12., 10:45] Dean: Fuck cas

[10.12., 10:46] Dean: Can I

[10.12., 10:46] Dean: Please

[10.12., 10:46] Dean: Let me

[10.12., 10:47] Castiel: It didn't take too long for me to come then

[10.12., 10:47] Castiel: No.

[10.12., 10:47] Dean: Oh fuck

[10.12., 10:47] Dean: What

[10.12., 10:48] Dean: What can I do

[10.12., 10:48] Dean: Something

[10.12., 10:48] Dean: Please

[10.12., 10:48] Castiel: Stroke yourself

[10.12., 10:48] Dean: I

[10.12., 10:48] Dean: I'll come

[10.12., 10:48] Dean: I am so close

[10.12., 10:48] Castiel: No, you won't

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: Oh god

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: That

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: So hot

[10.12., 10:49] Castiel: You don't want to disappoint me

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: Fuck

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: You

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: Really

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: Your really like this?

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: Like telling me what to do

[10.12., 10:49] Dean: I'll go slow

[10.12., 10:51] Castiel: I had come on my stomach and on my panties. But i was to exhausted to get up and soak them right away.

[10.12., 10:51] Castiel: I pulled them back up to sleep.

[10.12., 10:51] Dean: Fuck

[10.12., 10:52] Castiel: I'll have to change my sheets too.

[10.12., 10:52] Dean: Me too

[10.12., 10:52] Dean: Once I am allowed to come

[10.12., 10:52] Dean: Cas

[10.12., 10:52] Dean: Please

[10.12., 10:53] Dean: Im begging you

[10.12., 10:53] Castiel: Yes, Dean, come.

[10.12., 10:54] Dean: I'm

[10.12., 10:54] Dean: Oh god

[10.12., 10:54] Dean: I didn't even

[10.12., 10:54] Dean: I just

[10.12., 10:54] Castiel: You didn't even wgst?

[10.12., 10:54] Castiel: What*

[10.12., 10:54] Dean: You jus said I could

[10.12., 10:54] Dean: And

[10.12., 10:55] Dean: I did

[10.12., 10:55] Dean: I didn't even store

[10.12., 10:55] Dean: Dtrok

[10.12., 10:55] Dean: Stroke

[10.12., 10:55] Castiel: Oh.

[10.12., 10:55] Castiel: Wow.

[10.12., 10:56] Castiel: That is hot

[10.12., 10:56] Dean: Fu k

[10.12., 10:56] Dean: It was

[10.12., 10:56] Dean: You are really liking this?

[10.12., 10:57] Dean: Fuck

[10.12., 10:57] Castiel: Mostly

[10.12., 10:57] Dean: Mostly?

[10.12., 10:58] Dean: Fuck sam will be here at 11

[10.12., 10:58] Castiel: I didn't really like telling you you'd disappoint me

[10.12., 10:59] Dean: I really like making you happy

[10.12., 10:59] Dean: I'd do everything not to disappoint you

[10.12., 10:59] Castiel: I don't want to sound like them

[10.12., 10:59] Dean: Then don't say it

[10.12., 11:02] Castiel: Sorry.

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: Don't be. We'll talk later ok?

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: Sams here

[10.12., 11:03] Castiel: Okay.

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: I haven't showered

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: My belly is sticking to my sweats

[10.12., 11:03] Castiel: I'm so sorry

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: And my sheets are messed up

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: No

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: Its fine

[10.12., 11:03] Dean: It was awesome

[10.12., 11:04] Castiel: 🙂

[10.12., 11:35] Castiel: I've finally put my sheets in the washing machine.

  
  


[10.12., 12:14] Dean: Sam just left

[10.12., 12:14] Castiel: Already?

[10.12., 12:14] Dean: Hebreally likes Jack

[10.12., 12:14] Dean: And yeah

[10.12., 12:14] Dean: Uhm

[10.12., 12:14] Dean: He got uncomfortable

[10.12., 12:15] Dean: I forgot to put my underwear away

[10.12., 12:15] Dean: I had it drying in front of the heater

[10.12., 12:15] Castiel: Ah, damn

[10.12., 12:15] Dean: At this point 8 am not sure who was more embarrassed

[10.12., 12:16] Dean: So

[10.12., 12:16] Castiel: Oh

[10.12., 12:16] Dean: I didn't tell him about you

[10.12., 12:16] Dean: But

[10.12., 12:16] Castiel: But?

[10.12., 12:16] Dean: I did tell him that those where mine

[10.12., 12:16] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[10.12., 12:17] Dean: And he took it ok i guess

[10.12., 12:17] Dean: Could have been worse

[10.12., 12:17] Castiel: I see

[10.12., 12:17] Castiel: Yeah

[10.12., 12:18] Dean: He was eager to get back home

[10.12., 12:18] Castiel: I'm glad you are okay with him knowing

[10.12., 12:18] Dean: I think he's meeting jack

[10.12., 12:18] Dean: Well

[10.12., 12:18] Dean: Kinda had to tell him

[10.12., 12:18] Dean: Either fess up or deny

[10.12., 12:18] Dean: And I didn't want you to think its something to be ashamed of by like saying it was a girls

[10.12., 12:19] Castiel: Yeah

[10.12., 12:20] Dean: So yeah

[10.12., 12:20] Dean: I think I am gonna have a beer

[10.12., 12:20] Dean: And also do laundry

[10.12., 12:21] Castiel: I'll make lunch

[10.12., 12:21] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 12:22] Castiel: Beer doesn't sound good, but maybe I'll have cider.

[10.12., 12:29] Dean: Laundry is in

[10.12., 12:29] Dean: Messed up sheets i know how to deal with

[10.12., 12:32] Castiel: Yeah, they're not as delicate as satin or lace.

[10.12., 12:34] Dean: Have you thought about telling your therapist about us?

[10.12., 12:35] Castiel: No

[10.12., 12:36] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 12:36] Dean: Are you ok with me telling mine?

[10.12., 12:36] Castiel: I had successfully pushed that thought away til now

[10.12., 12:36] Dean: Like everything

[10.12., 12:36] Castiel: Wait, what?

[10.12., 12:36] Dean: Babe, I am in therapy

[10.12., 12:36] Castiel: Why?

[10.12., 12:36] Dean: Life was not kind

[10.12., 12:37] Dean: My father fucked me up

[10.12., 12:37] Dean: I saw my mom die

[10.12., 12:37] Dean: And I drank to much

[10.12., 12:37] Dean: Court made me choose

[10.12., 12:37] Dean: Jail or therapy

[10.12., 12:37] Dean: I am glad I took therapy

[10.12., 12:37] Dean: Cause it helped a lot

[10.12., 12:38] Castiel: You SAW your mom die????

[10.12., 12:38] Dean: Yes

[10.12., 12:39] Castiel: That... that is terrible

[10.12., 12:40] Castiel: I mean, i most likely had too, but i wouldn't remember

[10.12., 12:41] Dean: It wasn't pretty

[10.12., 12:41] Dean: But I am still here

[10.12., 12:42] Dean: Even tho it looked like I wouldnt

[10.12., 12:42] Castiel: Oh God Dean. I'm so sorry!!! So very sorry!

[10.12., 12:43] Dean: Not your fault Cas

[10.12., 12:46] Castiel: But I feel bad for you. I'd want to hold you

[10.12., 12:47] Dean: I am fine now Cas

[10.12., 12:47] Dean: If seen the therapist for the past 3 years

[10.12., 12:47] Dean: We worked through quiet a lot

[10.12., 12:48] Castiel: Okay.

[10.12., 12:52] Dean: So when i say talk to yours

[10.12., 12:52] Dean: Please do

[10.12., 12:52] Dean: However

[10.12., 12:52] Dean: I want to talk to mine about the underwear thing

[10.12., 12:52] Dean: And the dude thing

[10.12., 12:52] Dean: And I want to know if you are comfortable with that

[10.12., 12:55] Castiel: Yes, yes that's okay for me. I want you to feel good

[10.12., 12:57] Dean: Awesome

[10.12., 12:57] Dean: Thank you

[10.12., 12:57] Castiel: Are you gonna talk about everything???

[10.12., 12:59] Dean: Yes

[10.12., 12:59] Dean: That was the plan

[10.12., 12:59] Castiel: Really everything?

[10.12., 13:00] Dean: What exactly are you asking me not to talk about

[10.12., 13:01] Castiel: I don't know

[10.12., 13:01] Dean: What are you worried about that I could talk about

[10.12., 13:02] Castiel: Just, me.

[10.12., 13:02] Dean: Ok?

[10.12., 13:02] Castiel: I don't know. How weird and unnormal i sm

[10.12., 13:02] Dean: I dont need to mention your name

[10.12., 13:02] Dean: And you are not unnormal

[10.12., 13:02] Dean: A bit weird

[10.12., 13:02] Dean: But aren't we all

[10.12., 13:02] Dean: I sure am

[10.12., 13:08] Dean: I would like to tell him that I met you

[10.12., 13:09] Dean: That I discovered I like panties

[10.12., 13:09] Dean: Well that i finally allowed myself to like them

[10.12., 13:09] Dean: That we have been texting

[10.12., 13:09] Dean: And sexting

[10.12., 13:09] Castiel: Oh, okay

[10.12., 13:10] Dean: That I am attracted to you from seeing just a few pictures

[10.12., 13:10] Castiel: Me too...

[10.12., 13:11] Castiel: And last Night... wow, you are really hot

[10.12., 13:11] Dean: Oh

[10.12., 13:11] Dean: Lol

[10.12., 13:11] Dean: My dick pic?

[10.12., 13:11] Castiel: Shhhh, don't call it that. It ruins it.

[10.12., 13:12] Dean: Penis picture?

[10.12., 13:12] Dean: Dick telegramm

[10.12., 13:12] Castiel: It sounds so wrong and dirty.

[10.12., 13:12] Castiel: I think penis picture is okay

[10.12., 13:12] Dean: Its dirty. But the fun kind

[10.12., 13:13] Castiel: No, it's pretty

[10.12., 13:13] Dean: I dont think my cock ever got called pretty

[10.12., 13:16] Castiel: Oh. I think i never answered your question

[10.12., 13:17] Dean: Wich one

[10.12., 13:17] Castiel: How many have i left unanswered?

[10.12., 13:18] Castiel: I only can think if one

[10.12., 13:18] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 13:18] Dean: We text fast

[10.12., 13:18] Dean: Sometimes I lose traco

[10.12., 13:18] Dean: Track

[10.12., 13:18] Castiel: I see

[10.12., 13:18] Castiel: Anyway

[10.12., 13:19] Castiel: No, i am not circumcized

[10.12., 13:19] Dean: 😳

[10.12., 13:20] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 13:20] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 13:20] Dean: Heat of the moment question

[10.12., 13:20] Dean: Now answered

[10.12., 13:20] Dean: I will save this piece of information

[10.12., 13:20] Dean: For a later time

[10.12., 13:21] Castiel: Is that bad information?

[10.12., 13:21] Dean: No

[10.12., 13:21] Dean: But its good

[10.12., 13:21] Dean: To know i mean

[10.12., 13:21] Dean: Well you saw the penile postcard

[10.12., 13:21] Dean: I am cut

[10.12., 13:21] Dean: So

[10.12., 13:22] Dean: Your dick works a bit different

[10.12., 13:23] Castiel: Are you okay with mine working differently?

[10.12., 13:23] Dean: Sure

[10.12., 13:23] Dean: I've only ever played with my own

[10.12., 13:23] Dean: But I know uncut is more sensitive

[10.12., 13:24] Dean: Maybe

[10.12., 13:24] Dean: Not right now

[10.12., 13:24] Dean: But some other other

[10.12., 13:24] Castiel: But?

[10.12., 13:24] Dean: Time

[10.12., 13:25] Dean: I could get a dude nude from you

[10.12., 13:25] Castiel: Oh. Maybe yes.

[10.12., 13:26] Dean: But not right now

[10.12., 13:26] Dean: Whenever

  
  


[10.12., 13:30] Castiel: Alright

[10.12., 13:40] Castiel: What are you up to now?

[10.12., 13:40] Dean: Trying

[10.12., 13:40] Dean: And absolutely

[10.12., 13:40] Dean: Failing

[10.12., 13:40] Dean: To fold a fitted sheet

[10.12., 13:41] Castiel: Do you have a turbo washer/Dryer combo?

[10.12., 13:41] Dean: No

[10.12., 13:42] Dean: Laundry from 2 days ago that was waiting in the dryer to be folded

[10.12., 13:42] Dean: Need to empty that first so I can dry the other stuff

[10.12., 13:43] Castiel: Then why?

[10.12., 13:44] Dean: What why

[10.12., 13:44] Castiel: Why are you trying to fold it? Just use that one to change.

[10.12., 13:45] Dean: But I don't like that one

[10.12., 13:45] Dean: I like the one I had on

[10.12., 13:45] Dean: I only use the other one if I have to

[10.12., 13:46] Castiel: Oh. I see

[10.12., 13:47] Dean: Its scratchy

[10.12., 13:47] Castiel: Okay

[10.12., 13:53] Dean: Weird

[10.12., 13:53] Dean: I know

[10.12., 13:53] Dean: I gave up

[10.12., 13:54] Dean: Balled it up and threw it in the linen closet

[10.12., 13:55] Castiel: Good idea

[10.12., 13:56] Dean: Good

[10.12., 13:56] Dean: You don't know how to fold them either

[10.12., 13:58] Castiel: No. Never figured it out

[10.12., 13:59] Dean: Good

[10.12., 13:59] Dean: Makes me feel better about lacking that skill

[10.12., 14:00] Castiel: No, you're not the only one

[10.12., 14:02] Dean: Are you painting again?

[10.12., 14:08] Castiel: Yes, I'm painting. Yesterday I was drawing.

[10.12., 14:09] Dean: Hmmm

[10.12., 14:09] Dean: Whats the subject today?

[10.12., 14:12] Castiel: Bees

[10.12., 14:12] Dean: Oh

[10.12., 14:12] Dean: This is surprisingly wholesome

[10.12., 14:13] Castiel: ?

[10.12., 14:13] Dean: Stark contrast to yesterday

[10.12., 14:14] Dean: Hey

[10.12., 14:14] Dean: Did you do the labels for buzz off

[10.12., 14:14] Dean: The little cartoon bees?

[10.12., 14:17] Castiel: Yes. Gabriel wants a new promo painting after the season. That's what I'm working on today

[10.12., 14:17] Dean: Nicw

[10.12., 14:17] Dean: Can't wait to see it

[10.12., 14:18] Dean: I am gonna run out and see if I can get the books from the shop

[10.12., 14:18] Dean: If anyone sees me i can always say I am there to check on baby

[10.12., 14:19] Castiel: Oh. Alright

  
  


[10.12., 15:00] Dean: Made it!

[10.12., 15:00] Dean: And nobody saw me

[10.12., 15:12] Castiel: That's awesome

[10.12., 15:13] Dean: Sorry for the disappearing act

[10.12., 15:15] Castiel: That's okay, I had my bees

[10.12., 15:16] Dean: Busy bee yourself i see

[10.12., 15:16] Castiel: 😀

[10.12., 15:22] Dean: These papers have the same stuff happening

[10.12., 15:22] Castiel: Oh?

[10.12., 15:22] Dean: Hold up

[10.12., 15:22] Dean: I scan some and send it to you

[10.12., 15:23] Castiel: Okay

[10.12., 15:32] Dean: Look over if you feel like it. No rush

[10.12., 15:33] Dean: I copied all pages so I can bring the books back tomorrow

[10.12., 15:33] Castiel: Alright

[10.12., 15:34] Castiel: I'll finish this painting and put it to dry then I'll take a look

[10.12., 15:34] Dean: No rush

[10.12., 15:35] Dean: I dont want to stress you with your painting

[10.12., 15:35] Castiel: I know, I'll take my time

[10.12., 15:35] Dean: Hmm

[10.12., 15:36] Dean: Should I risk taking the books with me tomorrow

[10.12., 15:36] Dean: Or should I go back today

[10.12., 15:37] Castiel: I don't know. I think I'd do it today

[10.12., 15:37] Castiel: Just to be safe

[10.12., 15:37] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 15:37] Dean: I stop by Benny's and check on your car

[10.12., 15:37] Dean: See when its ready so it can be sexy once again

[10.12., 15:38] Dean: He usually works a few hours sundays

[10.12., 15:39] Castiel: You don't have to. I don't need it that urgently. I can live one more day going to work by public transport

[10.12., 15:40] Dean: Maybe I just want to see my friend? And make fun of your car

[10.12., 15:40] Castiel: Go ahead then

[10.12., 15:41] Dean: Don't be grumpy

[10.12., 15:41] Dean: Its all in good fun

[10.12., 15:42] Castiel: I know. It's alright

[10.12., 15:43] Castiel: I just don't want a new one as long as this one still gets me where i wanna go

[10.12., 15:43] Dean: And thats fine

[10.12., 15:43] Dean: Like I said

[10.12., 15:44] Dean: With you in it it's a good looking car

[10.12., 15:45] Castiel: Thank you

[10.12., 15:45] Dean: I am gonna head out. Later babe

[10.12., 15:45] Castiel: Later. Babe?

  
  
  


[10.12., 16:57] Dean: Shit

[10.12., 16:57] Dean: Cas

[10.12., 16:57] Dean: Someone came in

[10.12., 16:57] Dean: Im hiding

[10.12., 16:59] Castiel: No. Oh fuck. Is there anything I can do?

[10.12., 16:59] Castiel: Please, I wanna help. Get you out of there.

[10.12., 16:59] Dean: Im stuck in the office

[10.12., 16:59] Dean: Can you like call benny

[10.12., 17:00] Dean: Explain to him that I am hiding in the office

[10.12., 17:00] Dean: And he needs to come here

[10.12., 17:00] Dean: Make noise

[10.12., 17:00] Dean: I hope that the guy that walked in will go check

[10.12., 17:01] Dean: Dude has a key

[10.12., 17:02] Castiel: Okay. I will call Benny

[10.12., 17:07] Dean: Its the accountant 

[10.12., 17:07] Dean: He's on the phone with someone

[10.12., 17:07] Dean: Beecham

[10.12., 17:09] Castiel: Benny is on the way

[10.12., 17:09] Castiel: I'm sorry

[10.12., 17:10] Dean: No worries

[10.12., 17:10] Dean: Well yeah

[10.12., 17:10] Dean: Scratch that

[10.12., 17:10] Dean: Worry

[10.12., 17:10] Castiel: Did you say the accountant's name is Beecham?

[10.12., 17:10] Dean: Thats how he answered the phone

[10.12., 17:11] Dean: Beecham accounting

[10.12., 17:11] Dean: You know him

[10.12., 17:11] Castiel: Seriously?

[10.12., 17:11] Castiel: Does he sound British?

[10.12., 17:12] Dean: Kinda

[10.12., 17:12] Dean: Friend of yours?

[10.12., 17:12] Castiel: Uh

[10.12., 17:13] Castiel: Not what I'd call someone who ghosted me?

  
  


[10.12., 17:21] Castiel: Dean?

[10.12., 17:22] Castiel: Dean!!! Are you still there?

[10.12., 17:22] Castiel: Are you alright?

[10.12., 17:22] Dean: Im here

[10.12., 17:22] Dean: Sorry

[10.12., 17:23] Castiel: Oh thank God. I was worried.

[10.12., 17:23] Castiel: I AM worried

[10.12., 17:24] Dean: Benny made a bunch of noise to get the guy out

[10.12., 17:24] Dean: I snuck out the back

[10.12., 17:24] Castiel: Oh. Okay. Good

[10.12., 17:24] Dean: Now sitting in his car

[10.12., 17:24] Dean: Rewind

[10.12., 17:24] Dean: Ghosted?

[10.12., 17:25] Castiel: Like, never contacted me again?

[10.12., 17:25] Dean: Bible camp dude

[10.12., 17:25] Dean: ?

[10.12., 17:25] Castiel: Yes.

[10.12., 17:25] Dean: Well

[10.12., 17:25] Dean: Shitbag is stealing my shops money

[10.12., 17:25] Castiel: I mean it could be anyone. Doesn't have to be him.

[10.12., 17:26] Castiel: It's not like no one else could have the same last name

[10.12., 17:26] Castiel: Do you have evidence though?

[10.12., 17:29] Dean: I got the copies at home

[10.12., 17:29] Dean: And in your email box

[10.12., 17:30] Dean: I recorded his voice

[10.12., 17:30] Dean: I am emailing it to you

[10.12., 17:30] Dean: I am currently getting the fifth degree about how I know that cute guy

[10.12., 17:34] Castiel: From whom? What cute guy?

[10.12., 17:34] Dean: Benny

[10.12., 17:34] Dean: He thinks you're cute

[10.12., 17:34] Castiel: Oh?

[10.12., 17:34] Castiel: 😳

[10.12., 17:35] Dean: No

[10.12., 17:35] Dean: Not the guy that had a crush on me

[10.12., 17:35] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[10.12., 17:36] Dean: Thank you

[10.12., 17:36] Castiel: What are you telling him?

[10.12., 17:37] Dean: I told him you are off the market

[10.12., 17:37] Dean: 🙈

[10.12., 17:38] Castiel: You did?

[10.12., 17:38] Castiel: Did you tell him about us?

[10.12., 17:39] Dean: No

[10.12., 17:39] Dean: I told him you are kinda seeing someone

[10.12., 17:39] Dean: I panicked 

[10.12., 17:40] Dean: Im sorry

[10.12., 17:41] Castiel: No, it's...

[10.12., 17:41] Castiel: It's alright.

[10.12., 17:41] Castiel: I just need to know how much he knows when I go get my car

[10.12., 17:45] Dean: No

[10.12., 17:45] Dean: I mean

[10.12., 17:46] Dean: Idk

[10.12., 17:46] Dean: Im home now

[10.12., 17:46] Dean: Benny dropped me off

[10.12., 17:46] Dean: I have to walk to work tomorrow

[10.12., 17:46] Dean: My car is still there I couldn't grab it

[10.12., 17:46] Castiel: Oh

[10.12., 17:47] Castiel: Will they suspect something?

[10.12., 17:47] Dean: Benny said I need to keep my bedroom eyes under controll when talking about you

[10.12., 17:47] Dean: But thTs all he said

[10.12., 17:48] Dean: So I don't know

[10.12., 17:48] Castiel: Oh!

[10.12., 17:48] Castiel: Well. I won't say anything

[10.12., 17:50] Dean: He will

[10.12., 17:50] Dean: I know him

[10.12., 17:50] Dean: He said to tell my boy toy that his car can be picked up tomorrow

[10.12., 17:51] Castiel: What?

[10.12., 17:51] Dean: Apparently your car is ready

[10.12., 17:51] Dean: I just said that your a man not a boy

[10.12., 17:52] Dean: Then he laughed and drove off

[10.12., 17:52] Castiel: He thinks that we are together

[10.12., 17:52] Dean: Oh

[10.12., 17:52] Dean: Uhm

[10.12., 17:52] Dean: Sorry?

[10.12., 17:52] Castiel: But, he doesn't know you're not straight?

[10.12., 17:53] Dean: No

[10.12., 17:53] Dean: I didn't tell him

[10.12., 17:53] Dean: Do you think he figured it out?

[10.12., 17:53] Castiel: Well, it does sound like it.

[10.12., 17:53] Dean: He won't be home for a while

[10.12., 17:53] Dean: I could text him later?

[10.12., 17:54] Castiel: But i can deny it, if you wish in case he asks me

[10.12., 17:54] Dean: He never takes his cell to work thats why I needed you to call his shop

[10.12., 17:54] Castiel: I see

[10.12., 17:54] Dean: Indont know

[10.12., 17:54] Dean: What do I do

[10.12., 17:54] Dean: What should I do

[10.12., 17:55] Dean: Cas

[10.12., 17:55] Dean: Help me

[10.12., 17:55] Dean: Please

[10.12., 17:56] Castiel: As I said, if you wish, I can deny anything

[10.12., 17:56] Dean: But

[10.12., 17:56] Dean: Thats not right

[10.12., 17:57] Castiel: But he's your friend. You might have to tell him some day

[10.12., 17:58] Castiel: Maybe not about me, maybe about the next guy. But some day you will have to be honest

[10.12., 17:59] Dean: Next guy?

[10.12., 17:59] Dean: Dude

[10.12., 17:59] Dean: I feel like I don't even have the first guy

[10.12., 18:01] Dean: And you are planning my next?

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: Im just confused

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: A little scared

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: No

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: I am scared shit less

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: I dont want to hurt you

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: Or loose you

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: But benny is a good guy

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: So if you'd rather have him

[10.12., 18:02] Dean: I understand

[10.12., 18:03] Castiel: You are young. You might not want to be stuck with the weird guy

[10.12., 18:03] Dean: Are you breaking up with me

[10.12., 18:03] Castiel: No!!!

[10.12., 18:04] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 18:05] Castiel: I'm just trying to be realistic. I'm trying to not dream of some fairytale life with the guy i don't even know in person

[10.12., 18:06] Castiel: It would be nice, to have that fairytale life. But too much romantic fantasy has broken my heart before

[10.12., 18:07] Dean: Im not sure what to say here

[10.12., 18:08] Castiel: I just wanna enjoy what we have while it lasts.

[10.12., 18:08] Castiel: I like you Dean. A lot.

[10.12., 18:08] Castiel: A massive lot

[10.12., 18:08] Dean: I like you too

[10.12., 18:08] Dean: It seems you already put a end date on this before it started

[10.12., 18:09] Castiel: You've been such a great friend this past week. I don't think i ever had someone in my life quite like you.

[10.12., 18:10] Dean: Ok. Well this friend is going to have dinner.

[10.12., 18:10] Dean: Ttyl buddy

  
  
  


[10.12., 19:14] Castiel: I'm sorry.

[10.12., 19:14] Dean: For what

[10.12., 19:15] Dean: You went from liking a whole lot to great friend

[10.12., 19:15] Dean: What is it

[10.12., 19:16] Castiel: I like you.

[10.12., 19:17] Dean: I like you too

[10.12., 19:17] Dean: I like you so much, I called benny

[10.12., 19:17] Dean: We've talked for almost an hour

[10.12., 19:17] Dean: I told him I liked you

[10.12., 19:18] Dean: And that I am not sure whats going on

[10.12., 19:18] Dean: Damn it cas

[10.12., 19:18] Castiel: You

[10.12., 19:18] Dean: I was crying

[10.12., 19:18] Castiel: You told Benny!?

[10.12., 19:18] Dean: To a guy that had a crush on me

[10.12., 19:18] Dean: Because

[10.12., 19:18] Dean: I dont know

[10.12., 19:18] Castiel: I thought he wasn't?

[10.12., 19:18] Dean: You are planning my next relationship

[10.12., 19:19] Castiel: I'm not.

[10.12., 19:19] Dean: Maybe not about me, maybe about the next guy. But some day you will have to be honest

[10.12., 19:19] Dean: Thats what you wrote

[10.12., 19:19] Dean: What next guy

[10.12., 19:20] Dean: Cas i am still trying to understand how I am falling for the first ine

[10.12., 19:20] Castiel: I just meant....

[10.12., 19:21] Castiel: I meant you wouldn't have to tell Benny right away.

[10.12., 19:22] Dean: It sounded like you are already done here

[10.12., 19:22] Castiel: Never

[10.12., 19:24] Dean: So I got a lecture from benny

[10.12., 19:24] Dean: 2 actually

[10.12., 19:24] Dean: 1 on how to grow a pair and fess up to you and myself

[10.12., 19:25] Dean: And 1 on how messed up it was that I shot him down

[10.12., 19:25] Castiel: Nut you already have

[10.12., 19:25] Castiel: Oh.

[10.12., 19:25] Castiel: Ouch

[10.12., 19:25] Dean: I explained to him that I didn't really think I could like guys like that

[10.12., 19:26] Dean: Till that accountants number dropped into my lap

[10.12., 19:28] Castiel: Oh

[10.12., 19:29] Dean: So if he hits on you

[10.12., 19:30] Dean: Could you tell him you are

[10.12., 19:30] Dean: Maybe not taken yet

[10.12., 19:30] Dean: But working on it?

[10.12., 19:30] Castiel: What do you mean?

[10.12., 19:30] Dean: Well

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: Uhm

[10.12., 19:31] Castiel: You were the one who told him I'm off the market?

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: We're not in a relationship ship right

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: That be crazy

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: Its been just over a.week

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: And we haven't actually met

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: But like

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: We are dating?

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: We had one daye

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: Date

[10.12., 19:31] Dean: Does that count?

[10.12., 19:32] Dean: Benny will hit on you just because thats how he is

[10.12., 19:32] Dean: And because i cried on his shoulder

[10.12., 19:33] Castiel: If we both agree on it, I think it counts

[10.12., 19:33] Dean: So

[10.12., 19:33] Dean: Do we

[10.12., 19:33] Dean: Agree?

[10.12., 19:34] Castiel: I would love to date you. You're a great, great person

[10.12., 19:35] Dean: So

[10.12., 19:35] Dean: We're dating

[10.12., 19:35] Dean: 🥳

[10.12., 19:35] Castiel: Looks like we are, yes

[10.12., 19:37] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 19:37] Dean: Cool

[10.12., 19:38] Castiel: But, I'm still a secret, I guess?

[10.12., 19:39] Dean: Not to benny

[10.12., 19:39] Dean: He's only one person

[10.12., 19:39] Dean: I know

[10.12., 19:40] Dean: But he essentially told me to get on with it or he would

[10.12., 19:42] Castiel: Oh. Did he?

[10.12., 19:43] Dean: Cas

[10.12., 19:43] Dean: You are very attractive

[10.12., 19:43] Dean: Attractive enough to get a "straight" guy

[10.12., 19:43] Dean: 🤣

[10.12., 19:43] Dean: So yeah

[10.12., 19:44] Dean: Benny thinks you're hot

[10.12., 19:44] Dean: And he was gonna ask you out

[10.12., 19:44] Dean: He might still try

[10.12., 19:44] Castiel: Are you serious?

[10.12., 19:45] Dean: What part is unbelievable to you

[10.12., 19:45] Dean: That you got the straight guy

[10.12., 19:45] Dean: Or that benny will hit on you

[10.12., 19:46] Castiel: That I'm attractive enough to get the straight guy AND have the handsome mechanic hit on me?

[10.12., 19:49] Dean: Handsome mechanic huh

[10.12., 19:49] Castiel: 🙈

[10.12., 19:50] Dean: Do you want to go on a real date with him?

[10.12., 19:50] Dean: Like you've met him

[10.12., 19:50] Castiel: No

[10.12., 19:50] Dean: You sure?

[10.12., 19:51] Castiel: I'd rather meet you.

[10.12., 19:51] Dean: I'd kill me inside but I wouldn't want to stand in your way to happiness either

[10.12., 19:51] Dean: I want to meet you to

[10.12., 19:52] Castiel: I don't know him. I only met him shortly taking my car to him.

[10.12., 19:52] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 19:53] Castiel: But you. I talked to you for a week. I feel like I know you

[10.12., 19:53] Dean: Same. Its crazy

[10.12., 19:53] Castiel: It is

[10.12., 19:53] Dean: It feels like months

[10.12., 19:54] Dean: I like that

[10.12., 19:54] Castiel: Me too

[10.12., 19:56] Castiel: Hey, Dean?

[10.12., 19:56] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 19:56] Castiel: Can you forgive me?

[10.12., 19:56] Dean: For?

[10.12., 19:56] Castiel: Saying what I said.

[10.12., 19:57] Castiel: I am scared.

[10.12., 19:59] Castiel: I don't want to push you away to be too clingy.

[10.12., 20:00] Castiel: I don't want to lose you

[10.12., 20:01] Dean: I get where you came from

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: It hurt

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: Not gonna lie

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: But I get it

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: So yeah

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: I apologize

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: Shit is gonna be hard tho

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: I am assuming you are out and proud

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: I am not

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: Not out

[10.12., 20:02] Dean: And its gonna take a while

[10.12., 20:03] Dean: And I can't promise you when

[10.12., 20:03] Castiel: Why? You don't have to apologize.

[10.12., 20:03] Dean: For keeping you my secret

[10.12., 20:03] Castiel: No!

[10.12., 20:03] Castiel: No Dean!

[10.12., 20:04] Dean: And I accept your apology

[10.12., 20:04] Castiel: That is absolutely okay.

[10.12., 20:04] Castiel: I understand not wanting to come out?

[10.12., 20:05] Castiel: So do not apologize

[10.12., 20:05] Castiel: It is me, only me who has to apologize

[10.12., 20:06] Dean: Can we stop apologizing

[10.12., 20:06] Dean: We messed up

[10.12., 20:06] Dean: We talked

[10.12., 20:06] Dean: We're sorted?

[10.12., 20:07] Castiel: Yes

[10.12., 20:08] Dean: Hey Cas

[10.12., 20:08] Dean: Cas

[10.12., 20:09] Castiel: Dean?

[10.12., 20:09] Dean: We're dating

[10.12., 20:09] Dean: Its officially not just you and lucy

[10.12., 20:10] Dean: Its you, Lucy and the weirdo on your phone

[10.12., 20:12] Castiel: I must talk to him. I haven't asked for his permission to date

[10.12., 20:12] Dean: Oh no

[10.12., 20:12] Dean: Not sure who is more sdcary

[10.12., 20:12] Dean: Scary

[10.12., 20:12] Dean: Lucy or gabe

[10.12., 20:12] Dean: Oh god

[10.12., 20:12] Dean: GABE

[10.12., 20:12] Dean: He knows how to find me

[10.12., 20:13] Castiel: Should I keep it from him?

[10.12., 20:13] Dean: Lucy?

[10.12., 20:13] Dean: Nah

[10.12., 20:13] Castiel: No, Gabriel

[10.12., 20:13] Dean: Is gabe gonna hunt me down again?

[10.12., 20:14] Castiel: Why?

[10.12., 20:14] Dean: He was scary before we dated

[10.12., 20:14] Dean: I dont want to become dog treats

[10.12., 20:15] Castiel: Would he have reason to?

[10.12., 20:15] Dean: I dont think you know how protective he is

[10.12., 20:16] Castiel: Ill keep my mouth shut

[10.12., 20:16] Dean: No

[10.12., 20:16] Dean: Keeping this from him is not gonna make it better

[10.12., 20:17] Castiel: True

[10.12., 20:17] Castiel: Dean?

[10.12., 20:17] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 20:19] Castiel: Maybe i could break it to him by telling him the guy I'm dating chose the bees for his new promotion posters?

[10.12., 20:19] Dean: Ohhh

[10.12., 20:20] Dean: Do I get to see today's master piece?

[10.12., 20:20] Castiel: I made several.

[10.12., 20:20] Dean: Ohhh

[10.12., 20:22] Castiel: And wasn't happy and then i thought I'll make several

[10.12., 20:22] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 20:22] Dean: Show me please

  
Bee drawings  
  


[10.12., 20:24] Dean: They are all amazing

[10.12., 20:24] Castiel: Thank you

[10.12., 20:25] Dean: The first one looks like him

[10.12., 20:25] Dean: Lol

[10.12., 20:27] Dean: Hmmm

[10.12., 20:27] Castiel: I thought so too

[10.12., 20:27] Dean: 1 or 3

[10.12., 20:28] Castiel: Alright. I'm happy to present him two designs. Better than 4. He's worse at deciding than I am

[10.12., 20:30] Dean: Can't wait to hear what he says

[10.12., 20:32] Castiel: Thank you

[10.12., 20:33] Castiel: For narrowing the choices down

[10.12., 20:33] Dean: Your welcome

[10.12., 20:35] Dean: One down

[10.12., 20:35] Castiel: 🙂

[10.12., 20:41] Castiel: Have you called the shelter?

[10.12., 20:41] Dean: I was contemplating but no

[10.12., 20:41] Dean: I got lost in the books

[10.12., 20:43] Castiel: Oh

[10.12., 20:43] Castiel: Right

[10.12., 20:43] Castiel: Oh shit

[10.12., 20:43] Castiel: I haven't checked my emails Dean

[10.12., 20:43] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 20:43] Dean: No

[10.12., 20:43] Dean: Don't rush

[10.12., 20:43] Dean: Is OK

[10.12., 20:44] Castiel: Are you sure?

[10.12., 20:44] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 20:45] Dean: We had more important stuff to figure out

[10.12., 20:45] Castiel: Yes. Yes we did.

[10.12., 20:46] Castiel: I'm sorry it had come to that

[10.12., 20:46] Dean: Why

[10.12., 20:46] Dean: We're dating

[10.12., 20:46] Castiel: Yes. Yes we are.

[10.12., 20:47] Castiel: I think Lucifer is confused

[10.12., 20:47] Dean: Why

[10.12., 20:48] Castiel: Because I'm grinning like the Cheshire Cat and he's used to being the only feline

[10.12., 20:49] Dean: Lol

[10.12., 20:51] Castiel: I'm very happy now.

[10.12., 20:51] Dean: Good

[10.12., 20:52] Castiel: Should we tell that our therapists too?

[10.12., 20:52] Dean: I like when your happy

[10.12., 20:52] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 20:53] Dean: Hey

[10.12., 20:53] Castiel: Yes?

[10.12., 20:53] Dean: Do you want my therapists number?

[10.12., 20:53] Dean: In case yours is concerned

[10.12., 20:53] Dean: I can tell mine to expect a call from a colleague

[10.12., 20:53] Castiel: Oh. I don't know

[10.12., 20:54] Castiel: I can still ask you for that if they ask for it

[10.12., 20:54] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 21:03] Castiel: Do you want mine's?

[10.12., 21:04] Dean: Nah I think that's ok

[10.12., 21:04] Dean: I dont think mine would be worried

[10.12., 21:05] Castiel: You sure? Suddenly being into men would not worry them?

[10.12., 21:05] Castiel: By the way, how often do you go see them?

[10.12., 21:06] Dean: Well since it seems like i was the only one surprised by the revelation of men

[10.12., 21:06] Dean: I dont think they'll be surprised

[10.12., 21:06] Dean: You asked me

[10.12., 21:06] Castiel: Oh. I see

[10.12., 21:06] Dean: Charly suspected

[10.12., 21:06] Dean: Your sister apparently

[10.12., 21:07] Castiel: Gaydar. I told you

[10.12., 21:07] Dean: Benny

[10.12., 21:07] Dean: At this point I am assuming I was the last one to onow

[10.12., 21:07] Castiel: Awwwe

[10.12., 21:07] Dean: I used to go see them weekly

[10.12., 21:07] Dean: Now once a month

[10.12., 21:08] Dean: Hold on

[10.12., 21:08] Dean: Yeah

[10.12., 21:08] Dean: I go tuesday

[10.12., 21:10] Castiel: Oh!

[10.12., 21:10] Castiel: I'm still biweekly.

[10.12., 21:11] Dean: Thats ok

[10.12., 21:11] Dean: Whatever helps

[10.12., 21:11] Castiel: I always go Wednesdays because it's my short day

[10.12., 21:11] Dean: Ah my stress day

[10.12., 21:12] Castiel: That's really messed up.

[10.12., 21:14] Dean: Why

[10.12., 21:16] Castiel: Because i missed you Wednesday

[10.12., 21:16] Dean: Awe

[10.12., 21:17] Dean: Im sorry

[10.12., 21:18] Castiel: I guess it'll be alright next Wednesday since ill be at my therapist

[10.12., 21:20] Castiel: Oh, did i tell you that Tuesday is my last day before Christmas?

[10.12., 21:21] Dean: Oh nice

[10.12., 21:22] Dean: I'm not sure yet

[10.12., 21:22] Dean: School ends the 18th

[10.12., 21:22] Dean: Not sure about my work yet

[10.12., 21:22] Castiel: Yeah, tomorrow will be a lot of stress with post calculations. And Tuesday is for cleaning up old stuff…

[10.12., 21:22] Dean: Sounds relaxing

[10.12., 21:26] Castiel: Well, i hope so.

[10.12., 21:27] Castiel: I wanted to finish some Christmas presents

[10.12., 21:28] Dean: Ohhh

[10.12., 21:29] Dean: Hand made gifts

[10.12., 21:29] Dean: Lovely

[10.12., 21:29] Dean: I got Everything i need

[10.12., 21:29] Dean: Sam, charly,benny and my boss at the shop

[10.12., 21:32] Castiel: Nice.

[10.12., 21:32] Dean: Now

[10.12., 21:32] Dean: What do I get you?

[10.12., 21:37] Castiel: ?

[10.12., 21:37] Dean: Well

[10.12., 21:37] Dean: We are dating

[10.12., 21:37] Dean: What do you want for christmas

[10.12., 21:37] Castiel: Oh!!!!

[10.12., 21:38] Castiel: What do you want?

[10.12., 21:40] Dean: Uhm

[10.12., 21:40] Dean: No

[10.12., 21:40] Dean: I asked.first

[10.12., 21:42] Castiel: To meet you

[10.12., 21:42] Dean: 😳

[10.12., 21:42] Dean: Ok

[10.12., 21:43] Dean: I was thinking a nice paint brush set

[10.12., 21:43] Dean: But we can figure something out

[10.12., 21:43] Castiel: Oh

[10.12., 21:43] Castiel: I'm sorry

[10.12., 21:44] Castiel: I didn't mean to steamroller you

[10.12., 21:44] Castiel: Scratch what i said

[10.12., 21:45] Castiel: But, you're a student you don't need to buy me something

[10.12., 21:46] Dean: I also work cas

[10.12., 21:47] Castiel: You need rent and food and gas

[10.12., 21:47] Dean: I dont know how you grew up financially

[10.12., 21:47] Dean: But I am good

[10.12., 21:47] Dean: Not rich

[10.12., 21:47] Dean: Not poor

[10.12., 21:47] Dean: I am comfortable

[10.12., 21:48] Castiel: Okay

[10.12., 21:48] Dean: So if I want to pick out a paint brush set for the dude i am dating ..

[10.12., 21:48] Dean: That way I'd be there while you paint sortof

[10.12., 21:50] Castiel: ☺️

[10.12., 21:52] Dean: Ok babe, I got to go to bed

[10.12., 21:52] Dean: Sweet dreams

[10.12., 21:53] Castiel: I always wanted to dip my toes into oil pastel art...

[10.12., 21:53] Castiel: There it is again.

[10.12., 21:53] Dean: I keep that in mind

[10.12., 21:53] Dean: What?

[10.12., 21:53] Castiel: Good night, babe

[10.12., 21:54] Dean: 😳

[10.12., 21:54] Dean: I'm sorry

[10.12., 21:54] Castiel: You started it.

[10.12., 21:54] Dean: I uhm

[10.12., 21:54] Castiel: Sweet dreams

[10.12., 21:55] Dean: No you know what, I like this

[10.12., 21:55] Dean: Night babe

[10.12., 21:55] Dean: 😚

[10.12., 21:55] Castiel: ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee drawings
> 
> https://whatsappfic.tumblr.com/post/637189493156446208


	11. Guest speaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler i guess. Real life and WhatsApp life don't always mix well.   
> Thank you for reading. Comments are life!

[11.12., 08:26] Dean : Morning

[11.12., 08:26] Dean : Nobody suspected a thing about my car being at work.

[11.12., 08:26] Dean : But I sucked walking here in the cold.

[11.12., 08:26] Dean : I hope you slept well

[11.12., 08:43] Castiel: Yes. Yes i did sleep well

[11.12., 08:44] Castiel: I hope you're warming up already

[11.12., 08:47] Dean : Yes

[11.12., 08:47] Dean : Got coffee in me

[11.12., 08:47] Dean : And I am currently changing tires

[11.12., 08:48] Dean : Middle of December and I am still putting on winter tires

[11.12., 08:48] Dean : When are you getting your car?

[11.12., 08:48] Castiel: After work tonight

[11.12., 08:50] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 08:50] Dean : Cool

[11.12., 09:04] Castiel: What is your schedule today?

[11.12., 09:05] Dean : Well

[11.12., 09:05] Dean : Right now break

[11.12., 09:05] Dean : I am here for a bit longer and then inhave classes the rest of the day

[11.12., 09:08] Castiel: I see. I'm just hoping this day ends soon. So much work…

[11.12., 09:09] Dean : I can imagine

[11.12., 09:09] Dean : Don't let me distract you

[11.12., 09:36] Castiel: I can't wait for today to be over. Almost like vacation tomorrow already

[11.12., 09:36] Dean : I'm so jealous

[11.12., 09:36] Castiel: I'm sorry

[11.12., 09:47] Dean : Not.your fault

[11.12., 09:47] Dean : Well kinda

[11.12., 09:47] Dean : Rubbing salt in an open wound

[11.12., 10:29] Dean : Off to class

[11.12., 10:29] Dean : I am so done with today

[11.12., 10:29] Castiel: Why?

[11.12., 10:29] Castiel: What's wrong?

[11.12., 10:30] Dean : Today 8s exhausting

[11.12., 10:30] Dean : No idea why

[11.12., 10:30] Dean : I just want to lay in bed

[11.12., 10:30] Dean : Maybe I am getting sick

[11.12., 10:30] Castiel: I'm sorry to hear that

[11.12., 10:30] Castiel: Anything i can do?

[11.12., 10:31] Dean : Make time go by faster? Please

[11.12., 10:31] Castiel: I wish

[11.12., 10:31] Dean : Oh joy

[11.12., 10:32] Dean : Guest speakrr

[11.12., 10:32] Castiel: Urgh

[11.12., 11:01] Dean : Ask me who the guest speaker is

[11.12., 11:01] Dean : He just got introduced

[11.12., 11:02] Castiel: Who is he?

[11.12., 11:03] Dean : Balthazar Beecham of Beecham accounting

[11.12., 11:03] Dean : The largest and most successful accounting firm in the mid west

[11.12., 11:03] Castiel: You have to be kidding!

  
  
  
  


[11.12., 11:04] Dean : Took this when he walked in

[11.12., 11:04] Castiel: FUCK!!!

[11.12., 11:05] Dean : I think your first love is talking about the excitements of accounting to me

[11.12., 11:09] Castiel: I never thought he'd actually go into accounting and go that big.

[11.12., 11:09] Castiel: And is he who you heard yesterday?

[11.12., 11:09] Dean : Sounds likenit

[11.12., 11:09] Dean : Cocky dude

[11.12., 11:10] Castiel: Yeah

[11.12., 11:10] Dean : Full of himself

[11.12., 11:11] Castiel: He was a nice teenager though. Already quite sure of himself, but nice.

[11.12., 11:11] Castiel: I did love him.

[11.12., 11:11] Dean : I dont like him

[11.12., 11:11] Dean : He hurt you

[11.12., 11:12] Dean : And he's probably stealing money

[11.12., 11:17] Castiel: I know...

[11.12., 11:17] Castiel: He did hurt me.

[11.12., 11:17] Castiel: Bad

[11.12., 11:18] Dean : See

[11.12., 11:18] Dean : Just more reason not to like him

[11.12., 11:22] Castiel: So? What are you doing? Actually listening or throwing paper balls?

[11.12., 11:22] Dean : Angrily staring at him

[11.12., 11:22] Dean : He keeps looking at me

[11.12., 11:23] Castiel: Does he know you from the shop?

[11.12., 11:23] Dean : Nope

[11.12., 11:23] Dean : Never seen me

[11.12., 11:23] Castiel: Why's he looking at you then?

[11.12., 11:24] Dean : I

[11.12., 11:25] Dean : I think he's flirting with me

[11.12., 11:25] Dean : He just winked at me

[11.12., 11:26] Dean : I think he's taking my staring wrong

[11.12., 11:26] Castiel: Oh.

[11.12., 11:29] Castiel: How long is it scheduled?

[11.12., 11:29] Dean : Noon

[11.12., 11:30] Castiel: I just told Gabriel

[11.12., 11:30] Dean : What

[11.12., 11:30] Dean : What did you yell him

[11.12., 11:31] Castiel: He says "pretty boy should flirt back"

[11.12., 11:31] Castiel: That Balthazar just returned into my life somehow... kind of

[11.12., 11:31] Dean : 😳

[11.12., 11:31] Dean : I dont know how to flurt with guys

[11.12., 11:32] Castiel: Smile.

[11.12., 11:32] Castiel: Wink back.

[11.12., 11:33] Dean : Uhm

[11.12., 11:33] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 11:33] Dean : Is this the right time to let you know Charly is in this class

[11.12., 11:34] Castiel: Oh!!!!

[11.12., 11:34] Castiel: Forget what he said.

[11.12., 11:34] Dean : To late

[11.12., 11:34] Castiel: If you're not ready she doesn't have to know...

[11.12., 11:34] Castiel: Too late?

[11.12., 11:35] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 11:35] Dean : Shes confused

[11.12., 11:35] Dean : Messaging me

[11.12., 11:35] Castiel: I'm sorry

[11.12., 11:36] Dean : Its

[11.12., 11:36] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 11:36] Dean : I figure itout

[11.12., 11:41] Castiel: She doesn't have to know about you liking guys. You could just say you're pretending, which basically you are

[11.12., 11:54] Dean : She doesn't know about the books either

[11.12., 11:54] Dean : Lol

[11.12., 11:54] Dean : 6 more minutes

[11.12., 11:54] Dean : She is practically vibrating in her chair

[11.12., 11:54] Castiel: She doesn't need to either.

[11.12., 11:55] Dean : I figure it out

[11.12., 11:55] Castiel: Gabriel says, if you flirt enough and he wants you to stay behind to flirt more, ask him if he's gonna ghost you too

[11.12., 11:56] Dean : Dickbag just asked me to stay after class to go over a few points in case I have questions

[11.12., 12:07] Castiel: What did he say?

[11.12., 12:10] Dean : I feel dirty

[11.12., 12:10] Dean : I said he saw me looking

[11.12., 12:11] Dean : And invited me to a quick

[11.12., 12:11] Dean : Quicky

[11.12., 12:12] Castiel: Oh dear God!

[11.12., 12:12] Dean : I declined. Told him I am seeing someone

[11.12., 12:13] Castiel: Did you ask him?

[11.12., 12:13] Dean : Charly is bugging me

[11.12., 12:13] Dean : Hold on

[11.12., 12:14] Castiel: Okay

[11.12., 12:22] Dean : I told him "Cas says hi" and then left

[11.12., 12:22] Dean : He got pale when I said your name

[11.12., 12:23] Dean : Told Charly he is your ex and was mean so I had to defend you

[11.12., 12:24] Castiel: That's all she needs to know

[11.12., 12:24] Castiel: 🙂

[11.12., 12:24] Dean : Exactly

[11.12., 12:24] Castiel: He got pale, huh?

[11.12., 12:24] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 12:24] Dean : I dont think he expected anyone to know about u 2

[11.12., 12:29] Castiel: Probably not. Especially after all those years

[11.12., 12:31] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 12:32] Dean : You got off already?

[11.12., 12:34] Castiel: No. Lunch

[11.12., 12:35] Dean : I am in my next class

[11.12., 12:53] Castiel: Okay, I'm back to work

[11.12., 13:12] Dean : Im bored

[11.12., 13:18] Castiel: I wish i was

[11.12., 13:53] Dean : Class is over

[11.12., 13:54] Dean : I got to run home, change , shower and go grocery shopping again.

[11.12., 13:54] Dean : I hope your day is over soon

[11.12., 13:57] Castiel: I hope so too.

[11.12., 13:58] Castiel: I sure pray Gabriel is too busy. Not sure he'd be as smart as when he went to campus to find you

[11.12., 14:44] Dean : If it makes you feel better, Balthazar left campus quickly after the lesson

[11.12., 14:47] Castiel: Oh good.

[11.12., 14:50] Castiel: More worried about Gabe. Don't care about Balthazar

[11.12., 15:53] Dean : Did your day get better?

[11.12., 15:53] Dean : I am finally home

[11.12., 15:53] Dean : Gonna veg out on the couch now

[11.12., 16:03] Castiel: Still at work

[11.12., 16:04] Castiel: Deadline is 5 and there's still numbers coming in

[11.12., 16:05] Dean : Urgh

[11.12., 16:05] Dean : I am sorry

[11.12., 16:56] Dean : 4 minutes baby

[11.12., 16:57] Dean : Almost there

[11.12., 16:57] Dean : Oh look

[11.12., 16:57] Dean : 3

[11.12., 16:58] Dean : I should be looking at douche knuckles fuck ups but I am comfortable

[11.12., 16:58] Dean : 2 min

[11.12., 16:59] Dean : 1!

[11.12., 17:00] Dean : Whoop

[11.12., 17:00] Dean : Now its overtime

[11.12., 17:13] Castiel: I've just punched out.

[11.12., 17:13] Castiel: Headed to Benny now

[11.12., 17:14] Dean : Oh

[11.12., 17:14] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 17:14] Dean : Benny

[11.12., 17:59] Dean : Uhm Cas?

[11.12., 17:59] Dean : Is benny hitting on you?

[11.12., 18:03] Castiel: Yes

[11.12., 18:03] Castiel: I mean. He was.

[11.12., 18:03] Castiel: I'm finally home now

[11.12., 18:04] Dean : Bastard

[11.12., 18:06] Dean : What did he say

[11.12., 18:10] Castiel: Just some cliché phrases…

[11.12., 18:10] Dean : Grrr

[11.12., 18:12] Castiel: They were so cliché, Dean, it was obvious he was just doing it to bother you…

[11.12., 18:12] Dean : It doesn't bother me

[11.12., 18:12] Castiel: But there was something…

[11.12., 18:13] Dean : Yes?

[11.12., 18:14] Castiel: If that was Benny it was extremely... idk nice with an edge on creepy because i wouldn't know how he would know i like bees

[11.12., 18:14] Castiel: It's a very cute bee. But if Benny put it there I'll throw it away.

[11.12., 18:14] Dean : No

[11.12., 18:14] Dean : Uhm

[11.12., 18:14] Castiel: I wouldn't want to hurt you

[11.12., 18:14] Dean : I put it there

[11.12., 18:15] Castiel: You did???

[11.12., 18:15] Dean : I snuck it in when I went by his

[11.12., 18:15] Castiel: Oh

[11.12., 18:15] Dean : To much?

[11.12., 18:15] Castiel: Oh Dean it is so so cute!

[11.12., 18:16] Dean : It made me think of you

[11.12., 18:16] Dean : And like honey people you know

[11.12., 18:16] Castiel: Really?

[11.12., 18:16] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 18:16] Dean : It has your eyes

[11.12., 18:16] Castiel: 🙂

[11.12., 18:17] Dean : Im glad you like it

[11.12., 18:17] Castiel: Thank you!

[11.12., 18:18] Dean : You are welcome

[11.12., 18:21] Dean : How was your day

[11.12., 18:21] Dean : Did you finish everything?

[11.12., 18:22] Castiel: Yes. It was stressful as every year.

[11.12., 18:22] Castiel: So glad it's over and almost vacation time

[11.12., 18:23] Dean : You should take a bath and relax

[11.12., 18:27] Castiel: I might actually do that

[11.12., 18:27] Dean : You deserve to be pampered after a stressful day

[11.12., 18:28] Castiel: But I'm finally free to text with you. I don't want to lose that time…

[11.12., 18:37] Dean : Its ok.

[11.12., 18:37] Dean : Pamper yourself

[11.12., 18:39] Castiel: Are you sure?

[11.12., 18:39] Castiel: I wanna be with you though

[11.12., 18:39] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 18:40] Dean : I just want you to be comfy

[11.12., 18:40] Dean : Maybe we can take a bath together later

[11.12., 18:40] Dean : Like you in your place and I am at mine

[11.12., 18:40] Castiel: Oh?

[11.12., 18:40] Castiel: That sounds lovely

[11.12., 18:43] Dean : Sweet

[11.12., 18:44] Dean : I have to make dinner and need to charge my phone

[11.12., 18:44] Dean : So ill be gone for like 30

[11.12., 18:44] Castiel: Oh

[11.12., 18:44] Dean : Then I am all yours

[11.12., 18:44] Dean : That ok?

[11.12., 18:44] Castiel: Maybe I'll take that bath after all.

[11.12., 18:44] Castiel: Or make dinner...

[11.12., 18:45] Castiel: I think dinner sounds good. What will you have?

[11.12., 18:47] Dean : Pizza

[11.12., 18:47] Dean : Home made

[11.12., 18:48] Dean : So I need a bit

[11.12., 18:49] Dean : Can't text with sticky hands and don't want to run through the place with flour on me

  
  


[11.12., 19:32] Castiel: I have made dinner too

[11.12., 19:41] Castiel: Making pizza takes longer than you assumed, right?

[11.12., 19:41] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 19:41] Dean : And I burned my tounge

[11.12., 19:41] Dean : But I finished eating

[11.12., 19:43] Castiel: Oh no, poor you

[11.12., 19:43] Dean : I am licking an ice cube

[11.12., 19:44] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[11.12., 19:45] Dean : I look silly

[11.12., 19:45] Dean : But it gelps

[11.12., 19:45] Castiel: It does

[11.12., 19:46] Dean : So

[11.12., 19:46] Dean : What did benny say to you

[11.12., 19:46] Dean : He's usually pretty smooth

[11.12., 19:49] Dean : Cas??

[11.12., 19:50] Castiel: Uh…

[11.12., 19:53] Dean : Its fine if you don't want to tell me

[11.12., 19:54] Castiel: It really wasn't that special

[11.12., 19:57] Castiel: He said stuff like

[11.12., 19:58] Castiel: I’m not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together.

[11.12., 19:58] Castiel: And 

They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you.

[11.12., 19:58] Dean : Oh my god

[11.12., 19:59] Dean : Those are terrible

[11.12., 19:59] Castiel: I told you

[11.12., 19:59] Dean : Mine are waaaay better

[11.12., 20:01] Castiel: I told you. Not special

[11.12., 20:02] Dean : So I have nothing to worry about

[11.12., 20:03] Castiel: He used

Do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by again?

Too

[11.12., 20:04] Dean : Lol

[11.12., 20:04] Dean : He's such a weirdo

[11.12., 20:06] Castiel: He asked if he could have my number because he lost his

[11.12., 20:06] Dean : Hahahahah

[11.12., 20:06] Dean : I taught him that one

[11.12., 20:07] Castiel: You did?

[11.12., 20:07] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 20:07] Dean : After we started talking again

[11.12., 20:08] Dean : He stopped after I shot him down because I was straight lol

[11.12., 20:08] Dean : Took couple of weeks for us to talk again

[11.12., 20:08] Dean : Even longer to be friends again

[11.12., 20:08] Castiel: I bet

[11.12., 20:08] Dean : We went out and he saw someone he liked

[11.12., 20:09] Dean : Other dude looked like he was into benny so I sent benny over with that line

[11.12., 20:09] Dean : Got him a laugh and the number

[11.12., 20:09] Castiel: Nice.

[11.12., 20:10] Castiel: Did you teach him the other too?

[11.12., 20:11] Dean : No

[11.12., 20:11] Dean : Just the one

[11.12., 20:13] Dean : What was it

[11.12., 20:13] Castiel: Tell him, I am rather little fond of that one. I hope my car doesn't need help again very soon

[11.12., 20:14] Dean : Oh no

[11.12., 20:14] Castiel: Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven?

[11.12., 20:14] Dean : Oh ew

[11.12., 20:14] Dean : Thats slimy

[11.12., 20:15] Dean : And tasteless

[11.12., 20:15] Dean : Considering your name

[11.12., 20:15] Dean : Im sorry

[11.12., 20:16] Castiel: And my history which he doesn't know of course, but yeah... that was not good

[11.12., 20:16] Dean : Im sorry man

[11.12., 20:16] Dean : I bitch at him later

[11.12., 20:17] Dean : For unprofessional conduct

[11.12., 20:21] Dean : I hope you got a discount

[11.12., 20:23] Castiel: Well, it wasn't separately shown

[11.12., 20:24] Dean : Hmmm

[11.12., 20:24] Dean : I'll talk to him

[11.12., 20:26] Castiel: It's okay

[11.12., 20:26] Dean : He made you uncomfortable

[11.12., 20:26] Dean : Least he can do is pay for it

[11.12., 20:27] Dean : Literally

[11.12., 20:28] Castiel: If you say so

[11.12., 20:28] Dean : You ok

[11.12., 20:28] Dean : ?

[11.12., 20:28] Dean : You are

[11.12., 20:28] Dean : A little short I guess

[11.12., 20:29] Castiel: I'm sorry

[11.12., 20:29] Dean : What's up

[11.12., 20:31] Castiel: Nothing

[11.12., 20:32] Dean : I dont think so

[11.12., 20:32] Dean : Please

[11.12., 20:32] Dean : Tell me

[11.12., 20:34] Castiel: I just

[11.12., 20:35] Dean : You just what babe?

[11.12., 20:36] Castiel: Didn't like being flirted to by someone who knows i am taken

[11.12., 20:36] Dean : Benny... is different

[11.12., 20:37] Dean : You know how you and me have vastly different feelings about sex and intimacy

[11.12., 20:37] Dean : Benny and his partner

[11.12., 20:37] Dean : They are open

[11.12., 20:38] Dean : Like to others joining them

[11.12., 20:38] Castiel: He has a partner?

[11.12., 20:38] Dean : Yeah

[11.12., 20:38] Castiel: Oh

[11.12., 20:39] Dean : Both know about everything and nothing happens without everyone being OK with it

[11.12., 20:39] Castiel: Okay

[11.12., 20:40] Dean : So he at worst would have asked for you and your partner to join them if you'd shown interst

[11.12., 20:40] Castiel: I see.

[11.12., 20:41] Dean : I'm not sure if that info made you feel better or not

[11.12., 20:41] Castiel: No

[11.12., 20:41] Dean : I'm sorry

[11.12., 20:42] Dean : Anything I can do or say?

[11.12., 20:42] Castiel: Kiss me?

[11.12., 20:43] Castiel: 🙈

[11.12., 20:43] Dean : Uhm

[11.12., 20:43] Dean : 😚😗😚

[11.12., 20:44] Castiel: ☺️🤗

[11.12., 20:48] Castiel: 😘

[11.12., 20:48] Dean : Awe

[11.12., 20:48] Dean : Thank you

[11.12., 20:48] Dean : A bit better now?

[11.12., 20:50] Castiel: Yes, thank you

[11.12., 20:50] Dean : You are very welcome

[11.12., 20:50] Castiel: Thank you so so much

[11.12., 20:51] Dean : You are odd tonight

[11.12., 20:51] Dean : Not bad odd

[11.12., 20:51] Dean : Just odd

[11.12., 20:52] Castiel: I'm not liking the sound of it

[11.12., 20:52] Dean : Of what

[11.12., 21:00] Castiel: You thinking I'm odd

[11.12., 21:00] Dean : Just tonight

[11.12., 21:01] Dean : You should have had that relaxing bath

[11.12., 21:01] Dean : I think you are still wound tightly from work

[11.12., 21:05] Castiel: I might. You're right

[11.12., 21:05] Castiel: I am very sorry

[11.12., 21:05] Dean : No worries

[11.12., 21:05] Dean : I am just concerned

[11.12., 21:05] Dean : I dont like you stressed

[11.12., 21:05] Dean : How about we both start a bath

[11.12., 21:06] Dean : I have my appointment tomorrow

[11.12., 21:06] Dean : I can use a relaxing bath before I unpack the past 9 days in 90 min

[11.12., 21:06] Castiel: Yeah. Yeah, you're absolutely right!

[11.12., 21:16] Castiel: You have started your bath, right?

[11.12., 21:16] Dean : Yes

[11.12., 21:19] Dean : Do you want to text while in the bath?

[11.12., 21:19] Dean : Just got to be careful

[11.12., 21:22] Castiel: Yeah, I'd like that

  
  
  
  


[11.12., 21:31] Dean : Ohhhh nice

[11.12., 21:35] Dean : Did you hop in yet

[11.12., 21:36] Castiel: Yes

[11.12., 21:36] Dean : Do you feel relaxed

[11.12., 21:36] Dean : I am melting

[11.12., 21:36] Castiel: Yes.

[11.12., 21:36] Castiel: It feels very nice

[11.12., 21:37] Castiel: I like bubble baths

[11.12., 21:37] Dean : Me too

[11.12., 21:38] Dean : Is it this stressful every year?

[11.12., 21:39] Castiel: Yes, it is.

[11.12., 21:39] Dean : Poor baby

[11.12., 21:39] Dean : And I mean that sincerely

[11.12., 21:39] Castiel: I'm not a baby Dean

[11.12., 21:40] Dean : Poor you

[11.12., 21:40] Dean : And I know

[11.12., 21:43] Castiel: But I sincerely appreciate your concern

[11.12., 21:44] Dean : I just want you to feel good

[11.12., 21:46] Castiel: I like you so very much

[11.12., 21:46] Dean : I like you too

[11.12., 21:48] Dean : Don't fall asleep on me

[11.12., 21:48] Dean : Don't want you to drown on my watch

[11.12., 21:53] Castiel: I'm not drowning

[11.12., 21:54] Castiel: I was shaving

[11.12., 21:56] Dean : Oh

[11.12., 21:56] Dean : In the bathtub?

[11.12., 21:56] Dean : You got a mirror?

[11.12., 21:57] Dean : I likenit better over the bathroom sink

[11.12., 21:57] Castiel: I don't need a mirror

[11.12., 21:57] Dean : Impressive

[11.12., 21:57] Dean : I only shave like 3 times a week

[11.12., 21:57] Castiel: I can see my pubic hair without a mirror

[11.12., 21:58] Dean : I'd kill myself without a mirrow

[11.12., 21:58] Dean : 😳🙈

[11.12., 21:58] Dean : Wrong area... I was thinking of face

[11.12., 21:58] Castiel: I'm sorry

[11.12., 21:58] Dean : No

[11.12., 21:58] Dean : Its ok

[11.12., 21:58] Dean : Uhm

[11.12., 21:59] Dean : I only trimmed there

[11.12., 21:59] Dean : Knifes or snap blades make me nervous

[11.12., 21:59] Dean : In that area

[11.12., 21:59] Castiel: I understand

[11.12., 22:00] Castiel: I've hurt myself a few times

[11.12., 22:00] Dean : 😩

[11.12., 22:01] Dean : Like just now?

[11.12., 22:01] Castiel: No

[11.12., 22:02] Castiel: Oh. That reminds me you wanted a penis photograph from me.

[11.12., 22:03] Dean : Uhm

[11.12., 22:03] Dean : I was thinking

[11.12., 22:03] Dean : Like

[11.12., 22:03] Dean : In the heat of the moment

[11.12., 22:03] Dean : Type of thing

[11.12., 22:04] Dean : Like

[11.12., 22:04] Dean : Wrapped nicely in lace

[11.12., 22:04] Dean : Or

[11.12., 22:04] Dean : Spent on your belly

[11.12., 22:04] Dean : Not just randomly so I know what he looks like

[11.12., 22:05] Castiel: Oh

[11.12., 22:10] Dean : I'm sorry

[11.12., 22:10] Dean : I would love to know what he looks like

[11.12., 22:10] Dean : Just

[11.12., 22:11] Dean : One tends to send them to turn on their partner

[11.12., 22:11] Dean : Or show off happy endings

[11.12., 22:11] Castiel: Oh

[11.12., 22:11] Castiel: I understand

[11.12., 22:12] Dean : And being randomly offered a pick threw me

[11.12., 22:13] Castiel: I'm very sorry

[11.12., 22:13] Dean : Don't be

[11.12., 22:13] Dean : I know you don't have much experience with sexting

[11.12., 22:13] Dean : So no worries

[11.12., 22:13] Castiel: I shouldn't have mentioned it

[11.12., 22:13] Dean : Yes

[11.12., 22:13] Dean : You should

[11.12., 22:15] Dean : Communication

[11.12., 22:15] Dean : And knowing you shave

[11.12., 22:15] Dean : It's hot

[11.12., 22:24] Castiel: So um...

[11.12., 22:25] Castiel: Did it turn you on?

[11.12., 22:25] Dean : It's hot

[11.12., 22:29] Dean : Very

[11.12., 22:29] Castiel: Okay

[11.12., 22:29] Dean : A lot

[11.12., 22:30] Castiel: 🙂

[11.12., 22:30] Dean : Uhm

[11.12., 22:30] Dean : Why did you ask

[11.12., 22:30] Dean : Just to know?

[11.12., 22:31] Castiel: Yes.

[11.12., 22:31] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 22:31] Dean : Anything else you'd like to know?

[11.12., 22:32] Castiel: You seem to get affected by things I tell you. So I was wondering if this had

[11.12., 22:32] Dean : Oh

[11.12., 22:32] Dean : Well

[11.12., 22:32] Dean : Uhm

[11.12., 22:33] Dean : I am not a teenager with a hair trigger anymore

[11.12., 22:33] Dean : But I am 23 with a pretty high sex drive

[11.12., 22:33] Dean : So yeah

[11.12., 22:33] Dean : It got an reaction

[11.12., 22:33] Castiel: I'm sorry if i was to intrusive

[11.12., 22:34] Dean : But I am still melted into my tub

[11.12., 22:34] Dean : And I don't want to jerk it in the tub and then be even more lazy to move

[11.12., 22:34] Castiel: Oh. Right

[11.12., 22:34] Dean : So I am enjoying the general buzz

[11.12., 22:35] Castiel: Don't drown please

[11.12., 22:38] Dean : I won't

[11.12., 22:38] Dean : My turn for a question?

[11.12., 22:39] Castiel: Did you drown?

[11.12., 22:39] Dean : No

[11.12., 22:39] Dean : Can I ask a question?

[11.12., 22:40] Dean : Liken2

[11.12., 22:40] Castiel: Of course

[11.12., 22:41] Dean : Feel free to refuse to answer

[11.12., 22:41] Dean : Its personal

[11.12., 22:41] Dean : Well first one

[11.12., 22:41] Dean : How far do you shave?

[11.12., 22:41] Castiel: How far?

[11.12., 22:42] Dean : Like just the patch above, dick, balls or further back

[11.12., 22:43] Castiel: Further back? No.

[11.12., 22:43] Castiel: I just like my dick and balls free. It feels nicer in the panties

[11.12., 22:43] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 22:44] Dean : Cool

[11.12., 22:44] Dean : And 2nd question

[11.12., 22:44] Dean : What to you like on your partner shaved or trimmed or natural

[11.12., 22:46] Castiel: All of them are okay. I like shaved best in women, but in men it doesn't matter. I just want them to feel good in their body.

[11.12., 22:46] Dean : Cool

[11.12., 22:46] Dean : Thank you

[11.12., 22:46] Dean : For answering

[11.12., 22:46] Castiel: You're welcome

[11.12., 22:47] Castiel: Why wouldn't I?

[11.12., 22:47] Dean : Some things you are very private about

[11.12., 22:47] Dean : I thought this might be a part of it

[11.12., 22:48] Castiel: But we are dating.

[11.12., 22:48] Castiel: Those are things a dating partner should know.

[11.12., 22:48] Dean : Yes. Its usually stuff you find out when you get naked with them

[11.12., 22:48] Dean : We haven't met yet

[11.12., 22:49] Dean : I wasn't sure if you would share that on message

[11.12., 22:49] Castiel: Oh. Uh... do you want me to be shaved? Should i stop that in the future?

[11.12., 22:50] Castiel: Well, since we're not meeting, I'd have to share it here, right?

[11.12., 22:50] Dean : I dont care . Women I like trimmed

[11.12., 22:51] Dean : I've never had a real life dick in front of me so I don't know what I like

[11.12., 22:51] Dean : Porn dudes are always trimmed or shaved

[11.12., 22:51] Dean : But its not a look that looks good on all

[11.12., 22:51] Castiel: True

[11.12., 22:51] Dean : So I don't know

[11.12., 22:52] Dean : If you like it for your lingerie then shave

[11.12., 22:52] Castiel: I don't know if it looks good on me. I just like how it feels

[11.12., 22:52] Dean : I like lingerie and I'd imagine it feels amazing in fresh shaved skin

[11.12., 22:55] Castiel: Maybe you'll try one day. Who knows

[11.12., 22:55] Dean : Maybe you could help me?

[11.12., 22:55] Dean : Shave

[11.12., 22:56] Castiel: I would love that.

[11.12., 22:57] Dean : Im getting out of the tub. My water has gotten cold

[11.12., 22:58] Castiel: I've been out for a while.

[11.12., 22:58] Dean : Well damn

[11.12., 22:58] Dean : Here i am enjoying the buzz and you are already out and dressed

[11.12., 22:59] Castiel: I'm not dressed, I'm putting on lotion

[11.12., 23:00] Dean : It puts the lotion on its skin or it gets the hose again....

[11.12., 23:00] Castiel: I'm sorry?

[11.12., 23:00] Dean : Silence of the lambs?

[11.12., 23:02] Castiel: Are you trying to get me from pleasantly dazed and ready for bed to unable to sleep and nightmares?

[11.12., 23:02] Dean : Sorry

[11.12., 23:02] Dean : It fit the situation

[11.12., 23:02] Castiel: 😒

[11.12., 23:04] Dean : I am sorry babe

[11.12., 23:05] Castiel: I didn't like that movie

[11.12., 23:05] Dean : To scary?

[11.12., 23:06] Castiel: Not exactly scary. More, disturbing?

[11.12., 23:06] Dean : Disturbing sounds about right

[11.12., 23:06] Dean : Yuck

[11.12., 23:06] Castiel: Yeah

[11.12., 23:06] Castiel: I'm not a fan

[11.12., 23:06] Dean : Sorry I ruined your mood

[11.12., 23:07] Dean : Anything I can do to fix it

[11.12., 23:07] Castiel: It's okay, you didn't know

[11.12., 23:07] Castiel: I wouldn't know what

[11.12., 23:08] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 23:08] Dean : I'm lotioned upand cosy

[11.12., 23:15] Castiel: Oh, so you lotion too?

[11.12., 23:15] Dean : Yes. Skin starts aging at 23. Got to keep myself looking fresh

[11.12., 23:15] Castiel: I'm off to bed, Dean. I still gotta go back to work tomorrow

[11.12., 23:16] Dean : Ok

[11.12., 23:16] Dean : Sweet dreams

[11.12., 23:16] Dean : I should go to bed too

[11.12., 23:16] Castiel: Good night, Babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of myself! I figured out how to add pictures!!!! Yay me!


	12. Therapists and family connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting unpacked slowly.

[12.12., 06:56] Castiel: Good morning

[12.12., 07:55] Dean: Morning

[12.12., 07:55] Dean: My appointment is at 8.30

[12.12., 08:16] Dean: I have to turn my phone off. I am about to go into the building. No cellphones allowed inside to protect the privacy of patients

[12.12., 09:59] Castiel: I've finished all my end of year work. It feels stupid to start on new things but i have to do something until 4. So daily business it is then...

[12.12., 09:59] Castiel: Entertain me

[12.12., 10:00] Castiel: When you can turn on your phone again.

[12.12., 10:03] Dean: Hey

[12.12., 10:03] Dean: I am done

[12.12., 10:03] Dean: Exhausted

[12.12., 10:03] Castiel: Oh, i bet

[12.12., 10:03] Castiel: Therapy is very exhausting

[12.12., 10:03] Dean: But it was a good appointment

[12.12., 10:03] Castiel: Yeah?

[12.12., 10:04] Dean: I am still into you and its cool that I am

[12.12., 10:04] Dean: She's proud of me for allowing myself to like what I like

[12.12., 10:04] Dean: So YAy

[12.12., 10:04] Castiel: Oh that's awesome!! I'm proud of you too. Very.

[12.12., 10:05] Dean: she understands that there might be concerns from your therapist tho

[12.12., 10:05] Dean: So she said they could call her any time

[12.12., 10:05] Dean: I signed so she's allowed to talk about me

[12.12., 10:06] Castiel: Oh, that's good. Thank you

[12.12., 10:07] Dean: I always take the day off when I go to see her

[12.12., 10:07] Dean: So i can text you all day

[12.12., 10:13] Castiel: Ooooh?

[12.12., 10:13] Dean: Yeah

[12.12., 10:14] Dean: You never know how therapy goes

[12.12., 10:14] Dean: So I like to plan a rest day

[12.12., 10:14] Castiel: That's cool. But if you need to relax and have tome for yourself, that's okay, I'll live

[12.12., 10:15] Dean: I might nap later

[12.12., 10:15] Dean: But right now I am good

[12.12., 10:15] Castiel: Alright

[12.12., 10:15] Dean: What you up to now that the most work is done

[12.12., 10:18] Castiel: Day to day business, writing bills to send to customers... though there's not a lot at the moment since other firms are doing their end of year stuff too and don't have time to order. So, mostly, I'm on my phone, scrolling through online shops and articles

[12.12., 10:22] Dean: Are you Christmas shopping

[12.12., 10:23] Castiel: No

[12.12., 10:23] Castiel: Though...

[12.12., 10:23] Castiel: What do you want for Christmas?

[12.12., 10:24] Dean: Hmmmm

[12.12., 10:24] Dean: No idea

[12.12., 10:25] Castiel: Come on, Dean.

[12.12., 10:25] Castiel: I gave you something to work with, now give me something too

[12.12., 10:26] Dean: Hmmm

[12.12., 10:26] Dean: Nice and fancy polish for baby

[12.12., 10:27] Castiel: Oooh. Okay

[12.12., 10:31] Dean: My therapist said I should wait with meeting you

[12.12., 10:31] Castiel: Oh

[12.12., 10:31] Dean: She wants me to get more comfortable with my identity before I am confronted with the real life you

[12.12., 10:32] Dean: I have a tendency to over react and lash out when put in uncomfortable or awkward situations

[12.12., 10:32] Dean: As you noticed I am sure

[12.12., 10:32] Castiel: Alright.

[12.12., 10:33] Castiel: I can accept that

[12.12., 10:33] Dean: So mu job till next month is to come up with date ideas and a plan on what to do if I start to feel like I loose controll

[12.12., 10:34] Castiel: That sounds like a huge job.

[12.12., 10:35] Dean: Im allowed to ask you for help

[12.12., 10:47] Dean: Are you upset?

[12.12., 10:47] Dean: She said you might be because she said we shouldn't meet right away

[12.12., 10:53] Castiel: A little, yes.

[12.12., 10:53] Castiel: I wanted to meet you so much.

[12.12., 10:53] Dean: Wanted?

[12.12., 10:54] Dean: I want to meet you yesterday

[12.12., 10:54] Castiel: But if the therapist says no, I'll accept that.

[12.12., 10:54] Dean: And I am bummed that she said no

[12.12., 10:54] Dean: I get it tho

[12.12., 10:55] Dean: She wants to make sure everything goes well especially with your history. She's trying to protect both of us

[12.12., 10:55] Dean: Thats what she said

[12.12., 10:55] Castiel: Oh. Okay.

[12.12., 10:58] Dean: Im sorry

[12.12., 10:58] Castiel: Not your fault

[12.12., 10:59] Dean: I want to do this right

[12.12., 10:59] Dean: I likenyou

[12.12., 10:59] Dean: A lot

[12.12., 10:59] Dean: And I dontnwant to mess this up

[12.12., 10:59] Dean: I dont want to just reacted with my dick

[12.12., 10:59] Castiel: I like you too

[12.12., 10:59] Castiel: Oh

[12.12., 11:00] Castiel: That's

[12.12., 11:00] Castiel: That's very considerate

[12.12., 11:00] Dean: Sex means a lot to you

[12.12., 11:00] Dean: And I've been treating sex differently

[12.12., 11:00] Dean: More like a hobby

[12.12., 11:00] Dean: Not like a way to connect

[12.12., 11:00] Dean: So I need to work on that

[12.12., 11:01] Castiel: But it's wrong to change on my behalf

[12.12., 11:01] Dean: Not if it benefits me and my mental health

[12.12., 11:02] Castiel: Will it?

[12.12., 11:02] Dean: Yeah

[12.12., 11:03] Castiel: How?

[12.12., 11:03] Dean: Being able to form a meaningful relationship with someone else

[12.12., 11:04] Dean: I don't let people close

[12.12., 11:04] Dean: You know me better then most

[12.12., 11:04] Dean: And I know those people for years

[12.12., 11:04] Dean: I've known you for just over a week

[12.12., 11:04] Dean: And I trust you

[12.12., 11:04] Dean: And I miss tou

[12.12., 11:05] Dean: I dont generally miss people

[12.12., 11:05] Castiel: I miss you too.

[12.12., 11:05] Dean: That makes mensound like a psychopath

[12.12., 11:05] Castiel: You think I'm a psychopath?

[12.12., 11:05] Dean: Me

[12.12., 11:06] Castiel: I trust you, Dean.

[12.12., 11:07] Castiel: I don't trust strangers normally.

[12.12., 11:07] Dean: And thats why I want to do this right

[12.12., 11:08] Castiel: Most of all, i don't usually crave physical contact with people. Especially strangers.

[12.12., 11:08] Dean: For once I dont feel like I want to just fuck

[12.12., 11:09] Dean: I want to talk

[12.12., 11:09] Dean: I want to learn about you

[12.12., 11:09] Dean: Don't get me wrong. I still would like to have sex with you eventually but its not my goal

[12.12., 11:09] Castiel: You're the nicest person I know apart from my family

[12.12., 11:09] Dean: More like a bonus

[12.12., 11:11] Dean: I wanna watch you paint

[12.12., 11:11] Dean: Maybe model for you if you want

[12.12., 11:11] Dean: I wanna make food with you

[12.12., 11:11] Dean: Share a bubble bath

[12.12., 11:12] Dean: I wanna see you in your lace

[12.12., 11:12] Dean: And show you my panies

[12.12., 11:12] Dean: I wanna veg out with you watching something or just talk through the night

[12.12., 11:12] Dean: I wanna take you on dates

[12.12., 11:13] Dean: And go shopping to the markets

[12.12., 11:17] Castiel: Don't make me cry.

[12.12., 11:17] Dean: I dont mean to

[12.12., 11:17] Dean: I want you to know that it's not just sex

[12.12., 11:18] Castiel: You're amazing

[12.12., 11:22] Dean: I'm trying

[12.12., 11:22] Dean: You deserve amazing

[12.12., 11:25] Castiel: That's what you say

[12.12., 11:25] Dean: Iam 100% sure

[12.12., 11:27] Castiel: I don't deserve someone so great

[12.12., 11:28] Dean: Listen

[12.12., 11:28] Dean: If I was great i wouldn't need someone with a degree telling me im not ready to meet my date

[12.12., 11:33] Castiel: Hmmmm

[12.12., 11:51] Castiel: That's a good point

[12.12., 11:54] Dean: See

[12.12., 11:57] Castiel: But in my eyes, you're great

[12.12., 11:59] Dean: You are making me blush

[12.12., 12:02] Dean: I think you're pretty great too

[12.12., 12:02] Castiel: I'm going to have lunch now, stretch my legs

[12.12., 12:02] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 12:02] Dean: I leave you alone

[12.12., 12:04] Castiel: Not what i meant

[12.12., 12:04] Dean: Oh

[12.12., 12:04] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 12:04] Dean: You still in the office?

[12.12., 12:04] Castiel: Yes

[12.12., 12:05] Dean: Do you

[12.12., 12:05] Dean: Uhm

[12.12., 12:05] Dean: Nevermind

[12.12., 12:05] Dean: Its stupid

[12.12., 12:06] Castiel: Yes?

[12.12., 12:11] Dean: Nevermind. Forget it

[12.12., 12:11] Dean: Enjoy your lunch

[12.12., 12:11] Dean: I am having cereal

[12.12., 12:13] Castiel: Dean?

[12.12., 12:13] Dean: Yes?

[12.12., 12:19] Castiel: Talk to me

[12.12., 12:19] Dean: I am

[12.12., 12:19] Castiel: No

[12.12., 12:19] Dean: Yes

[12.12., 12:19] Dean: I wanted to ask you something

[12.12., 12:19] Dean: But you are at work

[12.12., 12:19] Castiel: Then ask

[12.12., 12:19] Dean: So I wait till you are home

[12.12., 12:20] Castiel: No, i was still in the building when you asked. I'm taking a walk at the moment

[12.12., 12:21] Dean: I uhm

[12.12., 12:21] Dean: I

[12.12., 12:21] Castiel: Yes?

[12.12., 12:21] Dean: Wanted to know something

[12.12., 12:21] Dean: Uhm

[12.12., 12:22] Castiel: Okay

[12.12., 12:22] Dean: Do you have your fancy lingerie on when at work?

[12.12., 12:22] Dean: Im sorry

[12.12., 12:22] Dean: I shouldn't ask that whilenyou are at work

[12.12., 12:22] Castiel: Not always

[12.12., 12:23] Dean: But

[12.12., 12:23] Dean: Sometimes you are dressed up all like in the press picture

[12.12., 12:23] Dean: And then lingerie underneath?

[12.12., 12:23] Castiel: Yes

[12.12., 12:23] Dean: Oh

[12.12., 12:23] Dean: Thats

[12.12., 12:24] Dean: Thats interesting

[12.12., 12:24] Castiel: But to work I would only wear panties.

[12.12., 12:24] Castiel: I don't wear stockings or bras at work

[12.12., 12:24] Dean: Yhats cool

[12.12., 12:26] Dean: Are you aware how enticing this is?

[12.12., 12:28] Castiel: Is it?

[12.12., 12:29] Dean: Yes

[12.12., 12:29] Dean: Yes it is

[12.12., 12:30] Castiel: I do it on days when I wanna perk myself up. Like when I have my annual evaluation talk.

[12.12., 12:30] Dean: Oh god

[12.12., 12:30] Dean: You're sitting in front of your boss

[12.12., 12:32] Castiel: Uh, yeah

[12.12., 12:32] Dean: I think im gonna work on my car for a bit...

[12.12., 12:32] Dean: I neednsome distravtion

[12.12., 12:33] Castiel: Oh. I'm sorry

[12.12., 12:33] Dean: Don't be

[12.12., 12:33] Dean: I just

[12.12., 12:33] Dean: Gutter

[12.12., 12:33] Dean: Yeah

[12.12., 12:33] Dean: Gutter

[12.12., 12:33] Dean: Im sorry

[12.12., 12:34] Castiel: It's alright

[12.12., 12:34] Castiel: I'm sorry i caused that

[12.12., 12:34] Dean: Nah

[12.12., 12:34] Dean: I did

[12.12., 12:34] Dean: I asked

[12.12., 12:34] Dean: Shouldn't have

[12.12., 12:36] Castiel: It's okay.

[12.12., 12:36] Castiel: I am not wearing them today if tgat helps?

[12.12., 12:37] Dean: It does

[12.12., 12:37] Dean: Thank you

[12.12., 12:38] Castiel: 🙂

[12.12., 12:53] Castiel: Alright, now while i do the few bills that have to be done, I'll declutter my desk…

[12.12., 13:20] Dean: I didn't take you for the clutter type

  
  


[12.12., 13:44] Dean: Oh I like your set up

[12.12., 13:44] Dean: I came back inside

[12.12., 13:44] Dean: Its cold

[12.12., 13:45] Castiel: Yes, it is

[12.12., 13:46] Dean: I should bake

[12.12., 13:48] Castiel: What are you gonna bake?

[12.12., 13:48] Dean: Christmas cookies!

[12.12., 13:48] Castiel: Nice

[12.12., 14:00] Dean: Snicker doodles

[12.12., 14:00] Dean: Nom

[12.12., 14:01] Castiel: What?

[12.12., 14:01] Dean: You asked what I am baking

[12.12., 14:05] Castiel: Snicker doodles?

[12.12., 14:06] Dean: Yes

[12.12., 14:06] Dean: You never had them?

[12.12., 14:06] Castiel: Which ones are they?

[12.12., 14:06] Dean: The soft ones

[12.12., 14:07] Dean: With the surgery crust

[12.12., 14:19] Dean: I am sure you had them

[12.12., 14:19] Dean: America's favorite holiday treats

[12.12., 14:20] Castiel: Yeah, I had them

[12.12., 14:21] Castiel: We call them angel cookies

[12.12., 14:22] Dean: Awwwe

[12.12., 14:23] Castiel: Family thing, you know?

[12.12., 14:24] Dean: I figured

[12.12., 14:24] Dean: With the names and all

[12.12., 14:27] Castiel: Yeah

[12.12., 14:28] Dean: So

[12.12., 14:28] Dean: I am allowed Cas

[12.12., 14:28] Dean: And Babe

[12.12., 14:28] Dean: Right?

[12.12., 14:38] Castiel: Yes

[12.12., 14:38] Dean: Sweet heart?

[12.12., 14:38] Dean: Angel?

[12.12., 14:38] Dean: Honey?

[12.12., 14:39] Castiel: Those are very cheesy.

[12.12., 14:40] Castiel: But i think i could probably live with Angel.

[12.12., 14:40] Dean: Yes?

[12.12., 14:40] Dean: Awesome

[12.12., 14:42] Castiel: Yes. It sounds nice coming from you.

[12.12., 14:43] Castiel: I don't like the others. My exes used them.

[12.12., 14:43] Dean: Noted

[12.12., 14:43] Dean: Angel😇

[12.12., 14:44] Castiel: 😊

  
  


  
  


[12.12., 14:54] Dean: Nom

  
  


[12.12., 14:56] Dean: Sweet sweet noms

[12.12., 14:57] Castiel: Mmmh, they look amazing

[12.12., 14:57] Dean: They taste amazing too

[12.12., 14:58] Castiel: They look like they do

[12.12., 14:58] Dean: I might just send you some

[12.12., 14:59] Dean: But via sam and jack

[12.12., 14:59] Dean: I need to account for 2 of each flavour for sam. How many will Jack steal before they get to you

[12.12., 14:59] Castiel: Do you think they'll still play messenger for us?

[12.12., 15:00] Dean: Why wouldn't they

[12.12., 15:00] Castiel: Because of the catalogue disaster?

[12.12., 15:00] Dean: I think cookies should help

[12.12., 15:00] Dean: Ohhh or i don't tell them its cookies and tape it shut with duct tape

[12.12., 15:01] Dean: Sam would be to scared to open

[12.12., 15:01] Castiel: Okay. Well, Jack loves cookies…

[12.12., 15:01] Dean: And you would have more cookies

[12.12., 15:01] Castiel: Haha, that us mean

[12.12., 15:03] Dean: But babe

[12.12., 15:03] Dean: Cookies

[12.12., 15:03] Castiel: Let Jack try your baking art.

[12.12., 15:04] Dean: Fine

[12.12., 15:05] Castiel: He can test if you wanna poison me

[12.12., 15:05] Dean: You wound me

[12.12., 15:05] Dean: I would never

[12.12., 15:05] Castiel: I forgot this

[12.12., 15:05] Castiel: 😉

[12.12., 15:05] Dean: Ahhh

[12.12., 15:12] Dean: What time do you think you'll be home

[12.12., 15:12] Dean: Trying to sort a pick up time

[12.12., 15:13] Dean: I want them to have as little time with the cookies as possible

[12.12., 15:13] Dean: Lol

[12.12., 15:13] Castiel: I'll be leaving earlier today, so i should be home by 4

[12.12., 15:15] Dean: Nice

[12.12., 15:15] Dean: They'll get picked up here in 15 min

[12.12., 15:15] Castiel: Okay

[12.12., 15:16] Dean: I packed 12 total. 4 of each

[12.12., 15:16] Dean: Let's see how many get to you

[12.12., 15:16] Castiel: Look, I'm ready to leave for Christmas:

  
  


[12.12., 15:16] Dean: Nice 

[12.12., 15:26] Castiel: Leaving now and driving home.

  
  


[12.12., 15:59] Castiel: I'm home.

[12.12., 15:59] Dean: Nice

[12.12., 15:59] Dean: Cookies yet?

[12.12., 16:01] Castiel: They were on my doormat

[12.12., 16:03] Dean: Good

[12.12., 16:03] Dean: I am almost scared to ask

[12.12., 16:03] Dean: But how many made it to you

[12.12., 16:04] Castiel: Let's see...

[12.12., 16:05] Castiel: 6.5

[12.12., 16:06] Castiel: Why would they leave a half earen cookie in there?

[12.12., 16:07] Dean: Hahaha

[12.12., 16:07] Dean: Wth

[12.12., 16:08] Dean: I am so confused

[12.12., 16:09] Castiel: Yes. Me too.

[12.12., 16:09] Castiel: I might give that one to Lucifer

[12.12., 16:15] Dean: Is that ok for him?

[12.12., 16:16] Castiel: Yeah. Christmas he gets spoiled

[12.12., 16:25] Castiel: What are you doing?

[12.12., 16:25] Dean: Regretting all the cookies I ate

[12.12., 16:27] Castiel: Awwwe

[12.12., 16:32] Dean: Its ok

[12.12., 16:32] Dean: I somehow do this every year

[12.12., 16:32] Dean: I'll eventually learn

[12.12., 16:32] Dean: I am sure

[12.12., 16:34] Castiel: I wouldn't be so sure. I'm older than you and haven't learnt it yet

[12.12., 16:34] Dean: Oh no

[12.12., 16:34] Dean: What do I do

[12.12., 16:34] Dean: Wait

[12.12., 16:35] Dean: Did you eat all of them

[12.12., 16:36] Castiel: No, Lucifer ate the half one.

[12.12., 16:37] Dean: Oh no

[12.12., 16:37] Dean: I hope it was worth it

[12.12., 16:37] Castiel: Ooooh yes!!!!

[12.12., 16:37] Castiel: They were amazing!

[12.12., 16:38] Castiel: Thank you so much

[12.12., 16:43] Dean: I am sorry I caused you paon

[12.12., 16:43] Dean: Pain

[12.12., 16:43] Dean: But I am glad you liked them

[12.12., 16:43] Castiel: Oh no, I'm fine

[12.12., 16:45] Dean: Good

[12.12., 16:45] Dean: I had some tea

[12.12., 16:45] Dean: That helped

[12.12., 16:46] Castiel: Tea is good

[12.12., 16:48] Castiel: How will I spend my evening? I need distraction

[12.12., 16:51] Dean: Hmmm

[12.12., 16:51] Dean: Movie night?

[12.12., 16:53] Castiel: Movie night sounds great. Would you watch with me?

[12.12., 16:53] Dean: Yes!

[12.12., 16:54] Dean: I'll see what I can manage for dinner

[12.12., 16:54] Castiel: Tell me what you come up with, I'm gonna shower. See you afterwards

[12.12., 16:54] Dean: Enjoy your shower

[12.12., 17:30] Dean: I was lazy with dinner

[12.12., 17:30] Dean: Instill had marinara sauce from my pizza yesterday so I made pizza toast

[12.12., 17:49] Castiel: Doesn't sound too awful

[12.12., 17:50] Dean: Its a fancy version of poor man's pizza

[12.12., 17:50] Dean: That be toast ketchup kraft cheese

[12.12., 17:55] Dean: If I never have to see another one of those plastic wrapped slices I'll be a happy man

[12.12., 17:56] Dean: But enough about me

[12.12., 17:56] Dean: What you having for dinner

[12.12., 18:01] Castiel: Left over pasta with eggs and cheese

[12.12., 18:03] Dean: your food sounds awesome

[12.12., 18:03] Dean: Did you manage your shower?

[12.12., 18:04] Castiel: Yes

[12.12., 18:05] Castiel: Nice long shower. Now sweatpants and dinner

[12.12., 18:06] Dean: But does it taste good?

[12.12., 18:07] Castiel: Yes, it does

[12.12., 18:07] Dean: Then the looks dont matter

[12.12., 18:08] Castiel: True

[12.12., 18:11] Castiel: So, what kind of movie do we want to watch?

[12.12., 18:12] Dean: Hmmm

[12.12., 18:12] Dean: I dont think another Christmas one

[12.12., 18:12] Dean: I think I actually will start throwing popcorn tonight

[12.12., 18:12] Castiel: It's your choice.

[12.12., 18:12] Castiel: I picked last time

[12.12., 18:13] Dean: Hmmm

[12.12., 18:13] Dean: I look and see what's there

[12.12., 18:15] Castiel: Okay

  
  


[12.12., 18:49] Castiel: Dean?

[12.12., 18:49] Dean: Yes angel

[12.12., 18:49] Castiel: Are you still there?

[12.12., 18:50] Dean: Yes

[12.12., 18:50] Dean: Still searching

[12.12., 18:50] Dean: Got lost in a Netflix hole

[12.12., 18:50] Castiel: I see

[12.12., 18:50] Castiel: It's a bad one

[12.12., 18:50] Dean: Huh?

[12.12., 18:51] Castiel: Hole

[12.12., 18:51] Castiel: Uh

[12.12., 18:51] Castiel: The Netflix hole

[12.12., 18:52] Dean: Ah

[12.12., 18:52] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 18:52] Dean: I spaces

[12.12., 18:52] Dean: Spaces

[12.12., 18:52] Dean: Spaced

[12.12., 18:52] Dean: Ahhhhhh

[12.12., 18:53] Castiel: What are you trying to say?

[12.12., 18:54] Dean: I am trying to say, I am sorry. I spaced out.

[12.12., 18:55] Castiel: Ooooh

[12.12., 18:58] Castiel: Did you take that nap you talked about?

[12.12., 18:58] Dean: No

[12.12., 18:58] Dean: I should have

[12.12., 18:58] Dean: Lol

[12.12., 18:58] Dean: I swear I am concentrationg hard to find a movie

[12.12., 19:00] Castiel: Maybe should just go to bed, Dean? It's your stressful day tomorrow…

[12.12., 19:02] Dean: No

[12.12., 19:02] Dean: I want to spent time with you

[12.12., 19:02] Dean: How do you feel about fast and furious

[12.12., 19:02] Dean: Vin diesel?

[12.12., 19:02] Castiel: Fast and Furious?

[12.12., 19:02] Dean: And that pretty boy with the blue eyes that passed in the accident

[12.12., 19:03] Castiel: Um, never been on my to watch list

[12.12., 19:03] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 19:03] Dean: I shall keep looking

[12.12., 19:03] Castiel: But if you want to watch that, I'll watch it with you

[12.12., 19:03] Dean: Sherlock holmes

[12.12., 19:03] Dean: With rdj

[12.12., 19:04] Castiel: Oh, that's a good one

[12.12., 19:05] Dean: And just for the record

[12.12., 19:05] Dean: I think even if you are not into cars

[12.12., 19:05] Dean: F&f movies are awesome for the banter

[12.12., 19:06] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[12.12., 19:16] Dean: Id like to watch those with you

[12.12., 19:17] Dean: I can watch for the cars and you for the guys in tight jeans

[12.12., 19:23] Castiel: Alright then, we'll watch Fast and Furious

[12.12., 19:23] Dean: No

[12.12., 19:24] Dean: With you with you

[12.12., 19:24] Castiel: Yes, with you

[12.12., 19:24] Castiel: You and me

[12.12., 19:25] Dean: I really like those movies and i would like to see you watch them with me

[12.12., 19:25] Dean: Like on my couch

[12.12., 19:25] Dean: Together

[12.12., 19:25] Dean: With you with you

[12.12., 19:25] Castiel: Ooooh!

[12.12., 19:25] Castiel: I see

[12.12., 19:28] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 19:28] Dean: So sherlock?

[12.12., 19:33] Castiel: 👌 yes

[12.12., 19:34] Dean: Awesome

[12.12., 19:34] Dean: Let me hit the bathroom and make some popcorn

[12.12., 19:34] Castiel: Yes.

[12.12., 19:34] Castiel: I'll go make popcorn too and feed Lucifer

[12.12., 19:40] Dean: Cas

[12.12., 19:40] Dean: I

[12.12., 19:40] Dean: I message you later

[12.12., 19:40] Dean: Something came up

[12.12., 19:40] Dean: Im sorry

[12.12., 19:45] Castiel: Oh.

[12.12., 19:45] Castiel: Okay.

[12.12., 19:45] Castiel: I'll stay here, waiting

[12.12., 19:53] Dean: I gotta go

[12.12., 19:54] Dean: Got to leave the house

[12.12., 19:54] Dean: I explain later

[12.12., 19:54] Dean: Sorry

[12.12., 19:55] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[12.12., 20:42] Dean: Back

[12.12., 20:42] Dean: Im sorry I ran out on you

[12.12., 20:42] Dean: Didn't even take mynphone

[12.12., 20:42] Dean: Police station called.

[12.12., 20:42] Castiel: Been on the phone with Gabriel for a long while. So it's fine

[12.12., 20:42] Castiel: What????

[12.12., 20:42] Dean: Well my father called from there

[12.12., 20:42] Dean: Got picked up drunk again

[12.12., 20:42] Castiel: Your father!??

[12.12., 20:43] Castiel: Oh crap

[12.12., 20:43] Castiel: I'm sorry Dean

[12.12., 20:43] Dean: The sheriff said something about vandalism

[12.12., 20:43] Dean: He demanded me to bail him out

[12.12., 20:43] Castiel: Oh shit!!!

[12.12., 20:43] Dean: Bastard still owes me 5 grand for other times

[12.12., 20:43] Dean: I left him there

[12.12., 20:45] Dean: Fuck him

[12.12., 20:45] Castiel: Oooooooooh!

[12.12., 20:45] Castiel: 5 grand????

[12.12., 20:45] Castiel: Shit!

[12.12., 20:45] Dean: It was more

[12.12., 20:45] Dean: But he gave me his car to cover some

[12.12., 20:47] Castiel: Oh. That's how you got your car?

[12.12., 20:47] Dean: Yeah

[12.12., 20:47] Castiel: So, your dad is why Gabe was bitching?

[12.12., 20:47] Dean: What

[12.12., 20:48] Dean: Why

[12.12., 20:48] Dean: Whats gabe have to do with that

[12.12., 20:48] Castiel: He bitched that it was supposed to be date night and his wife was still at work

[12.12., 20:48] Dean: Ok?

[12.12., 20:49] Dean: Did my father hurt her?

[12.12., 20:49] Dean: Cause if he did i swear this fucker will rot in an unknown location

[12.12., 20:49] Castiel: I don't know

[12.12., 20:49] Castiel: Did he?

[12.12., 20:49] Dean: How am i supposed to know

[12.12., 20:50] Castiel: Did you speak to Sheriff Novak at all?

[12.12., 20:50] Dean: He was cussing me out and yelling at the sheriff

[12.12., 20:50] Dean: NOVAK

[12.12., 20:50] Dean: ????

[12.12., 20:50] Castiel: Yes?

[12.12., 20:50] Dean: Thats your name

[12.12., 20:50] Castiel: It is

[12.12., 20:51] Dean: What do you have to do with the sheriff

[12.12., 20:51] Castiel: It's also Gabriel's name?

[12.12., 20:51] Castiel: And thus his wife's?

[12.12., 20:51] Dean: Oh my god

[12.12., 20:52] Dean: John called her a lot of things but never her name

[12.12., 20:52] Dean: Her tag says donna

[12.12., 20:52] Castiel: Yes

[12.12., 20:52] Castiel: That's my sister in law

[12.12., 20:52] Dean: Thats how she introduced herself to me the first time

[12.12., 20:52] Dean: Sheriff donna

[12.12., 20:53] Castiel: Oh, okay, i see

[12.12., 20:53] Dean: Im sorry she has to deal with him

[12.12., 20:55] Castiel: She can deal with men like that. She's a tough one.

[12.12., 20:55] Dean: She seems so sweet

[12.12., 20:55] Dean: Tell gabe i am sorry

[12.12., 20:55] Dean: Please

[12.12., 20:55] Castiel: Has to be to to have been married to my brother so long

[12.12., 20:56] Castiel: I will

[12.12., 20:56] Castiel: But it's not your fault

[12.12., 20:56] Dean: He ruined our date

[12.12., 20:56] Dean: And gabes

[12.12., 20:56] Castiel: He did, not you

[12.12., 20:57] Castiel: Please Dean. It really isn't your fault!

[12.12., 20:57] Dean: I really want a drink right now

[12.12., 20:57] Dean: But I don't want to end up like him

[12.12., 20:58] Dean: Can you just talk to me

[12.12., 20:58] Dean: Distract me?

[12.12., 20:59] Castiel: Of course.

[12.12., 20:59] Castiel: I'll happily do that

[12.12., 21:00] Castiel: Did you get to make your popcorn though?

[12.12., 21:00] Dean: Sort of

[12.12., 21:00] Dean: I left before it was done

[12.12., 21:01] Dean: It burned

[12.12., 21:01] Dean: 😩

[12.12., 21:01] Dean: Now my place smells like shit

[12.12., 21:01] Castiel: Oh no!!!

[12.12., 21:01] Castiel: That sucks.

[12.12., 21:02] Castiel: You need moose munch, Babe

[12.12., 21:03] Castiel: I do like making my own popcorn, but i also like having emergency ready made popcorn

[12.12., 21:03] Dean: I only buy moose munch to serve to Sam

[12.12., 21:03] Castiel: 😉

[12.12., 21:04] Dean: Itsan ongoing joke

[12.12., 21:04] Castiel: Poor kid

[12.12., 21:04] Dean: Im just happy it was microwave popcorn

[12.12., 21:04] Dean: Not the stove top

[12.12., 21:04] Dean: Hes fine

[12.12., 21:04] Dean: He was taller then me by 13

[12.12., 21:05] Castiel: That would've been bad!

[12.12., 21:05] Castiel: Really? Wow

[12.12., 21:05] Dean: Yeah

[12.12., 21:05] Dean: I am not a short man but that dude..

[12.12., 21:06] Castiel: I can't tell, haven't met either of you yet

[12.12., 21:09] Dean: I am 6'

[12.12., 21:09] Dean: He is 6'4"

[12.12., 21:12] Castiel: Oh!

[12.12., 21:12] Castiel: Wow!

[12.12., 21:12] Dean: We are tall

[12.12., 21:12] Dean: Is that a problem?

[12.12., 21:13] Castiel: And Gabe says I'm tall…

[12.12., 21:14] Dean: How tall are you?

[12.12., 21:16] Castiel: 5'11"

[12.12., 21:16] Dean: Cute

[12.12., 21:16] Dean: 😉

[12.12., 21:16] Castiel: 🙄

[12.12., 21:16] Dean: Awwwwe

[12.12., 21:16] Dean: Angel

[12.12., 21:17] Dean: I cant believe gabe didnt say anyrhing

[12.12., 21:17] Dean: He looked up as he was bitching at ne

[12.12., 21:18] Castiel: He's 5'7" of course he'd look up to you

[12.12., 21:18] Dean: Yeah

[12.12., 21:18] Dean: Hes scary

[12.12., 21:18] Dean: But short

[12.12., 21:18] Castiel: He can get scarier if you say that to him

[12.12., 21:19] Dean: Maybe in a few years

[12.12., 21:19] Castiel: Yes, maybe

[12.12., 21:20] Dean: What is something you like to do when you are angry

[12.12., 21:20] Castiel: Run

[12.12., 21:20] Dean: Ewwww

[12.12., 21:20] Castiel: I go out and run that anger off

[12.12., 21:20] Dean: I hate running

[12.12., 21:21] Dean: But its cool that it helps you

[12.12., 21:21] Castiel: What do you do?

[12.12., 21:21] Dean: Well

[12.12., 21:22] Dean: I used to drink and get into stupid fights

[12.12., 21:22] Dean: Thats how i met donna

[12.12., 21:22] Dean: When i stopped using alcohol every time im angry i found hook ups

[12.12., 21:23] Dean: Im taken

[12.12., 21:23] Dean: No hook ups

[12.12., 21:23] Dean: And I don't want to drink

[12.12., 21:23] Dean: I am still pissed of

[12.12., 21:23] Dean: But I really dont want to try running especially in this cold

[12.12., 21:26] Castiel: Hmmm

[12.12., 21:26] Castiel: Okay.

[12.12., 21:26] Castiel: Let me think

[12.12., 21:27] Castiel: I like it, you know, that you don't want to hook up and don't want to drink

[12.12., 21:28] Castiel: But how to fight your anger ?

[12.12., 21:28] Dean: Asking you

[12.12., 21:28] Dean: Looking up relaxing hobbies

[12.12., 21:28] Castiel: I know. I'm thinking

[12.12., 21:29] Dean: I am not starting crochet

[12.12., 21:30] Castiel: That might be relaxing but doesn't burn anger. It only makes you more aggressive when you're starting row is too tight or you lost count again because you can't concentrate in your anger

[12.12., 21:31] Castiel: No, you need something like gym work out? Boxing?

[12.12., 21:31] Dean: You crochet. Noted

[12.12., 21:31] Castiel: Something to get it out

[12.12., 21:31] Dean: Boxing sounds good

[12.12., 21:31] Dean: But that doesn't help me right now

[12.12., 21:32] Castiel: Not regularly... i can do it good enough so i could teach Claire...

[12.12., 21:32] Castiel: Hmmm... how's your neighbor situation?

[12.12., 21:35] Dean: Old lady to the left

[12.12., 21:35] Dean: Drag queen to the right

[12.12., 21:35] Dean: Cat lady across the street

[12.12., 21:36] Castiel: Do you think they would mind if you did karaoke?

[12.12., 21:38] Dean: Hahahahahahaha

[12.12., 21:38] Dean: Drag queen is out

[12.12., 21:38] Dean: Old lady is hard of hearing

[12.12., 21:38] Dean: I

[12.12., 21:38] Dean: Dont

[12.12., 21:38] Dean: Sing

[12.12., 21:39] Castiel: I didn't say sing, i said karaoke…

[12.12., 21:39] Dean: Same thing

[12.12., 21:40] Castiel: But you're on your own. You don't have to be good. Just something to get the anger out of your system

[12.12., 21:41] Dean: Well I ordered a boxing bag. That should get here soon I hope

[12.12., 21:41] Castiel: Okay. Good enough i guess

[12.12., 21:42] Dean: Thank you for trying

[12.12., 21:42] Dean: Im grumpy

[12.12., 21:42] Dean: i spoke to sam. Hes fine he was with Jack after school so he didnt see john

[12.12., 21:43] Castiel: Good.

[12.12., 21:43] Castiel: Where's he staying tonight?

[12.12., 21:45] Dean: Home

[12.12., 21:45] Dean: John wont be out until he is sober and can make bail

[12.12., 21:45] Dean: If he can't make bail he'll go to jail

[12.12., 21:45] Castiel: Oh!

[12.12., 21:50] Castiel: Your brother will be okay, if your father goes to jail?

[12.12., 21:50] Dean: Hes 19

[12.12., 21:50] Dean: If he needs to he can move in with me

[12.12., 21:52] Castiel: Okay, yeah

[12.12., 21:53] Dean: He could also go into college dorms

[12.12., 21:53] Dean: Maybe i talk him into that

[12.12., 21:53] Castiel: Oh, yeah, that's a good idea

[12.12., 21:54] Dean: If he moved in with me, privacy would go out the window

[12.12., 21:54] Castiel: Yes

.

[12.12., 21:55] Dean: And I love the lug

[12.12., 21:55] Dean: But

[12.12., 21:55] Dean: I just figured out what i like

[12.12., 21:55] Dean: And sitting around in nothing but panties is one of those things

[12.12., 21:56] Dean: Matter of fact, i am gonna change

[12.12., 21:56] Castiel: I don't want you to feel like i don't care about your brother, but I'd prefer if you had privacy…

[12.12., 21:56] Dean: Same

[12.12., 21:56] Castiel: You gonna change?

[12.12., 21:56] Castiel: Oh, right, you had to head out

[12.12., 21:57] Dean: Nah i was in sweats and t shirt to see john

[12.12., 21:58] Dean: Didnt dress up

[12.12., 21:58] Dean: But I am gonna change into something that makes me feel good and hope it helps

[12.12., 21:59] Castiel: I hope it will.

[12.12., 21:59] Dean: Same

[12.12., 21:59] Dean: You gave me the idea

[12.12., 21:59] Castiel: I did?

[12.12., 21:59] Castiel: How?

[12.12., 22:00] Dean: You said if you need to perk yourself up you wear your pretty things

[12.12., 22:00] Dean: I am gonna try that

[12.12., 22:00] Castiel: Oooh!!!!

[12.12., 22:00] Castiel: Oh i see

[12.12., 22:01] Castiel: I'll cross my fingers that it'll work for you.

[12.12., 22:04] Dean: Well

[12.12., 22:04] Dean: I look pretty 

[12.12., 22:04] Castiel: That's because you are

[12.12., 22:05] Dean: Awwwe

[12.12., 22:05] Dean: Thank you

[12.12., 22:05] Dean: But I feel pretty

[12.12., 22:05] Castiel: That's amazing

[12.12., 22:05] Dean: Im still pissed of at john

[12.12., 22:06] Dean: But I feel like I shouldnt be mad while wearing something so delicate?

[12.12., 22:06] Dean: Its weird

[12.12., 22:06] Castiel: But you look good

[12.12., 22:07] Castiel: And I bet it feels good

[12.12., 22:09] Dean: It does

[12.12., 22:11] Dean: I am sorry our movie didnt work out

[12.12., 22:11] Castiel: It's alright, don't worry too much

[12.12., 22:12] Castiel: I'll just bitch to Donna tomorrow. 😉

[12.12., 22:12] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 22:12] Dean: Tell her I'm sorry

[12.12., 22:12] Dean: And to feel free to taser him

[12.12., 22:12] Dean: Often

[12.12., 22:12] Dean: On the highest setting

[12.12., 22:12] Castiel: I will let her know

[12.12., 22:13] Dean: And tell her thank you

[12.12., 22:13] Castiel: For?

[12.12., 22:14] Dean: Last time I got taken in it should have been my 3rd strike but she made sure nothing happened to me. Sobered me up and gave me one hell of a speech 

[12.12., 22:15] Castiel: Oh! I will definitely thank her. Yes.

[12.12., 22:16] Dean: Didnt touch alcohol for anlong time after

[12.12., 22:16] Castiel: That's great!

[12.12., 22:18] Dean: I think I'll go to bed cas

[12.12., 22:18] Dean: I am drained

[12.12., 22:18] Castiel: I bet.

[12.12., 22:18] Castiel: Go sleep in your pretties. Make yourself feel special

[12.12., 22:19] Dean: If I wake up horny again i am blaming you😉

[12.12., 22:20] Dean: What time is your appointment

[12.12., 22:20] Castiel: I will just have to live with that blame

[12.12., 22:20] Castiel: It's at 1

[12.12., 22:21] Dean: Ok.

[12.12., 22:21] Castiel: Oh. No.

[12.12., 22:21] Dean: What

[12.12., 22:22] Castiel: It usually is at 1, but because it's mz vacation we moved it to an earlier time. It's at 10.30

[12.12., 22:23] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 22:23] Dean: 90 min as well ?

[12.12., 22:24] Castiel: Yes

[12.12., 22:24] Dean: Ok

[12.12., 22:25] Dean: Ill be here if you want to talk

[12.12., 22:26] Castiel: Yes, i might want that. I'm very nervous about tomorrow's appointment

[12.12., 22:27] Dean: Why

[12.12., 22:28] Castiel: I've never had to tell them i met someone i like. Someone I'm dating

[12.12., 22:28] Dean: I hope they are happy for you

[12.12., 22:28] Dean: Mine was thrilled

[12.12., 22:28] Dean: Lol

[12.12., 22:29] Castiel: That's nice. Not sure mine will be.

[12.12., 22:29] Castiel: We'll see

[12.12., 22:29] Dean: Why wouldnt they?

[12.12., 22:29] Castiel: Because of my past

[12.12., 22:30] Dean: But, I think its awesome that you let me in

[12.12., 22:30] Dean: Id count that as a win

[12.12., 22:32] Castiel: I guess you're right

[12.12., 22:34] Dean: Don't worry babe

[12.12., 22:34] Dean: Should i message you when i get up?

[12.12., 22:35] Castiel: Yes, I'd love to start my day with a smile

[12.12., 22:36] Dean: 😚 

[12.12., 22:36] Castiel: 😚

[12.12., 22:36] Dean: I hope you get some sleep

[12.12., 22:36] Dean: Night night

[12.12., 22:36] Dean: 😚

[12.12., 22:36] Castiel: I hope you do too

[12.12., 22:36] Castiel: Good night, Babe


	13. Denial and reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dirty pictures but first therapy session

[13.12., 07:48] Dean : Morning

[13.12., 07:56] Dean : I feel better today.

[13.12., 07:56] Dean : I hope you slept well.

[13.12., 07:56] Castiel: That's great.

[13.12., 07:57] Castiel: Good morning Dean

[13.12., 07:57] Castiel: I slept okay

[13.12., 07:57] Castiel: So, are you mad at me now?

[13.12., 08:04] Dean : Huh

[13.12., 08:05] Castiel: Because I told you to go to sleep in your pretties

[13.12., 08:05] Dean : Ohhhgh

[13.12., 08:05] Dean : Uhm.

[13.12., 08:05] Dean : Well i did wake up pretty turned on,

[13.12., 08:06] Dean : However, its wednesday. No time this morning

[13.12., 08:06] Dean : But no. Im not mad

[13.12., 08:06] Dean : I didnt even think whwn i wrote that

[13.12., 08:06] Dean : Like

[13.12., 08:06] Dean : How you would feel

[13.12., 08:06] Dean : So no not your fault.

[13.12., 08:07] Dean : Nor blaming you

[13.12., 08:08] Castiel: Oh. Alright.

[13.12., 08:09] Castiel: I'm thinking of wearing one of mine today. Because perking myself up, you know?

[13.12., 08:10] Dean : Cool

[13.12., 08:10] Dean : go for it

[13.12., 08:12] Castiel: I'm still nervous. I know I shouldn't be, but it's the first time I'll have to talk about someone new in my life.

[13.12., 08:13] Dean : Not have to

[13.12., 08:13] Dean : Get to

[13.12., 08:13] Dean : First time you get to talk about someone new

[13.12., 08:20] Castiel: 😊

[13.12., 08:20] Castiel: Can I wear you?

[13.12., 08:21] Dean : I thought you don't like silence of the lambs

[13.12., 08:21] Castiel: I don't

[13.12., 08:22] Castiel: But you perk me up

[13.12., 08:22] Dean : How do you want to wear me

[13.12., 08:22] Dean : I like my skin where it is

[13.12., 08:22] Castiel: I don't know…

[13.12., 08:23] Dean : Ohhh

[13.12., 08:23] Dean : Put on the pantie

[13.12., 08:23] Dean : The one you had twice

[13.12., 08:24] Dean : I may have slept to late and didnt shower this morning.

[13.12., 08:24] Dean : I had to get up and run out

[13.12., 08:24] Dean : So i am still wearing mine

[13.12., 08:27] Castiel: Oh!!!

[13.12., 08:27] Castiel: I will!!!

[13.12., 08:28] Dean : See

[13.12., 08:28] Dean : Now everytime you get nervous or anxious you wiggle your butt and remember that i am wearing the same.

[13.12., 08:28] Dean : For the first time

[13.12., 08:28] Dean : Out of the house

[13.12., 08:29] Dean : Thankfully they are cut low

[13.12., 08:29] Dean : Less chance to peak out the waistband

[13.12., 08:34] Castiel: Wow.

[13.12., 08:34] Castiel: That's great.

[13.12., 08:34] Castiel: I love that idea. Thank you

[13.12., 08:41] Dean : I am super busy right now babe

[13.12., 08:41] Dean : I am trying to finish shit up until you're done

[13.12., 08:41] Dean : Have some tea

[13.12., 08:42] Dean : Uegh why is there no hug emoji

[13.12., 08:43] Castiel: I know it's your busy day. Sorry i bothered you. I'll talk to you later.

[13.12., 08:45] Dean : No bother

[13.12., 08:45] Dean : You don't bother me

[13.12., 08:45] Dean : I just want to make sure I have time for you later

[13.12., 08:48] Castiel: Okay

[13.12., 10:45] Dean : Thinking of you

[13.12., 12:04] Dean : I hope it went well

  
  


[13.12., 12:07] Castiel: Hello Dean.

[13.12., 12:08] Dean : Hey

[13.12., 12:08] Castiel: It was okay.

[13.12., 12:08] Dean : How are you feeling

[13.12., 12:08] Castiel: Absolutely drained

[13.12., 12:08] Dean : Awwwe

[13.12., 12:08] Dean : Go home and rest

[13.12., 12:09] Castiel: I wish you could hold me.

[13.12., 12:09] Castiel: But my therapist too thinks we should not meet.

[13.12., 12:09] Dean : Me yoo

[13.12., 12:10] Dean : Grrrr

[13.12., 12:10] Dean : I was kinda hoping then to say something else

[13.12., 12:10] Dean : So I could tell mine

[13.12., 12:10] Castiel: Yeah.

[13.12., 12:11] Castiel: I'm on my way home now, might treat myself to a burger on the way though

[13.12., 12:11] Castiel: My therapist asks for the number of yours though.

[13.12., 12:11] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 12:12] Dean : Go to the dinner on main

[13.12., 12:12] Dean : That's where I got my Lunch today

[13.12., 12:12] Dean : We could have lunch together

[13.12., 12:12] Dean : Sort of

[13.12., 12:13] Castiel: Sounds nice. I'll do that.

[13.12., 12:13] Dean : 555-6987-65

[13.12., 12:13] Castiel: Sharing underwear and lunch

[13.12., 12:13] Dean : Missouri is her name

[13.12., 12:16] Dean : Whats your called? I wanna let her know they are calling

[13.12., 12:16] Castiel: Dean! You gotta be frigging kidding !!!

[13.12., 12:16] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 12:16] Dean : Fine

[13.12., 12:17] Dean : I dont call ahead

[13.12., 12:18] Castiel: No!!!

[13.12., 12:18] Castiel: You don't have to.

[13.12., 12:18] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 12:18] Castiel: Missouri won't need to call herself…

[13.12., 12:18] Dean : I guess i did say they might call

[13.12., 12:19] Dean : Wai

[13.12., 12:19] Dean : What

[13.12., 12:19] Castiel: You just gave me MY therapist's number

[13.12., 12:19] Dean : No

[13.12., 12:19] Dean : Mine

[13.12., 12:20] Castiel: No, mine

[13.12., 12:20] Dean : I

[13.12., 12:20] Dean : I fucking hate and love small towns

[13.12., 12:21] Castiel: Same.

[13.12., 12:21] Castiel: Imagine we had back to back sessions…

[13.12., 12:22] Dean : Oh lord

[13.12., 12:22] Dean : We should tell her

[13.12., 12:22] Dean : Or do you think she knows

[13.12., 12:22] Castiel: Yes, we should.

[13.12., 12:22] Castiel: I don't know. I guess she would

[13.12., 12:23] Dean : Im gonna call her

[13.12., 12:23] Dean : You go home

[13.12., 12:23] Castiel: She's heard the same story twice in two days. She might suspect it.

[13.12., 12:23] Dean : I let you know what she said

[13.12., 12:23] Castiel: Okay, waiting for my burger at the moment

[13.12., 12:33] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 12:33] Dean : She laughed

[13.12., 12:33] Dean : Said she cant say weather or not we are both her patients

[13.12., 12:33] Dean : But told me good luck and to tell you to relax

[13.12., 12:40] Castiel: Hmmm... well, thank you. I will. I'll change now and enjoy my food. What did you get there?

[13.12., 12:40] Dean : Tripple bacon cheese monster burger

[13.12., 12:40] Dean : And fries

[13.12., 12:41] Castiel: Nice

[13.12., 12:41] Castiel: I have a triple cheeseburger with bacon on the side and fries

[13.12., 12:42] Dean : Sweet

[13.12., 12:42] Dean : I'm skipping class for the rest of the day

[13.12., 12:42] Dean : I handed in my final project

[13.12., 12:43] Dean : I'm good

[13.12., 12:43] Castiel: Oh?

[13.12., 12:43] Dean : We'd just be talking about stuff i already know

[13.12., 12:43] Dean : Told my prof its a family thing

[13.12., 12:44] Dean : And he gave me the papers for today's class

[13.12., 12:44] Castiel: Awwwe.

[13.12., 12:44] Castiel: You're way too sweet

[13.12., 12:44] Dean : I take sweet over to lazy for college

[13.12., 12:45] Dean : Plus you listened to me yesterday

[13.12., 12:46] Dean : I wanted to be there for you too.

[13.12., 12:46] Castiel: You're the best date i ever ever had

[13.12., 12:46] Dean : Awe

[13.12., 12:47] Dean : I swear I never blushed as often as I do with you

[13.12., 12:50] Castiel: Really?

[13.12., 12:50] Castiel: I wish I could see it. I bet you look gorgeous when you blush

  
  


[13.12., 12:52] Dean : My brother took that i while back

[13.12., 12:58] Castiel: Awww, you are adorable

[13.12., 13:02] Dean : Stop it

[13.12., 13:03] Castiel: I can't

[13.12., 13:03] Dean : Fine

[13.12., 13:04] Castiel: 😊

[13.12., 13:05] Dean : So

[13.12., 13:05] Dean : If you don't me aaking

[13.12., 13:06] Dean : But what did Missouri say about your rediscovered feelings

[13.12., 13:06] Dean : Thats what you were worried about

[13.12., 13:08] Castiel: She said she was happy for me that I was ready to open my heart for a new person.

[13.12., 13:09] Dean : Yay

[13.12., 13:11] Castiel: She asked me how I felt about you.

[13.12., 13:12] Dean : Ok?

[13.12., 13:12] Castiel: Like what vibe I get from you

[13.12., 13:13] Dean : You don't have to tell me if you don't want to

[13.12., 13:15] Castiel: She asked if I've had the feeling that you were only after my sperm to start your own family

[13.12., 13:15] Dean : What

[13.12., 13:16] Castiel: She said that with a smirk. It was a reference to my last relationship

[13.12., 13:16] Dean : Ah

[13.12., 13:16] Dean : Well

[13.12., 13:16] Dean : I am not

[13.12., 13:18] Castiel: Good.

[13.12., 13:18] Castiel: And she asked if I felt you were only after my body

[13.12., 13:19] Dean : I am not

[13.12., 13:19] Dean : I am still kinda scared of it

[13.12., 13:19] Dean : Because

[13.12., 13:19] Dean : Dick

[13.12., 13:19] Dean : But intrigued

[13.12., 13:19] Dean : Thats why she told me to wait

[13.12., 13:20] Castiel: That's what I told her.

[13.12., 13:21] Castiel: I told her that you are rather sex driven.

[13.12., 13:21] Castiel: But that i couldn't imagine that you're after my body

[13.12., 13:22] Castiel: Because you're closeted and have never actually thought about sex with a man

[13.12., 13:22] Dean : Urgh

[13.12., 13:22] Dean : Sounds strange laid out like that

[13.12., 13:26] Dean : But not wrong

[13.12., 13:26] Castiel: I'm sorry.

[13.12., 13:26] Dean : The idea of having sex with you is

[13.12., 13:26] Dean : Vague

[13.12., 13:26] Dean : I know the mechanics

[13.12., 13:27] Dean : But I can't imagine me in either position I guess

[13.12., 13:27] Castiel: I thought as much

[13.12., 13:27] Dean : And on the other hand the thought of being allowed to touch you and see you in your lace turns me on like mad

[13.12., 13:28] Castiel: 😊

[13.12., 13:34] Castiel: She said i should definitely wait to meet you.

[13.12., 13:36] Castiel: That way i could be more sure about you and your intentions

[13.12., 13:36] Dean : Good

[13.12., 13:37] Dean : But it sucks

[13.12., 13:39] Castiel: And she told me to actually practice to say no.

[13.12., 13:39] Dean : Good

[13.12., 13:39] Dean : Thats good

[13.12., 13:39] Dean : I am in for a world of denial huh

[13.12., 13:39] Dean : 🙃

[13.12., 13:42] Castiel: 🙈

[13.12., 13:44] Castiel: I am so sorry

[13.12., 13:44] Dean : It's OK

[13.12., 13:45] Dean : Um

[13.12., 13:45] Dean : Does that mean saying no to about specific things

[13.12., 13:45] Dean : Or like

[13.12., 13:45] Dean : If I ask if I can come or touch myself…

[13.12., 13:49] Castiel: No. No to things I don't want

[13.12., 13:50] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 13:50] Dean : That makes sense

[13.12., 13:51] Castiel: To not just say no, but to insist and not give in

[13.12., 13:54] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 13:55] Dean : Can you give me an example

[13.12., 13:58] Castiel: Like when I just told you no and then you pout and i feel bad and say yes, okay, just to make you happy.

[13.12., 13:59] Dean : Ohhhhh

[13.12., 13:59] Dean : Thank you for explaining

[13.12., 13:59] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 13:59] Dean : Don't do that

[13.12., 13:59] Dean : Thats bad

[13.12., 13:59] Castiel: But i don't want you to be unhappy

[13.12., 14:00] Dean : I'll get over it

[13.12., 14:00] Dean : Try and get me to share my pie with you

[13.12., 14:00] Dean : You'll hear a no really quick

[13.12., 14:00] Castiel: Oh?

[13.12., 14:00] Dean : No matter how much you pout

[13.12., 14:01] Castiel: You're serious?

[13.12., 14:01] Dean : Uh yeah

[13.12., 14:01] Dean : I dont share pie

[13.12., 14:02] Castiel: Wow

[13.12., 14:03] Dean : Sorry

[13.12., 14:03] Dean : But NO

[13.12., 14:04] Castiel: I'll never make you pie then.

[13.12., 14:13] Dean : Nooooo

[13.12., 14:13] Castiel: Yes

[13.12., 14:13] Dean : But pie

[13.12., 14:14] Castiel: I make a really mean pie, but you will never know

[13.12., 14:15] Dean : But its different if you amke it

[13.12., 14:15] Dean : You can make your own

[13.12., 14:15] Dean : Like make 2

[13.12., 14:15] Dean : And then we both don't have to share

[13.12., 14:20] Castiel: No.

[13.12., 14:31] Dean : Fine

[13.12., 14:31] Dean : I accept

[13.12., 14:31] Dean : And I am proud of you

[13.12., 14:33] Castiel: You are?

[13.12., 14:35] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 14:35] Dean : Stand your ground

[13.12., 14:35] Dean : Even if its just pie

[13.12., 14:35] Dean : Boundaries

[13.12., 14:38] Castiel: Really? Pie counts?

[13.12., 14:38] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 14:38] Dean : And napkins

[13.12., 14:38] Dean : And plastic ware

[13.12., 14:38] Dean : And everything

[13.12., 14:38] Castiel: What?

[13.12., 14:39] Dean : You don't like it if I steal your napkin say no

[13.12., 14:39] Dean : Dontnlike being called sweetheart

[13.12., 14:39] Dean : No

[13.12., 14:39] Dean : And you explained why but you don't need to

[13.12., 14:39] Castiel: Oh

[13.12., 14:40] Castiel: Why would you steal my napkin?

[13.12., 14:42] Dean : Idk

[13.12., 14:42] Dean : I needed a small example

[13.12., 14:43] Dean : No doesn't just work on big things babe

[13.12., 14:43] Castiel: You have weird ideas

[13.12., 14:43] Castiel: Hmmm

[13.12., 14:43] Dean : But did it bring the point across?

[13.12., 14:44] Castiel: Yes. So i guess I can make progress with little steps.

[13.12., 14:44] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 14:46] Dean : So whats the plan for the rest of the day

[13.12., 14:54] Castiel: Hmmm. Hot cocoa and baking cookies while listening to Christmas songs

[13.12., 14:55] Dean : Nice

[13.12., 14:55] Dean : I have been doing my best impression of a couch potato

[13.12., 15:01] Castiel: Me too so far, but i need to get started on that front. Gabriel is 6 sorts ahead of me

[13.12., 15:02] Dean : But then you can't talk to me

[13.12., 15:03] Castiel: Hmmm

[13.12., 15:03] Castiel: But i can send you cookies

[13.12., 15:04] Castiel: And i can share my playlist so you could sing with me

[13.12., 15:13] Dean : I dont sing

[13.12., 15:14] Dean : But I guess cookies are fine

[13.12., 15:27] Castiel: Not even along to Christmas songs?

[13.12., 15:27] Castiel: Are you a Grinch?

[13.12., 15:27] Dean : Maybe

[13.12., 15:27] Dean : I mean the Christmas songs

[13.12., 15:27] Dean : I showed you the link not to long ago

[13.12., 15:27] Dean : I live christmas

[13.12., 15:28] Dean : But i am proud to announce i have made it of the couch

[13.12., 15:28] Castiel: Ooooh, nice

[13.12., 15:28] Dean : I started dinner

[13.12., 15:30] Castiel: At 3.30?

[13.12., 15:30] Dean : It'll take a while

[13.12., 15:34] Castiel: What are you making?

[13.12., 15:42] Dean : Twice baked potatoes

[13.12., 15:42] Castiel: Sounds tasty

[13.12., 15:42] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 15:42] Dean : With bacon

[13.12., 15:42] Dean : Andncheese

[13.12., 15:42] Dean : How's the baking coming

[13.12., 15:51] Castiel: It's coming along. I have two doughs now

[13.12., 15:51] Dean : Nice

[13.12., 15:51] Dean : What are you baking

[13.12., 15:51] Dean : Like what kind

[13.12., 15:55] Castiel: Candy canes and m&m cookie bars

[13.12., 15:55] Dean : Hmmmmm

[13.12., 15:57] Castiel: How many should I pack you?

[13.12., 15:57] Dean : Ohhhhh

[13.12., 15:57] Dean : Hmmm

[13.12., 15:57] Dean : I dont know

[13.12., 15:57] Dean : Surprise me

[13.12., 15:59] Castiel: I might even make a third kind, just to catch up to Gabe. Suggestions?

[13.12., 16:01] Dean : Something vanilla?

[13.12., 16:02] Castiel: There's vanilla in the white part of my candy cane cookies

[13.12., 16:03] Dean : Sugar cookies

[13.12., 16:03] Castiel: Oh

[13.12., 16:04] Castiel: Yeah, i might break out all my decorations

[13.12., 16:04] Dean : Ohhhhh

[13.12., 16:19] Dean : I making cookie dough now too

[13.12., 16:19] Dean : The cookie wars have begun

[13.12., 16:20] Castiel: I thought you're making potatoes?

[13.12., 16:20] Dean : Just the dough

[13.12., 16:20] Dean : It needs to chill for at least 24h

[13.12., 16:22] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 16:22] Dean : Did I tell you that I found more of Balthazars scheme in the books?

[13.12., 16:24] Castiel: Oh! No you haven't

[13.12., 16:39] Castiel: Oh, did i tell you I'm addicted to the smell of Christmas cookies? And sugared apples

[13.12., 16:40] Dean : Sorry got distraceted

[13.12., 16:40] Dean : Uhm

[13.12., 16:40] Dean : Yeah I found some more stuff and sent it to you

[13.12., 16:40] Dean : Pages 2, 6,17, 29 and 57 to be specific

[13.12., 16:41] Dean : And I too love Christmas cookie smell and sugared apples are amazing

[13.12., 16:41] Castiel: I'll take a look soon

[13.12., 16:41] Dean : Nonr7sh

[13.12., 16:41] Dean : No rush

[13.12., 16:42] Castiel: I actually have those two from Yankee candle cause I love thise scents so much and they captured them perfectly

[13.12., 16:42] Dean : Samme

[13.12., 16:42] Dean : You know the worst thing about Christmas cookie dough

[13.12., 16:43] Castiel: Really???

[13.12., 16:43] Castiel: It tastes awesome even unbaked?

[13.12., 16:43] Dean : Yeah. O buy them in bulk after the holidays

[13.12., 16:43] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 16:43] Dean : Yes its dangerous

[13.12., 16:43] Castiel: Oh!!! Good idea!

[13.12., 16:45] Dean : One of my few memories of my mom is buying seasonal candles after the seasons

[13.12., 16:45] Dean : I lived it

[13.12., 16:45] Dean : Loved

[13.12., 16:45] Castiel: That sounds lovely

[13.12., 16:46] Dean : It was

[13.12., 16:50] Castiel: I have a faint memory of dad taking me to get our tree. I got to chose and he'd take any tree i wanted. Gabriel says we had the ugliest tree that year, but dad loved it because i had apparently told him every tree has the right to be a Christmas tree.

[13.12., 16:51] Dean : Awwwwwe

[13.12., 16:57] Castiel: 🙈

[13.12., 16:58] Dean : Thats cute

[13.12., 16:58] Dean : Maybe next year we can put up a tree nobody else wants next to my plastic one

[13.12., 16:59] Castiel: That sounds lovely, Dean.

[13.12., 16:59] Dean : Is itnstupid

[13.12., 16:59] Dean : To make plans for a year out?

[13.12., 17:01] Castiel: Maybe, we just don't tell Missouri and it's fine...

[13.12., 17:02] Castiel: And in any case, you can still just steal that idea for yourself... who knows if we're allowed to meet by then anyway

[13.12., 17:04] Dean : She said a month

[13.12., 17:04] Dean : We are meeting january

[13.12., 17:04] Dean : Maybe not the first

[13.12., 17:05] Dean : But january

[13.12., 17:05] Castiel: Oh. Lovely

[13.12., 17:05] Dean : Sorry

[13.12., 17:05] Dean : If you want to

[13.12., 17:05] Dean : Of course

[13.12., 17:05] Castiel: I want to meet you yesterday.

[13.12., 17:09] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 17:09] Dean : Me too

[13.12., 17:09] Dean : Kinda

[13.12., 17:09] Dean : But you are also a bit

[13.12., 17:09] Dean : Intimidating

[13.12., 17:11] Castiel: I am???

[13.12., 17:11] Castiel: 😳

[13.12., 17:11] Dean : Well

[13.12., 17:12] Dean : To me because you are a guy, but also because you took very well to the more domineering role...

[13.12., 17:12] Dean : And yeah

[13.12., 17:13] Castiel: But you asked me to do it. I didn't want to be intimidating

[13.12., 17:13] Dean : So its less that you are intimidating and more am intimidated

[13.12., 17:14] Dean : I asked because I like it

[13.12., 17:14] Dean : You said you liked it

[13.12., 17:14] Dean : Did you?

[13.12., 17:14] Dean : Causenif not we are never doing that again

[13.12., 17:14] Dean : Ever

[13.12., 17:15] Castiel: No, I did like it. It was like I was involved but didn't have to have sex. That was nice.

[13.12., 17:16] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 17:16] Dean : Good

[13.12., 17:16] Dean : What i mean is

[13.12., 17:17] Dean : I am nervous and intimidated by that but I likenit

[13.12., 17:17] Dean : Like a fear bonee

[13.12., 17:17] Dean : Boner

[13.12., 17:19] Castiel: A fear boner???

[13.12., 17:20] Dean : Hm i guess that's not a concept you've had to deal with

[13.12., 17:20] Dean : Its very confusing to be scared and turned on at the same time

[13.12., 17:28] Castiel: Oh.

[13.12., 17:28] Castiel: Sounds weird.

[13.12., 17:28] Castiel: Is that actually a thing?

[13.12., 17:28] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 17:29] Dean : Like if a very attractive person hits on you but you are shy

[13.12., 17:29] Dean : Turned on and scared

[13.12., 17:29] Dean : Fear boner

[13.12., 17:29] Castiel: Oh wow.

[13.12., 17:30] Dean : ?

[13.12., 17:30] Dean : Fun fact of the day I giess

[13.12., 17:30] Dean : Guess

[13.12., 17:30] Castiel: Yeah

[13.12., 17:30] Dean : So

[13.12., 17:30] Dean : You give me fear boners

[13.12., 17:30] Dean : But I likenit

[13.12., 17:33] Castiel: As long as you like it, i guess it's okay.

[13.12., 17:33] Dean : I do

[13.12., 17:33] Dean : But now I really need to shower. 9 haven't this.morning and been on my couch all day

[13.12., 17:33] Dean : As much as I love the panties

[13.12., 17:34] Dean : I need to wash them and change

[13.12., 17:34] Castiel: I took them off when I came home.

[13.12., 17:35] Dean : I've been chilling in mine all day

[13.12., 17:36] Castiel: I did in my sweats

[13.12., 17:39] Dean : Nope just my panties today

[13.12., 17:39] Dean : Had the heater on

[13.12., 17:39] Castiel: Yeah, just sweats too.

[13.12., 17:40] Castiel: I like the thought

[13.12., 17:40] Castiel: You in nothing but panties.

[13.12., 17:40] Dean : Of just being lazy in sweats?

[13.12., 17:40] Dean : Yeah thats cool

[13.12., 17:40] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 17:40] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 17:40] Dean : Should I have told you

[13.12., 17:40] Castiel: Nah

[13.12., 17:40] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 17:43] Dean : I am gonna have to back up a few messages

[13.12., 17:43] Dean : Just in sweats?

[13.12., 17:43] Dean : Like just sweats

[13.12., 17:45] Castiel: Uh, why are you going back up?

[13.12., 17:45] Dean : Thought i missed something

[13.12., 17:45] Dean : So

[13.12., 17:45] Dean : Just sweats

[13.12., 17:46] Castiel: Yes

[13.12., 17:46] Dean : Like

[13.12., 17:46] Dean : sweats ONLY

[13.12., 17:46] Castiel: Yes?

[13.12., 17:47] Dean : Hmmmm

[13.12., 17:47] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 17:52] Castiel: Why are you asking?

[13.12., 17:52] Dean : Cause it sounds like you are naked except the sweats

[13.12., 17:52] Castiel: I am

[13.12., 17:53] Dean : And you have been

[13.12., 17:53] Castiel: Well, but I'm not naked. I'm wearing sweats

[13.12., 17:53] Dean : But nothing else

[13.12., 17:54] Castiel: No, why should I?

[13.12., 17:55] Dean : Are they grey?

[13.12., 17:56] Castiel: Yeah, why?

[13.12., 17:56] Castiel: Are you peeping outside my window?

[13.12., 17:56] Dean : No

  
  


[13.12., 17:56] Castiel: Oh

[13.12., 17:57] Castiel: I like the feeling

[13.12., 17:59] Dean : I like the look

[13.12., 17:59] Castiel: I seldom wear underwear apart from my good

[13.12., 17:59] Dean : 😉

[13.12., 17:59] Dean : 😳

[13.12., 17:59] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 17:59] Dean : Noted

[13.12., 18:00] Dean : I have a problem

[13.12., 18:07] Castiel: What???

[13.12., 18:08] Dean : I am never sure if you are flirting or just oblivious to your own flirting

[13.12., 18:08] Dean : Can we like add a emoji or something if we are being flirty

[13.12., 18:09] Dean : Our conversation has been very much leading into sexting territory but I am not even sure if you would instigate something like that

[13.12., 18:09] Castiel: Flirting?

[13.12., 18:09] Castiel: I was?

[13.12., 18:09] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 18:09] Dean : At least I thought you were

[13.12., 18:09] Castiel: Oh?

[13.12., 18:10] Castiel: I'm very sorry if I'm causing problems

[13.12., 18:10] Dean : No

[13.12., 18:10] Dean : No worries

[13.12., 18:10] Dean : I just would like to know whats happening

[13.12., 18:10] Castiel: I was just telling you things about myself

[13.12., 18:10] Dean : And don't want to feel like a creeper

[13.12., 18:11] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 18:11] Castiel: Why would you feel like a creeper

[13.12., 18:11] Dean : Telling someone you are just wearing sweats is a good start to sexting

[13.12., 18:12] Castiel: Oh!!

[13.12., 18:13] Dean : You replied that to me telling you I was just in panties all day about to go shower

[13.12., 18:13] Castiel: Yes.

[13.12., 18:14] Castiel: Would you want me to start sextexting

[13.12., 18:14] Dean : IF you feel like it

[13.12., 18:15] Dean : Feel free to do at any time

[13.12., 18:15] Castiel: Really?

[13.12., 18:15] Castiel: Any time?

[13.12., 18:15] Dean : Any time

[13.12., 18:15] Dean : I might not be able to do anything about it at that moment

[13.12., 18:16] Dean : But leading you would be erotic

[13.12., 18:16] Dean : And then I would have something to do later alone

[13.12., 18:16] Castiel: Oh. I like that.

[13.12., 18:17] Dean : That I wouldn't be able to do anything about it?

[13.12., 18:17] Dean : Or me leading you?

[13.12., 18:18] Castiel: Yes

[13.12., 18:19] Castiel: Are you still going to shower?

[13.12., 18:19] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 18:20] Dean : I've been sitting here trying to figure out whats happening

[13.12., 18:20] Castiel: Can you send your brother while you're in the shower?

[13.12., 18:20] Dean : Sure

[13.12., 18:20] Dean : Why don't you ask Jack. I am sure they are together

[13.12., 18:21] Castiel: Still in your panties?

[13.12., 18:21] Castiel: Oh. Right.

[13.12., 18:21] Dean : No…

[13.12., 18:21] Castiel: No?

[13.12., 18:21] Dean : No

[13.12., 18:21] Dean : I was on my way to the shower

[13.12., 18:21] Dean : Panties are soaking in Luke warm soapy water

[13.12., 18:22] Castiel: Are right. That's a very nice picture in my head

[13.12., 18:22] Dean : I am gonna assume you are not talking about my lingerie soaking

[13.12., 18:23] Castiel: No

[13.12., 18:23] Dean : So

[13.12., 18:23] Dean : Should I go shower?

[13.12., 18:24] Castiel: Should i tell you my sweats look a lot like those in your picture?

[13.12., 18:24] Dean : Grey?

[13.12., 18:25] Castiel: I really like how your cock looks.

[13.12., 18:25] Dean : Ohhhh

[13.12., 18:25] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 18:25] Dean : Thats

[13.12., 18:25] Dean : I got that message loud and clear

[13.12., 18:25] Castiel: I actually scroll through our pictures sometimes to look at it

[13.12., 18:25] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 18:26] Dean : I'll send you a new one whenever you want

[13.12., 18:26] Dean : Is your dick visible in your sweats?

[13.12., 18:26] Castiel: Like now?

[13.12., 18:26] Castiel: Yes it is

[13.12., 18:26] Dean : Are you hard?

[13.12., 18:27] Castiel: I might put on an apron when Jack gets here

[13.12., 18:27] Dean : Hmmm

[13.12., 18:27] Dean : Can I ask what got you hard?

[13.12., 18:29] Castiel: Not completely hard. Just enough that it's visible...

[13.12., 18:29] Castiel: You, lounging in only your panties

[13.12., 18:29] Dean : Nice.

[13.12., 18:30] Dean : I am gonna shower really quick tho

[13.12., 18:30] Dean : Cause I feel gross

[13.12., 18:34] Dean : Did you know I own a tripod

  
  


[13.12., 18:37] Castiel: 😳

  
  


  
  


[13.12., 18:38] Dean : 😳

[13.12., 18:40] Castiel: Not as sexy as you

[13.12., 18:44] Dean : Oh that's very sexy

[13.12., 18:44] Dean : While I am showering

[13.12., 18:45] Dean : Should I jerk off in the shower or do you want me to wait and join me?

[13.12., 18:45] Castiel: I'd like if you could wait. But it's not a must.

[13.12., 18:45] Dean : If you'd like it then ill wait

[13.12., 18:47] Castiel: Alright

[13.12., 18:47] Dean : Let me finish showering.

[13.12., 18:48] Castiel: Should Jack put the cookies on your doormat or ring?

[13.12., 18:49] Dean : Doormat

[13.12., 18:49] Dean : Please

[13.12., 18:49] Castiel: Alright

[13.12., 18:58] Dean : I am clean

[13.12., 18:58] Dean : And I have cookies

[13.12., 18:58] Dean : Thanknyou

[13.12., 18:58] Castiel: Perfect

[13.12., 18:58] Castiel: I hope you like them

[13.12., 18:58] Dean : I am tempted to eat them now

[13.12., 18:59] Dean : But I don't want to give myself a tummy ache again

[13.12., 18:59] Dean : They smell heavenly

[13.12., 18:59] Castiel: Or wrap your sugary fingers around your clean cock

[13.12., 18:59] Dean : 😳

[13.12., 18:59] Dean : That was unexpected

[13.12., 19:00] Dean : It had gone down during the shower

[13.12., 19:00] Castiel: Oh

[13.12., 19:00] Dean : But that message brought him right back

[13.12., 19:01] Dean : I have my fingers wrapped around

[13.12., 19:02] Castiel: I was about to do push ups since i didn't know how long you'd be gone

[13.12., 19:02] Dean : Hmmmm

[13.12., 19:02] Dean : Imagining your back muscles ripple

[13.12., 19:02] Castiel: Do you like that?

[13.12., 19:03] Dean : I like strength

[13.12., 19:03] Dean : I think I'd be nice to be the one manhandled sometimes

[13.12., 19:03] Castiel: Well, i have strength.

[13.12., 19:04] Castiel: I train a lot.

[13.12., 19:04] Dean : Hmmm

[13.12., 19:05] Dean : I could imagine you stopping me from touching you or myself

[13.12., 19:06] Dean : I think I'd like that

[13.12., 19:06] Castiel: Does that give a fear boner?

[13.12., 19:07] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 19:07] Castiel: Wow

[13.12., 19:07] Castiel: Dean? Do you like nibbling?

[13.12., 19:08] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 19:09] Castiel: I could nibble your neck while keeping your hands away from your dick

[13.12., 19:09] Dean : Oh god yes

[13.12., 19:09] Dean : I like a little biting too

[13.12., 19:10] Castiel: Yes?

[13.12., 19:10] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 19:10] Castiel: I like that too.

[13.12., 19:11] Dean : To bite or to get bitten

[13.12., 19:11] Castiel: Both

[13.12., 19:11] Castiel: And licking earshells

[13.12., 19:11] Dean : Would you stand behind me... holding my arms soni can't touch myself and bite your way across my shoulders?

[13.12., 19:12] Castiel: Yes. I totally would

[13.12., 19:12] Dean : Cas

[13.12., 19:12] Dean : Babe, I am gonna sit down

[13.12., 19:12] Dean : And I am still holding onto o my cock

[13.12., 19:13] Castiel: Take your hand away, please?

[13.12., 19:13] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 19:13] Dean : I have them on the couch . Either side of me

[13.12., 19:13] Dean : Well unless I am typing

[13.12., 19:14] Castiel: Would you mind if I stood close enough for you to feel my dick?

[13.12., 19:15] Dean : I think I would like that

[13.12., 19:15] Castiel: Nice. I'd love to feel that round ass of yours

[13.12., 19:15] Dean : Oh god

[13.12., 19:16] Dean : I could feel the heat

[13.12., 19:16] Dean : Coming of your cock

[13.12., 19:16] Castiel: Yes, you could

[13.12., 19:16] Dean : You would smear precum on.my cheeks

[13.12., 19:16] Castiel: No.

[13.12., 19:16] Dean : No?

[13.12., 19:17] Dean : Why not

[13.12., 19:17] Castiel: No.

[13.12., 19:17] Castiel: But i could smear some on your lips.

[13.12., 19:18] Castiel: Make you suck my finger.

[13.12., 19:18] Dean : I've never sucked on fingers

[13.12., 19:18] Castiel: I'd make you suck mine.

[13.12., 19:19] Castiel: And then id hold your chin and turn your pretty face to me so i could kiss that precum off your sexy lips

[13.12., 19:20] Dean : I want to kiss you so bad

[13.12., 19:20] Dean : I want to feel your stubble

[13.12., 19:21] Castiel: I want to kiss you too.

[13.12., 19:21] Castiel: I wanna touch your cheek and run my thumb over those delicious lips.

[13.12., 19:22] Dean : I

[13.12., 19:22] Dean : Can I move my hands

[13.12., 19:22] Castiel: Show me your dick first

[13.12., 19:23] Castiel: Yes. Touch it.

[13.12., 19:23] Dean : How

[13.12., 19:24] Castiel: Cup the head, make it wet with your precum

[13.12., 19:25] Dean : Oh that feels nice

[13.12., 19:25] Dean : Its so wet

[13.12., 19:25] Dean : I never noticed how much I can leak

[13.12., 19:25] Castiel: You're so hot Dean.

[13.12., 19:26] Castiel: I wanna rub my naked dick on your ass

[13.12., 19:26] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 19:26] Dean : That

[13.12., 19:26] Dean : That sounds interesting

[13.12., 19:28] Dean : Uhm

[13.12., 19:29] Dean : Cas

[13.12., 19:29] Dean : Should I touch there?

[13.12., 19:30] Castiel: Uh

[13.12., 19:30] Castiel: Would...

[13.12., 19:30] Castiel: Would you actually like that?

[13.12., 19:30] Dean : I dont know

[13.12., 19:30] Castiel: Don't do it just because I tell you

[13.12., 19:30] Dean : How would I touch so it could feel good

[13.12., 19:31] Castiel: Do you have lube?

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : I know the spot behind my balls feels nice

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : Uhm

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 19:31] Castiel: Get lube.

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 19:31] Castiel: Don't do it without lube.

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 19:31] Castiel: You could hurt yourself

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : Calm down

[13.12., 19:31] Dean : You are making me nervous

[13.12., 19:32] Dean : I got Lube

[13.12., 19:32] Dean : And I moved to my bed

[13.12., 19:32] Dean : I don't want lube stains.on my couch

[13.12., 19:32] Castiel: Best you get on your knees.

[13.12., 19:33] Dean : Oh?

[13.12., 19:33] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 19:33] Dean : I think you like me on my knees

[13.12., 19:33] Castiel: Oh God. I can't believe I'm talking a virgin through that.

[13.12., 19:34] Dean : You don't have to

[13.12., 19:34] Dean : I can google it

[13.12., 19:36] Castiel: No, it's not that I don't want it. I just never thought I would

[13.12., 19:36] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 19:37] Dean : My hand is sticky with precum

[13.12., 19:37] Castiel: Bring a good amount of lube there.

[13.12., 19:37] Castiel: Not too much so it doesn't drip too much

[13.12., 19:37] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 19:38] Dean : Nice and slippery

[13.12., 19:38] Dean : Gotnit

[13.12., 19:38] Castiel: Yes

[13.12., 19:38] Castiel: Dean.

[13.12., 19:38] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 19:38] Castiel: It makes me hard.

[13.12., 19:39] Dean : The thought of me playing with my ass?

[13.12., 19:39] Dean : Practicing for your cock maybe

[13.12., 19:39] Castiel: Yes.

[13.12., 19:40] Castiel: Oh that sounds so good

[13.12., 19:40] Castiel: Are you playing with your hole?

[13.12., 19:40] Dean : What do I do now. I rubbed some lube on my asshole

[13.12., 19:40] Dean : It feels

[13.12., 19:40] Dean : Strange

[13.12., 19:40] Castiel: Yes?

[13.12., 19:40] Dean : But not unplug

[13.12., 19:40] Castiel: Bad strange?

[13.12., 19:41] Dean : Not unpleasant

[13.12., 19:41] Castiel: You made me giggle

[13.12., 19:41] Dean : Typing with one hand is getting hard

[13.12., 19:41] Castiel: Yes. It is.

[13.12., 19:41] Castiel: I'd love to watch you.

[13.12., 19:41] Dean : I found a better position

[13.12., 19:41] Castiel: Maybe direct your hand with mine

[13.12., 19:42] Dean : I think I look obscene

[13.12., 19:42] Castiel: Yeah?

[13.12., 19:42] Dean : Im on my knees but I let myself fall forward.

[13.12., 19:42] Castiel: Oooh i can imagine

[13.12., 19:42] Dean : Im kinda ass up resting on my face and shoulder

[13.12., 19:43] Castiel: You must look so gorgeous right now

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : That

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : Feels nice

[13.12., 19:43] Castiel: Yes?

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : My hole

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : Relaxed

[13.12., 19:43] Castiel: What are doing?

[13.12., 19:43] Castiel: Tell me

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : Finger slipped in a bit

[13.12., 19:43] Castiel: Slow.

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : Its hot

[13.12., 19:43] Dean : And tight

[13.12., 19:44] Castiel: Yes, it is.

[13.12., 19:44] Dean : Ita only the first knuckle

[13.12., 19:44] Dean : But oh

[13.12., 19:44] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 19:44] Castiel: Oh you must be so very tight.

[13.12., 19:44] Dean : I think I like that

[13.12., 19:44] Dean : My cock does

[13.12., 19:44] Dean : Im leaking onto the bed

[13.12., 19:44] Castiel: That's very good to know

[13.12., 19:45] Castiel: Your good sheets

[13.12., 19:45] Dean : I know

[13.12., 19:45] Dean : But oh my

[13.12., 19:45] Dean : Fuck

[13.12., 19:45] Castiel: I might have to get you another set…

[13.12., 19:45] Dean : If I wiggle my finger

[13.12., 19:45] Dean : I can feel it

[13.12., 19:45] Dean : All over

[13.12., 19:46] Castiel: Keep it slow if you go deeper. Keep bringing lube in. Please don't hurt yourself

[13.12., 19:46] Dean : Im not

[13.12., 19:46] Dean : Im just moving my finger in and out

[13.12., 19:47] Dean : Just a little deeper each time

[13.12., 19:48] Dean : Its sontight

[13.12., 19:48] Castiel: Good. Yes. Very good.

[13.12., 19:48] Dean : I dont know how a dick would fit

[13.12., 19:49] Castiel: Preparation, Babe

[13.12., 19:49] Dean : Voice to text

[13.12., 19:49] Dean : I can now tell you exactly what I'm doing

[13.12., 19:49] Castiel: Oh wow.

[13.12., 19:51] Dean : Ohhhh

[13.12., 19:51] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 19:51] Castiel: I'd love to keep your dick clean while you finger yourself

[13.12., 19:51] Dean : I can fit the whole finger

[13.12., 19:52] Dean : It feels so full

[13.12., 19:52] Castiel: Is it feeling good?

[13.12., 19:52] Dean : Its so hot

[13.12., 19:52] Dean : Its a strange feeling but oh fuck yeah

[13.12., 19:52] Dean : I like it

[13.12., 19:52] Dean : Oh god

[13.12., 19:52] Dean : Its texting you my moans

[13.12., 19:53] Dean : Ah I didn't think about fuck that

[13.12., 19:53] Dean : What are you doing Cas

[13.12., 19:53] Castiel: Mmmh, it would be nice to nib on your but while you finger your tight virhin hole

[13.12., 19:54] Dean : Oh ahh nice

[13.12., 19:54] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 19:54] Castiel: I'm lying in my couch

[13.12., 19:54] Dean : Fuck hmm yes

[13.12., 19:54] Castiel: But i think i should move to my bedroom too

[13.12., 19:54] Dean : Oh there

[13.12., 19:54] Dean : I

[13.12., 19:55] Dean : Think I found something

[13.12., 19:55] Castiel: I'm so hard it hurts.

[13.12., 19:55] Castiel: Oooh!

[13.12., 19:55] Castiel: You did?

[13.12., 19:55] Dean : This spot is awesome

[13.12., 19:55] Dean : Ahhh

[13.12., 19:55] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 19:55] Castiel: You're a quick one, babe

[13.12., 19:55] Dean : I press on it and massage it

[13.12., 19:55] Dean : It feels like I am comming

[13.12., 19:55] Dean : But I am not

[13.12., 19:56] Dean : Oh god yes

[13.12., 19:56] Dean : That feels.amazing

[13.12., 19:56] Castiel: Oh don't come yet.

[13.12., 19:56] Castiel: Don't

[13.12., 19:56] Dean : I am dripping so much

[13.12., 19:56] Dean : I won't

[13.12., 19:56] Dean : I promise

[13.12., 19:56] Dean : Fuck castiel

[13.12., 19:57] Castiel: Okay. I'm on my bed too now

[13.12., 19:57] Dean : Its so full

[13.12., 19:57] Dean : But not enough

[13.12., 19:57] Dean : At the same time

[13.12., 19:58] Dean : Oh cas

[13.12., 19:58] Dean : No

[13.12., 19:58] Dean : 2 fingers doesn't work

[13.12., 19:58] Castiel: I'm not sure you're ready for a second finger.

[13.12., 19:58] Dean : Its to tight

[13.12., 19:58] Castiel: You were faster…

[13.12., 19:58] Dean : But oh god

[13.12., 19:58] Castiel: Stroke yourself Babe

[13.12., 19:59] Dean : I am gonna need a toy

[13.12., 19:59] Dean : My arm is crampong

[13.12., 19:59] Dean : It dont want to come yet

[13.12., 19:59] Castiel: Okay. Stop it

[13.12., 19:59] Dean : This is new

[13.12., 19:59] Dean : I like this

[13.12., 19:59] Dean : I wish it was your hands

[13.12., 20:00] Castiel: If your arm is cramping, stop.

[13.12., 20:00] Castiel: Oh so do i, Dean

[13.12., 20:00] Dean : You want to know what this did to me

[13.12., 20:01] Castiel: I wish you could feel how hard i am because of you

  
  


[13.12., 20:01] Castiel: Oh God!!!

[13.12., 20:01] Dean : I want to touch you

[13.12., 20:01] Dean : I

[13.12., 20:01] Castiel: Oh God Dean. You're so beautiful.

[13.12., 20:01] Castiel: I wish there were words to describe you

[13.12., 20:01] Dean : I am not ready to fuck but oh my god I want to touch you and for you to touch me

[13.12., 20:02] Dean : I want your fingers in my ass

[13.12., 20:02] Dean : Because you know what you are doing and if it feels good with me doing it

[13.12., 20:02] Dean : You must feel so much better

[13.12., 20:02] Castiel: God, I'm leaking and haven't even touched myself

[13.12., 20:02] Dean : Same

[13.12., 20:03] Dean : I am on all fours and I am watching my dick jerk and leak

[13.12., 20:03] Castiel: I'm kind of dry humping my bed. 🙈

[13.12., 20:04] Dean : Oh that must look amazing

[13.12., 20:04] Dean : I love that I have the effect on you

[13.12., 20:04] Dean : Do you like being on top?

[13.12., 20:04] Dean : Imagine me under you

[13.12., 20:05] Dean : Imagine what my tight ass would feel like on your cock

[13.12., 20:07] Dean : I switched arms

[13.12., 20:07] Castiel: Oh God I am

[13.12., 20:07] Dean : I am playing with my hole

[13.12., 20:07] Dean : Its gaping a little

[13.12., 20:07] Castiel: I am imagining how you would feel

[13.12., 20:07] Dean : I can just dip in

[13.12., 20:07] Dean : Do men come from just this

[13.12., 20:08] Dean : Cause it feels like I could

[13.12., 20:08] Dean : But its just a bit out of reach

[13.12., 20:08] Castiel: You could try.

[13.12., 20:09] Castiel: Play with your sweet spot again.

[13.12., 20:09] Dean : Wait

[13.12., 20:09] Castiel: It could make you come

[13.12., 20:09] Dean : I'm trying to find a better position

[13.12., 20:09] Castiel: Okay.

[13.12., 20:09] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 20:09] Dean : On my side

[13.12., 20:10] Dean : Fuck i lost the lube

[13.12., 20:10] Dean : Hold on

[13.12., 20:11] Dean : Got it

[13.12., 20:11] Dean : Ha

[13.12., 20:11] Castiel: You're on your side?

[13.12., 20:11] Dean : I am rethinking this voice to text option

[13.12., 20:11] Dean : Its sending everything

[13.12., 20:11] Dean : Yes on my side

[13.12., 20:11] Dean : One leg to my chest

[13.12., 20:12] Castiel: I could suck you while playing with your hole.

[13.12., 20:12] Dean : Oh yes

[13.12., 20:12] Castiel: Kneel beside your bed and adore you like the Adonis you are.

[13.12., 20:13] Castiel: And suck this beautiful dick

[13.12., 20:13] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 20:13] Dean : Oh my god yes

[13.12., 20:13] Dean : Angel

[13.12., 20:13] Dean : I have better reach

[13.12., 20:14] Dean : This feels amazing

[13.12., 20:14] Dean : Oh so pretty

[13.12., 20:15] Dean : I've never wanted something in my mouth so badly

[13.12., 20:15] Castiel: I'll touch myself now. I can't anymore.

[13.12., 20:15] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 20:15] Dean : Yes babe

[13.12., 20:15] Dean : Think of my tight ass

[13.12., 20:16] Dean : Think about how nice it would feel

[13.12., 20:16] Dean : Fuck

[13.12., 20:16] Dean : Fucking hell

[13.12., 20:17] Castiel: So good.

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : Hmmm

[13.12., 20:17] Castiel: It would feel so very good

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : Ah

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : Oh my

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : Better reach

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : I found it

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : I found it again

[13.12., 20:17] Castiel: Dean.

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : Oh babe

[13.12., 20:17] Dean : Babe

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : I

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : I can't

[13.12., 20:18] Castiel: Oh you would feel so amazing

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Please

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Oh yes

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 20:18] Castiel: Do you want to touch your dick?

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Please

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Oh please

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Angel

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Oh god

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : Its so hard

[13.12., 20:18] Dean : And red

[13.12., 20:19] Castiel: Think of you touching mine

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : And its been leaking

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : I want to

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : I want touch you

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : Jerk you

[13.12., 20:19] Castiel: I'm thinking of you touching my dick.

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : I want to make you feel good

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : Please

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : Let me

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : Babe

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : Please

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : Fuck

[13.12., 20:19] Dean : Oh yes right there

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Fuck

[13.12., 20:20] Castiel: Stroke it

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : I

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Oh god

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Castiel

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Fuck

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Fuck

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Ah

[13.12., 20:20] Castiel: Mmmh. I'd love for you to come in my mouth

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Ah ah

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : I aim

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : I aim

[13.12., 20:20] Castiel: Come for me, Babe

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Fuck

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Cas

[13.12., 20:20] Dean : Cas

[13.12., 20:21] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 20:21] Dean : Oh cas

[13.12., 20:21] Dean : Fuck babe

[13.12., 20:21] Castiel: Oh Dean, it feels good

[13.12., 20:22] Dean : Are you stroking yourself

[13.12., 20:22] Castiel: Yes

[13.12., 20:22] Castiel: I am.

[13.12., 20:23] Dean : Imagine my ass

[13.12., 20:23] Dean : Up for you in the air

[13.12., 20:24] Castiel: Oh Dean. DEAN

[13.12., 20:24] Dean : Do you want to see my load

[13.12., 20:25] Dean : See what you did for me

[13.12., 20:25] Castiel: Yes!

[13.12., 20:25] Castiel: Yes. I do

[13.12., 20:25] Castiel: I wanna see

  
  


[13.12., 20:26] Castiel: Yes. Oh yes

[13.12., 20:26] Castiel: Pretty

[13.12., 20:26] Dean : Come on angel

[13.12., 20:26] Dean : Did you come

[13.12., 20:26] Castiel: Almost.

[13.12., 20:26] Dean : Or are you working your cock for me

[13.12., 20:26] Dean : You want my lips on your cock

[13.12., 20:26] Castiel: Almost there.

[13.12., 20:26] Dean : Sucking you down

[13.12., 20:26] Dean : Licking your balls

[13.12., 20:27] Dean : Put your hands in my hair and hold on.

[13.12., 20:27] Dean : Pull a little

[13.12., 20:27] Dean : Direct me how you like it

[13.12., 20:28] Dean : Yours is the first cock I wanted in my mouth

[13.12., 20:28] Dean : Just yours

[13.12., 20:29] Dean : Babe

[13.12., 20:29] Dean : You ok?

[13.12., 20:31] Castiel: Sorry

[13.12., 20:31] Dean : Ok

[13.12., 20:31] Dean : My first pick

[13.12., 20:31] Dean : Its prett

[13.12., 20:32] Dean : Pretty

[13.12., 20:32] Castiel: I'm still panting Dean. I wasn't able to type

[13.12., 20:32] Dean : I like that I did that to tou

[13.12., 20:33] Dean : I wish you were here cuddles you to me

[13.12., 20:33] Dean : Ah yeah I should have stuck to voice

[13.12., 20:34] Castiel: Oh yes, cuddles would be perfect.

[13.12., 20:34] Dean : With the cum on you you won't have to do laundry

[13.12., 20:34] Dean : I need to plan better

[13.12., 20:36] Castiel: Yeah, but I'll have to drag myself to the bathroom now and clean up.

[13.12., 20:36] Castiel: I'm sticky

[13.12., 20:36] Dean : My ass is too

[13.12., 20:36] Dean : And a bit sore

[13.12., 20:37] Dean : I'm a little bit embarrassed how much I liked that

[13.12., 20:37] Castiel: I hope you'll be okay

[13.12., 20:37] Dean : It's not painful

[13.12., 20:37] Dean : I don't want to move

[13.12., 20:38] Castiel: No one needs to know

[13.12., 20:38] Castiel: Neither do I

[13.12., 20:38] Dean : I liked it though

[13.12., 20:38] Dean : A lot

[13.12., 20:39] Dean : I think I'm going to research a bit

[13.12., 20:39] Castiel: Yeah?

[13.12., 20:39] Castiel: Research what?

[13.12., 20:39] Dean : Anal

[13.12., 20:39] Dean : And anal play

[13.12., 20:39] Dean : I'm sure there are toys to make thiseasier

[13.12., 20:40] Castiel: Yes, Babe

[13.12., 20:40] Dean : I moved

[13.12., 20:41] Dean : I'm not pleased

[13.12., 20:41] Dean : I'm gonna have to put on my scratchy sheets

[13.12., 20:43] Castiel: I'm sorry

[13.12., 20:43] Castiel: I'm so sorry

[13.12., 20:44] Dean : I should buy new ones

[13.12., 20:44] Dean : I finally see the need for more then 2 sets

[13.12., 20:44] Castiel: I should have let you maturbate in the shower.

[13.12., 20:44] Dean : No

[13.12., 20:44] Castiel: You wouldn't have to change your sheets

[13.12., 20:45] Dean : Then i wouldn't have had the chance to play with my ass

[13.12., 20:45] Castiel: You really liked that, didn't you?

[13.12., 20:45] Dean : that orgasm is worth scratchy sheets till I buy new ones tomorrow

[13.12., 20:46] Dean : And yes. I did

[13.12., 20:50] Castiel: Oh!

[13.12., 20:50] Castiel: I'm so happy for you

[13.12., 20:51] Dean : For buying new sheets?

[13.12., 20:51] Castiel: No, that your orgasm was worth it

[13.12., 20:51] Dean : Oh

[13.12., 20:51] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 20:52] Dean : My legs are still a bit shakey

[13.12., 20:54] Castiel: Yeah, i know how you feel

[13.12., 20:55] Dean : You like topping?

[13.12., 20:57] Castiel: When it's good

[13.12., 20:57] Castiel: I like both.

[13.12., 20:58] Dean : When its good?

[13.12., 20:59] Castiel: Nevermind

[13.12., 20:59] Dean : No

[13.12., 20:59] Dean : Tell me

[13.12., 20:59] Dean : Please

[13.12., 21:00] Castiel: When I'm properly prepared

[13.12., 21:01] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 21:01] Dean : I feel that

[13.12., 21:01] Dean : Lol

[13.12., 21:02] Dean : Literally

[13.12., 21:03] Castiel: 🙂

[13.12., 21:04] Dean : Does this feeling go away again? Its like I still have something up there and

[13.12., 21:04] Dean : Its oddly distracting...

[13.12., 21:04] Dean : Like

[13.12., 21:04] Dean : I am gonna have to wear a longer shirt tomorrow in class if I have to sit on this for long

[13.12., 21:08] Castiel: It will go away eventually

[13.12., 21:08] Dean : Today?

[13.12., 21:08] Castiel: No

[13.12., 21:08] Castiel: Maybe this time tomorrow

[13.12., 21:08] Dean : Long shirt it is

[13.12., 21:09] Castiel: How's a long shirt helping?

[13.12., 21:09] Dean : Its not painfully painful

[13.12., 21:10] Dean : It feels like something is still there

[13.12., 21:10] Dean : I really liked having something there

[13.12., 21:10] Dean : I will need a long shirt

[13.12., 21:10] Castiel: Oh, to hide your boner?

[13.12., 21:11] Dean : Yes

[13.12., 21:11] Dean : I have put on scratchy sheets and I am laying on my stomache

[13.12., 21:12] Castiel: Do you wear pajamas?

[13.12., 21:12] Dean : Another pair of silk boxers

[13.12., 21:12] Castiel: Did your order arrive?

[13.12., 21:12] Dean : No still help up

[13.12., 21:12] Dean : Held

[13.12., 21:13] Castiel: Oh.

[13.12., 21:13] Dean : I'm sad too

[13.12., 21:14] Castiel: So you have more silkies anyway?

[13.12., 21:14] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 21:15] Dean : Silk boxers

[13.12., 21:15] Dean : I got a few

[13.12., 21:15] Castiel: Lovely

[13.12., 21:15] Castiel: Bet they feel nice.

[13.12., 21:15] Dean : And comfy

[13.12., 21:15] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 21:15] Dean : You should try them

[13.12., 21:15] Castiel: Maybe i should get some of those

[13.12., 21:16] Dean : YES

[13.12., 21:18] Castiel: They might be nice in summer, instead of my sweatpants

[13.12., 21:18] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 21:18] Dean : I barely wear anything besides them in summer

[13.12., 21:19] Castiel: Like, only them?

[13.12., 21:19] Dean : Yeah

[13.12., 21:19] Castiel: Nice

[13.12., 21:19] Dean : My neighbours don't care

[13.12., 21:20] Dean : Matter of fact after I did the lawn in them the first time

[13.12., 21:20] Dean : Old lady on the left brought me lemonade

[13.12., 21:21] Castiel: Wow! That's sweet!

[13.12., 21:22] Dean : Totally

[13.12., 21:26] Castiel: Silk is nice to sleep in

[13.12., 21:26] Dean : Yes it is

[13.12., 21:26] Dean : Unless its a full fancy pajama

[13.12., 21:26] Dean : And you have silk sheets

[13.12., 21:26] Dean : Thats like a slip n slide

[13.12., 21:27] Castiel: I do have silk pajamas

[13.12., 21:28] Dean : Do not use them if you have silk sheets

[13.12., 21:32] Castiel: I don't have silk sheets. I hated silk sheets.

[13.12., 21:36] Castiel: Would you like to see my silk pajamas next time I wear it?

[13.12., 21:42] Dean : Yes please

[13.12., 21:44] Dean : I keep nodding off

[13.12., 21:44] Dean : I am sorry

[13.12., 21:44] Dean : I think I should actually go to sleep

[13.12., 21:44] Castiel: So should I

[13.12., 21:45] Dean : Thank you

[13.12., 21:45] Castiel: For what?

[13.12., 21:45] Dean : For tonight and talking me through

[13.12., 21:48] Castiel: No worries, I really enjoyed it

[13.12., 21:48] Castiel: So tgank you

[13.12., 21:48] Dean : Good night angel

[13.12., 21:48] Dean : 😇

[13.12., 21:48] Dean : Sweet dreams

[13.12., 21:49] Castiel: Sweet dreams, Babe


	14. Fluffy sweet naughty elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluffy stuff

[14.12., 08:45] Castiel: Good morning. How are you feeling today?

[14.12., 08:45] Dean: Good morning

[14.12., 08:45] Dean: I'm pretty good

[14.12., 08:45] Dean: How about you

[14.12., 08:46] Castiel: I'm fine

[14.12., 08:46] Castiel: I wanted to thank you. I really enjoyed last night

[14.12., 08:46] Dean: Awe

[14.12., 08:46] Dean: Babe

[14.12., 08:46] Dean: Im in class

[14.12., 08:46] Dean: Blushing

[14.12., 08:47] Dean: I did too

[14.12., 08:47] Castiel: I'm sorry.

[14.12., 08:47] Castiel: I didn't mean to get you in trouble

[14.12., 08:47] Castiel: Is Charlie in that class?

[14.12., 08:47] Dean: Yeah

[14.12., 08:48] Dean: She keeps looking at me

[14.12., 08:48] Castiel: Oh no

[14.12., 08:48] Dean: She's angry with me

[14.12., 08:48] Dean: I have been avoiding her a bit

[14.12., 08:48] Castiel: She's your friend

[14.12., 08:50] Dean: I feel bad

[14.12., 08:50] Dean: Like I know she wouldn't care

[14.12., 08:50] Dean: But I didn't tell her anyways

[14.12., 08:50] Dean: And I think that'll hurt her feelings

[14.12., 08:53] Castiel: I'm sure it will.

[14.12., 08:53] Dean: And since I am a wuss when it comes to that I avoid her

[14.12., 08:54] Dean: If I don't talk to her at all I don't have to lie to her

[14.12., 08:54] Dean: Or tell her

[14.12., 08:54] Castiel: I really don't want to tell you when to tell whom, i just really don't want you to lose your friends over us

[14.12., 08:54] Dean: I know

[14.12., 09:02] Castiel: I like you Dean. I don't want to lose you and I'm sure Charlie doesn't want to lose you either.

[14.12., 09:12] Dean: I know

[14.12., 09:15] Castiel: I will try to shut up. It's your life. Just don't ruin it because of me.

  
  


[14.12., 10:43] Castiel: Where did I fuck up?

[14.12., 10:45] Dean: Nowhere

[14.12., 10:45] Dean: I am thinking

[14.12., 10:45] Castiel: Oh, okay. Sorry

[14.12., 10:47] Dean: Don't apologize

[14.12., 10:47] Dean: Its me

[14.12., 10:50] Castiel: Huh?

[14.12., 10:53] Dean: Im stuck in my head

[14.12., 10:53] Dean: And a boring class

[14.12., 10:53] Dean: So to much time to think

[14.12., 10:55] Castiel: I understand

[14.12., 11:10] Dean: Please know its nothing you did

[14.12., 11:10] Dean: Its just me in my head

[14.12., 11:11] Castiel: I was afraid you felt like i was pushing you

[14.12., 11:15] Dean: Nah

[14.12., 11:15] Dean: You just pointed out obvious stuff I've been ignoring

[14.12., 11:16] Castiel: I'm sorry

[14.12., 11:18] Dean: Don't ve

[14.12., 11:18] Dean: It was beeded

[14.12., 11:18] Dean: Needed

[14.12., 11:18] Dean: Just because I don't like hearing it doesn't mean I don't need to hear it

[14.12., 11:18] Castiel: Oh

[14.12., 11:29] Castiel: You make it sound like i was being all strict

[14.12., 11:29] Dean: Maybe

[14.12., 11:29] Dean: But in a good and needed way

[14.12., 11:29] Castiel: Are uou sure?

[14.12., 11:29] Dean: Yes

[14.12., 11:30] Dean: I talked to Missouri about it

[14.12., 11:30] Castiel: Oh God!

[14.12., 11:30] Castiel: I didn't cause you a fear boner, did I????

[14.12., 11:30] Dean: And intold her how I reacted well over reacted that one time with you

[14.12., 11:30] Dean: No

[14.12., 11:30] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 11:31] Castiel: Oh good, that would have been bad

[14.12., 11:31] Dean: Yeah

[14.12., 11:31] Castiel: What did she say?

[14.12., 11:31] Dean: Litterly that I am a dumb ass

[14.12., 11:32] Dean: And to stop projecting my feelings for the way my father was onto others

[14.12., 11:32] Castiel: Oh

[14.12., 11:32] Dean: Not the first time she called me that

[14.12., 11:33] Dean: Probably not the last

[14.12., 11:33] Castiel: I see

[14.12., 11:33] Dean: I am gonna hunt down Charly

[14.12., 11:33] Dean: I am not sure what I'll say to her yet but I hope I thinkof it once I havento

[14.12., 11:34] Dean: Talk to you later angel

[14.12., 11:34] Dean: 😚

[14.12., 11:34] Castiel: Talk to you later babe.

  
  


[14.12., 13:30] Castiel: I don't like being on vacation while you're in class…

[14.12., 13:38] Dean: I am sorry

[14.12., 13:38] Dean: I am still with Charly

[14.12., 13:38] Dean: But I am about to head out

[14.12., 13:49] Castiel: It's alright. I'll just keep painting.

[14.12., 13:54] Dean: Ok

[14.12., 13:54] Dean: I am all yours

[14.12., 13:54] Dean: I am sorry I didn't speak much to you

[14.12., 14:00] Dean: Charly and me are good

[14.12., 14:00] Dean: She too called me a dumb ass

[14.12., 14:02] Castiel: How much did you tell her??? If you don't mind me asking.

[14.12., 14:03] Dean: I told her I am dating someone

[14.12., 14:03] Dean: And that its not just a hook up and that I would like to not jinx it and thats that why i was diatant

[14.12., 14:03] Dean: Distant

[14.12., 14:04] Castiel: Oh. How did she react?

[14.12., 14:04] Dean: She probed me about whom

[14.12., 14:04] Dean: She is currently thinking I am dating professor McCloud

[14.12., 14:05] Dean: And thats why iam so secretive

[14.12., 14:05] Castiel: Who?

[14.12., 14:05] Dean: I told her I am not dating a teacher

[14.12., 14:05] Dean: Damn phone

[14.12., 14:05] Dean: Macleod

[14.12., 14:05] Dean: The feisty red head one i told you about last week

[14.12., 14:06] Castiel: Oooh

[14.12., 14:10] Dean: So yeah

[14.12., 14:11] Dean: I'm campus official of the market

[14.12., 14:13] Castiel: Nice.

[14.12., 14:13] Castiel: This makes me grin like a fool and now I'm blushing

[14.12., 14:13] Dean: Awwwwe

[14.12., 14:16] Castiel: I can't believe I'm dating again.

[14.12., 14:16] Dean: Same

[14.12., 14:21] Castiel: And I can't believe I'm enjoyng this sex thing with you so much.

[14.12., 14:21] Dean: Yeah... I am still feeling yesterday

[14.12., 14:21] Dean: But I like it

[14.12., 14:22] Castiel: That's good. I really wouldn't want you to regret anything

[14.12., 14:22] Dean: No

[14.12., 14:22] Dean: No regets

[14.12., 14:22] Dean: I may have been looking at toys online

[14.12., 14:22] Castiel: Oh?

[14.12., 14:23] Castiel: Already?

[14.12., 14:25] Dean: Just lloking

[14.12., 14:25] Dean: Looking

[14.12., 14:25] Dean: " window shopping "

[14.12., 14:25] Castiel: Yeah, but still.

[14.12., 14:25] Castiel: I count that as a big step already

[14.12., 14:25] Dean: I am not ready to go again right now

[14.12., 14:26] Dean: But I told you I was gonna research

[14.12., 14:26] Castiel: Did your research scare you off a little?

[14.12., 14:26] Dean: No?

[14.12., 14:26] Dean: Like the tentacles are creepy

[14.12., 14:26] Dean: But i guess to each their own

[14.12., 14:26] Dean: Some are huge

[14.12., 14:27] Dean: No thank you to that too

[14.12., 14:27] Dean: All the animal related ones....

[14.12., 14:27] Castiel: Yeah.

[14.12., 14:27] Dean: I guess you have to be into that

[14.12., 14:27] Dean: But some are cute

[14.12., 14:27] Dean: Like

[14.12., 14:27] Castiel: Absolutely

[14.12., 14:27] Castiel: Like?

[14.12., 14:27] Dean: Is vibration a must?

[14.12., 14:27] Castiel: No

[14.12., 14:28] Dean: The prostate stimulators look a bit off putting

[14.12., 14:28] Dean: I am not sure how I feel about buy plugs

[14.12., 14:28] Dean: But

[14.12., 14:28] Dean: Butt

[14.12., 14:29] Dean: But I saw one that didn't seem to big and it had a vibratory function

[14.12., 14:29] Dean: But

[14.12., 14:29] Dean: The vibration control was via app

[14.12., 14:29] Dean: So

[14.12., 14:29] Dean: You know

[14.12., 14:29] Castiel: 😳

[14.12., 14:29] Dean: Thats

[14.12., 14:29] Dean: Interesting

[14.12., 14:29] Castiel: It is

[14.12., 14:30] Dean: Oh?

[14.12., 14:30] Dean: Yeah?

[14.12., 14:31] Castiel: Is it Bluetooth controlled or like those fancy light apps you can control your home lighting with from afar...

[14.12., 14:31] Castiel: ?

[14.12., 14:33] Dean: Check this out: LOVENSE Hush Butt Plug (1.5inch), Powerful and Intense Vibrat... https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01FVTA9BO/ref=cm_sw_r_wa_awdb_imm_t1_sM21Fb8S3GHN0

[14.12., 14:33] Dean: Anywhere in the world as long as my ass has wifi

[14.12., 14:34] Castiel: 😳

[14.12., 14:34] Dean: Sooooo

[14.12., 14:34] Dean: I find this interesting

[14.12., 14:34] Dean: How do you feel about that

[14.12., 14:34] Castiel: Intrigued

[14.12., 14:35] Castiel: Very intrigued

[14.12., 14:39] Castiel: And now you think I'm a creep

[14.12., 14:39] Dean: No

[14.12., 14:39] Dean: I am sitting

[14.12., 14:39] Dean: Hiding my excitement

[14.12., 14:40] Castiel: 🤭

[14.12., 14:50] Castiel: You're so cute

[14.12., 14:51] Dean: I am finally calming down

[14.12., 14:51] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 14:51] Dean: This thing is very interesting

[14.12., 14:51] Dean: So yeah

[14.12., 14:51] Dean: Thats where I got stuck

[14.12., 14:52] Dean: I like the idea of you being in charge of it

[14.12., 14:52] Castiel: I like that too.

[14.12., 14:53] Dean: Ok

[14.12., 14:53] Dean: Change of topic please

[14.12., 14:53] Dean: I would like to get to work today

[14.12., 14:53] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 14:53] Dean: Oh

[14.12., 14:53] Dean: I didn't tell you

[14.12., 14:53] Dean: But school closes after tomorrow

[14.12., 14:54] Dean: Something about mold

[14.12., 14:54] Dean: And work is only till the weekend as.well

[14.12., 14:54] Castiel: Oh. Nice!

[14.12., 14:54] Dean: Boss is going on Christmas vacation with his new girlfriend

[14.12., 14:54] Castiel: Sweet

[14.12., 14:55] Castiel: Are you gonna contact the shelter? You'd have time then…

[14.12., 14:55] Dean: Yes I will

[14.12., 14:55] Dean: Gonna call them after work tonight

[14.12., 14:56] Castiel: Nice!!!

[14.12., 14:56] Dean: I hope they let me have her over the holidays

[14.12., 14:57] Dean: I dont want her to spend Christmas in a shelter

[14.12., 14:57] Castiel: Oh that sounds very lovely!

[14.12., 14:57] Dean: Yeah

[14.12., 14:57] Dean: I hope we get along

[14.12., 14:57] Castiel: You'd be an awesome dog dad

[14.12., 14:58] Dean: I'd like to keep her

[14.12., 15:02] Castiel: Sounds good.

[14.12., 15:02] Castiel: But ask about her reactions to cats

[14.12., 15:02] Dean: I'm at work now babe

[14.12., 15:02] Dean: I will

[14.12., 15:02] Dean: I promise

[14.12., 15:03] Dean: Lots to do today

[14.12., 15:03] Dean: Before we close

[14.12., 15:03] Castiel: Alright. I'll shut up and paint…

[14.12., 15:03] Dean: My butt?

[14.12., 15:06] Castiel: Shut up, i don't only do erotic art of your butt

[14.12., 15:06] Dean: You should

[14.12., 15:06] Dean: Its a nice butt

[14.12., 15:07] Castiel: You said change of topic

[14.12., 15:08] Dean: Fine

[14.12., 15:08] Dean: 😚

[14.12., 15:08] Castiel: 😊

[14.12., 15:38] Dean: Omg i still have to so much till 5

[14.12., 15:39] Dean: I smell overtime

[14.12., 15:42] Castiel: Well, maybe I'll get a butt painting done for you

[14.12., 15:45] Dean: Yessss

[14.12., 15:46] Castiel: 😚

[14.12., 18:27] Dean: Oh my god

[14.12., 18:27] Dean: I am finally home

[14.12., 18:39] Castiel: Hello!!! Welcome home!!!

[14.12., 18:41] Castiel: I might have made a painting for you

[14.12., 18:45] Dean: Ohhhh

[14.12., 18:45] Dean: I cant wait

[14.12., 18:45] Dean: Making food right jow

[14.12., 18:45] Dean: And need a shower

[14.12., 18:46] Dean: Crawling around in cars all afternoon

[14.12., 18:46] Dean: I look like a chimney sweeper

[14.12., 18:46] Castiel: Awww

[14.12., 18:47] Dean: But my boss trusts me a whole lot

[14.12., 18:47] Dean: He gave me the spare keys

[14.12., 18:47] Dean: Like officially

[14.12., 18:47] Dean: In case something comes up during his vacation

[14.12., 18:47] Dean: Let's not mention my set i had made.....

[14.12., 18:48] Castiel: Oooooooooh, now you can "officially" sneak around

[14.12., 18:48] Dean: Yes

[14.12., 18:52] Dean: You know the best part about fixing cars

[14.12., 18:52] Dean: I didn't get to sit down once

[14.12., 18:53] Castiel: Oh no, you feeling uncomfortable?

[14.12., 18:53] Dean: No

[14.12., 18:53] Dean: Not at all

[14.12., 18:54] Dean: Wait

[14.12., 18:54] Dean: Should I be?

[14.12., 18:54] Dean: You seem super concerned

[14.12., 18:55] Castiel: No, it sounds like you did well on the amount of lube you used and it was only one finger, so it's all fine

[14.12., 18:56] Dean: Ok

[14.12., 18:56] Dean: I was worried for a sec

[14.12., 18:56] Castiel: You're fine

[14.12., 18:56] Dean: Good

[14.12., 18:56] Dean: According to my research I am also called a bottom?

[14.12., 18:57] Dean: Or does one need to try both to know

[14.12., 18:57] Castiel: If you're already sure you absolutely don't want to top you don't need to try it.

[14.12., 18:58] Dean: Hmmm

[14.12., 18:58] Castiel: But if you're uncertain you might want to try both

[14.12., 18:58] Dean: Im scared I'd hurt you

[14.12., 18:59] Castiel: I could prepare myself. And talk you through it.

[14.12., 18:59] Dean: Hmmm

[14.12., 18:59] Dean: Well see

[14.12., 18:59] Castiel: I guess

[14.12., 19:00] Dean: Like

[14.12., 19:00] Dean: Would you like that?

[14.12., 19:00] Dean: You sounded unsure yesterday

[14.12., 19:00] Castiel: Did I?

[14.12., 19:00] Dean: Ueah

[14.12., 19:00] Dean: It read like bad experiences

[14.12., 19:01] Castiel: I mean, with Arthur... yeah.

[14.12., 19:01] Dean: So

[14.12., 19:01] Dean: If you don't want that anymore

[14.12., 19:01] Dean: Thats ok

[14.12., 19:01] Dean: Remeber you're allowed and needed to say no

[14.12., 19:02] Castiel: Yes, I remember

[14.12., 19:03] Castiel: But I also remember having liked it with Balthazar…

[14.12., 19:03] Dean: So if too many bad memories are connected then we dont

[14.12., 19:03] Dean: It appears so far that I like it up the butt

[14.12., 19:03] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 19:03] Dean: And if YOU want to try it then we can

[14.12., 19:05] Castiel: I don't know yet. I haven't done it since Arthur. A very few times alone, yes, but not an actual dick.

[14.12., 19:05] Dean: Ok. Good to know

[14.12., 19:05] Dean: Still your call tho

[14.12., 19:06] Dean: Plus it would be a bit before anything like that happens

[14.12., 19:06] Castiel: So maybe i want to try it, but maybe it'll cause bad memories

[14.12., 19:06] Dean: I'd like to do all the teenage stuff with kissing and rubbing off on each other

[14.12., 19:06] Dean: And I've never blown someone

[14.12., 19:07] Castiel: Yes. Me too.

[14.12., 19:07] Dean: So loads( lol) to learn before we get thwre

[14.12., 19:08] Castiel: Yes. We will have time until we get there.

[14.12., 19:12] Dean: Exactly

[14.12., 19:12] Dean: Hey

[14.12., 19:12] Dean: Did you ever have a chance to look over the stuff I emailed you

[14.12., 19:16] Castiel: Yes, I did

[14.12., 19:19] Castiel: Didn't you like plan to go shower?

[14.12., 19:25] Dean: Yeah

[14.12., 19:25] Dean: I should

[14.12., 19:25] Dean: I just finished eating

[14.12., 19:25] Dean: Now I am full and lazy

[14.12., 19:26] Castiel: Fine

[14.12., 19:27] Castiel: You won't see what i painted

[14.12., 19:27] Dean: Oh

[14.12., 19:27] Dean: Want to show me before or after the ahower

[14.12., 19:28] Castiel: I think after is fine

[14.12., 19:31] Dean: Ok

[14.12., 19:31] Dean: I'll be quick

[14.12., 19:33] Castiel: Alright

[14.12., 19:42] Dean: I'm back

[14.12., 19:52] Castiel: That was quick

[14.12., 20:02] Dean: Yes

[14.12., 20:02] Dean: I tried

[14.12., 20:03] Castiel: I have replied to your email

[14.12., 20:11] Castiel: Are you okay, Dean?

[14.12., 20:11] Dean: Yes

[14.12., 20:11] Dean: Im sorry

[14.12., 20:11] Dean: I keep leaving my phone everwhere

[14.12., 20:12] Dean: Left it in the bathroom after the shower

[14.12., 20:12] Dean: The the kitchen when I grabbed a drink

[14.12., 20:12] Castiel: Ooooh

[14.12., 20:12] Castiel: I see

[14.12., 20:12] Dean: I have everything I need and me and rhe phone are now in the couch

[14.12., 20:12] Dean: Please

[14.12., 20:12] Dean: Allow me to see your art

[14.12., 20:13] Castiel: Alright.

[14.12., 20:13] Castiel: Here it comes

[14.12., 20:13] Dean: Can't wait

Painting

  
  


[14.12., 20:13] Dean: Ohhhhhhhh

[14.12., 20:13] Dean: That's so bright

[14.12., 20:14] Dean: And happy

[14.12., 20:14] Dean: And warm

[14.12., 20:14] Dean: I love it

[14.12., 20:14] Dean: You are so talented baby

[14.12., 20:15] Castiel: Thank you Dean

[14.12., 20:15] Dean: Seriously

[14.12., 20:16] Dean: You need like a gallery thing

[14.12., 20:16] Castiel: No, I'm not doing this for fame or anything

[14.12., 20:17] Dean: Ok

[14.12., 20:17] Dean: But I think your talent should be shared

[14.12., 20:17] Castiel: Really?

[14.12., 20:18] Dean: Yes

[14.12., 20:18] Dean: Yes I do think so. This one made me feel all warm and fuzzy

[14.12., 20:19] Dean: The butt in panties was just stunning. Not just because of my ass but the details are amazing

[14.12., 20:19] Dean: You scroll to see my cock

[14.12., 20:19] Dean: I scoll to stare at your drawing

[14.12., 20:19] Castiel: I might still have had warm fuzzy feelings from last night when I painted it

[14.12., 20:20] Castiel: Really?

[14.12., 20:20] Dean: Well you put that down flawlessly onto camvas

[14.12., 20:20] Dean: Yes I really keep going back to it

[14.12., 20:20] Dean: The lace

[14.12., 20:20] Dean: The fucking lace detaille

[14.12., 20:21] Castiel: 🙈

[14.12., 20:21] Dean: So if you ever want to share it

[14.12., 20:22] Dean: I will support you and help where I can

[14.12., 20:23] Castiel: You'd want me to share your but?

[14.12., 20:23] Castiel: Butt*

[14.12., 20:23] Dean: Well

[14.12., 20:23] Dean: My face isnt there

[14.12., 20:23] Dean: I th8nk the only one that could know is sam and he wouldn't dare to say anything

[14.12., 20:24] Castiel: Oh

[14.12., 20:26] Dean: So yeah

[14.12., 20:26] Dean: Share it

[14.12., 20:26] Dean: Make Blog

[14.12., 20:26] Dean: I'm sure there are online communities dedicated to dudes in lace

[14.12., 20:26] Castiel: I don't know Dean

[14.12., 20:27] Castiel: I have no idea whatsoever about those things.

[14.12., 20:27] Dean: I won't force you

[14.12., 20:27] Dean: But ill help you

[14.12., 20:27] Dean: If you want

[14.12., 20:28] Castiel: Thank you Dean

[14.12., 20:28] Dean: Just speaking the truth

[14.12., 20:29] Castiel: You are such a great guy

[14.12., 20:29] Dean: I try

[14.12., 20:29] Dean: I've fucked up a lot

[14.12., 20:29] Dean: Working on myself

[14.12., 20:32] Castiel: Oh?

[14.12., 20:33] Dean: Like in life

[14.12., 20:33] Dean: Like how i treated lisa

[14.12., 20:35] Dean: I have been a massive dick to many people

[14.12., 20:35] Dean: But I am working on myself

[14.12., 20:35] Dean: Thats why I keep going to Missouri even tho I only had to go for 6 months

[14.12., 20:37] Castiel: Oh.

[14.12., 20:38] Castiel: I'm glad you are working on yourself

[14.12., 20:39] Castiel: But in my eyes your awesome

[14.12., 20:39] Dean: Thank you

[14.12., 20:39] Dean: I try

[14.12., 20:41] Castiel: You've been so supportive to me

[14.12., 20:42] Dean: You went through a lot of bullshit

[14.12., 20:42] Dean: You deserve the world

[14.12., 20:42] Castiel: You too

[14.12., 20:43] Dean: Nah

[14.12., 20:43] Dean: I am just a dumb ass that was lucky enough to get the wrong number from your sister

[14.12., 20:44] Castiel: Or I'm the lucky one who's sister met a great guy and didn't want to keep him for herself

[14.12., 20:44] Dean: Maybe

[14.12., 20:44] Dean: 😉

[14.12., 20:45] Castiel: 😊

[14.12., 20:46] Castiel: You know what? I never actually talked to her since you first texted me

[14.12., 20:46] Dean: But

[14.12., 20:46] Dean: Shes been talking to kevin

[14.12., 20:46] Castiel: Oh???

[14.12., 20:47] Dean: Yeah

[14.12., 20:47] Dean: He won't tell me much but he did say thanks for linking him

[14.12., 20:47] Dean: And that they have been talking

[14.12., 20:50] Castiel: That's awesome

[14.12., 20:53] Castiel: Maybe I'll just send her a thank you card

[14.12., 20:53] Dean: Basket

[14.12., 20:53] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 20:54] Castiel: Hmmm.

[14.12., 20:54] Castiel: Nah. A card is enough

[14.12., 20:59] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 20:59] Dean: Ok

[14.12., 20:59] Dean: I am writing g cards myself right now

[14.12., 20:59] Castiel: Maybe we wanna be able to beat that one day

[14.12., 21:00] Castiel: G cards?

[14.12., 21:00] Dean: Just catds

[14.12., 21:00] Dean: Cards

[14.12., 21:02] Castiel: Oh, like for Christmas?

[14.12., 21:08] Dean: Sort of

[14.12., 21:08] Dean: Little thank you notes for making it this far in the year

[14.12., 21:09] Castiel: Oh???

[14.12., 21:10] Dean: Yeah its been stressful for the TAs

[14.12., 21:12] Castiel: Oh!!!

[14.12., 21:17] Dean: I hope it makes them smile

[14.12., 21:17] Castiel: You do that every year?

[14.12., 21:17] Dean: Yeah

[14.12., 21:18] Dean: ☺️

[14.12., 21:18] Dean: Secretly

[14.12., 21:18] Dean: They found out last year cause I got caught leaving the cards at a desk

[14.12., 21:20] Castiel: Aww, damn

[14.12., 21:20] Dean: I told you I am not a grinch

[14.12., 21:21] Castiel: You're a secret Santa!!!

[14.12., 21:21] Dean: More like a tall as fuck elf

[14.12., 21:21] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 21:22] Castiel: A sexy one

[14.12., 21:22] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 21:23] Castiel: Oh fuck yes!!!!

[14.12., 21:24] Dean: Lol

[14.12., 21:24] Dean: The shorts are funny

[14.12., 21:26] Castiel: It's pretty

[14.12., 21:26] Dean: Maybe next year

[14.12., 21:30] Castiel: Will you hand out the card in these then?

[14.12., 21:30] Dean: NO

[14.12., 21:30] Dean: BUT I might let you sit on my lap if santa is busy

[14.12., 21:31] Castiel: Mmmmh, that'd be nice

[14.12., 21:32] Castiel: I saw a pretty set for women the other day

[14.12., 21:32] Dean: Oh

[14.12., 21:32] Castiel: Maybe you could make an elf duo with your friend

[14.12., 21:33] Dean: No

[14.12., 21:33] Dean: Not even gonna mention it to hee

[14.12., 21:33] Dean: Cause she would be all over that

[14.12., 21:33] Dean: How about you in this

[14.12., 21:34] Castiel: No, the one i saw was cuter. Wait. I'll see if i can find it

[14.12., 21:39] Castiel: Ha

[14.12., 21:39] Castiel: Found it

[14.12., 21:40] Dean: Ita cute

[14.12., 21:40] Dean: For charly

[14.12., 21:40] Dean: I wanna see you in the bra and panties set

[14.12., 21:40] Dean: Look at the lace shoulder strap

[14.12., 21:40] Dean: So delicate

[14.12., 21:41] Dean: It would look great on your shoulder

[14.12., 21:43] Castiel: You think

[14.12., 21:43] Dean: Yes

[14.12., 21:43] Dean: I think you'd look great in that

[14.12., 21:44] Castiel: It has way too big cups

[14.12., 21:44] Dean: Hmmmm

[14.12., 21:45] Dean: But its so cute

[14.12., 21:46] Castiel: And the panties would be so tight on my dick

[14.12., 21:47] Dean: Yes

[14.12., 21:47] Dean: Yes they would be

[14.12., 22:02] Castiel: Maybe i can find one for males

[14.12., 22:06] Dean: That be nice

[14.12., 22:08] Castiel: I will look into that

[14.12., 22:08] Dean: Yay

[14.12., 22:09] Dean: Nut babe

[14.12., 22:09] Dean: But

[14.12., 22:09] Dean: BUT babe

[14.12., 22:09] Dean: I am in bed. One more day for me tomorrow.

[14.12., 22:09] Dean: Have a good night

[14.12., 22:09] Dean: 😚

[14.12., 22:21] Castiel: Good Night Babe


	15. The battle of whoville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its short and filling. Some pics are being shared. Be aware of dick in open fronted panties. Real life has been busy with our country shutting down again as of today but now we're home so we will see how this develops.

[15.12., 09:05] Dean: Good morning

[15.12., 09:05] Dean: I am on break.

[15.12., 09:06] Dean: I hope you are still sleeping this morning and i am not waking you up with the messages.

[15.12., 09:08] Castiel: Good Morning Dean

[15.12., 09:08] Dean: Oh no

[15.12., 09:08] Dean: I woke you up

[15.12., 09:08] Dean: Im sorry

[15.12., 09:08] Castiel: Nooooo

[15.12., 09:09] Castiel: I've been up since 7

[15.12., 09:09] Castiel: I'm currently baking

[15.12., 09:09] Dean: Ohhhh

[15.12., 09:09] Dean: Nom

[15.12., 09:11] Castiel: Yes

[15.12., 09:14] Castiel: I'm wondering if i could make yule cookies instead of Christmas cookies

[15.12., 09:14] Castiel: Mix some ale and mead in the doughs. Make Gingerbread vikings

[15.12., 09:15] Dean: Ohhghg

[15.12., 09:15] Dean: That sounds delicious

[15.12., 09:16] Castiel: Wanna be my yule guinea pig?

[15.12., 09:17] Dean: Want me to taste your yule log?

[15.12., 09:17] Castiel: Damn you Dean!!!

[15.12., 09:17] Dean: Oh come on.

[15.12., 09:17] Dean: It was funny

[15.12., 09:17] Castiel: Yeah...

[15.12., 09:18] Castiel: And you know I do.

[15.12., 09:22] Dean: See

[15.12., 09:22] Dean: Im funny

[15.12., 09:25] Castiel: Yeah.

[15.12., 09:41] Dean: And you like me and my lame jokes

[15.12., 09:41] Dean: Ohhh

[15.12., 09:41] Dean: I get to pick up the dog tomorrow

[15.12., 09:41] Dean: I passes the background check

[15.12., 09:46] Castiel: Ooooh, that is amazing! I'm so happy for you

[15.12., 09:50] Dean: Me too

[15.12., 09:57] Dean: Omg

[15.12., 09:59] Castiel: Yes?

[15.12., 10:07] Dean: Sorry

[15.12., 10:07] Dean: My boss just handed me the books

[15.12., 10:07] Dean: Asked me to look them over

[15.12., 10:08] Dean: Like officially

[15.12., 10:14] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[15.12., 10:14] Dean: He said he doesn't like the guy we've had ( me neither) and doesnt trust them anymore.

[15.12., 10:14] Dean: I might be able to save the shop

[15.12., 10:17] Castiel: Wait, what?

[15.12., 10:17] Castiel: He's fired Balthazar?

[15.12., 10:17] Dean: Not yet

[15.12., 10:17] Dean: He hopes i find a reason to

[15.12., 10:17] Castiel: Ooooh. I see

[15.12., 10:17] Castiel: Wow

[15.12., 10:17] Dean: Said since i am the one in college for this he trusts me

[15.12., 10:17] Dean: No pressure

[15.12., 10:18] Dean: 🥺

[15.12., 10:20] Castiel: That's a lot of trust!

[15.12., 10:21] Dean: Hes known me since i waa a kid

[15.12., 10:21] Castiel: Really?

[15.12., 10:21] Dean: Yeah

[15.12., 10:21] Dean: Told you I spent a lot of time in junk yards

[15.12., 10:21] Dean: It was his

[15.12., 10:31] Castiel: Nice!!

[15.12., 10:49] Castiel: But if he knows you since childhood doesn't that count as friend and didn't you say you don't work for friends?

[15.12., 11:00] Dean: Nah

[15.12., 11:00] Dean: Rufus doesnt have friends

[15.12., 11:00] Dean: He just has people he hates less

[15.12., 11:04] Castiel: Ah, I see.

[15.12., 11:56] Dean: How the baking coming along

[15.12., 11:58] Castiel: I'm done baking. But my kitchen looks like a battle field now that I'm decorating

[15.12., 12:02] Dean: Hahaha

[15.12., 12:03] Dean: I live decorating

[15.12., 12:03] Dean: Love

[15.12., 12:03] Dean: Super messy but so much fun

[15.12., 12:10] Castiel: True, yes

[15.12., 12:13] Castiel: But my decorating doesn't show the talent you think my art has…

[15.12., 12:16] Dean: Sugar frosting not your material?

[15.12., 12:17] Castiel: No.

[15.12., 12:17] Dean: Not your medium

[15.12., 12:17] Dean: Tjats what i was trying to say

[15.12., 12:19] Castiel: Still no 🙂

[15.12., 12:19] Dean: Cant be great at everything babe

  
  


  
  


[15.12., 12:19] Dean: You preparing to invade a village?

[15.12., 12:20] Castiel: Yes

[15.12., 12:20] Castiel: The gingerbread village

[15.12., 12:22] Dean: I suggest whoville

[15.12., 12:22] Dean: They have absolutely no security

[15.12., 12:22] Dean: Easy pickings

[15.12., 12:22] Castiel: Hmmm, good idea. Very festive bounty. Easy raid. I like it

[15.12., 12:23] Dean: Good

[15.12., 12:23] Dean: We ride at midday

[15.12., 12:23] Dean: Dawn is to early

[15.12., 12:23] Castiel: You're so lazy

[15.12., 12:23] Dean: I like sleep

[15.12., 12:25] Castiel: You can sleep when the night falls, you'll get enough sleep

[15.12., 12:25] Dean: Ill be on a sugar high

[15.12., 12:25] Dean: Midday or you going alone

[15.12., 12:25] Dean: I catch up

[15.12., 12:26] Castiel: Fine! We're loosing prevmcious daylight but fine…

[15.12., 12:31] Dean: Yay

[15.12., 12:31] Dean: I win

[15.12., 12:32] Castiel: Just because I don't wanna go without you

[15.12., 12:32] Dean: Swwwwwe

[15.12., 12:34] Dean: I lust broke my favorite coffee mug

[15.12., 12:35] Castiel: Oh no!!! That's crap

[15.12., 12:36] Dean: Charly is gonna be so upset

[15.12., 12:36] Dean: She gabenit to me

[15.12., 12:36] Castiel: Oh that's even worse then

[15.12., 12:37] Castiel: Cups that were a gift are even more precious

[15.12., 12:37] Dean: Yes. Guys at work made fun of me for it

[15.12., 12:37] Dean: But I liked it

[15.12., 12:37] Castiel: Why would they make fun of you?

[15.12., 12:38] Dean: She got it at some pride event

[15.12., 12:38] Dean: It's pink

[15.12., 12:38] Dean: With a unicorn with blue hair

[15.12., 12:38] Castiel: And it was your favorite? That is cute

[15.12., 12:39] Castiel: I would not think you're the guy that has a unicorn mug at work…

[15.12., 12:39] Dean: Well she gave it to me for my house and it was the first thing in my kitchen

[15.12., 12:40] Dean: But it held the perfect amount of liquid

[15.12., 12:40] Castiel: 😉Maybe in his closet but at work?

[15.12., 12:40] Dean: Oh shut zp

[15.12., 12:40] Dean: Up

[15.12., 12:43] Castiel: 😊

[15.12., 12:48] Dean: I dont wanna ride with you if you gonna be mean

[15.12., 12:48] Castiel: I'm sorry.

[15.12., 12:49] Castiel: It was just the first thing that came to mind

[15.12., 12:49] Dean: And here i thought you like me

[15.12., 12:50] Castiel: I do.

[15.12., 12:50] Castiel: I like you a lot

[15.12., 12:50] Dean: Ok

[15.12., 12:50] Dean: I like you too

[15.12., 12:51] Castiel: I'm sorry I said such a mean thing

  
  


  
  


[15.12., 12:51] Castiel: Awwwwwwwwe

[15.12., 12:52] Dean: I got to get back to work

[15.12., 12:52] Castiel: When will you be home?

[15.12., 12:53] Dean: 5ish i hope

[15.12., 12:53] Dean: But I can sleep in tomorrow

[15.12., 12:54] Castiel: Alright, I'll have your cookies delivered by 5

[15.12., 12:54] Dean: Ohhhh

[15.12., 12:54] Dean: Doormat if i am not home yet please

[15.12., 12:54] Castiel: Yes

  
  
  


[15.12., 15:16] Dean: I cant wait for vacation

[15.12., 15:17] Dean: This is stupid

[15.12., 15:17] Dean: I got used to talking to you all day

[15.12., 15:22] Castiel: Same. I was used to being alone and spending time on my own, now I miss you and feel bored

  
  


[15.12., 17:37] Dean: Almost done

[15.12., 17:37] Dean: I can smell the freedom

[15.12., 17:53] Dean: Freeeeeedoooooom

[15.12., 17:54] Castiel: Yay!!!

[15.12., 17:56] Castiel: Did you find the package?

[15.12., 17:56] Dean: I did

[15.12., 17:56] Dean: Thabk you

[15.12., 17:56] Dean: Havent opened it yet

[15.12., 17:57] Dean: I am dirty again

[15.12., 17:57] Castiel: Oh. I see. Shower then, dirty boy

[15.12., 17:57] Dean: Raw

[15.12., 17:57] Dean: Lol

[15.12., 18:25] Dean: Im clean

[15.12., 18:29] Castiel: Sweet

[15.12., 18:30] Dean: Yes

[15.12., 18:31] Dean: All clean, fuzzy socks, a beer and pasta

[15.12., 18:32] Castiel: Nice. That sounds good

[15.12., 18:33] Dean: And nowhere to be romorrow

[15.12., 18:33] Dean: I plan on baking

[15.12., 18:33] Dean: And doing nothing

[15.12., 18:33] Castiel: Baking is something

[15.12., 18:37] Dean: Omg

[15.12., 18:37] Dean: Cas

[15.12., 18:37] Dean: The gingerbread house looks amau

[15.12., 18:37] Dean: Amazing

[15.12., 18:37] Castiel: You like it?

[15.12., 18:37] Dean: And it smells so good

[15.12., 18:37] Dean: Yes

[15.12., 18:37] Castiel: Thank you!!!

[15.12., 18:37] Dean: I want to eat it

[15.12., 18:38] Dean: But its so cute

[15.12., 18:38] Castiel: Well, happy Yule.

[15.12., 18:38] Castiel: It's yours, do whatever you want

[15.12., 18:39] Dean: But you made it

[15.12., 18:39] Dean: Andnits

[15.12., 18:39] Dean: Cute

[15.12., 18:39] Dean: But smells tasty

[15.12., 18:39] Dean: What do I do

[15.12., 18:39] Castiel: Take photos and hang them up? Then eat it?

[15.12., 18:40] Dean: Let me finish my pasta

[15.12., 18:40] Dean: Maybe if Im Less hungry I won't be so tempted

[15.12., 18:40] Castiel: Good idea

[15.12., 18:40] Dean: So what did you do all day

[15.12., 18:41] Castiel: Been reading a lot

[15.12., 18:41] Dean: Nice

[15.12., 18:41] Dean: Anything good?

[15.12., 18:44] Dean: Did you know the oldest living thing on this planet is 5070 years old

[15.12., 18:44] Castiel: Wuthering Heights

[15.12., 18:45] Castiel: What?

[15.12., 18:45] Dean: The oldest living thing is a tree in israel

[15.12., 18:45] Dean: Had a mom and her 7 year old pick up their car today

[15.12., 18:45] Dean: He informed me of this

[15.12., 18:46] Dean: Very serious young man

[15.12., 18:46] Castiel: Ooooh I see

[15.12., 18:46] Dean: I googled it right after they left

[15.12., 18:46] Dean: He was right

[15.12., 18:48] Castiel: Awesome!!!

[15.12., 18:48] Dean: Now I felt like sharing my new found knowledge

[15.12., 18:50] Castiel: That's really sweet of you

[15.12., 18:50] Dean: It was important information

[15.12., 18:51] Dean: Today its 2 weeks that we've been talking

[15.12., 18:51] Castiel: No it's not

[15.12., 18:51] Dean: No

[15.12., 18:52] Dean: Tomorrow?

[15.12., 18:52] Castiel: No

[15.12., 18:52] Castiel: Tge day after

[15.12., 18:52] Dean: But we started dec 2nd

[15.12., 18:52] Dean: That makes it 14 days tomorrow

[15.12., 18:53] Dean: So I was off by one day

[15.12., 18:53] Castiel: Really?

[15.12., 18:53] Dean: Yeah

[15.12., 18:54] Dean: I just scrolled all the way up to make sure

[15.12., 18:54] Castiel: Seriously?

[15.12., 18:54] Dean: Yes

[15.12., 18:54] Castiel: But…

[15.12., 18:54] Dean: But?

[15.12., 18:55] Dean: I think it feels much longer

[15.12., 18:55] Dean: Like I've known you longer

[15.12., 18:55] Castiel: Same

[15.12., 18:56] Dean: Movie night tomorrow and dinner?

[15.12., 18:56] Dean: To "celebrate"

[15.12., 19:00] Castiel: Ha! Look at that! You're right. It's my third day of vacation and I've already lost track of time.

[15.12., 19:00] Castiel: Yes, movie night sounds awesome

[15.12., 19:00] Dean: Thats vacation done right tho

[15.12., 19:00] Castiel: What's for dinner tomorrow?

[15.12., 19:00] Dean: What do you want

[15.12., 19:01] Dean: Diner food? We could force the kids to help

[15.12., 19:02] Castiel: What kids?

[15.12., 19:06] Castiel: Do you mean Sam and Jack

[15.12., 19:07] Dean: Yes

[15.12., 19:07] Castiel: How? Why?

[15.12., 19:08] Dean: Make them get our orders at the diner and deliver it to us

[15.12., 19:08] Dean: Jack to you and Sam to me

[15.12., 19:09] Castiel: You know that they're calling us crazy

[15.12., 19:10] Dean: Yeah I know

[15.12., 19:10] Dean: They should shut up

[15.12., 19:10] Dean: Cause we can be allies when it comes to their dating

[15.12., 19:10] Dean: Or we can be enemies

[15.12., 19:12] Castiel: Ooooh!

[15.12., 19:14] Castiel: By the way, Gabriel thinks I'm a real weirdo

[15.12., 19:14] Dean: Why

[15.12., 19:14] Dean: How much are you telling gim

[15.12., 19:15] Dean: Him

[15.12., 19:16] Castiel: I gave Jack a few vikings to bring home

[15.12., 19:16] Dean: Lol

[15.12., 19:16] Dean: So he doesn't want to join us in the battle for whoville

[15.12., 19:18] Castiel: He does, but still thinks I'm weird

[15.12., 19:21] Dean: He can be outlook

[15.12., 19:21] Dean: With that attitude

[15.12., 19:21] Castiel: I'll tell him

[15.12., 19:24] Dean: Ok

[15.12., 19:26] Castiel: What are you doing tonight?

[15.12., 19:29] Dean: Absolutely nothing

[15.12., 19:29] Dean: Well

[15.12., 19:29] Dean: Did the dishes

[15.12., 19:29] Dean: Thats it

[15.12., 19:30] Dean: I might dig into the books now that I am allowednto

[15.12., 19:30] Dean: But I am not sure my brain is up for it tonight

[15.12., 19:30] Castiel: Oh, right

[15.12., 19:31] Dean: What are your plans

[15.12., 19:31] Dean: Maybe yours sound better 

[15.12., 19:32] Castiel: I have no plans.

[15.12., 19:32] Castiel: I'm just sitting on my couch and watch some stupid Christmas romance

[15.12., 19:33] Dean: Awe

[15.12., 19:33] Dean: Wich one?

[15.12., 19:33] Castiel: Christmas Land

[15.12., 19:34] Castiel: Jeez, the soon to bd ex boyfriend is a dick…

[15.12., 19:34] Dean: Good thing he is soon to be an ex

[15.12., 19:34] Castiel: Well, at least the way those movies always go he is

[15.12., 19:35] Castiel: But the girl isn't really great either. The good guy could do so much better

[15.12., 19:36] Dean: Bitchy white girl?

[15.12., 19:37] Dean: Pumpkin spice latte or non fat mocca type

[15.12., 19:38] Castiel: NYC publicty girl

[15.12., 19:38] Dean: Ewwwww

[15.12., 19:38] Castiel: Nah, she drinks gin tonic

[15.12., 19:38] Dean: Store brand Kardashian

[15.12., 19:38] Dean: Dollar store brand then

[15.12., 19:38] Castiel: Lol

[15.12., 19:39] Dean: I ate a viking

[15.12., 19:39] Castiel: Oh no! You're a cannibal

[15.12., 19:43] Dean: But he was test

[15.12., 19:43] Dean: Tasty

[15.12., 19:43] Dean: His friends are scared now

[15.12., 19:43] Dean: They are judging me

[15.12., 19:43] Castiel: Oh no!!!

[15.12., 19:44] Castiel: You must eat them before they kill you in revenge

[15.12., 19:52] Dean: I've dismembered another one as a warning

[15.12., 19:52] Dean: Only ate its head

[15.12., 19:52] Dean: Left the rest

[15.12., 19:52] Dean: They'll know

[15.12., 19:52] Castiel: 😆

[15.12., 19:53] Dean: I let you finish your movie

[15.12., 19:53] Dean: Gonna run to the store quickly

[15.12., 19:53] Dean: I am out of coffee

[15.12., 19:53] Castiel: What! Nooo.

[15.12., 19:53] Dean: I know

[15.12., 19:53] Dean: I just saw

[15.12., 19:53] Dean: Brb

[15.12., 19:54] Castiel: Okay

[15.12., 20:21] Dean: Back

[15.12., 20:21] Dean: I now have coffee

[15.12., 20:21] Castiel: You made it. Thank God!

[15.12., 20:21] Dean: Lol

[15.12., 20:22] Castiel: Coffee less life is hard

[15.12., 20:22] Dean: Very dramatic for a quick run to the store

[15.12., 20:22] Dean: Yes it is

[15.12., 20:22] Castiel: See? Dramatic

[15.12., 20:23] Dean: How's the city girl coming along

[15.12., 20:23] Dean: Gell in live yet?

[15.12., 20:23] Dean: Fell

[15.12., 20:24] Castiel: Well, she made a huge mistake and tried to undo it and needed help undoing it.

[15.12., 20:25] Castiel: Big Christmas miracle, things got solved…

[15.12., 20:25] Dean: Ahh

[15.12., 20:25] Dean: Unexpected turn of events

[15.12., 20:30] Castiel: Yes! I was soooo surprised!!!

[15.12., 20:35] Dean: Lol

[15.12., 20:35] Dean: I have made one plan for tonight

[15.12., 20:35] Dean: I will be taking a bubble bath

[15.12., 20:35] Dean: Because tomorrow is vacation

[15.12., 20:35] Castiel: Oooooooooh!!!!

[15.12., 20:43] Castiel: Well, maybe I'll go to bed then…

[15.12., 20:44] Dean: Nooooo

[15.12., 20:44] Dean: Don't leave me

[15.12., 20:44] Castiel: But you're leaving me for a bubble bath

  
  


Bubble bath pic

  
  
  


[15.12., 20:45] Dean: I took you with me

[15.12., 20:45] Castiel: Ooooh

[15.12., 20:45] Castiel: You have pretty legs

[15.12., 20:47] Dean: Uhm

[15.12., 20:47] Dean: 😳

[15.12., 20:47] Dean: Thank you

[15.12., 20:47] Castiel: What?

[15.12., 20:48] Dean: I've never been told that

[15.12., 20:48] Dean: Usually just jokes about how bowed they are

[15.12., 20:48] Castiel: Are they? But they look really nice

[15.12., 20:49] Dean: Yeah they are

[15.12., 20:49] Dean: Thank you agaon

[15.12., 20:50] Dean: I finally heard about my underwear

[15.12., 20:50] Dean: Possebly arriving tomorrow or the day after

[15.12., 20:50] Castiel: Oooooooooh awesome

[15.12., 20:50] Dean: Yes

[15.12., 20:51] Dean: Im nervously excited

[15.12., 20:51] Castiel: I understand

[15.12., 20:52] Castiel: So was I about my very first order

[15.12., 20:52] Dean: I cant imagine you shy or nervous about it at all

[15.12., 20:52] Castiel: Are you serious?

[15.12., 20:53] Dean: Yeah

[15.12., 20:53] Castiel: Who have you been texting with?

[15.12., 20:53] Dean: You seem so sure about that

[15.12., 20:53] Castiel: Oh. That

[15.12., 20:54] Dean: You might be shy and a bit oblivious about sexual things but you are very confident in your underwear choices

[15.12., 20:55] Dean: So yeah

[15.12., 20:55] Dean: I can't imagine you nervous about ordering underwear

[15.12., 20:56] Castiel: You really think so?

[15.12., 20:56] Dean: Yes

[15.12., 20:57] Castiel: Dean. I was 15. Stealing my sister's underwear.

[15.12., 20:58] Dean: How old were you when Gabe took you in

[15.12., 20:58] Dean: 17?

[15.12., 20:58] Castiel: Yes

[15.12., 21:00] Dean: I guess gabe Was cool with it since he told you where to get them for Man

[15.12., 21:01] Dean: Wait

[15.12., 21:01] Dean: How did he know about that

[15.12., 21:03] Castiel: About what? He had come into my room for some reason and saw me in Ana's panties

[15.12., 21:03] Dean: Ok

[15.12., 21:04] Dean: That's like my worst nightmare

[15.12., 21:04] Dean: But in wondering how he knows about male lace panties

[15.12., 21:04] Castiel: Oh

[15.12., 21:05] Castiel: He's curious about things and had come across them on the internet

[15.12., 21:06] Dean: Ahhh

[15.12., 21:06] Dean: A researcher

[15.12., 21:06] Dean: Like me

[15.12., 21:06] Castiel: Yeah

[15.12., 21:06] Dean: Over excited over strange stuff

[15.12., 21:06] Dean: But full of fun facts

[15.12., 21:06] Castiel: Yes, he is

[15.12., 21:07] Dean: Well I hope next time I meet him he won't be telling at me so we can compare strange knowledge

[15.12., 21:07] Dean: Yelling

[15.12., 21:10] Castiel: I hope so too

[15.12., 21:14] Castiel: I'd love for you to meet my family

[15.12., 21:14] Castiel: Well. Gabriel and Claire.

[15.12., 21:14] Castiel: You already met the rest

[15.12., 21:14] Dean: Met gabe

[15.12., 21:14] Dean: Angry gabe

[15.12., 21:15] Dean: And isn't there a uncle you mentioned or is that a family member we don't mention

[15.12., 21:16] Castiel: Yeah. I'd rather you meet nice Gabe

[15.12., 21:17] Dean: I would like to as qell

[15.12., 21:17] Dean: Well

[15.12., 21:17] Dean: It sounds like we could get along

[15.12., 21:18] Castiel: I believe you would

  
  


[15.12., 21:23] Dean: Still watching a movie

[15.12., 21:23] Dean: ?

[15.12., 21:24] Castiel: There's a new show

[15.12., 21:24] Castiel: I just started watching that

[15.12., 21:25] Dean: I see.

[15.12., 21:25] Dean: I left you alone all day and now you left me for netdlix

[15.12., 21:25] Dean: Netflux

[15.12., 21:25] Dean: Netflix

[15.12., 21:25] Castiel: Looks like a kid show actually, but it's distracting

[15.12., 21:25] Dean: See can't even type properly

[15.12., 21:25] Castiel: Oh no

[15.12., 21:26] Castiel: I'd never leave you

[15.12., 21:26] Dean: Awwwe

[15.12., 21:27] Dean: I swear any fbi agent assigned to us is either turned on by the occasional sudden sexting or gagging from the fluffy sweetnes

[15.12., 21:28] Castiel: You think the FBI is spying on us?

[15.12., 21:29] Dean: Who knows

[15.12., 21:29] Dean: You are an accountant

[15.12., 21:29] Dean: Fully depends on who your customers are

[15.12., 21:29] Castiel: Oh dear Lord!!!

[15.12., 21:29] Dean: And I am a former trouble making douche bag

[15.12., 21:29] Dean: Ran with the wrong crowds

[15.12., 21:29] Castiel: We shouldn't do the sex thing anymore

[15.12., 21:29] Dean: Oh?

[15.12., 21:30] Castiel: This is embarrassing

[15.12., 21:30] Dean: You

[15.12., 21:30] Dean: You know its a running joke online?

[15.12., 21:30] Dean: That everyone has a friend agent assigned to them

[15.12., 21:30] Dean: Like logistics wise its impossible

[15.12., 21:31] Castiel: Oh?

[15.12., 21:31] Castiel: Okay

[15.12., 21:32] Dean: Im sorry

[15.12., 21:32] Dean: Its just a dumb joke

[15.12., 21:37] Castiel: Oh good

[15.12., 21:38] Castiel: I'm relieved

[15.12., 21:39] Castiel: I enjoyed our sex thing

[15.12., 21:39] Dean: Me too

[15.12., 21:40] Dean: Did you know that easy sells mens underwear

[15.12., 21:40] Castiel: Easy?

[15.12., 21:40] Dean: Etsy

[15.12., 21:40] Castiel: Oh!

[15.12., 21:40] Castiel: They do?

[15.12., 21:41] Dean: I found one

[15.12., 21:41] Dean: I like the back

[15.12., 21:41] Dean: But

[15.12., 21:41] Dean: It

[15.12., 21:41] Dean: Has no front

[15.12., 21:41] Castiel: Really?

[15.12., 21:42] Dean: Like

[15.12., 21:42] Dean: Thats nice

  
  


[15.12., 21:42] Dean: But

[15.12., 21:42] Dean: Uh

[15.12., 21:42] Castiel: Yeah?

[15.12., 21:42] Dean: Are you ok with me sending you someone else's dick pic?

[15.12., 21:43] Dean: Cause

[15.12., 21:43] Dean: It has no front

[15.12., 21:44] Castiel: Um... okay

  
  


[15.12., 21:44] Castiel: Wow…

[15.12., 21:44] Dean: Like

[15.12., 21:44] Dean: I guess you wouldn't have to take them of

[15.12., 21:45] Castiel: Exactly

[15.12., 21:45] Dean: Are you liking these?

[15.12., 21:46] Dean: Cas?

[15.12., 21:46] Castiel: Yeah

[15.12., 21:47] Dean: I have one more

[15.12., 21:47] Dean: I think I'd like to see you in

[15.12., 21:47] Castiel: I'm still surprised by the picture

[15.12., 21:47] Dean: Bad or good

[15.12., 21:47] Dean: Its hard to tell

[15.12., 21:50] Dean: Cas?

[15.12., 21:50] Dean: Did I scare you away

[15.12., 21:50] Castiel: Oh sorry

[15.12., 21:51] Castiel: I got sucked in by a link Gabriel sent me

[15.12., 21:51] Castiel: Just, neutral suprised

[15.12., 21:51] Dean: Ok

[15.12., 21:53] Castiel: Because where I shop they always cover the interesting part

[15.12., 21:53] Dean: True

[15.12., 21:54] Dean: But framing

[15.12., 21:56] Castiel: So, what is the one that you want to see me in?

[15.12., 21:57] Dean: Uhm its racey

[15.12., 21:57] Castiel: Racey?

[15.12., 21:57] Dean: Like

[15.12., 21:57] Dean: Very straight to the point sort of

[15.12., 21:57] Castiel: Oh?

[15.12., 21:58] Dean: But

[15.12., 21:58] Dean: Garters

[15.12., 21:58] Castiel: But?

[15.12., 21:58] Dean: And the lace in the front

[15.12., 21:58] Dean: I like it

[15.12., 21:58] Castiel: Gorgeous

[15.12., 21:59] Dean: So yeah I think you would look good in that

[15.12., 22:00] Castiel: I've never worn something open fronted

[15.12., 22:00] Dean: I highly doubt its for casual wear

[15.12., 22:00] Dean: This seems like specific bedroom wear

[15.12., 22:01] Castiel: It does, yes!

[15.12., 22:01] Dean: I'd like to put that on my Christmas 2021 list please

[15.12., 22:02] Dean: Maybe put a bow on. That's it

[15.12., 22:02] Castiel: Oh. Alright

[15.12., 22:06] Castiel: Would you be freaked out if I gave you a present for Christmas this year?

[15.12., 22:07] Dean: Oh uhm

[15.12., 22:07] Dean: I have nothing for you

[15.12., 22:07] Dean: Well I sort of do

[15.12., 22:07] Dean: But not really

[15.12., 22:08] Castiel: You do?

[15.12., 22:09] Dean: Yeah

[15.12., 22:09] Dean: So no

[15.12., 22:09] Dean: I wouldn't freak out

[15.12., 22:11] Castiel: Oh, okay

[15.12., 22:18] Dean: Soooo

[15.12., 22:18] Dean: Can I get a hint

[15.12., 22:19] Castiel: Candy cane?

[15.12., 22:19] Dean: Hmmmm

[15.12., 22:19] Dean: Socks? Fuzzy socks with candy cane?

[15.12., 22:20] Castiel: 😏

[15.12., 22:21] Dean: Striped underwear

[15.12., 22:21] Castiel: Maybe

[15.12., 22:28] Dean: Hmmm

[15.12., 22:28] Dean: Now I'm curious

[15.12., 22:29] Castiel: Only a few more days

[15.12., 22:29] Dean: Is so long

[15.12., 22:30] Castiel: Huh?

[15.12., 22:30] Dean: Till then

[15.12., 22:31] Castiel: Only for you

[15.12., 22:31] Dean: 😤

[15.12., 22:32] Castiel: 😚

[15.12., 22:35] Dean: Fine

[15.12., 22:38] Castiel: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise

[15.12., 22:41] Dean: But I like being excited

[15.12., 22:42] Dean: I can be just as happy knowing what's arriving

[15.12., 22:44] Castiel: But…

[15.12., 22:48] Dean: Butt?

[15.12., 22:50] Castiel: Butt 😆

[15.12., 22:52] Dean: Lol

[15.12., 22:52] Dean: Are you delirious?

[15.12., 22:53] Dean: Maybe you should go to bed

[15.12., 22:54] Castiel: Why?

[15.12., 22:55] Dean: You laughed at butt

[15.12., 22:55] Dean: Lol

[15.12., 22:55] Dean: I thought I am the immature one

[15.12., 22:55] Dean: 😉

[15.12., 22:56] Castiel: I'm not immature

[15.12., 22:56] Dean: Thats me

[15.12., 22:57] Dean: I thought you are the slightly grouchy reasonable one and I am the obnoxious immature one in this relationshop

[15.12., 22:59] Castiel: You're not obnoxious

[15.12., 22:59] Dean: I can be

[15.12., 22:59] Dean: Presenting myself in the good light here babe

[15.12., 23:00] Castiel: You're being fake with me?

[15.12., 23:00] Castiel: 😢

[15.12., 23:00] Dean: No

[15.12., 23:00] Castiel: 😤

[15.12., 23:00] Dean: Nonononono

[15.12., 23:01] Dean: Sometimes I pick my nose

[15.12., 23:01] Dean: And I leave dishes out

[15.12., 23:01] Dean: Nasty Chinese in the fridge actually happens a lot

[15.12., 23:01] Dean: I talk during movies

[15.12., 23:01] Dean: And I will google right there where I know that actor or actress.from

[15.12., 23:02] Dean: And inwill tell you no matter if you asked.or not

[15.12., 23:02] Dean: So many bad things

[15.12., 23:05] Castiel: Oh

[15.12., 23:05] Dean: Dealbreaker?

[15.12., 23:05] Dean: Did I ruin it

[15.12., 23:05] Castiel: No.

[15.12., 23:05] Castiel: I like it

[15.12., 23:06] Castiel: That you're honest

[15.12., 23:08] Dean: Ok

[15.12., 23:08] Dean: Good

[15.12., 23:08] Dean: Im sure there is more

[15.12., 23:08] Dean: Maybe ask sam

[15.12., 23:08] Dean: I think he has a pretty comprehensive list of my shortcomings

[15.12., 23:11] Castiel: Oh I'm sure I have a lot of them

[15.12., 23:11] Dean: Nah

[15.12., 23:11] Dean: You're perfect

[15.12., 23:11] Castiel: I don't always get what you're talking about

[15.12., 23:12] Dean: But I like that

[15.12., 23:12] Dean: Its cute

[15.12., 23:13] Dean: And I am sure popular shit only goes over your head because its been just you and lucy for so long

[15.12., 23:17] Castiel: Maybe. I don't know. I mean, there's also my family. It's not only us.

[15.12., 23:17] Dean: But i like you like that

[15.12., 23:18] Dean: It makes me think harder about what I am about to write. To make sure you get it

[15.12., 23:18] Dean: Cause I don't want you to feel bad

[15.12., 23:18] Dean: And if you don't get something I think its cute

[15.12., 23:20] Castiel: Hmmm

[15.12., 23:20] Castiel: I think you're cute for thinking I'm cute

[15.12., 23:21] Castiel: Dean, I'll go sleep now

[15.12., 23:25] Castiel: Sweet dreams Babe. Sleep well

[15.12., 23:26] Castiel: 😚

[15.12., 23:26] Dean: Awe

[15.12., 23:26] Dean: Yeah me too

[15.12., 23:26] Dean: I nodded of on the.couch

[15.12., 23:26] Dean: Night night babe

[15.12., 23:26] Dean: 😚

[15.12., 23:28] Castiel: Miss you already

[15.12., 23:28] Dean: But we are both home.now

[15.12., 23:29] Castiel: Yes

[15.12., 23:29] Castiel: But I'll miss you while i sleep


	16. Are you jealous of a puppy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New dog, movie time, tacos and panties, warning for pantie pics i guess.

[16.12., 09:22] Dean: Good morning babe

[16.12., 09:22] Dean: I missed you too

[16.12., 09:22] Dean: I like to snuggle

[16.12., 09:26] Castiel: Me too. Lucifer not so much, i might have scratched cheeks.

[16.12., 09:31] Dean: Oh no

[16.12., 09:31] Dean: What cheeks?

[16.12., 09:36] Castiel: Only my face. My butt is fine

[16.12., 09:37] Dean: Oh no

[16.12., 09:37] Dean: Not the face

[16.12., 09:37] Dean: I'm so sorry

[16.12., 09:38] Dean: You ok?

[16.12., 09:39] Castiel: Yes i am. Only a small scratch. Didn't even notice until the aftershave burnt

[16.12., 09:46] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 09:46] Dean: Good

[16.12., 09:47] Dean: I am on my way to the pet shop

[16.12., 09:47] Dean: Getting food, treats, toys and a bed

[16.12., 09:54] Castiel: Oooooh!!!! Awesome!

[16.12., 09:54] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 09:54] Dean: I cant wait

[16.12., 09:55] Dean: I hope she feels comfortable with me

[16.12., 10:00] Castiel: I'm sure she will.

[16.12., 10:00] Castiel: You're great and love snuggles, how could she not feel comfortable?

[16.12., 10:20] Dean: Fingers crosswd

  
  


[16.12., 11:34] Dean: I am back home and have set up everything

[16.12., 11:35] Dean: I need to wait till later today to go get her

[16.12., 11:36] Castiel: Awesome. I can't wait to hear about your adventures with her

  
  


[16.12., 11:59] Dean: Awwwwe

[16.12., 11:59] Dean: He looks so fluffy and angry at the same time

[16.12., 12:00] Castiel: I know, right?

[16.12., 12:01] Dean: I've talked to sam

[16.12., 12:01] Dean: For them to bring us dinner tonight he asks that we cover for jack and him

[16.12., 12:01] Castiel: Cover ?

[16.12., 12:01] Dean: They want to go to the next city over to the carneval

[16.12., 12:01] Dean: Overnight

[16.12., 12:02] Castiel: Oh!!!

[16.12., 12:02] Dean: In a motel

[16.12., 12:02] Dean: Are we in?

[16.12., 12:02] Dean: Sam doesn't need cover.

[16.12., 12:02] Dean: John is still locked up

[16.12., 12:03] Dean: Jack wants to "stay with you for help with his art assignment and some math tutoring "

[16.12., 12:03] Castiel: Then why do they need cover?

[16.12., 12:03] Dean: They dont want gabe to know

[16.12., 12:03] Castiel: Why not? He knows his son is dating my date's brother

[16.12., 12:03] Dean: One sec

[16.12., 12:04] Dean: Asking sam

[16.12., 12:09] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 12:09] Dean: Jack wants to avoid the talk with gabe

[16.12., 12:10] Dean: He says he's done his research and would like to wait a bit longer before they go there. Sam wants wait as well. But Jack thinks if Gabe knows they stay overnight he will give him the gay sex talk

[16.12., 12:11] Castiel: So would i. But fine... we're in

[16.12., 12:12] Dean: Jack and sam promise to come and talk to you first

[16.12., 12:12] Dean: And they say thank you

[16.12., 12:13] Castiel: Really?

[16.12., 12:13] Castiel: Oh

[16.12., 12:14] Dean: You seem to be the person that actually knows whats up

[16.12., 12:14] Castiel: Huh, true

[16.12., 12:15] Castiel: Gabe's a great brother and dad, but he does indeed lack the experience…

[16.12., 12:16] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 12:16] Dean: They bring us food

[16.12., 12:16] Dean: And then head out

[16.12., 12:19] Castiel: DEAN!!!!

[16.12., 12:19] Dean: YES

[16.12., 12:19] Dean: am I in trouble

[16.12., 12:19] Castiel: Yes, Sir!

[16.12., 12:20] Dean: Oh n0

[16.12., 12:20] Dean: I'm sorry

[16.12., 12:20] Dean: Wait

[16.12., 12:20] Dean: Why

[16.12., 12:21] Castiel: I just found that on my doorstep

  
  


[16.12., 12:21] Castiel: But i liked the card

Card reads: happy 2 week anniversary of talking the a stranger on your phone

[16.12., 12:21] Dean: Yay

[16.12., 12:21] Dean: They made it

[16.12., 12:22] Dean: Do you like them?

[16.12., 12:22] Castiel: Yes

[16.12., 12:23] Dean: Yay.

[16.12., 12:23] Dean: I am glad

[16.12., 12:23] Dean: I was very nervous

[16.12., 12:25] Castiel: They're so pretty

[16.12., 12:26] Castiel: I love lillies

[16.12., 12:26] Dean: I wasn't sure if its to much or not

[16.12., 12:29] Castiel: If that's your two week anniversary bouquet, I don't know if a two yesr one would even fit through my door…

[16.12., 12:32] Dean: So it was to much?

[16.12., 12:33] Castiel: For two weeks, yeah. But it's still awesome!!!!

[16.12., 12:34] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 12:34] Dean: I am gonna head out and get the dog. Its a 1h drive there

[16.12., 12:34] Dean: I update you as soon as she's home

[16.12., 12:34] Castiel: Alright

[16.12., 12:38] Castiel: Drive safe, Babe

  
  


[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Cas

[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Cas

[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Babe

[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Sweety

[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Light of my life

[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Uhm

[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Ignore that

[16.12., 14:51] Dean: Babe

[16.12., 14:51] Castiel: Dean?

[16.12., 14:52] Dean: Meet my fluffy child

[16.12., 14:52] Castiel: Hello girly!

[16.12., 14:52] Castiel: Hi!

[16.12., 14:52] Castiel: Awwe

[16.12., 14:52] Castiel: How cute!!!

[16.12., 14:53] Dean: Her name is santana

[16.12., 14:53] Castiel: Hello Santana

[16.12., 14:53] Dean: Shes 6

[16.12., 14:54] Dean: I am not fostering her

[16.12., 14:54] Dean: I kinda adopted her right there

[16.12., 14:54] Dean: Shes mine

[16.12., 14:55] Castiel: Really????

[16.12., 14:55] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 14:55] Dean: She was so happy to see me

[16.12., 14:55] Castiel: No getting to know period?

[16.12., 14:55] Castiel: Awwwwe

[16.12., 14:55] Dean: I can bring her back if it doesn't work out

[16.12., 14:55] Dean: There will be a fee but that a ok

[16.12., 14:56] Dean: I think will be getting along g

[16.12., 14:56] Castiel: Cool

[16.12., 15:02] Dean: She fell asleep on my lap

[16.12., 15:02] Dean: We are meant to be together

[16.12., 15:02] Castiel: Naawww

[16.12., 15:02] Castiel: Lucky thing.

[16.12., 15:03] Castiel: Enjoy it

[16.12., 15:05] Dean: Jealous

[16.12., 15:05] Dean: ?

[16.12., 15:25] Dean: You still with me?

  
  


[16.12., 15:27] Castiel: Pretty paw

[16.12., 15:28] Dean: I am in love

[16.12., 15:28] Dean: And I have mail

[16.12., 15:30] Castiel: Oh nice

[16.12., 15:35] Castiel: I hope your new underwear was worth the wait

[16.12., 15:43] Dean: I think so

[16.12., 15:43] Dean: Would you like to see?

[16.12., 15:44] Castiel: I don't know.

[16.12., 15:44] Castiel: Does your girlfriend mind?

[16.12., 15:44] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 15:44] Dean: Omg

[16.12., 15:44] Dean: You are jealous

[16.12., 15:47] Dean: Come on cas

[16.12., 15:47] Dean: Babe

[16.12., 15:47] Castiel: Yes

[16.12., 15:47] Dean: Are you really jealous of a orphaned puppy having found a new home?

[16.12., 15:48] Dean: Or that she got to fall asleep on my lap

[16.12., 15:48] Castiel: Both

[16.12., 15:48] Dean: Awwwwe

[16.12., 15:48] Castiel: I know

[16.12., 15:49] Dean: What can I do

[16.12., 15:49] Castiel: I'm not rational

[16.12., 15:49] Castiel: I'm sorry

[16.12., 15:49] Dean: I've hidden in my bedroom and left her in the living room

[16.12., 15:49] Dean: So she hasn't seen me in my new panties

[16.12., 15:49] Dean: But

[16.12., 15:49] Dean: I'm asking if YOU want to see me

[16.12., 15:50] Castiel: Yes, I'd love to

[16.12., 15:51] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 15:51] Dean: I think I look nice

[16.12., 15:51] Dean: I have a back shot too

  
  


[16.12., 15:52] Dean: It feels a bit weird crawling up my butt but I like the look

[16.12., 15:52] Dean: What do you think

[16.12., 15:52] Castiel: Beautiful

[16.12., 15:53] Dean: Wanna see the lace?

[16.12., 15:53] Dean: Cause I got lace

[16.12., 15:53] Castiel: Yes!!

[16.12., 15:54] Dean: I

[16.12., 15:54] Dean: Its

[16.12., 15:54] Dean: Soft

  
  


[16.12., 15:55] Castiel: No, it looks really firm. And snuggleble

[16.12., 15:56] Dean: Not my ass

[16.12., 15:56] Dean: The fabric

[16.12., 15:56] Castiel: But your ass

[16.12., 15:56] Castiel: I love it

[16.12., 15:56] Dean: You like my ass?

[16.12., 15:56] Castiel: Thise panties are awesome

[16.12., 15:56] Dean: I should have known the lace was your favorite

[16.12., 15:57] Castiel: No. The other is awesome too!

[16.12., 15:57] Castiel: I love them both

[16.12., 15:57] Dean: But

[16.12., 15:58] Dean: If you have to choose?

[16.12., 15:59] Castiel: I'd choose fot you to be comfortable

[16.12., 16:02] Castiel: You do look a little more comfortable in the string

[16.12., 16:02] Dean: I want to know which one you'd like to see me in

[16.12., 16:02] Dean: Like if you'd get to take my pants of wich one would excite you more

[16.12., 16:03] Castiel: Probably the lace

[16.12., 16:04] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 16:06] Dean: I feelnpretty

[16.12., 16:07] Dean: I am gonna throw on some sweats and go walk my doggy

[16.12., 16:09] Castiel: Have fun :)

[16.12., 16:11] Castiel: And I'm sorry I'm pathetic and irrational

[16.12., 16:11] Dean: You are jot

[16.12., 16:11] Dean: Not

[16.12., 16:11] Dean: We just need to find out why you are feeling this way now

[16.12., 16:12] Dean: Cause you were so excited for me to get her

[16.12., 16:12] Dean: Is it because I adopted her?

[16.12., 16:12] Castiel: No.

[16.12., 16:13] Castiel: I don't think so

[16.12., 16:14] Dean: Are you worried I'll have less time for you

[16.12., 16:14] Castiel: Maybe

[16.12., 16:14] Dean: That won't happen

[16.12., 16:15] Dean: You might have to wait a few for an answer while I feed her but I have to wait for Lucy s feeding time too

[16.12., 16:15] Castiel: She gets to snuggle with you.

[16.12., 16:16] Dean: Lucy gets to snugglenyou

[16.12., 16:16] Castiel: Like he cares

[16.12., 16:17] Dean: Awe

[16.12., 16:17] Dean: Come on

[16.12., 16:17] Dean: Im dating a guy now

[16.12., 16:17] Dean: No need to fear the fuzzy girl

[16.12., 16:18] Castiel: You're in love

[16.12., 16:18] Dean: Like she's my child

[16.12., 16:18] Dean: Fatherly

[16.12., 16:21] Dean: I like you differently

[16.12., 16:22] Castiel: Okay...

[16.12., 16:22] Castiel: I'm sorry

[16.12., 16:22] Castiel: I really am pathetic

[16.12., 16:26] Dean: No

[16.12., 16:26] Dean: Don't say that

[16.12., 16:26] Dean: Please

[16.12., 16:26] Castiel: But look at me. Jealous of a poor little orphan.

[16.12., 16:33] Dean: Is ok

[16.12., 16:33] Castiel: Well, but I had to share you with work and college…

[16.12., 16:33] Dean: But now at home too

[16.12., 16:33] Dean: I get it

[16.12., 16:33] Dean: I still like you

[16.12., 16:33] Dean: And I like her

[16.12., 16:35] Castiel: I like you too

[16.12., 16:36] Dean: 🥺

[16.12., 16:37] Castiel: ?

[16.12., 16:37] Dean: Happy blushing emoji?

[16.12., 16:37] Castiel: Oh!

[16.12., 16:42] Dean: We are back inside

[16.12., 16:42] Dean: She got barked at

[16.12., 16:43] Dean: Now she's hiding

[16.12., 16:50] Castiel: Nooo

[16.12., 16:50] Castiel: Poor baby

[16.12., 16:50] Dean: She's under the couch

[16.12., 16:50] Dean: Not even treats

[16.12., 16:50] Dean: I leave her alone

[16.12., 16:51] Castiel: That'll be better

[16.12., 17:11] Dean: Shes still hiding but stopped shaking

[16.12., 17:11] Dean: Im now making dinner

[16.12., 17:12] Dean: Well ill reheat dinner from later night

[16.12., 17:12] Dean: Last

[16.12., 17:16] Castiel: Oh?

[16.12., 17:16] Dean: More paata

[16.12., 17:16] Dean: Pasta

[16.12., 17:17] Castiel: Uh

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: WIt

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: Wait

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: No

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: Oh my god

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: Im so sorry

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: No

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: We need to order

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: Argh

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: Look at me

[16.12., 17:17] Dean: Already fucking up

[16.12., 17:27] Castiel: It's okay. You're focused on your new family member. I understand

[16.12., 17:29] Dean: No

[16.12., 17:29] Dean: No

[16.12., 17:29] Dean: I didn't mean it

[16.12., 17:30] Dean: Well yeah I was on my way to the kitchen

[16.12., 17:30] Dean: I smooth brained

[16.12., 17:30] Dean: I want to have dinner with you

[16.12., 17:30] Dean: But muscle memorie

[16.12., 17:30] Dean: I've been without anyone to share dinner with for a time

[16.12., 17:30] Dean: Forgive me please

[16.12., 17:33] Castiel: Maybe

[16.12., 17:33] Dean: What can I do

[16.12., 17:34] Castiel: Hmmmm

[16.12., 17:36] Dean: ANYTHING

[16.12., 17:43] Castiel: Hmmmmmmm

[16.12., 17:45] Castiel: What can you offer?

[16.12., 17:45] Dean: I pay for your food tonight?

[16.12., 17:45] Dean: If sexting comes up again

[16.12., 17:45] Dean: I'll do whatever you aay

[16.12., 17:46] Dean: I send more.cookies

[16.12., 17:48] Castiel: I'll take all those

[16.12., 17:48] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 17:49] Dean: What do you want to eat

[16.12., 17:49] Dean: I'll text sam

[16.12., 17:49] Dean: So they can go pick it yp

[16.12., 17:49] Dean: Up

[16.12., 17:56] Castiel: How about....Tacos?

[16.12., 17:56] Dean: Sure

[16.12., 17:57] Dean: Anything special?

[16.12., 18:04] Castiel: Lots of cheese

[16.12., 18:05] Dean: Got it

[16.12., 18:23] Dean: Food should be delivered around 7

[16.12., 18:27] Castiel: Alright

[16.12., 18:29] Castiel: How's the puppy?

[16.12., 18:29] Dean: She's ate

[16.12., 18:29] Dean: And taken over my spot on the couch

[16.12., 18:30] Castiel: Really? Tsk

[16.12., 18:34] Castiel: Shouldn't you teach her that that's your spot?

[16.12., 18:34] Dean: She can have it

[16.12., 18:34] Dean: I'll move

[16.12., 18:34] Castiel: Didn't you buy her a pillow?

[16.12., 18:34] Dean: She sniffed the couch and that's where she liked it the most

[16.12., 18:34] Castiel: But that spot knows your butt shape

[16.12., 18:34] Dean: I did

[16.12., 18:34] Dean: Is in the bedroom

[16.12., 18:36] Castiel: I see.

[16.12., 18:36] Dean: She been less clingy

[16.12., 18:36] Dean: Trying to discover the house

[16.12., 18:40] Castiel: Oh cool. Progress

[16.12., 18:41] Dean: Its hard leaving her to do it on her own

[16.12., 18:41] Dean: But I can't be following her all day

[16.12., 18:42] Castiel: You'll get used to it.

[16.12., 18:43] Castiel: I used to follow Lucifer around all the time too in the beginning.

[16.12., 18:43] Dean: Ok good

[16.12., 18:43] Dean: So I am not just weird then

[16.12., 18:44] Castiel: No, you're not

[16.12., 18:45] Dean: Did you want to choose a movie?

[16.12., 18:46] Castiel: I thought we had already chosen?

[16.12., 18:47] Dean: Im still groveling

[16.12., 18:47] Castiel: Oh

[16.12., 18:48] Dean: So we can watch sherlock or something else

[16.12., 18:48] Castiel: I like Sherlock

[16.12., 18:48] Dean: Cool

[16.12., 18:49] Dean: Me too

[16.12., 18:49] Castiel: Good

[16.12., 18:49] Castiel: Did you hear that there might be coming a third?

[16.12., 18:49] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 18:50] Dean: I'm super excited

[16.12., 18:51] Castiel: I i heard Johnny Depp might be the villain

[16.12., 18:52] Dean: Also nice

[16.12., 18:52] Dean: He got played dirty

[16.12., 18:52] Castiel: Hell yes!

[16.12., 18:55] Castiel: I loved the Fantastic Beasts movies and i liked Mad in Hannibal, but I'm not sure i wanna see the next FB

[16.12., 18:55] Castiel: Cause that was a really shit move from WB

[16.12., 18:56] Dean: Ueah

[16.12., 18:56] Dean: I wanna finish the story

[16.12., 18:56] Dean: But

[16.12., 18:57] Dean: I might just pirate it so they dont make money of me

[16.12., 18:57] Castiel: Yeah...

[16.12., 19:01] Castiel: I really hope the rumors about Addams Family are true

[16.12., 19:02] Dean: Oh

[16.12., 19:02] Dean: I haven't heard

[16.12., 19:02] Dean: Whats the rumor

[16.12., 19:04] Castiel: That Tim Burton is gonna make a new Addams Family series and Johnny will be Gomez

[16.12., 19:06] Dean: Ohhhh

[16.12., 19:06] Dean: That be cool

[16.12., 19:06] Dean: I got my food

[16.12., 19:06] Dean: You got yours

[16.12., 19:06] Dean: ?

[16.12., 19:11] Castiel: Yes, he's just been here

[16.12., 19:11] Dean: Same as last time?

[16.12., 19:11] Dean: We eat first then movie?

[16.12., 19:17] Castiel: Sounds good

[16.12., 19:33] Castiel: Those are damn good Tacos

[16.12., 19:41] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 19:42] Dean: Sorry

[16.12., 19:42] Dean: Greasy fingers

[16.12., 19:47] Castiel: Yeah

[16.12., 19:47] Dean: I love tacos

[16.12., 19:47] Dean: But so messy

[16.12., 19:51] Castiel: Yes!!!!

[16.12., 19:52] Dean: I dribbled sauce down my chest

[16.12., 19:53] Castiel: Mmmmh

[16.12., 19:54] Dean: I am now part taco

[16.12., 19:54] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 19:55] Castiel: I like tacos

[16.12., 19:56] Dean: O know

[16.12., 19:56] Dean: Thats why we ordered them

[16.12., 19:56] Castiel: I like you being part taco

[16.12., 19:57] Dean: Me not so much. My chest is sticky

[16.12., 19:57] Dean: But no point in cleaning up yet

[16.12., 19:57] Dean: I am gonna wait till I am done

[16.12., 20:02] Castiel: I'd lick it off you

[16.12., 20:02] Dean: 😳

[16.12., 20:03] Dean: 🙈

[16.12., 20:03] Dean: Uhm

[16.12., 20:03] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 20:03] Dean: I am ticklish tho

[16.12., 20:03] Dean: So not some light kitten licks

[16.12., 20:04] Castiel: Really?

[16.12., 20:04] Castiel: Awwe

[16.12., 20:04] Castiel: 😢

[16.12., 20:05] Dean: Just need to put some more force into it

[16.12., 20:06] Castiel: Hmmm

[16.12., 20:08] Dean: Puppy went to sleep on her pillow in the bedroom. I think its been an exciting day for her

[16.12., 20:08] Dean: So now I am alone anyways…

[16.12., 20:08] Dean: But I cleaned up and I got my couch spot back

[16.12., 20:10] Castiel: Yay

[16.12., 20:18] Dean: You done eating

[16.12., 20:18] Dean: ?

[16.12., 20:19] Castiel: Yes, I am

[16.12., 20:21] Dean: Sweet

[16.12., 20:23] Dean: Ready for the movie?

[16.12., 20:24] Dean: Wich one are we watching

[16.12., 20:24] Castiel: The first?

[16.12., 20:24] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 20:25] Castiel: If you want

[16.12., 20:26] Dean: Im up for anything babe

[16.12., 20:27] Dean: Oh she dead

[16.12., 20:28] Dean: No she not dead

[16.12., 20:29] Castiel: I like the muffled sound thing

[16.12., 20:31] Dean: How do you feel about the theory they where dating or at least liked each other romantically

[16.12., 20:32] Castiel: I kind of support it

[16.12., 20:32] Castiel: You?

[16.12., 20:33] Dean: I see it in the movies with rdj

[16.12., 20:33] Dean: But not the tv show with Lucy

[16.12., 20:34] Dean: Lucy liu

[16.12., 20:34] Dean: But a damn good show

[16.12., 20:35] Castiel: Yes, damn good show, don't see it there either

[16.12., 20:35] Dean: Ohhh

[16.12., 20:36] Dean: How about the benadryl cucumberpatch holmes

[16.12., 20:36] Castiel: But the show with Cumberbatch has it too

[16.12., 20:36] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 20:36] Dean: That one

[16.12., 20:36] Dean: Yes it was very blatant in that one

[16.12., 20:36] Castiel: Yes. They had awesome chemistry

[16.12., 20:36] Castiel: I miss it

[16.12., 20:37] Dean: Did you hear about the rumor.of.another season

[16.12., 20:38] Dean: Urgh he can be such an ass

[16.12., 20:39] Dean: Ohh like how he finishes the fight

[16.12., 20:39] Castiel: I did, but it's been ages since I heard that

[16.12., 20:39] Castiel: I love that song

[16.12., 20:40] Dean: The song reminds me of the Weasley twins for some reaaon

[16.12., 20:40] Castiel: Gunger hair?

[16.12., 20:40] Dean: Nah the song

[16.12., 20:40] Dean: Don't know why

[16.12., 20:40] Castiel: That's what I meant

[16.12., 20:40] Dean: Sounds like something they'd play

[16.12., 20:41] Castiel: It's an Irish song, the Irish have ginger hair

[16.12., 20:41] Dean: Ahhh

[16.12., 20:41] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 20:41] Dean: Today is your turn to share fun facts

[16.12., 20:41] Castiel: Is it?

[16.12., 20:41] Dean: Well

[16.12., 20:42] Dean: I learned that the song i associate with red haired magical twins is called ginger hair

[16.12., 20:42] Castiel: Oh no. No.

[16.12., 20:42] Castiel: It is not

[16.12., 20:43] Castiel: You got me wrong

[16.12., 20:43] Dean: Oh?

[16.12., 20:43] Dean: Educate.me please

[16.12., 20:43] Castiel: It's called Rocky Road to Dublin

[16.12., 20:44] Castiel: It's from Ireland.

[16.12., 20:45] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 20:45] Dean: Tjanknyou

[16.12., 20:45] Castiel: Irish people are associated with ginger hair. The Weasley twins have ginger hair. That might be why you associate the song with them.

[16.12., 20:45] Dean: Maybe

[16.12., 20:45] Dean: Never listened to the lyrics

[16.12., 20:45] Castiel: Also, their favorite Quidditch team is from Ireland

[16.12., 20:46] Castiel: And in the movies at the Quidditch world cup there's an Irish tune playing for the team

[16.12., 20:46] Dean: Ahhh

[16.12., 20:46] Dean: Subconscious messages

[16.12., 20:46] Dean: I see

[16.12., 20:46] Castiel: Yes

[16.12., 20:47] Dean: I guess I also learned I am susceptible to those

[16.12., 20:47] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 20:47] Castiel: Seems you are

[16.12., 20:49] Dean: Urgh that guy is creepy

[16.12., 20:50] Castiel: He is

[16.12., 20:50] Castiel: Creepy

[16.12., 20:52] Dean: I find her disrurbing

[16.12., 20:55] Castiel: Yeah.

[16.12., 20:57] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 20:57] Dean: Closes window

[16.12., 20:57] Dean: He's so done

[16.12., 20:59] Castiel: He's good though with the disguise

[16.12., 20:59] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 20:59] Dean: That convo could be from porn

[16.12., 21:00] Dean: Get that out of my face. Its not in your face its in my hand.

[16.12., 21:00] Castiel: 🤭

[16.12., 21:00] Dean: Loo

[16.12., 21:03] Castiel: Creepy

[16.12., 21:03] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 21:08] Dean: Hsha

[16.12., 21:08] Dean: My first time sex

[16.12., 21:09] Dean: You can rely on me for 10 min

[16.12., 21:09] Dean: 🤣

[16.12., 21:09] Castiel: Really?

[16.12., 21:09] Castiel: That long?

[16.12., 21:09] Dean: Nah more like 10 seconds

[16.12., 21:09] Castiel: 🤣

[16.12., 21:09] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 21:10] Dean: But the lead up took like 20 min so I think it could have been worse

[16.12., 21:10] Castiel: I guess, yeah

[16.12., 21:11] Dean: I'd like to think I improved

[16.12., 21:12] Castiel: That would be nice

[16.12., 21:12] Dean: At least 11

[16.12., 21:12] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 21:12] Castiel: Good

[16.12., 21:15] Castiel: Poor Watson

[16.12., 21:15] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 21:15] Dean: I am stuck on the dirty roads

[16.12., 21:15] Dean: CN you imagine the smell?

[16.12., 21:15] Dean: 🤢

[16.12., 21:15] Castiel: I'd prefer not to

[16.12., 21:18] Dean: He's shocked he's still alive

[16.12., 21:19] Castiel: Definitely more than friends... bickering boyfriend

[16.12., 21:20] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 21:20] Dean: Watson is me

[16.12., 21:21] Dean: " straight "

[16.12., 21:22] Castiel: Yeah…

[16.12., 21:23] Dean: It was a joke

[16.12., 21:24] Dean: Not funny?

[16.12., 21:24] Castiel: Yeah it was

[16.12., 21:29] Castiel: Not good

[16.12., 21:29] Dean: The joke?

[16.12., 21:29] Dean: Or the fact that he drank something she gave him

[16.12., 21:29] Castiel: The latter

[16.12., 21:30] Dean: One would think he knows better

[16.12., 21:30] Dean: This scene is creepy

[16.12., 21:31] Castiel: Very much so

[16.12., 21:33] Castiel: Nice room

[16.12., 21:34] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 21:34] Dean: I'd hate to be in charge of keeping it looking like that tho

[16.12., 21:35] Castiel: Why?

[16.12., 21:35] Dean: I am not the best at housekeeping

[16.12., 21:35] Dean: I like my small place with little fancy shit

[16.12., 21:36] Castiel: Hmmm

[16.12., 21:36] Dean: I dont reside in filth

[16.12., 21:37] Dean: But more of a organized bachelor pad situation i guess

[16.12., 21:37] Castiel: Okay

[16.12., 21:39] Dean: What about you?

[16.12., 21:39] Dean: Spotless or organised chaos?

[16.12., 21:39] Castiel: Organised chaos

[16.12., 21:41] Dean: In my mind your place is like a giant library on one side with huge shelves stuffed full with books and the other side is light and airy covered in paint stains and in the middle a nice couch for movies

[16.12., 21:44] Castiel: Oh. You imagine my place?

[16.12., 21:44] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 21:44] Castiel: Can we pause?

[16.12., 21:44] Dean: Lucy resides on top of the bookshelves and judges everyone

[16.12., 21:44] Dean: Yeahl

[16.12., 21:44] Dean: Paused

[16.12., 21:46] Dean: Bathroom break?

[16.12., 21:48] Dean: ?

[16.12., 21:48] Dean: Cas?

[16.12., 21:53] Castiel: Sorry. Lucifer had an 'you don't pay me attention so i shall make you pay attention' episode

[16.12., 21:53] Dean: Oh no

[16.12., 21:53] Dean: Demon zoomied

[16.12., 21:53] Dean: Zoomies

[16.12., 21:54] Castiel: Yeah…

[16.12., 21:55] Dean: Blood loss?

[16.12., 21:55] Dean: Missing mum's

[16.12., 21:55] Dean: Limbs

[16.12., 21:55] Castiel: Through his toilet... litter everywhere

[16.12., 21:55] Castiel: But since we're paused I'll take the chance for bathroom break.

[16.12., 21:56] Castiel: I'll be right back

[16.12., 21:56] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 22:07] Castiel: I'm back

[16.12., 22:07] Dean: You good

[16.12., 22:07] Dean: ?

[16.12., 22:08] Castiel: Yeah

[16.12., 22:08] Dean: Im a bit tipsy

[16.12., 22:08] Castiel: Oh?

[16.12., 22:08] Dean: I've had 1 glass of wine

[16.12., 22:08] Dean: But its a wine friendly glass

[16.12., 22:08] Castiel: Wine?

[16.12., 22:08] Dean: It holds half a bottle

[16.12., 22:08] Dean: Yes I had wine

[16.12., 22:08] Castiel: Oh dear

[16.12., 22:09] Dean: So I finished my glass

[16.12., 22:09] Castiel: I see

[16.12., 22:09] Castiel: Shall we resume our movie?

[16.12., 22:09] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 22:09] Dean: I smell bacon

[16.12., 22:09] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 22:12] Dean: Ohhh close call

[16.12., 22:12] Castiel: That was freaking close

[16.12., 22:12] Castiel: Fuuuuck

[16.12., 22:12] Dean: Nooooooo

[16.12., 22:12] Dean: Oh wow

[16.12., 22:12] Dean: I dont thing I've read you cussing

[16.12., 22:13] Dean: Awwwe

[16.12., 22:13] Dean: Saving his "friend "

[16.12., 22:13] Castiel: Uh

[16.12., 22:13] Castiel: Sorry

[16.12., 22:13] Dean: No

[16.12., 22:13] Dean: I have a dirty language

[16.12., 22:13] Dean: And I think I like that you cuss

[16.12., 22:14] Castiel: It... it happens rarely

[16.12., 22:14] Dean: I like it

[16.12., 22:15] Dean: The proper suit and tie accounting dude using profanities

[16.12., 22:15] Castiel: 🙈

[16.12., 22:17] Castiel: Wow

[16.12., 22:17] Castiel: That was awesome disguise

[16.12., 22:17] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 22:19] Castiel: Hihihi

[16.12., 22:20] Dean: Awwwe

[16.12., 22:20] Castiel: Such boyfriends

[16.12., 22:20] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 22:22] Dean: I love when he goes at his rants

[16.12., 22:22] Castiel: Oh yes. They are marvelous

[16.12., 22:30] Dean: That contraption is terrifying

[16.12., 22:33] Castiel: Oh, him again

[16.12., 22:33] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 22:33] Dean: Scary French man

[16.12., 22:35] Castiel: What's she up to?

[16.12., 22:35] Dean: Saving the day

[16.12., 22:35] Dean: Or stealing shit

[16.12., 22:35] Castiel: Looks more like stealing

[16.12., 22:36] Dean: Can't get over the smell

[16.12., 22:36] Dean: Sewage

[16.12., 22:36] Dean: Ewwwww

[16.12., 22:36] Castiel: Well. You be glad there's no scent transmission yet

[16.12., 22:37] Dean: Yepp

[16.12., 22:37] Castiel: Though. For Christmas movies it'd be amazing

[16.12., 22:37] Castiel: The cookie smell

[16.12., 22:37] Dean: Yeah

[16.12., 22:38] Dean: Holiday shipping and garland probably smelled like gingerbread and spiced wine

[16.12., 22:38] Castiel: Mmmmh

[16.12., 22:38] Castiel: Sounds delicious

[16.12., 22:42] Dean: Oh shit

[16.12., 22:44] Castiel: So, is he actually dead this time?

[16.12., 22:44] Dean: I hope so

[16.12., 22:45] Castiel: And did I miss the explanation how he survived the first time?

[16.12., 22:45] Castiel: Oh

[16.12., 22:45] Castiel: There

[16.12., 22:46] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 22:47] Castiel: I've seen the movie several times and still seem to forget every time

[16.12., 22:47] Dean: Me too

[16.12., 22:47] Dean: I find new things every time I watch

[16.12., 22:47] Castiel: Yeah

[16.12., 22:48] Dean: Ohhh

[16.12., 22:48] Dean: Remote control

[16.12., 22:48] Dean: Lol

[16.12., 22:49] Dean: He needs a one 4 all remote

[16.12., 22:49] Castiel: Hahahaha

[16.12., 22:49] Castiel: Yes

[16.12., 22:49] Dean: That was great

[16.12., 22:49] Dean: I cant wait till we can watch a movie sitting next to each other

[16.12., 22:49] Castiel: Same.

[16.12., 22:56] Castiel: I wanna fall asleep on your lap too.

[16.12., 22:56] Dean: Awwwe

[16.12., 22:56] Dean: This month is almost over

[16.12., 22:57] Dean: I wouldn't mind you in my lap all sleepy

[16.12., 22:57] Dean: I could give you head scratches

[16.12., 23:00] Castiel: Oh, that sounds amazing

[16.12., 23:00] Dean: Or just snuggle

[16.12., 23:00] Dean: I miss snuggles

[16.12., 23:01] Dean: I'd even give you a pair of my fuzzy socks

[16.12., 23:01] Dean: So you don't get cold

[16.12., 23:01] Castiel: It's our two week anniversary, how can you say the month is almost over? Didn't that period just start with your appointment at Missouri's?

[16.12., 23:02] Castiel: That's too generous!!!

[16.12., 23:02] Dean: This month is almost over

[16.12., 23:02] Dean: As in December

[16.12., 23:02] Dean: She said in January

[16.12., 23:02] Castiel: It's half time

[16.12., 23:03] Castiel: Oh, I thought she said in a month. Like after your next appointment. As in you tell her your date ideas first

[16.12., 23:04] Castiel: Get your homework graded so to speak

[16.12., 23:04] Dean: I am counting these movies as dates btw

[16.12., 23:05] Castiel: Me too, but does she?

[16.12., 23:05] Dean: Idk idc

[16.12., 23:05] Dean: I have ideas for actual dates

[16.12., 23:05] Castiel: And do you have anything yet for your homework?

[16.12., 23:05] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 23:06] Dean: I wanna take you to an art gallery

[16.12., 23:06] Castiel: Oh?

[16.12., 23:06] Dean: And to the movies but early in the day so we can talk

[16.12., 23:06] Dean: And to my favorite bar

[16.12., 23:06] Dean: They have a mechanical bull

[16.12., 23:06] Dean: I'd like to see you on it

[16.12., 23:07] Dean: I am currently holding the record

[16.12., 23:07] Castiel: I've never been on one, Dean!

[16.12., 23:07] Dean: We can set it to low

[16.12., 23:08] Castiel: Hmm

[16.12., 23:08] Dean: I just think it be fun

[16.12., 23:08] Castiel: I don't know

[16.12., 23:08] Dean: And maybe sexy

[16.12., 23:08] Castiel: I'm scared of the idea

[16.12., 23:08] Dean: It's all in the hips

[16.12., 23:08] Dean: You don't have to

[16.12., 23:09] Castiel: I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of other people

[16.12., 23:09] Dean: I'm friends with the owner

[16.12., 23:09] Castiel: Of course you are

[16.12., 23:09] Dean: I'm sure i can talk her into letting us in before they open

[16.12., 23:09] Castiel: You think?

[16.12., 23:09] Dean: She's happy she doesn't see me as often anymore

[16.12., 23:10] Dean: And she'd be thrilled I'm dating

[16.12., 23:10] Castiel: Awwwe

[16.12., 23:14] Dean: I wanna take it slow

[16.12., 23:14] Dean: Sexting is fun

[16.12., 23:14] Dean: Very fun

[16.12., 23:14] Dean: But

[16.12., 23:14] Dean: I dont know how I would react in real life

[16.12., 23:14] Dean: So

[16.12., 23:15] Dean: Gallery to hold hands maybe

[16.12., 23:15] Dean: Movies to snuggle

[16.12., 23:15] Dean: The bar for some fun

[16.12., 23:15] Dean: And maybe a kiss

[16.12., 23:16] Castiel: Yeah. Yeah I totally understand

[16.12., 23:17] Dean: Thats also why i looked into toys.. kinda . I liked how it felt and want to experiment more and get more confident i guess

[16.12., 23:17] Castiel: And I do like our sexting thing too, but... it's been a lot of sex for me lately

[16.12., 23:17] Dean: In a bad way?

[16.12., 23:18] Dean: Or unusually often

[16.12., 23:18] Castiel: Oh?

[16.12., 23:19] Castiel: Unusually often

[16.12., 23:19] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 23:20] Dean: But

[16.12., 23:20] Dean: You're comfortable?

[16.12., 23:20] Dean: With that?

[16.12., 23:20] Castiel: I'm honestly not quite sure

[16.12., 23:20] Dean: What bothers you

[16.12., 23:21] Castiel: I mean... I wanted it. I felt it. I loved it.

[16.12., 23:22] Dean: But?

[16.12., 23:23] Castiel: But when I'm overthinking it I'm wondering if I'm too ... I don't know

[16.12., 23:23] Dean: Too ?

[16.12., 23:23] Dean: Horny?

[16.12., 23:23] Dean: Qanting

[16.12., 23:23] Dean: Wanting

[16.12., 23:24] Dean: Enjoying it to much

[16.12., 23:24] Castiel: Yes, those

[16.12., 23:24] Castiel: I'm wondering if you're thinking Iied

[16.12., 23:24] Dean: Wow

[16.12., 23:24] Dean: Ok

[16.12., 23:24] Dean: No

[16.12., 23:24] Dean: No I don't think you lied

[16.12., 23:25] Dean: If you like it and nobody gets hury by you doing it

[16.12., 23:25] Dean: Then do it

[16.12., 23:25] Dean: Nothing wrong with it

[16.12., 23:25] Dean: Maybe its the fact that we can't actually touch that turns you on?

[16.12., 23:26] Dean: Like all the shit you went through and here is this dude you like. And you like talking to him and you have to do nothing to or for him in order to be i timate

[16.12., 23:27] Castiel: Hmmm

[16.12., 23:27] Castiel: That sounds like it makes sense actually

[16.12., 23:30] Dean: Like how I am comfortable to tell you what I want to do to you or have you do to me but I am not ready to actually do it

[16.12., 23:30] Dean: Doesn't mean im not saying the truth

[16.12., 23:30] Dean: I am sharing fantasies with you

[16.12., 23:30] Dean: I like i am a part of yours

[16.12., 23:32] Castiel: But, you know, well. How to put it?

[16.12., 23:32] Dean: Hm?

[16.12., 23:33] Dean: What do you mean

[16.12., 23:35] Castiel: In my world, masturbating counts as sex. So, as much as your reasoning about how I like it with you because I don't have to do nothing to or for you, shouldn't that also apply to "regular" masturbating?

[16.12., 23:36] Dean: But you get feedback with me. Its not just jerking it to porn by yourself. Its shared.

[16.12., 23:36] Castiel: If I did it three times a month it was already often, but we've been sexting three times in only a fortnight

[16.12., 23:36] Castiel: Hmmm. Yeah.

[16.12., 23:37] Dean: You tell me what you like me to do or wear and I tell you if I like it and what I am doing .

[16.12., 23:37] Dean: Its like sex but less vulnerable

[16.12., 23:37] Dean: Because we are.shari g the brain not the body with each other

[16.12., 23:41] Castiel: I still feel like I'm lying to you and to myself. It's what makes me uneasy

[16.12., 23:42] Dean: I think that is something I can't talk you out of

[16.12., 23:42] Castiel: Not the thing itself, because I know it's left me with warm and fuzzy feelings

[16.12., 23:42] Dean: I am afraid you'll have to take this to Missouri

[16.12., 23:42] Dean: Like

[16.12., 23:43] Dean: Are you aware that you are allowed to just be horny for no reason? And that it is just your decision if you want to do something or not

[16.12., 23:44] Castiel: I guess

[16.12., 23:44] Dean: Thats not a " i guess" kinda question tho. Yes or not

[16.12., 23:45] Dean: I know most of tour exes have been shit

[16.12., 23:45] Dean: But have you ever been able to just decide when to have sex?

[16.12., 23:46] Castiel: Well, I'm able to decide if I want to jeek off

[16.12., 23:46] Dean: Yes

[16.12., 23:47] Castiel: So, that'd be a yes tgen, right

[16.12., 23:48] Dean: Yep

[16.12., 23:48] Dean: Why you feel bad about it, I don't know

[16.12., 23:48] Dean: Im sorry I can't help or try to

[16.12., 23:48] Dean: Missouri

[16.12., 23:48] Dean: As much as you probably hate talking to her about it

[16.12., 23:49] Castiel: Yeah. I know. You're right

[16.12., 23:49] Dean: I wish I could hug you and make everything better

[16.12., 23:50] Castiel: Thank you

[16.12., 23:51] Castiel: I keep nodding off, Dean. I should go to bed

[16.12., 23:51] Dean: Something to cheer you up

  
  


[16.12., 23:51] Dean: Sweet dreams

[16.12., 23:51] Dean: I'll go to bed too

[16.12., 23:51] Castiel: Oh!!

[16.12., 23:52] Castiel: Sweet dreams Dean.

[16.12., 23:52] Dean: 😚😇

[16.12., 23:52] Castiel: Don't forget your dog...

[16.12., 23:52] Castiel: 😊😚

[16.12., 23:52] Dean: Shes already in the bedroom

[16.12., 23:54] Castiel: Maybe she'll need to pee during the night. Be mentally prepared

[16.12., 23:54] Dean: I have a puppy pad by the back door if I don't wake up

[16.12., 23:54] Castiel: Oh clever

[16.12., 23:54] Castiel: 😆

[16.12., 23:55] Castiel: Good night gorgeous

[16.12., 23:55] Dean: Good night


	17. Get out of my head and maybe say hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are watching the next sherlock movie after some drama in the morning.   
> What would you guys like to see happening?

[17.12., 08:45] Dean: Good morning

[17.12., 08:45] Dean: How are you feeling today?

[17.12., 08:57] Castiel: Good morning

[17.12., 08:58] Castiel: I'm feeling okay. How are you?

[17.12., 08:58] Dean: I am a bit worried about you

[17.12., 08:58] Dean: After last night's conversation

[17.12., 08:58] Dean: I dont like you feeling guilty

[17.12., 08:59] Dean: Like not for something you enjoy

[17.12., 08:59] Dean: I mean its been a while since you felt aroused by someone and now you feel guilty and I don't like this

[17.12., 08:59] Dean: But man

[17.12., 09:00] Dean: You didn't enjoy your last sexual encounters with your ex boyfriend and girlfriend

[17.12., 09:00] Dean: And I am wondering if you now don't trust yourself or your decision making skills 🤔

[17.12., 09:00] Dean: If been thinking a lot

[17.12., 09:01] Castiel: Oh

[17.12., 09:02] Dean: Like your trust got destroyed and the people you felt closest to to trust with your body used it against you

[17.12., 09:03] Dean: And now subconsciously you are worried its gonna happen again

[17.12., 09:04] Castiel: Why do you think so much about what's going on in my head?

[17.12., 09:05] Dean: Because I would like to understand your brain and how it works and with your past trauma I want to make sure I don't trigger anything negative cause I like you and I want you to be happy and I don't want to be another negative experience

[17.12., 09:15] Castiel: 😳

[17.12., 09:15] Dean: But I can try and stop if you want me to

[17.12., 09:17] Castiel: No. I won't forbid you to think whatever it is you want to yhink about.

[17.12., 09:17] Dean: But if it makes you uncomfortable

[17.12., 09:18] Dean: I just

[17.12., 09:18] Dean: I really like you

[17.12., 09:18] Castiel: I am just not used to people giving me that much thought I guess

[17.12., 09:18] Dean: And I want you to understand how much

[17.12., 09:19] Dean: And I don't want to hurt you. Not on purpose and not on accident

[17.12., 09:20] Dean: After all the shit john put me through

[17.12., 09:20] Dean: I protect my loved ones

[17.12., 09:20] Dean: And you fall into that category

[17.12., 09:21] Castiel: 😳

[17.12., 09:21] Castiel: Oh.

[17.12., 09:32] Dean: Oh?

[17.12., 09:32] Dean: Just tell me to back up if I am to pushy or something

[17.12., 09:32] Dean: I am sorry

[17.12., 09:37] Castiel: I really didn't think we'd still talk about how broken I am in the morning

[17.12., 09:43] Dean: You're not broken

[17.12., 09:47] Castiel: I am…

[17.12., 09:47] Dean: No

[17.12., 09:47] Dean: Babe

[17.12., 09:47] Dean: Not broken

[17.12., 09:47] Dean: We both just have a few dings

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: But its not our fault

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: Do you think i am broken?

[17.12., 09:48] Castiel: No

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: Some people think so

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: I used to

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: But

[17.12., 09:48] Castiel: Why?

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: I just have a few dents and scratches

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: Because of john

[17.12., 09:48] Dean: And the beatings

[17.12., 09:49] Dean: And the abuse

[17.12., 09:49] Castiel: Oh God Dean

[17.12., 09:49] Dean: And the way I spiraled straight into alcohol and promiscuous behaviors

[17.12., 09:49] Dean: How i never let anyone near

[17.12., 09:49] Dean: So no

[17.12., 09:49] Dean: I dont think I am broken anymore

[17.12., 09:49] Dean: I survived

[17.12., 09:50] Dean: And I got strong enough to make sure John knows this shit isn't gonna fly with sam or he will never see daylight agin

[17.12., 09:50] Dean: And you are a survivor

[17.12., 09:50] Dean: Because this shit could have broken you

[17.12., 09:50] Dean: But it didnt

[17.12., 09:50] Dean: Here you are

[17.12., 09:51] Dean: With family that loves you

[17.12., 09:51] Dean: And a dude that is enamored with you before you even touched

[17.12., 09:53] Castiel: 😳😳😳

[17.12., 09:53] Castiel: You're…

[17.12., 09:54] Dean: Obnoxiously involved in your brain?

[17.12., 09:54] Castiel: You're an amazing person. I don't know how to put it.

[17.12., 09:54] Dean: Do me a favor please

[17.12., 09:55] Castiel: You're the most caring person.

[17.12., 09:55] Dean: Can you call Missouri and see if she can talk to you?

[17.12., 09:58] Castiel: It's Saturday Dean....

[17.12., 09:58] Dean: If you call her cell she'll answer

[17.12., 09:59] Dean: Its on her business card

[17.12., 10:02] Castiel: But she deserves a break

[17.12., 10:02] Dean: She put the number on for a reason

[17.12., 10:03] Dean: I suspect you are spiraling and she can hel0

[17.12., 10:07] Castiel: I don't know, Dean.

[17.12., 10:07] Dean: Please

[17.12., 10:07] Dean: 🥺

[17.12., 10:12] Castiel: Okay

[17.12., 10:12] Dean: Thank you

[17.12., 10:12] Dean: Thank you so much

[17.12., 10:13] Castiel: For you.

[17.12., 10:19] Dean: Should be for you but I'll take it.

  
  
  


[17.12., 11:33] Castiel: Dean?

[17.12., 11:33] Dean: Yes babe

[17.12., 11:34] Dean: Im here

[17.12., 11:34] Castiel: Good.

[17.12., 11:34] Dean: Whats up

[17.12., 11:34] Castiel: I'm glad you are in my life now

[17.12., 11:34] Dean: How are you?

[17.12., 11:34] Dean: I am glad to have you too

[17.12., 11:36] Castiel: I'm going to head out, bring Gabriel lunch and help him the last hour or so at the market…

[17.12., 11:36] Dean: Ok cool

[17.12., 11:36] Dean: Do you

[17.12., 11:36] Dean: Want me to leave you alone for today?

[17.12., 11:37] Castiel: Noooo!!!

[17.12., 11:37] Dean: Or do you want to keep texting

[17.12., 11:37] Castiel: Apart from when I'm driving I think it's okay to keep texting

[17.12., 11:37] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 11:38] Dean: Did Missouri make you feel better?

[17.12., 11:38] Castiel: Yeah, it did gelp a bit to talk to her.

[17.12., 11:38] Castiel: Thank you

[17.12., 11:38] Dean: Awesome

[17.12., 11:38] Dean: Im glad

[17.12., 11:40] Dean: Im sending you virtual hugs

[17.12., 11:48] Castiel: Thank you Dean!!

[17.12., 11:49] Dean: Let me know when you get there please?

[17.12., 11:49] Castiel: Yes, i will

[17.12., 11:53] Dean: Thank you

[17.12., 11:53] Dean: I'll try and fold laundry while the dog lays on it

[17.12., 11:53] Dean: Does Lucy do that?

[17.12., 11:58] Castiel: Oh you bet he does.

[17.12., 12:06] Dean: I put her on the couch

  
  


[17.12., 12:06] Dean: Now she's pouting

[17.12., 12:27] Dean: How did I accumulate so much laundry

[17.12., 12:45] Dean: So much

[17.12., 12:46] Dean: I'm still folding

[17.12., 12:46] Castiel: I arrived

[17.12., 12:50] Dean: Yay

[17.12., 12:50] Dean: Say hit to Gabe from ke

[17.12., 12:50] Dean: Me

[17.12., 12:50] Dean: Please

[17.12., 12:51] Castiel: I will.

[17.12., 12:51] Dean: Enjoy yourself

[17.12., 12:59] Dean: I have finished my laundry

[17.12., 13:06] Castiel: Nice

[17.12., 13:07] Dean: What are you upnt9

[17.12., 13:07] Dean: Up to

[17.12., 13:07] Castiel: Selling honey.

[17.12., 13:08] Dean: Ewww

[17.12., 13:08] Dean: People

[17.12., 13:08] Dean: Bit I am proud of you

[17.12., 13:08] Castiel: Told you I'd help Gabe

[17.12., 13:08] Dean: Yes you did

[17.12., 13:09] Dean: Didn't think you'd opt for the customer service kind of help

[17.12., 13:09] Castiel: Oh i used to do that a lot.

[17.12., 13:10] Dean: Cool

[17.12., 13:10] Dean: You enjoy it?

[17.12., 13:12] Castiel: Yes, I do

[17.12., 13:13] Dean: Nice

[17.12., 13:13] Castiel: I'm so proud of Gabe and his business

[17.12., 13:13] Dean: It must be a lot of work to keep bees

[17.12., 13:14] Castiel: Yes.

[17.12., 13:16] Castiel: It was my science project at school

[17.12., 13:17] Dean: Cool

[17.12., 13:17] Dean: That is awesome

[17.12., 13:17] Dean: I made a steam engine

[17.12., 13:17] Castiel: Cool

[17.12., 13:34] Castiel: I will do a little shopping.

[17.12., 13:34] Dean: Ohhhh

[17.12., 13:34] Dean: Nice

[17.12., 13:34] Dean: I meant to go to the market today too but I didn't want to overwhelm santana

[17.12., 13:47] Castiel: Should I get you something?

[17.12., 13:59] Dean: Hmmmm

[17.12., 14:01] Dean: I dont know

[17.12., 14:01] Dean: The kids aren't back yet

[17.12., 14:02] Dean: So I'd be a hassle to get to me

[17.12., 14:02] Dean: Don't worry about it

[17.12., 14:02] Dean: Thank you tho

[17.12., 14:03] Castiel: Oh, well. Okay. I know your address though. I can drop it off on your doormat

[17.12., 14:04] Dean: Are you sure?

[17.12., 14:04] Dean: Cause some veggies would be nice

[17.12., 14:04] Dean: And maybe some honey

[17.12., 14:04] Castiel: Yes. I promise I won't ring your bell and have you see me…

[17.12., 14:11] Dean: Do you think Missouri would know

[17.12., 14:11] Dean: Like

[17.12., 14:11] Dean: We could

[17.12., 14:12] Castiel: What do you mean?

[17.12., 14:12] Dean: Like nothing is actually stopping us

[17.12., 14:15] Castiel: True…

[17.12., 14:20] Dean: Hmmmm

[17.12., 14:20] Dean: Would you get me one glass of your favorite honey

[17.12., 14:20] Dean: 5 karrots

[17.12., 14:20] Dean: Broccoli

[17.12., 14:21] Dean: And some lettuce please

[17.12., 14:22] Castiel: Done. Sure. I will.

[17.12., 14:33] Dean: Now I am frantically cleaning my place

[17.12., 14:35] Castiel: Because I'll see your doormat?

[17.12., 14:36] Dean: I have to vacuum the door mat

[17.12., 14:36] Dean: Cause maybe you do ring the bell

[17.12., 14:36] Dean: And then I would answer

[17.12., 14:36] Dean: And you could see my place from the door

[17.12., 14:37] Castiel: Oh... alright... uh, but I don't want to cause trouble

[17.12., 14:37] Dean: I'm just a nervous cleaner

[17.12., 14:37] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 14:37] Castiel: Alright.

[17.12., 14:37] Dean: I want to make a good impression

[17.12., 14:37] Dean: I dont even know if you'll ring

[17.12., 14:38] Castiel: I don't actually know either.

[17.12., 14:38] Dean: So I prepare

[17.12., 14:38] Dean: Just in case

[17.12., 14:38] Dean: And if not

[17.12., 14:38] Dean: Then its ok too

[17.12., 14:41] Castiel: Alright.

[17.12., 14:46] Castiel: We're packing up now. I'll let you know when I'm on my way

[17.12., 14:51] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 15:09] Castiel: On my way

[17.12., 15:09] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 15:22] Castiel: Hello Dean. I'm here to drop off your veggies

[17.12., 15:23] Dean: Hey

[17.12., 15:23] Dean: Uhm

[17.12., 15:23] Dean: Do you

[17.12., 15:23] Dean: Want me to open the door

[17.12., 15:23] Dean: You didn't ring

[17.12., 15:25] Castiel: Uh…

[17.12., 15:25] Dean: Seriously

[17.12., 15:25] Dean: I am right behind the door

[17.12., 15:25] Castiel: You are?

[17.12., 15:26] Dean: Yes

[17.12., 15:26] Dean: Your call

[17.12., 15:26] Dean: I can hear your phone ding

[17.12., 15:27] Castiel: You know I'd seriously love to see you.

  
  
  
  


[17.12., 15:34] Dean: So uhm

[17.12., 15:34] Dean: You have very pretty eyes

[17.12., 15:34] Dean: Im sorry

[17.12., 15:34] Dean: I didn't know what to say

[17.12., 15:37] Dean: I cant believe I just stared at you

[17.12., 15:43] Castiel: I'm home now.

[17.12., 15:43] Dean: Im sorry

[17.12., 15:43] Dean: 😭

[17.12., 15:43] Castiel: You have the kindest eyes and the cutest freckles

[17.12., 15:43] Dean: I was so nervous

[17.12., 15:44] Dean: Thank you for bringing me the veggies

[17.12., 15:44] Dean: I didn't even pay you

[17.12., 15:44] Castiel: That's okay. I'll survive

[17.12., 15:45] Dean: But it was nice

[17.12., 15:45] Dean: Seeing you

[17.12., 15:45] Dean: Does it count as meeting if we didn't speak?

[17.12., 15:50] Castiel: I don't know...

[17.12., 15:50] Castiel: I liked seeing you in person though

[17.12., 15:50] Dean: Yeah me too

[17.12., 15:51] Dean: Without wanting to sound creepy

[17.12., 15:51] Dean: You smell good

[17.12., 15:51] Dean: Really good

[17.12., 15:57] Castiel: Really?

[17.12., 15:58] Dean: Yeah

[17.12., 16:06] Castiel: Must be the pine Gabriel gad his booth decorated with

[17.12., 16:07] Dean: Maybe

[17.12., 16:07] Dean: Uhm caa

[17.12., 16:07] Dean: Cas

[17.12., 16:07] Dean: Did you know mistletoe is poisonous

[17.12., 16:14] Castiel: Yes.

[17.12., 16:17] Dean: Did I anger you?

[17.12., 16:18] Castiel: No!!!

[17.12., 16:18] Dean: Are you sure?

[17.12., 16:18] Castiel: Absolutely

[17.12., 16:22] Dean: Then why did you put mistletoe in my groceries?

[17.12., 16:22] Castiel: I did not

[17.12., 16:22] Dean: It was right under the honey

[17.12., 16:24] Castiel: Really??? I did not put it there. I swear

[17.12., 16:28] Castiel: Oh no!

[17.12., 16:31] Castiel: I told Gabriel I'd drive by your place to drop off the groceries

[17.12., 16:35] Dean: Oh

[17.12., 16:35] Dean: Why would he try to kill me? Or my dog

[17.12., 16:36] Dean: I thought him and me are okish

[17.12., 16:47] Castiel: I don't think he's put it there because it's poisonous

[17.12., 16:48] Dean: Why else

[17.12., 16:48] Castiel: Because mistletoe... Because…

[17.12., 16:51] Dean: Ohhh

[17.12., 16:51] Dean: Christmas

[17.12., 16:51] Dean: Well

[17.12., 16:51] Dean: Thats nice of him

[17.12., 16:51] Dean: I shall hang it up outside

[17.12., 16:51] Castiel: Yeah

[17.12., 17:00] Castiel: You do know what they say about mistletoe, right?

[17.12., 17:02] Dean: Its poisonous

[17.12., 17:03] Castiel: Oh

[17.12., 17:03] Dean: I highly doubt Gabriel put it in there for us to find and kiss

[17.12., 17:03] Dean: Jesus we didn't even talk

[17.12., 17:03] Dean: Just awkwardly stared at each other

[17.12., 17:04] Castiel: He's Gabriel, Dean…

[17.12., 17:04] Dean: You know him better

[17.12., 17:05] Castiel: I think that could have been his intention.

[17.12., 17:06] Dean: Oh

[17.12., 17:12] Castiel: Guess he thought he was funny

[17.12., 17:12] Dean: I am weirdly uncomfortable

[17.12., 17:16] Castiel: I'm sorry!!!

[17.12., 17:16] Dean: Not about the implied kissing

[17.12., 17:16] Dean: But his aparent interest in our relationship

[17.12., 17:17] Castiel: He's my big brother

[17.12., 17:17] Castiel: Think about you and Sam

[17.12., 17:17] Dean: I just tried to give him the talk

[17.12., 17:17] Dean: I did not suggest making out

[17.12., 17:26] Dean: Im sorry

[17.12., 17:26] Dean: I am just feeling strange right now

[17.12., 17:27] Dean: Like happy but overwhelmed

[17.12., 17:27] Dean: And dumb

[17.12., 17:27] Castiel: I'm really sorry

[17.12., 17:27] Dean: For not speaking tonyou

[17.12., 17:29] Castiel: Yeah... like I spoke…

[17.12., 17:30] Dean: But you're really pretty to look at

[17.12., 17:30] Dean: I may have been stunned into silence 😉

[17.12., 17:32] Castiel: You're very handsome too. I adore your freckles

[17.12., 17:37] Castiel: Next time, say something?

[17.12., 17:41] Dean: Yes

[17.12., 17:41] Dean: At least hi

[17.12., 17:41] Dean: We can donthis

[17.12., 17:43] Castiel: That would be clever

[17.12., 17:52] Castiel: But I'm still glad you opened that door

[17.12., 18:00] Castiel: What are you up to tonight?

[17.12., 18:01] Dean: I dont know yet tbh

[17.12., 18:17] Castiel: Hmmm

[17.12., 18:28] Dean: What about you

[17.12., 18:33] Castiel: I'm making dinner

[17.12., 18:33] Castiel: Then I'm not sure...

[17.12., 18:33] Castiel: Either I'm just being super lazy, get on my couch and drink cocoa.

[17.12., 18:34] Castiel: Or, i paint or draw

[17.12., 18:35] Dean: I made german style potato soup

[17.12., 18:35] Dean: Cause it was cold out today

[17.12., 18:35] Dean: And then I will look at Netflix and see what's up I think

[17.12., 18:37] Castiel: That sounds interesting

[17.12., 18:37] Dean: Wanna watch something together again?

[17.12., 18:38] Castiel: Well, there's a second RDJ Sherlock…

[17.12., 18:38] Dean: That is true

[17.12., 18:41] Castiel: Would you want to watch that?

[17.12., 18:41] Dean: Yeah

[17.12., 18:41] Dean: I'd be into that

[17.12., 18:42] Castiel: Nice

[17.12., 18:42] Castiel: I'll have apple pie for dessert

[17.12., 18:42] Dean: 😳🤨

[17.12., 18:43] Castiel: Wuth chocolate icecream?

[17.12., 18:43] Dean: No

[17.12., 18:43] Dean: Vanilla

[17.12., 18:45] Castiel: I have no vanilla at home

[17.12., 18:46] Dean: No

[17.12., 18:46] Dean: Thats a tragedy

[17.12., 18:52] Castiel: Maybe I'll leave the apple alone tonight and get vanilla tomorrow

[17.12., 18:53] Dean: I am still shocked you'd make pie, tell me you did and then eat it

[17.12., 18:53] Castiel: Well, that's what pie is for, eating it

[17.12., 18:53] Dean: But sharing?

[17.12., 18:54] Castiel: And fall back into old habits?

[17.12., 18:54] Dean: Fine

[17.12., 18:56] Castiel: Sorry. But you told me i had to stand my ground and keep a no a no... 😢

[17.12., 18:57] Castiel: I don't want to disappoint the guy I'm dating.

[17.12., 19:06] Dean: Iys ok

[17.12., 19:06] Dean: I make some cobbler tomorrow

[17.12., 19:06] Dean: Then we can both eat dessert

[17.12., 19:10] Castiel: Oh nice!

[17.12., 19:15] Dean: Yeah?

[17.12., 19:15] Dean: Deal?

[17.12., 19:15] Castiel: Deal

[17.12., 19:17] Dean: Ok. Good

[17.12., 19:17] Dean: I am gonna walk the puppers

[17.12., 19:18] Dean: Leaving my phone home to charge

[17.12., 19:20] Castiel: Alright

[17.12., 20:25] Dean: I am back

[17.12., 20:29] Castiel: That was a nice long walk

[17.12., 20:30] Dean: Yes

[17.12., 20:30] Dean: We went to discover the neighborhood

[17.12., 20:30] Dean: Even made friends with the one that barked last time

[17.12., 20:31] Castiel: Oh that is good!

[17.12., 20:35] Dean: Before the movie

[17.12., 20:35] Dean: I wanna say

[17.12., 20:35] Dean: I am sorry if I pushed you this morning

[17.12., 20:35] Dean: I was concerned and didn't know how to help you short of calling your brother

[17.12., 20:36] Castiel: You were gonna call Gabe?

[17.12., 20:37] Dean: It was my last straw

[17.12., 20:37] Dean: I had his website up hoping to find a number

[17.12., 20:37] Castiel: Oh

[17.12., 20:38] Castiel: Well, I did talk to him about what happened…

[17.12., 20:38] Dean: What did he say

[17.12., 20:39] Castiel: He said he's glad you're so concerned

[17.12., 20:39] Dean: Thats cool. But i meant about how you are feeling

[17.12., 20:40] Castiel: He's "glad I'm having fun" and can see how that must be confusing for me

[17.12., 20:44] Castiel: He thinks you might have a point about the not having to do something to you and not actually touching.

[17.12., 20:44] Dean: Are you still feeling strange or weird about everything?

[17.12., 20:46] Castiel: Only a little. Talking to Missouri and Gabe did help me see that I don't have to feel like I've been lying about my sex drive

[17.12., 20:46] Dean: Good

[17.12., 20:47] Dean: Im glad talking helped

[17.12., 20:47] Dean: I felt like I was the wrong person to reassure you

[17.12., 20:47] Dean: Since

[17.12., 20:47] Dean: Uhm

[17.12., 20:47] Dean: I tend to be involved in your sexlife lately

[17.12., 20:48] Castiel: I see what you mean, yeah

[17.12., 20:49] Dean: But thank you for talking to Missouri and even Gabe

[17.12., 20:49] Castiel: I'm really glad though that you had me do it

[17.12., 20:49] Dean: I figured hearing it from her might help

[17.12., 20:49] Dean: Like she's known you for a while

[17.12., 20:49] Dean: And your background

[17.12., 20:50] Castiel: Yeah, she has

[17.12., 20:50] Dean: So

[17.12., 20:50] Dean: I am here if you need to talk

[17.12., 20:51] Dean: And others are too

[17.12., 20:51] Dean: Just

[17.12., 20:51] Dean: Don't burry away please

[17.12., 20:52] Castiel: I'll try

[17.12., 20:52] Dean: Thats all I am asking babe

[17.12., 20:52] Castiel: Thank you, Babe

[17.12., 20:53] Dean: Wanna start the movie?

[17.12., 20:53] Dean: I got it waiting on pause at 1 sec

[17.12., 20:53] Dean: A game of shadows

[17.12., 20:53] Dean: I haven't seen that in a while

[17.12., 20:55] Castiel: Hang on.

[17.12., 20:57] Castiel: Alright

[17.12., 20:57] Castiel: Ready

[17.12., 21:01] Dean: Same

[17.12., 21:01] Dean: Let's go

[17.12., 21:03] Dean: Oh look

[17.12., 21:03] Dean: Shes back

[17.12., 21:03] Castiel: Yeah, she is

[17.12., 21:04] Dean: He about to get his ass whooped

[17.12., 21:05] Castiel: Or whooping others' asses

[17.12., 21:05] Dean: He looks good tied up like that

[17.12., 21:06] Dean: Oh there is brain thing

[17.12., 21:08] Castiel: I don't like her

[17.12., 21:09] Dean: Yeah

[17.12., 21:09] Dean: He dead

[17.12., 21:09] Castiel: Looks like it

[17.12., 21:10] Dean: Oh shit

[17.12., 21:11] Castiel: That's not good

[17.12., 21:12] Castiel: Oh, that tea wasn't so good, huh?

[17.12., 21:12] Dean: Yeah

[17.12., 21:12] Dean: Don't think so

[17.12., 21:12] Dean: I like the music

[17.12., 21:12] Castiel: She should've had swiss miss

[17.12., 21:13] Dean: You in the hot chocolate?

[17.12., 21:13] Dean: On

[17.12., 21:13] Dean: Not in

[17.12., 21:14] Dean: That's a lot of plants

[17.12., 21:14] Dean: And a goat

[17.12., 21:14] Castiel: I was debating, cider or hot chocolate and decided for hot chocolate

[17.12., 21:14] Dean: Good choice

[17.12., 21:16] Castiel: Oh, what a map

[17.12., 21:17] Dean: Thata a lot of string

[17.12., 21:17] Castiel: Yes

[17.12., 21:18] Dean: Ewwww

[17.12., 21:19] Castiel: ?

[17.12., 21:20] Dean: Embalming fluid

[17.12., 21:20] Castiel: Oh that

[17.12., 21:20] Castiel: He's such a drama queen

[17.12., 21:21] Dean: Yes

[17.12., 21:21] Dean: Pause please

[17.12., 21:28] Castiel: Is everything alright?

[17.12., 21:29] Dean: Yeah j

[17.12., 21:29] Dean: Just had an email

[17.12., 21:29] Dean: Looked important

[17.12., 21:29] Dean: Isnimportant

[17.12., 21:29] Dean: Gotta make a call real quick

[17.12., 21:29] Castiel: Oh, alright

[17.12., 21:47] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 21:47] Dean: I am back

[17.12., 21:47] Dean: Im sorry

[17.12., 21:49] Castiel: Is everything alright?

[17.12., 21:49] Dean: Yeah

[17.12., 21:49] Dean: My boss fired one of the mechanics

[17.12., 21:50] Dean: While he's on vacation

[17.12., 21:50] Castiel: Oh shit

[17.12., 21:51] Dean: Yeah

[17.12., 21:51] Dean: Haven't found out why

[17.12., 21:51] Dean: Wich bothers me

[17.12., 21:51] Dean: Cause I am nosy

[17.12., 21:52] Castiel: I see

[17.12., 21:55] Dean: Well he told her

[17.12., 21:55] Dean: And saved her life

[17.12., 21:55] Castiel: ?

[17.12., 21:56] Dean: Movie?

[17.12., 21:56] Dean: He toldnher about the dude hiding

[17.12., 21:56] Castiel: How did you skip ahead?

[17.12., 21:56] Dean: H7h?

[17.12., 21:56] Dean: Huh

[17.12., 21:57] Dean: 28.52

[17.12., 21:57] Dean: I paised

[17.12., 21:57] Dean: Paused

[17.12., 21:57] Castiel: 29.10

[17.12., 21:57] Castiel: I'm confused

[17.12., 21:58] Dean: I was talking about the fortune teller

[17.12., 21:58] Castiel: Yeah, but when you said he saved her life he hadn't yet here

[17.12., 21:58] Dean: Yeah

[17.12., 21:58] Dean: He warned her

[17.12., 21:58] Dean: Thus saving her

[17.12., 21:59] Castiel: Oh, okay

[17.12., 21:59] Castiel: So resume?

[17.12., 21:59] Dean: Ok but I caught up to you

[17.12., 21:59] Dean: Resume

[17.12., 22:01] Dean: Watching him.climb up that rope

[17.12., 22:01] Dean: Impressive

[17.12., 22:01] Castiel: Oh yes

[17.12., 22:01] Castiel: Poir Watson

[17.12., 22:03] Castiel: Those glasses are nice

[17.12., 22:03] Dean: Yes

[17.12., 22:03] Dean: Now

[17.12., 22:04] Dean: Now they should run away together

[17.12., 22:04] Castiel: They should

[17.12., 22:04] Castiel: Mary's gonna be unhappy anyway

[17.12., 22:04] Dean: That wink

[17.12., 22:04] Dean: Awwwee

[17.12., 22:04] Dean: He looks sad

[17.12., 22:05] Castiel: Aweee, yeah

[17.12., 22:05] Dean: Where do I know this actor from

[17.12., 22:05] Castiel: I do not know

[17.12., 22:09] Castiel: She's dead?

[17.12., 22:09] Dean: Nah

[17.12., 22:12] Castiel: Oh!

[17.12., 22:13] Dean: He looks kinda good tho

[17.12., 22:13] Castiel: He makes a pretty lady

[17.12., 22:13] Dean: Ha

[17.12., 22:13] Dean: Got rid of the competition

[17.12., 22:14] Castiel: Haha

[17.12., 22:14] Dean: Now kiss

[17.12., 22:14] Dean: Hahahaha

[17.12., 22:14] Castiel: Angry sex…

[17.12., 22:17] Dean: That can be fun sometimes

[17.12., 22:18] Dean: Oops

[17.12., 22:19] Castiel: I heard so, but never experienced it

[17.12., 22:19] Dean: Its sorts of cathartic

[17.12., 22:20] Castiel: Alright

[17.12., 22:22] Dean: Won't fix the issue your angry about tho

[17.12., 22:22] Castiel: Oh

[17.12., 22:23] Dean: Its like a that anger and tension gets a release but then after you are just exhausted if the sex went well. But the thing that made you two angry still exists

[17.12., 22:24] Dean: Often it can make you take a break from anger tho so you see it wasn't actually that big of a deal

[17.12., 22:25] Dean: Awe

[17.12., 22:25] Dean: He lost his scarf

[17.12., 22:26] Castiel: Have you had that often?

[17.12., 22:26] Dean: No

[17.12., 22:26] Dean: Like maybe a handful of times?

[17.12., 22:27] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[17.12., 22:29] Dean: Oh

[17.12., 22:29] Dean: Mycroft

[17.12., 22:29] Dean: I think he's gay

[17.12., 22:30] Castiel: Yeah.

[17.12., 22:39] Dean: Ohhhh

[17.12., 22:39] Dean: That is a lotnof bodies

[17.12., 22:39] Castiel: Yes

[17.12., 22:39] Castiel: I so wanna go to Paris one day…

[17.12., 22:40] Dean: Like Paris Texas?

[17.12., 22:40] Castiel: No, Paris, France

[17.12., 22:40] Dean: Ewww

[17.12., 22:41] Dean: Planes

[17.12., 22:41] Dean: Wanna take a few months of work and take a boat?

[17.12., 22:42] Castiel: You're not good with flying?

[17.12., 22:42] Dean: No

[17.12., 22:43] Castiel: I see

[17.12., 22:43] Dean: I like my feet on the ground

[17.12., 22:44] Dean: Awwwwwwe

[17.12., 22:44] Castiel: 😆

[17.12., 22:44] Dean: Baby horse

[17.12., 22:44] Dean: Look at its feet go

[17.12., 22:46] Dean: Awe

[17.12., 22:46] Dean: He wants to know if he makes him happier then the wife

[17.12., 22:47] Castiel: He's so jealous

[17.12., 22:47] Castiel: Maybe Sherlock is my spirit animsl?

[17.12., 22:54] Dean: Are you a jealous person?

[17.12., 22:54] Castiel: I was jealous of your dog…

[17.12., 22:54] Dean: And people?

[17.12., 22:55] Castiel: I don't know. Possible

[17.12., 22:55] Dean: I used to be

[17.12., 22:55] Dean: But I think I grew out of it.

[17.12., 22:56] Castiel: How?

[17.12., 22:56] Dean: Its been a long time since I cared for someone enough

[17.12., 22:56] Dean: So I am hoping

[17.12., 22:56] Castiel: I see. Same

[17.12., 22:58] Castiel: Can we pause?

[17.12., 22:58] Dean: Tes

[17.12., 22:58] Dean: 1h 28

[17.12., 22:59] Castiel: I need to get changed in something more comfortable in case I'm falling asleep

[17.12., 22:59] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 22:59] Dean: Sounds like a plan

[17.12., 23:01] Dean: We can finish the movie tomorrow if you are ready for bed

[17.12., 23:07] Castiel: No, i can do it. Just need a bit of fresh air and some water

[17.12., 23:09] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 23:10] Castiel: Alright, I'm back and ready

[17.12., 23:10] Dean: Ok

[17.12., 23:13] Castiel: Why are Germans such bad people?

[17.12., 23:13] Dean: They're not

[17.12., 23:13] Dean: Look at americans

[17.12., 23:13] Dean: Handful of nut jobs makes us look crazy

[17.12., 23:14] Dean: Same for them

[17.12., 23:14] Castiel: Hmmm

[17.12., 23:14] Dean: In movies its a shit trope

[17.12., 23:14] Dean: Germans = evil

[17.12., 23:14] Dean: Americans = winners

[17.12., 23:14] Castiel: I guess you're right

[17.12., 23:15] Dean: Run

[17.12., 23:15] Dean: Run

[17.12., 23:15] Castiel: Nooo

[17.12., 23:15] Dean: Damn

[17.12., 23:17] Castiel: Doesn't he have the adrenaline?

[17.12., 23:17] Castiel: Ha

[17.12., 23:17] Dean: Come on

[17.12., 23:18] Dean: Even she is thinking it

[17.12., 23:18] Dean: Lol

[17.12., 23:19] Castiel: Lol

[17.12., 23:21] Castiel: Right, no pressure

[17.12., 23:21] Dean: Right?

[17.12., 23:24] Castiel: Awwwwwwwwe

[17.12., 23:24] Castiel: So cute

[17.12., 23:24] Dean: First dance

[17.12., 23:24] Dean: Finally

[17.12., 23:26] Castiel: Hihi, such boyfriends

[17.12., 23:26] Dean: Yes

[17.12., 23:26] Dean: Its getting cold out tonight

[17.12., 23:26] Dean: I hope you choose a warm pajama

[17.12., 23:27] Castiel: No

[17.12., 23:27] Castiel: I'd fall asleep if I was too warm

[17.12., 23:27] Dean: Warm bedroom?

[17.12., 23:27] Castiel: Yes

[17.12., 23:27] Dean: Don't catch a cold

[17.12., 23:29] Castiel: I won't, I promise

[17.12., 23:38] Dean: Im freezing just watching them on this god damn balkony

[17.12., 23:38] Castiel: Same!

[17.12., 23:38] Castiel: Just like that girl in Alaska

[17.12., 23:39] Castiel: Nooooo

[17.12., 23:39] Castiel: Awwwe

[17.12., 23:39] Castiel: Look at the poor boyfriend's face

[17.12., 23:40] Dean: He's got a plan

[17.12., 23:40] Dean: He always does

[17.12., 23:40] Dean: Omg

[17.12., 23:40] Dean: Watson

[17.12., 23:40] Castiel: Poor Watson.

[17.12., 23:40] Dean: More devastated then when his wife got thrown out the train

[17.12., 23:40] Castiel: I wanna hug him

[17.12., 23:41] Dean: No

[17.12., 23:41] Dean: Hug me instead

[17.12., 23:41] Dean: Ohhh

[17.12., 23:41] Castiel: If I could

[17.12., 23:41] Dean: My favorite scene

[17.12., 23:41] Castiel: Yes!!!

[17.12., 23:42] Castiel: She knows him well.

[17.12., 23:42] Castiel: Oooh! Clever!

[17.12., 23:43] Dean: The chair

[17.12., 23:43] Dean: Yes

[17.12., 23:43] Castiel: Love that so much

[17.12., 23:43] Dean: Yay

[17.12., 23:43] Dean: He is alive

[17.12., 23:44] Castiel: See, I made it

[17.12., 23:44] Dean: Good job

[17.12., 23:44] Dean: Now off to bed with you

[17.12., 23:45] Castiel: You want to get rid of me?

[17.12., 23:45] Dean: No

[17.12., 23:45] Dean: Stay

[17.12., 23:45] Dean: Snuggle yp

[17.12., 23:48] Castiel: Snuggle with you would be lovely

[17.12., 23:49] Dean: Honey, let's try talking to each other first lol

[17.12., 23:49] Dean: We are terrible🙈

[17.12., 23:52] Castiel: Yeah. You're right

[17.12., 23:52] Castiel: We should at least be able to say hello…

[17.12., 23:52] Dean: That be an improvement

[17.12., 23:52] Dean: But I did enjoy seeing you

[17.12., 23:52] Castiel: Same

[17.12., 23:53] Castiel: Maybe I'll dream of your beautiful face tonight

[17.12., 23:53] Dean: And im Blushing again

[17.12., 23:55] Dean: I am heading to bed too babe

[17.12., 23:56] Castiel: Alright

[17.12., 23:56] Dean: Sweet dreams.

[17.12., 23:56] Dean: 😚

[17.12., 23:56] Castiel: Sleep well

[17.12., 23:56] Castiel: 😚


	18. From Waterballoons to orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was turbulent for sure.

[18.12., 08:05] Dean: Morning babe.

[18.12., 08:06] Dean: The puppy kicked me out of bed

[18.12., 08:29] Castiel: Good morning Honey

[18.12., 08:33] Dean: I hope you slept well

[18.12., 08:36] Castiel: Yes, I did

[18.12., 08:40] Dean: Whats on the agenda today?

[18.12., 08:40] Dean: Lazy Sunday

[18.12., 08:40] Dean: ?

[18.12., 08:51] Castiel: Yes.

[18.12., 08:55] Dean: I'll be having my nose in the shops finances

[18.12., 08:56] Dean: Mind if I send you the occational email

[18.12., 09:03] Castiel: No, that's fine!

[18.12., 09:04] Dean: Sweet thank tou

[18.12., 09:07] Castiel: I'm happy to help if I can.

[18.12., 09:21] Dean: So

[18.12., 09:21] Dean: I just had a phone call

[18.12., 09:21] Dean: My cell number is at the door of the shop to call in case of emergency

[18.12., 09:30] Dean: Balthazar called

[18.12., 09:30] Dean: Angry

[18.12., 09:30] Dean: Cause the books aren't in the shop

[18.12., 09:31] Dean: I asked him why he was doing work on a sunday

[18.12., 09:31] Dean: But he just cussed me out

[18.12., 09:31] Dean: I offered to send him copies

[18.12., 09:31] Dean: He did not like that

[18.12., 09:47] Castiel: Woah!!

[18.12., 09:47] Dean: He wants to meet

[18.12., 09:48] Dean: I told him later today as I am busy

[18.12., 09:48] Dean: But he knows my face

[18.12., 09:48] Dean: Babe

[18.12., 09:48] Dean: What do I do

[18.12., 09:50] Castiel: Do you want me to come over

[18.12., 09:51] Dean: No

[18.12., 09:51] Dean: Think gabe wants to know where Balthazar is gonna be at at a certain time?

[18.12., 09:53] Castiel: Ooooh!

[18.12., 09:56] Dean: Ok

[18.12., 09:56] Dean: I'll meet up with him at the shop at 1

[18.12., 09:57] Dean: Rufu's car repair

[18.12., 09:57] Dean: If Gabe wants to join

[18.12., 09:57] Castiel: I'll let Gabe know

[18.12., 09:57] Dean: I think what we found in the beginning should be enough to get him of my back

[18.12., 10:03] Castiel: Good. I'm here if you need help

[18.12., 10:09] Dean: Thank you

[18.12., 10:09] Dean: I emailed you something from last month

[18.12., 10:14] Castiel: Oh, something that recent. Nice

[18.12., 10:19] Dean: Check the second page

[18.12., 10:19] Dean: In the last third

[18.12., 10:20] Castiel: Okay

[18.12., 10:31] Dean: See that on line 42 to 57

[18.12., 10:33] Castiel: Oh, okay.

[18.12., 10:35] Dean: All is well to 41

[18.12., 10:35] Dean: And then in those lines magic math happens

[18.12., 10:36] Dean: And suddenly we are loosing 383 dollars from that day

[18.12., 10:37] Castiel: That is weird

[18.12., 10:38] Dean: Oh hey

[18.12., 10:38] Dean: What did gabe say

[18.12., 10:38] Dean: Is he gonna show up?

[18.12., 10:42] Castiel: He's gearing up. I'm afraid to ask for more info

[18.12., 10:42] Dean: Gearing up?

[18.12., 10:42] Dean: Oh boy

[18.12., 10:42] Castiel: That's what he said.

[18.12., 10:55] Dean: Think this is enough to fire him?

[18.12., 10:55] Dean: Maybe file a report?

[18.12., 10:56] Castiel: "At least file a report, yes."

[18.12., 10:56] Dean: Why the questionable quotation marks

[18.12., 11:03] Castiel: They weren't meant to be there

[18.12., 11:04] Dean: Ok

[18.12., 11:22] Dean: Do I need to be worried about Gabe?

[18.12., 11:24] Castiel: I don't think so, he respects his wife

[18.12., 11:32] Dean: Ok

[18.12., 11:32] Dean: I printed out all the evidence

[18.12., 11:32] Dean: And called my boss

[18.12., 11:32] Dean: I am allowed to fire him

[18.12., 11:32] Dean: And need to look into someone new until I got my degree

[18.12., 11:37] Castiel: Wow, you're allowed to fire him?

[18.12., 11:39] Dean: Kind of

[18.12., 11:39] Dean: I get to telll him he's fired

[18.12., 11:39] Dean: My boss is sending the email and letter

[18.12., 11:41] Castiel: Nice

[18.12., 11:44] Dean: So

[18.12., 11:44] Dean: Know any accountains that would like to take on a side project

[18.12., 11:44] Dean: Will have to work along side me to fix the books

[18.12., 11:44] Dean: I am expecting a law suit for the stilen money

[18.12., 12:07] Dean: I am nervous

[18.12., 12:07] Dean: I m going to the shop early

[18.12., 12:08] Castiel: Hmmm, I don't know. I'll think about it, see if i know someone

[18.12., 12:08] Castiel: Be careful Babe

[18.12., 12:08] Dean: I will be

[18.12., 12:10] Castiel: Thank you

[18.12., 12:41] Dean: I am here

[18.12., 12:55] Dean: Gabe too

[18.12., 12:59] Castiel: Oh!

[18.12., 13:00] Dean: Balthazar just rolled up

[18.12., 13:00] Castiel: Is Gabriel actually armed???

[18.12., 13:00] Dean: No

[18.12., 13:00] Dean: Wait

[18.12., 13:00] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 13:01] Castiel: Oh great...

[18.12., 13:01] Castiel: I have Donna on speed dial

[18.12., 13:01] Dean: No

[18.12., 13:01] Dean: Water balloons

[18.12., 13:01] Dean: Omg

[18.12., 13:01] Dean: This is hysterical

[18.12., 13:01] Dean: They haven't seen me yet

[18.12., 13:01] Dean: Gabe is pelting him with water balloons

[18.12., 13:02] Dean: This is for cas

[18.12., 13:02] Dean: And this one for ghosting him

[18.12., 13:02] Dean: One for messing around at Bible camp

[18.12., 13:02] Castiel: Ooooh shit

[18.12., 13:02] Dean: One for being a douchebag

[18.12., 13:02] Dean: Hahahahahahaha

[18.12., 13:02] Dean: I should stop him

[18.12., 13:02] Dean: But its so funny

[18.12., 13:03] Dean: Ohhhh

[18.12., 13:03] Castiel: Is he seriously using water balloons?

[18.12., 13:03] Castiel: In winter?

[18.12., 13:03] Dean: I see gabe has no problem with cussing

[18.12., 13:03] Dean: Oh amn

[18.12., 13:03] Dean: Man

[18.12., 13:03] Castiel: He could get a damn cold and then blame it on Gabe

[18.12., 13:04] Dean: He can put a sailor to shame

[18.12., 13:04] Castiel: Yes he can…

[18.12., 13:04] Dean: Ok

[18.12., 13:04] Dean: Balthazar is drenched

[18.12., 13:04] Dean: Im stepping in

[18.12., 13:06] Castiel: Thank you

[18.12., 13:09] Dean: I sent gabe home

[18.12., 13:09] Dean: He went surprisingly easy

[18.12., 13:09] Castiel: Thank you

[18.12., 13:09] Castiel: Thanks for taking care of my brother.

[18.12., 13:10] Castiel: I will let Donna know too.

[18.12., 13:12] Dean: Ok he's in the bathroom drying off

[18.12., 13:12] Dean: I message you later how it went

[18.12., 13:16] Castiel: Alright

[18.12., 14:01] Dean: He's angry

[18.12., 14:02] Dean: I called the cops cause he is basically trying to break into the office

[18.12., 14:04] Castiel: Oh fuck!!!

[18.12., 14:05] Castiel: Please be safe out there.

[18.12., 14:13] Dean: Your sil is scary

[18.12., 14:13] Castiel: Oh yes!!!!

[18.12., 14:14] Castiel: She's the sweetest girl I know, but on her job she is scary!!!

[18.12., 14:25] Dean: He is getting arrested

[18.12., 14:25] Dean: So far for threatening me and throwing hands

[18.12., 14:25] Dean: Im fine

[18.12., 14:25] Dean: No worries

  
  


[18.12., 14:25] Dean: But I will make him pay for it

[18.12., 14:33] Castiel: Dean!!!!

[18.12., 14:35] Castiel: Are you at the hospital???

[18.12., 14:35] Dean: No

[18.12., 14:35] Dean: Still at the shop

[18.12., 14:35] Dean: Giving my statment

[18.12., 14:37] Castiel: Oh, okay.

[18.12., 14:37] Dean: I just need everything cleaned

[18.12., 14:37] Dean: I'll be back on my couch tonight

[18.12., 14:39] Castiel: Oh Dean!!! I'm coming out there. I need to hold you. I promise I'll say hi first…

[18.12., 14:39] Dean: Im fine caa

[18.12., 14:39] Dean: Cas

[18.12., 14:39] Dean: Don't worry

[18.12., 14:39] Castiel: No

[18.12., 14:40] Castiel: No he hurt you babe.

[18.12., 14:40] Dean: I hurt him back

[18.12., 14:40] Castiel: He hurt your beautiful face

[18.12., 14:40] Castiel: He broke those sweet freckles

[18.12., 14:40] Dean: Its ok. It'll be back to normal in no time

[18.12., 14:41] Dean: I promise you I am fine

[18.12., 14:43] Castiel: You don't want to see me…

[18.12., 14:44] Dean: I do

[18.12., 14:44] Dean: I just don't want you to worry

[18.12., 14:44] Castiel: I do worry

[18.12., 14:44] Castiel: Ever since you said he wanted to meet you.

[18.12., 14:45] Dean: He won't hurt me anymore

[18.12., 14:46] Dean: Im on my way to the hospital

[18.12., 14:46] Dean: The nurse is mean

[18.12., 14:47] Castiel: Alright. Fine. I'll stay home…

[18.12., 14:47] Dean: Don't be mad

[18.12., 14:47] Dean: By the time you made it to the hospital ill be home

[18.12., 14:48] Castiel: I'm not mad. I'm freaking worried

[18.12., 14:49] Dean: If the hospital says i need to stay, I will

[18.12., 14:49] Dean: And then I want you to come and baby me

[18.12., 14:49] Dean: Please

[18.12., 14:50] Dean: Hell, come over and hold my ice packs for me on my own couch

[18.12., 14:52] Castiel: I can to that.

[18.12., 15:00] Castiel: https://bay.com.mt/johnny-depp-to-play-the-villain-in-sherlock-holmes-3/

[18.12., 15:01] Castiel: Thought you might wanna read that 😉

[18.12., 15:26] Dean: I am released to go home

[18.12., 15:27] Castiel: Alright. I've packed a get well basket.

[18.12., 15:27] Dean: Pie?

[18.12., 15:33] Castiel: But only because you got hurt...

[18.12., 15:39] Castiel: I'm on my way.

  
  


[18.12., 16:13] Castiel: Hello Dean.

I've left everything on the doormat. I heard no barking when I rang, so I'm assuming Santana had to go pee. I hope you like what you find.

I know cold meds don't work for your injuries but it's all I had on short notice and who knows, cold meds are never ever wrong, right?

  
  


[18.12., 17:34] Castiel: Dean, are you okay???

[18.12., 17:35] Castiel: Please give me a sign of life so i can stop worrying

[18.12., 17:36] Dean: Shit

[18.12., 17:36] Dean: I fell alseep

[18.12., 17:36] Dean: The pain meds knocked me out

[18.12., 17:36] Dean: I am so sorry babe

[18.12., 17:38] Castiel: Oh!!!!

[18.12., 17:38] Castiel: Oh i see!

[18.12., 17:38] Dean: Babe

[18.12., 17:38] Castiel: Oh good Lord so glad you're alive, Babe

[18.12., 17:38] Dean: You should have just come in

[18.12., 17:38] Dean: Im so sorry

[18.12., 17:39] Castiel: I don't trespass

[18.12., 17:39] Dean: And your basket

[18.12., 17:39] Dean: Its amazing

[18.12., 17:39] Dean: Thank you

[18.12., 17:39] Dean: I love the bee hive cup

[18.12., 17:39] Dean: Its not trespassing

[18.12., 17:39] Castiel: You're welcome.

[18.12., 17:39] Dean: We're dating

[18.12., 17:40] Castiel: But I've never been inside your house, Dean. It doesn't feel right.

[18.12., 17:41] Dean: Well

[18.12., 17:41] Dean: Next time walk in

[18.12., 17:42] Dean: You would have seen me and santana asleep on the couch

[18.12., 17:42] Castiel: Alright. Now tgat i have your specific permission i will

[18.12., 17:42] Castiel: Oh no!!!! I missed that?

[18.12., 17:42] Dean: Yeah

[18.12., 17:44] Castiel: Oh man 😢

[18.12., 17:45] Castiel: I hope the pie isn't deep frozen now

[18.12., 17:46] Dean: Is already in the oven

[18.12., 17:47] Dean: Heating it up slightly

[18.12., 17:47] Dean: Did you make it

[18.12., 17:47] Dean: Cause it looks amazing

[18.12., 17:51] Castiel: Yes, i did.

[18.12., 17:51] Dean: Im very impressed

[18.12., 17:51] Castiel: For you.

[18.12., 17:51] Dean: Awwwwwwe

[18.12., 17:51] Castiel: See, i broke my no.

[18.12., 17:52] Dean: No you didnt break it

[18.12., 17:52] Castiel: I blame that on Bal

[18.12., 17:52] Castiel: I did

[18.12., 17:52] Dean: It was a special circumstance

[18.12., 17:52] Castiel: Hmmm, yeah, it was

[18.12., 17:52] Dean: And I will totally give you some of my pie at least once

[18.12., 17:53] Castiel: 😚 thank you

[18.12., 17:54] Dean: I feel so bad that I was sleeping when you got here

[18.12., 17:54] Castiel: Well, your dig isn't a great guard dog…

[18.12., 17:58] Dean: No she's not

[18.12., 17:58] Dean: But she's cute

[18.12., 17:59] Castiel: That's the important part.

[18.12., 18:00] Castiel: I really thought you were out for a walk cause i didn't hear anything

[18.12., 18:00] Dean: Wow

[18.12., 18:00] Dean: Not a noise from her?

[18.12., 18:00] Castiel: Complete silence

[18.12., 18:01] Dean: Wow

[18.12., 18:03] Dean: Well

[18.12., 18:03] Dean: She snuggled me

[18.12., 18:03] Dean: She was busy

[18.12., 18:06] Castiel: Yeah, she was!

[18.12., 18:09] Dean: I am still bummed out i missed you tho

[18.12., 18:09] Castiel: Me too.

[18.12., 18:09] Castiel: I said hello to your door though, just in case…

[18.12., 18:15] Dean: I'd never ignore you

[18.12., 18:16] Dean: I had plans

[18.12., 18:17] Castiel: Plans?

[18.12., 18:17] Castiel: Dean, you need to rest

[18.12., 18:17] Dean: Yes plans

[18.12., 18:17] Dean: No plans for when you got here

[18.12., 18:17] Dean: I was gonna open the door and say Hi

[18.12., 18:18] Dean: Then ask you to come in

[18.12., 18:18] Dean: Have you sit on the couch

[18.12., 18:18] Dean: And rest my head in your lap for scratches

[18.12., 18:21] Castiel: Don't

[18.12., 18:21] Dean: Don't?

[18.12., 18:21] Castiel: I'm gonna start crying…

[18.12., 18:21] Dean: Noooo

[18.12., 18:21] Dean: Don't cry

[18.12., 18:29] Castiel: I wish you had been awake

[18.12., 18:38] Castiel: I guess you've fallen asleep again?

[18.12., 18:38] Dean: No

[18.12., 18:38] Dean: Santana went potty

[18.12., 18:38] Dean: Sorry

[18.12., 18:38] Dean: The painkillers knocked me.out

[18.12., 18:38] Dean: If I'd known I wouldn't have taken the.

[18.12., 18:38] Dean: Them

[18.12., 18:40] Castiel: It's okay. You looked like you needed them

[18.12., 18:40] Dean: But they made me fall asleep

[18.12., 18:40] Dean: And yes I am pouting

[18.12., 18:40] Dean: Can I have pie for dinner?

[18.12., 18:51] Castiel: Yes

[18.12., 18:52] Dean: Nice

[18.12., 18:57] Castiel: I might just curl up in a blanket and pout too…

[18.12., 18:57] Dean: Noooo

[18.12., 18:57] Dean: No pouting

[18.12., 18:57] Dean: I was hoping to watch another movie tonight

[18.12., 18:57] Dean: But its to bright

[18.12., 18:58] Castiel: Oh

[18.12., 18:58] Dean: Screen triggers a headache

[18.12., 18:58] Castiel: 😣

[18.12., 18:58] Castiel: Damn you screen

[18.12., 18:58] Castiel: I love movie nights with my Dean…

[18.12., 19:05] Dean: Im sorry

[18.12., 19:05] Dean: Fb is to bright on my phone

[18.12., 19:05] Dean: But I noticed what's app is nice and dark

[18.12., 19:05] Dean: So we can keep taalking

[18.12., 19:05] Castiel: Awwwe, okay

[18.12., 19:08] Castiel: You know what we should watch when you don't get a headache anymore?

[18.12., 19:08] Dean: What

[18.12., 19:09] Castiel: A Christmas Carol

[18.12., 19:10] Castiel: Not a Scrooge fan???

[18.12., 19:10] Dean: Not really

[18.12., 19:10] Dean: I am more a nightmare before Christmas kinda guy

[18.12., 19:11] Castiel: That's something I've never seen?

[18.12., 19:11] Castiel: Do you think less of me now?

[18.12., 19:11] Dean: No

[18.12., 19:11] Dean: Bit you should

[18.12., 19:18] Castiel: What about It's a Wonderful Life?

[18.12., 19:18] Dean: Never seen it

[18.12., 19:18] Castiel: I don't think I lived one Christmas without watching it.

[18.12., 19:20] Dean: Christmas was more of a music thing in our house. I don't remember my mom putting on the TV.

[18.12., 19:21] Castiel: I see

[18.12., 19:21] Dean: Christmas wasn't really celebrated after she passed

[18.12., 19:21] Dean: Listen babe

[18.12., 19:21] Dean: I am gonna take a shower to wash the smell of hospital of me

[18.12., 19:22] Dean: And then I am sure we figure something out

[18.12., 19:23] Castiel: Gabriel was, well is, a Christmas fanatic. He would make sure we celebrated it. I don't know if we celebrated the first one after mom, i never asked... i was way too young back then, only a few months

[18.12., 19:24] Dean: Oh

[18.12., 19:24] Dean: Did you tell him what happened after he left

[18.12., 19:24] Castiel: What do you mean?

[18.12., 19:25] Dean: At the shop

[18.12., 19:25] Castiel: Oh!!!

[18.12., 19:25] Dean: Did you tell him about Balthazar getting arrested by his wife

[18.12., 19:26] Castiel: No. I didn't. I'm sure Donna did though

[18.12., 19:29] Dean: True

[18.12., 19:30] Castiel: Had you told her about his presence at the scene?

[18.12., 19:40] Dean: No

[18.12., 19:40] Dean: I didn't want to get him in trouble for the balloons

[18.12., 19:40] Dean: I greatly appreciate him bringing those

[18.12., 19:43] Castiel: Thank you

[18.12., 19:48] Dean: For?

[18.12., 19:48] Dean: Not telling in him?

[18.12., 19:49] Castiel: Yes

[18.12., 19:49] Dean: Well if Donna finds out

[18.12., 19:49] Dean: I had nothing to do with it

[18.12., 19:49] Dean: I wasn't even there

[18.12., 19:50] Castiel: 😆

[18.12., 20:22] Dean: I'm clean

[18.12., 20:23] Castiel: Lovely

[18.12., 20:23] Dean: What you doing

[18.12., 20:25] Castiel: Listening to Christmas songs while drawing

[18.12., 20:26] Dean: What are you drawing tosay

[18.12., 20:26] Dean: Today

[18.12., 20:27] Castiel: Nothing too interesting. Only Lucifer

[18.12., 20:29] Dean: Ouch for the kitty

[18.12., 20:29] Dean: Demoted to " nothing too interesting "

[18.12., 20:35] Castiel: Well, that's not how I meant it. You know exactly what I meant

[18.12., 20:35] Dean: He ranks lower then me or my butt

[18.12., 20:35] Dean: Ha

[18.12., 20:36] Castiel: 🙈

[18.12., 20:37] Castiel: Poor Lucifer. I'll feed him the best food for breakfast

[18.12., 20:38] Dean: Bacon

[18.12., 20:38] Dean: So he knows how good butt is

[18.12., 20:38] Castiel: Bacon??? That's no cat food

[18.12., 20:38] Dean: Yeah its not

[18.12., 20:39] Dean: But once he has it he'll understand why he ranks behind butt

[18.12., 20:40] Castiel: You're bad

[18.12., 20:41] Castiel: What's bacon even got to do with butt?

[18.12., 20:42] Dean: Bacon is pigs butt

[18.12., 20:42] Castiel: No

[18.12., 20:42] Dean: Like ham

[18.12., 20:42] Castiel: No

[18.12., 20:42] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 20:42] Castiel: No

[18.12., 20:42] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 20:42] Castiel: No

[18.12., 20:42] Castiel: It's belly

[18.12., 20:43] Dean: According to Google i have been lied to all my life

[18.12., 20:43] Castiel: Oh?

[18.12., 20:43] Dean: I was told bacon and ham are similar

[18.12., 20:44] Dean: Hence the association to pig butt

[18.12., 20:44] Dean: Give the cat ham

[18.12., 20:44] Castiel: Bacon is definitely belly

[18.12., 20:44] Castiel: Fine, I'll give him ham

[18.12., 20:45] Dean: Good

[18.12., 20:45] Dean: Then he will know

[18.12., 20:52] Dean: I am bored

[18.12., 20:57] Castiel: Do you want to do something? I can put my pencils away

[18.12., 20:58] Dean: I dont know what to do

[18.12., 20:58] Dean: I let the dog out

[18.12., 20:58] Dean: I cant watch tv

[18.12., 20:58] Dean: And I can't play video games

[18.12., 21:00] Castiel: Anything you want... I'm here for you

[18.12., 21:00] Dean: Im just whining

[18.12., 21:00] Dean: I am not a good sick person

[18.12., 21:01] Dean: Im on vacation and i can't do anything and that sucks

[18.12., 21:07] Castiel: Hmmm

[18.12., 21:12] Castiel: Not in a good way

[18.12., 21:13] Dean: Huh?

[18.12., 21:13] Castiel: If I was there the sucking would be better…

[18.12., 21:13] Dean: Omg

[18.12., 21:13] Dean: CAs

[18.12., 21:14] Dean: Probably tho

[18.12., 21:14] Castiel: What?

[18.12., 21:15] Dean: I just got a little dizzy

[18.12., 21:16] Castiel: I just want you to stop sulking

[18.12., 21:16] Dean: So getting me horny was your plan

[18.12., 21:16] Castiel: Essentially?

[18.12., 21:17] Dean: Well I am not bored and sulking anymore

[18.12., 21:19] Castiel: Good

[18.12., 21:19] Castiel: ☺️

[18.12., 21:19] Dean: Now what

[18.12., 21:19] Dean: 😉

[18.12., 21:20] Castiel: Are you actually horny now?

[18.12., 21:20] Dean: Its a very nice mental image you put therr

[18.12., 21:20] Dean: I kinda ran with it

[18.12., 21:20] Castiel: Meaning?

[18.12., 21:21] Castiel: Are you touching yourself?

[18.12., 21:21] Dean: No

[18.12., 21:21] Dean: But

[18.12., 21:22] Dean: My brain suggested you on your knees on the floor between my legs while I sit on the couch

[18.12., 21:22] Castiel: That's a good image

[18.12., 21:23] Dean: Yeah

[18.12., 21:24] Castiel: What are you wearing tonight?

[18.12., 21:25] Dean: Black sweatpants and a soft t-shirt 

[18.12., 21:25] Dean: And my plaid pantie

[18.12., 21:25] Dean: Because I was upset I missed you

[18.12., 21:26] Castiel: Awwwwwe

[18.12., 21:28] Castiel: I think I'd start off by nuzzling you through the fabric

[18.12., 21:28] Dean: Oh

[18.12., 21:28] Dean: That be nixe

[18.12., 21:29] Dean: Id like to run my fingers through your hair.

[18.12., 21:29] Dean: It looks so soft

[18.12., 21:30] Castiel: I imagine that would feel nice.

[18.12., 21:31] Dean: I'm just rubbing myself over the fabric

[18.12., 21:33] Castiel: I like the buldge beneath that bit of fabric

[18.12., 21:33] Dean: It's filled out quiet a bit

[18.12., 21:33] Dean: But I have enough space that my dick isn't poking out

[18.12., 21:34] Castiel: Your picture are very esthetic to look at

[18.12., 21:35] Dean: Thank you

[18.12., 21:35] Dean: I tried

[18.12., 21:37] Castiel: Mmmh,

[18.12., 21:37] Dean: I can imagine your eyes

[18.12., 21:37] Dean: Looking up at me

[18.12., 21:37] Dean: While you are on the floor

[18.12., 21:37] Castiel: You know what feels good?

[18.12., 21:37] Dean: What?

[18.12., 21:37] Dean: Cause what I am doing right now feels really good

[18.12., 21:38] Castiel: Licking that soft patch where your thighs neet your pelvic area

[18.12., 21:38] Dean: Oh?

[18.12., 21:38] Castiel: Or just softly touching it ...

[18.12., 21:38] Castiel: Yes

[18.12., 21:39] Dean: It does

[18.12., 21:39] Castiel: I know, right?

[18.12., 21:39] Dean: Lightly scratching it feels really good

[18.12., 21:40] Castiel: Sending light sparks through your body.

[18.12., 21:40] Dean: It does

[18.12., 21:41] Dean: God i am going to have to wash these panties

[18.12., 21:41] Castiel: If you like how that feels I'll lick there.

[18.12., 21:41] Dean: I do like it

[18.12., 21:42] Castiel: I want you to feel special.

[18.12., 21:42] Dean: I like how it feels skin on skin right there and rubbing my balls and dick through the fabric at the same time

[18.12., 21:42] Castiel: Lick your balls beneath that string.

[18.12., 21:43] Dean: Oh yes

[18.12., 21:43] Dean: I'd like to kiss you. So I pull you up to me.

[18.12., 21:44] Dean: You sitting on my lap

[18.12., 21:45] Castiel: Mmmmh yes. I'd kiss you, but would still rub your swelling buldge

[18.12., 21:45] Dean: But I want tour hands on me . My chest.

[18.12., 21:46] Dean: Just rub against me

[18.12., 21:46] Castiel: Do want me to rub your nipples?

[18.12., 21:47] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 21:47] Dean: And move your hips

[18.12., 21:47] Dean: I want to hold on to your hips while you move on top of me

[18.12., 21:48] Castiel: Yes, I'd love that.

[18.12., 21:48] Castiel: Your nipples must feel hard.

[18.12., 21:48] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 21:48] Dean: They are poking up

[18.12., 21:49] Dean: I pinch them a little

[18.12., 21:49] Castiel: Oh they'd feel lovely between my teeth, under my tongue

[18.12., 21:50] Dean: Oh god yes

[18.12., 21:52] Castiel: Your buldge would feel very good against mine.

[18.12., 21:53] Castiel: I wanna touch you. Beneath the fabric

[18.12., 21:53] Dean: I want to do that with you. I want to rub against you until we both come

[18.12., 21:53] Dean: I dont care if naked or fully clothes

[18.12., 21:53] Dean: I think the idea is so freaking hot

[18.12., 21:54] Castiel: Mmmh, yes. I'd love the middle. With both in our panties

[18.12., 21:54] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 21:54] Dean: I could grab your ass

[18.12., 21:55] Dean: Help move you so you don't get sore legs

[18.12., 21:55] Castiel: Oh, that would be great

[18.12., 21:55] Dean: Or I could sit on your lap

[18.12., 21:55] Dean: And you teach me how to move

[18.12., 21:55] Castiel: Are you touching yourself yet?

[18.12., 21:55] Dean: Hold on to my ass

[18.12., 21:56] Castiel: Yes

[18.12., 21:56] Dean: Yes I have been

[18.12., 21:56] Castiel: I'd love to get my hands on that amazing ass

[18.12., 21:56] Dean: Just grab it

[18.12., 21:57] Dean: Move me how you want me

[18.12., 21:57] Dean: With just the string in the back there is so much skin for you to dig your fingers in

[18.12., 21:59] Castiel: Yes there is. And so little keeping me from touching your hole

[18.12., 21:59] Dean: Oh god

[18.12., 21:59] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 21:59] Dean: I want to feel your hands on me

[18.12., 21:59] Dean: And your fingers

[18.12., 21:59] Dean: Inside

[18.12., 22:00] Castiel: I'd love to feel how tight you are. You must be so, so tight!

[18.12., 22:00] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 22:01] Dean: Hold on

[18.12., 22:01] Dean: I need to move to my bed

[18.12., 22:02] Dean: Ok

[18.12., 22:03] Dean: I grabbed some lube

[18.12., 22:03] Dean: It is ridiculously easy to play with my ass while in this string

[18.12., 22:03] Castiel: Oh nice!

[18.12., 22:04] Castiel: Yes, as it would be for me to play with it if you were on my lap wearing your string.

[18.12., 22:05] Castiel: I can absolutely see that. And I'd make sure it feels very good for you

[18.12., 22:06] Dean: Tell me what to do? What would you do?

[18.12., 22:08] Castiel: I'd nib your neck while putting some lube on my finger behind your back. Then I'd gently spread the firsr bit around your hole

[18.12., 22:08] Dean: Hmmm

[18.12., 22:08] Dean: Ok

[18.12., 22:08] Dean: I am doing that

[18.12., 22:09] Dean: Just rubbing my finger around my hole. Massaging it

[18.12., 22:09] Castiel: Then I'd take more lube and start rubbing your hole gently

[18.12., 22:10] Dean: My ass is all wet and slippery

[18.12., 22:11] Castiel: Mmmh, yes

[18.12., 22:11] Dean: I am holding one side open with my hand

[18.12., 22:11] Dean: I set me phone up to do speech to text again.

[18.12., 22:12] Dean: I need 2 hands

[18.12., 22:12] Castiel: Oh God yes and then I'd very gently and slowly push my finger inside

[18.12., 22:13] Dean: Hmmmm yes

[18.12., 22:13] Dean: It's so tight

[18.12., 22:13] Dean: And so hot

[18.12., 22:14] Castiel: Oh yes. So so hot.

[18.12., 22:14] Dean: Ah cas

[18.12., 22:14] Dean: It feels so good

[18.12., 22:16] Dean: I

[18.12., 22:16] Castiel: In to my first knuckle

[18.12., 22:16] Dean: I feel so good

[18.12., 22:17] Castiel: Wiggle it

[18.12., 22:17] Dean: I would be holding nice and still on your lap

[18.12., 22:17] Dean: Licking your neck

[18.12., 22:17] Dean: Biting a little

[18.12., 22:18] Dean: Oh fuck yes

[18.12., 22:18] Castiel: Oh yes. I'd love that

[18.12., 22:18] Dean: If I move my hips your finger slips in further

[18.12., 22:19] Dean: I'd be in control of how much I take

[18.12., 22:19] Dean: But so much at your mercy too

[18.12., 22:19] Dean: Oh yes

[18.12., 22:21] Castiel: I'd use more lube then push in deeper

[18.12., 22:21] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 22:22] Dean: My dick would be trapped between us. No friction. Just pressure

[18.12., 22:22] Dean: And I am leaking so much

[18.12., 22:22] Castiel: Oh yes, you could control how much you get

[18.12., 22:22] Dean: You would feel it seeping through the fabric

[18.12., 22:23] Castiel: I love that i can do that to you

[18.12., 22:23] Dean: I have my whole finger in

[18.12., 22:23] Dean: And o God it feels amazing

[18.12., 22:24] Castiel: Thrust it slowly

[18.12., 22:24] Dean: Hmmm

[18.12., 22:24] Dean: Fuck

[18.12., 22:24] Dean: It feels

[18.12., 22:25] Dean: Oh god Cas baby

[18.12., 22:25] Dean: Your fingers are so much thicker then mine

[18.12., 22:25] Castiel: I want you to slowly fuck yourself with your finger

[18.12., 22:25] Dean: I'd feel so much fuller

[18.12., 22:26] Castiel: Are you afraid if my fingers?

[18.12., 22:26] Dean: No

[18.12., 22:26] Dean: So fucking excited

[18.12., 22:26] Castiel: Oh, good.

[18.12., 22:26] Dean: Fuck

[18.12., 22:26] Dean: It feels good

[18.12., 22:27] Dean: Do you think

[18.12., 22:28] Dean: Do you think i could try more?

[18.12., 22:28] Dean: Oh god yes

[18.12., 22:28] Castiel: Yes, if you go slow and keep using lube.

[18.12., 22:28] Dean: I can move my finger so easily

[18.12., 22:29] Dean: Ahh

[18.12., 22:29] Dean: Its so tight

[18.12., 22:29] Dean: I can barely fit them in

[18.12., 22:29] Dean: Just the tips

[18.12., 22:29] Dean: But it feels good

[18.12., 22:30] Castiel: Just the tips is enough

[18.12., 22:30] Castiel: As long as you feel good

[18.12., 22:30] Dean: I do

[18.12., 22:30] Dean: Oh god I do

[18.12., 22:30] Dean: I wish it was your fingers

[18.12., 22:32] Dean: I

[18.12., 22:32] Dean: Oh Cas

[18.12., 22:32] Dean: I can feel it

[18.12., 22:32] Dean: I can feel my hole relaxing

[18.12., 22:32] Dean: I can feel it

[18.12., 22:33] Castiel: I'd kiss you gently to help you relax

[18.12., 22:34] Dean: I can move my fingers

[18.12., 22:34] Dean: Not deep

[18.12., 22:34] Dean: Not deep enough

[18.12., 22:34] Dean: But oh my god

[18.12., 22:34] Dean: It feels amazing

[18.12., 22:36] Dean: Cas

[18.12., 22:36] Dean: Babe

[18.12., 22:36] Dean: Oh yes

[18.12., 22:36] Castiel: Yes?

[18.12., 22:36] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 22:37] Dean: I fit

[18.12., 22:37] Castiel: Oh yes.

[18.12., 22:37] Dean: I got my fingers in

[18.12., 22:37] Dean: And I found that spot again

[18.12., 22:37] Dean: Fuck yeah

[18.12., 22:37] Dean: Oh Cas

[18.12., 22:38] Castiel: With both fingers?

[18.12., 22:38] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 22:38] Castiel: Oh God Dean, you leaking?

[18.12., 22:38] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 22:38] Dean: Oh my god

[18.12., 22:38] Dean: The more I press it

[18.12., 22:39] Dean: The more I leak

[18.12., 22:39] Castiel: Your panties must be so wet

[18.12., 22:39] Dean: Its so wet

[18.12., 22:39] Dean: So wet baby

[18.12., 22:39] Castiel: Yes, so wet.

[18.12., 22:39] Castiel: Mmmh, tge slapping sound if I stroke you now.

[18.12., 22:40] Dean: Oh fuck

[18.12., 22:40] Dean: Fast or slow

[18.12., 22:40] Dean: Baby I feel like I am about to come

[18.12., 22:40] Castiel: Fast.

[18.12., 22:40] Dean: Oh fuck

[18.12., 22:40] Dean: Fuck yeas

[18.12., 22:41] Dean: Babe

[18.12., 22:41] Castiel: So fast.

[18.12., 22:41] Castiel: That wet cock. So hard

[18.12., 22:41] Dean: I

[18.12., 22:41] Dean: Are you

[18.12., 22:41] Dean: Fuxk

[18.12., 22:41] Dean: Are you touching yourself?

[18.12., 22:42] Castiel: Cupping my crotch, yeah

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: I am about to come

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: Cas i am

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: I am coming

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: Oh god

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: Fuck

[18.12., 22:43] Castiel: Yes, come for me

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: Cas

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: Cas

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: Fuck

[18.12., 22:43] Castiel: Dean?

[18.12., 22:43] Dean: Oh god

[18.12., 22:44] Castiel: Dean?

[18.12., 22:44] Castiel: Are you okay?

[18.12., 22:44] Dean: Yes

[18.12., 22:45] Dean: Im

[18.12., 22:45] Dean: Cum dumb

[18.12., 22:45] Dean: Give me a min

[18.12., 22:46] Dean: Thank you

[18.12., 22:47] Castiel: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself

[18.12., 22:47] Dean: I'm so glad we met

[18.12., 22:47] Castiel: Huh?

[18.12., 22:47] Dean: I would have never found out how much fun my ass can be

[18.12., 22:47] Castiel: Oh

[18.12., 22:48] Castiel: You're welcome

[18.12., 22:48] Dean: Can I do anything for you?

[18.12., 22:48] Castiel: Like what?

[18.12., 22:48] Dean: You said you are cupping you dick

[18.12., 22:48] Dean: Anything I can help with?

[18.12., 22:49] Castiel: Oh no, I'm good. Thanks

[18.12., 22:49] Dean: Ok.

[18.12., 22:50] Dean: I cant believe your solution for my boredom was this

[18.12., 22:50] Castiel: Was that the wrong thing to do?

[18.12., 22:50] Castiel: I'm sorry

[18.12., 22:50] Dean: No

[18.12., 22:51] Dean: I loved it

[18.12., 22:51] Dean: I just think its a little bit funny. Cause I sure as he'll am not bored anymore

[18.12., 22:52] Dean: So even if you didn't come... did you enjoy it?

[18.12., 22:53] Castiel: Yes.

[18.12., 22:54] Dean: Good.

[18.12., 22:54] Dean: I

[18.12., 22:54] Castiel: It wasn't for me

[18.12., 22:54] Dean: I dont want you to just do this because you think it all I want

[18.12., 22:54] Dean: I dont

[18.12., 22:54] Dean: I enjoy it

[18.12., 22:54] Dean: But I am perfectly happy to just chat

[18.12., 22:56] Castiel: It was to make you feel god

[18.12., 22:56] Dean: It did

[18.12., 22:57] Castiel: No

[18.12., 22:57] Dean: Thank you

[18.12., 22:57] Castiel: I enjoyed it too

[18.12., 22:57] Dean: Good

[18.12., 22:59] Castiel: I don't think that's all you want. I do enjoy it too, just don't need to come too, I'm fine

[18.12., 23:00] Castiel: I'd be totally fine just sucking you off…

[18.12., 23:00] Dean: Oh god

[18.12., 23:00] Dean: Stop

[18.12., 23:00] Dean: I am exhausted

[18.12., 23:00] Dean: But I will keep that in mind

[18.12., 23:00] Dean: You'll have to teach me

[18.12., 23:01] Dean: I want to try that

[18.12., 23:01] Castiel: What?

[18.12., 23:02] Dean: Blowing you

[18.12., 23:02] Castiel: Oh

[18.12., 23:04] Dean: I think this took all my extra energy from my drug induced nap from me

[18.12., 23:04] Dean: I think I go to bed

[18.12., 23:04] Dean: Well

[18.12., 23:04] Dean: Change and stay here

[18.12., 23:05] Castiel: Yeah, you should get rest.

[18.12., 23:05] Dean: You too.

[18.12., 23:05] Castiel: Why?

[18.12., 23:06] Dean: Or are you working on a masterpiece?

[18.12., 23:06] Dean: Its 11...

[18.12., 23:06] Dean: I guess vacation time runs different.

[18.12., 23:06] Castiel: Nah. I'll grab a book and snuggle with Lucifer

[18.12., 23:07] Dean: You enjoy the rest of your night

[18.12., 23:07] Dean: Night night

[18.12., 23:07] Dean: 😚

[18.12., 23:07] Castiel: Sleep well

[18.12., 23:07] Castiel: I hope you feel better tomorrow

[18.12., 23:08] Castiel: Good night 😚


	19. Cookies and a new movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler but baking and movie! Go watch jingle jangle on Netflix. Its a very nice movie.

[19.12., 08:25] Castiel: Morning Dean

[19.12., 09:42] Dean: Good morning babe

[19.12., 09:46] Castiel: How are you feeling?

[19.12., 09:51] Dean: Better

[19.12., 09:51] Dean: A lot better

[19.12., 09:55] Castiel: That's awesome

[19.12., 09:55] Castiel: I'm so glad to hear

[19.12., 10:13] Dean: I got a ton of emails and messages from my boss.

[19.12., 10:14] Dean: I need to fill him in and start insurance paperwork for the damages he did

[19.12., 10:17] Castiel: Will you press charges against Bal?

[19.12., 10:17] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 10:18] Dean: Fucking with the books

Injuring me

Breaking stuff in the shop

[19.12., 10:18] Castiel: Good! I'm so glad you will

[19.12., 10:35] Dean: He deserves it

[19.12., 10:35] Dean: My boss is pressing charges as well

[19.12., 10:43] Castiel: Good

[19.12., 10:46] Dean: So I dont think you'll see him again

[19.12., 10:47] Castiel: Not like I actually wanted too. I might have back then, but now...?

[19.12., 10:47] Castiel: He hurt my Babe

[19.12., 10:47] Dean: Awwwe

[19.12., 11:51] Dean: Hey

[19.12., 11:51] Dean: What are you doing

[19.12., 11:54] Castiel: Reading

[19.12., 11:55] Dean: I am about to make gingerbread

[19.12., 11:55] Dean: I will send you a house

[19.12., 11:56] Castiel: You'll send me a house? Nice

[19.12., 11:57] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 12:03] Castiel: Hmmm…

[19.12., 12:18] Dean: But fair warning

[19.12., 12:18] Dean: I've never made the house myself

[19.12., 12:18] Dean: I always had to sets

[19.12., 12:20] Castiel: So, diy sets can be decorated very prettily and individually

[19.12., 12:22] Dean: Yeah but I want to try my hands on this

[19.12., 12:49] Castiel: Cool

[19.12., 12:49] Castiel: I can't wait to see it

[19.12., 12:49] Dean: Baking decorations while the dough rests

[19.12., 12:50] Castiel: Oh, sweet!!!

[19.12., 12:50] Castiel: Unicorns!

[19.12., 12:50] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 12:50] Dean: For charly

[19.12., 12:51] Dean: She gave 9t to me

[19.12., 12:51] Castiel: Very cute

[19.12., 12:51] Dean: Would you like a cookie unicorn roaming your front yard

[19.12., 12:52] Castiel: Oh yes!

[19.12., 12:53] Dean: On it

[19.12., 12:55] Castiel: Awesome

[19.12., 13:17] Dean: Lawn flamingos?

  
  


[19.12., 13:17] Dean: And yes

[19.12., 13:18] Dean: I own a yoshi cutter

[19.12., 13:19] Castiel: Those are very cool!!!

[19.12., 13:39] Castiel: I've never had a lawn flamingo on a gingerbread house

[19.12., 13:40] Dean: You will now

[19.12., 13:41] Castiel: Awesome

[19.12., 14:40] Dean: Ok all my cookies are done

[19.12., 14:41] Dean: I think I am gonna nap till they are cooled down

[19.12., 14:43] Castiel: Sleep well. Gorgeous

[19.12., 14:46] Dean: I hope you are enjoying your reading day

[19.12., 14:49] Castiel: A little

[19.12., 14:49] Dean: Why only a little

[19.12., 14:50] Dean: Bad book?

[19.12., 14:50] Castiel: Because I miss you

[19.12., 14:51] Dean: Awwww

[19.12., 14:52] Dean: Im sorry im so busy today

[19.12., 14:52] Dean: I would be done but the painkillers are making me slow

[19.12., 14:52] Dean: I am only taking half the dosage

[19.12., 14:53] Dean: Don't want to pass out for a few hours again

[19.12., 14:53] Castiel: I see

[19.12., 14:54] Dean: But inm8ss you too

[19.12., 14:54] Dean: It feels like we haven't been talking at all today

[19.12., 14:54] Castiel: Exactly

[19.12., 14:54] Dean: Your gift arrived today

[19.12., 14:55] Dean: Can I give it to you early? With the house?

[19.12., 14:55] Castiel: My gift???

[19.12., 14:55] Dean: Im hoping to have it finished later tonight or tomorrow

[19.12., 14:55] Dean: Yes your Christmas gift

[19.12., 14:55] Castiel: Oh ?

[19.12., 14:58] Dean: I thought we had agreed it wasn't weird

[19.12., 14:58] Dean: So I got you something

[19.12., 14:58] Castiel: Yes.

[19.12., 14:58] Dean: Good

[19.12., 14:58] Castiel: Yes.

[19.12., 15:01] Dean: Im gonna rest for a bit and then maybe later tonight we could have another.movie date?

[19.12., 15:01] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[19.12., 15:02] Dean: Sound good?

[19.12., 15:02] Castiel: Yes!

[19.12., 15:04] Dean: Anything for you. Want to make up for neglecting you today

[19.12., 15:05] Castiel: You're not 

neglecting me. You're on painkillers I get it.

[19.12., 15:06] Dean: But still. I feel bad. Let me make it up to you? Please?

[19.12., 15:06] Castiel: Okay

[19.12., 15:07] Dean: Awesome

  
  
  


[19.12., 16:43] Dean: Hey babe

[19.12., 16:43] Dean: I got my ass kicked again by my meds

[19.12., 16:43] Dean: Im sorry

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: I feel like a bad

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: Boyfriend?

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: Date?

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: Partner?

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: Im wide awake now tho

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: Took a shower

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: And my face isnt hurting anymore

[19.12., 16:44] Dean: I will wait till bedtime for more pills

[19.12., 16:45] Castiel: DEAN!!!!

[19.12., 16:45] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 16:46] Castiel: are you really back?

[19.12., 16:46] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 16:46] Dean: Why

[19.12., 16:46] Dean: Im confused

[19.12., 16:47] Castiel: Because... what about your house? And your cookies? Are you gonna leave me afain to decorate them? Is is too early to get my hopes upmand lay my book aside?

[19.12., 16:47] Dean: No

[19.12., 16:48] Dean: Im done baking i decided

[19.12., 16:48] Dean: I still need to clean the kitchen before anything

[19.12., 16:49] Castiel: Ah. Okay

[19.12., 16:50] Dean: Are we ordering or making dinner?

[19.12., 16:50] Castiel: I don't know. Whatever you want

[19.12., 16:51] Dean: Hmmm

[19.12., 16:51] Dean: I am lazy

[19.12., 16:51] Dean: But also have food in the house

[19.12., 16:52] Castiel: Same

[19.12., 16:52] Dean: Now are we gonna be adults about this

[19.12., 16:52] Dean: Or lazy

[19.12., 16:52] Castiel: Let's be adults?

[19.12., 16:52] Dean: Ok

[19.12., 16:57] Dean: Im making stew

[19.12., 16:57] Dean: Found meat

[19.12., 16:57] Dean: In my freezer

[19.12., 16:57] Dean: What about you

[19.12., 17:00] Castiel: Hmmmm

[19.12., 17:00] Castiel: Kale salad with pomegranate kernel and blue cheese

[19.12., 17:00] Dean: Ok

[19.12., 17:00] Dean: Sounds grown up enough

[19.12., 17:02] Castiel: Thanks

[19.12., 17:12] Dean: My stew is simmering

[19.12., 17:13] Castiel: Nice

[19.12., 17:15] Dean: Dog has been fed as well

[19.12., 17:15] Dean: Look at mee

[19.12., 17:15] Dean: All responaible

[19.12., 17:19] Castiel: Nice

[19.12., 17:27] Dean: Annd my food is done

[19.12., 17:27] Castiel: I'm still working on that pomegranate

[19.12., 17:37] Dean: I love peeling them

[19.12., 17:40] Castiel: Yeah.

[19.12., 17:41] Castiel: It's not too easy, but pretty satisfying

[19.12., 17:41] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 17:43] Castiel: Okay, I'm done too

[19.12., 17:54] Dean: Nom

[19.12., 17:54] Dean: Enjoy

[19.12., 17:54] Dean: My stew was delicios

[19.12., 18:01] Castiel: Good

[19.12., 18:02] Dean: Did you win against the pomegranate

[19.12., 18:04] Castiel: Yes!

[19.12., 18:05] Castiel: I found some turkey filet I'm adding

[19.12., 18:05] Dean: Ohhhh

[19.12., 18:05] Dean: Snazzy

[19.12., 18:06] Castiel: Snazzy?

[19.12., 18:07] Dean: Fancy

[19.12., 18:07] Dean: Dress up the salad

[19.12., 18:12] Castiel: Oh!

[19.12., 18:12] Castiel: I see

[19.12., 18:13] Castiel: Alright, i fed Lucifer

[19.12., 18:14] Dean: Sacrifices to the dark lord

[19.12., 18:15] Castiel: You could call it that.

[19.12., 18:16] Castiel: By the way, he loved the ham

[19.12., 18:16] Dean: Good

[19.12., 18:17] Dean: Santana got done stew meat

[19.12., 18:21] Castiel: Oooh. Spoiled puppy

[19.12., 18:21] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 18:21] Dean: Yes she is

[19.12., 18:24] Castiel: Lucky little girl

[19.12., 18:25] Dean: Need to show her that she made the right decision to come with me

[19.12., 18:28] Castiel: Ah, I see. Bribery

[19.12., 18:28] Dean: Maybe

[19.12., 18:29] Dean: But I am very treat and food motivated

[19.12., 18:29] Dean: So I get it

[19.12., 18:29] Castiel: Oh?

[19.12., 18:29] Dean: Oh yes

[19.12., 18:29] Dean: I will do close to anything for a good pastry

[19.12., 18:29] Castiel: Oooh

[19.12., 18:35] Dean: So yeah

[19.12., 18:36] Dean: Easiest way to get me to do anything is food

[19.12., 18:36] Dean: Sweet baked goods

[19.12., 18:45] Castiel: Good to know

[19.12., 18:50] Dean: Sort of related queation

[19.12., 18:50] Dean: And not meant to start anything

[19.12., 18:50] Dean: But

[19.12., 18:50] Dean: Have you ever had food involved in the bedroom?

[19.12., 18:57] Castiel: No, i have not

[19.12., 18:57] Castiel: You?

[19.12., 18:58] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 18:58] Dean: Learned a lot

[19.12., 18:58] Dean: Don't use sirup.

[19.12., 18:58] Dean: It sticks

[19.12., 18:59] Castiel: Ewwww

[19.12., 19:04] Dean: Yeah

[19.12., 19:04] Dean: But it was interesting

[19.12., 19:05] Dean: Anything you ever wanted to try but never had the guts to ask?

[19.12., 19:13] Castiel: Hmmm

[19.12., 19:13] Castiel: Let me think

[19.12., 19:14] Dean: No pressure

[19.12., 19:14] Dean: Just curios

[19.12., 19:20] Castiel: I can't think of anything

[19.12., 19:21] Dean: That's cool

[19.12., 19:21] Dean: Figured i ask just in case there is something you are absolutely dying to try

[19.12., 19:25] Castiel: Maybe with you, something will come up one day…

[19.12., 19:26] Dean: Maybe

[19.12., 19:29] Castiel: 🙂

[19.12., 19:42] Dean: Plenty of stuff I want to try with you

[19.12., 19:42] Dean: Blow jobs

[19.12., 19:42] Dean: Rimming

[19.12., 19:42] Dean: Fingering

[19.12., 19:42] Dean: All the fun stuff

[19.12., 19:46] Castiel: Uh... okay

[19.12., 19:46] Castiel: I see you really did research... huh?

[19.12., 19:47] Dean: 😊

[19.12., 19:49] Castiel: You know what i wanna try?

[19.12., 19:49] Dean: What

[19.12., 19:49] Castiel: Actually speaking.

[19.12., 19:49] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 19:49] Dean: Step one

[19.12., 19:50] Dean: Talk

[19.12., 19:50] Dean: Step 2

[19.12., 19:50] Dean: Hold hands

[19.12., 19:50] Dean: Step 3

[19.12., 19:50] Dean: Kiss

[19.12., 19:50] Castiel: You have a complete step plan?

[19.12., 19:51] Dean: Kinda

[19.12., 19:52] Castiel: Hmmm. Okay

[19.12., 19:54] Castiel: So, have you chosen a movie?

[19.12., 19:54] Dean: No

[19.12., 19:54] Dean: No I havent

[19.12., 19:54] Dean: I had documentaries playing all day

[19.12., 19:57] Dean: How about jingle jangle

[19.12., 19:59] Castiel: What?

[19.12., 19:59] Dean: Christmas movie

[19.12., 19:59] Dean: On netflux

[19.12., 20:00] Dean: I haven't seen it yet

[19.12., 20:00] Castiel: Oh

[19.12., 20:00] Castiel: Okay…

[19.12., 20:06] Dean: Check it out and let me know. If you dont like it we can watch something else. Netflix has the trailers

[19.12., 20:13] Castiel: Yeah. Why not. Looks different

[19.12., 20:14] Dean: Sweet

[19.12., 20:14] Dean: Let me walk through dog quickly and then we can start

[19.12., 20:15] Castiel: How do you walk through a dog? 🙂

[19.12., 20:15] Dean: The dog

[19.12., 20:15] Dean: Lol

[19.12., 20:44] Dean: I am back

[19.12., 20:44] Dean: Its to cold for a long walk

[19.12., 20:45] Castiel: Awww

[19.12., 20:45] Dean: Fuck

[19.12., 20:45] Castiel: You gotta get her a jacket

[19.12., 20:45] Dean: I sat down

[19.12., 20:45] Dean: But I left the remote on the table out of reach

[19.12., 20:47] Dean: Gotnit

[19.12., 20:47] Dean: Ready?

[19.12., 20:48] Castiel: Yes

[19.12., 20:48] Dean: And go

[19.12., 20:49] Dean: Fire elves?

[19.12., 20:50] Dean: That's a cool book

[19.12., 20:51] Castiel: Extremely cool

[19.12., 20:51] Castiel: I want tgat book

[19.12., 20:51] Dean: I want a magical grandma

[19.12., 20:52] Dean: Awwwe

[19.12., 20:53] Dean: Ohhh nice music

[19.12., 20:53] Dean: I did not expect the singing

[19.12., 20:54] Castiel: Me neither

[19.12., 20:55] Dean: No mad about it tho

[19.12., 20:56] Castiel: No?

[19.12., 20:56] Dean: Nah. It's different. Kinda dig it

[19.12., 20:57] Castiel: Oh. Okay. I see

[19.12., 20:57] Dean: Not a fan of singing in movies?

[19.12., 20:59] Castiel: Depends on the movies i guess

[19.12., 21:00] Dean: This one seems different

[19.12., 21:00] Castiel: Yes

[19.12., 21:00] Dean: I kinda like it

[19.12., 21:01] Dean: Ah shit

[19.12., 21:02] Dean: I think dude is gonna fuck shit yp

[19.12., 21:02] Castiel: He gives the impression yes

[19.12., 21:02] Dean: Omg

[19.12., 21:02] Dean: How dramatic

[19.12., 21:05] Castiel: What an ass

[19.12., 21:05] Dean: Evil toy

[19.12., 21:05] Castiel: Yes

[19.12., 21:06] Dean: Awwwe

[19.12., 21:06] Dean: He went to include him

[19.12., 21:07] Castiel: Awwww, poor man

[19.12., 21:08] Dean: Oh noooo

[19.12., 21:09] Castiel: 😢

[19.12., 21:12] Dean: Oh I think she likes him

[19.12., 21:12] Castiel: She's creepy

[19.12., 21:12] Dean: Yeah

[19.12., 21:12] Dean: No means no lady

[19.12., 21:12] Castiel: Exactly

[19.12., 21:13] Castiel: Leave him alone

[19.12., 21:14] Dean: The toy dude was voiced.by Ricky martin

[19.12., 21:14] Castiel: Oh?

[19.12., 21:16] Dean: Bitch that wasn't respectful

[19.12., 21:17] Dean: Oh burn

[19.12., 21:17] Castiel: She's a very weird one…

[19.12., 21:17] Dean: Harsh

[19.12., 21:18] Castiel: Man

[19.12., 21:18] Castiel: That's bad

[19.12., 21:18] Dean: Yeah

[19.12., 21:18] Dean: Right before Christmas

[19.12., 21:20] Dean: She's like her granspa

[19.12., 21:20] Dean: Grandpa

[19.12., 21:22] Castiel: Little girl all on her own in an unknown town???

[19.12., 21:22] Dean: Times changed

[19.12., 21:23] Dean: Shed have been kidnapped

[19.12., 21:24] Dean: I dont think he wrote a letter

[19.12., 21:25] Castiel: Aww

[19.12., 21:25] Dean: Thats one hell of a contract

[19.12., 21:26] Castiel: Yeah

[19.12., 21:28] Dean: He feels about nicknames the same way you do

[19.12., 21:28] Castiel: I like him

[19.12., 21:28] Castiel: I also feel his discomfort with the affections…

[19.12., 21:29] Dean: Oh that guy is a comedian

[19.12., 21:30] Castiel: Huh?

[19.12., 21:30] Dean: Gustafson

[19.12., 21:30] Dean: The actor

[19.12., 21:31] Castiel: Oh.

[19.12., 21:31] Dean: You think its on purpose that the evil ones clothes are slitherin colors?

[19.12., 21:32] Castiel: Could ne

[19.12., 21:34] Castiel: Isn't Ricky Martin gay with family too? Or am i confusing him with someone?

[19.12., 21:34] Dean: No

[19.12., 21:34] Dean: He is

[19.12., 21:34] Castiel: Oh. See. I have pop culture knowledge.

[19.12., 21:34] Dean: Lol

[19.12., 21:35] Dean: You're cute

[19.12., 21:35] Castiel: 🙈

[19.12., 21:35] Castiel: Cute? Seriously?

[19.12., 21:35] Dean: Yeah

[19.12., 21:36] Dean: He can see that?

[19.12., 21:36] Dean: Oh

[19.12., 21:36] Dean: Nevermind

[19.12., 21:36] Castiel: How does that qualify as cute?

[19.12., 21:37] Castiel: Poor man

[19.12., 21:37] Dean: Don't like cute?

[19.12., 21:37] Dean: Adorable rhan

[19.12., 21:38] Castiel: No, it's okay, i just don't see how such knowledge accounts for cute

[19.12., 21:39] Dean: Its not the knowledge itself

[19.12., 21:39] Dean: Its the joy of knowing that tidbit of popculture

[19.12., 21:39] Castiel: Oh.

[19.12., 21:39] Dean: Thats adorable

[19.12., 21:39] Castiel: I see now

[19.12., 21:40] Dean: Jesus christ kid

[19.12., 21:40] Dean: Why is nobody stopping her from dancing there

[19.12., 21:41] Dean: There's snow

[19.12., 21:41] Castiel: Because it's a movie with singing?

[19.12., 21:41] Castiel: Those have weird laws

[19.12., 21:41] Dean: True

[19.12., 21:48] Dean: This just took a strange turn

[19.12., 21:48] Castiel: Extremely strange

[19.12., 21:50] Dean: Ouch

[19.12., 21:50] Castiel: That hurt

[19.12., 21:53] Castiel: He turned from Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw

[19.12., 21:53] Dean: Lol

[19.12., 21:53] Dean: Yes!

[19.12., 21:54] Castiel: No

[19.12., 21:54] Castiel: Oh look, Mr Slytherin turned Griffindor 😉

[19.12., 21:54] Dean: Lol

[19.12., 21:55] Dean: Grown ass man sitting this close to a little girl would not fly

[19.12., 21:56] Castiel: No

[19.12., 21:56] Dean: Ewwwwe

[19.12., 21:57] Dean: There she is again

[19.12., 21:57] Castiel: Creepy lady...

[19.12., 21:57] Castiel: Ewww

[19.12., 21:58] Dean: Aggressive as fuck mail lady with a dash of sexual harassment

[19.12., 21:59] Castiel: Yes

[19.12., 22:00] Castiel: How?

[19.12., 22:00] Dean: Math

[19.12., 22:00] Castiel: Even with math that is nit possible

[19.12., 22:01] Dean: Shhhh

[19.12., 22:01] Dean: Christmas magic 

[19.12., 22:01] Castiel: Fine

[19.12., 22:01] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 22:01] Dean: Whole town involved

[19.12., 22:01] Castiel: Hihi

[19.12., 22:01] Dean: Somebody get the cop

[19.12., 22:01] Dean: Oh shit

[19.12., 22:02] Castiel: Shit

[19.12., 22:04] Dean: Back to slitherin

[19.12., 22:05] Dean: Bathroom.break please

[19.12., 22:05] Castiel: Ok

[19.12., 22:14] Dean: I am back

[19.12., 22:14] Dean: Ready?

[19.12., 22:15] Castiel: I'm back too

[19.12., 22:15] Dean: Go?

[19.12., 22:15] Castiel: Go

[19.12., 22:16] Dean: Ha

[19.12., 22:16] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 22:16] Dean: Laughing stock

[19.12., 22:16] Dean: Oh ewwww

[19.12., 22:16] Dean: Most uncomfortable car ride ever

[19.12., 22:17] Castiel: Yes

[19.12., 22:17] Dean: A+guards

[19.12., 22:17] Dean: Lol

[19.12., 22:19] Castiel: Oopps

[19.12., 22:19] Dean: Oh shit

[19.12., 22:20] Castiel: Oooh shit

[19.12., 22:21] Dean: Come on

[19.12., 22:21] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 22:21] Castiel: Oooh

[19.12., 22:21] Dean: YES

[19.12., 22:21] Castiel: Awesome

[19.12., 22:23] Dean: This is awesome

[19.12., 22:23] Dean: The whole factory is gonna burn down

[19.12., 22:23] Dean: Noooo

[19.12., 22:23] Dean: Buddy

[19.12., 22:24] Castiel: Fuck.

[19.12., 22:24] Castiel: That was close

[19.12., 22:24] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 22:24] Dean: There it is again

[19.12., 22:24] Dean: Filthy mouth on you

[19.12., 22:24] Dean: I likenit

[19.12., 22:24] Castiel: 🙈

[19.12., 22:26] Castiel: Awww

[19.12., 22:26] Dean: Awwwe

[19.12., 22:26] Dean: So cute

[19.12., 22:26] Castiel: Yes

[19.12., 22:27] Dean: Nooo

[19.12., 22:27] Castiel: Ewwww

[19.12., 22:27] Dean: Don't do it

[19.12., 22:27] Castiel: Noooo

[19.12., 22:28] Dean: And now they realize its not gonna work

[19.12., 22:28] Dean: Urgh

[19.12., 22:28] Dean: Creepy

[19.12., 22:28] Dean: I kept my mistletoe too

[19.12., 22:29] Castiel: You did?

[19.12., 22:29] Dean: Yeah

[19.12., 22:29] Dean: Step3

[19.12., 22:29] Dean: 😉

[19.12., 22:29] Castiel: Oh, i see

[19.12., 22:29] Dean: I dry it and keep it

[19.12., 22:30] Dean: It will be a nice komento

[19.12., 22:30] Dean: Memento

[19.12., 22:30] Castiel: Even if it's from Gabriel?

[19.12., 22:30] Dean: But it was for us

[19.12., 22:30] Castiel: True

[19.12., 22:31] Dean: I mean little did he know about us not even talking but hey

[19.12., 22:32] Castiel: Yeah.

[19.12., 22:32] Castiel: I haven't told him about that

[19.12., 22:32] Dean: Thank you

[19.12., 22:33] Castiel: The dancing is nice

[19.12., 22:33] Dean: Yeah

[19.12., 22:33] Castiel: Once you get used to it

[19.12., 22:34] Dean: Lol

[19.12., 22:36] Dean: Oh she hurt

[19.12., 22:36] Castiel: Yes

[19.12., 22:36] Dean: Oh shit

[19.12., 22:36] Dean: Thats a lot of mail

[19.12., 22:36] Castiel: It is

[19.12., 22:37] Dean: Awwwwwe

[19.12., 22:41] Dean: Believer

[19.12., 22:41] Dean: Be a beliver

[19.12., 22:41] Dean: Lol

[19.12., 22:42] Castiel: She's cute

[19.12., 22:42] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 22:42] Castiel: As long as she's not a belieber

[19.12., 22:42] Dean: True

[19.12., 22:44] Dean: Ha

[19.12., 22:44] Dean: Ohhhh

[19.12., 22:44] Castiel: What a traitor

[19.12., 22:44] Dean: Little matador traitor

[19.12., 22:45] Castiel: Wow

[19.12., 22:45] Dean: Awwwee

[19.12., 22:45] Dean: He fucked himself

[19.12., 22:46] Castiel: Yes, absolutely

[19.12., 22:46] Dean: Karma

[19.12., 22:46] Dean: Beautiful

[19.12., 22:47] Castiel: Buddy is gorgeous

[19.12., 22:49] Dean: Oh shit

[19.12., 22:50] Castiel: Awwwwwwwwe!!!

[19.12., 22:51] Castiel: I did her coat

[19.12., 22:51] Dean: Ohhhhhh

[19.12., 22:51] Castiel: Dig*

[19.12., 22:51] Dean: Yeah its cool

[19.12., 22:52] Dean: Qell

[19.12., 22:52] Dean: That was different

[19.12., 22:52] Dean: But I liked it

[19.12., 22:52] Castiel: That was so different

[19.12., 22:52] Castiel: It was nice

[19.12., 22:52] Dean: Very Christmas but not cheesy

[19.12., 22:53] Castiel: The flying was a little much

[19.12., 22:53] Dean: Like the Christmas version of mr. Magoriums wonder imporium.

[19.12., 22:53] Dean: Yeah the flying was odd

[19.12., 22:54] Castiel: With poc. Totally loved that 

[19.12., 22:54] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 22:55] Dean: I think ill put this in my Christmas movies liat

[19.12., 22:55] Dean: List

[19.12., 22:56] Dean: Next we could watch the second Christmas chronicles

[19.12., 22:56] Dean: If you want

[19.12., 22:56] Castiel: I will have to give this Nightmare thing a shot so i know what's on your Christmas list…

[19.12., 22:56] Dean: Ohhhh

[19.12., 22:56] Dean: Yes

[19.12., 22:56] Dean: Next time

[19.12., 22:56] Castiel: Okay

[19.12., 22:57] Dean: Santana disappeared into the bedroom 

[19.12., 22:57] Dean: She sleeps on her pillow till i come to bed

[19.12., 22:57] Dean: Then she lays by my feet

[19.12., 22:58] Castiel: That sounds cute

[19.12., 23:01] Dean: Its to late now to get her to stop

[19.12., 23:01] Dean: And its nice not to be alone in bed

[19.12., 23:01] Castiel: Lucifer sleeps in my bed too sometimes

[19.12., 23:02] Castiel: But he claims it for him alone when he does

[19.12., 23:02] Dean: Oh not nice

[19.12., 23:04] Castiel: He's a cat.

[19.12., 23:04] Castiel: They believe they're Gods

[19.12., 23:04] Dean: True

[19.12., 23:05] Dean: Should I join my dog?

[19.12., 23:05] Dean: You and lucy should join me and my dog

[19.12., 23:06] Castiel: That's your decision, Babe

[19.12., 23:06] Castiel: What?

[19.12., 23:06] Dean: I just would like to have a human here

[19.12., 23:08] Castiel: Yeah. I wish I had someone to snuggle too

[19.12., 23:09] Dean: We're pretty far away from that

[19.12., 23:09] Dean: But

[19.12., 23:09] Dean: Maybe soon

[19.12., 23:09] Dean: Dinner?

[19.12., 23:10] Castiel: Dinner?

[19.12., 23:10] Dean: Lunch?

[19.12., 23:10] Dean: Tea?

[19.12., 23:11] Dean: If we put on a movie we have a good excuse for not talking?

[19.12., 23:11] Castiel: Uh...

[19.12., 23:11] Castiel: Okay…

[19.12., 23:11] Dean: You can say no

[19.12., 23:11] Dean: If you think its too early

[19.12., 23:13] Castiel: I'd love to actually you

[19.12., 23:13] Dean: Yay

[19.12., 23:13] Dean: Maybe after the holidays?

[19.12., 23:22] Castiel: Maybe, yeah.

[19.12., 23:26] Dean: I like that

[19.12., 23:26] Dean: Look at us

[19.12., 23:26] Dean: Making plans

[19.12., 23:27] Dean: And we'll be prepared

[19.12., 23:27] Dean: Not as shocked

[19.12., 23:27] Dean: I now know how pretty you are

[19.12., 23:27] Dean: So I can say hello

[19.12., 23:27] Castiel: And i know how blindingly beautiful you are

[19.12., 23:28] Dean: We can do this

[19.12., 23:30] Castiel: Yes we can

[19.12., 23:32] Dean: But I'm out

[19.12., 23:32] Dean: Like im on my way to bed

[19.12., 23:32] Dean: I'm still not out

[19.12., 23:32] Dean: You have a good night 😇

[19.12., 23:33] Castiel: You too.

[19.12., 23:33] Castiel: Sweet dreams

[19.12., 23:33] Dean: 😚

[19.12., 23:34] Castiel: 😘


	20. Lawn flamingos and snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets tricky. Should I interject more text about the time they dont text or is it OK how they keep rehashing what happended?

[20.12., 08:09] Dean: Good morning babe

[20.12., 08:09] Dean: I hope you are still sleeping.

[20.12., 08:10] Dean: I am preparing for building your house this morning so I dont loose to much time during the day with you

[20.12., 08:12] Castiel: Good morning! 🙂

[20.12., 08:12] Dean: Noooooo

[20.12., 08:13] Dean: You are supposed to be sleeping so I can bake while you sleep

[20.12., 08:13] Castiel: But I'm awake

[20.12., 08:18] Dean: I will still need to bake this morning g tho

[20.12., 09:51] Castiel: I tried, but i couldn't sleep longer. Ishowered and cleeaned the bathroom and put on laundry…

[20.12., 10:12] Dean: Ewww

[20.12., 10:12] Dean: Efficiency

[20.12., 10:12] Dean: I made 12 different colors of royal icing

[20.12., 10:12] Dean: And baking the house

[20.12., 10:16] Castiel: 12?

[20.12., 10:16] Dean: Yes

[20.12., 10:16] Dean: Well

[20.12., 10:16] Dean: White and 11 colors

[20.12., 10:18] Castiel: Wow!!!

[20.12., 10:19] Castiel: Amazing

[20.12., 10:21] Castiel: Well, let's see what else i can clean until you're done…

[20.12., 10:21] Dean: Lucy?

[20.12., 10:22] Dean: My kitchen once I am done

[20.12., 10:26] Castiel: Okay

[20.12., 10:26] Dean: Chay is gonna come over later

[20.12., 10:26] Dean: Charly

[20.12., 10:26] Castiel: Oh

[20.12., 10:26] Dean: She says she wants to help decorating

[20.12., 10:27] Castiel: I see

[20.12., 10:27] Dean: I think she's just here to eat

[20.12., 10:27] Dean: She does this every year

[20.12., 10:28] Castiel: Oh. Okay. Well, let me know when you're done than I'll come clean.

[20.12., 10:49] Dean: I was joking

[20.12., 10:49] Dean: You do not need to clean my kitchen for me

[20.12., 10:50] Dean: You can come by after Charly left and we can have hot chocolate and cookies

[20.12., 10:52] Castiel: Okay

[20.12., 10:54] Castiel: I would do it though

[20.12., 11:00] Dean: Charly just got here

[20.12., 11:01] Castiel: Okay. I'll vacuum my livingr

[20.12., 11:59] Dean: Llok

[20.12., 11:59] Dean: Look

[20.12., 11:59] Dean: I kinda made myself

[20.12., 11:59] Dean: And told Charly about us

[20.12., 12:00] Dean: I think I found something that fits you

[20.12., 12:00] Dean: Demi pan

[20.12., 12:00] Dean: And charly

[20.12., 12:01] Castiel: Demi Pan?

[20.12., 12:02] Castiel: I... i never thought of that. What made you think of that?

[20.12., 12:02] Dean: Its the demi part

[20.12., 12:02] Castiel: And your unicookies are so beautiful

[20.12., 12:02] Dean: And pan mixed

[20.12., 12:03] Dean: Sounded like you

[20.12., 12:04] Castiel: No one's ever called me pan before.

[20.12., 12:04] Dean: Sorry

[20.12., 12:04] Dean: Don't mean to push a label on you

[20.12., 12:05] Castiel: No, no, its okay.

[20.12., 12:05] Castiel: I'm just surprised

[20.12., 12:06] Castiel: You're the first to call me pan

[20.12., 12:06] Castiel: I'd love to know why.

[20.12., 12:06] Dean: I think there's demi bi too

[20.12., 12:06] Castiel: BUT!!!!

[20.12., 12:06] Dean: You didn't strike me as someone strictly into either or

[20.12., 12:07] Castiel: I just saw something scrolling back up…

[20.12., 12:07] Dean: ?

[20.12., 12:07] Castiel: YOU TOLD CHARLIE ABOUT US

[20.12., 12:08] Dean: Yes

[20.12., 12:08] Dean: Yes I did

[20.12., 12:08] Dean: She asked about the bi corn

[20.12., 12:08] Dean: Told her if she is making the rainbow corn for herself I am allowed to make one for me

[20.12., 12:09] Dean: Took her a minute

[20.12., 12:09] Dean: Then I told her about you

[20.12., 12:09] Dean: I am hiding in the bathroom right now because she is trying to get me to let her talk to you

[20.12., 12:09] Castiel: Oh.

[20.12., 12:09] Castiel: Oh no.

[20.12., 12:09] Castiel: Don't hide

[20.12., 12:10] Castiel: I'm so proud of you, Babe!

[20.12., 12:11] Castiel: You've come so so very far since we met. You're amazing

[20.12., 12:11] Dean: Uhm

[20.12., 12:12] Dean: Well

[20.12., 12:12] Dean: I really like you

[20.12., 12:15] Castiel: I really like you too

[20.12., 12:24] Dean: ☺️

[20.12., 12:24] Dean: I'm working on your house

[20.12., 12:24] Castiel: Awwww

[20.12., 12:24] Castiel: So you came out of the bathroom?

[20.12., 12:25] Dean: Yes

[20.12., 12:26] Castiel: Nice

[20.12., 12:27] Castiel: How bad is it?

[20.12., 12:30] Dean: Not bad

[20.12., 12:30] Dean: In pouring a lot in there

[20.12., 12:37] Castiel: Is Charlie asking a lot of questions?

[20.12., 12:37] Dean: I told her to stop

[20.12., 12:37] Dean: Strangely enough

[20.12., 12:37] Dean: She did

[20.12., 12:48] Dean: Shes dying tho

[20.12., 12:48] Dean: So many questions

[20.12., 12:48] Dean: But she promised not to ask them till after Christmas

[20.12., 12:54] Castiel: Oh???

[20.12., 12:54] Castiel: Why?

[20.12., 12:55] Dean: Because

[20.12., 12:55] Dean: I want to have our dinner first

[20.12., 12:56] Dean: Your house is done

[20.12., 12:58] Castiel: Oooh wow!!!! That looks amazing

[20.12., 12:58] Castiel: And colourful

[20.12., 12:58] Castiel: And is that two lawn flamingos? Wow!!!

[20.12., 12:59] Dean: Yes

[20.12., 13:03] Castiel: So many lawn flamingos.

[20.12., 13:04] Castiel: I have to show that to An and Gabe

[20.12., 13:08] Dean: Go for it

[20.12., 13:13] Castiel: Oh

[20.12., 13:14] Castiel: I never mentioned you to Anael before... I only sent her that thank you card…

[20.12., 13:14] Dean: Oh

[20.12., 13:15] Castiel: I expect a phone call as soon as she reads my message

[20.12., 13:15] Dean: What did you write

[20.12., 13:16] Castiel: "Look what Dean baked for me"

[20.12., 13:19] Dean: I cant wait to see what she's says

[20.12., 13:38] Dean: So

[20.12., 13:38] Dean: ?

[20.12., 13:38] Dean: Anything?

[20.12., 13:41] Castiel: Just hung up.

[20.12., 13:41] Dean: Oh?

[20.12., 13:41] Castiel: I'm still not sure if it was screaming or squealing…

[20.12., 13:41] Dean: Oh n9

[20.12., 13:41] Dean: Proud of herself?

[20.12., 13:42] Castiel: But she was pretty proud of herself, yes.

[20.12., 13:46] Castiel: She's super happy for me.

[20.12., 13:46] Castiel: And she can't stop talking about how amazing her gaydar is…

[20.12., 14:03] Dean: Oh dear

[20.12., 14:03] Dean: If it gets to much

[20.12., 14:03] Dean: Let her know that I sent Kevin her way

[20.12., 14:03] Castiel: I might.

[20.12., 14:04] Dean: Charly left

[20.12., 14:04] Dean: I'm sticky

[20.12., 14:05] Dean: Royal icing is so sticky

[20.12., 14:13] Dean: She's mad

[20.12., 14:14] Dean: I didn't let her lick the frosting of off me

[20.12., 14:16] Castiel: Awwwwe

[20.12., 14:16] Castiel: Poor baby

[20.12., 14:16] Dean: But sugar isn't good for her

[20.12., 14:16] Castiel: So. When shall I come over to clean your kitchen?

[20.12., 14:17] Dean: Hmmm

[20.12., 14:17] Dean: You serious?

[20.12., 14:17] Castiel: If you want

[20.12., 14:17] Dean: Give me an hour. I need to walk her and finish up laundry

[20.12., 14:18] Castiel: Alright

[20.12., 14:18] Dean: I promise I won't start on the kitchen without you

[20.12., 14:18] Dean: Sweet

[20.12., 14:18] Castiel: 😉

[20.12., 15:09] Dean: 9k

[20.12., 15:09] Dean: I am back

[20.12., 15:09] Dean: Laundry almost done as well

[20.12., 15:10] Castiel: Alright. Should i bring anything???

[20.12., 15:10] Castiel: Nice

[20.12., 15:10] Dean: Don't dress nicely

[20.12., 15:10] Dean: There is frosting everywhere

[20.12., 15:11] Dean: That's it

[20.12., 15:12] Castiel: Alright. Are sweatpants alright?

[20.12., 15:16] Dean: Yes

[20.12., 15:16] Dean: Please

[20.12., 15:22] Castiel: I'm leaving now.

[20.12., 15:22] Castiel: See you at yours.

[20.12., 15:22] Dean: See you soon

[20.12., 15:23] Castiel: ☺️

[20.12., 16:01] Castiel: How are all traffic lights red as soon as I'm on the road? Made it…

[20.12., 16:01] Dean: Door is open

[20.12., 16:02] Dean: Im in the kitchen. Come in and to the left

[20.12., 16:02] Dean: Follow the music

  
  


[20.12., 16:24] Dean: You look really good in my kitchen

[20.12., 16:24] Dean: 😇

[20.12., 16:36] Castiel: Would you please turn up the music?

[20.12., 16:42] Dean: Turn up?

[20.12., 16:42] Dean: Ok

[20.12., 16:59] Castiel: You have made quite a mess...

Is it alright if I turn on the kettle?

[20.12., 17:00] Dean: Yes. Tea is in the cupboard to the left of the kettle

[20.12., 17:04] Castiel: Want some too?

[20.12., 17:04] Dean: Yes please

[20.12., 17:32] Dean: Come and sit with me. Kitchen is clean enough.

[20.12., 18:19] Dean: When you come back from the bathroom, can we snuggle

[20.12., 19:19] Dean: Did you fall asleep on me?

[20.12., 19:20] Castiel: Why are you texting me when you could just speak?

[20.12., 19:20] Dean: Because I thought you are sleeping

[20.12., 19:20] Dean: And you texted back instead of answering

[20.12., 20:52] Dean: Get home safely angel

[20.12., 20:52] Dean: Let me know when you get there please

[20.12., 21:09] Castiel: I'm home. I hope you and Santana had a nice walk?

[20.12., 21:13] Dean: Yes we did

[20.12., 21:13] Dean: She's now dead asleep

[20.12., 21:13] Dean: Thank you again for helping me clean

[20.12., 21:14] Dean: I slipped your Christmas gift into your coat pocket when we hugged good bye

[20.12., 21:14] Castiel: Oh?

[20.12., 21:14] Castiel: I forgot to bring yours. I'll bring it before the 25th

[20.12., 21:15] Dean: No worries

[20.12., 21:15] Castiel: Found it.

[20.12., 21:16] Castiel: Should i put it under my tree?

[20.12., 21:16] Dean: You can unwrap it

[20.12., 21:16] Dean: If you want

[20.12., 21:16] Castiel: Hmmmm...

[20.12., 21:17] Castiel: When I inhale i still scent you...

[20.12., 21:17] Castiel: Okay, I'm too nosy, I'll unwrap it…

[20.12., 21:18] Dean: I might be resting where you sat on the couch cause it smells like you

[20.12., 21:19] Castiel: Awwwe

[20.12., 21:19] Dean: You like them?

[20.12., 21:19] Castiel: Oh my God, yes!!!

[20.12., 21:19] Castiel: Yes!!!

[20.12., 21:20] Dean: You mentioning you wanted to try oil paint

[20.12., 21:20] Castiel: They're perfect!

[20.12., 21:20] Dean: And if you want to paint lace, I figured you'd need super fine brushes

[20.12., 21:20] Dean: I can't wait to see what you do with them

[20.12., 21:20] Castiel: Now I just have to get oil paint an then i can try it. Oh thank you Dean!!@

[20.12., 21:21] Dean: I am happy you like them

[20.12., 21:22] Dean: I am proud of us

[20.12., 21:22] Dean: We not only managed to say hi

[20.12., 21:22] Dean: But we had actual conversations

[20.12., 21:22] Dean: WITH SEVERAL TOPICS

[20.12., 21:22] Castiel: I'm so happy I actually did come over. I really enjoyed the evening

[20.12., 21:23] Castiel: It was the most relaxed date I've eger had

[20.12., 21:23] Dean: Yes.

[20.12., 21:23] Dean: I was nervous as hell

[20.12., 21:23] Dean: But I am glas you came over

[20.12., 21:23] Dean: I dont think my kitchen was ever cleaner

[20.12., 21:23] Castiel: 🙈

[20.12., 21:24] Castiel: I might have went overboard to impress you. And i was nervous as hell too

[20.12., 21:24] Dean: That's what I figured.

[20.12., 21:25] Dean: I think our silly dance break finally broke the ice

[20.12., 21:25] Dean: You are gorgeous when you laugh

[20.12., 21:26] Castiel: Thank you. So are you.

[20.12., 21:27] Dean: Thank you

[20.12., 21:27] Dean: I hope you enjoyed all my blushing today

[20.12., 21:27] Dean: My face is slowly getting back to normal

[20.12., 21:34] Castiel: I love your face. I could watch it all day long

[20.12., 21:35] Dean: I was scared before you came over

[20.12., 21:35] Dean: I was worried our age difference would show

[20.12., 21:36] Dean: And I was worried you'd think in real life I'm too young for you

[20.12., 21:38] Castiel: Really?

[20.12., 21:38] Castiel: That was your biggest fear?

[20.12., 21:42] Dean: Yeah

[20.12., 21:43] Dean: You sound surprised

[20.12., 21:47] Castiel: Yeah.

[20.12., 21:48] Castiel: I've been so comfortable with you, i always keep forgetting how big it is…

[20.12., 21:51] Dean: I was scared

[20.12., 21:52] Dean: But im not anymore

[20.12., 21:52] Dean: You are just as silly as I can be

[20.12., 21:52] Dean: And you actually watched 4 episodes of the space show with me

[20.12., 21:56] Castiel: It was pretty nice to watch

[20.12., 21:56] Dean: I liked you finally snuggled up to me

[20.12., 22:01] Castiel: It was just as comfortable as I had imagined

[20.12., 22:05] Dean: It was really nice

[20.12., 22:05] Dean: Steps 1 and 2 accomplished

[20.12., 22:05] Castiel: Yes

[20.12., 22:05] Castiel: Thank you

[20.12., 22:06] Dean: Thank me? Dude. You cleaned my kitchen and I got to snuggle you on my couch

[20.12., 22:06] Dean: Thank YOU

[20.12., 22:07] Castiel: You're welcome

[20.12., 22:08] Castiel: But you opened your house and arms and heartbto me and you made me feel relaxed

[20.12., 22:10] Dean: Im glad

[20.12., 22:11] Dean: Its been a long time since i could just sit with someone. Holding hands and cuddling

[20.12., 22:13] Castiel: Yeah

[20.12., 22:14] Dean: And you smell good still. It wasn't the pine

[20.12., 22:15] Castiel: Thank you.

[20.12., 22:15] Castiel: But you smell good too

[20.12., 22:19] Castiel: I might keep my short on for tonight and pretend i can still smell you there

[20.12., 22:19] Dean: Awe

[20.12., 22:19] Dean: I could sleep on the couch

[20.12., 22:19] Dean: Or i take the pillow you had into the bed with me

[20.12., 22:21] Castiel: Awwwe

[20.12., 22:25] Dean: I couldn't really ask you to stay

[20.12., 22:25] Dean: I didn't want it to sound suggestive

[20.12., 22:26] Dean: But yeah

[20.12., 22:26] Dean: Maybe next time

[20.12., 22:26] Dean: Fully clothes

[20.12., 22:26] Dean: Slumber party

[20.12., 22:26] Castiel: Thank you

[20.12., 22:26] Castiel: For not asking

[20.12., 22:27] Dean: Sure. Why?

[20.12., 22:27] Castiel: It would have ruined the evening for me.

[20.12., 22:28] Castiel: I was so scared, Dean, that you could be just sweet talking here and then in person...

[20.12., 22:29] Castiel: I was happy how things were.

[20.12., 22:30] Dean: I am happy with our afternoon and evening. I just didn't want it to end

[20.12., 22:30] Castiel: I enjoyed the way it was. Like visiting a friend

[20.12., 22:30] Castiel: A close friend

[20.12., 22:31] Castiel: If you had asked me to stay, I might have panicked.

[20.12., 22:31] Dean: But like I said no matter how I thought about it, I couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound wrong

[20.12., 22:32] Dean: I want you comfortable

[20.12., 22:35] Castiel: Again, thank you.

[20.12., 22:35] Castiel: Dean?

[20.12., 22:35] Dean: Yeah

[20.12., 22:36] Dean: What's up angel

[20.12., 22:36] Castiel: Maybe next time you can come to my place.

[20.12., 22:36] Dean: I could

[20.12., 22:37] Castiel: And if we don't want the evening to end, it would be my place to ask you to stay and ... that might help me be more comfortable about it

[20.12., 22:38] Dean: Oh

[20.12., 22:38] Dean: Ok

[20.12., 22:38] Dean: Sure

[20.12., 22:38] Dean: Uhm

[20.12., 22:39] Dean: I could have a little overnight bag in my car. Just in case. So i have pajamas and toiletries

[20.12., 22:41] Castiel: Oh, okay.

[20.12., 22:46] Dean: I always have a change of clothes in the car for emergencies

[20.12., 22:46] Dean: No fun to get called into work un my college clothes

[20.12., 22:46] Dean: So no big deal to throw in something to sleep in

[20.12., 22:49] Castiel: Nice

[20.12., 22:50] Dean: I cant believe we ate so many cookies

[20.12., 22:51] Castiel: They were soooooooo good!!!!

[20.12., 22:56] Dean: I didn't even eat dinner yet

[20.12., 22:56] Dean: Im still full

[20.12., 22:59] Castiel: Same

[20.12., 23:20] Dean: I just woke up

[20.12., 23:20] Dean: I fell asleep

[20.12., 23:20] Dean: I think its time for bed

[20.12., 23:21] Castiel: Oh

[20.12., 23:23] Dean: Im sorry

[20.12., 23:24] Dean: I think being so anxious for you coming over mixed with getting up early for baking as zapped all my energy

[20.12., 23:26] Castiel: I understand that.

[20.12., 23:26] Castiel: It's okay. I should go too

[20.12., 23:28] Dean: I talk to you tomorrow angel

[20.12., 23:28] Dean: Night night

[20.12., 23:29] Castiel: Talk to you tomorrow

[20.12., 23:29] Castiel: Night, Babe


	21. Bees and head scratches

[21.12., 09:10] Dean: Good morning babe. I hope your day goes well. Sorry you have so much stuff to do during your vacation.

[21.12., 09:25] Castiel: Good Morning Babe. I don't consider helping Gabriel with the bees actual work. It is vacation.

[21.12., 09:41] Dean: Don't get stung

  
  
  
  
  


[21.12., 13:07] Castiel: You don't know a lot about beekeeping, do you?

[21.12., 13:07] Castiel: So, how's your day going?

[21.12., 13:07] Dean: I know absolutely nothing about bees

[21.12., 13:08] Dean: I got you for that

[21.12., 13:08] Dean: Dog and me are chilling at home

[21.12., 13:12] Castiel: Sounds nice.

[21.12., 13:12] Castiel: Yes 🙂

[21.12., 14:01] Dean: But I miss you

[21.12., 14:01] Dean: Nothing to watch on netflux either

[21.12., 14:24] Dean: Have you become their queen?

[21.12., 14:24] Dean: Did I lose you to the bees?

[21.12., 14:32] Dean: I did.

[21.12., 14:33] Dean: What am I gonna do

[21.12., 14:33] Dean: I'll miss you.

[21.12., 14:33] Dean: I should plant a bee garden.

[21.12., 14:33] Dean: Maybe that would bring you back?

[21.12., 14:35] Dean: If I get myself a bee onesie…

[21.12., 14:35] Castiel: I'd love to see that

[21.12., 14:35] Castiel: Hello

[21.12., 14:35] Castiel: Sorry.

[21.12., 14:35] Dean: You are back

[21.12., 14:35] Dean: Hiiiiii

[21.12., 14:36] Castiel: Yes

[21.12., 14:36] Castiel: And I have been their Queen for 18 years

[21.12., 14:36] Dean: Did you need to dress up as a bee to become their queen?

[21.12., 14:37] Dean: I didn't even know they can get that old

[21.12., 14:37] Castiel: Well, i can become that old.

[21.12., 14:38] Castiel: I don't think any of the original bees is still alive

[21.12., 14:42] Dean: You didn't answer if you dressed up

[21.12., 14:44] Dean: I think you'd rock a bee outfit

[21.12., 14:44] Castiel: I did not dress up

[21.12., 14:44] Dean: But llok

[21.12., 14:45] Castiel: No way I'd ever wear something like that!

[21.12., 14:45] Dean: Awwwwe

[21.12., 14:45] Castiel: No!

[21.12., 14:48] Dean: ?

[21.12., 14:49] Castiel: That is weirdly cute

[21.12., 14:53] Dean: But next to no bee connectio

[21.12., 14:53] Castiel: Exactly

[21.12., 14:53] Castiel: Could be a bumblebee or a wasp

[21.12., 14:57] Dean: Are you home yet

[21.12., 14:59] Castiel: Yes.

[21.12., 15:01] Dean: So how was it

[21.12., 15:01] Dean: Are bees even active during this seaaon

[21.12., 15:10] Dean: Hello?

[21.12., 15:10] Dean: What did lose you to now?

[21.12., 15:16] Castiel: The shower

[21.12., 15:16] Castiel: No.

[21.12., 15:17] Dean: Ohhhh

[21.12., 15:17] Dean: Squeaky clean?

[21.12., 15:18] Dean: Did you tell gabe about our date yesterday

[21.12., 15:21] Castiel: I tried not to, because I didn't want to be questioned about it.

[21.12., 15:22] Dean: Questioned?

[21.12., 15:24] Castiel: Yeah.

[21.12., 15:24] Dean: Tried to?

[21.12., 15:25] Castiel: I bet Charlie and Gabriel would gang up really well

[21.12., 15:25] Dean: Oh dear

[21.12., 15:25] Dean: Yeah

[21.12., 15:26] Castiel: I might have had a too happy face today

[21.12., 15:45] Dean: Oh no

[21.12., 15:45] Dean: What happened

[21.12., 15:53] Castiel: He got suspicious

[21.12., 15:53] Dean: Oh?

[21.12., 15:53] Castiel: And started asking questions

[21.12., 15:54] Dean: Like?

[21.12., 15:54] Castiel: Like "what's with the stupid face?"

[21.12., 15:55] Dean: Ouch

[21.12., 15:55] Dean: Im gonna throw hands

[21.12., 15:55] Dean: Thats not a stupid face

[21.12., 15:55] Dean: I like your fae

[21.12., 15:55] Dean: Face

[21.12., 15:56] Castiel: I gave in and told him i went to your house

[21.12., 15:59] Dean: And?

[21.12., 16:01] Castiel: He says he's going to turn you in for slavery

[21.12., 16:14] Dean: Noooo

[21.12., 16:14] Dean: You offered

[21.12., 16:14] Dean: I just wanted cuddles

[21.12., 16:14] Dean: The clean kitchen is a bonus

[21.12., 16:36] Castiel: That's what I told him!

[21.12., 16:36] Castiel: I told him I offered.

[21.12., 16:36] Dean: I'm off the hook?

[21.12., 16:37] Castiel: Yes you are. You had nothing to do with that.

[21.12., 16:37] Dean: Will he let us meet up still

[21.12., 16:42] Castiel: Yes. He says he likes my "stupid face lit"

[21.12., 16:42] Dean: Awwwwe

[21.12., 16:43] Dean: I made your face light up

[21.12., 16:44] Castiel: 🙈 i guess

[21.12., 16:44] Dean: I like that

[21.12., 16:49] Castiel: Me too

[21.12., 17:14] Castiel: He likes you

[21.12., 17:14] Dean: Gabe?

[21.12., 17:14] Castiel: Yes

[21.12., 17:14] Dean: I dont think so

[21.12., 17:15] Castiel: Why?

[21.12., 17:15] Castiel: He told me

[21.12., 17:16] Dean: Its a ruse

[21.12., 17:16] Dean: He is trying to make me feel safe

[21.12., 17:17] Dean: Then he'll come with his steps stool and try to strangely me

[21.12., 17:17] Dean: 🤣

[21.12., 17:17] Castiel: What are you talking about?

[21.12., 17:17] Castiel: You are so mean!

[21.12., 17:17] Dean: He likes me

[21.12., 17:17] Dean: I feel save making fun of his height

[21.12., 17:17] Dean: Not to him

[21.12., 17:17] Dean: But to you

[21.12., 17:18] Castiel: Oh

[21.12., 17:18] Castiel: Okay

[21.12., 17:18] Castiel: What if i tell him?

[21.12., 17:21] Dean: You wouldnt

[21.12., 17:21] Dean: You like my face

[21.12., 17:23] Castiel: True

[21.12., 17:24] Dean: Last guy that hurt it was in danger

[21.12., 17:24] Castiel: But if he skinned you i could hang up your face in my bedroom

[21.12., 17:24] Dean: Silence of the lambs

[21.12., 17:24] Castiel: Damn

[21.12., 17:24] Castiel: You got me

[21.12., 17:25] Dean: I dont think ill feel comfortable coming to your house over night

[21.12., 17:26] Castiel: I would never hurt you

[21.12., 17:38] Dean: Thats what a serial killer collecting faces would say

[21.12., 17:40] Castiel: I'm not collecting faces

[21.12., 18:01] Dean: Just mine?

[21.12., 18:09] Castiel: Only if I have to. But I'd rather have it attached to all the rest of you

[21.12., 18:12] Dean: And alive i hope

[21.12., 18:13] Castiel: Yes! Very alive

[21.12., 18:13] Castiel: I liked hearing your nervous heartbeat yesterday

[21.12., 18:19] Dean: Oh god

[21.12., 18:21] Castiel: It's so cute. Goes well with your freckles

[21.12., 18:21] Castiel: And I'm so terribly glad you couldn't hear mine…

[21.12., 18:31] Dean: I am gonna have to rest on you next time

[21.12., 18:32] Dean: To make things even

[21.12., 18:38] Castiel: Hmmm, if you must.

[21.12., 18:38] Dean: Maybe I like to be held as qell?

[21.12., 18:38] Castiel: I'll hold you.

[21.12., 19:05] Dean: Yay

[21.12., 19:05] Dean: I cant wait

[21.12., 19:10] Castiel: You should come over

[21.12., 19:10] Dean: Like now?

[21.12., 19:12] Castiel: If you want?

[21.12., 19:16] Dean: I do

[21.12., 19:16] Dean: I need a bBysitter

[21.12., 19:16] Dean: Well dog sitter

[21.12., 19:16] Castiel: Oh!

[21.12., 19:16] Dean: I'd hate to have them meet

[21.12., 19:16] Dean: And not like each other

[21.12., 19:16] Dean: And then getting sent gome

[21.12., 19:17] Castiel: Oh man, I didn't think of that.

[21.12., 19:17] Castiel: Damn

[21.12., 19:17] Castiel: Why did i talk you into getting a dog?

[21.12., 19:24] Dean: I got it.

[21.12., 19:25] Dean: The kids are coming over

[21.12., 19:25] Castiel: Really?

[21.12., 19:25] Castiel: Seriously?

[21.12., 19:25] Dean: Yeah

[21.12., 19:25] Castiel: You're coming here?

[21.12., 19:25] Dean: If you still want me

[21.12., 19:25] Castiel: Yes, I do

[21.12., 19:36] Dean: Ok the kids will be at mine in 5 min.

[21.12., 19:37] Dean: I am on my way

[21.12., 19:55] Dean: Uhm

[21.12., 19:55] Dean: You haven't read my previous messages yet....

[21.12., 19:55] Dean: I am parked in front of your house

[21.12., 20:02] Castiel: Coming!!!!!

[21.12., 20:03] Dean: Lets hit step3 first

[21.12., 20:03] Castiel: Huh? There's only one doorstep

[21.12., 20:04] Dean: Step one say hi

Step 2 hold hands

Step 3 kiss

[21.12., 20:04] Dean: And here you are

[21.12., 20:04] Dean: Coming

[21.12., 20:04] Dean: Lol

[21.12., 20:04] Castiel: Ooooh!!! Oh God. I'm so shutting up. Not saying a word tonight!!!

[21.12., 20:05] Dean: Will you still snuggle?

[21.12., 20:05] Dean: I can see you.

[21.12., 20:05] Castiel: Yes... come in. I invite you in

[21.12., 20:05] Castiel: Vampire…

[21.12., 20:06] Dean: Nerd

[21.12., 20:21] Castiel: What would you like to drink?

[21.12., 20:24] Dean: Tea?

[21.12., 20:24] Dean: Please

  
  


[21.12., 20:53] Castiel: Your hair smells lovely

[21.12., 20:53] Dean: Your heart is racing

[21.12., 20:54] Castiel: Shut up. 🙈

  
  


[21.12., 22:16] Castiel: Are you sleeping?

[21.12., 22:29] Dean: If I say yes, will you keep playing with my hair?

[21.12., 22:30] Castiel: I would, but I really gotta use the bathroom

[21.12., 22:30] Dean: Nooooooo

[21.12., 22:30] Dean: Fine

[21.12., 22:31] Castiel: Sorryyyyyyy

[21.12., 22:33] Dean: Can I get my spot in your lap back?

[21.12., 22:34] Castiel: Yes. Do you want sweatpants? Your jeans look uncomfortable

[21.12., 22:37] Dean: Nah. I am to comfortable to run to the car and grab them. I'll survive

[21.12., 22:38] Castiel: I meant. Should i bring you a pair of mine?

[21.12., 22:40] Dean: Oh

[21.12., 22:40] Dean: Sure

[21.12., 22:40] Dean: Thank you

  
  
  


[21.12., 23:30] Dean: I have to go home. Its getting late.

[21.12., 23:32] Castiel: Noooo

[21.12., 23:32] Dean: O do

[21.12., 23:32] Dean: I do

[21.12., 23:32] Dean: I have several messages from sam

[21.12., 23:32] Dean: He wants to go home.

[21.12., 23:32] Dean: Hes got a test tomorrow

[21.12., 23:33] Castiel: Don't leave me...

[21.12., 23:34] Castiel: If i lock the front door are you gonna climb out the bathroom window?

[21.12., 23:34] Dean: Are you gonna hold me hostage

[21.12., 23:34] Castiel: And why do you text while you pee

[21.12., 23:34] Castiel: Eewww

[21.12., 23:35] Dean: I am a gentleman. I sit therefore I have my hands free

[21.12., 23:35] Castiel: Good point

[21.12., 23:35] Dean: Plus i am lazy

[21.12., 23:35] Dean: Sitting is more comfortable

[21.12., 23:36] Castiel: Guess with your dog waiting I can't ask you to stay

[21.12., 23:37] Dean: You could but I'd decline respectfully. I wish i could believe me. But i haven't had her long enough to leave her alone over night.

[21.12., 23:38] Castiel: I understand that

[21.12., 23:38] Dean: I'll be out in a sec. Need to change back

  
  


[21.12., 23:56] Dean: I had a really nice time tonight

[21.12., 23:56] Dean: Im sorry I had to go home

[21.12., 23:57] Castiel: Tell Sam I'm sorry I kept you so long.

[21.12., 23:57] Dean: Don't be sorry

[21.12., 23:57] Castiel: I had a great time too.

[21.12., 23:57] Dean: I got some crude jokes

[21.12., 23:58] Castiel: Really???

[21.12., 23:58] Dean: Yeah. . .

[21.12., 23:59] Dean: He's lucky I like him.

[21.12., 23:59] Dean: I think Jack will yell at him for it. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable

[21.12., 23:59] Castiel: What jokes?

[22.12., 00:00] Dean: If the drive home was comfortable or if it is you that can't sit right anymore…

[22.12., 00:01] Castiel: What...

[22.12., 00:01] Castiel: Noooo!

[22.12., 00:01] Dean: Yeah

[22.12., 00:01] Dean: Me blushing didn't help the situation so I kicked him out

[22.12., 00:03] Castiel: Oh man. I'm sorry

[22.12., 00:03] Dean: Don't worry

[22.12., 00:03] Dean: Im a big boy

[22.12., 00:04] Castiel: But that's really not nice

[22.12., 00:04] Dean: No no its not

[22.12., 00:05] Dean: I enjoyed myself tonight

[22.12., 00:05] Dean: And you give really good head scratches

[22.12., 00:06] Castiel: Sorry Lucifer thinks you're a great cat bed

[22.12., 00:08] Dean: Im sure i get the hair out of my clothes eventually

[22.12., 00:08] Dean: Right?

[22.12., 00:08] Castiel: Eventually

[22.12., 00:09] Castiel: How did Santana react to your new decor?

[22.12., 00:09] Dean: Shes all over me

[22.12., 00:09] Castiel: Good or bad?

[22.12., 00:10] Dean: Good

[22.12., 00:10] Dean: Tail wagging

[22.12., 00:10] Castiel: Oh? Nice!

[22.12., 00:11] Dean: I am in my own sweat pants now

[22.12., 00:13] Castiel: Nice.

[22.12., 00:14] Castiel: I might sleep on the couch

[22.12., 00:14] Dean: Its not worth it.

[22.12., 00:14] Dean: Take the blanket i had to the bedroom.

[22.12., 00:14] Castiel: I'm too lazy to move further…

[22.12., 00:15] Dean: Your back will hate

[22.12., 00:15] Dean: You

[22.12., 00:16] Dean: My back is killing me if I sleep on a couch

[22.12., 00:16] Castiel: Are you saying my couch is uncomfortable?

[22.12., 00:16] Dean: And you are a few moons older

[22.12., 00:16] Castiel: Ouch!!!

[22.12., 00:16] Dean: Im sorry

[22.12., 00:16] Dean: You know what I mean.

[22.12., 00:16] Dean: I hope

[22.12., 00:17] Castiel: That I'm old

[22.12., 00:17] Dean: No

[22.12., 00:17] Dean: Mature?

[22.12., 00:17] Dean: Oh god damn it

[22.12., 00:17] Dean: It just comes out wrong

[22.12., 00:17] Dean: Please don't sleep on the couch. Its bad for.your back

[22.12., 00:19] Castiel: Alright, yes. I will go to bed.

[22.12., 00:19] Dean: Please don't be mD

[22.12., 00:19] Dean: Mad

[22.12., 00:19] Dean: I did not mean it the way it came out

[22.12., 00:20] Castiel: And I will sleep in my old man pajamas…

[22.12., 00:21] Dean: 🥺

[22.12., 00:21] Dean: 😥😧

[22.12., 00:21] Dean: Don't be mad please

[22.12., 00:23] Castiel: Promised to send you a picture next time i wear it

[22.12., 00:24] Dean: Thats

[22.12., 00:24] Dean: Shiny

[22.12., 00:24] Dean: Why shorts in December?

[22.12., 00:24] Castiel: My blankets are warm?

[22.12., 00:25] Dean: Ok

[22.12., 00:25] Dean: I am in my fleece pajama pants and a tanktop

[22.12., 00:26] Castiel: You changed twice since you got home?

[22.12., 00:26] Dean: No

[22.12., 00:26] Dean: They have pockets

[22.12., 00:26] Dean: They count as sweat pants

[22.12., 00:26] Dean: But made from fleece

[22.12., 00:29] Castiel: Oh! I see

[22.12., 00:30] Dean: Im in bed now.

[22.12., 00:30] Dean: So is santana

[22.12., 00:31] Castiel: Same. Lucifer is not though. He decided now is the time that scratch on his cat tree

[22.12., 00:31] Dean: Oh nice

[22.12., 00:31] Dean: Im just glad he didn't use me as a scratching.

post

[22.12., 00:34] Castiel: Same

[22.12., 00:35] Castiel: That would have been really embarrassing

[22.12., 00:40] Dean: But we made it.

[22.12., 00:40] Dean: Thank you for inviting me over

[22.12., 00:40] Dean: Sorry I had to go

[22.12., 00:40] Castiel: You're welcome

[22.12., 00:40] Castiel: It's okay

[22.12., 00:41] Castiel: I think it would have been a but much anyway

[22.12., 00:41] Dean: Maybe next time we could go on a walk near your house and visit you and lucy.

[22.12., 00:41] Dean: This way they'd meet and we know if we could have her there too?

[22.12., 00:42] Castiel: That sounds like a good idea

[22.12., 00:43] Dean: Im gonna introduce her to every street cat we see so she gets used to cats

[22.12., 00:43] Castiel: Awwe

[22.12., 00:49] Dean: I have to go to sleep angel. I'd hate to drop my phone on my face

[22.12., 00:49] Dean: Again

[22.12., 00:50] Dean: Good night babe


	22. Yet another movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd but interesting movie.

[22.12., 08:26] Castiel: Good morning Dean!  
[22.12., 08:26] Castiel: I'm so sorry!  
[22.12., 08:26] Castiel: I fell asleep on you.

[22.12., 08:32] Dean: Morning Caa  
[22.12., 08:32] Dean: Cas  
[22.12., 08:32] Dean: No worries. I think I was half asleep when I messaged you good night

[22.12., 08:55] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[22.12., 09:01] Dean: Im so comfortable. I don't want to get up

[22.12., 09:03] Castiel: You should've told md earlier, tgan I'd have taken your dog on my morning run with me, so you could stay in bed.

[22.12., 09:03] Dean: O think she'd love that  
[22.12., 09:04] Dean: O think I am going to put a doggy door in the kitchen so she can go to the back yard whenever she wants to

[22.12., 09:06] Castiel: Oh, that sounds clever

[22.12., 10:12] Dean: And now I am at the pet store looking to buy one  
[22.12., 10:12] Dean: I guess I am saying g a hole into my door today

[22.12., 10:26] Castiel: Wow

[22.12., 10:26] Dean: Ohhh fancy  
[22.12., 10:26] Dean: I'll get the one with chip  
[22.12., 10:27] Dean: It registers with a collar and only let's her in or out

[22.12., 10:36] Castiel: That is amazing. I could look into letting Lucifer out…

[22.12., 10:38] Dean: No  
[22.12., 10:38] Dean: He is to pretty

[22.12., 10:43] Castiel: Oh?

[22.12., 11:06] Dean: Can't let the pretty guy out on his own  
[22.12., 11:06] Dean: The rowdy streetcats are dangerous

[22.12., 11:17] Castiel: I'll see if i can cat prood tge backyard

[22.12., 11:19] Dean: That sounds like a good plan. I think he'd enjoy that. I can already see him in your apple tree. Thankfully its not tall and we could get him down if needed.

[22.12., 11:56] Castiel: That is true.

[22.12., 12:06] Dean: Have you seen the massive hamsterwheel they have for cats?

[22.12., 12:14] Castiel: What???

[22.12., 12:19] Dean: https://onefastcat.com/

[22.12., 12:42] Castiel: They look great.  
[22.12., 13:05] Castiel: Gabriel would never cease to make fun of Lucifer if I got that, though

[22.12., 13:21] Dean: Don't tell him and put 8t in your bedroom?

[22.12., 13:24] Castiel: That sounds a recipe for sleepless nights

[22.12., 13:28] Dean: Lol I think they are easy to move. So just gide it if Gabe comes over?

[22.12., 13:33] Castiel: First I'll look into the letting him outside

[22.12., 13:36] Dean: Ok fine  
[22.12., 13:37] Dean: Maybe I get it for him next year for Christmas

[22.12., 13:43] Castiel: He might like that

[22.12., 13:44] Dean: Good to know  
[22.12., 13:44] Dean: Uhm  
[22.12., 13:44] Dean: About yesterday  
[22.12., 13:44] Dean: I hope the kiss on the cheek was ok?  
[22.12., 13:44] Dean: I should have asked first

[22.12., 13:47] Castiel: It was a really nice kiss  
[22.12., 13:48] Castiel: So, what step was that on your list?

[22.12., 14:00] Dean: 2.5?

[22.12., 14:01] Castiel: Oh.  
[22.12., 14:01] Castiel: Alright  
[22.12., 14:01] Castiel: Sounds logical

[22.12., 14:02] Dean: I am gonna be honest here. I have no idea what I am doing  
[22.12., 14:02] Dean: I live spending time with you  
[22.12., 14:03] Dean: But I am terrified of doing something wrong or make you feel uncomfortable

[22.12., 14:13] Castiel: Dean. I am working in myself to say no more confidently. And you are helping me a lot to feel confident.  
[22.12., 14:13] Castiel: If the kiss hadn't been alright, I'd have told you

[22.12., 14:15] Dean: Ok  
[22.12., 14:15] Dean: Good  
[22.12., 14:15] Dean: Im glad  
[22.12., 14:15] Dean: Its really strange to feel stubble when kissing  
[22.12., 14:15] Dean: Not strange  
[22.12., 14:15] Dean: New?

[22.12., 14:16] Castiel: Oh.  
[22.12., 14:16] Castiel: I bet it must be strange for you.

[22.12., 14:17] Dean: New  
[22.12., 14:17] Dean: Not bad  
[22.12., 14:17] Dean: Just new  
[22.12., 14:17] Dean: Strangely enough this was something I didn't even think of  
[22.12., 14:18] Dean: I have been so preoccupied to think of liking a man and the whole downstairs situation, stubble never crossed my mind

[22.12., 14:18] Castiel: I'll try be better shaved next time

[22.12., 14:19] Dean: Nooo  
[22.12., 14:19] Dean: Dont

[22.12., 14:25] Castiel: Uh

[22.12., 14:34] Dean: Don't please  
[22.12., 14:34] Dean: It made my lips tingly  
[22.12., 14:39] Dean: I liked it

[22.12., 14:40] Castiel: Alright.  
[22.12., 15:02] Castiel: So, uh. Have you heard anything from your Dad?

[22.12., 15:07] Dean: Kinda  
[22.12., 15:07] Dean: He got transfered from the drunk tank here to the county jail.  
[22.12., 15:08] Dean: Apparently a couple warrants turned up in the system.  
[22.12., 15:08] Dean: I tried to call at least once a day  
[22.12., 15:08] Dean: I kind of ignore him

[22.12., 15:10] Castiel: Calling once a day doesn't sound like ignoring, Babe

[22.12., 15:13] Dean: He  
[22.12., 15:13] Dean: Not i

[22.12., 15:16] Castiel: Which part?

[22.12., 15:16] Dean: He is calling once a day

[22.12., 15:17] Castiel: Oh

[22.12., 15:47] Dean: I am done with his bullshit

[22.12., 16:01] Castiel: I totally get that

[22.12., 16:03] Dean: He has made my life miserable and is in general the poster child for shit parenting. He can rot in jail

[22.12., 16:10] Castiel: I'm so sorry, you had to deal with him

[22.12., 16:20] Dean: Its ok  
[22.12., 16:20] Dean: Im better now

[22.12., 16:46] Castiel: I'm so glad you are

[22.12., 17:14] Dean: Look out your window  
[22.12., 17:15] Dean: We are walking past  
[22.12., 17:15] Dean: Yes I totally drove over to walk the dog past your house

[22.12., 17:18] Castiel: Oooh!!! You wanna come in let Santana meet Lucifer?

[22.12., 17:19] Dean: Sure. I brought dog treats for when she sits and stuff. I can bribe her into sitting while Lucy checks her out?

[22.12., 17:20] Castiel: Alright. Coming to the door.

[22.12., 17:45] Dean: That went ok I think?

[22.12., 17:47] Castiel: Yes, for his first close encounter, he behaved pretty mannered

[22.12., 17:48] Dean: So did she  
[22.12., 17:48] Dean: But she was so excited  
[22.12., 17:49] Dean: Now I know I can bring her with me to your house

[22.12., 17:52] Castiel: I might actually be in the attic atm looking for an old blanket to turn into her bed here.... 🙈

[22.12., 17:52] Dean: Awwwwwwe

[22.12., 17:54] Castiel: I might be a little excited…

[22.12., 17:54] Dean: Lol  
[22.12., 17:55] Dean: Do I need a cat catching post in my house?

[22.12., 17:55] Castiel: Nah, he's not very outgoing

[22.12., 18:11] Dean: He seemed friendly enough to meet a dog. And I think he was happy to see me

[22.12., 18:14] Castiel: Yes, I may have lost the little affection he's capable of to you

[22.12., 18:15] Dean: Awwwwe  
[22.12., 18:15] Dean: You gained mine tho

[22.12., 18:22] Castiel: Awwwwe

[22.12., 19:37] Dean: So  
[22.12., 19:37] Dean: What are your plans for tonight

[22.12., 19:38] Castiel: None

[22.12., 19:39] Dean: Extreme couching?

[22.12., 19:39] Castiel: Yes

[22.12., 19:44] Dean: Wanna find a movie?  
[22.12., 19:44] Dean: Your turn  
[22.12., 19:44] Dean: To pick

[22.12., 19:45] Castiel: Hmmm  
[22.12., 19:45] Castiel: I don't know

[22.12., 19:48] Dean: Circus of books, other people, alex strangelove

[22.12., 19:49] Castiel: I'm sorry. I do not understand what you are saying

[22.12., 19:49] Dean: Movie siggestion

[22.12., 19:50] Castiel: Oh.  
[22.12., 19:50] Castiel: I shall look into those. Give me a few minutes  
[22.12., 20:03] Castiel: How about The Boys in the Band?  
[22.12., 20:03] Castiel: It has actual gay actors…

[22.12., 20:03] Dean: Music film. Sure  
[22.12., 20:03] Dean: Sure

[22.12., 20:04] Castiel: I'm not sure there's music

[22.12., 20:05] Dean: The boys in the band??  
[22.12., 20:05] Dean: I figured like beatles or something

[22.12., 20:06] Castiel: Hang on  
[22.12., 20:07] Castiel: https://www.netflix.com/title/81000365?s=a&trkid=13747225&t=cp

[22.12., 20:15] Dean: I'm in. Sounds good

[22.12., 20:25] Castiel: Great!  
[22.12., 20:46] Castiel: I've eaten and I've fed Lucifer. I have actually gotten off my couch for that, too.

[22.12., 20:56] Dean: Whoop whoop  
[22.12., 20:56] Dean: I still need to shower

[22.12., 20:57] Castiel: Okay. We'll wait and snuggle

[22.12., 21:27] Dean: I am back  
[22.12., 21:27] Dean: And just a tad jelou  
[22.12., 21:28] Dean: I've had some great snuggles lately

[22.12., 21:28] Castiel: Jelou? That's not a real word!  
[22.12., 21:29] Castiel: So, you're squeaky clean and smelling awesome?

[22.12., 21:29] Dean: Yes  
[22.12., 21:29] Dean: And I am jealous

[22.12., 21:30] Castiel: Awwee  
[22.12., 21:31] Castiel: It feels really nice when he lays on my chest and purrs. It's just really the sweetest moments.

[22.12., 21:32] Dean: I dont purr 😥

[22.12., 21:34] Castiel: Give it a try next time?

[22.12., 21:35] Dean: Purring?  
[22.12., 21:35] Dean: I can hum

[22.12., 21:35] Castiel: Close enough

[22.12., 21:35] Dean: But I get it  
[22.12., 21:35] Dean: Your chest is nice to lay on  
[22.12., 21:36] Dean: Ok

[22.12., 21:36] Castiel: Awwwe thanks

[22.12., 21:36] Dean: Ready for the movie?

[22.12., 21:36] Castiel: Have you found it?

[22.12., 21:36] Dean: I got chips and drink  
[22.12., 21:36] Dean: Yes I did

[22.12., 21:36] Castiel: Me too

[22.12., 21:36] Dean: Aaaaaaand go  
[22.12., 21:37] Dean: That re ord looks cool  
[22.12., 21:37] Dean: Record

[22.12., 21:38] Castiel: I like it too.  
[22.12., 21:39] Castiel: Oh my he moves so cliché

[22.12., 21:39] Dean: Yeah  
[22.12., 21:39] Dean: Hey its the dude from big bang theory

[22.12., 21:39] Castiel: Yes  
[22.12., 21:39] Castiel: Openly gay actor.  
[22.12., 21:39] Castiel: And he looks gooood in this

[22.12., 21:40] Dean: I think his boyfriend was.on the show once  
[22.12., 21:40] Dean: Sheldon Cooper your type?

[22.12., 21:40] Castiel: No

[22.12., 21:40] Dean: Matt boomer looks better

[22.12., 21:41] Castiel: Sheldon no. But Jim Parsons could be.

[22.12., 21:42] Dean: Hmmmm  
[22.12., 21:42] Dean: I look nothing like him

[22.12., 21:42] Castiel: But i like you better

[22.12., 21:42] Dean: Oh the days when people smoked everywherr

[22.12., 21:43] Castiel: That's one weird door bell

[22.12., 21:43] Dean: Those stairs are more.concerning

[22.12., 21:43] Castiel: You think?

[22.12., 21:44] Dean: Oh  
[22.12., 21:44] Dean: Burn  
[22.12., 21:45] Dean: 😳  
[22.12., 21:45] Dean: Thats a chest

[22.12., 21:45] Castiel: Nice. Huh?

[22.12., 21:45] Castiel: ☺️  
[22.12., 21:46] Castiel: Awwwwwe

[22.12., 21:46] Dean: He ain't wrong

[22.12., 21:46] Castiel: Nice ass

[22.12., 21:47] Dean: Excuse me?  
[22.12., 21:47] Dean: 😳

[22.12., 21:47] Castiel: Yes?

[22.12., 21:47] Dean: I am not sure i am ready for this movie

[22.12., 21:48] Castiel: You want something else?

[22.12., 21:48] Dean: Nah its ok  
[22.12., 21:48] Dean: But if you look out your window, that faint red glow in the distance is my face  
[22.12., 21:48] Dean: Signaling gondor

[22.12., 21:49] Castiel: 😳☺️

[22.12., 21:50] Dean: Is he  
[22.12., 21:50] Dean: A sugar baby?

[22.12., 21:50] Castiel: Which one?

[22.12., 21:50] Dean: Sheldon

[22.12., 21:51] Castiel: Not such a baby actually. He said he's getting old

[22.12., 21:51] Dean: Ohhh  
[22.12., 21:51] Dean: Knitting is dangerous

[22.12., 21:52] Castiel: Why?

[22.12., 21:52] Dean: She was ready to use them as a weapon

[22.12., 21:52] Castiel: Oh. Right.

[22.12., 21:53] Dean: Yes he stunning

[22.12., 21:53] Castiel: Oh?? Should i be jealous?

[22.12., 21:53] Dean: Nah  
[22.12., 21:54] Dean: But i have no problem acknowledging matt boomer is good looking  
[22.12., 21:54] Dean: I think I need a roof garden  
[22.12., 21:55] Dean: Might become my spring project

[22.12., 21:56] Castiel: You have the roof space for that?

[22.12., 21:56] Dean: Not yet  
[22.12., 21:56] Dean: Thats a lot of table lamps

[22.12., 21:57] Castiel: Electric bills .... ewww

[22.12., 21:57] Dean: Ohhh

[22.12., 21:58] Castiel: Oh?

[22.12., 21:58] Dean: Drama

[22.12., 21:59] Castiel: Aren't fairies always about drama?  
[22.12., 21:59] Castiel: Like, you know, Drama Queens!!!

[22.12., 21:59] Dean: Lol

[22.12., 21:59] Castiel: 😉  
[22.12., 22:00] Castiel: Damn it. More lights!!!

[22.12., 22:00] Dean: A lot of fucking lights

[22.12., 22:02] Castiel: That sounded like a conversation we would have.

[22.12., 22:02] Dean: Lights?

[22.12., 22:02] Castiel: Na, the beer one

[22.12., 22:02] Dean: Oh  
[22.12., 22:03] Dean: Uhm  
[22.12., 22:03] Dean: I like beer  
[22.12., 22:03] Dean: Some wine  
[22.12., 22:03] Dean: Whiskey boy  
[22.12., 22:09] Dean: What do you mean

[22.12., 22:09] Castiel: That you're the beer drinker and I'm the wine drinker

[22.12., 22:10] Dean: But I like wine

[22.12., 22:10] Castiel: I like beer too, occasionally

[22.12., 22:10] Dean: What

[22.12., 22:10] Castiel: Who  
[22.12., 22:10] Castiel: Oh

[22.12., 22:10] Dean: Are we talking about drinks

[22.12., 22:11] Castiel: Uh, yeah?

[22.12., 22:11] Dean: Ok  
[22.12., 22:12] Dean: This is so awkward

[22.12., 22:12] Castiel: Awkward seems not strong enough

[22.12., 22:13] Dean: It physically hurts to watch this unfold  
[22.12., 22:14] Dean: Roommates

[22.12., 22:15] Castiel: You forgot the quotation marks

[22.12., 22:17] Dean: Shits about to go down

[22.12., 22:17] Castiel: I think he's trying to come out?

[22.12., 22:19] Dean: Ha  
[22.12., 22:19] Dean: He's from teen wolf

[22.12., 22:19] Castiel: Ooookay

[22.12., 22:19] Dean: He exists twice  
[22.12., 22:19] Dean: Twins  
[22.12., 22:19] Dean: Creepy ass werewolves 

[22.12., 22:20] Castiel: Oh?

[22.12., 22:21] Dean: Yeah when they'd turn, they fuse into one massive wolf

[22.12., 22:21] Castiel: Ewww

[22.12., 22:21] Dean: Hahahaha  
[22.12., 22:21] Dean: Kitty got claws

[22.12., 22:22] Castiel: Woah!!!!  
[22.12., 22:22] Castiel: Fuck

[22.12., 22:22] Dean: And a fat lip  
[22.12., 22:22] Dean: Shit

[22.12., 22:22] Castiel: Oh fuck yes!  
[22.12., 22:23] Castiel: Yum

[22.12., 22:23] Dean: Zachary  
[22.12., 22:23] Dean: Qait  
[22.12., 22:23] Dean: Wait  
[22.12., 22:23] Dean: No

[22.12., 22:23] Castiel: What?

[22.12., 22:23] Dean: I feel left out  
[22.12., 22:23] Dean: We should have watched this movie together

[22.12., 22:24] Castiel: Why?  
[22.12., 22:24] Castiel: What's wrong?

[22.12., 22:26] Dean: I am not sure i have grown out of the jealous thing  
[22.12., 22:27] Dean: You sort of online drooling over those guys  
[22.12., 22:27] Dean: I dont like it

[22.12., 22:27] Castiel: Like i would ever meet Zachary in real life.  
[22.12., 22:27] Castiel: Do you not have favorite actors?

[22.12., 22:28] Dean: I do  
[22.12., 22:29] Dean: Im still jealous

[22.12., 22:30] Castiel: Oh, hostage situation

[22.12., 22:31] Dean: Ohhh  
[22.12., 22:31] Dean: He's bitchy

[22.12., 22:31] Castiel: Yes.  
[22.12., 22:32] Castiel: Uuuh, bitch fight

[22.12., 22:32] Dean: Ex-boyfriend?

[22.12., 22:32] Castiel: Possible

[22.12., 22:32] Dean: He's dressed like the joker  
[22.12., 22:33] Dean: Green suit  
[22.12., 22:33] Dean: Purple tie

[22.12., 22:33] Castiel: Hmmm, true

[22.12., 22:34] Dean: Steam room  
[22.12., 22:34] Dean: Nice

[22.12., 22:36] Castiel: Bitchy!

[22.12., 22:37] Dean: Party was better before birthday boy turned yp

[22.12., 22:37] Castiel: Yes it was  
[22.12., 22:38] Castiel: Why's he throwing him a party at his place if he hates him that much?

[22.12., 22:38] Dean: I have no idea

[22.12., 22:39] Castiel: Cowboy is cute

[22.12., 22:39] Dean: So innocent

[22.12., 22:40] Castiel: Yes

[22.12., 22:46] Dean: Cowboy and birthday boy make me uncomfortable  
[22.12., 22:46] Dean: Cowboy looks under age

[22.12., 22:46] Castiel: He does. But I'm sure he's not

[22.12., 22:49] Dean: He's just gonna drag him out of his closet kicking and acreaming  
[22.12., 22:49] Dean: Huh  
[22.12., 22:52] Dean: Yes  
[22.12., 22:52] Dean: Yes he is

[22.12., 22:54] Castiel: That's one stupid "game"

[22.12., 22:54] Dean: Yeah  
[22.12., 22:54] Dean: He is super pushy  
[22.12., 22:54] Dean: I dont like that  
[22.12., 22:55] Dean: 😳  
[22.12., 22:55] Dean: This is netflix  
[22.12., 22:55] Dean: Wtf

[22.12., 22:56] Castiel: Uh... yeah... 😳  
[22.12., 22:56] Castiel: Me neither

[22.12., 22:56] Dean: Thats the most penis I've seen on netflix

[22.12., 22:57] Castiel: Yeah

[22.12., 22:57] Dean: Awwwwe

[22.12., 22:57] Castiel: Wait, isn't Shame on Netflix?

[22.12., 22:57] Dean: He needs a hug  
[22.12., 22:58] Dean: Whats shame

[22.12., 22:58] Castiel: Yes  
[22.12., 22:58] Castiel: Shame?

[22.12., 22:58] Dean: Yeah shame

[22.12., 22:58] Castiel: Movie about a sex addict.

[22.12., 22:58] Dean: Oh

[22.12., 22:58] Castiel: Played by Michael Fassbender  
[22.12., 22:58] Castiel: Sexy dude

[22.12., 22:58] Dean: Shut it

[22.12., 22:58] Castiel: Shark smile

[22.12., 22:59] Dean: Isn't that the young magneto dude

[22.12., 22:59] Castiel: Straight as hell  
[22.12., 22:59] Castiel: Yes. Exactly

[22.12., 23:02] Dean: This evening took a strange turn

[22.12., 23:02] Castiel: It did  
[22.12., 23:04] Castiel: Damn, high school sucks

[22.12., 23:05] Dean: Well  
[22.12., 23:05] Dean: Awkward  
[22.12., 23:05] Dean: Well shit

[22.12., 23:05] Castiel: Woah, wtf?

[22.12., 23:06] Dean: I dont think this party is gonna end with them as friends

[22.12., 23:07] Castiel: I keep wondering how they even are friends to begin with

[22.12., 23:07] Dean: Yeah

[22.12., 23:10] Castiel: Awwwwwe

[22.12., 23:10] Dean: That is so sweet

[22.12., 23:11] Castiel: That Alan guy is such an ass

[22.12., 23:11] Dean: Yeah  
[22.12., 23:12] Dean: This seems like a night of education for the douche

[22.12., 23:12] Castiel: Yes

[22.12., 23:13] Dean: Ewww  
[22.12., 23:13] Dean: Public restriom  
[22.12., 23:13] Dean: 🤢

[22.12., 23:13] Castiel: Last place on earth!!!

[22.12., 23:14] Dean: Hmmm  
[22.12., 23:14] Dean: Odd dude that larry

[22.12., 23:15] Castiel: Yes

[22.12., 23:17] Dean: Mic drop

[22.12., 23:17] Castiel: Yes he did

[22.12., 23:17] Dean: Well  
[22.12., 23:17] Dean: Huh  
[22.12., 23:17] Dean: Well that was skin  
[22.12., 23:18] Dean: Pick up

[22.12., 23:19] Castiel: Oh dammit! Look at that face!!!

[22.12., 23:19] Dean: Yeah  
[22.12., 23:19] Dean: Not my style of relationship  
[22.12., 23:20] Dean: But respect for the communication

[22.12., 23:20] Castiel: Yes  
[22.12., 23:20] Castiel: There!

[22.12., 23:20] Dean: He's gonna call michael  
[22.12., 23:20] Castiel: Yes

[22.12., 23:22] Dean: Harold is.creepy

[22.12., 23:22] Castiel: Yes.  
[22.12., 23:23] Castiel: But Zachary is so good at playing creepy.

[22.12., 23:24] Dean: Dirty laundry

[22.12., 23:25] Castiel: I don't like people who unfold other people's dirty laundry

[22.12., 23:25] Dean: Yeah  
[22.12., 23:25] Dean: Could have called him out privately

[22.12., 23:41] Castiel: Ha!  
[22.12., 23:42] Castiel: Seems we were wrong, huh?  
[22.12., 23:42] Dean: Maybe

[22.12., 23:43] Castiel: Awwwe. The cowboy had been asleep

[22.12., 23:43] Dean: Awwwwe  
[22.12., 23:44] Dean: One hell of aparty  
[22.12., 23:45] Dean: Tex is so wholesome

[22.12., 23:46] Castiel: Well, that's another way to be called out

[22.12., 23:47] Dean: 😥  
[22.12., 23:48] Dean: he was a douche  
[22.12., 23:48] Dean: But I feel sorry for him

[22.12., 23:48] Castiel: Yeah  
[22.12., 23:51] Castiel: I like his coat

[22.12., 23:51] Dean: Don't you have a similar one  
[22.12., 23:51] Castiel: I do  
[22.12., 23:51] Castiel: It's very nice

[22.12., 23:51] Dean: You look better in it then he does

[22.12., 23:51] Castiel: Thank you

[22.12., 23:55] Dean: Yachats a lot of people out and about  
[22.12., 23:56] Dean: Thats

[22.12., 23:56] Castiel: Yeah  
[22.12., 23:56] Castiel: Okay, that was one weird movie

[22.12., 23:56] Dean: I was kinda hoping for a happy ending  
[22.12., 23:56] Dean: I want to hug all of them

[22.12., 23:57] Castiel: Same  
[22.12., 23:59] Castiel: I hope you're not mad at me for choosing this one?

[23.12., 00:00] Dean: No  
[23.12., 00:00] Dean: It's  
[23.12., 00:00] Dean: Kinda scary  
[23.12., 00:00] Dean: How it was

[23.12., 00:01] Castiel: Yes

[23.12., 00:01] Dean: Im glad it isn't that bad anymore  
[23.12., 00:09] Dean: At least not in my bubble

[23.12., 00:14] Castiel: Yeah.

[23.12., 00:14] Dean: Im sorry your bubble was different  
[23.12., 00:14] Castiel: Don't.  
[23.12., 00:15] Castiel: There will always be people who don't get it.

[23.12., 00:18] Dean: You shouldn't have had to be in that position  
[23.12., 00:18] Dean: Its bull  
[23.12., 00:18] Dean: And while you might be fine now, I am angry  
[23.12., 00:18] Dean: For you

[23.12., 00:20] Castiel: Don't be. Please.

[23.12., 00:20] Dean: But they hurt you  
[23.12., 00:21] Dean: Grr

[23.12., 00:21] Castiel: I still have most of my family in my life

[23.12., 00:21] Dean: That's good  
[23.12., 00:21] Dean: Fuck the rest

[23.12., 00:22] Castiel: Exactly

[23.12., 00:25] Dean: I like you how you are

[23.12., 00:25] Castiel: What do you mean?

[23.12., 00:25] Dean: I like tou  
[23.12., 00:26] Dean: Panties, bees, trench coat, devil cat, heavy books, sort of gay but not really more like pan or bi but a dash of demi.  
[23.12., 00:26] Dean: I like you

[23.12., 00:27] Castiel: Oh. That is quite a sum up.

[23.12., 00:27] Dean: Just the main points  
[23.12., 00:27] Dean: Some not the

[23.12., 00:28] Castiel: I like it

[23.12., 00:40] Dean: Good

[23.12., 00:42] Castiel: I like how you are.  
[23.12., 00:42] Castiel: Oh. And what i wanted to let you know:  
[23.12., 00:44] Castiel: I really, really hope that you never felt like i was being like Michael was to Alan, forcing him out of the closet…

[23.12., 00:49] Dean: No you didnt  
[23.12., 00:50] Dean: Frankly  
[23.12., 00:51] Dean: The more I think about it the more I realize how oblivous I have been.  
[23.12., 00:51] Dean: No straight man looks at guys like that

[23.12., 00:52] Castiel: What do you mean?

[23.12., 00:52] Dean: I have always thought that its normal to find men attractive like I did  
[23.12., 00:52] Dean: Do  
[23.12., 00:52] Dean: Turns out it isnt  
[23.12., 00:53] Dean: I just got taught that real man fuck women

[23.12., 00:54] Castiel: Well, some of them do. And other real men don't. And other real mean like both

[23.12., 00:56] Dean: I guess I'm like Pinocchio. Alive all the time but not a real boy till the fairy .ade him one  
[23.12., 00:58] Dean: SORRY  
[23.12., 00:58] Dean: I dont think that makes as much sense as it did in my head

[23.12., 00:59] Castiel: It surprisingly does

[23.12., 01:00] Dean: Yay

[23.12., 01:00] Castiel: Though i must admit I have never been called fairy before

[23.12., 01:00] Dean: I dont mean it in a bad way  
[23.12., 01:00] Dean: Fairy God father?

[23.12., 01:01] Castiel: I know you did not mean it in a bad way. I think it's cute coming from you  
[23.12., 01:02] Castiel: Are you doing it again?  
[23.12., 01:02] Castiel: Calling me old?

[23.12., 01:02] Dean: No  
[23.12., 01:02] Dean: Godmother seemed wrong  
[23.12., 01:02] Dean: Like Cinderella

[23.12., 01:03] Castiel: Can we settle on God Brother?

[23.12., 01:03] Dean: Ewww  
[23.12., 01:03] Dean: That makes me think of sam  
[23.12., 01:04] Dean: I do not want to do the same things to sam and you

[23.12., 01:05] Castiel: Ewwww  
[23.12., 01:05] Castiel: No, okay  
[23.12., 01:05] Castiel: Got it

[23.12., 01:05] Dean: Thank you

[23.12., 01:06] Castiel: Well, I'll just be your faity God queer then

[23.12., 01:06] Dean: Just stay mine

[23.12., 01:08] Castiel: I will do my very best  
[23.12., 01:08] Castiel: But now I'm off to bed, Dean. It's past 1

[23.12., 01:08] Dean: Yay  
[23.12., 01:09] Dean: Ok babe  
[23.12., 01:09] Dean: Good night

[23.12., 01:09] Castiel: Good night Babe.  
[23.12., 01:09] Castiel: Sweet dreams

[23.12., 01:09] Dean: I'll finish my beer and then im out too

[23.12., 01:09] Castiel: 😘

[23.12., 01:09] Dean: Night night  
[23.12., 01:09] Dean: 😚😇


	23. Pig 'n a poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast invitation followed by Netflix and chill.
> 
> I am trying to add something in to the time frame where they are not texting. Let me know if this works for you guys? Please.   
> Happy holidays to everyone. Stay safe and healthy

[23.12., 09:24] Castiel: Did you sleep well?

[23.12., 10:02] Dean: Morning angel

[23.12., 10:02] Dean: I slept great

[23.12., 10:03] Dean: I am making a massive breakfast

[23.12., 10:03] Dean: Wanna join me?

[23.12., 10:12] Castiel: What are you making? And why are you making a massive breakfast?

[23.12., 10:15] Dean: Because that's what I do on the 23rd

[23.12., 10:21] Castiel: Like, traditionally?

[23.12., 10:21] Dean: Yeah

[23.12., 10:22] Castiel: Why?

[23.12., 10:22] Castiel: Abd you still haven't told me wgat you're making?

[23.12., 10:27] Dean: First question: why not. Everyone is excited for the 25th. I like having something else to be excited about but sooner.

Second question: pig 'n a poke

[23.12., 10:29] Castiel: First answer: that sounds amazingly wholesome for some reason.

Second answer: heard of, never had any. Sounds like a perfect day to try it.

[23.12., 10:33] Dean: Cool

[23.12., 10:33] Dean: I am starting on the pancake dough

[23.12., 10:33] Dean: See you soon

[23.12., 10:53] Castiel: I'm on my way now. I had to wait, because i just saw that your present was about to be delivered

[23.12., 11:04] Dean: Ohhhhh

[23.12., 11:05] Dean: Nice

[23.12., 11:33] Dean: Just come in when you get here

[23.12., 11:33] Dean: I cant leave the kitchen

[23.12., 11:34] Castiel: Alright. Incoming now!

  
  


[23.12., 12:58] Dean: Stop running around in the back yard with the dog

[23.12., 13:15] Dean: Well fine. Since you left your phone with me while you play with my dog I will leave messages here.

[23.12., 13:15] Dean: I think you look very good today

[23.12., 13:16] Dean: And I saw lace poking out in the back when you bent over to take of your shoes

[23.12., 13:16] Dean: I would like to kiss you kiss you when you leave

[23.12., 13:20] Castiel: Where did you vanish to? Dean?

[23.12., 13:31] Dean: Garage.

[23.12., 13:31] Dean: Digging out something

[23.12., 13:32] Castiel: Uh. Okay. Can I help?

[23.12., 13:33] Dean: Possebly

[23.12., 13:33] Dean: How's your upper body strength

[23.12., 13:33] Dean: I may be stuck

[23.12., 13:33] Castiel: I'm coming to rescue you.

[23.12., 13:34] Dean: yay

[23.12., 13:34] Dean: In the rafters

[23.12., 13:34] Dean: My step stool fell

  
  


After Cas rescues Dean from the rafters they retreat back inside. A plate of cookies, some hot chocolate and both snuggle up on the couch to watch some mindless TV. Cas is sitting up, leaning on the arm rest with his right arm. Dean snuggles up to his left side but soon slides down and puts his head in Cas' lap. 

Halfway through the second movie Dean and Cas move to lay down together. Dean is laying with his back to the couch holding Cas in front of him. 

He can feel Cas laugh at a stupid joke and presses a kiss to the back of the neck right in front of him. Cas turns and looks into Deans eyes. He leans towards the younger man and gently presses his lips against Deans. 

[23.12., 17:24] Castiel: Hey Dean, I am back home now.

[23.12., 17:24] Dean: Come back

[23.12., 17:24] Castiel: Thank you for today.

[23.12., 17:24] Dean: Thank you for sharing my silly tradition with me

[23.12., 17:25] Castiel: I am going to skip dinner. I'm still full. Those were way too many cookies

[23.12., 17:25] Dean: Im sorry

[23.12., 17:27] Castiel: I would. But i really need to start preparing the potato salad I promised Gabe for tomorrow

[23.12., 17:35] Dean: 😥

[23.12., 17:35] Dean: I miss you alreadt

[23.12., 17:36] Castiel: I miss you too.

[23.12., 17:36] Castiel: I think your dog likes me.

[23.12., 17:42] Dean: She misses you too

[23.12., 17:46] Castiel: Awwwwwe

[23.12., 17:46] Castiel: Well. I seemingly do give great belly scratches. Not only head scratches

[23.12., 17:48] Dean: I am gonna have to get in line for those belly scratches to see myself

[23.12., 17:48] Castiel: If Santana lets you get them

[23.12., 17:58] Dean: She better

[23.12., 17:58] Dean: She can snuggle with lucy

[23.12., 17:59] Castiel: ☺️ if he lets her and doesn't hide on top of his cat tree

[23.12., 18:05] Dean: So you'd rather have my dog then me in your lap to give scratches

[23.12., 18:05] Castiel: No!

[23.12., 18:06] Castiel: I'd much rather have you than your dog

[23.12., 18:06] Dean: ☺️

[23.12., 18:07] Dean: Im proud of you btw

[23.12., 18:08] Dean: For telling me when the kissing got to much.

[23.12., 18:09] Castiel: Thank you for actually stopping without getting grumpy

[23.12., 18:09] Dean: No reason to get grumpy

[23.12., 18:12] Dean: I just got too enthusiastic i guess

[23.12., 18:12] Dean: I didn't mean to push

[23.12., 18:56] Castiel: I'm glad you think so

[23.12., 18:57] Dean: Im sorry you had to speak up.

[23.12., 18:57] Dean: I didn't want to do that

[23.12., 19:33] Castiel: I'm sorry

[23.12., 19:36] Dean: No don't be sorry

[23.12., 19:37] Dean: I am apologizing here

[23.12., 19:37] Dean: For pushing to the point where you had to throw the breaks 

[23.12., 19:41] Castiel: I'm sorry that i already reached that.

[23.12., 19:42] Dean: Don't be

[23.12., 19:51] Castiel: But i did like the kiss

[23.12., 19:53] Dean: I did too

[23.12., 19:53] Dean: A lot

[23.12., 19:59] Castiel: Your lips feel as nice as they look

[23.12., 20:00] Dean: Thank you

[23.12., 20:00] Dean: I really like your stubble

[23.12., 20:00] Dean: Really like it

[23.12., 20:00] Castiel: Really?

[23.12., 20:00] Castiel: Good

[23.12., 20:13] Dean: Yeah

[23.12., 20:13] Dean: My cheeks are still red from your face

[23.12., 20:14] Dean: I guess I have beard burn

[23.12., 20:14] Dean: Lol

[23.12., 20:14] Castiel: That must be the weirdest new thing so far.

[23.12., 20:14] Castiel: Beard burn? Really?

[23.12., 20:15] Dean: I dont know

[23.12., 20:15] Castiel: Is it that bad?

[23.12., 20:15] Dean: Its tender

[23.12., 20:15] Dean: Sort of

[23.12., 20:15] Dean: But I like it

[23.12., 20:15] Dean: Reminds me of today

[23.12., 20:16] Castiel: Awww

[23.12., 20:18] Dean: It may have went a bit out of hand but it was a good day.

[23.12., 20:20] Castiel: Yes. It was. And i really like your tradition

[23.12., 20:20] Castiel: I could get used to it

[23.12., 20:20] Dean: Now all i have tomorrow is to wrap gifts. And maybe make food.

[23.12., 20:21] Dean: I'd love to have you included

[23.12., 20:21] Dean: I still have the gift from you here

[23.12., 20:21] Dean: Should I open it?

[23.12., 20:21] Dean: Or wait

[23.12., 20:22] Castiel: Hmmm

[23.12., 20:22] Castiel: You may open it. I already opened yours

[23.12., 20:22] Dean: Ok

[23.12., 20:22] Dean: Hold on

[23.12., 20:34] Dean: Uhm

[23.12., 20:34] Dean: Thanks?

[23.12., 20:38] Dean: I like the material

[23.12., 20:38] Castiel: You're welcome

[23.12., 20:39] Castiel: I'm glad you like it

[23.12., 20:39] Castiel: The material i mean.

[23.12., 20:41] Castiel: But your messages read like you didn't enjoy the present itself

[23.12., 20:43] Dean: I uhm

[23.12., 20:43] Dean: I greatly appreciate the gesture

[23.12., 20:43] Dean: And they are funny and feel nice

[23.12., 20:43] Dean: I guess I didn't expect fun novelty boxers

[23.12., 20:44] Castiel: Was that too much?

[23.12., 20:46] Dean: No it wasn't

[23.12., 20:46] Dean: Thank you

[23.12., 21:08] Castiel: Oh good. I was really scared now

[23.12., 21:33] Dean: No worries babe

[23.12., 22:06] Dean: So

[23.12., 22:06] Dean: What are you up to

[23.12., 22:07] Dean: I keep tracking my present to myself. Any luck and it will get here tomorrow

[23.12., 22:08] Castiel: Watching all the Christmas Carol films I can find trying to find my favorite.

[23.12., 22:13] Dean: Sounds like fun. I'm wrapping gifts for sam and charly

[23.12., 22:13] Castiel: Oh? What are you getting yourself?

[23.12., 22:13] Castiel: You haven't wrapped yet?

[23.12., 22:14] Dean: No I havent. I am not good with wrapping so I like to keep it last minute

[23.12., 22:14] Dean: I've been known to wrap hours before

[23.12., 22:14] Castiel: Oh, I see.

[23.12., 22:15] Castiel: Well, mine are all wrapped and already in Gabriel's garage

[23.12., 22:15] Dean: Prepared i see

[23.12., 22:16] Castiel: Yes.

[23.12., 22:16] Dean: To answer your question.

[23.12., 22:16] Dean: I got myself just some things to play

[23.12., 22:16] Castiel: Video games?

[23.12., 22:25] Dean: Kind of

[23.12., 22:25] Dean: More like app based

[23.12., 22:28] Castiel: Oh?

[23.12., 22:36] Dean: Yeah

[23.12., 22:36] Castiel: But don't you just download apps? Why does it need to be delivered?

[23.12., 22:43] Dean: Uhm

[23.12., 22:43] Dean: Do you remember that toy I showed you?

[23.12., 22:44] Castiel: Oooooooooh!!!!

[23.12., 22:44] Castiel: Really?

[23.12., 22:44] Dean: Yeah

[23.12., 22:47] Castiel: So, you think you're really ready for that?

[23.12., 22:47] Dean: Won't know till I try

[23.12., 22:53] Castiel: I see

[23.12., 22:54] Castiel: Well, I'm looking forward to hear about it

[23.12., 22:54] Dean: Really?

[23.12., 22:58] Castiel: Yes, really!

[23.12., 23:00] Dean: Would you want the app?

[23.12., 23:01] Castiel: One day, yes. But you need to be comfortable with your toy first, Dwan

[23.12., 23:06] Dean: Dwan? Texting your other boyfriend?

[23.12., 23:06] Dean: 😉

[23.12., 23:06] Castiel: Oh damn, wrong chat.

He's the guy I'm dating on the side.

[23.12., 23:06] Castiel: 😉

[23.12., 23:07] Dean: I knew it. Sweet and hot guy like you, its like bread to ducks

[23.12., 23:13] Castiel: Well, I'm sorry.

[23.12., 23:14] Dean: Most disappointed in Lucy for not telling me tbh

[23.12., 23:15] Castiel: He's the devil

[23.12., 23:17] Dean: But yes. Once I am comfortable I will let you know

[23.12., 23:17] Castiel: Alright. It does sound very intriguing

[23.12., 23:20] Dean: Me playing with it or you being able to controll it

[23.12., 23:20] Dean: What part sounds better

[23.12., 23:20] Castiel: The second 🙈😳

[23.12., 23:21] Dean: Away or in the same room?

[23.12., 23:22] Castiel: Both?

  
  


[23.12., 23:47] Dean: I

[23.12., 23:47] Dean: I am not ignoring you

[23.12., 23:47] Castiel: Oh thank God

[23.12., 23:47] Castiel: I thought i had scared you off

[23.12., 23:47] Dean: No

[23.12., 23:47] Dean: Not at all

[23.12., 23:47] Dean: I needed a minute

[23.12., 23:50] Castiel: Oh?

[23.12., 23:50] Castiel: You needed a minute?

[23.12., 23:50] Castiel: Why?

[23.12., 23:51] Dean: Because I find the idea of you being in control very exciting

[23.12., 23:51] Dean: And combined with today's unplanned make out session

[23.12., 23:51] Dean: I needed a minute

[23.12., 23:51] Castiel: Oh!!!

[23.12., 23:56] Dean: Yeah

[23.12., 23:56] Dean: But

[23.12., 23:56] Dean: I am showered now and dressed for comfort

[23.12., 23:56] Dean: I am good

[23.12., 23:57] Castiel: I'm sad

[23.12., 23:57] Dean: Ehy

[23.12., 23:57] Dean: Why

[23.12., 23:59] Castiel: You didn't tell me you needed a minute

[23.12., 23:59] Dean: Nothing happened

[23.12., 23:59] Dean: I got excited

[24.12., 00:00] Dean: I got up, walked it off and took a quick rather cold shower

[24.12., 00:00] Castiel: Oh!!!

[24.12., 00:00] Dean: Plus you wore lace today

[24.12., 00:00] Castiel: I see

[24.12., 00:00] Dean: Lace

[24.12., 00:00] Dean: Cas

[24.12., 00:00] Dean: I saw

[24.12., 00:00] Castiel: I did

[24.12., 00:01] Castiel: Yes, you mentioned that you saw it

[24.12., 00:01] Dean: I did

[24.12., 00:03] Dean: It threw me for a loop

[24.12., 00:03] Dean: Like I know you wear it

[24.12., 00:03] Dean: Regularly

[24.12., 00:04] Dean: And its not necessarily sexual for you

[24.12., 00:04] Dean: But it is for me and seeing it today

[24.12., 00:04] Dean: Yeah

[24.12., 00:05] Castiel: I'm sorry. I thought it was more appropriate to wear underwear

[24.12., 00:05] Dean: Frankly, free balling is just as interesting

[24.12., 00:06] Dean: But I don't want you to change either

[24.12., 00:07] Castiel: I didn't want to turn my closet upside down

[24.12., 00:08] Dean: Might have some boring underwear somewhere?

[24.12., 00:08] Dean: Please dont

[24.12., 00:08] Dean: How i react is not your problem

[24.12., 00:09] Castiel: I don't want you to feel like i lead you on

[24.12., 00:10] Dean: You are not

[24.12., 00:10] Dean: I know how you feel about your pretties and sex

[24.12., 00:11] Castiel: Okay

[24.12., 00:11] Dean: And I don't want you to feel pressured

[24.12., 00:11] Dean: Hence me taking a shower to cool of

[24.12., 00:12] Castiel: Alright

[24.12., 00:16] Dean: You mad? Uncomfortable? Weirded out?

[24.12., 00:16] Castiel: No. Why should I be?

[24.12., 00:17] Dean: I dont know. Like I already made you uncomfortable once today

[24.12., 00:17] Dean: I am just making sure

[24.12., 00:18] Castiel: No. No I'm not uncomfortable

[24.12., 00:20] Dean: Ok good

[24.12., 00:20] Dean: What exactly made you pull the breaks this afternoon?

[24.12., 00:20] Dean: So I dont repeat it

[24.12., 00:22] Castiel: It's been a very long time since I kissed someone. It was just a lot.

[24.12., 00:24] Dean: Ok

[24.12., 00:25] Dean: I was worried I went to far.

[24.12., 00:26] Dean: I feel like i am not sure where to put my hands

[24.12., 00:30] Castiel: May I guide you next time?

[24.12., 00:30] Dean: Yes

[24.12., 00:31] Dean: I was swimming

[24.12., 00:31] Dean: I'd like that

[24.12., 00:31] Castiel: I'll try to help you better

[24.12., 00:31] Dean: Thank you

[24.12., 00:32] Castiel: You're most welcome

[24.12., 00:32] Dean: That sound so

[24.12., 00:32] Dean: Formal

[24.12., 00:32] Dean: Lol

[24.12., 00:32] Dean: We are talking about making out

[24.12., 00:32] Dean: Like its a business

[24.12., 00:33] Castiel: You started it

[24.12., 00:35] Dean: I just want to figure out what I am doing 

[24.12., 00:35] Castiel: You wanted to talk about it

[24.12., 00:35] Dean: Yeah

[24.12., 00:36] Dean: I wanna

[24.12., 00:36] Dean: I just want for this to work out

[24.12., 00:36] Dean: I haven't felt like this for someone in a while

[24.12., 00:39] Dean: I dont wanna fuck this up babe

[24.12., 00:39] Dean: I really like you

[24.12., 00:40] Castiel: I really like you too and i feel good about you

[24.12., 00:40] Dean: Like

[24.12., 00:40] Dean: I hate to sound needy

[24.12., 00:40] Dean: But what are we

[24.12., 00:41] Castiel: I really liked kissing you

[24.12., 00:41] Castiel: I loved feeling you that close to me

[24.12., 00:41] Castiel: I'm really sorry I got overwhelmed though

[24.12., 00:44] Castiel: ?

[24.12., 00:53] Dean: I dont make out like that with dates

[24.12., 00:55] Castiel: No?

[24.12., 00:55] Dean: No

[24.12., 00:55] Dean: Dates get a kiss good night

[24.12., 00:55] Dean: I dont spend hours making food with them

[24.12., 00:56] Dean: Or snuggling on the couch watching what ever

[24.12., 00:56] Castiel: So, I'm not your date?

[24.12., 00:56] Dean: I dont know

[24.12., 00:57] Dean: Are we just dating?

[24.12., 00:58] Castiel: So? Are you saying, you're my boyfriend?

[24.12., 00:59] Dean: Are we?

[24.12., 01:00] Dean: Is this a boyfriends situation?

[24.12., 01:00] Castiel: Does that change things between us?

[24.12., 01:02] Dean: Would it?

[24.12., 01:03] Castiel: I don't want them to change. But I wouldn't mind them evolving

[24.12., 01:03] Dean: Evolving how?

[24.12., 01:06] Castiel: Well, more snuggling, more headscratches, more kisses, but not at once, but a little more each day

[24.12., 01:08] Dean: I like the sound of that

[24.12., 01:08] Castiel: Did that even make sense?

[24.12., 01:08] Dean: Snuggling with scratches and kissing combined sounds awesome tho

[24.12., 01:09] Castiel: Yes

[24.12., 01:10] Dean: I'd love to be boyfriends

[24.12., 01:10] Dean: But I don't think i am out enough to be one

[24.12., 01:12] Castiel: Yeah, I think that's in our way

[24.12., 01:12] Dean: Im sorry

[24.12., 01:12] Castiel: But i sure as hell will not push you out

[24.12., 01:17] Dean: That leaves us in relationship status limbo

[24.12., 01:17] Castiel: It does

[24.12., 01:17] Castiel: That's not quite good

[24.12., 01:21] Dean: I am sort of out to sam and charly

[24.12., 01:21] Dean: Guess gabe and jack know

[24.12., 01:25] Castiel: I'd say Anael too

[24.12., 01:26] Dean: What makes one out?

[24.12., 01:29] Dean: Do I need a pride flag

[24.12., 01:35] Dean: Is there a club membership 

[24.12., 01:38] Castiel: No!

[24.12., 01:39] Castiel: Well, I guess, you're closest friends knowing does kind of make you out

[24.12., 01:39] Dean: Kind of boyfriends

[24.12., 01:42] Castiel: I don't like it

[24.12., 01:42] Dean: Me neither

[24.12., 01:42] Castiel: I want to know what I'm at

[24.12., 01:42] Dean: Me too

[24.12., 01:43] Castiel: So, if I called you my boyfriend that'd be okay with you?

[24.12., 01:43] Dean: Yeah

[24.12., 01:44] Castiel: Even if I called you that, talking to others?

[24.12., 01:44] Dean: Like telling them you have a boyfriend?

[24.12., 01:44] Castiel: Yes

[24.12., 01:45] Dean: Or Dean is my boyfriend

[24.12., 01:47] Castiel: No, like, I have a boyfriend. Or, like, my boyfriend will hurt you for that.

[24.12., 01:47] Castiel: I will not out you to anyone

[24.12., 01:50] Dean: I'd like if people knew you have a boyfriend

[24.12., 01:51] Castiel: 🤗

[24.12., 01:52] Castiel: I will not let anyone know your name

[24.12., 01:53] Dean: I'm sorry

[24.12., 01:53] Castiel: And I will not hold your hand in public

[24.12., 01:53] Dean: I'll get there

[24.12., 01:53] Dean: I promise

[24.12., 01:53] Castiel: Don't worry

[24.12., 01:58] Castiel: So, Dean, Babe, I will go to bed now

[24.12., 02:00] Dean: Oh shit its 2am?

[24.12., 02:00] Dean: Yeah me too

[24.12., 02:00] Dean: Good night

[24.12., 02:00] Dean: Boyfriend

[24.12., 02:00] Dean: ☺️😚😇

[24.12., 02:00] Castiel: And just for your information

[24.12., 02:01] Castiel: Patrick Stewart

[24.12., 02:07] Dean: What

[24.12., 02:08] Dean: Babe

[24.12., 02:08] Dean: Cas

[24.12., 02:08] Dean: Explain please

[24.12., 02:11] Castiel: The Christmas Carol movie I liked best was the one with him as Scrooge

[24.12., 02:11] Dean: Ohhhh

[24.12., 02:11] Dean: Thanks for explaining


	24. Sleep over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve is busy and not much time for texting. But an unexpected gift and cuddles make an appearance.

[24.12., 07:51] Castiel: Good morning

[24.12., 10:25] Dean: Morning  
[24.12., 10:25] Dean: Sorry  
[24.12., 10:25] Dean: I slept in  
[24.12., 10:25] Dean: I had a few beer last night and we didn't go to bed till very late  
[24.12., 10:51] Dean: Well, I guess you are either busy or went back to sleep. I'll be making some last minute Christmas preparations for when Sam and charly get here later today.  
[24.12., 13:13] Dean: I cleaned my house  
[24.12., 13:13] Dean: My couch still smells like you  
[24.12., 13:13] Dean: So I am gonna take a nap on it, wrap myself in the blanket you had and pretend you are napping with me

[24.12., 13:16] Castiel: Awwwwe  
[24.12., 13:34] Castiel: I'm sorry, Christmas Eve is a little busy. Especially since i slept in way too long  
[24.12., 13:36] Castiel: Last batch of cookies just came out of the oven and ist cooling down now

[24.12., 16:00] Dean: Nice.  
[24.12., 16:00] Dean: Sorry I disappeared  
[24.12., 16:00] Dean: Charly and Sam are here

[24.12., 16:05] Castiel: Nice!  
[24.12., 16:05] Castiel: Hope you have a great evening.

[24.12., 16:05] Dean: I've made you official official  
[24.12., 16:06] Dean: I told them we are boyfriends  
[24.12., 16:06] Dean: Enjoy your evening 😇  
[24.12., 16:06] Dean: Stay away from the tree before someone puts you up there

[24.12., 16:07] Castiel: Really???

[24.12., 16:07] Dean: Yes  
[24.12., 16:08] Dean: I may have been shaking a bit  
[24.12., 16:08] Dean: But yes

[24.12., 16:08] Castiel: That's okay, Gabe gets to stand in the nativity scene all night  
[24.12., 16:08] Castiel: Oh my God!!!

[24.12., 16:08] Dean: They are happy for me so yay

[24.12., 16:08] Castiel: I am so fucking proud of you!!!!

[24.12., 16:08] Dean: Nah  
[24.12., 16:08] Dean: No big deal

[24.12., 16:11] Castiel: Yes it is, Dean!  
[24.12., 16:11] Castiel: It is for me  
[24.12., 16:11] Castiel: It means you're serious about us. You're not toying around with my feelings

[24.12., 16:13] Dean: I wouldnt  
[24.12., 16:13] Dean: I really like you  
[24.12., 16:15] Dean: And I don't want to have to hide this if we are around them  
[24.12., 16:15] Dean: But Charly now demands to meet you  
[24.12., 16:15] Dean: Fair warning

[24.12., 16:16] Castiel: She does?

[24.12., 16:17] Castiel: I would like to meet her too.

[24.12., 16:28] Dean: I am gonna need whiskey for that meeting

[24.12., 17:07] Castiel: Why you? It's us meeting.

[24.12., 18:21] Dean: You 2 are going to get along. And will bond and band together.  
[24.12., 18:21] Dean: But its ok. I can't wait  
[24.12., 19:33] Dean: Now i am all alone

[24.12., 20:17] Castiel: Already?

[24.12., 20:17] Dean: Sam went to visit john

[24.12., 20:17] Castiel: Would you like to join us for Mass?

[24.12., 20:17] Dean: Charly is spending tonight with her future in laws

[24.12., 20:18] Dean: I'd like to respectfully decline that invite  
[24.12., 20:18] Dean: I am watching a TV show and finishing up cookies and some beer

[24.12., 20:18] Castiel: Donna, Fabriel, Jack and Claire are super happy for us and want to "officially" meet you

[24.12., 20:19] Dean: I'd love to  
[24.12., 20:19] Dean: Please not by going to mass

[24.12., 20:19] Castiel: Okay  
[24.12., 20:20] Castiel: It was just an idea. I don't like thinking of you spending Christmas Eve alone

[24.12., 20:21] Dean: I am not al9ne  
[24.12., 20:21] Dean: I got santana  
[24.12., 20:21] Dean: Enjoy church

[24.12., 20:24] Castiel: Alight.  
[24.12., 20:28] Castiel: What are your plans on Christmas?

[24.12., 20:28] Dean: Tomorrow?

[24.12., 20:28] Castiel: Yes

[24.12., 20:29] Dean: Unwrapping gifts in the morning that sam and charly left  
[24.12., 20:29] Dean: Waffles for breakfast

[24.12., 20:29] Castiel: Oh! Nice!

[24.12., 20:29] Dean: Feel free to join  
[24.12., 20:29] Dean: Let me know how many people you bring

[24.12., 20:30] Dean: Gladly make enough for an army

[24.12., 20:30] Castiel: 😄  
[24.12., 20:31] Castiel: Nah, they're having family breakfast and unwrapping presents themselves. But they said to suggest you join us for dinner.

[24.12., 20:32] Dean: You join me for waffles and then we join them?

[24.12., 20:32] Castiel: Yes

[24.12., 20:32] Dean: Nice

[24.12., 20:32] Castiel: Dean?

[24.12., 20:32] Dean: Yes

[24.12., 20:33] Castiel: I did have more than the boxers for you.  
[24.12., 20:33] Castiel: Would you like it now or tomorrow morning?

[24.12., 20:33] Dean: Hmmmmm  
[24.12., 20:34] Dean: Now  
[24.12., 20:34] Dean: PleSe

[24.12., 20:35] Castiel: Allright, one minute.  
[24.12., 20:37] Castiel: Alright, check your emails

[24.12., 20:38] Dean: Ok?  
[24.12., 20:39] Dean: 😳  
[24.12., 20:39] Dean: Thats  
[24.12., 20:39] Dean: Thank you  
[24.12., 20:39] Dean: I detect a theme for your gifts for me  
[24.12., 20:40] Dean: Thank you  
[24.12., 20:40] Dean: I will be browsing this website to choose lingerie while you are at mass

[24.12., 20:43] Castiel: Now that's a thought to take to church with me.

[24.12., 20:44] Dean: Lol  
[24.12., 20:44] Dean: I show you what i picked when you get back

[24.12., 20:45] Castiel: Yay

[24.12., 22:26] Castiel: So, have you picked anything?

[24.12., 22:27] Dean: No  
[24.12., 22:27] Dean: I cant decide  
[24.12., 22:34] Dean: I found something  
[24.12., 22:34] Dean: But I am unsure

[24.12., 22:34] Castiel: Yeah?

[24.12., 22:35] Dean: https://www.johnniescloset.com.au/mens-all-over-sheer-bodysuit-black/new-items/

[24.12., 22:39] Castiel: Oooh, that looks interesting!

[24.12., 22:39] Dean: Yeah?

[24.12., 22:40] Castiel: Yes!

[24.12., 22:41] Dean: https://www.menslingerie.com.au/mens-thong-underwear-black-garterbelt-lime-green-plus-other-colours/

[24.12., 22:41] Dean: I like this too

[24.12., 22:44] Castiel: Ooooh! That is lovely.

[24.12., 22:56] Dean: I am a little overwhelmed  
[24.12., 22:57] Dean: So much stuff  
[24.12., 23:15] Dean: Would you throw me some suggestions?  
[24.12., 23:15] Dean: I mean  
[24.12., 23:15] Dean: Boyfriends do that right

[24.12., 23:18] Castiel: Alright  
[24.12., 23:26] Castiel: https://www.menslingerie.com.au/mens-sexy-capri-panties-garterbelt-stockings-white-plus-other-colours/

[24.12., 23:28] Castiel: https://www.menslingerie.com.au/mens-glamour-lycra-lace-boxer-brief-shorts-green-black-plus-other-colours/

[24.12., 23:30] Dean: I like the green  
[24.12., 23:30] Dean: But the garter belt on the white…

[24.12., 23:31] Castiel: The have the belt alone too  
[24.12., 23:31] Castiel: Oooooooooh!!!

[24.12., 23:31] Dean: Oh?

[24.12., 23:31] Castiel: I found it!  
[24.12., 23:32] Castiel: The perfect one  
[24.12., 23:32] Castiel: https://www.menslingerie.com.au/mens-plaid-tartan-high-waist-thong-with-lace-green-and-red/

[24.12., 23:35] Dean: Ohhh  
[24.12., 23:35] Dean: I like those

[24.12., 23:35] Castiel: They're so pretty  
!  
[24.12., 23:35] Dean: And if they sell the garter belt alone....

[24.12., 23:36] Castiel: I know, right?

[24.12., 23:38] Dean: I think I take those  
[24.12., 23:38] Dean: Thank you angel

[24.12., 23:39] Castiel: You're welcome

[24.12., 23:41] Dean: I cant wait  
[24.12., 23:41] Dean: I ordered

[24.12., 23:41] Castiel: Me neither.  
[24.12., 23:50] Castiel: I can't wait to see you wearing those

[24.12., 23:56] Dean: Same kinds  
[24.12., 23:56] Dean: Kinda  
[24.12., 23:56] Dean: Im nervous  
[24.12., 23:56] Dean: That you think I look silly

[24.12., 23:57] Castiel: I can't imagine you would

[24.12., 23:58] Dean: I like how those make me feel  
[24.12., 23:59] Dean: Like pretty and idk  
[24.12., 23:59] Dean: Sensual?  
[24.12., 23:59] Dean: I never used that word to describe anything

[25.12., 00:00] Castiel: They do? That sounds good. I'm so glad you enjoy wearing them.  
[25.12., 00:03] Castiel: And that you don't think I'm a weak sissy for liking them so much myself

[25.12., 00:08] Dean: No I don't think so  
[25.12., 00:11] Dean: The sissy thing seems to be a thing... not my thing but a thing. So go them I guess  
[25.12., 00:11] Dean: But not for me  
[25.12., 00:12] Dean: I like how they feel and look  
[25.12., 00:12] Dean: And I am kinda excited to maybe seeing you in yours someday

[25.12., 00:13] Castiel: Yeah. I don't feel like I'm a sissy, and it's definitely not my fetish.

[25.12., 00:14] Dean: Oh I think it is a fetish babe

[25.12., 00:14] Castiel: Same

[25.12., 00:14] Dean: Like the liking lace  
[25.12., 00:17] Dean: Seeing the little bit peeking out yesterday...  
[25.12., 00:18] Dean: Yes I hope I get to see you in your full outfit some time

[25.12., 00:18] Castiel: Yes. That. But I meant the sissy thing.

[25.12., 00:18] Dean: Oh ok  
[25.12., 00:18] Dean: I misunderstood

[25.12., 00:19] Castiel: That's why i explained

[25.12., 00:19] Dean: Yeah I get it now  
[25.12., 00:20] Dean: Sorry

[25.12., 00:20] Castiel: Don't worry  
[25.12., 00:21] Castiel: I will show you my lace

[25.12., 00:24] Dean: I cant wait  
[25.12., 00:25] Dean: What time do you think you'll come over tomorrow

[25.12., 00:29] Castiel: When do you want me to be there

[25.12., 00:30] Dean: Right now

[25.12., 00:37] Castiel: Uh, but I'm home and laying in bed already.

[25.12., 00:38] Dean: Not to sound too forward  
[25.12., 00:38] Dean: But you could be laying next to me and snuggle

[25.12., 00:38] Castiel: True

[25.12., 00:40] Dean: Probably should have put that invite out sooner  
[25.12., 00:40] Dean: But I didn't want to be pushy

[25.12., 00:40] Castiel: Yeah.

[25.12., 00:41] Dean: I will let you sleep babe. Its almost one again

[25.12., 00:41] Castiel: Do you really want that?

[25.12., 00:41] Dean: What? You here to snuggle?  
[25.12., 00:41] Dean: Yeah

[25.12., 00:42] Castiel: Hmmm

[25.12., 00:42] Dean: No hanky panky

[25.12., 00:47] Castiel: I'm getting dressed enough to get out in the cold.

[25.12., 00:47] Dean: Really  
[25.12., 00:48] Dean: Omg  
[25.12., 00:48] Dean: I'm gonna put on a pajama  
[25.12., 00:48] Dean: And get you a pillow and blanket

[25.12., 00:48] Castiel: If you want me to come over

[25.12., 00:49] Dean: Yes

[25.12., 00:55] Castiel: Okay, packed toothbrush, on my way now

[25.12., 00:55] Dean: Yayyyyy  
[25.12., 00:55] Dean: 9mg  
[25.12., 00:55] Dean: I am so excited  
[25.12., 00:55] Dean: This is like christmas  
[25.12., 00:55] Dean: On Christmas

[25.12., 00:56] Castiel: Merry Christmas

[25.12., 00:57] Dean: Thank you so much  
[25.12., 00:57] Dean: So so much  
[25.12., 00:57] Dean: Just walk in.  
[25.12., 00:57] Dean: You know where to go.  
[25.12., 00:57] Dean: You can park in front of the garage.

Cas is nervous as he parks his car. He stays seated for a few minutes and just stares at the house. Is he really going to do this? The thought of spending the night with Dean in his bed is both scary and exciting. He misses the feeling of someone in his bed, the warmth radiating from another body and the gentle touches. There is also the nervous fluttering and the doubts. Will Dean expect anything besides cuddling? Cas isn't ready for more than a few kisses and the occasional dirty messages.   
He finally gets out of the car and into Dean's house. He makes his way to the bedroom.   
Dean is awake but barely so. He does manage to hold the blanket up invitingly and Castiel gets a glimpse of Dean's flannel pajama pants and the faded but soft looking t-shirt He threw on for his benefit.   
Putting his little overnight bag down on the dresser he shuffles over and climbs into bed.

Dean is frantic. He is excited and scared. Cas in his bed sounds great in theory but he never shared a bed with a man. He picks up a few stray things from the floor before he puts on pajama pants and his softest shirt. He lays nervously in bed when he hears a car pull up to the house. It takes a few minutes for him to hear the door open and close and he listens carefully to the steps making it slowly to his bedroom. When Cas opens the door he is backlit by the Christmas lights and truly does look like an angel. Just a very sleepy one. Dean holds open the blanket and when Cas finally climbs into bed he shuffles closer. They look at each other for a few minutes until Cas takes Dean's hand and turns around, wrapping Dean's arm around him and pressing his back to Dean.   
They fall asleep after Dean presses a kiss into Castiel's neck.


	25. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are shorter right now. Its still Christmas after all and real life and stuff.   
> I hope everyone has nice holidays!

Dean and Castiel wake up still wrapped around each other. They have swapped positions during the night and Cas is holding Dean to his front. He can tell by the change in Deans breathing pattern that the other man is awake and presses a kiss to the hair in front of him.   
Dean let's out a content sigh and snuggles closer.

" I can't believe you drove over in the middle of the night. " 

" Waking up with you seemed like a really good idea." Cas answers. 

They lay there for a few more minutes before getting up.   
They don't get dressed right away but share the bathroom sink for brushing their teeth. 

Dean goes to make coffee and leaves Cas to try and fix his hair. 

A few minutes later Cas joins him at the kitchen table where Dean has a cup waiting for him.

[25.12., 10:36] Dean: Yes you are right next to me. But without this is doesn't feel right.  
[25.12., 10:36] Dean: So  
[25.12., 10:36] Dean: Good morning angel

[25.12., 10:44] Castiel: You're such a dork  
[25.12., 10:46] Castiel: Good morning, pretty man.

[25.12., 10:49] Dean: ☺️

[25.12., 10:56] Castiel: 😚

[25.12., 10:56] Dean: Well come here and kiss me.  
[25.12., 11:12] Dean: You taste like sirup.

[25.12., 11:14] Castiel: That's because i had a lot of sirup on my waffle

[25.12., 11:58] Dean: Did you kidnap my dog and run away?

[25.12., 11:58] Castiel: Yes

[25.12., 11:58] Dean: Are you coning back?  
[25.12., 11:58] Dean: Just because I went to shower doesn't mean you get to commit dog napping  
[25.12., 11:59] Dean: Or did the thought of you being in the house while I am naked weird you out

[25.12., 11:59] Castiel: Yes, we've only got 2 miles left.  
[25.12., 11:59] Castiel: I think she'll hate me

[25.12., 11:59] Dean: My poor lazy puppers

[25.12., 13:09] Castiel: Dean, the pack is empty. Do you have more?

[25.12., 13:26] Dean: Hihi  
[25.12., 13:26] Dean: You have flour on your ass

[25.12., 13:27] Castiel: What???

[25.12., 13:27] Dean: My hand wasn't as clean as I thoight  
[25.12., 13:27] Dean: Clear handprint on your ass

[25.12., 13:29] Castiel: Great. We'll have to stop by my place then so i can change

[25.12., 13:29] Dean: Im sorry

[25.12., 13:34] Castiel: I should've kept on my sweats. Not your fault

[25.12., 14:31] Dean: Ok i am at the store  
[25.12., 14:31] Dean: But 8 forgot the list  
[25.12., 14:31] Dean: What am I getting?

[25.12., 15:01] Castiel: Soda. And bell peppers.

[25.12., 15:01] Dean: Yes  
[25.12., 15:01] Dean: Should I put everything else back?

[25.12., 15:02] Castiel: Depends on what everything else is

[25.12., 15:02] Dean: I kinda wandered around till you answered  
[25.12., 15:02] Dean: Well uhm  
[25.12., 15:02] Dean: Lotion  
[25.12., 15:02] Dean: Shower gel, hair gel, a tooth brush for you to have at my house  
[25.12., 15:02] Dean: Cereal  
[25.12., 15:02] Dean: Dog toys

[25.12., 15:03] Castiel: No. No putting back

[25.12., 15:03] Dean: Cat treats

[25.12., 15:03] Castiel: But hurry? We should be at Gabe's by 4

[25.12., 15:03] Dean: And now I am in the candy isle

[25.12., 15:04] Castiel: M&Ms

[25.12., 15:04] Dean: Ok  
[25.12., 15:04] Dean: Anything you want babe

[25.12., 15:04] Castiel: The peanut ones

[25.12., 15:04] Dean: Lol  
[25.12., 15:04] Dean: You want nuts  
[25.12., 15:05] Dean: Specific color?  
[25.12., 15:05] Dean: Bell peppers  
[25.12., 15:05] Dean: Not nuts

[25.12., 15:05] Castiel: Green

[25.12., 15:06] Dean: Ok

[25.12., 15:43] Castiel: You really wanna go with both cars?

[25.12., 15:43] Dean: Yeah. That way we don't need to drive around to get each other home.

[25.12., 15:44] Castiel: Alright.

At Gabriels house, Dean is welcomed with open arms. He is nervous and Cas is trying to let go of his hand, Dean just holds on tighter.

[25.12., 16:19] Dean: Help  
[25.12., 16:19] Dean: Gabe cornered me  
[25.12., 16:19] Dean: Where are you  
[25.12., 16:31] Dean: Babe!  
[25.12., 16:31] Dean: He is giving me the talk  
[25.12., 16:31] Dean: The brother talk  
[25.12., 16:32] Dean: HELP ME  
[25.12., 16:39] Dean: Angel

[25.12., 17:03] Castiel: Oooooh shit!!! I was helping Claire with her new acrylic paint

[25.12., 17:04] Dean: He still has me  
[25.12., 17:04] Dean: We are wandering the back yard  
[25.12., 17:04] Dean: HELP ME

[25.12., 17:04] Castiel: I'm coming, hang in there Babe!!!

[25.12., 17:55] Dean: Why do you keep running away from me.

[25.12., 17:56] Castiel: I do not  
[25.12., 17:56] Castiel: You do

[25.12., 17:56] Dean: I think Donna is about to show me her guns  
[25.12., 17:56] Dean: Come here and hold my hand please

[25.12., 17:56] Castiel: Are you seriously scared she'd shoot you?

[25.12., 17:57] Dean: Shed make it look like an accident  
[25.12., 17:57] Dean: And maybe I just want to hold your hand

[25.12., 17:57] Castiel: Alright.

Castiel and Claire have taken Santana out for a walk. 

[25.12., 19:54] Castiel: Claire loves your dog

[25.12., 19:54] Dean: I noticed  
[25.12., 19:55] Dean: Santana is a attention whore

[25.12., 19:58] Castiel: So, in case we ever need one, we have a dog sitter volunteer

[25.12., 19:58] Dean: Yay  
[25.12., 20:01] Dean: I can not believe you left me here with gabe and donna  
[25.12., 20:01] Dean: All defenceless

[25.12., 20:01] Castiel: You three seemed fine  
[25.12., 20:01] Castiel: Jack can defend you  
[25.12., 20:02] Castiel: Claire is very amused that you're scared of her parents

[25.12., 20:02] Dean: Well  
[25.12., 20:02] Dean: Does she know how I met them?  
[25.12., 20:02] Dean: How we met?

[25.12., 20:03] Castiel: Not all of it.

[25.12., 20:03] Dean: I met her dad cause I hurt you  
[25.12., 20:03] Dean: And I met her mom cause I got arrested  
[25.12., 20:03] Dean: Come on  
[25.12., 20:03] Dean: You must understand why I am intimidated

[25.12., 20:04] Castiel: I do  
[25.12., 20:04] Castiel: Claire is having giggle fits

[25.12., 20:04] Dean: Why?

[25.12., 20:05] Castiel: Because you're a grown up and afraid of her dad.

[25.12., 20:05] Dean: Wait till she starts dating and has to go meet parents

[25.12., 20:05] Castiel: She gets that you're afraid of the sheriff though  
[25.12., 20:06] Castiel: Yeah, i keep telling her that

[25.12., 20:06] Dean: Let her know that I like her uncle very much and I made a stupid mistake in the beginning that had her dad mad at me?

[25.12., 20:07] Castiel: Okay, i will

[25.12., 20:10] Dean: How much longer are you guys gonna be gone?

[25.12., 20:10] Castiel: Almost back

[25.12., 20:10] Dean: Uay  
[25.12., 20:10] Dean: Yay

The rest of the evening goes smoothly. Dean and Cas get to cuddle on the couch while everyone is watching a Christmas miracle on TV.   
They decide to head home after the movie.

[25.12., 21:09] Dean: I made it home  
[25.12., 21:10] Dean: I had a lot of fun today  
[25.12., 21:10] Dean: Let me know when you are home please

[25.12., 21:27] Castiel: I've arrived home too

[25.12., 21:28] Dean: Yay

[25.12., 21:29] Castiel: Thank you so so much for enduring my family

[25.12., 21:29] Dean: I had a lot of fun  
[25.12., 21:29] Dean: It was a lot of people  
[25.12., 21:29] Dean: But all were real  
[25.12., 21:29] Dean: Really nice  
[25.12., 21:30] Dean: Even if you abandoned me regularly

[25.12., 21:35] Castiel: I'm sorry I did

[25.12., 21:35] Dean: At least you always came back for me

[25.12., 21:38] Castiel: Of course!!

[25.12., 21:38] Dean: I like your family  
[25.12., 21:39] Dean: I hope I left a good impression

[25.12., 21:39] Castiel: Yes, they all like you a lot

[25.12., 21:40] Dean: And you are still talking to me  
[25.12., 21:40] Dean: Good day  
[25.12., 21:40] Dean: Waking up with you was nice

[25.12., 21:41] Castiel: It was. I liked that a lot.

[25.12., 21:42] Dean: I am a little over peopled right now but spending g at this time with you was the most fun I had in a long time

[25.12., 21:43] Castiel: Yeah. Me too. Christmas with the family is nice, but people-y

[25.12., 21:43] Dean: Even santana is done for today

[25.12., 21:45] Castiel: Had Ana left you in peace when i abandoned you?

[25.12., 21:45] Dean: Yeah  
[25.12., 21:46] Dean: I'm not sure what you told her but she just smiled and left me alone

[25.12., 21:46] Castiel: That's awesome

[25.12., 21:54] Castiel: So glad He has given up showing up for Christmas dinner.

[25.12., 21:54] Dean: Eho  
[25.12., 21:54] Dean: Who

[25.12., 21:54] Castiel: Our brother…

[25.12., 21:55] Dean: Oh yeah... the one that kicked you out right  
[25.12., 21:55] Dean: I would love to meet him

[25.12., 21:57] Castiel: I don't want you to meet him.  
[25.12., 21:58] Castiel: I want nothing to do with him

[25.12., 22:10] Dean: He sounds like the type of person Id like to meet in a dark alley

[25.12., 22:12] Castiel: You would. I'd rather not.

[25.12., 22:12] Dean: I dislike him  
[25.12., 22:12] Dean: He sounds like an ass

[25.12., 22:58] Dean: Cas?  
[25.12., 22:58] Dean: You mad?  
[25.12., 22:58] Dean: Asleep?  
[25.12., 23:24] Dean: Guess you fell asleep. I am off to bed myself babe. Its been a few.short nights in a row.  
[25.12., 23:24] Dean: 😚😇


	26. Full body massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy jerk off warning i guess. Dean gets mail

[26.12., 08:37] Castiel: I am so terribly sorry!!!!

[26.12., 08:37] Castiel: Please forgive me, Dean!

[26.12., 09:05] Castiel: I know you're probably still asleep, but... please, please forgive me!!!

[26.12., 09:05] Dean: Morning angel

[26.12., 09:05] Dean: Alm down

[26.12., 09:05] Dean: Calm

[26.12., 09:05] Dean: I just woke up

[26.12., 09:05] Dean: I am not angry

[26.12., 09:06] Castiel: Dean!!!

[26.12., 09:06] Dean: Its ok to fall asleep babe

[26.12., 09:06] Castiel: No, it's not

[26.12., 09:06] Dean: Where did you end up sleeping?

[26.12., 09:06] Castiel: The couch

[26.12., 09:06] Dean: Ouch

[26.12., 09:06] Castiel: Yeah

[26.12., 09:06] Dean: How's the back?

[26.12., 09:06] Castiel: Old

[26.12., 09:07] Dean: Awwwwe

[26.12., 09:07] Dean: I hope you feel better soon

[26.12., 09:07] Castiel: I hope so too.

[26.12., 09:10] Dean: Uhm

[26.12., 09:10] Dean: CAS?

[26.12., 09:10] Castiel: Dean?

[26.12., 09:10] Dean: You left laundry here

[26.12., 09:10] Dean: Pretty laundry

[26.12., 09:11] Castiel: Oh shit!

[26.12., 09:11] Dean: Its very pretty

[26.12., 09:11] Castiel: Uh…

[26.12., 09:12] Dean: I like the color

[26.12., 09:13] Dean: I didn't peg you for the hot pink type.

[26.12., 09:26] Dean: Cas?

[26.12., 09:26] Castiel: Uh

[26.12., 09:26] Castiel: I'm sorry

[26.12., 09:26] Dean: Im not mad

[26.12., 09:27] Dean: Figured I let you know so you don't look for them

[26.12., 09:29] Dean: Babe

[26.12., 09:29] Dean: Are you embarrassed?

[26.12., 09:42] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 09:42] Dean: Wanna hear about embarrassing?

[26.12., 09:42] Dean: I am still in bed

[26.12., 09:42] Dean: Those are still laying on the floor

[26.12., 09:43] Dean: I am debating if jerking off to your panties would be wrong or not.

[26.12., 09:43] Castiel: Ooooh!!!!

[26.12., 09:44] Castiel: Really?

[26.12., 09:44] Dean: Yes.

[26.12., 09:44] Dean: My dick is very much interested and my pillow still smells like you

[26.12., 09:45] Castiel: How is that embarrassing though?

[26.12., 09:47] Dean: You left a piece of fabric here

[26.12., 09:48] Dean: I haven't even touched it. But just seeing it turned me on like a teenager finding porn for the first time

[26.12., 09:50] Dean: That is embarrassing

[26.12., 09:52] Castiel: I am embarrassed I can't keep my stuff together and leave a mess at your place

[26.12., 09:56] Dean: You left one item

[26.12., 09:56] Dean: Its ok

[26.12., 09:56] Dean: Would it be creepy if I tried them on?

[26.12., 09:56] Castiel: Unwashed??

[26.12., 09:57] Dean: So yes

[26.12., 09:58] Castiel: Unhygienic yes

[26.12., 09:58] Castiel: Creepy no

[26.12., 10:00] Dean: Urgh

[26.12., 10:00] Dean: Someone is at my door

[26.12., 10:01] Dean: Nooooo

[26.12., 10:01] Dean: Brb

[26.12., 10:01] Castiel: Ewww

[26.12., 10:01] Castiel: Yell them away

[26.12., 10:04] Dean: It was a delivery

[26.12., 10:05] Dean: Poor dude having to work the day after christmas

[26.12., 10:10] Dean: My toy arrived

[26.12., 10:11] Dean: Uhm

[26.12., 10:11] Dean: I will take this opportunity to test it out

[26.12., 10:12] Dean: Feel free to join me or ignore me

[26.12., 10:19] Castiel: Poor post dude!!!

[26.12., 10:23] Castiel: So, does it come ready charged? Or is it battery operated?

[26.12., 10:24] Dean: Fancy Bluetooth charger

[26.12., 10:24] Dean: But its charged

[26.12., 10:24] Dean: Easy to clean

[26.12., 10:24] Dean: Thankfully a lot smaller then anticipated

[26.12., 10:25] Castiel: Nice

[26.12., 10:26] Dean: Its really strong

[26.12., 10:26] Dean: The vibrations

[26.12., 10:31] Dean: Its a lot bigger then my fingers

[26.12., 10:35] Castiel: Did you prepare yourself?

[26.12., 10:35] Dean: I am still prepping

[26.12., 10:36] Castiel: Good.

[26.12., 10:40] Dean: I

[26.12., 10:40] Dean: Really wish you were here

[26.12., 10:46] Castiel: I'm sorry

[26.12., 10:47] Dean: I think your fingers would feel really good

[26.12., 10:49] Dean: Im sorry

[26.12., 10:49] Castiel: Oh fuck

[26.12., 10:49] Dean: I dont want to get you involved if you don't want to

[26.12., 10:49] Castiel: No. No. Please.

[26.12., 10:49] Dean: Is that a yes or no

[26.12., 10:53] Dean: Cas?

[26.12., 10:53] Castiel: Yes, i want to know what you're doing

[26.12., 10:53] Dean: I am up to2 fingers

[26.12., 10:54] Dean: And I think I need 3

[26.12., 10:54] Dean: But its so full

[26.12., 10:55] Castiel: Slowly. Don't hurry thing

[26.12., 10:56] Dean: I

[26.12., 10:56] Dean: I think I am gonna come before I even get to the plug

[26.12., 10:57] Castiel: That's okay.

[26.12., 10:57] Dean: But I really want to try it

[26.12., 11:01] Castiel: You'll be more relaxed, Love.

[26.12., 11:02] Castiel: You're young

[26.12., 11:02] Dean: 3

[26.12., 11:03] Dean: 3 fingrs is

[26.12., 11:03] Dean: A lot

[26.12., 11:03] Dean: Oh god cas

[26.12., 11:04] Castiel: Yes it's a lot Dean. But it feels good

[26.12., 11:04] Dean: Yes

[26.12., 11:04] Dean: Yes it does

[26.12., 11:06] Dean: Do you

[26.12., 11:06] Castiel: I bet you look so beautiful right now

[26.12., 11:06] Dean: Want a pic?

[26.12., 11:09] Castiel: Yes?

[26.12., 11:10] Dean: I cant bend enough to show you my fingers

[26.12., 11:10] Dean: but

[26.12., 11:10] Castiel: Oh Shit!!!

[26.12., 11:11] Dean: Good or bad

[26.12., 11:12] Castiel: So beautiful

[26.12., 11:12] Dean: I

[26.12., 11:12] Dean: Im fucking myself

[26.12., 11:12] Dean: I cant reach the spot

[26.12., 11:13] Dean: But it feels so.good cas

[26.12., 11:13] Castiel: Oh yes.

[26.12., 11:14] Castiel: Fuck yourself.

[26.12., 11:16] Dean: Fuck cas

[26.12., 11:16] Dean: Im

[26.12., 11:17] Castiel: Coming?

[26.12., 11:17] Dean: Gonna come

[26.12., 11:17] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 11:17] Castiel: Oh Damn.

[26.12., 11:17] Castiel: Your sheets, Dean.

[26.12., 11:18] Dean: Fuck them

[26.12., 11:18] Castiel: hmmm. Yes

[26.12., 11:19] Dean: Savd the sheet

[26.12., 11:20] Dean: I didn't need to touch my cock

[26.12., 11:21] Dean: And everything is so sensitive

[26.12., 11:21] Dean: But I am so loose

[26.12., 11:21] Dean: I th8nk the plug would fit

[26.12., 11:23] Dean: Yes

[26.12., 11:23] Dean: Yes it does

[26.12., 11:23] Dean: Oh god

[26.12., 11:23] Dean: Cas

[26.12., 11:23] Dean: Its

[26.12., 11:23] Dean: So much

[26.12., 11:26] Dean: Cas?

[26.12., 11:27] Castiel: Oh yes!!

[26.12., 11:31] Dean: I

[26.12., 11:31] Dean: Don't think I can turn it on

[26.12., 11:31] Dean: Im so full

[26.12., 11:31] Dean: My cock is twitching trying to get hard again

[26.12., 11:32] Dean: Im shaking a bit

[26.12., 11:33] Castiel: What do you mean you can't turn on?

[26.12., 11:33] Dean: I'm

[26.12., 11:34] Dean: Everything is so sensitive

[26.12., 11:34] Dean: I dontnthink i can take it

[26.12., 11:34] Castiel: Oh

[26.12., 11:34] Castiel: Oh Dean

[26.12., 11:35] Dean: I want to

[26.12., 11:35] Dean: But

[26.12., 11:35] Castiel: I'm hard Dean

[26.12., 11:35] Dean: Fuck cas

[26.12., 11:36] Dean: If I tense up it rubs right against that spot

[26.12., 11:37] Castiel: It turns me on to know how sensitive you are

[26.12., 11:38] Dean: I

[26.12., 11:38] Dean: I think you'd use that against me

[26.12., 11:38] Dean: Wouldn't you

[26.12., 11:40] Dean: Are jerking of this time or are you just gonna enjoy the feeling

[26.12., 11:43] Castiel: I'm actually kind of mimicking you

[26.12., 11:43] Dean: Oh fuck

[26.12., 11:43] Dean: Are you fucking yourself with your fingers?

[26.12., 11:47] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 11:47] Castiel: So warm

[26.12., 11:47] Dean: I'd love to watch you

[26.12., 11:47] Dean: Suck on your cock while you do it

[26.12., 11:48] Castiel: Mmmh, yes, that would feel good

[26.12., 11:48] Dean: Oh god

[26.12., 11:48] Dean: Im getting hard again

[26.12., 11:49] Dean: Do you like rimming?

[26.12., 11:49] Castiel: Yes.

[26.12., 11:49] Dean: I want to try it so bad

[26.12., 11:50] Dean: Eat you out

[26.12., 11:50] Dean: Around your fingers

[26.12., 11:50] Castiel: Oooh damn

[26.12., 11:51] Castiel: You're making me all hard

[26.12., 11:51] Castiel: And i feel so hot

[26.12., 11:52] Dean: I bet you look amazing right now

[26.12., 11:52] Dean: Hard

[26.12., 11:52] Dean: Fingers in your ass

[26.12., 11:55] Dean: Oh god

[26.12., 11:55] Dean: Cas

[26.12., 11:55] Dean: Lowest setting

[26.12., 11:55] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 11:57] Castiel: Oooooooooh you turned it on

[26.12., 11:57] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 11:57] Dean: Its right there

[26.12., 11:57] Dean: Right on the spot

[26.12., 11:57] Castiel: I bet it feels so good

[26.12., 11:58] Dean: Im not even fully hard but my cock is leaking

[26.12., 11:58] Castiel: I'm three fingers in Dean

[26.12., 11:58] Dean: Oh god

[26.12., 11:58] Dean: Will you come?

[26.12., 11:59] Dean: Fuck yourself until you co.e6

[26.12., 11:59] Castiel: I'm gonna use my dildo

[26.12., 11:59] Dean: You

[26.12., 11:59] Dean: You have a dildo

[26.12., 12:01] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 12:01] Castiel: You sound surprised

[26.12., 12:02] Dean: I didn't think that far ahead

[26.12., 12:02] Dean: I never I.agined you with toys

[26.12., 12:03] Castiel: So, you may use them but not me?

[26.12., 12:04] Dean: Oh no

[26.12., 12:04] Dean: Don't get me wrong

[26.12., 12:04] Dean: I had a false picture of you in my mind

[26.12., 12:04] Dean: I didn't think.youd be into them yourself

[26.12., 12:04] Dean: Im loving the fact

[26.12., 12:05] Dean: You fucking yourslf

[26.12., 12:05] Dean: Its really hot

[26.12., 12:06] Castiel: Just because I don't use them often doesn't mean i don't have any at all

[26.12., 12:06] Dean: I see

[26.12., 12:06] Dean: I really like that

[26.12., 12:06] Dean: I am so hard again

[26.12., 12:07] Dean: The vibration

[26.12., 12:07] Dean: Its all over

[26.12., 12:07] Castiel: Oh God yes. The tingling. The stomach pooling heat.

[26.12., 12:07] Dean: Yes

[26.12., 12:08] Castiel: Damn it feels good

[26.12., 12:08] Dean: I think

[26.12., 12:08] Dean: I think I can come again

[26.12., 12:08] Dean: Maybe

[26.12., 12:08] Dean: My cock is so sensitive

[26.12., 12:08] Castiel: I think you will.

[26.12., 12:08] Castiel: I'm four fingers in.

[26.12., 12:08] Dean: Oh fuck

[26.12., 12:09] Dean: How big is your dildo

[26.12., 12:09] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 12:09] Dean: Split open

[26.12., 12:09] Dean: I wish I could see

[26.12., 12:10] Dean: Oh god

[26.12., 12:10] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 12:10] Dean: Im moving the plug

[26.12., 12:10] Dean: Just a little

[26.12., 12:13] Castiel: Oh yes!

[26.12., 12:13] Castiel: Oh man it's been s while

[26.12., 12:13] Castiel: It feels so big

[26.12., 12:14] Castiel: And it's my smallest

[26.12., 12:14] Dean: Fucking hell

[26.12., 12:14] Dean: Cas

[26.12., 12:14] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 12:15] Dean: You gonna ride that cock?

[26.12., 12:16] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 12:16] Dean: Would you ride me like that

[26.12., 12:16] Castiel: Oh I would, yes!

[26.12., 12:16] Dean: I'd hold on to your hips. Massage your balls

[26.12., 12:17] Castiel: Oh yes!

[26.12., 12:17] Castiel: I'd love that

[26.12., 12:17] Castiel: I'd wanna bend down and kiss you

[26.12., 12:18] Dean: Hmm

[26.12., 12:18] Dean: Ues

[26.12., 12:18] Dean: I love kissing.g you

[26.12., 12:18] Castiel: I like it too.

[26.12., 12:18] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 12:18] Dean: I

[26.12., 12:19] Dean: I think

[26.12., 12:19] Castiel: It just about reaches the spit

[26.12., 12:19] Dean: Can I come without cum

[26.12., 12:19] Dean: Cause fuck

[26.12., 12:19] Dean: I think

[26.12., 12:20] Castiel: Fuck.

[26.12., 12:20] Dean: I think came but I'm still coming

[26.12., 12:20] Dean: Its so much fuck

[26.12., 12:20] Dean: Caas

[26.12., 12:20] Castiel: I haven't felt this hot and full in months

[26.12., 12:20] Castiel: Everything tingles

[26.12., 12:20] Castiel: Everything Dean

[26.12., 12:21] Dean: I want to suck your cock while I'm fucking you with the dildo

[26.12., 12:21] Castiel: I can feel it in my ear tips.

[26.12., 12:21] Castiel: So hard

[26.12., 12:22] Castiel: It's twitching so bad.

[26.12., 12:22] Dean: Fuck caa

[26.12., 12:22] Dean: Cs

[26.12., 12:22] Dean: I am shaking

[26.12., 12:23] Dean: Im still hard

[26.12., 12:23] Dean: How

[26.12., 12:23] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 12:24] Castiel: Oh God. Oh God!

[26.12., 12:24] Castiel: Dean

[26.12., 12:24] Castiel: I'm

[26.12., 12:24] Dean: Come for me

[26.12., 12:24] Dean: Babe

[26.12., 12:25] Dean: Fuck yourself

[26.12., 12:25] Dean: Coe for me

[26.12., 12:25] Castiel: I feel

[26.12., 12:26] Dean: Fuzzy

[26.12., 12:26] Castiel: Oh shit!

[26.12., 12:26] Dean: I turned the plug off but its still in my ass

[26.12., 12:26] Dean: Fuck babe

[26.12., 12:27] Castiel: My knees are so wobbly and my brain and insides are mush

[26.12., 12:27] Dean: Im trying to take out the plug

[26.12., 12:28] Dean: But my ass is so sensitive

[26.12., 12:28] Dean: Everytime i pull my cock twitches

[26.12., 12:28] Dean: Thats it. It has to stay

[26.12., 12:28] Castiel: I wish I could see that

[26.12., 12:29] Dean: Fuck cas

[26.12., 12:29] Dean: This qas

[26.12., 12:29] Dean: Amazing

[26.12., 12:30] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 12:30] Dean: The plug is amazing

[26.12., 12:30] Castiel: I'm so glad you like your toy

[26.12., 12:31] Dean: Iys still in.me

[26.12., 12:31] Castiel: Oh damn

[26.12., 12:31] Dean: Im not kidding

[26.12., 12:31] Dean: I cant take it out

[26.12., 12:32] Dean: Im to sensitive

[26.12., 12:33] Castiel: You think you gonna come again if you pull it out?

[26.12., 12:34] Dean: I came twice

[26.12., 12:34] Dean: Without touching my cock

[26.12., 12:34] Dean: And I am still twitching

[26.12., 12:34] Dean: I think I really am a bottom

[26.12., 12:34] Dean: 🤣

[26.12., 12:35] Castiel: I'd still love to be fucked at least once…

[26.12., 12:35] Dean: Yes

[26.12., 12:36] Dean: I want to fuck you

[26.12., 12:36] Dean: So bad

[26.12., 12:36] Castiel: Yes?

[26.12., 12:36] Dean: Yes

[26.12., 12:37] Castiel: I want to feel your beautiful big cock in me

[26.12., 12:37] Dean: Cas

[26.12., 12:37] Dean: Are you

[26.12., 12:38] Castiel: ?

[26.12., 12:38] Dean: Are you trying to get me to come again

[26.12., 12:38] Castiel: No. I'm only saying that I would really like that

[26.12., 12:38] Dean: I am such a mess

[26.12., 12:38] Dean: My body is covered in cum

[26.12., 12:38] Dean: And sweat

[26.12., 12:39] Castiel: I miss being made love to. That's what I dream of with you.

[26.12., 12:40] Castiel: I'm dreaming of you not fucking ne but making love.

[26.12., 12:40] Dean: I want to take you apart

[26.12., 12:40] Dean: Just spend a weekend in bed

[26.12., 12:40] Dean: I want to kiss every inch of your body

[26.12., 12:41] Dean: I want see what sounds i can get out of you

[26.12., 12:41] Dean: I want to learn what makes you moan

[26.12., 12:42] Dean: Fuck cas

[26.12., 12:46] Dean: Cas?

[26.12., 12:46] Castiel: Yeah?

[26.12., 12:46] Dean: I'm too old for this

[26.12., 12:46] Dean: My cock is hard

[26.12., 12:46] Castiel: You're not old

[26.12., 12:47] Dean: To old for this

[26.12., 12:47] Dean: Omg

[26.12., 12:47] Dean: Fuck

[26.12., 12:47] Dean: I got the plug

[26.12., 12:47] Dean: Out

[26.12., 12:47] Dean: Its so empty now

[26.12., 12:47] Castiel: ?

[26.12., 12:48] Dean: I give up

[26.12., 12:49] Dean: I'm gonna nap

[26.12., 12:49] Dean: And then shower

[26.12., 12:49] Castiel: Yeah

[26.12., 12:49] Dean: My dick is gonna have to calm down

[26.12., 12:49] Dean: I'm not touching anything

[26.12., 12:49] Castiel: I'm sorry

[26.12., 12:49] Dean: No

[26.12., 12:49] Dean: Don't be

[26.12., 12:50] Dean: This was fun

[26.12., 12:50] Dean: But a lot

[26.12., 12:50] Dean: Im exhausted

[26.12., 12:50] Dean: Jesus im still twitching. I need a break

[26.12., 12:50] Dean: I miss you snuggling me

[26.12., 12:51] Dean: Cuddling would be nice

[26.12., 12:51] Castiel: It would be

[26.12., 12:52] Dean: If you

[26.12., 12:52] Dean: If you ever want more.then making out

[26.12., 12:52] Dean: You need to make the move

[26.12., 12:53] Dean: I wont

[26.12., 12:53] Dean: I don't want.to push

[26.12., 12:53] Castiel: I know

[26.12., 12:54] Dean: You are in charge what happens

[26.12., 12:55] Dean: I am gonna nap now

[26.12., 12:56] Dean: I talke to you later?

  
  


[26.12., 14:29] Castiel: I'm sorry I kind of ghosted you.

[26.12., 14:32] Dean: No worries

[26.12., 14:32] Dean: I just got out of the shower

[26.12., 14:33] Castiel: I went for a long run

[26.12., 14:33] Dean: How

[26.12., 14:33] Castiel: I had to…

[26.12., 14:33] Dean: How can you run after coming?

[26.12., 14:33] Castiel: Not immediately

[26.12., 14:33] Dean: What our who made you run

[26.12., 14:34] Castiel: Me...

[26.12., 14:34] Castiel: My feelings

[26.12., 14:34] Dean: Oh

[26.12., 14:34] Dean: What feelings

[26.12., 14:35] Castiel: Not sure.

[26.12., 14:35] Dean: Explain it?

[26.12., 14:36] Castiel: I was overwhelmed, crying.

[26.12., 14:37] Dean: No

[26.12., 14:37] Dean: I'm so sorry

[26.12., 14:39] Castiel: I've never told anyone but Missouri that I'm craving someone to make love to me. And mean it. That i don't wanna be a piece of meat that is just there to satisfy the need of others

[26.12., 14:40] Dean: I wasn't lying

[26.12., 14:40] Dean: I want to worship your body and you

[26.12., 14:40] Castiel: See.

[26.12., 14:41] Castiel: That's why I was crying

[26.12., 14:41] Castiel: That's why I had to go run it off

[26.12., 14:41] Dean: Im confuswd

[26.12., 14:41] Dean: Is it bad thing that I want that?

[26.12., 14:42] Castiel: Noooo!

[26.12., 14:42] Castiel: No!

[26.12., 14:42] Dean: Ok

[26.12., 14:42] Castiel: It

[26.12., 14:42] Dean: I do. Want that. I mean

[26.12., 14:42] Castiel: It's just

[26.12., 14:44] Castiel: I don't know. It just overwhelmed me that I should actually, maybe, be allowed things that I want. Be allowed happiness?

[26.12., 14:44] Dean: Yes you are

[26.12., 14:44] Dean: And I'll try my best to make you feel good about that want

[26.12., 14:45] Castiel: I'm feeling so stupid for crying

[26.12., 14:46] Dean: I never thought I'd want or like something up my ass. I never thought i could fall for a guy or admit that i like lacey stuff. But here we are.

[26.12., 14:46] Dean: Learning

[26.12., 14:46] Dean: Together

[26.12., 14:47] Dean: I learned I am a huge fan of butt stuff and that I am a huge fan of you with or without lace.

[26.12., 14:47] Dean: And I hope you'll learn that wanting stuff is good and that you can have it.

[26.12., 14:48] Castiel: I'm trying

[26.12., 14:48] Dean: Can I come over?

[26.12., 14:48] Dean: I want to hug you

[26.12., 14:50] Castiel: You serious?

[26.12., 14:51] Dean: Yes

[26.12., 14:51] Dean: My boyfriend is troubled

[26.12., 14:51] Dean: He needs a hug

[26.12., 14:52] Castiel: Yes. Please

[26.12., 14:53] Dean: On my way

[26.12., 14:58] Castiel: You're the best.

[26.12., 14:58] Castiel: Just come inside

[26.12., 15:20] Dean: Ok listen

[26.12., 15:20] Dean: I am at the store

[26.12., 15:21] Dean: I wanted to get you flowers

[26.12., 15:21] Dean: But

[26.12., 15:21] Castiel: You're a dork...

[26.12., 15:21] Castiel: But what?

[26.12., 15:21] Dean: I am looking at massage oil.

[26.12., 15:21] Dean: Would you be comfortable with me giving you a massage

[26.12., 15:21] Dean: No expectations despite our earlier exploits

[26.12., 15:22] Dean: I wanna make you feel good

[26.12., 15:22] Castiel: Massage sounds awfully nice.

[26.12., 15:23] Dean: Good

[26.12., 15:23] Dean: So pick out some shorts

[26.12., 15:23] Dean: Like running shorts

[26.12., 15:24] Castiel: Yes, Dean.

[26.12., 15:24] Dean: And nothing else

[26.12., 15:24] Dean: Please

[26.12., 15:24] Dean: About to pay

[26.12., 15:24] Dean: See you in a few

[26.12., 15:24] Castiel: What do you mean?

[26.12., 15:24] Dean: No socks

[26.12., 15:25] Dean: Or shirt

[26.12., 15:25] Dean: Just the shorts

[26.12., 15:25] Dean: Underwear if you want

[26.12., 15:25] Castiel: Oh. I was just gonna ask that

[26.12., 15:25] Dean: Full body massage

[26.12., 15:26] Castiel: Oh

[26.12., 15:26] Dean: You ok with that?

[26.12., 15:27] Castiel: I think so

[26.12., 15:27] Dean: You can always stop me if you are uncomfortable

[26.12., 15:27] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 15:28] Dean: I can worship you and your body without sex

[26.12., 15:28] Dean: I'll show you in 5 min.

[26.12., 15:33] Castiel: Just come in, I'm in the bathroom

Dean arrives at the house but Cas is nowhere to find. Dean sits down in front of the couch and plays with Lucifer. 

  
  


[26.12., 15:44] Castiel: Would you stop conspiring with Lucifer? I can hear you.

[26.12., 15:44] Dean: He is helping me

[26.12., 15:44] Castiel: Helping?

[26.12., 15:44] Dean: Why are you taking so long in the bathroom

[26.12., 15:45] Dean: Come out here

[26.12., 15:46] Dean: Lucy and me have set up everyth8ng

[26.12., 15:47] Castiel: Have you ever tried to remove dried cum from a mirror?

[26.12., 15:47] Dean: Omg

[26.12., 15:47] Dean: Cas

[26.12., 15:47] Dean: Just leave it

[26.12., 15:47] Dean: My sheets are still messy with cum and lube

[26.12., 15:47] Dean: I dont care

[26.12., 15:47] Castiel: But it's embarrassing... 🙈

[26.12., 15:47] Dean: No

[26.12., 15:47] Dean: I saw the pic

[26.12., 15:48] Dean: Don't worrie

[26.12., 15:48] Dean: Please

[26.12., 15:48] Dean: If you are nervous about me massaging you wear a shirt

[26.12., 15:48] Dean: But don't hide

[26.12., 15:48] Dean: Don't make me try and massage lucy

[26.12., 15:48] Dean: But oiled up cat would be funny

[26.12., 15:49] Castiel: I am not hiding...

[26.12., 15:50] Castiel: Fine... I'll leave it

The livingroom is set up with a few candles Dean found. He spread a soft blanket out in front of the couch and has the massage oil in his jeans pocket so the oil can warm up.

When Cas finally comes into the room he is wearing nothing but shorts just like Dean asked.

Cas is nervous about the massage but after his night on the couch and the emotional turmoil from earlier he is ready to see where this is going.

Dean starts slow. He helps Cas to lay down on his front and presses a kiss in between the shoulder blades before he rubs some of the oil between his hands. He starts at the shoulders and just spreads the liquid all over Cas' back at first. Dean spends 30 min massaging the back and shoulders all the way down to Castiels feet. A thrill runs through him when he massages the thighs and his hands slip into the shorts to get to all parts of the leg. 

Cas seems to be half asleep when Dean asks him to turn around but becomes more aware of the room when Dean starts rubbing oil into his chest. 

Dean is as thorough with the front as he was with the back, massaging the arms down to the hands and spending extra time on the feet. He is nervous when he goes up the leg, slipping into the leg of the shorts here too but Cas is content and doesn't stop him. 

Once Dean is done and Cas is a relaxed puddle of man on the floor, he helps him onto the couch and cuddles him.

[26.12., 17:28] Castiel: Don't leave meeeee

[26.12., 17:29] Castiel: 😭

[26.12., 17:29] Dean: Do you want us to come back?

[26.12., 17:30] Castiel: You've left me all defenseless on my couch.

[26.12., 17:34] Dean: Melted to it?

[26.12., 17:34] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 17:34] Dean: But do you feel worshipped?

[26.12., 17:34] Castiel: Lucifer will take his chancevand feed on my body

[26.12., 17:35] Dean: Do you want me to come back?

[26.12., 17:36] Castiel: Yes?

[26.12., 17:38] Dean: Well. Yes? Is not a clear answer

[26.12., 17:38] Dean: Yes or no babe

[26.12., 17:39] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 17:39] Dean: Ok

[26.12., 17:39] Dean: Let me pack up some stuff and the puppy

[26.12., 17:39] Dean: I'll be back within the hour

[26.12., 17:41] Castiel: Will you have gone for a walk with her by then?

[26.12., 17:41] Dean: Yes

[26.12., 17:41] Dean: Or du you want to peel yourself of the couch and join us

[26.12., 17:42] Castiel: I'd love to join you if i can make it off the couch

[26.12., 17:43] Dean: I'll take it as a compliment to my massage skills

[26.12., 17:47] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 17:59] Dean: Finally home

[26.12., 17:59] Dean: Traffic is horrible

[26.12., 17:59] Dean: Did you peel off the couch

[26.12., 18:09] Castiel: Yes

[26.12., 18:10] Castiel: I'll hive that mirror another go whike you're gone

[26.12., 18:10] Dean: 🤣

[26.12., 18:10] Dean: Clean up sucks but man this made for a great picture

[26.12., 18:12] Castiel: I'm glad you had fun

[26.12., 18:12] Castiel: 🙂

[26.12., 18:12] Dean: Fun?

[26.12., 18:13] Dean: This picture will be printed and hung up in my bedroom

[26.12., 18:24] Castiel: Noooo

[26.12., 18:57] Dean: On my way back

[26.12., 18:57] Dean: Ready for walkies?

[26.12., 18:57] Castiel: Yes!!! I got the cum off

[26.12., 18:57] Dean: Yay

[26.12., 19:08] Castiel: I'll be waiting outside, okay?

They go on a long walk exhausting Santana. Its dark out and Dean feels bold enough to grab his boyfriends hand. He's nervous and his face is blushing but he likes the feeling of having the other man's hand in his. 

They return home after an hour.

[26.12., 20:24] Castiel: You should've brought those M&Ms you bought yesterday. Mine are all gone.

[26.12., 20:24] Dean: I did

[26.12., 20:24] Dean: Check my overnight bag

Dean realizes his overnight bag that had been stored in the car long before he met Cas, still has condoms from his hook up times. He doesn't want Cas to think he is expecting anything and panics a little.

[26.12., 20:24] Dean: No

[26.12., 20:24] Dean: Dont

[26.12., 20:25] Dean: Don't check my bag

[26.12., 20:25] Castiel: Why?

[26.12., 20:25] Dean: I get it

[26.12., 20:25] Castiel: What's in it?

[26.12., 20:25] Dean: Just

[26.12., 20:25] Dean: Overnight stuff

[26.12., 20:27] Castiel: Okay?

[26.12., 20:27] Castiel: You didn't bring your toy, did you

[26.12., 20:28] Dean: No

[26.12., 20:28] Dean: I show you the app 9f you want to

[26.12., 20:35] Dean: Me and the snacks are on the couch

[26.12., 20:35] Dean: Where are tou

[26.12., 20:35] Dean: You

[26.12., 20:35] Castiel: Waiting for the kettle.

[26.12., 20:49] Castiel: Check who delivers tonight. My hunger's finally come

  
  


[26.12., 20:50] Dean: I make food

[26.12., 20:50] Dean: Burgers?

[26.12., 20:50] Dean: Salad

[26.12., 20:50] Dean: Or a pasta dish

[26.12., 20:51] Dean: I think that's all I have in the house

[26.12., 20:55] Castiel: You? You wanna go to your house to make food?

It takes Dean a minute to remember that while he does have food in his house he is, in fact, not at his house . He goes through his boyfriend's kitchen in the hopes to find something to make dinner with. He finds nothing but some stale cereal and a really sad looking head of lettuce. 

They order in.

[26.12., 21:41] Dean: Your house

[26.12., 21:41] Dean: You have no food

[26.12., 21:41] Dean: How

[26.12., 21:41] Dean: I wanted to make you food

[26.12., 21:41] Dean: And you have nothing

[26.12., 21:41] Dean: How?

[26.12., 21:43] Castiel: I... have been eating out at Gabriel's the last two days?

[26.12., 21:50] Dean: Can we go shopping together?

[26.12., 21:50] Dean: Next time

[26.12., 21:51] Castiel: Okay

Cas and Dean are on the couch. The movie they picked long over and bow stuck on the Netflix screen.

Dean has his head on Cas chest.

[26.12., 23:39] Castiel: Dean, are you sleeping?

[26.12., 23:39] Dean: Not yet

[26.12., 23:40] Castiel: Wanna get off the couch and into bed? Don't think my back will survive another night on the couch

[26.12., 23:40] Dean: Do I get backscratches in bed?

[26.12., 23:40] Castiel: If you wish

Both settled into bed. The lights are off.

[26.12., 23:54] Dean: Just so you can call me a dork again

[26.12., 23:55] Dean: Good night 😇

[26.12., 23:55] Dean: 😚

[26.12., 23:55] Castiel: 😘


	27. But I won't touch you. Or will I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundane day turns sexy .

[27.12., 10:38] Castiel: I dognapped Santana and we just got back. We brought fresh bagels and donuts

[27.12., 10:44] Dean: Morning babe.  
[27.12., 10:44] Dean: Waking up in your bed is nice  
[27.12., 10:44] Dean: Waking up alone isnt  
[27.12., 10:45] Dean: I'll join you in a few

[27.12., 13:08] Castiel: Dean is here.  
[27.12., 13:08] Castiel: Oh, damn, wrong chat…

[27.12., 13:08] Dean: Uhm  
[27.12., 13:08] Dean: Yes he is  
[27.12., 13:08] Dean: He can leave if he's in the way

[27.12., 13:09] Castiel: Shut up.

[27.12., 13:09] Dean: Dwan wants to come over, i can give you guys space

[27.12., 13:09] Castiel: You're so stupid.  
[27.12., 13:09] Castiel: 😉

[27.12., 13:11] Dean: Yeah  
[27.12., 13:11] Dean: But im your stupid

[27.12., 13:12] Castiel: Yes. And I'm not giving you away.

[27.12., 13:13] Dean: ☺️  
[27.12., 13:13] Dean: So who was texting if you don't mind me ask8ng

[27.12., 13:13] Castiel: Anael

[27.12., 13:14] Dean: She want to come over?

[27.12., 13:19] Castiel: Yeah. Wants to make use of the fine weather and go on a walk.

[27.12., 13:19] Dean: Go  
[27.12., 13:19] Dean: Don't abandon family because of me  
[27.12., 13:19] Dean: I go home and do some laundry  
[27.12., 13:19] Dean: Like my sheets....  
[27.12., 13:19] Dean: Fuck  
[27.12., 13:20] Dean: Want me to leave the puppy?  
[27.12., 13:20] Dean: Gives me a reason to come back?😉

[27.12., 13:21] Castiel: Sounds awesome!!

[27.12., 14:07] Dean: How is your walk?

[27.12., 14:08] Castiel: Nice and I'm being questioned a lot

[27.12., 14:08] Dean: Oh no  
[27.12., 14:08] Dean: Im sorry  
[27.12., 14:09] Dean: Question her about her jail bait boyfriend

[27.12., 14:12] Castiel: I will

[27.12., 14:13] Dean: Pet my dog for me

[27.12., 14:16] Castiel: Sure

[27.12., 14:17] Dean: My house is empty  
[27.12., 14:17] Dean: Without her

[27.12., 14:18] Castiel: Awwwwwe

[27.12., 15:21] Dean: My laundry is almost done  
[27.12., 15:21] Dean: Are you still being questioned?  
[27.12., 15:43] Dean: Babe?

[27.12., 15:43] Castiel: Yes  
[27.12., 15:49] Castiel: We bought some sandwich stuff  
[27.12., 15:50] Castiel: We're almost home

[27.12., 16:34] Dean: Let me know once your sister left. Then I come over

[27.12., 16:35] Castiel: Okay.  
[27.12., 16:47] Castiel: She's gone

[27.12., 16:47] Dean: Sweet  
[27.12., 16:48] Dean: Let me put my sheets back on the bed.  
[27.12., 16:48] Dean: Anything I should bring  
[27.12., 16:48] Dean: Sorry

[27.12., 16:48] Castiel: Uh

[27.12., 16:48] Dean: I am assuming I am staying  
[27.12., 16:48] Dean: I shouldnt

[27.12., 16:48] Castiel: What would you like for dinner?

[27.12., 16:49] Dean: I can just pick my puppers up  
[27.12., 16:49] Dean: I can bring stuff from my house to make us burgers

[27.12., 16:51] Castiel: Burgers sounds great 

[27.12., 16:51] Dean: Cool  
[27.12., 16:52] Dean: Now... do I need to restock my overnight bag?

[27.12., 16:57] Castiel: If you want. I'd want you to.

[27.12., 17:02] Dean: Just making sure im not crowding you

[27.12., 17:03] Castiel: You're my boyfriend right? And we're on vacation

[27.12., 17:03] Dean: Yes.

[27.12., 17:03] Castiel: See

[27.12., 17:03] Dean: Still need to make sure

[27.12., 17:04] Castiel: I like not spending the night just on my own

[27.12., 17:04] Dean: Where is the grumpy accountant from the beginning of this month that rather spent his time with his cat?  
[27.12., 17:04] Dean: 😚

[27.12., 17:05] Castiel: I gave him to Dwan…

[27.12., 17:05] Dean: 🤣  
[27.12., 17:06] Dean: Ok i am on my way babe

[27.12., 17:06] Castiel: Awesome, I can't wait  
[27.12., 17:07] Castiel: I'll clean up the kitchen so we can work together?

[27.12., 17:07] Dean: Yes babe  
[27.12., 17:07] Dean: Thank you

[27.12., 17:07] Castiel: See you soon!!!

They cook together and goof around like idiots.  
After the food is eaten and dishes have been put in the dish washer they retreat to the couch with the plan of watching a movie. Dean goes in to give Cas a little peck on the lips because he can and Castiel grabs his face and deepens the kiss. He runs his fingers through Deans hair and slowly drags him down onto the couch with him.   
Dean let's his hands wander over his boyfriends arms and shoulders but when he gets to the ribs he remembers that Cas is ticklish there and can't resist the urge.  
Cas laughs into the kiss and grabs Deans hands, pinning them over Dean's head to the couch. He now laying on top of Dean in the V oh his legs.

[27.12., 19:49] Dean: Cas  
[27.12., 19:49] Dean: I felt that  
[27.12., 19:49] Dean: I know you know I did  
[27.12., 19:49] Dean: Did you run away because making out turned you on  
[27.12., 20:08] Dean: Babe  
[27.12., 20:08] Dean: I am not expecting anything just because you get hard  
[27.12., 20:08] Dean: Fuck  
[27.12., 20:08] Dean: Where did you go?

[27.12., 20:13] Castiel: I'm in the backyard  
[27.12., 20:19] Castiel: I'm sorry

[27.12., 20:20] Dean: Ok. At least you didn't run away  
[27.12., 20:20] Dean: Since you won't face me with a hard on  
[27.12., 20:20] Dean: I will do this in text format  
[27.12., 20:20] Dean: You seem to have an easier time talking about sex here  
[27.12., 20:21] Dean: I DO NOT expect anything when I say here

[27.12., 20:21] Castiel: Apparently

[27.12., 20:21] Dean: I like knowing I caused your arousal but I am ok with just kissing  
[27.12., 20:22] Dean: How can you be so open texting me dirty things but then run away from me in real life.  
[27.12., 20:23] Dean: What do I need to do or say that you believe me when I say nothing has to happen

[27.12., 20:25] Castiel: I thought you'd feel like I am pushing you, but I know you're not ready. It's too new.

[27.12., 20:26] Dean: Ok  
[27.12., 20:26] Dean: Now I am confused  
[27.12., 20:26] Dean: Pushing me where?  
[27.12., 20:26] Dean: Into what

[27.12., 20:27] Castiel: Into gay sex

[27.12., 20:27] Dean: You k ow how I keep telling you to speak up if something gets uncomfortable for you  
[27.12., 20:27] Dean: Guess what, I can do that too  
[27.12., 20:28] Dean: I told you that if you want more that you'll have to lead because I wont

[27.12., 20:28] Castiel: Yes.  
[27.12., 20:28] Castiel: You're right.  
[27.12., 20:28] Castiel: I am sorry

[27.12., 20:29] Dean: So  
[27.12., 20:29] Dean: What did you run away from tonight

[27.12., 20:30] Castiel: Myself

[27.12., 20:30] Dean: Ok?

[27.12., 20:31] Castiel: As i seem to do a lot lately

[27.12., 20:31] Dean: Tell me what on your mind pleas

[27.12., 20:32] Castiel: It's still overwhelming me a little that I'm back in the dating/relationship world

[27.12., 20:33] Dean: Should I go home?  
[27.12., 20:33] Dean: We don't have to share a bed just because we're boyfriends

[27.12., 20:34] Castiel: And most of all it's confusing and overwhelming me that my partner wants nothing from me

[27.12., 20:35] Dean: I want many things from you.  
[27.12., 20:35] Dean: But your pace  
[27.12., 20:35] Dean: And if your pace is faster then mine  
[27.12., 20:35] Dean: Then my pace

[27.12., 20:35] Castiel: I get scared by myself that I seem to want things I had hated by the end of my last relationships

[27.12., 20:36] Dean: That makes sense

[27.12., 20:37] Castiel: I can't control how my body reacts

[27.12., 20:37] Dean: I know

[27.12., 20:37] Castiel: But I like kissing you

[27.12., 20:37] Dean: Ok  
[27.12., 20:37] Dean: Stupid question  
[27.12., 20:38] Dean: Do you want more but are scared?

[27.12., 20:38] Castiel: No. I don't. I want to just cuddle and kiss.

[27.12., 20:38] Dean: Ok  
[27.12., 20:39] Dean: How about we ignore the boners  
[27.12., 20:41] Dean: We both will get them  
[27.12., 20:41] Dean: So just ignore it  
[27.12., 20:41] Dean: But quit finding things that need to be done when you get hard  
[27.12., 20:41] Dean: Please

[27.12., 20:42] Castiel: Alright  
[27.12., 20:42] Castiel: Dean?

[27.12., 20:42] Dean: Yeah

[27.12., 20:42] Castiel: I would like  
[27.12., 20:42] Castiel: Uh, no

[27.12., 20:43] Dean: Yes

[27.12., 20:43] Castiel: Forget it

[27.12., 20:43] Dean: Tell me  
[27.12., 20:43] Dean: And I tell you what I thought

[27.12., 20:44] Castiel: I was wondering if it was alright if I slept in some pretties tonight?

[27.12., 20:44] Dean: Yes  
[27.12., 20:44] Dean: It is  
[27.12., 20:45] Dean: Do you want to know my stupid idea

[27.12., 20:45] Castiel: Yes?

[27.12., 20:46] Dean: Instead of having sex or oral or whatever  
[27.12., 20:46] Dean: We could  
[27.12., 20:46] Dean: Masturbate  
[27.12., 20:46] Dean: In the same house but different rooms  
[27.12., 20:47] Dean: And sext like we have  
[27.12., 20:47] Dean: Or in the same room  
[27.12., 20:47] Dean: Like  
[27.12., 20:47] Dean: It would be closer and more but not really all the way?

[27.12., 20:48] Castiel: Do you want to?

[27.12., 20:48] Dean: I wouldn't mind  
[27.12., 20:48] Dean: We could cuddle after without having to drive  
[27.12., 20:49] Dean: Or we could see each other and then go straight to snuggles

[27.12., 20:49] Castiel: Or

[27.12., 20:50] Dean: Or?

[27.12., 20:50] Castiel: I could tell you where and how to touch yourself and actually see you do it

[27.12., 20:51] Dean: Oh  
[27.12., 20:51] Dean: Yeah  
[27.12., 20:51] Dean: Uhm  
[27.12., 20:51] Dean: Yeah  
[27.12., 20:51] Dean: I think I'd like that  
[27.12., 20:51] Dean: But not tonight  
[27.12., 20:51] Dean: Come back inside  
[27.12., 20:51] Dean: Its cold  
[27.12., 20:52] Dean: Please

[27.12., 20:53] Castiel: Why not?

[27.12., 20:53] Dean: Huh?

[27.12., 20:53] Castiel: Why not tonight?

[27.12., 20:53] Dean: Oh  
[27.12., 20:54] Dean: OHHH  
[27.12., 20:54] Dean: Uhm  
[27.12., 20:54] Dean: Yeah  
[27.12., 20:54] Dean: Yeah I  
[27.12., 20:54] Dean: I think I'd like that

[27.12., 20:55] Castiel: I will come back inside.  
[27.12., 20:55] Castiel: So i can see you  
[27.12., 20:57] Castiel: I can still text you, if you like…

[27.12., 20:58] Dean: Yeah

[27.12., 20:59] Castiel: Okay  
[27.12., 21:01] Castiel: I will come inside  
[27.12., 21:01] Castiel: Do you want me to bring anything?  
[27.12., 21:01] Castiel: Kleenex? Lube?

[27.12., 21:01] Dean: Lube if ill need it  
[27.12., 21:01] Dean: And maybe put Lucy and tana in another room

[27.12., 21:02] Castiel: Alright.  
[27.12., 21:11] Castiel: So.

Dean is sitting on the couch when Cas walks back inside. He has a bottle of lube in his hand and nervously smiles as he puts it down in front of him.  
Cas sits back down in his spot and turns his head to Dean. He cups his cheek and kisses the other. Then he tells him he could start by getting as undressed as he's comfortable with  
Dean isn't sure how far he wants to go right away so he just rids himself of his shirt, jeans and socks. Revealing his plaid thong .

[27.12., 21:23] Castiel: You look beautiful

Dean blushes at that. He feels pretty when he wears them but hearing it makes him feel better about liking the panties.

His cock is slowly hardening under Cas' scrutiny but he doesn't dare to do anything other than waiting for more instructions.

Cas licks his lips and let's his eyes travel over Dean's body.

[27.12., 21:32] Castiel: Let me see you play with your nipples

Dean blushes at the first instructions. It's tame but he can feel Castiel's eyes on him.   
He slowly moves his hands across his chest. Grabbing his pecs and making his nipples stand up. He takes one between his fingers and pinches it.   
His body shudders at the sensation and Dean repeats it on the other side. 

He looks up at Cas and keeps eye contact as he slowly brings his fingers to his mouth and licks them before he rubs circles around the nubs making them wet and shiny.

[27.12., 21:54] Castiel: You look so gorgeous  
[27.12., 21:55] Castiel: Can I touch your nipples?

Dean startles a little at that question. But nods his head. He he's thought about Cas touching him and didn't expect it to happen tonight.

Cas gently runs a fingertip over one nub. Not much pressure but enough for Dean to feel another hand on him.

[27.12., 21:59] Castiel: It feels good

Dean shudders. It was the smallest touch but he could feel it all over his body.

[27.12., 22:02] Castiel: Love to look at you.

Goosebumps have spread out over his whole body and his cock tents out his panties.  
He is breathing hard already, keeping his eyes on Cas waiting for the next instructions.

[27.12., 22:11] Castiel: I want to see it

Dean grabs his phone and types out a message.

[27.12., 22:11] Dean: What?

[27.12., 22:12] Castiel: I would love to see if it's as beautiful for real as it is in your pictures

Finally understanding what Castiel means, Dean slowly lowers the front of his panties and stretches it under his balls. His dick lays on his stomach leaving wet spots on his skin. He is blushing from his face all the way down to his chest and nervously waits for a reaction from Castiel.

[27.12., 22:22] Castiel: Oh  
[27.12., 22:22] Castiel: It is so beautiful  
[27.12., 22:22] Castiel: So hard  
[27.12., 22:28] Castiel: Touch it.

Deans hands are shaking but he slowly moves from his nipples to his Dick. He is so hard it almost hurts.   
A moan escapes his throat as he wraps his fingers around his cock. He doesn't dare to move his hand.   
One because Cas hasn't told him he could and two, he is not sure how long he would last if he starts stroking now. Having Castiel stare at him is turning him on much more than he expected but he likes this game and he likes seeing the accountant facade crumble.

[27.12., 22:33] Castiel: Oh wow, you look so gorgeous.  
[27.12., 22:33] Castiel: Stroke it.  
[27.12., 22:33] Castiel: Slowly

Dean shakes his head. He wants to see how Cas will react to him refusing the instruction but he is also very keyed up and worries that he will shoot his load to soon.

[27.12., 22:38] Castiel: Please?

They stare at each other. Dean at Castiel's face and Cas at his hand. It's the please that is on his screen that pushes him. Dean makes a loose fist, barely enough contact to call it stroking and moves his hand.

" Oh Angel. This is so hot." He mumbles. 

[27.12., 22:43] Castiel: Yes. You're so hot

Dean keeps moving his hand slowly up and down. His arm is shaking from holding back. Little moans keep escaping him. He wants nothing more than to tighten up his hand and stroke faster but he wants this to last. He lays his head back and closes his eyes.  
Cas places a light kiss on Dean's shoulder and whispers into his ear.

"You're so much hotter than I imagined."

Despite the situation he is in, Dean blushes.

"Looking pretty hot yourself over there." He answers with a smirk. 

Cas smiles softly at him and starts typing on his phone.

[27.12., 22:54] Castiel: Stroke more.

"Cas please" Dean whines. He is not sure what he's asking for but he needs something and hopes Cas knows what it is.

Cas looks at Dean's precum pooling on his stomach.  
Dean's toes are curled into the carpet in front of the couch and little beads of sweat are shining on his face. His left hand is grabbing the couch next to him in a vice grip and his phone is about to topple onto the floor. Deans right is still wrapped around his cock loosely, his fingers are wet and sticky with the precum he is leaking. 

Cas catches Dean's phone right before it falls off and puts it on the table in front of them.

" May I taste you?" 

Dean whimpers. He wants Cas to touch him but he doesn't want to ask, doesn't want to break whatever spell is over them right now.  
He takes his hand off his cock and offers up his fingers to Cas.

Cas looks him deeply in the eyes before he gently takes his hand and licks the precum off his fingers.  
Dean moans at the feeling of Cas' tounge wrapping around his fingers. He didn't expect him to do this and he imagines what those lips would feel like on his cock.

He moves his free hand to his hole and starts massaging the pucker while he stares into his boyfriend's eyes.   
Cas slowly sucks on Dean's finger and keeps eye contact.

" Give me the lube please, or help me lube up my other hand." 

Dean is waiting for Cas to make up his mind. He hopes Cas doesn't catch that he never told Dean to play with his hole but he really wants to show him that he is not going to shy away from gay sex stuff like Cas seems to thing he will.

"Would you mind if I helped you?"

Castiel's question catches him of guard and he moans at the thought of having his fingers inside of him.

" No." He shakes his head. " I don't know how much longer this will last if you join in but please, please help me."

"Turn around, Babe."

Dean climbs onto the couch on his knees. He rests his arms on top of the back. He feels exposed and nervous and his dick makes it known. His erection has gone down but his balls are still tight. He wants this. Has imagined this happening several times but he didn't think it would happen tonight.

Cas takes a deep breath and runs a hand over Dean's back before he lubes his fingers. He massages the pucker with one finger and puts just a little pressure behind it.  
Dean hollows out his back, pushing his ass further out. He had imagined what it would feel like having someone else touch him there but this was so much better. He pushes back towards Cas finger, trying to beg for Cas to push more. 

Castiel slowly pushes his finger inside past the ring and just waits.

"Oh fuck! Cas. Yes! Fuck me."

Cas pushes deeper.

Dean is panting. It feels so much better compared to his own fingers.  
He starts rocking back and forward, forcing Castiels finger deeper, fucking himself on his boyfriends hand.

"Fuck! You feel so damn tight." Castiel whispers in awe.

Dean moans.  
" God. I knew it. Your fingers feel amazing. Thicker than mine. "

"Such a tight virgin hole, Babe."

Deans dick is back to attention. It is slowly dripping onto the couch.  
At any other point Dean would have been embarrassed but he is busy fucking himself.

" Babe, more please. " he begs. Breathless.  
Cas withdraws his finger and lubes up a little more before carefully inserting two fingers.  
Dean feels the pressure change and his knees start shaking in anticipation.   
He feels Castiel's fingers breach him. It's a not quiet familiar feeling but he loves it.

" FUCK! YES! "  
Dean moves back and Cas' fingers slip deeper.

" ahhh shit."  
It hurts. Not a lot but enough to make him stop moving.

Castiel freezes.  
"Babe?? You okay?" He asks concerned. Tempted to remove his fingers.

" Don't move" Dean gasps.

He takes a deep breath and steadies himself. Forcing his body to relax.

"I'm not." Cas says carefully.

Dean breathes into his arm and slowly starts moving again.

"Everything okay?"

Dean rocks back and forward on Cas fingers. Just a little. The pain is gone and it feels amazing again. Dean knows he can come from this. His cock is begging to come. Hard and heavy between his legs leaking onto the seat below him.

" YES. yes babe. It was faster then expected. Im good. Oh my god. Fuck. "

Dean keeps moving. Fuvking himself. He thinks he should be embarrassed about how he is acting but it feels so good and he wants this. Wants this with Cas. He wants to beg Cas to fuck him. He wants to feel Cas come inside him.

"Okay. Hold still. Let me."   
Castiel sound breathless himself.

"Urgh, ok yes. Please. Please move."  
Dean is close to desperate. He hasn't been this turned on in his life.

Cas moves his fingers and spreads them just a little. He pushes in deep enough to hit Dean's sweet spot.

" Cas! Yes! Right there baby. Right there.!"

Dean is shaking. His cock is leaking in a steady stream red and ready to burst and his arms are giving out. His face rests on top of the back of the couch and all he wants to do is fuck back.

Cas rubs the spot with his fingertips relentlessly. 

" Cas fuck. I'm gonna come. Just keep going . Oh please , please don't stop."  
Dean is begging. He sounds desperate to his own ears but he doesn't care. Cas knows what he is doing and it feels so much better than his own hands.

Cas does as Dean pleads. Moving his fingers and massaging right where he knows Dean wants it.

Heat is pooling in Dean's stomach and his balls draw in tight. He can feel his orgasm building. He needs Cas to say it. He needs him to allow him. 

" Babe, can I? You said you tell me what to do. Can I come? Please let me. " His knuckles are white from the strength he uses to hold on to the couch. He wants to hold on to Cas but that wasn't the deal. Even Cas touching him wasn't the deal but he takes it. He is so close. He wants to come so badly but if Cas says no he would wait. 

"Yes."   
Cas husks low into his ear and thats it. The dam is broken.

" Oh fuck. Thank you babe. FUCK!"

Dean keeps babbling thank yous towards cas and starts fucking himself faster and faster onto Cas' fingers.

" Fuck ! Ahh , Fuck Sir, I am comming. "

Cas stares at Dean's back in shock.

Deans ass contracts around the fingers, his whole body drawn tight. His dick jumps and spits out rope after rope of cum right onto the couch below him.

Dean collapses and is trying to catch his breath.  
Cas withdraws his fingers and Dean whines at the loss.

"You're amazing, Babe. I haven't felt such a tight hole in forever. I don't think I ever touched a virgin."   
Cas admits and grabs the box of wet wipes next to the couch to clean his fingers.

" I think I ruined your couch." Dean answers. Chuckling and out of breath.

"I can clean that up. But first I need to take care of you." He sits back

Dean stammers. " Can I? Do you? I mean. Uhm anything you want? I uhm you know uhm."

"You can sit back and let me snuggle you."

" Hand me a blanket? Please. I am getting cold and I am still naked. You are still dressed. Now it's a little bit awkward."   
Dean suddenly feels shy. 

Cas puts a blanket around Dean's back and hands him the wet wipes.

Dean is shivering a bit. A mix of sweat cooling on his skin and realizing what he had said right when he came. He hopes Cas didn't hear. He is not sure Cas wouldn't run away again.  
He snuggles into the blanket after he wipes himself clean and cuddles up to Castiel.

" So uhm . What do you think?" Dean asks after a few minutes of silence.

"We need to talk. But not now." Cas says softly.  
Dean feels those words like a slap to the face. They never meant anything good in his life.

" Oh no. What went wrong. Don't leave me hanging with the ' we need to talk." Babe"  
He grabs on to Castiel. 

"Nothing went wrong, Babe."

" Then why do we need to talk?"

"We need to talk about what you want and expect."

" Sex wise? Relationship wise?"

"Sex wise" Castiel answers.

Dean thinks he knows where this is going but he is planning on playing dumb for the small sliver of a chance that Castiel does not talk about his slip up.

" Well, I very much liked what just happened. But I am also happy with what we did before just via text. I am happy to go slow." He explains.   
He knows it sounds like a cop out but he keeps babbling.  
"But I thought we already talked about the no expectations and slow thing?"

"It's about what you call me." Castiel says. And just like that it's out there.

Dean blushes and hides his face in Castiel's neck.  
" You weren't meant to hear that. I didn't even mean to say it"

Cas holds Dean in a caring embrace and rubs circles onto his back.

" I... it was in the moment ,ok? I .. I was completely at your mercy and it was overwhelming and it felt right I guess. But it's not.. like I am not looking to be in a dom/sub relationship. I .. . I don't know Cas. Im sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just need to know how much you mean it. If you say you don't want a dom/sub relationship, that's totally fine. But if you want more, we need to discuss that topic."

Dean moves his face out of it's hiding spot and lays down on Castiel's chest.  
He takes a deep breath and soldiers on.

" I told you before that I like to be bossed around and I mean that. I don't want it all the time but sometimes I like it and I, I like being told what to do or when to come. I like getting teased and edged and apparently I like prostate milking as I learned pretty recently and its all stuff that takes responsibility and power away from me and not in a bad way cause I'm still in control cause I know if I speak up you'd stop. And I don't know angel. I just I don't know. I don't wanna scare you away with this shit either. But I like it. Sometimes. " He trails off.

Cas runs his hand over Dean's blanket clad arm. Trying to calm him down. He can feel Dean's heart racing and he can hear desperation in his boyfriend's voice.

"The thing is... I am very, very torn on the subject. I kind of like that you want me in control. It does actually turn me on when you call me that. But on the other hand... I was bossed around very, very involuntarily. I was called names and forced to do things against my will. I have never asked to be subbed, I wasn't heard when I said I didn't want to do certain things. I'm in therapy because I was in an abusive relationship. Two actually. I don't want to turn things around now, so it makes me hesitant."

He waits to see if he can get anything from Dean's face.

"But, what therapy and research also taught me, is that dom/sub doesn't equal abuse. In fact, it's the sub that holds the power in that kind of relationship, for they actually call the shots."

" Hmmm. I get that." Dean answers.   
Trailing his fingers over his boyfriend's chest.  
" And I am sorry I threw this at you. I didn't plan to. I promise. I feel safe because I guess I know you wouldn't turn this against me or not listen."  
Dean presses a kiss to Castiel's chest.

" You have a very Dom attitude. "

"I do?"

"Yeah. Behind the shy accountant is a very strong character that could very easily bring me to my knees."

Dean us blushing again. But this time he looks at Cas to see his reaction.

"I often don't feel that strong. Look at me running away, crying, losing my shit because I feel good."

" That has nothing to do with how strong you are and everything with the trauma you are working through tho."

Castiel nods in understanding and wraps his arms tighter around Dean.

"I guess, if you sometimes want me to boss you around, we can do that, go deeper into that than the surface scratching we did tonight, as long as it is not the main point of our relationship."

Dean is thinking. Half asleep but thinking.

" If you are into it then yes. You said being called Sir turned you on and if that's true then yes we can but if you don't want anything to do with it then its fine too. Our sexlife will never be the main point of our relationship. I think that will always be our cell phones." Dean laughs

" Now let's go to bed babe? I am exhausted. It's late. And you are still dressed but I was promised pretties."   
Dean pouts at his boyfriend. 

"Yes, let's go sleep."

Cas places a gentle kiss on Dean's temple. "I'm already wearing pretties. They might have gotten a little affected too by tonight."

Dean stares after Cas as he leaves the room. He gets up from the couch, wraps the blanket around him and follows his boyfriend into the bedroom.  
Cas' pants and shirt unceremoniously land on a chair in the corner and his socks on the floor.   
Joined by Dean's jaw when he sees Castiel in all of his lacey glory.


	28. Communication error

[28.12., 11:17] Dean: I had to run out and grab stuff for breakfast.  
[28.12., 11:17] Dean: Coffee us in the kitchen

[28.12., 11:25] Castiel: You're a life-saver

Dean makes the last finishing touches to the fruit plate and arranges the plate with the pancakes und the sirup bottles on the table. He is still unsure about where they are headed in their relation ship, especially after last night. He did enjoy himself. A lot. But there is this nagging voice in the back of his head that something wasn't right. He can't pinpoint it but he is determined to find out.

[28.12., 12:06] Dean: Breakfast is ready babe

[28.12., 12:21] Castiel: I'll be right there, finished shower

Dean has a hard time looking at Castiel without blushing and the conversation is strained. Silences awkward where they usually feel comforting.

Castiel tries to focus on his breakfast, but he can't shake the uncomfortable feeling.

Dean finally breaks the silence and quietly says. " I am sorry. For overstepping."

"What?"

Castiel is confused.

"I don't understand."

Dean sounds very small and insecure when he answers." It's awkward. Its never strained or awkward. And its my fault.  
Last night was my fault and I am sorry."

"What the fuck du you mean, Dean? I seriously don't understand. You feel that last night was a mistake? What have I done wrong? Was it too early for me to touch you? What have I done to you? What? Please tell me so I can not make the same mistake ."

" You didn't do anything wrong. I feel like I went too far. I made a mistake and now I feel like there is this tension here and I don't know why but something is up and it's driving me nuts."

There are tears burning behind Dean's eyes and he has no clue why. He isn't a Cryer never has been. But this right here is new land for him and he is confused and a little bit scared.   
The messages he found on his phone that morning right after he got up aren't helping him to calm down either.

Cas has enough and gets up. He moves behind Dean and wraps his arms around him.

"Sweetheart, whatever is bothering you, please tell me. But I have nothing to say. I don't feel like anything went wrong last night. Everything was consensual."

He kisses the top of Dean’s head and holds on.

" I feel like something changed. I can't put my finger on it. I'm worried. " Dean mumbles into his breakfast. He grabs Cas' arms and holds on. Scared that the man will leave him alone.

"Something did change Sweetheart. We had sex in person for the first time. Not just via texts."

" But I've had sex in person plenty of times. It was never this nerve-wracking awkward after."

"I really don't know how else to explain it." 

Cas sounds defeated when he says that and that makes Dean feel even worse.

" I.. I think I am gonna walk Santana."

Dean unwraps himself from Castiel's arms and goes to the bedroom to change.   
Once he is dressed he comes back and clips the leash onto the dogs collar and leaves the house. He walks right past Castiel who is still stunned, watching Dean race through the house.  
Dean's phone stays on the kitchen table.

Cas clears the table with a heavy heart. He's scared Dean might hurt himself. He's scared He's losing him.  
Cas feels like he's done something, anything fundamentally wrong, he just can't figure out what.

Dean is angry. He's not sure at whom or what and that frustrates him. He is walking fast and the poor dog can barely keep up but she seems to sense that's what he needs so she runs as fast as her tiny legs can.   
Dean angrily stalks through the streets, Cas' streets. It must have been somewhere here that they got seen.

One of his coworkers must be in this neighborhood. Dean knows they didn't hold hands outside unless it was dark and they went to walk the dog. Or hidden away in Gabe's back yard. Walking these streets in the dark was the first time Dean had grabbed Castiel's hand. He was so nervous but the shy smile on the others face had made it all worth it.  
Then Gordon had to open his ugly mouth. And ruin it. 

Cas is pacing his livingroom nervously. He is extremely worried about Dean. He has no idea what happened to make him that awkward today. Everything had been fine when they went to bed. They had even talked about the 'Sir' matter even though they were both exhausted and dead-tired. Cas has no explanation other than Dean got uncomfortable with the thought that he had had sex with a man for the first time and that breaks his heart.

Deans phone keeps pinging on the kitchen table. Like clockwork every couple of minutes a message comes through and makes the phone ping and then rattle across the table.  
It's locked but the notification shows bits of the messages before the screen goes dark.  
Dean's phone is starting to drive Cas nuts. It's never pinged that much whenever they'd been together. He wonders if it's Sam and something was wrong family wise. He knows his phone is a private matter, but maybe he can see if it's Sam and then let Jack know Dean's left his phone?  
He goes back to the kitchen to check if he can see who keeps making the phone ping.  
Another message lights up the screen

'I always knew you like it up the ass fucki'

Cas stares at the phone in shock.

Another message comes in.

'Cocksucking fairy'

Castiel gasps and shakes his head in disbelief.

"No." He mumbles to himself.

He grabs his jacket and runs outside hoping to find Dean.

Dean is still walking but he slowed down. He cleared his head. He figured what's wrong but it still hurts and he is too proud to admit that his feelings are hurt by Gordon's shit.  
When Dean looks up he is in an unfamiliar area and realizes he is lost.  
He goes to reach for his phone to google directions back to Cas' house and can't find it.

" Fuck!" He yells out frustrated.

Cas roams his neighborhood looking for his boyfriend. It would be so much easier if the assbutt had his phone on him…

Dean looks around and decides to backtrack. He is at the end of a cul de sac so no way forward.  
He hopes that if he just follows the road back he'll find something that looks familiar to him and leads him back to Cas' house.

Cas sighs. Tears of worry and fear burning behind his eyes. What if he missed Dean and Dean was already back at the house? He is torn between going home and to keep looking.

Dean comes up to a cross roads and is not sure if he should go left or right.   
Out of the corner of his eyes he sees a trench coat disappear down a side road and his dog is pulling him in the same direction.

Santana starts barking in her happy way as she pulls Dean along.

"Dean???" 

Cas turns around and runs toward the barking.

The dog keeps pulling Dean and for her little size she can be pretty strong. He trips over himself and falls flat on his face.

Cas sees Dean fall and runs to him faster. He drops to his knees beside him

" Hey. You found us."   
Dean is out of breath and embarrassed.   
But with a little smile he adds:"Looks like I fell for you again." 

They look at each other while Santana desperately tries to get either of their attention.

" I forgot my phone at the house I think. And then I got lost. "

"Yes, you did. Oh Dean! Why didn't you just tell me?"

" Huh, tell you what? I just needed to clear my head."

Castiel helps Dean get up and untangled him from the dog leash.

"About whoever told you you're less because you're with me."

Dean steps back from Cas. Anger and embarrassment in his eyes, cloudiness thoughts.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" Are you going through my phone?"

Now that he knows where he is at he grabs Santana under his arm and walks back to the house.   
He grabs his phone and wallet and his keys on the way out.   
Gets into his car and drives away just as Cas makes it to the house to see him drive away.

"Dean!!!!"  
Cas yells after him  
"Dean come back!!! Dean!!!"

Dean sees Castiel running after the car but he is angry and feels betrayed so he just keeps driving.  
He completely ignores the little voice inside his head that tells him he is overreacting.  
Cas sinks to the floor, completely at loss and thinking he's lost Dean forever.

Dean arrives at home and feels like an absolute idiot. He unlocks his phone and it's clear what Cas was talking about. He can see all of Gordon's messages and he can see that none of them have been opened. He deletes all of them and Blocks Gordon right after he sent an email with screen shots to his boss demanding Gordon to be fired for harassment.

Cas has slumped home, and straight to his bedroom. He's laying on his stomach feeling nothing but sad emptiness.

On the other side of town, Dean sits down at his own kitchen table. He puts his head in his hands and groans.

" I am such a fucking idiot."  
He says to himself. The bottle of whisky on the kitchen counter looks like a good solution but he stays put.   
His chat with Cas is open in front of him but he can't bring himself to message him just yet. He wants to fix it but has no idea where to start.

Castiel is sure. He has lost Dean. He's very sure of that. The best thing to happen in his life and he's lost it. Just because he got annoyed by the insistent pinging. Why couldn't he just ignore the phone?  
No, he's lost Dean anyway. He had been too happy. Of course things had been just too smooth? Why had he thought he could have happiness with a closeted guy?

Dean calls Charly. Its his best idea of the day and he hopes she can make sense of his thoughts and help him fix this.  
He dials her number and when she answers he breaks down. Everything spills out of him. The entire month and what happened. Cas exes. The dirty messages the kisses the sex but vaguely and everything on his mind all the way to now. It's been an hour and Dean is still talking. Babbling about everything and nothing.

Charly just listens, makes appropriate noises where it's needed but is silent mostly. 

Dean can hear her moving around in the background but he doesn't care. He has reached the point where he feels heart broken and tears start falling from his eyes.  
It's at that moment that his front door opens and Charly hangs up the phone. She walks up to Dean and just holds him. She let's him cry on her shoulder and tries to comfort him as best as she can.  
Dean's phone is on the table and she grabs it behind Dean's back. It's still unlocked from their call and she looks up Dean's and Cas' chat.

She stares at the last few messages from this morning. Innocent enough but Dean had already told her how not innocent it was the night before.

She debates if it's the right thing to do or not but ultimately decides for it.   
She hits the answer tab and starts typing. Hoping Dean is too distracted to notice what's going on behind his back.

[28.12., 17:23] Dean: Hey Castiel. Its me, Charly.  
[28.12., 17:25] Dean: I currently have a crying Dean in my arms because he is all sorts of messed up and while I only understood half of what he told me I get the impression that something major for you 2 went down last night and then he ran into a douche today and now he thinks it's over and he messed everything up.  
[28.12., 17:25] Dean: So. I want to help.  
[28.12., 17:35] Dean: Castiel, Dean is a big old dum dum. I have never seen him so broken after one argument. He really really likes you. I mean he finally admitted to himself that he isn't straight... for you.  
[28.12., 17:42] Dean: Dont give up on him.  
[28.12., 17:42] Dean: He's an idiot and he knows it

Charly manages to put Dean into bed and convinces him to nap. He has exhausted himself emotionally even if he doesn't admit it to himself.   
He goes willingly hoping his bed still smells of Castiel.

After Dean is securely put away, Charly runs into the kitchen in the hope that Dean's screen is not locked yet.   
She is lucky and impatiently waits for an answer from Castiel, randomly touching the screen to keep the phone from locking her out.

[28.12., 17:52] Dean: Ok. I get it. You are probably hurt too. I can see that you read my messages. Please let me know if I should stop trying or if there is even still a chance?  
[28.12., 17:56] Dean: And yes. I am annoyingly persistent.  
[28.12., 17:56] Dean: This big lug is one of the best people i ever met.  
[28.12., 17:56] Dean: And ill be damned if I didn't try my hardest to fix this

[28.12., 17:59] Castiel: He doesn't want me back. I hurt his trust and seen his messages. There's nothing I can do.

[28.12., 18:00] Dean: Then why is he crying to me about what an idiot he is for thinking you'd do that.  
[28.12., 18:00] Dean: He told me the messages weren't opened

Cas cas had tried to ignore his phone for the longest time, the permanent vibrating in his back pocket had made him check it after all. He unlocked the screen and automatically landed on his chat with Dean, marking the messages read, even though he had barely scanned them.

[28.12., 18:02] Castiel: Of course they weren't. It popped up on the lock screen.  
[28.12., 18:02] Castiel: I didn't even touch it.  
[28.12., 18:03] Castiel: But he's angry and I'm stupid to think i had a chance. He was too good to be true

[28.12., 18:03] Dean: He's not angry  
[28.12., 18:03] Dean: He's sleeping  
[28.12., 18:04] Dean: He cried himself to sleep

[28.12., 18:04] Castiel: You didn't see his eyes. That look. That angry stomping off and driving away.

[28.12., 18:04] Dean: Yeah  
[28.12., 18:04] Dean: He does that  
[28.12., 18:04] Dean: His father really fucked with his trust  
[28.12., 18:05] Dean: But if he didn't like you  
[28.12., 18:05] Dean: He wouldn't be so broken right now

'Leave me alone.' 

Cas' finger hovers above the send button. He just wants to sleep, wants to not cry. He wishes Dean would be messaging, apologizing, asking for Cas' assurance and affection to get him through the hurt those messages must have caused. He doesn't want Charlie to be some kind of middle man, he wants Dean.

[28.12., 18:12] Dean: Listen bud. I am probably not the person you want to talk to right now but I am all you got right now.  
[28.12., 18:13] Dean: Dean called me absolutely distraught and told me everything that happened this month. I know more than I am comfortable with and I am sorry for that. I am sure he didn't mean to drop all the saucy detailles but he wanted me to make sense of the mess he made for himself  
[28.12., 18:15] Dean: I don't know why he didn't talk to me sooner.  
[28.12., 18:15] Dean: I wish he had  
[28.12., 18:17] Dean: I remember being scared like he is. And I remember how ashamed I was when people called me out before I was ready.  
[28.12., 18:17] Dean: I lashed out when this happened  
[28.12., 18:17] Dean: So I understand where he is coming from

[28.12., 18:24] Castiel: Okay.

[28.12., 18:25] Dean: I'm worried about you too  
[28.12., 18:25] Dean: Like I said.

[28.12., 18:25] Castiel: You don't even know me

[28.12., 18:25] Dean: Dean told me a lot of stuff I am sure he didn't mean to spill.  
[28.12., 18:25] Dean: I can only imagine how you must feel  
[28.12., 18:26] Dean: I can listen to you too if you want  
[28.12., 18:29] Dean: Im sorry if it makes you uncomfortable that he told me so much stuff.

[28.12., 18:29] Castiel: He made the uncomfortable silence this morning about us, about last night. Everything had been fine when we went to bed.  
[28.12., 18:30] Castiel: What did he tell you?  
[28.12., 18:30] Castiel: And can you not use his phone? It's his privacy!!!!!!!!!

[28.12., 18:31] Dean: He told me about last night  
[28.12., 18:31] Dean: And about your es  
[28.12., 18:31] Dean: Ex  
[28.12., 18:31] Dean: And about your stance on sex  
[28.12., 18:31] Dean: And how he felt like shit cause he didn't get to do anything for you

[28.12., 18:32] Castiel: Didn't get to do anything for me?

[28.12., 18:32] Dean: And then how bad he felt because he thought he needed to offer you something you clearly didn't want

[28.12., 18:32] Castiel: Huh?

[28.12., 18:33] Dean: He got off and you touched him. He liked that but he felt bad because he wanted to touch you too and then he felt bad for wanting it because he thinks you don't want him to  
[28.12., 18:34] Dean: And yes. I will use his phone because other than that I'd have to steal your number from him and he'd like that even less  
[28.12., 18:34] Dean: I deal with his anger about that once you two got your heads out of your asses

[28.12., 18:35] Castiel: I do not have my head in my ass.  
[28.12., 18:37] Castiel: And what's that supposed to mean? He could've asked. He can touch me.  
[28.12., 18:37] Castiel: He's confusing me

[28.12., 18:37] Dean: Thats ok  
[28.12., 18:37] Dean: He's confused  
[28.12., 18:37] Dean: He is scared  
[28.12., 18:37] Dean: He doesn't want to fuck this up  
[28.12., 18:37] Dean: Hes worried he'll ask to much and you'll run  
[28.12., 18:38] Dean: He has no idea about demi folks and how not to overstep.

[28.12., 18:38] Castiel: Neither do I. I wanted to be there for my boyfriend, but he ran out on me.

[28.12., 18:38] Dean: I think he has a absolutely wrong picture in his head

[28.12., 18:38] Castiel: Like what?

[28.12., 18:39] Dean: From what he told me, you are pretty bad ass.

[28.12., 18:39] Castiel: ?

[28.12., 18:39] Dean: But he somehow got it in his head that if he makes one wrong move sexual wise that you'll run  
[28.12., 18:39] Dean: And then something about dog treats that makes no sense

[28.12., 18:40] Castiel: Dog treats????  
[28.12., 18:41] Castiel: And why should I run? I thought we had agreed that I could just say no and we'd be fine  
[28.12., 18:42] Castiel: What you're saying sounds like he wouldn't be fine

[28.12., 18:43] Dean: He doesn't want to do anything that could make you say stop. He feels like it would be a break of trust

[28.12., 18:44] Castiel: How would he know if i called stop if he doesn't even ask

[28.12., 18:45] Dean: Ask him  
[28.12., 18:45] Dean: Not me  
[28.12., 18:45] Dean: I'm just telling you stuff He rambled at me  
[28.12., 18:45] Dean: Stuff He should have told you long time ago

[28.12., 18:45] Castiel: I can't, you have his phone

[28.12., 18:47] Dean: He is sleeping  
[28.12., 18:48] Dean: May I suggest something radical

[28.12., 18:50] Castiel: What?

[28.12., 18:50] Dean: Come here  
[28.12., 18:50] Dean: Crawl into bed with him and nap with him  
[28.12., 18:51] Dean: Both of you need snuggles  
[28.12., 18:51] Dean: And he won't be made  
[28.12., 18:51] Dean: Mad  
[28.12., 18:51] Dean: I promise

Cas doesn't reply, just gets in his car.

Charly is pacing the room. Castiel had read her messages but didn't answer. She was tempted to just call but was also pretty sure he wouldn't answer.   
Instead she went to check on Dean. He had rolled up into his blanket and discarded his jeans as far as she could tell. He was asleep but his face still lined with worry.

Cas parkes on the street curb an walkes in.

" Hi. I am Charly. I am so glad you are here."  
Charly wrapps Castiel into a hug and keeps up a stream of words. Shes so happy he is here.

"Uh, hello!"

" I am excited to meet you but I wish it was under better circumstances. I am sure you know where the bedroom is. Bye" 

She drops Dean's phone into Cas' hand and walks out after she kisses his cheek.

Cas stares after her bewildered. He looks at the phone in his hand and feels like it's the most dangerous thing he's ever held. He goes into the bedroom and sits on the edge to take off his shoes  
He lifts the covers and slips under them. He moves behind Dean and lays his arm over his waist.

Dean stirrs when someone climbs into bed with him. He feels an arm around his waist. It feels like Cas but he knows it can't be. So he just enjoys the dream and snuggles back into the phantom body of his probably ex boyfriend.  
Cas just hopes that Charlie is right and Dean won't be mad when he wakes up and finds Cas in his bed. Cas who wasn't invited into the house by Dean.

Dean is dreaming. In his dream everything is fine. He has Cas in bed with him and they snuggle and watch the sun rise. It so real he can feel his boyfriends body heat next to him  
Cas eventually lets himself relax enough to fall asleep.

Cas stirrs when he feels movement next to him.  
Dean is slowly coming back to being awake. He is still stuck in his dream and still feels Castiel's warmth behind him and his arm around him.  
Cas mumbles Dean's name half asleep.  
Dean opens his eyes and feels someone's warm breath in his neck. He thinks it could be Charly but she'd be all over him octopus style. He's learned that the hard way through many movie nights.

Cas holds Dean's a little tighter.

As the arm around his waist tightens Dean comes back to awake fully and turns to look at who he is sharing a bed with.

Cas is sleeping peacefully

"CAS?!"  
"What are you doing here?"

"Hmmm?" Cas groans drunk with sleep.

Dean reaches for Cas with both of his hands and pulls him into a hug.

"Dean?"

" I am an idiot babe. I am so so sorry. "

He holds on to Cas, squishing him to his chest while he babbles.

"Please don't be mad I snuck into your bed." Cas mumbles

" I'm not mad. I'm confused as fuck. Embarrassed and really fucking happy"

"Yeah? You're not angry?"

" At myself Yeah. Gordon too."

Dean takes Cas' face in his hands.

" But not you babe "

"I'm so sorry I looked at your phone."

" I am sorry I am an emotional constipated asshat. I called Charly and that's what she called me. I think she's right."

"Oh."

" I kinda just threw everything at her. Told her all about us and some stuff I probably shouldn't have told her. I'm sorry. I needed to vent and scream and cry and she always answers my calls."

"I wish you had told me at breakfast and hadn't made me feel like last night had been a mistake." Cas says in a low voice.

" I don't know if you noticed yet but I can be a very stubborn idiot. "

"I don't know if you noticed, but it hurts."

Dean looks away ashamed.

" I am so sorry Castiel. " He mumbles.

"I had really enjoyed last night. The way you behaved this morning threw me off."

" I really enjoyed it too. And then everything was fine until this morning when I got up and doubt settled in.  
I wanted and want to make you feel good too and I am so fucking worried that I'll move wrong and you'll run and I loose you."

"That's bullshit."

Dean looks at Cas in surprise. He hasn't heard the man use this tone ever and directed at him he doesn't like it.

"Stop that. Why do you start the same thing as you did at breakfast?"

" uhm" Dean stammers. He is trying to explain himself but it's coming out wrong.

" I uhm. I am worried to lose you. "

"You're not going to lose me, if we both stick to your conversation rule."

" But we are talking now. That's good right?" 

"But not what we should be talking about. We don't have issues sex wise, Dean. None that haven't been talked about yet."

" You're right. I don't know what to do. I want to grab you and just kiss you sometimes, other times I want to feel your skin under your shirt when we make out. I really would have liked to touch you last night. But you didn't want me to. You were in charge and not once did you ask me to touch you."

Dean sounds small while he's trying to explain himself. His face is bright red and he feels small and powerless.

"You could've asked." Castiel answers.

" So could you." Dean throws back.

"What?"

" I've asked you many times to kiss me. I've asked if a massage would be OK. Hell I've asked if I could hold your hand. And you answer. Often with yes but you never asked me. You never ask me to touch or kiss you. And so I figured you don't want me to."

Castiel's face falls."I do."  
"I asked if I can touch you."

" After the little you told me about your exes... I was waiting for you to say something, want something, want ME to touch You.  
You ask to touch me. But touching you has only been me asking you if I could you haven't shown or mentioned any want to be touched in any shape or form."

"Because I had no active desire to be touched, but don't mind your touch."  
Cas rubs a hand over his face.

" Do you really not hear how this sounds to me? It comes across as 'I don't want to be touched but I can bear it if its you.' Thats what arrives here."

"So, basically you're saying, my sex drive is and will be cominh between us."

" No! This has nothing to do with your sex drive. This is me feeling unwanted because I don't know how to approach this. I don't know what is ok and what isn't. What's gonna make you run away from me and what's ok. One moment we are making out and you freak out over our dicks touching through 2 layers of fabric and in the next you are finger fucking me into tomorrow."

Dean get's up from the bed and starts pacing the floor.  
He looks ridiculous. His shirt rumpled and wearing the Christmas boxers he got from Cas.

"Dean."  
Cas gets up from the bed too and gets into Dean's space. He takes Dean's face between his hands.

"I thought we were okay. I thought you had understood how I tick."

He kisses Dean.

" I thought I did.I seem to have it all wrong  
Or do I?"

"Kind of. It arrives wrongly."

"Then explain please. Cause I am not lieing when I say I can do this, but I have no idea what I am doing here."

"It's not like I don't want to be touched in general. I was fine, I didn't have the Need to be touched. But if you do want to touch me it's perfectly fine. Unless I do tell you no. Just because I don't ask for it, doesn't mean I don't want it at all. And if I can bring you pleasure, it can be that that's all that I need. I don't necessarily need you to give back. It doesn't make me love you any less."

" I am worried. Angel I am scared shitless that I'll touch you and you coil back. I am scared that something I do will trigger something and I lose you.   
I am gonna need you to ask me to touch you when you want or are comfortable with it. Cause I hate feeling like this. I don't like feeling like this."

Dean is back to pacing the floor frantically trying to explain to Cas what he needs from him.

" I kinda felt like I used you for my own pleasure last night and we got distracted with my slip up and I didn't get a chance to bring up how it bothered me to hear how you didn't need anything. It made me feel needy I guess."

"Dean! Please. You did not use me! I had offered this. I had wanted it that way. I loved it that way."

" I am gonna need time. I need to get used to you liking just giving and not receiving. It's something I never dealt with. But I want to. I want to learn you. And one day maybe I get to a point where I'll be able to tell?"

Cas nods. "Do you want me to leave now?"

" No."Dean shakes his head.

" I want you to stay please if you want to. And I'd like to have some tea. With you."

"Alright.I'd love some tea."

Dean walks out of the bedroom in front of Cas and reaches his hand back. 

" Wanna hold hands to the kitchen?"

"Yes."

In the kitchen Dean busies himself with the water and cups. On autopilot he grabs his and Cas' favorite tea and drops the bags in their cups. He is thinking hard. There are still many things they need to talk about but Dean has one thing in mind specifically. 

"Dean? Can you be my pillow tonight?"

" I can but we need to talk about something else first."

Dean is nervously stirring his tea.

"Yesterday you came up with a new nickname for me."

"Uh, I did?"

Dean looks into Cas eyes.  
Cas swallows nervously.

" Yeah. Uhm you called me Love."

Cas' eyes widen.

"And earlier. You said uhm. You said that just because you don't need anything back doesn't mean you'd love me less."

Cas' face is deep red and burning hot. He says nothing though, just stares at Dean.

" Babe. Talk to me please."

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

Dean reaches across the table to grab Cas' hand.

" Is this like my 'Sir' slip up last night? Where you kinda want it but it seems too early?" 

"I guess that makes the most sense. In the heat of the moment I didn't notice I said that. It doesn't make it less true, but ... it's too early. We're not there yet." Cas is tense to keep himself from nervous shivering.

Dean gets up and walks around the table. He pulls Cas' up from his chair and pulls him into a hug.

" I have very big feelings for you too." He whispers into Cas' ear.

Cas smiles softly and hugs Dean back.

"Lets go to the couch. I want to cuddle you please. Possibly without your shirt on cause there is a lot of skin I would like to touch."

"How do you want to touch my skin if I keep my shirt on?"

" Then I touch the skin I have. But if it's covered I won't."

Cas nods.  
They settle on the couch. Dean lays down on his back and pulls Cas on top of him. He wiggles until he has Castiel's head on his chest and then wraps his arms around him.

" I am sorry for how I acted today. Sorry that I hurt your feelings."

He keeps running his hands through Cas' hair.His heart is racing in his chest.

"Dean?"

" Yeah, Babe?"

"Kiss me?"

Dean smiles at the request. He leans down and presses his lips to Cas'.

It is meant to be a chaste kiss so he tries to pull back after one peck, but Cas leans up to keep their lips sealed.   
Dean reaches one of his hands to his boyfriend's face and strokes his cheek with his thumb.  
Cas slowly breaks the kiss.

" Thank you. For asking."

Dean lays back down and holds on to Cas. He runs his hands up and down Cas' arms seeing as this is the only skin Castiel granted him.

Cas smiles.

After a few minutes he speaks up.  
"May I go to the bathroom?"

" Will you come back for snuggling?"

"Of course."

" Then yes. You are free to go. "

"Thank you." Cas smiles and gets up, heads to the bathroom.  
Dean is waiting for Cas to get back, still on the couch, thinking about the day they had. Things aren't where they were yesterday but they are getting there. 

Cas comes back shirtless.

Dean's eyes widen and he has a big smile on his face. He makes grabby hands at Cas like a kid in a candy store.

" Yay! Come here , please"

Cas chuckles. "Dork." He says and settles back on the couch

" You gave me skin. I am gonna touch it. Now hold still please. "

Deans runs his fingers over the little bumps of Cas' spine from the bottom to the top and back down. He flattens his hands and runs them back up to the shoulder blades.   
He digs his fingers into the muscles and massages there.

"Dean, I do want you to touch my skin, but i cannot promise I won't tell you to stop."

Cas makes little happy noises.

"Thats ok. I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Anything you don't want me to do?"

"Only touch my bare skin, please?"

"I can do that. Thought that was the deal?"

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure."

Dean keeps rubbing Cas' back up and down making sure to stay away, far away from the edge of the shorts Castiel is wearing.   
He likes how his boyfriend shivers a little when he runs his fingers into the hair line in the neck and scratches there.  
Cas loves Dean's attention and he's happy he's back in his arms. He had felt cast out of Dean’s life today.

" Hey, before you fall asleep. Anything you want me to do?"

"Just keep touching me. I love how your hands feel on me."

Digging his fingers in a little more so it doesn't tickle, Dean moves on to the sides and ribs . He likes how it feels going over Castiel's strong muscles . He can feel his boyfriend take deep breaths whenever he skirts over the sides of the stomach.  
Dean's touch is soothing and Cas feels good.

" Want to stay here tonight? It's getting late and you look very very comfortable. " Dean whispers into Cas' ear.

"Yes. I want to be with you."

"Then let's go to bed Angel."

"Okay." Cas nods.  
They get up and walk to the bedroom together.

" Do you want pajamas?"

Cas holds Dean's hand.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

" What do you want? Shorts? Sweats? "  
Dean is nervously holding up different pants options.

"Sweats, please."

" Ok. Here these are my favorite. They are super soft."   
Dean throws them at Cas. Laughing when Castiel didn't expect it and they hit him right in the face.  
He is still chuckling as he speedwalks past him into the bathroom.

"You are so lucky I like you, Dork!" Castiel chuckles and takes off his jeans.  
They brush their teeth right next to each other and climb into bed together.

"Dean? Can I be the little spoon tonight?"

" Yes! Do you want a shirt? Or are you ok with my hands on your chest and stomach? "

"No shirt, thanks." Castiel smiles.

" OK. " Dean wraps his hand around Cas' waist and closes the few inches between them. He plasters himself to his boyfriend's back and holds on tight.   
He presses a kiss to the skin in front of him.  
"Good night Angel."

"Good Night, Dork."


	29. Consequences of our own actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty ordinary day.

Dean wakes up alone in his bed. Besides his dog that is. He listens into the house if he can tell where Cas went to but he can't hear anything. He figures Cas went to get breakfast or something and goes back to sleep.

Castiel had gotten a call from Donna in the wee hours of the morning asking him to take over farmer's market this morning since Gabriel and Jack had both come down with a cold. So he peeled himself away from Dean as gently as he could so he wouldn't wake him up and got dressed.

He left Dean a note on the kitchen table explaining why he was gone.

When Dean finally wakes up he is still alone in the quiet house and Santana is begging to be let out. 

He spends his day with cleaning up and playing with his dog.

Dean was bored. It had been hours since he got up but with Cas gone he was left to his own devices.

[29.12., 15:26] Dean: Hey babe.

[29.12., 15:27] Dean: What time are ou guys closing up?

[29.12., 15:27] Dean: I am very tempted to come and find you.

[29.12., 15:27] Castiel: I'm actually on my way home. Claire is typing.

[29.12., 15:28] Dean: Hi Claire

[29.12., 15:28] Castiel: Hi Dean

[29.12., 15:28] Castiel: Are you nice to my uncle?

[29.12., 15:29] Dean: I'd like to think so

[29.12., 15:29] Dean: He keeps coming back to me.

[29.12., 15:30] Castiel: Good.

[29.12., 15:30] Castiel: Can I have your dog then you can keep my uncle.

[29.12., 15:33] Dean: No

[29.12., 15:34] Dean: I'll gladly share both

[29.12., 15:34] Dean: Within reason

[29.12., 15:35] Castiel: Awww gdsryjpohjppnkpp

[29.12., 15:37] Dean: Sweety

[29.12., 15:37] Dean: You ok?

[29.12., 15:43] Dean: Claire?

[29.12., 15:43] Dean: You guys ok?

[29.12., 15:49] Castiel: Hi Babe.

[29.12., 15:49] Castiel: Claire is home now.

[29.12., 15:50] Castiel: I had to take my phone away from her

[29.12., 15:50] Dean: Yeah

[29.12., 15:50] Dean: Ballsy of you to hand that to a twenager

[29.12., 15:50] Dean: Teenager

[29.12., 15:50] Dean: Seeing how easy it is to look at pics sent

[29.12., 15:52] Castiel: I had trusted her she would only reply to your text.

[29.12., 15:52] Castiel: But then she started talking to you.

[29.12., 15:53] Dean: She is willing to trade you for my dog

[29.12., 15:53] Castiel: Aaaand then she asked me why we both needed cuddles and then i just had to get the phone back.

[29.12., 15:54] Castiel: I saw that.

[29.12., 15:54] Castiel: Like I'm hers to trade.

[29.12., 16:02] Dean: For a dog

[29.12., 16:02] Dean: Granted my puppers is amazing

[29.12., 16:02] Dean: But still

[29.12., 16:03] Castiel: Yeah, and I'm way bigger and I'm less hairy

[29.12., 16:04] Dean: Just a bit

[29.12., 16:04] Castiel: Hey!!!

[29.12., 16:04] Castiel: I shaved yesterday

[29.12., 16:05] Dean: Your chest rivals here's

[29.12., 16:05] Dean: Hers

[29.12., 16:05] Dean: I like that

[29.12., 16:09] Castiel: No it does not!!!

[29.12., 16:16] Castiel: She's still hairier than me

[29.12., 16:21] Dean: You completely missed the point where I said I like your hairy chest

[29.12., 16:24] Castiel: Thank you.

[29.12., 16:25] Dean: You are very welcom

[29.12., 16:32] Castiel: Maybe I'll get rid of my waxing stuff then

[29.12., 16:33] Dean: Ouch

[29.12., 16:33] Dean: Waxing

[29.12., 16:33] Dean: If you want to keep it up go for it. Its your chest.

[29.12., 16:33] Dean: I like how it tickles and how soft it is

[29.12., 16:34] Dean: I could feel it on my skin the other night when you bent over me

[29.12., 16:34] Castiel: We'll see

[29.12., 16:34] Castiel: I like it smooth

[29.12., 16:35] Castiel: I can send you a picture to keep

[29.12., 16:37] Dean: I'd like that

[29.12., 16:39] Dean: Well hello there

[29.12., 16:52] Castiel: You like my chest, huh?

[29.12., 16:52] Dean: Not only but yes

[29.12., 16:52] Dean: I like your built

[29.12., 16:52] Dean: And your legs

[29.12., 16:53] Castiel: Nah... you're sexier than me

[29.12., 16:53] Dean: Nah

[29.12., 16:53] Dean: Eye of the beholder and all that

[29.12., 16:54] Dean: I am pretty sure you could pick me up and manhandle me to wherever you want me

[29.12., 16:54] Dean: Thats sexy

[29.12., 16:56] Dean: Very sexy

[29.12., 16:57] Castiel: Hmmm. I probably could

[29.12., 16:57] Dean: Well

[29.12., 16:57] Dean: Uhm

[29.12., 16:57] Dean: Heads up

[29.12., 16:58] Castiel: Yes?

[29.12., 16:58] Dean: I like that idea

[29.12., 16:59] Castiel: Alright. I will keep that in mind

[29.12., 16:59] Castiel: I could do that Dirty Dancing pose with you.

[29.12., 16:59] Dean: I dont dance

[29.12., 17:10] Castiel: So what?

[29.12., 17:15] Castiel: Just saying I could

[29.12., 17:15] Dean: Like

[29.12., 17:15] Dean: You have the upper body strength to do that?

[29.12., 17:15] Castiel: Yes

[29.12., 17:18] Dean: Thats

[29.12., 17:18] Dean: Thats nice

[29.12., 17:20] Dean: So uhm

[29.12., 17:20] Dean: Question

[29.12., 17:20] Castiel: Yes?

[29.12., 17:20] Dean: Are we staying in our own houses tonight?

[29.12., 17:21] Castiel: I don't know

[29.12., 17:23] Dean: Do we want to?

[29.12., 17:24] Castiel: Do you?

[29.12., 17:24] Dean: I dont

[29.12., 17:24] Dean: You?

[29.12., 17:25] Castiel: Not really. I like cuddling with you.

[29.12., 17:26] Dean: Your house or mine?

[29.12., 17:27] Castiel: What do you prefer?

[29.12., 17:28] Dean: I actually have food in my kitchen.

[29.12., 17:29] Dean: You got anything besides tea bags?

[29.12., 17:29] Castiel: You wanted to go shopping with me, so i haven't gone alone yet.

[29.12., 17:30] Dean: Come over to mine?

[29.12., 17:30] Castiel: Can we go shopping tomorrow then?

[29.12., 17:31] Dean: Yes

[29.12., 17:31] Castiel: Okay, I'll come over then.

[29.12., 17:35] Castiel: I'll do Lucifer's toilet first.

[29.12., 17:35] Castiel: Ooooh fuck!!!!

[29.12., 17:35] Dean: What

[29.12., 17:36] Castiel: I need to clean the couch!!

[29.12., 17:36] Dean: 😳

[29.12., 17:36] Dean: I

[29.12., 17:36] Dean: I am sorry

[29.12., 17:36] Dean: Thats been sitting a while

[29.12., 17:44] Castiel: Yes

[29.12., 17:44] Castiel: It has

[29.12., 17:44] Castiel: It'll take me a while

[29.12., 17:44] Dean: Ok. I'll grab stuff from my fridge and come to yours

[29.12., 17:45] Dean: I made the mess.

[29.12., 17:45] Dean: I'll help clean

[29.12., 17:45] Castiel: What? No! I had my part in that

[29.12., 17:45] Dean: Yeah

[29.12., 17:45] Dean: Thats why i said I ill help

[29.12., 17:45] Dean: Not that that i do it alone

[29.12., 17:46] Castiel: Alright

[29.12., 17:47] Dean: I hope it stain permanently like the sheets I didn't clean right away

[29.12., 17:48] Dean: Check this out: Easy-Going Sofa Slipcover Reversible Sofa Cover Water Resista... https://www.amazon.com/dp/B075WQLXMV/ref=cm_sw_r_wa_awdb_imm_t1_j316FbWGY1C79

[29.12., 17:48] Dean: Maybe this would be a good idea

[29.12., 17:48] Castiel: What? Why are you hoping for my couch to stay stained?

[29.12., 17:48] Dean: Typo

[29.12., 17:48] Dean: It isn't

[29.12., 17:49] Dean: Thats what I meant

[29.12., 17:49] Castiel: Oh, but that link looks good

[29.12., 17:58] Dean: Halfway to your house

[29.12., 17:58] Dean: I am about to pass walmart

[29.12., 17:58] Dean: Need anything?

[29.12., 17:58] Dean: Stainremover?

[29.12., 17:58] Dean: Lol

[29.12., 17:58] Castiel: Your company?

[29.12., 17:58] Castiel: But yeah, grab some stain remover

[29.12., 17:59] Castiel: And M&Ms

[29.12., 18:04] Dean: Peanuts?

[29.12., 18:05] Castiel: Yes

[29.12., 18:07] Dean: I can never come back here.

[29.12., 18:07] Dean: NEVER

[29.12., 18:07] Castiel: Why????

[29.12., 18:07] Dean: Asked the first person where to find stain remover for couches.

[29.12., 18:08] Dean: Dude looked me up and down and just asked if its protein based?

[29.12., 18:08] Castiel: Oh shit

[29.12., 18:08] Castiel: Dean!!!

[29.12., 18:08] Dean: He is currently leading me to the cleaning products…

[29.12., 18:08] Dean: I am so embarrassed

[29.12., 18:08] Castiel: Why would you do that?

[29.12., 18:09] Castiel: I do hope you told him you're taken, though?

[29.12., 18:09] Dean: Oh god its in the pet aisle

[29.12., 18:10] Dean: I'll never recover from this

[29.12., 18:10] Castiel: Wait, what???

[29.12., 18:10] Dean: Dude swear on it

[29.12., 18:10] Dean: Swears

[29.12., 18:12] Castiel: Okay?

[29.12., 18:13] Dean: Ok

[29.12., 18:14] Dean: He says it gets all protein related stains out of fabric. Even if they have been sitting a while and dried

[29.12., 18:14] Dean: He also offered me his number

[29.12., 18:14] Castiel: Sounds perfect

[29.12., 18:14] Dean: I declined. And told him I have a boyfriend.

[29.12., 18:15] Castiel: Dean!!! Go grab condoms and lube and get him off your trail!!!

[29.12., 18:15] Dean: I TOLD HIM LOUDLY I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND THE WHOLE AISLE HEARD ME

[29.12., 18:15] Castiel: No one flirts with MY boyfriend

[29.12., 18:16] Dean: Do we actually need condoms and lube or are you sending me around

[29.12., 18:16] Castiel: I want him off your trail!!!

[29.12., 18:17] Dean: He left a soon as I said I'm taken

[29.12., 18:17] Dean: Now

[29.12., 18:17] Castiel: Good

[29.12., 18:17] Dean: Do we need these items or not

[29.12., 18:17] Castiel: No

[29.12., 18:20] Dean: On my way

[29.12., 18:21] Castiel: That was quick.

[29.12., 18:21] Dean: Not many people

[29.12., 18:21] Dean: Self check out

Dean just runs out the store. MnM's forgotten. 

[29.12., 18:21] Castiel: Awesome

[29.12., 18:56] Dean: I am here

[29.12., 18:56] Dean: Sorry I am late

[29.12., 18:56] Dean: I got pulled over

[29.12., 18:57] Castiel: Oh no. Why?

[29.12., 18:57] Castiel: Door's open

[29.12., 18:57] Castiel: I'm in the bathroom doing Lucifer's toilet

[29.12., 18:57] Dean: Your sister in law wanted to make sure that whatever happened yesterday won't happen again.

[29.12., 18:58] Dean: I'm guessing you talked to Gabe

[29.12., 18:58] Castiel: No

[29.12., 18:58] Dean: Then how did she know

[29.12., 18:58] Castiel: Or I would've known he is sick

[29.12., 18:58] Dean: Talked to her then ?

[29.12., 18:59] Castiel: Maybe Claire read more of the messages than I thought ?

[29.12., 18:59] Dean: Maybe

[29.12., 18:59] Dean: I wonder how far up she read

[29.12., 18:59] Dean: 😳

[29.12., 19:00] Castiel: I hope not too far

[29.12., 19:00] Castiel: We'll never know cause i will not bring it up

[29.12., 19:01] Dean: I might

[29.12., 19:01] Dean: Just to scare her out of your messages

[29.12., 19:01] Castiel: Oh.

Dean sets his groceries onto the kitchen counter and starts putting them away.

[29.12., 19:05] Dean: Do you want me to start cleaning or cooking

[29.12., 19:06] Castiel: Let's cook

[29.12., 19:06] Dean: Ok. Guess a few more minutes of leaving the jizz on the couch won't matter

[29.12., 19:07] Castiel: It's been there so long it can wait until we've eaten

[29.12., 19:08] Dean: At the table

[29.12., 19:08] Dean: Not the couch

[29.12., 19:08] Dean: Lol

[29.12., 19:08] Castiel: Yeah!

Dean prepares a simple salad and some fish filet for the 2 of them and plates it up.

Cas finishes up in the bathroom and comes to find Dean in the kitchen. 

  
  


"Oh! I would've helped you."

" You had your hands full of cat shit. Don't worry about it."

"Well, thank you. It looks great."

" I hope you like the fish. I haven't had much practice with it yet."

"It smells awesome."

They start eating in comfortable silence.

"That was really, really delicious. Thank you Dean!"

" Awe. Thank you."

Dean blushes at the praise. He isn't used to people appreciating his cooking and it feels nice to hear it.

They do dishes together and clean up the kitchen.

" So, shall we tackle the couch?" 

Dean asks. Proudly holding the bottle of stain remover in his hand.

[29.12., 20:33] Castiel: "Yes, let's get that removed."

Dean and Cas spend several minutes scrubbing and wiping but the mess has dried in well in the soft fabric.

"I don't think that's working." Cas sighs.

"No. I am sorry but if we scrub more we'll destroy the fabric. New couch? Or should we go halfsies on the couch cover?"

"One stain doesn't rectify a whole new couch, Babe."

"That's not just a stain babe. That's the mother of all stains. I am pretty sure if I sit down I'll hear a crunchy noise."

"You sound like you've come there several times." Cas says.

" Well, I only came there once. " Dean laughed.

"Are you... no, Dean, I have not covered that couch in semen."

Dean is bent over laughing at the look on Castiel's face and he has tears streaming down his face.

"Why is that so funny?"

" You just. Your face. Babe! You look so offended. "

Castiel frowns at Dean.

" Oh come on Angel. Don't be grumpy." 

Dean grabs Castiel's face and presses a kiss to his nose. Castiel tries not to smile, but he can't, Dean makes him feel good.

" Let's throw a blanket over it for tonight. and maybe don't have any family over and sit there." Dean grabs the back of his neck.

"I'll look into these couch covers."

" I won't be able to sit there without blushing. Like ever."

"I will not get a new couch. That's way too suspicious if my family comes over..."

" I just won't be around this couch if people are over."

"That's okay." Cas shrugs his shoulders.

"But I seriously love the idea."

" of a couch cover? "

"No, of you being here when people are over."

"Ohhhhhh. "

Cas looks at Dean.

"Yeah my mind was somewhere else."

"Oh." Cas sounds slightly disappointed.

" No. No no no. Don't get me wrong. I'd love to be here and have people over. I really do. I am still stuck mentally on knowing someone would sit on my dry mess. Like depending on the person that be super funny."

Cas chuckles. "You want that to be Gabriel's designated place?"

"YES!" Dean exclaims.

Cas laughs.

"See. Your humor is just as twisted as mine!" Dean laughs.

"As soon as the couch cover is on we should invite people over for a barbecue or something." Dean suggests.

"If i hadn't cut him out of my life completely, it would be even better for my oldest brother."

" Homophobe would be perfect on that couch."

"Yes." Cas smiles. "Dean? Can we sit there now though? Can you cuddle and kiss me and choose a couch cover with me?"

"Honestly, I'd rather sit on the floor in front of the couch to shop for that. I have no desire to sit on it."

Dean grabs a few pillows that got away unscathed and puts them in front of the couch. He adds some blankets and plops down, staring at Cas expectantly.

"Dean, It's your own cum, Dean... it's dry."

"Still a cum stain babe. "

"So we won't ever use my couch again?" Cas asks sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah we will. Right after the cover is on." Dean smiles at Cas.

"Even though you know it's under there?"

" But I won't be able to see it then anymore."

"Okay." Cas kisses his cheek and takes his phone from the coffee table. "Alright, Let's go shopping."

"Ohhhhh. Can we look up sheets as well? Mine did not faire well. I'll pay you back of course."

"Sure." Cas nods

"Any preferences?" Cas asks as he types in search words.

"Uhm . I like a high thread count. The softer the better." Dean is blushing. He may be describing his sheets but he realizes halfway through the sentence that he does indeed have a thing for soft fabrics. 

"Huh. I guess I have had a thing for pretty and soft fabrics all along."

Cas grins softly and searches for Dean's sheets preference.

"What about you? Is it just the underwear or different soft things too?" Dean asks. He moves closer to Cas and puts his head on his shoulder to see the screen better.

Cas lays his arm around down and scrolls with just one hand. "I love soft fluffy towels."

"Ohhh. I wanna get one of those fancy towel heater things. Like in hotels. "

"Like now? We gonna shop for that too?"

"Oh my god i wish Babe." Dean moans. " They are so expensive. But so fucking awesome. Just imagine it. Nice and warm, fluffy towels when you get out of the shower. "

"Sounds awesome, yes!"

"Oh look. I like those sheets. " Dean points at the screen. "Do they come in different colors? Black turns out to be a terrible choice lately. How about blue? They'd go with your eyes."

"Dean, you know what I like about you?" Cas grins as he opens the color options.

"Huh?"

"You're so cheesy and cute."

"Hey, I'm not cheesy! Cute I agree. I think I am absolutely adorable."

"Yea, you are." Castiel smiles.

"So are you."

Dean kisses Cas cheek.

"This one?" Cas suggests.

"Ohhhh. I like those. And affordable. Deal. I am in."

"Two so you got some to change?"

"I'd love to. But I can't afford to spoil myself like this, sadly. One set it is. I'll rotate the stained ones in on the day's you aren't at the house. "

Cas bites his lips and puts 2 in the cart anyway. "Alright, covers..." he says putting it in the search bar already

"Dude. I saw that. I really can't pay for 2 sets. "

"Nothing you saw." Cas says waving his hand before Dean's face Jedi style.

"Really? A yoda reference? Cas what are you doing. Are you getting them for your house?"

"What am I getting for my house?" He ask's, trying to sound innocent.

Dean pushes Castiel over to the side. "Angel, I may be pretty but I am not stupid or blind. I saw you put 2 sets of those sheets in your cart "

"So? I'm getting them for my boyfriend."

Dean pulls Cas back up and presses a kiss to his lips. 

"Thank you babe. Uhm. Can we. I mean. Do you think we can keep one here?"

"Why?"

" So we have the same sheets?"

"Uh, alright..." Cas shrugs.

"Awesome. Thank you. "

"Anything for you, Babe."

"Awe. You spoil me."

"That's my job. So... oh look, there are stretchy ones that cover the complete couch."

"Job? And yes. Get a stretchy one and washable."

"This one is also easy to get cat hair off. And not job job, like ... i don't know. Well, it's a pleasure to spoil you."

"I don't really care too much about the cat hair. I am really just hoping to be able to wash it in case there is ever a repeat performance on this couch." Dean says.

"Yeah. I wouldn't rule that out."

Deans head snaps up from the screen and he looks at Cas with wide eyes.

Cas looks back at him. "What?"

Dean's face is bright red. He squeaks.

"Uhm.. w .. what.. what?"

"We're boyfriends. Don't you think there'll be more sex in our future?"

"Yeah, i guess. I am more thrown by the ' repeat performance' bit to be honest. Cause that was hot and ... yeah!"

"Yes, it was. I liked that a lot."

"Yeah. Uhm, yeah. Anyways, it's pretty late, or early i guess. Can we go to bed? Even Santana is snoring already."

"Yeah." Castiel puts the covers in the cart and checks his online shopping out.

He gets up and offers Dean his hand.

After brushing teeth and changing they settle into bed. Cas turns off the light on his nightstand and turns to Dean.

Dean smiles at him and says:"Wanna make out till we fall asleep?"

"Yes. I would like that."

Dean chuckles and leans over. He presses his lips to Castiels softly to see how he responds.

Cas puts his arm loosely over Dean's waist as he kisses back deeply.

Dean nibbles on Castiel's bottom lip and soothes over it with his tongue.

Cas shifts closer to his boyfriend. 

Dean runs his hand into Cas' hair and holds his head so he can kiss down his cheek to his neck. 

He presses little kisses where he feels Castiel's pulse and travels down to nibble on the collarbone.

Castiel runs his hand over Dean's chest and softly moans under his attention.

Dean's hand in Cas' hair tightens at the sound of the moaning and he sucks a little harder right where neck turns into shoulder.

"Dean." Cas husks as he presses his body against Dean's. "My Dean." He whispers.

" Fuck Cas. Time out. It's to late. It's 3 in the morning babe." Dean pantes into Cas' neck. "Making out is not a good way to fall asleep. "

"No. No, you're right. I'm sorry."

Dean moves his head from the neck he had been kissing and biting at and looks at the mark he left. He gently touches it and says. " Don't Apologize. This is awesome but if we keep going the sun will rise before we stop. "

"Yes. Maybe we can continue after the sun rises?" Castiel asks caressing Dean's cheek.

Dean presses a chaste kiss to Castiel's lips. He lays on his back and pulls the other man onto his chest. "Let's sleep and continue this in the morning."

"Good night Angel."

"Good night my cheesy dork."


	30. Sun is up, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss. Then Bennie.

Castiel places a light kiss on Dean's chest. "Morning." He whispers.

" Hrrumpft." Dean grumbles . He grabs for his boyfriend and wraps him up in his arms, determined to keep sleeping.  
Castiel smiles softly and pulls the covers up.  
After 2h of being half asleep Dean runs his hands up and down Castiel's back. He wiggles down in bed to get to his boyfriends face and peppers it with tiny kisses to wake up.  
Castiel sights softly and holds Dean's face between his hands to place a deep kiss on his lips  
Dean puts his own hands back into Castiel's hair and holds on to it as he deepens the kiss. Licking his way into his boyfriend's mouth.

Castiel moans softly.  
With a well practiced move, that has worked plenty of times before, Dean tries to roll Cas on top of him. He wants to feel his weight on him and wants to run his hands over Cas' back but Castiel is more solid then the girls Dean is used to manhandling and doesn't budge so Dean just whines in his throat hoping his boyfriend gets the idea of what he is trying to do.  
Castiel smirks and helps by moving himself. He slots his leg between Dean's and puts pressure on Dean's morning wood.

" Sun is up Angel. " Dean moans.

"Yes it is." Castiel agrees

Dean's hands are grasping at the other man's back. Running up and down. He wants to grab his boyfriend's ass but is afraid to make the move so he doesn't ruin the mood.

Castiel runs his fingers through Dean's hair before grabbing a handful of it

"Fuck. Babe." Dean moans. "This.. we. I..oh God."

"Dean."

Deans hips are moving in short aborted thrusts without his permission and he can't seem to stop himself.

"Dean. Wait." Castiel holds his breath in anticipation of Dean's reaction to his request.  
Dean's hands fall off of Castiel's back. He is breathing heavily. 

" I am waiting. I'm sorry. "

"I wa..." Castiel rolls to his side. He looks Dean over. "May I stroke you?"

"What? " Dean squeaks.

"It's okay to say No Dean. Not only I should be able to. You too."

" I know, babe. I'd love to have your hands on me and my cock babe." Dean pants. " I just didn't expect that this morning. I swear I just wanted to make out." Dean wants to ask to do the same to Castiel but is worried it will be to soon. "Can I? Uhm. Nevermind"

"Okay, I'll just keep kissing you then."   
Castiel runs his hand over Dean's chest.

Dean moans when Castiel's fingers run over his nipples.  
Cas remembers how sensitive they are, he kisses Dean's cheek and neck and rubs his nipple between 2 fingers.

"I want... babe. I… " Dean is trying to speak up but he is too distracted by the hands on his chest. He grabs Castiel's wrists and stops him from moving. "Wait. Angel. Wait please."

Castiel freezes and looks at Dean. "I'm sorry."

"No. Not bad stop. I want to ask you something." He reaches up and smoothes out the worry lines between his boyfriends eyebrows.  
"I just can't think straight, " he giggles at the joke " with your hands in my hair and on my nipples."

Cas sighs and skids away slightly taking away the wonderful friction Dean had going downstairs.

" No, stay here. Please." Dean whines.  
"Can I grab your ass? That's it. I want to hold on to your ass. It was so tempting to touch when I gave you the massage and oh god I just want to feel you move."

"Oh." Cas says and nods. " Alright. Yes."

"Good. Come back please. I like how you feel on top of me." Dean admits with pink stained cheeks.

"But..." Castiel nods lightly and moves back.

"But?"

"Nothing." Castiel says and places a light, chaste kiss on Dean's lips.

"No. Stop." Dean holds on to Castiel's face. "What do you want?"

"For you to feel as good as possible."

Dean looks disappointed.

"This is a partner activity. A group project.  
Its not just about me and I will not leave you because you didn't put in effort to make me feel good or whatever. You have goosebumps on your skin and your breath is shaking clearly you are enjoying yourself. I love that. I want you to feel good too and not just take a back seat for the sake of my pleasure."

"I'm not. I'm not taking a back seat. I feel like you are."

"Listen Angel, this doesn't have to end with orgasm. I am enjoying this. Just kissing and touching. And I do feel good."

Dean strokes Castiel's arms and back to get his point across.

Castiel nods and kisses his cheek and runs his hand through his hair. "I love feeling you this close."

Dean moves into the touch and moves his face so he can catch Castiel's lips.

Castiel moans softly and kisses him deeper.  
Dean feels his way across Castiel's back and stops at the swell of his ass. He makes a questioning sound in his throat.

"Mmhm" Cas agrees against his lips and moves just a bit closer to give Dean better access.   
Dean takes the invite and let's his hands grab the 2 globes and squeezes. He can feel the muscles moving under his hand as Castiel's hips move.

Castiel moans softly. He runs his hands along Dean's sides just enough pressure not to tickle.

Dean is so distracted by the kissing and rubbing, he doesn't notice when one of his fingers slips into the crack and puts pressure on Cas hole. He is to busy chasing his boyfriend's lips and feeling the stubble under his own, Cas hands in his hair and the body above him feel amazing. 

Cas stiffens up just a little, but keeps kissing Dean. It's been a while since it was someone else's hands there and he wants. Not sure exactly what, but he wants.

"Can I, can it touch you ?" Dean breathes into Castiel's ear. Under your pants?"

Castiel swallows heavily torn between what his body craves and what he is comfortable with. Just because his body is begging to be fucked doesn't mean he is ready for it.  
Dean notices that Cas stopped moving.   
"Everything ok?" He asks.

Castiel nods, mind made up. "Yes. Do it." He says, more confidence in his voice then he feels.  
Dean slowly slips his hands under the waistband all the while keeping his eyes on Cas' face, checking for his reaction.

Cas keeps his eyes on Dean and sinks into the comfort of his green eyes. Reminding him that it's Dean in his bed and not anyone else.

Dean feels soft lace under his fingers and lifts one eyebrow at his boyfriend.   
He let's his fingers glide over the soft fabric It feels exactly how he thought it would and so much better at the same time. A shudder runs through his body.

Cas looks at him and asks softly. "You okay, Babe?"

"I feel like I should be asking you that. " Dean breathes and gives the ass under his hands a squeeze.

"I'd tell you, Dean."

Dean nods his head. "Oh I am fantastic babe. "He leans up and kisses Cas' throat and sucks on the Adams apple gently.

Cas smiles happily.

He wraps his leg around Cas hips. That move puts his cock in the V of his boyfriend's hip. He can feel Cas hard and hot on his own hips. He moves his hips slightly and kneads the ass in his hands.

Cas moans and pants, his hot breath puffing across Dean's neck.  
Dean cups the globes and squeezes his hands. His fingers going closer and closer to the middle as he follows the feel of the lacey design.

Cas licks into Dean's mouth with he hint of desperation.  
Teeth clashing they moan into each others mouths. Dean's hands slip under Cas' panties on the leg openings. With the next firm squeeze one finger reaches his boyfriends pucker.   
As soon as Dean realises where his fingers are, he moans and stops moving, waiting for Cas' reaction.   
Dean is painfully hard and has been rubbing himself on Castiel's hips but now his hips stop moving too.

Cas gasps and stares into Dean's eyes. "That's okay." He says. "No further, please?"

Dean nods his head and carefully massages the ring under his finger. Watching Cas for any sign that he's uncomfortable. He moves his hips against his boyfriend again.  
Castiel’s hips move too, rubbing against Dean.

" I am ... Babe, how, how far is this going?" Dean moans. " This... I'm... I am gonna come and ... Fuck."  
Dean is trying to slow down his boyfriend's hips by holding on to his ass. Trying to move his dick out and away from Castiel's moving body.

"Then we'll have you come, Babe." Cas says, his voice deeper and raspy just like the night on the couch.

"This wasn't the plan." 

Dean protests weakly. His hands a death grip on Castiel's ass while his hips fuck back up into the warm heat between their bodies.

" Cas... fuck."

Cas keeps rubbing against Dean rolling his hips and dragging his own cock over Dean's body over and over again.

"Ahh fuck! Babe." Dean throws his head back and wraps both legs around Castiel's waist for leverage.  
Cas leans down to flick his tongue over Dean's nipple and bites down on it gently.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck . I'm im gonna come. " Dean moans.

Cas keeps up his abuse of the nipple, running his thumb over the other and rolling it with his fingers.

Dean's pajamas pants have slid down with all of their moving around and when Dean feels the sting from the bite his muscles tense up and comes between their bodies. 

"Fuck. Cas , Cas, Cas!" Dean chants as his body shakes with his orgasm.

Cas keeps rubbing against Dean, his breath hot against Dean's chest as he licks his boyfriend's sternum.

Dean's legs are shaking from his orgasm and he let's them just slide of Cas waist making sure he keeps Cas cock in the groove of his hip. He keeps his grip on the ass and keeps circling and massaging Castiel's pucker .  
Helping him move against his own body with the other hand.  
Cas pants hard, pushing his ass up into Dean's touch.

"You look so beautiful like this,Angel" Dean whispers into his ear and nips at it.

"So close too." Cas husks hoarsely.

" Come for me babe. You're doing so good. " Dean praises and bites and licks around Cas' chest. With his hands he spreads Castiel's ass cheeks apart and puts more attention and pressure on the entrance. Sweat has gathered there and makes everything more slippery. 

Castiel arches off him and gasps his name as he comes between their bodies.

"Good god you are beautiful when you come." Dean says and wraps his arms around Cas, soothing his shaking body.

Castiel rests his head on Dean's chest.

"I swear this was not my intention when I said I want to make out, but I am not mad about it. How are you feeling Babe."

"Good." Cas whispers. "Very good. You?"

" Amazing. And sticky."

Dean peppers little kisses to whatever skin he can reach.

Castiel smiles softly and runs his hand over Dean's free skin.

"I think we should finally get up. Wanna shower together? " Dean asks.

"Yes, I do."

They get up and laugh at the mess on Dean.

What neither really thought through is the fact that they'd be naked together and after some awkward shuffling in the small bathroom they just giggle their way through the shower.

They take care of their pets.   
A few extra treats slip in because both had to wait for their food this morning and they do feel a bit bad for having them wait so long.  
A quick breakfast/ brunch of scrambled eggs and coffee later, they are out the door for some long over due grocery shopping.  
They argue a little where to actually go do the shopping, because Dean absolutely refuses to go back to their local Walmart. In the end Dean wins out and they hit up the Walmart 1hour away. 

Car loaded up with enough food for the week and a few alcoholic drinks for new years eve, they stop for a late lunch at the diner on their way home.

Without thinking Dean reaches across the table and grabs Castiel's hand while they wait for their food.  
Castiel grins happily and squeezes Dean's hand.

"I like this, Dean. That's... is this our first date?"

"As a couple. Out and about. Yes, but we've had plenty of movie dates before this."

"I really, really enjoy being out and about with you."

"Me too." Dean only has eyes for Castiel so he doesn't see the man approaching their table.

"Hey brother. Long time no see. Whats new?" Bennie asks as he sits down at their table and pointedly looks at their connected hands.

Dean is speechless. He didn't even think about if anyone could see them and now with Bennie at their table he is faced with the decision to either try and hide the fact that they'd been holding hands or not.

"Hello Mr Lafitte." Castiel nods at him.

"Hey Bennie. What's up. Sure by all means feel free to sit down with us." He says sarcastically but the shaking in his voice screams 'nervous'.

Cas tries to with his hand sensing Dean's discomfort.  
Dean is holding on to Cas hand tightly. He feels him trying to take it back but he locks his fingers in and looks at him pleadingly.

"You've met Castiel. Thanks for working on his ugly ass car. "

"Hey!!!" Cas swats at Dean's shoulder.

" Come on babe. You have to admit its ugly. Matter of fact you have."

Dean takes his eyes of Cas and stares at Bennie, daring him to comment on their obvious relationship status.

"Well, yes. I have. But it works and I'm not going to buy another just because you think it's it's ugly."

"Think they sell slip covers for cars?" Dean mumbles just loud enough for Cas to hear.

Cas laughs out loud.

Bennie stares at the two men. They act like he isn't even there.

He clapps a hand to Dean's shoulder and gets back up." Don't let me ruin your date brother. " he says and put emphasis on the word Date. As he walkes away he adds. " Happy is a good look on you Winchester."

Castiel blushes lightly but can't hide the pride in his eyes.  
Deans heart is pounding in his chest.  
He is about to answer something back, when their food arrives and the waitress forces them to let go of their hands so she can place the plates down.

"It was nice seeing you, Mr Lafitte." Castiel says.

"I think loverboy over there is about to have a stroke." Bennie answers and points to Dean. " I am guessing I am one of the first people he ran into with you. Dean, I am happy for you. Could have given me a chance, tho" he chuckles and leaves.

Cas reaches over to squeeze Dean's upper arm. "That did go well, right?"

"Uhm... yeah.. I... I think so."

"Yes, it did. Look. Your friends are happy for us, Dean. Happy for you, Babe."

" I.. I guess. Yeah."  
Dean is nervous and a little thrown about what just happened but he has to admit, he feels good as well. He smiles at Cas.  
"Lets eat."

The sun is starting to set by the time they get back home and have put away their groceries.

"What are we up to, tonight, Dean?"

"I don't know. Nothing too crazy seeing as its new years eve tomorrow. Which brings me to the question of what the plan is for that."

"Uh... I don't know, Gabriel is still sick, so I'm guessing his party is canceled. What are your plans?"

" It's usually just Sam and me making sure John either doesn't drink to much or keeping him out of the house after its too late."

"Oh? What about your friends? What's Charlie up to?"

"Charly probably has plans with her girlfriend and as to friends... uhm I have plenty of folks I hang out with but friends wise she is the one and only."

"So... where does that leave us?"

" I don't know. I can call up Charly and see what she is up to."

"She said she wants to meet me, right?"

Dean nods his head and shoots a message to Charly.

[30.12., 22:52] Dean: Hello my Queen  
[30.12., 22:52] Dean: What are her royals plans for tomorrow night?

[30.12., 22:53] Charly: Well, hello there Handmaiden!  
You looking for a last minute hookup to end the year?

[30.12., 22:55] Dean: Nah. No hook ups. I am a domesticated man now. Relation ship and all. Thanks for helping with keeping it that way. I owe you one.

[30.12., 22:55] Charly: I'm so happy things worked out for you.

[30.12., 22:57] Charly: But what about your domestic boyfriend? You two don't have plans?

[30.12., 22:58] Dean: Nope  
[30.12., 22:58] Dean: We kind of just realized that we have nothing to do

[30.12., 22:59] Charly: Dorothy and me neither. We had kind of decided for boozy movie night.

[30.12., 23:13] Dean: Ohhh

"Hey Babe, want to invite Charly and her better half to boozy movie night here?"

"Onto my stained couch, Dean?"

" You didn't do next day delivery?"  
"My place then? Ok?"

"I did. You think it'll actually arrive, though?"

" We can gamble on it and worst case we throw blankets on it."

"We can do that, yes. We did buy enough snack stuff, right?"

"Yep. Ok I let them know."

[30.12., 23:28] Dean: You guys wanna do boozy night with us at Cas' house?

[30.12., 23:30] Charly: We get to (officially) meet your boyfriend?  
[30.12., 23:31] Charly: Bitch, I am so damn in for a gay double date with my bestie!!

[30.12., 23:32] Dean: Oh my god  
[30.12., 23:32] Dean: Don't call it that  
[30.12., 23:32] Dean: Neither one of us 2 is gay  
[30.12., 23:33] Dean: But yes. Double date sounds like fun.

[30.12., 23:33] Charly: We're in!!! Yes!!! This is cool.  
[30.12., 23:35] Charly: Should we bring anything?  
[30.12., 23:36] Charly: Want me to bring Twister? 😉😉

[30.12., 23:42] Dean: Ohhh  
[30.12., 23:42] Dean: Yes twister drunk sounds like fun.  
[30.12., 23:42] Dean: Bring peanut MnM's  
[30.12., 23:43] Dean: I think they are Cas' weakness 

[30.12., 23:48] Charly: Oh? Okay. Will do. Unicorns for warm up?

[30.12., 23:49] Dean: You speak in tongues my queen. But sure bring unicorns

[30.12., 23:50] Charly: Awesome! I will see you tomorrow then.   
Peace out, bitch! 🖖🏻

"They are coming over tomorrow. She didn't give me a time or ask for an address.... but the latter shouldn't be a problem for."

"Why? How can it not be a problem to not have an address?"

"It's Charly.... I am sure once I told her you full name she figured out everything she needs to know. Probably did a background check."

"I'm sorry, what? Is she FBI? CIA?"

"Sometimes, I'm sure "

"Oooohkay?"

"She's an interesting character. You'll see."

"Well, i can't wait to meet her for more than a minute..."

"You met? Like she was at the house when you showed up?"

"Yes, she was."

"She's.... intense and she is not a fan of other people's privacy or personal space but she's awesome."

"Alright. That's going to be interesting."

[31.12., 00:57] Dorothy: hello Dean. My beautiful girlfriend forgot to ask you what time we should get there.

"Angel, what time should they be here?"

"We all having dinner together? Tell them 6?"

[31.12., 01:01] Dean: Please tell my queen that we expect her highnesses at 6pm.

"Dean, I should buy your dog a bed."

"She seems to be quiet happy with your pillow.

"Fine, I'll just buy myself a new pillow then."

Dean hugs Castiel. "Awwwe, I am sorry babe. But look how cute she is."

"Yeah. I'll just use your chest again, if you don't mind?"

"All yours babe. Wanna go to bed before 3am today?"

"Hmmm, alright."

They get ready for bed together again and Dean moves the pillow, with his dog on, gently off the bed and puts it close to the heater on the floor.


	31. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this comes out so late. January first seems to be the shortest day of the year. I hope you guys he a good new years eve.

Cas wakes up when he feels his cat jump onto the bed and getting comfortable on his hip.  
[Dean is still dead to the world. His face is smushed into the pillow and he has his arms wrapped around Castiel.

"You're so lucky he's a heavy sleeper and didn't notice you." Castiel whispers, scratching Lucifer's ear.  
Santana's ears perk up at Castiel's voice and she hops onto the bed as well. She sniffs around for a few minutes and decides to settle right next to Lucifer.  
Castiel bites his lips at their combined weight that puts additional pressure on his bladder, but the sight is way too adorable to shoo them off.

Dean groans his way into being awake like he does almost every morning. He also likes to wrap himself around the warm body next to him in order to avoid getting up. This time his movements cause a yelp and a hiss. Startled he sits up and looks at 2 matching sets of eyes throwing him judgemental looks.

Castiel chuckles softly. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good morning. I take it I disturbed those two by snuggling you?" Dean asks while pointing at the pets still on the bed.

"Yes, you did. I'm sorry. But now that they're off my hips, maybe I can rush off to the bathroom?" He asks

"Go! No watersports! I am not into that."

"Eeeeewwwww! You're disgusting, Dean!" Cas shakes his head as he gets out of the bed.

"DON'T KINKSHAME CAS!" Dean yells after him laughing.

"It's not kinkshaming if we both think it's disgusting."

"True, but still not cool."

They get up and make breakfast.

After everything is cleaned up again Dean asks:" Wanna take another stab at the couch in case the cover doesn't make it?"

"Yeah, let's try."

Cas gets his cleaning supplies and heads to the living room. 30 min later they look at the couch in defeat.

" Well, we got the stains out... and the color of the fabric. " Dean sighs. " I am sorry your fuzzy couch is ruined babe."

"You're not allowed to ever come on my couch ever again!!! I liked my couch."  
Cas pouts. "Maybe I'll purchase myself another couch after all."

"I didn't plan on coming all over your couch. It was your idea!"  
Dean feels bad.

"Yeah... I should've gotten a towel."

"I mean... we both knew what was gonna happen and I told you in our sexy messages how uhm... you know uhm... excited I guess, I get with like butt stuff and... I.." Dean trails off embarrassed.

"Dean. Please. It's my fault my couch is ruined. Don't sweat it. It's alright."

"I am sorry. I really like that couch... Fond memories and all that." He chuckles.

Cas laughs. "You know what the escalation of Cheesy Dork is?"

"No. Do I want to?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Oh. My. God. I can not believe my boyfriend is such an asshole to make fun of me like that." Dean exclaims dramatically.

Castiel takes Dean's face between his hands and kisses him. Dean in turn, grabs Castiel by the shoulders and deepens the kiss. Licking over his lips, asking for more.

Cas kisses back but keeps Dean at a distance.

He whines like a wounded puppy at being held back, trying to get closer.

The doorbell rings and Cas breaks the kiss.

"Noooo. Come back! Don't leave me Darling." Dean wails dramatically and falls to his knees reaching for Cas.

Cas shakes his head chuckling and heads to answer the door.  
The mail man looks bewildered as he spots Dean on his knees behind Cas.

"Package for Novak?"

"Yes. Thank you!" Castiel smiles and takes it, signs for it.

The mail man is still staring at Dean. So Dean messes with him and puts himself upright, arms behind his back. He looks at the mailman and winks before he lowers his head and looks at the floor remaining in a perfect submissive position.

Castiel looks at him and then looks to follow his gaze. He rolls his eyes at Dean.  
"Thank you. And Happy New Year." He says to the mail man and closes the door in his face.

"Dean, you got new sheets." Cas grins.

"Yay!" He answers. "Help me up please?"

Cas offers him his hand and pulls him up.

"Sorry for messing with your mailman. But the look on his face was worth it. You'll be the main topic of his work stories now. "

"I guess, yes." Cas chuckles. "Let's see if this stretch cover is really big enough?"

They struggle to pull the "stretch" fabric over Cas' couch but after a few choice cuss words from Dean they manage.

"Awesome. We have a clean couch."

"Yes, nobody will ever know the heinous crime i commited on it."

"And if we ever commit it again, we just pull off the cover."

"Yeah... I did get promised a repeat performance. " Dean says with a far away look in his eyes.

Cas grins. "So, what are we going to make for dinner? I never had to think about it, always been to other people's places for New Year's."

"Hmmmm. Burgers?" Dean questions.

"Burgers? For New Year's?"

" I don't know babe. Sam and me usually make pizza. What do you want?"

"How about Barbecue?"

"In December? "Dean looks at Cas like he is crazy. "You know what? Fine. My boyfriend wants to grill in the snow, thats what we are doing."

"Do your friends like barbecue? 

"My friends like free food."

"So, they're no vegans or vegetarian?"

"Not that I know off."

"Perfect."

They move the furniture in the living room around to make space for games . Mainly the kitchen table and 4 chairs so they can eat there and play cards. The table is easy enough to move later for drunken twister wich Castiel is not sure about yet.

"So, how about pasta salad? And then we take Tana on a long walk before your friends arrive?"

"Sounds like a plan. " Dean agrees.

They start on preparations for a pasta salad and halfway through food prep Dean turns on music from his phone and makes Castiel dance with him through the kitchen. Just because he claims he doesn't dance doesn't mean he won't be silly with his boyfriend and make him laugh.  
Castiel deeply enjoys the fun he has with Dean. Comparing Dean and the kind of relationship they have, he can't even remember what had him fall in love with his exes.

"Whats the look on your face for?" Dean asks as he holds him close after a twirl.

"You make me happy, Dean."

"I.. lo.. I am happy." Dean agrees.

Cas holds close onto Dean. "Same." He whispers.

"Ok. That's enough rom com for now." Dean says.   
He finishes up the last bits of prep and drags Cas to their newly covered couch for snuggles until their guests arrive.

"Dean. No snuggles. We wanted to go walk your dog!" Cas says, trying to not get pulled down.

"I know cats can be trained to use human toilets, think dogs can be too?" Dean muses.

"Dean, come on. We lazed around enough. A little going outside can't hurt."

"Fine. But I'm gonna whine all the way."

"Fine. Then I will have to kiss you publicly to stop you from that."

Dean turns bright red. "What now? "

"If you're whining outside, I gotta kiss you outside."

"Is that a threat or a promise? "

Castiel just smirks and shrugs.

After their walk ( including 3 kisses from Cas in dark corners) the dog goes to find Cas' pillow and nap.

Cas gets his grill ready and heats it up.  
Dean watches from the warm inside. He prepared everything needed for burgers and steaks earlier but he refuses to grill in the snow. Plus someone had to stay inside to hear the door bell.  
He doesn't have to wait too long for Charlie and Dorothy to arrive.

"Hello ladies. Please come in. Welcome to our humble abode." He greets them with a deep bow.

"Hi Bitch!" Charlie hugs him tightly YOUR humble abode?" She nudges him.

"OUR! Wait . No. CASTIELS."  
Dean is bright red in his face and doesn't notice Cas standing behind him.

Charlie just giggles. "Hi Castiel!!!" "Hello. Welcome here tonight." He says to the women.

"Cas! Uhm. You've met Charly. And this beautiful creature she's brought with her is Dorothy."

"Fair warning, any yellow brick roads jokes will get you hurt." Dorothy says as she shakes Castiel's hand.

"I will try to keep that in mind. Nice to meet you."

"Ok please come inside. Let me close the door. Its cold as balls outside." Dean herds everyone from the front door.

"I hope the heater works, seeing Castiel here in a jacket makes me worry." Charlie observed.

"Don't worry my queen. The jester has decided to barbecue on new years eve."

"Jester??!! You wanna sleep on the couch tonight?" Cas slaps his arm.

"Not the couch! You wouldn't. You have no pillow without me."

Charlie and Dorothy watch the exchange like it's the most interesting thing they've seen all year.

"I might survive one night without a pillow."

"No you won't. " Dean hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek. " plus you like my body heat."

Cas holds onto Dean's arms. "Hell yeah, I do."

"Not gay? You sure sweety?" Dorothy asks Charly.

Charlie smiles widely. "Oh Handmaiden, I'm so, so happy for you." She looks at Dorothy. "Yes, I'm sure. Bi's are legit!"

"Cas ain't bi either. I think I might be but jury is still out on that, but I don't think debates on sexual orientations are on tonight's agenda." Dean says with finality in his voice while looking at Dorothy. They'd clashed before about their different views on some things and he didn't want to ruin tonight by getting into it with her again. She's a sweet girl but despite being gay herself, some of her views are outdated at best, downright bi or pan phobic at worst.

Charlie looks at both of them with her 'please don't start, you two.' Look on her face. "Exactly, sexual orientation was absolutely not on the to discuss list tonight!"

"You ladie's hungry yet? Grill is hot enough to start putting dinner on." Cas says uncomfortably

"I didn't start it." Dean says and backs off with his hands raised. He walks backwards until he collides into a side table. "Truce for tonight?" He says, right hand stretching out towards Dorothy.

"Truce." She agrees and they shake on it.

"Thank you, you two!" Charlie nods. "I'll go help your pretty boyfriend."

"Actually, Dean is the pretty one." Cas says

"I am gonna disagree with you there Honey." Dean smiles. "Go make food before it gets even colder and I lose you to hypothermia. Dorothy and I will set the table and start drinking."

"Alright." Cas nods and he leads Charlie out to his backyard. "Thank you, by the way. You were right, he didn't freak out waking up to me in his bed." He says to her as they walk.

Dean and Dorothy have a pleasant buzz going and are giggling about something only they understand when Cas and Charlie come back inside hands full with food.

"They look like they're getting along quite okay." Castiel smiles

Dean hears them come in and looks over his shoulder. He sees their full hands. "You need help babe?" He asks. His cheeks stained pink from the drinks they had while waiting.

"No, we're good." Castiel smiles and comes closer to the table to put the food down.

Bellies full with food they clean up the table and start playing.

"Truth or dare?" Dean says.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been that I last played that?" Cas asks.

"Did you still have to spin the mammoth skull?"

"More or less. It was the holy water bottle at bible camp..."

"What kinda dares happen in Bible camp?" Dean laughs.

"We were normal teenagers, Dean. We were not at Jehova's witnesses ..."

"Bible camp?" Charlie looks at Cas in surprise.

"Doesn't answer his question tho Cas." Dorothy throws in.

"Well, I suppose it was 'normal' dares... I think the one most of us remember is Balthazar mixing vodka in the mass wine."

"So just made the wine stronger?"

"Basically, but he put in quite a lot. And we had a lot of kissing dares."

"So are we playing or not?" Ask's Dorothy.

"Of course we are." Charlie pipes up.

It's Dean's turn first and he asks Charly. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with Truth, Winchester."

"Have you ever met a guy you wanted to bonk?"

"Mmmmh... uh... no. Well, there was this boy i kissed in kindergarten." Charlie says.

"So, you always knew you're gay?" Cas asks. 

"Uh uh, not your turn, sweetheart." Charlie wiggles her finger at him.

"Don't worry Babe it's your turn soon.

"So, Do, truth or dare?" Charlie asks her girlfriend.

" Dare . Bring it on sweety." Dorothy smirks

"Alright, let Dean wax you at any spot he chooses." Charlie says.

Dean is laughing out loud.

"How do you know there's waxing stuff in my house???" Castiel frowns.

"What? I ... oh! It was just the first idea that popped into my head. I didn't even think of if it's possible here." Charlie stammers

Dean is still laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he gets up to grab some fresh waxing material from Castiel's main bathroom. 

"You're actually waxing?" Charlie asks.

"What was that that about not your turn?" Cas replies.

"Your dare bitch, can't get out anymore. But I'll let you pick an area." Dean yells from the bathroom.

Dorothy has gone quiet and a bit pale.

"Good point, Castiel, but i will keep this question in my mind!" Charlie promises.

Dean comes back into the room with his arms full of everything waxing related he could find. Cas looks up and laughs. He gets up to help Dean sort his bounty.

"So Charly, what spot would you like me to wax."

"Well, I wouldn't let Dean wax you there. Maybe let him do ankles? Armpits?" Charlie says.

" Yeah let's keep it pg rated for this one please. I do not want to know Dorothy this closely." Dean agrees.

"Yes, that would be nice." Cas agrees.

Dorothy pulls up her pants and points to her leg.

"You know what you're doing, Babe?" Cas asks.

"No. But it shouldn't be too hard, right."

"I'll keep my eyes on you, Babe."

Dorothy looks scared but determined while Dean gently wipes on the wax making sure he doesn't drip any. 

"Babe, can you help me make sure I don't leave any lasting damage please.

Cas gets behind Dean watching closely what he's doing.

"Babe, this is not helping."

"How exactly do you want me to help you?"

"Whatever you are doing is really not helping."He breathes. Then whispers:" It's doing things to me having you so close, breathing into my neck."  
Louder he adds:"Just tell me what to do."

"Oh!" Cas says and moves to Dean's side while he gives instructions.

Dorothy and her leg make it out unscathed and she gleefully takes her turn.  
"Cas, truth or dare?"

Charlie kisses her cheek. "That was very courageous, Love." She smiles.

"Hmmm. Dare." He says determined

"Dare huh? I can respect that. " she says. "Let me think. Ohh I know. I dare you to show us your most risqué outfit to lure men into your bedroom."

Dean just stares at her in shock.

Castiel stares at her, then looks at Dean. "What the fuck have you told your friends about me?"

"Nothing. I think." He says in panik.  
"Charly?" He angrily looks at her.

"What? I'm only just getting to know him right now..." she says. 

"Fine!" Castiel says getting up, not planning on chickening out. "Just show or wear?" He asks.

Dean looks up. " Dorothy, details please. What do you mean exactly."

Dorothy on her part is very confused about the sudden tension in the room. "Like the sexyest clubing outfit that he would wear to catch a one night stand."

"I do not own any clubbing outfit." Castiel says truthfully.

"What?" Dorothy asks. "What do you wear on nights out.?"

"I don't go out like that."

"Like you don't own anything sexy?"

"I do own sexy outfits, but for at home, not for going clubbing."

The whole room's eyes go to Castiel at his comment. Dean is blushing and the girls are looking at him with interest.

"Alright. I'll go get my sexiest outfit." Cas tells them.

" Babe, I really really don't want you to show off your sexy outfits."

"But I agreed to do Dare, Dean. I'm not a chicken."

"Ladies can we change the dare please." He addresses them. "I like having this to myself please."

Charlie looks at Dorothy questioning.

"I feel like I walked into something here..." Dorothy says. "So yeah, Cas I dare you to take a body shot of my girlfriend."

"Only if she is okay with that." Cas replies.

"Let's go for it, Castiel."

Dean brings out the bottle of tequila they had gotten along with a slice of lemon and salt. "Strip your majesty ."

Charlie takes off her shirt and lays on her back.  
"That's a very different New Year's than my usual..." Cas smiles.

"Bring it on sweet cheeks." She says and puts the lemon in her mouth.

Dean sprinkles the salt and pours the tequila on her.  
Cas licks the salt off Charlie, slurps the tequila out of her belly button and bites into the lemon.

Charly gets dressed and sits up. "Now I am sticky for the rest of the night." She says.

"I can get you a washing cloth." Cas says.

"That's ok. I'll just have her lick me clean later." She says with a wink. "But thank you. "

"Alright." Cas smiles.

"Your turn babe." Dean points out.

"Oh. Um so, what do you want, Sweetheart? Truth or Dare?"

"I trust you. Dare."

"Sing a song chosen by the group while eating spoonfuls of peanut butter." Cas says.

"Ok? Odd choice there Baby but I am in."

Cas kisses his cheek. "I really want to hear you sing."

"Ewww. You two are disgusting." Charly and Dorothy say in unison.

Dean flips them off. Cas blushes deeply.

"You loosers pick a song. I get the peanut butter. " Dean says pointing at the girls and dissappear in the kitchen.

Charlie and Dorothy put their heads together.  
Dean walks back in, a big spoon in one hand and the glass of peanut butter in the other. "Let's do this loosers "

"Eye of the Tiger, Tiger." Charlie tells Dean.

They do make him sing the entire song and at the end his shirt is covered in drool and melted peanut butter. Dean attempts to kiss Cas but gets shot down immediately.   
After he rinses his mouth and changes his cloths he comes back.

"My turn."

"Alright, shoot." Charlie says.

"Cas, truth or dare? " he asks. Mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Truth." He says.

" What was your first impression of me. And i mean how we met. Not when you saw me for the first time."

"Oh." Cas thinks for a moment. "Um... " he blushes. "What a creep. Why's he chatting me up." He hides his face in his hands.

The room erupts in laughter . Dean moves closer to Cas and presses a kiss to his cheek.  
Cas wraps his arms around him. "Sorry."

"Thank you for being honest . But i didn't Chat you up. I was just bored and you seemed fun."

"So did you. Once I got over that Creeper point."

Dean catches Cas lips in a kiss. "Your turn he whispers ."

"Hmmm" Castiel thinks.

"Dorothy, Truth or Dare?"


	32. January 1st confessions

"Dean, you're such a lucky Bastard. I'm happy for you". Charlie says.  
Dean is sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie. The both of them the first ones to be awake. Coffee in front of them.   
He smiles at Charlie's comment.

"Yeah. He's different. It feels different. I am falling hard here Charlie. Really hard. Like white picket fence hard."

"Him too Dean. When I was outside at the grill with him last night. The way he talked about you. He is all heart eyes, seriously."

" I have no idea what I am doing. I am not used to domestic bliss. What if I fuck it up. He won't always be willing to forgive me for my idiotic outbursts."  
Dean sounds genuinely scared.

"Very true. But you both need to learn each other's ways. Patience. It's not always bliss, Dean. It's not. You won't agree on every single thing. But love makes you accept your partner, including their flaws." Charlie says.

"Love?"

Charlie shrugs. "Look at me and Do. We clash, but we love each other."

Castiel walks down the stairs and hears them talk.

"I do love him. " Dean says. " so much it scares the shit out of me. It's to soon for love isn't it?"

"Who says there's a time frame for Love, Dean?"

"This isn't a hallmark movie. What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to lose him."

"Work. Love requires work." Charlie says.

"Work huh? " Dean questions.

The floor under Castiel's feet creaks.

Charlie's head snaps up and Castiel swallows almost audibly.

Dean looks up at Cas. "Good morning Angel. How long have you been listening?"

"I'm sorry, Dean." He says low. "I heard you say it's too early for love."

Charlie's presence momentarily forgotten, Dean answers. "Can we stick to really big feelings? The L word is really scary right now and I'd like to tell you to your face and not have you overhear it."

"I didn't mean to overhear. I'm so sorry Dean! I should've gone back up. I'm so so sorry!" Cas says still not having moved any further.

Dean makes grabby hands at him. "It's not like it's been a secret babe. I'm not mad. Come here. You need a new years kiss."

Cas moves over to him slowly.  
Charlie gets up unnoticed and slips into the kitchen to get Cas coffee.  
Dean grabs Cas by the waist and pulls him onto his lap. With one hand he pushes Castiel's bed head hair out of the man's face and presses a kiss to his lips.

Castiel kisses back deeply.  
Charlie puts a cup of coffee on the table and goes to check on Dorothy and to give the two some privacy.

Dorothy is still fast asleep. And grumbles at Charlie when she enters the room.  
Charlie gently shakes her awake.

[Castiel lays his arms around Dean's neck.

"Hi! Happy new year! It's January... we are officially allowed to meet in person." Dean says. "Hi, I am Dean Winchester and I really like you."

"Hi I am Castiel. I'm so gonna get yelled at, Babe." He smiles but hides his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

"Oh my god. Missouri is gonne rip our heads of." Dean laughs.

"Yes. Yes she is. I'm scared. Why exactly did we stop listening to her?"

" Because I really like vegetables? If that counts as meeting face to face. Or the time your ex hurt my face and you wanted to make sure I was fine."  
Dean thinks.  
"Wait , you didn't actually come inside cause I had fallen into my drug coma. It was when you came over to clean my kitchen."

"Oooh. I ignored my therapist for cleaning! She's so going to tear me apart for that."

They chuckle but both are indeed very scared to tell their therapist about the developments of this month.

Charlie and Dorothy make it out of the guestroom and join them at the table. Dorothy looks worse for the wear and gratefully accepts the painkillers and water Charly puts in front of her.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope the bed was comfortable?" Cas asks.

"Yes. Thank you Castiel. " Dorothy answers. "It was nice of you to invite us. We had fun." Turning to Charly she adds :"Ready to go home? I need to spend the rest of the day on the couch please."

"Okay. Thank you so much for inviting us, we had fun. It was so great meeting you, Cas." Charlie hugs Dorothy to her side and smiles.

Castiel and Dean show them to the door. They say their good bye's and hug. After closing the door behind the girls, Dean looks at Cas. "What are we gonna do with the rest of the day?"

"I don't know. It's too late for our first official meeting. What do you suggest?"

Dean wraps Cas into his arms and drags him over to the couch where he let's himself fall backwards onto it, taking Cas with him. He nibbles on his neck.  
"I count our new years kiss last night as meeting."

"Awwwwwe, and what about everything before? What about the stain?" Castiel smirks.  
"Must have been one hell of a wet dream."

Castiel laughs heartily.

Dean can feel Castiel's body shaking on top of him and he laughs along with him before he steals another kiss.  
Cas snuggles close enjoying the warmth of Dean’s body beneath him.  
Dean's hands creep under Cas' shirt and he pulls him closer.

"Dean." Castiel husks and removes Dean's hand.

"Ok. Sorry." Dean answers and puts his hands on Cas shirt covered shoulder.

"Sorry." He mumbles. He takes Dean's hand and places it in the dip of his back above his shirt.

"No groping under the shirt. Got it."

"Not now." Cas says softly. He feels Lucifer jump up on the couch and making his way up his leg.

"Looks like we got an audience." Dean points out and gives the cat some scratches when he is close enough.

"He gives great back massage." Castiel smiles.

"I need to go walk Tana before she goes in the house." Dean starts gently wiggling himself out from underneath Cas. " I am impressed she made it this far to be honest."

Castiel gets up and earns a disappointed hiss from Lucifer.  
"I'll go with you."

"Me thinks you are planning on attacking me in the dark again." Dean sings at Castiel as he walks towards the front door.

"What? Would you whine and make me attack you again?"

"If that's what it takes. I will."

Castiel: Castiel chuckles kindly.

Dean steps onto the walkway that passes in front of Cas' house and holds Santana's leash in his right. When Cas walks up to them Dean grabs his hand. It's not quiet dark out and there are other folks in the street. Dean is nervous but holds on to the hand and doesn't let go.

Cas glances at Dean's hand, their joined hands every now and again nervously. Not for him, but for Dean. He still has no idea what had happened the other day, with those messages Dean had received and had him act all weird. And Dean clinging to his hand lately when they're outside has him wondering.

Dean doesn't let go the entire time except for when he needs to clean up after his dog. Then he is back to holding on to Cas like a life line.  
Cas squeezes his hand reassuringly.  
The pressure makes Dean smile and he looks at Cas. They turn onto Castiel's Road when he raises their clasped hands and presses a kiss to his boyfriends fingers.  
Castiel beams at him.

Back home they take care to feed the animals and scrounge up leftovers for themself. Settled at the table they eat dinner. "What's on your mind Babe? You look like you are thinking very hard." Deans wonders.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Babe, please, thats where most of our problems have come from..."

"I don't want to upset you."

"You plan on breaking up with me? Scratched my car? Had secret pie you didn't share? Please tell me."

"It's just... I don't... I didn't think you'd want to hold hands in public, but you seem to cling to me. Not that I mind. I love holding your hand."

"Do you not want me to? I... uhm." Dean runs his hands through his hair. "Remember the upsetting messages? The asshole that sent them must have seen us holding hands while out one night. Meaning he lives somewhere here in the neighborhood. I emailed my boss screen shots of them and wanted him fired. Gordon agreed. Now I , I like holding your hand but I also like knowing he might see us."

"Yes I remember those messages. The ones you never talked to me about. You shoved some barely existent sex problems my way, almost ruining our relationship." Cas sighs.

"Ouch!" Dean mumbles. That one actually hurt a little.

Castiel swallows.  
"I've been trying to talk about it with you, but you ... you had other things to discuss with me. Which is fine too. Those things needed to be said as well."

"Ask. What do you want to know? I'm an open book. "

"How did you feel? I mean you kind of lashed out on me... are you okay with us?"

" I... I was hurt. I was embarrassed. I felt and feel save in your house and neighbourhood and it felt like he took that from me or tried to at least. It threw me. It threw me out of whack. Cause I'm still getting comfortable with you or with having a boyfriend and I wasn't willing to let people know because I'm not ready to hit pride wearing nothing but glitter and latex shorts. I lash out at people near me when I feel uncomfortable or attacked and you were unlucky enough to be there. Like logic wise I knew you wouldn't just read through my phone. I know I have it locked and you can't on top of that. But..." Dean takes a deep breath. " I.. Angel, I don't trust easy. I have a picture I present to the world that I shaped myself. The perfect, happy, straight womanizer and It's what keeps John off my back most of the time. Oh God I don't even know if he knows yet or if I should tell him or not. Do I even care enough to tell him?"

Castiel stands up and goes to stand next to Dean. He kisses his cheek. "Thank you Dean. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being honest and open."

"Oh. "

" I try and be more open.. ok?"

["Thank you." Castiel sits back down again "And Dean, I'm not expecting you to. Though i think you might look awesome in latex"

Dean laughs out loud. " I think you just want to see me and my assets in latex."

"Yeah. Not taking you to Pride like that. To all those horny vultures."

"So you do want me in latex?"

"At least see it, once."

"I'd like to think i know you a bit by now. Show me the website." Dean laughs and hands Cas' his phone. " Pull it up. " He scoots his chair closer.

Cas blushes but types in an address.

"I knew it." Dean whispers in his ear.

" I think you are hiding a few things from me. What else are you into?"

"Here." Cas hands the phone over.

The picture Dean looks at takes his breath away. The model is wearing cherry red latex shorts. Like really tight hot pants. They hide absolutely nothing but cup the front and back very very nicely.

"Uhm.. Angel... they are... "  
Dean swallows and adjusts himself.  
"They look cute." He settles on saying.

"Yes, they do." Castiel nods.

"I imagine stuff would get .. swampy pretty quickly... They are not breathable."

"I don't know, Sweety. I've only ever looked at them."

" hmmmm." Dean hums.

"Hmmm?" Cas hums back

"You didn't answer my question. Looking at how quickly you pulled up the shorts. It begs to question what else are you into?"

"Um..."

"Yes?"

Cas grabs Dean's phone and google searches a picture.

"What are you doing babe? "

"Here..." Cas hands it back.

"You... you like this guy? His body type? His outfit?"

[1.1., 20:38] Castiel: "Outfit. I think your body would look good in it too, not only his."

" Ok. I should look into some sexy cowboy outfits. Jeans or just the chaps?"

"You could start with a hat."

"I think I still have a cheap Halloween costume one at home. I could pair it with some jeans?" Dean keeps his eyes on the picture Cas pulled up on his phone. The dude is chiselled from marble. Cut muscles, dirty with dessert dust dressed in jeans, chaps and a cowboy hat. Dean wonders. "Angel, this cowboy thing... it's very broke back mountain. Isn't it? I've seen the movie posters."

"Kind of." Castiel nods with flushed cheeks.

"Never seen the movie." Dean admits. "What about it does it for you?"

"It's hard to put into words. I don't know... maybe it's just the fact that i liked Heath." Castiel blushes more.

"Ohhhhhh. Want me to yeehaw at you? Or more along the lines of 'save a horse, ride a cowboy'?"

"Please don't Yehaw!" Castiel looks at him pleading.

"So you wanna ride a cowboy?" Dean growls.

"No. I like looking at hot cowboys. Unless you wanna dress up as a cowboy one day, then I might want to ride one cowboy."

"Thats what I was getting at." Dean mumbles into Cas' neck. He pulls at Cas to get out of the chair and places him on his lap.

"Yeah... like, you, but not any..." Castiel nods.  
"Not any what?" Dean's hands are roaming Cas body and he has his face buried in Castiel's neck where he keeps kissing and sucking.

"Not just any cowboy. Only my handsome boyfriend."

"Ok. I'll be your cowboy."

"So, um... what are you into?"

"Me and you in lace, being bossed around... uhm .. " Dean blushes. "Ilikebeingtiedupsometimes."

Castiel blinks. "Really? You. You like being tied up?"

Dean's face is glowing and he hides it from Castiel before he answers. " Yeah... I told you I like teasing and waiting, being turned on but not doing anything about it or not being able to do anything and not being in control so that kinda wraps everything together. Like being tied up to your bed and just you having your way with me... " Dean moves his hips a little and presses his erection to Cas. "The thought alone..." he shudders.

"That's a lot of trust to put in another person for someone who doesn't trust people easily."

"Yeah... well I haven't had that happen in a long long time."

"Oh. Okay." Cas nods slowly and stays silent.

"Did I scare you off? To freaky? Too much?"

"You're not scaring me off. But I'm not sure I can give you that."

"Ok." There is a hint of disappointment in Dean's voice that he can't quiet hide. "Don't worry about it.

"Maybe one day I can. But I need to learn to trust too. Right now the thought hits too close to home and bad memories. Things I wouldn't want others to endure."

"I get that. Like I said. Don't worry about it. I've gone so long without, I can wait. Plenty of things to learn still. I am sorry if that confession made you uncomfortable. "

"I like you and I want to know you inside out."

"I like you too. But I should have known better than to put that out there."

"But I'm glad you did. I wanted to know and I'm glad I do. I'm not freaked that you like it, I'm only sorry that I might not be able to give you that."

"You give me plenty. Filthy messages and the stunt on the couch.... don't worry Angel."

"I want to give you the world, Babe."

"Just give me a kiss, please."

Castiel kisses him deeply.

Dean leans into the kiss and loses his balance. He is still sitting on the kitchen chair and with Cas on his lap his center of gravity is off. Dean and Cas topple to the floor with Cas landing on top of Dean.

Castiel is laughing hard, wheezing to catch his breath.

"Well that killed my boner." Dean laughs along.

"I'm sorry, Gorgeous! Really sorry." Castiel tries to sound as apologetic as he actually means it, but his laughter doesn't help him.

"What you sorry for. Falling? Landing on top of me? Killing my boner?"

"Killing your boner."

"Oh?" Dean lift's an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not nice of me to do that."

"Wanna kiss it and make it feel better?" Dean laughs ."I am a big boy I can deal. Now help me up please. You are still on top of me if you didn't notice."

"Let's get this table back in the kitchen." Cas says getting up off the floor

"Yes." Dean holds out his hand to Cas to get help up.

Cas pulls him up.

Together they clean up the rest of the mess that is left from the night before pretty quickly.

"So, what are we doing?"

"I just want to laze around today. January first is always lazy day and this year I have you. I wouldn't mind just spending the rest of the day on the couch with you. Maybe do some more kissing?" Dean answers.

"Alright. Sounds perfect."

"Yay!" Dean grabs Castiel and pulls him back onto the couch. "Wanna put on a movie and ignore it to make out?"

"Sounds good, yes."

Dean pulls up Netflix and goes through the movies. "What do you feel like ignoring?"

"Put on some mindless romance, those are easiest to ignore."

Dean pulls up 27 dresses and hits play while already turning to Cas. He grabs his face and pulls him close.  
Castiel kisses back and with a smile on his lips.  
Dean deepens the kiss. He puts one of his hands into Cas' hair and the other on his back.  
Cas runs his hand beneath Dean's shirt.  
It's Dean's turn to stop Cas' hand. " I just want to kiss you right now please. This couch has seen enough and the cover is new." He laughs.

Castiel just nods and they make out all the way through the movie and another one before Dean asks to go to bed.

"You go to bed, i go walk your dog then join you."

"Just let her out in the back yard? She looks sleepy too."

"Alright."  
Cas comes back inside after 30 min. Dean has been in the shower and is halfway through getting dressed when Cas walks in the bedroom. Dean turns around to the door with his pajama pants around his knees and looks startled. Cas can see the lace panties Dean put on.  
Castiel stares at Dean. "Pretty!"

"Uhm. Thanks? "

" Those are very beautiful."

" uhm ... they are from my first order... I am pretty sure you picked them out." Dean pulls up his pants over his ass and settles the waistband on his hips. "Actually I think you said you'd prefer to see these on me then the plaid ones."

"Well, you do look terribly good in them. I think I have great taste."

Dean walks towards Cas. "Of course you do. You picked me."

"Did I? Or did you pick me?" Castiel cocks his eyebrow.

"Whatever. You haven't kicked me to the curb yet so, excellent taste." The last words are whispered into Cas ear and Dean has his hands running up Castiel's arms.

"Go to bed. I'll be right behind you." Castiel kisses his cheek.

Dean settles into bed. He doesn't wear a shirt because he really hoped Cas will use him as a pillow again and he'd like to feel Cas skin on him.

Castiel brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed himself. He puts on his blue lace panties and loose flannel pajama pants then goes to join Dean in bed.

"Wanna snuggle?" Dean asks after he turns off the lights.

"Always, Babe."  
Dean wraps him up in his arms and rolls him half on top of him. "Comfy?"

Castiel rubs his stubbly cheek on Dean's chest. "Oh, yes."

"Night night Angel"

"Good night, my cute dork."


	33. Brokeback Mountain cowboys

[2.1., 11:19] Castiel: Why have you left me? Where are you?

[2.1., 11:25] Dean: Morning Angel. I snuck out to walk Santana and grab some breakfast pastries at that little bakery. I should be home in 30.

[2.1., 11:26] Castiel: Oh. Okay.

[2.1., 11:26] Dean: Any requests?

[2.1., 11:28] Castiel: One Dean please. And a fancy donut.

[2.1., 11:50] Dean: On our way back. Puppers got a puppy chino on the house for being cute.

[2.1., 11:57] Castiel: Awwwwwe

"Honeyyyy I am home!" Dean yells as he enters the house.

Cas laughs. "Here." He yells from the kitchen.

Dean walks into the kitchen. He puts the pastries bag on the counter and grabs Cas from behind, pressing his ice cold lips into the back of Castiel's neck.

"Eeeeh, you're cold, Babe."

"Hmmmmm. But you smell good and you're warm." Dean hums and wraps himself tighter around Cas.

"Home, huh? Missouri will have a freaking field day with us."

Dean blushes behind him and hides his face more in Castiel's neck. " Shhhhh that's a worry for future us not current us." He speaks into the skin under his lips. He holds onto Cas hips and pulls him closer.

Cas wraps his arms over Dean's and holds him close. Dean has found the spot on Castiel's neck where shoulder meets head and the skin there is so soft he can't help but suck a little mark.

Castiel moans softly. "Let's have breakfast."

"I am having breakfast." Dean mumbles into his skin and nips once more.

"Fine. I need more coffee though."

"No. Can't let you leave. "

"Then you go with me."

"Hmmmmm. Ok." He is still holding on to Cas but he helps him shuffle over to the coffee maker.

Castiel chuckles. "You want more coffee too?"

"Yesh plees. " Dean answers from Cas neck. He's working on finding the perfect spot for a hickey.

"What are you up to, Dean?" Castiel asks as he pours them both a cup of coffee.

"Nofing"

"I swear, if I can't go to work Monday because I'm covered in your hickies."

"'S'just one!" Dean said looking at his handy work. " and I am like 75%sure you can hide it with clothes.

"Only one? I was sure I'd seen one in the mirror earlier."

"I kinda just worked that one again."

"Oh, alright."

"I kinda like seeing it. Like I marked you as mine..." Dean mumbles into his cup.

"Would you let me?"

"Hmmm? Mark me?" Dean pulls his shirt collar away from his body and makes his neck longer. "Go for it. Use teeth." He smirks.

Castiel smirks and leans in but draws back immediately. "Soon."

"Tease!"

Castiel smirks more and Dean pouts overly dramatic at his boyfriend. " Don't be mean. That's not nice." And sticks his tongue out.

"Oh? But I'm just doing what you like." Castiel smiles and sits down at the table and starts looking at what Dean had brought from the bakery.

Dean's eyes open wide and his mouth is hanging open. " What! ?"

"Oooh, nice. Come sit and have breakfast with me, Babe. Please?"

"Ok ." Dean sits down wearily. Keeping an eye on Castiel. "You are planning something, aren't you?"

Cas offers him the bag after taking out a donut.

"I am not planning anything."

"Uhu. Sure. "

"Why would I?"

"You seem..... mischievous... this morning."

"Can't I be in a good mood? I have a gorgeous, handsome boyfriend."

"Oh no. You can. Just let me be a bit suspicious. " He finishes his food and just stares at Cas.

"You let me be happy, I let you be suspicious." Cas shrugs.

"You are really pretty. I am just looking my fill, so I don't miss you as much when you go back to work."

"I don't want to go back, I really miss you already!!"

"Yeah... same." Dean agrees. " Hey when is your next appointment? "

"This week actually." Castiel sighs.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Would she allow that???"

Dean shrugs. " Asking won't hurt. "

"I would really love for us to get our heads ripped off together."

"Yeah. Getting yelled at together does sound better." He reaches for Cas ' hand. I call her Monday and ask. ok?"

"Okay. Thank you, Babe."

Dean clears the table. "What do you wanna do today? I called Sam on my walk and he has a mysterious cold .. I think he caugh it from Jack."

"I don't know. Let's cook something super nice? And you mentioned not having seen Brokeback Mountain." Castiel shrugs.

"Gay cowboy kinda day?" Dean asks with a smirk. " I could go home and grab my hat if you want to."

"Oooh?" Cas asks

"I told you I have one. I am serious. Plus I could use some more clothes."

"Okay. Sounds cool." Castiel grins.

[2.1., 16:51] Dean: Ok. So I grabbed laundry and the hat. anything else I should bring?

[2.1., 16:55] Castiel: Don't think so.

[2.1., 16:55] Dean: You sure?  
[2.1., 16:55] Dean: Really sure there is nothing you can think of?

[2.1., 16:56] Castiel: What? Like Oeanut M&Ms and your sexy self?

[2.1., 16:56] Dean: If you want candy i can bring some…

[2.1., 16:58] Castiel: Mostly i want you back on my couch. I think your plaid panties would look good with your hat.

[2.1., 16:58] Dean: Anything else???

[2.1., 17:04] Castiel: Since you're at home, you could bring the toy, or at least the manual?

[2.1., 17:06] Dean: You sure?  
[2.1., 17:06] Dean: But yes  
[2.1., 17:06] Dean: I'll bring everything

[2.1., 17:12] Castiel: No, I'm not. But since you're there

[2.1., 17:20] Dean: Yes?

[2.1., 17:24] Castiel: Just bring it, so I can get a look and an idea of it.

[2.1., 17:24] Dean: Ok. On my way. See you soon

[2.1., 17:27] Castiel: See you soon.

Dean walk back into Cas' with a duffle bag and some MnM's.  
" I'm gone put my.. uhmm... stuff in the bedroom." Cheeks pink

"Okay." Cas nods

Dean comes back down after a little while.  
"So, what are we making?" 

"I've made some kale pomegranate salad and made dough for pizza."

"Yay! Pizza!" He isn't thrilled about the salad. Bunny food isn't his thing and he looks at kale like an arch nemesis.

"You gonna try it?" Castiel steps behind Dean and wraps his arms around him. "You can have the pizza."

"Can I pick out the pomegranate? Kale is yuck, not for human consumption. "

"Yes it is."

"Then maybe I am not adult enough to like it. " He shudders.

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yes. It's yuck."

"I'm sorry I made that."

"You like it?"

"Yeah." Castiel nods.

"Then don't be sorry." Dean kisses his cheek.

"But you don't like it."

"I like you. That's enough. And I really really like pizza."

"I'm still sorry I was egoistic. I have a cucumber though?"

Dean laughs. "So many jokes, so little time."

"You're bad. I like that."

"I hope one day I'll get you to be bad too.

"What do you mean? I am not funny enough for you?"

"I really want to hear you use cuss words. Maybe even a few innuendos or dick jokes. You are always so eloquent. "

"Oh. I see."

"Plus reading cuss words and hearing them are different things. You dropped one f bomb around me and it was aimed at me in anger.... "

"Really?"

"Yes. So my goal is to get your language more colorful I guess. " He pecks Cas on the lips." Ohhh look pizza is ready."

"Alright. Maybe you should make that a bet with Gabriel. He's been trying that since i was born."

"Ohhh that sounds interesting. Get me his number please?"

Castiel rolls his eyes but puts his phone on the table unlocked as he gets the pizza out of the oven.

[2.1., 20:27] Dean: Hey. This is Dean. I have been told you are the guy to go make bet's with.  
[2.1., 20:28] Dean: I want to get Cas to use more colorful words. He said you are my guy  
[2.1., 20:33] Gabriel: Dean! Well hello big boy. Why yes, try.

[2.1., 20:33] Dean: What's the wager?

[2.1., 20:34] Gabriel: He does use them though already. At least when he's super pissed.

[2.1., 20:34] Dean: Yeah ... not my goal

[2.1., 20:35] Gabriel: Let me hear your goal and I'll tell you my wager.

[2.1., 20:36] Dean: Let's keep bedroom activities aside seeing as you guys are related but I want to get him to naturally build more cuss words into normal conversations.

[2.1., 20:39] Gabriel: That is a hard goal you have there, sugar. I don't think you will achieve that one.

[2.1., 20:40] Dean: Wager me

[2.1., 20:41] Gabriel: 100 bucks  
[2.1., 20:42] Gabriel: 150 if you do achieve it within the next three months

[2.1., 20:42] Dean: Deal  
[2.1., 20:42] Dean: No word to Cas he knows about the bet but not the wager. I'll take him shopping with my winnings.

[2.1., 20:43] Gabriel: Fine. Poor baby bro will never get to be taken shopping…

[2.1., 20:45] Dean: Don't be so sure. I can be persuasive

[2.1., 20:46] Gabriel: It won't count if he only uses it around you to amuse you.

[2.1., 20:47] Dean: Hmmm. Ok I think of something to prove it wasn't just for me

[2.1., 20:49] Gabriel: Good.  
[2.1., 20:50] Gabriel: Does he know you stole my number?

[2.1., 20:50] Dean: I asked him for it  
[2.1., 20:50] Dean: I wouldn't go through his phone without permission

[2.1., 20:51] Gabriel: Nice

[2.1., 20:52] Dean: Manners. Dude. Basic manners. Ttyl

" Bet is set honeybee."

"Honeybee?? Are you even real?"

"Just testing some names. Huggybear. Or do.you like Studmuffin? "Dean laughs.

"You're really something else, Winchester."

"Maybe. But you like me anyways. " Dean says and grabs Cas' waist. "What do you say snookums, should I throw on my cowboy hat while we watch Heath Ledger get railed? Or does he do the railing?"

"Did you Google search nick names?"

"No. Sweety pie. I have a endless catalogue of them in my brain, but back to the hat."

"Show me that hat, Babe."

Dean goes to change in the bedroom. He brought his little vest and hat. He found some old jeans that are a bit tighter at his house and struggles into them. Underneath he puts on the plaid thong Cas had asked for. Meanwhile Castiel brings drinks and snacks to the livingroom.

Dean skips putting on a shirt and just throws his vest over. He grabs the lube and his toy just in case, hiding them, and walks downstairs. Castiel looks towards the stairs when he hears Dean come down the stairs  
Dean yells "Yeehaaaw!" And jumps down the last few steps.

Castiel stares at him. "Damn, Dean, you look extremely hot."

"Well stranger. What brings you to my saloon?" Deans face breaks and he starts laughing. Castiel laughs with him. "I should've broken out my Cancan dress..."

"Ohhh you got those poofy under pants too?"

"No. I do not have any of those. I was joking."

Dean smiles at him. "Let's watch your movie Angel."

"You're really game, Cowboy?"

"I am the better Cowboy. Let's see the lame competition. "

"Riiiight. Okay then."

"Dean?"

"Yes dear?"Dean bats his eyelashes at Cas.

Castiel smiles. "I could live with that one. Where did I put my phone?"

"Left it on the table , darling."

Cas gets up to get it.

"What do you need your phone for? I thought we are watching a movie?"

"Yes. But since we're actually watching it and not ignoring it in the background, it would feel wrong not doing that comment texting with you."

"Awwwwwwe!"

[2.1., 22:31] Dean: I thought its a cowboy movie  
[2.1., 22:31] Dean: Cars?

[2.1., 22:31] Castiel: It's not a western, Babe

[2.1., 22:31] Dean: I wasn't aware of that

[2.1., 22:31] Castiel: Oh

[2.1., 22:32] Dean: I saw cowboy hats

[2.1., 22:32] Castiel: I see

[2.1., 22:32] Dean: Ohhhh 1963.  
[2.1., 22:32] Dean: Just a few years before baby's birth year

[2.1., 22:33] Castiel: Yeah? What's her birth year?

[2.1., 22:33] Castiel: See, cowboy hats

[2.1., 22:33] Dean: 1967

[2.1., 22:33] Castiel: Cars back then had character

[2.1., 22:34] Dean: Yes  
[2.1., 22:34] Dean: And no ac  
[2.1., 22:34] Dean: But oh so pretty

[2.1., 22:36] Castiel: I miss Heath

[2.1., 22:36] Dean: He was great  
[2.1., 22:36] Dean: A great joke  
[2.1., 22:36] Dean: Joker  
[2.1., 22:37] Dean: Gyllenhaal is just not attractive to me at all

[2.1., 22:37] Castiel: He's a total baby face  
[2.1., 22:37] Castiel: His sister is pretty  
[2.1., 22:38] Castiel: Those are a lot of sheep

[2.1., 22:38] Dean: Yeah  
[2.1., 22:39] Dean: Its beautiful up there tho

[2.1., 22:40] Castiel: I like that, mountains cold rivers.

[2.1., 22:42] Dean: Other got it bad already

[2.1., 22:43] Castiel: Yeah  
[2.1., 22:44] Castiel: Oh shit

[2.1., 22:44] Dean: I may not have the most experience with men and sex... but beans seem contra productive

[2.1., 22:45] Castiel: Yeah…

[2.1., 22:46] Dean: Awwwwe  
[2.1., 22:46] Dean: He likes him back   
[2.1., 22:46] Dean: Yuck

[2.1., 22:47] Castiel: Better than beans

[2.1., 22:47] Dean: I am not manly enough to gut an elk

[2.1., 22:48] Castiel: Awwwe, my manly man isn't manly enough for elk?

[2.1., 22:48] Dean: Oh fuck off  
[2.1., 22:48] Dean: Like you could  
[2.1., 22:49] Dean: Oh hello

[2.1., 22:50] Castiel: Have you ever done bull riding?  
[2.1., 22:51] Castiel: Awwww

[2.1., 22:51] Dean: No  
[2.1., 22:52] Dean: Oh god

[2.1., 22:52] Castiel: Oh god?

[2.1., 22:52] Dean: Pulling pigtails shit  
[2.1., 22:52] Dean: Lol

[2.1., 22:53] Castiel: Oh  
[2.1., 22:53] Castiel: No singing voice

[2.1., 22:55] Dean: Should have slept in the tent

[2.1., 22:56] Castiel: Awwwe

[2.1., 22:56] Dean: Bahahah  
[2.1., 22:57] Dean: I ain't no pro but that ain't good without prep  
[2.1., 22:57] Dean: That hurts

[2.1., 22:57] Castiel: No it ain't

[2.1., 22:57] Dean: And beans  
[2.1., 22:57] Dean: BEANS

[2.1., 22:57] Castiel: Yes, it hurts!!!

[2.1., 22:58] Dean: Ohhhhh awkward morning after?

[2.1., 22:59] Castiel: Uhu

[2.1., 23:01] Dean: Dude. He took it up the ass with no prep  
[2.1., 23:01] Dean: That is a lot of things  
[2.1., 23:01] Dean: But straight ain't one of them

[2.1., 23:02] Castiel: 😆  
[2.1., 23:02] Castiel: So true  
[2.1., 23:02] Castiel: They should listen to you

[2.1., 23:02] Dean: Lol  
[2.1., 23:02] Dean: Like I know what im doing  
[2.1., 23:03] Dean: ?  
[2.1., 23:03] Dean: Whoop  
[2.1., 23:03] Dean: Busted?

[2.1., 23:05] Castiel: But at least you do your research and listen to more experienced people

[2.1., 23:05] Dean: Ewwwww  
[2.1., 23:06] Dean: Fuck that

[2.1., 23:06] Castiel: You don't like snow?

[2.1., 23:06] Dean: I ain't camping in snow that comes up half the tent

[2.1., 23:07] Castiel: Oh. Yeah. That's nasty

[2.1., 23:08] Dean: Rough foreplay?

[2.1., 23:08] Castiel: Angry goodbye foreplay?

[2.1., 23:08] Dean: I think just angry good bye  
[2.1., 23:09] Dean: Jesus  
[2.1., 23:09] Dean: Some gas  
[2.1., 23:09] Dean: Not all of it

[2.1., 23:10] Castiel: That must hurt your mechanic heart

[2.1., 23:10] Dean: Yes  
[2.1., 23:11] Dean: Oh shit  
[2.1., 23:11] Dean: Wtf

[2.1., 23:12] Castiel: How did you feel, realizing you had feelings for another man?

[2.1., 23:12] Dean: Scared shitless

[2.1., 23:13] Castiel: Now imagine that in the 60s

[2.1., 23:14] Dean: Yeah  
[2.1., 23:18] Dean: Lights off huh

[2.1., 23:18] Castiel: Yeah…

[2.1., 23:19] Dean: I feel sorry for the wife's back then...  
[2.1., 23:19] Dean: They didn't know

[2.1., 23:19] Castiel: Yeah, poor women

[2.1., 23:20] Dean: I think he's about to get his ass whopped

[2.1., 23:20] Castiel: Though i am sure some if them had very close girl friends too

[2.1., 23:21] Dean: Oh shit  
[2.1., 23:24] Dean: This movie is much more depressing than I expected....

[2.1., 23:24] Castiel: I don't like her face  
[2.1., 23:25] Castiel: I'm sorry I made you watch a depressing movie  
[2.1., 23:27] Castiel: The hair!!!

[2.1., 23:27] Dean: Yeah  
[2.1., 23:28] Dean: He married rich  
[2.1., 23:28] Dean: Whoop  
[2.1., 23:29] Dean: Yeah they cowboyed alright  
[2.1., 23:29] Dean: Lol

[2.1., 23:29] Castiel: Lol

[2.1., 23:30] Dean: Awwwe  
[2.1., 23:30] Dean: He's nervous

[2.1., 23:30] Castiel: Awwwwe

[2.1., 23:31] Dean: Whoop  
[2.1., 23:31] Dean: Dude  
[2.1., 23:31] Dean: Wife is right there  
[2.1., 23:31] Dean: Oh shit

[2.1., 23:31] Castiel: Oh shit indeed

[2.1., 23:32] Dean: Urgh  
[2.1., 23:32] Dean: Now she has to meet him  
[2.1., 23:44] Dean: Urgh  
[2.1., 23:44] Dean: Hug me please

[2.1., 23:44] Castiel: Awww of course

Cas wraps Dean up in his arms.

[2.1., 23:46] Dean: Oh I'm so so sorry for her

[2.1., 23:47] Castiel: Yeah. I wanna hug her too

[2.1., 23:47] Dean: Awwwwe

[2.1., 23:50] Castiel: Those times sucked

[2.1., 23:50] Dean: Ueah

[2.1., 23:50] Castiel: I'm glad i live now

[2.1., 23:50] Dean: To think there are still people out there today living like this  
[2.1., 23:50] Dean: Thinking like this

[2.1., 23:51] Castiel: Yeah. It hurts

[2.1., 23:55] Dean: But he left the light on  
[2.1., 23:56] Dean: Well  
[2.1., 23:56] Dean: Ok then  
[2.1., 23:57] Dean: But she didn't make scene

[2.1., 23:58] Castiel: Damn, all the way from Texas…

[2.1., 23:59] Dean: Awwwww

[2.1., 23:59] Castiel: That doesn't look healthy

[3.1., 00:00] Dean: No no it doesn't 

[3.1., 00:01] Castiel: Fancy TV

[3.1., 00:01] Dean: Douche  
[3.1., 00:01] Dean: Ohhh

[3.1., 00:01] Castiel: What an ass FIL

[3.1., 00:01] Dean: Shit  
[3.1., 00:03] Dean: Aka  
[3.1., 00:04] Dean: You still fucking the dude?

[3.1., 00:05] Castiel: There's the scene.

[3.1., 00:05] Dean: Yeah  
[3.1., 00:05] Dean: He was about to beat her  
[3.1., 00:05] Dean: ... no matter how scared you are  
[3.1., 00:05] Dean: That ain't cool

[3.1., 00:07] Castiel: No it ain't  
[3.1., 00:11] Castiel: She talks too much

[3.1., 00:12] Dean: Yes  
[3.1., 00:13] Dean: Fishin  
[3.1., 00:13] Dean: Thats the analogy  
[3.1., 00:13] Dean: Huh?

[3.1., 00:14] Castiel: Seems so.  
[3.1., 00:14] Castiel: You wanna go fishing?

Dean leans back further and presses a kiss to Cas. "Right now?"

"Let's finish the movie, Babe."

"And then we go fishing?"

"Who knows." Cas smiles.

"Just enjoying the view?" Dean points to his outfit and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I very much do enjoy the view."

[3.1., 00:19] Dean: They look like they about to break up

[3.1., 00:21] Castiel: Yeah.  
[3.1., 00:21] Castiel: Rich bitch doesn't understand the poor guy, huh?

[3.1., 00:23] Dean: Urgh  
[3.1., 00:23] Dean: Bitching about not getting enough sex  
[3.1., 00:23] Dean: Hes in it for the wrong reason

[3.1., 00:23] Castiel: Yeah.  
[3.1., 00:24] Castiel: Poor Ennis.

[3.1., 00:25] Dean: Did they break up?  
[3.1., 00:25] Dean: I am confused

[3.1., 00:29] Castiel: Aaah shit.

[3.1., 00:29] Dean: Fucking hell  
[3.1., 00:31] Dean: He.. he can't even really grieve

[3.1., 00:31] Castiel: I know, right?

[3.1., 00:34] Dean: I  
[3.1., 00:34] Dean: I think his parents jnew  
[3.1., 00:34] Dean: Knew

[3.1., 00:34] Castiel: It sounds like it, yeah.

[3.1., 00:35] Dean: Awwwwwe

[3.1., 00:36] Dean: He stole his shirt

[3.1., 00:36] Castiel: Awwwwwwww.  
[3.1., 00:36] Castiel: They so knew

[3.1., 00:37] Dean: Mom knew

[3.1., 00:37] Castiel: I think Dad too, but he ain't happy about it

[3.1., 00:37] Dean: Yeah  
[3.1., 00:41] Dean: I think the daughter knows too

[3.1., 00:41] Castiel: You think?

[3.1., 00:41] Dean: Yeah  
[3.1., 00:41] Dean: Thinking mom snitched to make dad look bad

[3.1., 00:43] Castiel: That was depressing

"Yeah. Kiss me to make me feel better?"

Castiel kisses Dean deeply. Dean sighs into the kiss. He pushes himself up and flops onto Cas.

"I really like your outfit, cowboy."

"Yeah? Is it the vest or the hat?"

"I'm not sure, the whole combo?"

"Fair warning. The jeans are the tightest I own. If you intend to get into them we might have to cut them off."

"Taking them off might be the safest for them."

"Yeah? Wanna help?"

"Sure."Castiel smiles.

Dean stands up in front of Castiel and raises his hands. "Help please."

Cas sits upright and undoes the buttons on Dean's jeans. He takes a step back and giggles. "Sorry, your hands are tickling my stomache. "

Castiel leans close and kisses Dean's navel.

"Ohh. Yeah thats ... yeah . You didn't shave. I like it."

"I'm saving that for Monday morning."

Dean runs his fingers along Cas' jawline while Cas pushes his jeans down.  
At least he is trying. Despite the button and zipper being open the pants are stuck on Dean's hips.

"Damn they really are tight. How did you get into them?"  
"Babypowder and determination. "Dean laughs.

"So... I'll lube you out of them. How did you even comfortably sit in those?"

"I lost feeling after 20 min?"

"Oh no! I will have to bring you back to life."

Dean laughs."Who is the dork now? But yeah please help me out of those pants."

Castiel chuckles and tries harder to push the pants down. Dean wiggles his hips to help along but he loses his balance and topples forward. He tries to catch himself but goes down like a log. On his way down they hear a rip.  
Castiel can't help the laughter erupting from deep within him.  
Dean is half on the couch half off, face down. Hat askew and his jeans are ripped in the back right along the middle.  
With his plaid thong his ass is hanging out the back . Castiel gets up to help Dean stand up steady.

"I'll go get scissors."

"Thanks !"

Castiel returns, scissors in hand. "Do you want to do that yourself?"

"Most of these pants is ripped anyways. Just slice me out. Maybe uhm... start at the butt and gently slice down? I am not a.  
big fan of scissors near my goods."

"Alright." Castiel steps behind Dean and cuts Dean out of his jeans.

"Thank you Cas." He's blushing from his face to his chest and feels humiliated. Dean's standing in front of the couch with his vest and panties, in a puddle of what used to be his jeans. "Sorry that I ruined the mood."

"Ruined the mood, Babe?"

"That wasn't very sexy."

"You look terribly sexy, Dean."

"Huh?" Dean is confused. "That stunt felt more like slap stick comedy then seduction Babe."

Castiel runs his hand over Dean's ass and nuzzles Dean's neck.

"Oh. Uhm. You. You really like the outfit."

"The panties do go very well with it."

Dean kisses Cas."Don't get me wrong babe. I like that you like this... but this really really killed my mood." Can we just go to bed and snuggle till me ego has healed up?"

"Sure. Alright. I'm sorry." Castiel sighs and grabs his glass to bring it to the kitchen.  
Dean follows him. "I am really sorry."

"Don't worry." Cas grabs his jacket and walks past him.

"Where are you going? "

"Backyard with your dog, before we go to bed."

"Oh. She went before the movie. Look at her. She's dead to the world."

"Okay." Cas shrugs and hangs his jacket back up.

Dean drags Cas to the bathroom to get ready and then the bedroom. He takes his vest of, but stays just in his panties and crawls into bed waiting for Cas to join him.

Cas puts on last night's pajama pants and a shirt then joins Dean.

Good night Angel.

Good night.


	34. Last day of vacation

Dean wakes up before Cas. His boyfriend has his back to him and has hogged most of the blanket some time in the night.   
He slips out to start the coffee maker and for a quick stop in the bathroom to freshen up. When he is done, he grabs 2 cups of coffee and sneaks back into the bedroom. Cas' coffee he puts on his nightstand and his own on his side.   
He crawls back into bed and shuffles over to wake Castiel with kisses to his neck. He can see the hickey from last night peak out of the shirt collar and licks it for good measure.  
Cas sighs lightly and holds the blanket tight to his chest.  
Deans fingers wiggle their way under the blanket and to Castiel's waist. He finds a strip of skin where the shirt moved up during the night and rubs circles with his thumb over Cas stomach. " Good morning!" He whispers into Cas ear.

"Morning." Cas mumbles

" l brought you coffee."

"Thank you." Castiel says low.

"I like your morning voice. All grumpy and rumbling."

Castiel sits up, leaning against the headrest. "Thank you for bringing coffee."

"You are welcome." Dean snuggles closer and puts his head on Castiel's lap. He turns on his back and watches Cas as he slowly drinks his coffee.

Castiel runs his free band through Dean's hair.

"Hmmmm. That feels nice, Angel. You trying to put me back to sleep?"

"No."

Dean turns his head and presses a kiss to the exposed skin on Cas' stomach, just below the navel.

Cas smiles softly. "That's nice."

"Yeah?" Dean does it again and rubs his stubbly face on the skin before he sucks a little mark there too

Castiel puts his empty cup aside so he doesn't spill it.

Dean shuffles onto his side, wraps his arms around Cas' body continuing the kisses, licks and bites.

"Dean." Cas says softly.

"Hmmm ?"

"I like what you're doing."

"Yeah? Uhm... would you take your shirt of for me?"

"Maybe."

"Please?" Dean asks batting his eyes.

"Alright." Cas answers and takes his shirt off.

Dean pulls on Cas' hips to put him flat on the bed once he is shirtless. He straddles his lap and leans down. "This ok?"

Cas nods.

Dean sucks one of Cas nipples into his mouth and flicks the nub with his tongue. His fingers find the other one and he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger.   
Castiel writhes beneath Dean and runs his fingers through his hair.  
Dean licks and nibbles his way over to the other side.

"Oh man."Cas moans.

Dean pulls away. "Too much?"

"No. No."

"Uhm. . . What do you want? Cause I really really want to blow you but if that's too much.."

"No, please. Do it."

Dean kisses his way down Cas' body and stops at the waistband of his pajama pants.  
"I am kinda nervous...Talk me through?"

"Not sure I can, but okay. Don't be nervous, Babe. Kiss me."

Dean pulls down Cas pants and underwear in one go and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. "Kiss you there?"

"Yes, please." Cas smiles and nods. He spreads his legs giving Dean more room.

" or here?" Dean asks, pressing his lips right next to where Castiel's cock lays on his stomach. He lays down between Cas ' legs and takes a deep breath.

Castiel shudders. "Yes."

Dean runs his finger over the vein on Cas' dick from bottom to top and watches him twitch, slowly filling out and getting hard.

"Ooooh shit!" Castiel bites his lip.

Dean smiles up at him. "Uhm... so do I just go for it? Just put it in my mouth?"

"If you want. I'd like it." Cas nods.

Dean's hand is shaking a little as he wraps his fingers around Cas ' cock and gives it a couple strokes. A bead of precum glistens on top of it and Dean gives it a lick.

He sucks at the head experimentally and runs his tongue along the foreskin.

"Fuck." Cas mumbles. 

Dean tries to take more and bobs his head up and down a few times. Castiel is moaning and holding on to Dean's hair. On the next turn down Dean goes to far and hits the back of his throat. He gags and coughs. "Sorry ... "

"Shhh... Babe, slow down." Cas whispers and pets Deans hair.

Knowing now that his gag reflex is sensitive, Dean wraps his hand around the base and strokes a few times until he catches his breath. He sticks to licking and sucking around the head and stroking the rest to save himself from another coughing fit.  
"Oh yes, that's good, Love." Castiel moans.

Dean preen's at the praise and doubles his efforts. His free hand roams Cas' chest until he finds a nipple to play with .

"You're so beautiful." Cas moans running his fingers through Dean's hair.  
Dean moans at the feeling.   
The blow job he is giving is sloppy and wet and probably not very good but he is trying his best and Cas' sounds are spurring him on.

"So hot and wet." Cas moans.

Deans jaw is aching and he has a hard time keeping the suction up. He stops sucking and kisses the tip in apology. " I am sorry babe. I am not good. "  
He crawls up to Cas' face. " I wanted to make you come but my jaw hurts." He says dejected. "Can I kiss you?"

"Shhh, Dean. It's fine. You're good. You'll get there." Cas takes his face in his hands and kisses him deeply.

Dean kisses back. His own dick had been neglected while he was focused on Cas but now he starts moving against Cas and the friction makes him moan.

Castiel moans as well.  
Dean grabs Cas shoulders and pulls Cas towards himself. He rolls onto his back. One hand in Cas ' hair, the other traveling down the chest to wrap around Castiel's cock.  
Cas runs his hand over Dean's ass.

Deans arm is at an awkward angle but he is determined to make Cas come. He strokes a few times and adds a little twist at the top just how he likes it himself, to see Cas reaction.  
Castiel writhes moaning and squeezes Dean's ass.

"Babe, what do you want? You want me to jerk you till you come? "  
Dean whispers into Cas ear.

"I want to make you come too."

"You.. your hand on my ass is definitely helping." Dean moans.

Cas grins "good."  
"Can.... can I take of my panties? I don't want to mess them up. I... I want . I want to be naked... naked with you" Dean moans and grabs onto Cas ass.

Cas rolls his hips. "Yes, take it off."

He struggles out of his panties with Cas' help and kicks them of, once they reach his legs. As soon as he's done he grabs for Cas to move back on top of him and moans loudly at the feeling of naked skin on top of himself from chest to feet.

Cas pouts a little but he rubs his dick against Dean's moaning

"Fuck, babe. Yes! Why , why the face?"

"Your ass is planted on the bed."

"Where do you want my ass babe?" Dean chuckles.

"Where I can grab it and play with your pucker." Cas says low.

Dean blushes a dark red at the words and rolls them over to their sides. He throws one leg over Cas' hip and pulls him closer .

"Fuck, yes." Cas husks and runs a finger through Dean's ass cheeks.

Dean shivers at the feeling of Cas fingers on his ass and the cuss word coming from his boyfriend's mouth. He pushes his ass into the contact. Dean grasps Cas by the back of the head and licks into his mouth to hide his moans.

Castiel rubs Dean's pucker and puts pressure one it. 

"Lube. Cas, babe, please, please." Dean moans.

"Yes? You sure?"

Dean doesn't answer and just reaches behind himself into his nightstand to grab lube but his hands come up empty "Fuck. I left it in the living room."

"Living room?" Cas raises his eyebrow.

"I had plans...last night. Do you have any here?"

Castiel gets up and walks into the bathroom, meanwhileDean rolls onto his front and spreads his legs.

Castiel comes back with a bottle of lube and stares.

"Come back here please. " Dean says and wiggles his ass at Castiel.  
Castiel gets onto the bed and settles into the space between Dean's legs.   
Dean is excited and pushes his hips up towards Cas, leaving his chest on the bed.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you are?" Cas growls and puts lube on his fingers.

"Are you speaking to my ass or me?" Dean giggles.

"Both of you." Cas chuckles

Dean hollows out his back back and pushes his ass higher. He feels sexy. " I love when I can feel your eyes all over me."

Cas gently rubs Dean's hole, spreading lube around.

"Hmmm. Yes!"

Cas pours more lube on his finger and slowly pushes his finger in watching it disappear slowly into Dean's body.

"Yes. Please. Fuck." Dean is moving his hips working with Cas and getting his finger deeper.  
He slowly pushes in deeper and starts thrusting carefully.

"More please babe more!" Dean is begging and sounds desperate to his own ears but he doesn't care. Cas hands feel amazing on him. So much better than his own.

Cas adds more lube and pushes into Dean with two fingers.

"Fuck yeah. Hold still. Thats a lot. " Dean pants through the stretch and starts moving slowly.

"Okay." Cas husks.

Dean keeps rocking back, fucking himself on Cas fingers. Little moans escape him everything he fucks back. He keeps missing his prostate and can't figure out how to move to find it. He whines in his throat. "Angel, please."

Cas moves his fingers gently enough.

"Babe...  
Babe please.  
Fuck me."  
Dean babbles into the pillow just loud enough for Cas to hear.

Cas slowly thrusts his fingers into Dean.

" Yes.. wait." Dean moves away from Castiel's fingers and lays down on the bed. He turns his head to Cas. "I ... Cas... Will you.. Uhm sleep with me? Please!"

Cas stares at him. "I'm sorry? What?"

"Sex. Babe. Tab A, slot B. Going fishing. Please."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Yes?"  
"Like deadly serious?" Castiel asks again. His voice shaking.

Dean sits up, grimacing at the wet feeling on his ass. "Babe. I love your or my fingers up my ass. I enjoy the fuck out of my toy. Yes. Please. But if you don't want to that's fine too. We can stop this and go laze around ."

Cas cups Dean's cheek and kisses him quickly. "Babe, I just want to make sure you're ready for it. It's a big leap, isn't it?"

"I guess." Dean shrugs his shoulders. "But it's you and me. I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to."

"Yes it is." Cas kisses him softly "Anytime you feel like it's too much, tell me to stop."

"Really? " Dean pulls Cas in and kisses him. "You gonna fuck me."

Castiel kisses back.

"How do you want me Babe?" Dean asks while kissing down Castiel's neck.

"Prepared. We're not done, Babe."

"I meant position Cas." Dean answers with a snort and a giggle. He lays back against the pillows and drags Cas with him.

"That's good. I like that. But can you go back and let me prep you from behind? I can be most thorough that way."

"I think you just like to stare at my ass. But yes." Dean turns over once more and essentially presents his ass to his boyfriend. "That better?"

Cas leans down to place a kiss on Dean's ass.

"Tickles. Sort of." Dean laughs.

Cas grins. He continues preparing Dean, spreading his fingers, adding fingers, adding lube.bDean's a moaning sweating mess. He is this close to begging but his sentences aren't finishing because Cas keeps pressing and massaging his prostate.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asks after a while.

"Like I am either about to come or flip you over and ride you. Please stop teasing. I am ready so so ready. Please Babe. I'm begging you."

Cas moves. "Turn around, Babe."

Dean is on his back in an instant. He makes grabby hands at Cas and pulls him in to kiss him. His nervousness is on his face but he can't wait.

Castiel kisses him gently and rubs against him, his hands on Dean's thighs.

"Please. I'm as prepped as I can be. "Dean moans into Cas' ear. He's grasping at Castiel's back.

Cas puts Dean's leg over his hip.  
Dean geht's with the programme and add's his other leg, wrapping Cas up in between his thighs.  
Cas brings his hand between their bodies and roll's a condom on. He brings his cock against Dean's hole.

This is it . Dean holds his breath and waits.

"Alright, Dean?"

He nods his head.

Castiel nuzzles his neck as he pushes into Dean as gentle as possible.

"Oh god. FUCK. " Dean can feel Cas cock breaching him. It's too much and not enough. Sweat breaks out over his body and he is shaking.

"Shhh. You alright, Babe?" Cas whispers.

"Uhu. Yes. Fucking fantastic. Wait please. Don't move. You are bigger than my plug. Oh God you feel amazing."

"Just, tell me when you're alright. You're the one that sets the pace here."

"See thing is, fuck." Dean wiggles and clenches his muscles, feeling Cas slip deeper. "Thing is I... I am fucking thrilled to be fucked but -oh god- but if you move now, this is over before it started." Dean's legs are shaking hard, Cas can feel it. " but I really want you to move. "

"Okay." Cas nods and nuzzles his ear and nibs Dean's earlobe. 

Dean takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down and to relax.  
"Move please." Dean says. "Slow but jesus christ move."

"Cas, Babe. Name's Cas." 

"Shut up and fuck me!"

Cas slowly starts moving, his eyes on Dean. "You're so God damn tight." He moans. 

Dean throws his head back. " Thanks I think." he moans. His fingers are digging into Cas ' shoulder.

Cas moves a little more kissing Dean's neck.

"Oh fuck, Angel you feel amazing."

"You too." Cas' voice hoarse.

"Faster please! I am … please move, I'm so close."

Cas moves faster. Skin slapping. Fucking into Dean harder than he had planned to but the tight heat surrounding him and the stream of filth falling fromhis boyfriend's mouth are driving him on.

Dean is being pushed up the bed till he has to use one hand to push back from the headboard. "Fuck fuck fuck Cas. Ah. Harder. Yes right there!" He babbles consistently, begging for harder and faster.

"Oh Dean, Dean you feel amazing." Cas moans.

"I am gonna come. I am so fucking close. " Deans cock is trapped between their bodies and with all the precum he has been leaking everything is wet and warm and pressure.

Cas bites on Dean's neck and sucks hard.

Dean's entire body goes stiff and with a loud moan he comes between their bodies. All strength out of his muscles, his legs fall off of Cas' hips.

Cas keeps moving but barely as he knows how sensitive Dean feels now. It takes all his willpower not to keep going.

"Are you close?" Dean pants out between kisses.

Cas nods as he pulls out.

"No. Where are you going?"

"Babe, you're too sensitive now, it'd feel way too awkward for you now." Cas says softly.

Dean looks at Cas cock hard and hot hanging heavy between them. "I want to get you off too please. Group project remember " Dean whines and holds on to Cas.

"Just because I pull out, doesn't mean I'm leaving. Get me off, Love." Cas growls hotly.

Dean takes off the condom covering Cas' cock and strokes up once, watching Cas for a reaction.  
Cas looks at Dean, shivering lightly.

Dean moves around in the bed until he is half sitting up and pulls Cas to settle over him."I want you to use my mouth. Just don't go too far. Remember I'm new to this. Yes?" Dean is waiting for Cas to move. "Please?! I've been thinking about this."

"Dean? Are you serious? You gagged before, Babe."

"Don't try and deep throat me. " Dean keeps his hands on Castiel's hips. "If it is too much I could tap here." And taps on Cas hip. Cas nods.  
Dean helps him settle on his chest and looks at him encouragingly. "Come on. Let me suck your cock."  
Cas moves so his cock is close enough to Dean's mouth but just out of reach.

Dean grabs Castiel's ass, pulls him towards himself and licks the head. Then he opens his mouth and waits.  
Cas moves forward slowly, watching Dean's face.  
Dean keeps his eyes on Cas'. He is kneading the ass cheeks in his hands, trying to get Cas to move.

Cas slowly starts moving his hips, pushing his cock into Dean's mouth.  
Dean closes his lips around Cas dick and sucks.   
His fingers search out Cas pucker and he looks up and raises his eyebrows in question.  
Cas nods and keeps slowly fucking Dean's mouth.  
Encouraged by the permission, Dean massages the pucker with his finger while keeping up the suction around Cas dick and moving his tongue over the head and whatever he can reach.

"Yes." Cas moans softly and closes his eyes and concentrates on the feeling of fucking his boyfriends face.

One handed Dean searches the bed for the lube Cas used earlier. Once he has it, he puts a little on his finger and moves to rub the lube around the entrance.

Castiel gasps lightly and tries not to snap his hips into Dean who takes that sound as a good sign and applys a little more pressure.  
Cas moves faster and deeper, pumping his hips in and out.

Dean holds on to Cas' hip with his free hand and makes sure Cas doesn't go too deep. On one particular fast thrust in and out Dean loses focus for a split second and his finger slips into Cas.   
Dean holds his breath.

Cas gasps loudly as he comes without warning.  
Dean swallows as much as he can but some ends up dribbling down his chin. He carefully moves his finger out of Cas. He gives the cock in his mouth a last suck and kiss, then let's it fall from his lips.

Cas slumps back a little and looks at Dean. He wipes the cum off his chin and smiles.

"Hey." Dean says. " I'm sorry about..." he wiggles his fingers.

"No. I'm sorry, about the cum. So sorry."

"It's ok. I.... uhm. .. don't worry about it." Dean stammers and blushes . His hands running up and down Cas' back.

"Are you sure? You... you never did that before, did you?"

" No. " Dean ducks his head. " I liked it."

"Yes?"

Dean sits up and moves Cas in his lap. Hehides his face in the other man's neck. "Yeah." He mumbles nodding his head.

"You're so special, Babe."

Dean snorts. "Nah. I am just discovering new kinks it seems."

"What? What did I say now?"  
It takes a second to register in Cas' brain. "Oh."

"We should get up some time today, Angel"

"I don't want to. I like being in bed with you."

"Oh no. I created a monster." Dean laughs as he sits up. "Oh!" And falls back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry?" Castiel apologizes.

"No. It's ok." Dean answers, his face bright red and his voice a few octaves higher.

"Oh! Please tell me classes don't start tomorrow and you gotta sit through them?" Cas bites his lip.

"No. Classes aren't until the 10th. I have tomorrow off and then just a few shifts at the shop starting the 5th."

"Okay. Well, I'll take care of you today then."

"Ohhh? I'm getting pampered?"

"Yes. And you'll be staying in bed. Or downstairs on the couch. No need to put on any clothes."

"Huh? Why that?"

"I gonna pamper you, Babe. And I'm not expecting visitors."

"We had sex Babe. And while it was mind blowing, it did not make me unable to take care of myself." Dean laughed.

"Pretty, you can't sit..."

"I am sitting, see?" Dean sits up gingerly. "Gently and carefully and more on my hip than my ass but I am sitting. I don't want you to feel bad. It was amazing." Dean leans over to Cas and kisses him. " And I totally asked for it."

"I am not feeling bad. I loved it, I would never feel bad for making love to you."

"Made love?" Dean questions. "How about that: I am allowed a pair of my silky boxers, you get to choose the color, I brought a few and then I will be perfectly content to lay on the couch and have you pamper me."

"Alright." Castiel nods and gets up to put Dean's duffel on the bed.  
"I am gonna jump in the shower. That ok babe?"

"Yes, of course."

Dean carefully gets up and walks to the bathroom. He's sore yeah but more annoying is the slick feeling and the quiet squelching sound his ass makes every time he takes a step.  
The hot shower helps a lot and once he has cleaned himself of lube and cum he feels loads better.  
Cas has put out his red boxers and is already in the kitchen making coffee. 

Dean walks straight to the couch and flops onto his belly. His dog comes to lick his face.  
"Hey baby!" He coos as he pets her. "Daddy got laid so no long walkies for you today but we can go to the back yard later. "

"She's been to the backyard." Cas says as he puts a mug of coffee next to Dean.

"Ohhhh, baby girl has been taken care of already!" Dean was using his baby voice to speak to the dog and slipped into his normal voice when he thanked Cas for the coffee.

"You're very welcome, Babe."

The rest of the day is spent on the couch with Cas making sure Dean has whatever he needs.   
Mostly Dean just wants cuddles and kisses so it's no hardship for Cas either.

Castiel enjoys pampering Dean all day.  
They end up binge watching netflix until it gets dark outside and Deans stomach is rumbling  
Castiel makes them a opulent dinner and feeds it to Dean on the couch. He still won't let him do much and if Dean is honest with himself, sitting is still a little sore and he enjoys the attention.

"So, uh... Dean?" Cas asks when he comes back from doing the dishes.

"Hmmmm babe? Whats up?"

"Are you going to stay over tonight?"

"Do you want me to? I can go home if you want."

"I'm only worried about you and my alarm."

"Noooooo. I forgot you have work tomorrow. I can sleep through your alarm or get up with you and send you off to work before I go home? After this morning I really don't want to go to bed alone tonight."

"As long as I don't hear you bitching about my alarm, I'd love to sleep in your arms."

"No bitching. Maybe some grumbling. And I will go back to bed after you left if thats ok?" Dean jokes.

"Sure. Sounds fine. You know I already miss you?"

"SHIT!CAS!" Dean jumpes up suddenly.

"Dean???"

"What time do you have to get up?Cause its late as fuck."

"Five-ish."

"Bed. Now." Dean demands.

Cas pouts. "You gonna tuck me in?"

" Yes."

"Fine then." Cas sighs

Once they are in bed Dean makes Cas lay on him and holds him close.   
" Thank you babe. For uhm for today. "

"Thank you, Dean. I enjoyed that very much."

"Good night Angel."

"Good Night, my pretty boyfriend."


	35. Alone

[4.1., 11:25] Dean: Hey Angel. Sorry I didn't wake up when you left. I just gotmup

[4.1., 11:26] Castiel: Did you sleep well, Babe? I miss you. First day sucks

[4.1., 11:27] Dean: I slept ok. Waking up in cold bed isn't fun.

[4.1., 11:29] Castiel: How are you feeling today?

[4.1., 11:30] Dean: Sore but good. Nice little reminder.

[4.1., 11:36] Castiel: Good.

[4.1., 11:37] Dean: How's work?

[4.1., 11:39] Castiel: Not so great, lots of emails to sort through to see what's actually important

[4.1., 11:40] Dean: Ewwww. Actual work.  
[4.1., 11:40] Dean: Im sorry

[4.1., 11:41] Castiel: Not your fault.

[4.1., 11:42] Dean: Still feel sorry for you  
[4.1., 11:42] Dean: How are you feeling?

[4.1., 11:42] Castiel: Lonely

[4.1., 11:42] Dean: I never really asked yesterday how you felt after..

[4.1., 11:45] Castiel: That's fine.

[4.1., 11:47] Dean: Uhm babe?  
[4.1., 11:47] Dean: What  
[4.1., 11:47] Dean: It was fine?

[4.1., 11:49] Castiel: No. You don't need to ask.

[4.1., 11:52] Dean: But what if I want to know?  
[4.1., 11:52] Dean: Like genuinely want to know.

[4.1., 11:55] Castiel: What can I tell you? I felt good, euphoric. I was extremely happy.

[4.1., 11:56] Dean: 'Was'? I know some things happened that we didn't talk about first so I may be kinda worried.

[4.1., 12:02] Castiel: I'm still extremely happy that we did take that step together.  
[4.1., 12:04] Castiel: What do you mean, we didn't talk?

[4.1., 12:05] Dean: I am just worried that things happened too fast. I am worried you get down on yourself for letting it happen. I am worried I fucked up when I accidentally fingered you.  
[4.1., 12:09] Dean: I am probably overthinking this myself. Forget about it.

[4.1., 12:12] Castiel: Babe! Please? Don't worry, okay? Stop overthinking.  
[4.1., 12:12] Castiel: We did talk  
[4.1., 12:14] Castiel: I asked if you really sure you want to do this.

[4.1., 12:15] Dean: And I was and am.  
[4.1., 12:15] Dean: But it was a lot at once for both of us. So... I

[4.1., 12:15] Castiel: See, we had talked

[4.1., 12:15] Dean: I just want to make sure we are good.

[4.1., 12:21] Castiel: I'm good. I know I can actually talk to you if anything is wrong.

[4.1., 12:21] Dean: Ok good.  
[4.1., 12:22] Dean: I packed my stuff and head home now... 😭

[4.1., 12:27] Castiel: So, I'm going to come home to an empty house?

[4.1., 12:33] Dean: Yeah... I am sorry. I still need to do stuff at my house

[4.1., 12:37] Castiel: I know. It's okay.  
[4.1., 12:37] Castiel: Back to work, back to normal life.

[4.1., 12:38] Dean: It sucks.

[4.1., 12:41] Castiel: Yes

[4.1., 15:58] Dean: Almost done babe

[4.1., 16:49] Castiel: I'm home, Babe.  
[4.1., 16:50] Castiel: It feels empty and cold

[4.1., 16:54] Dean: I'm sorry

[4.1., 17:02] Castiel: I understand

[4.1., 17:02] Dean: I miss you  
[4.1., 17:02] Dean: And I stile one of your shirts  
[4.1., 17:03] Dean: Stole

[4.1., 17:05] Castiel: What? Why?

[4.1., 17:05] Dean: So I can use it as a pajama shirt tonight

[4.1., 17:05] Castiel: Awwwe  
[4.1., 17:13] Castiel: So, uh, did you do it?

[4.1., 17:13] Dean: Did I do what?

[4.1., 17:14] Castiel: Call Missouri's office

[4.1., 17:14] Dean: Oh  
[4.1., 17:14] Dean: Fuck yes  
[4.1., 17:14] Dean: We can go together.  
[4.1., 17:14] Dean: I already got yelled at  
[4.1., 17:14] Dean: But she'll see us together.

[4.1., 17:17] Castiel: Oh shit.  
[4.1., 17:17] Castiel: What did she yell at you?

[4.1., 17:17] Dean: She wasn't happy...  
[4.1., 17:17] Dean: Told me I am an idiot  
[4.1., 17:18] Dean: And how much that could have ruined of your progress...  
[4.1., 17:18] Dean: She made me feel bad  
[4.1., 17:18] Dean: I still do.

[4.1., 17:18] Castiel: Oh crap.

[4.1., 17:18] Dean: Shot could have gone so sideways... I could have triggered you into panic attacks

[4.1., 17:19] Castiel: But... it wasn't your fault.  
[4.1., 17:19] Castiel: I'm the one who came over

[4.1., 17:19] Dean: Told me I should stop thinking with my downstairs brain and to think of others  
[4.1., 17:19] Dean: So yeah....  
[4.1., 17:20] Dean: I think you'll be fine... she's mad at me

[4.1., 17:20] Castiel: It so much wasn't your fault!  
[4.1., 17:20] Castiel: You didn't force me into sex!

[4.1., 17:21] Dean: I told her that

[4.1., 17:21] Castiel: I'm the one who got frigging jealous of a dog because she could lay on your lap and get scratches.

[4.1., 17:21] Dean: Did not tell her that

[4.1., 17:22] Castiel: I must tell her Wednesday that it was all my fault

[4.1., 17:22] Dean: No

[4.1., 17:22] Castiel: Yes

[4.1., 17:22] Dean: We both decided to ignore her  
[4.1., 17:22] Dean: If anything we share

[4.1., 17:23] Castiel: We didn't actively decide that…

[4.1., 17:23] Dean: We kinda did

[4.1., 17:24] Castiel: We didn't say "come on, let's ignore our therapist and meet"  
[4.1., 17:25] Castiel: It happened. You   
opened your door... I was starting to miss that face I saw in the doorway.

[4.1., 17:26] Dean: Can't we just agree that we both didn't want to wait anymore

[4.1., 17:35] Castiel: Okay

[4.1., 17:46] Dean: I may have left one of my shirts for you  
[4.1., 17:46] Dean: If you want it

[4.1., 17:59] Castiel: Oh!!!! Thank you!

[4.1., 18:52] Dean: It turns out that you ruined me

[4.1., 18:55] Castiel: How?

[4.1., 18:56] Dean: Well, you see. I used to be able to spend time alone. Watch TV, read or whatever.  
[4.1., 18:56] Dean: Now I have a dog to take care of too  
[4.1., 18:56] Dean: But even she is done with me and has gone to sleep and doesn't want to play  
[4.1., 18:56] Dean: I am alone  
[4.1., 18:56] Dean: And I don't like it

[4.1., 18:56] Castiel: Oh  
[4.1., 18:56] Castiel: I see  
[4.1., 18:57] Castiel: In this case  
[4.1., 18:57] Castiel: You have ruined me too

[4.1., 19:01] Dean: Your house S empty as mine huh.

[4.1., 19:02] Castiel: Yeah

[4.1., 19:02] Dean: If I could I'd come over but I have to work early tomorrow and the shop is closer to my house then yours.

[4.1., 19:04] Castiel: I know Dear

[4.1., 19:57] Dean: Whats for dinner Babe? I had to order in.  
[4.1., 19:58] Dean: Took all my food to yours

[4.1., 19:58] Castiel: Nooooo! All of it? Why didn't you take food from mine to yours?

[4.1., 20:09] Dean: I forgot  
[4.1., 20:09] Dean: Is on  
[4.1., 20:09] Dean: Ok  
[4.1., 20:09] Dean: I had chinese

[4.1., 20:24] Castiel: Nom

[4.1., 20:25] Dean: I decided to eat on the couch  
[4.1., 20:25] Dean: My kitchen chairs are not it yet

[4.1., 20:41] Castiel: Huh?

[4.1., 20:41] Dean: You know  
[4.1., 20:41] Dean: My wooden kitchen chairs

[4.1., 20:47] Castiel: Have you told me about them?

[4.1., 20:47] Dean: You have seen them?  
[4.1., 20:47] Dean: I am pretty sure you've sat on them

[4.1., 20:53] Castiel: I have  
[4.1., 20:53] Castiel: Oooooooooh  
[4.1., 20:53] Castiel: Sorry, my brain got fried from work

[4.1., 20:55] Dean: Yeah  
[4.1., 20:55] Dean: It  
[4.1., 20:55] Dean: Smarts  
[4.1., 20:56] Dean: But I read up a bit and now I am gonna try a warm bath with camomile  
[4.1., 20:58] Dean: My boss informed me earlier that I am in the office tomorrow to sort through the books

[4.1., 20:59] Castiel: You should have listened to me.

[4.1., 20:59] Dean: Figured I'd try and get myself comfortable for that.  
[4.1., 20:59] Dean: Nah i  
[4.1., 20:59] Dean: I just wish he would have told me sooner

[4.1., 21:09] Castiel: I see

[4.1., 21:25] Dean: No regrets Angel  
[4.1., 21:25] Dean: Just... maybe future shenanigans involving my ass should be planned better or at all.

[4.1., 21:27] Castiel: Allright  
[4.1., 21:28] Castiel: Dean?

[4.1., 21:30] Dean: Yes babe

[4.1., 21:31] Castiel: Thank you. I had a really great time with you here

[4.1., 21:32] Dean: Me too  
[4.1., 21:32] Dean: And not just yesterday  
[4.1., 21:32] Dean: Everything  
[4.1., 21:32] Dean: Shopping, walking the dog, meals together  
[4.1., 21:34] Dean: Best part was having you in my arms at night and waking up to your horrific bed head

[4.1., 21:38] Castiel: Hey!  
[4.1., 21:38] Castiel: Your bed head isn't that much better

[4.1., 21:38] Dean: Lies  
[4.1., 21:38] Dean: Im always adorable

[4.1., 21:39] Castiel: Yes

[4.1., 21:40] Dean: You look cute as fuck in the mornings  
[4.1., 21:40] Dean: All grouchy

[4.1., 21:41] Castiel: Awwwe, thank you

[4.1., 21:46] Dean: I miss you  
[4.1., 21:46] Dean: Pupper just doesn't cuddle as well as you

[4.1., 21:46] Castiel: I miss you too  
[4.1., 22:24] Castiel: Do you think she'll make us not see each other again?

[4.1., 22:25] Dean: I'll switch therapist.  
[4.1., 22:25] Dean: Stop overthinking babe

[4.1., 22:28] Castiel: I'll try

[4.1., 22:28] Dean: She can't make us stop  
[4.1., 22:29] Dean: Don't think she will

[4.1., 23:03] Dean: You still overthinking?

[4.1., 23:04] Castiel: I always am.  
[4.1., 23:04] Castiel: Sorry

[4.1., 23:05] Dean: Babe. We will be fine.  
[4.1., 23:05] Dean: She can yell at us for being dumb asses

[4.1., 23:06] Castiel: And then what Dean?

[4.1., 23:06] Dean: She can demand to see us together more.often  
[4.1., 23:06] Dean: But she can't make us break up

[4.1., 23:06] Castiel: No!!  
[4.1., 23:07] Castiel: No. I won't do that because someone tells me to. I l  
[4.1., 23:07] Castiel: I have huge feelings for you. You're good for me

[4.1., 23:07] Dean: See  
[4.1., 23:07] Dean: She can't make us do anything  
[4.1., 23:08] Dean: Couldn't stop us from meeting either  
[4.1., 23:08] Dean: 😉  
[4.1., 23:08] Dean: So calm down and go to bed babe. We got an early morning

[4.1., 23:09] Castiel: Alright.  
[4.1., 23:09] Castiel: Not sure i can sleep  
[4.1., 23:09] Castiel: But I'll try

[4.1., 23:09] Dean: Grab the pillow i used and put on my shirt?  
[4.1., 23:10] Dean: You can pretend you are sleeping g on me

[4.1., 23:11] Castiel: I will try that

[4.1., 23:11] Dean: Night night babe  
[4.1., 23:11] Dean: 😚😘😇

[4.1., 23:11] Castiel: Night Babe  
[4.1., 23:12] Castiel: 😘


	36. Taco tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not in a good head space at the moment and can't say when I will update here again. I am sorry. I know we all want to know what Missouri has to say.  
> My one person that I am allowed to mingle with lives pretty far away. New regulations are looming that would make it impossible for us to see each other and I am coping with that on top of life in general. Depending on what our local government decides today I might be crying for a few days.   
> Take care of each other. Stay safe. Wear a fucking mask.  
> 😘😷🥰

[5.1., 06:43] Castiel: I hope you made it? I know how hard it is to get back on normal schedule after the time we had spent together

[5.1., 09:06] Dean: Morning babe. Yes I made it but barely.

[5.1., 09:12] Castiel: Good for you

[5.1., 09:13] Dean: Yeah. Rufus isn't kind when it comes to being late.  
[5.1., 09:13] Dean: How's your day going?

[5.1., 09:24] Castiel: Slow.

[5.1., 09:25] Dean: Thats good right? Better than the stress before Christmas.  
[5.1., 09:26] Dean: I spent all morning sorting books. I have to redo our finances from the date we hired Balthazar.  
[5.1., 09:26] Dean: We've had him for 3 years

[5.1., 09:29] Castiel: Yes, it is better than the stress, but it is still nerve-wracking as time doesn't fly…

[5.1., 09:29] Dean: Yeah... wish you could help me with this mess here

[5.1., 09:38] Castiel: Oh I wish I could

[5.1., 09:38] Dean: Its insane  
[5.1., 09:39] Dean: I am gonna attempt digitizing everything

[5.1., 09:52] Castiel: I wanna help you so much.  
[5.1., 09:53] Dean: We are still looking for someone....  
[5.1., 09:53] Dean: I won't have my degree for another 2 years

[5.1., 10:07] Castiel: Damn, that's a long time.

[5.1., 10:08] Dean: Part timing my degree so I can work and actually afford it

[5.1., 10:08] Castiel: I'd love to help you badly

[5.1., 10:09] Dean: I am in charge of finding someone new....  
[5.1., 10:10] Dean: Cause apparently studying to become an accountant or at least having a degree means that I know a lot of accountants

[5.1., 10:34] Castiel: Funny

[5.1., 10:35] Dean: ?

[5.1., 10:42] Castiel: How they assume we're one secret society where everyone knows everyone…

[5.1., 10:42] Dean: Yeah  
[5.1., 10:42] Dean: Like  
[5.1., 10:43] Dean: Oh you are gay? You know my cousin Dave? He's gay too.

[5.1., 10:43] Castiel: Apart from my co workers i don't know any accountants.  
[5.1., 10:43] Castiel: Yeah. That too.  
[5.1., 10:43] Castiel: That's stupid, right?

[5.1., 10:43] Dean: Well you know me. Soon to be one  
[5.1., 10:43] Dean: And yes its stypid

[5.1., 10:44] Castiel: True, and you know me.  
[5.1., 10:45] Castiel: And apparently I knew Balthazar, though I hadn't known he had become an accountant and i hadn't had contact with him the last 14 years…

[5.1., 10:46] Dean: Guess the financial world is small after all

[5.1., 10:49] Castiel: One might think that way if one saw this chain of connection.

[5.1., 10:50] Dean: Yeah

[5.1., 10:56] Castiel: But it's really way bigger than that.

[5.1., 10:57] Dean: Thats what he said.🤣

[5.1., 10:58] Castiel: Who?

[5.1., 10:59] Dean: Its a joke  
[5.1., 10:59] Dean: "But it's really way bigger than that." Can be read in a dirty way too

[5.1., 11:03] Castiel: Oh. Oooooh!  
[5.1., 11:04] Castiel: Well, yours is really big. I like yours.

[5.1., 11:05] Dean: 😳  
[5.1., 11:05] Dean: Thanks...  
[5.1., 11:05] Dean: I  
[5.1., 11:05] Dean: I like yours too

[5.1., 11:08] Castiel: Thank you

[5.1., 11:10] Dean: I always thought my dick size is pretty average.... really big aren't the words anyone ever used to describe it

[5.1., 11:14] Castiel: Really? I like your size.

[5.1., 11:14] Dean: Yeah?

[5.1., 11:14] Castiel: I'm sure it would feel good.

[5.1., 11:14] Dean: 😳  
[5.1., 11:15] Dean: 👀 yours felt great

[5.1., 11:15] Castiel: Fit my mouth really well.

[5.1., 11:15] Dean: Are  
[5.1., 11:16] Dean: Are we just talking or are you trying to get me hard at work?

[5.1., 11:18] Castiel: I thought we were talking. I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable

[5.1., 11:19] Dean: Just checking. This was going into sexting territory . I know you're not always aware

[5.1., 11:21] Castiel: Oh  
[5.1., 11:21] Castiel: I'm so sorry, Babe

[5.1., 11:21] Dean: So just making sure we are on the same page  
[5.1., 11:21] Dean: Don't be

[5.1., 11:23] Castiel: I know you're at work. I shouldn't have said those things

[5.1., 11:24] Dean: Nobody is in the office with me. And I gave you permission to turn me on at any time a few weeks back

[5.1., 11:24] Castiel: Oh.

[5.1., 11:24] Dean: According to my research, edging is my kink

[5.1., 11:25] Castiel: Unfortunately I am not alone

[5.1., 11:26] Dean: Shared office space?

[5.1., 11:26] Castiel: Yeah

[5.1., 11:31] Dean: Damn

[5.1., 11:41] Castiel: Maybe we can continue this conversation later.

[5.1., 11:42] Dean: Sure  
[5.1., 11:42] Dean: I am all yours

[5.1., 11:44] Castiel: Maybe your professor can help you with finding a replacement?

[5.1., 11:45] Dean: Ha  
[5.1., 11:45] Dean: Coming back to my trust issues  
[5.1., 11:45] Dean: After being burned by your ex  
[5.1., 11:45] Dean: I dont know how to find someone I'd trust

[5.1., 11:47] Castiel: Oh  
[5.1., 11:55] Castiel: Wish i knew an accountant you could trust

[5.1., 11:55] Dean: …

[5.1., 11:57] Castiel: ?

[5.1., 11:58] Dean: Nevermind Angel

[5.1., 11:59] Castiel: What is it, Dean?

[5.1., 12:32] Dean: Don't worry about it

[5.1., 14:33] Castiel: Please, tell me. You know ... communication!

[5.1., 14:40] Dean: I trust you

[5.1., 14:41] Castiel: I know. I trust you too

[5.1., 14:57] Dean: Coffee break?  
[5.1., 14:57] Dean: I am on overtime since 1

[5.1., 14:59] Castiel: Yeah, coffee break.  
[5.1., 14:59] Castiel: I miss you so bad

[5.1., 15:56] Dean: I miss you too. Wanna come over for dinner tonight

[5.1., 15:58] Castiel: Do you think that is wise since we gotta see Missouri tomorrow?

[5.1., 15:59] Dean: What time is it? If its in the morning we could go together after breakfast

[5.1., 16:07] Castiel: At 1pm  
[5.1., 16:07] Castiel: It's my short day at work. Remember?

[5.1., 16:08] Dean: Yeah... shit  
[5.1., 16:08] Dean: There goes my plan  
[5.1., 16:08] Dean: I was hoping to seduce you with dinner into staying overnight

[5.1., 16:09] Castiel: Awww  
[5.1., 16:09] Castiel: I'd love that though

[5.1., 16:22] Dean: Dinner and seduction?

[5.1., 16:46] Castiel: Yeah

[5.1., 16:55] Dean: How about taco tuesday at mine

[5.1., 16:59] Castiel: Taco Tuesday?  
[5.1., 16:59] Castiel: Sounds good  
[5.1., 17:37] Castiel: I've brought my groceries home, and am ready to come over. Anything i should bring?

[5.1., 17:38] Dean: Pajamas?

[5.1., 17:38] Castiel: Check

[5.1., 17:39] Dean: Then just your beautiful self

[5.1., 17:40] Castiel: Check.

[5.1., 17:40] Castiel: Heading off, see you in a few

[5.1., 17:40] Dean: Cant wait

Cas gets to Dean's house 30 min later. They fall into a hug and don't let go for a while. 

" How have I missed you this much in just a few hours." Dean mumbles in Cas' neck. 

"I missed you too."

To Dean's dismay, Cas changes out of his work clothes into comfortable sweatpants.  
They laugh their way through food prep and leave a giant mess on their plates.

" I love tacos but they are messy as hell to eat." Dean says while he swipes some stray salsa from Cas' face. 

By the time dishes are done the reality of work life and getting up early hits them with bone deep exhaustion and they collapse on the couch for some mindless tv show that is forgotten quickly in favor of making lazyly out like teenagers. Nothing else happens. No groping, no thrusting. Just kissing g and cuddling like they haven't been spending several days together in a row.   
In mutual agreement to not stay up and regret it the next morning, they go to bed early.   
They shower separately but come together in front of Dean's bed.   
Big spoon ( Cas) and little spoon ( Dean) roles are silently arranged and after setting alarms for the next day they snuggle in.

"Good night Angel."

"Good night Dork."


	37. Knuckleheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not much and may sound a bit different to our usual writing here but we had to make up yesterday due to me. I am sorry. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

Being able to have breakfast together takes the sting of getting up early.

"I never asked if you get any trouble work wise because of my appointment time." Cas says over coffee.

"No I don't. I told Rufus when he hired me that I go to therapy and that I might need to take of randomly for an appointment if things get bad. I haven't had to use that privilege in a long time so he was OK with it, if not a little concerned. "

"Ok good. I don't want you to get in trouble over me."

"Don't worry, Angel." Dean grabs his hand and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Shit, I need to go."

They separate at the front door. Both are nervous. Dean looks around to see if there are any neighbors out and then decides to not care and kisses Castiel with everything he can't say.

They get in their cars, driving in opposite directions at the first traffic light.

It takes Dean exactly 30 min to realise his phone is gone. He pats his jeans and jacket pockets. He turns baby inside out but he can't find it anywhere.

"Damn it!" He yells at himself. Dean is worried that Cas will take is silence the wrong way.  
He nervously works on digitizing a few months, always keeping an eye on the clock so he doesn't miss his appointment, now that he doesn't have his phone to remind him.

It has been a long time that Castiel has been as nervous about a therapy appointment as he is today. If he ever had been. Even the last one, when he told Missouri that he's dating someone again, hadn't put his stomach in such knots. As much as he would love Dean's comfort, he's not up to texting him today. He tries his best to do his work and only texts Dean once he leaves office to go to the appointment.

[6.1., 12:07] Castiel: I'm on my way now. See you there.

No answer. Dean usually writes back almost immediately. 

[6.1., 12:55] Castiel: I'm waiting for you, gonna turn off my phone.

Castiel presses send with shaking fingers and just as he goes for the power button he hears Dean's car roaring towards him.

'Angel, I am so sorry. I lost my phone somewhere."  
Dean comes towards him and wraps himself around his shoulders.

"Oh God, Dean! I was so worried you wouldn't come!! So glad you're here." Castiel pretty much clings to him.

"Shall we go face the dragon?" Dean asks and grabs Castiel's hand in a death grip.

They walk up to the front desk still clinging to each other and smiling at the receptionist. 

"Winchester and Novak here to get our heads ripped off. " Dean tells her and she giggles.

They have to wait for a few minutes before they get called in.   
Once inside the office they stare at Missouri and she stares back. Fire in her eyes.

"What part of ' Wait till January to meet him in person.' did you two not understand? Sit and explain yourself." She points at the couch and watches them walk over still holding hands. 

Castiek cringes at her tone and feels extremely small. He swallows hard. "I have a cleaning problem." He says.

Dean laughs out loud.   
"I understand why you wanted us to wait. And I understand what could have happened but we are here now. Together because we know we are fucked up and need help. I want this to work. I did not freak out when I saw a cock. I did not panic when I sucked it either. So I think we are good on that topic."

Missouri looks at Castiel.   
"You guys have been intimate? "

Castiel nods. "Yes, we have." He takes a deep breath. "Dean is very… nice. He doesn't force me to be intimate."

"I would never. . . " Dean says and attempts to kiss Cas' hand but Cas pulls away.

Missouri looks at them.   
"I am not here to break you guys up. I am here to make sure you both are safe and make good decisions. I think meeting so soon wasn't a good one."

"But I'm fine. I didn't panic being with Dean." Cas prostests.

"And that's great but you couldn't have known that. I didn't tell you two knuckleheads to wait to be mean or because I don't want you happy. I told you guys to wait because of your background. Dean, you have a history of unnecessary violent reactions and Cas, not too long ago you would panic having to go shopping for food if you had to do it alone.   
Please understand that once I realized two of my patients are seeing each other I have had to come up with a plan to keep both of you safe. "

Dean looks at the floor ashamed.   
"I didn't force him into anything. I may have reacted badly to some things and could have handled some things better but I would never hurt him. I am drinking even less now that I know him and I am trying really hard to communicate as much as possible. "

"He's such a talker. Really." Castiel confirms.

"I don't do couples therapy. This is a one off." Missouri says. "I want both of you to think really hard about what you want from this relationship and come prepared to your respective next appointments. With the different sex drives alone, I need you guys to be very honest with me and each other. I will not hesitate to smack either one of you upside down the head if you don't do it properly. "

Dean and Castiel both look down. Dean reaches for Cas' hand once more and this time he isn't denied. 

The session is hard on both of them and when they get to go home they are exhausted. 

They are still holding hands as they walk out of the building but they don't talk. Dean is worried. 

"Babe? You ok?"

Castiel nods. "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay."  
He presses a chaste kiss to Dean's cheek and gets in his car.

It isn't until he drives off that Dean realizes that he doesn't have a phone and can't message Cas.

Dean drives home in a haze. A heavy weight has settled in his stomach. 

Castiel drives to the Gas n'Sip in his neighborhood. 

[6.1., 14:55]Castiel: I need a whole pint of ice cream…

He texts Dean, desperate for his presence in his life, even though he feels like shit right now and is only looking forward to his couch, Lucifer and Ben&Jerry's .

They go to their own beds. Both don't sleep well.


	38. Are we over?

[7.1., 10:27] Dean: I found my phone!!!!!!!

[7.1., 10:33] Castiel: Welcome back

[7.1., 10:58] Dean: I missed you  
[7.1., 10:59] Dean: Well texting you

[7.1., 11:10] Castiel: Same.

[7.1., 11:10] Dean: How are today  
[7.1., 11:10] Dean: After yesterday I mean

[7.1., 11:12] Castiel: Coping

[7.1., 11:13] Dean: Can I sleep over?

[7.1., 11:14] Castiel: Sure.

[7.1., 11:15] Dean: I want to hold you again. I didn't like it when you wanted to be alone yesterday. But if you want more time to cope its fine too

[7.1., 11:19] Castiel: I'm not 100% sure, Dean.

[7.1., 11:21] Dean: Ok.  
[7.1., 11:21] Dean: Are we ok?

[7.1., 11:21] Castiel: Yes.  
[7.1., 11:21] Castiel: Can we do something "new"?

[7.1., 11:34] Dean: What do you want to do?

[7.1., 11:37] Castiel: Go out for dinner. Meet "on neutral grounds"

[7.1., 11:38] Dean: You want to meet there or make it an official date?  
[7.1., 11:38] Dean: I would live to pick you up.

[7.1., 11:39] Castiel: No. Let's meet there.

[7.1., 11:39] Dean: Ok  
[7.1., 11:39] Dean: Where do you want to go

[7.1., 11:41] Castiel: Any cuisines you do absolutely not like?

[7.1., 11:54] Dean: Sushi  
[7.1., 11:54] Dean: 🤢

[7.1., 11:54] Castiel: 🙂  
[7.1., 11:54] Castiel: Okay  
[7.1., 11:58] Castiel: How do you feel about Thai?

[7.1., 11:58] Dean: Good. Very good.

[7.1., 11:58] Castiel: Then let's meet at the Thai Diner

[7.1., 11:59] Dean: What time?

[7.1., 11:59] Castiel: 6.30?

[7.1., 12:00] Dean: Ok

[7.1., 12:00] Castiel: Awesome. Can't wait to see you.

[7.1., 12:03] Dean: Same  
[7.1., 12:03] Dean: Uhm  
[7.1., 12:03] Dean: Babe  
[7.1., 12:04] Dean: Will I be allowed to hold your hand?  
[7.1., 12:04] Dean: You  
[7.1., 12:04] Dean: You've been kinda distant since Missouri

[7.1., 12:05] Castiel: We'll see.  
[7.1., 12:05] Castiel: I'm sorry  
[7.1., 12:06] Castiel: I don't mean to be.  
[7.1., 12:07] Castiel: I'm...  
[7.1., 12:07] Castiel: I'm caught in my head. I'm overthinking mostly.

[7.1., 12:07] Dean: Talk to me?  
[7.1., 12:08] Dean: We can think together  
[7.1., 12:08] Dean: Give your brain a break

[7.1., 12:09] Castiel: I don't know how

[7.1., 12:09] Dean: Messaging hasn't failed us yet  
[7.1., 12:09] Dean: Try? Please

[7.1., 12:10] Castiel: I'm very scared.

[7.1., 12:10] Dean: Of me?  
[7.1., 12:10] Dean: Us?  
[7.1., 12:10] Dean: Missouri?

[7.1., 12:10] Castiel: The future.  
[7.1., 12:11] Castiel: What if we aren't meant to be a lasting thing?  
[7.1., 12:12] Castiel: What if our different sex drives are our sword of Damocles?

[7.1., 12:15] Dean: The future is scary thats true. If we are a lasting thing? I don't know. I want it to be. Charly said it needs work. I am willing to work. I haven't felt like this for someone in a long time, maybe never. I am scared shitless. I am scared of messing up, doing something wrong, triggering you. I am scared.  
[7.1., 12:15] Dean: I am not worried about sex. Would you mind me jerking off if you aren't in the mood? Even if we are in the same house?  
[7.1., 12:16] Dean: I don't have to have sex to get off.

[7.1., 12:22] Castiel: I am scared shitless too.

[7.1., 12:31] Dean: Wanna work on it together?

[7.1., 12:33] Castiel: I know that right now, I'm happy to have you just jerk off. I can even see myself watching you doing so.

[7.1., 12:33] Dean: Ok  
[7.1., 12:34] Dean: I am fine with that

[7.1., 12:35] Castiel: But what if in a few months from now, years from now, i feel like that's not okay? You feel like that's not enough and you'd rather want my body than some sex toy?  
[7.1., 12:35] Castiel: I am so scared of that.  
[7.1., 12:36] Castiel: I've been there, Dean…

[7.1., 12:36] Dean: Then we find a therapist that specialises in couples. Now and not when its reached that point. I am sure Missouri could recommend someone.  
[7.1., 12:37] Dean: I'd rather explain my sex drive and kinks to a stranger then lose you.  
[7.1., 12:37] Dean: Or..  
[7.1., 12:37] Dean: We could..  
[7.1., 12:37] Dean: Nah forget it

[7.1., 12:42] Castiel: We could what, Dean?

[7.1., 12:42] Dean: Nothing  
[7.1., 12:42] Dean: Should I look into a couples therapist? I think sex therapists exist as well?

[7.1., 12:43] Castiel: Dean, please, tell me!  
[7.1., 12:43] Castiel: Let's look into it together.

[7.1., 12:43] Dean: Its a stupid idea  
[7.1., 12:47] Dean: I just though

[7.1., 12:48] Castiel: Dean.   
Communication

[7.1., 12:48] Dean: With my liking for being bossed around combined with edging... it could work. But that would involve you in a sexual setting so its stupid

[7.1., 12:49] Castiel: Why's it stupid?

[7.1., 12:50] Dean: Because I'd involve you in a sexual fantasy playing out even if you aren't into it

[7.1., 12:55] Castiel: Who says I'm not into it?

[7.1., 12:55] Dean: I figured if your sex drive isn't there you wouldn't want to be in a setting that be sexual

[7.1., 12:57] Castiel: Didn't I tell you i like watching porn?

[7.1., 12:58] Dean: I figured for the few times you like to jerk off

[7.1., 13:01] Castiel: When I fingered your ass, I meant it when I said that I don't need to come to enjoy spoiling you.

[7.1., 13:38] Dean: 😳  
[7.1., 13:38] Dean: I am still at work  
[7.1., 13:41] Dean: But I understand what you mean

[7.1., 13:44] Castiel: Do you?

[7.1., 13:44] Dean: I think  
[7.1., 13:44] Dean: You like giving pleasure more then you care to receive?

[7.1., 13:45] Castiel: Yes  
[7.1., 13:48] Castiel: Is that okay for you?

[7.1., 13:48] Dean: Am I on the receiving end?

[7.1., 13:49] Castiel: I mean... according to certain people I don't even like giving pleasure…

[7.1., 13:49] Dean: Huh?  
[7.1., 13:49] Dean: Who the fuck said that  
[7.1., 13:49] Dean: Cause it wasn't me  
[7.1., 13:51] Dean: I am pretty sure having to cover the couch does not equal not liking to give pleasure

[7.1., 13:54] Castiel: Arthur.

[7.1., 13:54] Dean: He sounds like an ass

[7.1., 13:55] Castiel: Why else wiuld he have to bind me to the bed to fuck my mouth if i wasn't willing to give pleasure, huh?

[7.1., 13:55] Dean: Oh shot  
[7.1., 13:55] Dean: Thats rape  
[7.1., 13:55] Dean: I  
[7.1., 13:55] Dean: I am  
[7.1., 13:55] Dean: I wanna say sorry but  
[7.1., 13:55] Dean: I am so angry  
[7.1., 13:56] Dean: Scratch that scenario from my fantasy list  
[7.1., 13:56] Dean: Oh  
[7.1., 13:56] Dean: Oh my god  
[7.1., 13:56] Dean: I made you..  
[7.1., 13:57] Dean: I made you do that  
[7.1., 13:57] Dean: I am gonna be sick

[7.1., 13:57] Castiel: Dean?  
[7.1., 13:57] Castiel: Dean!

[7.1., 13:58] Dean: Shit  
[7.1., 13:58] Dean: Why didn't you stop me  
[7.1., 13:58] Dean: I am so sorry

[7.1., 13:58] Castiel: Dean!!  
[7.1., 13:59] Castiel: If I had ever been not okay with what we did, i would honestly have told you to stop!

[7.1., 14:00] Dean: I just  
[7.1., 14:00] Dean: I feel wrong

[7.1., 14:00] Castiel: No!  
[7.1., 14:00] Castiel: Dean, no.  
[7.1., 14:00] Castiel: You have done nothing wrong

[7.1., 14:02] Dean: This.. this was one of my fantasies . Bound to the bed.. being used.  
[7.1., 14:02] Dean: It feels wrong now

[7.1., 14:03] Castiel: I'm sorry.

[7.1., 14:04] Dean: Not your fault  
[7.1., 14:04] Dean: I am understanding Missouri and her anger better  
[7.1., 14:04] Dean: This could have gone so fucking wrong

[7.1., 14:06] Castiel: I guess it could have.

[7.1., 14:06] Dean: I would have never forgiven myself

[7.1., 14:09] Castiel: I still have strong confidence that you would have accepted me saying no.

[7.1., 14:15] Dean: Yes  
[7.1., 14:15] Dean: Always  
[7.1., 14:15] Dean: If you'd tell me you don't want something it won't happen

[7.1., 14:18] Castiel: See. You're good

[7.1., 14:18] Dean: I am not gonna lie  
[7.1., 14:18] Dean: I will be treating you with kid gloves  
[7.1., 14:18] Dean: Cause thats fucked up  
[7.1., 14:18] Dean: And  
[7.1., 14:19] Dean: I need to be sure of myself and my actions too

[7.1., 14:23] Castiel: Can i tell you when to take them off?

[7.1., 14:24] Dean: You can suggest it

[7.1., 14:25] Castiel: Okay

[7.1., 14:25] Dean: You are not the only scared one. We're both terrified. So if I am gonna start pampering you please let me but do tell me to fuck off if its too much  
[7.1., 14:39] Dean: I am giving up work for today  
[7.1., 14:39] Dean: I cant focus  
[7.1., 14:40] Dean: I see you later

[7.1., 14:40] Castiel: Lucky you being able to give up. I'll see you later.

[7.1., 15:13] Dean: By the power of overtime and horrific traffic, I am home

[7.1., 15:15] Castiel: Give Sanrana scratches from me

[7.1., 15:15] Dean: I will. I think she misses.you

[7.1., 15:16] Castiel: You think?

[7.1., 15:33] Dean: She sniffed me yesterday when we came back from Missouri but only where we touched.  
[7.1., 15:34] Dean: And when I come home she waits at the door to see if someone else is coming in after me

[7.1., 15:42] Castiel: Awww, no. I'm sorry. Poor puppy

[7.1., 15:55] Dean: I miss you and your scratches too

[7.1., 16:32] Castiel: I'm sorry I needed alone time

[7.1., 16:40] Dean: Don't be  
[7.1., 16:41] Dean: Just maybe tell me with words next time?  
[7.1., 16:41] Dean: Just taking off... it hurt.

[7.1., 16:54] Castiel: I'll do my best. I'm so sorry

[7.1., 16:55] Dean: I work on not assuming the worst and get into an angry head space and you work on telling me when you need time. Deal?

[7.1., 17:09] Castiel: Deal

[7.1., 17:10] Dean: Ok. I am gonna hop in the shower. Any dress code requests?

[7.1., 17:12] Castiel: Hmmm, requests?

[7.1., 17:12] Dean: Yes. Do you want casual or dress up

[7.1., 17:13] Castiel: I really like that crismon shirt. Casual is okay though  
[7.1., 17:13] Castiel: Do you have requests?

[7.1., 17:14] Dean: Those black jeans and maybe a white button up with the top 2 or 3 buttons open. No tie but sleeves rolled up to your elbows.

[7.1., 17:15] Castiel: That is extremely specific

[7.1., 17:16] Dean: 🙈  
[7.1., 17:17] Dean: I like the jeans... I like your arms and your chest looks amazing in those stupid white shirts

[7.1., 17:22] Castiel: Awwwe, don't feel ashamed

[7.1., 17:25] Dean: You don't have to  
[7.1., 17:25] Dean: Ok. For real. Shower now

[7.1., 17:27] Castiel: Me too

[7.1., 17:56] Dean: I am leaving now. I am actually stupidly nervous.

[7.1., 17:57] Castiel: Why? We know each other by now, don't we?

[7.1., 17:57] Dean: Idk  
[7.1., 17:57] Dean: I am nervous.

[7.1., 18:01] Castiel: Please don't be  
[7.1., 18:01] Castiel: It makes me nervous too

[7.1., 18:08] Dean: Not bad nervous  
[7.1., 18:08] Dean: Excited nervous

[7.1., 18:15] Castiel: Oh! Okay

Dean is standing outside the restaurant. He is holding flowers and now he feels stupid for getting them. He still has a few minutes and is debating to throw them out before Cas arrives.

Castiel arrives in his ugly car uns parks next to the Impala

Dean checks the time again. He is still holding the stupid flowers but Cas should be here any minute. 

Cas walks up to Dean. "Hello Dean."

Dean jumps when he hears Cas speak behind him. He turns around and hands over the flowers with a bright red face. "I got you these. I am sorry. Its stupid."

Cas takes the flowers surprised. "No. No they're beautiful." He says still a bit confused by the gesture.

Dean looks down at his feet. "I just wanted this to feel like a real date. We haven't really done that and I wanted that experience for us."

Castiel leans in and kisses Dean's cheek. "Thank you!" He says genuinely meaning it.

They grab each other's hands and walk into the restaurant together.  
After being seated and ordering food they sit across from each other and just look.

Dean is the first to break the silence.  
"You look really good tonight."

"I just followed my boyfriend's request."

"Well, your boyfriend is having a hard time breathing "

"Seems only fair. Cause he looks stunning too."

Dean blushes and gets stopped from replying when the waiter sets their food down in front of them.  
Castiel thanks the waiter.

"So, first date questions?" Dean asks once they are alone again.

"Hmmm... worst date experience?"

"Oh god. Uhm. I think I was 16 and went to pick up that girl and her and me had been making out waaaaaay before I asked her to date. So I ring the doorbell and her Dad opens the door. Dressed like a priest, looks me up and down and just says :' No.!' and closes the door in my face. She stopped talking to me immediately.

Castiel first stares at Dean then starts laughing heartily.  
Dean laughs too and balls up his napkin to throw at Cas' face. "Shut up. What's yours?"

"I was in College and lived with Gabriel. They had a cat at the time and she was allowed outside. So this guy comes to pick me up and Peppy comes home and lays a dead mouse by his feet."

"Ewwww but also awwwwe cause she brought home food for the humans."

"I know, right? Peppi was great. But her timing sucked big time that night."

" Guess the date didn't get better from there?"

"No. Sadly no. He was nice and all, but he said he couldn't be with someone who's cat brought home mice..."

" That is ridiculous. He didn't deserve you anyways."

They stayed silent while finishing their food and once the waiter moves the empty plates and they are left alone again, Dean speaks up."When is your birthday?"

"July 10. Yours?"

"January 24. So, what do you want to know about me that you don't already?" 

"Hmmmm. Difficult. What do you want to know?"

"How personal can it be?"

"We've known each other a while, I guess we're already pretty personal."

"36 days." Dean says. "I fell for you in less then that." He clears his throat. "Anyways, back to my question."  
He is nervous now.  
"Your uhm.. your sex drive... has it always been like that? Or did your relationships contribute? "

Castiel bites his lips. "It's always been like that. It's what my relationships have suffered and died from."

"Ok. Its good to know they didn't mess it up. It sucks they were not willing to work with you." Dean rubs his neck. "Man this is coming out wrong... I .. lo.. I like you for you. For not ignoring me when I first messaged you and for playing along. I like you cause you are funny and smart and because you were ready to do my homework for me. I like you cause you are kind and you smell good. "  
Dean stops talking and just looks at Cas.

"I like you too, Babe, for you. I'm thankful you're so willing to accept my sex drive that's so different from yours."

"Maybe mine is just too high." Dean shrugged. "I gladly take care of myself as long as I have you to snuggle and talk."

Cas takes Dean's hand in his.  
"I don't like the sound of it, but I like what you mean. I lo...ve your snuggles."

Dean looks up. "So. Uhm. This might ruin the romantic mood but... you said you needed time to think and to be alone. Uhm anything you want to talk about? Yesterday?"

"I'm better now. It was just a little much yesterday. I've spent yesterday with my three second favorite men and now that I'm here with you, I'm doing much better."

"Three second favorite men?"

"Yeah. You're my favorite man."

"And the other ones? "

"Lucifer, Ben and Jerry."

Dean chuckles. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"Sorry." Castiel smiles mischievously.

"Wanna get out of here?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Castiel nods.

Dean waves down the waiter and after they fight over who pays and Dean wins, they head towards the parking lot.  
Dean is staring at Castiel's car.

"What?" Castiel questions.

"I forgot we arrived separately."

Cas looks down. "Are we going to different houses? We don't have to..." Castiel says low. "I did pack an overnight bag, just in case." He blushes.

Deans head snaps up. " You did?"

Cas nods and smiles.

"Wanna follow me?"

"Yeah."

They kiss quickly before getting into their cars and drive to Dean's. Cas smiles as he drives.  
Dean smiles too but he is nervous. He has been overthinking every single sexual encounter they had since Cas told him what his ex did.  
They park in front of Dean's house and walk in.

"You want something to drink?" Dean asks walking to the kitchen

Cas feels lighter. He's glad he could talk to Dean openly about his sexuality and he loves the date feeling of tonight. "Dean? Can we keep on doing Date a little longer and go for a walk?" He asks still by the front door and giving Santana scratches.

"Of course. Let's go." Dean puts the leash on the dog and opens the door for Cas.

Castiel goes back outside and waits for Dean so he can take his hand. "Is this okay? After all, we're now in your neighborhood."

Dean grabs his hand and shrugs." Not gonna hide you babe."

Castiel beams and kisses Dean proudly.

That makes Dean step back and duck his head. " Sorry." He mumbles but keeps his hand in Cas'.

The walk is a little tense after this. Dean is ashamed for reacting like this.  
Castiel feels bad. They don't talk. Just walk and pick up after Santana. After 30 very tense minutes they get back to the house.Castiel keeps standing by the door, not sure he's welcome anymore.

"Please come in babe. I am sorry. I didn't mean to act like that." Dean pleads.

Castiel comes in. "I'm sorry. I should've asked. I shouldn't have assumed..."

"No its not that. My neighbor is a drag queen. I've been overthinking myself all day. "

"I don't understand." Castiel admits as he hangs up his jacket.

Dean sits down on his couch and let's out a deep breath.  
"Since you told me about what he did to you... I've been thinking and overthinking about everything we've done. And what could have happened."   
Castiel follows him and stands before him, his eyes asking Dean how much contact is okay.

Dean grabs Cas around the waist and pulls him closer. He puts his head on Cas stomach and breathes.

"What else can I say. It just hit me. How stupid I was. How much this could have gone wrong and how quickly this could have fucked you up again? More? I don't know Angel. "

"Dean, please don't do that to yourself. Please!!!" Cas sighs and holds Dean close.

"I fucked up. I am sorry." 

"Dean, I'm fine. I could've said no at any time and you would've stopped, right?"

"Yeah." Dean wispers into Cas' shirt.

"You don't have to blame yourself for anything that happened between us.All of it had been consensual."

"M'not blaming myself for what we did. Realizing what could have happened is what's fucking me up. "

"You never once forced me."

Dean shakes his head. He looks up at Castiel with wet eyes.

"Nothing could have happened. I said yes and that's what matters, right?"

Dean pulls on Cas' hip and makes him sit on his lap. Once Cas was settled, Dean buries himself into his neck.

Castiel caresses his back.  
"I like you very much." He says softly and kisses Dean's neck

"My very big emotions for you got very scared today."

"I'm sorry I scared them. I didn't mean too."

"You didn't scare them. I did."

"Huh? But I'm the one that ran off..."

"That honestly hurt. Like a lot. I scared myself by overthinking."

"I tried to make contact, but you never replied to my text and i didn't try again but made my salty caramel saltier."

"I didn't have my phone." Dean says. " I told you before we went into the office."

"I thought you might have it once you got home."

" I didn't find it till today."

"I know that now."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please." Cas nods.

Dean gently grabs Cas' face and presses his lips to him. "Is this ok?" He asks as he pulls Cas closer and kisses him harder, nibbling on his lips.

"Yes." Cas sighs softly and runs his hands over Dean's arms.

Dean grabs them and stops him. 

"Sorry." Castiel mumbles against his lips.

"Can we just snuggle? I want to hold you. Fall asleep with you."

"Yeah... " Cas still raises an eyebrow.

"Whats that eyebrow for?"

"Why you holding my hands?"

"I like holding your hands."

"Oh!"

"I just spent several hours either thinking you don't want me anymore or freaking out that I could have broken this myself by thinking with my dick. Maybe I just want to hold you."

"That's fine. Absolutely fine. I was just worried you might not have wanted them on your arms."

"I don't want this to move anywhere but maybe the bed for cuddles and kisses."  
Dean let's go of Castiel's hands.  
"Touch yes but above the equator. Ok?"

"Neither do I. I'm sorry i didn't know caresses were too sexual." Castiel apologizes.

"They aren't. I'm just making sure before. "

"Wanna get up from my lap and go to bed?

"Yes." Castiel nods but pecks Dean's lips quickly before he gets up.

They get ready for bed separately and meet back up in Dean's bed. Both are wearing pajamas. Dean smiles shyly at his boyfriend as he climbs into bed and holds the blanket open for Cas to join him.

"May I be little spoon tonight?" Cas asks low.

"Yes. As long as I get to hold you." Dean answers and wraps himself around Castiel's back.

"Good night Angel."

"Good Night, Dork." Castiel whispers


	39. Calves? Wtf

They wake up too late neither one having heard their alarm. Castiel rushes frantically through his morning routine. Dean calls in sick. He has no brain for numbers today and explains to Rufus that he needs a mental health day.

Castiel kisses Dean quickly. "Bye Babe."  
Then he's out of the house.   
Dean makes himself breakfast and putters around for a while.

[8.1., 09:46] Dean: Did you get into trouble?

Castiel has never felt so embarrassed in his life. He regrets not following Dean's example of calling in sick.

[8.1., 09:50] Castiel: Luckily no.

[8.1., 09:50] Dean: I am sorry.  
[8.1., 09:50] Dean: I was comfortable . I must have turned off the alarm and just snuggled back.

[8.1., 09:51] Castiel: Hmm  
[8.1., 09:52] Castiel: I still don't know what happened to mine.

[8.1., 09:56] Dean: Idk.  
[8.1., 09:56] Dean: Subconsciously wanted to stay with me?

[8.1., 09:56] Castiel: I guess  
[8.1., 09:57] Castiel: Either way, thank you for last night

[8.1., 09:58] Dean: We should do that once a week  
[8.1., 09:58] Dean: Date night

[8.1., 09:59] Castiel: Yes. It was really great. I loved it.

[8.1., 09:59] Dean: What time do you get off work today? Have to stay longer?

[8.1., 10:01] Castiel: Nah, thanks to overtime from December and the pretty stressless first week of January I can leave normal

[8.1., 10:01] Dean: Nice  
[8.1., 10:02] Dean: Shit

[8.1., 10:02] Castiel: What?

[8.1., 10:02] Dean: Who feeds Lucy this morning  
[8.1., 10:02] Dean: I can go over and do it

[8.1., 10:02] Castiel: If you want to

[8.1., 10:03] Dean: Should I stop by your work to pick up the key?

[8.1., 10:03] Castiel: But you don't have to, he would survive…

[8.1., 10:03] Dean: But no  
[8.1., 10:03] Dean: The baby

[8.1., 10:03] Castiel: No. There's a spare key

[8.1., 10:03] Dean: He needs food  
[8.1., 10:03] Dean: Sacrifice  
[8.1., 10:04] Dean: To the dark lord  
[8.1., 10:04] Dean: We can not skip the sacrifice

[8.1., 10:06] Castiel: True.

[8.1., 10:06] Dean: Where are you hiding your key?  
[8.1., 10:06] Dean: Please don't say flower pot or door mat

[8.1., 10:07] Castiel: Bird house. There's a magnet in the roof that holds it.

[8.1., 10:07] Dean: Nice  
[8.1., 10:07] Dean: And where do you keep the sacrifice

[8.1., 10:08] Castiel: Under the kitchen sink

[8.1., 10:08] Dean: Ok. Heading out now

[8.1., 10:08] Castiel: You're the best

[8.1., 10:09] Dean: 😚

[8.1., 10:39] Castiel: Have you found the key?

[8.1., 10:39] Dean: Yes. Sorry  
[8.1., 10:39] Dean: I gave him food and now I have been trapped  
[8.1., 10:41] Dean: He fell asleep on my lap

[8.1., 10:41] Castiel: Awwwwwwwwe

[8.1., 10:42] Dean: Guess I'll be here till you get home  
[8.1., 10:42] Dean: Santana is sleeping on your pillow

[8.1., 10:57] Castiel: Oh. Sounds like you're really trapped

[8.1., 10:58] Dean: Yeah  
[8.1., 10:58] Dean: Its ok  
[8.1., 10:58] Dean: Lucy left to snuggle with the puppy  
[8.1., 10:58] Dean: I am confused at how well they get along

[8.1., 11:00] Castiel: They know they have no other choice?

[8.1., 11:00] Dean: Then they could ignore the others existence

[8.1., 11:01] Castiel: Hmmm

[8.1., 11:06] Dean: So  
[8.1., 11:06] Dean: Uhm  
[8.1., 11:07] Dean: Can I snoop a bit?

[8.1., 11:08] Castiel: As long as you keep your nose out of papers i don't think I have much to hide…

[8.1., 11:09] Dean: No papers. Got it  
[8.1., 11:09] Dean: Yay

[8.1., 11:18] Castiel: Whatever makes you happy...  
[8.1., 11:18] Castiel: 🙂

[8.1., 11:19] Dean: I am very happy  
[8.1., 11:19] Dean: I found your underwear drawer  
[8.1., 11:19] Dean: The almost complete lack of "average" male underwear is  
[8.1., 11:19] Dean: Its making me very happy

[8.1., 11:23] Castiel: 🙈  
[8.1., 11:23] Castiel: Yeah... well…

[8.1., 11:27] Dean: I need to see you in every single piece please

[8.1., 11:28] Castiel: You want a fashion show?

[8.1., 11:28] Dean: Yes  
[8.1., 11:28] Dean: Please  
[8.1., 11:28] Dean: 🥺

[8.1., 11:31] Castiel: Alright

[8.1., 11:31] Dean: Yes!  
[8.1., 11:31] Dean: This is me fist pumping

[8.1., 11:35] Castiel: You're adorable

[8.1., 11:43] Dean: You're hot  
[8.1., 11:50] Dean: Would you mind if I took a nap? The pets look super comfy

[8.1., 11:52] Castiel: Uh, okay. Yeah sure. Go for it

[8.1., 11:52] Dean: Sure?

[8.1., 11:56] Castiel: Yes

[8.1., 11:56] Dean: Thank you.

Dean strips off his pants and climbs into bed. He navigates his way around the dog and cat and uses Castiel's pillow. Wrapped up in his boyfriend's scent he falls asleep with a smile.

[8.1., 14:06] Dean: I am awake!  
[8.1., 14:06] Dean: Your bed is dangerously comfortable

[8.1., 14:07] Castiel: You napped long!!

[8.1., 14:07] Dean: I got cuddles from 2 sides

[8.1., 14:08] Castiel: Awwwwwe  
[8.1., 14:08] Castiel: I wish I could've seen

[8.1., 14:08] Dean: Tana was still on the pillow. Now I have a painful neck

[8.1., 14:10] Castiel: Noooo!  
[8.1., 14:11] Castiel: I'll give you a massage when I'm home. And I'll make a stop to buy new pillows for us so Tana keep hers

[8.1., 14:12] Dean: Awe  
[8.1., 14:14] Dean: I am looking forward to that massage

[8.1., 14:17] Castiel: Me too

[8.1., 14:18] Dean: I am gonna run home quickly and do some laundry. Should I pick up food? And what time do you want me back?

[8.1., 14:24] Castiel: We could meet at Wal-Mart at 4:20 and do the shopping together?

[8.1., 14:25] Dean: Not going back to that store.  
[8.1., 14:25] Dean: Going to head to the one we went to the other time. Pretty far out of your way

[8.1., 14:27] Castiel: Okay. If they happen to have pillows let me know

[8.1., 14:31] Dean: I will.

[8.1., 14:41] Castiel: Thanks

[8.1., 15:32] Dean: Ok. I am at the store  
[8.1., 15:32] Dean: How many pillows you want?

[8.1., 15:36] Castiel: One for you one for me?

[8.1., 15:37] Dean: Ok so 2 for me since you like using me as one

[8.1., 15:43] Castiel: 😆

[8.1., 15:47] Dean: Want food?

[8.1., 15:51] Castiel: Yes

[8.1., 15:56] Dean: Suggestions?

[8.1., 15:56] Castiel: Hmmmm...  
[8.1., 15:56] Castiel: What would you like?

[8.1., 16:04] Dean: Food  
[8.1., 16:04] Dean: I think pizza  
[8.1., 16:04] Dean: Because you can't decide

[8.1., 16:06] Castiel: Lol  
[8.1., 16:06] Castiel: Okay, pizza it is

[8.1., 16:20] Dean: What time?

[8.1., 16:26] Castiel: I'm almost home.  
[8.1., 16:52] Castiel: Lucifer is very cuddly today

[8.1., 16:54] Dean: Waiting on food

[8.1., 17:02] Castiel: I'll set the table

[8.1., 17:25] Dean: I am parked outside your house. Hands full. Help please?

Castiel: Castiel puts on a fresh table cloth and lays out two pizza plates and his fanciest beer glass and a wine glass. When his phone vibrates with Dean's message he heads to open the door for him.

" Oh fancy!"

"Yes, felt like fancy." Castiel grins.

Dean kisses him on the cheek. " Well it looks absolutely wonderful and not worthy of the pizza."

"But of your company." Castiel grins.

Dean laughs and puts the food on the table. They sit down together and dig in.

"Mmmh, where did you get the pizza? It's so good." Castiel asks.

"Tiny little hidden place. I'll take you there one day. Until then it's my secret." Dean winks. 

"Okay. It's amazing."

"I got dessert too. You are gonna fall in love with that tiramisu and leave me for the guy that makes it."

"Ooooh!" Castiel licks his lips. "So, in order for me to not leave you, you're keeping that secret?"

"Yes. And so I can spoil you with this."  
Dean dips a spoon into the dessert and feeds it to Castiel. He eats it moaning almost pornografic.

"Good huh?"

"Fuck, yes."  
"That's why you and Roberto are not allowed to ever meet face to face."

"Hmmmm.... is that like when Missouri said we shouldn't meet?"

"NO. That's like me begging you not to meet him so I don't lose you to him."

Castiel chuckles. "As long as you're the one that feeds it to me..."

Dean answers "I will gladly do that." As he feeds him more.

Castiel grins widely as he slowly eats it off the spoon.

"How do you look seductive eating this?"

"That's my secret."

Dean smiles. He takes the last bit of dessert and eats it himself before he gets up to clean the table.  
Castiel helps him.  
Cleaning up together is fast. After, they go walk Santana and cuddle on the couch once they are back home.

"Dean? How come Charlie calls you Handmaiden?" Cas asks as the question suddenly springs to mind.

"Uhm. Because I am. She is the queen, I am the handmaiden. If you need more info ask her. Just be prepared to become squire or something like that."

"Why is she queen? Of what?"

"Nope. Ask her."

"You're not going to tell me anything?"

" No. She loves virgins. "

"I'm not a virgin." Castiel frowns

"Different kind. Her favorite kind."

"Oooh."

Just ask her. She will be absolutely thrilled to tell you everything."

"Should i be terrified?"

"It's Charly. So yes." Dean laughs.  
"So, about that massage I was promised?"

"Yes?"

"When where and how?"

"Hmmmm.... Now? Or would you like a fashion show first?"

"Oh no. Fashion show will lead to ... hard times. Massage please. "

"Um, okay. Where?" Castiel answers a bit confused.

"That's what I wanted to know. Couch? Floor? Bed?"

"Are you gonna fall asleep on me?"

"I napped. I should be good."

"Floor then."

"Ok. Anything I need to take off?"

"Everything but underwear."

"Ok. Mind if I grab a blanket to lay on?" Dean undresses. He folds his shirt and jeans and puts them on the couch. His socks on top since Cas did tell him everything but underwear. He spreads the blanket out and then stands in front of Cas in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

Cas smiles. "You look good."

Dean blushes. "Shut up." And lays down on the floor.

"Lay on your front." Cas tells him.

Dean turns around and rests his head on his arms.

"Would it be okay if i straddled you, or would that mean hard times?"

"Give it a try."

"Okay." Cas straddles Dean's thighs and leans in to knead his shoulders.

"Hmmmmmm. That feels awesome babe." Dean moans and melts to the floor.

Cas gently pushes tension out of Dean’s shoulder muscles. His warm hands leave hot trails on Dean's skin and he can feel the tension leave his body.   
Castiel spends a long time on his shoulders and loosens up each side with slow, even motions, kneading the muscles until Dean is pliant

"Babe?"

"Yes, Gorgeous?"

"I'm not complaining but if you are massaging my shoulders and neck, why'd I have to take my pants off? Hmmm?" Dean chuckles.

"Who says i won't get down there too?"

" You've been at my shoulders for 20 min. I was just wondering. "

"They were worse."

"Are you criticizing my shoulders? " Dean asks, playing offended.

"You said your neck hurt from your nap. I am not criticizing your body."

"I'm just pulling your pig tails babe "

Castiel slowly moves his massaging down Dean's back.

"Hmmmmmm. If I was a cat I'd purr."

"Good, means I'm doing it right."

"Careful on the waist please. It tickles."

"Okay."  
Castiel skips Dean's waist, ass and thighs and sits back in lotus style to take care of his calves.

"Oh shit!" Dean moans. "That.. that feels so good."

"Yeah?" Cas smiles.

"Uhu... hmmm." Dean keeps moaning.  
Suddenly Dean's body locks up and he holds his breath.  
"Stop please." He squeezes out quietly.

Cas stops, a concerned look on his face.

Dean clears his throat. "Thank you babe. That was great." And stays on the floor.

"Dean? Are you okay, L... Babe?"

"Yeah. Just .. Good. Thank you"

Dean's shoulders are red and the tips of his ears as well as his neck." I am just gonna stay here for a few ok." 

"Okay." Cas stays sitting on the ground.

Dean isn't looking at Cas. He has his face to the ground taking deep breaths.

"It is alright if you're hard. I'm not judging you." Cas says after a few minutes.

" m judging myself. " Dean mumbles. "Calves... Cas... fucking calves!"

"I didn't think they'd be an issue, I'm so sorry. I skipped your ass and thighs because I was sure they'd be an issue."

"Neck was a close call too but then you moved down. I thought I was safe. "

"I never had anyone react to a massage like that."

"I wasn't aware my fucking Calves where a erogenous zone on me. " Dean mumbles to the floor.

"I can suck you off, if you want."

"No!" Dean replys louder then he means to. " Wait, that came out too harsh. Thank you but my errections are not a problem you need to fix ok?"

Dean reaches for his pants and wiggles back into them. Still with his back to Cas he finds his shirt too. He doesn't turn to Cas until he is fully dressed.  
Cas says nothing but gets up and sits on the couch and puts on some Netflix show.

"I'm gonna grab a drink. You want one? "

"No thanks." Cas doesn't look at Dean as he replies.

Dean comes back with a can of coke and joins Cas on the couch. "What are we watching?"

Cas shrugs. "First thing Netflix suggested."

"I'm sorry. I ... I ... don't know babe. I didn't want to get turned on. I really liked your massage."

"I hate kid gloves." Castiel mumbles.

"Hmm? I didn't hear you."

"I hate kid gloves, Dean."

"Babe... I... I just want to spend time with you. We can cuddle and kiss but I'm terrified... so much could have gone wrong before and I don't want to risk it. Or risk you. I'm sorry if my excitement for your underwear today gave you a wrong impression of what I wanted tonight but .. I don't know.. "  
Dean turns to Castiel. "Listen, I could have sex several times a day. Matter of fact, I have. So me being horny doesn't mean anything needs to be done about it. All I wanted tonight was a nice evening spending time together. Do this relationship right, you know?"

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? Just ok?" Dean says quietly. He is waiting for more. He keeps looking at Cas.

"I don't want you to think that you have to decline everything I offer just because I *need* less sex than you."

"That's not it. I feel embarrassed because I didn't even make it 24h without getting horny. I want to do better, ok. I want to focus on us and not just think with my dick."

"I know. But it still hurt."

"It wasn't meant to sound so harsh. I was angry at myself. Or do you feel rejected?"

Cas nods sadly.

Dean hugs cas. "I am sorry Angel. I didn't think how you would feel about it."  
Cas hugs him back tightly.

"Do you understand where I am coming from? Like what I am trying here?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Cas hangs his head.

"But? "

"I'd have liked it."

"T... to blow me..." Dean gets up and rubs his hands over his face. Cas nods.

"Can we revisit this tomorrow? Maybe? I'd like to at least try to go a full 48h without anything sex related!"

"Alright." 

"I mean the blow job! Not just this topic. "

"We'll see." Cas nods.  
"I am sorry you felt rejected. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was busy being down on myself."

"It's okay. I guess you'd feel the same if I told you no. I'll have to learn to accept no too, i guess."

"You haven't heard no a lot?"

Cas shakes his head.

"Sometimes they hurt and your first impression might be anger but always remember, getting a enthusiastic No is always better than a forced yes." Dean hugs Cas tightly.

"Does a harsh no count as enthusiastic?"

"I guess in that case it's a enthusiastic no said by a douchbag in a crisis?"

Cas nods. "Alright."

"Forgive me please? I was so confused over calves and disappointed over... blood redistribution...."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Dean sits back down and grabs Cas ' hand.

"Because I didn't know your calves would be so sensitive. And because I seem to be a hypocrite."

Dean chuckles. "One. I didn't know about my legs either. So we call that an accidental find. And two. You never found yourself in a situation where the other partner didn't want to. I am 100% sure you never forced yourself on anyone and I guess having a low sex drive means you don't get rejected that often when you initiate something. "

"True. All of that. And yet I feel super bad."

"Sorry babe. Sting of rejection. Just take it gracefully." Dean says and smiles.

"That, but also guilt and that horrible feeling that I'm no better than my exes."

"No. Look at me. What was your first reaction to me saying no?"

"Disappointment." Cas says low and looks down.

"Ok that's fair. I've been disappointed by rejection before. More importantly. You stopped. You stopped touching me when I said to. You didn't push or try to convince me to change my mind about the blow job."

"That's two different no's, Dean."

"And you took both like a champ."

"Did I? The first didn't sting. The second did."

"The first one had you concerned for me I guess. Second one hit you personal. Maybe it would have hurt less or different if I hadn't been so harsh about it."

Cas admits. "Probably." 

Dean checks the time. "It's late. Do you want me to go home? Or can I stay here? "

"Stay. Hold me." Cas says hopeful.

"Ok. Wanna stay here and keep ignoring Netflix or wanna go to bed?"

"Bed sounds good."

Dean turns off everything in the livingroom and reaches his hand out to Cas. "Lead the way Angel."

Cas takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. They brush their teeth together smiling at each other in the mirror with foamy mouths.  
Once in bed, Dean turns to Cas. " Goodnight kiss?"

"Yes, please?"

Dean settles half on top of Cas ' chest. He slips one hand behind his head and holds himself up with the other. "Just because I said no tonight doesn't mean I don't want you, ok?"   
He closes his eyes and kisses Castiel.  
He nibbles on his lip and licks over it to sooth the feeling.  
Cas moans softly and snuggles closer.  
Dean scratches Cas' scalp and deepens the kiss.  
Cas licks Dean's lips playfully.  
Dean let's Cas in and the kiss turns dirtier.  
Cas gropes at Dean's hair, he laughs silently into the kiss before he breaks it. He puts his forehead onto Cas' sternum.

"This is the best good night kiss ever. We need to stop and sleep. Please. "  
Deans arm is shaking from holding himself up. He lifts his head and looks into Castiel's eyes.

"Yes, definitely sleep." Cas agrees but leans up to place another soft kiss on Dean's lips.

Dean lays down on Cas' chest, rearranging his arms to hold him.   
"I'm gonna stay right here if it's cool with you. Good night Angel."

"Yes, that's very cool with me." Cas says sleepily, running his fingers through Dean's hair."


	40. Blanket fort defiled

Dean wakes up first. They rearranged in their sleep and he is now behind Cas, staring at his back.  
He presses a little kiss at the neck in front of him and tries to wiggle out of bed without waking his boyfriend.  
Castiel makes an unhappy grumpy noise and snuggles Dean's pillow.  
Once Dean makes it out of bed, he silently goes to the bathroom and then the kitchen. He makes coffee and gets started on breakfast.  
He turns on music and dances his way through making scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns.

Castiel comes downstairs rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine. I made you coffee and food. " Dean hands Cas a cup. "But first coffee."

"You are god-sent."

Dean laughs and presses a kiss to Cas' head. "Nah. I just know you don't properly human till coffee has entered your.system."

Castiel sips his coffee and sighs contently as the first sip runs down his throat.

"See. One cup in and you look almost awake enough to deal with the day. " Dean laughs. "I fed the pets and let tana out already."

"Oooh, you're amazing." Castiel smiles and kisses Dean's cheek.

Dean blushes at the praise and sips his own coffee.

"It smells awesome here, by the way."

"That be the bacon. Here." He puts a plate in front of Cas.

Castiel smiles. "Thank you."

They finish their breakfast and move to the couch.

"What are we up to today?"

"Well its cold as fuck outside so I'd rather not go there." Dean thinks. " wanna build a blanket fort?"

Castiel laughs. "Alright."

They use the couch as a base and spread a bed sheet from the top of the back to the shelf above the TV. Cas is securing it with thumb tacks and tape while Dean collects every pillow and blanket he can find in the house and builds a nest inside.

"I haven't done that since Claire was a toddler." Cas smiles.

Dean finishes up his nest and clicks on the fairy lights he found. "Come here and snuggle me."

"Awwwwe, this is cozy." Castiel smiles as he snuggles close to Dean.

"I like this. Like we are hiding from the world." Dean whispers into Castiel's ear.

"Yes." Cas snuggles closer.

Dean is quiet behind Castiel and absentmindedly rubs circles into his belly.

Cas lays his head on Dean's shoulder and closes his eyes.

Dean tightens his hold on Castiel. "You know, I really do like you a lot. And yesterday, I was an asshole, sorta. I thought that by ignoring my sex drive I would somehow prove to you and me that, I don't know, I don't expect anything from you and then, in my frustration at myself, I snapped at you. I should have told you what I was trying to do, or well, not do. I am sorry I hurt your feelings. "

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I handled your no so badly when I myself expect others to accept my no. I'm so very sorry that i am a hypocrite."

"I did not apologize just so you can feel bad again. Next time you know it's not you. OK?"

Dean kisses Castiel's neck, making his way up behind the ear.

"I'm not feeling bad again. I'm feeling bad still." Cas admits.

"Stop it. Stop getting down on yourself. You've never had to deal with being told no. You had no idea how it would feel. It's ok. You did the right thing and stopped. That's all that matters." Dean whispers into Castiel's skin and finishes it up with sucking a small bruise behind Cas' ear.

Castiel nods slowly. "Ok."

Dean keeps kissing, licking and biting at Cas' neck. He takes his hand and gently turns Castiel's face towards him. "I still like you a lot." And kisses his way to his lips.

"I like you so much it hurts." Cas whispers. 

"Hurts? Where? Maybe I can kiss it better?"

"Here and here." Castiel points to his heart and to his stomach.

Dean chuckles and moves so Cas is on his back. He presses a kiss to where Cas pointed at his chest and kisses his way down over the shirt to the stomach.

Cas chuckles. "That tickles."

"You said it needs kisses. I am just trying to help." Dean smirks. "But at least it doesn't seem to hurt anymore. That's good."  
Dean presses one more kiss onto Cas and then lays his head there.

Cas drags his fingers through Dean's hair and scratches his head gently.

"This is nice. You gonna put me to sleep babe."

"We just got up."

"Still feels nice."

"Very nice, yes."

Dean sneaks a hand to where Cas t shirt moved up and runs his fingertips over the revealed skin in a subtle back and forward motion.

"That feels very nice too." Cas smiles.

"Your chest and belly hair is growing back. It should be all stubbly but it's so soft."

Cas chuckles. "That's my belly that's soft. I've been totally slacking on work out."

"It's perfect." Dean says and kisses it.

"You're biased." Cas protests.

"Maybe. But I didn't fall for your body. I fell for your brain. Your body is just a nice bonus"

"Awwwee, charmer."

Dean rolls onto his stomach in between Cas legs and keeps kissing the skin in front of him. "This ok?"

Cas nods. "Yes. It's nice."

"Hmmn. Good. "

Cas keeps running his fingers through Dean's hair.

It makes Dean shiver and exhale loudly.

Cas gasps lightly at all the air on his kiss wet skin.

"Sorry. "

"It's okay."

Dean moves his arms and pushes up onto them. "I am gonna grab snacks and drinks. What do you want?"

"Coke and peanuts."

"K, but. I brought your favorite M&M's." Dean sings as he crawls on all four out of the fort.

"Ooooooooh!!!!!"

Dean laughs once he makes it outside. He collects everything in a cooler. "Anything else while I am out here?"

"Whatever you want?"

"But you're already in there." Dean laughs. "Oh god. Don't ever tell Charly I said this. Please. Or my brother."

"Never. I promise."

Dean gathers drinks and snacks and.puts them all in a little cooler. "Good. I'm coming inside"

Cas laughs.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks as he shuffles into the fort on his butt. Crabwalking with the cooler balanced on his stomach.

"Noth-" Cas starts with his face beet red, but then he sees Dean and bursts out laughing again.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. See if I share those M&M's with you after this."

Cas pouts but still stifles his laugh at the same time. 

So, tell me. Why did you laugh even before I came inside?"

"It sounded like - " Cas sniggers "some sexual innuendo."

"What? Ohhhhhhh."

Cas still giggles.

Dean throws a M&M at Cas. "Shut up."

"Oooh, you're sharing!!!"

"One. Because you are being mean. "

"Why is it mean to be amused?"

" You laughed at me while I was trying to bring you sustenance. "

"I apologize sincerely."

"Nah. You gonna have to work harder for these then an apology." Dean smirks.

"How?"

"A kiss for each one?"

"I can do that."

"Hmmmm. I see why you like those. They are tasty." Dean says while chewing a handful.

Cas stares at him.

Dean lifts an eyebrow and stares right back.

"How do i have to kiss you to deserve a handful?"

"You're gonna have to figure that out yourself. I am not helping."

Cas moves behind Dean and licks the skin behind his ear.

"Hmmm... " Dean tilts his head back to give Cas more space.

Cas nibs the skin gently.

Dean puts one candy between his teeth and turns his head to Cas who hums happily and tries to get the candy with his teeth.

Dean wraps one hand behind Cas' head and pulls him in. Kissing him dirty from the start.  
Cas runs his hands over his arms.

Dean's phone alarm chimes from somewhere in the house and at that sound he moves so he can pull Cas onto him. He drops the bag of chocolate somewhere next to him and runs his hands over Cas body.

"Do you have to get that?" Cas asks low

"No. Just an alarm i had set." Dean moans in between kissing.

"For?"

Dean tucks his face into Castiel's neck. "You're gonna laugh at me."

"Tell me." Cas asks as he feels around for the M&Ms.

"My 48h are up."

Dean grabs Cas' hands and moves them away from the chocolate. He wiggles closer to Cas and pushes them up with his legs just to put Cas down in the middle of their nest. He stays in a plank over Cas and looks at him.  
"Its stupid. I know."

"Not stupid. Just surprising."

"Surprising?"

"That you actually set an alarm for that."

"I really really wanted to try? Now.. I don't know what to do. You look ravishing but... it's stupid to start stuff just because my alarm rang..."

"Feed me." Cas whines. "And I agree that it's stupid to start something because of an alarm. But we can keep kissing and see where things go. If I wasn't happy in this blanket fort pillow nest I'd suggest i show you my collection, but i don't wanna get out of here..."

Dean laughs and searches for the M&M's. He takes one between his fingertips and runs it along Castiel's lips.

Cas snatches at it.

"Don't bite me please. I am trying to be cute and seductive here."

"I'm trying not bite you. I love how cute and seductive you are."

Dean plops the candy into Castiel's mouth.  
Cas eats it with a huge grin.

Dean watches him eat and when he's done he pulls out another one but holds it out of reach. "Kiss me for it? Please?"

Cas kisses him passionately.

Dean is surprised by how hard Cas is kissing him and drops the candy in favor or grabbing Cas' face and shoulder to pull him closer.

Since Dean is still lying over him, Cas wraps his legs around Dean's legs

The position change makes their groins line up and Dean moans.  
Cas kisses Dean dirtier and licks into his mouth, letting Dean chase the taste of chocolate on his tongue.

Dean moves his lips away from Castiel's. His breathing is fast like he just ran a marathon. He looks down at Cas. "Can intake your shirt off?"  
Cas nods.  
He grabs the hem of the shirt and pulls it up over the head. Once he throws the shirt to the side he dives down and kisses Castiel. He moves to bite gently at the collar bone and leaves love bites all over Cas ' chest till he gets to his nipple and licks over the nub, blowing on it to make it stiffer so he can rub it with his fingers.

Cas shivers and breathes deeply. His fingers playing with Dean's hair again. "Can I take off yours?"

Dean moves back up to kiss Cas' mouth and nods.

Cas runs his hands under Dean's shirt before he takes hold of the hem and pulls it up over Dean's head.  
He moves off of Castiel to run his hands over his body. "You are so pretty babe."

Cas mirrors him and runs his hand over Dean's chest. "So handsome. So sexy."  
He sits up and let's his hands wander all over Dean's torso.  
Dean lays back onto his back and raises his arms above his head so Castiel has free range to touch.  
Castiel takes the invite and straddles him for better access.

Dean looks up at Cas. Hands still up above his head. He tilts his head and smirks at Cas. "What you gonna do now, cowboy?"

Cas presses their groins together. "What do you want me to do?"

"Uhm... as long this ends with me and maybe you coming... I don't care. I am yours."

"Really?" Castiel asks before leaning down and nibbling along Dean's collarbone.

"Yes. " Dean leans his head back to give him more space.

Castiel kisses his way down Dean's chest and indulges on playing with the nub using his tongue and teeth.

Dean's body is covered in goose bumps and he shivers.

Castiel moves lower and traces Dean's belly button with the tip of his tongue.

Dean giggles but keeps his hands up while he squirms. "Tickles!"

Making his tongue broad, Cas licks all the way back up to Dean's neck where he nibs and sucks lightly on the sensitive skin.

"Kiss me, please!" Dean begs. 

Cas grins and kisses Dean hard.

Dean's hips move in short aborted thrusts against Castiel. He moans when Cas kisses him like he wants to devour him.

Cas gasps at the thrusts.

"M'sorry!" Dean moans. "This is really hot."

Cas moves his head to nib his earlobe. "May I suck you today?" He husks barely audible.

Dean just nods his head.

"Are you sure? Please say it."

"Yes please. Suck my dick, please." Dean whimpers.  
Dean moans into the next kiss and strains his hips up to get Cas' attention.

Cas breaks the kiss and moves off Dean.  
In return he gets a confused whine.

"What? I can't suck you through your pants."

"Sorry."

Castiel grins and undoes Dean’s pants.

"Do you want help. Or should I leave my hands where they are."

"You can put them under your head."

Heat boils in Dean's stomach at that comment and he crosses his arms behind his head. 

Cas pulls Dean's pants off his legs and pulls his socks off too. "Put your feet down and spread your legs for me?"

"Yes S..Cas."

Cas tilts his head and looks at Dean.

Dean looks back embarrassed.

"Is that something you want?"

"No. Not if you're uncomfortable. It's.. It's the hands above me or behind my head, it's a headspace thing. I am sorry."

"Dean. You don't have to be sorry. If that's something you want I'm willing to talk about it with you."

"You already said it's not something you see right now, babe." Dean sits up. "Don't do stuff just because you think I want it."

"We can discuss it. I did some research. But right now I'd rather just suck you." He grins and licks his lips.

"Wait? Research? "

"You're not the only one who can do research."  
Dean laughs and let's himself fall backwards into the pile of blankets he had been on.

"What's so funny?"

"I went from horny like I am about to burst to embarrassed and limp back to horny because you researched dom/sub sex. It's a Rollercoaster. I love y.. that."

Cas smiles. "Your legs." He winks.

Dean spreads his legs and pulls his knees closer to himself. He puts his arms back behind his head and watches Cas.

He leans down and kisses the inside of Dean's thigh. He kisses lower down to his groin, then does the same with the other leg.

Dean's dick is straining in his boxer briefs and a wet spot darkens the light grey fabric.

Cas moans at the sight and nuzzles Dean through his boxers.

"Oh god babe..."

"Yes?"

"You know how many girls have thought me leaking so much is weird... Seeing you loving it..."

Cas licks the damp spot. "I love it."

"Fuck!"

Cas grins.

"You are really loving this, aren't you?"

"Yes." Cas nods. He slowly lowers Dean's boxerbriefs.

Dean keeps his eyes on Cas' face watching him lick his lips.

Cas laps at the tip and the precum on it.

Dean's arms shoot forward trying to hold on to Cas but he grabs the blanket underneath him instead.

Cas suckles on the tip and runs his tongue around it.

"Babe! Ahh fuck."

Cas moans deeply, enjoying it. While the vibrations drive Dean wild.

"Can I touch you? Please. Fuck babe."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Right now your hair, hold my hand, something."

Cas reaches out a hand to him and goes back to paying his dick attention.

Dean holds Cas' hand like a lifeline. He's shaking from holding still. He wants nothing more then to fuck up into the warmth on his dick.

Cas lays his hand around the shaft and takes more into his mouth.

"Fuck...Angel. " Dean moans. The hand not holding onto Cas' in his own hair.

Cas sucks him gently but passionately.

Dean tries to sit up more but Cas pushes him back down and shakes his head slightly.

Cas bobs his head, hungry for Dean's dick. 

"Cas. Babe. Fuck this.. I am gonna come. Babe. "

Cas sucks harder and squeezes Dean's hand.

"So close... Cas... c .. ca can you .. fuck ..my balls.. babe ... play with them. "

Cas lets go of Dean’s dick and takes his balls in his hand. He squeezes lightly and.rolls them gently.

Dean comes with a shout.

Cas swallows as much as he can.

"Fuck .. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. Come here." Dean tries to pull Cas to him.

Cas licks his lips clean, then moves up to Dean.  
As soon as Cas is close enough, Dean grabs and kisses him, chasing the taste of himself on Cas' tongue.  
Cas moans loudly into the kiss.

"Do you.. can I " Dean stammers between kissing.

"What?" Can you what?

"You. Anything? Blow you?"

"Kiss me. Touch me."

" Where?" Dean asks as he kisses Castiel's neck and gropes his back.

"You can touch me anywhere."

"And kiss? Can I take your clothes of?"

"Yes, you can kiss me and take off my clothes."

Dean rolls them so that Cas is now on his back and kisses and.nibbles his way down to Cas waistband. "If i take these off, can I kiss you there too?"

Cas nods. "Yes."

"Awesome." Dean whispers to himself and starts slowly dragging the pants down. " ohhh. Green. So pretty babe."

Cas chuckles. "I love green."

"It looks really good on you and your dick. Now, to make we sure we are on the same page. I'd like to blow you and maybe, if you are ok with it , would like to kiss you further down too. But only if you are cool with that." Dean is rambling but Cas dick looks really good in that green lace he is wearing and he really wants to try rimming.  
"So?" Dean asks and plays with the waistband of the panties and kisses Cas dick through the panties.

"Oh." Cas says and nods. "Okay. Yeah."

Dean has tucked the waistband under Cas ' balls and is slowly stroking him. "That was a very nervous ok. Not a enthusiastic yes. "

"I don't promise I'll come. But I would like to be in your mouth."

"Ok. No problem. My ego can take that. But I was asking for rimming too. Yes or no?"

"Yes." 

Dean leans down and sucks Cas dick into his mouth. What he can't fit he wraps his hand around and he moves up and down. Trying to keep the suction.

"Oh, that's nice." Cas moans. "So warm and wet."

Dean runs his tongue around the head and dips the tip into the slit.

"Yes." Cas moans.

He seals his lips around the top and tries to recreate the suckling Cas did on him earlier.

"You're good." Cas tells him.

That makes him blush. Dean fucking Winchester blushing over a compliment while having a dick in his mouth. "HMMM" he hums and goes down further till he hits the back of his throat. He takes a deep breath and suppresses his gag reflex.

"Go slow. Don't rush yourself. It's okay not to fit everything."

Dean looks up and winks. Then he takes another breath and pushes down until his nose is touching the short stubble of growing back hair. He holds it there for a few seconds and then slides back up to catch his breath. "I did some research too." He says with a rough voice and smiles. Dean goes back to jerking Cas with one hand and sucking at the rest.

"You're really good. I like what you're doing."

He sits up and plays with Cas' foreskin, watching how it moves over the head and back. With his other hand he massages Castiel's balls.  
Cas writhes a little and hums deep moans under Dean's ministrations.

"I like the noises you make."

"They're your fault." Cas growls.

"Want me to stop?" Dean asks and then goes down and sucks on Cas balls one after the other. The panties are still just tucked under them but Dean really likes how they feel against his skin. He tucks them aside a little and massages the skin behind the balls with a little pressure.

Cas cries out softly. "No. Don't stop."

"What do you want me to do? Anything specific?" Dean asks.

"No. No this is good." Cas says

"Ok." He kisses his way back to Cas ' dick and kisses along the vein on the underside, licking his way up to the tip.

Cas bucks lightly. He's harder than he thought he'd be. But then it's not that big a surprise. It's his Dean, his absurdly beautiful boyfriend who's giving him such a good time.

Dean takes the bucking as a sign that he is doing something his boyfriend really likes. "God you are so hard for me. If I was prepared I could just ride you. Have me split open by that beautiful cock of yours. "

"OH. Yeah. You should." Cas babbles.

"Fuck babe, I'd love to but I did not bring lube or condoms and I don't want to leave or cave." Dean moans.

"I know... s'okay."

Dean keeps stroking Castiel and kisses his way up the chest. He bites a nipple on his way up and kisses Cas hard once he can reach his lips.  
Dean's kiss stifles Cas' shout at the sensation of the bite.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite this hard." Dean mumbles into the next kiss.

"Is alright. Think I'm going to come."

"What do you need from me. I love making you come. Anything babe." Dean speeds up his hand.

"That. That is good. But ... finger me?" His voice grows lower.

"Fuck. " Dean licks his finger and moves to sit back between Cas legs. He moves the panties out of the way just a bit and finds Cas' entrance already relaxed enough for him to slowly enter his finger after he rubs a little bit. He takes Cas cock back into his mouth, sucks on the head and plays with the slit.

"Oh yes." Cas moans and rocks his hips.

Dean hums and moves the finger in Cas ass gently.

"Oh god, Dean. Dean."  
He moves his head faster, sucking just right on the top.

Cas whimpers and he tugs on Dean's hair. "Gonna come."

Dean doubles his efforts. He wiggles his finger deeper and sucks cas cock harder. He fights against Cas pulling him off.

Cas' back arches off the floor as he comes with an almost surprised gasp.

Dean gently removes his finger but works Cas through his orgasm by keeping his lips on his cock, swallowing and sucking till Cas tells him to stop.

Cas stares at Dean as he comes up.

"Hi?" Dean says . "You ok? You look a little out of it." Dean says and pets Cas hair.

"You. Dean. Did you just swallow?"  
Dean nods. "I did last time. And liked it. So why mess up the blankets. You not ok with that?"

"Yes. Yes. I am ok. With it."

"You like it. Don't you?"  
"Yes." Cas beams at him.

Dean laughs. I think that counts as a kink babe.

"Which?"  
"I'm not sure but it might fall under come play? I'd have to look it up but that would mean moving and I am super comfortable right now." He wraps his arm around Cas.   
Dean traces the muscles of Cas back with his hands and runs his fingers up and down following the lines.   
"Can I ask you about your research?"

"Okay."

Dean waits for Cas to continue. "Ah you took that literal and give me permission to ask. OK. What did you research and what is your conclusion?"

"I researched Dom/Sub relationships..." Cas' eyes narrow in a confused frown. "I thought that was clear?"

"Yes. What's your opinion on it?"

"That there's a damn huge variety." Cas tells him. "Also, that public opinion is mostly just scratching the surface. And most of all that 50 Shades is not a book about BDSM but about domestic abuse and rape."

"Yeah. I'm not into the whole whips and chains 24h thing."

"Did you know that Dominating doesn't necessarily mean Topping?"

"Yeah. It's more an exchange of power. I can submit and still top. Like not being allowed to touch or come while you ride me or something. " Dean shiver at the thought. "Anything you found interest in? Or is it not for you? Cause we don't have to go there. I'll try harder not to go there. I want you comfortable."

"I think I'd feel okay to go there as long as it doesn't involve violence and bondage and verbal abuse."

"What do you mean with bondage? I like spanking maybe but more of a heat of the moment thing and not just like that and I'm sure you noticed I am more into praise." Dean is blushing. He turns to his side and gathers Cas in his arms.

"I can see us doing that. The praise thing I mean."

"I think I could get into the idea to not be tied down but to like be good and not move..."

Castiel nods. "Yeah, that sounds okay."

"Most importantly though. Are YOU interested in that?"

"That, yes. I mean the praise thing, the little orders thing. Maybe even a tiny bit punishment, but like orders not violence."

"Hmmm. How do you feel .. uhm .. you know .. about ..." Dean trails of...

"Yeah?" Castiel questions?

Dean takes a deep breath. "How do you feel about the 'Sir' thing?"

Cas smiles and kisses the corner of Dean’s mouth. "If that's what you want. What would you like in return?"

"What do you mean? Like what you'd call me? "

"Yes."

"I don't know. Something you usually wouldn't call me i guess. Like avoiding a Pavlov situation where you use the nickname and I get horny?" Dean chuckles.

"Alright."

" What about safe words?" 

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that."

"Traffc lights? That be easiest? Green for ok, yellow for wait and red for stop?"

Cas nods. "Sounds easy enough."

"Thank you. " Deans stomach rumbles loudly.

"Thank me for what?"

"For looking into it and being open to it." Dean kisses the top of Castiel's head. " I am hungry. I'll go make us sandwiches and let Tana out"

"I can help you."

"If you want, sure. But you also look really good naked in these pillows..." Dean winks.

"But so do you."

"Thanks. But I am closer the exit and have had more time to get the feeling back in my legs after my orgasm. So do me a favor and stay here while I get food?"

"If i must." Cas grins.

Dean makes them sandwiches as promised and let's Santana out into the backyard, hiding behind the door so Castiel's neighbours don't see him naked.   
Back in the kitchen he hears Cas put on a documentary on Netflix. He grabs the food and carefully crawls back into their fort.

"There you are, Gorgeous." Vastiel greets him.

"Hi."

"You are so damn beautiful." Cas says, his eyes on Dean's body.

"Not so bad yourself there babe." Dean answers. " By the way, it's gotten dark outside. I have no idea how long we've been in here but the day is almost over."

"It's nice in here though. I love it."

"Me too. Here eat."

Dean is halfway through his sandwich and keeps looking at Castiel as if he wants to say something.

Cas is eating his sandwich but feels Dean's look on him. "Yes, Dear?"

"I didn't.. I mean. I didn't think I could make you come today, and I am really happy I did." Dean looks at his food. "In your research, did you happen to come across the therm cockwarming?"

"Uh... no?"

"Ok... do you want me to explain or do you want to look it up yourself? Cause .. I.. I think that could be something for us, maybe."

"Explain please." Cas replies and keeps eating his sandwich

"It's a dom thing where you'd have me just have your cock in my mouth or ass. I'd prefer mouth tho. And that's it. My job would simply be to keep you warm hard or not. " Dean scratches the back of his head. "You'd tell me if I could suck or not and yeah.."

"Oh. That sounds actually nice."

"Yeah? Like the point isn't to make you come. You could want to but yeah. It's just what the name says. "

"Like totally my thing. No real 'action' but still not completely out of it."

Dean stammers on. "You seemed to like the feeling of being in my mouth more in the beginning then the actual blowing. "

"I did like the blowing too, though."

"I got that when you came in my mouth." Dean laughs.  
Cas blushes lightly.

"You looked more surprised than me." Dean leans over and whispers in Cas' ear. "But fuck if you aren't pretty when you come."

"Yeah, I actually was." Cas admits.

"Hmmm. Surprise orgasm. I like that. I was ready to swallow my pride and accept it wasn't gonna happen. Got to swallow anyways."

"We should fill out those lists. With kinks and limits. What do you think?"

"Yes, sounds like a good idea."

"We can do that tomorrow? It's getting late and we should go to bed."

"Yes, let's do that. I love lazy days like this."


	41. Fort part 2

When Dean wakes up he is alone in bed. He listens for the shower but can't hear anything so he walks down into the kitchen. He finds coffee prepared for him but can't find his boyfriend.

"Cas?!" Dean yells.

Cas is eating his cereal and drinking his coffee while he watches some documentary on Netflix.

Dean hears the TV in the living room.  
"Babe? Are you hiding from me?"

"Not intentionally." Cas replies.

"Are you having breakfast in our sexy dungeo?"

"Yes." Cas chuckles at the term.

"Care for some company?"

"Yours? Always. Mind you, Lucifer and Tana are here too..."

"Let me go put underwear on. Because that dog licks everything if given the chance. Don't ask how I know this."

Cas laughs. "Would you give me refill before you come in?"

"Sure."

Dean throws on a pair of Castiel's panties because he didn't bring his own and grabs Cas' coffee before crawling into the fort.

Cas looks at Dean's crotch as he comes in. "Sexy."

"Thanks, they're yours. Hope you don't mind."

"I know they are. And they look great on you."

"Shhh. Keep it in your pants hot stuff. Breakfast time."

"I'm not wearing pants..." Cas retorts.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter then."

"Fine." He chuckles and kisses Dean's cheek.

They watch the documentary and the next one after that snuggled up in their fort.  
Cas loves it.  
Halfway through the 3rd episode of their universe documentary Cas doorbell rings.

"Fuck." He mutters as he crawls out of the fort and Dean can hear him running upstairs - after yelling "one minute!" at whomever's at the door -to put on sweat pants and a t shirt then he runs back down and opens the door.

"Hey baby brother. What took you so long." Gabriel greats him. Meanwhile Dean is trapped in the fort. In panties. Cas' panties.

"Uh... hi Gabriel. I didn't want to blind you with my astral body."

Gabriel walks into the living room. "I have seen you naked more often than I care for that's true. Ohhhhh blanket fort. Sweet!"

Terror fills Dean as he sees Gabriel's shadow come closer to the entrance of the fort.  
Dean carefully grabs one of their blankets and starts wrapping it around himself.

Cas moves in front of the entrance. "What uh, brings you here?"

" I wanted to see my brother and wish him a happy new year since I didn't get to celebrate with him. Plus you haven't answered any of my messages that I sent since Friday. Call this a welfare check."

"I ... I haven't? You sent messages?" Cas ask's surprised. Tana comes to sniff Gabriel.

"Ohhhhh puppy. Since when do you have a puppy?"

"That is not mine. Here, play with the puppy while I go look where I buried my phone." Cas says 'And get Dean sweatpants.' He adds mentally.

"What? Why do you have other people's dogs? Do they know you have it? Can play with her in the fort?"

"No you cannot. You can play anywhere but there. She's Dean's and yes he knows she's here."

"But Caaaaaas. It's a fort. I haven't built one or been in one since Claire was a toddler!" Gabriels yells after Cas. "And why do you have Dean's dog? It's Sunday. Is he using you for dog sitting? Is he treating you right?" Gabriel walks towards the stairs and keeps yelling questions after Castiel. "Have you guys had sex yet? Does he cuddle? Did he freak out when he saw your dick?"

"Shut up Gabriel! You know my answers would make you uneasy." Cas yells back as he grabs another pair of sweats and a faded band shirt and looks for his phone. Where and especially when had he last had it?

"Ha! So you did have sex. Was it good? Did you fuck him or is he still holding on to his straight thing? Don't let him fool you baby."

Dean is sitting as quietly as he can listening and shaking his head. 'Jesus, nosey and inappropriate. ' he thinks.

"It was awesome. Now do me a favor and call me so I can find my phone." Cas yells.

Gabriel pulls up Castiel's number on his phone and hits dial. He waits a few seconds and then hears it ring.  
"It's ringing from your fort. I grab it." He yells to Cas and crouches down.

"Noooooo!" Cas screeches running downstairs.

Gabriel lifts the sheet that covers the entrance and turns to look at Cas as he comes running. He drops the sheet as he stands up. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Cas rushes over to the fort and throws the clothes inside.

"The fuck?" Gabriel looks at Cas.

Dean grabs the sweatpants and shirt and gets dressed as quietly as he can.

"Dammit Gabriel, you're one of the strongest advocates of my right to have a no accepted as a no. Why does that only gave to be in my sex life? Can't that be the same about a blanket fort?"

Dean takes this moment to crawl out and look at Gabriel. "To be fair, his sex life was naked in the fort. Hi Gabe. Happy new year."

Cas blushes beet red.

Gabe looks at Dean then back at his brother. "You kinky son of a bitch! I can not believe you two build a sex fort."

Cas scratches the back of his neck.  
"We ... it wasn't the intention?" Css offers. 

Dean stands up and kisses Cas on the cheek. "One thing led to another. And no. I did not freak out when I saw his dick."

Cas smiles and lays an arm around Dean. "Coffee, Gabe?"

"Nah I'm good. I saw that you are good and healthy so I will be leaving you two to defile that fort all day. Maybe I can talk Donna into building one."

"Oh, okay. You could've stayed for a coffee, now that we're wearing clothes anyway.

Gabriel hugs Castiel and shakes Dean's hand. "You hurt him, dog treats. Got it." He says pointing at Dean. 

"Yes, got it."

Then, as quickly as he came, he leaves. Shaking his head and murmuring to himself. "Sex fort. Brilliant. I need to buy more pillows."

Cas hides his face in his hand. "Sorry about that..."

"Thank you for bringing me clothes. Sorry if I was too direct with him. Felt like that's the only way he'd get it." Dean wraps Cas up in his arms. "But I like knowing he cares enough to come check on you after not hearing from you. That's nice."

"Yeah. I can't believe i completely ignored my phone and his messages..."

Dean blushes. "We kinda didn't pay attention to anything besides us though."

"Well, you're very distracting."

"Thanks. " Dean laughs. "Wanna crawl back into the fort and ignore the world again? "

"Yes, please." Cas winks. "Wait, I'll make us food. Fort worthy food."

"Yes! I'll be waiting for you inside. "

"What do you want to drink?"

"Water and maybe a coke. Please. Thank you babe." Dean answers already halfway into the fort.

Cas goes to the kitchen and starts his crepes pan and the popcorn machine and then heads back to bring Dean water and coke.

The smells of crepes and popcorn slowly drift's into the fort. " Angel? Are you making carnival food?"

"Yeah? Fort worthy, as I said. Salty or sweet?"

"Can we do both?"

"Sure." Cas grins and heads back to the kitchen.

"Hey babe!" Dean yells into the kitchen. "What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything you choose." Cas yells back.

When Cas finally comes back, he brings two bowls of popcorn and a plate of crepes hotdogs. "Can you please hold open the blanket?" He asks standing at the fort's entrance

Dean put on the same documentary to finish the episode they got interrupted on.  
He holds the blanket open and takes one of the bowls from Cas.

Carefully Cas crawls back inside with the food.

It doesn't take long until the popcorn and crepes are eaten. Cas and Dean are holding their stomachs. "That last crepes was too much." Dean complains.

"No, that last popcorn kernel was..." Cas tells Dean.

"I can't move." Dean complains but manages to roll towards Castiel and lay on his chest. "Naptime?"

"Sounds amazing, yes!!!" Cas agrees.

"Good. I nominate you as pillow. Congratulations. You won. "  
Dean snorts at his own joke and grabs a blanket to cover them.

Cas chuckles and wraps his arms around Dean. He listens to Dean's breath slowly evening out till he starts snoring lightly.

Dean does drift off for about an hour and slowly wakes up to find his face is wet where he drooled on Cas' shirt.

Cas is still asleep having drifted off himself. Dean decides to stay snuggled up but moves to a dry spot on his boyfriend's chest. He reaches for the remote and restarts their episode and turns the volume down.  
Cas wraps his arms tighter around Dean subconsciously feeling his movement.

Eventually Dean does have to move. Lucifer is meowing for food and Santana is waiting for her dinner and bathroom break. He gently untangles himself and covers Cas with his blanket.  
Cas groans sleepily and rolls to his side.

Dean feeds the critters and let's Santana out. Until she comes back in he makes a quick little fort dinner that really is just a plate of cut up vegetables because all they had was junk food today. He pockets his phone and crawls back into the fort.  
Cas mumbles his name sleepily and sits up.

"Hey sleeping beauty. I made healthy dinner." Dean leans over and kisses Castiel  
Cas kisses back deeply.

"Save that thought for later maybe. Eat first." Dean whispers into Cas lips.

"But I only just woke up from a food related nap."

"That's why it's vegetables. "

"Oooh, nice! Okay, I'll eat."

Cas feeds Dean some sticks of cucumber. In return he feeds Cas carrot sticks.   
After they finish up the plate, Dean climbs behind Cas and makes him sit between his legs with his back to Dean's chest.  
Dean pulls out his phone and pulls up the kink list he had found earlier.

"Do you want to go through it together or each fill out one and then exchange?"

"Let's do it together." Cas smiles. "Hang on, where is my phone? I heard something before you brought veggies."

"It's somewhere in here babe."

He feels around under the blankets until he finds it.

" I am gonna send you the file babe."

"Okay. Oh. Oh oh! Donna texted."

Dean laughs. " Did Gabe try and build a sexy fort? "

"She says I'll have to do her sheet laundry. Gabriel used all the king size sheets and built a blanket sex dungeon."

"Ewwww. Did they use the fort? Cause I wouldn't want to do that laundry unless it's my own."

"That she has not told me in her text..."

"Hmmmm. Tricky. Normal people don't inquire about their siblings sex life.... Tell her that unless it's been used you'll help her?"

"Okay." Cas types his reply to his sister in law then opens the file Dean sent him.

"Ok. The list is pretty hetero centric but it gives us a gist? So, you said no bondage. How do you feel about blindfolds?"

"I don't like not being in control of my senses."

"What about you?"

"I love the idea of not seeing what you come up with."

"Okay, so, we'll try it and see how i like it when you're not in control?"

"Yes. This doesn't mean you need to wear it. Just putting it on me. But if you don't like it it's off the menu. I sent you my list so we can go over it and see if you are ok with that or not. Figure it's easier than going item by item and bring up stuff you are super uncomfortable with."

"Okay." Cas nods and pulls the list up.

Dean is nervously chewing on his nails while he watches Cas read through his list.

"Ok. Hard No on the collar. That's fine. But in general we are pretty close."  
Dean looks over everything Cas numbered. "Anything you wanna talk about more?"

"I have never tried or thought about the ice and wax."

"Uhm I had a girl blow me after she ate ice cubes. Everytime her mouth warmed up she'd suck on one... I liked it."

"Sounds interesting. Cas contemplates.   
"Do you not want corsets in general or is it okay if I wear them?"

"I am very interested in seeing you in one and I'd be willing to try one on but I don't like pressure on my chest and ribs... they are sensitive because that's where John liked to aim his punches."

"Ouch! Oh shit. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. Everything is healed and he won't touch me anymore."

"Good."

Dean changes the topic. "What about the chastity belt?" 

"Don't feel comfortable with the thought, but willing to at least try."

"Like to wear yourself? Cause I don't think that's needed. Pretty sure I am the horn dog in this relationship." Dean laughs. 

"True." Cas chuckles.

"For guys they have cock gages so you can still shower and pee and keep clean but you can't get hard. They have a lock where the dom keeps the key." Dean says nonchalantly.

"Oh? Show me."

"Peaked your interest?" Dean looks maybe just a little bit hopeful. "I sent you a link."

https://lockthecock.com/collections/metal-male-chastity-devices

Dean watches over Cas shoulder as he scrolls through the website.

"They look weird..." Cas says.

"Ok..?"

"Like, not exactly sexy. And uncomfortable."

"Well seeing as they stop you from getting hard they are not meant to be comfortable." Silently Dean adds: "I think they look really sexy."

"Really? And how are you supposed to wear them?"

"Depends. There is usually a ring to go around the ballsack and you feed your cock into the cage. Then it clicks closed and you can lock it and be in full charge of what one is possible to do to their cock and when. And you can still get horny but you can't get hard. I saw a video of a guy getting fingered and coming anyways and the look on his face..."

"Oh? I'd like to see that, to get a better idea. We could watch it together." He adds. "Oooh, oh there's silicone ones too. They look nicer, sexier."

"I check if I can find it again. It's been a while." Dean checks his phone time. "Babe we have work tomorrow. It's past 11."

"Shit. Not gonna risk oversleeping again. Let's go!"

"Wait what? Can I stay here?"

"Sure. Why not? I'll make you sandwiches to take to work, or college whatever it is tomorrow."

Dean walks behind Castiel up the stairs. "Urgh. Both. Babe. Both."

"Eww. Well, you know where to find me when you need distraction."

They make sure their alarms are set properly and have back up alarms as well. Cas falls asleep on top of Dean's chest.


	42. Satin

"Good morning Angel. Thank you for the lunch."

Castiel is out of bed the second his alarm goes off and heads down to make coffee and sandwiches. He's done and ready to go by the time Dean comes downstairs, He quickly kisses him goodbye and heads off to work.

[11.1., 07:34] Dean: I am so bored already.  
[11.1., 07:34] Dean: How's work

[11.1., 07:34] Castiel: Meh

[11.1., 07:34] Dean: Lol

[11.1., 07:34] Castiel: I miss the fort

[11.1., 07:35] Dean: Well it's still up. You can go hide in it after work

[11.1., 07:36] Castiel: After work out

[11.1., 07:37] Dean: I left Tana at your house. I come pick her up after ok?

[11.1., 07:38] Castiel: No worries.

[11.1., 07:39] Castiel: Will you stay for dinner when you pick her up? Or I can bring her over.

[11.1., 08:11] Dean: Whatever you want babe

[11.1., 09:16] Castiel: I want to spend time with you wherever.

[11.1., 09:36] Dean: Mine?  
[11.1., 09:37] Dean: Im sorry im stupidly busy today  
[11.1., 09:37] Dean: But Charly says hi

[11.1., 09:37] Castiel: Okay.  
[11.1., 09:38] Castiel: Tell her I'm asking for her number so ican ask her about the Handmaiden thing…

[11.1., 09:40] Dean: Ok  
[11.1., 10:11] Dean: I gave her your number  
[11.1., 10:11] Dean: Hope thats ok

[11.1., 10:18] Castiel: Okay, yes

[11.1., 10:57] Dean: Soooo  
[11.1., 10:57] Dean: Has she told you

[11.1., 11:05] Castiel: No

[11.1., 11:05] Dean: Thats mean  
[11.1., 11:21] Castiel: Why? Isn't she busy with classes too?

[11.1., 11:40] Dean: She usually doesn't pay much attention.

[11.1., 11:42] Castiel: Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it?

[11.1., 11:43] Dean: Oh she will. If given the chance she won't stop.  
[11.1., 11:43] Dean: I am proud of her restraint

[11.1., 11:44] Castiel: Hmmm

[11.1., 11:49] Dean: Btw. I couldn't find the video i was talking about

[11.1., 11:49] Castiel: Then we will need to find another one.

[11.1., 11:49] Dean: I did find one. Sadly no face

[11.1., 11:54] Castiel: Good, then we can imagine yours..

[11.1., 11:55] Dean: ....

[11.1., 11:56] Castiel: Yes?

[11.1., 11:57] Dean: Good thing this class still takes 30 more minutes

[11.1., 11:58] Castiel: Why?

[11.1., 12:01] Dean: Because you made an arousing statement

[11.1., 12:04] Castiel: And you prefer sitting that out in class?

[11.1., 12:08] Dean: I rather get hard unexpectedly while sitting in a boring class then out walking across.campus

[11.1., 12:08] Castiel: Ooooh.

[11.1., 12:09] Dean: Yeah

[11.1., 15:20] Castiel: You're doing Live Action Role Play?

[11.1., 15:21] Dean: ☺️  
[11.1., 15:21] Dean: Yeah

[11.1., 15:21] Castiel: I've known you over a month and you not once thought of mentioning that?

[11.1., 15:25] Dean: I'm sorry?

[11.1., 15:26] Castiel: I'm intrigued

[11.1., 15:34] Dean: To join? Or because I am doing it?

[11.1., 15:39] Castiel: Actually... to join.

[11.1., 15:41] Dean: YAY

[11.1., 15:41] Castiel: I've often wondered what it's like, but am too chicken shit to just turn up at one of those events not knowing anyone and not knowing what I'm supposed to do.

[11.1., 15:43] Dean: Did you tell Charly  
[11.1., 15:44] Dean: Cause she will introduce you

[11.1., 15:45] Castiel: No, I did not.

[11.1., 15:45] Dean: Ohhhhh  
[11.1., 15:45] Dean: Can I tell her?  
[11.1., 15:46] Dean: We should have them over for dinner

[11.1., 15:46] Castiel: I don't know her as well as you. I'd feel better if you did

[11.1., 15:46] Dean: And then tell her  
[11.1., 15:47] Dean: Want me to invite them to mine or yours Friday?

[11.1., 15:48] Castiel: No

[11.1., 15:48] Dean: Cool  
[11.1., 15:50] Dean: I am on my way home now  
[11.1., 15:51] Dean: Finally  
[11.1., 16:09] Dean: I am getting everything for a pasta dish then I go past yours. If you are home I make.food there, if not I grab my puppers and you come to me?

[11.1., 16:10] Castiel: Okay. I'll be heading out soon too.

[11.1., 16:10] Dean: I see  
[11.1., 16:10] Dean: Its gonna be a race

[11.1., 16:57] Castiel: I'm home. Just parked.

[11.1., 16:57] Dean: You beat me  
[11.1., 16:57] Dean: I am at the traffic light.

[11.1., 16:58] Castiel: Ha!!!  
[11.1., 16:58] Castiel: I'll get Tana ready

"HONEY I AM HOOOOOOOME." Dean yells when he arrives at Castiel's house.

Castiel laughs. "Hey Gorgeous, good to see you."  
He stands there in his running gear. "Tana and I were just about to head out."

"Oh eeew. You are going running?"

"Told you I gotta go back doing work out."

Dean shudders. "I mean you look great and all but can I opt out and make dinner instead?"

"Okay." Cas kisses his cheek

Dean is putting the finishing touches on dinner when Castiel comes back.  
"Ohhh you are all sweaty. I like that."

"Do you really?" Castiel smirks and attempts to hug Dean.

"You underestimate me." Dean laughs and licks a long stroke over Castiel's neck. He smacks his lips. "You taste like winter and cold. Yummy"

"Ewwwwww! I can't believe you've only just discovered your bisexuality... who the hell licks sweaty stinky men?" Cas laughs.

"Not men. Just you!" Dean laughs. "Now go shower stinky. I am not gonna lick you clean."

"Okay." Cas smiles and heads upstairs. "What should i change into?" He yells over his shoulder.

"I am gonna say something lacey and sexy that I can objectify you in! Please."

"Alright." Castiel takes a quick shower and dresses in a set with corset and tops it off with a satiny robe.

Dean hears Castiel come into the kitchen and turns to ask him something. When he looks at Cas he drops the spatula.  
"Oh shit. You ... you look ... absolutely ravishing... "  
He turns the stove off, grabs Castiel by the waist and kisses him. Licking into his mouth. One hand on Cas' ass and the other in his hair.

Castiel is startled at first by the sudden kiss and it takes him a little longer to kiss back, but he does and his hand goes to Dean's hair as well.

He turns them around, lifts Castiel onto the counter and stands between Cas' legs. His hands drift over the sleeves of the robe up to the shoulders, down the back. He rests his hands on Castiel's thighs.  
"Good god you are hot. "

Castiel grins proudly. "I'm glad you like what you see." He says honestly.

"Fuck... yeah!" Dean rests his forehead on Castiel's shoulder and tries to calm his breathing.

"You good? Should I wear more so you can eat dinner?"

"You're just lucky it's a hot dinner or I'd eat it off you."Dean laughs.

"You wouldn't dare get food on my corset!" Castiel answers in a stern voice.

Dean whimpers. "No, no I wouldn't. "

"Good Boy."

"Shit. Babe... this is not helping me calm down. Fuck."

Castiel leans in to kiss his forehead. "We can't use that.. "

"Huh?"

"You said we need something that doesn't come up in normal conversation... Lucifer is my good boy too." Cas sighs.

"Can he be good kitty? Cause I really like being your good boy."

"I'll try." Castiel says softly.

"Thank you. Now go sit at the table please and give me a minute. Dinner is ready."

"Okay. Thank you for cooking. It smells delicious."

Dean brings over the plates and blushes a deep shade of red when he sees Cas sitting at the table. "I was not expecting this outfit when I told you to dress sexy. You look amazing babe. "

"Thank you, Dean. I thought I'd indulge you a little."

"I am very happy with that decision." Dean runs his socked foot up Castiel's leg.

Cas looks at Dean, but he is just looking at his plate like nothing is going on.  
Cas shakes his head amused and eats his dinner.

Dean collects their plates once they are finished and puts them in the kitchen. "I do dishes later, I am gonna hop in the shower real quick. OK?"  
"Okay." Cas waits to hear the bathroom door close before he starts doing the dishes himself.  
Dean comes back down in fuzzy socks, grey sweatpants and a tank top.  
"Hey. I said I'd clean up."

"I had time at hand." Cas shrugs and hangs up the dish towel

"But now your robe got wet. I wanted to keep your outfit in pristine condition."

"That's just one drop. I used an apron... it's not my first dishes-rodeo, Dean."

Dean plays with the robe tie and pouts. " I like doing stuff for you."

"You're not my slave, L- Sweetheart. "

"No and I don't want that, but I really like doing stuff for you. Especially when you look so pretty. "

"Then do something for me. Kiss me."

Dean moves closer and presses his lips to Cas in a quick peck. "You wanna do this here in the kitchen?"

"Not necessarily."

Dean pulls him by the ties towards the couch and pushes Castiel down to sit on it. He lowers himself to his knees between Cas' legs and looks up. "Something like this is what I meant when I marked kneeling with yes last night."

"And yes I did take the fort down but I set everything aside in the same place so we can rebuild it."

Cas chuckles. "You're awesome." He affectionately runs his fingers through Dean's hair. "You look so pretty down there."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes."

Dean has his hands on Castiel's thighs, rubbing little circles over the soft satin fabric.

"I still want my kiss."

Dean gently grabs the robe collar and pulls Cas close to him. Once in reach he kisses him gently.

Cas kisses back softly, leisurely.

"I love how this robe feels. " Dean whispers into the kiss and runs his hands over the fabric.

"Yeah, me too. I love the satin feel."

"Do you want to show me the cock cage you found?"

"Uh, ummm..." Cas bites his lips.

"I know its an out of nowhere question it's just been stuck in my head all day."

"I ... it's been stuck in my head too."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because... Because it's something you think is interesting."

"Wanna show me? Cause you didn't like the metal ones I showed you. "

"I can't."

"Why? "

"Because my phone's still in the kitchen."

Dean gets up quickly and goes to grab the phone. He comes back and stands before Cas looking a little lost.  
" Uhm... should I sit on the couch with you? "

"If you want, but i liked looking at you like that."  
Dean smiles and drops back down to his knees in front of Cas.  
Cas pulls up the page again and shows Dean the silicone cock cage he had found.

"Hmmm. It's.... kinda cute?" Dean says unsure.

"I think this could ease me into the chastity thing."

"I'm up for trying it. " Dean shifts on his knees.

"I'm glad you are, because I already ordered it."

Deans head snaps up. "What?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing."

Dean laughs. "I buy candy or a dog toy as a spur of the moment thing. My boyfriend buys a cock cage. That is amazing. I love y- it."

"Normally it's panties..."

Dean pulls Cas down to him and kisses him. "Thank you babe. I can't wait."  
Then he shivers and gets a far away look in his face.

"Babe?" Cas looks at him eyebrow raised

"I just had a thought."

"Yes?"

"That cage and my butt plug..." Dean ends on a whimper and bites his lip.

"We never made it to you showing it to me."

"It's in this house.... I brought it when we watched Brokeback mountain. I left it here in the livingroom. 

"Where?"

"I had left it on the side of the couch. I wasn't sure what the night would bring."

Cas looks around.

Dean looks too. He gets on all 4 and searches under the couch.  
Castiel leans far off to feel into the cracks of the couch.

"I found the lube i had brought." Dean says as he fishes it from under the couch.

Cas laughs lightly. "Oh. I think i got something." He says and pulls something out from under the couch pillow.

"Hey, there it is." Dean laughs. "Let me go clean it. It's all fuzzy."

He hands Cas his phone with an app opened. " This is the app to control it. Check it out."  
Cas takes the phone and shifts back on the couch to laze a little while Dean's gone

Dean comes back and hands the plug to Cas. "It's clean, but I figured you might want to test it out."

"What? Now?" Cas' eyes shift from Dean to the app to the plug and back to Dean.

"In your hand babe. I am sorry to say that I have to go home. It's late and only Monday. I already grabbed my clothes and packed them up. I am stealing your sweatpants tho cause I don't want to change."  
Dean shows Cas how to get the app to his phone and how to connect it with the plug.

"Okay." Cas gets up. "I'll miss you, but i get it."

"I'll miss you too." Dean says and kisses Cas. "I am meeting Sam tomorrow so I don't think when I'll be home. I am not sure if we can see each other tomorrow."

"I'll try to manage." Castiel nods. He kisses Dean and touches his forehead to Dean's. 

"Back to the roots, babe. Texting. I'll be on you all day." Dean presses on last kiss to Castiel's lips and then heads out with his bag and dog.

Cas sits on the couch for a while working out how the app is meant to work.

[11.1., 22:11] Dean: "Made it home babe!"  
[11.1., 22:12] Dean: Night night

[11.1., 22:13] Castiel: Good night, Dean. Sweet Dreams my boy.

[11.1., 22:15] Dean: On that note.  
[11.1., 22:16] Dean: Can I jerk off?

[11.1., 22:16] Castiel: Only if you think of me while you do.

[11.1., 22:17] Dean: I will. Probably tonight's outfit.  
[11.1., 22:17] Dean: 😚😘😇

[11.1., 22:18] Castiel: I'm very glad you liked it. I actually haven't worn a corset for quite a while, never felt special enough

[11.1., 22:18] Dean: Awwwwe  
[11.1., 22:19] Dean: You look amazing in it.  
[11.1., 22:19] Dean: You should maybe look into one that leaves your nipples out.

[11.1., 22:20] Castiel: We'll see... maybe.  
[11.1., 22:20] Castiel: Next spur of the moment 😉

[11.1., 22:22] Dean: I'd like to be able to play with your nipples and appreciate your corset

[11.1., 22:22] Castiel: I'd like that


	43. Verbal typo

[12.1., 07:13] Dean: Good morning babe

[12.1., 07:16] Castiel: Good morning sweetheart

[12.1., 08:01] Dean: Work today  
[12.1., 08:01] Dean: Why is the garage always so cold

[12.1., 08:02] Castiel: Because ....  
[12.1., 08:02] Castiel: I have no idea

[12.1., 08:03] Dean: Even the office  
[12.1., 08:04] Dean: God i hate being cold while doing math

[12.1., 08:04] Castiel: Ewww  
[12.1., 08:04] Castiel: Yeah.

[12.1., 08:05] Dean: So uhm  
[12.1., 08:05] Dean: Did you play around with the toy last night?  
[12.1., 08:05] Dean: Not play play  
[12.1., 08:05] Dean: But figure it out

[12.1., 08:05] Castiel: Yeah, I did.

[12.1., 08:06] Dean: What do you think?

[12.1., 08:06] Castiel: It's a very intriguing toy. I like it

[12.1., 08:07] Dean: So you could see yourself controlling it while we are not together?

[12.1., 08:08] Castiel: Yes, i could

[12.1., 08:08] Dean: Sweet

[12.1., 08:28] Castiel: How am I bored out of my mind while having enough work?

[12.1., 08:28] Dean: You don't like the work you have?

[12.1., 08:29] Castiel: Hmmm

[12.1., 08:32] Dean: I love doing books knowing it'll help the shop but I hate fixing Balthazar's bull shit  
[12.1., 08:32] Dean: I am a mechanic with math skills. Not an accountant with mechanic skills

[12.1., 08:40] Castiel: I'm sorry you have to do that.

[12.1., 08:42] Dean: Me too  
[12.1., 08:42] Dean: Lol

[12.1., 08:43] Castiel: I bet

[12.1., 08:44] Dean: And I still haven't found anyone to do it for me

[12.1., 08:47] Castiel: Hmmmm  
[12.1., 08:55] Castiel: I'd love to help

[12.1., 08:56] Dean: Really?  
[12.1., 08:56] Dean: It'd be a side hustle and you would have to be in the office here..... are you allowed to do side jobs?

[12.1., 08:57] Castiel: Uh....  
[12.1., 08:58] Castiel: If you'd have asked two months ago... these days I don't even have time for a side job....

[12.1., 08:58] Dean: I didn't know you 2 months ago

[12.1., 08:59] Castiel: Exactly  
[12.1., 09:00] Castiel: I have a boyfriend now that i want to spend time with

[12.1., 09:02] Dean: Awwwwe  
[12.1., 09:02] Dean: Said boyfriend appreciates it  
[12.1., 09:02] Dean: While he cries over this bullshit

[12.1., 09:03] Castiel: I will check with my head of department and with HR if I'm allowed side jobs...  
[12.1., 09:06] Castiel: I don't like it though. I'd rather spend my time with you privately not as business partners.

[12.1., 09:07] Dean: I get that.

[12.1., 09:07] Castiel: But i like you very much and don't want you to despair.  
[12.1., 09:07] Castiel: So I'll try to help

[12.1., 09:07] Dean: Before you go ask  
[12.1., 09:07] Dean: Whats your going hourly rate?  
[12.1., 09:08] Dean: Let's see if Rufus can afford you first

[12.1., 09:09] Castiel: I don't need this to make money, my normal job pays enough for a comfortable life.

[12.1., 09:10] Dean: I'd rather have you on officially so there is a clean cut between job and boyfriends

[12.1., 09:11] Castiel: I know. I'm just saying that I could afford doing that for minimum wage

[12.1., 09:12] Dean: We paid Balthazar $28 an hour comfortably until he started stealing

[12.1., 09:17] Castiel: Sounds okay.

[12.1., 09:18] Dean: Cool. Now you can go ask.

[12.1., 09:18] Castiel: Okay

[12.1., 09:19] Dean: It's a lot of work to fix the last 3 years but then it shouldn't be more then 5 to 10h a week

[12.1., 09:24] Castiel: 👌

[12.1., 09:25] Dean: Thank you  
[12.1., 09:25] Dean: Thank you so much  
[12.1., 09:25] Dean: I try my best at fixing most of it

[12.1., 09:27] Castiel: Don't thank me too much, I don't even know yet if I can

[12.1., 09:34] Dean: But even just considering it

[12.1., 09:38] Castiel: 😘

[12.1., 10:54] Dean: Oh god  
[12.1., 10:54] Dean: Time does not go  
[12.1., 10:55] Dean: I swear it slowed down

[12.1., 10:55] Castiel: It has

[12.1., 11:31] Dean: Shit  
[12.1., 11:31] Dean: Because of the weather I have been put 7n the truck  
[12.1., 11:32] Dean: Not only does that take away time from the books for me to work on. I now also have to drive in this weather. I hope it stops snowing soon.

[12.1., 11:32] Castiel: I'm sorry!

[12.1., 11:33] Dean: Too many people don't know how to drive in snow

[12.1., 11:33] Castiel: I try to stay away from having to.

[12.1., 11:34] Dean: I could teach you. Your car is so heavy you should be good but once you lose control of that weight its hard to get it back

[12.1., 11:36] Castiel: You could or you would?

[12.1., 11:47] Dean: I can and will if you want to learn

[12.1., 11:48] Castiel: Cool

[12.1., 11:48] Dean: No Partner of mine is gonna avoid driving because of snow

[12.1., 11:50] Castiel: 🙈

[12.1., 14:19] Dean: How's your day going Angel?  
[12.1., 14:19] Dean: I made it to campus and now I am sitting in Charly's computer class

[12.1., 14:22] Castiel: It went well until cans of worms were opened.

[12.1., 14:22] Dean: Oh no  
[12.1., 14:22] Dean: What happened

[12.1., 14:36] Castiel: Impatiant customers who are too dumb to register what an ooo message says.... and stupid software glitches that cause huge trouble when noticed too late

[12.1., 14:37] Dean: I'm sorry  
[12.1., 14:37] Dean: And I can't even hug you tonight

[12.1., 14:38] Castiel: That sucks the most

[12.1., 14:39] Dean: I promised him. I haven't seen him since christmas

[12.1., 14:46] Castiel: I know. I'm thinking about either visiting Gabe or spend the evening with my girlfriend and those three second favorite men…

[12.1., 14:51] Dean: Girlfriend  
[12.1., 14:51] Dean: …

[12.1., 14:52] Castiel: Uh huh  
[12.1., 14:52] Castiel: She's European...  
[12.1., 14:52] Castiel: Feels awesome in my mouth and gives me a warm feeling in my tummy

[12.1., 14:53] Dean: That better be some wine

[12.1., 14:53] Castiel: No  
[12.1., 14:53] Castiel: Swiss Miss  
[12.1., 14:53] Castiel: 😉

[12.1., 14:57] Dean: Ahhhhh  
[12.1., 14:57] Dean: Yeah  
[12.1., 14:57] Dean: She's cool

[12.1., 14:57] Castiel: No, hot

[12.1., 14:57] Dean: Oh shit up  
[12.1., 14:57] Dean: Shut

[12.1., 14:58] Castiel: Oh come on, you love when I'm the dorky one

[12.1., 15:54] Dean: Sam says hi

[12.1., 15:55] Castiel: Hi Sam  
[12.1., 16:01] Castiel: Wait, does he know??

[12.1., 16:02] Dean: As it turns out, no  
[12.1., 16:02] Dean: Face was worth it  
[12.1., 16:02] Dean: Lol

[12.1., 16:02] Castiel: I bet.  
[12.1., 16:04] Castiel: Am I gonna get the dog treats threat too?

[12.1., 16:04] Dean: He is currently being a dick to jack.

[12.1., 16:05] Castiel: What????  
[12.1., 16:05] Castiel: No!

[12.1., 16:05] Dean: Because apparently Jack didn't tell him and he feels jack should have  
[12.1., 16:05] Dean: I swear he is acting like a sulky teenager

[12.1., 16:05] Castiel: That's my nephew! Tell him he be dog treats if he hurts Jack.

[12.1., 16:07] Dean: Please tell Jack that he did nothing wrong and that I very much appreciate that he didn't say anything

[12.1., 16:08] Castiel: Okay, yes

[12.1., 16:20] Dean: Well shit  
[12.1., 16:25] Dean: Sam left.  
[12.1., 16:25] Dean: Not sure if he did cause he's mad at me or to growel  
[12.1., 16:50] Dean: Seems as if he is on his way to Jack's to apologize.  
[12.1., 16:50] Dean: I told him he is an asshole for getting mad at jack and that it wasn't Jack's right to tell him.  
[12.1., 16:51] Dean: There may have been yelling

[12.1., 17:15] Castiel: Fuck.  
[12.1., 17:15] Castiel: Are you okay, Sweetheart?

[12.1., 17:18] Dean: Yeah  
[12.1., 17:18] Dean: Just sibling sh9t  
[12.1., 17:19] Dean: Once Jack let's him out of the dog house he will come back and probably apologize

[12.1., 17:22] Castiel: Guess I'll isolate at home

[12.1., 17:31] Dean: You could come here? I have enough food for 2.

[12.1., 17:53] Castiel: But when he comes back?

[12.1., 17:53] Dean: I don't think he'll come back tonight. And if he does he can deal with my boyfriend being here too. I cancelled plans for him and he was a douche.

[12.1., 18:03] Castiel: Are you sure you're not sick of my company yet?

[12.1., 18:03] Dean: I am.  
[12.1., 18:03] Dean: Maybe bring the plug with you?

[12.1., 18:04] Castiel: Alright. Anything else?

[12.1., 18:04] Dean: You  
[12.1., 18:05] Dean: And if you stay over night some night clothes

[12.1., 18:05] Castiel: Should I?

[12.1., 18:06] Dean: If you want to. I'd be happy to not sleep alone

[12.1., 18:06] Castiel: I'll bring something to be safe

[12.1., 18:07] Dean: Condoms?  
[12.1., 18:07] Dean: I uhh have them?

[12.1., 18:07] Castiel: Hahaha

[12.1., 18:07] Dean: What?  
[12.1., 18:08] Dean: Oh wait  
[12.1., 18:08] Dean: Yes  
[12.1., 18:08] Dean: To be safe in case you stay here  
[12.1., 18:08] Dean: Pajamas  
[12.1., 18:08] Dean: Got it

[12.1., 18:17] Castiel: Yes  
[12.1., 18:17] Castiel: Driving now  
[12.1., 18:17] Castiel: Might take a while because snow

[12.1., 18:20] Dean: Be careful

When Cas arrives at Dean's he feels exhausted. He grabs his bag and walks up to the front door. Dean opens the door when he hears the car arrive in front of his house. "Hey babe. Come in, it's cold outside. I made you a hot chocolate."

"Oh my god, you're the bestestest!"

"I try." Dean leads Cas to the couch and hands him the cup.  
He puts his boyfriend's bag in his bedroom and then comes back and kneels in front of Cas. He puts his head on Cas ' lap and hugs him around his hip.  
Castiel cups his cheek and rubs his thumb over his lips. "I missed your face this morning."

"Me too. I got used to falling asleep with you and waking up." Dean nuzzles into Castiel's hand.

"Yes, me too."

After a good half hour Dean says quietly : "This is much more comfortable than I imagined."

"You imagined this?"

Dean blushes hard enough that Cas can feel the temperature change on the face in his lap, but he nods.  
"More often than I'd like to admit."

Cas watches Dean closely. "And how did you imagine it?"

"Like this. I made you hot chocolate and you liked it and now I get to be here with you ... I don't know... " Dean stammers.  
"Like I mean I got to do stuff for you and ... " He is visibly struggling to put his thoughts into words.

"Dean?"

"What I imagined was something like this. Sometimes naked sometimes not. Being useful? Appreciated? "

"Oh, Sweetheart, you are most definitely appreciated. Much more than that. You're such a caring person."

Dean smiles and snuggles closer to Castiel. "The more dirty ones include you asking me to blow you or just to put your cock in my mouth so I stop talking through a movie ... and lace and soft fabrics."

Cas lifts Dean's chin with two fingers and leans down to kiss him.

"Yeah." Dean clears his throat. " yeah that too. I can't begin to explain how happy I am that you are willing to try this with me."

"Anything for you my boy." Cas says very lovingly and strokes his cheek.

Dean leans up for another kiss and Cas kisses him back deeply, licking into his mouth and taking control of the kiss.

"Ok. Don't... don't.. " Dean stammers between kisses. " Don't start things we don't have time to finish please. "

"I can't kiss you?"

"You severely underestimate how sexy you are, how much kissing you and feeling your stubble turns me on, and how much I like kneeling for you."

"Well... uh... no, I guess you're right. Sorry." Cas draws back and sips his hot chocolate.

Dean laughs. " No worries. I uhm I might just go take a shower and take care of this before bed."

"Oh. It's bedtime already?" Cas frowns.

" No, no it's not."

"Good. Cause i remember you mentioning food."

"I bring you a plate. Wait here."  
Dean gets up and stretches. The outline of his dick clearly visible in his jeans. He walks to the kitchen and comes back with a plate of food and gives it to Castiel.

"What about you, Dean?"

"I already ate. I was going to take that shower."

"Oh..." Castiel sounds dejected. 

"Want me to stay here? I can shower later."

"Yes. I would like your company."

Dean nods his head. "Uhm... where do you want me?"

"Beside me, please."

Dean sits down next to Cas on the couch and leans into him. " I hope you like it. Its just some overbaked vegetables but Sam likes that healthy stuff."

"It's nice. Much like something I'd make for myself."

"I like meaty things."

"Oh I know you do."

Dean laughs out loud. " That was not what I meant. Oh my god. "

"But you do. Or are you gonna deny you wish I'd take off my pants? That you wanna kneel there and show me what that warming thing is about?" Cas growls out of nowhere.

Dean whimpers. "Yes, Sir. I would like that, a lot." He looks down to the floor ashamed.

"Good. Maybe it'll earn you the gift I brought."

"Hmm? Gift? Did I understand you correctly? Do you want me to show you what cockwarming is?"

"Yes." Castiel puts the empty plate on the coffee table.

Dean grabs the plate and takes it to the kitchen. He comes back and kneels back in front of Cas. "Sir, may I take your pants off?"

"Yes, my boy, you may."

Dean's hands are shaking as he pops the button and slowly lowers the zipper. He grabs the waistband. "Lift up please? "

Castiel lifts his hips and helps Dean to work the pants past his hips.

Dean pulls the pants down slowly and lifts each foot out gently. He folds the jeans and sets them on the couch next to Cas.  
Cas smiles at Dean warmly.

"May I?" Dean asks and motions towards the panties.

Cas nods his head.

Dean pulls down the lace as gently as he can and puts them on top of the jeans. "Open your legs more for me please? "

Cas spreads his legs wide.  
Dean shuffles forward. Cas' dick is limp and Dean gently bends forward. "Turn on something to watch please? " he asks quietly before he puts the cock in his mouth and lays his head on Castiel's thigh.  
Cas turns on the tv and Netflix and puts on some history documentary.

Dean rests. His eyes are unfocused but he listens to what's playing on TV and he enjoys the feeling in his mouth. It's nice that Cas doesn't get horny like Dean does. This gives him more time to enjoy the soft cock in his mouth. He gently moves his tongue over it, feeling the skin shift.

Cas gently scratches Dean's head with one hand and rests his other hand on Dean's cheek. They sit like that all through the show Cas put on. Dean has been drooling onto Cas' leg and his own cock is hard pressing against his zipper but he stays still. Cas didn't say anything about Dean getting off so he waits.

"You look so beautiful. So beautiful." Cas says softly. "Get up, Babe."

It takes Dean a few seconds to process what Cas said. He gently takes the cock out of his mouth. It filled out a bit but not even close to hard and Dean is proud that he did it right. He uses his shirt to dry of Castiel's leg and his face. He stays on the floor but looks up at Cas. "Hmmm?"

"Your knees. They must hurt. Get up, Lo- ....-vely Boy."

Dean uses the couch and the coffee table to get up. Once up, he realizes he is standing in front of Cas with his hard on proudly on display through his Jeans.

Cas puts his hands on Dean's hips and pulks him close. "No... you're way too gorgeous for what I've brought you." He muses. "You should go get your shower. And if you allow me, I'd like to take care of this." He traces the outline of Dean’s dick.

"You.. you wanna join me in the shower, sir?"

"No. Shower Sex is complicated. But I want you to stay hard and let me blow you before we sleep."

"Ok." Dean rushes to the bathroom and nearly trips up the stairs. He showers as fast as he can. Staying hard isn't a problem, stopping once he soaps up his cock is.

Cas switches off the TV, takes off his shirt and lays it with his pants then puts the lights out and goes upstairs to the bedroom.  
Dean is drying off when he hears Cas enter the room. He turns around and smiles. "Hi. I'm clean."

"Hello Gorgeous." Cas grins at him. "Sit on the bed, pretty boy."

Dean drops the towel and sits on the edge of the bed. "Here? Or do you want me on the bed?"

"No, the edge is perfect." Cas tells him and kneels down before him. He gently takes hold of Dean’s prominent erection to bring it to his lips.

"Oh fuck, Sir!" Dean moans and his arms grab onto Cas shoulders.

"Hold still, my good boy " Cas whispers before taking the head in, running his tongue around it.

"Sorry!" Dean moves his hands to the bed and fists the blanket.  
Cas takes more in while caressing the insides of Dean’s thighs.

"Please. Babe oh fuck yes!" He babbles, struggling to hold himself back from thrusting.

Cas moves closer to his crotch as he deep throats Dean, his lips tight and wide around Dean's dick.

"Babe! Babe! I'm close Sir, Fuck!"

Cas draws back to bob his head slowly, sucking and rubbing Dean with his tongue.

"Can ... can I come Cas! Sir please!" Dean is begging. His balls are drawn tight to his body and he feels like he is about to explode.

Cas looks up at Dean and, ever so slightly, nods.

It's that small nod that has Dean coming. Hips moving in small thrusts not under his control.  
Cas holds Dean's hips just enough for Dean not to choke him. He swallows Dean's load hungrily.

"Fuck! Babe." Dean let's his head fall forward and rest on Castiel's shoulder. " Can I touch you now? Please? I want to hug."

Cas licks Dean's dick clean before he stands up. "Yes, I'd love a hug very much. Would you like to be little spoon tonight?"

Cas gets grabbed by Dean who let's himself fall backwards and takes his boyfriend with him. "I want you to use me as your pillow please. I like the feeling of you on my chest."

"I can do that." Cas smiles. "I really liked that. Earlier, when watching tv." He says softly

"Yeah? Me too. I'm glad you do. Its nice. And it shuts me up so you can watch your show." Dean laughs.

Cas chuckles and nudges Dean. "You're stupid." I love you either way, chatty or cockwarming. Hey, you working at the garage in the afternoon tomorrow?"

Dean is quiet, waiting for Cas to backtrack or explain. When his boyfriend stays silent he speaks up. "Not stupid. Yes I am working tomorrow afternoon. Uhm wanna ignore the bit in the middle and pretend it's a verbal typo or do you wanna talk about it.?"

"That's good, then I can come work with you on your problem." Cas says ignoring the other part completely.

"I'd like that. Please can we talk about what you just said. Because while I most certainly feel very very strongly for you I... I don't think I can say that yet."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it slipped. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Cas draws lazy patterns in Dean’s chest.

"Listen. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long ass time. I am not uncomfortable. I am scared, worried, insecure and a whole bunch of other things. Don't be sorry. Just don't expect me to drop those words anytime soon. OK?" Dean grabs Castiel's hand. " that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. It just means I might up my meetings with Missouri to work through the mess in my head. OK?" Dean kisses Castiel's fingers and waits with bated breath for an answer.

"Okay, Dean. I understand that. I do. And it doesn't mean that my feelings change in any way just because you say other words." Castiel places a tiny kiss on Dean's chest.

"Thank you." Dean scratches his fingers through Castiel's hair until he falls asleep, thinking about how this relationship started and decides to call and set up an appointment with Missouri as soon as possible. He falls asleep listening to the silence in his house interrupted only by his and Cas' breathing.


	44. We're a mess

Castiel's alarm goes off first and both men wake to it.

"You go shower babe, i make coffee." Dean says to a grumpy Cas. He kisses on top of his bed head and gets up.

Castiel groans and sits up. "Coffeeeeee." He says zombie like as he makes his way out of bed.

Dean is already dressed and drinking his first cup of coffee when Cas comes down the stairs looking significantly more awake. He hands a second cup over to him silently and watches Castiel taking his first sip.

"I have two questions for you whenever your brain is up and running babe."

"Oh God. Should I be scared?"

"Wholly depends on your answer to one of them."

"You're scaring me..." Cas says and empties his coffee.

"Don't worry. Question one is easy. You said you come to work with me today. What time? And question two. You mentioned a gift I had to earn last night and I have been wondering what it was?"

"I'm off work by 12 so I'd come to my new job around 1?" Cas says.

Dean smiles. "New job, hmm. I like that sound. And the second question?"

"I don't know. Now that I've slept and all... the gift doesn't seem much like a reward..."

"Tell me please?"

"No." Cas gets up. "I'll just give it to you."

Dean watches Cas walk to his bag.  
He comes back with a box in his hands and hands it to Dean.

Dean looks at the little box in his hand and reads the label. "Overnight delivery? What did you need me to have so fast you had it delivered over night? Can I open it?"

"Of course."

"You look very uncomfortable suddenly. You sure?"

"Is there more coffee?" Cas asks dodging the topic.

"Yes there is." Dean stops Cas from walking past him. Handing the box back. "I can wait until you are more comfortable with this or we can forget it."

"No. No please. Open it."

Dean nods and folds the box open.  
Cas gets himself more coffee and watches Dean's face for a reaction.

"You... you paid extra to have the cock cage delivered? " he looks up. "Can I wear it? Like today? "

Castiel stares at Dean. "You voluntarily want to wear it? To school and work?"

"Yes. This is not a punishment babe. This is sexy and kinky and it's from you. And it ... I don't know babe it makes me feel like " Dean grabs Cas and kisses him.

"Makes you feel like what? And how is it not punishment?"

"Babe, I am very much into orgasm denial... very very into it. I am also very much into the idea of you being in control. This.... Angel, this cage puts me completely at your mercy and I like that a lot." Dean looks down, blushing.

"It doesn't. It's like the sole option on the whole homepage that does not have a lock..." Cas says confused

"But you gave it to me. For me. For me to wear. Because I like it and you are interested and ... it's a mind game. I could take it off but do you want me to? Or do you want me to keep it on until you want to touch my dick. Or do you want to see how long I can last... " Dean fidgets. "Can I put it on?"

Cas smiles softly and nods sipping his coffee.

Dean sprints off to the bedroom. He takes a few minutes to calm down and stop his cock from trying to get hard.   
He follows the instructions carefully and stares at himself in the mirror. "Angel!" He calls downstairs. "Do you want to see it before I get dressed?"

Cas empties the rest of his coffee and comes upstairs.

Deans pants and underwear are around his ankles and his shirt is rucked up but he turns to the door when Cas walks in.

Cas stares. "Wow!!! That does look kind of sexy after all."

Dean blushes. "And it's yours so you are in charge of my cock now and it's a really good thing I can't get hard in this." He pulls his clothes back on and looks in the mirror again. " Nobody will be able to tell I am wearing it. But i'll know." Dean turns to Cas again and walks towards him. " Thank you Sir. I like it a lot."

"You're very welcome, my boy. I'm so happy you're happy."

Dean takes a deep breath and checks the time. " I have to leave now if I want to be on time for class. I see you at the shop later?"

"You'll have to send me the address, but yeah, I'll see you there later."

Dean kisses Cas' cheek. " I see you later Sir."

Cas smiles but lightly blushes anyways at the title.

[13.1., 08:59] Castiel: Just so you know, I stole a cereal bar and a can of coke

[13.1., 09:00] Dean: Thats fine.  
[13.1., 09:00] Dean: Its not stealing.  
[13.1., 09:00] Dean: Sorry I didn't make you lunch.  
[13.1., 09:00] Dean: I was distracted

[13.1., 09:01] Castiel: That's fine, Babe, it's my short day, I'll grab something at the drive thru on the way to new work  
[13.1., 09:56] Castiel: I'm strangely nervous and excited

[13.1., 09:57] Dean: To work together?

[13.1., 09:57] Castiel: To start a new work

[13.1., 10:02] Dean: Did you quit your job? Cause you make it sound like you quit and work at the garage?

[13.1., 10:02] Castiel: Nooooo  
[13.1., 10:02] Castiel: But... it's new  
[13.1., 10:03] Castiel: And it's been aaaaaages since I've last started a new job…

[13.1., 10:04] Dean: Lol  
[13.1., 10:04] Dean: I am glad I could be of service…

[13.1., 10:04] Castiel: Haha  
[13.1., 10:05] Castiel: Making my stomach do nervous flips is not what I'd consider a service

[13.1., 10:05] Dean: Babe  
[13.1., 10:05] Dean: You get to work with me

[13.1., 10:06] Castiel: Yeah, so?

[13.1., 10:06] Dean: Sitting next to me and helping me fix this mess  
[13.1., 10:06] Dean: I AM THE NERVOUS ONE  
[13.1., 10:06] Dean: cause you know your shit and I am gonna look like an idiot  
[13.1., 10:06] Dean: Or a love sick puppy

[13.1., 10:06] Castiel: You get to see my work side. Maybe I never wanted you to see that. I have a right to be nervous

[13.1., 10:07] Dean: Maybe. But no matter how tight up of an accountant you are, I know what you like in the bedroom.😉

[13.1., 10:08] Castiel: 🙈

[13.1., 10:09] Dean: 😚

[13.1., 10:14] Castiel: Also: you know everyone there. I'm the new guy.

[13.1., 10:17] Dean: Rufus will be here cause I told him you are coming. He wants to meet you. Once as the new financial guy and then as my boyfriend.  
[13.1., 10:18] Dean: I told Garth to leave you alone and not to scare you away. The other 2 guys are on the truck today. So you are only with me, Garth and Rufus.

[13.1., 10:18] Castiel: Okay…

[13.1., 10:19] Dean: Yes. I told them you are my boyfriend.  
[13.1., 10:19] Dean: Rufus told me no sex in the office during open hours.

[13.1., 10:19] Castiel: Oh great..... 🙈

[13.1., 10:19] Dean: Garth gave me a high five.

[13.1., 10:20] Castiel: Great, now I'm not nervous anymore  
[13.1., 10:20] Castiel: I'm embarrassed

[13.1., 10:20] Dean: Don't be.

[13.1., 10:21] Castiel: I'll try ... ?

[13.1., 10:22] Dean: They are just happy I found someone

[13.1., 10:23] Castiel: 🙂

[13.1., 11:35] Dean: I am excited  
[13.1., 11:35] Dean: Almost

[13.1., 11:41] Castiel: You are almost excited?

[13.1., 11:42] Dean: I am  
[13.1., 11:42] Dean: I am excited to see you  
[13.1., 11:42] Dean: And its almost time

[13.1., 11:42] Castiel: Oh

[13.1., 11:42] Dean: So I will be even more excited when you get here

[13.1., 11:42] Castiel: Should I bring you some lunch?

[13.1., 11:59] Dean: Yes please

[13.1., 12:08] Castiel: What would you like?

[13.1., 12:24] Dean: Surprise me

Castiel arrives at the garage and looks around nervously, first to find a place to park his car - but he spots the Impala and parks next to her -, then to see where he's got to go.  
Dean hears the car arrive and goes to greet him. "Hey Cas. Come on I show you where you can put your stuff and introduce you to Rufus."  
Castiel’s face lights up seeing Dean.

He shows Cas around and after introducing him to Rufus and Garth they hide away in the office and Dean points at all the ledgers stacked on his desk.  
"So, those are last years . I have several more."

"Oh dear... well then, let's get started."

They work together side by side and Dean learns that he did not mess up everything. Cas shows him how to do some things faster and they get started on digitizing the data together.  
Castiel is quite impressed with what Dean's managed so far.

"Well shit, we got more done in an hour then I managed yesterday. Now I feel stupid. Maybe I should quit college and hire you as my accountant for my car shop."

Castiel blushes. "Finish college so you know what's going on and if by then you still want me as your accountant we can talk about that..."

They make a good dent in the workload and Rufus only checks on them once to see "If yer making out or working."

Even though there's definitely not been any kissing, Cas turns red by the implications.

"Hey, Mr. Novak. It's 4pm. You should call it a day for today and go home. Pretty sure your lovely boyfriend would enjoy you going home sooner." Dean says with a look to his phone for the time. "I kinda have to get home myself." Then he smiles and winks at Cas.

"But... uh, okay." Cas nods. "Are you sure?"

"Rufus, we are leaving. Got more shit done today then I have ever since you put me in charge. We are keeping him. See you tomorrow." Dean yells into the office Rufus works in and grabs Cas hand pulling him to their cars.

Castiel chuckles on their way. "I gotta make a detour and feed the dark lord."

"Ok." Dean stands in front of him in the parking area for employees. "Just... just let me." Dean grabs his face and gently pulls Cas towards him. "It is daylight out and we are at my work and while I have told them you are my boyfriend I'd like to make a point of it as well. I am gonna kiss you now." He moves slowly closer to give Castiel a chance to refuse.

Cas looks at him with wide eyes. "In public? In front of people who know you?"

"I'd like to. "

"I'd love that."

Dean closes his eyes and smiles. He presses his lips to Castiel's in a caste peck. "Baby steps."

Castiel presses a light peck to Dean's lips as well. "Yes." He nods. "Anything i should bring from my home?"

"Just yourself."

"Okay. I'll be quick."

Castiel drives home, feeds his cat and heads to the bedroom choosing some underwear to take with him to Dean's. He also packs Dean's toy that's still sitting on his bedside table. Then he heads to his boyfriend

Dean drives home and showers. After he's dry and dressed comfortable he heads to the kitchen to make dinner.

Castiel shivers lightly from nervosity at the thought, but if Dean can do it, so can he! "Honey, I'm home!" He calls out when he steps into Dean's house.

Dean pops out of the kitchen. "Hey babe. I am making dinner. Get comfortable. "

"I can help you."

"I know you can, however I'd like to show my appreciation for how much work we got done today."

"Uh, okay... But I need something from you."

"Anything. What do you need babe."

"Kiss me."

Dean steps out of the kitchen and wraps Cas up in his arms. "Thank you for your help today Mr. Novak. " he giggles and then leans in and kisses him.

Castiel kisses back needy.

"Did you miss me or do you like me calling you Mr. Novak?"

"Missed you." Cas says softly.

"You saw me all day."

"But i couldn't kiss you."

"True. Now shower please. Food is almost ready."

"Okay. I showered at home anyway."

"Fine. Then sit down please and look pretty."

Dean grabs plates from the cupboards and adds the food. He carries them over to the table and hands one to Cas. "Let me grab silverware."

"Mmmh, that looks delicious, Dean." Cas says and leans over to smell.

"It's just a quick stew and mashed potatoes. "

"But it smells so good and looks awesome."

Dean starts feeding Cas as he isn't eating and Castiel giggles.

"Stop it." Dean laughs. "Eat please."

Castiel eats slowly and waits for Dean to finish his plate. Once his own is empty he grabs them and brings them to the kitchen himself. Just raising one eyebrow at Dean as he tries to complain.  
When he comes back he asks Dean to sit with him on the couch.

Dean flops face first into his couch and then scoots to the back. He motions for Cas to lay in front of him

"Are you alright?" Cas asks him.

"Yeah. I have spent the day in the cage and I am still wearing it its mentally taxing cause I forget I wear it and it's cool and then I remember sporadically and I get mental whiplash going from normal me to special bedroom time me."

"Okay...? So, are you special bedroom time you?"

Dean snorts. "Kinda?"

"I've brought your toy."

Deans mind is slightly fuzzy and he's enjoying the body heat Castiel gives off. It takes him a minute to register what Cas said.  
"Thank you Babe."

"Would you like to use it tonight?"

"I.. I am not sure? Maybe? I'd like to make out and touch and pet you and see where tonight goes?"

"Alright. Are you still going to wear the cage? Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. It feels nice. I'm sure it won't after longer but today is nice. "

"Good."

"Kiss me please?" Dean asks while pulling Cas towards himself. 

"Yes." Cas smiles and kisses Dean softly.

They kiss gently at first, gradually becoming more and more passionate. Castiel ends up on top of Dean sucking a mark into Dean's neck to match the one Dean gave him not 10 minutes ago.  
Castiel’s hands are all over Dean, his legs slot between Dean's.

Dean whimpers. "I am so turned on right now but my dick says no and I am hating and loving this."

"Really?" Castiel chuckles looking at Dean amused.

"Yeah."

"I like this, I think." He smiles.

"Really? Are you discovering that my volunteered suffering is turning you on?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I like how this is ... uh... keeping make-out make-out?" Castiel says. "I guess?"

"Ahhh. Ok. No boner to acknowledge. "

Castiel blushes and feels bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that your boners are a bad thing. I like them. You look so freaking good sporting them..." he bites his lips

"No, don't feel bad. It takes pressure away from you even tho I keep telling you it's ok. I get it. I think?"

Castiel just kisses him in reply.

Dean chuckles into Castiel's kiss. "I think I got that right." He whispers. "We may get completely different things out of that cage but I think it was a great gift."

Cas still feels mildly bad, as if he just told Dean that he didn't like his sexual drive. He feels guilty.

"Babe. What's with the face?"

"I'm so sorry."

Dean sits up halfway looking at Cas. " What are you sorry for?"

"That I said that."

"What exactly?"

"I'm not sure." He admits.

"Time out." Dean says and sits up completely. "What is wrong?"

"I'msorryIburdenyouwithmylackofsexualdrive." Cas says low.

Dean grabs Castiel's hands. "Look at me Angel. Do you hear me complain?"

Castiel looks at Dean and ever so slowly shakes his head.

He pulls Cas closer. "Have I given you any indication that I expect more from you? Oh my god. Do you feel pressured by me into doing stuff you don't want to?"

Castiel shakes his head. "No. But ... but somehow, I don't know, I feel like you feel you have to hold yourself back for my sake."

"I am not holding back. I am currently very horny, well until a few minutes ago when I sensed your distress. But I am not holding back. I tried holding back and we both know how that went with my alarm set and everything. I am trying to adapt to us. Together. I jerk off in the shower every time not because I am trying to hide it from you but because I am aware I have a higher sex drive and I don't want you to feel pressured. I love making out. And cuddling. I like the cage because I am weird like that and for different reasons you like it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you liking that I can't get hard right now. I like it. I like that it's from you and that no matter what we do I most likely will not come. I. Like. That. Its my kink. It just so happens that my kink of denial is very happy with your low sex drive."

Castiel swallows hard. "I'm... I... thank you."

"Thank you? Are we good? Do you feel better? Work with me please?"

"Thank you for wanting me anyway, for wanting our relationship to work out."

Dean smiles at him. "I fell for you long before the physical stuff started."

"Me too." Cas smiles.

Dean opens his arms and waits for Cas to come and hug him.

Cas hugs Dean tight and buries his head in the crook of his shoulder.

"It's ok Angel. How about this. It's sadly close to bedtime. So how about I go and take off that cage and depending on what my dick decides on either jerk off in the bathroom quickly or just change in my pajamas and we cuddle some more?"

Cas sighs. "Yeah, okay."

Dean gets up from the couch. He looks at Cas. "Uhm. Wanna wait here or come upstairs?"

"I'll take Tana for a short walk, maybe the cold air will clear my head..."

"Ok."

Castiel gets up too and pecks Dean's cheek. "See you soon."

Dean watches Cas leave and he is not happy with how tonight turned out. He cleans up the rest in the kitchen and puts the living room back in order. Once upstairs he pulls out his favorite pajamas and heads to the bathroom. He gently takes off the cock cage and washes himself quickly not knowing how well that shower actually did. 'Maybe I should read the booklet.' He thinks to himself. Next he washes the silicone contraption and sets it out to dry because that part of the booklet he did read.  
Once changed he sits on the edge of the bed and thinks about what he did wrong to make Cas think he wasn't enough. He tries to make sure that man knows Dean doesn't expect sex but he feels like he should have phrased things differently maybe? 'Good thing I am seeing Missouri soon.'

Cas is glad that the snow has begun to fall again, nothing wrong with drying his wet cheeks now coming back inside. He hangs up his coat and slowly makes his way upstairs.

Dean hears Cas come upstairs so he quickly gets under the blanket.

"Hey." He says coming into the bedroom. "I'll go brush my teeth."

Dean follows him into the bathroom. "Are we .. " Dean starts to ask when he looks at Cas in the mirror. "Angel, why do you look like you've been crying?"

"It's snowing." Cas says low before he starts to brush.  
"Yeah, I saw that. However, snow doesn't leave your eyes red rimmed. So either you have been crying or you smoked some weed with my dog."

Cas has to grin at Dean's weed suggestion.

Dean hugs Cas from behind. "Please tell me."

He rinses his mouth and turns to Dean. "I feel useless. I feel false."

"But why?"

"I turn you on. Make you all horny and then you gotta hide in the shower to jerk off."

"I .. babe... I am not hiding. You didn't make me horny. I am horny by nature. You turn me on, a lot. However I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything about it. I didn't jerk off while you were out. I jerk off when I shower because the water feels nice and soaking up my dick feels nice and slippery and I think about you since we started sexting. I don't run and hide to jerk off everytime we cuddle or make out. I did jerk off after I left your house and I told you about it. I told you that was gonna happen and that you in your sexy outfit will be staring. "

Dean starts pacing the bathroom.  
"Babe, I jerk off at least once a day since I figured out I could."

Castiel sits on the closed toilet lid. "Really? Every day? Just because?" He frowns.

"Yes. I like it. It reduces stress and I feel relaxed after."

Castiel looks completely confused and lost.

"It has nothing to do with hiding from you. My sex drive is higher then yours and I am ok with that. Why does this feel like you aren't OK with that?" Dean says sadly.

"I wish I knew. I wish i could rationally tell you what the fuck is going on in my head. I... this sounds mad but it somehow makes me feel left out."

Dean stops pacing and looks at Cas. "Left out? Ok. I can work with that." He grabs his phone and sets his alarm for 30 min earlier and does the same to Castiel's.   
" We are getting up earlier. Either you sit in here where you are right now or you join me in the shower tomorrow morning. You can help, you can watch. I don't care. "  
He puts the phones on the nightstand and goes back to the bathroom to grab Cas.

Cas stares at him. "No. That's ... it's complicated. That's not how I meant it. Not every time. Not when you do it like leisurely." Castiel says and pauses. "Only like when you do it because of me, us "

"Listen please. I will text or call you if we are not in the same place and I want to jerk off and you join, listen or suggest shit. I will let you know if I go have to cool down or jerk off when we are together. I will involve you however much you want. Join l, watch... whatever. But you don't get to try and hide how upset you are from me. Please. I want to know what's going on."

"Okay."

Dean rubs his face. "Babe, I can't look at lace without thinking of you. The feeling of my silky boxers reminds me of your robe. When your face is scratchy I remember how it feels on the inside of my thighs. You have been in every fantasy since we started sexting."   
Dean continues.  
"You listen to what I want and like and we find ways to make it work. I like the feeling of cock in my mouth and you being dominant and we discovered we both like cock warming that covers both. Would I have liked to blow you till you come down my throat? Yes. But that's not what you wanted and in that moment it's not about what I want but what you want to give. I got lucky and got a blow job. "  
Dean looks helplessly at Cas after his speech. "Did this help at all?"

Castiel looks at Dean and reaches for his hand. "Yes. I think. I think I'm just so scared that our big feelings won't be enough some day. That it's gonna be the same as before. One day jerking off won't be enough for you and you take what you deserve." He takes a deep breath. "I like what we have. I've been very sexually active since I know you, and I liked it. I just ... it just hurts to think I'm not enough. I understand that you would take care of, uh, morning wood alone in the shower, actually appreciate it. But it ... oh God, Dean, I'm not making any sense. I want to go to bed, please."

"Ok."

It's a somber mood when they go to bed and Dean hesitates for a second but he shuffles over to Cas and lays his head on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Castiel puts his arms around Dean. "You better not. I'm sorry I'm such a mess." He whispers

"We're both a mess. We'll figure it out. Night night."

"Night, Dean."


	45. Cold

[Both phones chime with the alarms set by Dean the night before and he wakes up slowly.

"Morning." Cas rumbles.

"Morning." Dean kisses Cas' chest. "I am gonna go start coffee and then shower." He says looking at Castiel as he gets up.

"Coffee sounds great. So do painkillers."

"Why do you need painkillers?"

Dean walks to the bathroom. "I got different ones. What do you need?"

"Because i feel a headache coming on. Anyway is fine, Babe."

Dean returns from the bathroom and hands Castiel a bottle of aspirin. Then he goes to the kitchen and starts coffee. He comes back and hands Cas a glass of water for the pills. "The offer stands. I am gonna go shower."

Castiel nods as he swallows the pills.

Dean grabs his clothes for the day and puts them on the bed. He walks to the ensuite and leaves the door open.

Castiel wavers between laying back down and joining Dean.

Once undressed, Dean turns on the shower and steps in. He leans against the shower wall and let's the water beat down onto his back.

Castiel gets up and follows Dean

The sound of the water drowns out every other noise and he can't tell if he is alone in the bathroom or not. Dean is worried he pushed too far but decides that it's too late now and grabs the shower gel.

Castiel strips out of his pajamas then knocks on the shower stall.

Dean has his eyes closed foam running down his face while he shampoos his hair when he hears the knock. "No need to knock babe. You are invited in."

Castiel steps in hesitantly. "Hi."

"Hi. Do you want under the water? I just have to rinse my hair."

"That would be nice, yeah."

Dean steps aside after he washed the shampoo out and turns around to face Cas. He looks down to his erection and back up at Cas and shrugs his shoulders with a half smile.

Castiel smiles back as he shampoos his hair.

Grabbing the soap, Dean proceeds to lather up his chest and arms.

Castiel lays his hand on his and stops him.

"Hm?"

"May I?"

"You want to wash me?"

Castiel nods.

Dean hands over the soap and opens his arms in a 'go for it' gesture.

Castiel washes Dean smiling softly.

Dean turns around to give Cas access to his back and trails his own hand down his chest towards his cock.

Cas washes his back and slightly massages his shoulders.

Dean puts his left arm on the wall in front of him and rests his head against it while stroking his cock slowly with his right.

Cas soaps up his own body.

Dean can hear Cas behind him and he misses his touch. His hand is moving faster over his cock now, the knowledge that Cas is in the shower with him because he wants to be, spurring him on and bringing him closer to orgasm.

Once soaped Cas wraps an arm around Dean and leans his head on his back.

The unexpected contact makes Dean moan. " Angel."

"My Dean." Cas says softly with a deep sigh.

Dean comes quietly onto the shower wall tiles in front of him. He stays leaned against the wall for a few more seconds to catch his breath.

Cas kisses his neck.

Dean turns around and smiles.

They finish up in the shower and get ready for the day with coffee and lots of little kisses.

Castiel asks Dean for more pills, to be on the safe side when at work before he leaves.

[14.1., 10:04] Dean: I hope your head feels better.

[14.1., 10:11] Castiel: Not really

[14.1., 10:11] Dean: Migraines? Or where did it come from?

[14.1., 10:12] Castiel: Idk. I'm on my fourth coffee and used the other pills you gave me.

[14.1., 10:13] Dean: Does that happen a lot?

[14.1., 10:30] Castiel: Not a lot, no.

[14.1., 10:40] Dean: Why don't you go home and take a sick day?

[14.1., 10:40] Dean: You can't be able to concentrate today.

[14.1., 10:43] Castiel: Yeah, I'm going home now.

[14.1., 10:43] Dean: You need anything?

[14.1., 10:43] Dean: I have a cancelled class

[14.1., 10:44] Castiel: Hmmm

[14.1., 10:48] Castiel: I'd feel safer if I had a lift home, but that'd take too long. I'll let you know once I'm home if I need anything

[14.1., 10:49] Dean: No. Wait there.

[14.1., 10:50] Castiel: No. Dean. I will not make you drive 60 miles because of me…

[14.1., 10:50] Dean: I am not

[14.1., 10:50] Dean: Wait please

[14.1., 10:50] Castiel: I just wanna go home.

[14.1., 10:50] Dean: Ok. Talked to Charly. She is working at the building across from you.

[14.1., 10:51] Dean: She is driving you home.

[14.1., 10:51] Castiel: No way

[14.1., 10:51] Dean: Her girlfriend will pick her up at your house

[14.1., 10:52] Dean: Yeah she is doing some sketchy IT stuff for the publishing firm across the street

[14.1., 10:52] Castiel: Uh, okay. I'll be at my car then.

[14.1., 10:53] Dean: Thank you. She should be there in a minute

[14.1., 10:54] Castiel: Thank you.

Charly waits for him by his car. "Sweet cheeks you look like shit. Give me your keys. I am driving you home."

Cas hands over his keys without protest.

He drifts in and out of a doze on the way home.

Charly is incredibly worried about him. Once she has him safely tucked into bed she messages Dean.

[14.1., 11:28] Charly: Dude. Loverboy is not doing so hot.

[14.1., 11:28] Charly: I think he is running a fever

Castiel hugs his blanket tight. He sleeps fitfully yet tight.

Dean gets to Castiel's house and thanks Charly for bringing him home and watches as she drives off with her girlfriend. Then he sneaks upstairs and checks on Cas. He is still sleeping but his face is in a frown and his forehead is hot to the touch. Dean throws another blanket on top of him and goes to make some tea and a chicken soup.

Lucifer meows at Dean and rubs against his legs.

"Hey baby. Have you had breakfast yet?" Dean asks the cat. He grabs a can and gives him food figuring it's better to feed him twice then not at all.

Lucifer rubs his head against Dean a little more then eats his food.

Dean puts the soup aside and goes to check on his boyfriend .

Castiel feels the bed dip beside him and opens his eyes.

"Hey Angel. You have a fever. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck." Cas says. "What time is it?"

"Early afternoon Babe. Do you want to try some soup?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"How about you let me take care of you right now? Attendance isn't mandatory and I have people to get notes from ."

"Okay." Cas sits up a little and pulls a blanket around his shoulders when he shivers

Dean runs to the kitchen to grab soup and crackers and a few paper towels. He gets back to Cas and starts to feed him.

Cas shivers despite the blanket. "This soup is awesome." He says low.

"Thank you. Do you have cold meds in the house?"

"Yeah. Bathroom cabinet."

Dean feeds Cas half the bowl of soup and then gets him the pills from the bathroom. "Take these and go back to sleep. You need anything else? "

"Will you be able to stay?"

"Yes. Charly took Santana to their house. "

"I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. Don't be sorry. They are thrilled to have her." Dean crawls under the blanket. "Come her and let me snuggle you better?"

"No, I'm sorry I'm sick."

"You didn't get sick to spite me babe. You just got sick. It's ok."

"I wanna be okay again, so we can have another date night." Cas pouts.

Dean snorts. "Well today I get to play doctor. "

Cas sighs and lays back down, hugging the blanket tight. "It's cold."

"Come here." Dean says. He takes his shirt and pants off. " Let me share my body heat with you."

"I don't want to make you sick too."

"I have taken care of Sam when he was sick so many times, I have a mom's immune system. Don't worry."

Cas moves closer.

Dean pulls Cas half on top of him and wraps him up in the blankets.

"Just rest Babe."

"Okay." He mumbles against Dean's chest

Dean can feel the heat radiating from Cas and he rubs soothing circles into his back whenever he shivers.

Cas rests better in Dean’s arms and falls back asleep.

Dean drifts off into a half asleep state with Castiel on top of him always keeping one ear open to make sure Cas is fine.

[14.1., 17:57] Gabe: Hey Big Boy. How's our bet? Is his speech more colorful yet? Cheers, G

[14.1., 17:57] Dean: He has dropped one f bomb a few days back but I don't count that.

[14.1., 17:58] Dean: However right now he is burning up with a fever on top of me and he keeps shivering despite meds

[14.1., 18:01] Gabe: Oh no! Do you have enough blankets? Is he sweaty?

[14.1., 18:02] Dean: He's clammy but not sweaty. We are under 2 blankets and he is stealing my body heat

[14.1., 18:06] Gabe: Are you okay? Don't let him give you whatever he has.

[14.1., 18:06] Dean: I've been taking care of sick Sam since I was 9. I am pretty sure I am immune to the cold by now.

[14.1., 18:07] Dean: Anything Cas really likes when he is sick?

[14.1., 18:10] Gabe: Hmmm... OJ, have someone read to him, binge romcoms, lemon ginger tea with honey

[14.1., 18:11] Dean: Nice. Thank you. Any chance I can get you to bring juice and tea? Kinda pinned down

[14.1., 18:12] Gabe: Sure. I'll be over soon. Get decent

[14.1., 18:13] Dean: Use the key from the birdhouse. I am not moving Cas off of me while he sleeps

[14.1., 18:14] Gabe: Gotcha.

[14.1., 18:14] Dean: Thanks man

[14.1., 18:27] Gabe: Why's that F-bomb not counting, btw?

[14.1., 18:30] Dean: Cause I say I didn't

[14.1., 18:32] Dean: He said fuck when you rang the doorbell and interrupted our fort time.

[14.1., 18:32] Gabe: 🤣🤣🤣

[14.1., 18:32] Dean: We weren't doing anything, but still

[14.1., 18:32] Dean: I count it as bedroom related

[14.1., 18:32] Gabe: Okay

[14.1., 18:33] Dean: Unless you wanna count it

[14.1., 18:33] Dean: Cause babe should go shopping

[14.1., 18:36] Dean: Does it count in text messages?

[14.1., 18:36] Dean: Cause he dropped one there as well

[14.1., 18:36] Gabe: Oh did he?

[14.1., 18:36] Dean: Casually and situation appropriately

[14.1., 18:36] Gabe: Really?

[14.1., 18:38] Gabe: Oi!

[14.1., 18:38] Dean: Yep

[14.1., 18:39] Gabe: But that's one fuck, that doesn't count. I'm not paying up yet.

[14.1., 18:39] Dean: But getting there. Only one due to me being technical

[14.1., 18:40] Gabe: Anyways, I'm downstairs…

[14.1., 18:40] Dean: We are in the bedroom. Feel free to come up. I am in underwear but covered by blankets

[14.1., 18:41] Gabe: Waiting for the kettle. Do you need anything?

[14.1., 18:41] Dean: Water would be cool.

[14.1., 18:42] Gabe: Okay

Not too long after, Gabriel comes upstairs with a shopping bag with the juice and water in it, and a whole pot of tea.

"Hi!" Dean whispers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. He looks like peaceful shit." Gabriel whispers nodding towards his sleeping brother

Dean snorts. "Peaceful shit?"

"Yeah. He looks peaceful sleeping on you, but he also looks like shit."

"He isn't as hot anymore but I am not sure if it's the meds or the sleep."

"How long's he been like that?" Gabriel asks.

"He had a headache this morning before he went to work and then I had a friend drive him home before lunch because he said he didn't feel safe to drive."

Dean points at their position.

" and this is how we've been. I got some soup into him and some meds."

"You're good. I like you. Thank you for taking care of him."

"I really like him. The whole package. The setbacks, the uncertainty and the doubts. And the dorky humor, his brain and his smile..." Dean is rubbing Cas back while he talks.

Gabriel smiles. "Wow. You're a hero."

Dean frowns. "What?"

"You like his dorky humor..."

" Yeah. He thinks he's funny. He's not but it's cute."

Gabriel chuckles. "I see you know him." He winks.

"Sometimes it feels like I've known him for years. And other times like I am meeting him for the first time. Ohhh that reminds me. You happen to know where any of his exes are at?"

"Why? You wanna kill them? You know you'd be Donna's prime suspect."

"I just wanna talk."

"Seriously? What's there to talk?"

"Really? Even Cas understood that I want to talk with my fists."

"Ooooh!" Gabriel nods. "Still, prime suspect." He winks.

"Hmmmm. True. Can you get me their full names? Maybe birth dates? I have a very good computer friend."

"Meg Masters. Might be married by now though, I saw her at the market a few times and saw she got her fucking wish."

"Text me the info? I have horrible memory. " Dean smirks. "Want to be kept in the loop or do you prefer to be innocent."

"I'll text you. You may keep me in the loop. I'm too nosy to stay innocent."

"Got it."

"I should go. It was good seeing you. Take care of my baby brother."

"I will. Thank you for dropping stuff off. And for not making it awkward that you are talking to me while I am mostly naked. Must have been hard for you." Dean winks.

"Well you better not." Gabriel chuckles "and you were under enough blankets as promised."

"Get out of here you pervert. " Dean laughs.

"See you. Let me know how he's doing." Gabriel says and leaves.

Dean listens to Gabriel leaving the house. Once he hears the front door close he kisses the top of Cas head. "I know you are awake. How long have you been listening?"

"You really like my mental crap?" Cas whispers.

"Is what makes you you. Without it you wouldn't be the boyfriend I fell for. "

Cas smiles. "I like you too."

"How are you feeling babe?"

"A bit better."

"You want some tea? Orange juice? "

"Orange juice sounds good."

"How about I run you a hot bath? Wash the sweat off and get your body to stop shivering?" Dean asks as he hands Cas a tiny juice box with a straw.

"That sounds amazing." Castiel answers.

"You are gonna have to let me up for that babe."

"Okay "

"Dean?" Cas asks as he sits up

"Whats up babe?" Dean asks out of the bathroom.

"Where has Charlie put my pants?"

"I don't know. But you don't need pants right now anyways."

"But i would like my phone. I think it's in there."

"You remember coming home?"

Dean messages Charly to find out.

"I remember Charlie and getting undressed, but not much else. Pretty blurry."

"She says your pants are on the chair in the bedroom and she put your phone on the nightstand.

Cas moves enough to check the nightstand. He grabs his phone and texts his sister.

"Tub is ready babe."

Cas slowly makes it out of bed and into the bathroom.

Cas is soaking in his bath when the front door opens.

Dean is kneeling next to the tub lazily rubbing Castiel down with a sponge and doesn't hear the door.

Footsteps are coming up the stairs.

Dean hears someone entering the bedroom and he jumps up and grabs a shampoo bottle as a weapon.

"Cassie???" Anael calls out.

Dean looks at Castiel for help.

"Tub. Just drop it on the bed." He says but his voice is not strong enough for her to hear.

Dean walks into the bedroom.

"Oh shit. Uhm Hi!"

"Oh hello." She says her eyes obviously on his bare legs. "Maybe I should have kept you a little longer for myself." She grins.

"Cas! Angel! Why is your sister in our uhm in your bedroom?"

"Because I'm a good sister and fulfill my brother's wishes." She grins.

"Because she doesn't read the fine print..." Cas groans.

"Ok. I'm confused and way to naked. Hold on." Dean goes to the bathroom and grabs a towel to wrap himself up in.

"Now. Fine print? Wishes?"

"He said he's sick and to bring back his copy of his go-to, feel-good movie." Anael shrugs.

"Ok! Babe, what fine print?"

"I said, at some point." Castiel protests. "Not right now."

"Well, thanks for the movie. And uhm, thanks for your brother?" Dean smiles sheepishly.

She smirks. "You're most welcome, pretty boy. You seem to do him good." She smiles. "Well, enjoy your bath, bro and get better soon." She calls out.

Dean returns to the bathroom. "Water is getting cold. Want to refill with hot water or get out?"

"Bye Cassie, bye lover boy." Anael calls out, retreating.

"Get out." Cas says.

Dean thumps his head on the rim of the bathtub. "What? Me? Oh. No nevermind. Come here."

Dean stands up and helps Cas out of the tub and wraps him in a towel.

" I got some warm pajamas for you and brought a pair of my fuzzy socks if you want."

"Oh! You're the best." Cas pulls Dean in a hug. 

Dean hugs back and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Your fever seems to have broken, thats good."

They get Cas dressed quickly and put back into bed. "Eat? Drink? Cuddle? Movie? Or want me to read to you?"

"You don't have to watch that with me. It's too long, you have work and class tomorrow."

"No. I am staying here. I can log into class on my laptop, which I brought and I called out of work tomorrow. Rufus was fine with it as we did a lot of paperwork yesterday. So whats the movie?"

"Pride and Prejudice, BBC, Colin Firth..." Cas hides his face in his hands.

" Ohhhh I see. I get to watch you swoon. Come on lover boy let's watch it."

"You really want to watch that with me???"

"Honestly? I'll probably fall asleep. But I'll cuddle you while I at least attempt to watch it?"

"That's more than anyone's ever done." Cas says.

"We already established your exes suck and I am awesome. Now give me the disk so I can put it in the computer. And lay down please. I wanna cuddle."

"Here." Castiel picks up the box from the bed before getting on it.

True to his word, it takes Dean just around 10 min to fall asleep behind Cas but like he promised, he is still holding on and cuddling him.

Cas is just happy Dean was ready at all to watch the movie with him, and isn't too mad he fell asleep.

Dean had wrapped them up in blankets before they started the movie and with him holding on to Cas he wasn't cold anymore and the shivers stopped too.

Exhausted though from his fever, Cas falls asleep rather soon too.

Cas wakes up during the night because of the computer and he puts it on the nightstand instead. He drinks most of the tea and gets up to pee before snuggling Dean again.


	46. Sick with Jane Austin

[15.1., 08:54] Dean: Morning Babe. I am out to grab more meds cause you are out. I should be back soon.

Dean comes back an hour later. Cas is still asleep when he enters the room. He looks better this morning. His face looks relaxed. He climbs back into the bed and logs in to his college account on his computer to stream this morning's class.

Castiel moves closer to soak up his body heat and Dean smiles at his boyfriend seeking him out even in his sleep. He gently cards his hand through Castiel hair and takes notes with his other.

"Morning." Cas whispers after a while.

"Morning Babe. You look better today. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but not awesome, yet. I'll go make myself more tea."

"No. You stay here. I get you tea. You don't get to do shit until your answer is good or awesome."

Dean pushes Cas gently down to the bed and leaves the room.

"But... Dean!!!" Cas whines.

He comes back a few minutes later with tea and a plate of cut up fruit.

Cas lays on his side looking out the window ignoring Dean.

"Quit bitching Angel. Open please." Dean says and holds an apple slice to Castiel's lips.

"No."

"Babe. Please. You need vitamins. " Dean begs.

Cas frowns and refuses to open his mouth.

"For me please?" Dean keeps tapping Cas' lips with the apple slice.

Cas opens his mouth quickly and pulls the slice into his mouth then closes it again firmly.

"Thank you. I gladly lose a finger as long as you are eating." Dean kisses his cheek.

"I'm not a baby. I can get up. I can go make tea."

"Yes. But you ran a stupid high fever yesterday and your body is weakened. I rather have you mad at me for taking care of you then you falling down the stairs cause you get dizzy or something." Dean strokes Cas cheek. "Thank you for eating anyways."

"But I also wanna get out of your hair while you're having class. I'll curl up on the couch, watch my movie..."

"No. Stay here with me please? Class is almost over anyways. "

Cas grumbles but nods.

Dean shuffles down on the bed until he his half sitting and laying down. He stuffs a pillow behind his head and pulls Castiel into his arm. "We can move you to the couch later Babe. I promise."

Cas nods and sips his tea. He eats some of the fruits while Dean is busy with class.

Dean smiles everytime Cas grabs another piece and he pets his hair in thanks.

Cas smiles back at him.

After a few more minutes, Dean closes his computer. "Thats it with classes for today."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I usually work but I called out and the other class I would have the professor is out sick."

"Oh." Cas moves to get up.

"My plan for today was to baby you but I have the feeling that I might end up in trouble if I do..."

"Depends." Cas shrugs and vanishes inside the ensuite.

"Depends?! Babe? Depends on what?" Dean calls after him.

"On what you actually do." Cas replies while he pees.

"I had planned on you staying in bed all day and me to get you whatever you need and give you lots of cuddles."

"But my TV is in the living room..." Cas pouts washing his hands.

"I didn't expect your fever to have broken already. But we can move to the couch."

"I don't trust the peace." He shrugs and gets back in bed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's weird it would be gone as fast. And I still feel groggy anyways. But couch sounds great."

"I've had 24h bugs. Maybe it was your body reacting to our almost fight? Like a stress reaction cause it stressed you out?"

"Hmmm." Cas nods. "Anyways, not yet awesome."

"Then let's set up a couch nest for you to get awesome again."

Dean walks out of the bedroom with the bedding and pillows. He sets up the couch with them and leaves enough space for Cas to get in. He looks rather proud of himself when he shows Castiel.

Cas smiles. "Thank you." and kisses his cheek. "Do we have pudding?" He asks as he climbs into the nest.

"No we don't but I can make some. From what's in your pantry I can make vanilla, chocolate or caramel." Dean says from the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

"All 3 or a specific one?" Dean laughs.

"I don't know... I'm indecisive. But i think ill puke if I eat all three at once..."

"Hmmmm. I make a little bit of all three and i'll be in charge of how much you are getting?"

"Okay."

Dean starts to cook while cas turns on the tv.

"Deeeeeeeean." Cas whines

"What do you need babe?" Dean calls from the kitchen.

"My DVD is still in your computer, may i go get it?"

"Your DVD is already in the player downstairs. Just hit play."

"Really???" He asks but hits play anyways.

Dean hears the movie start from the beginning and gets to make pudding from scratch. He takes his time and once he is done. everything is cooling down and cleaned up again, over half the movie has played and he goes to join Cas.

Cas has packed himself in several blankets and has finished his tea.

"Hey Babe. How is the couch treating you?"

"It has accepted me as its kind. I may not abandon it... bring me a bucket?" He smiles.

"Ewwww. No." Dean shudders. "I'll help you to the bathroom."

"Thank you. Burrito walking is hard."

"I am prepared." Dean says and pulls a nice warm hoodie from the side of the couch and wiggles his eyebrows at Cas. "And I get to see you in my favorite sweater."

"Ooooh?" Cas says shedding the blankets, immediately shuddering from cold.

Dean helps him putting it on and puts the hood on him.

"It feels nice." 

"You need help up the stairs?"

"Please." 

They make it up the stairs and into the bathroom. Dean stands awkwardly next to Cas. "You need me here too?"

"I'll manage." He winks.

Dean waits for Cas to finish up and helps him back to the couch.

"The pudding should have cooled down enough now. What flavour would you like first?"

Cas packs himself back into his blanket cocoon. "Caramel." He says before resuming his movie. "Are you going to feed me?"

"If you let me."

"I will be a good baby."

"Uhm. Ok. Weird" Dean pulls a disgusted face.

"What? You said you want to baby me..."

"Let me rephrase this. I'd like to pamper and spoil you."

"Okay, then I'll be a good lover boy and not bite your fingers."

"Yay. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dean comes back with a small bowl and a tiny spoon. He kneels in front of Cas and dips the spoon in. "Open please."

Cas opens his mouth wider then needed.

Dean smiles. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"Thank you for being here to pamper me."

Dean takes it slow and it takes them 45 min to empty the small bowl.

"How is your stomach?"

"Good."

Dean puts the dishes away and snuggles into the nest with Cas.

"What do you want to watch?"Castiel asks him.

"Don't matter. It's your sick day so you get to choose."

"Awwwwe. Well.... i do have more of the Austen BBC stuff..." he blushes. "But I'd rather you're awake."

"Sorry." Dean snuggles further into Cas. "You are shivering again. Want some more meds?"

"Yes, please. And then you chose something we both wanna see."

Dean climbs over Castiel to get off the couch and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right back. Water or orange juice?"

"Both?"

Dean grabs the meds and comes back with a bottle of water and another juice box. "May I snuggle back in your nest?"

"Yes, you may." Cas grins.

"Wanna put on a TV show? Like Lucifer?" Dean asks as he rearranges them.

"Okay, yes. Is that romantic though?"

"Sort of later on? Just pick something romantic babe. I try and stay awake. "

Dean is pressing soft kisses to Castiel's neck and pets his stomach.

Cas hums softly. "Oh, I know, let's watch City of Angels."

Dean sighs into Cas skin. "Put it on. Just a warning, I like to watch all star wars movies back to back if I am sick."

"Okay. I'm sorry for my sickness taste in entertainment..."

"No worries. I watch all your sappy movies with you until you feel better. Well I will attempt to at least."

"You're great." Castiel kisses him deeply.

Dean kisses back just as hard.

"That's enough. You are sick. Go back to relaxing." Dean says and breaks the kiss before it turns into a make out session.

"What if that's the only medicine that works?"

"Well it is scientifically proven that sex boots the immune system... but you could barely make it to the bathroom. Let's keep that in mind for the rest of the weekend."

"Fine." Cas sighs lightly and nods. "Who gets up?"

"I'll do it."

Cas explains where the dvd is to be found.

Dean finds it pretty quickly and sets the movie up. "Need anything else before I come in and snuggle?"

"Just you."

Dean climbs back behind Cas and snuggles close. Half so he can watch the movie over Castiel's shoulder and half so he can keep kissing random parts of Cas body before him.

"This is lovely. I'm so thankful for your big feelings, Dean "

"I do this for friends too. Just less cuddling and less kisses." Dean hugs Cas tighter.

"Oh." Cas sounds disappointed. 

"But I don't make them pudding. That's just for you. Don't tell Sam. He hasn't had any in years."

Cas gasps "really??"

"Yeah. Pudding is special. Reserved for big feeling people."

"Oooooooooh." Cas' face glows with happiness."Can I have another pudding?" He asks when the movie is over

"After you ate something. You can't survive on pudding."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You can choose. I still have soup but I also have stuff for sandwiches that I brought over."

"Soup." Cas replies. "I liked that."

Dean rolls over Cas and prepares the food. He makes himself a bowl as well. "Wanna try sitting at the table for dinner?"

"Yes." Castiel nods and slowly gets off the couch.

Dean watches him closely ready to help but he makes it to the table and sits down in front of his bowl.

Cas finishes the whole bowl before Dean. 

"Looks like you are doing better. Slow down eating please. No need to piss off your insides by eating too fast. " Dean smiles at Cas.

"Yes, mom." Cas pokes his tongue at Dean.

"God. After pampering you all day you'll never again think I am sexy anymore. I should have gotten that nurse outfit after all." Dean winks.

"Oh Babe, you will always be sexy."

"You just called me mom..."

"You behaved mom-ish."

"I just want you to feel better." Dean mumbles towards his bowl.

"And I appreciate that so much. This is the best fever I've ever had."

"Ok." Dean mumbles. " I fed the dark lord too by the way."

"Oooh. You're great."

Dean cleans up and has his back towards Cas when he says. "I am gonna have you go back to bed now tho. We can Netflix on my computer."

"Really?" Castiel pouts.

"Yes. Your next meds are up and I'd like for you to take the night time ones please. While I am probably capable of fucking you against a wall, I know I am not able to carry you upstairs once you fa asleep." He answers with a smirk.

"But you promised pudding?"

I bring the vanilla one upstairs.

"Says the guy that wants to be dominated." Cas smirks as he gets up.

"Likes to be dominated! But I am also a huge slut for being a caretaker." He points a finger at Cas.

"Always happy to oblige." Cas smiles. "Where do I find the pills?"

"Left them on my side of the bed on the nightstand. "

"Okay. I'll be upstairs then."

Cas kisses Dean's cheek, then gathers some of the blankets and makes his way upstairs. 

Dean finishes up downstairs and then follows his boyfriend to the bedroom a few minutes later. "I am gonna jump in the shower ok?"

"Okay, yes." Cas says and swallows his pills before turning into a human burrito yet again.

"I left the pudding on the nightstand. Save some for me please?" Dean yells from the bathroom.

"Of course." Cas yells back and rolls to the nightstand.

Dean comes back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel after his shower.

"Hey Angel, any pudding left for me?"

"Yes. I left you half the bowl."

"Yay thank you babe!" Dean looks around. " Shit. I forgot to bring extra clothes for the weekend."

"You can borrow mine?"

"Thank you. Anything specific you want me in? " Dean asks jokingly and walks to the closet.

"Hmmmm. Just take what you're comfortable in."

Dean finds a pair of sweatpants and a nice, soft, light blue shirt."What do you think?"

"You look sexy."

"I'm wearing a towel holding sweats and a shirt? "

"Yeah, so? You're sey. And I think those would look good on you."

Dean shrugs his shoulders and drops the towel.

Castiel watches him closely, his eyes squinting. 

Dean winks and wiggles into the sweats with some extra flair and pulls the shirt on as slow as possible.

Cas licks his lips. "You're mean."

"Awwwwe babe. I am just trying to cheer you up." Dean laughs and crawls onto the bed to kiss Castiel.

"You are. You're cheering me up."

"Good. That means I am not mean."

"True." Cas opens his blanket wrap. "Snuggle me?"

Dean wiggles under the blanket starting at Castiel's feet. He kisses his way up his boyfriends body and ends his journey with a chaste peck on a stunned Cas' lips.

"My Dean." He whispers.

"Yes. Now what are we watching "

"What about this Lucifer show you suggested?"

"Ok. See if you like it." Dean reaches over and opens the laptop and queues up the show on Netflix.

"We'll see." Cas nods. He snuggles Dean as they watch the show.

The meds work quickly. Castiel doesn't even make it through the first episode until he starts snoring. Dean grabs the laptop and shuts it off. He arranges their bodies so that Cas lays on his chest. Then he grabs his phone and attempts to gets lost in a youtube hole for a few more hours.

[15.1., 22:56] Gabriel: Sick of sick Cassie yet? Cheers, G

[15.1., 22:56] Dean: Nah. I think imma keep him.

[15.1., 22:56] Dean: Got the infos for me?

[15.1., 22:59] Gabriel: Meg Masters. She got a bloody kid, bitch. But unmarried. She stalks the farmers' market I'm at on Sundays.

[15.1., 22:59] Dean: Thats the last ex right?

[15.1., 22:59] Dean: And there was a dude...

[15.1., 23:00] Dean: I forgot his name

[15.1., 23:01] Gabriel: Arthur Ketch. He lives two towns over. That's all I got on him.

[15.1., 23:01] Gabriel: And then there's Balthazar, but you already know him.

[15.1., 23:01] Dean: That is all I need. If I send you pictures can you tell me if we got the right people?

[15.1., 23:02] Dean: Balthazar has enough shit to deal with right now. I'll see how he handles himself after everything.

Dean messages Charly.

[15.1., 23:02] Dean: Good evening my queen. I have a request for your magic computer skills.

[15.1., 23:03] Charly: Sure

[15.1., 23:04] Dean: Arthur Ketch and Meg Masters.

[15.1., 23:05] Dean: Two of the main reasons Cas needs therapy

[15.1., 23:05] Dean: Can we/ you mess with their life's? Please.

[15.1., 23:10] Charly: I can try. Got anything more than names?

[15.1., 23:11] Dean: Meg has a kid

Arthur lives like 2 towns over. Meg is at the market sundays.

[15.1., 23:11] Dean: If you got pics I can make sure we.got.the right ones

[15.1., 23:14] Charly: I'll check them out.

[15.1., 23:15] Dean: Thank you queen

[15.1., 23:15] Charly: How's your guy doing? He had me worried yesterday

To Gabriel 

[15.1., 23:15] Dean: Ok dude in the next few days ill let you know what we come up with.

To Charly 

[15.1., 23:16] Dean: He is doing better. Still fever every now and then and exhausted but he is dead asleep on me now. Thank you for puppy watching.

[15.1., 23:18] Charly: You're welcome, she's cute

[15.1., 23:26] Charly: Your guy definitely upped in taste choosing you if I really found the right ones.

[15.1., 23:27] Dean: I'd hope so. From what he told me both deserve a swift kick to the face. But his brother is married to the sheriff…

[15.1., 23:30] Charly: Ouch! You should choose your in-laws better, kiddo.

[15.1., 23:30] Charly: Anyways, gonna send you pictures

[15.1., 23:30] Dean: I learned about that after it was too late.

[15.1., 23:30] Dean: Hence me asking you for help and not just doing it myself

[15.1., 23:34] Charly: Oh you getting me in trouble with the sheriff? Thanks dude

[15.1., 23:35] Dean: Oh please. Like you would get caught

[15.1., 23:35] Dean: I only ask a professional

[15.1., 23:35] Charly: You look definitely better dude

[15.1., 23:36] Dean: He definitely has a type

[15.1., 23:36] Dean: One sec let me ask his brother if we got the right ones.

To Gabriel he sends the pictures he got from Charly. 

[15.1., 23:37] Dean: Hey gabe, these 2? Just yes or no?

[15.1., 23:37] Gabriel: Yes, D, that's them.

  
  
  


[15.1., 23:37] Charly: What type? Creepy? 

[15.1., 23:37] Strong jawline. Dark hair

To Gabriel 

[15.1., 23:38] Dean: Thanks dude.

[15.1., 23:38] Dean: You know nothing we never talked

To Charly 

[15.1., 23:38] Dean: Yes its those two.

[15.1., 23:39] Charly: Okay, so what do you want me to do?

[15.1., 23:40] Dean: What can we do? Meg has a kid... so small annoyances I'd say. Kid has no fault.

[15.1., 23:41] Dean: Arthur on the other hand has done some despicable things to Cas... things I very much want to hurt him for…

[15.1., 23:44] Charly: I'll check them out, see what could hurt them. I'll let you know.

[15.1., 23:44] Dean: I owe you.

[15.1., 23:44] Dean: Thank you

[15.1., 23:44] Charly: Yes you do.

[15.1., 23:44] Charly: You're welcome

[15.1., 23:44] Dean: 😘

[15.1., 23:45] Charly: 👸🏻

[15.1., 23:46] Dean: 👑

Dean sets his phone aside and plugs it in. He hopes Castiel won't be mad at him if he ever finds out. Then he feels bad for keeping this a secret from him. He promises himself to tell Cas once everything is done. 

Dean wraps himself into a blanket and hugs Castiel close to him. 


	47. I make you feel better

"Good morning." Cas croaks.

"Morning Angel. How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Well what's ok mean? Better than yesterday?"

"Not too much."

"Poor Angel. Tea? Coffee?" Dean asks as he gets out of bed. "Bed or couch? Shower or bath?"

"Coffee. Then tea. Couch."

Dean helps Castiel downstairs and wraps him up in the blankets he left out the night before. "Stay here. I bring you breakfast."

"What breakfast?"

"Coffee, tea and some French toast?"

"Mmmmmmh! With bacon?"

"Sure."

"Mmmmmh. If I wasn't already, I'd date you."

Dean laughs and gets busy in the kitchen.  
Castiel turns on the TV.  
Dean hears the news playing in the living room. "No news please. That shit is depressing. I rather watch another romantic comedy. "

"As you wish." Cas replies and digs out You've Got Mail.

Dean shakes his head. He piles the food onto a plate and goes to join Castiel on the couch. " Should I feed you again?"

"Nah. I'm good to do it myself."

Dean looks a little sad. "Ok. That's cool."

"Unless you want to, of course." 

He drops to his knees in front of Castiel and starts ripping little pieces of French toast and bacon and holds them to Castiel's lips. " I really like feeding you."

"I like being fed by you." Castiel admits.

"Well that works out beautifully then now doesn't it?" Dean smiles.

"Yes, it does."

Finishing up breakfast takes a while as Dean prefers feeding Cas the tiniest pieces but they eventually empty the plate.   
Dean puts everything away and snuggles onto the couch with Castiel, ready for another day of romantic comedies.  
Lucifer decides that today he wants to join them as well and settles right between them.

"So, what do you want to watch today?" Dean asks.

"I think sticking with Meg Ryan seems a good choice"

"I .. I adore you. But I can not wait for you to be better." Dean laughs and holds on to Castiel's waist as he presses a kiss to his neck.

Cas blushes beet red and lowers his head. "Let's put in your show then."

"No. You are still sick and you want romantic comedies to feel better. What else is she in? Isn't she the sleepless in Seattle chick?"

"Yes she is." Cas nods.

"Ok. Then put something on. If it makes you feel better then I am all for it. I might just try and kiss you better from back here." Dean answers and starts to pepper small kisses across the neck in front of him.

Cas chuckles softly and puts on some movie. "Dean? I wanna do something for you. What do you want?"

"Right now? I want you to get better. I want you to be better so we can build a fort tomorrow. I don't need anything right now."

"Yeah... I feel bad for doing nothing while you pamper me and suffer through my movies.:

"Babe. I enjoy pampering you. Matter of fact this is the first time you just let me do it. Every other time I try to help you don't.let me. I am enjoying myself. Wanna do something for me? Let me take care of you."

"How do I even deserve you? When I'm better, I'm going to make you pie."

"Really? That would be awesome. And I have no idea why you deserve a borderline alcoholic with Daddy issues."  
Dean laughs at himself and kisses Cas. " but boy am I glad I found you."

"Because that borderline alcoholic found himself a broken mental nutcase?"

"Nutcase maybe. But you aren't broken. You work on a different frequency. "

"Hmmmm..." Cas shrugs.

They spent the day like this. Snuggled on the couch with snack breaks and bathroom breaks. Cas is able to do that himself now and seems more stable walking as well. He still shivers at times but his fever isn't nearly as bad anymore.

"Can we order pizza today?" Castiel asks  
"From your secret place?"

"Yes we can. But I have to go pick it up. They don't deliver . You gonna be fine without me for a while?"

"I will manage. I hope."

Dean grabs his phone. "What do you want me to get you?"

"Tiramisu. And uh cheese pizza."

Dean calls the order in and goes upstairs to get dressed. He comes back down in his jeans and another shirt from Castiel. "I head out. By the time I get there food is done." He bends down to the couch and kisses Cas. "Please stay on the couch while I am out."

"Alright. May I get up and feed the dark lord?"

"No,already taken care of."Dean waves and leaves.  
Castiel sighs and gets comfortable again.  
The movie they were last watching ends while Dean is gone and after sniffing himself Cas decides to take a shower.

Dean comes back home with his hands full and knocks on the door waiting for Cas to open.  
There is no movement in the living room. Wondering if Cas fell asleep, Dean peaks into the window to see if he can make out the couch.  
He sees it is empty.  
Dean sets the food down and goes for the spare key. He puts it back after he opens the door and walks in. Dean puts the food down on the dining table and hears the shower upstairs. He shakes his head and makes his way to the bathroom.

Cas has to steady himself a few times, but makes it to wash himself just fine.

"I swear I asked you to wait for me please." Dean says as he walks into the bathroom.

"But I wanted to smell good for you."

"I could have helped. And I asked you this morning if you want to shower or take a bath. I don't want you to hurt yourself "

"I'm sorry." Cas says, meaning it, and comes out of the shower.

Dean reaches out and helps him to step out without slipping.

"Thank you, dear."

" Good thing you're the dominant one in this relationship. I think this would count as disobedience. " Dean smiles.

"Oh shut up." Cas blushes.

Dean wraps Cas in a towel and makes him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dress me?" Cas smirks.

Dean brings out a second towel and starts drying him off. Once hair and shoulders are done he puts a blanket around Cas so he doesn't get cold. Opening the underwear drawer, Dean picks out a soft lace slip and a pair of warm socks.  
He kneels down in front of Castiel and rubs the towel over his feet and up the legs.  
Cas watches Dean. "I like your choice."  
Heat rises in Dean's cheeks. He looks down at the floor and grabs the socks. Gently lifting one foot after the other He puts them on Castiel's feet. Next is the slip. With shaking fingers he feeds the feet through the leg holes and gently pulls it up as far as he can go with Cas sitting down.  
Castiel stands up to.help Dean and holds onto his shoulder.

Dean gently pulls the slip all the way up and smiles up at Castiel.  
Sweatpants are next and a nice cozy shirt. Dean helps Castiel into both. 

"Let's go see if our food is still warm." Dean says.once he has.Castiel dressed all the way.

"Pizza can be eaten at any temperature apart from frozen." Cas states.

"That's great for you, honey. I ordered a seafood pasta dish."

"Ooooh! Let's go, quickly." Castiel takes his hand and leads them downstairs.

Cas wants to head into the kitchen to get cutlery for Dean.

"Nope." Dean holds him back by his shoulder. " you've done enough alone for today. Sit that pretty ass down please."

"Okay." Cas smiles.

"Good Boy. .... eww that felt weird. No. Uhm thank you, sir?"

"You're welcome, my boy." Cas winks.

Dean shivers at those words but sets that thought process aside and grabs everything they need and sits down with Cas.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Castiel says quietly.

"I am sorry I am smothering you. "

"No!!! No, Dean!"

"No I get it. I can be super annoying when I am in mothering mode. Still. You shouldn't have showered alone."

"I love that you're taking care of me. You're so good at it. And i love that you care, that you're willing to commit yourself to the torture of romcoms and regency novels. You're by far the best person in my life apart from my siblings."

"Thank you. Please remember that for next time and wait for your shower."

"I just wanted to see how I'm doing and... I'm not used to being taken care of like that, I felt... useless."

They finish their dinner and move back to the couch. "Babe, you are not useless. You are sick. For once the only things expected from you are sleeping, eating and drinking."

"Okay. What about kissing and cuddling?"

Dean snorts. "What, now that you feel better you wanna make out?"

"Sorry. We don't have to."

Dean crawls on top Cas and growls "That's not what I meant." Before he kisses him.

Castiel kisses back deeply.  
Dean tries to get a hold of Castiel's shoulders but he is so tightly wrapped in a blanket that Dean loses grip and tumbles off the couch.

"Dean! You okay??"

Dean is laughing so hard he has tears running down his face. " I am fine."

Cas rolls himself off the couch to land on Dean as carefully as possible.

"Hi." Dean is gently brushing Castiel's hair out of his face."Fancy seeing you here. Come here often?"

"Only when my boyfriend escapes my kisses."

"Gravity got to me."

"Well, I'm here now. We can kiss without the perils of gravity."

"God you are such a nerd."

"What?"

"I said you are such a nerd."

"Why?"

"The perils of gravity. Babe. That's how nerds talk. So you are a nerd. Thats ok tho. You are my nerd. "

"Yes, yes, i am."

Dean whispers:" Yay." And kisses Cas gently.

Castiel beams as he kisses Dean back.

The kissing goes on for a while and heats up more and more. They grope at each other's clothes and leave love bites wherever they can reach.  
Dean is shifting his hips away from Cas everytime he tries to shuffle closer.   
"Time out. Babe. Stop please."

Castiel sits up frowning.

Dean is flat on the ground breathing heavy. "I absolutely love making out with you. However, I am about to cream my pants so I will need a minute please. "

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry for not keeping myself in check. You told me how much you like kissing and just kissing. I like it too. Maybe I should put on my cage so we can keep making out?"

"Would you like to?"

"I.. I don't think my dick will fit anytime soon..."

"I'll go hide."

"WHAT?" Dean sits up. "Why?"

"So you don't see me and can calm down."

Dean shakes his head. "Babe. No. Come here. "

Cas shifts over to Dean.

"Just cuddle me please. It's not your fault I find you very arousing."

"It's not a crime to be aroused, Dean."

Dean sighs. "I know. But I feel like if it's obvious that I am then you might feel pressured and I don't want that. So I tell you to stop or take a break and I end up hurting your feelings and make you feel unwanted. So I don't know. Just snuggle me till my blood is back where it belongs. Please."

"Anything for you." Cas nods lightly.

"Thank you."  
Cas holds Dean and lays his head on his shoulder.

Sean wonders out loud."What would you prefer I do? Like keep going till I make a fool and a mess out of myself? Calm down? Jerk off?? Like, I don't know. I don't want to treat you like a virgin either."

"It wouldn't be the worst if you just came in your pants. I would be okay with that. But I understand if you don't want to soil your clothes." Cas tells him. "If you want to calm down, just cuddle, that is fine too."

Dean looks at Cas. "I really do adore you."  
Cas tilts his head, questioning look on his face.  
[  
"Yes?"

"What?"

"You looked at me weird." Dean says.

"You said weird things to me."

"Like what?"

"Why would you say you adore me like that?"  
Dean blushes. "It's.. I... you don't like it?"

"I do. I'm just confused as to why you said it. It was so out of context."

"It'smywayaroundthebigscaryLWord." Dean mumbles.

"Oh. Okay." Cas nods. "I still don't see the context."

"Nevermind. "

"I like you a freaking lot too." Cas says.

"Yay. Now kiss me please."

"But? Cuddles?"

Dean laughs. "Ok. Cuddles. But in bed. It's late for your sickly self to be up and on the floor.

"I have a washing machine and powder that's strong against protein..." Castiel says as he stands up.

Dean blushes." We will see. Off to bed with you."

"Yes, my boy." He says and offers his hand to help Dean up.

Dean changes into sweatpants while Cas is in the bathroom still and waits for him in bed.

"Hello. Fancy seeing you here." Cas smiles looking at Dean.

"I seem to be here often. Wanna join me?"

"Yes, I'd love that."

Cas slips under Dean's blanket and touches his naked chest.. "Seriously best fever ever."

"Nerd. Come here." Dean grabs Castiel and rolls them over so that he is on top . He slots one of his legs between Cas' and licks into his mouth.

Cas kisses back and runs his hands over Dean's naked skin.  
Dean has one hand in Castiel's hair gently scratching his scalp while his other hand is traveling over his chest. He twists a nipple between his fingers and rubs it through the shirt.

Castiel bucks up rubbing against Dean's crotch.

"Can I take your shirt off? " Dean asks while his hand is skirting around the hem of it.

"Yes." Cas nods at him.

Dean rucks the shirt up, pulls it over Castiel's head and throws it somewhere behind him. He lets his hand wander over Castiel's skin, scratching lightly through the hair that's slowly been growing back.

Castiel’s eyes are glued to Dean.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring."

Dean chuckles and trails his fingers over Castiel's chest. "I think I learned something. Wanna know what?"

"Yes, please."

"I think you really like your nipples played with." Deans answers and bends down to suck one nipple into his mouth and scrape his teeth over the nub.

Castiel whines.

Dean smiles and with his free hand pinches the other nipple between his fingers.

"Is this what you do with your knowledge?"

Dean licks over the abused skin. "I don't think you understand how thrilled I am to have knowledge of something that turns you into a puddle of arousal. "

"Are you sure that's what you want to do to your sick boyfriend?"

"Tell me to stop and I will." 

"You're the one who says I'm too sick."

"I also said it's scientifically proven to help boost the immune system. Plus you are not all out of it anymore."

Cas grins and kisses Dean deeply.

Kissing back, Dean moves his hips against Castiel's in slow circles.

Cas rubs against Dean while running his fingertips over Dean's shoulder.  
Dean moves them, so Cas is on top of him, so he has both hands free to touch. He runs them over Castiel's back and digs his fingernails in just slightly, scratching gently from shoulders down to the waistband of Cas' pants

"Ooooh, Dean!" Castiel husks. "Can you blow me?"

"Yes! Can you.. can you sit on my chest again for it?"

"Yes." Castiel smiles.

Dean is thrilled that Cas would ask for anything. He tries to quickly take off his boyfriend's pants.  
Castiel moves off Dean to push them down the rest of the way and kicks them off the bed.

Dean's hands are immediately at Castiel's ass. "Come here please. I really want to blow you. Get up here."  
Castiel gets back onto the bed and looks at Dean to make sure he meant it when he said sit.

"Yes please. Right here. " Dean taps his chest.  
Castiel straddles Dean's chest. His hard cock is right in front of Dean's mouth so all he has to do is stick his tongue out to lick over the head.

"Do it." Castiel licks his lips.

Dean grabs Cas' ass and pulls him forward. He licks over the head and runs his tongue around the foreskin before he wraps his lips and sucks just on the tip.  
He keeps pulling Castiel forward to get him to move his hips.  
Castiel moans and moves closer.  
Dean feels Cas start slide in and out of his mouth slowly and moans.  
He takes a breath and whispers :"Move babe. Please."  
Castiel moves his hips gently, keeping an eye on Dean to make sure he is fine.

Deans in heaven. He has his hands free to roam Castiel's body while he is fucking his mouth.   
He tries to keep up a rhythm but its easier to just let himself relax. He focuses on his hands and roams all over Cas' body. One hand kneading the ass. He can feel Castiel's muscles shift with every move. The other hand he runs across Cas' chest and plays with his nipple, twisting it a little bit and rolling it.

"I want to do something for you too." Castiel rasps.

"Babe, I ... I am in a really good spot right now. This is awesome." Dean trails of with a moan.

Cas smiles and leans down to kiss Dean.

"Don't get me wrong. I love kissing you. But your dick isn't in my mouth anymore.' Dean whines.

"But i wanted to taste myself there." Castiel apologizes as he feeds his cock into Dean's mouth and moves his hips again.  
Dean moans happily. He traces his tongue along the underside of Castiel's cock as he slowly fucks in and out of his mouth. He grabs his ass and trails his fingers gently through the crack adding pressure to Cas' hole evertime he passes over it.

"Dean." After several times of Dean’s finger pressing on his hole, Cas tenses up a little, though still moving his hips.  
Dean moves his finger away and runs his hands over Castiel's back trying to apologize to and sooth Cas thinking he did too much.

"Dean, I am close." He says low. "If you want to speed it up, press harder and in." He whispers. "Finger me, good boy."  
Dean moans and gently nods his head. He raises his hand to Castiel's mouth and runs his fingers over Cas' lips. He waits for Cas to wet the finger and then trails back down. He circles the pucker and spreads the moisture around before gently pressing in while sucking hard on Cas' cock.  
Cas smiles at him."Such a good boy." He says softly.

" Come in mouth Sir, please." Dean moans and moves his finger trying to find Cas prostate.

Cas gasps and shivers for reasons other than his fever.  
Dean finds the little nub inside Castiel and massages it in time with Cas' thrusts. He moans loudly and moves his hips into nothing. He's still wearing sweat pants and with every thrust his own dick rubs against the by now soaked fabric.  
Cas pants and fixes his eyes on Dean.

He swallows around Castiel and sucks as hard as he can while Cas' hips move faster.  
Cas grabs onto the headboard and throws his head back as he comes.

Dean whines, attempting to swallow everything and working Castiel through his orgasm.  
Castiel bucks and moans. "You're so good." He tells Dean.

He gets a desperate whine as response. Deans hips are thrusting into nothing.  
"Fuck Babe. You're so fucking gorgeous when you come."

"You need to come too." Cas whispers. 

"I'm trying... I'm so hard... Sir.. fuck please. Do something."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Anything ... fuck." Dean tries to move Castiel down so he can rub against him.

Cas moves himself to be over Dean's crotch and lets Dean rub up against him

Dean pushes his pants down and holds on to Castiel's waist. His cock slots between Cas' ass cheeks. He slides through the crack and he fucks up into the feeling.  
His cock catches on the rim and he comes with a loud moan across Castiel's ass and lower back.

Castiel smiles at Dean softly. "Good boy." He whispers.

"Shit. I'm sorry." Dean pants. "Give me a minute and I clean you up. I know you don't like come on you." Dean apologizes and presses kisses to Castiel's stomach.

"No. I don't like when it's on my face deliberately as if my face was a target..."

"Ok? So you don't want me to clean you up?"

"Only if you want to."

"Climb off of me and lay on your front please?"  
Cas does as Dean tells him.  
Dean takes his pants off completely as the front is soaked and he doesn't want to put them back on. He walks to the bathroom to clean himself up and comes back with a warm washcloth and wipes down Castiel.

By the time he comes back to clean Cas, he is half asleep.

Dean tosses the washcloth in the general direction of the laundry basket and snuggles into bed next to Cas.

"Good night Nerd."

"Good night, dork."


	48. Lazy Sunday

Cas wakes up first the next morning and thinks about going downstairs to make breakfast, but he doesn't want to disappoint Dean and stays in bed.  
Dean is still fast asleep and very naked right next to him. The blanket slipped down and with Dean laying on his front, his ass is on full display for Castiel to look at.  
Cas lays his head on Dean's back and caresses Dean's ass with a very light touch.

"Morning." Dean grumbles after a while and goosebumps spread over his back.  
Cas kisses along his spine to his neck. "Good morning. May I go make us coffee?" He asks, his stomach growling. 

"Fully depends on how you are feeling today."

"Good."

"Hmmm. Ok. I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time." Cas smiles.

Dean comes downstairs 20 min after Cas and finds a cup of coffee prepared for him on the kitchen counter.

"I'm making scrambled eggs." Cas tells him as he sets a plate of cut fruits and veggies in front of Dean.  
"Hmmm. Thank you babe. This looks amazing."

"You're welcome. How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock and you? Feeling better? Fever?"

"Temperatur is still a little above normal, but I'm feeling okay."

Dean watches Cas while he is making food. "You look a lot better today then the rest of the weekend."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I am glad you are doing better. I have to go get Santana back from Charly today and have to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay. I think i might go back too. I think I'm doing well enough."

Dean frowns. " If you are still not at normal temperature today, you shouldn't be going to work Babe."

"Can I at least dog sit then?"

"Yes. If you want to, I will bring her over here and leave her with you."

"Whichever you prefer, I can go to your place too."

"Oh. Uhm I thought I'd pick her up and then come back here... "

"Yes, yes, of course!"

Dean smiles. "Thank you. "  
He finishes up his plate and brings it to the sink. "Hey babe, want me to set up the fort again? "

Castiel nods. "I can help."

They set up the fort together and Dean grabs fruit and junk food along with the last bowl of pudding.

Castiel settles inside building a warm blanket and pillow nest.  
They laze the day away cuddling and watching netflix.   
Dean grabs his phone in the late afternoon and messages Charly to set up a time to pick up the puppy.

Shortly after 5pm he sighs. "I have to head out and grab Santana. Need anything while I am out?"

"No. Just come back in one piece."

Dean kisses Castiel. "I will. I promise."

"That's all I need."

While at Charlie's house, Dean and her are making plans for Castiel's exes. She was able to find a lot of dirt on Arthur and they narrow it down to have the IRS look into him and if that doesn't work they will find something else. They can't decide on what to do to Meg, seeing as she has a child, they don't want to ruin the kids life. After about an hour Dean grabs Santana and heads out.  
He stops at a gas station and fills up and picks up some M&Ms for Castiel.

While Dean is gone, Castiel is making dinner. He's made a big casserole of lasagna. Enough so Dean can take leftovers with him for lunch the next day.

" Honey I am home." Dean calls into the house as he arrives. "Sorry it took so long. Got to talking with Charlie. But I come with gifts." Dean smiles and hands Castiel the M&Ms.

"Aawwwwwwwwe!!!! Thank you!" Cas kisses Dean deeply.  
Santana dances around Castiel trying to get him to pet her.  
Castiel breaks the kiss reluctantly then crouches to welcome Dean's dog.  
"Hey, haven't seen you in a while, girly. I missed you."

Dean laughs. "Do I have to worry? I think she likes you better then me."

"Oh no, I like her as yours. I'm not stealing her."

"Good. I am glad." Dean hugs Castiel. "You are mine."

"Yes, I am." Castiel agrees.

Dean sniffs the air. "Something is smelling really good.

"Lasagna..." Cas nods.

"You made me food. Thank you."

"No. I did not make you foid."

"Oh. Ok."

"I made US food."

Dean smiles sheepishly. "Thank you. The ladies say hello by the way. Charlie is very happy you are back in the world of the living."

"I'm very glad she was there to take me home. And it was meant to sound a lot sexier than it came out, this us statement..."

"Food is sexy. I told you I am very food motivated." Dean winks and walks into the kitchen.

Castiel chuckles and follows him.  
Dinner is delicious. Dean eats 2 plates and after he cleans the second one he rubs his belly and groans.

"Oh my god babe. That was delicious. I can't move. Roll me to the couch fort please."

"Of course." Castiel smiles.

They are laying cuddled up in their fort. Santana and Lucifer have wrapped around each other and resemble a pile of fur where you can't tell where one begins and the other ends.  
Castiel runs his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Hmmm. You gonna put me in a food coma babe.'

"So not my plans..." Cas chuckles

"You have plans?"

"Not exactly, but I was hoping you wouldn't be in a coma."

"Maybe I like being petted as much as those two." Dean points at the pile of fur.

Castiel chuckles and pets Dean's chest.

Dean has his eyes closed, enjoying the quiet. "Babe? Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"You very much like your ass played with.. right?"

"I do, yes."

"How do you feel about bottoming? You said you'd like me to fuck you at least once... I am just very unsure of how far I can go."

"I would very much like to bottom for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Castiel nods.

Dean turns to Cas. "I am very unsure about how to get like started? So if you want that let me know? Like yesterday when you told me you wanted a blow job.

"I will try, yes." Castiel nods. "Yesterday was nice. Was it okay for you as well?"

"Yes. Very much. " He blushes and clears his throat. " you.. you can be more uhm forcefull when you fuck my face. I really like it."

"Really? I didn't even really take much care of you. I'm too scared I'd choke you."

"Make sure my hands are free and I can tap your hip? And I almost came from blowing you, I didn't need much. " Dean blushes darker. " as was obvious by me coming on your ass."

Castiel blushes too but smiles.

"I get why you are hesitant. But trust me I really like you being in charge, roughness included."

"I will keep that in mind." Castiel kisses Dean softly.

"Thank you. And you let me know if you want more then blowjobs and fingers."

"Of course I will. But Dean, you need to let me know things too."

"Like what? I just told you I like it rougher."

"Yes, but when we do things and you'd like to do something different or want me to do things different."

"I try. I am always worried I ask for too much and scare you off."

"But if you don't ask, you don't know if it's too much."

"I know." Dean whines and rolls into Castiel's shoulder to hide his face. "But I am scared. Like one day I am gonna ask for something and you'll freak out cause it reminds you of your ex and then you'll never trust me again."

"I know I cannot promise that certain things will never happen, but I can at least promise to try and do my best. I want to do my best at not freaking out. If I don't want something, I will tell you no. If I would never do it, I will try to explain why."

"What if me asking triggers you? I am so worried and even more so since our talk with Missouri. Oh God I need to talk to her about the way her talk has fucked me up... shoot me please."

"I will not shoot you. I need you."

"Fine. But I will complain the whole time."

Dean laughs and kisses Castiel.

Castiel laughs too. "Now, let me take you to bed, my boy, you gotta go to class again."  
Dean pouts. "But I am not sleepy yet."

"I didn't say sleep, I said bed."

"Ok. Fine. I'll let tana out first. "

"Okay." Castiel moves to get out of the fort. "And while i might be able to carry you further than just over the threshold, I'm sure my pampering boyfriend would tell me not to do it..."

"No. No carrying me. Dean crawls after Cas. He stands up outside the fort and wink at Cas "Maybe next weekend you show me your manhandling skills?"

He let's the dog out into the backyard and drys her off once she is back inside. The snow outside was deeper than expected.  
Castiel is in the kitchen packing the leftovers for Dean's lunch.

"Ohhhh lunch. Thank you angel."

"You're welcome, Boy."

"I am gonna go upstairs and wait in bed for you."

"Be naked." Castiel calls after him.

Dean runs upstairs and goes through his bathroom routine before he crawls into bed naked like Cas wants.  
Cas comes upstairs rather shortly after Dean and goes straight for the bathroom before joining Dean naked in bed.

"Good boy." He says softly running his hand over Dean's naked skin.

"You want me naked and I will be naked, Sir."

"So good for me." Castiel kisses his cheek. "Good night, my sweet boy."

"Good night "


	49. I've been bi longer than you

Deans alarm goes off at 6am. He turns it off quickly hoping Cas doesn't wake up and tries to sneak out of bed to take a shower.

When Dean comes out of the bathroom Cas is sitting in bed looking at him.

"Sorry I woke you up babe." Dean apologizes quietly as he gets dressed.

"No, you didn't. I wanted to, to wish you a successful day and kiss you before you leave."

"Thank you." Dean leans over and kisses him gently. "I see you later today."

"See you later."

Dean sprints down the stairs and starts coffee for himself. While he waits he let's Santana out the back. 

He fills his travel mug and is out the door a few minutes later.

Cas goes back to sleep, hugging the pillow Dean used.

[18.1., 08:26] Dean: Garth says hi and told me we look good together.... I am not sure how to process this so I figured I share this information.

[18.1., 08:26] Dean: I am stuck in the truck with this dude today

[18.1., 09:41] Castiel: He is not wrong.

[18.1., 09:47] Dean: So, what are you up to and how are you feeling today?

[18.1., 09:49] Castiel: I'm feeling okay and am currently waiting for my coffee.

[18.1., 09:49] Dean: Sweet

[18.1., 09:49] Dean: So

[18.1., 09:49] Dean: Why did you want me to be naked last night?

[18.1., 09:52] Castiel: Because you look so beautiful. And I like feeling your firm sweet ass.

[18.1., 09:54] Castiel: Did you mind? You could've told me.

[18.1., 09:57] Dean: No just asking. We had sex the night before so I didn't expect anything to happen i was just wondering. But if you like me naked I'll be more naked around you.

[18.1., 09:58] Castiel: I do like you naked. You're very pleasing to look at.

[18.1., 09:58] Dean: Good thing Garth is grabbing us coffee.

[18.1., 09:58] Dean: Now I'm blushing

[18.1., 09:59] Castiel: I'm sorry

[18.1., 10:02] Dean: No. Don't be

[18.1., 10:02] Dean: I am vain and I like knowing you like my looks.

[18.1., 10:03] Dean: And I think you are very sexy naked as well

[18.1., 10:03] Dean: I still need to take time and explore your body more. I want to spend a lot of time with you ass specifically

[18.1., 10:04] Castiel: Okay.

[18.1., 10:05] Castiel: I shall be squeaky clean for you today.

[18.1., 10:10] Dean: Ohhh

[18.1., 10:18] Dean: I see

[18.1., 10:18] Dean: I will need to stop by my place for clothes.

[18.1., 10:19] Dean: if you are going to get all clean for me ...

[18.1., 10:19] Dean: I should have put on my cage this morning

[18.1., 10:26] Castiel: What does your cage have to do with me getting clean?

[18.1., 10:27] Dean: The thought of you getting clean for me so I can play with you ass is very hot

[18.1., 10:34] Castiel: Oh

[18.1., 12:13] Castiel: How's your day going?

[18.1., 13:45] Dean: Stupid busy

[18.1., 13:46] Dean: Was late for my class cause we had to tow someone

[18.1., 13:46] Castiel: Ah, shit. I'm sorry

[18.1., 13:47] Castiel: Hey, when did that happen? I just saw that scrolling through my phone…

[18.1., 13:49] Dean: When we left the shop last week I think

[18.1., 13:49] Dean: I look like I am about to eat your neck

[18.1., 13:50] Castiel: You do. I like this.

[18.1., 13:50] Dean: I do like your neck

[18.1., 13:50] Castiel: Maybe I'll get it printed for my work desk

[18.1., 13:51] Dean: Sweet

[18.1., 13:51] Dean: I want one for my desk at the shop too please

[18.1., 13:51] Castiel: Of course.

[18.1., 15:05] Dean: Almost finished

[18.1., 15:05] Dean: Thankfully

[18.1., 15:13] Castiel: Yay

[18.1., 15:13] Castiel: My loneliness will be over

[18.1., 15:20] Dean: So. . .

[18.1., 15:20] Dean: Uhmmmmm

[18.1., 15:21] Dean: Have you showered?

[18.1., 15:22] Castiel: Yes, I have showered, I have read, I have had tons of water…

[18.1., 15:23] Dean: And what would you like me to do for you / to you

[18.1., 15:25] Dean: Like what can I do. What do you want me to do. How far can I go

[18.1., 15:26] Castiel: Just ... I don't really know.

[18.1., 15:27] Dean: What do you want to to absolutely avoid

[18.1., 15:28] Castiel: Hmmmmm

[18.1., 15:32] Dean: I am heading home now.

[18.1., 15:34] Castiel: Alright

[18.1., 15:36] Dean: Can I give you a massage again

[18.1., 15:36] Dean: But this time you are naked?

[18.1., 15:37] Castiel: That sounds good

[18.1., 15:45] Dean: Nice.

[18.1., 16:42] Dean: I am on my way to you. Did some laundry and picked up some things

[18.1., 17:05] Castiel: Okay

"Honey, I am home." Dean calls as he walks into the house. "Sorry it took so long. Traffic was absolutely terrible."

Dean can't see or hear Cas anywhere.

"Babe?"

There's no reply. Castiel is lying in bed, he had been reading while waiting for Dean and fallen asleep.

Dean walks up the stairs calling out for Castiel. He walks into the bedroom and finds his boyfriend asleep.

Castiel is laying on his front on top of the blanket. Open book left to the side.

Dean stands in the door watching the rise and fall of Castiel's breathing.

Lucifer has followed Dean upstairs and jumps onto the bed, he stretches, then climbs on Cas' back where he circles a few times before laying down.

Dean laughs and slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

Cas groans and opens his eyes, woken by the weight on his back.

Dean walks over to the bed and sits on the edge closest to Castiel. "Hey Gorgeous. Sorry it took me so long."

Dean strokes his hand along Cas' spine.

"Hey Beautiful. It's okay. Seems I was kinda out."

"I was enjoying the view." Dean winks.

"Good."

"So, can I give you your massage while you are all naked and laid out for me?"

"If you want." Cas grins. "You might wanna remove that catcerous growth on my back though."

"I think food should do the trick. Let me go feed the creatures and grab everything I need." Dean leans over and presses a peck to Castiel's ass.

Cas chuckles.

Dean disappears out of the room and comes back after a few minutes. "Let me go change into comfortable clothes." He says to Cas as he walks past him to the bathroom

"Or none."

"Huh? You say something?" Dean asks popping his head out the door.

"Or none. Clothes..."

"Ohhh. You want me naked? On top of you... while I am giving you a massage. Possibly a dirty massage"

"Yeah?"

Dean steps out of the bathroom naked. He has the bottle of massage oil in his hand.

"Lay on your front please. " He tells Cas and sets a Playlist on his phone up. "Tell me what to do or when to stop if anything is uncomfortable please."

Dean's voice sounds nervous.

He climbs onto the bed and straddles Castiel's ass.

"This ok?"

"Yes, it is. I'm feeling good."

Dean rubs the oil in his hands and starts just like the last time at Castiel's shoulders. He spreads the oil across the back and digs his thumbs into the muscles. "You are more relaxed than last time."

He works his way down the back, stroking along the spine and rubbing his hands down Castiel's ribs. He stops at the swell of Cas' ass.

"I've had a lot of sleep and rest this weekend."

"True. "

Dean keeps massaging through several songs on his Playlist. Mentally making a plan of what he wants to do.

He climbs off of Castiel and settles next to his hips. He spreads more oil on his hands and rubs it into Castiel's thighs. He massages the muscle from the bend of the knee to the little fold where his ass meets the leg and back down.

"Is the pressure ok?"

"Yes, it feels very good." Castiel breathes softly.

Dean spends long minutes massaging Castiel's feet and calves. He tries to mask his nervousness by being very thorough with his massage.

"Are you alright, Dean? You haven't even touched it..."

"Shhh. I'm nervous. I'm working up to it. Just let me please." Dean trails off. 

"I'm sorry." Castiel smiles into his pillow.

"Can you.. can you spread your legs a little? Please"

Castiel spreads his legs for Dean and wiggles his ass a little bit.

Dean moves into the space and runs his hands on both sides from ankle to thigh.

He grabs more oil and drizzles it over Castiel's ass. His hands quickly follow to make sure none of the oil ruins the sheets.

Castiel relaxes more and melts into the pillow under his head. 

Dean rubs each globe with one hand and kneads his fingers into the muscle.

"Mmmmmh, Dean." Castiel moans. "That feels good."

He lets his thumbs skirt the edge of the butt crack on either side and gently pulls to reveal the pucker.

Castiel sighs softly, relaxed.

"This oil is safe for anal play and uhm .. condoms but if you want, I can grab lube." Dean says as he trails his finger up and down the crack with one hand while the other keeps massaging.

"You may use the oil, that's fine."

"Ok." Deans answers voice shaking.

"It really feels very nice."

Dean puts more pressure behind his finger and stops to rub circles into the ring muscle to help relax it.

He debates with himself for a few seconds but makes his mind up. He bends down and presses a kiss to the swell of Castiel's ass adding just a little flick of tongue.

He waits to hear a reaction.

"Ohhh." Castiel smiles. "Oh nice."

He moves his lips across and kisses right at the top of the ass crack. Carefully he licks a short stripe up.

Cas doesn't run away screaming so he takes that as permission to continue. 

Dean presses small kisses down the crack till his lips connect with the puckered skin of Castiel's entrance. 

Curious he licks across it once. It tastes like soap and the massage oil he has been using.

Castiel sucks in a surprised breath and spreads his legs more. 

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Dean licks over again feeling Castiel relax even more.

He points his tongue and licks in circles around the entrance. His hands keep kneading the cheeks and holding Cas open for him.

Castiel arches his back off the bed lightly and gives throaty quiet moans.

Dean seals his lips over the pucker and sucks experimentally. The noises Cas is making spurring him on.

Cas' sounds are almost like a purr.

Dean adds a finger to his tongue and tries to gently open Cas up. When his finger slips in with almost no resistance he points his tongue and adds it to the finger. Licking around it to loosen Castiel up more.

Castiel blushes a little at how easy Dean can slip in.

"Oh god babe. You are so hot and tight." Dean moans.

"Not tight enough." He sighs a little.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Are you ok?" Dean stops .

"Yes, please keep going."

"Are you sure? We can stop if something is up. I won't be mad or anything like that."

"Dean, please, I want to enjoy being with you. Please!"

"Ok." Dean moves his finger around and feels for the bundle of nerves inside Castiel.

Cas takes a deep breath and shuts off his mind, just feeling Dean's touch.

Seeing Cas relax again makes Dean feel better. He was worried something wasn't right. He had felt Castiel tightening up but he relaxed again and making his happy sounds. Dean's own cock hangs heavy between his legs and is begging to be touched.

He wants to focus on Cas tonight and keeps his free hand busy with petting Castiel's back.

Castiel folds his arms beneath his head and rests on them.

"Can you move on to your side? I really want to see and kiss you. If you kiss after where my mouth has been." Dean asks.

"Of course. I've showered and haven't eaten, for you." Cas smiles as he rolls onto his side.

"Oh no. You must be so hungry . I am sorry." Dean gently turns his hand so he can move to lay with Cas and look at him without having to stop fingering him.

"It's alright, Dean. I wanted this."

He kisses Castiel deeply. "Hmmm this is much better and I get to play with you nipples too." Dean says and rubs one between his fingers while he moves the finger in Cas ass in and out slowly.

Cas whines softly moving with Dean's finger.

"Do you think you can take 2?"

"Yes."

Dean tucks his middle finger to his index finger and gently pushes against the ring.

He slowly slips in and waits for Cas to do or say something.

Cas moans deeply. "Feels good."

Spreading his fingers he slowly stretches Castiel open. Dean does play with the prostate but the new angle makes it harder to hit. He licks and bites at Cas' neck in apology.

Cas cranes his neck to give Dean more space while he runs his hands along Dean's chest. 

"You feel so amazing babe." Dean growls. 

"You're so good to me boy."

Dean laughs quietly. "Babe I have no idea what I am doing. I am just hoping for the best here."

"It feels good, that's good."

"How.. babe how far do you want to go? Do you want another one?"

"Yes. Please." Castiel nods.

"Fuck! Ok!"Dean scissors his fingers a few more times to make sure he won't hurt his boyfriend before he tucks his ring finger in. He pushes inside slowly looking at Castiel's face to check for any signs that he is hurting him. "Oh god so tight. "

Dean starts slowly fucking his fingers in and out catching Castiel's quiet moans with his lips.

"You can touch yourself if you like." Cas whispers

Dean moans. "No. If I touch myself or you touch me I will come. This the the hottest fucking thing I've ever done or seen. Your noises. Fuck"

"Oh." Castiel nods.

"But.." Dean trails off and moves to stroke Castiel's cock.

Castiel gasps and bucks into Dean's touch.

"It is my goal to make you come Angel. If you need anything else tell me please." Dean whispers into Cas' ear as he wraps his hand around his cock and strokes in time with the fingers in Castiel's ass.

Castiel licks his lips. "This is … this is nice."

Dean moves his body further down so he has more space to move his hand. He searches out Castiel's prostate and hits it with his fingers on every pass. He has Cas' cock close to his face and bends forward to suck the head into his mouth.

Cas cries out and bucks. His hands fist the sheets.

Dean takes his hand off Castiel's cock and grabs one of his hands and puts it into his hair. He bops his head down and pushes down onto Cas' hand at the same time.

Trying to get him to understand what he wants him to do.

Cas grasps Dean's hair tight and bucks into Dean's mouth.

Dean moans loudly and sucks harder.

Castiel's hip snap forward hard on instinct. That makes his cock slide into Dean's throat.

Dean comes with a loud moan across the sheet.

Cas moans and rocks onto Dean’s fingers.

Dean moves his fingers faster and tongues the slit on Cas cock.

Cas moans and whines, scratching the sheet and holding on to Dean's hair.

Dean can tell Cas is close and getting desperate. He moves his hand that was holding onto Cas' in his hair, and pinches one of his nipples.

Cas cries out and arches off the bed as he comes.

Dean swallows what he can and wipes the rest away with his hand. He kisses Castiel's stomach and slowly and gently pulls out his fingers.

He wipes his hand on the bed sheet and rubs soothing circles into Cas' back.

"Oh, Fuck. Dean." Cas says softly and smiles at him.

"Yeah. " Dean chuckles and wraps his arms around Castiel.

"We need to take the sheet of." He whispers into Cas' skin. "But I don't want to move, that was awesome."

"Yes. Yes it was." Cas agrees breathing heavily.

Dean groans as he gets up. He grabs a towel from the bathroom. "Turn around. Let me wipe some of the oil away. Then we can take the sheet off and sleep.

"That was so good." Cas smiles.

"I don't want to sleep. I slept so much today. I'll just watch over you."

"I'm happy you liked it. " Dean blushes. " I'm sorry I just came across the bed. "

"I can't believe you just did..."

"Sorry. Let me grab the sheet and throw it in the washer."

Castiel gets off the bed and helps Dean

"How can you move so quickly and effortlessly after having had 3 fingers up your ass?"

"I've been bi longer than you..." he shrugs

They make up the bed and Dean collapses into it. "Cuddle me please."

Castiel gets in behind Dean and moves him so he can spoon him. "Good night, my sexy boy."

Dean answers with a sigh.


	50. Poster boy of Childhood trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the mother of all trigger warnings for mentions of suicide and method of. Dean is talking about his mothers death. 
> 
> I made myself cry writing it and got bitched at by islander. I am sorry.

Deans alarm goes off first and he looks over to Cas after he turns it off. The man is still sleeping but shouldn't be. Dean turns to Castiel and pets his hair. "Good morning babe. You need to wake up. "

Castiel groans and pulls the blanket over his head.

"Babe come one. You got to go back to work. We can shower together."

"Can I come to work with you after my regular hours or are you home by then?"

Dean looks down sheepishly. " I have an appointment with Missouri today. I'll go to my classes and then go see her."

"Ooooh. Oh okay."

"I might go in to work after for a little bit but that depends on how I am feeling after."  
Dean gets up and holds his hand out for Cas. "Join me?"

Castiel gets up. "Yes. I think I'll swing by anyway, I feel bad for accepting the job and then just not coming anymore because of some stupid fever."

"Being sick is a very valid reason not to go to work. No point in getting others sick. You saved Rufus money by staying home and not infecting everyone else. Come on let's go shower. No hanky panky ." Dean pulls Cas into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

Castiel grins "Did you really say hanky panky?"

"Yes I did." Dean laughs and steps under the shower. "No time for shenanigans today. "

"And you ask yourself why i like to call you dork..." Cas laughs

They shower quickly and are very good at not starting anything.   
Dean gets out first and gets dressed before starting coffee  
Cas gets dressed then heads downstairs to feed his cat and Dean's dog  
Dean fills his to go mug and grabs his backpack.

"I see you later babe." And kiss Castiel goodbye. "Have a nice day at work."

"See you later. Tell Charlie I said hi."

[19.1., 08:46] Dean: Charly says hello back. She's very happy you are back to working.

[19.1., 09:25] Castiel: Her and me both.  
[19.1., 11:06] Castiel: I like being back at work. After sickness it feels better than after vacation.

[19.1., 11:06] Dean: Thats awesome. I hope your workload isn't too bad today.  
[19.1., 11:06] Dean: I am about to head to my appointment  
[19.1., 11:07] Dean: How much can I tell Missouri about us and our sex life  
[19.1., 11:07] Dean: What are you comfortable with?  
[19.1., 11:15] Dean: My appointment is at 11.30

[19.1., 11:17] Castiel: I guess it's okay to tell her everything she needs to know…

[19.1., 11:18] Dean: I am asking what you are comfortable with her knowing  
[19.1., 11:18] Dean: Because you see her too and ... its a weird situation

[19.1., 11:19] Castiel: It is, but I wouldn't know where to draw the line.  
[19.1., 11:20] Castiel: You need her help, so you tell her everything she needs to know to help you.

[19.1., 11:21] Dean: Ok. I message you after I am done.  
[19.1., 11:21] Dean: 😘

[19.1., 11:21] Castiel: Okay.  
[19.1., 11:21] Castiel: 😘  
[19.1., 11:21] Castiel: I hope you'll feel okay afterwards

[19.1., 13:12] Castiel: How are you feeling, Babe?

[19.1., 13:38] Dean: Exhausted  
[19.1., 13:38] Dean: Just got out babe

[19.1., 13:40] Castiel: Oh damn. 2hrs?

[19.1., 13:40] Dean: Yeah

[19.1., 13:40] Castiel: Poor Babe. I'm sorry

[19.1., 13:40] Dean: No  
[19.1., 13:41] Dean: Not your fault.

[19.1., 13:42] Castiel: So, how did it go? What did you have to tell her?

[19.1., 13:47] Dean: A lot  
[19.1., 13:47] Dean: Can I tell you tonight?  
[19.1., 13:47] Dean: In the fort?

[19.1., 14:04] Castiel: Okay.  
[19.1., 14:04] Castiel: But you don't have to tell me.

[19.1., 14:05] Dean: I know. But I want to.

[19.1., 14:06] Castiel: Oh.

[19.1., 14:06] Dean: I have broken into your house. My dog and your cat are confused but happy.  
[19.1., 14:06] Dean: Do you mind if I use your bathtub?

[19.1., 14:07] Castiel: Uh... no... sure, go ahead.  
[19.1., 14:08] Castiel: Do you want me to come home right after regular work or is it okay if I swing by Rufus' for an hour or two?

[19.1., 14:15] Dean: Go to the shop. Its ok

[19.1., 14:18] Castiel: Are you sure?  
[19.1., 14:18] Castiel: If you need cuddles let me know, okay?

[19.1., 14:25] Dean: Yes I need snuggles. But work is important too. Its fine. I am about to take a bath and relax.

[19.1., 14:32] Castiel: Okay.  
[19.1., 14:32] Castiel: But call me if you need anything

[19.1., 14:32] Dean: I will

[19.1., 14:33] Castiel: Should i bring some special comfort food?

[19.1., 14:35] Dean: Apple pie?

[19.1., 14:36] Castiel: Of course.  
[19.1., 15:39] Castiel: Heading to the shop now

[19.1., 15:39] Dean: I just got out of the tub.

[19.1., 15:39] Castiel: Are you still naked?

[19.1., 15:40] Dean: I am wrapped in a towel

[19.1., 15:40] Castiel: Good enough for fuzzy thoughts.

[19.1., 15:55] Dean: Fuzzy thoughts?  
[19.1., 15:55] Dean: Just saw your answer. I am dressed now. Sorry

[19.1., 15:56] Castiel: Don't worry  
[19.1., 16:09] Castiel: Garth asks where you are and why I'm coming alone

[19.1., 16:11] Dean: Tell him I had a head appointment  
[19.1., 16:11] Dean: Please

[19.1., 16:15] Castiel: Head appointment?

[19.1., 16:15] Dean: Its what I likes to refer to Missouri to

[19.1., 16:15] Castiel: Oookay

[19.1., 16:19] Dean: He  
[19.1., 16:19] Dean: Not i  
[19.1., 16:19] Dean: Typo  
[19.1., 16:19] Dean: Sorry

[19.1., 16:20] Castiel: Ooooh, that makes more sense actually

[19.1., 16:41] Dean: What time are you coming home?  
[19.1., 16:45] Dean: I want snuggles  
[19.1., 17:00] Dean: Babe?

[19.1., 17:07] Castiel: I'm on my way  
[19.1., 17:25] Castiel: I have pie and am almost home.

Dean is laying in bed staring up at the ceiling, face still wet with tears. He is wearing his plaid thong and threw on Castiel's satin robe.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cas yells coming in. "Dean?" Not finding Dean downstairs - Cas even checked their fort - he grabs two forks and the pie and goes upstairs.

Dean is zoned out and doesn't hear Cas calling out. His hand is absentmindedly rubbing his chest over the robe up and down in a soothing motion.

Castiel sighs deeply at the sight that welcomes him when he comes into the bedroom. He gets onto the bed and pets Dean's hair. "That bad?"

Dean rolls to his side and buries his face in Castiel's chest.

Cas puts the pie on the nightstand and gathers Dean in his arms.

"The last time I said the three big words was to my mom. Right before she died  
And apparently that's why I don't say them anymore. Missouri thinks I am subconsciously avoiding them in order to make sure that the person doesn't die."  
Dean speaks right into Cas' chest.

Cas holds Dean tighter and kisses his forehead. "Really??? Babe that is terrible. I understand you. Please don't feel bad for not being able to say them. You have all my deepest sympathy." He says low and softly into Dean's hair.

"She did it herself... I didn't know. She had taken all those pills and she was so sleepy. .." Dean's breath stutters. "I climbed into bed with her and she was crying. She told me she loved me and that she was sorry. I didn't understand what she was sorry for. I gave her a hug and told her I loved her. She was already asleep. . . "  
Dean let's the tears fall from his eyes and sobs.  
"I woke up and she was cold. ... I put a blanket on her and went to play."

Cas is at a complete loss of words and just presses his lips against Dean's scalp, one arm hugging Dean as tight as comfortable for the other man, the hand of his other arm rubbing soothing circles onto Dean's back. He feels his own tears well up.

Dean is quietly crying into Castiel's chest. "I was six."

"Oh God! Oh Dean. My poor Dean." Cas starts crying too. "That is so horrible."

"I had a really shit day today. " 

"Why didn't you say so? I would've come straight home, not gone to the shop. You needed me..."

"I needed time to sort my thoughts."

"Oh. Okay." Cas nods.

"But I came here. I used to go and drink myself stupid after appointments like today. But I came here."

"That is perfect. That is amazing. I'm proud of you, Babe."

"I need you Cas." Dean stutters.

"I'm right here. I've got you." He says softly.

Dean shakes his head. "No. I need you. Take care of me. Make me not think. Please."

"I ... I can feed you pie."

"Can I... " Dean asks as he slowly slides off the bed and kneels on the floor. He looks up at Castiel with red rimmed eyes. "Please, Sir."

"I w..." Cas sits up straight and looks at Dean.

"Please?" Dean wimpers.

Cas gets off the bed. "I'll be back." He says as he goes into the bathroom

Dean sighs and rests his head on the bed in front of him.

Cas leans onto the sink and stares at the mirror. "Dean needs you." He tells himself with a deep sigh. He takes off his pants and washes his crotch with a washcloth then goes back into the bedroom. He opens his pantie drawer and puts on a velvet lace one before coming back to the bed. He sits down in front of Dean

Dean doesn't look at Cas. He rests his head on Cas' thigh and closes his eyes.

"I ... what do you want from me, Dean? Please. I need to know. You've made me too sad for... But you need me."

"I didn't want to make you sad. I'm sorry." Dean looks down ashamed. "I just don't want to think. I want to be good. A... a good boy? I don't want sex. I ... I just ... I just want pie and you and touches, be good."

"Okay." Cas nods.

Dean looks at Cas. "May I have pie please Sir?  
Cas smiles softly and picks up the pie. He opens the pack and starts feeding Dean.

Dean opens his mouth when told to and chews slowly. He thanks Castiel after every bite.

"You're a very good boy." Cas tells him after every bite and caresses his head.

Dean loses himself in Castiel's voice and the sweet tangy flavor of the pie. His brain goes quiet finally and he focuses only on Cas' voice and touch.

"The pie is almost gone, my boy?" Cas says softly, wiping his thumb over Dean's lips.  
"Thank you , Sir." Dean mumbles.

"What am I going to do with you when it's gone?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders.

"I think I'm going to take you and your dog on a walk."

"I don't wanna get dressed."

"That wasn't a suggestion, Boy." Cas says offering another bite of pie.

"But I am comfortable here with you."

"Your dog needs to pee... you need fresh air. I'll be right by your side."

Dean whines and shakes his head.

"Excuse me?" Cas says sternly. "Did you not want to be my good boy?"

"I do. I do wanna be good. I am sorry Sir."

"That's much better."  
Cas feeds Dean the rest of the pie.

Dean finishes the last bite and looks at the floor. "What do you want me to wear?"

"I want you to feel pretty. If you want you can borrow from my clothes. Skinny jeans would look great on you. Your ass."

Dean stares at Castiel's clothes. "I... Sir... I don't... I can't decide. You pick something for me please?"

Castiel joins him, lays his arm around Dean's waist while he picks clothes for him.  
He melts into Cas body and wordlessly accepts the clothes he is being handed without looking at them.  
Castiel kisses his temple. "I like you very very much, Dean." He says against Dean's skin.

Dean is still quiet on their walk but he doesn't seem as far away anymore. He doesn't talk much but a few comments here or there.  
Castiel doesn't mind the silence.

"I'm sorry. " Dean tells him on Cas' front steps. " I shouldn't have dumped that on you without warning... I want you to understand... babe, I am very messed up... but... you make my head quiet. Thank you."

"I will always be there for you, as long as you let me."

Dean nervously plays with Castiel's jacket zipper. "Can we stay like that today? You being in charge? I don't... I don't want to think."

"Sure, Sweetheart." Castiel smiles. "Now go inside and make us tea while I go look at what you should wear for the night."

"Thank you, Sir." Dean hurries inside and puts on the kettle. He picks out Castiel's favorite tea and some calming one for himself. Lucifer and Santana are close by just as when he came into the house. 'Maybe they sense my mood?' He thinks and grabs them each a few small treats for being awesome and fuzzy.   
The kettle is hot and Dean pours water over the bags in the cups. He prepares the tea like they like it and brings the cups into the living room. He can't get to the couch as the fort is still up and he looks around lost as to what to do now when Cas comes back down stairs.  
Castiel comes back down in his satin pajamas and has a pair of satin pants for Dean that go well with the robe he had worn before which he brings him as well.

Dean looks overwhelmed. "I wanted to sit on the couch but I didn't put the fort down." He holds both cups in his hands and looks helplessly at Cas.

"I wanted to cuddle with you in there."

"But tea?"

"Hmmm...Bed?"

Dean nods in relief not having to figure out what to do. His brain is running on low. He smiles at Castiel and nods.

Cas takes both mugs from him. "Get changed, my boy."

Dean grabs the clothes and starts to unbutton his pants. He shoves them down his hips and takes them off. Dean gently takes the soft pajama pants and steps into them. "No shirt?"

Cas hands him the robe.

"Thank you." Dean says quietly. He picks up his discarded clothes and folds them neatly. He looks at Cas expectantly.

"I will wait upstairs." Castiel says and goes up into the bedroom, he fluffs up the pillows and makes them a comfy substitute for the couch  
Dean cleans up downstairs and turns everything off for the night before he follows Castiel upstairs.  
He walks into the bedroom with his clothes still in his hands and stops at the foot of the bed.

"Put them on the chair." Cas orders him gently from his position on the bed.

He walks to the chair in the corner, listening to the swish sound his pants and robe make with every step he takes. Dean places the clothes down and turns back to look at Cas.

"Come here my boy. Come to me."

Dean walks over to the bed and stops in front of his boyfriend.

"Lay down. Head on my lap, boy."

Crawling onto the bed on all fours over to Castiel, Dean already feels more safe and solid than he did when he came home . He lays on his stomach and puts his head into Cas' lap.

Castiel cards his fingers through Dean's hair. "My dear, good boy." Cas says softly.

"I'm sorry I am useless today. ."

"You are not useless. You are never useless."

"I stopped functioning after I got here. I should have made dinner or walked my dog."

"Shhhh... " Cas smiles "everyone is allowed bad days. I had a bad day after our joint session."

"Did I make you do something you didn't want? Is this ok? For you?"

"What???"

"Is this ok for you? Did I push you into the domming against your will today? "

"This is okay for me, boy. I was scared you wanted me to... to fuck your brains out... but this i can handle."

Dean shakes his head lightly and grabs Cas hand. "Fucking my problems away never workes. Trust me, I've tried. I just needed to shut off my brain. Thank you."

"I mean... if you had wanted that, I would have probably done it, because you needed me."

"No! That wouldn't have been right. Never do that please. Never. Promise me that you will never agree to something just to make me feel better." Dean looks up at Cas. "Promise me please."

"But you always do things to make me feel better. I'm not a selfish asshole, I want to give back."

"That's different. I don't do those things because I feel like I have to give something back. I do them because I like doing them and incidentally you like them. If you didn't like my food I wouldn't cook for you. I don't do things just because you like them. I do things that you AND I like."  
Dean looks into Castiel's eyes. "I would never agree to do something that makes me feel uncomfortable and I want the same for you. Please. I'll try something to see if I like it for you but if I don't like it, I won't do it again. Please do the same."

Cas looks down and nods.

"You promise? "

"But ... Dean, what if I hadn't even been able to dom? You needed this. You were hurting and NEEDed this. I could have made things worse."

"We would have found a way. You could have said no and just held me. Maybe I wouldn't have gone on the walk with you but we would have found a way."

Cas nods. "Okay. Was it alright, though, the walk? I know fresh air helps me a lot when I have head problems. I just wanted to help."

"I'm talking to you. Yes it was a good decision even if I tried to bitch."

Cas smiles happily. "Good. I'm feeling better too. Umm..." he scratches the back of his neck.

"Whats up?" Dean asks.

"It's gotten late. I am not going to burden you with all the questions I still have. Instead... would my boy like a pacifier until he falls asleep?"

"Ask me all your questions tomorrow?"  
Dean thinks."Pacifier? "

"Maybe... if I feel like it at all. It's been a fortnight. Babe. I get tortured too tomorrow."

"I can take care of you tomorrow if you need me to. One headcase helping another." Dean smiles.

Cas lifts his hips and pulls down the waistband just under his ass. He's naked beneath and pulls his dick up above the waistband. "Do you want to?"

"Really? Wait. Do you want me to blow you or warm your cock?"

"Warm. No tongue."

Dean shuffles closer to Cas' cock. "Thank you. Can you make sure the alarm is set? I might just fall asleep if you let me."  
He opens his mouth and gently takes the cock in. He swallows a few times but gets comfortable quickly and closes his eyes just enjoying the feeling.

Cas checks both their phones for their alarms then hands Dean his tea. "Drink first don't want you to dehydrate, Babe "

Dean opens one eye and frowns at Cas.

"Be my good boy and listen. It's for your best "

He sighs, grabs the cup and sits up just enough not to spill any tea on himself or Cas. Dean drains the cup in one go. "Urgh. Its cold." He complains and with a small wicked grin takes Cas back into his now cold mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay. Thank you for behaving like a good boy."

Dean closes his eyes again and drifts off. He can vaguely feel Cas putting a blanket over him but the rest is pleasantly fuzzy.  
Cas watches Dean, fingers carding through his hair and he hopes with all his heart that Dean will sleep peaceful.


	51. I adore you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No special warnings today.

When Cas wakes up in the morning Dean is still draped over his lap, his dick is still trapped between the waistband and his body.  
Dean stirs but moves only to turn around and face towards Castiel again.

"Babe. We need to get up. Work is calling ..."

Dean groans and wraps his arms around Castiel and pulls him into a hug. "Bullshit."

"I know. I'd rather stay here with you too..."

"Can I wear my cage? I... I think it would help me through the day." Dean asks, muffled into Castiel's stomach.

"Yes, put on your cage, be my good boy." Cas smiles softly.

Dean blushes. He finally opens his eyes and looks right at Cas dick. He snorts."This can't have been comfortable for sleeping." He points at the waistband. "But I am impressed that you can have your cock in my mouth and not get hard. I think I'd get hard before I am even in your mouth."  
Dean rolls over Cas, kisses his cheek and climbs out of bed.

"No, it wasn't comfortable, physically. But psychologically it was perfect for my boy, that's all that matters."

"Wanna shower together again?"

"Okay." Castiel nods and gets out of bed. He stretches and rolls his neck groaning.

"God you are hot." Dean takes a deep breath and looks at his crotch. "Down boy."

"As my boyfriend said yesterday, no time for hanky panky. Work day,."

"Dork." Dean laughs and goes to turn on the shower. Castiel smirks and follows him.  
Showering together is easier now that they have done that a few times and it goes quicker than anticipated. Dean steps out first and drys himself off. He grabs the baby powder and covers his crotch in it. "Do you want to watch me put it on?"

"Yes. I like the idea of knowing you have this on, while I go through head torture today." Cas sighs.

Dean shows him how he puts it on but moves away when Cas wants to help. "Don't touch please. If you touch me I will get hard and then I won't be able to put it on." He laughs.

"I'm sorry." Cas nods stepping back as well. "Dean, can i ask you something?"

"You can ask anything. I might even answer. If I don't want to, I tell you."

"Yesterday, at your session did you have to tell her things about our sexual life? Anything I should know for my session?"

Dean blushes. "Yeah. Uhm... we talked about our sex life and how I feel about the fact that my partner has such lower needs.' He clears his throat. "We talked about you bottoming and how I feel about it. I don't know if she's gonna bring it up. We didn't use your name. We agreed to refer to you as my partner or boyfriend. She probably does that with you."  
He nervously messes with his towel. "Main thing sex wise was .. uhm... it was that uhm.. I... I don't know how to .. how to go to top from fingering cause you like it and I don't know I don't... I didn't ask if you wanted me to or not and then you liked what we did and I did and I..."

"You're rambling. I don't understand a word."

Dean takes a deep breath."She'll probably ask you if you are ready or willing to have me top or not. Because I expressed feeling lost about the topic because you never asked me to top but enjoyed fingering... if she asks how your partner feels ... he feels very insecure and scared to mess things up."  
Dean gets dressed slowly and walks downstairs to make coffee and get ready.

Castiel swallows and takes a deep breath before getting dressed for work and following Dean downstairs.  
He finds Dean in the kitchen preparing him coffee.  
"I'm so sorry I make you feel insecure." Cas says standing in the doorway.

Dean chuckles. "I make myself feel like that Angel. I am just scared shitless to hurt you. I told her how she messed with my head with her speech at our appointment and she apologized. She said she just wanted us to understand what's on the line because it's not just a possible break up but our mental health that would suffer. She is worried cause this between us is happening so fast." Dean looks at Castiel. "Are we moving to fast for you?"

"I know it's moving freaking fast. And it does scare me at times. But I feel comfortable with you. I feel protected, safe, loved. It's fast, but that's our pace. I'm holding up. I'm good."

"I adore you." Dean says and kisses Castiel's cheek. "Thank you. For yesterday. Let me know if you need me today. I have to run."

"Alright, yes." Cas smiles. He grabs his own stuff and leaves for work.

[20.1., 08:54] Dean: Shit i forgot  
[20.1., 08:55] Dean: I told her about or ventures into dom/sub  
[20.1., 08:55] Dean: She was very surprised and will probably have questions

[20.1., 08:55] Castiel: 😳 oh

[20.1., 08:56] Dean: I am sorry

[20.1., 08:57] Castiel: I have a feeling, today will be one of the pokier days…

[20.1., 08:57] Dean: Pokier?

[20.1., 08:59] Castiel: Well, she always pokes around on my head, but today is one of those days, she's gonna poke around more.

[20.1., 09:05] Dean: I am sorry  
[20.1., 09:06] Dean: I shouldn't have told her that

[20.1., 09:06] Castiel: Why not?

[20.1., 09:07] Dean: Because now you have to talk about that today  
[20.1., 09:07] Dean: I think I should look for a different therapist

[20.1., 09:07] Castiel: No.  
[20.1., 09:11] Castiel: I'll manage. And you should have told her if that's something you feel like talking to your therapist to. I also think that it's not the worst case scenario we have the same one, she may not be a couples therapist, but she knows our partner, and can help us while still having the other's health in mind.  
[20.1., 09:12] Castiel: Just imagine you go to a new one and they tell you that you have a right to see your needs fulfilled and makes you believe that your sex drive is one of those needs?  
[20.1., 09:12] Castiel: Don't see another one, please

[20.1., 09:13] Dean: Ok

[20.1., 09:13] Castiel: Thank you  
[20.1., 09:16] Castiel: 😘

[20.1., 09:28] Dean: What time is your appointment

[20.1., 09:29] Castiel: 1pm

[20.1., 09:30] Dean: I am at work today. My class this afternoon i can join online  
[20.1., 09:30] Dean: Let me know please

[20.1., 09:31] Castiel: I thought you had morning class Wednesdays?

[20.1., 09:32] Dean: It moved.

[20.1., 09:32] Castiel: Oh  
[20.1., 09:32] Castiel: Permanently?

[20.1., 09:36] Dean: I think for the rest of this semester. We will see. I just feel sorry for the other students that take more classes and had to rearrange everything.  
[20.1., 09:36] Dean: You made it sound like you have many questions last night. What else would you like to ask?  
[20.1., 09:36] Dean: We seem to be doing pretty well communicating via messages.

[20.1., 09:37] Castiel: I don't remember, i think i only wanted to know what to expect at my appointment.

[20.1., 09:38] Dean: Ok  
If you refer anythings else let me know

[20.1., 09:39] Castiel: I know you said you do this to yourself, but also said that I don't talk to you about it, so i feel like your insecurity is still very much my fault.

[20.1., 09:50] Dean: We'll get there  
[20.1., 09:50] Dean: I am sure

[20.1., 09:53] Castiel: Get where?

[20.1., 09:54] Dean: Communicate better

[20.1., 09:54] Dean: We will get better at asking for what we want

[20.1., 09:57] Castiel: But we're already pretty good at communicating

[20.1., 10:01] Dean: Seems like we aren't good enough  
[20.1., 10:09] Dean: Ok. I am gonna ask. This is my homework from Missouri.  
[20.1., 10:09] Dean: Why didn't you ask me to go further?  
[20.1., 10:09] Dean: Did you not want to?

[20.1., 10:14] Castiel: I felt good enough for one. Also, I was under the impression you only wanted to get to know my ass, not fuck me.

[20.1., 10:15] Dean: Ok.  
[20.1., 10:16] Dean: I am very much interested in having sex with you.  
[20.1., 10:16] Dean: I mean me topping.  
[20.1., 10:16] Dean: Very much

[20.1., 10:16] Castiel: Yeah?

[20.1., 10:17] Dean: Yes.  
[20.1., 10:17] Dean: I

[20.1., 10:17] Castiel: Well, we will do that soon then.

[20.1., 10:17] Dean: I want you to ride me  
[20.1., 10:17] Dean: Let's get today's appointment done forst  
[20.1., 10:17] Dean: First

[20.1., 10:18] Castiel: Yes, ... I know  
[20.1., 10:18] Castiel: Is it okay if I talk about last night?

[20.1., 10:21] Dean: Yes

[20.1., 10:45] Castiel: Thank you.

[20.1., 10:46] Dean: I might just get called back in to see her over that. I should have called her way before you came home....

[20.1., 10:50] Castiel: I don't mean to go into details regarding you.  
[20.1., 10:51] Castiel: I meant my dilemma with you needing me and me not being in the mood for even remotely sexy things…

[20.1., 10:51] Dean: I didn't want sexy things

[20.1., 10:56] Castiel: I know, but i thought you did. I just really need to talk to her about that.

[20.1., 10:56] Dean: Ok  
[20.1., 11:02] Dean: I am sorry I put you in that position

[20.1., 11:05] Castiel: It's okay.

[20.1., 11:06] Dean: Its not. I should have been clearer

[20.1., 11:08] Castiel: But it's a struggle I'll have to discuss with her.

[20.1., 11:09] Dean: Yes I understand that. I am still sorry I did that to you

[20.1., 11:13] Castiel: I know. But you didn't mean to.

[20.1., 11:16] Dean: You got a lot done yesterday. Anything you want me to do or should I leave your papers alone?

[20.1., 11:18] Castiel: If you rather fix a car, do that. Otherwise just go on and we'll talk when we're in together again.

[20.1., 11:19] Dean: Car it is. There is a suv in that needs an oil change and some tinkering. I'd rather work my hands then my brain today.

[20.1., 11:27] Castiel: Understandably

[20.1., 11:28] Dean: Are you nervous?

[20.1., 11:28] Castiel: No

[20.1., 11:30] Dean: Good. I am nervous for both of us I guess.  
[20.1., 11:30] Dean: I am waiting to see if she'll call me after to yell at me or order me back in

[20.1., 11:31] Castiel: Why should she yell at you.

[20.1., 11:33] Dean: Because I didn't call her when I spiraled last night but burdened you. She specifically told me to call her after our appointment

[20.1., 11:33] Castiel: Ooooh

[20.1., 11:34] Dean: I didn't want to talk more.

[20.1., 11:35] Castiel: I get that

[20.1., 11:36] Dean: She wont  
[20.1., 11:37] Dean: Its ok tho

[20.1., 12:35] Castiel: I'm on my way.  
[20.1., 12:35] Dean: 😘

[20.1., 14:20] Dean: I forgot to ask how long your appointment is today  
[20.1., 14:20] Dean: I hope you are doing ok

[20.1., 14:38] Castiel: Just got out.

[20.1., 14:50] Dean: How are tou  
[20.1., 14:56] Dean: Babe?  
[20.1., 14:59] Dean: My class is about to start  
[20.1., 14:59] Dean: Message me if I should come home

[20.1., 15:11] Garth:  
Dude. Your boyfriend showed up.

[20.1., 15:12] Dean: What?

[20.1., 15:12] Garth: Yeah he said hi and locked himself in the office  
[20.1., 15:12] Garth: You guys fight?

[20.1., 15:12] Dean: No we didn't.  
[20.1., 15:13] Dean: Garth, can you ask him to check his phone please

Garth goes to knock on the door to the office.  
"Mr.Novak? Hello?"

Cas' first impulse is to call out "busy" but then he takes a deep breath and gets over to the door and opens it. "Yeah?"

"Hi. Dean asked me to have you check your phone."  
He turns around and walks off.

Cas blinks and watches him walk off. He shakes his head and closes the door again. He goes back to the numbers, but checks his pockets for his phone.

[20.1., 15:22] Dean: Babe.  
[20.1., 15:22] Dean: Garth told me you are at the office  
[20.1., 15:22] Dean: Are you ok?  
[20.1., 15:23] Dean: I am worried

[20.1., 15:24] Castiel: Hello Dean, yes, I'm working.

[20.1., 15:24] Dean: How'd it go  
[20.1., 15:24] Dean: Are you ok?

[20.1., 15:28] Castiel: I'm good.

[20.1., 15:52] Dean: Talk to me please?

[20.1., 15:52] Castiel: Do you like donuts?

[20.1., 15:52] Dean: Don't shut me out  
[20.1., 15:52] Dean: Yes I do

[20.1., 15:53] Castiel: Good. I'll pick up enough then. When are classes over?

[20.1., 15:54] Dean: 4.30

[20.1., 15:55] Castiel: Okay  
[20.1., 15:58] Castiel: I wanna cook tonight. Any wishes?

[20.1., 15:59] Dean: Can you please answer me if you are ok?

[20.1., 15:59] Castiel: I did.

Dean is nervous. Castiel's behaviour doesn't sit right with him at all but he can't pinpoint it. He has a bad feeling about it.

[20.1., 16:21] Castiel: I'll wrap up here. So, what do you want for Dinner?

[20.1., 16:22] Dean: Something quick and easy

[20.1., 16:22] Castiel: 😔

[20.1., 16:25] Dean: I just want to spend time with you

[20.1., 16:27] Castiel: I want to cook for you

[20.1., 16:28] Dean: Surprise me

[20.1., 16:29] Castiel: Okay

[20.1., 16:36] Dean: I am in my way

[20.1., 16:39] Castiel: Grocery shopping  
[20.1., 16:53] Castiel: I'm home.

[20.1., 16:53] Dean: I am almost there

"I am here." Dean calls out when he gets inside.  
Cas is in the kitchen radio on.  
Dean follows the music and walks into the kitchen. He sees Cas dancing to the music while he chops up something.  
He stands in the door watching him.  
"You really are good huh?"

"Hello, Babe." Cas greets him.

"Are you? Good I mean? I was worried about you." Dean steps closer to Cas and wraps his arms around his middle.

"As long as I keep myself busy. And that you're here."

"Wanna talk about it? I know the busy feeling. I don't want you to crash."

"Let me finish up here first?"

"Of course."

"But you may kiss me."

Dean smiles and presses a chaste peck to Castiel's neck.  
"Thank you."

"What are you making?"

"Thai chicken noodle soup"

"Nice."

Cas finishes cooking and fills two bowls with the soup.

"Need help?" Dean offers.

"Get spoons and whatever you want to drink?" Cas tells him."And maybe forks."

"Drink for you?"

"Wine."

Dean stops short. "Wine? On a school night?"

"Dean , please. Just one glass?"

He grabs the silverware and a wine glass for Cas along with a coke for himself. "Where do you keep the wine?"

"I have some white in the fridge."

Dean brings everything to the table and pours Cas a glass of wine with a small frown on his face.  
"Please talk to me." He says after he sits down. "You behave differently and it's kinda freaking me out."

"What?" Cas takes his glass and stares into it with an empty gaze. "She's not happy with me."

"What did she say?"

"That i don't seem to be ready for our relationship."

"What? Why?"

"Because apparently I was ready to 'fall back into doing everything and anything to please your partner even against your own well being'."

"Shit." Dean rubs his hand across his face. "She should know me better than to assume that would have happened. What did you say to her?"

"It's not so much that you wouldn't have let that happen, but that i was ready to let it happen." Cas sighs."I told her that I knew I had to say no if that had been what you wanted, but that it felt wrong, because you were hurting and needed me."

Dean grabs Cas hand across the table.  
"We didn't let anything happen that shouldn't have. "

"Yeah. But... she thinks I'm not ready for us." He sighs deeply.

"What now? Is this a goodbye dinner?"

Cas' head snaps up and he stares at Dean.

"I don't want that. Angel i don't want that.'

"I need you, Dean."

"So what do you want to do? What are we gonna do?" Dean stirs his soup. "My first reaction is to change the therapist to be honest."

"Really? But I've been with her for years. She knows me. I don't want anyone new. I have to tell my whole story."

"It's a knee-jerk reaction. I'm sorry. I am angry."

"I think that she knows what she's doing. That however harsh it feels and however bad we feel after an appointment, in the long term we feel better."

Dropping his head on the table, Dean groans. "I know. Doesn't mean I like this. Is this why you behaved so strangely today?"

"I ... I didn't."

'You did. I knew something wasn't right as soon as you let me know you got out. You would have told me you'd go to the shop cause everything is good and you wouldn't have been as distant. I was really worried."

"I didn't know what to say. If I had said something, it might have come out wrong and then you would've broken up with me and I would have been dead inside and ...."

Dean snorts. "I see we both like dramatics. Well I like you a lot and I am not breaking up with you."

"Good. Let's eat?"

"My soup is cold." Dean pouts.

Cas stands up and takes both bowls to the microwave.

"Thank you babe."  
Cas brings back the reheated soup.  
They eat and then do the dishes together in silence.

"What do you want to do tonight? Couch? Netflix? Bed and snuggles?" Dean asks.

"Anything as long as you hold me."

"The fort is still up. I think I saw Santana and Lucy hide in there. Wanna join them?"

"Yes." Cas nods

They crawl into the fort and get annoyed looks from the pets.

"Look Babe. We disturbed their nap." Dean smiles

"It's our fort, we're taking back our property."

Dean lays down in a pile of blankets and wiggles around to get comfortable. 9nce he is happy he grabs Castiel and pulls him on top of him and wraps his arms and legs around him. "Squid hug." He tells him

Castiel giggles - yes, giggles - and kisses Dean's cheek."Awesome, i like this."

"Oh my god. You giggled. That's amazing. I have to find more ways to get that sound out of you." Dean laughs."Hey, are you ticklish? "

"Shut up, Winchester." Cas hides his face.

Dean grins. "That wasn't a no, don't bother trying." He says and digs his fingers into Castiel's ribs.

"Don't... " Cas whines. "Tickling is mean."

Dean raises his hands. "Ok fine. But I am glad to see a smile on your face again."

Cas smiles at him. "Thank you."

"For what babe? "

"Putting it there."

"Awwwwwe sappy Angel. I like it." Dean teases and kisses Castiel .  
Cas kisses back.

They kiss for a long time with wandering hands and breathy moans. 

"I did not expect tonight to have a make out session on the agenda." Dean whispers in between kisses.

"Me neither." Cas admits. "But I'm glad."

"Me too."

"I need you more than therapy. You are my therapy."

"No. I think we both have had enough shit happen to us that we do indeed desperately need therapy. But I think us both being in need of help means we understand each other better. So no judgement for either of us for being in therapy."

Cas nods. "Yeah. But I still need you. You're still good for me."

"Am I? That's good. I like being good for you... yes double meaning. Still true."

Cas chuckles. "Yes."

"Oh man tomorrow is Thursday.... I don't want to go to school or work. I want to stay here in the fort and snuggle."

"Same." Castiel sighs.

Dean whines and hides his face in Castiel's neck. " I don't want to be a responsible adult."

"Adulthood sucks, right?"

"Yeah. But the dirty stuff and the drinking makes up for a lot." Dean laughs. "Speaking of dirty things. I am gonna go and take my cage off if it's ok with you and wash the area. Or should I keep it on over night...? What do you think."

"I don't know if it's healthy to keep it on over night."

"They can be worn for long periods of time. Hence the pee hole and washing instructions."

"Hmmm..."

Dean snuggles up to Cas and whispers in his ear. "It also means we can keep making out in bed and it stays pg13."

"Sounds great."

"Come one then. Let's go to bed." Dean crawls out of the fort wiggling his butt on purpose.

"Okay." Cas smiles and follows him.

Once in bed and dressed in the pajamas from yesterday, Dean shuffles over to Cas. "Hey sexy, wanna make out?"

"With you, Gorgeous? Always."

"Wanna be in charge? " Dean asks and motions for Cas to snuggle on top of him.

Cas nods and moves.

Dean looks up at Castiel. "The moonlight hits the back of your head when you hold yourself like this. You look like an angel. Halo and all." He smiles. "Is this angel gonna kiss me?"

"And you call me sappy?" Castiel grins and kisses Dean

Dean thinks. 'The last 2 days sucked, this tho. This is worth it.'

"I adore you, Babe." Cas says softly.

"You stole my word. I like it. I adore you too."

"It makes you comfortable."

"Does it bring my emotions across? "

"Yes. The big ones." Cas agrees.

"Yes. Now keep kissing me please."

They lose track of time over kissing and neither will remember who fell asleep first.


	52. Bee kind

Dean wakes up too warm, Castiel breathing into his neck and still on top of him. He tries to gently wiggle his way out from under his boyfriend without waking him. His alarm won't go off for another few minutes but he needs the bathroom.  
Cas makes groaning sleep noises clearly annoyed that Dean's trying to get away, but not awake enough to act.  
Dean finally gets out of bed and exchanges his body with a pillow.  
He uses the bathroom and comes back into the bedroom just as his alarm goes off.  
Cas groans more and, eyes closed, feels around for the phone to turn it off.  
Dean kneels on the bed behind Castiel and presses kisses to his neck while mumbling:"Good morning Angel. Wakey wakey."

"Yeah... yeah. I'm awake." He croaks.

"Come on grumpy. I go start coffee while you wake up then we can shower."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm sleeping beauty. Kiss me!" Cas grumbles.

"Ok. One kiss then I make coffee." Dean leans down and kisses Castiel way too filthy for the time of the day.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck.

"No. Not letting you pull me into bed." Dean tickles Cas. "Let me go make coffee please."

Cas shrieks and kicks at the tickle sensation. "Aaargh, I hate you. Now I'm awake. That's evil."

"You don't hate me." Dean says as he walks out of the room laughing.  
He returns a few minutes later. Castiel is still in bed. "Coffee is going. Let's go shower?" He holds out his hand.

"If we must." Cas sighs and gets up.

Dean stands in the shower already with his back to Castiel.  
Castiel joins him and wraps his arms around his middle

"Babe. Uhm.. I am gonna take the cage off and I am warning you because..."

"Do you want me to do it?" Cas asks, his chin on Dean's shoulder.

Dean fumbles with the cage. "You can help."

Cas turns Dean around and gets on his knees to take off the cage.

"Oh dear God." Dean leans back and rests his head on the wall behind him. 

As soon as Cas removes it Dean's cock fills out.

Cas holds it and places a kiss on the head. "Good boy."

"Fuck! Sir. Please" Dean whines.

"What is it, my boy? What do you want?"

"Hands, mouth or myself but fuck I wanna come. You look so fucking pretty on your knees in front of me."

Cas grins and looks at Dean. "Fuck my mouth."

"Really? Fuck." Dean feeds his cock into Cas' mouth. "Oh god. Sir. Pinch me if it's too much please."  
He moves his hips slowly in small movements to see how Cas will react but  
Cas bobs his head to make him go faster.

Dean rests his hands on Castiel's head. He moans "Stop me if it's too much."   
He snaps his hips forward and fucks in earnest into the warm and wet heat around his cock. "Oh fuck I... Sir ... I am gonna come ... fuck."  
Dean has been on edge since the night before and their kissing marathon. Now he feels the familiar heat coil in his body way too soon.

Cas flicks his tongue and rubs a spot beneath the head of Dean’s dick.

"Sir... fuck. I'm.... I'm gonna..."

Cas lifts his eyes and nods barely noticeably.

Dean moans and bends over when he comes in Cas' mouth, hips snapping forward out of his control.

Cas holds Dean's hips to steady him.  
He holds himself up with a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Sir, fuck. I.." knees shaking. He can't hold himself up and slides down to the floor.

Cas smiles at him. "Feeling good, boy?"

"I can't feel my legs, Sir."

"Then we'll stay down here to wash up." He smiles and grabs soap and shampoo. "Just relax, let me take care."

"What about you?" Dean points at Cas half hard cock.

"We need to get ready for work."

"Ok. Thank you. You didn't have to." Dean leans over and kisses Castiel.

Cas pushes him back. "I did not do this because I felt that I had to!!! I did this because I wanted it. I am not doing everything and anything to please my partner!" He frowns deeply.

"That.. babe.. that's not what I meant." Dean grabs his face." I meant that as thank you, I didn't expect that to happen."

"Oh."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I trust you to not do anything you don't want to. Trust me I don't expect things. Let me be appreciative of surprises like this." He says softly.

"I'm sorry. I... after ... I just really want you to know that I'm ready and that I'm capable of saying no."

"I know. I trust you. You don't have to prove anything to me." Dean gets up and helps Cas to stand. We are running late. Let's get dressed and ready.

"Yes." Cas nods.

They rush through getting ready and have just enough time for a cup of coffee together before they head out to work and college.

[21.1., 10:02] Dean: I forgot to ask before you left. I am at the shop later today. Am I gonna see you there?

[21.1., 10:02] Castiel: Depends how long you stay.

[21.1., 10:03] Dean: Probably be there from 2ish to 5ish

[21.1., 10:14] Castiel: I can try be there around 4

[21.1., 10:14] Dean: Nice.

[21.1., 10:15] Castiel: Awesome

[21.1., 11:42] Dean: Hey hot stuff  
[21.1., 11:42] Dean: I am bored

[21.1., 11:44] Castiel: I'm sorry 😞  
[21.1., 11:45] Castiel: Hey... since we had two shit days, how about date night?

[21.1., 11:45] Dean: YES

[21.1., 11:46] Castiel: So, kill your boredom planning it. 😘

[21.1., 11:46] Dean: I will

[21.1., 11:46] Castiel: Good

[21.1., 13:00] Dean: Skip the shop today please. I need you showered and dressed by 5. 30pm

[21.1., 13:00] Castiel: Uh...  
[21.1., 13:00] Castiel: Okay  
[21.1., 13:01] Castiel: Dressed how?

[21.1., 13:01] Dean: Warm and comfortable

[21.1., 13:01] Castiel: Can I ask what your plans are?

[21.1., 13:02] Dean: You can ask anything   
[21.1., 13:03] Dean: However, I reserve the right to answer

[21.1., 13:05] Castiel: Haha  
[21.1., 13:06] Castiel: So, you won't tell me where we're going?

[21.1., 13:07] Dean: No

[21.1., 13:21] Castiel: Now I'm gonna suffer in suspense here?

[21.1., 13:37] Dean: Anticipation?

[21.1., 13:39] Castiel: You mean Antici -

[21.1., 13:41] Dean: Do you even like surprises?

[21.1., 13:41] Castiel: - pation

[21.1., 13:41] Castiel: I do.

[21.1., 13:41] Dean: 🤣

[21.1., 13:42] Castiel: I just don't like the suspense. Or anticipation. Lol

[21.1., 13:42] Dean: You are gonna like it  
[21.1., 13:42] Dean: Gabe helped

[21.1., 13:43] Castiel: Now there might he fear  
[21.1., 13:43] Castiel: Be*

[21.1., 13:43] Dean: He called me a sappy idiot

[21.1., 13:43] Castiel: What?

[21.1., 13:44] Dean: I dare say he was impressed with my plan and happy to help  
[21.1., 13:44] Dean: And you are not allowed to tell Donna

[21.1., 13:44] Castiel: Not sure i can still concentrate on work now

[21.1., 13:44] Dean: Sorry?

[21.1., 13:44] Castiel: What?  
[21.1., 13:45] Castiel: Why can i not tell Donna?

[21.1., 13:46] Dean: He said " make sure you don't tell Donna about it. I am gonna steal your idea and do that valentines. "

[21.1., 13:46] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[21.1., 14:16] Dean: So , relaxed a bit? No more scared?

[21.1., 14:20] Castiel: Yeah

[21.1., 14:20] Dean: Yay  
[21.1., 14:41] Dean: Jesus christ babe  
[21.1., 14:42] Dean: You did a ton of shit yesterday

[21.1., 14:48] Castiel: No, it was nothing.

[21.1., 14:53] Dean: Hyperfocused on this instead what was going through your head  
[21.1., 14:53] Dean: ?

[21.1., 14:54] Castiel: 😳 i guess  
[21.1., 15:07] Castiel: I'm sorry  
[21.1., 15:19] Castiel: I'm leaving early, stopping by the shop quickly anyway

[21.1., 15:34] Dean: Ok  
[21.1., 15:34] Dean: I leave here in 30 min but I am going to mine to get ready. I come and pick you up

"Hi, sexy." Cas grins coming into the office, phone in hand pinging with Dean's last text. "Sounds alright."

"Hey Angel. I thought you'd go home?"  
Dean gets up and grabs Cas tie and pulls him across the desk to kiss him.

I texted you I'm coming here.

"I didn't think I'd see you." Dean smiles. " I hope you didn't come here to ask for hints? Cause my lips are sealed."

"Not with mine."

"Nerd." Dean grabs his jacket. "I am heading out babe. I have to get ready. And so do you. I pick you up."

[21.1., 16:11] Castiel: "So, how warm and comfy?"

[21.1., 16:12] Dean: Not mountain hiking in winter warm more like a longer walk at first snow.

[21.1., 16:13] Castiel: 👍

Castiel paces in his living room. He debates taking down the fort, not because it's in the way, but because he wants something to do while waiting for Dean.

Dean knocks. He is nervous like on a first date but he can't wait to take Castiel out.

Castiel nearly jumps out of his skin and runs to the door.

"Are you ready to go? "

"Yes!" Cas grabs his jacket from the hook by the door.

"Take your hat please. " Dean says and waits for Cas before he grabs his hand and leads him to the car.  
He opens the door for him and then gets in the driver's seat. "Very hungry or can you wait like 40 min?"

"I'm too nervous to eat."

"Ok. You have 40 min of a nice drive to calm down."

"Okay."

"Don't be nervous babe. I am very much looking forward to this with you." He grabs Castiel's hand and heads down the road.

"Yeah. It's just, I have no idea when I've been on the last date that someone had planned so thoughtfully?"

"Would knowing where we are going make you feel more relaxed?"

"Maybe?"

"Well that wasn't a clear yes so I am gonna keep it a surprise." Dean smirks. 

They drive out of the town and follow a small side road for a long time.  
After almost 40min Castiel sees a sign.

"Bee kind meadery"

Cas looks at the sign and then at Dean.

"Where are we Dean?"

"We are at a meadery. We are going to see their honey bees and how they turn their honey into mead and we get to try some during dinner. Dinner is on the patio that's why you needed to dress warm"

"Oooooh!!!"

Dean parks and gets out of the car. He waits for Cas to get out and then asks:"Do you like it?"

"Yes!!!" Cas beams.

"Awesome. I am glad. Let's go."

Cas squeezes Dean's hand and grins.

"The meadery is tiny. They only produce a few bottles a year and make most of their money from their honey. " Dean tells him.

"Gabriel only makes honey, he didn't venture into mead making." Cas says.

The tour is very interesting and Cas has lively conversations all about bees and honey and different sorts of blossoms and how to know your honey is actually chestnut blossoms not maple and the like.

Dean watches Castiel wander around and talk to everyone there. The owner appears next to him.

"Hey, you Dean?" He says.

"Huh? Yeah that's me. Dean Winchester." 

"Nice to put a face to the name. I am Cain. We spoke on the phone. He looks happy." Cain says and nods towards Castiel.

"Nice to meet you Cain. Yeah. His little bee nerd heart is happy it seems. I hope I get him to have dinner with me and not lose him to the bees here." Dean chuckles.

Cain claps a hand in Dean's shoulder. "He's a lucky man. I can't remember any time I had someone set something like this up with us in less then a few hours. Are you going to propose?"

Dean's eyes go wide. "Oh god no. We've only just met since the beginning of December. No no no no no. Way too soon. Way way way too soon."

Cain laughs. "Ok. I get it. No worries. Enjoy yourself tonight." 

He excuses himself to the kitchen and disappears as quietly as he arrived.

"Dean?" Cas comes over to him.

"Hey Angel. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. But are you?"

"Yeah. I am. You look stupidly pretty when you are happy. I enjoy watching you."

"You are so terribly amazing."

"Ready to eat? Or do you want to keep talking bees?" Dean blushes.

"No, it's okay. It was just nice to talk bees with someone other than Gabe for a change."

Dean smiles. "I am very happy you like it here. Let's go see if dinner is ready."

Cas nods happily and pecks Dean's lips quickly.

Dinner is amazing. Honey glazed steaks with rosemary and lemon buttered potatoes. The mead is sweet but compliments the food perfectly. The staff have set the table in blue and green and hung fairy lights up all around the patio. As the sun sets it gets colder but they bring blankets and start a little fire in the fire pit next to the patio.  
Cas feels so happy he can't even remember when he's last felt this happy and carefree. He leans over to Dean and kisses his cheek.

Dean blushes."I am very happy you like it here."

"I'm very happy you are in my life."

"Me too."

The waiting staff comes and clears the table and refills their water glasses.  
Cain comes out a few minutes later. " Gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your dinner?"

"Oh yes. It was fabulous." Cas nods.

Dean agrees. " Yes Cain. Thank you. The food was amazing and so is mead. I can't thank you enough for helping me do this."

"I really like this place, your bees are very happy."

"I'd like to think so. My name is Cain. I own this little place. I take it you are Castiel?"

"Yes, I am." He smiles. "My brother has a small honey bee farm too."

"Gabriel. Yeah. I know him. His honey variants are great. I have been trying to talk him into letting me make mead from some. Put in a good word for me?" Cain winks.

"We will. Thank you Cain. " Dean answers briskly and grabs Castiel's hand. "I think we need to head home soon. Can I have the bill please?"

Cain smiles knowingly and gets up. " I'll be right back."

Cas looks at Dean a little bewildered.

Dean looks down at the table. "I'm sorry. I.. I think I haven't outgrown that jealous streak after all."

"Jealous? Why jealous? Of whom?"

"He winked at you."

"But he knows I'm here with you."

"He winked."

"Okay." Castiel smirks.

Cain comes back with the bill and Dean hands him his credit card.

"You've let me have alcohol on a school night, Dean." Cas chuckles.

"You deserve it. I had one glass. But I am good to drive. Wanna head home?"

"Yes, please."

Cain comes back and hands Dean his card and a business card. "Thanks for coming here tonight. I hope you liked it. You should come in spring time when we have new bees and set up hives. Take this as a standing invitation and ease let your brother know to contact me." He says and taps the business card. "Get home safely gentlemen."

"I heard he will be coming here himself soon..." Cas smirks.

"I can't wait." Cain says and shakes their hands.

Dean and Cas walk out hand in hand to the car.

"I like it here." Dean says.

"That was the most special thing anyone has ever done for me."

Dean blushes a dark red. "We've had some shit days. I think you deserved a nice night. And it's absolutely beautiful out here."

"It is, it really really is."

They get to the car and Dean holds on to Cas' hand, stopping him from getting in. He pulls him over and kisses him gently.

"Thank you for being my date tonight and trusting me with planning it even if it made you nervous."

"I know I can trust you. Just, the knowledge of surprises makes me nervous. Surprises are great, but knowing there is one coming..." he chuckles nervously.

They get in the car and Dean drives towards Castiel's house. They drive in comfortable silence with Dean's cassette tape playing in the background.  
Dean parks in front of Castiel's house.

"May I walk you to the door?"

"Yes, please."

"Wait here." He says and gets out of the car. He walks to Cas' side and opens his door for him. He reaches out for Castiel's hand.

Castiel chuckles and takes Dean's hand.  
Dean helps him out the car and closes the door for him. They walk up to the house and Dean stops at the front door.

"Date night number 2. Do I get to kiss my date at the door?

"Thank you for this very beautiful date." Cas smiles

"You deserve the best."

"And you deserve a kiss."

Dean whispers: "yay!" And leans in.

Castiel kisses him deeply, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle.

Dean hugs Cas back and licks into his mouth.   
In-between kisses he asks. :" May I come in?"

Cas let's out a relieved sigh then puts on a cheeky grin as he asks "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" He chuckles.

"I think I'd like to come in to let me dog out and snuggle you to sleep?

"Perfect."

They head inside and take care of their furry critters before heading upstairs and getting ready for bed.

"Do you and Gabriel conspire often?" Cas asks as they brush their teeth.

"Maybe." Dean answers carefully.

Castiel raises his eyebrow. "What else did you conspire about? What happened to dog food?"

"Well. It seems me taking care of you while you were sick and you clinging to me like a poorly baby koala, made him realise that dog treats are not necessary. "

"Oh. That's nice. I'm glad. It would have been weird feeding you to Santana.

Dean snorts. "Yeah."

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

Dean crawls into bed first and opens the blanket for Cas. "Little spoon? Or want me as your pillow?"

"Little spoon." Cas agrees and crawls into bed.

Dean holds his arms open and lets Cas settle in comfortably. He presses a kiss to the back of his neck. "Good night Angel."


	53. Nesting

[22.1., 05:40] Castiel: Hello Sam. This is Cas. Jack was kind enough to share your number.   
This is an emergency. I just realized that I am completely unprepared for Sunday. Did you have any plans? Can you help me with a last minute present idea?

Castiel woke before his alarm. He has no idea why he hadn't thought of it before and why it had woken him up this morning, but right now Dean's birthday is the sole thing he can think about.

[22.1., 07:15] Sam: Morning Castiel   
Dean is not a fan of celebrating big. I got him a gift card for the auto parts store and a 6 pack of micro brew with the help of an anonymous friend that's over 21. I am not sure what his plans are. He usually gets shit faced at the road house and that's it. Somehow I doubt that's on his agenda this year. I am just as clueless as you.

Cas sighs a little as he reads Sam's reply.

Dean's alarm goes off as Sam's message pings on Castiel's phone. He groans and grabs onto Cas. "Morning."

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Can we skip today? I don't wanna adult."

[22.1., 07:20] Sam: Hey if you come up with something let me know. No surprise party! He hates them.

[22.1., 07:21] Castiel: Thanks, that's a very helpful advice!

"You go ahead and skip, I skipped too much last week, so I'm going to be an adult..." Cas tells him.

"Fine. I adult too."

"Hey Dean? What is something you wish you had?" Cas asks as he gets up. "Also, shower together?"

"What I wish I had? Fuck babe. I don't know. It's a little early for an existential crisis." Dean follows Cas into the bathroom and watches him undress.

"Existential crisis???" Cas asks, stepping into the shower.

"Yeah. I wish I had a lot of things. My own shop, my degree, the house paid off, college funds so Sammy won't have to take out loans.... '' Dean undresses and gets in behind Cas. "But I got you. That's nice." And wraps his arms around Castiel and kisses his neck.

"Okay...I wasn't thinking that big." Cas admits leaning back into the touch.

"I got everything else. I got a working car, got a roof over my head, manage my finances well enough that I can go to school without debt. I have enough to splurge sometimes and I got you."

"You are so gruesomely sappy." Cas chuckles. "So, what do you splurge on?"

Dean soaps up his hands and starts to wash Cas' back. "I used to splurge on bars... a lot. Now I saved a lot of money not drinking myself stupid. I guess I splurge on you. Like last night."

"Hmmm, okay."

"Why are you asking?"

"Just because..."

Dean slips his soapy hands around Castiel's rib cage and washes his chest slowly traveling south.  
"Just because... hm?"

"Yes..." Cas nods and turns around.

"I already washed your back. I was gonna wash the front..."

"I wanted to wash you too and I wanted to see you."

"Ok... "

Cas just looks at Dean for a while before soaping his front.

"May I return yesterday morning's favor?" Dean asks.

"Not now." Cas says low and kisses Dean's chest.

"Ok." Dean lifts Castiel's head and presses a kiss to his lips. "Then let's finish up so we can get the day started and the boring adulting stuff over with.

"Yes." 

Getting ready and leaving the house together has quickly become Dean's favorite thing in the morning.  
Once at college and in class he smiles over at Charly and motions for her to check her phone.

[22.1., 08:39] Dean: Any updates?

[22.1., 08:54] Charly:Not like this. Traceable. I'll get us a private study room at the library during lunch

[22.1., 08:57] Dean: Ok. Sweet.

[22.1., 08:53] Castiel: Gabe!!!  
HELP!!!  
I know you helped Dean, now help me!!!!

[22.1., 09:04] Gabe:I have no idea what you are talking about

[22.1., 09:05] Castiel: It's Dean's birthday on Sunday

[22.1., 09:05] Gabe: Ok and that is my problem how?

[22.1., 09:06] Castiel: You are my brother, I need help.

[22.1., 09:07] Gabe: Sex him up. He seems to be the kinda guy that would love to spend all day naked

[22.1., 09:07] Castiel: Thanks

[22.1., 09:09] Gabe: Baby brother what are you looking for here? I don't know the guy. All I know is that he is good for you and head over heels in love with you. I am sure you could give him a gum wrapper and he'd treasure it forever in his secret, gay love, treasure chest

[22.1., 09:10] Castiel: You helped him set up our date night. I just need ideas... never mind. I'll manage

[22.1., 09:11] Habe: That was easy though. You like bee's. I don't know what he likes besides you.

[22.1., 09:13] Castiel: Old cars. Larp(i guess). Pie. Burgers. Food in general.

[22.1., 09:18] Gabe: There is an old timey diner in the town over. They bring food to you on roller skates and they do outdoor movie nights on the weekend where you sit in your car like old school.

[22.1., 09:19] Castiel: I knew you could help. You're fantastic.

[22.1., 09:19] Gabe: Happy to help  
[22.1., 09:19] Gabe: Sex him up at the movie

[22.1., 09:20] Castiel: This is Castiel, not Anael....

[22.1., 09:21] Gabe: Birthday sex is always a win

[22.1., 09:22] Castiel: I'll tell Missouri my brother forces me to sex and is no better than my exes…

[22.1., 09:23] Gabe: No  
[22.1., 09:23] Gabe: She is scary as fyck  
[22.1., 09:24] Gabe: And you know I am joking

[22.1., 09:24] Castiel: Then stop being a jerk. I thought you liked and supported me.

[22.1., 09:25] Gabe: I am just being a big brother  
[22.1., 09:25] Gabe: But seriously . Have you?

[22.1., 09:26] Castiel: Have i what?

[22.1., 09:26] Gabe: Had sex

[22.1., 09:26] Castiel: Yes.

[22.1., 09:26] Gabe: Is he respectful  
[22.1., 09:26] Gabe: Or pushy?

[22.1., 09:27] Castiel: Very very respectful  
[22.1., 09:27] Castiel: He's amazing

[22.1., 09:27] Gabe: No pressure?

[22.1., 09:28] Castiel: No pressure.  
[22.1., 09:29] Castiel: I had near meltdown Tuesday. I misunderstood him and saw pressure where there wasn't

[22.1., 09:29] Gabe: Oh shit  
[22.1., 09:30] Gabe: How'd he take it

[22.1., 09:30] Castiel: Rather good seeing he was in a crap state himself.

[22.1., 09:31] Gabe: What happened?

[22.1., 09:31] Castiel: Hey, can I come over tomorrow morning? I could bake him pie without him walking in on me.

[22.1., 09:32] Gabe: Sure. Donna is off for once too

[22.1., 09:33] Castiel: He had his appointment with Missouri Tuesday and was in a really fucked shape and I misinterpreted things he said and did.  
[22.1., 09:33] Castiel: We'll talk about that tomorrow

[22.1., 09:33] Gabe: Ok.  
[22.1., 09:33] Gabe: Well be awake around 8

[22.1., 09:34] Castiel: Can you make it look like you need me there? I don't want to throw him out or make him suspicious

[22.1., 09:34] Gabe: I call you tonight

[22.1., 09:35] Castiel: Thank you

[22.1., 09:38] Gabe: No problem lover boy

[22.1., 09:38] Castiel: I thought that's Dean 😉

[22.1., 09:42] Gabe: Both of you are

[22.1., 09:43] Castiel: Okay

[22.1., 09:55] Dean: Charly says hi. And she is very impressed with our date last night.

[22.1., 09:55] Castiel: I miss you.  
[22.1., 09:56] Castiel: You were impressive. Thinking of it and organizing and all

[22.1., 09:56] Dean: 😘

[22.1., 09:58] Castiel: I loved our date. It was great. You have set a terribly high mark there. I'll never be able to top that.

[22.1., 09:58] Dean: Don't need to. Your face was worth it.

[22.1., 09:58] Castiel: I'll think ill just be the date bottom in our relationship

[22.1., 10:00] Dean: I never made that much of a fuzz. Don't expect shit like that all the time please

[22.1., 10:09] Castiel: No. I'm good with being taken to the churro cart or just stargazing in the backyard. Don't hurt your brain over me.

[22.1., 10:30] Dean: That's good. I'll keep that in mind.

[22.1., 10:27] Castiel: Charlie,  
Did you or Benny or both of you have any plans for Dean's birthday?

[22.1., 10:31] Charly: hey usually we just try to keep him from alcohol poisoning or keep him away from the wrong kinda women to go home with. No idea what to do this year

[22.1., 10:33] Castiel: Would you like to join us for dinner at the retro diner? We'd have to go early, it's movie night too, I'd like to take him there.

[22.1., 10:40] Charly: I ask my lady but I am sure she's up for that. I don't have Benny's number

[22.1., 10:41] Castiel: Me neither, only his shop. And I don't want to call him there. He tries to flirt with me…  
[22.1., 10:41] Castiel: I'll ask Sam.

[22.1., 10:42] Charly: Ok.

[22.1., 10:43] Castiel: Sam,  
Want to join us for dinner and a movie at the retro diner Sunday? And do you have Benny's number? Could you ask him?

[22.1., 10:47] Sam: sounds good  
I asked him. Jack and I are in and I asked benny. I let you know

[22.1., 11:05] Dean: Why is Charly grinning at me? She is scaring me. She looks like she is planning something.

[22.1., 11:05] Castiel: Why are you asking me?

[22.1., 11:06] Dean: Don't want to ask her.  
[22.1., 11:06] Dean: Lol

[22.1., 11:07] Castiel: And how should I know?

[22.1., 11:08] Dean: You could debate with me what she is planning

[22.1., 11:09] Castiel: I see  
[22.1., 11:12] Castiel: Do you have some larp event coming up and she plans to be mean to her Handmaiden?

[22.1., 11:16] Dean: No really.  
[22.1., 11:16] Dean: Maybe she is planning her next DnD campaign

[22.1., 11:17] Castiel: Then why is she grinning at you?

[22.1., 11:17] Dean: She likes to try and rope me in  
[22.1., 11:17] Dean: Maybe I am just on edge  
[22.1., 11:17] Dean: Can we do a fort weekend?  
[22.1., 11:18] Dean: Just hide away?

[22.1., 11:19] Castiel: I cannot hide you from your friends and family this weekend. I must share. It's the law.

[22.1., 11:30] Dean: Nooooo  
[22.1., 11:30] Dean: I don't want to  
[22.1., 11:30] Dean: Can we have one day just for us?

[22.1., 11:31] Castiel: Uh... tomorrow?

[22.1., 11:31] Dean: Oh god  
[22.1., 11:31] Dean: What have you planned for sunday  
[22.1., 11:31] Dean: Is this why you asked me what I want this morning

[22.1., 11:33] Castiel: 🙈  
[22.1., 11:35] Castiel: It's your birthday... i just can't keep your friends and family away. They kinda have a right to wish you well and maybe visit you…

[22.1., 11:37] Dean: They can send me a text

[22.1., 11:38] Castiel: Fine…

[22.1., 11:38] Dean: Have you planned something already?

[22.1., 11:38] Castiel: I might

[22.1., 11:39] Dean: Ok

[22.1., 11:39] Castiel: I know you hate surprise parties, so i will tell you once it's official

[22.1., 11:39] Dean: Not a big party please

[22.1., 11:40] Castiel: No

[22.1., 11:40] Dean: Ok  
[22.1., 11:40] Dean: And I get you all to myself tomorrow?

[22.1., 11:46] Castiel: As far as I know you also get me most of Sunday.

[22.1., 11:46] Dean: Nice.  
[22.1., 11:46] Dean: Ok. I can deal with that  
[22.1., 11:46] Dean: Thank.you

[22.1., 12:00] Castiel: I promise I won't do some huge surprise party and i will tell you of my plans before Sunday

[22.1., 12:01] Dean: I can be surprised as long as I know it's not huge

[22.1., 12:02] Castiel: Hmmm.... then maybe I'll start by telling you the size and then you decide if you want to know more.

[22.1., 12:02] Dean: Just how many people?  
[22.1., 12:02] Dean: Just a total

[22.1., 12:05] Castiel: That's what I am not certain of yet. It's either us + 4 or + 5 people. Though i don't know if the 5th has a +1

[22.1., 12:05] Dean: Stay under 10 total? Please

[22.1., 12:06] Castiel: It's not going to be more than what i stated before

[22.1., 12:06] Dean: Ok

[22.1., 12:21] Castiel: So, so you want more details?

[22.1., 12:21] Dean: No

[22.1., 12:21] Castiel: I could tell you who the people are

[22.1., 12:22] Dean: I want time with you and I am sure you'd only invite people I like. If you tried to get anyone I don't get along with, Charly or Sam would tell you. Assuming those two are in on it  
[22.1., 12:22] Dean: Guess that's why Charly kept looking at me

[22.1., 12:23] Castiel: Yeah. Charlie and Sam are coming. Sam is bringing Jack and I'm 99% sure Dorothy will come with Charlie.

[22.1., 12:23] Dean: Good

[22.1., 12:23] Castiel: I'm just waiting to hear from Benny.  
[22.1., 12:23] Castiel: That's all

[22.1., 12:23] Dean: If I have those 2 I'm fine   
[22.1., 12:24] Dean: I got to run  
[22.1., 12:24] Dean: I talk to you later babe  
[22.1., 12:24] Dean: 😘

[22.1., 12:24] Castiel: Talk yo you later.  
[22.1., 12:25] Castiel: Miss you already

[22.1., 14:59] Dean: I got one more hour in the shop and then I am done for today

[22.1., 14:59] Castiel: Hmm...  
[22.1., 15:00] Castiel: We won't ever be able to work together again …

[22.1., 15:01] Dean: Why?

[22.1., 15:02] Castiel: Because by the time I'd get there you're gone and Wednesdays you have school in the afternoon now

[22.1., 15:06] Dean: I just ditching out early today  
[22.1., 15:07] Dean: Its my birthday weekend

[22.1., 15:07] Castiel: Hmmm  
[22.1., 15:20] Castiel: So, do you have any plans?

[22.1., 15:22] Dean: I kinda should check on my place

[22.1., 15:23] Castiel: Alright.

[22.1., 15:25] Dean: I've been at yours more than mine

[22.1., 15:26] Castiel: I'm sorry

[22.1., 15:26] Dean: Don't be. I like your place but I need to check if my roof made it through all that snow and melting lately

[22.1., 15:27] Castiel: Yeah.

[22.1., 15:28] Dean: Hey... uhm  
[22.1., 15:29] Dean: Do you own your place?

[22.1., 15:32] Castiel: I do.

[22.1., 15:47] Dean: What are we doing for dinner?

[22.1., 15:48] Castiel: I don't know  
[22.1., 15:50] Castiel: How about salad

[22.1., 15:53] Dean: Sounds good  
[22.1., 15:54] Dean: You or me?

[22.1., 15:54] Castiel: Guess yours, so your place doesn't feel neglected  
[22.1., 15:56] Castiel: When should I be there?

[22.1., 15:56] Castiel: Sam, Have you heard from Benny?

[22.1., 15:56] Sam: I haven't.

[22.1., 15:56] Dean: You can show up anytime

[22.1., 15:57] Castiel: Okay, i need to do a few things at home first

[22.1., 15:57] Sam: Should I message him

[22.1., 16:01] Castiel: Yes, I'd like to know, so i can reserve us a table

[22.1., 16:05] Sam: He said he'll do anything for you and will be there and wants to know if he can bring someone

[22.1., 16:06] Castiel: Anything for me??? Not Dean? Oh.  
Yes, he can, everyone else has a +1 too…

[22.1., 16:07] Castiel: Driving home now

[22.1., 16:30] Dean: I'm cleaning out my fridge  
[22.1., 16:30] Dean: So many things alive  
[22.1., 16:30] Dean: We need a schedule

[22.1., 16:42] Castiel: Okay.

[22.1., 16:44] Dean: We've been staying at one or the other place a lot lately

[22.1., 16:45] Castiel: Yes, we have

[22.1., 16:46] Dean: What time do you think you'll get here?

[22.1., 16:51] Castiel: I don't know  
[22.1., 16:54] Castiel: When do you want me latest?

[22.1., 16:55] Dean: That's a tough question  
[22.1., 16:55] Dean: I used to be used to being alone  
[22.1., 16:55] Dean: I don't even have my puppy

[22.1., 16:56] Castiel: She's helping me

[22.1., 16:56] Dean: Thats good  
[22.1., 16:57] Dean: I dont like being alone here  
[22.1., 16:57] Dean: But my fridge is clean now.  
[22.1., 16:57] Dean: And i got enough food for tonight and tomorrow morning

[22.1., 16:58] Castiel: I could bring stuff from my fridge so it doesn't come alive?

[22.1., 16:59] Dean: Yes please  
[22.1., 16:59] Dean: And soon?  
[22.1., 16:59] Dean: Please

[22.1., 16:59] Castiel: Yeah. Need to pack some stuff

Castiel packs what's in his fridge and packs his stuff for pie making in another basket to have in his car. Then he packs some drawing material with his clothes. He congratulates himself for being clever enough to have the online ordered presents shipped to Gabriel's place.

Dean is cleaning his kitchen and dusting his place. He throws on a load of laundry and puts fresh sheets on his bed. The ones Castiel gave him. He lights his favorite candle for some nice smell after he airs out the place.

[22.1., 17:33] Dean: I bought a cat bed for lucy  
[22.1., 17:34] Dean: Wanna bring him along?  
[22.1., 17:34] Dean: I think I'd like him to get to know my place as well as Tana knows yours.

[22.1., 17:35] Castiel: He needs his toilet

[22.1., 17:35] Dean: I got one..... just need litter.  
[22.1., 17:36] Dean: Or does he only poop in his specific bathroom?

[22.1., 17:40] Castiel: I can bring litter

[22.1., 17:41] Dean: Sleep over at mine! Yay!  
[22.1., 17:41] Dean: I should build a fort here too?

[22.1., 17:43] Castiel: If you want... 🙂

Dean folds out his couch and sets up a nest like structure on it instead of a fort . He doesn't own fairy lights but he thinks it looks nice.

[22.1., 17:52] Castiel: Okay, critters packed, fridge packed... anything else?

[22.1., 17:52] Dean: The salad is ready and waiting to have dressing added

[22.1., 17:53] Dean: I lost track of where my plug resides? No pressure to use it just wondering if it's here? I think it is right?

[22.1., 18:00] Castiel: I think it's here, I'll check

[22.1., 18:05] Dean: No its here, I found it

[22.1., 18:05] Castiel: Oh. Okay. On my way then

[22.1., 18:06] Dean: Drive careful.

[22.1., 18:45] Castiel: Some help?

Dean runs outside to help Castiel unload.  
"Looks like you are moving in." He grins at Cas.

"Haha... that's just Lucifer's stuff. He moves in..." Castiel pokes his tongue.

"Thats fine. Means you'll be here more often too."

Castiel grins and kisses Dean's cheek.

Dean sets everything for Lucy inside and greets his dog. "Hey baby. Did you miss daddy?"

She greets him happily. Cas makes sure his pie stuff is still in the car when he closes the trunk. "That's all."

They walk inside and Dean shows him where to set up for the cat.  
Castiel makes everything ready for Lucifer and prays to God that he'll accept his new toilet

The cats tail is puffed up as he walks through the house checking everything out. Santana follows him in respectful distance after she got swatted once in the beginning.

"I can bring him home if it doesn't work."

"I think it will be fine. Give me your shirt?" Dean holds out his hand. "I am gonna put it in his bed so he has something that smells like you."

Cas takes off his shirt and hands it over.

"Hmmmm win win for him and me. He gets the shirt and I get you shirtless." Dean winks.

"Yes. Does he need my pants too?" Cas laughs.

"Are you offering?"

Castiel shrugs.

"Let's eat first. Then we'll see. Wanna change into comfy clothes first? And sadly, you might need a shirt. Heating has been turned off while I was out to save money and it's only just slowly coming back. I am afraid I will have to update that soon."

"Okay. Yeah. I'll be right back."

Cas heads to the bed room and changes into sweats and hoodie.

Dean is sitting at the table when he comes back down. A big salad bowl on the table and plates ready for Cas to sit down and eat.

"Just a simple Cesar salad but I have several dressings to choose from and fresh bread."

"Mmmmh, it looks great, Dean. Thank you."

They eat in comfortable silence.   
Dean looks up. "Look." He whispers and points towards the cat bed. 

Santana and Lucifer are in it together wrapped around each other.

"Oh my God!!!! They are too cute together!"

"Yeah." Dean agrees. "I am glad Lucy calmed down."

"Me too.I really hope he accepts the toilet too."

"We'll deal with it when we have to. Cats are very smart. "

"Yes they are."

They finish up dinner and Dean loads his dishwasher. "It's usually not worth it for me to turn it on, but I had a lot of stuff go bad and need to wash the dishes and containers." He says to Castiel's questioning face.

"Oh, I understand." Cas helps him.

"Thank you. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Would you mind if I did some sketching while we watch it?"

"No problem. What are you drawing today? "

"I uh... your birthday present."  
Cas grabs his sketchbook and his pencils.

"Soooooooo. Can I see?"

"In your dreams."

"Angel." Dean whines.

"You can see it Sunday."

Dean tries to focus on the movie but keeps looking over to Castiel and his sketchpad. He turns and tries to put his head in his lap.

"Bad boy." Cas tells him and gently swats at him.

Dean pouts. "But you're here and ignoring me. I made this nest for snuggles.

"But when should I make your present?"

"I just need you. You're the best present."

"Fine. Let me put this away, then we snuggle."

Dean sits up. "I am sorry. I feel needy. I'll go walk Santana."

"No... I... I'm sorry."

Dean goes to get dressed. "If I go for like 30 min to an hour, think we can snuggle then without you losing too much time for the drawing?"

"Okay."

He walks up behind Cas. "Don't worry. I just feel ... clingy? I guess. I don't want to be annoying so let me walk some of that whiny energy off." Dean kisses his cheek. "I'll take my time."

"I'm sorry I've ignored you." Cas sighs.

"I give you an hour now all to yourself. Then I demand attention, ok?"

"Okay."

Dean leaves with a small wave.

Cas waves back. He feels bad but tries his best to concentrate on his drawing.

Dean feels bad too. He appreciates the gesture of a hand drawn picture but he really just wants to spend time with his boyfriend.

Castiel wonders if it was a stupid idea wanting to give Dean something self-made on such short notice.

[22.1., 22:12] Dean: Hey babe. I wandered to the ice cream store  
[22.1., 22:13] Dean: Want some? Not much to choose from but I know the girl working

[22.1., 22:17] Castiel: Sounds good. Yes

[22.1., 22:18] Dean: Good. I am slowly walking back. Got the ice.cream wrapped up nicely

[22.1., 22:20] Castiel: Yay  
[22.1., 22:29] Castiel: Castiel puts away his drawing stuff and makes hot chocolate to go with the ice cream

"Honey, I'm home?"

"Honey, I'm in the nest."

"Can I demand attention now?" Dean let's Santana off her leash and she runs straight to Lucifer and curls up with him.

"You already have it."

Dean hangs up his jacket and puts his boots by the door.  
He goes to grab spoons from the kitchen and joins Cas in the nest.

"I made cocoa."

"Awesome. Thank you. I brought vanilla ice cream, chocolate and birthday cake. "

"A little early, but yay."

"But look it has sprinkles."

"I like sprinkles."

Dean lays out the ice cream containers Picnic style and hands Castiel a spoon.

Cas grins. "You know, with you, with our nests and forts... it's like we always have the best dates all the time."

"I think the magic ingredients are you and me." Dean smiles. "Pretty sure we could eat dry toast in the rain and as long as we are doing it together we'd have a great time."

"Very true. Man, I adore you so much."

Dean feeds castiel a spoon of chocolate ice cream. "I adore you too."

Castiel smiles happily as he eats the ice cream.

"You got some ice cream right there." Dean says and points to the top of Castiel's lip. He leans over and licks it off. "Got it." He whispers.

Cas smiles, smitten by Dean's charm.

Ice cream finished and hot chocolate emptied they lay in their nest on their sides looking at each other. Dean reaches his hand over and strokes over Castiel's face.

"You're all I need too."

"Thank you for giving me attention. I am sorry I was annoying. I am thrilled to see what you are making me."

"Don't be sorry. I am sorry. I shouldn't have come here if I was just going to ignore you. I'm selfish."

"Let's agree we both could have handled that better?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Dean..." Cas sighs deeply.

"Whats up angel?"

"Gabriel called while you were gone."

"What did he want?"

"For me to come over tomorrow morning."

"Nooooo. Whyyy. You promised it was my day?" Dean pouts.

"I know. I'm so sorry. "

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. Two hours at least."

"Fine. . ." Dean sighs.

"I'll just go as early as I'm allowed to show up and you just sleep in while I'm gone."

"Ok. I am sure I can find stuff to make Time go by."

"I'm sorry. I will be back and will be all yours. You'll have Lucifer..."

"If you are gonna get up early we should go to sleep."

"Hmm, yeah."

"Do you want to sleep here in the nest or go to bed? I put fresh sheets on?"

"I wouldn't mind snuggling up here for sleep."

Dean grabs a bunch of.blankets he has stacked off to the side and throws them onto the nest.   
They get ready for bed together and curl up like their pets for the night.


	54. It has a bow

Dean wakes up alone in the nest. Lucifer is sleeping on his back and Santana is on his feet.  
Castiel had gotten up early and gone to Gabriel's place to bake his pies for Dean's birthday.  
Dean pats the bed for his phone and checks the time.

[23.1., 08:50] Dean: I just woke up and I can't move. I am being held hostage by the critters.

[23.1., 08:57] Castiel: Oh, good, they listened

[23.1., 09:06] Dean: You set me up  
[23.1., 09:06] Dean: How long have you been gone?

[23.1., 09:11] Castiel: I arrived there at 8.

[23.1., 09:11] Dean: Ok.  
[23.1., 09:11] Dean: Having fun?  
[23.1., 09:12] Dean: And are you able to read your messages without anyone reading over your shoulder

[23.1., 09:12] Castiel: Why? Are you going to sext me?

[23.1., 09:12] Dean: Well I woke up horny  
[23.1., 09:13] Dean: And you have more control over yourself so I am not worried about you getting hard around your brother  
[23.1., 09:14] Dean: And I just remembered that you got the app for my plug

[23.1., 09:14] Castiel: Oh

[23.1., 09:18] Dean: Oh?  
[23.1., 09:32] Dean: Well... I just got out of the shower and I am CLEAN

[23.1., 09:33] Castiel: Okay

[23.1., 09:34] Dean: I locked myself in the bedroom. I am naked on the bed and halfway prepped enough to add the plug. I am so hard

[23.1., 09:36] Castiel: I am sad i don't see that

[23.1., 09:37] Dean: Want me to go super slow so I am still horny and ready when you get here?

[23.1., 09:43] Castiel: Yes

[23.1., 10:02] Dean: I am wearing the plug.  
[23.1., 10:02] Dean: Wanna try if the app works for you?  
[23.1., 10:02] Dean: Just be gentle please because fuck i am so ready to come

[23.1., 10:06] Castiel: I shall try it

Dean waits nervously. Suddenly the strongest vibration starts up in his ass and he nearly falls off the bed trying to reach his phone.

[23.1., 10:11] Dean: Babe. Fuck. Lower...  
[23.1., 10:12] Dean: Oh god please  
[23.1., 10:12] Dean: Turn it down

His plug goes down to vibrate in a low rhythmic hum. Enough to keep him on edge but not strong enough to make him come.

[23.1., 10:14] Dean: Thank you.  
[23.1., 10:14] Dean: Please tell me Gabe is almost done with you and you can come home soon.

[23.1., 10:18] Castiel: I'm ready to pack up.

Dean is laying on the bed gripping the sheets.  
His cock lays on his stomach leaking and spreading pre cum over his skin.

[23.1., 10:24] Castiel: I'm off now.  
[23.1., 10:24] Castiel: Should i keep the app operating  
[23.1., 10:24] Castiel: ?

[23.1., 10:27] Dean: Whatever you want. It's keeping me on edge but not enough to make me come.

[23.1., 10:29] Castiel: That's good

Castiel leaves the pies in the trunk along with the wrapped presents and the drawing equipment he had taken with him. He had not made as much progress as he hoped because most of his non-baking time had been spend talking to Gabriel about Tuesday night.

Dean hears the car arrive but he can't get up to greet Cas.  
"Bedroom!" He calls out once he hears Castiel close the front door.

Castiel uses the app to speed up the vibration while he makes his way to the bedroom.

"Fuck!" Dean moans.

The bedroom door opens and Dean sees Castiel walk in.  
"Hi! Oh my god." Hi hips are moving, fucking into nothing. "I missed you."

"Oh shit." Cas says looking at Dean.

"Good or bad?" Dean asks.

"Breathtaking."

"Are you gonna watch or join?"

"Watch. If that is okay with you?"

"Yes. You gonna tell me what to do or just watch?"  
Dean moves his hand to his cock and gives it a few strokes.  
"I have been ready to come since my shower."

"Stop it." Cas says sternly and looks pointedly at Dean's hand.

Dean whines and stops moving and takes it away. "Babe, I've been on edge for so long. Please."

"I haven't said you could yet."

"What... what can I do? Babe."

"Wait." Cas says then he finally takes off his coat and shoes.

Dean whines in the back of his throat and watches Castiel undress hungrily.

Castiel changes back into his sweatpants but only wears a simple tank top with it  
He gets onto the bed and places a soft kiss on Dean's lips  
Dean reaches out and holds onto Castiel while licking into his mouth filthily.   
Castiel runs his hand over Dean's chest

"Take your shirt off please. " Dean moans and attempts to ruck it up himself to get to more skin.

"You're impatient, Babe."

"I have been on edge for a few hours. Yes, I am. Please turn down the plug. It's too much."

Castiel sits up and takes his phone to turn the plug off.  
The buzzing stops and Dean relaxes into the mattress.

"Touch yourself now."

He wraps his hand around his cock and sets a fast pace immediately. "Fuck, kiss me please. I am so close. Kiss me." Dean begs.

Castiel kisses him deeply and rubs Dean's chest. His finger catches on one of Dean's nipples and he rolls it between his fingers. 

Dean throws his head back and moans loudly as he fucks his fist and comes all over himself.  
Castiel smirks against Dean's lips.

"Fuck. I adore you." Dean breathes heavily and leans up to kiss Castiel again. "Thank you. Anything I can do for you?"

"No Sweetheart."

"Ok. Can you hand me that towel?" Dean points to the foot of the bed. "I need to wipe this up before it hits the sheets."

Castiel gets Dean the towel. "You are so damn beautiful, sweetheart."

Dean blushes. "Thank you babe. Wanna take out the plug for me please? You can see better."

"Sure." Castiel smiles and turns Dean onto his front. "God, gorgeous."

Dean rests his head on his arms and tries to relax. "Be gentle please. My ass is so overstimulated, it feels like one wrong move and I come dry."

"I'll do my best."

Dean closes his eyes and just focuses on the feel of Castiel's hands running over his back.  
Castiel places soft kisses along Dean's spine and gently removes the plug.  
Dean moans as Cas pulls it out and then melts into the bed. "Thank you."  
Castiel lays beside him and lays an arm over Dean's back

"I like this. Afterglow with you." Dean smiles. "Sorry I threw you in that with no warning."

"What do you mean, no warning?"

"I have no clue what Gabe needed you for and involved you in my playtime."

"I see. Well, it was okay." Cas kisses Dean's cheek.

"What did he need you for?"

"Uh... " castiel struggles to come up with an answer.

Dean sighs.... "You are a terrible liar. Birthday stuff?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok. I should shower again... and get dressed. Or, hear me out. You get naked too and we stay in bed."

"Dean... you are terrible. I hate you." Castiel pouts. "I'll go to the nest." Cas pouts more.

"What? What did I do? Babe?" Dean gets up and throws on a pair of sweatpants to follow Cas.

"It is totally impossible to make any plans to surprise you

"I am sorry. I am curious you know that.

"You are."

Dean smiles. "And you are a horrible liar."  
He crawls into the nest to Castiel. "I still have no idea what's actually happening tomorrow. So it will still be a surprise."

"Yeah. I know. We can stay in bed. But don't ask me for anything, please..."

"We can stay here too. I didn't mean to imply that I want you naked for sex. I like feeling your skin. Or do you mean for the plans tomorrow?"

"No, you will have to leave bed tomorrow."

"I think we are talking about different things. You said not to ask you for things. I am trying to find out if you mean sex things or party things."

"Both?"

"Ok. Sorry if my request for skin made you uncomfortable. "

"It did not. It was... not the right timing."

"Ok. May I hug you?"

"Yes, always."  
Dean crawls over and lays on top of Castiel. He wraps his arms around him and holds on tight.  
Cas wraps his arms around him too.

"You ok babe?"

"Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

"I'm just making sure babe. You seemed really annoyed at not being able to lie."

"I'm not... wait! What? What are you talking about?"

"You seemed upset. I am making sure you are ok."

"But ... I'm not upset about being unable to lie."

"Ok. But just for the record, I like that you are a bad liar. You look ridiculously cute trying."

Castiel grins, "Thank you."

"We should have lunch... I am starving."

"Yes. You should eat."

"What about you?" Dean asks as he gets up and walks to the kitchen. "I am just making sandwiches. Want some?"

"No thank you." Castiel smiles.

Dean feeds himself and sneaks a few treats to the pets while he is in the kitchen.   
"You need anything angel?"

"Just some water, please."

He comes back and hands the water over.   
"Do you still need time with your drawing? I found a small leak in the attic and need to fix that."

"Oooh, okay. Yes. Yes this would be good, yes."

Dean finishes his food and drops a kiss to Castiel's head. "If you need me just yell and don't worry about the weird sounds. I have to move a bunch of crap around to get to it."

"Alright. Thank you." Castiel smiles.

Castiel spends the afternoon doing his drawing.  
Dean bangs around upstairs and the occasional swear is heard through the vents.  
Castiel smiles to himself whenever he hears the swears.

"Dean?" Cas calls out in the early evening "I have packed up. I'm done."

"Awesome! Wanna help me?"

"Oh, okay." He goes upstairs to find Dean.

Dean is holding up a piece of plywood. "Hand me that hammer and those nails please?"

Castiel smiles and hands over the tools. "You look great working with your hands."

Dean winks and nails the wood to the area of the roof he is under. "That tape there please."

Castiel hands over the tape.  
"Is this going to take long?"

Dean tapes the edges. "All done." He points at the various pieces of wood already up. " this will hold till spring when I can get on the roof and fix it properly."

Castiel asks: "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. And dirty and sweaty."  
He walks towards Castiel arms out for a hug with a grin on his face.

"I'll make you dinner. Go shower." Castiel says but hugs Dean and kisses him softly.

"You are the best."

"I know."

A few minutes later Dean comes back down the stairs dressed in pajama pants and a soft shirt. His hair is still wet and small water drops are running down his neck.   
"Ohhh something smells good."

"Thank you." Castiel grins and sets a plate before Dean.

"Sorry I had to ruin our day with repairs."

"No. No it's okay. I had time to finish one of your presents, so I can live with the situation."

"And my roof isn't leaking anymore. This is tasty babe."

"You're quite welcome. I will go upstairs and shower and prepare your early present..."

"Early present? Ohhhhh!" Dean asks exited. 

"I ... I'm not sure you'd actually want it. You can always reject. But I'll uh prepare it anyways."

"Ok? Whatever it is babe I am sure I will be thrilled just because it's from you."

Cas nods and excuses himself upstairs

Dean finishes his food and cleans up the kitchen. He let's the dog out and feeds both of the pets.

Castiel showers and prepares himself. He inserts a small plug with a bow sticking out into his ass. Back in the bedroom, he puts towels on the bed and then lays onto his stomach waiting for Dean.

"Castiel? Are you coming back downstairs? " Dean yells after he hears the shower stop and the bathroom door open and close but Cas doesn't show up.

"I'd rather you came upstairs."

Dean walks up the stairs and enters the bedroom.  
"Babe?"

"Hello Dean." Cas smiles.

"What's going on?"

"I would like for you to fuck me."

"Now? Like right now?" Dean's voice raises.in pitch. He sounds panicked.

"Um... it's alright if you say no..."

"I ... I am .. surprised." Dean walks up to the bed.  
He lays down next to Castiel.

"I've wanted this and then I thought of your birthday and I decided to wait..."

"I am not saying no. I am confused. Uhm... a little overrun. I .... uh....!"

Cas looks away. "I'm sorry."

Dean runs his hand up and down Castiel's back. "No. Don't. Look at me please."

Cas turns his head back.

Dean leads over and kisses him. "I enjoy everything we do and have done and I very much would like to be on top. I just prefer some more foreplay? Kissing, cuddling and slowly working up to it."

Cas nods.

"And you look nervous as fuck. Come here."

Cas moves closer to him.  
Dean rolls Castiel over onto his back and leans over him. "I'd like to kiss you and then we see where this goes? I am a big fan of the idea of you riding me."

"Yes." Cas smiles and kisses Dean softly.

Dean runs his hands over Castiel's chest and plays with his nipples.

Cas moans "I didn't mean to force you." He whispers.

"I know. I won't do anything I don't want. I wanna make sure you want this and you enjoy it."

"I do. I've been waiting for this all day."

"All day? What did you think i was gonna do when I walked in?" Dean chuckles. "Just ravage you?"

"I don't know... I think I wasn't thinking at all."

Dean kisses down Castiel's chest and bites gently at the nipple he had been playing with. "No fantasy about it at all?"

"I was very much hoping that you would enjoy my ass and finger and fuck me even."

"Yeah?" Dean kisses his way down across Cas' stomach and bites gently at the hip bones.

"Yeah. Actually, before you texted me that you'd use your plug, I had been hoping we could use it while you were in me..."

"That sounds amazing. Maybe for another time though. Tonight I'd like to just feel you." Dean answers before he licks across the head of Castiel's cock.

Castiel trembles lightly.

Dean kisses along the cock down to Cas' balls and sucks on the soft skin there.

"Oh God, Dean."

Dean moves his hand to Castiel's ass and goes to touch the entrance when he feels the plug. "What?"

"I took the liberty of preparing a little."

"Shit. You meant it when you said you'd prepare my present."

"I did." Cas says blushing deeply.

"Amazing." Dean says and turns Cas back onto his front.  
He snorts. "It has a bow."

"Of course. It's your birthday present."

Dean grabs the end and pulls gently on it until the widest part is about to slip out and then pushes it back in slowly. He keeps fucking the plug in and out slowly while he leaves little love bites all over Castiel's ass.

Castiel gasps and shivers. "Damn, that's good."

"Do you think I can add a finger with your plug? Stretch you out some more."

"Yes, you can."

"Ok." Dean pulls on the plug again and adds some more lube on it. He rubs his finger through it and then along the rim before he gently pushes the plug back in along with his finger.

Castiel cries out.

Dean stills. "Fuck. Did I hurt you?"

"No! Oh God no!"

"Good sound?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"I am not used to you making loud noises. Keep making them. I enjoy them."

"You're really good at this."

Dean chuckles. "You own a vibrator? Because I think you'd like it." He keeps gently moving the plug. "I am gonna take out the plug and use my fingers."

"Yes, do it."

Dean puts the plug aside and lubes up his fingers. "3?"

"Yes."

"Breathe." He says to Castiel and pushes his fingers in. "So tight. Babe."

Castiel breathes steadily and moves with the fingers in his ass, slowly fucking himself open on Dean's hand.

"You let me know when you are ready please." Dean moves his hand and aims for the little bundle of nerves inside.

"I am Dean. I'm ready." Cas moans.

"You sure?" Dean moves his fingers away and sits back. He takes off his shirt and sweatpants and.throws them behind himself.

"Oh yes, Babe. I am sure."

Dean crawls up to the headboard and sits back against it. "Sit in my lap? You have control and I get to hold you."

Cas looks at Dean for a moment then nods and moves onto his lap.

Dean smiles up at him. "Hi."  
He rolls a condom onto himself and holds his cock steady for Cas.

Castiel leans in to kiss Dean as he moves down onto Dean's cock.

"Oh my god. You are so hot."

"You too."Castiel starts moving himself up and down Dean's dick.

Dean wraps his hand around Castiel's cock and strokes in time with Casl's movements.  
"You feel amazing. Oh fuck you feel ..."

"You feel great too. So hard and big."

Dean leans up and kisses Cas. He let's go of the cock in his hand and wraps his arms around Cas' back. He hugs him tight and kisses across his chest.

Cas moves faster and presses against Dean making his dick rub against Dean's stomach.

"Oh fuck... Cas ... I am not gonna last. You are so fucking tight."

"Oh yes. Please. Come in me."

Dean moans loudly and pumps his hips as best as he can into Cas' movements.

"Oh God, Dean, this is so good."

"Yes . Oh my god yes. I am gonna come." Dean moans and bites down on Castiel's shoulder as he comes.

Castiel cries out loudly and comes between their bodies.

They hold on to each other breathing heavily.  
Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Angel that was an amazing present."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Cas smiles.

Dean gently pulls out and throws the condom away. He brings a wet washcloth and cleans off Castiel.

"I've never done that before." Cas says low.

"Done what?"

"Give someone my ass for their birthday."

Dean snorts. "I feel special."

"You are."

Dean comes back to bed and snuggles up to Castiel. "I liked it. A lot. Thank you. I think I prefer bottoming but I would gladly do this again if you liked it."

"That's okay with me. I did like it."

Dean rolls himself onto Cas and puts his head on his chest. "Can I sleep here?"

"Yes, you can." Cas replies stroking his hair. "Good night, Babe."

"Good night Angel."


	55. Birthday party

When Castiel wakes up he's in luck, that Dean had rolled off him in his sleep and hadn't reclaimed his 'pillow' yet. He leaves the bed as carefully as possible so he doesn't wake up Dean, then he showers quickly.

Dean rolls over in bed and grabs Castiel's pillow in his sleep to hold on to.

Cas puts the presents he wrapped at Gabriel's on the nightstand, then writes a note which he hangs on the door for Dean to find. Finally he heads downstairs to start all his breakfast preparations

Dean wakes up slowly and reaches for Castiel only to find nothing on the other side of the bed.

He opens his eyes and looks straight at the presents and a small smile appears on his face.

He stretches like Lucifer and listens for Castiel. He can hear him puttering around in the kitchen.

Cas nods pleased looking at his setup then heads into the kitchen to cut veggies and fruits.

Dean grabs his phone to check the time. He takes his presents and gets up to go join Cas downstairs. The note on the door catches his attention.

'Happy Birthday 

Don't come downstairs!

I dare you!'

He snorts and messages Cas.

[24.1., 08:13] Dean: You know I never back down from a dare.

Castiel goes fetch the pies from his car.

He puts them among his arrangement, then goes back in the kitchen prepare a plate with cheese, prepare the bacon and make waffles. He sips his coffee as he notices his phone blinking with a new message.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screeches.

[24.1., 08:17] Castiel: Please??? I beg you. Wait.

[24.1., 08:18] Castiel: Unwrap your presents, busy yourself with that

[24.1., 08:18] Dean: Fine.

Dean walks back to the bed and sits down.

[24.1., 08:22] Castiel: I'll come get you 

soon.

He unwraps the first gift and laughs.

[24.1., 08:23] Dean: You got me the gay agenda?

[24.1., 08:23] Castiel: Yes, i did.

[24.1., 08:24] Castiel: I know you're not 'gay' but they don't have a bi agenda

[24.1., 08:24] Castiel: And I thought that's funny

The second one is smaller and lighter. Dean gently removes the paper.

[24.1., 08:24] Dean: Omg

[24.1., 08:25] Dean: Castiel. This is hysterical

[24.1., 08:25] Castiel: Now you have one too…

[24.1., 08:25] Dean: I feel mocked and adored. Thank you babe.

[24.1., 08:26] Castiel: I hope the adored outweighs the mocked. Even though I admit those two were on the mocking side…

[24.1., 08:27] Dean: It comes from a place of caring. I like them. I am gonna use the gay agenda at school.

[24.1., 08:27] Castiel: 😍

Cas double and triple checks that everything is ready, then grabs two mugs and brings Dean coffee upstairs.

"Hey babe! Fancy seeing you here." Dean greets him. "Can I have birthday kisses? Or are you the kind that gives birthday spankings?" Dean wiggles his eyebrows.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." Cas says and hands Dean the coffee. "You get kisses. You were a good boy so far." He winks.

"Thank you, Sir" Dean grins back at him and takes a sip of his coffee. "So, what are you hiding downstairs?"

"Your surprise party." Castiel tries to joke.

So I shouldn't go downstairs naked?"

Cas looks him over. "Well, i wouldn't mind. And the only guests are Santana and Lucifer."

"Nice. Let's go then." Dean looks at Cas. "Can you lose some clothes as well please? Don't have to be naked but I wouldn't mind seeing you in your pretties. "

"Hang on." Cas grins and loses the sweatpants and digs out some lace panties from his bag.

Dean watches Cas get dressed in the lace, his dick filling out at the sight. "God you are so fucking sexy!"

"Just like you. Let's go."

Dean let's his hand rub over Castiel's lace covered ass. "Let's go." He whimpers.

"Dean... there will be no sex."

"That's OK. I'll need a longer shower then. " Dean smiles at Cas.

"Okay." Cas kisses his cheek and leads Dean downstairs.

"I smell food."

"There is food."

Dean follows Castiel and looks around excited when he gets to the bottom of the stairs.

"This is awesome babe."

"Welcome your birthday breakfast picnic..."

"I love it. Thank you!" Dean leans over and kisses Castiel.

Cas kisses back deeply.

Dean breaks the kiss. He points at his erection. "You said no sex. Let me calm down please."

He picks a spot to sit down. "I don't know what I want to eat first . It all looks amazing."

Cas sits opposite him and smiles happily.

"So what is the plan for today Angel?" Dean asks.

"Breakfast, laze, then meet your friends..."

Cas watches Dean.

Dean tries a bit from everything. 

"Babe? Are.those pies?"

"Yes, they are."

"Did you make me pies?"

"Yes, i did make them."

Dean looks at Cas excitedly. " You made me pies." He whispers.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry they're probably not perfect."

"You baked me pie. For my birthday." Dean's eyes water.

He hugs Cas as hard as he can and silent tears run down his face.

"My mom always made me pie for my birthday. I haven't had someone make me pie for today since she passed." Dean says quietly into Castiel’s skin. 

"Thank you."

Castiel gasps, shocked and hugs Dean tight.

"It ... it was the obvious choice, Dean. You love pie."

"John didn't care and Sam was too young to remember. Thank you Angel."

"I didn't know and I just did because you love pie."

"It means a lot to me that that was your first thought."

"I adore you..." Cas shrugs.

"I adore you too." Dean smiles with wet eyes at Castiel. "Sorry for getting all emotional over pie. Wanna share some with me?"

"Yes." Cas smiles "wanna cut them up for us?"

Dean grabs the pie closest to him and cuts a slice. Its cherry. He picks up a little bit with a fork and feeds it to Cas. He waits for Cas to swallow and leans over to kiss him and lick the taste out of his mouth.

Cas grins at him.

"Tasty. But that could be you. " Dean smiles. The next piece he eats himself.

"I hope you still think it's tasty."

"It's delicious. "

"Good." Cas beams happily.

Dean tastes his way through everything.

Once done he falls back and holds his stomach.

Cas laughs at him.

"That was amazing. You used your knowledge of me being food motivated against me. I like it."

"I might." Cas smirks.

"Lets clean this up so we can be lazy."

"You be lazy. I clean up. It is your birthday."

Dean gets up anyways. "Exactly. It's my birthday. I do what I want. And I want to help so it's done quicker and I get you back for kisses and cuddles."

Cas rolls his eyes.

"Fine, help me." Cas smiles and starts cleaning up.

Together they get it done quickly and Dean makes Cas lay with him in the nest. "Thank you for making the food and pies."

"You're most welcome, Babe." Cas kisses him.

"Best birthday ever. I get to be naked, you in pretties and loads of food. You know your way to my heart."

"I hope I do." Castiel winks.

"Question, Babe..."

"Shoot. " Dean answers into Cas ' chest that he was cuddling on.

"Do you want the sketch now or when we're with your friends?"

"Hmmmmm. Is it appropriate to have around others?"

"Yes, it's not a nude."

"Can I see it now? Please."

"Okay. I'll have nothing left for later though."

"I told you, all I need is you."

"You have me."

"That is all i need. And the pies. " Dean smirks. "Now, can I see the drawing please

"Will you let me get up to get it?"

"Fine." Dean sighs and rolls to the side.

Cas grins and pecks Dean's lips then gets up and gets his drawing.

"Oh wow. Angel this is amazing."

Dean stares at the picture. "I can't believe you made this. For me. This is ... I don't even know." Dean gets up and puts the drawing on top of his mantle. "I need to buy a frame for this."

"Why wouldn't I? Dean, I adore you, and you adore that car..." Cas smiles

"You set the bar really high for presents."

"It's a mean scheme of mine." Cas grins

"What time do we need to be ready tonight?"

"We're meeting them at the location at 5. Sam and Jack are going with us, I said we'd pick them up around 4.20."

"We should shower." Dean points out.

"You should, I did."

Dean pouts. " You showered without me? On my birthday? "

"I had to hurry."

Dean gets showered and stands in front of his closet.

"Babe, is there a dress code for tonight?" He yells downstairs.

"No. Unless you have a petticoat." Cas yells back.

Dean laughs. He puts on jeans and a white t-shirt and his leather jacket.

"I don't have enough hair for combing it back but what do you think?"

"You look freaking hot."

"Sorry I don't own a petticoat."

"I should get dressed too. Let's see if I can find something to match your dress code... " Cas chuckles

"I can't wait."

"Can I look in your wardrobe?"

"Have at it."

Castiel goes upstairs and puts on jeans, folds them at the ankles. Then he looks through Dean's stuff and finds a plain shirt and even a college blazer. He combs back his hair and heads back downstairs.

Deans jaw drops. "I don't think we should leave the house."

"I don't look presentable?"

"You look edible. "

Cas chuckles.

"So, where are we going? "

"Okay, now i have a dilemma... I'd love to blindfold you to take you where we're going, but I have a feeling you don't want to go in my car..."

Dean takes a deep breath and hands Cas his keys. "Don't make me regret this. "

Cas stares at Dean. "You serious?"

"You made me pie. I trust you. And Sam's face will be worth it. "

"I'll wait with blindfolding then until we picked him up."

They get into Dean's car and Castiel has to listen to a short explanation of what he can and can't do.

"I'll be super careful Dean." Cas promises and takes off to pick up Sam and Jack.

Cas honks when they arrive at Sam's place and Dean nearly loses it from laughing so hard at Sam's shocked face.

Cas grins at Sam proudly. "Hop in boys, let's get going."

"Aren't you forgetting something babe?"

"No, I was just waiting for them to get in...." Cas pulls a bandana from his back pocket and uses it to blindfold Dean.

Sam chimes in from the back seat. "I am uncomfortable... what's going on?"

"What? We're going to you know where." Cas says

"Get your head out of the gutter Sammy."Dean chimes in. "What have you and Jack been up to that this is where your mind goes huh? Jack wanna weigh in?"

"Uh, no thank you, Dean. Happy Birthday by the way." Jack replies.

Dean chuckles. "Sam, you and me gonna talk later. I have a feeling there are things to discuss."

Sam blushes in the back seat. "Happy birthday Dean. "

Cas tries not to feel uncomfortable and just goes where his gps tells him to.

Dean listens to the driving instructions but can't figure out where they are going. He nervously drums his fingers on his legs.

"No need to be so nervous."

Dean smiles and grabs blindly for Castiel.

Cas takes his hand and holds it for the rest of the ride, only letting go when he absolutely has to.

The car parks and Dean perks up.

"Wait." Castiel smiles and gets out of the car. He goes to the passenger side and opens the door. He takes Dean's hand and helps him out.

Dean hears Benny's laugh from across the parking lot.

"Gosh, Charlie!!! You look breathtaking!" Cas says staring at her petticoat.

"Angel, can I take off the blind fold?"

Castiel moves behind Dean and kisses his neck. Then he takes the blindfold off.

Deans friends are standing around them and collectively let out an "Awwwwwe."

Dean blushes and flips them off.

Cas whispers to Dean's ear "sorry about that."

Benny speaks up :" We should hurry. Movie starts soon."

He's dressed similarly to Dean but wears a hat and sunglasses. Dorothy dressed up in a nice 50s style suit.

"You guys actually really dressed up... " Cas says impressed

Dorothy smiles. "I couldn't let this opportunity pass to see her in a dress."

"Cas-babe, this is all for you." Charlie laughs. "Deano! Happy happy happy birthday."

Dean makes his way through hugging everyone before the group enters the restaurant.

Cas looks around. "This is really amazing. I didn't know this existed. It's so cool."

Benny nods. He claps a hand on Cas shoulder. "You did good pretty boy. This looks like fun."

"Thank you." Cas smiles at Benny.

They all pile into a booth and read through their menus.

"So, how was your day?" Charlie asks

"Absolutely amazing. Cas made a nice picnic inside." He looks at Sam. "He made me several different birthday pies."

Cas blushes.

"Is that why there was pie scent everywhere but no pie yesterday?" Jack asks.

Sam answers. " Nice. You like pies more than cake." 

Dean looks at Cas sadly and shrugs his shoulders in a what can you do motion.

Cas squeezes his hand.

He points at Jack. "Yes and I'd like you to know they are delicious." 

Sam shakes his head. "Dean doesn't share pie, Jack. Ill make you some next weekend."

"You know how to make pie?" Cas asks Sam.

"No. But youtube does." He grins.

Cas rolls his eyes.

"I can make pie. But I'm lazy. I was bummed to hear Cas had taken all the pie with him he had made." Jack pouts.

Benny laughs. "Boy, sometimes you have to work for what you want. So make your own pie and teach your boyfriend." He points at Jack. "If you do it naked it counts as foreplay. " He winks.

Dean looks up. "Benny, stop. He is under age. Behave."

Jack blushes and glances away.

"Yeah, please behave around my nephew or his parents will have my head."

"Dean," Charly yells across the table." What did you get for your birthday?"

"He's already told you, picnic and pies..." Cas says.

Dean shushes Castiel with a finger to his lips and spends the next several minutes gushing about Cas' drawing of baby and how talented he is.

He pulls out his phone and shows them the picture he took while Cas was getting dressed.

"Damn boy," Benny looks at Castiel " I have to get you to draw some of my oldies. We need to talk. I'll pay."

"Do you only draw objects?" Charlie asks.

Dorothy perks up. "Oh can you draw us in our larping gear?"

Dean beams with pride.

"I don't really have a lot of time for this hobby, guys... it was a real challenge to get this one done at all."

"Cas, you painted several new designs for dad in one afternoon..." Jack frowns

"I've told you you could make money with your art." Dean says to Castiel. He leans over and whispers " if you show Charly the drawing of my lace covered ass you would get even more clients. She is into a lot of stuff."

"But I don't have time, Dean. I barely have time for my second job. I can't do that." Cas says low.

Somehow during all the chaos they manage to order their food.

"How much do you like your main job? I am not saying quit tomorrow but think it over? You'd still have the job at Rufus' and could make art full time?"

Dean sits back and holds on to Castiel's hand. He is enjoying their little group much more than he thought.

"The job at Rufus is just a small part time thing. I don't think there's enough work for full time."

"Don't worry about it right now."

Their food arrives and the chatter dies down at the table while everyone eats.

Cas enjoys the companionable silence while they eat. He knows Dean's right, he could make money with his art, and he really misses it. Not like he regrets cuddling with Dean, but he misses his art nevertheless.

Dean looks at Castiel and smiles at him. He mouths 'thank you' at him.

Cas raises an eyebrow at Dean mouthing back 'for what?'

Dean nods his head towards their friends and family.

Cas smiles and kisses his cheek.

"This is a really sweet place, right?" Charlie asks Dorothy.

"It is. I like it here."

"I need roller skates." Charlie decides.

Cas chuckles.

"Oh god!" Dorothy puts her head on the table. "I am holding you personally responsible for any injuries she gets." She points at Castiel.

"Please Charlie, don't get them your girlfriend doesn't like me to start with anyway..." Cas pleads.

"You can't tell me what to do." Charlie says

"Wait what? Why do you think I don't like you?" Dorothy interrupts.

"You had that vibe New Year's Eve."

"Please explain. Because I tend to be awkward when meeting new people."

Cas looks uncomfortably between Dean and Charlie.

"You uh... you didn't seem to take bi people seriously. You seem to think we're greedy indecisive people." Cas swallows.

Suddenly the whole table falls silent and looks at Dorothy. 

Sam speaks up first. " Really? Are you aware that you and Charlie are the only gold star guys here? Everyone else... "

Benny looks at Sam and then at Dean and Dorothy. "Sweety, why?"

Dorothy looks to Charlie for help.

"Uh..." Charlie makes a helpless grimace

"My ex was bi and cheated on me with a dude."

"Uh, Sammy..." Jack nudges him.

"That sucks, I'm sorry Dorothy." Cas sighs

"Hmmm?" Sam turns to jack.

"But that doesn't make our sexual orientation illegitimate." Cas adds.

"Me too." Jack says.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Gold star?" Jack says.

"Oh. Shot I am sorry. "

"It's okay."

Dorothy has gotten quiet. "I do like you Cas. I have massive trust issues when it comes to multi sexual folks. Burnt child and all that."

"I'm so sorry you had this bad experience. I'm sorry.And I'm sorry I killed the mood." He whispers.

"That sucks but it's not a good enough reason to be bi or pan phobic girl." Benny says.

The table has gotten quiet. Dean looks around. "So let me get this right. We have 2, no, 3 gay people and 4 bi or pan. This is the gayest party I ever went to." He snorts.

"Same." Cas chuckles softly.

"So let's all agree. Dorothy works on her trust issues, Sam learns to not assume anyone's orientation and I am awesome." Dean sat there with a large grin on his face. 

'Benny, why didn't you bring anyone?"

"I didn't bring anyone because my boo is working tonight and we are currently just 2. Wanna make it 4?" Benny answers winking.

Dean blushes. "No thank you. I don't share."

Castiel agrees "Still not interested..."

Cas and Dean smile at each other. The rest of the table roll their eyes at them.

"We should pay and get to the cars for the movie." Sam says.

"Yeah. Dean, wanna take a milkshake with us?"

"Sounds good!"

"Cool." Cas grins.

They pay their bill and walk to their cars after the waitress explains to them where to park to see the movie.

"You can have your keys back now."

"Keep them for tonight. You look good driving her."

Cas looks at Dean with wide eyes. "Wow, okay."

"Just don't get used to it." Dean kisses his cheek.

"I'll try." Cas grins widely.

Cas gets back into the driver's seat.

Sam and Jack in the back and Dean in the passenger seat, they drive to the screening area.

"What's playing?" Dean asks.

"Uh, The Outsiders." Cas smiles. "Looks like we're dressed appropriately."

"I've never seen it. Let's do this. Do they sell popcorn here?"

"They better!" Cas grins.

A guy on roller skates comes to the car and drops of a speaker for them and a small menu of movie snacks. "I'll be back in a few minutes if you want to order anything."

"Gee... I'm loving this already."

Jack and Sam giggle in the back. "Dean, can we have popcorn too? "

Dean turns around. "If you guys leave any mess you will clean this car until it looks mint. Got it?"

Sam nods his head.

"Good. Then yes. You can have popcorn and drinks."

"I'm glad we took your car, Dean."

"Me too. I'd hate to be seen in yours." Dean teases.

"Oh shut up. But with the front seat bench I can still snuggle you comfortably."

"Yes and my baby is much more sexy."

"That too."

Sam pipes up from the backseat:"please save the foreplay for when we are not in the car."

Cas turns to look at him and looks a little pissed. "We're not frisky teenagers."

Sam blushes bright red. "I am sorry Sir. "

Dean laughs out loud.

Cas scoots over to Dean.

Dean wraps his arm around him and whispers into his ear. 'I told you. You can be very dominant. Got my brother shaking in his boots." He giggles.

"I didn't mean to scare him." Cas whispers.

"It's ok. I think he'll get over it. "

"Okay."

They order snacks and drinks and soon the movie starts playing.

Castiel snuggles close to Dean and lays his arms around him too.

"Swayze was a handsome devil..." Cas says softly.

"He's not bad looking. You look better. He did look nice dancing in dirty dancing tho."

"YOU watched Dirty Dancing?"

"Yes. Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging. Just surprised."

"Ex .. not girlfriend... more like steady fuck buddy. She liked that movie."

"Oooh, I see."

"I gotta confess I've never seen it."

"We should watch it. "

Dean leans over to kiss Castiel when a piece of popcorn hits him.

Cas gasps.

He turns around and sees Sam snuggled up with Jack grinning at him .

"No teenager shit." They say.

"No flying popcorn in Dean’s car, Jack, we're not at your family's place." Cas says

Dean giggles. "It sounds like I need to be invited to movie night at Gabes."

"You'll get there." Cas grins.

The credits are rolling on the screen in front of them and after the roller blading waiter collected all trash and speakers from their cars everyone rolled out of the viewing area slowly. They met up at the diner parking lot again to say their goodbyes and Dean thanks them all for coming.

Cas thanked them all too and tells Dorothy that he's sorry he thought she didn't like him.

They drop off Jack with his parents and Sam at home. Dean asks him if he is doing OK alone and if he needs more money that Sam declines.

"See you Sam. It was nice actually seeing you for longer than a drop off."

Sam waves as they drive off.

"Thank you. This was nice." Dean says once they drive down the road towards his house.

"I am very happy you enjoyed it."

"I did. I am exhausted though. Will you stay with me?"

"Yes, it's a little late for moving Lucifer."

They get to Dean's place and Cas parks the car. Once inside they check on their pets and make sure everything is sorted before they head to the bedroom and change.

"I enjoyed spoiling you today." Cas says while they brush their teeth

"It has been the best birthday for a long time." Dean smiles.

"I hope there'll be more great ones."

"Me too."

They climb into bed and Dean gathers up Castiel in his arms. "Good night Angel "

"Good night, Sweetheart."


	56. I am no pansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic slurs warning

Dean and Cas get woken up by their alarms and both groan. Neither one wants to get up and start the week but they manage to roll out of bed. Dean hits the bathroom first while Castiel starts the coffee in the kitchen.  
Castiel makes them both lunch with the leftovers of Dean’s birthday 'picnic'.  
Dean walks Castiel to his car. "Thank you. For staying here and for yesterday. " he leans forward and kisses him gently on the lips.  
Cas smiles into the kiss, happy that he made Dean happy

John stops short on the other side of the street. He wanted to talk to Dean about his refusal to pay his bail and now he has to watch his son kiss a man. He is incredibly angry and about to storm over when a police car drives by and even though he is out of jail legally he ducks down behind a parked car. By the time he dares to stand back up, Dean and the guy he was kissing have left.   
John stands there for a long time debating if he should wait in Dean's house or if he should go home. He decides for the latter and starts walking. Sam should be at school so he'll have time.

[25.1., 07:42] Castiel: Babe, i just realized I hadn't used my phone since we left your house yesterday. I had several missed calls from Donna.

[25.1., 07:44] Dean: Oh shit  
[25.1., 07:44] Dean: Thats not good  
[25.1., 07:45] Dean: What she need  
[25.1., 07:45] Dean: Gabe ok  
[25.1., 07:45] Dean: ?  
[25.1., 07:45] Dean: Jack?

[25.1., 07:45] Castiel: Yes, they're okay.  
[25.1., 07:45] Castiel: Your father is out.  
[25.1., 07:45] Castiel: Legally

[25.1., 07:45] Dean: What  
[25.1., 07:45] Dean: How?

[25.1., 07:47] Castiel: She said something about technicality. I have no idea about that legal stuff, sorry I'm not able to tell you more. Maybe call her yourself

Dean excuses himself and steps outside to make the call. He talks to Donna for a long time and then sends a message to Sam to let him know John would probably be home and to let Dean know how things are going.  
He paces nervously not sure if he is scared of John's reaction to him not getting him out himself or worried about Sam. Probably a mixture of both he decides.

[25.1., 07:50] Dean: hey Gabe I need a favor please.

[25.1., 07:50] Gabriel: Shoot

[25.1., 07:51] Dean: Shit is hitting the fan ... any chance Sam could crash with you guys if push comes to shove?  
[25.1., 07:52] Dean: I don't know what your guys rules are for boyfriends staying over

[25.1., 07:54] Gabriel: We'll fingure something out. Don't worry.

[25.1., 07:54] Dean: Thank you.  
[25.1., 07:54] Dean: I owe you one  
[25.1., 07:54] Dean: Again

[25.1., 07:54] Gabriel: This about your dad, right?

[25.1., 07:54] Dean: Yeah. Call him John. He ain't a dad.

[25.1., 07:55] Gabriel: You guys seem to have had a great birthday party yesterday since Donna couldn't reach you guys.

[25.1., 07:55] Dean: Charly, John is out. I need to know how and why please.

[25.1., 07:55] Gabriel: Best belated wishes

[25.1., 07:55] Dean: Thank you. It was nice.

[25.1., 08:00] Gabriel: Donna told me she plans on having patrol cars in your street more frequently

[25.1., 08:00] Dean: Thank you.

Sam answers him back and lets him know that he'll try and stay with Jack that night but will need to go home and grab stuff. Dean is chewing on his lip. He can't ditch classes and he can't ditch out of work today. He wants to be with Sam just in case.

[25.1., 08:03] Dean: Angel, can you stay at mine tonight? I don't want to be alone.

[25.1., 08:04] Castiel: Of course. Are you going to be alright?

[25.1., 08:04] Dean: I am stressed out right now. Just worried  
[25.1., 08:04] Dean: I'll be fine

[25.1., 08:08] Castiel: I wish i could drop everything and come be with you.

[25.1., 08:08] Dean: I can't drop anything either. Its ok.

[25.1., 08:10] Castiel: I'll finish early and come to the shop later?

[25.1., 08:10] Dean: Thank you

[25.1., 08:13] Castiel: Anything for you, Babe

[25.1., 09:31] Charlie: Sent you an email. Too much detail for texts…

[25.1., 09:40] Dean: Thank you  
[25.1., 09:51] Dean: This is bullshit. Anything you can do about it?

Dean spends the morning half heartedly taking notes.

John arrives at his place and finds it spotless. He is impressed with Sam being able to take care of the place. He goes to make himself some food but finds the fridge empty.  
The emergency money in the coffee tin on top of the fridge has dwindled but it has just enough for him to go get essentials.

[25.1., 10:17] Sam: Can you pick me up and bring me home after school?

[25.1., 10:18] Dean: Fuck Sammy, I can't. Can you stay at school or at Jack's till I am done working?  
[25.1., 10:18] Dean: I'll be done at 5

[25.1., 10:18] Charlie: I can try.

[25.1., 10:18] Dean: Gabe, Can Sam chill at yours till I get of work?

[25.1., 10:19] Charlie: From Charlie   
Why do I also have to mess with bad guys? Can't you give me a happy task?

[25.1., 10:19] Gabriel: He can.

[25.1., 10:20] Dean: Thank you, Gabe. I'll pick him up after work.

[25.1., 10:20] Dean: I am sorry 😥 charlie  
[25.1., 10:20] Dean: Feel free to get sam a scholarship to the college of his dreams with boarding

[25.1., 10:21] Charlie: I wish your dad had money. I'd love to wire some to wholesome projects.  
[25.1., 10:22] Charlie: Ha!!! That sounds like a lovely task! Let's see what i can manage there...  
[25.1., 10:29] Charlie: Just in case, which would the college of his dreams be?

[25.1., 10:31] Dean: I let you know.

[25.1., 10:32] Gabriel: Or he can stay with us  
[25.1., 10:33] Dean: That be trouble at home. But I keep it in mind as an option. Thank you

[25.1., 10:37] Gabriel: If you need police protection let Donna know. She's devastated she had to let him go and wants to help you boys.

[25.1., 10:38] Dean: I appreciate it. Thank you. I see what his mood is tonight. He most likely will be pissed at me for not bailing him out.

[25.1., 10:40] Gabriel: Don't ever shy away from asking us for help. You're good boys.

[25.1., 10:52] Dean: I think your brother likes me, Babe

[25.1., 10:54] Dean: Thank you Gabe

Dean feels calmer now, knowing that this time around he doesn't have to deal with everything alone. He finishes up his classes and heads to work.

[25.1., 11:11] Castiel: Why do you think so? And yes, he does.

[25.1., 11:11] Dean: He called me and sam good boys

[25.1., 11:12] Castiel: Awwwe

[25.1., 11:48] Dean: What time do you think you'll get here?

[25.1., 11:54] Castiel: 4ish. Would that be okay?

[25.1., 11:57] Dean: I get off at 5 and need to pick up Sam at Gabriel's

[25.1., 12:56] Castiel: Oh. Is it still okay if I arrive 4ish?  
[25.1., 14:06] Castiel: Dean, are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?

[25.1., 14:07] Dean: I'm OK. Sorry its busy  
[25.1., 15:05] Dean: Four is ok. Sooner would be great  
[25.1., 15:06] Dean: But I understand if you cant

[25.1., 15:06] Castiel: I'll do my best. Pray traffic isn't too bad

[25.1., 15:07] Dean: 😘  
[25.1., 15:10] Dean: I really need a hug

[25.1., 15:10] Castiel: I know  
[25.1., 15:13] Castiel: I need to hug you. I'm so antsy.  
[25.1., 15:13] Castiel: I feel.bad I've only seen that when I've already been at work

[25.1., 15:18] Dean: Don't worry.  
[25.1., 15:18] Dean: Soon

[25.1., 15:21] Castiel: Yes. Leaving office in a few.

Cas parks his car at the shop and looks around for Dean.  
Dean comes out of the break room and sees him. He walks right over and stops short. "I really want a hug right now but you are dressed nicely and I am covered in oil and dirt."

"Fuck that. We both need that hug, Babe." Cas says.

"Oh thank god."Dean breathes and wraps himself around Castiel.

Cas hugs back tight breathing in Dean.

It's that moment that John decides to walk into the shop.

"Its bad enough you turned into a faggot but do you have to gay it up at work? Have you no shame?" He says angrily.

Dean pushes Castiel behind him.  
Cas trembles. He remembers too well how bad shit had been with Michael

"Oh please. Like I give a shit about the opinion of an alcoholic fresh out of jail. The fuck do you want here, John?"

Cas holds tight onto Dean's jacket.

"Need money? Cause thats all you ever need me for."

John's face turns red in anger and he walks towards Dean with his hands in fists.

"Do it. Touch me or him and I put you back in the hospital." Dean threatens quietly.

Cas' mind is working so hard his head hurts. He shouldn't be hiding behind his boyfriend. He's been there, he's been a coward once. And Dean said he was dominant by nature. Why was he hiding? He's trembling more, but now it's anger, anger at himself and at that son of a bitch that calls himself Dean's father...

John stops. "How dare you... " 

Dean interrupts.   
"No, how dare you walk into my work and insult me and my boyfriend. How dare you show up suddenly and demand to be treated with respect. Fuck you! Get out!"

"Where is Sam! " John demands. "I've been at the house all day and he didn't come home. What did you do?"

"I did nothing. He is at his b.. best friends house. I told him to go there as soon as I heard you are back. Now fuck off."

Castiel steps out from behind Dean and to his side. "Sir. I ask you to leave my boyfriend alone."

John laughs mockingly. "Oh my god you might as well fuck a girl. Look at that timid little bitch. What are you gonna do daisy? File my nails wrong? Fuck off you pansy." John points a finger at Dean "I expect my son to be at home by 8." He turns and starts to walk out.

Cas takes a deep breath and clenches his jaw. He takes two long strides and stands in front of John before his fist connects with John's jaw.  
"Dean has a home Sam will be at before that!"

Dean is stunned. John went down like a log and looks in shock at Castiel from the floor.  
"You are gonna regret ever touching me fag." He hisses. He spits out some blood and turns to Dean. "Sam is under age. I can and will decide where he goes to school and who he is allowed to talk to. I hope you had a nice good bye the last time you saw him cause a fag like you is not welcome in my house or around my son."   
John gets up and leaves.

Dean turns to Castiel.   
"Holy shit. Are you ok? Show me your hand."  
Cas gives him his hand.  
Dean drags Cas to the break room and sits him down. He puts ice on his hand and calls Gabriel.   
"I need Sam to stay with you and I need someone to break into the house and get what he really needs within the next 15 min before John gets there." He doesn't wait for an answer and hangs up.

"Dean I'm fine. You're freezing my hand."

Dean's hands are shaking as he checks the ice and if Cas has any broken fingers.  
"It needs to be cooled so it doesn't swell up. You won't be able to type with this hand for a few days.  
But nice form on the hook."  
He smiles wearily at Cas.

"Thank you. All those gym hours were useful after all, huh?" Cas jokes weakly "Fuck. Not being able to type means not being able to work. Fuck. I've only just been out sick. What have I done?"

"You stood up for me and Sam. And you punched my father." Dean giggles.

Cas grins, surprised by himself.  
Castiel's phone starts ringing.  
"I gotta call Donna. I need to denounce myself." He says before he pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Answer that first?" Dean says and points at the phone in Cas' hand.

Cas answers the call. "Hello Mr Nowak."

"I just committed a b&e but we got Sam's stuff. Care to tell me what happened? "

"I gotta denounce myself..."

"No you don't. Any witnesses?"

"Dean and the son of a bitch I hit."

"So that's no witness against you. Calm down. And who did you hit?"

"John."

Gabriel laughs " nice. He had it coming. You are good. We won't tell Donna unless he goes to the police."

"But if I go first it would be better, wouldn't it?"

Dean comes back inside the break room and hugs Castiel from the back.

"Nobody will believe him. Was it self defense? Did he come at you?"

" Yes he did." Dean chimes in.

"No he didn't. Not physically." Cas protests.

"He walked towards us, hands in fists yelling at us. We felt threatened. " Dean corrects quietly.

"Ahhh ok. Yes. That's self defense especially with his history." Gabriel agrees. "I may have peaked at your file Dean... I am so sorry."

"What are you doing snooping through files? Does Donna know you do that?"

"No. Just... I needed to know who you got involved with. "

"Oh!"

Dean shakes his head but laughs.

"Anyways. We got all his school stuff and most of his clothes. He is staying at the guestroom far away from Jack's"

Cas babbles nervously: "Uh, yeah, anyway. He threatened us, we don't feel Sam would be safe with him, so thank you, Gabe." 

"Yes,Thank you Gabe." Dean sighs.  
"I should go to the house and tell him Sam won't be coming home but is safe."

Castiel snaps: "Are you mad? I'm not letting you go near him." 

"I can't just kidnap Sam. Gabe, think Donna would come with me?"

"But John is not a safe environment..."

"I'll talk to Donna. I am sure she'll help. In civilian clothes but John knows her well enough that he should behave."

"Thank you Gabe."

"Thank you so much, brother."

"I gladly skirt the line of legality for you."  
Gabriel hangs up.

Dean rests his head on Castiel's neck.  
"Thank you babe. For standing up for me and helping me and Sam."

"I'm here for you, Dean."

"I wonder if I can bring all the previous beatings to the police as hate crimes now.... considering." Dean chuckles darkly.  
"Let's go home and feed the critters. Then I see if Donna is up for going to talk to John."

"Okay."

"Rufus must be so disappointed with his new employee never coming to work..."

"But he came. We got attacked. Nearly hate crimed. We are good."

"Hmmm... yeah. Let's feed our babies."

They drive to Dean's house in separate cars. Dean is antsy and nervous when he gets out. "Babe, can... you stay? Here with me? Don't go please."

"Like I would leave you now, Sweetheart."

"Thanks."   
Dean opens the door and waits to let Castiel pass before he locks it twice and puts the deadbolt on. He checks all his downstairs windows and the back door before he comes back and takes his jacket off.

Castiel watches him worried.

"Just making sure everything is secure. "

Cas nods. "But your dog needs to go out." Cas says looking at Santana sitting by the door

"Yes. I think it's just gonna be the backyard tonight, princess. The old bastard isn't well in his head and I'd hate to have anything happen to you. " Dean says to his dog in an apologetic tone.

"Come Tana, let's go out back." Cas smiles at her.

"I come with you." Dean tells Cas.

Cas holds out his hand.  
Dean grabs it and holds on tight.

"I am sorry I am so clingy right now."

"Oh God Dean, please don't be sorry. I get it."

Dean's phone chimes with a message. He unlocks it and reads.  
"Donna went to see John without me. He is fine for tonight but demands to see Sam tomorrow after school."

"Huh?"

"Donna. She went and talked to him."

"Why?"

"She didn't want him and me to get into it. She says she told him Sam is at her house."

"Is she going to go with Sam tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll go too. "

"When will he be home then?"

"Tuesday? He has library shit after class so around 4."

"Want me to be there for you, Love?"

"Do you want to see him again?"

"I want him to know I'm not scared of him and certainly no pansy."

"I think he got that earlier." Dean chuckles.

"But in case he didn't, I'll be with you."

Dean cups Castiel's face. "Thank you."

Castiel kisses him softly.

"Lets go inside."

Cas nods.  
They change into comfortable clothes and snuggle up in Dean's nest.  
Dean is laying on Cas' chest running his hands up and down his chest.  
Cas holds Dean loosely.

"How is your hand?"  
"It's a bit sore. Typing will be a bitch, but I'll manage

"You should take some ibuprofen. " Dean kisses his knuckles gently.

"Oh. Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

"Wanna sleep here or in bed? It seems almost frivolous to think about sleeping in the nest but it's very tempting."

"I must admit it does sound nice. My back will hate me in the morning, but that might take my mind off my hurting hand." Castiel winks.

"I have to shower. I feel greasy and can still smell Motor oil on myself."

"Okay. Want me to come with you?"

"Yes."

Cas grins. "Then let's go."

Dean stands in the shower under the hot water and lets it beat onto his shoulders.

"Should I wash you?"

Dean nods his head. "I am sorry. I am half asleep already."

Cas takes the soap and washes Dean.

He turns his front to Cas and kisses him. "I ... am head over heels for you."

Cas grins at him. "I love you too."

Dean smiles. "Lets go to sleep."

"Yes." Cas turns off the shower and wraps Dean in a towel. "So. Nest for real, or bed?

"Bed is closer."

"That's what I thought." Cas smiles and crawls onto the bed. "Come snuggle up, my boy."

Dean climbs into bed and lays his head on Castiel's chest again. He presses a kiss to where his heart is and closes his eyes.  
Good night Cas!"

"Good night, Dean" Cas says softly and holds Dean close.


	57. Moving day

Dean's alarm wakes them up. They are in the same position they were when they fell asleep.

"Morning Sweetheart." Castiel greets him gently.

"Hrmpf."  
Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's torso and hugs him tight.

"Hey. I'm the grumpy i don't do mornings one...." Cas protests chuckling.

Dean holds on tighter.  
Cas holds on to Dean tighter as well and sinks into the hug.

"I don't want to go to work or school."

"Then call in sick."

"No. That would mean he wins."

"Then get up. Let's have coffee, and let's go to work."

"Fine." Dean pushes himself up with his arms. "Adulting sucks."

"I know, Sweetheart. I'd rather stay in and paint... but I need my well paid job...." he sighs

"We need to find a way for you to afford being a quirky artist with a hot boyfriend for living." Dean kisses Cas's chest. " Let's go." He gets up and pulls Castiel with him.

"Yeah right. Like there's any chance I'd ever make a living from my art." Cas gets up and dressed.

"You underestimate how good you are."

"No, I'm a realistic non-dreamer..."

Dean puts on his clothes and sighs. "Let's have coffee you pessimistic little shit." He grins.

"Did you just call me shit?" Cas asks, throwing a pillow at Dean.

"Pessimistic little shit to be exact." Dean laughs and runs from the room.

Cas chuckles and follows him.  
After coffee and taking care of their pets, they get ready to leave. 

"I see you later Angel. Wanna meet up at mine around 3.45 and drive up together?"

"Alright." Cas nods.

Dean drives to work and parks his car. Rufus is waiting for him in his office.

"Morning Dean. I checked the security cameras this morning. Turns out I am not good with technology. I must have pressed a wrong button and accidentally deleted yesterday's footage." He winks and leaves. Dean stares after him.

Castiel’s hand hurts. It's not only the typing, but, man, it's the mouse hand. But he's determined not to let John win and call in sick. He can do that.

[26.1., 10:04] Dean: Rufus deleted the security tapes  
[26.1., 10:04] Dean: No proof of you hitting anyone

[26.1., 10:06] Castiel: What???

[26.1., 10:07] Dean: He told me he pressed the wrong button and sadly everything from yesterday got deleted

[26.1., 10:08] Castiel: That is some 'lucky' coincidence…

[26.1., 10:09] Dean: He is really bad with technology

[26.1., 10:14] Castiel: Oh

[26.1., 10:15] Dean: I am sorry that there is no evidence anymore

[26.1., 10:15] Castiel: I was a little proud of that punch…

[26.1., 10:16] Dean: Talk to Charly.

[26.1., 10:17] Castiel: Why?

[26.1., 10:17] Dean: She can help you

[26.1., 10:18] Castiel: With what?

[26.1., 10:18] Dean: Get the video.  
[26.1., 10:19] Dean: She is scary good with computers and finding stuff

[26.1., 10:19] Castiel: But I thought it's good that it's gone?

[26.1., 10:19] Dean: It is. Police aren't good enough to find anything  
[26.1., 10:19] Dean: Charly is better

[26.1., 10:20] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[26.1., 10:22] Dean: How is your hand

[26.1., 10:23] Castiel: Hurts. But nothing ibuprofen can't manage.

[26.1., 10:26] Dean: Swollen?

[26.1., 10:30] Castiel: Only visible if you know you're looking for that…

[26.1., 10:30] Dean: I am very proud of you

[26.1., 10:31] Castiel: Really?

[26.1., 10:32] Dean: Yeah. You were shaking like a leaf but didn't let him win.

[26.1., 10:33] Castiel: I've been there before. I was fed up.

[26.1., 10:34] Dean: You cussed  
[26.1., 10:34] Dean: On the phone and at john  
[26.1., 10:34] Dean: Gabe will have to pay up now

[26.1., 10:34] Castiel: Oh?

[26.1., 10:36] Dean: The bet I have with him. I think you cussing when talking to him will be enough

[26.1., 10:38] Castiel: Good luck

[26.1., 10:38] Dean: I can't wait to see you

[26.1., 10:41] Castiel: Me neither.

[26.1., 10:45] Dean: I got to get back to work now.

[26.1., 10:47] Castiel: Okay. I miss you. 😘

Castiel messages Donna.

[26.1., 10:57] Castiel:Thank you.

[26.1., 10:59] Donna: Don't you worry you cute little head about it. Personally I don't like John and think he should have been locked away. Professionally there is nothing I can do but help put him away for good.

[26.1., 11:02] Castiel: I hope there's a way.  
Has Gabe told you about my accident?

[26.1., 11:06] Donna: Accident? Are you ok sweetie?

[26.1., 11:10] Castiel: Yeah, it's just my hand that hurts

[26.1., 11:12] Donna: Ahh yes. When you tripped and smacked your hand into that wall yesterday.... I hope its not too painful today and the wall learned its lesson

[26.1., 11:15] Castiel: Yes, I really hope so too. It's no fun working with that, but I'm not gonna let some wall win.

[26.1., 11:15] Donna: Good  
[26.1., 11:15] Donna: I love you sweetheart. Please make sure to not make this wall thing a habit

[26.1., 11:16] Castiel: Never, Donna, you know me.

[26.1., 11:28] Donna: Yes. Proud of you

[26.1., 11:33] Castiel: Thank you

[26.1., 13:40] Dean: How is your day going? Rufus is keeping my busy yourself distract me.

[26.1., 13:41] Castiel: Can I get that in English?

[26.1., 13:42] Dean: Sorry. I am hiding my phone.  
[26.1., 13:42] Dean: How is your day going?  
[26.1., 13:42] Dean: Rufus is keeping me busy to distract me

[26.1., 13:43] Castiel: Apart from me missing you and that sore numb pain in my hand? Pretty okay  
[26.1., 13:44] Castiel: Oh. And do you have class today too?

[26.1., 13:45] Dean: No. I emailed the professor about the situation. John isn't exactly a new topic so I am good

[26.1., 13:45] Castiel: Oh

[26.1., 13:46] Dean: I think it is time for a full trauma talk....

[26.1., 13:48] Castiel: What do you mean?

[26.1., 13:49] Dean: Give you the full story

[26.1., 13:49] Castiel: Oh!

[26.1., 15:06] Dean: I am heading home now. I need to shower.

[26.1., 15:10] Castiel: Okay

Cas rings the doorbell at Dean's place.  
Dean opens the door. "Why are you ringing? I gave you permission to come in anytime."

"I thought you might have double locked and bolted again..."

"Oh... no that was for overnight."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry."  
Dean opens the door wide. "Want to come in for a minute before we leave?"

"Yes." He comes in and closes the door, then kisses Dean softly.

"Hi."

"Hi. Babe."

Dean breathes out. "We are meeting Donna at school and go together to the house after Sam is done."

"Let's go then."

"Ok. I am nervous. What if he takes Sam away?"

"I don't know, Love. I'm nervous too."

They drive in silence to Sam's school and park next to the sheriff's car.  
Cas fidgets with the hem of his coat.  
Dean takes his hand and squeezes.   
Sam carefully walks out of the courtyard and towards Donna's car. His face lights up when he sees Dean.

"Is Donna taking him?" Castiel asks.

Dean shrugs his shoulders and gets out.  
He hugs Sam tightly.  
"I am not letting him take you away ok? We are all coming with you."

Cas gets out too. "Hey Sam." He nods lightly.

Sam waves at Cas. He looks at Donna. "Do I have to go home?"

Castiel looks at Donna too. "He can still stay at yours right? Witness protection or something like that..."

Donna smiles at Castiel. "He isn't a witness to anything but....  
How should I put it? I had an interesting phone call last night." She looks at Dean. "You have dangerous, helpful friends."

Dean is confused and looks at Castiel for help.  
"What? What do you mean, dangerous? I know Dean's friends, they aren't dangerous."

"I got told by a computer voice, and I quote 'check your system. Dean Winchester is Sam's legal guardian.' Then they hung up." She raises an eyebrow at Dean.

Cas stares at Dean.

Dean grins. "Sammy, you are moving in. We are only going back for whatever got left yesterday."

Sam looks between Donna and Dean.  
"Really? Is that legal?"

Cas looks confused.

Donna laughs. "It's in my system so its legal enough for me. I am not gonna question how it got there. Especially not while I am on duty." She points a finger at Dean. "I like you. Use those powers you got there for good only or I will find out."

Cas kisses his sister-in-law's cheek. "I love you Donna. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I had no idea. I have nothing to do with this."

Dean wraps Castiel in a hug and whispers in his ear. "Never get on Charlie's bad side. Ever."

Donna claps her hands. "Gentleman let's go."

"Yeah, let's go." Cas agrees.

Sam gets into the front seat in Donna's police cruiser and Dean and Cas get into baby. They drive off towards Dean's childhood home.

"So... should I sleep at my place now?" Cas asks quietly.

"No. Please. At least stay tonight please. I may not be able to kneel for you with him in the house but... Sir don't leave me please."

Cas looks at Dean for a while then nods. "Yes boy. I'll stay."

Dean exhale is shaky. "Thank you."

They park in front of the house, baby behind Donna. John opens the door and glares at Dean as he gets out of the car.  
Cas gets out as well, he glances at Dean.

Dean walks around the front and grabs his hand. Together they join Donna. She instructs Sam to stay in the car and walks up the pathway to the front door. Cas squeezes Dean's hand.

"John." She greets the man. "I am here to help Sam pick up his personal belongings. Dean is his legal guardian due to your shortcomings. Make this easy for me please. I'd hate to take you right back to jail."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing." Cas whispers.

Dean squeezes his hand.

"I am his father. He is underage. No way in hell am I going to let him go with these two fags. "

"John. Did you know that hate speech will get you into serious legal trouble?" Donna says with a smile.

"This fine man here is the legal guardian of Sam, no matter what you think of us." Cas pipes in.

"You can't take my child from me!" John screams.

"Legally he is Dean's child. Now, are you going to let me and Sam inside to grab his stuff or do I have to arrest you for refusing to cooperate?" Donna says calmly.

"And you're such a loving dad. You care so much about your sons, huh?" Cas mutters.

"Shhh." Dean chuckles. "Stop being such a bitch. He sucks and we know that. We got the law tentatively on or side. Please shut up right now."

"Sorry."

John stares at Donna. "You can not be okay with this." And points at Dean and Cas. "It's disgusting. How can you think its ok to raise a child like that?"

Donna's grin turns feral. "John, may I introduce you to my lovely brother in law and I assume you already know his boyfriend."

Cas is fuming inside but keeps his mouth shut for Dean's sake.

"Your what now?" John asks. 

"My brother in law. Now. Let me in and grab Sam's stuff or do you want to commit assault or another hate crime first?" She grabs her handcuffs and stares at him.

Cas smiles sweetly at John.

John's face is dark red and his hands are in fists but he steps aside. "You and Sam can go in. The other two stay out."

Donna nods and gets Sam from the car.  
Cas squeezes Dean's hand.  
Donna and Sam go inside . John stays outside and stares at Dean and Cas but says nothing. His face sports a nicely colored bruise and Dean leans over to Castiel to whisper in his ear. "You left one hell of a mark on him."

Cas grins lightly. "Yeah, looks pretty good."

Dean kisses his cheek. "Good job babe."

John grumbles but keeps quiet.  
Castiel lays his arm around Dean's middle.  
Donna and Sam come back out of the house with a large box and a suitcase. They quietly talk to John and then walk towards Dean and Castiel. 

"I give Sam into your hands Dean. You will need to come into the station some time tomorrow and sign some papers." Donna says and hands him the box. Sam goes to the trunk and loads up his suitcase. He takes the box from Dean and puts it in the back seat. He thanks Donna and gets in Dean's car. 

Dean takes Donna's hand. "Thank you, sheriff. I appreciate your help."  
Turning to John he adds:"You are not welcome in my house or on my property. If Sam wants to see you he is free to call you. Don't contact me ever again or I will file a restraining order."

"Let's go, Dean." Cas says.

They get in the car and drive off with a wave to Donna.

"Hug the kids from me, Donna." Cas says waving.

"That went better than expected. We owe Charlie a lot." Dean says and looks at Sam in the mirror. "How are you holding up Sammy? "

Sam smiles." I am gonna hug Charlie next time I see her. I also took all of dad's batteries for the remotes and took the labels of all cans in the house."

Dean laughs out loud.

Castiel turns in his seat and looks at Sam. "What?"

Sam grins at Cas. "I took all the labels of his canned goods. He won't know what is in them. And I took all the batteries so nothing works."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

Dean grabs Castiel's hand. "It's a small prank. Let him be. It made him feel 

"Yeah... not sure i feel safe with him in the house though." Cas smirks.

Sam looks at Castiel. "You moved in? Awesome! "

"No."

"Oh. Ok." Sam looks out the window. "Hey Dean, can Jack come over to your place?"

"Uhm... yeah I guess. He'll sleep on the couch tho. And he can only come over if I am home. I don't want to know what you two have been up to in John's house."

"Sam?" Cas raises his eyebrow.

Sam blushes. "Nothing naked." He mumbles.

"Good. I told Jack to freaking talk to me first..."

"Can you stop Dean from another powerpoint?"

"No. I have some slides prepared myself."

Sam stares at Cas in shock. Dean looks over and grins.  
Cas smirks and shrugs.  
They get to the house and Dean helps Sam bring his stuff inside and into the guest room. 

"A few rules buddy. My bedroom is off limits especially if Cas is here. You let me know if you stay over somewhere else. You don't drink unless it's here and I am here as well. Your grades stay up and your freedom won't be limited. You do your own laundry and we share cooking. Cleaning will be shared but I am not gonna make a schedule. Deal?"

Sam agrees to all and hugs Dean tightly. "Thank you. I'll be good, I promise. I am not gonna disappoint you. I've done good on my own while dad wasn't there." 

Dean ruffles his hair. "You're a good kid. Now. Cas is gonna stay here tonight so ...." Dean trails off.

"No worries Dean. I'll stay in here. I have homework to do anyway." Dean nods and leaves.

Cas waits in the living room, Lucifer on his lap. He grabs his phone and messages his brother.

[26.1., 19:45] Castiel: Ever had a girlfriend with a little sister living with them? I'm feeling weird as hell, brother

[26.1., 19:47] Gabe: Its like having a kid. You got to sneak around for sex and feed them regularly.

Dean comes into the living room. "Hey. He is all set up."  
He grabs Castiel's face and kisses him gently. "Thank you for waiting."

"Of course."

[26.1., 19:52] Castiel: You mean Sam is Lucifer?

[26.1., 19:53] Gabe: No. Sam is like Jack. But now you are more of a step uncle/dad thing.

"Let's get changed into comfortable clothes and order dinner?" Dean suggests.

"Okay..." Cas nods.

[26.1., 19:59] Castiel: Feeling more like the creepy uncle

[26.1., 20:00] Gabe: Just make sure you don't plan play dates while he is home.

[26.1., 20:03] Gabe: He has been by himself for a while and did well. His teachers didn't know and he fed himself and didn't burn the house down. He's a good kid. You'll be fine. Its not like you guys adopted a toddler. Few more months and he will be off to college

Cas tosses his phone on the couch like he burnt his fingers.  
"I can go pick something up."

"No stay. Order in. Please. Just tell me what you want to eat."

"Anything. You choose... my boy."

Dean blushes. "Is Mexican ok, Sir?"

Castiel nods.   
Dean goes to his brother's room and knocks. "Sammy, Mexican for dinner." 

Sam opens the door. "Thanks but I ate already. I have a few more assignments to do and then I go to bed. Enjoy yourselves." He waves at Castiel. "I don't want to throw your life out of whack too much. Let me get settled tonight and you two get used to this too, OK?" Sam closes the door again.

"Okay..." Castiel goes to the bed room and changes into his sweats.  
Dean orders food and joins Cas in the bedroom and changes too. "Food will be here in 30 minutes."

He looks up at Castiel and sees how tense he is holding himself.  
"Are you ok?"

"I've... it feels weird."

"Your hand?"Dean walks over and inspects Cas' fingers.

"They're fine, Dean."

" what feels weird?" Dean looks worried.

"The situation. I've never had a boyfriend who lived with his underage brother." Cas bites his lips and wishes the ground would swallow him.

"Babe, he's not a toddler. We won't have to get up at night and change him. Not much longer and he is off to college. We just can't roam around naked here. Got to reserve that for your place." He winks "But if you are uncomfortable here with him, I won't force you to stay." He adds quietly.

"No. I'm not going to leave you al... one."

"Huh? All one? If you want to go home, it's fine. I'd rather have you here tonight. I am staying home tomorrow. I have to do some shopping for Sam so he has some more stuff in his room besides a bed."

"I meant alone. Alone... but, well, you're not."

"He won't come out of his room. I think he feels just as strange as you do right now and he doesn't have a different place to go to."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'll stay of course. You're staying home tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I have to. School has me covered. I call Rufus in the morning."  
He grabs Castiel's hand. "Lets go downstairs and wait for food."

Cas hangs his head.

"What's up angel. Talk to me please."

"I'm getting a feeling I won't ever work with you again...Nevermind, we wouldn't have either way, since your classes got moved. Let's go wait for food."

"I am sorry babe. We'll work together again. I promise. But I have to take care of him and I need a day to gather myself. A lot of shit happened lately. If I don't I can guarantee I'll either drink myself stupid or beg you to dom me."

"I'd rather you didn't drink..."

"That's why I need a day. A day to adjust and work through that stuff."

Castiel nods and heads downstairs just as the doorbell rings.  
[  
Dean pays for the food and brings it to the kitchen table. " I'd suggest the nest but Mexican is a mess to eat."

Castiel chuckles. "We should take that down."

"No. Not tonight. I would like to eat and then cuddle up in there with you."

They sit down to eat in comfortable silence.  
Cas takes Dean's hand when they're done.

Dean smiles. "Wanna make out and snuggle?"

"Yes, please."

Dean and Cas climb onto the couch nest. 

Dean lays on his back pulling Cas towards him. "Can you take control? Just a bit. Please?"

Cas just kisses him in reply.

Dean moans quietly and runs his hands over Castiel's back, pulling him closer.  
Cas rubs himself against Dean's hip.

Dean spreads his legs for Castiel to get into the space and rub against his cock instead.  
He whines in the back of his throat. "We can't. Not here."

"Shhh, boy." Cas puts his hand over Dean's mouth lightly.  
Dean stops making noise and breathes heavily through his nose.  
Cas rubs against him harder, slotting their dicks together.   
Dean claws at Castiel's back and moves his hips against Cas', throwing one leg over his hips for more leverage.  
Castiel removes his hand to kiss Dean.

Dean tries to speak between kisses. "Cas, what... fuck..." he whispers.

"No Dean. Nothing naked." Cas growls bossy.

Dean whimpers a touch too loud and hides his face in Castiel's neck kissing and biting the skin there.

Cas moans and grinds against Dean's crotch, hard and needy.

Scratching desperately at Cas' back, Dean moves against him. He slips one hand underneath Castiel's waistband and puts pressure onto his hole. "I'm ... Cas I'm gonna come. Fuck... you're so hard." He babbles.

"Shush, Boy! Stay quiet." Cas orders. He breathes hard as he keeps his pace.

Dean throws his head back and bites his lip.

"Be my good boy and stay quiet when you come for me." Even though he whispers his tone is bossy, his voice a deep rumble against Dean's neck.

Dean nods his head quickly in understanding. He takes his hand out of Castiel's pants and brings it up to his mouth to lick his fingers and make them wet and shiny. Once satisfied he pushes back under the elastic and pushes one finger into Cas ' entrance.

Cas slaps his hand away gently. He presses against Dean. "Come on. Come for me." He groans.

Deans body locks up tight and he bites into Castiel's shoulder instead of screaming out his orgasm. His hips move against Castiel and his hands are gripping his back.

Castiel holds onto Dean's biceps tight, nails digging in as he grinds down more desperately. His jaw is clenched so tight it hurts when he comes, desperate to make no sound at all. He collapses onto Dean breathing hard.

Dean is stroking Castiel's back slowly. "I .. I think I left a mark, Sir. I am sorry." He whispers. One hand slowly and carefully pulling the t-shirt collar aside to check. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Did I hurt you, boy?"

"No. Well not in an unwanted way." Dean looks to the side ashamed. "I think my arms might bruise but I should be able to cover it with a long sleeve. "

"Sorry I bruised you."

"Don't be." Dean kisses his temple. "I liked it and now I have a reminder of you getting us off secretly."

Cas blushes and roles of off Dean. "Spoon me... I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep right here."

Dean snorts. "No. We are not sleeping with jizz drying in our pants. Come on. Up. Bedroom. Fresh pants or no pants and I spoon you there."

"No... no moving. Sleep." Cas pouts.

Dean gets up and walks to the kitchen. He wets some paper towels and cleans himself up. He takes some more and walks back to Castiel. Without warning he pushes Cas pants down enough to clean him up somewhat. Dean throws away the paper towel in the kitchen and climbs back into the nest. He grabs blankets from the side and covers the both of them. "Good night Angel."

"God Damn, you're perfect." Cas smiles sleepily. "G'night, sweetheart."


	58. You'd think they'd know to communicate by now

Sam wakes up first and stumbles into the living room. He finds them in the nest sleeping and snorts but hee starts coffee for all of them and runs back upstairs for his school backpack.   
Dean wakes up to the smell of coffee and looks around confused for a minute before he remembers where he is and what happened yesterday.  
Cas rolls around and puts his arms around Dean's waist

"Hey Angel. You gotta wake up. " Dean says and gently strokes Castiel's face.

"No. Don't wanna."

"Unless you are staying home to become a stay at home artist starting today, you still have to go to work today and Rufus is gonna want to see you too." Dean kisses his nose.   
"Come on. The big lug has made coffee. Awake juice first, then we can shower."

"Ok." Castiel kicks his way out of the blankets and sits up halfway.

Sam chooses this moment to walk back down. "Morning guys. Sorry for waking you up. But I got to take a different way to school now and need to leave sooner." He greets them.

"Morning." Cas gets up and offers his hand to help Dean up.

They drink coffee together in awkward silence in the kitchen.

Sam looks at them over his cup and asks: " so, you guys always stay on the couch?"

"No." Cas replies between sips.

"We were too lazy to move last night." Dean explains. "But usually we are in my room."

Santana strolls into the kitchen demanding food, followed closely by Lucifer.

"Morning Babies." Cas smiles and gets up to feed them.

Sam watches Castiel and then looks at Dean. "So how come your boyfriend gets to stay here and share a bed with you but mine isn't allowed?"

Dean smiles."one, this is my house. Two, I am an adult. Three, both of you are under age and had a whole house to yourselfs for several weeks. Don't tell me you guys didn't use that wisely. I'd be very disappointed."

"Your boyfriend is underage..." Cas sits back down. "Dean? Would you bring Lucifer home, today?"

"I can. I could hold him hostage too though... " Dean smiles. " I bring him over after you are done working."

"You can bring him any time. I don't know how long I'll stay at the shop."

Sam gets up. "You two are disgustingly cute. I am gonna go now. I see you later Dean. Cas, thank you for helping and nice job on Dad's face." He winks and runs out the door.

"You're welcome..."

Dean smiles. "I think he'll be all right. But now that he is gone... let's go shower and maybe you can tell me where the dom from last night came from and where you have been hiding that because that was incredible. "

Cas gets up. "Let's shower."

Dean sets the temperature and steps out of his clothes. The pants need laundry desperately. He takes off his shirt and sees a few Crescent shaped bruises on his biceps. He smiles at Castiel in the mirror and pokes them to see if they hurt. "A little tender but I should be fine by the weekend. How's your shoulder?"

"Nice reminder of last night but nothing too bad." He says undressing.

Dean looks him over. "I left some scratches on your back but they should be gone by tomorrow." He traces the mark on the shoulder with his finger. "Fuck, I am sorry. I can see my teeth." Dean kisses the spot.

"It'll be hidden under a vest and dress shirt. It's fine."

"We never talked about leaving marks..."

"I'm sorry if I ever caused you any trouble, Babe."

"Not what I mean. I left marks on you... teeth marks and scratches. I... did I hurt you?"

"No, Sweetheart. I'm fine. They don't bother me. Dress shirts hide a lot of things from nosy coworkers, so no trouble either."

Dean nods. "Ok. I ... I like them. On me. Like them ... a lot. I uhm I like knowing you have some." He blushes and steps in the shower.

Cas grins and steps in after him.

Dean soaps himself up and turns to Castiel. "So uhm.. last night? I did not expect that... not complaining.. but where did that come from?"

"I don't want to talk about that..."

"I'd like to know. I... I really liked that and ... I think we should talk about it."

"Dean, i gotta go to work."

Dean sighs and hangs his head. "Ok. I am sorry."

"Maybe we can talk tonight. Or I'll text you. Right now I just wanna shower and get ready."

"Yes, Sir." Dean says quietly and rinses himself off. He steps out of the shower and dries off. "I go make you some lunch."

Cas gets hold of his wrist. "Sorry, Babe. It's just that I don't really have the time now to talk."

"I get it. I do. But we need to. We need to talk about this because I've never seen you like this and liked it and need to know where that came from and how you feel about it. But we can talk later.'

"Good."

Dean makes Cas sandwiches and some cut up fruit to take for lunch. He grabs another cup of coffee and waits.  
Cas comes back downstairs dressed and ready to leave.

Dean hands him a little paper bagwith his lunch. A little heart drawn on it. "I made you lunch. Have a good day at work." He says in a shy voice.

"Awwwe!!!! This is beautiful. Thank you. I'll... uh, hear and read you later?"

Dean nods. He moves forward and kisses Castiel's cheek and Cas kisses him in return.  
Dean watches Cas drive off to work with a bad feeling in his stomach but ignores it in order to get started on cleaning up. He takes down the nest and sets the blankets used aside for laundry. Next he cleans the kitchen until it's spotless and up to show room standards.   
He starts a load of laundry and vacuums the living room while that runs.

Castiel works fast, and gets lots of work done despite many phone calls slowing some things down.

Dean is exhausted and sits on the couch. He feels restless but can get himself to move. Tears burn behind his eyes and he doesn't understand why.

Despite getting tons of stuff done, Cas doesn't feel as good as he had before on such days.

Dean holds his phone in his hand, the message thread between him and Cas open. He wants to talk to him but doesn't want to come across as needy so he closes it out and checks the websites for the stores around him if they have what he wants for Sam in stock.  
He remembers that he needs to call Rufus and gets that out of the way as well.

[27.1., 09:54] Castiel: Hey Sweetheart, when you take Lucifer home, check my cellar, I have unused furniture there so you might be able to save up on money for Sam's room?

[27.1., 09:55] Dean: Thank you

Dean types out more but deletes it instead of sending the message.  
Castiel sees the dots indicating Dean is typing more, and waits, but nothing comes through.

[27.1., 10:02] Castiel: Could you also bring my sketchbook and pencils?

[27.1., 10:06] Dean: Of course.  
[27.1., 10:08] Dean: Anything else?

[27.1., 10:08] Castiel: I don't think I left anything else at yours.  
[27.1., 10:08] Castiel: Oh, wait, my dirty laundry

[27.1., 10:09] Dean: That's in the washer right now. I bring it with me once dry.

[27.1., 10:11] Castiel: You don't have to do my laundry, Sweetheart!!!

[27.1., 10:11] Dean: I am sorry. I already started.

[27.1., 10:11] Castiel: Thank you!

Dean let's his tears fall. He did it wrong.   
[27.1., 10:12] Castiel: 😘😘😘  
[27.1., 10:12] Castiel: You're too kind.  
[27.1., 10:12] Castiel: 🥰

He doesn't see Castiel's next messages, too distracted by the dark thoughts swirling through his head.

[27.1., 10:19] Dean: I am sorry. I shouldn't have started the load without asking. I am so sorry.

[27.1., 10:20] Castiel: Noooooooo!!!!!

Dean is not seeing what Cas wrote. Too busy being down on himself.

[27.1., 10:20] Castiel: Oh God Dean!  
[27.1., 10:20] Castiel: That is so much not what I meant!!!  
[27.1., 10:20] Castiel: Dean!!!  
[27.1., 10:21] Castiel: Are you okay?

[27.1., 10:21] Dean: I don't know  
[27.1., 10:21] Dean: I don't feel right.  
[27.1., 10:21] Dean: Its stupid

[27.1., 10:21] Castiel: What's wrong, Sweetheart?

[27.1., 10:22] Dean: Just me being needy. I am sorry.

[27.1., 10:22] Castiel: That doesn't sound needy, that sounds like beating yourself up.

[27.1., 10:23] Dean: Sorry. You are at work. I don't mean to distract you.  
[27.1., 10:28] Dean: I bring Lucifer and your stuff over later.

[27.1., 10:33] Castiel: Dean. Talk to me. What is wrong?

[27.1., 10:34] Dean: I don't know . I feel off since you left this morning.

[27.1., 10:36] Castiel: Want me to call you?

[27.1., 10:37] Dean: I don't want you to ignore work because of me and my problems.

[27.1., 10:39] Castiel: Cas huffs and gets up. He paces a few times up and down his office then he heads out, clocks out and locks himself in a meeting room to call Dean.

"Pick up, assbutt." Cas mutters listening to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Dean answers in a timid voice 

"Alright, now talk." Cas says, hoping he doesn't sound as frustrated as he feels.

Dean hiccups. "I don't know. I am off."

Cas paces with his phone on his ear. "Deep breath, Babe. Breathe."

Deans breath stutters. "I am sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything was fine and then it wasn't."  
He takes a deep breath. "I feel clingy and and I don't know…. not enough and too much and empty and busy but I can't get myself to move."

"Shhhh, Babe. Just breathe, okay? Breathe with me. Close your eyes. Lean back. Are you on the couch?"

"Yes."

"Good. Okay, listen. Get yourself a glass of water. Best you drink one first then take a full one back to the couch with you."

"Ok"

Castiel listens closely, trying to figure out if Dean does as he's been told.

Dean gulps down one glass and carries one more back over to the couch.

"Good boy." Cas half whispers.

"Thank you." Dean breathes calmer.  
"SIR! I ... I think ... "  
Dean inhales and exhales slowly.  
"I .. think it's sub drop."

"I know Dean. I figured that out before I called you. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm with you now." Cas says calmly.

"I am sorry. I should have said something sooner. "

"Yes."

Dean whimpers."I'm sorry... and now I am messing with your work day."

"Shhhhh. I have managed to get lots done this morning. It's okay, I'll just get to Rufus' later than planned.

"Can we talk about last night?" Dean asks and pets the bruises Castiel left on him.

Cas sighs. "I'd rather do that when I'm actually free. But if it helps you, alright."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Just ... did... you enjoy that too? Was it just for me?"

"It wasn't for you." Cas sighs and sits down. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" 

"I have been in a bad place."

"I... I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I've used you. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for that..."

"I don't get what you mean. You didn't use me? "

"I used your need for my doming to let off my steam."

"Huh? I don't understand. Let off steam?"

"Bad place..."

"Explain it to me please."

"The new situation. I can't handle it yet. I tried to reign in my frustration for you, but at that point last night, it had been too much. I had to vent and I used that way..."

"Ok. So you were overwhelmed with Sam being in the house and having less privacy and your way to deal with that was sex in an open space... where he could have walked out any time?"

Cas cringes.

Dean chuckles. "That does make me feel better."

"Pretty messed up, huh?"

"I am not sure if messed up or exhibitionist kink." Dean giggles.

"Comes down to the same in my book..." Cas chuckles.

"I liked your... forceful way I guess. Knowing Sam could have walked in and you not caring made everything happen pretty fast for me ... maybe.. maybe next time we talk about it first? But you.. last nights you... I liked that. A lot. Just.. I need you you after something like this. I hate this feeling today."

"I'm so very sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I feel better now and we learned that aftercare needs to be a thing. So get back to work please and I finish up here. Thank you for calling me. "  
Dean bites his lip. "Can I ask... something?"

"Ask." Cas nods even though Dean can't see him.

"Did... did I do good.. for you... last night? Did .. I uhm was I what you needed?"

"Yes. You were a good boy."

"Thank you. . . Can you . . . bring back last night's dom some time?"

"Maybe... we'll see. I'd rather not have to feel like shit to get there, so I can't promise things."

"Ok. I understand. Now go back to work. Thank you for calling me."  
Dean feels better after their talk. He finishes his water and decides to head to see Donna first to finish the papers she mentioned the day before.

Castiel goes back to work, feeling guilty, more guilty than he had this morning. He's glad thought that he was able to help Dean feel better and that helps put a light smile on his face.

[27.1., 12:17] Dean: Please don't beat yourself up over last night. We are both learning. I adore you. 😘  
[27.1., 12:17] Dean: I am off to see Donna.

[27.1., 12:18] Castiel: Cas has his phone in his pocket and doesn't read Dean's messages

[27.1., 12:52] Castiel: Heading to Rufus now

[27.1., 14:08] Dean: I got finished with laundry. I got Luzifer and his stuff packed up and just realized something.  
[27.1., 14:15] Dean: We are gonna be sleeping apart tonight…

[27.1., 14:17] Castiel: Yeah... 😣

[27.1., 14:25] Dean: I'm not sure I like that

[27.1., 14:29] Castiel: I don't like it, but I need my own space right now, Dean. I can't stay with you right now, I'm sorry.

[27.1., 14:30] Dean: No, I get it.  
[27.1., 14:30] Dean: Can we still text or call or do you want to be left alone?

[27.1., 14:33] Castiel: Don't you dare leave me alone! You're welcome to come to my house any time too.

[27.1., 14:51] Dean: Are you hiding from Sam?

[27.1., 14:52] Castiel: 😔

[27.1., 14:54] Dean: You are

[27.1., 14:56] Castiel: I'm not hiding...  
[27.1., 14:57] Castiel: I just need to adapt to the situation.  
[27.1., 14:57] Castiel: I need to let it sink in  
[27.1., 14:58] Castiel: If I attempt that at your place it'll result in anxiety attacks or similar

[27.1., 15:02] Dean: Ok

[27.1., 15:03] Castiel: I'm so sorry!!!! 😣

[27.1., 15:06] Dean: I get it. I took a mental health day today myself

[27.1., 15:10] Castiel: Thank you for understanding

[27.1., 15:11] Dean: Won't stop me from missing you

[27.1., 15:12] Dean: How is the shop holding up without me?

[27.1., 15:13] Dean: And would it be ok if I took Sam to your house so he can look at the stuff in the basement?

[27.1., 15:14] Castiel: Yes, take him there.

[27.1., 15:15] Dean: What time are you going to be home?

[27.1., 15:16] Castiel: I don't know. Since I am "hiding" from Sam i might stay until you're done

[27.1., 15:17] Dean: He might want to say thank you to you  
[27.1., 15:21] Dean: Like personally. Because I raised him right.

[27.1., 15:21] Castiel: Oh

[27.1., 15:21] Dean: But if you don't want to, it's ok. I am not gonna make you interact  
[27.1., 15:22] Dean: I dropped off Lucy and set up his stuff. Your laundry is on your bed.  
[27.1., 15:22] Dean: I am at the school now to pick him up

[27.1., 15:22] Castiel: 😘  
[27.1., 15:23] Castiel: Okay. I think I'll be at the shop until 5

[27.1., 15:23] Dean: We'll be quick

[27.1., 15:25] Castiel: Oh, okay. Well, if you pick something and you're done before I'm home, you know where to find me to thank me…

[27.1., 15:30] Dean: That sounds very suggestive  
[27.1., 15:30] Dean: Just letting you know in case it wasn't meant to be  
[27.1., 15:30] Dean: On our way now

[27.1., 15:31] Castiel: Suggestive how?

[27.1., 15:31] Dean: Read your message in a suggestive tone

[27.1., 15:32] Castiel: I don't understand

Dean is chuckling as he drives off. He can't message back right there and then so Cas will have to wait. 

Sam's school is only a few minutes from Castiel's house and Dean refuses to think of the implications there.   
He parks his car and together they go inside.

"I feel weird being at his house without him here." Sam says and Dean agrees.

"Let's see what he has in the basement and if you can use anything then we head out."

They find a desk stashed away in a corner that Dean takes apart just enough that it will fit in his back seat. He refuses to let Sam help cause he'll be damned, if baby gets scratches he might as well do it himself so he doesn't have to kill his brother.

Back at Dean's they set up the desk and Dean takes a picture and sends it to Cas.

[27.1., 16:18] Dean: Thank you so much. Now we just need to buy some more sheets... or I give him the scratchy ones.

[27.1., 16:19] Castiel: I'm glad you found something.

[27.1., 16:28] Dean: I left you something in your bedroom

[27.1., 16:29] Castiel: ?

[27.1., 16:29] Dean: You'll see when you get home

[27.1., 16:29] Castiel: Oh. Okay  
[27.1., 16:35] Castiel: Oh shit. I gotta go grocery shopping

Sam and Dean sit in the living room. And Dean laughs when he sees Cas' message.

[27.1., 16:36] Dean: Sorry. I ran out of time babe

[27.1., 16:36] Castiel: ???

[27.1., 16:36] Dean: I had planned on getting you essentials

[27.1., 16:37] Castiel: Awwwweeee! 🥰🥰

[27.1., 16:37] Dean: Sorry.

Sam is smiling down at his phone next to Dean. 

"What are you smiling at?" Dean asks.

"Texting my boyfriend just like you are. Can I go see him? Tonight? I still have stuff at his place."

"So you need a ride."

"Yeah. But I'd like to see him and I need the stuff for school tomorrow. Please?"

Dean looks at Sam. "Ok, I bring you there and pick you up at around 9. OK? Tomorrow is school and I tend to be in bed by 10 usually. I chill with Cas while you are there. Oh and this weekend we are gonna have a talk. A sex talk. Either just you and me or all 4 of us together I haven't decided yet but it's happening. I am usually either at Castiel's place or he is here so if I am gonna leave the house to you on the weekend, I know you'll have him here and we need to make sure you guys are good and safe."

Sam nods. "I say all 4 of us. Friday night dinner? Like we used to... before?" 

Dean looks at Sam sadly. "Yeah. Like we used to. I promise things will be better. Let's go. Tell your boyfriend you are coming over."

[27.1., 16:56] Dean: Angel... I am dropping Sam at Jack's  
[27.1., 16:56] Dean: He has to pick up stuff for school.  
[27.1., 16:57] Dean: Do you want to be alone or can I come chill with you till I have to get him?

[27.1., 17:18] Castiel: Come please.  
[27.1., 17:18] Castiel: I'm shopping atm, need anything?

[27.1., 17:18] Dean: Ok. Almost there. Want me to pick anything up  
[27.1., 17:18] Dean: Lol  
[27.1., 17:18] Dean: Just need you

[27.1., 17:27] Castiel: At Gabe's? No.  
[27.1., 17:28] Castiel: Oh, yeah, wait. My chestnut honey is empty

[27.1., 17:28] Dean: Too late. Already at your house.

[27.1., 17:31] Castiel: Oh

[27.1., 17:32] Dean: Sorry

"Honey, I'm home!" Cas declares a few minutes later, coming into his house.  
Dean gets up from the couch and wraps himself around Cas. "Hi."

"Hi Sweetheart." Castiel beams.

"We have horrible timing. Now that we would need each other we also need time away to process all the shit."

"Yes. That's bullshit."

Dean unwraps himself enough to stroke Cas's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Good with you in my arms."

"How badly did you beat yourself up for last night?"

"I used you, Dean. I'm not done beating myself up."

"I like being used like that, next time we just need to talk about it first because this didn't have either of us feel good today." Dean drags Cas to the kitchen and starts unloading and putting away his shopping. "I think that side of you last night was really hot and enjoyed it but it's no use to us if either one of us feels like shit."  
Dean puts the last bit away in the fridge and turns to Cas . "Does that make sense?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. I mean I tried, but you couldn't..."

"I couldn't?"

"You had your mind in all the places... you needed me to stay strong for you."

"Not if it costs you babe. I am sorry. Yesterday was a lot. I haven't even spoken to Charlie yet."

"Yes, it was. I should've been better prepared."

"Nobody could have prepared us for that."

"Yeah but... I don't know."

"Babe. Please. Stop beating yourself up. I loved how bossy you were and I wouldn't mind a repeat but I need you to be into it for the right reason. Because YOU want it too and not because you have to. I would have been happy with cuddles and kissing."

"I know, I want to want it too."

They go to the livingroom and Dean sits himself into Cas's lap.  
"Think back and ignore why you did it. Did you like it."

Cas nods.

"What did you like?" Dean whispers in his ear. "Me submitting to whatever you wanted? Knowing we could get caught?"

"Us getting off from just frotting together."

Dean kisses Castiel's neck. "Yeah.. that was ... hot."

Cas grins. "I kind of did like silencing you."

"Hmmmm. I liked that too. Being quiet for you." He rumbles into Cas ear.

Cas moans softly.

Dean chuckles. "You didn't let me do anything. I was at your mercy."

"Yeah..."

Dean runs his finger up and down Castiel's chest. "I could barely move. All your weight on top of me. Your hand over my mouth. You know, it made it difficult to breathe but just enough. I trust you so much."  
Dean keeps talking into Castiel’s ear.   
"I could feel how hard you were. How you started out hard. No foreplay. No softness. Just want. I felt so wanted and needed last night. I was just there for you and your pleasure and I loved that. And you let me come. You didn't have to but you did. I came so hard."

"I wanted you to." Cas rasps deeply.

"And that's the only reason I got to come. Only because you wanted me to." Dean moans.

"Really?" Castiel looks at Dean. 

"That's what it felt like for me. I wanted to be good for. Do what you want me to."

"You're so good for me." Cas smiles.

Dean shudders. "Do you feel better? Knowing how you affected me?"

"Yes. I love how I can affect you, my good boy."

Dean hugs Castiel. "Yours"

Cas nuzzles his neck.

"I did not expect tonight's conversation to be so.... sensual." Dean chuckles.

Cas nibs Dean's earlobe.

"I am trying to calm down." Dean laughs "Biting me is not helping."

Cas draws back.

"We don't have time to start stuff."

"I wasn't starting anything."

Dean leans back slightly and looks at his crotch. "He begs to differ."

"You started that."

"True. I guess I did. But seriously. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Good. I wish I could get you to stop worrying all together."

"I hope I can hold it together until next week..."

"Anyway I can help? Submitting helps me... do you want to try ?"

"Try what?"

"If a scene helps. I like submitting because it takes me out of the responsibility. Do you think dominating would help you? Feeling in control... having power over whatever happens?"

"Hmmm."

"I am asking because it seemed to be what you needed yesterday.'

"True."

"And it doesn't have to be sexual. I like domestic tasks too."

"That sounds nice."

"I'll gladly kneel for you and do as I am told. Think about it."

Cas sighs and shakes his head. "No, not tonight."

Dean laughs quietly. "No, not tonight. I have to leave soon. I meant think about it as in think about if you want to try it or not. Best case it helps, worst case I end up horny."

Castiel chuckles. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I have to get Sam from your brothers at nine. I need to head out. " Dean gets up. "Eat something please. You probably haven't eaten much today ."

"I ate the sandwiches..."

He walks to the door and puts his shoes and jacket on. "That's good. Thank you. I hate having to leave. But Sam, he may have done well on his own but he is with me now. I am responsible for him. I can't leave him alone like John. I should have taken him in sooner. "

Castiel sighs deeply.

"I message you later Angel. OK?"

"Okay." Cas nods. "Can I get a kiss at least? Have you actually kissed me at all today?"

"I kissed you goodbye this morning. And been kissing your neck all night. Come here."

Dean pulls him up from the couch and kisses him passionately.  
Cas kisses back deeply and clings to Dean.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry. "

"I know."

"You need to let go of me for that."

"If I don't can I make you stay?" Cas smirks.

"No. But I can drag you with me?"

"No, not going to Gabe like this "

Dean presses on more chaste kiss onto Castiel's lips and peels out of his embrace. "I message you."

"Alright."

Dean gets in his car and waves at Castiel as he drives off.  
Cas waves back then goes inside and feeds Lucifer.  
He changes into a fluffy flannel pajama pants and curls up in bed.

[27.1., 21:46] Dean: I am home, fed, clean and in bed.

[27.1., 21:47] Castiel: 🙂

[27.1., 21:48] Dean: Alone in bed sucks

[27.1., 21:50] Castiel: I found the M&Ms

[27.1., 21:50] Dean: Yay  
[27.1., 21:50] Dean: I hope they made you smile

[27.1., 21:50] Castiel: Yes

[27.1., 21:51] Dean: Good then they fulfilled their purpose  
[27.1., 21:51] Dean: Oh shot  
[27.1., 21:51] Dean: I forgot someth8ng  
[27.1., 21:51] Dean: Friday  
[27.1., 21:51] Dean: Friday night dinner at mine  
[27.1., 21:51] Dean: You, Jack, Sam and me  
[27.1., 21:52] Dean: I told Sam I would only leave him alone in the house on weekends to be with you if I gave him the talk and now we are giving them both the talk on Friday.

[27.1., 21:52] Castiel: We are what???

[27.1., 21:53] Dean: Giving the kids the talk

[27.1., 21:54] Castiel: Oh dear.

[27.1., 21:54] Dean: IN EXCHANGE FOR WEEKENDS TOGETHER  
[27.1., 21:55] Dean: I am trying to be a good adult here  
[27.1., 21:55] Dean: I should research and set up another powerpoint

[27.1., 21:57] Castiel: I should help you

[27.1., 21:58] Dean: Ues  
[27.1., 21:59] Dean: With our powers combined we can cover more details  
[27.1., 22:00] Dean: We need to cover everything from frottage to hand jobs. Blow jobs rimming? Prep prep and prep and condoms and lubes...  
[27.1., 22:00] Dean: Oh god

[27.1., 22:01] Castiel: Oh God, I need to get some mask

[27.1., 22:01] Dean: Mask?  
[27.1., 22:01] Dean: Do we include kinks?

[27.1., 22:01] Castiel: Yes. I'll need to cover my face

[27.1., 22:02] Dean: No we will get through this  
[27.1., 22:02] Dean: We should include kinks

[27.1., 22:02] Castiel: What kinks?

[27.1., 22:03] Dean: Felching  
[27.1., 22:03] Dean: Cumplay  
[27.1., 22:04] Dean: Just mild ones...  
[27.1., 22:04] Dean: Harder stuff they can look up themselves?

[27.1., 22:04] Castiel: What?  
[27.1., 22:04] Castiel: Babe, you did way too much research

[27.1., 22:06] Dean: I like to be prepared  
[27.1., 22:07] Dean: I don't want sam to feel bad for liking something  
[27.1., 22:07] Dean: So.. no kinks  
[27.1., 22:07] Dean: Just the vanilla versions?

[27.1., 22:09] Castiel: No, no, whatever you think they need

[27.1., 22:10] Dean: I think they need the basic knowledge and then we can let them know there is more. I'm sure both have watched porn and are not innocent about it.

[27.1., 22:13] Castiel: Well, i had a very basic Talk with Jack years ago.

[27.1., 22:14] Dean: Ok. I'll make a list tomorrow and we can go over it? I'd like to get sam supplies as well to keep in his room

[27.1., 22:15] Castiel: Alright.  
[27.1., 22:15] Castiel: I'll talk to Donna

[27.1., 22:16] Dean: I miss you

[27.1., 22:16] Castiel: I miss you more

[27.1., 22:16] Dean: Doubt it.  
[27.1., 22:16] Dean: We both have empty beds  
[27.1., 22:17] Dean: This is a full throwback to before we met face to face.

[27.1., 22:18] Castiel: But you don't have an empty house. Won't be drinking your first coffee alone

[27.1., 22:18] Dean: Get Lucifer a cup of cat milk? Sam and him shed about the same amount

[27.1., 22:20] Castiel: 🤣

[27.1., 22:25] Dean: I have to go to sleep  
[27.1., 22:26] Dean: Real world to face tomorrow  
[27.1., 22:26] Dean: Sweet dreams Cas  
[27.1., 22:26] Dean: 😘😇  
[27.1., 22:26] Dean: I adore you

[27.1., 22:28] Castiel: Yeah, me too.  
[27.1., 22:29] Castiel: 🥰😘


	59. Are you breaking up with me?

[28.1., 06:42] Dean: Good morning Angel 😇

[28.1., 06:53] Castiel: Good morning Gorgeous

[28.1., 07:06] Dean: Sam is preppy and upbeat in the morning

[28.1., 07:06] Castiel: Ewww

[28.1., 07:07] Dean: Yeah  
[28.1., 07:08] Dean: But he gets up before me and makes coffee

[28.1., 07:12] Castiel: That's nice

[28.1., 07:16] Dean: Can't shower with him

[28.1., 07:20] Castiel: Ewwww, that thought is soooo gross

[28.1., 07:23] Dean: Lol  
[28.1., 07:23] Dean: I missed you this morning. Getting up doesn't feel right without your grumbling.

[28.1., 07:23] Castiel: 🙈

[28.1., 07:24] Dean: But its Thursday almost weekend

[28.1., 07:25] Castiel: I will have to see if I can get my computer running tonight so i can help with your presentation

[28.1., 07:25] Dean: Yay. Ill be making a list  
[28.1., 07:25] Dean: Charlie says hi!  
[28.1., 07:25] Dean: I am treating her to breakfast.

[28.1., 07:26] Castiel: Lucky girl  
[28.1., 07:34] Castiel: I'm having kale smoothie for breakfast

[28.1., 07:34] Dean: 🤢  
[28.1., 07:35] Dean: These 2 words should not go together EVER

[28.1., 07:36] Castiel: I like it. I'm having a rainbow sprinkles donut with it.

[28.1., 07:36] Dean: Now that sounds delicious.

[28.1., 07:37] Castiel: It is

[28.1., 07:38] Dean: Hey sweet cheeks. I took deans phone because he doesn't follow the conversation and looks all sappy. I hope you are doing good.  
[28.1., 07:38] Dean: Oh. Charlie. Its me . I took the phone. He can have it back once we head to class.

[28.1., 07:40] Castiel: Hey Charlie. How you doing

[28.1., 07:41] Dean: I am good. Your boyfriend is very happy with me. That results in me getting free breakfast and coffee in class whenever I need it. Thats great

[28.1., 07:42] Castiel: Cool!  
[28.1., 07:42] Castiel: Yeah, you did really good. He's happy

[28.1., 07:43] Dean: It was nothing. I wasn't gonna let anything bad happen. Sorry if I cut into couple time though

[28.1., 08:20] Dean: Hey babe  
[28.1., 08:20] Dean: I got my phone back  
[28.1., 08:44] Dean: How are you feeling today?

[28.1., 08:45] Castiel: Lost

[28.1., 08:45] Dean: Oh no  
[28.1., 08:45] Dean: Why

[28.1., 08:46] Castiel: Because i woke up alone and am disoriented

[28.1., 08:46] Dean: I am so sorry.  
[28.1., 08:47] Dean: Can I help in any way?  
[28.1., 08:50] Dean: Angel?

[28.1., 08:50] Castiel: Not your fault i can't deal with it and am a selfish jealous asshole.

[28.1., 08:50] Dean: We got used to having each other  
[28.1., 08:51] Dean: Its not selfish  
[28.1., 08:52] Dean: Sam is going over to your brothers house after school to "study"  
[28.1., 08:52] Dean: Can I come over for a few hours?

[28.1., 08:53] Castiel: We can work on your presentation together... if my computer works

[28.1., 08:53] Dean: Or  
[28.1., 08:53] Dean: We can figure out a way to make you feel better

[28.1., 08:54] Castiel: Which I don't deserve, so no.

[28.1., 08:55] Dean: Yes you do  
[28.1., 08:55] Dean: We can combine working on that and me being there for you  
[28.1., 08:57] Dean: When is your next break?

[28.1., 08:58] Castiel: Do you mean lunch?

[28.1., 08:59] Dean: You don't have a breakfast /morning break?

[28.1., 08:59] Castiel: No?

[28.1., 08:59] Dean: I want to call you

[28.1., 08:59] Castiel: Oh  
[28.1., 09:00] Castiel: I can clock out?

[28.1., 09:00] Dean: Do that  
[28.1., 09:00] Dean: Let me know

[28.1., 09:00] Castiel: When do you want to call?

[28.1., 09:01] Dean: I got 30 min now

[28.1., 09:01] Castiel: Okay

Dean finds himself an empty room and dials Cas number. He waits nervously for him to pick up.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey. Whats up. Why are you so down on yourself still? I thought we talked it out?"

"Hm." Cas shrugs.

"Babe. Talk to me. How can I help you?"

"You can't."

"I want to try. Please."

"There is nothing you can do."

Dean slides down the wall he had been leaning on and sits on the floor.  
"Are you still mad at yourself for the other night or is it something else?"

"I am not mad you had a good time, no."

"You are mad cause you enjoyed it and it feels wrong? You think it shouldn't have felt as nice as it did?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"If you have to talk about our sex: I still think I'm no better than Arthur. I treated you not much better..." Cas replies sounding bitter and annoyed.

"I could have save worded out. The second I said red you'd have stopped. Right?"

"Yes."

"Did? Did you treat me in a way that made me feel unsafe or scared enough to use my safe word? You respect me and what I like and don't like. You wouldn't go against my will. I said a lot of things while I could but red wasn't on my mind. You are nothing like him. Nothing you hear me."

"Mhm."

"And if its not the sex we had, then what is bothering you?"

"Nothing..."

"You make it sound like it wasnt the sex. So what is it."

"I'm an asshole and you can't help me."

"You are not an asshole. I wouldn't have fallen for you. Why do you think you are an asshole?"

"Because I don't like the new situation. I should be happy for you and for Sam, but I feel anything but happy."

"You are a creature of habit babe. Meeting me has already thrown your life around. Now with Sam with me it got tossed again. It makes sense. He is my brother. But having him with me in my house means limitations I don't like. He is family and I'll do what I can to help him. Just like Gabe took you in. I am sure it was hard for them as well. But they did because he loves you. You are allowed to be disappointed and feel envious of him taking time away from us."

Cas feels a tear roll down his cheek.

"I feel it too Angel."  
Dean takes a deep breath.  
"I adore you babe. So so much. And we will manage that too. I promise."

"I wish i was as good a person as you and Gabe."

"Are you happy Sam got out and is in a better home?"

"I guess?"

"That's all you need. You don't need to take care of him and you don't need to like the fact that he is in my house. We will find a way for more time. Sam wants to hang with Jack as much as I want to see you and as long as gabe is OK with it he can go there and I will be at yours. As soon as they got the talk we will find a system that works."

Dean gets back up. 

"I would like to come over today again. Sam is going to see Jack right after school and I could be at yours right after I took care of Tana or bring her with me. Do you want to see me?"

"Yes. I do. What do you want me to make for dinner?"

"I .. uhm. Anything you want really. If you'd like to see if dominating helps you to feel better then I suggest something you could feed me while I... uhm... kneel for you but if not just anything really as long as it's not kale."

"You don't know what you're missing..."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I need to go babe. I see you later today. "

"Yes. I ... adore you."

"I adore you too." Dean hangs up and stares at his phone. 'I love you so much.' He thinks to himself and smiles. He grabs his stuff and runs to his next class.

[28.1., 10:05] Castiel: Donna,  
Hi. I have a question…

[28.1., 10:05] Donna: What's up honey?

[28.1., 10:10] Castiel: I know this should be your thing. Yours and Gabe's, but ... Dean wants to do it together so... how do you feel about me and Dean giving your son (and Sam) The Talk?

[28.1., 10:12] Donna: Do it. I have no idea where to look for information without seeing too much and I really don't need gabe to go digging either. I'd very much appreciate it if someone that knows his way around would talk to him. I know you had a basic Talk with him when he questioned himself and that helped him a lot.

[28.1., 10:14] Castiel: Okay. Just wanted to make sure it was alright. He's your son after all, not mine. :)

[28.1., 10:15] Donna: With how often he and Sam are together... I am not sure if it isn't too late already

[28.1., 10:17] Castiel: It better not, I told him to come to me…

[28.1., 10:24] Donna: Sam had the house for himself....  
[28.1., 10:25] Donna: Jack spent a lot of time there  
[28.1., 10:25] Donna: But we trust him to make good choices  
[28.1., 10:26] Donna: Castiel, how are you dealing with the new situation. Gabe said you felt awkward about Sam living with Dean.

[28.1., 10:28] Castiel: How would Gabe know?

[28.1., 10:28] Donna: You messaged him

[28.1., 10:29] Castiel: Oh. Right. I did.  
[28.1., 10:30] Castiel: I feel like shit because I'm not as great as you and Gabe were when you took me in

[28.1., 10:31] Donna: I didn't take it easy when you moved in  
[28.1., 10:31] Donna: So if you want to talk. I am here.

[28.1., 10:32] Castiel: But... but you did. I am very confused and would definitely love to talk! I am so sorry if I gave you a hard time back then.

[28.1., 10:33] Donna: You didn't. You were scared and timid.  
[28.1., 10:33] Donna: Gabe spent a lot of time with you to get you out of your shell.  
[28.1., 10:33] Donna: Time he spent with me usually.  
[28.1., 10:33] Donna: I understood rationally why but I was jealous.  
[28.1., 10:34] Donna: I tried my best not to make you feel unwelcome but it was hard for me to adjust.

[28.1., 10:35] Castiel: But you were always nice to me and understanding. You were so nice to me

[28.1., 10:35] Donna: Because you deserve to be treated nicely. My shortcomings were not your problem.  
[28.1., 10:35] Donna: Gabe and me spent a lot of time talking back then

[28.1., 10:37] Castiel: What did you talk about? Had Gabe asked you if it was alright for me to move in?

[28.1., 10:37] Donna: Don't get me wrong. I love you with all my heart but back then I got thrown into a role I wasn't ready for and it took me a while to get comfortable with you in the house, taking up time that used to be reserved for me.  
[28.1., 10:38] Donna: He just moved you in. There was no place for you to go and we needed you to have a home.  
[28.1., 10:38] Donna: No reason to talk about it.

[28.1., 10:38] Castiel: You never showed any of that.

[28.1., 10:38] Donna: I am glad.

[28.1., 10:38] Castiel: But i already showed Sam I'm an asshole

[28.1., 10:39] Donna: How?

[28.1., 10:40] Castiel: Hiding at home. Leaving Dean's place at the first chance

[28.1., 10:50] Donna: I did that  
[28.1., 10:51] Donna: I was there while you were in school. I ran home to my parents before you got back for the first week  
[28.1., 10:51] Donna: Gabe and me got into a big fight over that. It almost broke us. But I finally told him how I felt and we worked together.  
[28.1., 10:52] Donna: My parents were happy to see Jack a lot but even they were concerned.

[28.1., 10:53] Castiel: Oh  
[28.1., 10:54] Castiel: I didn't know that

[28.1., 10:54] Donna: Jack fell in love with you once I let him be around.  
[28.1., 10:54] Donna: That helped.  
[28.1., 10:54] Donna: You were always so good with him.

[28.1., 10:54] Castiel: I am so sorry I almost broke your marriage. I... oh God Donna i am so sorry

[28.1., 10:55] Donna: I love you Cas, but it was hard. Don't be too down on yourself.  
[28.1., 10:55] Donna: We made it. I just had to get over myself  
[28.1., 10:55] Donna: You'll get there. Talk to Dean. Tell him how you feel.  
[28.1., 10:55] Donna: I am sure he misses that time too

Cas sits at his desk blankly staring at nothing.  
Dean tries to focus on his classes but his mind is at Castiel. He is worried about him and their relationship.

[28.1., 11:03] Dean: hey Gabe. I think you should pay up. Cas cussed in front of you, well on the phone.

[28.1., 11:03] Gabriel:True but does he do it in normal conversations?

[28.1., 11:04] Dean: Are you trying to weasel your way out of our bet?

[28.1., 11:04] Gabriel:Just making sure you don't cheat. How are things?

[28.1., 11:06] Dean: Things are.... different. With being Sam's legal guardian things are different.

[28.1., 11:06] Gabriel: Yeah. How's my brother taking it? Donna didn't do too well when I moved him in.

[28.1., 11:07] Dean: I don't think he is doing well. But I don't know what to do. I can't just leave Sam alone to spend time with Cas but he refuses to spend time here. . .

[28.1., 11:08] Gabriel: Talk to him. Jack said Sam is coming over after school. Have him stay the night. It's tough on those 2 as well. Stay with Cas and fix it before it breaks

[28.1., 11:10] Dean: I don't want it to break. Are you sure about Sam staying tonight?

[28.1., 11:11] Gabriel: Yes. Let them have some time as well.

[28.1., 11:12] Dean: Ok. Oh before I forget. Sam and Jack and me and Cas are having Friday night dinner. Cas and me are gonna give them the talk. After they sat through that I plan on letting Sam have the house on the weekends so I can spend time with Cas alone. Are you ok with that? The talk and Jack and Sam being alone?

[28.1., 11:13] Gabriel: Oh I wish I could watch Castiel during that talk. Take pictures for me. But yeah. I am OK with that. I'll talk to my wife tonight. If she doesn't want that I let you know.

[28.1., 11:14] Dean: Thanks man. I appreciate it.

[28.1., 11:14] Gabriel: No problem. Have a good day. see you

[28.1., 11:14] Dean: Laters

[28.1., 11:25] Castiel: When do you have lunch?

[28.1., 11:26] Dean: In 4 min

[28.1., 11:26] Castiel: Oh

[28.1., 11:27] Dean: 11.30 to 12.30

[28.1., 11:27] Castiel: I see

[28.1., 11:27] Dean: But I'll run to the shop in that time and work there  
[28.1., 11:27] Dean: Why

[28.1., 11:28] Castiel: Was hoping I could see you. I'll just wait for tonight  
[28.1., 11:29] Castiel: Should i go by the shop and work there today? What time would you be at mine?

[28.1., 11:32] Dean: Anytime after 5.30 I guess  
[28.1., 11:33] Dean: I don't think we should work together until we have resolved whatever stands between us right now.  
[28.1., 11:48] Dean: Don't get me wrong. I love working with you but if you and I share an office today I will be concentrating on talking to you and not work.

Castiel presses his lips together, his eyes starting to burn. He's ruined everything.

[28.1., 11:57] Dean: Are you mad at me now? Babe?  
[28.1., 12:00] Dean: Babe?  
[28.1., 12:03] Dean: Castiel? Are you angry with me?

[28.1., 12:03] Castiel: I could never be angry with you

[28.1., 12:04] Dean: I see you tonight ok? Gabe said Sam should stay overnight with them so we can talk.

[28.1., 12:07] Castiel: Fine.

[28.1., 12:07] Dean: Fine? Ok. Uhm. Should I bring an overnight bag?

[28.1., 12:08] Castiel: 🙁  
[28.1., 12:08] Castiel: Bring it

[28.1., 12:09] Dean: Ok.

[28.1., 12:11] Castiel: hey Anael, Where does one find friends?

[28.1., 12:12] Anael: You generally need to leave the house for more than just groceries  
[28.1., 12:12] Anael: What's up baby brother?

[28.1., 12:12] Castiel: I need friends

[28.1., 12:13] Anael: Trouble in paradise  
[28.1., 12:13] Anael: Do I need to hurt him

[28.1., 12:13] Castiel: He doesn't want me around

[28.1., 12:14] Anael: He broke up with you?

[28.1., 12:14] Castiel: No

[28.1., 12:15] Anael: I am not following?  
[28.1., 12:15] Anael: What happened.

[28.1., 12:16] Castiel: He doesn't want me to do my job

[28.1., 12:17] Anael: I am going to need more details to this story. What exactly did he say in what context

[28.1., 12:19] Castiel: I work at the shop he works at to clean up Balthazar's mess.

[28.1., 12:19] Anael: Ok got it.  
[28.1., 12:20] Anael: Did he fire you?

[28.1., 12:20] Castiel: No. But he said I shouldn't come there while he's there.

[28.1., 12:22] Anael: Ok  
[28.1., 12:22] Anael: Did he give you a reason? Did you guys argue?  
[28.1., 12:22] Anael: Details

[28.1., 12:24] Castiel: He said:  
I don't think we should work together until we have resolved whatever stands between us right now.

[28.1., 12:25] Anael: Anything else?  
[28.1., 12:26] Anael: And what is standing between you guys

[28.1., 12:26] Castiel: But we don't have to work together. He can do his mechanics stuff while I'm there.  
[28.1., 12:26] Castiel: I don't know  
[28.1., 12:26] Castiel: His brother?

[28.1., 12:26] Anael: How? Isn't his brother in high-school?

[28.1., 12:27] Castiel: He's his legal guardian now and his brother is living with him.

[28.1., 12:27] Anael: Ohhhhhh  
[28.1., 12:27] Anael: How are you taking that?  
[28.1., 12:31] Anael: Is that going well or are there.... problems?

[28.1., 12:34] Castiel: Well, he's staying home for his brother and I stay home cause i need space

[28.1., 12:34] Anael: Did you ever talk to Gabe and Donna about how it was when you moved in?  
[28.1., 12:40] Anael: Talk to them. Hear him out. He looked head over heels in love when I saw him at yours last.

[28.1., 12:40] Castiel: Did you know I almost broke they're marriage?

[28.1., 12:40] Anael: Not you.  
[28.1., 12:40] Anael: Them not talking dis  
[28.1., 12:40] Anael: Did  
[28.1., 12:40] Anael: So talk  
[28.1., 12:40] Anael: Talk to Dean

[28.1., 12:41] Castiel: My presence did

[28.1., 12:42] Anael: No. They didn't talk. That was their problem. Gabe was focused on you and left Donna to deal with Jack. He expected her to be fine and she wasn't.

[28.1., 12:46] Castiel: Okay…

[28.1., 12:47] Anael: Baby, talk to him.  
[28.1., 12:47] Anael: You are in love with him, aren't you?

[28.1., 12:47] Castiel: Yes  
[28.1., 12:47] Castiel: And I did talk to him

[28.1., 12:48] Anael: Keep talking. Gabe and Donna talked for weeks  
[28.1., 12:48] Anael: Don't give up.

[28.1., 12:48] Castiel: Okay

[28.1., 12:49] Anael: And go outside. Make friends.  
[28.1., 12:50] Anael: Take or teach a drawing course  
[28.1., 12:50] Anael: Pottery  
[28.1., 12:50] Anael: Learn how to play pool or darts  
[28.1., 12:50] Anael: Go out

[28.1., 12:52] Castiel: But then I'd have even less time for Dean

[28.1., 12:53] Anael: Can he teach you? Cause he plays pool.

[28.1., 12:54] Castiel: Hmmm, but how does that help me make friends?

[28.1., 12:55] Anael: I can't solve all your problems. Go out together, meet new people together?

[28.1., 12:56] Castiel: I didn't ask you to solve all my problems, sis

[28.1., 12:57] Anael: No you didn't.   
1 fix whatever is between you two right now  
2 make friends

[28.1., 12:59] Castiel: Thank you anyway

[28.1., 12:59] Anael: Love you

[28.1., 13:00] Castiel: Love you too

[28.1., 13:02] Dean: Wow angel. You are almost finished with digitizing Balthazar's time?  
[28.1., 13:02] Dean: Holy shit.

[28.1., 13:05] Castiel: Yeah. I'm almost done. You'll be rid of me as a coworker soon

[28.1., 13:07] Dean: Noooo. You need to slow down. I didn't think you'd leave the shop after you fixed that. I thought you'd stay for the upkeep at least till I am further along

[28.1., 13:07] Castiel: Oh

[28.1., 13:08] Dean: We really need to talk. You seem to be on the wrong track completely  
[28.1., 13:08] Dean: Tonight  
[28.1., 13:08] Dean: Ok?

[28.1., 13:09] Castiel: Yes  
[28.1., 13:13] Castiel: I just wanna be held

[28.1., 13:14] Dean: I will. But we NEED to talk

[28.1., 13:14] Castiel: We talked. We do nothing but talk.

[28.1., 13:15] Dean: And yet we seem to be unable to be on the same level.  
[28.1., 13:15] Dean: I refuse to lose you  
[28.1., 13:15] Dean: You don't want to talk, fine. I talk at you  
[28.1., 13:15] Dean: I have to get to work on some of these cars here.

[28.1., 13:15] Castiel: Okay

[28.1., 13:15] Dean: 😘  
[28.1., 13:16] Dean: I am not angry. I see you later

[28.1., 16:06] Castiel: It feels wrong

[28.1., 16:06] Dean: What?

[28.1., 16:08] Castiel: Drive home when i could work for Rufus…

[28.1., 16:12] Dean: It's almost 5... and you did a lot yesterday

Castiel has a goulash simmering on the stove while he sits at the kitchen table coloring in an old drawing

Dean drops off an overnight bag at Gabriel's house for Sam and grabs that honey Cas had asked for yesterday. He drives up to Castiel's house nervously not knowing what to expect.  
Santana is happy barking in the front seat like she knows where she is and whines at Dean to get out . He puts her leash on and grabs his bag.

Cas hasn't checked the time since he's gotten home.

Dean takes a deep breath and walks up to the front door. He doesn't know if he should just walk in like usual or ring the doorbell. Santana takes the decision from him by pawing and scratching at the door and barking loudly.

Cas' head jerks up at the barking and goes to the door. "Hello Dean. Why didn't you just come in?"

"Hey, uhm I honestly wasn't sure if I was still welcome to."  
Dean shuffles his feet and let's go of the leash. Santana runs inside and tackles Lucifer in greeting. "I grabbed you the honey you wanted from Gabe. Can I come in?"

"Dean!" Castiel sighs and takes Dean's face between his hands and kisses him hard.

Dean inhales loudly. It takes him a second to kiss back but as soon as he is back online he wraps Cas up in his arms and kisses back.  
"I was so fucking worried on my way over here."

"Why Dean?"

"Today was weird. I ... to got a bad vibe and then you said you'd leave the shop and.. " Dean hugs Castiel hard.

"Yeah. I thought..." Cas sighs. "Come inside, please?"

Dean steps inside and closes the door behind himself without untangling from Castiel. It makes Cas smile.

"Something smells good."

"Yeah. I made goulash."

"Ok. Not finger food." Dean nods. I honestly was not sure what I was expecting here tonight."

"Me neither. I'm scared."

Dean cups Castiel's face. "I don't plan on leaving you. So unless you want to break up with me, I am here to stay. Nothing to fear."

"You are?"

Dean nods. "Are you? Breaking up with me?"

"No!!! No! I fucking need you, man!"

"I like when you go into panicked frat boy mode..." Dean chuckles and leans over to kiss him again.

"What?"

"You fucking need me, man." Dean laughs and kisses him again.

Cas kisses back hard, needy.  
They stumble into the living room and fall onto the couch. Dean is on his back with Cas above him kissing desperately. 

"Stop. We need to stop." Dean moans.

"But... okay, yes."

"We can come back to this later, Angel. But first dinner and getting to the bottom of where the fuck or conversations took different turns. Ok?"

"Okay."

Dean pushes Castiel up and gets up himself. He leaves his overnight bag by the couch but takes the honey out and follows Cas into the kitchen.

"What would you like with it? I have potatoes, different pasta.

"I think pasta. I am starving. I was too worried to eat all day."

"Same. Put on the water?" Cas smiles at him. Cas pulls several sorts of pasta from the cabinet. "Which one?"

"Elbow. They taste the best."  
Dean opens the fridge. "Want a drink babe?"

"May I have cider?'

"It's your house, your rules. I'd like a beer if that's cool with you."

"You weren't happy last time I wanted alcohol on a school night at my place."

"You had been weird all day. Granted today was weird as well but I think we can handle one drink."

"Alright, yes."

Dean puts the drinks on the table and sets out plates. Santana and Lucifer have curled up together on the couch. Happy to be together again.  
Cas watches over the pasta. He brings both pots to the table after he strained the water.

"It smells amazing." Dean says and pours Cas' drink into a glass.

"Thank you, Dean."

They eat together in silence  
Dean drinks half his beer in on go in anticipation of their talk but leaves the rest.

"Dean..." Cas puts his hand on the table.

Dean reaches out and grabs it. "Angel...? Thank you for dinner. Should we go to the couch to talk?"

"Yes." Dean gets up and grabs Castiel’s hand. "May I change out of these clothes first?"

"Of course."Cas sits on the floor scratching Tana's belly while he waits for Dean to return.

Dean is changing in the bathroom and is gone for a while.   
"Sorry. I am here." He says as he comes back downstairs.

"Hi." Cas smiles. "Sit with us?"

Dean sits down on the floor next to Castiel and pets his dog. "So, we established that we are not breaking up. What was up today? Where was your head?"

"I'm feeling like shit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not feeling happy for you."

"Ok. " Dean slumps his shoulders. "Does it make me sound like a terrible person if I admit I am looking forward to him going to college? I ... he is my brother and I care for him a lot. But I moved out to have my own space. My own rules ..."

"Oh?" Cas questions.

"I'd do anything for him. Including sharing my space with him but I... I don't like not having my freedom. I miss you. I don't know if you don't like him personally or him in my house but you ... ran as fast as you could." Dean sighs. "Angel..."

Cas cringes and curls himself inwards in shame.

"Which one is it? Don't like him or don't like him in my house?"

"In your house." Castiel whispers.

Dean smiles sadly. "Same." He takes a deep breath. "But I'd rather have him there then with John... or worse, the foster care system."

"I know, Dean. And I do feel happy for Sam, you know. But I don't feel happy 'enough' you know?"

"I am happy I got Sam but I am mourning my alone time and space. It's ok if you are happy he is safe and unhappy he is crowding our space."

"Yeah?"

Dean looks over. "Yeah. As long as you are not being a dick to him. " He takes Castiel's hand. "Was that the only thing that bothered you?"

"I was so scared you'd hate me for that."

"I get it. I wouldn't be angry at you for that. Sam is graduating this summer and with his grades and Charlie's magic fingers, he will get into any college he wants with housing." Dean smiles at Cas.

"Wow."

"He's a fucking smart log."

"I see. You know what sucks too?"

"Hmmm? What?"

"Finding out... I was in Sam's place."

"What do you mean finding out? You knew gabe took you in right?"

"I've... Donna... she ran away too. Gabe taking me in nearly cost them their marriage."

"Oh shit. What happened?"

"Gabriel was too focused on me."

"Do you think i am? Too focused on Sam."

"No."

"How did they fix it?"

"They talked."

Dean laughs. "Well shit. I guess we'll be fine." He leans over and kisses Castiel chastely on the cheek. "We do so much talking. I think we've solved other people's problems."

"I guess so."

"Anything else we should talk out?"

"Is there?"

"I don't know. Do you still think you are an asshole?"

"Not if you think it's okay."

"I am 100% certain you are not an asshole. " Dean answers and quietly adds: "You are nothing like Arthur either."

"I love you, Dean." Cas sighs.

"I... " Dean sighs and kisses him instead.

Cas smiles knowingly.

"One day. I will be able to tell you. Until then. I adore you."

"Sweetheart, it is okay. I understand."

"Can we go to bed? Make out till we fall asleep?"

"No."

"Oh. Ok." Dean is confused. He is sure they talked about everything. He looks at Cas waiting to see what is happening.

"We have a talk to prepare ourselves for?"

"I started on the slide show. I finish it tomorrow. I can add you to it so you can look it over? I don't think my brain can function anymore."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you... would you mind being my pillow for a change?"

Dean helps Cas up. "Never. Let's go."

They get ready for bed and Dean climbs into bed first. He lays on his back and holds his hands out. "Come here. Kiss me please."

Cas crawls into bed and kisses Dean.

"Hmmmm. I ask again. Wanna make out till we fall asleep?" Dean mumbles and kisses his way slowly to Castiel's neck.

"Yes, I do."

Dean runs his hands over Castiel's back and into his hair. Moving his head where he wants it so he can have more space while kissing along the neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dean grabs one of Castiel's hands and slots their fingers together. He leans up a little bit and kisses along his ear, nibbling.

Cas moans softly.

"Did I find a new spot?" Dean whispers and licks gently along the outside of the ear.

"Mmmmhmmm" Cas moans.

"Awesome." He kisses his way back to Castiel's lips and licks into his mouth. He grabs on to Cas thigh and pulls it onto him, letting his hand grab onto the strong muscle.

"Dean..." Cas breathes running his hand over his chest.

"Your legs are amazing. " Dean moans, kneading the flesh under his hands.

"Oh, you think?" Cas smirks.

"Hmmm. I like them. Remember that first pic you sent me? In your running gear? I still think of that picture."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

Dean strokes along the outside of Cas thigh. "Hmmm I like your thighs."

Castiel moves over Dean, so his hips are between Cas' legs. Cas smiles at Dean with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Dean whimpers and gropes Cas with both hands. "So strong...fuck."

Cas grins and kisses Dean full on as he presses his legs together and rolls them over so Dean's on top.

"God yes... wrap them around me? Please?" Dean asks and bites along Castiel's chest and collarbone.

Cas does as Dean wishes.

"Hmmmm I think you could hold me down and stop me from moving with your legs alone." Dean shivers.

"Yes, I could."

"We... should do that ... someday ..."  
Dean moans and kisses Cas. After a few more.minutes, he lets himself fall to the side and rolls them back. "It's late babe. "

Cas puts his head on Dean's chest. "Thank you so much."

"Thank me for what babe?"

"Not giving up on me. Making me feel better. Being my pillow."

"Because I adore you. I am like a growth you can't get rid off. "

"Ewww." Cas laughs softly.

"Sleep. We have one more work day." Dean runs his fingers through Cas hair.

"Tonight I can."

"Good night Angel. We'll figure it out. I promise."

"Yes, we will. Good Night."


	60. Next slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1SIpaPgRsVbxI_zgpgfZerrVZ6LkKw9Oe0G4s2DEDO2I/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> Yes. I did make a slide show. Enjoy.

Dean wakes up before his alarm. Castiel is still on his chest, his arms wrapped around Dean's torso. He gently runs his fingers through Castiel's hair, not wanting to wake him up just yet.  
Cas alarm goes off just a few minutes later and Cas groans and turns his head, so the other cheek rests on Dean's chest. "Shut up." He mumbles.

Dean laughs. "I missed getting grumped at in the morning. Come on wake up hot stuff."

"Make me." He mumbles and curls up

Dean thinks about his options. "You want slow or fast?"

"Fast?"

"Remember, you choose this."  
Dean digs his fingers into Castiel's ribs and tickles him mercilessly.

Castiel shrieks and bolts up. "Monster!"

"You choose fast." Dean laughs. "Slow would have gotten you kissing."

"Yeah. No. Fast is better as far as waking up goes..." Cas sighs and gets out of bed

"Can we shower together? Or am I in trouble for tickling you?" Dean looks up at Cas with big eyes.

"No. Shower with me."

Dean rolls out of bed and follows Castiel into the bathroom. Cas gets undressed and steps into the shower.  
Dean strips down as well and gets in behind Cas.  
Cas turns around and looks down. He smirks. "I knew I'd felt something..."

Dean blushes. "The whole point of putting it on was for you to not feel anything"

"I can't help feeling the difference between that thing and your lovely flesh."

Dean looks to the floor at his feet. "I wanted to ... I wasn't sure what last night was gonna bring so... I thought.. if I had submitted... I wanted to make sure it doesn't get sexual and ... you know. Making out. You said you like PG making out. I ... I just...." He sighs.

"Dean?"

"I didn't want to put pressure on us, on you."

"Why do you feel you have to explain yourself? Apologize?"

Dean shrugs.

"You... you hated what I did the other night. You thought if I went mad again you don't want your dick to betray you." Cas says, panic in his eyes. 

"No! I loved it. God that was amazing. No! I put the cage on because I didn't want you to feel like make up sex had to happen. In case you wanted to dominate without sex, I wanted to make sure nothing was gonna come up so to speak"  
Dean grabs Castiel by the arms. "I would have come in my pants last night without it."

"Just from kissing?"

Dean blushes even darker.

Cas kisses him softly.

"My sex drive is higher than yours. And ... your thighs ... you under me, holding me down with them…"

"Yeah... I do have some muscle strength there."

"I just wanted to be prepared."

"Okay. Anyway, no need to explain yourself. If you feel like you want to wear it, that's fine."

"Thank you."

"Of course." Cas smiles. "Now wash me. I need to get ready."

"Yes sir!" Dean salutes and soaps up his hands.

After their shower they have coffee together and Cas makes them sandwiches.

[29.1., 09:39] Castiel: Is it 3 yet? Can i finally be with you again? I miss you  
[29.1., 09:41] Castiel: I really should become a stay at home artist. Just so i can sleep in every morning...  
[29.1., 09:41] Castiel: Or make you coffee and sandwiches before going back to bed

[29.1., 09:47] Dean: I'd like that  
[29.1., 09:47] Dean: We could move in together.  
[29.1., 09:48] Dean: Rent out one place for income

[29.1., 09:50] Castiel: Yeah, since I wouldn't have any

[29.1., 09:50] Dean: I think you would make money  
[29.1., 09:51] Dean: Not right away. It will take a while but once word gets around you'd have so many requests.

[29.1., 09:52] Castiel: I don't know.

[29.1., 09:52] Dean: Set up a website with drawings you have done and offer prints.  
[29.1., 09:53] Dean: Make a little section that you offer personalized art as well  
[29.1., 09:53] Dean: If you keep it on the side you can start out slow and see where it goes.

[29.1., 09:54] Castiel: Hmmmm  
[29.1., 09:54] Castiel: Can Charlie help me with that?

[29.1., 09:54] Dean: She would  
[29.1., 09:55] Dean: I bet she'd be your first customer as well  
[29.1., 09:55] Dean: If you offer my butt in lace.... people from different kinks might come up as well.  
[29.1., 09:56] Dean: I can only imagine how amazing it would look if you drew shibari

[29.1., 09:56] Castiel: What?

[29.1., 09:56] Dean: Shibari?

[29.1., 09:56] Castiel: Who?

[29.1., 09:56] Dean: Google it  
[29.1., 09:56] Dean: Bdsm section  
[29.1., 09:56] Dean: Pretty knots

[29.1., 09:57] Castiel: Uh...  
[29.1., 09:57] Castiel: Okay.  
[29.1., 09:57] Castiel: Also, why would Charlie want my art?

[29.1., 09:57] Dean: You are good  
[29.1., 10:07] Dean: Ask her. I am sure she'd help

[29.1., 10:10] Castiel: Okay

[29.1., 10:33] Dean: 😘😇

[29.1., 10:51] Castiel: 🥰

[29.1., 11:06] Dean: What time are you gonna be at mine?  
[29.1., 11:15] Dean: Another question  
[29.1., 11:15] Dean: Rimming after blow jobs but before fingering or after fingering?

[29.1., 11:17] Castiel: What?  
[29.1., 11:17] Castiel: Ooooh  
[29.1., 11:18] Castiel: Your slide show.  
[29.1., 11:18] Castiel: I was like why does there have to be a set order to those?

[29.1., 11:18] Dean: Ok

[29.1., 11:18] Castiel: 🤣

[29.1., 11:18] Dean: Think back  
[29.1., 11:19] Dean: What order did you experience them

[29.1., 11:19] Castiel: BJs were definitely the first.  
[29.1., 11:19] Castiel: No idea about the rest

[29.1., 11:20] Dean: Hmmmm

[29.1., 11:20] Castiel: I had BJs before frotting  
[29.1., 11:22] Castiel: Though that probably won't help you…

[29.1., 11:22] Dean: No it doesn't…

[29.1., 11:22] Castiel: As for your first question: i wish I was already there

[29.1., 11:23] Dean: So soon after work?

[29.1., 11:23] Castiel: Yes

[29.1., 11:27] Dean: Nice

[29.1., 11:27] Dean: Can't wait

[29.1., 11:30] Castiel: Neither.  
[29.1., 12:50] Castiel: Getting closer

[29.1., 12:51] Dean: Today drags  
[29.1., 12:51] Dean: But I think i am almost done with the slides  
[29.1., 12:51] Dean: Check it out?

[29.1., 12:51] Castiel: Okay

[29.1., 14:19] Dean: I'm just gonna order pizza tonight ok?

[29.1., 14:23] Castiel: Okay

[29.1., 14:24] Dean: Should I go grab condoms and lubes for them?

[29.1., 14:24] Castiel: I'll pick some up on the way home

[29.1., 14:24] Dean: Ok  
[29.1., 14:24] Dean: Do we need anything?

[29.1., 14:25] Castiel: Idk  
[29.1., 14:25] Castiel: Do we?

[29.1., 14:25] Dean: Staying at yours right?  
[29.1., 14:26] Dean: I can bring dog food. Do we need anything else?

[29.1., 14:26] Castiel: Wait, where are we having the Talk? Where are you staying tonight?

[29.1., 14:29] Dean: Talk and dinner at mine  
[29.1., 14:29] Dean: Weekend at yours  
[29.1., 14:29] Dean: If they sit through all of the talk they earn the right to have the house on the weekend

[29.1., 14:29] Castiel: So the weekend starts tonight then?

[29.1., 14:30] Dean: If that's ok with you. I can stay at mine if you want

[29.1., 14:31] Castiel: I was thinking I'd stay at yours. But whatever you want. Or Sam wants

[29.1., 14:42] Dean: Do you want to spend the weekend with me in the same house my brother and your nephew are at? Or do you want to have me alone at yours?

[29.1., 14:45] Castiel: I do want you alone, but I don't want us to rush through the talk so we can flee too mine before we're too tired to drive, you know?

[29.1., 14:45] Dean: We won't.  
[29.1., 14:46] Dean: We can play it by ear  
[29.1., 14:46] Dean: But I'd rather be at yours in case they want to test out their new knowledge  
[29.1., 14:46] Dean: 🤢

[29.1., 14:47] Castiel: 😆  
[29.1., 14:47] Castiel: Who knows, maybe you gross them out and they don't want to touch each other for ages…

[29.1., 14:48] Dean: Not a bad thing either  
[29.1., 14:48] Dean: And what do you mean me  
[29.1., 14:48] Dean: That is gonna be a group exercise

[29.1., 14:53] Castiel: Fine. I'll gross them out... do you want me to add in all the weird details…

[29.1., 14:53] Dean: More weird than poop?

[29.1., 15:03] Castiel: Maybe

[29.1., 15:04] Dean: I am intrigued  
[29.1., 15:04] Dean: What am I missing

[29.1., 15:06] Castiel: Consequences of anal sex...?  
[29.1., 15:06] Castiel: We'll talk later.

[29.1., 15:08] Dean: Now I am worried I missed something important

[29.1., 15:09] Castiel: No

[29.1., 15:52] Dean: Ok. I am on my way home

[29.1., 16:05] Castiel: Nice, me too

Dean cleans up around the house and sets up the dinner table for food and their talk. He goes to feed Santana and realizes too late that she is still at Castiel's place. 'Guess she'll have 2 dinners.' He thinks to himself.   
He puts fresh sheets out for Sam to use later and shudders just a little bit thinking about that. He shakes his head to erase the thoughts and folds towels to put away.  
Cas comes into the house with a black bag in his hand.

"Hey babe. What do you have there? "  
Dean greets him. "Sam and Jack should be here soon too."

"I went by the sex store to get them the good stuff..."

"Ohhh fancy. "

"It's my nephew..."

"Do you think ordering meat lovers pizza would be wrong or funny?"

"Hmmm... both."

"Done. " Dean grins.  
Dean orders the food and watches Castiel as he sets up for their talk.

"So, where are you showing your presentation?"

"Either here at the table after dinner or I can hook up the computer to the tv and really traumatise them on the big screen."

"Oh, that sounds good. Big screen."

Sam and Jack walk in carefully.   
"Hi." Sam greets. "I didn't expect you guys to be here already."

"Hi Jack. Hello Sam."

"Hey boys. I ordered food. Meat lover pizza." Dean looks proud of himself.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Really? Dean?"

Cas tries not to laugh and turns away from them to school his face.

I am hilarious and Cas thinks it's funny. Get that stick out of your ass. "  
Dean snorts or prepare yourself to learn how to get other things there."

Cas bites his lips and kicks Dean.

Dean snickers. "Oh dear Jack. You are positively glowing. You ok there? "

"Seriously, Dean, if his parents hate me cause we traumatized him I'll blame you." He grins.

Dean claps Jack on the shoulder. "Lighten up kiddo. Trust me, being tense is not helping."

"Dean, you're horrible." Cas snickers.

Dean kisses Cas. "I am adorable."

"Yes, you are."

"Jack, leave your stuff by the couch until we determine if you two can be trusted alone." Dean says and points to the side table.

Cas smiles at him and nods.

The doorbell rings and Dean goes to pay for the food. He brings the pizza to the table and sets out paper plates and napkins.   
They eat the pizza in silence, a little uncomfortable on Sam and Jack's side  
Dean is enjoying himself. Watching the two squirm gives him a sick kind of pleasure  
Cas enjoys watching Dean.  
Dean smiles at Castiel and winks. "Are we done eating guys?"

"I am, it was yummy." Cas agrees.

"Guys? Ready?"

Sam looks up nervous.  
Jack looks at Dean slightly scared.

"If you want to get rid of us you better speak up and let us get started." Dean says.  
"I'm done eating." Jack nods.

"Lets go to the couch." Dean grabs his computer and a hdmi cable and sets up on the tv. Cas grins.  
Jack eyes the stuff on the table with fear in his eyes.

"Would you guys like to start with the slide show or have Cas give you a tour of the goodies?"

"I think the slide show. Sammy?" Jack asks.

"You don't know what you are asking for Jack..." Sam sighs. "But yeah. Lets get this over with."  
Sam eyes the table with Castiel's stuff carefully. " Yeah, slide show first. "

Dean grins and pulls up the first slide.  
Cas sits at his side and looks at the screen.

"Welcome to gay sex 101 everyone." He says cheerfully.

Sam groans and hides his face in his hands.

"Shut up. This is important." Dean scolds him.  
"Most importantly, Please forget most of everything you have seen in porn. It's not real and will most likely cause pain if not injuries. "

"Yeah, listen to your big brother." Castiel chimes in.

"I can't believe you are going along with this, Castiel. " Sam says.

"Shush, I am talking." Dean gets their attention. "Slide one. Frottage. "

"It's important. And I don't want my Jack to get hurt." Cas says earnestly.

Sam sinks into the couch. "You can skip that one."

Jack blushes. "Shush, Cas..." he mutters his face bright red.

"I think you did great work there, though, Dean." Cas says to Dean. 

"Why do you want to skip that slide, Sam?" Dean asks. "It's fun and easy."

"He's kinda right." Cas smirks at Dean.

Sam mutters barely audibly. "We figured that one out by ourselves."

"Yeah." Jack nods.

"Ok then. Well... as you can see clothes are optional. So I suggest that."  
Dean is blushing slightly himself, remembering his and Castiel's adventures.

Cas grins at Dean and kisses his cheek. "Go on, Professor." He winks.

Dean clears his throat. "Ok then. Next slide. Hand jobs. Pretty self explanatory I think. Any questions?"

"Yes. Do you enjoy them?" Cas whispers into his ear

Dean coughs. " Yes. " now stay out of this or contribute please. "

Sam and Jack snicker.

Cas grins. "Okay."

"You two! Listen! Grip Strength. Lubrication. Talk to each other about what you like and what works and what doesn't. Jerk off in front of each other in a show and tell kinda way."

Sam and Jack nod with bright red faces and refuse to look at each other.

"If you can't even look at each other you might not be ready." Cas points out.

"Castiel... this is incredibly embarrassing." Sam mumbles but grabs Jack's hand.

"I wish someone had been able to give me the talk so appreciate it, Sam."

"Ok then." Dean claps his hands. "Next slide. Blow jobs. Take some time to read please and ask if anything is unclear."

"That's a very good slide, Dean." Cas nods.

"Thank you babe. Sam? Jack? Questions?"

"Yeah. What about AIDS? Isn't this direct contact like when.. you know." Jack trails off.

"Neither one of you had any partners before right? Then you should be clear but you can always go get tested at the free clinic. You can use condoms for blow jobs as well. I suggest not the lubricated ones as the flavor is terrible. If you want to have your partner come but don't want jizz in your mouth they are a good solution as well.  
Flavored ones are a hit and miss in my experience but who knows. Trying them out is most of the fun."

"You know what they taste like?" Cas asks him.

"Hmm?"

"Why? Or better yet, how?"

"Dental dams come flavored too, Angel. Just going out on a limb here that they use the same stuff for condoms."

"Uh huh..." Cas says skeptical. "But you're right. It's disgusting."

Dean looks at him. "You sound like you are questioning me. We get back to that later. Any other questions? I assume you learned how to put on a condom at school?"

"No, I learned that from uncle Cas first." Jack says

"I had health class." Sam nods.

"Good job Cas! Ok next slide. A penis. I think we all know what they look like. I just added some tips. "

"Would be very weird if we didn't know, Dean." Jack says.

"Yes. Throwback to masturbation. By now you two should have years of experience of what you like. Communicate that knowledge." Dean rubs his hands. "Ok, .." he blushes. " next up is rimming. Again, read up please and then ask questions."

This slide has even Cas blushing.

Sam makes a face. "I think I am gonna nope on this one. People do that?"

"Yes." Cas nods.

"Well, this makes me uncomfortable. " He says. "Jack?"

"Me too." Jack nods

Dean nods. "Ok. Don't knock it into the gross corner. Just know it's out there."

Sam stops him. "Wait! I am gonna regret asking but have you done that?"

Cas blushes." 

"Yes! Want details? " Dean musters on.

Sam goes pale. "Nope. Thanks. "

"The slide is very detailed." Jack adds.

"Good. Almost done guys. Next up we have fingering. Same as before. Read up then ask questions. I'd appreciate it if you could ask Cas some too since he is the one with the most experience here."  
Dean grins at Cas.

"Yeah. Guess I am."

"What does it feel like?" Sam asks.

"Good." Cas smiles. "Very good." He says.

"Yeah..." Dean agrees with a dreamy look on his face.

"You ? Like you had that done to you?" Sam asks Dean.

"Yeah... I like it."

Sam thinks. "Huh... I did not think you'd be on the receiving end."

"Oh. You don't know your brother the way I do." Cas says dreamily.

"Ok. TMI!"Sam yells.

"You asked." Dean points out. "Jack? You are very quiet."

"I'm uh... soaking in information." He says low.

"You ok buddy? You look kinda shell shocked."

"I'll be okay, yeah." Jack nods.

"Ok. Next up we have a graphic of the male anatomy to help you look for the prostate. You can feel the different texture but knowing the general area of where to feel for it helps."

"Why do I need to know that?" Jack asks.

"Masturbation. You can stimulate it from the outside right behind your balls. Or if you and Sam want to go there. The prostate feels awesome to a lot of folks."

"Really? Why does it feel good?" He frowns.

"Lots of nerve endings. Some people can orgasm just from massaging that."

"Oooh!" Jack nods.

"Sam?" Dean asks him.

"I am good. Like no questions."

"Ok. Grand finale i guess."  
Dean moves on to the last slide.  
"Anal. Tab A slot B." He babbles. "Questions?"

"Uh... no." Jack shakes his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Jack assures

"Sam?"

"Uhm... I think I got the gist. Thanks. Are we done?"

"Almost 2 more slides."

"You two should ask Dean for a print out. Those are really good points he made there."

"I emailed it to Sam. Anyways. Next slide. Where. Stay. Out. Of. My. Bedroom. And. The. Kitchen."

"Yeah. Not the kitchen. That's just disgusting." Castiel agrees.

Both boys nod. "Do I want to know the last slide Dean? " Sam asks.

"Once you 2 are more comfortable... with each other and sex we will revisit the last slide. Toys and kinks."

"Really, Dean?" Cas asks.

"What?"

"You're going to go into that? There's very weird stuff out there."

"All the better to talk to them about it before they stumble into the dark side of the internet and scar themselves for life."

"Hmmm, true." Cas nods.

"I think I'm already scared." Jack says.

"Well, I feel scared enough for tonight too." Sam agrees.

"Yet you sat through it and earned the right to an empty house to yourselfs. Any other questions?" Dean says.

"Can we ... leave?" Jack asks.

"No need, we will." Cas smiles.

"We are? Not too tired to drive to yours?"

"Don't wanna scare the boys more..."

Sam gets up. "That was a horrific experience. Thank you Dean. Jack wanna go watch a movie in my room?"

Dean points at the bag Cas brought. "Take that with you please. Cas went out of his way to get it for you guys."

"Uh. Alright..." Jack nods and looks over to it. "What's in there, Cas?"

"Just what Dean told you to have, condoms and lots of lube. Oh, and wet wipes." Cas smiles.

Sam grabs the bag and mumbles a quiet thanks to Cas and practically runs to his room. Jack follows him quickly.

Dean smiles at them retreating. "That went better than expected. Do you think they even realized we are about to leave?"

"I don't think so." Cas chuckles.

"Lets go." Dean pulls up the male anatomy slide and leaves it on the tv screen.

"You're going to leave your notebook open for them to snoop in?"

"Nothing on there but school work. My porn is on my phone." Dean winks.

"Oh. Well then." Cas shrugs.

They drive to Castiel's place in separate cars so Dean can go back home after the weekend. Santana greets them both when they walk in. Lucifer barely lifts his head.

"Hey girl! I almost forgot you were here." Cas admits.

"Nooooo not the princess. How dare you?"  
Dean scoops her up and walks her over to the kitchen to feed her.

"I ..." Cas follows him. "Will you forgive me?"

"You sat through my presentation and barely made fun of me. I think I will."

"Good." Cas beams.

"Was it too much? Did I go overboard again? And what the hell were you talking about today?"

"What???" Cas asks confused.

"Weird details? Dangers of anal?"

"Oh. Well, I was thinking of bareback... felching, cumplay. But they seemed scarred enough."

" Yeah... next time. " Dean stops." Cas?"

"Dean?"

"Have you done any of these?"

"I..." Cas sighs deeply "yes."

"What tone of voice was that? "

"I may have been forced into stuff like that."

"Oh. Shit. Ok. Nevermind then."

"Why, Dean?"

"No. Not going there tonight please."

"Alright." Cas nods.

"Thank you. We talk tomorrow ok? I am dead tired right now and just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

"Okay." Cas nods and goes to let Santana outside

Dean goes upstairs and gets ready for bed. He is half asleep by the time Castiel comes into the bedroom.  
Cas gets ready for bed too and crawls in next to Dean.

"Little spoon please. " Dean says and turns his back to Castiel.

"Oh. Okay." Cas turns to his side and lays his arm over Dean.

"Hmmm thank you." Dean grabs his hand and presses a kiss to it. Night night Angel."

"Night Professor." Cas smirks.


	61. I like caramel sauce

Dean wakes up because the sunlight comes in through the curtains and shines right on his face.

"Good morning." Cas grins. He sits in the bed sipping his coffee.

"You have been up a while huh?"

"I've been watching you, yes. I've brought your coffee in a thermos, didn't know how long you'd sleep."

Dean grins. "I am not sure if that's creepy or sweet."He moans. "Cooooooffeeeeee!"

"Probably creepy. But I didn't want to wait downstairs and for you to wake up alone."

Dean snorts and rolls over into Cas and puts his head in his lap. "Thanks." He grins up at him.

"Of course."

"I don't wanna get up." Dean whines.

"Then don't."

"You gonna stay here with me? "

"Of course." Cas nods.

"Pajama day. In bed. Yes! "

"Yes, right?"

"Wanna tell me about what happened with Arthur? What you mentioned last night."

"He's taken me without condom without asking me if I wanted that."

"That sucks. I'm sorry. Did you.. get tested after? "

"Hell yes I did."

"I've been an idiot and whored around but I've never done it without a condom. I guess swallowing you without talking about testing and stuff was the most stupid thing I've done."

"Sorry I didn't talk to you either."

"I'm clean. I got tested regularly."

"Yeah, me too, after he did that..."

Dean takes Castiel's hand and slots their fingers together. "A similar reason for your aversion to jizz on faces I guess. Cause you seem to like it just fine on other parts."

"Yes."

Dean blushes."I seem to not mind jizz ."

"Yeah, you seem to."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. I'm asking. I feel like that's a topic where we have different feelings about and ... I don't know. I think I'd like to test out that area but.. I don't know. "

"What exactly do you want to test?"

"Cumplay... bareback."

"Can we wait with bareback for a while and then both get tested before that? I trust you, but I'd like to be tested anyway."

"You'd... You'd do that? With me?"

"Uh, yes."

"Ok. Of course. We can get tested together. Make it super awkward and take Sam and Jack with us."

"Don't you think they're sick of us for a while now?"

"Doesn't have to be today. Just drag them with us when we go. We should have done that a long time ago."

"We probably should have."

"Like before we started on blow jobs. Or we should have used condoms."

"Yeah. Jack is way wiser than us, huh?"

"Yeah. . ." Dean moves off Cas. "Bathroom."

"Should I go make waffles?"

"Hmmmm. Can we eat them in bed?"

"Sure." Cas smiles.

Dean can smell the waffles when he comes back after his shower. "Do you need help? " he yells down the stairs.

"Coming up. What do you want on them?"

"Sirup? Or is that too sticky for bed?"

"If you're careful you can have syrup."

"I try."

Castiel comes back up with the waffles and syrup.

Dean has set up the bed and covered it with a sheet just in case.  
He takes the plates from Cas and settles into bed comfortably.

Cas grins. "Thank you for taking care of my bed."

"Who knows how this is gonna go. I figured better safe than sorry."

"Yes. Thank you. I'll be right back." Cas says and heads back downstairs.

Dean waits patiently, balancing the food on his lap.

Cas comes back with a pot of coffee.

"Oh! You are my favorite person!"

"I would actually hope so."

Dean grins. "Food and coffee. If you now take off your pants we got the holy trinity and I'll be helplessly enthralled to do your bidding."

"Eat your waffles, dirty boy." Cas laughs and gets back in bed.

"Yes! Waffles!" Dean leans over and kisses Castiel on the cheek. "Thank you for making food."

"You're welcome. Lazy day sounds awesome, but food sounded awesome too..."

Dean smiles and feeds him a small piece of waffle. Cas smiles and feeds Dean in return.

"Oops." Dean drips sirup onto Cas finger and licks it up.

"Do I need to ask you to put on the cage? Castiel chuckles softly.

"You can. But I am kindastillwearingit."

Cas blinks then just grins widely and keeps feeding Dean.

Food is devoured quickly and Dean managed to make no mess except for the few times he intentionally wanted to lick sirup of Castiel.  
Once the plates are safely on the nightstand Cas kisses the syrup off Dean's lips.

"Hmmm you taste like waffles and coffee."

"You too."

Dean pulls Cas in and onto himself. "Do we need to be anywhere or do anything?"

"Not that I know of." Cas smiles happily.

"Nice. We can make out all day."

"Yes we can."

Dean giggles. "Ok Obama. Get over here."

Cas laughs and moves to kiss Dean deeply.

Cas doorbell rings and Dean groans.

Cas whines. "Noooo..." but gets up anyway. "This better be important or I'll be grumpy for the rest of the day." He mutters as he heads downstairs

Gabriel is on the other side and greets Castiel with a big grin. "Hey. We need to talk."

"Why don't you call? What can be important enough for you to come here?" Cas groans but moves aside to let him in.

"Deano! Get dressed and come down here!" Gabriel yells up the stairs. "Five minutes or I come and get you."

"What the actual fuck, Gabriel???" Cas groans.

"Ha! Good one Cassie."

Dean stumbles down the stairs. "What is up Gabe? "

Gabe gestures to the couch and sits down on the live seat across from them.   
"I called Jack this morning to invite them to breakfast. Guess what! He didn't want to. Because "we have the house to ourselves and after last night's shit show we deserve it." So . What the fuck happened to giving them the talk? Because Jack didn't want to tell me anything besides that it was a slide show."

"Well, we did give them the talk. And we even provided condoms and lube..." Cas shrugs

"You provided my underage Son and his boyfriend with condoms and lube?"

"Do you want your son to be safe or not?"

"Oh yeah no worries. I am just in shock that the both of you actually did that and made sure they got what they needed without having to buy it themselves. I am in shock that you Cassie, sat through a fucking slide show. Dean what the fuck?"

"Dean put a damn lot of work and research into that slide show, Gabriel."

"No, I get that. I am impressed. I am more impressed that you sat through it Cassie."

Gabriel grabs his wallet and hands Dean $100. "You win by the way."

"I sit through a lot of presentations..." Cas mumbles.

Gabriel snorts. "Anyways, thank you guys. I don't think they are gonna go there anytime soon seeing as Jack was still horrified when we talked."

"You came here, on a Saturday, and got me out of bed to say thank you and hand me money?" Dean asks

"Yes. I have to keep you guys on your toes."

"We may not have been horrified, we still deserve our Saturday..." Castiel frowns.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be testing the slides." Gabriel smirks. "I let you guys go back to that."  
He gets up and leaves.

Dean looks at Castiel. " I am starting to think you are the only normal one in your family."

"Normal? Me?"

"In comparison..." Dean laughs.

"Oh."

"Ok. Now what. I am dressed and up."

"Wanna go walk your dog, since we're up..."

"Sure." Dean grabs Santana and her leash. He meets up with Castiel at the door and they walk out together.

They walk a big round holding hands and enjoying each other's presence.  
By the time they get back it's well into the afternoon and the sky has gone grey promising more snow soon.

"Want to check out what Netflix has to offer?"

"Yes. Something to ignore?"

"Yeah."

"I am gonna go and change into comfortable clothes." Dean says and heads towards the stairs.

"I'll come with you, do the same."

Dean is done first and throws on a random documentary.

Cas joins him soon after.  
"May I sit between your legs?"

Dean scoots back against the armrest and spreads his legs.  
Cas settles between them, his back to Dean, and snuggles against him.

He wraps his arms around Castiel, "I like this. I have your neck right in front of me." And nips at the bumps of his spine.

"Maybe that was my intention?"

He kisses along the hairline and to the ear.  
Dean runs his hand up and down Castiel's chest. "You meant to spend the rest of the day making out? Or did you just want to tempt me with your neck?"

"Making out sounds glorious."

"Turn around and I kiss you?"

Cas turns around so Dean can kiss him.

"Hi." Dean whispers and slots their lips together.

Cas kisses back softly.  
They make out for a long time, enough for the documentary to end and a new episode to start. Somehow Dean has ended up being wedged between the back of the couch and Castiel who is in danger of falling off. He wraps his leg around Cas' hip and holds on to him.

"How about some cereal or yogurt, then back to bed?"

"Hmmmm. I could eat the yogurt off you in bed." He suggests and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I was thinking of some form of dinner, but well... okay."

"Are you hungry?" Dean asks.

"No, but I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night because I'm hungry."

"We can always have a midnight sandwich Picnic if we do wake up. I am not hungry right now."

Dean gets up and walks to the kitchen. "I will take some of that yogurt to the bedroom tho."

"I want a full on blanket picnic though."

"You let me eat this off of you?" Dean holds up the vanilla yogurt. " I will make you whatever you want for a midnight snack."

"Awesome. You can eat off me whatever you want. Do I get candle light?"

"Whatever I want? I can eat whatever I want off you? As long as you get candle light?"

"Well, apart from hot stuff..."

Dean sends him upstairs with an arm full of candles and a lighter. "I'll follow you in a minute. I need to check your kitchen."

"Alright." Cas goes upstairs.

Dean rummages through the pantry and finds a few things to take with him. On his way upstairs he grabs a large towel from the linen closet.  
Cas has set up the candles and is lighting then as he walks in.

"Can I get you to undress as far as you are willing to please. I finish the candles. "He drops his items out of sight for Castiel.

"Sure." Cas smiles and goes to the bathroom to undress.  
He comes back stark naked.

"Hmmm I like that. Do you have wet wipes in here? " Dean lays out the towel on the bed and points Cas onto it.

"Bathroom cabinet." Cas replies and gets on the bed.  
Dean grabs them and leaves the wipes on the nightstand.   
"Lay on your front please?"

Cas rolls over.

"Can you close your eyes for me? You don't want to be blindfolded and that's fine. But just feel?"

"Alright." Cas nods and closes his eyes.

Dean straddles Castiel’s ass. Something sticky gets spread onto Cas back right between his shoulder blades on his spine.  
Dean leans over and starts sucking and licking on the skin. "I brought the wipes to clean up but I am aiming to do it all by myself. Want a taste?"

"Yes, I do."

Dean leans over Cas' shoulder and kisses him. "Can you tell what it is?"

"Honey?" Cas guesses.

"Hmmm." Dean sits back up and shakes a spray can. He sprays a long line from Cas' butt crack to his hairline and follows it with his mouth.

"Did you find that old can of spray cheese?" Cas asks.

Dean snorts. "No. Whip cream. "

"Oh thank God."

Dean places something on his back and crawls over him to eat every single one. "Wanna try this? You might like it?"

"Okay."

Dean has a blueberry between his teeth and slowly let's Cas try to take it from him."

Cas takes it with his teeth carefully. "Mmmh."

Dean licks across Cas back. "I think I am gonna need wet wipes after all. The honey is pretty stuck on you." He cleans up gently and throws the wipe away onto the nightstand.   
"Can I do the front?"

"Do I still keep my eyes shut?"

"I'd like you to but I am not gonna make you."

"Alright." Cas turns onto his back and keeps his eyes closed.

Dean smiles. "Thank you babe." He smears jam over Castiel's lips and bends over to gently start licking it back up with small kitten licks.

Cas moans and whines.

Dean smiles." You can kiss me back and help."

"This feels amazing." Cas admits.

"Good. I have a few more things. Uhm... you completely undressed... can I put food wherever I want."

Cas swallows and nods. "Yes. Surprise me..."

Something cold drips onto Cas and he sucks in a surprised breath.

"Sorry. Condensation. But I am afraid since I got it out of the fridge it might be a bit cold. Still ok?"

"Yes. I am okay."

Dean drizzles something cold and sticky around Castiel's nipples. While he puts away the bottle, Cas nipples pebble up. "Almost as sticky as honey. This might take a while. '' Dean says and starts sucking and licking.

Cas tries to breath as evenly as possible.

"Relax." Dean says and moves over to the other side.

"Yes. I'm trying."

"You ok? We can stop."

"No, I'm okay, I am."

"Ok. Your nipples are clean again. " Dean leans over and kisses him again. "Caramel sauce."

"Mmmmmh, I love caramel sauce."

"Me too. I think one more. Ok?"  
Dean shakes the can again." I really like whip cream." And sprays a line from the sternum all the way down onto Cas cock.

"Oh Fuck. Dean!" Cas moans.

Dean chuckles and slowly starts licking his way down. He slows down at the belly button and leaves a few love bites.

Castiel whimpers Dean's name.

"Yes?"

"This is... so amazing."

"I have a little bit more to clean up." Dean chuckles and licks at the tip of Cas' cock.

Cas goes stiff trying not to move. "God, yes."

Dean licks gently around the cock and cleans up every last bit of whip cream for several minutes. He clears his throat. "All clean."

"Dean!!!" Cas whines.

"Hmm? " Dean moves back up to kiss Castiel. "You can open your eyes again if you want to."

"Dean." Cas moans as he opens his eyes.

"Hi." Dean leans in for another kiss.

"Hi." Cas looks at him. "Would you please take off that cage?"

"Ok." Dean gets up and heads to the bathroom to take it off and clean up his crotch quickly. He walks back into the bedroom and climbs back into bed.

Cas grins at him and spreads his legs invitingly.

"I have a feeling you want something.." Dean grins and settles into the V of Cas legs.

Cas wraps his legs around Dean's butt.  
"I want to feel you." Cas husks.

"I take it that food in the bedroom is a enthusiastic yes?"  
Dean moans. "You gonna have to be more specific."

"Can I get some... frottage?"

"I'd love to. But I can't move with you holding me down with your legs."

He loosens his grip a little.

Dean moves slowly and keeps his eyes trained on Castiel's face.  
Cas moans loudly.

"I did not think this would turn you on like this." Dean moans.

"Deal with it." Cas grins

"I am trying. Work with me here." Dean laughs and starts kissing Castiel's neck.

Cas giggles and moves his hips.

"Oh yes! Fuck."

Cas leans up and nibs his bottom lip.  
Dean nibs back and grabs the back of Cas head holding him in place to ravish his mouth.  
Cas rubs against Dean harder making desperate noise.

"Fuck Castiel. " Dean whines. His arms shaking from holding himself up.

"Oh God. I want you to come on me and lick me clean."

"Shit." Dean moans . He leans all his weight onto one arm, grabs both with the other hand and starts stroking their clocks together.

Cas ruts into the touch.

"Oh god I am so close Cas. "

"Yes. Yes, come on me."

"Cas!" Dean moans and comes over his hand and Castiels cock."

Cas moans and ruts more.

"You gonna come too? Give me more to clean up?" Dean moans into Castiel's ear. 

"Yes." Cas answers hoarsely. 

Dean nibbles on Castiel's earlobe and strokes him hard and fast. "Come one babe. Come for me."

Cas arches his back off the mattress and comes onto himself with a loud moan.

Dean moves and starts licking up the cum splatter on Cas' stomach gently.He moves further down where most of the mess landed and laps at the skin.

"You're so damn good. I love being with you." Castiel says quietly. 

Dean swallows the cum in his mouth and answers " Teamwork. I don't think it would be half as good if we didn't do it together. " He licks at Castiel's cock and catches some more that's running down his balls, making Cas squirm.

"Too much?"

"No, I like it." Castiel shakes his head.

Dean cleans up everything he can find but keeps the last bit of cum in his mouth and moves up to kiss Castiel.  
He lifts a questioning eyebrow at him and waits for Cas reaction and answer.

"What?" Cas asks raising an eyebrow.

Dean stares at him and looks down at Cas crotch and back up again.

"Oh? Oh!! Uh, okay." Cas nods.

Dean leans over licks into Castiel's mouth sharing the last bit of cum he had in his mouth. Cas kisses Dean deeply, sucking on his tongue.

Dean smiles . "That ...." he shakes his head and kisses Castiel."

"That what?"

"That was unexpected but not unwelcome."

"Which?" Cas asks.

Dean snorts. "Kinda everything. For starters, I was thrilled you'd let me eat off you and then to escalate to cleaning you up.. " he runs his fingers through Castiel's hair. "You keep surprising me."

"I keep surprising myself, but with you, it is really nice."

"I take that as a compliment. Especially trusting me today."

"You're easy to trust."

"So? How did you feel? Getting come on and the food and the cum filled kiss?"

"I felt good. I really did."

"Good." Dean reaches for the wet wipes again and cleans himself and Cas off more thoroughly.

"We should go to sleep babe." He kisses Castiel's shoulder and throws out the wipes.

"Yes, we should."

Dean pulls the towel from underneath Cas and struggles the blanket over them.  
"Good night Angel."

"Good Night my sweetheart."


	62. Do you want to build a snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short. I am sorry.

Dean wakes slowly to something warm on his chest. Castiel has rolled over at some point in the night and is laying across his chest. His breath puffs onto Dean.  
Cas places a soft kiss on Dean's Chest as he wakes up and groans as he stretches his back.

"Hey sunshine. Good morning." Dean says and scratches his head lightly.

"Morning." Cas grumbles.

"I need a shower babe. And brush my teeth. Wanna let me get up?"

"Can i join you?"

"Yes. Always. Standing invitation, remember?"

Cas lifts the blanket. "That's more like sitting."

"Looks like something is standing alright. " Dean grins and looks at Cas morning wood.

Cas shrugs grinning.

Dean climbs out of bed and shakes his ass at Castiel. "Come on then."

Cas gets up and follows Dean into the bathroom and shower.

"Can I wash you?" Dean asks.

"Sure."

Dean is soaping up his hands and spreads the suds over Castiel's shoulders and chest. He grabs a washcloth and gently washes his arms and hands. Dean rinses the cloth and adds more soap when he is done.  
"Turn around please." He says and starts washing the back, trailing his soapy hands and cloth over Castiel's back down to his ass. Dean keeps it 'clean' and moves on to Cas' thighs and calves.  
Castiel takes the cloth from him and does the front of his body himself. While he does so Dean washes himself and leaves little kisses on Castiel's back.   
Once done they step out to dry off and get dressed.

Dean is slowly collecting his things to take them back to his house later but leaves the small pile he'll need at the couch.

Castiel watches him from the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand.  
"So, if I wanna see you this week, I'm coming to your place."

"Yes. If you want to, that is." Dean agrees quietly

"Yeah." Cas nods sadly.

"I am not leaving yet tho. Still got a few hours."

"Good. So, what are we up to?"

"Honestly no idea. I am yours. What do you wanna do?"

Cas looks outside. Then he looks at Dean. "Want to build a snowman?"

Dean snorts. "You got some gloves for me? Let's do this."

"Sure." Cas goes to get them both gloves smiling happily.

They spend a long time outside and manage to build 2 snowmen side by side in Castiel's front yard. Complete with old hats and potatoes for eyes because who still had coal in their house. Dean tries exactly once to stuff some snow into the back of Cas' shirt but the man sees him approach and levels him with a stare.   
"Boy, remember who can go without sex for months and then think about that before you do that. " He says sternly.   
Dean drops the handful of snow by his feet. "Sorry, sir."  
Castiel smiles like he has just discovered something and nods at Dean. 

When they come back inside Cas starts making hot cocoa which they then take upstairs with them to take a hot bath together to unfreeze their limbs.

Dean sits with his back to the tub and has Castiel in between his legs in front of him.

"That was a lovely afternoon." Cas sighs and rests his head on Dean's chest.

"Yeah. It was. I still think you should have let me add the snow balls to the snowman." Dean grins and lets his fingers run over Castiel's shoulders and down his arms.

"This is a respectable neighborhood."

"Yeah. But it would have been funny."

"I know. On the next one, alright?"

"I volunteer my backyard. Nobody looks in there. We can make them as pornographic as we want." Dean laughs and kisses along Castiel's shoulder and neck.  
"When am I gonna see you again?"

"I'm not sure. I will let you know how I'm feeling tomorrow. I do want to see you again as soon as possible, but I cannot make promises, not yet."

"Ok. If we have to, we just go back to texting. That was fun."

"It was. I'd miss your scent and touching you, but until I'm, until we're both adjusted to the situation, we could go back to that."  
Castiel agrees with sadness in his voice.

Dean wraps him up in his arms. "I'll miss touching you too. I'd never thought I'd be such a touchy feely kinda guy but here we are. I can leave you a shirt of mine if you want."

"You can take one of mine too." Castiel agrees.

"Oh I planned to. But it's good to know I can."  
Cas chuckles.

Dean finds a piece of skin on Castiel's neck that he likes and starts sucking on it. He checks how dark he got the hickey and decides it needs more so he adds teeth into the mix and doesn't stop until he left a dark purple, almost black bruise. "Mine." He growls and then stares at it for several minutes. "I hope that's low enough to be covered by your work shirts."

"It better be. I feel like a teenager, covered in hickeys." Cas laughs.

"It's just one. It might peak out a bit from your collar but its far in the back."

"That's okay then. Nobody should get close enough to me to see it."

"But I think it might last till Friday." Dean says proudly and pokes it with his finger. "Can you feel it?"

"Ouch, yeah." Cas smiles.

"Now when you miss me you can poke it and remember this here." He gestures at them.

Cas grins. "Oooh, nice."

"The water is getting cold. Let's move." Dean says and pushes at Castiel.  
They get dried and dressed quickly. 

Castiel looks at Dean. "When do you need to be home?"

"I'd like to be home by 9.30 latest. Gives me some time to talk to Sam and get to bed."

"Alright." Cas nods and turns to go downstairs. "So, what should i make for dinner?"

"Something you can feed me?" Dean asked quietly. "I'd like to do that till I have to leave..."

"Alright." He agrees and takes Dean's hand to lead him down.

"Thank you." Dean sits down at the table in the kitchen and watches Castiel as he prepares the food. He waits until Cas has plated everything up and then slides to the floor and kneels next to the chair Cas usually uses.  
Castiel sits down and pets his head.  
Dean leans against Castiel's leg and closes his eyes enjoying the fingers scratching his scalp. 

"Alright, eat, my Boy."

Dean opens his mouth without opening his eyes.  
Castiel feeds him carefully, making sure nothing falls onto his clothes.  
Dean drifts off into his own world for the duration of dinner and barely tastes what he is eating but he has a small smile on his face after every bite.

Cas kisses the top of his head when the plate is empty. "You got to come back to planet earth, boy. Dinner is finished."

"Hmmmm. Thank you!" Dean whispers and rubs his face against Cas' thigh. "I don't want to go. " He whines.

"I don't want you to go either."

Dean opens his eyes and looks up at Castiel. "We can do this." He wants to say more but the alarm on his phone goes off, signaling that it's time for him to go.

"We can." Cas agrees.

Dean gets up slowly and grabs his stuff. "I text you when I'm home. "  
He kisses Castiel and opens the door.

Castiel follows him.

"One more kiss then I have to get in my car babe. " Dean kisses him softly.

Cas kisses back gently and hugs him. "Good night my boy."

"Good night sir"

Cas watches Dean get into his car and sighs lightly. He watches him drive down the road and once he can't see him anymore, goes back in the house.

[31.1., 21:55] Dean: Made it home babe. Jack left already. Sam claims they spent the weekend on Netflix. But the house is still standing so that's good.

[31.1., 21:56] Castiel: Good. I hope they're feeling okay.

[31.1., 21:56] Dean: Sam acted normal.  
[31.1., 21:57] Dean: I am going to bed now tho  
[31.1., 21:57] Dean: Sweet dreams babe  
[31.1., 21:57] Dean: 😘😇🥰

[31.1., 21:58] Castiel: Sweet dreams Sweetheart  
[31.1., 21:58] Castiel: 😘🥰


	63. Banana or Pineapple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we tried something different. How'd we do?

[1.2., 06:54] Dean: Morning babe

[1.2., 07:11] Castiel: Morning sweetheart 😘

[1.2., 07:47] Castiel: You forgot someone at my place.

[1.2., 07:47] Dean: No?  
[1.2., 07:47] Dean: Santana is at my house  
[1.2., 07:47] Dean: What?

Snowman

[1.2., 08:08] Dean: Ohhhhh  
[1.2., 08:09] Dean: I don't think he would have survived the car ride  
[1.2., 08:09] Dean: But he can make sure you aren't lonely this week.

[1.2., 08:09] Castiel: I'm sure he'll do his best

[1.2., 08:13] Dean: Yes. He'll be your good boy while I am not there

[1.2., 08:14] Castiel: He lacks massively in cockwarming skills

[1.2., 08:15] Dean: 🤣

[1.2., 08:17] Castiel: 😉

[1.2., 08:19] Dean: I can be your cock warmer next weekend.

[1.2., 08:21] Castiel: Good  
[1.2., 08:24] Castiel: Dean. I've been thinking.  
[1.2., 08:24] Dean: Ok

[1.2., 08:24] Dean: Whats up

[1.2., 08:28] Castiel: With you not sleeping at mine during the week and me not yet being completely comfortable with staying over again ... it would be a perfect time for date nights?

[1.2., 08:29] Dean: Are you asking me out?😊

[1.2., 08:29] Castiel: 🥰yes

[1.2., 08:30] Dean: I'd love to go on a date with you.

[1.2., 08:32] Castiel: Any wishes or suggestions?

[1.2., 08:32] Dean: No. Surprise me.  
[1.2., 08:32] Dean: Not tonight tho  
[1.2., 08:32] Dean: Parent teacher conferences  
[1.2., 08:32] Dean: 🤣  
[1.2., 08:32] Dean: I can't wait

[1.2., 08:33] Castiel: What???

[1.2., 08:33] Dean: Sam is horrified  
[1.2., 08:33] Dean: Yes.  
[1.2., 08:33] Dean: I found a paper he forgot to hide  
[1.2., 08:33] Dean: I am meeting his teachers today to talk about his school work  
[1.2., 08:33] Dean: Hahahahahaha

[1.2., 08:33] Castiel: Haha. I'd looooove to see you there  
[1.2., 08:34] Castiel: That must be weird and hilarious  
[1.2., 08:34] Castiel: Poor Sami

[1.2., 08:34] Dean: I tell you all about it

[1.2., 08:35] Castiel: Yay  
[1.2., 08:35] Castiel: So, Tuesday or Thursday for Date Night?

[1.2., 08:35] Dean: Sounds great  
[1.2., 08:35] Dean: And I'll see you at work

[1.2., 08:36] Castiel: Yeah.  
[1.2., 08:48] Castiel: Though, you'll have class when I have most of the time, Wednesday, won't you?

[1.2., 08:56] Dean: I am sure we figure something out.

[1.2., 09:27] Castiel: Good

[1.2., 09:27] Dean: I can skip some mechanics classes  
[1.2., 09:28] Dean: I should see if I can finish them early…

[1.2., 09:29] Castiel: You'd totally ace it, I'm sure

[1.2., 09:29] Dean: And it would give me more hours to work  
[1.2., 09:29] Dean: Or stock up on accounting classes

[1.2., 09:29] Castiel: Yeah

[1.2., 09:30] Dean: I am gonna talk to my advisor

[1.2., 09:31] Castiel: I wish I had one.

[1.2., 09:31] Dean: Advisor?

[1.2., 09:32] Castiel: Yes

[1.2., 09:52] Dean: I can be your advisor?

[1.2., 09:52] Castiel: How?

[1.2., 09:53] Dean: Talk to me about why you need one and we see if I can help

[1.2., 09:54] Castiel: Because of those thoughts that have been planted into my brain lately.

[1.2., 09:54] Dean: Thoughts?

[1.2., 09:55] Castiel: Become a full time artist

[1.2., 09:55] Dean: Ohhhh  
[1.2., 09:55] Dean: Hmmm  
[1.2., 09:56] Dean: I think it would be best to check how your financial situation is without your full time job. If you don't make money right away, will you be able to keep up regular costs like mortgage, electricity, internet and so on.  
[1.2., 09:57] Dean: If yes. Yay. If not. Can you reduce hours to have a steady income enough to cover that.

[1.2., 09:58] Castiel: I'm pretty scared of the idea

[1.2., 09:59] Dean: I am sorry if I have been pushy

[1.2., 10:00] Castiel: I'll just keep on trying to kill the thoughts…

[1.2., 10:00] Dean: But the idea is tempting?

[1.2., 10:08] Castiel: Yeah. That's why it must be killed before it takes on a life of it's own…

To Gabe   
[1.2., 10:08] Dean:  
I did something

[1.2., 10:08] Gabriel: What you do? Do I have to hurt you?

[1.2., 10:08] Dean: No.

[1.2., 10:08] Gabriel: Ok. Then what

[1.2., 10:09] Dean: I may or may not have planted the idea of being a full time artist into my boyfriends head

[1.2., 10:09] Gabriel: Oh?

[1.2., 10:10] Dean: Yeah and now he is struggling. I think he likes the idea but doesn't want to leave his secure future. But man he is good. So so good.

[1.2., 10:10] Gabriel: He is. Thats why I asked him to design my stuff for me. Let me see if he will talk to me.

[1.2., 10:10] Dean: Thank you.

[1.2., 10:11] Gabriel: Don't get your hopes up. Cassie isn't known for spur of the moment, life altering decisions

[1.2., 10:11] Dean: I know. I just need someone else to talk to him as well. I feel I might be biased

[1.2., 10:12] Gabriel: I try

[1.2., 10:12] Dean: Thanks

[1.2., 10:12] Gabriel: Hey brother. How are you

[1.2., 10:13] Castiel: Hello Gabriel. I'm at work. I'm fine.   
How are you? Is Jack okay? Sorry we traumatized him.

[1.2., 10:14] Gabriel: Jack is fine. He showed me the slide show.... I am intrigued... good job

[1.2., 10:15] Castiel: Dean did it. It's pretty well researched. I like his dedication

[1.2., 10:15] Gabriel: He seems to be a good one. Congrats  
[1.2., 10:15] Gabriel: So whats new with new?

[1.2., 10:16] Castiel: ?

[1.2., 10:16] Gabriel: Whats new  
[1.2., 10:16] Gabriel: With you?

[1.2., 10:17] Castiel: Nothing that you don't already know of?

[1.2., 10:17] Gabriel: Ok  
[1.2., 10:17] Gabriel: You sure?  
[1.2., 10:17] Gabriel: Anything you wanna talk about?

[1.2., 10:18] Castiel: Yes. I'm sure. Unless you know more than I know?

[1.2., 10:18] Gabriel: Your boyfriend may have reached out to me

[1.2., 10:18] Castiel: When?

To Dean  
[1.2., 10:19] Castiel: What have you told Gabe?

[1.2., 10:20] Gabriel: he mentioned a decision struggle you may be facing. I am offering an open ear.

To Dean   
[1.2., 10:21] Dean: just talking. Told him about the artist thing and asked him to be an outside opinion as I am biased.

To Gabe  
[1.2., 10:21] Castiel: Can we not do this while I'm at work? I could come over to your place.

To Dean   
[1.2., 10:21] Castiel: An outside opinion?  
[1.2., 10:22] Castiel: The person that has me do his honey labels and ad banners?

[1.2., 10:23] Gabriel: sure come over tonight. Donna is working late. Just you and me.

[1.2., 10:24] Castiel: Alright. I'll see you after work

[1.2., 10:24] Dean: i may have just reacted on instinct and hoped as family he would be more grounded

[1.2., 10:25] Castiel: We'll see how he is.

[1.2., 10:25] Dean: I think a second opinion might be good.

[1.2., 10:30] Gabriel: you know he is good for right you. He got you out of your shell and I think he is good to you as well.

To Dean  
[1.2., 10:30] Castiel: Yeah. But see why I wish i had an advisor at had like you?

[1.2., 10:30] Dean: Yeah I get that

To Gabe  
[1.2., 10:34] Castiel: Shell? You think I lived in a shell?  
And how could I be good to him?

[1.2., 10:36] Gabriel: Brother. You only left your house for shopping and spent all your time with that cat of yours. Getting you to come over for dinner was a struggle. Now look at you. Dates.. outside. Thinking of a career change. I think you are good for him because I know you. If you actually are his friends and family have to decide.

[1.2., 10:39] Castiel: That cat of mine has a name. Lucifer is a good friend. And I also went out for runs and to go to the gym. I have a feeling my fitness might start to suggest Dean is the opposite from good for me.

[1.2., 10:40] Gabriel: I'd hope there is some extra activity in your life now that Dean is in it.  
[1.2., 10:41] Gabriel: He did research after all

[1.2., 11:19] Dean: Did I overstep?

To Gabe  
[1.2., 11:20] Castiel: Yes, but there's also more snacking and eating…

To Dean  
[1.2., 11:20] Castiel: ?

[1.2., 11:21] Gabriel: i am not gonna touch that with a 10 foot pole. Too many innuendos here lol

[1.2., 11:22] Dean: I am just worried I went too far. I don't want to push you but it seems like maybe you just need that push

[1.2., 11:23] Castiel: Hmmm

[1.2., 11:40] Dean: I am getting nervous

[1.2., 11:40] Castiel: About what?

[1.2., 11:41] Dean: That hmmmm

[1.2., 11:41] Dean: Like... did I or did I not go too far

[1.2., 11:42] Castiel: Oh.  
[1.2., 11:42] Castiel: I don't know

[1.2., 11:43] Dean: Ok…

[1.2., 11:43] Castiel: How far is too far? That's very hard to say

[1.2., 11:43] Dean: Am I in trouble?

[1.2., 11:43] Castiel: No  
[1.2., 11:44] Castiel: Why would you be in trouble?

[1.2., 11:44] Dean: Because I got gabe involved

[1.2., 11:44] Castiel: Oh. That.

[1.2., 11:49] Dean: ...  
[1.2., 11:49] Dean: Yes that

[1.2., 11:50] Castiel: Look, i don't think he's any more unbiased than you, maybe even more. Yet it probably can't hurt to talk to him.

[1.2., 11:51] Dean: Ok  
[1.2., 11:52] Dean: I mean he already is running his own business that's why I thought of him

[1.2., 11:52] Castiel: Hmmmm.  
[1.2., 11:52] Castiel: I hadn't thought of that…

[1.2., 12:35] Dean: I got an advisor appointment. Someone cancelled on them. I am next. I keep you updated

[1.2., 12:35] Castiel: Oooooooooh  
[1.2., 12:35] Castiel: That was quick

[1.2., 12:35] Dean: I expected something next week at the earliest

[1.2., 12:36] Castiel: Same

[1.2., 14:31] Castiel: How did it go?

[1.2., 14:35] Dean: Uhmmm

[1.2., 14:36] Castiel: Yes?

[1.2., 14:36] Dean: Pretty good I guess?

[1.2., 14:38] Castiel: Meaning?

[1.2., 14:41] Dean: They think i should have tried to finish up my mechanics class long time ago

[1.2., 14:42] Castiel: ☺️

[1.2., 14:51] Dean: I am just a little shell shocked I guess

[1.2., 14:53] Castiel: I imagine.

[1.2., 15:00] Castiel: So, how's that going to influence your school and work schedule?

[1.2., 15:01] Dean: I honestly have no idea at the moment

[1.2., 15:02] Castiel: I see

[1.2., 15:21] Dean: But once I figure everything out we could sit down together and see how we could work together?

[1.2., 15:23] Castiel: Of course, Sweetheart  
[1.2., 15:52] Castiel: I'm going to Rufus' now and then Gabriel's for dinner

[1.2., 15:52] Dean: Oh fun.  
[1.2., 15:52] Dean: I am at Rufus right now

[1.2., 15:54] Castiel: Oh? Am I going to get my kiss for the day? ☺️

[1.2., 15:54] Dean: Maybe

[1.2., 15:56] Castiel: Please? 😣

[1.2., 15:57] Dean: I am here till 5

[1.2., 15:58] Castiel: Yay

Dean is bent over a motorblock when Castiel walks in and doesn't see him. Cas beams as he walks in and he goes straight to the familiar ass.

Dean jerks up and hits his head on the propped up hood above him when he feels a hand on his ass. "What the fu.. ouch son of bitch!"

Cas cringes. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry!!! Please forgive me!"

He rubs his head and turns around, ignoring the chuckles from Garth. "Hey Angel. Fuck that hurts."

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I shouldn't have done that."

"I generally don't expect to be groped at work. " Dean smiles. "Let me find an ice pack."

Cas hangs his head.

"I am fine babe. Little pain isn't bad. " Dean winks and plops the ice pack on his head. "Kiss to make me feel better?"

Cas nods and kisses Dean gently. 

"Hmmmmm. Thank you. Now get to work." He slaps Cas butt and pushes him towards the office."I have to finish this up."

"Okay. I'll be in there if you need me..." Cas winks.

Garth leaves at 5 and says goodbye to the both of them. Next up Rufus leaves just shortly after 5. Dean checks that he screwed on everything correctly and closes the hood of the car he was working on. He walks to the office and knocks.  
"Babe. Its 5.30. Everyone left already. I am gonna go change and wash up a bit."

"I'll be here until you're done."

"Yay!"  
Cas chuckles and shakes his head.  
15 min later Dean comes back slightly cleaner and in different clothes.

"Looking good." Castiel winks.

"I smell a bit better." Dean gets nervous. "So uhm ... I have a question."

"Okay?"

"Ok. Uhm. Would you like to have dinner with me and Sam? You can go home right after food."

"Uh. I would, but I told Gabe I'd come over..." Cas sighs

"And don't you have dates with teachers tonight?"

" fuck. You are right. I have to run."

"One more kiss?" Cas gives him puppy eyes. "Outside, so you can close up now and then run."

Dean grabs him by the head and pulls him in for a quick but passionate kiss that leaves Dean himself breathless. "Fuck i have to show up dirty like this. I message you later Angel . Have fun at Gabes. "  
He closes the door, locks it and runs to his car.

"Okay. Don't worry, let them see you're a hard working man, Dean." Cas smiles and heads to his car.  
He drives straight to his brother's place.

Gabriel opens the door when he hears Castiel's car come up the driveway.

"Hello brother." Castiel smiles as he comes to the door.

"You are dating a mechanic... why does this car sound like that?" Gabriel greets him.

"I brought it to his mechanic friend because it sounded worse than that..."

"Ok. I still can't wait for that thing to break down so you get yourself something smaller, safer."

"You sound like Dean."

Gabriel leads them inside and laughs. "It's an ugly death trap. I will never understand why you like this car."

"Because it takes me where i need to go."

"I sure hope not much longer. Sit. You want something to drink?"

"Got some juice?"

" Banana or pineapple?"

"Pineapple, please."

Gabriel brings him the glass and sits down next to him. "Ok. Now speak. What about becoming a full time artist scares you?"

"The financial insecurity." Castiel admits freely.

"Yeah I get that. It was scary as fuck when I started but I had Donna and her paycheck. Hell, we still have that and now just put it in saving. It's tough but I am 100% sure you could do it. How is the mortgage coming? Are you still paying it or are you done?"

"I'm almost done. I will be done by September this year. But, you just said it yourself, you guys had Donna's paycheck. I'm not that lucky, brother."

"How about part time for starters. Cut your hours at the firm to make sure you got a fix income and do art and get that off the ground?"

"Hmmm..."

"That way you'd still have financial security but also more time for art and don't you have the hours at the shop?"

"Yeah, but that's not so very much work."

"But it's an amount of hours you could cut from the firm."

"Hmmm, yeah."

"I've told you many times that your art is too good to be just a hobby."Gabe says, strangely serious for once. "I agree with Dean that you should do it full time but I understand your need for financial security and freedom. I say take the plunge and go part time at the firm. Keep the shop hours and make beautiful things. And for the love of God let me start paying you for your work for me."

"You're my brother, Gabriel! I can't charge you!"

"You pay for the honey." Gabriel points out.  
"You may pay less than the rest of my customers but you always say it's because the upkeep is expensive. Well brother, Time is worth money as well as paint and paper. Let me start paying you."

"Fine, then pay me in honey." Cas pokes out his tongue."

"No. I will pay you money. Or you won't get any honey from me anymore."

Cas pouts.

"Take it or leave it."

"Alright!"

"Good. And are you gonna cut your hours or are you going to sleep over it."

"Well, both, I guess? I couldn't possibly call HR now."

Gabriel smiles. "I am proud of you. I can't wait to promote the fuck out of your business. "

Castiel blushes and Gabriel ruffles his hair. "You are gonna be great, I just know it."

"I hope you're right, Gabriel."

"I believe in you and I am sure Dean is too."

"I like to believe so."

[1.2., 21:36] Dean: Sam is nerd and his teachers like that. He is on track to graduate early. I am so proud of him. Dont tell him I said that. Tell gabe I say hi.

Castiel checks his phone and smiles. "Dean says hi."

"God the look on your face.... disgusting." Gabriel laughs.

"Really?" Castiel worries.

"You look disgustingly in love."

Cas sighs. "I'm... I'm not. I'm in adoration."

"What?"

"It's taboo."

"You lost me."

"Love. It's taboo."

"Still lost, keep going. Obviously it's weighing on your mind."

"Dean isn't able to say it and gets scared when I do."

Gabriel looks at him. "It's pretty early... what do you mean 'isn't able? It's the mom thing isn't it?"

"He hasn't said it to anyone ever since he last said it to her. Yeah."

"What does he say when you tell him you love him? Does he han solo you? Or leave you hanging?"

"He says 'I adore you'. And I try not to say it. Also for my own sanity."

Gabriel coos "That is cute tho. But what about your sanity? Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. I am. I don't want to be in love. It's still so early and I had thought I loved Arthur and Meg, Gabe. I can't do that again. I must not be in love...."

"Shit. Cassie, breathe. You're ok. Dean is nothing like those two right? Right?"

"Right." Cas takes a deep breath and a big gulp of his juice.

They sit silently for a few minutes to give Castiel a moment to gather himself.

"I told Donna I loved her after a few days. She laughed at me and refused to go on another date with me."

"What?"

"I begged and groveled until she agreed a few weeks later. Weeks Cassie. WEEKS! "

"You begged? Weren't you the one who told me not to listen to Arthur's begging? That no means no." Cas looks at his brother.

"Different begging. I wanted to show her that it wasn't just words. He wanted his plaything back."

Castiel ponders on that thought then nods.

[1.2., 22:23] Dean: I just got home. Took Sammy for burgers. I still need to shower. And I miss you

[1.2., 22:24] Castiel: Miss you too.

"See that's the face. You'll be fine. Both of you will be."

Cas nods. "I hope so. He's the best person I ever had in my life apart from you and your family."

"Good. No pressure right? Does he know about your choice of undergarments ? He's cool with that?"

"He's started his own collection."

"Nice! Can I poke at him or should we not mention it?"

"At least not yet. Please. He's still kind of new at being bi and into nice underwear."

"Got it. Sounds like you two are helping each other find new and exciting things in life. I like it. You should bring him to our next movie night. "

"I will. Hey, we've kind of started our own family yesterday..."

Gabriel gasps. "Oh my god Cassie! Are you pregnant?"

Castiel chuckles. "No. We built snowmen. Two big ones and one teeny tiny."

"Awwwe. Cute."

[1.2., 22:39] Dean: Squeaky clean and in bed. Still at Gabes?

[1.2., 22:40] Castiel: Yes. You're invited to the next movie night.

[1.2., 22:40] Dean: I made it huh?  
[1.2., 22:40] Dean: Nice

"I should get going. I gotta go to work tomorrow."

"Ok. But come back soon. I miss our talks."

"Me too. Just don't burst into my weekends unannounced..."

"I'll call before next time. I promise."

"Thank you." Castiel smiles.

Gabriel follows him to the door. "Hold on to that one. You two are good for each other. And he might not say it but the way he took care of you when you were sick... Dean loves you. Nobody looks like that, with a sick person draped over them for warmth, and isn't in love."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Cas smiles and hugs his brother "thanks for being there for me."

"Always! I talk to you soon. Drive carefully."

Gabriel waves at Castiel and watches him drive off before he goes inside.

[1.2., 23:09] Castiel: Home now and off to bed.  
[1.2., 23:09] Castiel: Good night my dearest

[1.2., 23:09] Dean: Nigh night angel  
[1.2., 23:09] Dean: 😚😘😇

[1.2., 23:09] Castiel: 😘🥰


	64. Changes

[2.2., 06:47] Dean: Good morning angel  
[2.2., 07:23] Dean: angel?  
[2.2., 07:24] Dean: You up?  
[2.2., 07:24] Dean: Shit are you still asleep?

[2.2., 07:29] Castiel: Good morning Dean.  
[2.2., 07:29] Castiel: I just arrived at the firm. I might have overslept

[2.2., 07:30] Dean: Oh no. Shit

[2.2., 07:32] Castiel: It's okay.

[2.2., 07:33] Dean: What happened? Isn't your alarm still set earlier so you can join my shower if I jerk off?

[2.2., 07:34] Castiel: It is. But I must have hit off instead of snooze

[2.2., 07:34] Dean: But you made it. Yay.

[2.2., 07:44] Castiel: I did

[2.2., 07:55] Dean: Are you taking me out tonight?

[2.2., 08:03] Castiel: I'll let you know.  
[2.2., 08:31] Castiel: I have a meeting with HR and my boss later

[2.2., 08:31] Dean: Oh shit  
[2.2., 08:31] Dean: You're in trouble?

[2.2., 08:32] Castiel: I sure hope not  
[2.2., 08:32] Castiel: I asked for it.

[2.2., 08:32] Dean: Oh?

[2.2., 08:34] Castiel: Dean? Do I need to come up with something extra like you did when you took me to Cain's?

[2.2., 08:34] Dean: No. You could feed me cold pizza on the floor and I'd appreciate it

[2.2., 08:35] Castiel: Hmmmm  
[2.2., 08:35] Castiel: Good, cause i do have an idea

[2.2., 08:37] Dean: Nice. I can't wait  
[2.2., 08:37] Dean: Let me know if there is a dress code

[2.2., 08:40] Castiel: Absolutely not

[2.2., 08:40] Dean: No dress code or you won't tell me?

[2.2., 08:40] Castiel: You could show up in your mechanic stuff and be fine

[2.2., 08:40] Dean: Ok…

[2.2., 08:53] Castiel: I'm nervous

[2.2., 08:53] Dean: For our date or the HR date

[2.2., 08:54] Castiel: Both?

[2.2., 08:55] Dean: Well you already got me so no need to worry about our date. What's got you so nervous about HR

[2.2., 08:58] Castiel: Can we talk about it later?

[2.2., 08:58] Dean: We can.  
[2.2., 08:59] Dean: I have a meeting today too

[2.2., 08:59] Castiel: Oh?

[2.2., 08:59] Dean: Talk about it tonight?

[2.2., 08:59] Castiel: Yes  
[2.2., 10:03] Castiel: When would you be ready to be picked up and where?

[2.2., 10:19] Dean: If you want me dirty, 5pm at the shop. Clean would be 6.30pm mine

[2.2., 10:26] Castiel: 6.30 then.  
[2.2., 10:26] Castiel: I might come by the shop for sone work though

[2.2., 10:39] Dean: Ohhh pre date kisses  
[2.2., 10:39] Dean: No groping  
[2.2., 10:39] Dean: My head is still sore

[2.2., 10:40] Castiel: Really?  
[2.2., 10:40] Castiel: You lied to me?

[2.2., 10:40] Dean: ?  
[2.2., 10:40] Dean: No  
[2.2., 10:41] Dean: My head is sore to the touch. I am sure it would hurt like a bitch to hit it again

[2.2., 10:41] Castiel: Hmmmm…

[2.2., 10:44] Dean: There is that anxiety inducing 'hmmmm' again

[2.2., 10:45] Castiel: I'm really worried about your head and very furious at myself

[2.2., 10:46] Dean: My head is fine. Just a bit sore. Don't be mad at yourself. I like playful you

[2.2., 10:46] Castiel: But i hurt you…

[2.2., 10:46] Dean: On accident  
[2.2., 10:46] Dean: And I forgave you

[2.2., 10:48] Castiel: Okay

[2.2., 10:49] Dean: For future reference, I prefer my ass to be sore  
[2.2., 10:51] Dean: 😉  
[2.2., 11:46] Dean: Off to my meeting. Wish me luck  
[2.2., 11:46] Dean: 😘

[2.2., 11:50] Castiel: Good Luck

[2.2., 13:42] Dean: Done  
[2.2., 13:42] Dean: Finally

[2.2., 13:43] Castiel: How'd it go?

[2.2., 13:44] Dean: More meetings to come

[2.2., 13:44] Castiel: Ewww  
[2.2., 13:45] Castiel: All of them today?

[2.2., 13:45] Dean: No  
[2.2., 13:45] Dean: No more for today  
[2.2., 13:45] Dean: Off to the shop now

[2.2., 13:46] Castiel: I'm having my meeting at 2

[2.2., 13:46] Dean: Do you need luck?

[2.2., 13:47] Castiel: A bit, I guess?

[2.2., 13:48] Dean: Then good luck

[2.2., 13:49] Castiel: Thank you

Dean finishes up his classes for today and goes to work. He keeps checking his phone but nothing from Castiel. 

[2.2., 16:46] Dean: It's almost 5... and I haven't heard from you since 2  
[2.2., 16:46] Dean: Are you ok?

[2.2., 16:59] Castiel: Yes.  
[2.2., 16:59] Castiel: I went straight home, sorry I didn't stop by the shop

[2.2., 16:59] Dean: Ok

[2.2., 17:00] Castiel: I had planned to, but then i had last minute stuff that needed to be done by tonight

[2.2., 17:01] Dean: Ok  
[2.2., 17:01] Dean: I was worried

[2.2., 17:01] Castiel: I'm sorry

[2.2., 17:24] Castiel: No fancy shit. Just everyday clothes

[2.2., 17:25] Dean: Yes.  
[2.2., 17:25] Dean: I am about to shower

[2.2., 17:43] Castiel: Done ☺️  
[2.2., 18:06] Castiel: Is it okay if I already drive over now?

[2.2., 18:07] Dean: I should be dressed by the time you get here

[2.2., 18:07] Castiel: Okay

Cas walks up to the door of Dean’s house. His instinct to call out "Honey, I'm home." dies as he remembers Sam lives there too now.

Sam answers the door just before Castiel knocks. "Dean heard your car and told me to let you in. Hi Castiel. Nice to see you again."

"Hi Sam. Glad to hear you say that."

"I like you. Why wouldn't it be nice to see you. Plus there is no slide show tonight." Sam grins.

"Yeah, there isn't." Castiel smiles.

Dean comes running down the stairs and trips on the last one falling down in front of Cas but he catches him. "Slowly, Sweetheart, it's not like we have a reservation or something..." he chuckles and helps him stand up.

"Guess I fell for you again." Dean laughs. 

Cas grins. "Good."

Sam shakes his head and mumbles: "Cheesy." Before he goes to his room with a wave. "Have fun. I got homework."

Dean dusts himself off and kisses Castiel's cheek. "Hi. Ready to go? Am I dressed ok?"

"Yes, you are. Let's go."

Dean frowns at Castiel's car as he gets in. "Where are we going?"

"Um, to play pool?" Cas blushes. "And eat burgers."

"You know how to play pool?"

"Uh... no? But I thought it might be a nice thing to do together? Did I fuck up? Did I do it wrong?"

Dean puts his hand on Cas' knee. "I like burgers and I can teach you how to play. I can't wait to be all up in your business showing you how to aim."

Cas grins. "So, did I do the date thing right?"

"Yes. You did the date thing right. Stop stressing out. Like I said cold pizza on the floor. As long as it's a date with you it will be great. "

Cas smiles as he drives them to his favorite burger place.  
Once they're seated and place their orders, Cas looks at Dean softly. "So, what was your meeting about?"

Dean peels the sugar packet in his hand apart. "Uhm... I am dropping my mechanics classes. This week is my last. I take the final exams with everyone."

"You drop them before finals?"

"I will be taking finals. Not midterm or anything. Straight to the end. They said my grades are great and my work in the shop will give me an edge."

"Wow."

"They aren't till spring so I have some time to prepare and I still have my books. Charlie can probably help me get stuff from the later semesters to see that I have everything covered."

"Okay, so will you have to study a lot?"

Dean finishes his fries. "I will do some practice tests especially for the written part but yeah. I just halved my class load and upped my hours with Rufus till I can get into more accounting but that can wait till after mechanics is truly over and most of those classes are online and in person so I don't have to go in unless its for a test. "

"Very nice."

"Lets hope I don't fuck it up and screw with my time line. What about you?"

"I'm sure you'll do great, Babe."

"So. Your meeting with HR?"

"Hmm, yeah..."

"What happened? Why did you call HR for a meeting? Everything OK? Did anyone mess with you?"

Cas shakes his head. "I wanted to talk about the possibility of cutting down on hours."

Dean looks up, surprised and excited. "What? Really?"

Cas smiles and nods. "Really."

"What did they say?"

"They were very surprised I'd want that. We've talked very long about what's possible."

"Ok? So what's the verdict? What did you have to do after..? Babe, I have so many questions."

"Verdict is that I'll be down to 80% as of February 15. I'll be setting up another coworker to do the job with me until the end of March then go down to 60%."

"Cas... this is amazing. Oh my god." Dean leans over the table and kisses him.  
Cas kisses back deeply.  
The waitress clears her throat. "Gentleman. Please."

"Yes, ma'am?" Cas looks up.

Dean blushes. "Sorry ma'am. My apologies. "  
He clears his throat. "Can we have the check please?"  
"We're sorry." Castiel adds.

After they pay, Dean takes Castiel's hand and leads them outside.

"Where to now babe? "

"Pool hall? I've googled, but you might be more experienced as in where to go?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Lets see what Google told you."

They get there just a few minutes of driving later. Once inside Dean looks around and nods. "This is a nice place, Angel. Let's do this. I go grab us a table. Wanna get us drinks?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"A beer? Please."

"Okay." Cas smiles happily and heads off to the bar.

Dean is waiting at one of the pool tables in the back and waves to get Castiel's attention.

Cas heads over to him, his beer and a bright and colorful looking cocktail in his hands."Here." He hands him the beer.

"Thank you. I am proud of you. For taking the plunge. I can't wait to see what you'll create. We need to get in touch with Charlie for a website."

"I'm actually proud of myself that I did that without talking to Missouri first."

Dean makes a pained face. "Oof thats gonna be fun."

"I don't want to feel bad about making this step."

"Then don't. I doubt you make this decision for me. Talked to Gabe yesterday about it?"

Dean sets up the pool balls and grabs 2 pool sticks. "Lets play babe."

"Yes, let's play." Cas nods.

Dean keeps his promise and teaches Cas the basics through giggles and borderline inappropriate behavior. He really likes getting up and close to Cas to make sure he is aiming properly and holding the stick the right way. He also really likes the slight blush on Castiel's cheeks whenever he stands right behind him and makes him bend over the table to look along the pool stick.

"How do straight guys learn to play this?" Cas asks as they sit down.

"John taught me and Sammy. So I don't know. Guess they have to down a few shots and yell no homo at each other."

Cas laughs out loud.  
"But you did learn it, so there must be a way." He shrugs.

"John didn't really give us much of a choice.... anyways. You look good tonight. Of course I had to get close."

"Thank you. I'm feeling warm now." Cas says and unzips his hoodie.

Dean chuckles. "Cute shirt. I like the kitties."

"Thank you." Castiel grins. "I thought I had to give the shirt a chance to be actually worn and not just sitting in my wardrobe."

"It suits you. I like you in short sleeves. Shows of your arms."

"Thank you."

"I like this." Dean says after a few minutes and points at them. "Just us. Out. I was never a big fan of dating. It always just felt like a means to an end. With you it feels different. I just want to spend time with you."

"Me too. With you it just feels great to be spending time together, no pressure, just us being somewhere else but our blanket forts."

"I like the forts..." Dean pouts.

"Me too. But with you I also don't mind going out, leaving home's safety."

Dean grabs his hand across the table. "Tonight was really nice. Low key and relaxing. Thank you. " He checks his phone. "Is getting late. Bring me home please? "

"Sure, my sweetheart." Cas smiles.

The drive home is quiet save for the radio playing in the background. Cas parks in front of Dean's house.  
Dean looks over to him. "Walk me to the door? "

"Yes." Cas grins and and gets out and over to the passenger door.

"Ohhhh a gentleman. " Dean teases as Cas opens his door. He grabs his hand and together they walk to the house.

"Thank you so much for tonight."

"It was my pleasure." They stand in front of Dean's door. "I'd invite you inside, but it's a school night." He leans forward instead. "May I have a good night kiss?"

Cas kisses him deeply.  
Dean grabs Castiel's waist and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss.  
Cas moans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Dean pulling them flush together.

"I don't want to go to bed alone again."Dean whines and kisses his way to Castiel's neck.

"I'd have to get up much earlier, I didn't bring work clothes."

Dean rests his head on Castiel's shoulder. "I know. I hate sleeping alone. I miss you." He whispers. I am sorry. I don't mean to be so whiny."

"Same." Cas sighs. "I don't like sleeping alone either. You don't happen to have nice clothes I could borrow?"

Dean shakes his head. "I don't own proper accounting wear yet and you took all your clothes back with you. Maybe I could clear some space in my closet for you?"

Cas chuckles. "Maybe... I should go home now and double check my alarm..."

Dean nods but pulls Cas back in for another kiss. "Drive safe. And let me know when you are home please."

"I will. Hey, could you call me in the morning and make sure I'm awake?" Cas laughs.

"I will. Now go before I kiss you again and it becomes indecent out here." Dean laughs and unlocks his door.

Cas nods and turns to head back to his car.

"I will be jerking off now tho. That was a nice kiss."

"Have fun." 

Cas is smiling the whole way home.

[2.2., 22:32] Castiel: Home now. Sleep well, pretty boy.

[2.2., 22:32] Dean: Sweet dreams 😇

[2.2., 22:34] Castiel: You too. 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's shirt
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/2bfa722c40f3ad7d4d806f755e573bc8/f3be27551fd041df-d1/s1280x1920/d2061a7d6417a234f15a02861f9f33ac417e3dd0.jpg


	65. Certain circles?

[3.2., 06:38] Dean: Good morning babe. Are you awake?

[3.2., 06:40] Castiel: About to head to work

[3.2., 06:40] Dean: Yay. You are awake

[3.2., 06:40] Castiel: ☺️

[3.2., 06:41] Dean: Can I contact Charlie for you?

[3.2., 06:41] Castiel: Alright

[3.2., 06:41] Dean: Sweet.

[3.2., 07:41] Castiel: I will need an actual workspace now, not just the kitchen table when I feel like it…

[3.2., 07:52] Dean: Hmmmm. You don't have an extra room  
[3.2., 07:52] Dean: I do  
[3.2., 07:56] Dean: We could rearrange your living room this weekend if you want

[3.2., 07:58] Castiel: Sound good

To Benny   
[3.2., 08:28] Dean: Morning man. What's up? I have a request.

[3.2., 08:43] Benny: What's up, brother?

[3.2., 08:43] Dean: I have a crazy idea and I need you to either talk me out of it or help

[3.2., 08:44] Benny: Hit me

[3.2., 08:47] Dean: Cas is reducing his hours to part time to go after being an artist. His house is tiny. I have the attic and I want to build a space for him there. With the skylights that are in the garage

[3.2., 08:57] Benny: You're bonkers, man. How long have you been dating this guy?

[3.2., 08:58] Dean: Probably not long enough to make a space for him in my house. Hence me asking you to talk me out of it or helping me

[3.2., 08:59] Benny: Look. I am happy for you. I'm happy for him. But to make him work from your house is a little mad  
[3.2., 08:59] Benny: Though it's a really gorgeous gesture  
[3.2., 09:00] Benny: And shows him how deeply in love you are.  
[3.2., 09:01] Benny: And he seems like the kind of guy that needs such reassurance, but he also seems like someone who needs his own space.

[3.2., 09:01] Dean: Yeah....  
[3.2., 09:01] Dean: So I shouldn't…

[3.2., 09:02] Benny: Maybe not the whole attic…

[3.2., 09:03] Dean: The wintergarden?  
[3.2., 09:03] Dean: It's already got the huge windows

[3.2., 09:03] Benny: True.  
[3.2., 09:05] Benny: But I meant like don't dedicate the whole room to him. Give him a corner and set up space for you too, start a hobby that needs space. So he doesn't feel super overwhelmed by your gesture.  
[3.2., 09:05] Benny: Make any sense?

[3.2., 09:06] Dean: Yeah...  
[3.2., 09:06] Dean: Wanna help clean it out and set some stuff up?

[3.2., 09:07] Benny: When?

[3.2., 09:07] Dean: Whenever you got time

[3.2., 09:07] Benny: After work...  
[3.2., 09:08] Benny: I could ask my boyfriend to help us too

[3.2., 09:08] Dean: Nice. And Sam lives here now so he can help too

[3.2., 09:08] Benny: Oh???

[3.2., 09:08] Dean: Yeah man  
[3.2., 09:09] Dean: I am a legal guardian

[3.2., 09:10] Benny: Really???

[3.2., 09:11] Dean: It's been crazy since my birthday  
[3.2., 09:11] Dean: I tell you all about it  
[3.2., 09:11] Dean: I pay you in bed pizza and drama?  
[3.2., 09:11] Dean: BEER  
[3.2., 09:11] Dean: BEER PIZZA AND DRAMA  
[3.2., 09:11] Dean: get your head out of the gutter

[3.2., 09:12] Benny: You know I wouldn't mind that, but I'll take the beer, if that's all I get.  
[3.2., 09:13] Dean: Yes  
[3.2., 09:14] Dean: Beer  
[3.2., 09:14] Dean: God I can't even remind you that you are in a relationship cause you guys don't do monogamy…

[3.2., 09:15] Benny: 😉 you're always welcome to join us. Both of you.

[3.2., 09:15] Dean: I am pretty sure that's not his thing

[3.2., 09:16] Benny: Well, we'd take you alone too.

[3.2., 09:16] Dean: Dude  
[3.2., 09:16] Dean: No

[3.2., 09:17] Benny: Very sad. You're finally into dick and I still miss out. 😭  
[3.2., 09:17] Benny: 😆😆  
[3.2., 09:19] Benny: Oh, brother. You're making my day, I can see you squirm.

[3.2., 09:19] Dean: I am fairly attached to the one dick in my life…

[3.2., 09:21] Benny: Hmmmmm.... what about the one attached to you? Doesn't that make you attached to two dicks?

[3.2., 09:21] Dean: Can't get fucked by my own now can I 

[3.2., 09:21] Benny: Nope

[3.2., 09:22] Dean: So think you can keep the flirting and innuendos to 0 tonight?

[3.2., 09:24] Benny: I'll try.  
[3.2., 09:25] Benny: For your brother's sake or yours?

[3.2., 09:26] Dean: Both  
[3.2., 09:26] Dean: You can ask me 3 things you want to know now and then you leave it alone tonight?

[3.2., 09:27] Benny: Is your guy a top or a bottom?

[3.2., 09:27] Dean: Yes

[3.2., 09:27] Benny: How is that a yes question?

[3.2., 09:28] Dean: He likes both.

[3.2., 09:28] Benny: Ooooh. Sweet. What about you?

[3.2., 09:28] Dean: I prefer one over the other.

[3.2., 09:31] Benny: You're such a bottom.

[3.2., 09:32] Dean: Shut up

[3.2., 09:32] Benny: Okay, second question, is he as well equipped as you?

[3.2., 09:32] Dean: How the fuck would you know how big my dick is?

[3.2., 09:34] Benny: I have eyes, and remember that bonfire night we drunkenly decided to go swimming?

[3.2., 09:35] Dean: I remember very little of that night.... but no. He is bigger than me.  
[3.2., 09:35] Dean: Length and width before you ask

[3.2., 09:36] Benny: Oooooooooh!!!!! Wow!

[3.2., 09:37] Dean: Yeah...  
[3.2., 09:40] Dean: He looks really good in grey sweatpants

[3.2., 09:41] Benny: Mmmh nice thought.

[3.2., 09:41] Dean: Stop imagining my boyfriend naked

[3.2., 09:42] Benny: No, there's sweatpants involved

[3.2., 09:42] Dean: Don't ever bring this up to him  
[3.2., 09:42] Dean: EVER

[3.2., 09:43] Benny: Okay?

[3.2., 09:44] Dean: He's had shit relationships and I don't want him to get self conscious  
[3.2., 09:44] Dean: Last question. Hit me

[3.2., 09:51] Benny: How are you feeling? I mean, you were definitely happy, when I saw you last, but apart from that? I've never seen you do anything remotely relationship-y and now look at you thinking about halfway moving him in…

[3.2., 09:53] Dean: It's... I don't know. It's different. The sex for sure but.. everything. I actually enjoy fucking date nights.

[3.2., 09:54] Benny: Date nights?

[3.2., 09:54] Dean: I don't have much of a problem being out but I still feel scared sometimes? Does that make sense? Like I really like him and want to show him off but then someone looks at us and I feel self-conscious  
[3.2., 09:55] Dean: Yes date nights. We go out. Went to have burgers and play pool last night.  
[3.2., 09:55] Dean: And it was nice. . . I like going out with him but I was also happy that he had googled a pool hall we could go to  
[3.2., 09:56] Dean: Because I absolutely dread running into old conquests while out

[3.2., 09:57] Benny: Yes, it makes sense that you still feel scared. Hell, even I get that sometimes, you know?  
[3.2., 09:58] Benny: Awwe, that sounds super nice. He's good.

[3.2., 09:59] Dean: It's just.. it's new and exciting and scary

[3.2., 09:59] Benny: Yes

[3.2., 10:00] Dean: I don't think you understand  
[3.2., 10:00] Dean: I don't do relationships  
[3.2., 10:01] Dean: And I can see us... living together. Married somewhere down the line

[3.2., 10:01] Benny: 😳🤯  
[3.2., 10:01] Benny: Okay that's massive!

[3.2., 10:02] Dean: That's crazy right?  
[3.2., 10:02] Dean: Like insane

[3.2., 10:02] Benny: Yes  
[3.2., 10:04] Benny: That is huge  
[3.2., 10:05] Benny: It sounds awesome and I'm happy for you. But it also sounds super scary if one knows you.

[3.2., 10:05] Dean: Yes

[3.2., 10:06] Benny: Like going from 'I'm straight and not doing relationships' to 'i only want this one dick for the rest of my life' in a matter of weeks is insane

[3.2., 10:07] Dean: It's really good dick though...🤣

[3.2., 10:07] Benny: 😆

[3.2., 10:08] Dean: Like I've been missing out

[3.2., 10:09] Benny: ?

[3.2., 10:10] Dean: On some mind blowing orgasms  
[3.2., 10:11] Dean: I should have discovered dick sooner  
[3.2., 10:11] Dean: But tits are nice too  
[3.2., 10:11] Dean: Am I bi?

[3.2., 10:11] Benny: Yes, brother.  
[3.2., 10:11] Benny: And hey, it's not like i hadn't offered

[3.2., 10:12] Dean: Yes...  
[3.2., 10:12] Dean: But you are like a brother to me  
[3.2., 10:12] Dean: That's wrong.  
[3.2., 10:12] Dean: And gross

[3.2., 10:12] Benny: True.

[3.2., 10:15] Dean: That be like me and Sam and 🤢

[3.2., 10:16] Benny: 😱man! I was just about to get some breakfast but now i feel sick! If I starve to death it's your fault.🤢

[3.2., 10:16] Dean: Sorry  
[3.2., 10:16] Dean: I grossed myself out  
[3.2., 10:17] Dean: So. Any tips? Things to try? I am essentially a freshly deflowered virgin. Lay your wisdom upon me  
[3.2., 10:18] Dean: That's been done. I'll feed you tonight.

[3.2., 10:20] Benny: You better. We'll talk later, I have an actual customer coming in now.

[3.2., 10:20] Dean: Ok. Thank you

[3.2., 10:20] Benny: You're welcome

[3.2., 11:02] Dean: Hey babe. I am off to classes now.  
[3.2., 11:02] Dean: And yes my schedule is all sorts of messed up currently

[3.2., 11:03] Castiel: I see.

[3.2., 11:05] Dean: I will send you updates. I have several meetings today to figure this shit out.

[3.2., 11:05] Castiel: Okay

[3.2., 11:06] Dean: Busy today?

[3.2., 11:07] Castiel: Yeah  
[3.2., 11:13] Castiel: Teaching someone you stuff you're doing on a daily basis can get rather frustrating…

[3.2., 11:14] Dean: Eww yeah  
[3.2., 11:14] Dean: Have them shadow you for a day and take notes they can ask questions tomorrow

[3.2., 11:23] Castiel: I'll be off at 12 today then face the great scolding

[3.2., 11:24] Dean: I'm sure you'll be fine. I have Benny and his boyfriend over tonight but let me know how it goes.

[3.2., 11:24] Castiel: I'm scared of her today…

[3.2., 11:27] Dean: Don't be. You'll do great. You thought about it and made a plan. You aren't running into this blindly.

[3.2., 11:28] Castiel: I have a feeling she'll find lots from the last two weeks to tear me one

[3.2., 11:30] Dean: Maybe. But her job isn't to make you feel bad. Her job is to make sure you are doing well.

[3.2., 11:30] Castiel: Yeah.

[3.2., 11:30] Dean: Do you feel like anything from the past 2 weeks is worth getting yelled at?

[3.2., 11:32] Castiel: Sam? 🙈

[3.2., 11:33] Dean: I don't think so. I think she'll make you figure out why you feel the way you do

[3.2., 11:35] Castiel: Don't you think she'll tell me she told me not to rush into this thing with you. That seeing you all the time and staying at each other's wasn't healthy?  
[3.2., 11:35] Castiel: I don't know. Maybe I'm just overthinking

[3.2., 11:35] Dean: Yes. Stop that  
[3.2., 11:35] Dean: 😘  
[3.2., 11:35] Dean: You'll be fine

[3.2., 12:11] Castiel: I'm gonna have cheeseburgers now to cheer me up

[3.2., 13:33] Dean: Enjoy. Sorry I was stuck in a meeting.  
[3.2., 13:33] Dean: Of to my next one

[3.2., 14:45] Dean: How'd it go?

[3.2., 14:46] Castiel: I think she's actually proud of me for going through with it.

[3.2., 14:46] Dean: Yay  
[3.2., 14:46] Dean: Awesome

[3.2., 14:46] Castiel: But she says we need to find us a partner therapist

[3.2., 14:48] Dean: Oh  
[3.2., 14:48] Dean: Ok  
[3.2., 14:48] Dean: Why?  
[3.2., 14:56] Dean: I guess I look online what's around

[3.2., 15:02] Castiel: We have "borderline dependency issues"

[3.2., 15:04] Dean: I  
[3.2., 15:04] Dean: Ok  
[3.2., 15:04] Dean: I will Google that too

[3.2., 15:04] Castiel: That's what she said.  
[3.2., 15:04] Castiel: Yeah, same

[3.2., 15:05] Dean: Think she means codependency  
[3.2., 15:06] Dean: Like we are skirting the line to that?

[3.2., 15:06] Castiel: Hmmm  
[3.2., 15:06] Castiel: I can only tell you what she said, not what she meant

[3.2., 15:07] Dean: I call her. I can't find shit on borderline dependency but codependency is plenty

[3.2., 15:07] Castiel: 🙃 okay

[3.2., 15:23] Dean: Ok. She says she put it badly. We, well since she can't talk to me about you, I am in a relationship where both partners depend on each other. It is starting to worry her so she suggests me and my partner go into couples therapy.  
[3.2., 15:23] Dean: She also has zero recommendations.... said we should find our own without her input but she'd gladly talk to them if we want to

To Donna   
[3.2., 15:24] Castiel:   
In your line of business, do you happen to come across couple therapists and if so is there one you would recommend?

[3.2., 15:24] Donna: Hey sweety.  
[3.2., 15:25] Donna: I do come across a few. I'd recommend one but you need to know, Gabe and I went to her. So she knows some family history

[3.2., 15:25] Castiel: Oh?

[3.2., 15:26] Donna: We went to see her after you moved in and I got stupid. 😉

[3.2., 15:27] Castiel: Oh she would probably have a field day if me and Dean came in for the same reason.

[3.2., 15:27] Donna: I think she would... but she knows about your history

[3.2., 15:27] Dean: Maybe that's helpful

[3.2., 15:27] Castiel: True.  
[3.2., 15:28] Castiel: Tell me. I'll just google and read xing ratings…

[3.2., 15:33] Donna: Dr.Jodi Mills

[3.2., 15:34] Castiel: Thanks Donna! 😚

[3.2., 15:35] Donna: You're welcome sweety. I hope you guys are doing well  
[3.2., 15:35] Donna: And congratulations  
[3.2., 15:35] Donna: Gabe told me about your plans. I am so excited for you

[3.2., 15:37] Castiel: I haven't told him yet, but... I did it.  
[3.2., 15:38] Castiel: I've cut back

[3.2., 15:40] Donna: Omg  
[3.2., 15:40] Donna: awesome!!!!

[3.2., 15:41] Castiel: ☺️

[3.2., 15:44] Donna: He is gonna be so excited

[3.2., 15:45] Castiel: Yes, I know. Don't tell him, I'll do that.

[3.2., 15:45] Donna: Ohhhhh mean. You know I am terrible with keeping happy secrets.

[3.2., 15:46] Castiel: I'll come over after work. Dean has friends over, didn't sound like he wanted me there too

[3.2., 15:47] Donna: Now now. Don't sound so bitter. It's healthy to have friends outside of your relationship. Jodi taught us that

[3.2., 15:48] Castiel: I'm not bitter

[3.2., 15:48] Donna: Sounds a little hurt that he has friends over and didn't invite you

[3.2., 15:53] Castiel: Then it came across wrong

[3.2., 15:54] Donna: Ok  
[3.2., 15:54] Donna: But I can't wait to see you

[3.2., 16:04] Castiel: Same

[3.2., 16:05] Dean: Hey babe. Should I stop by the shop for a quick hello?

[3.2., 16:05] Castiel: If you want

[3.2., 16:05] Dean: I'd like a kiss

[3.2., 16:06] Castiel: Me too

[3.2., 16:06] Dean: Good cause I am in front of your office door

Cas gets up and opens the door. "Dork!"

"Hi. I missed you today and couldn't go home without a kiss and checking on you. Especially after a therapy day."

"Thank you. You're great."

Dean leans forward and gently kisses him on the lips.  
Garth is whooping in the background

"He's such a weirdo. Lovely, but weird."

"Yes. But he's cool." Dean flips Garth off without looking and kisses castiel again.

Cas grins into the kiss.

"Get a room you two! And I don't mean the office. " Rufus calls out.

Dean snorts. "Ok, him I can't flip off. "

Cas laughs. "No, that'd be bad."

"I have to run, but, can I take you out tomorrow?"

"Where are you running? And yes you can. Oh, and Donna might have a therapist for us. I'm gonna google her and let you know."

"Gotta get home and grocery shopping before Benny and his boyfriend show show up. I hate small towns. She's probably my first grade math teacher or something..."

"I'll give you details as soon as I have some.,

"Ok. Thank you. I got to go. One more kiss please."  
Cas kisses him again quickly.

Dean gets to his house and Bennys car is already parked in his driveway.

"Sammy? You letting strangers into the house?" Dean calls out as he walks in.

"So it's my fault you come see me so seldom these days?" Benny calls out.

Dean walks into the living room and hugs Benny. "Where is the better half?"

"On his way."

"Sam hiding in his room?"

"Yes." Benny chuckles "he said I'd have to wait for you to get a beer in this house."

"Probably because I don't have any anymore. I don't keep this stuff around anymore. Maybe one or 2 for the weekend but I spend them at Castiel's place. However, I got some for tonight." 

Dean grabs the shopping from the floor and brings it to the kitchen. He packs away everything and comes back with 2 bottles.

"Oh? You don't have beer around anymore? Wow!" Benny takes the bottle from him.

"Yeah. I am not at my best when I drink. "  
Dean shrugs. "Plus drinking alone is what made John into what he is. I have no desire to end up like him."

"Fair enough."

"Thank you for coming over today. I think getting my head screwed on right this morning was needed."

"You're most welcome, brother."

"So I am about to order pizza, what do you want and what do I get your boyfriend?"  
Dean walks to Sam's room and knocks once. "Sam, I am ordering pizza. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Sam says as he opens the door. "Jack got the car from his dad. So we are going out."

"Be back by 9. 9.30 at the latest."

"Yes mom."Sam salutes and is out of the house.

"I'll have Pepperoni. And huggy bear takes meat lovers."

Dean snorts. "Huggy bear? Really?"

"Oh shut up..." Benny laughs. "We're all allowed a soft lapse..." he winks

Dean places the order. "Ok. So is huggy bear the top?"

"Maybe." Benny shrugs

"What's your thing? If you don't mind me asking?"

"My thing or our?" Benny asks.

"I assume your guys' thing together is the sharing. I am wondering if you are a catcher or pitcher."

"You're in for the deep questions, Winchester." Benny laughs. But since you shared so openly this morning: catcher."

"Hmmm. I might have more questions later. "

"Sure, that's what we're here for."

"No. You are here for helping me clean out the winter garden. The fact that I can ask you questions about bottoming is a nice bonus."

"Right. So, when will I be able to buy your Angel's art?"

"I let you know when the website is up. He is just on reduced hours right now but once he hits 60% hours he should have more time."

The doorbell rings and Dean opens the door with money in hand.   
"Garth? What happened? Everything OK at the shop?"

Benny gets up and comes to the door too.

"Hey lovemuffin! Sorry I am late. The accountant left late. " Garth looks at Dean accusingly. "Someone came in and interrupted his work. Hi Dean."

Dean looks between them confused. He points at Garth. "Huggy bear?"

"I swear, Dean's caught himself a workaholic." Benny mumbles.

"Awwwe, baby, you have been talking about me." Garth walks past a stunned Dean and kisses Benny.

Benny chuckles. "Of course I have." Benny kisses him in return.

Dean shakes his head. "Lovemuffin and huggy bear. Go sit down. Pizza should be here soon too."

He goes to close the door and sees the pizza man come up his driveway. Dean pays for the food and thanks him.

Benny and Garth go to the kitchen.  
Dean hands Garth a beer and sits down with them at the table."So, when and how did this happen?" He asks them with his mouth full of pizza.

"Some gay party few months back?"

"Gay party?" Dean looks up?

"You wouldn't know, you weren't gay yet." Benny smirks.

"And I still am not."

He takes a drink of his beer. "What is a gay party? Enlighten me."

"You know what i mean."

Garth chuckles watching them bicker.  
"It's a party where most people are gay or on the lgbt spectrum and where you're 95% safe from getting spit on for checking a hot guy out. Can't believe you need an explanation. "

"Knowing what you are into, " he points at Benny "It could have been some crazy sex party."

"It wasn't a swinger party." Benny winks. "Not the one where we met.'

Dean blushes. "I don't think that's for me... I apparently don't come quietly... i don't want others to see me like that."

He looks at Garth. "Don't ever bring shit from tonight up at work. Ever!"

Benny almost chokes on his pizza.

"You ok lovemuffin?"Garth slaps Benny's back. "And no worries Dean. Nobody at work knows anything about me either. I am not in the closet but I don't like spreading my private stuff at work."

"I'm okay, I just didn't think Dean was going to go into such detail." Benny clears his throat.

"I told you I had questions. They probably include details. If you're not cool with that it's ok."

"No, no, I'm cool."

Dean smirks."You still gonna be able to look at me like before?"

"Sure."

Dean nods satisfied with the answer and finishes his pizza. "You guys done?"

Benny looks at his empty pizza carton. "Unfortunately."

"Scared of the work?" Dean asks. It's just a bunch of crap to move to the basement."

"No, just sad the pizza's gone."

Garth moves his box over. "Want my last one? Love?"

"Awwwe, you're too good to me, Love." Benny smiles.

Dean rolls his eyes. "I am afraid Castiel and I are just as disgusting."

"Oh yes, you are. So bad you missed Dean's birthday, love. Those two are so cute."

"I feel better about it seeing you two." He grins.

"They are just as bad at the shop, muffin." Garth agrees.

"Really? I thought they're supposed to work there."

"We work." Dean rolls his eyes. "Come one finish up so we can get started."

Benny eats the last piece of pizza. "Alright let's get started."

Dean leads them to the winter garden. "I kinda just threw stuff in here once summer was over. Sorry."

"Uh, yeah, you did." Benny says looking around.

"Sorry. Between school and work and escapades..."

"No worries, we'll get that done."  
Benny smiles and gets straight to work. "So just move to the basement or sort into trash and keep?"

"Both? Pretty sure.there is crap in here I don't need."

They sort through everything pretty quickly and soon they have most piled away in the basement and a smaller then expected pile for trash in the garage.   
Dean grabs them all another beer and they sit down in the living room.

"Thanks guys. That helped a lot. Now I can clean tomorrow and sneak some art stuff in there before the weekend."

"If you need anything else, just let us know." Garth offers and Benny nods in agreement.

"The rest I can handle alone I think. But uhm.. I .. fuck I have questions... embarrassing ones."

"Shoot, brother. We're open books."

"Cas... he is amazing but he has a really small need for sex. I can jerk it no problem and I would never make him so anything he doesn't want but with that comes... urgh uhm he can last a lot longer than I can and once my ass is involved it's a lost cause. I... " he looks to Benny with a bright red face. " Tell me there is something... anything that stops my prostate from being my downfall."

"Ooooh! Well. There's cockrings of course. And if you're as sensitive as you say, well, have him go until he comes too, you might be in for another orgasm."

"Really? We can do that? I thought that was a girl thing only. I mean.."

"Yes, Dean, you can." Benny chuckles.

"Hmm I am gonna have to think about that and possibly invest in a cockring."

Garth answers "Never a bad investment. Get one."

Dean nods. "Noted. Now what happens at a swinger party and how do you lead a relationship with more than 2 people?"

"Most importantly, everyone must be d'accord." Benny says then looks at Garth.

He nods. "No point in hurting feelings. Just gotta make sure everyone is on board."

"Ok? How do you pick up people?"

"Internet, certain circles..."

"Certain circles... I think I am afraid to ask. You guys meet in those circles? "

"I'd think you would be. Also over the years you become friends with like minded people, so it gets easier to hook up. And No, I told you, that was a regular party. We were just lucky."

"Huh to each their own I guess. I don't know if I could be up for that. I think I am too possessive for that?"

"Maybe. But that's fine. It doesn't have to be everyone's cup of tea."

"True. Pretty sure some of the stuff I am into isn't any people's thing either."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Uhm... oh God. Really. That's where this is gonna go?"

"Are you scared to tell us your deep dark secrets? Come on Dean. Don't be shy. We won't bite... unless...?" Garth teases and Dean blushes even darker.

"I like ... biting and some pain. I'd like to get more into restraining but Cas isn't really fond of it so oh well. He lets me do other stuff."

"Wait. You wanna tie him up or the other way around?" Garth asks, looking just a little excited.

"Other way. Garth. Other way. "

"Oh. You mentioned something about former boyfriends. Maybe he has bad experience with being tied?" Benny chimes in.

"Yeah. It was fucked up. I get where he is coming from. But sometimes... he lets this raw power take over and.... I'm done for. "

"But maybe he can just restrain you with his hands? I mean, that guy's arms... yum!"

"Behave! No yum comments!" Dean points a finger at Benny. "

Garth snorts.

"Sorry. But have you looked at your guy's arms?"

"Yes. Yes I have. You have a boyfriend, look at his arms."

"I do. Just pointing out facts."

"Yeah I don't think I can do this sharing thing."

Benny laughs. "I'll shut up. Sorry."

"I think, to get back to the topic lovemuffin, you are trying to tell us you like being a sub? Like whips and chains?"

"No, no chains. No whips. Maybe some spanking... someday. But right now I like following orders I guess. Kneeling, not just for blow jobs, but just because. Often times it doesn't end in sex either. It's just nice."

"Just like that? No sexy rewards? Just kneel?"

"I have verbal rewards."

"Okay. And that's enough?"

"90%of the time, yeah"

"What about the rest???"

"I jerk off." Dean shrugs.

"Oh! Okay."

"Invested in a cock cage... well he did. That helps."

"Ohhh cock cage... baby, I like that idea."

"What?" Benny looks at Garth.

"You'd look so pretty naked with a cage lovemuffin."

"I always look pretty naked." Benny grins.

"Should I show you some links, Garth? "

Garth looks at Benny. "Should he?"

"Hell yeah, send them."

Dean grabs his phone.

[3.2., 21:16] Dean: Babe, Benny and Garth are dating.

[3.2., 21:17] Castiel: Your Benny and your Garth?

[3.2., 21:18] Dean: Yes! Huggy bear and lovemuffin are dating and sharing each other.

[3.2., 21:18] Castiel: Who???

[3.2., 21:18] Dean: Garth is huggy bear. Benny is lovemuffin.

[3.2., 21:19] Castiel: 😱

[3.2., 21:21] Dean: Amazing right.

Dean shows Garth the website they'd used to order his cage but dodges the questions about what kind he has.   
"Let a man have at least some secrets please." He laughs.

Benny laughs along.

[3.2., 21:23] Castiel: Why didn't you know?

[3.2., 21:26] Dean: They don't advertise it. They do that at gay parties I guess.... or certain circles.

[3.2., 21:28] Castiel: Huh?

[3.2., 21:29] Dean: They met at a gay party and find people to share in certain circles

[3.2., 21:29] Castiel: Oh. Makes sense

[3.2., 21:29] Dean: Does it?

[3.2., 21:29] Castiel: Yes

[3.2., 21:29] Dean: Ok  
[3.2., 21:29] Dean: Didn't to me

[3.2., 21:30] Castiel: I see

"Oh that one looks nice, huggy bear." Benny points at Garth's phone.

"Oh you two. Stop it. Do your sexy shopping at home."

"Sorry." Benny sits back.

"You've been on your phone." Garth points out.

"Exactly."

"Sorry. Was telling Cas about you two. Sorry huggy bear and lovemuffin. "

"Oh, you did? Was he as surprised as you?" Benny smirks

"Yes. Yes he is. Not so much about your certain circles... I am wondering if I should be concerned." Dean chuckles.

"You think he'd be into that?" Garth looks excited.

"I sure hope not. I like you dude but I have no desire to see you or lovemuffin over there naked."

"I've tried, huggy, he doesn't want me..."

"The both of you! " Dean makes clear.

[3.2., 21:44] Dean: Babe, help! They are trying to recruit us.

[3.2., 21:44] Castiel: Not interested. You're all I need and want

"Cas says no as well. I am all he needs and wants."

"Sappy." Benny winks.

"Look who's talking. Lovemuffin."

"Would you just stop it? That's Garth's name, not yours." Benny rolls his eyes.

"I stop once you stop hitting on me or Cas."

Benny pouts.

[3.2., 21:51] Castiel: Gabriel and Donna are very happy for me.

[3.2., 21:51] Dean: Oh your at Gabes? Tell them hi from me please.

Do we have a deal Benny?" Dean asks.

"Yes."

[3.2., 21:55] Castiel: They say hi too. I'm on my way home now.

Benny and Dean shake hands. "Cas is gonna be very happy about it. You made him uncomfortable enough that you almost lost his business. "

"I did?"

"Yes. He's very uncomfortable with blatant bad flirting and sexualizing him." Dean checks the time. "I am gonna kick you two out soon. It's a school night and I have to get up early."

"Okay man. So, if you need any more sex advice, you know wgere to find us, right?"

"Yes ... thank you. I still need to find a way to explain to Cas that I asked and who I asked...  
You two be safe when you are out and about. And Garth, not a word and I won't say anything either ok?"

"We're very careful out there."

"Good." Dean walks them to the door. "Thank you again for helping and you know. Answering questions."

"Any time, brother."

They hug goodbye and leave. Dean locks up and goes upstairs after cleaning up the kitchen.

[3.2., 22:14] Dean: Alone at last. I am debating a shower but I want to sleep.

[3.2., 22:14] Castiel: Sleep. Have some sexy dreams and shower in the morning.

[3.2., 22:16] Dean: Hmmmm I did have an interesting conversation with Benny... might have sexy dreams because of it.  
[3.2., 22:16] Dean: Not with him tho  
[3.2., 22:17] Dean: Turns out he likes to bottom too and had some tips…

[3.2., 22:17] Castiel: Benny bottoms? I'd have taken him for a top.

[3.2., 22:18] Dean: That be Garth..

[3.2., 22:18] Castiel: 😳

[3.2., 22:18] Dean: Let's not think about that too hard

[3.2., 22:18] Castiel: I'm trying but…

[3.2., 22:19] Dean: Yeah…

[3.2., 22:19] Castiel: That's some really weird revelations…

[3.2., 22:20] Dean: We talked about our sex life's... like theirs and ours...  
[3.2., 22:21] Dean: And he had some idea I'd like to bring up with you but face to face  
[3.2., 22:21] Dean: Not when we are about to go to sleep

[3.2., 22:24] Castiel: Oh. Alright.

[3.2., 22:25] Dean: I'm in bed now  
[3.2., 22:25] Dean: I see you tomorrow?

[3.2., 22:27] Castiel: Yeah  
[3.2., 22:27] Castiel: Are you going to take me out?

Dean hears the front door open and close. He listens to the footsteps slowly coming upstairs.   
"You are too tall to sneak through the house. We talk about you coming home late tomorrow." He yells out to Sam.   
"I'm sorry." Sam answers through his door. "Tomorrow buddy. Go to sleep it's late." He listens to Sam go to his room and grabs his phone again.

[3.2., 22:29] Dean: I can take you out or make dinner here? If you want. Or if you promise not to leave me, I take you to my pizza place.

[3.2., 22:30] Castiel: Oooooooooh!!!!

[3.2., 22:31] Dean: But only if you don't leave me for the tiramisu God.  
[3.2., 22:31] Dean: But I will call ahead to make sure there is some.

[3.2., 22:31] Castiel: You're my homey romance God, that's better

[3.2., 22:32] Dean: ☺️😚

[3.2., 22:32] Castiel: You're awesome

[3.2., 22:32] Castiel: 😚

[3.2., 22:32] Dean: Deal.  
[3.2., 22:32] Dean: Good night Angel. I tell you all about tonight at dinner. Ok?  
[3.2., 22:32] Dean: 😘😇sweet dreams 

[3.2., 22:33] Castiel: Okay. I can't wait. Can we skip the work part of tomorrow and go straight to dinner?

[3.2., 22:33] Dean: No.  
[3.2., 22:34] Dean: Adulting first

[3.2., 22:34] Castiel: No. Wait. We can't. Can we go bisexually to dinner?  
[3.2., 22:35] Castiel: Mean.   
Night my sweet boy. I adore you 💛

[3.2., 22:36] Dean: I adore you too, Sir? Should I answer with sir when you call me sweet boy

[3.2., 22:36] Castiel: No. I just haven't found it yet.

[3.2., 22:36] Dean: What?

[3.2., 22:36] Castiel: Your name.

[3.2., 22:37] Dean: Dean. Dean winchester  
[3.2., 22:37] Dean: 🤣

[3.2., 22:37] Castiel: Okay, good night, Mr Winchester

[3.2., 22:37] Dean: Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas needs help. What could be Dean's nickname? Send us some suggestions please.


	66. That... that's Dean's ass, in lace!

[4.2., 06:38] Dean: Good morning 😇

[4.2., 06:49] Castiel: Good Morning

[4.2., 06:52] Dean: I showered and I am on my second cup of coffee  
[4.2., 06:53] Dean: Sam came home late. I have to guardian this morning.  
[4.2., 06:53] Dean: Wish me luck. He is showering now

[4.2., 06:53] Castiel: Oh crap  
[4.2., 06:53] Castiel: Good luck.

[4.2., 06:54] Dean: Jack was probably late too depending on his curfew

[4.2., 06:55] Castiel: Very likely

[4.2., 06:55] Dean: I have no clue what to do

[4.2., 06:55] Castiel: Ask him why.

[4.2., 06:55] Dean: Do you think no more dates this month during the week is too harsh?  
[4.2., 06:56] Dean: He was an hour late

[4.2., 06:56] Castiel: Maybe there is an explanation that doesn't require punishment

[4.2., 06:56] Dean: True  
[4.2., 06:56] Dean: But if there is none. What is a fair punishment?  
[4.2., 06:56] Dean: What did Gabe do if you broke his rules?

[4.2., 06:58] Castiel: Turn off the power in my room so i wouldn't read the whole night

[4.2., 06:59] Dean: Ah of course.  
[4.2., 06:59] Dean: Ok. Shower turned off.  
[4.2., 06:59] Dean: Talk to you later

[4.2., 06:59] Castiel: Good luck

Sam walks down the steps slowly and hunches his shoulder when he sees Dean waiting for him.  
"I am sorry Dean."

Dean nods and motions for Sam to take a seat across from him.  
"I trust you buddy. You know I do or I wouldn't have left you in the house. I would like to know why you were late."

Sam looks up. "We left on time to get home, I promise. Then we came to a small accident and stopped to see if we could help and Jack called Donna. We waited till the police got there and gave statements then they sent us home. But it took a while."

"Well shit. That's one of the best reasons to be late I have ever heard of. But you could have messaged me. Matter of fact, you should have."

"I know. The lady was frantic and screaming and I forgot."

"Ok. Well I got to go. More meetings today and work later. Cas and me are going out. Have fun at school today."

"That's it?" Sam asks. "Dad would have grounded me for weeks!"

"I am not him. You had a legit reason. Next time message me, please." Dean ruffles his hair and drops his cup in the sink.  
"If you feel guilty, empty the dishwasher." He says and grabs his stuff.

[4.2., 07:37] Dean: Everything went well. No punishment needed. They were just being good citizens.

[4.2., 07:38] Castiel: Oh good!!!  
[4.2., 07:48] Castiel: What had happened?

[4.2., 07:48] Dean: They stopped to help at a car accident

[4.2., 07:49] Castiel: Why didn't he call to let you know?

[4.2., 07:50] Dean: Frantic lady  
[4.2., 07:50] Dean: Plus Jack had called Donna. Guess they thought she'd let me know

[4.2., 07:51] Castiel: I hadn't known and I'd been at their place

[4.2., 07:54] Dean: Donna just take off? Or she send someone?

[4.2., 07:55] Castiel: She'd been on the phone for a while in another room. Guess she sent someone

[4.2., 07:57] Dean: I have another meeting with my advisor today. Gonna settle on a schedule with classes finally.

[4.2., 08:01] Castiel: Oh cool. Good luck.

[4.2., 08:01] Dean: Thank you. Don't kill the new person. They just want to learn

[4.2., 08:03] Castiel: They're not new new. ... but yeah, I'll try

[4.2., 08:04] Dean: The faster they learn from you the less you have to worry about once you cut out and art

[4.2., 08:09] Castiel: Yeah  
[4.2., 08:09] Castiel: Had you contacted Charlie?

[4.2., 08:14] Dean: No not yet. Yesterday was kind of blurr  
[4.2., 08:14] Dean: Shall I?

[4.2., 08:21] Castiel: Nah, have your meeting.

[4.2., 08:21] Dean: I am sending you her number

[4.2., 08:22] Castiel: I've already got it

[4.2., 08:22] Dean: Then ask her. She likes you

[4.2., 08:23] Castiel: Get out of my head

To Charlie   
[4.2., 08:43] Castiel: Hi Charlie, Castiel here. I wanted to see if you're still up to helping me with homepage stuff?

[4.2., 08:45] Charlie: Hey! Yes! You can pay me in art?

[4.2., 08:48] Castiel: You don't even know if you like my art

[4.2., 08:48] Charlie: I saw your drawing of baby  
[4.2., 08:49] Charlie: If you put half as much care into other subjects I am in

[4.2., 08:49] Castiel: I can show you other stuff?

[4.2., 08:49] Charlie: Yes  
[4.2., 08:52] Charlie: Show me!

Castiel sends one his his bee pictures.

[4.2., 08:54] Charlie: Ohhhhh. That's amazing. Do you do people too?

Naked man from behind in yellow and orange.

[4.2., 08:55] Charlie: Well damn

Dean's ass in lace panties.

[4.2., 08:57] Charlie: That  
[4.2., 08:57] Charlie: Omg  
[4.2., 08:57] Charlie: That's Dean's ass!  
[4.2., 08:58] Charlie: In panties

[4.2., 08:58] Castiel: How would you know that's Dean?

[4.2., 08:58] Charlie: Huh. Interesting. Did he model?  
[4.2., 08:58] Charlie: I've seen his ass more times than I care for. Changing rooms for larping are unisex

[4.2., 08:59] Castiel: Oh?  
[4.2., 09:00] Castiel: Speaking of... I'd really love to talk to you about that too.

[4.2., 09:00] Charlie: Yes

[4.2., 09:00] Castiel: To answer your question he didn't exactly model, I used a photo he sent me.

[4.2., 09:00] Charlie: We can always use more people  
[4.2., 09:01] Charlie: Ohh sexting  
[4.2., 09:01] Charlie: Nice

[4.2., 09:01] Castiel: 🙈

[4.2., 09:01] Charlie: I could send you a picture of me and Dorothy and you could draw us?

[4.2., 09:01] Castiel: Yes, i could  
[4.2., 09:02] Castiel: I don't think I'm supposed to talk about sexting  
[4.2., 09:02] Castiel: Not with Dean's friends.

[4.2., 09:02] Charlie: Nice. I don't think she'd be comfortable posing. But I have pictures too....  
[4.2., 09:03] Charlie: Don't worry about it. I won't tease him

[4.2., 09:03] Castiel: Send me, I'll draw you.  
[4.2., 09:03] Castiel: Wait, do you want drawing or painting?

[4.2., 09:03] Charlie: And sexting isn't that big of a deal. We all do it or have done it

[4.2., 09:04] Castiel: Colored or b/w?

[4.2., 09:04] Charlie: Surprise me. But first, tell me what you want on your page

[4.2., 09:04] Castiel: I have no idea what is supposed to be on there.

[4.2., 09:06] Charlie: A gallery of your works so far.   
Maybe a short intro to you  
Prices  
Order form

[4.2., 09:07] Castiel: I don't know how to price!!! It's always been a hobby, not something to make a living.  
[4.2., 09:08] Castiel: If I go by standard pricing techniques, it seems like I'm scamming people

[4.2., 09:08] Charlie: No. You are good.  
[4.2., 09:08] Charlie: Add some privacy fee to erotic drawings  
[4.2., 09:09] Charlie: Estimate how long something takes you and pay a hourly wage  
[4.2., 09:09] Charlie: More for more people in the pic.  
[4.2., 09:09] Charlie: If used for advertising more for letting them use it

[4.2., 09:09] Castiel: Hmmm

[4.2., 09:10] Charlie: Maybe throw some prints on there of stuff you already have finished for a set price and then offer customs

[4.2., 09:11] Castiel: Okay...  
[4.2., 09:11] Castiel: That sounds good

[4.2., 09:14] Charlie: Good  
[4.2., 09:14] Charlie: When could you meet?  
[4.2., 09:15] Charlie: I can show you what I come up with and you can veto

[4.2., 09:17] Castiel: Uh. Difficult. Unless Dean doesn't mind.... I'm booked tonight and weekend is Dean time, but I'm sure he'd be okay with it. He told me to contact you.

[4.2., 09:24] Charlie: Hmmmm double date on the weekend? Dorothy and Dean can finally get over their thing while we check it over?

[4.2., 09:27] Castiel: I'll ask Dean. When and where?

[4.2., 09:32] Charlie: Hmmm. Yours? Saturday afternoon? We got a dnd thing later that day so we don't crowd you guys.

[4.2., 09:33] Castiel: Sure.  
[4.2., 09:34] Castiel: Any time after 10 is okay for me, but I'll ask Dean too.

[4.2., 09:35] Charlie: Ewwww. Not before noon sweety

[4.2., 09:47] Castiel: Don't blame me if things get rushed because you need to leave 😉

[4.2., 09:49] Charlie: I am good at what I do. If we show up at noon we can be done by 4

[4.2., 09:49] Castiel: If you say so.

[4.2., 09:49] Charlie: I know so

To Dean   
[4.2., 09:49] Castiel: Still at your meeting?  
[4.2., 09:50] Castiel: Anyway, we have a date on Saturday.  
[4.2., 10:11] Castiel: I miss you.

[4.2., 10:11] Dean: I am out  
[4.2., 10:12] Dean: I miss you too

[4.2., 10:12] Dean: Can't wait for tonight  
[4.2., 10:12] Dean: What date?

[4.2., 10:12] Castiel: Double date with Charlie and Dorothy.  
[4.2., 10:12] Castiel: Oh.

[4.2., 10:13] Dean: Cool where are we going?

[4.2., 10:13] Castiel: We're a double CD pack. How am I only noticing that now?

[4.2., 10:13] Dean: What?

[4.2., 10:14] Castiel: We're staying at my place. The Ds can do whatever they want while the Cs work...  
[4.2., 10:14] Castiel: CD? that stuff before streaming and mp3?

[4.2., 10:14] Dean: Aha ok. I get you  
[4.2., 10:14] Dean: Shut up. I was confused

[4.2., 10:16] Castiel: 😘

[4.2., 10:16] Dean: You guys gonna work on the website?

[4.2., 10:16] Castiel: Yes

[4.2., 10:16] Dean: Benny wants to order art

[4.2., 10:16] Castiel: Oh?

[4.2., 10:17] Dean: Yeah he asked me when he can do that. Told him I'll let him know

[4.2., 10:17] Castiel: He doesn't know what I do. He'll have to wait for Charlie's homepage

[4.2., 10:18] Dean: He saw baby  
[4.2., 10:18] Dean: He wants his classics drawn

[4.2., 10:18] Castiel: Oh. Baby was my first car though.

[4.2., 10:20] Dean: And you nailed it

[4.2., 10:21] Castiel: Because it had to be perfect for my perfect boyfriend

[4.2., 10:22] Dean: 😳😚  
[4.2., 10:22] Dean: I am not perfect

[4.2., 10:24] Castiel: Yes. For me you are.

[4.2., 10:42] Dean: I am sorry. I have no idea how to answer that

[4.2., 10:44] Castiel: That's alright. You don't have to.

[4.2., 10:46] Dean: I adore you

[4.2., 10:58] Castiel: I adore you too  
[4.2., 11:04] Castiel: I showed Charlie the drawing

[4.2., 11:06] Dean: Which one?

[4.2., 11:06] Castiel: Of your lacey ass

[4.2., 11:07] Dean: Ohhhh  
[4.2., 11:07] Dean: What she say

[4.2., 11:07] Castiel: She knew it was yours...  
[4.2., 11:07] Castiel: She asked if you modeled

[4.2., 11:11] Dean: Lol  
[4.2., 11:11] Dean: She's seen my ass so many times  
[4.2., 11:11] Dean: I am not surprised

[4.2., 11:18] Castiel: I am  
[4.2., 11:19] Castiel: I'm not sure I want to try larping if it involves others ogling my ass.

[4.2., 11:19] Dean: I can shield you  
[4.2., 11:19] Dean: 🤣😉  
[4.2., 11:20] Dean: Or you put on the costume undergarments at home

[4.2., 11:20] Castiel: Hmmm  
[4.2., 11:50] Castiel: Is it tonight yet?  
[4.2., 11:50] Castiel: When will you pick me up?

[4.2., 11:51] Dean: 5.30 OK?  
[4.2., 11:54] Dean: But it would mean the end of adulting sooner

[4.2., 11:55] Castiel: No stopping by the shop then, but okay.  
[4.2., 11:55] Castiel: Hmm, true  
[4.2., 11:55] Castiel: And more time for real kisses we don't get scolded for by Rufus

[4.2., 12:07] Dean: Yes  
[4.2., 12:07] Dean: Maybe we should stay home  
[4.2., 12:07] Dean: For kisses

[4.2., 12:16] Castiel: But i want Tiramisu

[4.2., 12:21] Dean: I can pick it up?

[4.2., 12:26] Castiel: You were going to share your secret

[4.2., 12:29] Dean: Fine. But kisses please

[4.2., 12:29] Castiel: Yes  
[4.2., 12:35] Castiel: Lots of them

[4.2., 13:39] Dean: I am finally done with school for today. No more meetings.  
[4.2., 13:39] Dean: Fuck one more meeting and I eat the desk

[4.2., 13:41] Castiel: Why do you have to have so many meetings?

[4.2., 13:41] Dean: Cause everybody wants to have an opinion on my academic Career

[4.2., 13:42] Castiel: 😤

[4.2., 13:42] Dean: Teachers, advisors the fucking dean

[4.2., 13:43] Castiel: Ewww

[4.2., 13:44] Dean: But I think I am done now. One more time with my advisor on Friday and then I am free.

[4.2., 13:45] Castiel: Nice  
[4.2., 13:54] Castiel: I'll sign my new contract tomorrow

[4.2., 13:59] Dean: Nice

[4.2., 14:02] Castiel: I'm pretty nervous and excited about all this…

[4.2., 14:03] Dean: I am excited for you too

[4.2., 14:06] Castiel: Thank you.  
[4.2., 14:06] Castiel: I can be your dog sitter now…

[4.2., 14:22] Dean: No. You are supposed to be an artist

[4.2., 14:24] Castiel: But she can stay with me and I can take breaks to walk her

[4.2., 14:25] Dean: Hmmm  
[4.2., 14:25] Dean: We talk about it tonight.

Dean is busy running around. He called out of the shop today so he could go and buy art supplies for Castiel as well as looking into beginner crafting hobbies for himself so they can share his new space. He is wandering through the craft store and picks up a stand for canvas as well as the canvas in different sizes. He grabs watercolor pencils and some oil paints with matching brushes. On his way out he stops at the fiber craft section and picks up a beginner cross stitch set with little bees and flowers on it.

[4.2., 14:47] Castiel: I can't wait til I'm on reduced hours…

[4.2., 16:20] Dean: Hey. Sorry. I got busy suddenly.  
[4.2., 16:20] Dean: I am about to hop into the shower and then come.and get you

[4.2., 16:45] Castiel: I'm home now and getting in the shower

[4.2., 17:17] Dean: I am in front of your house  
[4.2., 17:17] Dean: Now I am in your entryway  
[4.2., 17:18] Dean: Lucy is happy to see me  
[4.2., 17:18] Dean: I can still hear the shower

Dean sneaks up the stairs to the master bathroom.  
He slowly opens the door to the bedroom and walks inside. The door to the bathroom is not closed all the way and he can hear castiel in the shower.   
On one hand he would like to sneak up on him but on the other he is not sure how Cas would react. He decides to grab a towel and wait for him.

[4.2., 17:21] Dean: I am in your bedroom. I'd join you but I am not sure you wouldn't punch me out.

He can hear the phone going off on the bathroom counter.  
Cas turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He grabs his towel and his phone and walks straight into the bedroom.

"Hi!"

"Uh... uh.... hi!" Cas stammers.

Dean takes the small towel Cas has in his hands and wraps him in the large one he had picked up. "I thought about joining you..."

"Oh. Um, I could have hurt you if you had..."

"Yeah. I figured. My self preservation made me stay in here." Dean chuckles. "I might like some pain but I guarantee you a punch to the face is not on the list. I am sorry if I scared you."

"I'll live. If you kiss me."

"You are naked."

"I have a towel?"

Dean pulls him closer by said towel and gently kisses him. "You are very naked under this towel. So if we are gonna go for dinner... I am gonna wait downstairs."

"No, hang on." Castiel takes the pile of clothes he put on the bed and returns to the bathroom to dress in there.  
Dean stares after him and adjusts himself.

Cas comes out again soon after. "Okay, ready."

"Hey there. Sorry... I've been feeling frisky all day... and you naked. " Dean wimpers.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Why are you apologizing? It's me that's the hormonal one."

"Because I was naked."

"You showered."

Cas shrugs. "Shall we?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They go downstairs and Cas puts dinner out for Lucifer, then they go to Dean's car. Dean looks way more relaxed, able to use his own car instead of Castiel’s.

"They have a table ready for us and tiramisu will be ready as well."

"Oooooooooh, nice. Should i keep my eyes closed since it's your secret place?"

Dean laughs and tells Castiel that it's fine and he can keep them open.  
The drive takes them into an older part of town. Dean parks on the street under a light and leads him into the unassuming door. Cas goes with him, looking around.

They are led to a small table in the back away from the busy to go counter. It's the only table with a vase and a rose on it.

Cas looks at Dean confused.

Dean shrugs his shoulders. " I told them it's a date with my boyfriend. I had nothing to do with this. "

Cas smiles happily. "This is cosy."

The waiter comes over and hands them a menu. "I have set tiramisu aside for you." He says with a heavy accent to Dean and winks.

"Thank you very much." Cas smiles. "It is the best Tiramisu I've ever had."

"I will give the compliment. " the man smiles. He takes their order and disappears back into the kitchen.

"He is the main cook. Looks like tonight he is the waiter as well." Dean points out.

"Oh, okay. Do they actually do in house, this looks like they only did that for you."

Dean looks embarrassed. "The owner owns a really old car and I helped him find parts and put them in for him."

"Ooooh!"

"He said he owed me one and this is me cashing in."

"You're amazing , Dean."

"No. You wanted to go out and this is perfect."

"Yes it is. Like you."

Dean blushes. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone so I guess you are the special one."

"I adore you so much." Cas smiles.

"I adore you too."

The cook comes back and puts their mismatched plates down. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Cas nods at him.

"So, what do you wanna know about first?" Dean asks before digging into his plate.

"Seriously? Garth is Benny's mysterious boyfriend?"

"Yes. I am still in shock. I didn't even know he was into guys, let alone Benny or the whole poly thing."

"That is so... surprising."

"They are disgustingly happy though. That's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"So, how do you know about the certain circles they frequent?"

"Well, I don't know those personally. I just know they exist."

"Huh."

"You don't really take me for being into something like that, do you?"

"Not really. I was just surprised." Dean laughs. "Broke their hearts when we both said no to joining them. But that reminds me. Benny won't hit on you anymore."

"Yeah right."

"No. We have a deal. Him and me. He stops hitting on us and I stop calling him lovemuffin."

"Oh."

"Probably helped that I told him he makes you uncomfortable. He did not look happy with that."

"Oh no!"

"If it makes you uncomfortable he shouldn't do it. I told him that you don't appreciate being sexualized."

"Yeah... especially not by someone who knows I'm taken."

"So that should stop, if he keeps going call him lovemuffin."

"That feels weird, but I'll keep it in mind."

Dean smiles. They finish their food and he takes the plates to the kitchen door. He knocks and hands them to the same guy. 

He comes back and hands Dean the dessert and one spoon. "For date you only need one." He says and sends Dean back.

Cas waits for Dean to return.

He puts the dish on the table. "I got one spoon. Apparently that is all we need for date night. Or so I've been told."

Cas grins. "I think I like them."

"Me too. Open up." Dean feeds him a spoon full.  
Cas opens his mouth and eats the spoonful Dean feeds him.

"Still as good as last time?"

"Yes!" Cas nods.

Dean feeds himself a spoon. "Hmmm. It's a good thing this is a rare treat. I'd become squishy if I had that too many times a week."

"My pillow would be softer."

"Are you complaining ?"

"No! Just stating a fact."

"Well if you don't like me as a pillow you can always be mine."

"You're the most comfortable pillow."

"Hmmm."

"But I can be your pillow too."

"Ok."

Cas takes the spoon from Dean and feeds him in return.

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome. So. Benny's a bottom... what tip did he have to help you?"

Dean chokes on the Tiramisu in his mouth.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah... one sec." Dean wheezes. He takes a drink of his water. "I didn't expect that question."

"I'm sorry. I was under the assumption you wanted to tell me tonight"

"Yeah... just not in public."

"Oh. Sorry." Cas ducks his head.

"It's... it's bedroom advice. I don't really want to discuss that stuff in a restaurant." Dean chuckles.

"Alright. Okay." Cas feeds Dean more of their dessert.

"You want to finish the rest?"

Cas bites his lips and nods.  
Dean takes the spoon from him and feeds him the last bits in the bowl. He looks into it sadly. "All gone."

Cas eats them with tiny moans escaping his throat

"We should go home." Dean shudders. "Your bedroom sounds and bedroom questions should stay private."

"Okay, let's go home."

Dean pays for the meal and tips them generously for allowing them to have a dine in dinner. He opens the door for Castiel.  
Cas says goodbye to the cook and then goes outside.

Dean unlocks the car and opens the passenger side door. "Mr. Novak? Please."Castiel chuckles and gets into the car.

Dean closes his door, walks to the driver side and gets in. "Home?"

"Yeah." Cas nods.

They drive with music playing in the background and Dean grabs Cas hand and the traffic lights.  
Cas squeezes his hand each time.  
Dean parks at the street in front of Castiel's house.

"Would you like some coffee?" Cas smirks.

Dean snorts. "Yes please."

Cas gets out of the car and unlocks the front door. Dean follows him.

"So, should i really start the machine?"

Dean walks up to Cas and grabs him gently. "Please don't."

Cas smiles and kisses Dean.  
Dean moans into the kiss and pulls Cas closer. Cas holds Dean close.

"Shit... babe. It's late, we can't. "

"But Dean..." Cas whines.

"I know... tomorrow. We got all night tomorrow."

"Will you at least tell me about last night? You promised."

Dean takes a deep breath to steady himself. "Benny suggested, if I bottom and, as usual, come first, you should keep going. I have heard rumors of multiple orgasms and fuck I'd love to see if we can make that happen one day." He speaks fast and keeps kissing Castiel's face and neck.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. We can do that."

"Really?" Dean squeaks.

"Of course."

Dean pulls Cas to the couch and pushes him onto it. He climbs into Cas lap and kisses him deep and dirty.

Cas' eyes are wide and he doesn't kiss back in surprise.

Dean pulls back. "I'm sorry." He puts his forehead on Castiel's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I thought we couldn't kiss."

"We shouldn't. But I really want to. I am sorry I got pushy."

"No! Not pushy!!!"

"Hm? I literally pushed you onto this couch."

"True." Cas chuckles.

"I... I should go home. Jerking off with Sam in the house feels weird so I haven't really been able to... to finish anything."

Cas hangs his head. "I'm so sorry Dean! I'd.. I wish we could finish this. I wish you could stay."

"Tomorrow. If you aren't up for anything it's fine I might have to jerk off in your shower. I'm always scared he'll need something or come knocking."

"In that case it'd be just as bad if I stayed at yours."

Dean chuckles. "Yeah... I am just.. I just need to get used to him. Puberty didn't stop me from doing it with anyone in the house. It's just weird after having been alone."

"I understand."

"Sorry for jumping you. This is precisely why I jerk off. To avoid this. "

"If you'd stay, I'd have loved to go through with it, but I know you're leaving. I'm not angry you jumped me per se, I'm just... disappointed, I guess."

"Disappointed that I jumped you?"

"Sounds weird. No, disappointed you didn't listen to yourself..."

"Because I said we can't and then gave you mixed signals?"

"Yes! That's it. Mixed signals." Cas agrees.

"I am sorry". He presses a chaste kiss to Cas lips and gets up from his lap. "I am gonna drive home, take a cold shower and go to bed."

"I'm sorry too." Cas stands up.

"Why are you sorry? I am under the impression I fucked up."

"I'm sorry I cause you hormonal turmoil without you being able to do something about it."

"You don't cause that. It's not your fault I am a horn dog. Don't feel guilty for my horniness. That's my problem and my responsibility. "

"So, I'm not sexy to you, you're just horny?"

"Oh you are sexy... very sexy. And you turn me on but it's not your fault like in a bad way. I will get horny because of you but that doesn't mean you are at fault. God that's so hard to explain."

"Then don't try and just accept my apology. Please?"

Dean sighs. "Ok. I accept."

"Thank you."

Dean walks to the door. "I message you when I am home?"

"Yes, please."

Dean kisses Cas cheek and heads to his car.  
Castiel watches Dean drive off before he goes back inside. He goes straight to his bedroom and undresses. He lays on top of his blankets, naked, and looks at his ceiling. He fights his urge to touch himself. If Dean can't, he shouldn't either.

[4.2., 22:32] Dean: Im home and in bed

[4.2., 22:33] Castiel: I hope you sleep well

[4.2., 22:33] Dean: I hope so too. I can hear Sam snore

[4.2., 22:33] Castiel: So, are you going to take care of yourself then?

[4.2., 22:34] Dean: No. I tried Tuesday and he got up for water just as I was about to come.  
[4.2., 22:35] Dean: I won't do that again. It's frustrating and not in a sexy way.

[4.2., 22:35] Castiel: Oh  
[4.2., 22:35] Castiel: That sucks

[4.2., 22:35] Dean: We both know I am not quiet either…

[4.2., 22:35] Castiel: True.  
[4.2., 22:37] Castiel: Well, try to get some sleep, Dear

[4.2., 22:37] Dean: I am just gonna bring my cage here and wear it during the week.  
[4.2., 22:37] Dean: You too.  
[4.2., 22:37] Dean: I adore you angel 😇  
[4.2., 22:37] Dean: Sweet dreams

[4.2., 22:37] Castiel: I adore you too, Dear  
[4.2., 22:38] Castiel: 😘

[4.2., 22:38] Dean: Dear... I like that.  
[4.2., 22:38] Dean: 😘

[4.2., 22:38] Castiel: I'm not sure about that yet. It doesn't sound right.

[4.2., 22:39] Dean: Ok.  
[4.2., 22:39] Dean: Good night  
[4.2., 22:39] Dean: 💋


	67. Finally Friday

[5.2., 06:34] Dean: Friday! Good morning!

[5.2., 06:40] Castiel: Good Morning  
[5.2., 06:41] Castiel: Did you sleep well?

[5.2., 06:44] Dean: Eventually Yeah. But everytime Sam moves through the house I wake up.

[5.2., 06:45] Castiel: Oh no!

[5.2., 06:46] Dean: On the bright side, that means he can't smuggle jack in😅

[5.2., 06:47] Castiel: 😆

[5.2., 07:20] Dean: What time do you want me over?

[5.2., 07:23] Castiel: Soon!!!!

[5.2., 07:25] Dean: Lol.  
[5.2., 07:25] Dean: Sam wants to keep Santana this weekend. That ok?

[5.2., 07:26] Castiel: You will have to explain to Lucifer, but okay

[5.2., 07:28] Dean: I'll bring cat treats

[5.2., 07:31] Castiel: Awwwe

[5.2., 07:49] Dean: If I am gonna keep his girlfriend away I'll have to bring bribes for the dark lord. Don't want to get cursed.

[5.2., 07:50] Castiel: 🥰  
[5.2., 07:50] Castiel: He doesn't curse. He scratches

[5.2., 07:51] Dean: Don't want that either. Him and me are on good terms

[5.2., 07:52] Castiel: Yeah. Just don't be surprised if I have scratches you never saw before. It's all him, no other person or so

[5.2., 07:52] Dean: Have you been mean to him!

[5.2., 07:55] Castiel: I might have surprised him last night wandering into the kitchen for water a few times

[5.2., 07:58] Dean: Didn't sleep well?

[5.2., 07:58] Castiel: Nope

[5.2., 07:58] Dean: What had you sleepless?

[5.2., 08:03] Castiel: Hard time falling asleep in first place. Then bad dreams

[5.2., 08:04] Dean: Oh no. I am sorry. What bad dreams

[5.2., 08:05] Castiel: Dreamt about my dad dying, just far from how I remember

[5.2., 08:07] Dean: I am sorry  
[5.2., 08:08] Dean: How are you feeling today? I am usually a mess after one of those  
[5.2., 08:08] Dean: You ok to be at work?

[5.2., 08:08] Castiel: Yeah. I'm okay.

[5.2., 08:11] Dean: Ok good

[5.2., 08:12] Castiel: I know I'll be with you later, that cheers me up the most.

[5.2., 08:12] Dean: ☺️

[5.2., 08:15] Castiel: I've done some "window shopping" in one of those sleepless phases.

[5.2., 08:15] Dean: Oh?

[5.2., 08:16] Castiel: I found a shirt I'm not sure if I should get it for you or for Gabriel. Or both of you.

[5.2., 08:16] Dean: Hmmm. Can I see?

[5.2., 08:17] Castiel: Or just steal the idea and make it one of my first art projects as a professional

Bear pic

[5.2., 08:18] Dean: Omg  
[5.2., 08:18] Dean: This is amazing

[5.2., 08:18] Castiel: It is, right?

[5.2., 08:21] Dean: Yes  
[5.2., 08:21] Dean: Gabe and Donna

[5.2., 08:29] Castiel: I'm so gonna get it for them. I might have fallen in love with that design

[5.2., 09:11] Dean: And don't steal other people's ideas!

[5.2., 09:14] Castiel: But i love the idea so much…

[5.2., 09:14] Dean: Someone else had it first. Come up with your own

[5.2., 09:15] Castiel: Yes, Sir!

[5.2., 09:15] Dean: How would you feel if someone took the drawing of my ass and used it  
[5.2., 09:15] Dean: Don't "yes, sir" me. That feels weird

[5.2., 09:16] Castiel: I didn't say i wanted to use it.  
[5.2., 09:16] Castiel: Alright, Sir.  
[5.2., 09:16] Castiel: Think of it as someone seeing the drawing of your ass and deciding to draw their own boyfriend's ass.

[5.2., 09:18] Dean: You can draw that but morally you shouldn't sell it. Don't call me sir please. That's yours.

[5.2., 09:22] Castiel: Okay, boss

[5.2., 09:24] Dean: Babe....  
[5.2., 09:24] Dean: You are feisty today

[5.2., 09:42] Dean: Babe?

[5.2., 09:42] Castiel: Yes?

[5.2., 09:43] Dean: I didn't mean feisty in a bad wat  
[5.2., 09:43] Dean: Way

[5.2., 09:44] Castiel: Oh

[5.2., 09:45] Dean: Oh?

[5.2., 09:46] Castiel: I thought it was a bad feisty

[5.2., 09:46] Dean: No  
[5.2., 09:47] Dean: More like a inquiry as to what's up? Why are you so feisty today.

[5.2., 09:48] Castiel: Just one of those days

[5.2., 09:49] Dean: ? Because of the nightmares?

[5.2., 09:53] Castiel: Partly, and work, and kiss withdrawal

[5.2., 09:56] Dean: I'll kiss you where you want and how long you want tonight

[5.2., 09:56] Castiel: Good. I'll need you to.

[5.2., 09:57] Dean: I will.

[5.2., 09:58] Castiel: I miss you so much.

[5.2., 10:01] Dean: I miss you too. Last night made me miss my empty house a lot  
[5.2., 10:01] Dean: And then I felt guilty

[5.2., 10:02] Castiel: I understand that. But don't feel bad. You're used to you having the whole house to yourself

[5.2., 10:04] Dean: Yeah...  
[5.2., 10:31] Dean: Should I go get groceries for the weekend?

[5.2., 10:33] Castiel: Do you have a big time slot, then yes. Otherwise we can do it together?

[5.2., 10:33] Dean: I am sort of ditching that last class today..... it's gonna be stuff I have been doing for years

[5.2., 10:34] Castiel: Oh, okay, then yeah, do it. More time for kisses

[5.2., 10:34] Dean: What do you want for dinner?

[5.2., 10:35] Castiel: Feta pasta casserole

[5.2., 10:36] Dean: Ok. I can do that

[5.2., 10:38] Castiel: What should we do tomorrow when the girls cone over?

[5.2., 10:38] Dean: Pasta with sauce?  
[5.2., 10:38] Dean: Quick and easy

[5.2., 10:39] Castiel: Alright

[5.2., 10:40] Dean: Sweet. How long you got today? Now with the reduced hours I am not sure

[5.2., 10:42] Castiel: They aren't reduced yet

[5.2., 10:42] Dean: Damn

[5.2., 10:42] Castiel: My first day on reduced hours is the 15th.

[5.2., 10:42] Dean: That's right  
[5.2., 10:42] Dean: Wishful thinking

[5.2., 10:42] Castiel: Sorry, Bunny

[5.2., 10:43] Dean: No

[5.2., 10:43] Castiel: Oh, no, forget that one. That's horrible

[5.2., 10:48] Dean: Thank you

[5.2., 10:53] Castiel: I think you're having a real mean advantage over me

[5.2., 10:54] Dean: Why?

[5.2., 10:54] Castiel: Because I'm named after an Angel.

[5.2., 10:55] Dean: I like sweet boy  
[5.2., 10:55] Dean: Little devil?  
[5.2., 10:55] Dean: Babe  
[5.2., 10:55] Dean: Honey

[5.2., 10:56] Castiel: You say Babe and Honey too. Little devil is my cat.

[5.2., 10:59] Dean: That leaves you with sweet boy

[5.2., 11:00] Castiel: Cuddle pie?

[5.2., 11:00] Dean: But that be only between me and you. Maybe Benny and Garth because I told them I like subing  
[5.2., 11:00] Dean: I don't like it.... to close to lovemuffin

[5.2., 11:03] Castiel: 😕

[5.2., 11:04] Dean: What's that face for? Cause they know?

[5.2., 11:06] Castiel: No, cause i thought cuddle pie was fitting

[5.2., 12:15] Dean: I am out  
[5.2., 12:15] Dean: Freedom  
[5.2., 12:15] Dean: I am off shopping

[5.2., 12:16] Castiel: You gonna be working at the shop today?

[5.2., 12:16] Dean: Maybe later. No cars in surprisingly and you've done so much paperwork that I don't need to

[5.2., 12:17] Castiel: Oh

[5.2., 12:18] Dean: I am on call if something comes up. Like in the shop. Not the truck

[5.2., 12:21] Castiel: I see.

[5.2., 13:58] Dean: Fuck  
[5.2., 13:58] Dean: Guess who got called in

[5.2., 13:59] Castiel: Oh crap.  
[5.2., 13:59] Castiel: For how long?

[5.2., 13:59] Dean: Till I am done  
[5.2., 14:00] Dean: 😭

[5.2., 14:00] Castiel: Did you finish the shopping? Is there perishables?

[5.2., 14:00] Dean: I dropped off groceries in your house  
[5.2., 14:00] Dean: Put stuff away too

[5.2., 14:00] Castiel: Okay, so that's safe.

[5.2., 14:00] Dean: I WAS ON MY WAY TO A SHOWER WITH ALONE TIME😭😭😭

[5.2., 14:01] Castiel: Noooooooo!!!!!  
[5.2., 14:01] Castiel: Oh man!  
[5.2., 14:01] Castiel: What have you done that the universe hates you so much?

[5.2., 14:02] Dean: I don't know. Orgasm denial is nice and all but this is just fucked up now

[5.2., 14:02] Castiel: Yes, it is.  
[5.2., 14:03] Castiel: Unsolicited orgasm denial is unhealthy...  
[5.2., 14:03] Castiel: My poor cookie

[5.2., 14:07] Dean: Cookie....  
[5.2., 14:08] Dean: Hmmmm  
[5.2., 14:08] Dean: Not bad

[5.2., 14:08] Castiel: ☺️

[5.2., 14:09] Dean: What time are you home?

[5.2., 14:10] Castiel: Around 4 - 4.30ish

[5.2., 14:10] Dean: Fuck.

[5.2., 14:10] Castiel: Or i can come to the shop

[5.2., 14:10] Dean: I might be home after you  
[5.2., 14:11] Dean: Would you mind starting in dinner?

[5.2., 14:11] Castiel: No, i can do that  
[5.2., 14:11] Castiel: I'll make dinner.

[5.2., 14:11] Dean: Thank you  
[5.2., 14:11] Dean: 😘

[5.2., 14:12] Castiel: Sure thing. 😘

[5.2., 14:13] Dean: Let me get to work on this bullshit. I see you later

[5.2., 14:13] Castiel: See you later

[5.2., 16:13] Dean: I am on my way.

[5.2., 16:15] Castiel: Already?  
[5.2., 16:15] Castiel: Yay!

[5.2., 16:17] Dean: Yes. Thankfully. I was sure I'd be stuck till 6 but Garth was on truck duty and instead of parking somewhere cosy and waiting, he came in with the phone and helped.

[5.2., 16:17] Castiel: Oh. Okay.

[5.2., 16:18] Dean: He's a good dude

[5.2., 16:18] Castiel: Dinner isn't ready yet

[5.2., 16:19] Dean: It's ok. I am so freaking dirty. I didn't even clean up in the shop. I threw a blanket over the seat and am driving to you. Texting at trafficlights only

[5.2., 16:20] Castiel: Can't wait to see you. You may kiss me being all dirty, i don't mind

[5.2., 16:20] Dean: Yay

Dean parks his car and takes the blanket inside with him for the washer.  
"Honey I am home." He yells into the house and hears Cas cooking in the kitchen.  
"Hey you!!!" Cas calls out.

"You sure about dirty kisses? Cause I mean it when I say dirty. I haven't been this filthy in years."  
Dean says as he walks into the kitchen.

"I've changed out of work clothes, it's fine."

Dean smiles at castiel and grabs his apron to pull him closer and kiss him deeply.

Cas kisses back hungrily.

Dean moans into the kiss. "Any chance you can join me in the shower?"

Cas eyes the oven. "Well, it'll delay dinner..."

"Ok. I'll go alone. Just washing. I'll be quick."

"Okay."

Dean presses one more filthy kiss to Cas and then sprints of to the shower.  
Cas smiles happily and goes back to his cooking.

Setting the shower to cold but warm enough to actually clean him, Dean steps out of his clothes and into the tub. He scrups himself clean as quick as possible. The temperature keeps his dick down enough that he can step into his panties with little to no rearranging. He throws on sweatpants and a t-shirt and is back down with Castiel in under 10 minutes.

"You really were quick, cookie. I was just about to set the table."

"Let me." He grabs the plates from him. "I am not 100% on cookie yet... it's growing on me tough."

"You never asked me about Angel." Cas pokes his tongue.

"I did. In the beginning when all I was allowed was Castiel. Want me to scroll all the way back through our messages and show you?"

Cas laughs. "No, it's okay, i believe you."

"Good. You had veto rights. You hated baby if I remember correctly and sweety? I know Cas was the first step and I was very happy over that."

"I do remember the Cas part."

They sit down to eat together. "I would like to not get dressed into outside clothes until Sunday night please. " Dean says.

"Your choice how you present yourself to Charlie and Dorothy. Or should I cancel?"

"No. They'll be fine with me in sweats. "

"Good."

"So are there any other plans besides kisses tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind getting naked. Maybe a bath. Mutual orgasms? "

"A bath? You just came out of the shower." Cas wonders.

"A cold one. Means I am clean and we could just relax in some hot water together."

"Oooh. Orgasm sounds brilliant."

"I am so happy to hear you say this. "

Cas blushes deeply. "Been waiting for that for hours..."

"Oh?"  
[5.2., 17:44] Dean: What do you mean?"  
[5.2., 17:47] Castiel: "You have no idea how much I wanted last night's kiss to last."

"You have been horny since last night? You've got your house to yourself. Why didn't you ... you know... take care of it?"

"It didn't seem fair."

"Fair?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to do it while knowing you couldn't."

"Awwwwe. That's kinda cute. Fuck and very hot."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Go? Nowhere. I want to stay in and make out and more."

"I'd rather not come in the kitchen..."

"Hmmmm. What do you want to do? I'd rather not mess up the couch cover."

"Bed, like boring people then?"

"We're not boring."

"So, not the bed?"

"The bedroom is not boring. Some of the most interesting things happen there."

Cas grins and gets up. He puts the leftovers in a tupper and then the fridge.

Dean sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around him. "I can't wait to show you how not boring the bedroom is." He whispers in Cas ear and nips it.

"Oh, that sounds promising."

"I'll try my best." 

"May i move to put the dirty stuff in the dishwasher before we make more dirty stuff?"

Dean whines. "I'll help."

Together they fill the dishwasher and Cas turns it on. Dean drags him to the bedroom and closes the door behind them so Lucifer doesn't come strolling in. He walks up to Castiel and plays with the hem of his shirt. "Can I take this off?"

"You have to." Cas rasps and undoes the drawstring on his sweatpants.

"I have to?" Dean asks and slowly drags the shirt up and over Castiel's head.

"Yes, I wanna be naked with you as much as possible this weekend."

Dean grins and pulls on Cas waistband.  
Cas takes hold of the hemline of Dean’s shirt and Dean raises his arms.  
Cas pulls the shirt up and over Dean's head. He wraps his arms around Cas as soon as his head is free and kisses him. He lets his hands roam across Cas back and pushes one hand into the back of Cas pants.  
Cas moves closer and runs his hands over Dean's back.

"God this is so hard. One hand I wanna come so badly... on the other I want to take my time and worship you." Dean says lowly and kisses Castiel.

"Well, come and then you have all the time to worship me?"

"Hmmm." Dean hums and drags Castiel to the bed. He sits down and pulls Cas into his lap.

"Dean!!!" Cas whines "off with those sweats, please. I want skin."

Dean chuckles and lays back. He wiggles his pants down to his knees without dislodging Cas from his lap and kicks them off.

"Much better. And such pretty prettites."

"Take your pants of too please."

Cas takes them off and leans down to kiss Dean.

"Can... can you .. like the other night? Make me come? Please?"

"The night I ... uh ... blocked out?"

"The night you took over everything."  
He pushes the hair out of Cas face. "If you want. "

"I can do that."  
Dean moves from under Castiel, further onto the bed and spreads his legs.  
Cas moves between his legs and kisses him dirty.  
Dean moans loudly and thrusts his hips up into Castiel's, feeling the heat from his cock on his own through their underwear.  
Cas moans and rubs against Dean.

"Yes!" Dean grabs onto Castiel's arms and wraps one leg around his waist.  
"Ah fuck! Cas. You're so hard. "

Cas rubs harder. "Yes. All your fault. " he growls and Dean whines.  
Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair.

"This is pathetic. I am so close already. Fuck!"

Cas smiles. "Be a good boy and keep it in your pants." Cas husks and rubs their groins together faster.

"I'm... oh fuck." Dean whines and curls in on himself as much as he can with Cas in top of him. He rests his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Right there. Babe! Fuck!"

"Put your feet down." Cas moans and puts his hand under Dean's thigh to pull his leg up.

Dean does as he's told and let's himself fall back flat onto the bed. He grabs the sheet to his left and right and moans."I am gonna come. Cas!"

Cas keeps moving his hips purposefully.  
Deans body locks up and his back arches off the bed as his orgasm hits him. His panties are soaking wet.

Cas smiles at him. "Good boy, all kept in your panties." Cas places soft kisses on Dean's face.

Dean shudders. "You told me to."

"Yes, I did. And you listened. So proud of you."

Dean blushes and hides his face from Castiel. "What about you?"

"I was promised worshipping."

"Let me get the feeling in my legs back. And take off the wet panties."

"Yes." Cas agrees.

Dean rearranges their limbs so he can peel the panties off and wrinkles his face at the wetness. He throws them to the floor and rolls him and Castiel over so he is on top. "Hi." He whispers and then leans in to kiss Castiel.

"Hi." Castiel beams at him.

Dean smiles into the kiss and moves his hand to stroke over Castiel's chest. "You waxed again. You are all smooth."

"Yes, I did."

"I'll miss your chest hair." He mumbles and kisses his way down to Cas collarbone and nibbles there before he moves on to the chest. He licks and kisses across the pecs and takes one nipple carefully between his teeth.

"You'd rather I grow it out?"

"I like your chest hair. But I like you comfortable more."

Dean smiles and kisses across to give the same treatment to the other nipple.  
Cas moans deeply.

"I really like how sensitive your nipples are." He mumbles and rolls them between his fingers

Cas whines and moves below him. Dean leaves his fingers at the nipples, but kisses his way down across the stomach. He sucks a small bruise into the soft skin right by Cas hip bone.

"Oh Dean, that feels so good."

"You like getting marked?"

"Yes. I like being yours."

"Good to know." Dean growls and leaves another mark right on the public bone.

Cas whimpers. "Dean!"

"Yes?" Dean grins and sucks another mark into the inside of Castiel's thigh.

"You're so very good."

"I promised worshiping. I keep my promises."

"Yes, you do."

Dean keeps kissing Castiel's body and leaving small marks all over his legs and hips. He is especially proud of the one that rests right underneath the legband of Castiel's panties. He knows Cas will feel that one every time he moves.

"Dean, i want... I want you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to fuck you. Or for you to blow me."

"Fuck me? Please."  
Dean rummages through his nightstand and brings out the lube. "I don't have condoms in here."  
"Please tell me they are on your side?"

"What? There must be, yes."

Dean is on all four looking into Castiel's nightstand.

"They gotta be there."

"Ha. I found one!" Dean triumphs.

"It does look like there aren't any more in here."

"When did we have so much sex? I'm so going to have to leave the house tomorrow after all." Cas sighs

"You plan on fucking all weekend?"

"We should at least be prepared?"

"Yeah you should." Dean says and wiggles his ass.

"Nice."

"How do you want me, angel?"

"Prepared. Let me see you do it."

"You... you want to watch me?"  
Dean, still on all four, drops his front and rests his weight on his shoulders, his head to the side and ass up in the air facing Castiel.  
He takes the lube and squeezes some out with one hand then he reaches behind himself and rubs circles onto his entrance.

Cas watches him closely.

Dean pushes one finger in and moans. "Your fingers would feel so much better."

"Move closer and I'll help you."  
Dean shuffles backwards awkwardly and Cas runs a hand over Dean's perfect ass.   
Dean fucks the finger in his ass in and out slowly.

"Dammit, what a sight. Hand me the lube, Dean."

Dean moves the hand holding his ass and grabs the lube, handing it over.

"You should see yourself, see how sexy you look."

"I think I look very desperate right now." Dean whines.

Cas smiles and puts some lube on his fingers and runs a finger through Dean's crack.

"Yes. Please." Dean moans and hollows his back more.

"Can you take another yet?"

Dean nods and Cas slowly slips his finger in besides Dean's. 

"Fuck! Me!"

"Dean, preparation. Should I show you the slide show again?"

Dean laughs." No. Just hurry up please. "

Cas grins and crooks his finger to find Dean's prostate.

"Oh god yes!"

Cas massages him gently while Dean rocks on his knees and fucks back onto the fingers. He moves his hand and adds his ringfinger, hissing through the stretch.  
Cas thrusts his finger. He sits up and leans forward to place a kiss on Dean's ass

"I am ready. Please. I am ready." Dean begs. His cock hard and dripping precum.

"Ride me, good boy."

Dean removes his own fingers and hands Cas the condom. He takes off his panties and sighs relieved as his hard cock comes free.

"Can you sort of sit against the headboard? I have this idea."

"Okay." Cas moves back until he hits the headboard.

Dean crawls over him and sucks on Castiels covered cock before he settles into his lap.

"Oh Dean. Hi."

"Hi." Dean reaches behind himself and holds Cas cock steady. He sinks slowly onto it and moans loudly. "Fuck you are so big."

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yes. You are just really big. Take the compliment. "Dean whines and rocks his hips.

Cas grins at him. He puts his hands loosely on Dean's waist.  
Dean holds on to the headboard with one hand and uses the other one to cares Castiel. He lifts his hips slowly and sinks back down with a moan.  
He adds his second hand to the headboard for leverage and rides Castiel hard.

"Oh shit. Dean. Yes."

"Fuck right there. Don't move." Deans cock between them is leaving a wet trail on both their bodies. "I am gonna come again. Touch me. Fuck please touch me."

Cas touches Dean with one hand while the other is busy with Dean's nipples.

Sweat is running down Dean's face. He can feel the coil of heat in his body ready to snap.

"Harder. Babe. Harder!"

Cas strokes Dean with a firm hand.

Dean whines through his orgasm, splattering his come across castiels stomach and chest. He can feel his ass contracting, massaging Cas cock and pressing him rhythmically against his prostate.

"Oh God, yes." Cas keeps stroking Dean as his head falls back and he breathes harder. "Dean. Oh my Dean." He bucks and writhes.

Dean tries to keep up his motions but his legs are weakened and all he can do is rock back and forward.

"So close Dean." Cas whines.

Dean stops moving. His legs are shaking. "I can't. My legs." He carefully climbs off Cas and lays down next to him on his stomache. " Fuck me. Come inside me."

Cas moves quickly over Dean and is back inside him in no time. He thrusts hard and bites Dean's neck.

Dean whines at the feeling. "Oh god. Fuck! Yes. Come on. Fuck me. Make yourself come."  
He pushes his ass up into Castiels hips and moans. "You feel amazing."

Cas thrusts harder. "So close. So very close. Oh God Dea-" Cas grabs Dean's hand and squeezes as he comes.

Dean moans. "Yes! So good. Babe!" He ruts into the mattress just because it feels good and squeezes his ass muscles to milk everything out of Castiel.  
"I.. I think if you keep going. " Dean moans. "I can feel it. I feel like I'm." He keeps moving his hips " stay right there."

Cas doesn't move except for his teeth that claim Dean's neck.

Dean shudders. "Fuck. It's ... it's right there. I can't. " He whines frustrated.  
He stops moving his hips and gives up.

"Yes, you can." Cas husks low, gravily

Dean shakes his head.

Cas bites and sucks the spot on Dean's shoulder, his hand roaming along his side

"Its... it's too much but not enough." Dean whines. "It feels like I could come again. Its so sensitive. But I can't get there."

"Okay." Cas nods.

"Maybe next time." Dean say and pulls Cas arms close to him. "You feel nice. On top of me and inside me."

"Yeah. I like it too."

"I can feel you go soft." Dean whines.

"I'm sorry." Cas sighs.

"I am ... we should get tested. So you can stay inside me and don't have to pull out to rescue the condom."

"I'd like that. I'd like to go get tested together, as partners."  
Cas pulls out and throws the condom into the waste basket by the bed. Dean rolls over with a groan and kicks of the soiled top sheet.  
"Get up, Dean."

"Whyyyy?"Dean whines.

"Shower and fresh sheets."

"I can barely feel my legs and you are gonna make me shower?"

Cas shrugs and leaves for the bathroom.

"Caaaaas. Noooo. Cuddles. " Dean calls after him.

Cas closes the door behind him. He cleans himself up and Dean can soon hear flushing. He rolls out of bed carefully. He realizes more stretching should have happened as his ass is really sore. He carefully gets up and gingerly walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Cas? Can we shower together?"

Cas opens the door, wash cloth in his hand. "I've already cleaned up, I was just about to do you."

"You mean I didn't have to get up?"

"You weren't going to for all I knew."

"I thought you are showering without me."

"I had to pee."

Dean snorts and takes the washcloth from Cas. He cleans himself up quickly and tosses it into the laundry bin.

"Sorry you got up."

"I think I should have let more prep happen. I am really sore now. Snuggle me?"

"Yes, I will. And I will show you your slide show again if I have to."

"I really wanted you." Dean mumbles and crawls back into bed, under the blanket

"I wanted you too." Cas crawls behind him and wraps his arms around Dean.

"And it felt good. The stretch. I'll deal with it tomorrow but it was worth it." Dean snuggles back into Cas.   
"Good night Angel. I adore you."

"Good night, Cookie, I adore you too."


	68. Go, Angel Go!

Dean wakes up first and stretches with a groan. His legs are as sore as his behind and he smiles.

"Good morning." Cas mumbles feeling Dean move. "What time is it, Dean?"

"A little past 11."

"Fuck!" Cas sits up fast enough to see stars.

"What?"

"They're gonna be here soon. And I wanted to go get condoms. And I might have to look for the old art hidden in the basement."

"Ok. Calm down. I'll go and get condoms and breakfast. You look for art." Dean says.

"No! You're not meant to do tgat. You're meant to kaze in your sweatpants."

"I'll put on outside clothes for sex and food." Dean kisses Cas. "Go . I got this."

"Okay." Cas nods and gets up. He finds his sweatpants on the floor and puts them on.

Dean sits up and lays down immediately. "Give me a minute to get up."He laughs. "And can you save my panties from last night?"

"I hope so." Castiel picks them up from the floor and takes them with him as he goes downstairs

After having successfully managed to get out of bed Dean ponders if he is willing to put on jeans but decides against it. He finds his sweatpants and pulls them on and a fresh shirt. He manages socks while carefully balancing on his hip and hobbles down the stairs.  
Cas is soaking the panties in a plastic bowl while he puts his other launsry in the washer.  
Dean puts on the coffee maker and stares at it to be faster.

"Are you gonna be alright, Babe?"

"I am fine. Just got to start moving and loosening up."

"Okay." Cas kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna go to the basement."

Dean hands him a cup of coffee. "Don't get lost." He grabs his keys and jacket and a small pillow from the couch and heads out to his car.

Cas sips his coffee as he goes down to the basement.

[6.2., 11:58] Dean: Sweet or meaty breakfast?

[6.2., 11:58] Castiel: Both?

[6.2., 11:59] Dean: Ok  
[6.2., 11:59] Dean: I grab enough for 6 so we can feed them and maybe have some left

[6.2., 11:59] Castiel: Nice

Cas barely hears the doorbell but runs up the stairs as it registers what the sound was.

"Hi Castiel. " Charly greets him with a hug.

"Hello. Welcome." He hugs back.  
He hugs Dorothy too then leads them both inside.  
Charly sets up her computer at the kitchen table.

"Coffee, ladies?"

"Ohhh yes please." Dorothy answers and Charlie nods.

Cas grins and gets them two mugs which he fills with the coffee.  
"I'll be right back with you, i forgot my mug downstairs."

Dean walks back into the house with the pillow under his arm and 3 to go bags in his hands. "Honey, I got food."

Charlie and Dorothy chuckle.

"Well. Hi there other honeys. I brought food. Hungry? And where are you hiding my better half?"

"Hey Cupcake." Cas says coming into the living room

Dean shudders. "Please no."

"Hmmm. Okay."

Charlie and Dorothy giggle.

"Cas is trying to give me a nickname. Help me." Dean pleads.

"You are very, very picky." Cas complains.

"You come up with very weird names." Dean shoots back.

Cas pouts.

The women bust out laughing. "You should see your face." Charlie wheezes.

Cas hides behind his hands and heads to the kitchen for more coffee.  
Dean smiles and plates up the food for everyone. 

"Handmaiden. Take my beloved to the other room please so me and your beloved can work."

"I've put on another pot." Cas tells them as he comes back with a full mug.

Dorothy and Dean go to the couch with their plates and turn on Netflix.

"Alright, where do we start?"Cas asks.

"I'll show you what I have come up with so far and you check it over while I eat."

"Sounds good."

Charly turns the computer towards him and grabs food from the plate in front of her.

Cas looks at the screen. "When did you do all that? That looks nice."

She shrugs. "I had some time and I am excited over you starting this so I worked faster."

"Awwww, thank you. Charlie."

"I take payment in art. Speaking off. What did you drag out of the basement?"

"Let me show you." He brings over the pile of canvas and sketchbook pages.

"Ohhhh. Neato. " Charly exclaims and starts taking pictures with her phone of everything.

"That's Lucifer, when i first got him." Cas points out.

"Dude, you are so talented. Pet portraits are an amazing first step towards a solid customer base."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Charly nods and looks through all the artworks that Cas brought. "Ohhh. This one is spicy. "

Cas smiles. "You think?"

"I should add..." she mumbles and types on her computer. "There, now you have a NSFW tab for spicy art."

Cas grins. "That's good. I like drawing spicy art."

Charly smiles. "Got one hell of a model." She winks.

"I don't only make male art."

"Hmmm. Valentines is coming up. Think you got time for a spicy art project for Dorothy?"

"Well, I can make time."

"Nice. I'll give you permission to put it up on the website after I give it to her, ok?"

"Awesome! Speaking of which, how do i put them up there? And how do i sell prints?"

"You'll have admin access where you can upload pictures of your work and add a description or something and sort them into the folders. Like cars, advertisements, spicy and so on. For prints we need to find you a good and reliable company that does them for you so when someone orders from you it goes to them."

"Sounds complicated."

"It isn't, trust me."

"Show me."

Charly pulls up the admin page and walks him through everything he needs to know. They put up several pieces of Cas's art on the page together and Castiel manages to put some up all by himself.

Just around 3 in the afternoon Charly claps her hands together. "Thats it so far Castiel. I'll need you to upload your art and look for a printing company. Let me know once you got everything and I'll put this online."

"Thank you so very much, Charlie. This is amazing. I could never do that without you."

"Once it's all done it will be easy and I'll be just one phone call away."

"So, about your payment. Do you want to model or do you want something generic? And how spicy do you want it to be?"

"How comfortable are you with nudity? Cause I'd like to get her a drawing of me. Spicy. Very spicy. Like hung up in the bedroom only spicy. I'll model or, if it's easier for you, I'll model for photos you can work of off."

"It depends on how comfortable you are, Charlie. I'm super fine with nudity."

"Good it's a porn date. Let me know when is good for you. Preferably when Dean isn't around."

"Yeah, I don't think he'd appreciate it either."

Dorothy comes into the kitchen. "If we are gonna make it in time for the game we need to head out. Are you guys ready?"

"I think so, for now. I will let you know when I have time for more." He smiles at Charlie.

She salutes and packs up her stuff.

"Again, thank you so much for your help."

"No worries. I got you. "

"See you soon." Castiel says getting up and hugging her.

Dorothy and Charlie move to the door where Dean is waiting for them. "Thank you for doing that Charlie. Dorothy, it was actually really nice talking to you." He smirks

Dean and Cas hug the girls before they leave and say their goodbyes.  
Dean closes the door behind them.

Cas beams at him. "She's awesome."

"Right? It's scary how good she is."

"Yes."

"But one step closer. Join me on the couch?"

"Okay."

Dean waits for Castiel to sit down before he flops onto his belly and rests his head on Cas lap.  
Cas caresses his head

"Hmm. This is nice. How far did you guys get today?"

"Pretty far. We uploaded my old stuff and Charlie worked some of it into background for the page. We have different folders for the different themes. I now need to find a company so I can sell them as prints."

"Nice. That sounds like you are almost in business. Are you excited?"

"More like nervous." Cas admits.

"You'll do great. " Dean says and kisses castiels stomache.

"Thank you for everything."

"Its all you. I am just here to look pretty and cheer you on." Dean smiles. "Go Angel Go"

"No, you brought Charlie into my life and you gave me the courage to do this at all."

"Cheerleading." Dean snorts. "Agressive cheerleading."

"Agressive cheerleading? Adorbs, you say weird stuff."

"Is that a name? Adorbs?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Okay"

Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair and reaches for the remote.

"What are we watching?"

"What would you like to watch?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "I don't really care babe. "

Cas puts on what Dean and Doro had been watching, continuing where they left off.

"I am enjoying your hands in my hair. Give me a few more minutes and I'll start to purr."

Cas smiles and keeps going.

"I'd rather see your face though." Cas sighs.

"Do you want me to sit up?"

"No, I like your head in my lap." Cas runs a hand down Dean's back. "Oooh, with you face down, i could do something for you..." Cas shimmies out from beneath Dean.

"What? No. Come back." Dean whines at having lost his pillow and head scratches.

"Just a second." Cas yells running upstairs.

Dean pouts on the couch.

Cas comes back with wet wipes, some creme and a towel.

"What are you planning?"

"Taking care of you." Cas looks at Dean and then at what he brought then he runs back upstairs just to come back with their lube. "Just in case..."

Dean looks at everything Cas brought. "I am confused ... and intrigued. Have at it."

"Move so I can sit back down?"

Dean makes space for Castiel and lays his head back down in his lap.

"Wait. Take off your pants and lay on this, please." Cas hands him the towel.

Dean eyes Castiel suspiciously but complys.  
Once Dean is settled back down Cas caresses his ass gently.

"Ohhh. I like where this is going."

Cas caresses Dean's ass more. "Are you still sore?"

"A bit Yeah. But nothing to worry about."

"Okay. I'm going to put just a bit of panthenol cream on it. I've found that that helped me when i had been fucked less prepared than I'd have wished for."

Dean shudders. "I am sorry."

"Don't be, none of that was your fault, bae."

"How old are you? 19? " Dean snorts.

"Fine..." Cas pokes his tongue and puts some creme on his fingers. "Relax."

"Relax? Why what are yo.. woah.... hi there. Shit. Warn a guy."

"I did. I told you I was going to..."

"Slight miss communication. I thought externaly. "

"Oh. But your ass is not sore on the outside, Dean."

Dean shrugs. "Its just the muscle that's sore. If it was a leg muscle I'd just masage it."

"That's what I intend, if that is alright? Still, the panthenol helps too, so we're going to let that go in for a bit before I get to the lube."

"Fine."

"You sound like it's not."

"No. Go for it. I'll gladly take the salve if there is a massage coming."  
Dean wiggles his butt.  
Cas smiles and caresses Dean's ass after wiping his finger.

"I'd love to kiss you."

Dean turns his head and pushes himself up on his arms.

Cas beams at him and gently holds his face between his hands. "You're so so beautiful."He kisses him deeply and dirty.

Dean moans into the kiss. 

Cas takes his time, places more kisses on Dean's face and watches him lovingly. "I adore your pretty face."

"I adore you too."

Cas kisses him again.

Deans arms start to shake from the awkward position but he keeps kissing Castiel back, not letting him end the kiss.

"Okay, lay back down."

"Ok."

Cas waits for Dean to lay down and then uses a lot of lube to massage Dean's muscle. Cas takes his time and is as gentle as he can.  
Deans body is covered in goose bumps and he is moaning softly.

"That feels so good Angel."

"Yeah? I'm glad you feel good. Are you feeling good enough to sit on my lap?"

Dean nods and pushes himself up and stretches his back. He carefully climbs into Castiel’s lap and kisses him deeply.

"Do you want more, Dean?" Cas asks while he kisses Dean's neck.

"I don't think my ass can take any more then your finger.today. I'm sorry." Dean whines and throws his head back to give Castiel more space to work with.

Cas laughs. "No, it can't, but that wasn't what I was about to suggest."

"Hmmm. What's your idea?"

"For me to either jerk you or blow you."

"Ohhhh. Tempting."

"Only tempting?"

"Mutual orgasms are awesome. I'd like you to come too. On me."

"Hmmm."

"I got to come on you. I want to feel the same."

"But in that case. Let me get things down here in order and move this to bed."

Dean snorts. "Not the couch again."

"No, not if you want both of us to come."

Dean gets of off Castiel's lap. He looks at himself and laughs. "I am wearing a shirt and a boner."

"I think it looks great on you. You can wait upstairs."

"If I help, we'll be faster."

"Alright."

Once they are done they head upstairs together. "So, how do you want us to come together?"

"Uhm... " Dean thinks.

"Yes?" Cas asks. He takes off his sweatpants.

"I want you to come on me. My ass, my cock, chest I don't care. I want to jerk you off so I can kiss you."

"Would you jerk us both off?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You choose positions, it's your ass that's sore..."

Dean grabs Castiel by his shoulders and sits down in the bed. He pulls him into his lap. "Just like this. Your massage helped and the feeling is nice."

"Perfect."

Cas kisses him dirty.

Dean grabs his ass and pulls him closer into his lap so that their cocks touch.

Cas lets him move him as he pleases.

"Did you bring the lube upstairs?"

"Yes." Castiel says and hands Dean the bottle.

Dean lathers his hand with lube and rubs it between both hands to warm up.  
He grabs each of their cocks and jerks them in tandem until they are nice and coated with lube.  
Cas watches Dean's face intensively.

"Kiss me?" Dean requests.

Cas doesn't have to be asked twice but kisses Dean hard and dirty.  
Dean wraps both hands around their cocks and strokes them together. He moans into Castiel's kissing.  
Cas moans too and starts to move his hips sonhe can fuck into Dean's fist.

"You gonna come on me? Mark me up?"

"Yes. Faster, Dean, please."

Dean let's go of his own dick and jerks off Cas. He massages under the head and plays with his balls.

Cas moves his hips faster, watching his cock go in and out of Dean's skilled hand.

"Come on, Sir. Come on me." Dean moans and nibbles on Cas ear. "Make your boy dirty."

"Fuck!" Cas cries out. "Fuck. So close."

"Please. Give it to me! Sir. I've been so good for you."

Cas whimpers and leans his forehead against Dean's. "Dean!" He sighs low and comes on Dean.

Dean moans loudly when the warm splatter hit his skin and he collects most of it in his hand. He wraps his hand around himself and spreads the cum over himself and jerks himself quick and hard.

"My good, pretty boy." Cas moans.

"Fuck! Sir. Oh God!"

"Yes, come, my boy, let me.see.you all dirty."

Dean comes over himself with a shout that trails off into a whimper.

Cas smiles softly. "Adorable." He whispers

"Adorable is not a nice word when my dick is out." Dean mumbles into Castiel’s chest.

"No, it's perfect."

"I adore you, so you're adorable." Cas winks.

"You only get away with this horrible pun tonight while I am cum dumb."

Cas smiles and kisses Dean.

"So messy bit so hot." Dean says and looks between them.

"Yes. Yes we are." Cas nods.

"Shower?" Dean asks.

"Hmmm, yeah, we should."

Cas gets off Dean and the bed and offers Dean his hand. They shower together, Cas slowing the process down by kissing Dean.

"Can I little spoon tonight? And can we sleep naked?" Cas asks.

Dean agrees to both and dried off they get in bed together.

Dean snuggles up to castiel and holds him to his chest. " Good night Angel. I adore you."

"I adore you too." Cas lays his hands on Dean's arms. "Good night, Freckles."

"This one. I like it." Dean smiles and kisses the top of Castiel head.

"It feels right." Cas agrees.


	69. Sunday...

Castiel wakes up with Dean’s arms still around him. Dean is still fast asleep and mumbles something that Cas can't understand, at his slight movements.  
Cas closes his eyes again and snuggles closer, falling into a half awake, half sleeping state with a smile on his face.

Dean wakes up slowly. He can feel Castiel in his arms still and how his ass is pressed right against his morning wood. He slowly moves his hips back a little bit but Cas makes a grumpy sound at the loss of close contact. Dean presses a kiss to his head in apology. Castiel moans softly and.opens his eyes.

"Morning Angel. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No wake..." castiel grumbles back.

Dean chuckles. "Still sleeping?"

"Snuggles." Cas demands.

"I am snuggling you. I just moved my dick away from your ass. But I am still holding you."

"Why?"

"Because he was snug on you ass and might have gotten ideas."

"But I liked the feeling. Do you want him to go soft?"

"I don't want to assume."

"I can lick him soft for you."

Dean smiles. "I'd have to let go of you though. How about this."  
He shuffles back in and puts his dick in between Castiel's ass cheeks and moves his hips slowly, making sure he rubs over Cas' entrance.

"Nice." Cas nods sleepily. 

Dean trails his hand across Castiel's chest, rubbing and rolling Cas nipples with his fingers.

"I love waking up with you."

"Hmmm. Me too." Dean moans quietly.

"Why are you so good to me?" Cas muses.

"Because you deserve it and I adore you."

Cas smiles.

Dean moves his hand to Castiel's hip and pulls him tighter to his groin.

"You feel so nice. So thick and hard."

"Just for you." Dean moans and thrusts harder. "Your ass is so nice and tight. I am so hard for you, I'm leaking all over your ass. So wet."

"Yes it is."

"Girls never got me this riled up. Only you." Dean moans.

"Really?" Cas moans.

"I could jump you everytime I see you. Sometimes I just want to bend for you and offer my ass up."

"Oh, that sounds kinky."

"Maybe. But imagine walking into the shop and finding me bent over a car. And you'd just pull down my pants to find me prepared and you could fuck me right then and there. Fast and hard because anyone could come in and catch us." Dean growls and reaches for Castiel's cock.

"Oh shit Dean. You talk so dirty." Cas moans and rocks his ass back into Dean. 

"Hmmm good morning." Dean says and wraps his fingers around Castiel’s half hard cock. "You got a dirty fantasy? "

"Maybe?" Castiel rasps.

"Tell me, please."

"You pretty much just did."

"Maybe you want me over your desk? Begging for it?" Dean thrusts his hips.

"Yeah."

Tightening the grip on Cas cock, Dean asks. "Would you let me come or will you pump me full of your cum and leave me desperate?"

"I'd make you come." Cas husks and jerks into Dean's grip.

"Hmmm. I wouldn't be able to hold back. I'd come all over your desk." He massages under the head of Cas cock and moves his hips against Castiel faster.

"I'd have to move the papers off the desk so you wouldn't soil them."

Dean takes his hand off Castiel's cock and licks it until it's nice and wet. Then spreads the moisture onto Cas cock. With the slide now eased, he strokes faster.

"That feels so good." Cas moans, stuck between fucking into Dean's hand or rubbing his ass against his cock.

"Hmmm . You gonna come for me?"

"If you keep stroking me like that. Are you going to come?"

"I am holding on. I don't want to come first. I want to watch you." Dean strokes with more purpose. 

Castiel moans. "Oh Dean, yes, faster."

"God look at you. So fucking pretty. "  
Dean ruts in between Castiel's cheeks. The head of his cock catching on the rim on every move.  
Cas writhes in Dean's arms.

"Your cock is so ready. You're so hard and hot. I can feel you pulsing."

"Yes, I'm gonna come for you."

Dean bites at Cas shoulder. "Come on angel. Mess yourself up."

Dean moans and fucks his hips forward.

Cas cries out as he comes.

"Oh fuck yes. Look at you. You're so gorgeous when you come." Dean whines. He takes his hand from Cas cock and licks the cum of his fingers.

"Come too, Freckles." Cas half whispers.

Dean grabs onto Cas hip with his now cleaner hand and holds on tight. He frantically thrusts his hips and pulls Cas tighter to him when he comes between them.

"Oh fuck, so much cum, Babe"  
Dean shudders through his orgasm.  
"It's all over you."

"We better shower then."

"Good morning, angel." Dean smiles. And kisses Castiel's shoulder.

"Good Morning, Freckles. Thanks for the wake up."

Dean snorts. "It was a pleasure."

"Oh, yes it was."

They peel themself apart and go shower together.

"This is great." Cas says while washong Dean's chest.

"Turn around, let me wash your back. I kinda left a mess back there.

"Yes, you did." Cas chuckles.

"Hmmmm. But so worth it." Dean hums and soaps up Cas's back and ass. He runs soapy fingers through his crack to make sure he gets everything clean. 

"I'll need coffee soon." Cas states. 

Smiling, Dean rinses Castiel off. "All done. Get dressed. I'll make breakfast.

"Okay. I'll... what should I do?" Cas asks smiling.

"Get dressed, drink coffee, look pretty."

"That's a lot to do... let's see if I manage." Cas gets out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel. He holds one out, ready for Dean.

"Thank you." Dean wraps himself up and dries off. In the bedroom he throws on sweatpants and heads downstairs.

Cas puts on lace panties and satin pajama pants then follows Dean downstairs

"Ohhhh. Very pretty. See. Dressed and looking pretty. Just missing one thing. " Dean hands him a coffee cup.

"Yesss, fuel me!!! Please!" Cas moans into his cup.

"I see I need to do a better job. The orgasm didn't wake you up?"

"It did, but I need hydration." Cas winks.

Dean looks at Cas. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh God, what is it?" Cas asks anxiously.

"I am just curious. Like what is up this weekend? I am absolutely not complaining, but... this has been a lot of sex for us."

"I don't know. I just... I wanted you. Are you saying we're having too much sex?"

"No! No I'm not. It just threw me I guess. I wasn't expecting this. Again. Not complaining."

"Well, to be honest, I'm surprised I was impacted as much, I wasn't expecting as many orgasms as I had."

Dean grins. "I am gonna take that as a compliment. "

"I'm starting to feel like a sex addict." Cas sips his coffee, hiding behind his mug.

Dean goes to hug him. "Nothing wrong with wanting ,Angel. I want you right back. Ok? And if a sex weekend like this doesn't happen again it will be fine and if it does, it will be fine too. I just wanted to make sure everything is OK. I didn't mean to make you feel bad for it."

"I'm not exactly feeling bad just... I haven't felt as horny since... well my early twenties?"

"I'm in my early 20s, maybe I'm rubbing off on you in more ways.than this morning?"

Cas laughs. "Who knows?"

"Maybe it's hormonal. Like how girls sync their periods if they spend enough time together? We synchronized my horniness."

"Maybe we could ask Dr Mills. I've read up on her and she sounds like a great person."

"I think that's a good ice breaker. Shows her right away we need help." Dean laughs. "Set up an appointment and let me know?"

"We need help because we want sex?" Cas raises an eyebrow.

"No. But we both know we're fucked up in one way or another. I think the sex part would be funny cause it's not a big deal and would ease her into the mess that is our combined issues."

"Oooh, okay."

Dean kisses Cas chastly. "Never feel bad for wanting me."

"I'm not."

"Good. Now. What do we do with the rest of the day?"

"Help me set up some kind of art studio in here, so I can have Charlie over for her portrait."

Dean drains his coffee and nods. "Let's do this."

Cas kisses his cheek "Thank you. And just so you know, you can't be here when she's here."

"Oh? Is she getting a naughty picture done?"

"Yes."

"Nice. I am sure you'll do great."

"I hope so. I don't want to disappoint her."

They rearrange the furniture in the living room, creating quite a lot of space right near the large windows. Cas brings out some sheer curtains that block people from looking inside but let almost all the daylight in. Some shelves get put into the bedroom and basement for now.  
Castiel sets up his easel and a comfortable chair and together they drag the old chaise lounge sofa from the garage in front of the windows. 

Dean laughs. "I think it is terribly ugly but I know Charlie will get a kick out of it." He drapes a few pillows and blankets on it.

It takes them several hours to set Castiel up and in the end even the couch has had to move a bit. 

"What do you think babe? You like it?"

"It's not perfect, but it'll do. Let's see how that thing turns out. Who knows, maybe I can invest in renting some studio place too... "

"Wanna check the internet for printing companies?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

They set up Cas' computer and spend a lot of time looking up printing companies, reading reviews and checking prices.

"You should order test prints. Ohhhh can I order my ass in lace as a print?"

"From which one? All of them? All options?"

"Hmmm. Your top 2. Hey how about asking Gabe? He has flyers and posters and shit?"

"Okay, and which options? Canvas? Framed? Postcard?"

"Canvas for my ass. Framed for something pretty like Lucy and postcard for some bees?"

"Okay." Cas agrees, he chooses some of his drawings and paintings and places the orders at his top 2 printers choices.

"Hey. You remember that filthy picture you sent me when you came all over your mirror? "

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could draw that for me? Since you won't allow me to print it out and hang it up?"

"Why would you want to hang that up? It's yucky filthy."

"Not yucky filthy. Naughty filthy. I like it."

"I can try to draw that. Or paint that. Whatever you want."

"Ohhh filth in paint? That sounds awesome."

"I'll try. For you."

"Yay. Thank you. " Dean smiles happily and kisses Cas cheek.

"I still don't understand why you'd want that, though."

"Really? You wanna know?"

"Yes. Maybe it'll motivate me to really paint that mess."

"Its dumb. But... that is my favorite picture because even though I am the horn dog, that pic, you took it for me because I made you come. And you ... I am very much into you coming because it's usually so rare. It's kinda like a trophy." 

"Oooh. Okay." Cas smiles. "Well, I will paint it for you."

["You don't think it's stupid?"

"No. I miss our sexting."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm sad we can't do that now with Sam in your house."

"I can always get you off via text..."

"No. It's you. I enjoyed knowing you got off. I enjoyed being able to just 'enjoy the show'."

"Hmmmmm. We'll see. Maybe Sam can sleep over at Gabes some time this week?"

"Yeah. Maybe."Cas nods.

They prepare and eat dinner together, then laze on the couch.

"I have to leave soon." Dean says looking out the windows.

"I know." Cas sighs. "What if you don't and we just send Sam a ransom letter saying you were kidnapped?"

"Come one. Don't be so sad on Sundays. We had a really good weekend and we see each other every day usually." Dean sighs. "I don't like leaving you either. Don't make it harder please."

"I'm trying. Are we gonna date night again this week? And will we work together on Wednesday?"

"Yes and yes." Dean grins.

"Awesome!"

"Help me dig my car out of the snow please? It's been crazy for the past few hours."

"I'll check with Charlie when she's free, so maybe Sam can choose that night to stay at Gabes. And yes, I'll dig you out."

It takes them a good hour to free Dean's car and the driveway. Dean sees Cas elderly neighbor start to clean his sidewalk so he walks over and finishes that for him. 

"Fuck, I am gonna have to clean my driveway too. "

"Shall I come with you and help?"

"Bring work clothes?"

"Yes. We can leave my car behind and I will go by public tomorrow."

"Ewwwww. But probably safer."

"Only reason I do that."

"Ok. Let's go. I'll let Sam know you are staying the night. Plus he can start with the snow."

"Okay." Cas hurries back in to get a change of clothes. 

Together they drive to Dean's house and join Sam cleaning the driveway.  
Sam puts away the shovels after they are done and Dean goes to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for all 3 of them.

Cas follows him and wraps his arms around him. "I'm dead. Snow is evil."

"Finish your cup and we can go to bed. Sam! You too please. Monday is coming."

Sam walks into the kitchen and hands his empty cup to Dean. "So uhm, Dean... since Jack had to work with his dad this weekend... uhm do you think I could sleep at his place sometime this week?"

Dean grins at Cas. "Hmmm you know what. I think yes. Just let me know what day and make sure to do your homework."

Cas looks up from his cup in surprise and looks at Dean. Then he looks at Sam. "But ask Gabriel too."

Sam smiles."I will Castiel. Thank you Dean. Night you two. And please... don't..." he says blushing and runs up to his room.

Cas looks at Dean. "If I wasn't dead tired..."

Dean laughs. "Yeah, me too. Next time he gets mouthy, I promise."

Dean finishes the few dishes and turns off the kitchen light.

Cas grabs his hand. "Bed, now." He demands and emphasizes involuntarily with a yawn.

"Bathroom. Teeth. Then bed." Dean nods.

"Right."

Once done with the necessary, Dean crawls into bed and collapses onto Castiel. "Alarms set?"

At Castiel's nod Dean yawns and wraps his arms around him.  
"Good night Angel."

"Good Night Freckles."


	70. Just a normal day for once

[8.2., 07:10] Castiel: Good Morning, Freckles. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to kiss me goodbye, but with using public transport I had to hurry.

[8.2., 07:10] Dean: It's no fun to have you here in my bed and then wake up alone anyways.😩

[8.2., 07:11] Castiel: So sorry, Dean.

[8.2., 07:12] Dean: Am I seeing you today?

[8.2., 07:12] Dean: My classes are from 9 to 12. I'll take lunch hour and start at the shop at 1 till 5 every day now.

[8.2., 07:18] Castiel: Oh, nice.

[8.2., 07:18] Castiel: Well, depends on Charlie, I'll contact her right away to see when she wants to come in this week

[8.2., 07:19] Dean: Wait and see what day Sam is out.

[8.2., 07:19] Castiel: True

[8.2., 07:19] Castiel: When do you think he'll tell you?

[8.2., 07:20] Dean: Seeing as they go to the same school.... I am expecting a message shortly.

[8.2., 07:21] Castiel: Awesome

[8.2., 07:22] Dean: I'll let you know as soon as I know

[8.2., 07:24] Castiel: Okay

[8.2., 07:32] Dean: And there it is.

[8.2., 07:33] Dean: Tomorrow night.

[8.2., 07:35] Castiel: Alright. I'll see how to get into the shop by public then and see you tonight

[8.2., 08:02] Dean: I am having breakfast with Charlie.

To Charlie

[8.2., 08:04] Castiel: Make sure he doesn't have too much coffee. I bet he already drank two cups at home

[8.2., 08:09] Charlie: He has a large black coffee almost finished. How am I supposed to stop him from getting another one?

[8.2., 08:09] Castiel: Tie him to the chair?

[8.2., 08:09] Castiel: No, one more is okay.

[8.2., 08:10] Charlie: I have a feeling he'd like that from you only

[8.2., 08:10] Charlie: 😉

[8.2., 08:10] Dean: Babe?

[8.2., 08:10] Castiel: Are you free tomorrow?

[8.2., 08:11] Dean: Why is Charlie joking about tying me up?

[8.2., 08:11] Charlie: yes I think I am. Porn time?

[8.2., 08:11] Castiel: Hope you're enjoying your coffee and that it's better than our office coffee

[8.2., 08:11] Castiel: Porn Art Time.

[8.2., 08:12] Dean: BABE

[8.2., 08:12] Dean: What are you telling her?

[8.2., 08:14] Castiel: How porny are you planning to have this?

[8.2., 08:14] Charlie: "Making Dean winchester blush once it's online" porny

[8.2., 08:15] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[8.2., 08:15] Castiel: Okay.

[8.2., 08:15] Charlie: You up for that?

[8.2., 08:16] Castiel: Sure. I can handle a naked lesbian in my livingroom

[8.2., 08:21] Charlie: Nice.

[8.2., 08:21] Charlie: Dean is pouting at me

[8.2., 08:21] Charlie: Please reel in your boyfriend

[8.2., 08:23] Castiel: Stop pouting at Charlie 

[8.2., 08:24] Dean: You two ganging up on me now?

[8.2., 08:26] Castiel: No

[8.2., 08:27] Dean: I don't like being talked about behind my back. Especially if I am right there. So I am gonna walk away from this situation and cool down. I know I am over reacting to this. I talk to you later.

[8.2., 08:28] Castiel: Fuck!

[8.2., 08:29] Charlie: so I think we fucked up

[8.2., 08:30] Charlie: Dean left looking pretty angry.

[8.2., 08:30] Castiel: Yes. I'll forward you his message. Please go after him and hug him from me???

[8.2., 08:31] Charlie: Oh nooo.

[8.2., 08:31] Charlie: I am not going near him.

[8.2., 08:31] Charlie: Let him walk off his anger. He'll be back. But if I try anything now he'll just stop talking to us and maybe grab a drink.

[8.2., 08:32] Charlie: Kinda proud of him for walking away

[8.2., 08:32] Castiel: What if I tried to call him?

[8.2., 08:32] Charlie: Don't.

[8.2., 08:32] Charlie: He told you he'll talk to you later and that he knows it's irrational

[8.2., 08:33] Charlie: Leave him be

  
  


Dean walks angrily through the park near his school. He knows he is being stupid about it and tries his way through all the coping techniques he learned in therapy to get himself back in control. He fights the urge to solve his problem with a drink and decides for a jog instead. He drops off his backpack in his classroom and goes out running.

Meanwhile, Cas has a hard time trying to concentrate on his work. He worries about Dean. He wonders if he should just try to not become friends with Dean's friends. Dean should have his friends and they shouldn't be Cas'...

[8.2., 09:18] Charlie: hey Castiel. He is in class. Looks less angry and smiled at me. Give sending him a message a shot?

[8.2., 09:19] Castiel: Hey Freckles. I'm sorry about earlier.

[8.2., 09:23] Dean: Hey angel

[8.2., 09:23] Dean: I am sorry for going off like that

[8.2., 09:24] Dean: I know you wouldn't make fun of me behind my back. I don't know why I reacted that way.

[8.2., 09:25] Castiel: I don't know either. You knew I was going to contact Charlie.

[8.2., 09:26] Castiel: We didn't really talk about you. I just told her to have an eye on your caffeine intake.

[8.2., 09:26] Castiel: Ask her to show you our messages

[8.2., 09:27] Dean: I trust you two. I don't need to check messages.

[8.2., 09:29] Castiel: Okay. Just know that I don't have secrets if I message your friends.

[8.2., 09:30] Dean: I know. I just felt made fun of and ignored. You didn't answer my question as to why she was hinting at tying me up and she kept giggling.

[8.2., 09:30] Dean: So I overreacted

[8.2., 09:30] Dean: I am sorry

[8.2., 09:30] Castiel: She asked how she could possibly keep you from getting more coffee

[8.2., 09:32] Dean: And you suggested bondage?

[8.2., 09:32] Castiel: No

[8.2., 09:32] Castiel: I said tie him to his chair

[8.2., 09:33] Dean: So you suggested bondage

[8.2., 09:33] Dean: 😉

[8.2., 09:34] Castiel: I shouldn't have suggested any tying. Tying is evil.

[8.2., 09:35] Dean: Can be a lot of fun if it's consensual. But back to the topic. I am sorry I acted like an ass.

[8.2., 09:36] Castiel: Apology accepted. Are you feeling better?

[8.2., 09:37] Dean: Yeah. I went for a jog. Don't do that in sneakers on fresh snow btw. But I got the energy out

[8.2., 09:40] Castiel: I'd love to go running again, but snow is hazardous

[8.2., 09:46] Dean: I think the sex we had this weekend makes up for not running in snow.

[8.2., 09:50] Castiel: It might.

[8.2., 09:50] Dean: I will need to growel to Charlie as well.

[8.2., 09:50] Castiel: Yes

[8.2., 11:09] Castiel: I have no "doodle while in a meeting" skills, but i wanted you to have this anyway

[8.2., 11:15] Dean: Awwwwe

[8.2., 12:11] Castiel: What are you having for lunch?

[8.2., 12:14] Dean: Pouty Charlie

[8.2., 12:15] Castiel: Why???

[8.2., 12:15] Dean: Begging for forgiveness

[8.2., 12:30] Castiel: Oh, okay

[8.2., 12:33] Dean: I think she forgave me

[8.2., 12:49] Castiel: That's awesome

[8.2., 13:33] Dean: I've been here for half an hour and I am ready to murder someone

[8.2., 13:35] Castiel: Huh???

[8.2., 13:35] Castiel: Whom?

[8.2., 13:35] Castiel: Why?

[8.2., 13:35] Castiel: Are you okay?

[8.2., 13:38] Dean: Whom, Preferably the 2 Karen's that don't understand that I can't drop everything to help them. 

Why, I hate Karens 

I am fine. I am just not made for customer service

[8.2., 13:39] Castiel: Oh. So you're not made to have your own shop one day.

[8.2., 13:40] Castiel: And I feel for you.

[8.2., 13:40] Castiel: I'm sorry

[8.2., 13:41] Dean: Antique car owners aren't Karens

[8.2., 13:42] Dean: One yelled at me for not being able to fix her car right away

[8.2., 13:43] Castiel: Yell back that this is not McDrive

[8.2., 14:12] Castiel: I should've waited this morning... I miss you.

[8.2., 14:23] Dean: I miss you too

[8.2., 14:27] Castiel: I'll see you at the shop later.

[8.2., 14:29] Dean: Yay

[8.2., 14:31] Castiel: I can't wait

[8.2., 14:37] Dean: What time?

[8.2., 14:38] Castiel: Let me check those timetables again... bloody public...

[8.2., 14:59] Castiel: I'll have my overtime account empty in time to start my part-time contract if I keep using public all week.

[8.2., 15:02] Castiel: I gotta take the bus at 3.20 and will be at the shop around 4.10

[8.2., 15:02] Dean: Yay.

[8.2., 15:02] Dean: And roads should be cleaned up sometime today.

[8.2., 15:02] Dean: Then you can drive tomorrow.

[8.2., 15:02] Dean: I'll give you a ride home today

[8.2., 15:03] Castiel: Yay. Thank you.

[8.2., 15:09] Castiel: Would you stay for dinner?

[8.2., 15:12] Dean: I can't. Made plans with Sam to check over college stuff

[8.2., 15:14] Castiel: Oh. Okay

[8.2., 15:26] Dean: Sorry

[8.2., 15:33] Castiel: It's okay. You made plans.

  
  


Dean smiles as Castiel enters the garage covered in snow. "I see you found the bus stop is further away then thought."

Cas replies with an unamused look on his face.

"You look like one of the snow men we built the other weekend." Dean grins and holds out a semi clean towel.

"Snow is only pretty if you don't have to get to work."

"You look pretty too."

Cas smiles. "Thank you." He takes the towel and dries himself.

"Let me.finish this up real quick and then I show you what I've done with your paperwork." Dean says and leans over the car in front of him tightening something under the hood.

Cas watches him smiling and trying to keep himself from touching that perfect ass.

Dean looks over his shoulder and catches Cas staring.

"Like what you see?" He grins. "Go wait in the office. I turned the space heater in for you."

Cas smiles "you know I do." He winks then goes into the office.

Garth shakes his head. "One day I am gonna walk in here because I forgot something and you two are gonna be fucking over a car. And I will be watching."

"Eww, Garth!!!" Cas says from the office door."

Garth laughs. "The way you looked at his ass, I give it 3 months tops."

  
  


[8.2., 17:50] Dean"Hey babe, maybe 3 months but I do have a key to the garage....😘😉

[8.2., 17:58] Castiel: 😳😘

Dean knocks on the office door.

"Yes?"

"You understand what I was trying to do with those numbers?"

"Yeah, I think I got your meaning.

"Sweet. And I'm serious. If you want to live out that fantasy... I do have a key. Garth only has one when he closes up. " Dean winks.

"You really are serious."

"Yes." Dean answers and goes back to the car he was working on.

Cas licks his lips watching him leave.

  
  


[8.2., 18:40] Gabriel: Since you two seem to share an underwear fetish i might have something for you

[8.2., 18:40] Dean: Excuse you?

[8.2., 18:41] Gabriel: do you have a Valentines gift for my brother yet?

[8.2., 18:41] Dean: Yes

[8.2., 18:42] Dean: And Gabe... I like you.. but not enough to talk kink with you

[8.2., 18:43] Gabriel: don't you want to know what I found?

[8.2., 18:44] Dean: I am kinda scared to ask tbh

[8.2., 18:44] Gabriel: but you're intrigued

[8.2., 18:51] Gabriel: are you giving me the silent treatment now?

[8.2., 19:05] Dean: Still worried

[8.2., 19:05] Dean: Less intrigued

[8.2., 19:06] Dean: You seem suspiciously happy to talk and share kink

[8.2., 19:06] Gabriel: I'm not. I'm just super excited about my finding

[8.2., 19:12] Dean: Fine

[8.2., 19:12] Dean: Show me

[8.2., 19:14] Dean: I see

[8.2., 19:15] Gabriel: I HAD to share this with someone

[8.2., 19:16] Dean: And out of the people it had to be me

[8.2., 19:16] Dean: Thank you I guess

"Come on babe. Let's go home. I drive you." Dean says as he knocks on the office door.

Cas checks the time "shit, Dean!!! Why didn't you say something earlier? Oh God, Sam must be worried!"

"I messaged him. He had dinner and is finishing homework. That way we can look at colleges later."

"Okay." Cas packs up quickly and grabs his jacket.

Dean's car is parked under a roof so he doesn't have to clear off any snow. "Heater is old and gonna take a while. Sorry." He says as they settle inside.

"It's okay, don't worry. I survived the trip to your place last night."

Dean carefully drives them through the snowed in town. He drifts around a turn giggling like a kid.

"I'd love to get home alive."

"No worries babe. No other car was on the road. Nobody is in danger. But if you don't like it I won't do it again."

"I'd appreciate that."

Dean does get him to his house in one piece. "There we are. Home sweet home. Go feed lucy." Dean leans over and kisses him sweetly.

Cas kisses back softly. "Thank you."

Dean has his car in reverse and slowly backs out of Cas driveway. He waves before he turns on to the road and then he is gone.

Cas goes inside and feeds his cat, then makes himself a sandwich before sitting down at his easel

[8.2., 20:17] Dean: I have good news and bad news

[8.2., 20:17] Castiel: Oh no.

[8.2., 20:18] Dean: Good news, Sam's grades are excellent and he can pick whatever college he wants. A few already accepted him.

[8.2., 20:18] Dean: Bad news.

[8.2., 20:18] Castiel: Okay

[8.2., 20:18] Dean: We can't afford any of them

[8.2., 20:18] Dean: I didn't tell him that.

[8.2., 20:19] Castiel: Oh damn

[8.2., 20:19] Dean: I'll see if Charlie can do some creative computing.

[8.2., 20:19] Castiel: Scholarship?

[8.2., 20:19] Dean: Yes.

[8.2., 20:20] Castiel: I'll cross all fingers

[8.2., 20:22] Dean: I keep you updated.

[8.2., 20:22] Dean: Hey Charlie, remember the college thing we talked about?

[8.2., 20:22] Charlie: Yes, bro

[8.2., 20:23] Dean: I emailed you a list of his top 3 colleges. He is in but we can't afford any of them. . . Think you can do something creative?

[8.2., 20:27] Charlie: Which do you want him in? How far away from your sexcapades do you want him?

[8.2., 20:29] Dean: In order top to bottom are his favourites. Top one is far away... like home on the holidays only but he loves it. If you could swing some student housing there he'd be thrilled. I can finance books and food.

[8.2., 20:30] Charlie: I'll see what i can do.

[8.2., 20:31] Dean: Thank you. I appreciate you. And again I am sorry for being an ass.

[8.2., 20:31] Charlie: What does Jack think?

[8.2., 20:31] Dean: No idea tbh

[8.2., 20:31] Charlie: That must suck for him.

[8.2., 20:34] Dean: I am honestly not willing to get into that with him. He made his choices and all schools that want him are away. Some closer some not.

[8.2., 20:35] Charlie: Yeah. I get that

[8.2., 20:39] Dean: I am sure there will be tears and I will be there for him. But he can't base a decision like this on whom he is dating

[8.2., 20:41] Charlie: I know.

[8.2., 20:41] Charlie: The joys of high school sweethearts

[8.2., 20:42] Dean: Yeah

[8.2., 20:42] Dean: Thank you again. I am gonna hop in the shower.

[8.2., 20:43] Charlie: Have fun

[8.2., 20:43] Dean: Ha. Not while Sam lives here

[8.2., 20:44] Charlie: You're joking.

[8.2., 20:45] Dean: No

[8.2., 20:45] Dean: It's been.. I wanna say hard but...

[8.2., 20:45] Dean: Lol

[8.2., 20:45] Charlie: Turn your music on loud.

[8.2., 20:46] Dean: Not happening

[8.2., 20:46] Dean: It's ok. I survive

[8.2., 20:46] Dean: Later my queen

[8.2., 20:46] Charlie: Laters

  
  


[8.2., 20:48] Dean: Off to a shower now babe. What you got for dinner?

[8.2., 20:49] Castiel: Sandwich

[8.2., 20:49] Dean: Hmmm. That was enough?

[8.2., 20:50] Castiel: Has to be.

[8.2., 20:52] Dean: Why? No food in the house? I swear there are still leftovers in the fridge that should be good

[8.2., 20:54] Castiel: No, there's enough food. But I had no time

[8.2., 20:54] Dean: Sorry I brought you home so late

[8.2., 20:56] Castiel: No, not your fault

[8.2., 20:59] Castiel: I just felt like painting

[8.2., 21:24] Dean: I am clean

[8.2., 21:24] Dean: What have you been working on?

[8.2., 21:28] Castiel: Snowdrops

[8.2., 21:29] Dean: Sounds pretty. Paint or drawing?

[8.2., 21:29] Castiel: Paint

[8.2., 21:32] Dean: Can I see?

[8.2., 21:32] Castiel: No.

[8.2., 21:32] Dean: 🥺

[8.2., 21:32] Castiel: When it's done.

[8.2., 21:35] Dean: Ok

[8.2., 21:35] Dean: You seem busy tonight. I should let you art.

[8.2., 21:36] Castiel: You were busy too. I busied myself

[8.2., 21:38] Dean: You think you'll be fine to drive tomorrow?

[8.2., 21:39] Castiel: I guess. Yeah.

[8.2., 21:44] Dean: We should take these snow days and teach you how to drive in it safely.

[8.2., 21:45] Castiel: I'd love that.

[8.2., 21:46] Castiel: As long as we don't drift around corners

[8.2., 21:47] Dean: You need to learn how to do that so you know how your car handles

[8.2., 21:49] Castiel: Really?

[8.2., 21:52] Dean: Then you won't freak out if you ever drift unintentionally and know how to react and correct

[8.2., 21:52] Castiel: True

[8.2., 21:54] Dean: I'll let you get back to painting. Don't stay up all night babe.

[8.2., 21:54] Dean: Night night Angel

[8.2., 21:54] Dean: I adore you😘

[8.2., 21:56] Castiel: Noooooooo

[8.2., 21:58] Dean: It's late for me

[8.2., 21:58] Dean: I see you tomorrow in the garage?

[8.2., 21:58] Dean: Do you want to go out on a date?

[8.2., 21:59] Castiel: I have a porn date tomorrow

[8.2., 21:59] Dean: 😳

[8.2., 21:59] Castiel: I get to draw a naked lady

[8.2., 22:00] Dean: Ohhhh

[8.2., 22:00] Dean: Ok

[8.2., 22:00] Dean: Good night 😇

[8.2., 22:00] Castiel: Good Night Freckles


	71. Wtf Cas

[9.2., 07:06] Castiel: I made it to work safely

[9.2., 07:10] Dean: Good morning angel

[9.2., 07:10] Dean: And yay

[9.2., 07:11] Dean: How long did you paint for?

[9.2., 07:12] Castiel: I went to bed shortly after my muse

[9.2., 07:16] Dean: Well what time the muse go to bed

[9.2., 07:24] Castiel: According to his last message at 10

[9.2., 07:24] Dean: Oh

[9.2., 07:24] Dean: It's me

[9.2., 07:24] Dean: Lol

[9.2., 07:24] Dean: Well I feel flattered

[9.2., 07:33] Castiel: 🥰😘

[9.2., 07:35] Dean: What time is your porn date

[9.2., 07:35] Castiel: Uh…

  
  


[9.2., 07:35] Castiel: Charlie, when will you come over?

[9.2., 07:36] Charlie: When do you want me? Aren't you still working full time?

[9.2., 07:37] Castiel: Yes, I am, I'd be home around 4.15

[9.2., 07:37] Charlie: Sweet. I'll be there.

[9.2., 07:40] Castiel: So, when exactly?

[9.2., 07:41] Charlie: 4.15

[9.2., 07:41] Charlie: ?

[9.2., 07:41] Castiel: Alright

[9.2., 07:43] Castiel: Do you want anything to relax? Wine? Certain snacks? Doobie?

[9.2., 07:44] Charlie: Are you offering me drugs?

[9.2., 07:44] Charlie: And no thank you ill be relaxed.

  
  


[9.2., 07:44] Castiel: So, Charlie will be at my place at 4.15

[9.2., 07:44] Dean: Sweet.

[9.2., 07:44] Dean: Guess no sexting?

[9.2., 07:46] Castiel: Well, she won't stay the night.

[9.2., 07:49] Dean: We will see

[9.2., 08:47] Dean: About to head into class. Why are people dressing like they are on their way to the office?

[9.2., 09:38] Castiel: I don't know. Have you found out by now?

[9.2., 09:39] Dean: No, however, they are all pretentious douchbags.

[9.2., 09:39] Castiel: Could be that.

[9.2., 09:39] Castiel: Though i hope you don't think all office people are pretentious douchbags too

[9.2., 09:40] Dean: I don't. I just don't understand why someone feels the need to show up to accounting class looking like they run their own successful accounting firm.

[9.2., 09:44] Castiel: Maybe it's that saying "dress for the job you want, not for the job you have."?

[9.2., 09:44] Dean: Maybe

[9.2., 09:45] Dean: They look stupid. Bunch of teenagers dressed in ill-fitting suits

[9.2., 09:45] Castiel: 🙃

[9.2., 09:49] Castiel: Entertain me…

[9.2., 09:51] Dean: How?

[9.2., 09:57] Castiel: Hmmm

[9.2., 09:59] Castiel: I found something i might have to print out and get framed for my new workspace

[9.2., 10:00] Dean: ?

[9.2., 10:01] Dean: Thats oddly poetic. I like it

[9.2., 10:02] Castiel: I know, right?

[9.2., 10:29] Castiel: I wish the snow would stop

[9.2., 10:33] Dean: It be nicer on the weekend

[9.2., 10:33] Castiel: Yeah, snuggled in blankets with hot chocolate and hot boyfriend

[9.2., 10:33] Dean: Naked

[9.2., 10:34] Castiel: Baby, it's cold outside

[9.2., 10:35] Dean: That's OK. Being naked conserves body heat if you are naked too and we are close together.

[9.2., 10:41] Castiel: But blankets are fluffy

[9.2., 10:41] Dean: We can cover ourselves with fluffy blankets while naked underneath them

[9.2., 10:42] Castiel: Yes!!!

[9.2., 11:17] Dean: I like being naked with you

[9.2., 11:17] Castiel: Same

[9.2., 11:27] Castiel: You should model too…

[9.2., 11:27] Dean: For you?

[9.2., 11:27] Castiel: Yes

[9.2., 11:28] Dean: In lace?

[9.2., 11:28] Dean: Covered in cum?

[9.2., 11:30] Castiel: All the things…

[9.2., 11:30] Dean: Hmmm

[9.2., 11:30] Dean: Next time just take a picture of my debauched state

[9.2., 11:31] Castiel: No, live modeling, Dean…

[9.2., 11:32] Dean: I can do that too.

[9.2., 11:33] Dean: Just figured with a photo you'd have drawing and jerk off material

[9.2., 11:34] Castiel: And if I have the painting hanging on my bedroom wall i have both hands free

[9.2., 11:34] Dean: Yeah

[9.2., 11:34] Dean: Well ideally only one

[9.2., 11:35] Castiel: Why?

[9.2., 11:39] Dean: One should be busy

[9.2., 11:40] Castiel: But I would have both free to busy them. 🙄

[9.2., 11:40] Dean: …

[9.2., 11:41] Castiel: Like, stimulate my prostate at the same time.

[9.2., 11:41] Dean: Hmmm

[9.2., 11:41] Dean: Stop

[9.2., 11:41] Dean: I am about to get out of class

[9.2., 11:43] Castiel: Okay

[9.2., 11:45] Dean: Sorry

[9.2., 11:45] Dean: I love the idea but I can not walk into work with a boner

[9.2., 11:45] Castiel: I'm sorry

[9.2., 11:46] Castiel: I tend to forget that saying these things affects you more than me.

[9.2., 11:47] Dean: That's usually half the fun tbh

[9.2., 11:50] Castiel: Which?

[9.2., 11:50] Dean: I like getting you riled up enough to jerk off too

[9.2., 11:51] Castiel: Okay

[9.2., 11:53] Dean: Okay?

[9.2., 11:56] Castiel: Didn't feel like answering my question

[9.2., 11:57] Dean: That was my answer. I enjoy knowing you are enjoying it too. But I also like feeling like... I don't know... I like the feeling of me being affected and you aren't.

[9.2., 12:03] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[9.2., 12:03] Castiel: Okay!

[9.2., 12:07] Castiel: You like that you're all hard while I'm not. Interesting

[9.2., 12:08] Dean: Sort off

[9.2., 12:08] Dean: I like knowing I am horny because you want me to be

[9.2., 12:08] Castiel: Aaah

  
  


[9.2., 14:05] Dean: Hey

[9.2., 14:05] Dean: Are you coming by the garage at all today?

[9.2., 14:05] Dean: Or straight to naked charly

[9.2., 14:06] Castiel: I can't make it to come by and be home in time for Charlie

[9.2., 14:07] Dean: Ok.

[9.2., 14:07] Castiel: But you can come by to kiss me

[9.2., 14:07] Castiel: ... muse

[9.2., 14:08] Dean: I'd rather not run into naked Charlie. Some things are meant to be secret.

[9.2., 14:08] Castiel: Fine

[9.2., 14:08] Dean: I am sorry

[9.2., 14:09] Dean: But I should be home around 5 ish

[9.2., 14:09] Castiel: I do have a front door, you know?

[9.2., 14:10] Dean: And you will have a naked "pornt" Charlie in the living room

[9.2., 14:11] Castiel: Yes, in the living room, not at the front door

[9.2., 14:21] Dean: We'll see.

  
  
  


Dean parks in front of Castiel's house and waits. Since Cas never messaged back he wants to make sure everything is OK.

"Dean?" Cas looks surprised as he gets out of his car and sees Dean.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Cas beams at him "what are you doing here?"

"You didn't even open my last message... I am here to make sure we are good. I am not avoiding you. I am avoiding seeing one of my best friends naked."

"I ... of course we're good. I had... I just had written off seeing you today. So, I get a kiss today after all?"

"Good." Dean smiles. "Come here." He grabs Cas by the waist, pulls him closer and kisses him dirty.

Cas sighs happily into the kiss.

"HANDMAIDEN! UNHAND MY ARTIST AT ONCE!"

"Spoilsport." Dean grumbles and waves at Charlie. "Have fun tonight." He presses one more small kiss on Cas cheek and leaves.

"Bye Dean. Thanks for stopping by."

"Hi Charlie. You ready?"

"Sure am. Let's get naked."

Cas laughs, "You do. I'll keep my clothes on."

Charlie gets comfortable on the couch. She is completely naked and has a sheer veil draped over her body. She has one leg on the floor and the other propped up high on the back of the chaise lounge sofa.

Cas stares. "So, that's what you want then?"

"You can reposition me if you want to."

"I'll have to do a little of that light wise, but the position itself is your choice."

"Well. Drape me maestro. "

"One second." Cas sits down at his easel and looks at Charlie to see how he needs to change Charlie's position.

He gets back up and drapes her limbs a little this way and that until he's happy. "Alright, Miss, let's get that done."

"Can you give me elf ears?"

"Yes. Of course!" Cas smiles.

"Awesome. "

Cas smiles and starts drawing the first lines.

[9.2., 18:11] Dean: Babe, now I have the house alone.... what should I do?

[9.2., 18:13] Castiel: Get naked.

[9.2., 18:14] Dean: Ok?

[9.2., 18:14] Castiel: Have you had dinner yet?

[9.2., 18:14] Dean: No

[9.2., 18:15] Castiel: Then make dinner.

[9.2., 18:28] Dean: Sandwiches. Because cooking naked is dangerous

  
  


[9.2., 19:30] Dean: How is the drawing coming along

[9.2., 19:48] Castiel: Very good.

[9.2., 19:50] Castiel: Charlie is about to head home for today

[9.2., 19:51] Dean: Already?

[9.2., 19:51] Dean: I thought it would take longer

[9.2., 19:53] Castiel: Well I got all the basics, her face, the position, size of her breasts and hips.

[9.2., 19:56] Dean: Ok...

[9.2., 19:56] Dean: But yay.

[9.2., 19:57] Dean: I thought it would take much longer

[9.2., 19:59] Castiel: It's not done, but I have enough for her to go home and for me to continue without her for now. She'll have to come in one more for details, but yeah

[9.2., 19:59] Dean: Sweet

[9.2., 20:00] Castiel: So, are you still naked?

[9.2., 20:03] Dean: Sort of

[9.2., 20:03] Dean: I got a bit cold so I wrapped a blanket around myself

[9.2., 20:07] Castiel: You should warm yourself

[9.2., 20:12] Dean: I did

[9.2., 20:12] Dean: I wrapped myself in a blanket

[9.2., 20:17] Castiel: I meant fuzzy warm from the inside

[9.2., 20:19] Dean: Hot chocolate?

[9.2., 20:19] Castiel: Are you stupid or acting stupid?

[9.2., 20:20] Dean: Wow....

[9.2., 20:20] Dean: Neither.

[9.2., 20:20] Dean: Thanks

[9.2., 20:21] Castiel: Okay.

[9.2., 20:21] Castiel: You have the house to yourself. No Sam to walk in on you

[9.2., 20:22] Dean: Yes. And I miss you. And have been sitting on the couch watching Netflix waiting to see how long your drawing will take and to say good night to you in case it would take longer than it did.

[9.2., 20:23] Dean: Fuck man I just ....

[9.2., 20:23] Dean: Nevermind

[9.2., 20:23] Castiel: We ...

[9.2., 20:23] Castiel: No!

[9.2., 20:23] Castiel: Don't nevermind me

[9.2., 20:23] Dean: You just called me stupid

[9.2., 20:24] Dean: What the actual fuck

[9.2., 20:24] Dean: No, how was your evening? No , what have you been up to.

[9.2., 20:25] Dean: How the fuck am I supposed to smell what you mean.

[9.2., 20:25] Castiel: No. Not like stupid stupid, more like, why don't you get me? 😔

[9.2., 20:26] Dean: Half the time you aren't even aware that you are being suggestive and now you are getting mad at me for not understanding?

[9.2., 20:26] Dean: Just wow.

[9.2., 20:26] Castiel: I'm sorry

[9.2., 20:26] Castiel: I'm really bad .

[9.2., 20:27] Castiel: I shouldn't. I'm trying too hard.

[9.2., 20:28] Dean: I am ... hurt and angry.

[9.2., 20:28] Castiel: I never meant to hurt you!

[9.2., 20:28] Castiel: I shall shut up and never try again

Dean throws his phone onto the couch and goes to take a shower to warm up. Damn hardwood floors have him freezing. 

He feels hurt and embarrassed. Hurt because he never thought hoight Cas would call him stupid and embarrassed because why the fuck did he even sit around naked.

After he is done he gets dressed in jeans and a long sleeve and walks downstairs to grab his phone. He ignores Cas messages and writes Benny.

[9.2., 20:32] Dean: Benny, got a minute? Can I come over?

[9.2., 20:32] Castiel: Cas holds his phone really tight. Staring at the blacked out screen.

[9.2., 20:33] Benny: Brother you okay?

[9.2., 20:33] Dean: No.

[9.2., 20:33] Benny: Come over

[9.2., 20:33] Dean: Be there in a few.

Dean drives himself over and sits in front of Benny's for a few minutes. He can see the missed messages from Cas but he keeps ignoring them with a sour feeling inside. Finally he steps out, walks up to the door and knocks.

"Dean, come in, Brother." Benny leads him inside. "What's up? You wanna talk? You want burgers? Pie? I actually do have pie in the fridge."

"Pie sounds great."

"Cool." Benny leads him in the kitchen. "Sit." He takes the pie from the fridge and puts it in front of Dean with a fork.

"Thanks."

Dean pokes at the pie and takes it apart but doesn't eat it.

"Okay, if you're shredding my pie for the fun of it, I might get cranky. So you either eat it or you tell me what is wrong."

Dean tells Benny about the plans they had made for tonight and shows him the last few messages on his phone.

"Man, it hurts. Like fuck. That is John's favorite thing to call me and to get it from him... I just don't get it. Like half the time he has no idea how some of the stuff he is saying comes across but it's pretty hard to misunderstand that."

"You guys had plans, he says 'Warm fuzzy from inside' and you reply with 'hot chocolate'?" Benny raises his eyebrow.

"Maybe I didn't get what he meant right then and there but I still think his reply is uncalled for." Dean pouts and eats some pie. "On top of that, we agreed on no degradation. So even if he meant it in a playful way... fucking red man."

"Yeah, maybe it is uncalled for." Benny says and grabs the fork from Dean to eat some of the pie himself.

"Maybe it is a degrading word, but maybe, just maybe, you are overthinking a poor choice of words way, way too much?"

"Maybe. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. "

"You're jealous."

"What?"

Benny eats more of the pie.

"You're gonna have to explain that to me."

Dean pulls the plate closer to himself. "Stop eating my pie."

"You're jealous he hung out with your best friend and you're looking for a reason to get mad at him."

"No. This painting is how she wants to get paid and I am thrilled for him. I was ready to just go to bed without talking to him tonight. I am mad that he gets to snap at me for not being right on the uptake."

"He didn't snap at you. Did he snap at you?"

"Read like it."

"I see." Benny nods

"Am I overreacting?"

"Yes." Benny grabs two sodas from the fridge and hands one to Dean

"Now what?" Dean takes a drink. "I could drive to his place.... I'd have to leave early in the morning to feed the dog. If he even let's me in."

"If he does, yeah." Benny nods and sips his drink.

"You are not helpful brother. I was hoping for advice."

"Well, what do you expect me to tell you? That you're not a knucklehead?" Benny smiles.

"Something like that. Maybe tell me I am not a complete loss."

"Texting sucks man, because more often than not it just leads to misunderstanding."

"Yeah. But it's our thing."

"Well, you are not a complete loss. You do have a good idea there."

"Go and see him?"

"Yeah."

Dean gets up and hugs Benny. "Thank you. For the pie and advice."

Dean gets back into his car and drives towards Castiel's house.

[9.2., 21:26] Dean: Cas

[9.2., 21:26] Dean: You home?

Dean can see the light on in the living room. He gets out of his car and walks up to Cas door. He stands there for a few minutes before knocking.

He can hear shuffling inside.

Dean knocks again.

Cas opens the door. "Okay, do it. I'm ready."

"Don't call me stupid. I hate that word and it makes me feel horrible. I am sorry I got way too angry about it but Benny essentially told me to come here and make this right. I am really cold, can I please come inside." Deans teeth clatter from waiting out the door for so long and not having brought a jacket."

Cas opens the door wider.

Dean steps inside. "Thank you."

"I am sorry."

"Me too."

"I never meant to make you feel horrible."

"Sorry I didn't understand what you meant."

"I'm sorry I didn't communicate clearer."

"Can I have a hug?"

"You... you want one?"

I'd like a kiss too but I am not sure I am in a place where I could ask yet." Dean says, still shaking a little bit from the cold.

"You're not... you still want me?"

"Yeah... you don't? Do you want to just give this up between us because of one small argument? "

"NO!!! I just thought that you were super mad at me."

"I was hurt. I lashed out. Don't call me stupid again please."

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know if you were playing me or if you really didn't get me."

"I didn't get it. I was cold. Still am actually. I didn't bring a jacket."

"You need a hot bath. Come on. Come upstairs."

Dean is still shaking when he gets to the bathroom.

"Can... can I have a kiss? You didn't answer me downstairs. "

"You can have everything. All of me. Forever." Cas smiles and kisses Dean hard.

"Take a bath with me?"

"Okay." Cas nods and kisses him again.

Cas takes him to the bathroom and starts the tub. Once filled, Dean gets undressed and slowly slips into the hot water.

Cas gets in behind him.

Dean settles into Cas' chest. "I am sorry I flew off the handle. I am gonna do better. I'll bring it up with Missouri next time I go."

"It's my fault, my choice of words was very poor."

He grabs Cas arms and wraps them around his chest. "Words hurt, but I wouldn't leave you over this. Just.... the whole 'no degradation thing' we agreed on... that's a general thing. I hate it. I hate being talked down to and I will never talk down to others. It's not cool."

"I get it. And I'm feeling so horrible. I wish i had never said anything."

"I forgive you for the poor word choice. I am sorry too. "

"I adore you so much."

"I adore you too." Dean answers .

"Don't fall asleep in the tub, Freckles." Cas says softly.

"But it's so nice and warm."

"Are you feeling warmer yet?"

"I am not shivering anymore and I can feel my toes again."

"That's good. Very good."

"I should go home after this. It's late."

"And get back in the cold?"

"If I stay I have to get up super early. I left Santana at home and she needs to be fed and walked."

"True. But it's cold."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I do, but I also understand you gotta get home for your puppers."

"I'll stay. I'll set my alarm for earlier."

Cas hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek.

They get out of the tub and dry off. Dean finds some of his clothes he had left and gets dressed in sweats, shirt and fuzzy socks.

"Let's sleep."

"Good night Angel." Dean snuggles up to Castiel and puts his head on his chest. 

"Good night Freckles."


	72. It's for us.

Dean wakes up early and silences his alarm so he doesn't wake Castiel. He grabs his clothes and goes downstairs to turn on coffee for him and later Cas. 

He drives home and takes care of everything, then changes and heads off to school.

Castiel doesn't like that he wakes up alone but he knows he had agreed to that. He beams as he finds the coffee ready for him.

[10.2., 10:02] Dean: Good morning angel

[10.2., 10:02] Dean: Can you do me a favor and talk to Gabe please. Because I can see him angrily pacing outside my building

[10.2., 10:06] Castiel: What????

To Gabriel 

[10.2., 10:06] Castiel: Stop it!

[10.2., 10:06] Dean : I am not leaving this building until he looks less like he is gonna kill me.

[10.2., 10:07] Gabriel: oh. Now you know what a fucking phone is. YOU STOPED ANSWERING

[10.2., 10:07] Gabriel: YOU CAN NOT TELL ME HE IS BREAKING UP WITH YOU AND NOT ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE

[10.2., 10:07] Castiel: What?

[10.2., 10:07] Gabriel: I won't kill him. Just maim a little

[10.2., 10:09] Castiel: Have you gone crazy?

[10.2., 10:09] Gabriel: With rage 

[10.2., 10:09] Gabriel: What happened

[10.2., 10:09] Castiel: I fucked up

[10.2., 10:10] Gabriel: What did you do

[10.2., 10:10] Castiel: I called him stupid

[10.2., 10:11] Gabriel: Ok?

[10.2., 10:11] Castiel: I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant it as a joke. He didn't get it and got super angry with me

[10.2., 10:12] Gabriel: Arthur angry?

[10.2., 10:12] Castiel: No.

[10.2., 10:12] Castiel: We weren't together at tge time. He was at his home and I at mine.

[10.2., 10:12] Gabriel: I won't find bruises on you if I was to show up?

[10.2., 10:13] Castiel: No!!!

[10.2., 10:13] Castiel: Well, maybe, but not those kind

[10.2., 10:13] Gabriel: Make up sex... nice

[10.2., 10:13] Castiel: No. Older

[10.2., 10:15] Gabriel: Ok

[10.2., 10:15] Gabriel: I'll leave.

[10.2., 10:15] Gabriel: But

[10.2., 10:15] Gabriel: ANSWER YOU FUCKING PHONE WHEN I CALL

[10.2., 10:16] Castiel: IT WAS ON SILENT MODE

[10.2., 10:16] Gabriel: Doesn't matter

[10.2., 10:16] Gabriel: We went through too many er visits together for you to pull this shit on me

[10.2., 10:16] Castiel: I'm sorry

[10.2., 10:17] Castiel: I wasn't able to speak.

[10.2., 10:18] Castiel: And i didn't want anything to do with that foul device

[10.2., 10:19] Gabriel: I get that but still

[10.2., 10:19] Castiel: I'm very sorry

[10.2., 10:19] Castiel: I won't do it again.

[10.2., 10:19] Gabriel: Thank you

[10.2., 10:19] Gabriel: Apologies accepted

[10.2., 10:20] Castiel: Thank you

[10.2., 10:20] Gabriel: I am gonna go back home.

[10.2., 10:20] Castiel: No. Apologize to Dean first for scaring him.

To Dean 

[10.2., 10:21] Gabriel: Sorry kid. If Cas texts in a panic and doesn't answer his phone I will always assume the worst.

[10.2., 10:21] Gabriel: I am keeping your brother till Sunday.

[10.2., 10:21] Gabriel: He's tall. He can help clean the gutter.

[10.2., 10:21] Gabriel: Spoil Cas. Make up sex

[10.2., 10:22] Gabriel: Laters

[10.2., 10:22] Dean: Uhm... ok? Thanks. May I suggest calling me or messaging me?

[10.2., 10:22] Gabriel: no because while I like you, I don't trust you yet

[10.2., 10:23] Dean: Ouch... ok

To Castiel 

[10.2., 10:26] Dean: He left

[10.2., 10:29] Castiel: Okay.

[10.2., 10:37] Dean: He is keeping sam

[10.2., 10:37] Dean: Till sunday

[10.2., 10:39] Castiel: Uh

[10.2., 10:40] Castiel: Okay.

[10.2., 10:40] Castiel: You've git your house to yourself again.

[10.2., 10:40] Dean: Wanna come over?

[10.2., 10:43] Castiel: No. I have to finish Charlie's portrait in time for Valentine's

[10.2., 10:43] Dean: On the weekend?

[10.2., 10:44] Castiel: Maybe. Depends on how far I get.

[10.2., 10:47] Castiel: You're welcome to come to my place though

[10.2., 10:53] Dean: Dinner. Tonight. Bring your drawing stuff. I leave you alone. But I want to make you dinner and would like to wake up with you.

[10.2., 10:53] Dean: Please😊

[10.2., 11:04] Castiel: Um... should I come to the shop today

[10.2., 11:05] Dean: Papers are essentially caught up and new tickets won't be handed in till friday

[10.2., 11:09] Castiel: Will you pick me up at home then? I can work on Charlie's portrait this afternoon, but I tend to forget time over art.

[10.2., 11:10] Dean: Yes. Bring your stuff. What time do you want me to get you

[10.2., 11:14] Castiel: Whenever you're ready.

[10.2., 11:15] Castiel: I can't bring all my stuff Dean... easel and all?

[10.2., 11:16] Dean: Necessary things only

[10.2., 11:16] Castiel: Yeah

[10.2., 11:31] Dean: Can't wait

[10.2., 11:37] Castiel: Me neither

[10.2., 12:02] Dean: Off to work I go.

[10.2., 12:14] Castiel: Off to paint i go.....

  
  


[10.2., 13:23] Castiel: Lots of work?

[10.2., 13:37] Dean: Sort of.

[10.2., 13:37] Dean: It's calm bit constant

[10.2., 13:37] Dean: How's the painting going

[10.2., 13:38] Castiel: Slow and steady.

  
  


[10.2., 14:52] Dean: Hey

[10.2., 14:52] Dean: Don't forget to eat

[10.2., 14:59] Castiel: 🙈

[10.2., 15:00] Dean: Yeah

[10.2., 15:00] Dean: Thought so

[10.2., 15:00] Dean: Go have a snack

[10.2., 15:01] Castiel: Yes, Boss. 🥰

[10.2., 15:13] Dean: Odd choice but healthy and sweet combined. Nice

[10.2., 15:14] Dean: Thank.you

[10.2., 15:14] Castiel: 🥰

[10.2., 15:16] Castiel: And how is that odd?

[10.2., 15:18] Dean: Lots of work for a snack

[10.2., 15:19] Castiel: No. That was very quick.

[10.2., 15:28] Dean: Ok. I'll leave work around 4.30 to go shopping and pick you up on the way home. I'll message you so you have enough time to pack up."

[10.2., 15:29] Castiel: Alright

  
  
  


[10.2., 17:15] Dean: Ok I am leaving the store now. I should be at yours in 15 min.

[10.2., 17:18] Castiel: Okay. I'll try to pack...

[10.2., 17:34] Castiel: I think I have everything…

[10.2., 17:34] Dean: Good. I am here.

Dean is parked outside just as he gets Cas' message.

Cas takes his stuff and goes outside

"Hey Angel. Put your stuff in the back seat. I promise I won't look at the drawing. "

"You can look for all I care." Cas chuckles

Dean shudders dramatically. "She's like a sister..."

Cas chuckles more.

Dean starts the car and heads for his house. "You can keep working while I make dinner. "

"What are you going to cook?"

"Potato gratin with bacon."

"Ooooh, that sounds amazing."

"It's awesome on cold days like this."

"I bet."

Dean parks and grabs his shopping from the trunk. "You need some help babe."

"No. Do you?"

Dean shakes his head and leads the way to the house.

He puts up his groceries and turns to Castiel "Don't set your art stuff down yet. "

"But I can't carry it around all the time."

"Follow me."

"Okay?"

Dean leads Castiel into the winter garden. He flips the light switch and a led light panel comes on, bathing the room in bright light similar to midday sunlight.

"The hell is that, Dean?"

The floor is covered with a tarp and right in the middle stands a chair in front of an easel.

"I thought you'd have space here. During the day it's nice and bright and once the sun is down I got this light."

"Why do you own an easel? Why do you have an... art studio?"

"Because I have extra space that you don't. I figured once you are on 60% hours you could use it? I'd be at work anyways. And I picked up some stuff I want to try myself. I thought this way we'd get to spend time together and you still get art done. It's all trees back here and unless someone walks right up to the window, nobody can see inside... for models maybe? "

Cas stares at Dean. "This... this is for me?"

"US, yes."

Dean looks at Castiel nervously. "If it's too much, say so and we pretend this never happened."

"It's... a whole lot! Dean. I'll pay you rent."

"No. Your rent payment is the painting I asked for.... and maybe the occasional kiss. I didn't use this space anyways. Hell I have skylights in storage and plans to fix up the attic. Don't worry about it.

"This is crazy. Dean, I can't accept this just for kisses and some smut painting."

"Angel. All in all I spent about 100 bucks on this room. Including the beer and pizza for Benny and Garth. I plan on using this room as well."

"At least let me pay you for the supplies."

"That will be 40 bucks. I'll be in the kitchen." He presses a quick kiss to Cas cheek and runs away into the house.

Cas sets down his stuff and follows Dean who has made it to the kitchen and is peeling potatoes.

"Dean." Cas looks at him, watches him peel the potatoes.

"Yes?"

"I adore you so very much."

"I adore you too. You like it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go be artsy. I'll get You when dinner is ready." Dean smiles.

Cas kisses Dean then goes back to the winter garden.

To Gabriel 

[10.2., 19:15] Castiel: I love him so much!

[10.2., 19:15] Gabriel: Finally had that make up sex?

[10.2., 19:17] Castiel: Gabe! No! There's no sex.

[10.2., 19:18] Gabriel: Never? Don't believe you. Where are your bruises from?

[10.2., 19:21] Castiel: I did not say never.

[10.2., 19:21] Gabriel: Ok. Why do you love him

[10.2., 19:23] Castiel: He's made me an art studio

[10.2., 19:23] Gabriel: What?

[10.2., 19:30] Gabriel: Castiel Amadeus Horatio Novak!

[10.2., 19:30] Gabriel: Answer me

[10.2., 19:31] Castiel: He has a winter garden and he has made it an art studio for me - us

[10.2., 19:32] Gabriel: Sappy bastard....

[10.2., 19:34] Castiel: Shut up

[10.2., 19:35] Gabriel: Guess his love language is "over the top"

[10.2., 19:35] Gabriel: I am happy for you Cassie

[10.2., 19:37] Castiel: Thank you, Gabriel

  
  


Castiel works on his painting until Dean comes to get him for dinner.

Dean plates up the food and hands castiel a plate.

"Want wine?"

"I get wine?"

"If you want. I have some here and I still have one more beer here from when Benny and Garth helped me with the studio."

Castiel smiles. "No, I'm fine."

Dean nods and sits down next to him. "So how is the place working out? Bright enough? Warm enough?"

"It is amazing. Best light I ever had."

Dean pulls a single key out of his jeans pocket and hands it to Castiel.

"Dean?"

"It locks the door to the wintergarden so if you have models here I can't just bust in on accident. "

"Oooh!"

"You ok? You look kinda pale?"

"I can't believe you are doing all this for me."

"I ... you mean a lot to me. And this will help you get started."

"You are really really amazing."

"I am gonna take that as a compliment even though what you have to compare to sucks." Dean grins.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"That I have nothing good to compare you to."

"That's not your fault babe."

"I love you." Cas says low, whispers rather.

Dean leans over and kisses Castiel. Putting every letter he can't say into his kiss.

Cas kisses back deeply and grins. "May i eat now?"

"Yes."

"You too."

Dean finishes first and watches Castiel.

"You're a really good cook too."

"Thank you. I like it. It's relaxing. It's more fun when cooking for someone though."

"Hell yeah."

"Do you want me to drive you home or are you staying?"

"Well, I did pack my toothbrush..."

"Yay."

Dean takes Castiel's empty plate. "Need help with cleaning up the studio?"

"Uh... No?"

"Ok. I think I am gonna shower and change. Are you joining me or going back to painting?"

"Hmmmm"

Dean laughs. "Tough choice? Me naked and wet and slippery or painting."

"Well, put it like that it seems easier."

"Ok. . . I guess have fun painting?" Dean giggles.

"You're..." Cas rolls his eyes and goes upstairs.

"Adorable. I am adorable." Dean yells after him.

"Yes, you are."

Dean turns off the kitchen lights and follows Cas upstairs.

Cas gets undressed and waits for Dean.

"Ohhh. Naked boyfriend in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

Dean gets naked as well. "Two naked boyfriends. Hmmm." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Sexy." Cas winks. "Let's get wet."

"Don't forget slippery." Dean says with a serious voice and follows him.

Cas peppers soft kisses over Dean while they shower together.

"I like you wet and slippery. I wish it was Friday though. . . But being the responsible adult that I am ... let's go to bed and just sleep. "

"Responsible adulthood... so overrated. Gabriel will be so disappointed." Cas laughs.

Dean dries himself off and throws a towel over castiel. "I like him but God damn he is scary when he is angry."

"Yes, he is. I'm glad he didn't decide to burst into my place yesterday. His texts today had me surprised he hadn't."

Dean crawls into bed. "One of these days he's gonna misunderstand something and I'll have to run for my life."

He opens his arms and beacons Cas closer.

"You were very close to that today." Cas admits as he crawls into Dean's arms.

"Yeah his face... he didn't see me but I saw him."

"He was worried I'd be covered in bruises..." Cas sighs and snuggles close

"Not the good kind... whenever you are ready, I'd like to hear the trauma. I want to know what to avoid and how to help you."

"Yeah." Cas nods. "One day."

Dean hugs him close. "I adore you. Sweet dreams angel."

"I adore you too. Sweet dreams, Freckles."


	73. Ages 8 and up

[11.2., 11:12] Castiel: How are you?

[11.2., 11:31] Dean: Hey... stressed out. It was too freaking cold this morning. My phone shut off and just now went back on.

[11.2., 11:39] Castiel: Oh no!!!  
[11.2., 11:40] Castiel: Tell your phone not to do that   
[11.2., 11:41] Castiel: I missed you and was worried  
[11.2., 11:41] Castiel: Stupid phone!

[11.2., 12:00] Dean: I am sorry

[11.2., 12:01] Castiel: Not your fault your phone is an assbutt

[11.2., 12:01] Dean: Lol assbutt

[11.2., 12:02] Castiel: Hm?

[11.2., 12:03] Dean: Just funny

[11.2., 12:03] Castiel: Oh  
[11.2., 12:47] Castiel: Any plans today?

[11.2., 12:51] Dean: No really. I am on the truck today. Alone...  
[11.2., 12:51] Dean: If you wanna see me, break down. Lol

[11.2., 12:51] Castiel: Meh  
[11.2., 12:51] Castiel: Gabriel would love that.  
[11.2., 12:52] Castiel: He wants me to get rid of my car

[11.2., 12:53] Dean: Him and me both 

[11.2., 12:55] Castiel: I'll not break down on purpose though.

[11.2., 14:18] Dean: Sorry. Got a call. Had to tow someone out of a ditch. No injuries but who the fuck still have summer wheels on?

[11.2., 14:21] Castiel: Idiots

[11.2., 14:21] Dean: Yes. She had a child seat in the back. I was so angry

[11.2., 14:23] Castiel: Woah!!!!

[11.2., 14:23] Dean: Yeah. Gave her a lift and a lecture.

[11.2., 14:23] Castiel: Good!

[11.2., 14:24] Dean: She appreciated only the first

[11.2., 14:24] Castiel: 😤

[11.2., 14:24] Dean: Complained to Rufus. He had my back though and told her to calm down or he'll report her

[11.2., 14:25] Castiel: NICE

[11.2., 15:02] Dean: I wanna go home  
[11.2., 15:02] Dean: Where are you painting? Mine or yours?

[11.2., 15:05] Castiel: My stuff is still at yours

[11.2., 15:07] Dean: Will you still be there when I get home?

[11.2., 15:09] Castiel: Yes. Unless you'd rather I wasn't. If you need a day to yourself i get out of there before you're home

[11.2., 15:10] Dean: Stay.

[11.2., 15:11] Castiel: Alright

[11.2., 15:11] Dean: Yay. I'll leave you alone if you want me to but I like waking up next to you

[11.2., 15:12] Castiel: What is it that you want to use the studio for?

[11.2., 15:15] Dean: I got myself some art stuff too

[11.2., 15:26] Castiel: Oooh???  
[11.2., 16:12] Castiel: What kind?  
[11.2., 16:13] Castiel: I'm walking your dog now.

[11.2., 16:20] Dean: Oh she's gonna love that.  
[11.2., 16:20] Dean: It's fiber art stuff  
[11.2., 16:20] Dean: I show you tonight 

[11.2., 16:20] Castiel: I'm intrigued 

"Honey I am home!" Dean yells when he walks into his house but Cas doesn't hear him in the winter garden with his music on.

Dean hears the music playing and decides to shower and change before he makes dinner and interrupts Cas.   
Burgers on the little electric grill and buns in the oven to heat up. He is debating to make some fries as well.

Cas hums along to the music as he works on his painting.

Santana is dancing around Dean's feet, hoping for food to drop down and he tells her to go get Castiels. Amazingly enough she takes off barking towards the music.

Cas hears Santana barking and gets up to check on her.  
"What is it puppy?" He asks as he comes out of the winter garden.

Dean peeks around the corner and smiles at Cas. "Dinner is done babe."

"Ooooh, you're home!"

"I've been here for about 2h babe. Come on, wash up. Food is ready."

"Two hours? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did. You didn't hear me so I figured you are in the zone. "

"Oooh. Okay."

Dean is waiting in the kitchen. Burger buns ready and waiting, for condiments and veggies.

Cas walks up behind Dean. "Smells great."

"Hey."He inhales. "You smell like paint and soap. I like it." And presses a kiss to his cheek. "Hello again. Since you didn't hear me earlier."

"Hello, Freckles. I missed you."

"What do you want in your burger?"

"Cheese. Patty. Bacon."

They sit down to eat and Santana gets a few bits of patty that ' fall down '.

"Did you make progress today? "

"Oh yes. Yes I did."

"You know where the spare key is. Feel free to come here and work whenever. "

"How'd you think I got in earlier?" Cas grins

"Well, now you got official permission. "

"Thank you. I thought I had it before."

"You did. I am just making sure you know coming here just to draw is fine too ."

"Oh. Okay." Cas nods. "So, wash up and you show me your art?" Cas says after.he finishes his food.

Dean looks nervous. "I haven't actually started it yet. Or done anything like this. I just wanted something to do in the studio with you."

"Sounds ... homey. I like it!"

Dishes washed and leftovers put away, Dean walks to the studio with Cas and nervously shows him his little cross stitch thing he bought."

Don't laugh. It says for kids. I figured that would be a good start."

"That's a very lovely piece you chose there."

Dean blushes. "It's cute. The bee reminded me of you."

"It did? Awwwe. You're so adorable. I adore you."

Cas kisses Dean softly.

"Let's do this. You paint, I try this." Dean unwraps his box and takes everything out. "Babe? Can I sit next to you?" He asks and nods at the floor next to Cas' chair.

"You're not scared you get a glimpse of naked Charlie?"

"I figured I can sit with my back to the canvas." Dean shrugs and settles down onto his knees, just like he said and leans his head against Castiel's thigh.

"This is awesome. I like it."

Dean smiles up at him. "I set an alarm so we don't sit here till tomorrow morning."

"Oh, right... work night."

"Hmm. " Dean hums in agreement and lays out his supplies. He threads the needle and puts the printed fabric in the hoop just like the instructions tell him to.

Castiel watches him for a while before he goes back to painting.

Dean cusses quietly while he stabs himself yet again. "Age 8 and up my ass." He grumbles.

"Oh give yourself some credit, I'm sure you can manage."

"I finished most of the black parts. I think the blood stains will get covered by the yellow." Dean muses.

"Blood? Should I get the first aid kit?"

Dean shakes his head. "I just poked myself a few times. I am good."

"Okay." Cas nods.

"You could kiss it better?"

Cas smiles. "Any time, my dear."

Dean holds his hand up to Cas and he kisses each fingertip separately, then his open palm.

"Thank you." Dean whispers.

"Any time, babe."

They sit together in silence, interrupted only by Dean's quiet curses and Cas answering giggles until Dean's arm sounds off. "9.30 babe."

"Let's go to bed."

"You my sweetheart, you are taking a shower. You are covered in paint."

"You call that covered?"

"Dirty enough that I'd like for you to shower before you get into my nice sheets. Please?"

"Oh. Right. Your sheets. I'll shower."

"Want company? "

"Yes, I would love that."

Dean follows Castiel into the bathroom and watches him undress.

"Dean?" Castiel asks while he pulls his band shirt over his head.

"Yes?"

"You need to undress too, you know."

Dean shakes his head. "I showered while you painted. I am just here for the show and skin and to give you company like I offered." He grins.

"I thought you meant company in the shower." Cas says and steps into the shower.

"Maybe next time. My view is really great. "

"Alright." Cas soaps himself up.

Dean watches Castiel through the glass. "I wish I could draw. This is a very naughty but artsy view. I think you missed a spot. "

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Right by your left butt cheek."

Cas washes there.

"Ohhhhh. One on the other side too."

Cas washes there as well.

"I think I saw one on your chest."

"I'm starting to think you're making fun of me."

"I am enjoying myself watching you touch yourself." He chuckles. "I am sorry if that wasn't obvious."

Cas shakes his head smiling and keeps going.  
Dean grabs the towel once Cas is done, wraps him up and dries him off.

"Thank you, Gorgeous."

"Trust me, the pleasure was all mine."

"Nice." Cas laughs. 

"Yes. Yes it was. Thank you for Indulging me."

"Sure, my boy."

Dean blushes. "Let's go to bed. I can't wait till tomorrow. I enjoyed sitting with you. 

"What's tomorrow?"

"Friday. Not a school night. We can sit longer. Or shower together and I could blow you in the shower. I could watch my diet tomorrow and you could fuck me.... the possibilities are endless. "

"I could blow you right now." Cas says while he walks out into the bedroom

Dean whimpers. "Maybe yeah but I have to get up in less than 6 hours and it's a class I actually have to pay attention to." He grabs Cas and kisses him. "But if you offer tomorrow I'll gladly accept."

"We'll see "

Dean crawls into bed and settles under the blanket. He has up one end. "Come here and share body heat with me, please."

Cas crawls up next to Dean. "Here, have my heat."

Dean wraps them up and holds on to Cas. "Good night Angel. I adore you."

"Good Night, Freckles. Sweet dreams."


	74. Car troubles and orgasms

Cas swears and hits the wheel frustrated. All his good mood from waking up with Dean, getting coffee and breakfast, seeping frim him as his car sputters and doesn't start.

"It had been below 0F over night." Dean points out as he jump starts Castiel.

"So what?" Cas asks, actually interested not understanding the connection

"Your battery might have just not liked it. Cold temperatures can cause them to loose power."

"Oh great." Cas sighs. "Thank you for the jump start."

"You're welcome." Dean kisses his cheek. "Now get to work. You aren't that late yet and might make it in time."

"Yes Boss." Cas kisses his cheek then drives off to work.

Dean shakes his head and watches Cas drive off.

To Gabriel   
[12.2., 08:08] Dean: Morning. Just a quick update. I think Castiel's car is soon gonna be history.

[12.2., 08:08] Gabriel: really? Why? Morning.

[12.2., 08:09] Dean: The cold does not do it any favors and I had to jump start him. I don't think the drive to work will be enough to recharge and get him home.

[12.2., 08:09] Gabriel: Ok. I'll be prepared to help after he gets off.

[12.2., 08:10] Dean: Dude, I work at a garage. We have a tow truck. No worries. But since we both hate that car I figured I let you know.

[12.2., 08:10] Gabriel: Ok. I'll be waiting. Thanks

[12.2., 08:31] Castiel: Thanks again for the jump start. I'm lucky my boyfriend is a mechanic

[12.2., 08:31] Dean: You're welcome.  
[12.2., 08:31] Dean: Did you make it?

[12.2., 08:39] Castiel: Yes I did.

[12.2., 08:39] Dean: Awesome.

[12.2., 08:40] Castiel: Yes

To Charlie   
[12.2., 09:05] Castiel: I'm almost done, do you have time tonight to see how you like it?

[12.2., 09:33] Charlie: Tonight is bad. Afternoon ish?

[12.2., 09:35] Castiel: 4.30

[12.2., 09:35] Charlie: Yes  
[12.2., 09:35] Charlie: At yours?

[12.2., 09:36] Castiel: Dean's

[12.2., 09:43] Charlie: Ok?

[12.2., 09:45] Castiel: My boyfriend has an art studio in his house.

[12.2., 09:45] Charlie: What now?

[12.2., 09:51] Castiel: Dean's winter garden

[12.2., 09:51] Charlie: Wow. I can't wait to see it  
[12.2., 09:52] Charlie: Loverboy went all out huh?  
[12.2., 09:52] Charlie: At least he didn't turn the attic into a studio

[12.2., 09:52] Castiel: You'll love it  
[12.2., 09:53] Castiel: Why, what's wrong with the attic?

[12.2., 10:12] Charlie: Nothing. He has skylights he wants to install. Make one huge room brightly lit. That could be an amazing art studio. You know. One day. Once you move in.🤣

[12.2., 10:13] Castiel: Once what?  
[12.2., 10:14] Castiel: You are mad, Charlie

[12.2., 10:17] Charlie: Oh please. It makes sense. His house is bigger. You guys essentially live together. And he has the space to add to the garage to make space for 2 cars. Just a matter of time. He already made you a space in his house…

[12.2., 10:20] Castiel: Okay

[12.2., 10:22] Charlie: I gotta run baby cakes. I see you later

[12.2., 10:23] Castiel: Okay

[12.2., 10:45] Castiel: Dean, how are you?

[12.2., 10:45] Dean: Cold....  
[12.2., 10:45] Dean: I think my fingers are.  
gonna fall off soin  
[12.2., 10:46] Dean: Suddenly sitting in a warm office typing away at numbers doesn't sound too bad

[12.2., 11:16] Castiel: You working at the shop today?

[12.2., 11:17] Dean: Later yes. Not looking forward to it.

[12.2., 11:17] Castiel: Oh

[12.2., 11:17] Dean: This classroom is really cold

[12.2., 11:17] Castiel: School not heated? That's bad

[12.2., 11:18] Dean: It is. But I think it was too cold last night. Something ain't right

[12.2., 11:21] Castiel: Oh?

[12.2., 11:35] Dean: Ha  
[12.2., 11:35] Dean: Just got an email  
[12.2., 11:35] Dean: All classes are moved online until further notice due heating problems  
[12.2., 11:36] Dean: Great. Now that I am almost done here for today

[12.2., 11:51] Castiel: Oh great…

[12.2., 12:19] Dean: But this being a small town, they won't get that fixed until some time next week. Which means no leaving the house till work for me

[12.2., 12:31] Castiel: Lucky you  
[12.2., 13:10] Castiel: I'm scared i might not get home. It's still very cold outside

[12.2., 13:10] Dean: Call me if you have any problems. I'll grab the truck and rescue you

[12.2., 13:11] Castiel: You're too kind  
[12.2., 13:11] Castiel: It's my last day on 100%

[12.2., 13:15] Dean: Whopp

[12.2., 13:20] Castiel: Charlie is coming over later

[12.2., 13:34] Dean: To model? Whatever babe. Just Lock the door

[12.2., 13:35] Castiel: To check progress and maybe, just maybe, model

[12.2., 13:53] Dean: Ok. Cool. Just let me know when you get there? I might stay longer at work . Roads are gonna freeze tonight for sure and Benny and Garth wanted to go to dinner but Garth is on call till 7.  
[12.2., 13:53] Dean: I think I'll take his call time

[12.2., 13:58] Castiel: Oh.

[12.2., 13:59] Dean: I'd be home shortly after 7  
[12.2., 14:00] Dean: That ok?

[12.2., 14:01] Castiel: Well, people deserve safe roads, so yeah, it's okay

[12.2., 14:03] Dean: Gives you time with Charlie too.

[12.2., 14:04] Castiel: I'm not sure i want to be alone with her

[12.2., 14:08] Dean: Why  
[12.2., 14:08] Dean: I thought you two get along

[12.2., 14:08] Castiel: We do

[12.2., 14:08] Dean: Ok?  
[12.2., 14:09] Dean: She is gay. She won't hit on you

[12.2., 14:12] Castiel: I know that.

[12.2., 14:15] Dean: Ok  
[12.2., 14:15] Dean: Then why?

[12.2., 14:32] Castiel: Almost had an anxiety attack talking to her earlier

[12.2., 14:32] Dean: Why?

[12.2., 14:33] Castiel: She talked about moving in together

[12.2., 14:34] Dean: Why would you move in with her?

[12.2., 14:34] Castiel: Not her

[12.2., 14:35] Dean: Ok. Clearly i am missing something here. Spell it our for me please

[12.2., 14:37] Castiel: She says I'd move in with you

[12.2., 14:37] Dean: And that almost gave you an anxiety attack  
[12.2., 14:38] Dean: I am not gonna force you to move in...  
[12.2., 14:38] Dean: I...  
[12.2., 14:38] Dean: I think it's a bit soon

[12.2., 14:39] Castiel: Yeah.

[12.2., 14:45] Dean: So tell her to shelve the topic. That it's to soon

[12.2., 14:45] Castiel: Yeah

[12.2., 16:21] Dean: So, how is going

[12.2., 16:23] Castiel: How is what going ?

[12.2., 16:24] Dean: Drawing  
[12.2., 16:24] Dean: Modeling  
[12.2., 16:24] Dean: Charlie 

[12.2., 16:27] Castiel: She's about to arrive soon. She's not here yet. I'm on a walk with Santana

[12.2., 16:28] Dean: Ok  
[12.2., 16:28] Dean: Have fun

[12.2., 16:28] Castiel: Okay

[12.2., 16:28] Dean: She can't move us together without us wanting ro

[12.2., 16:31] Castiel: I know. I know.

[12.2., 16:31] Dean: Pet my dog from me

[12.2., 16:34] Castiel: I will

[12.2., 17:30] Dean: So?  
[12.2., 17:30] Dean: What's up?

[12.2., 17:30] Castiel: Are you coming home yet?

[12.2., 17:30] Dean: Just after 7  
[12.2., 17:30] Dean: Miss me?  
[12.2., 17:31] Dean: It's quiet. No calls so far. Roads are empty  
[12.2., 17:31] Dean: I think people actually realized it's dangerous tonight

[12.2., 17:36] Castiel: Yes, i miss you.  
[12.2., 17:37] Castiel: I'm going out to get dinner.

[12.2., 17:37] Dean: Charlie behaving?

[12.2., 17:39] Castiel: She's going home now. She'll come tomorrow night to pick up the finished work

[12.2., 17:40] Dean: Nice   
[12.2., 17:40] Dean: I shall leave you to painting so you don't have to rush

[12.2., 17:45] Castiel: What do you want for dinner?

[12.2., 17:45] Dean: Hmmmm  
[12.2., 17:45] Dean: You?

[12.2., 17:53] Castiel: How about Arabic or Indian?

[12.2., 17:55] Dean: Indian

[12.2., 17:58] Castiel: I'll go get us dinner soon then

[12.2., 17:59] Dean: Ok. I can get it on my way home. You just let me know where.

[12.2., 18:05] Castiel: Happy Buddha on Market Street

[12.2., 18:08] Dean: Under what name?

[12.2., 18:09] Castiel: Nowak

[12.2., 18:09] Dean: Ok. I'll be Dean Novak tonight  
[12.2., 18:09] Dean: 😉

[12.2., 18:13] Castiel: 🙈

[12.2., 18:31] Dean: Almost.

[12.2., 18:34] Castiel: Miss you

[12.2., 18:39] Dean: Soon  
[12.2., 18:40] Dean: Can you make some hot chocolate?

[12.2., 18:40] Castiel: Of course.

[12.2., 19:01] Dean: Freeeeeedooooommmmm

[12.2., 19:01] Castiel: Yay!!!

[12.2., 19:01] Dean: Off to grab food.

[12.2., 19:01] Castiel: Getting started on the hot chocolate

[12.2., 19:01] Dean: Be home in 15ish

Cas is setting up the table and preparing hot chocolate while waiting for Dean.

"Honey I am hooooome." Dean calls out. More quietly he adds. "And cold as fuck."

"Hey Honey! I'm in the kitchen."

"I brought food." Dean sets it down on the counter. "I am gonna take a hot shower real quick. I am so freaking frozen."

"Okay, take care of yourself, babe."

He kisses Castiel with his icy lips." Be right back." And runs upstairs.

Castiel unpacks the food and sets it out nicely on the table.

Dean comes back down with fuzzy socks, sweatpants and a hoody. "I defrosted. "

"Perfect." Cas pushes a mug of hot cocoa in Dean’s hands.

"Yessss. Oh my god thank you. " Dean takes the mug and wraps his hands around it. "You are the best. Thank you. "

"You're most welcome, darling."

They eat their dinner and Dean finishes two mugs of hot chocolate before he stops complaining aber how cold he was all day.

"Should I cuddle you?"

Dean looks hopeful. "Are you done painting? I don't want you to fall behind with Charlie's painting."

"Yes. It'll be drying now so Charlie can pick it up tomorrow."

"Then yes. I'd like cuddles. Let me siphon of your heat, please."

"Couch or bed, Sweetheart?"

"Bed. We can take my computer to watch Netflix."

"Alright." Cas grins.

They clean up downstairs and Dean leaves an extra little blanket for Santana in her bed in case she gets cold at night. Then he goes upstairs and waits in bed with his laptop on his lap.

Cas takes a quick shower and changes into sweatpants before joining Dean in bed.

Dean hands him the computer with Netflix open. "Pick something?" And climbs on top of Castiel and pushes his hands under him to warm up."

"Uh... what are you doing, Dean?"

"Soaking up your heat." He mumbles into Cas chest.

"Oh. Right."

"You smell good." He says as he leaves small kisses on Cas chest.

Cas smiles and picks something to play on Netflix.

"Hmmmm. What am I ignoring?" Dean asks when he can hear intro music.

"No idea."

Dean snorts. "You ignoring too? "

"Yes. I wanted to be with you, not watch some show."

Dean looks up at him. "Hi.'

"Hi."

"Kiss me?"

"If I have to." Cas smirks before he kisses Dean dirty.

"Not fair. I can't use my hands."

Cas rubs Dean's nipples and he moans in response.  
"You like that?" Cas smiles.

Dean nods and kisses his neck.

"I'd love to make you feel good."

'Hmmmm. What do you have in mind?"

"Your dick." Cas answers deadpan.

Dean laughs. "Ok. Straight to the point. What do you wanna do with my dick?"

"What would you like me to do with it?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I'm like a kid in a candy store. I can't decide. I just want you."

"So do I."

"Lets just keep kissing and see where we end up." Dean says and frees his hands. He grabs onto Castiel's shoulders and wiggles himself between Cas legs.

"Fine." Cas nods and kisses Dean deeply.

Dean runs his hands over Castiel's shirt. "Can we take this off? And maybe you pants too?"

"Yes, you can strip me."

"Hmmmm." Dean hums. He slowly peels of the shirt and kisses every inch of new skin that's revealed. He wiggles down the bed to get to the pajama pants and slowly pulls them off as well. " ohhh. I like that color on you." He says when something emerald green and lacey emerges the further he pulls the pants down. He throws the pants to the side of the bed and starts licking and kissing Castiels cock through the lace.

"Hey." Cas chuckles. He takes hold of Dean’s shoulders and flips them over so he's kneeling over Dean’s chest.

"Oh yes. I like that too." Dean growls and grabs Cas ass and tries to pull him closer.

"Are you warm enough yet so I can strip you?"

Dean nods. He raises his arms to help.

Cas pulls the shirt off Dean and then goes for his pants.  
Dean helps him as best as he can with Cas still over him.

Cas pulls the sweatpants off Dean smiling "Well, nice panties." Cas licks his lips looking at the pink lace before him.

"Not warming anything on the outside but they make me feel warm inside."

"That's great." Cas kisses Dean's thighs.

Dean giggles. "That tickles. Did you not shave for me?"

"No, I was lazy. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"No wait. I like the stubble. Just ... more pressure? So it doesn't tickle."

"As you please." Cas nods and kisses Dean's thigh more.

Dean spreads his legs wider and moans. He grabs on to Castiel's hair with one hand the other gripping the sheet.

Cas nibs and sucks at the skin hard.

"Are you marking me?"

"Yes."

Dean whimpers and opens his legs as wide as he can.

Cas grins and keeps going on marking him wherever he can reach.  
Dean thrashes when Cas puts a mark right in the sensitive skin where his ass and thighs meet. His cock is tenting his panties and where he leaks, the fabric has turned dark pink.

"Mmmh, yes, perfect. You look perfect."

"Come up here." Dean moans.

"But i want to stay down there and suck your cock"

"Kiss me first, please?"

"Okay." Cas moves up to kiss Dean.

Dean tries to be sneaky and wraps his legs around Cas waist and rocks his hips, rubbing their cocks together. "God this feels amazing through the fabric."

"Oh Dean." Cas moans.

"Stay right here, please." Dean whispers and grabs on to Cas ass pulling him in closer. "Oh fuck me! Yes. Right there." 

"Fuck you?" Cas asks rubbing against Dean.

"Maybe? Fuck. I don't know. You feel amazing. So fucking hard for me."

"No, maybe tomorrow."

Dean laughs at Cas' answer and rocks his hips harder.  
He claws at Castiel's back. "I am about to ruin those panties."

"Get them off, Babe, they're too pretty to ruin."

Dean tries to push down Cas underwear and once Castiel helps they get it taken off quickly.  
"I can't get mine. But," he pushes the waistband under his balls.

"Better." Cas moans at the skin contact.

"I am so close babe."

"Good. I like when you come."

"Me too." Dean moans.  
He chants his hips up faster smearing his precum onto Cas.  
Cas thrusts his hips faster, slotting their cocks together.

"Fuck!" Dean yells and comes between their bodies.

Cas beams and kisses him dirty.

Dean kisses back and keeps moving. "Are you gonna come? "

"I'm fine." Cas says softly.

Dean looks at Cas hard cock. "How?"

Cas blushes.

"I am not gonna force myself on to you. But how?"

Cas kisses him again.  
Dean shuts up and kisses back.  
Cas keeps rutting gently.

"Keep going. It feels nice. So slippery now." Dean whispers in his ear before he takes the earlobe between his teeth and gently bites down.

"Yes, so slippery. I like how it feels."

"Hmmm me too."

Cas ruts harder.

"Changed your mind?" Dean rasps.

"I love being with you."

"Same." Dean runs his hands over Castiel’s back. "Anything I can do to help? Blow you? Lend a hand?"

"No. I wanna blow you."

Dean looks down. " I don't think that's going to happen tonight. I am sorry. I shouldn't have stopped you earlier. "

"Please, can I just taste you?"

"Go for it. Not making any promises."

"That's okay."  
Cas moves down and kisses along Dean's dick.

Dean hums. Cas takes Dean's dick in his mouth while he slowly ruts on the sheets.  
[L  
Deans cock fills out a little but doesn't get hard. He hums anyways and runs his hands through Cas hair. "This feels nice."  
Cas slips his hand down and strokes himself while slightly running his tongue over Dean's cock.

"You're so good to me." Dean moans quietly enjoying the attention. He twitches slightly whenever Cas licks over the head of his cock. He is still sensitive but he also likes the feeling of too much.  
Cas strokes faster and writhes lightly.

"Yes. Come on babe. Keep going. Come on me please."

Cas sucks Dean harder, loving to taste him, having wanted to taste him all week.

"Oh shit. Babe. Gentle please." Dean moans. He runs his hands over Castiel's back and sides.  
He is getting hard again and the feeling is just on the line between awesome and not.  
Cas slows down his sucking.

Dean scratches Cas scalp in thanks and carefully fucks his hips into Cas mouth.  
Cas hums happily feeling Dean fuck his mouth.

"Oh god you feel so good. Your mouth is amazing."

Cas strokes himself fast.

"Keep going Angel."Dean moans. He moves his hips more forcefully and his moans get louder.

Cas sucks a little harder and bobs his head.

"Fuck! Angel."

Cas smiles around Dean's cock.

"Finger me. I am gonna come again. Please. Oh God."

Cas sits up. "I'll need lube."

Dean reaches into the nightstand and hands Castiel the bottle.

Cas puts some on his fingers. "Turn around."

Dean rolls onto his front and pushes his ass up.  
Cas runs his finger through the cleft.  
He gets a loud and needy moan from Dean.

"Good boy." Cas says softly.

"Babe, Sir. Please." Dean begs. Cas pushes his finger slowly into Dean's hole.  
Dean blushes at how easy Cas can do that to him. He hides his face in the pillow under his head.

Cas moves his finger gently, and lightly massages the prostate.  
Dean shivers and fucks back onto Cas finger.  
Cas moves it faster and takes his own dick in his other hand again.  
Dean is a moaning mess. His cock rock hard again, hanging heavy between his legs leaking fluid onto the bed.

Cas' movements become more desperate as his orgasm draws closer  
Dean fucks back faster, the more Castiel moans.  
Cas whines and moans as he strokes himself harder and faster.  
Deans cock spurts weakly as he comes with a shout. Castiel is keeping pressure on his prostate and it feels like Dean's orgasm doesn't stop. "Fuck! Cas! Yes!"  
Cas removes his finger and moves to rut his cock through Dean's crack. He grips his hips tight as hs comes, pretty likely leaving bruises

Dean is on shaking knees and collapses into his own mess underneath him. "Oh god. Cas."  
Cas collapses onto him.

Dean reaches for Cas' hands and pulls them around him. "That was... amazing."

"I'm glad you think so."

"You don't?"

"No, it was good."

"It sounds like there is but coming?"

"No." Cas smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Good. Cause that was awesome." Dean smiles.

"Good." Cas says sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep on top of me."

"Yes." Cas mumbles.

Dean wiggles until Cas slides off his back and snuggles back in. They'll deal with the mess in the morning.  
It doesn't take long until both are asleep.


	75. I am the snow plow. What the fuck?

Cas wakes up first the next morning, he snuggles close to Dean.  
Dean is vaguely aware of Cas but he is not willing to commit to waking up just yet just buries deeper into his blanket.   
Cas nuzzles Dean's neck and Dean grumbles inaudible. 

"I need to get up, Sweetheart." Cas whispers.

"No." Dean wraps Cas arms around himself and holds on.

"Dean, please."

"But cuddles." Dean whines.

"But pee..."

Dean let's go of Cas' hands. "Come back?"

"Hmmm. Ok."

They spend a good amount of the morning in bed cuddling and making out before they finally go shower together to wash off their nightly activities.   
While Dean takes care of the messy sheets Cas goes to the kitchen making coffee and starting to make cookie dough.

"Ohhh cookie dough?" Dean asks when he enters the kitchen.

"Hello, yeah."

"Yummy."

Cas smiles. "Yeah. For tomorrow."

"Oh god. I forgot about Valentines. I usually avoid that day. I didn't think." Dean panics.

"Dean!!! Dean calm down!"

"But..."

"Dean, that day was meaningless to me too, and we can leave it to be just that. But I had an idea for cookies and we can pretend we just like eating cookies on Sundays."

"Ok..." Dean looks a bit put out.

"I don't want to suffocate you."

"No. I... I had plans... but then school."

"What do you mean?"

"I was excited to be romantic and shit."

"I'm not holding you back..."

"You said we ignore it..."

"I said we could."

Dean nods. "Ok. I need you to stay upstairs or in the studio tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Uh... okay. But, well, I don't really have something for you, so I need you to ignore that I'm baking in here, okay? Cas grins. 

That's OK. I won't make it crazy. I promise"

"May I still bake?" Cas smirks.

"Yes. I'll never say no to baked things." Dean looks at Cas. "Your face has me concerned. What are you planning?

"Oh, don't worry sweetie pie."

Dean laughs. "Now I am really worried." And walks to the living room.  
Cas smirks and follows Dean while the dough rests.

Dean is looking out the window. "Its icy as fuck today. I am so glad we aren't going anywhere. I hope Charlie makes it here safely."

"Me too."

"What time does she get here? 

"Five-ish."

Dean goes back to the couch and checks the time. "Five, ok. That gives us some cuddle time." He says and looks up a movie on Netflix to put on.

A couple hours of lazing around later and just past the opening credits of yet another movie, he can hear the snow plow roll down his road and a terrifyingly loud crunch sound just as it passes his house. "What the fuck? Cas? Did you hear that? I think the snowplow hit something. "

Cas had been back in the kitchen decorating the cookies he had made. He hurries to the window and looks outside. "DEAN!!!!" he yells and runs out the door in just his sweatpants, shirt and house slippers.

"Castiel? Wait!"

Dean runs after him with Cas jacket and stops short. "Oh shit!"

Cas stands staring at what used to be his car, panting and speechless in shock.

Dean puts the jacket around Castiel's shoulders. The snow plow driver stumbles out of his cabin pale and shaking.

"Dean... my car." Cas mumbles shaking.

"I ... I... " Dean hugs Cas not knowing what to say.

"I saw it. Guys! I saw what happened." Charlie yells as she runs towards them. "I was right behind him." She points at the driver. "Shit. Dude. You ok?"

The driver nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I have to call this in. I am so sorry Sir. I hit ice and slid right into your car."

"Should... should I call Donna?" Cas asks.

Dean nods and hands him his phone.

Cas takes it and dials the number with shaking fingers. "Uh, Castiel Novak, I'd like to talk to Sheriff Novak please?" He says once his call is answered. "Donna, hi. There uh, there's been an accident."

Dean ushers everyone inside the house, including the driver of the plow. He hands him a cup of tea just like he does Cas and Charlie. He goes back outside and sets up some warning signs so nobody else hits anything and waits for the police to arrive.  
After Cas hangs up he sips his tea.

"I am the snow plow.... what the fuck?" The driver mumbles shaking his head. 

"It's... it's an accident, they happen." Cas says low.

"I killed your car. Oh God I am gonna get fired."

"I had it unluckily parked on the curb, sir."

"Yeah unlucky to get snow pushed around it. Not trashed." The driver shakes his head.

Sirens can be heard outside and Charlie joins Dean outside.  
Cas gets up and let's Donna and her officer in.  
The driver's boss shows up shortly after.

It takes roughly two hours for all statements and paperwork. The tow truck shows up and tows what's left of Castiel's car. The driver, Eddie, is not fired. His boss hit the same spot of ice and just narrowly avoided hitting anything when he arrived, despite him going slow.

"Send everything to our insurance, Mr. Novak, they'll take care of it. I apologize for any inconvenience." He says on his way out.

"Yes, sir." Cas nods.

Dean sends Donna the pictures he took while he was outside and she too has to leave.

Suddenly the house is empty again save for Cas, Dean and Charlie. 

"Well shit. What a night." Charlie says.

"Yeah. I - I'm carless... " Cas sighs.

"Wow... did you arrange that, Dean?" Cas asks after a while of silence

"No. Babe. And that wasn't your fault ." Dean interject. 

"Yeah sweety." Charlie chimes in. "That was the ice's fault, not yours."

Cas blinks at them, very confused.

"Honey, that was an accident. " Charlie says again.

Dean hugs him and Cas nods.  
"Oh God, how do I get to work?"

"The dude said to get a rental and have them bill them." Dean points out. "We can look online and make sure you got a car by Monday."

"Yeah... yeah, that would be good. Charlie, I'm so sorry you got dragged in this. Dorothy must be worried!"

"No worries Castiel. I sent her a message and a picture. She just wants to know if you are ok. But I do have to leave. Thank you for the painting. I come by next week and we can put your site online. "

"Hope she likes it." Cas says and hugs Charlie.

"She'll love it. Thank you and don't worry. Everything will work out OK?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping."

Charlie leaves with a sad wave. "Drive careful."Dean tells her.

Cas sits with his phone in his hands and starts looking for rentals

"Let's do this together. " Dean says and pulls up rental places on his computer.  
Cas snuggles to his side and looks with him.  
"I may have disliked your car but I am still sorry it went out like this babe." Dean says and kisses the top of his head.

"Not your fault that I parked so stupidly. So, what do you suggest I look for in a new car?"

"Hmmmmm. You need some space for transporting your art stuff. So maybe a 4 door. Something yellow? With the rental covered for now you can try out different cars. You want to go with something newer? Or you want to find a classic again?"

"Well, newer would be easier and cheaper for spare parts, wouldn't it?"

"Kinda. New cars are full of computer shit. Old cars are just a big puzzle. I like them."

"Hmmm. Well, let's just see what we come across. Damn, this really sucks, now that I cut down on hours and should invest in my own business I need to buy a new car."

"Maybe not right away. You can use baby for work. Maybe you can compile hours so you only work two full days and one half?"

"That's my plan. But Baby is your car, Dean. You almost had a seizure when I drove your car on your birthday."

Dean chuckles. "I blame the blindfold. Having you drive baby and me not seeing what's happening. . . But yes. You can drive baby. I can walk to school and work. Been doing that all summer."

"Um, okay... Well, I'll go with a rental first, right?"

"Yes. For as long as they pay for it, do it and try out cars."

"Yes."

"Come on. It's getting late and it's been stressful. Let's go upstairs and snuggle."

"Yes, please."

Dean grabs his hand and pulls him off the couch. "Come on."  
Cas squeezes his hand.

Once in bed Dean pulls Cas towards himself.

"Thank you for being here for me." Cas says quietly.

"Of course. I'm so sorry. "Dean pets through Cas' hair. "I'll help you find a car and if you want a classic again I'll help you find one and fix it up. "

"Yes. But you're also happy it's gone, right? Oh God, Gabe... he'll never let this go..."

"Yes but I think it could have gone a nicer, more peaceful death and not this sudden brutal way. "

"That would have been nice, to be able to say goodbye."

"Wanna go check it out tomorrow? See if there is still anything in it you want to keep?"

"Oh, I should check the glove compartment and trunk and all... I'm sure there's still stuff there."

"Yes that's where I keep all my important stuff usually."

"Yeah. We should definitely go see it. Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry. Nothing we could have done. If I had been home sooner you wouldn't have been at the curb... "

Cas doesn't answer anymore. He has fallen asleep on Dean, emotionally exhausted from the day.  
Dean kisses his head and holds him close.  
"Sweet dreams angel. "


	76. Happy Valentines

Dean sneaks out of bed, careful not to disturb Castiel who is sleeping still with a frown on his face. He goes downstairs and takes care of his dog. He makes coffee and sets out to make pancakes for breakfast. Dean dyes the batter pink and makes them heart shaped. Once he has a nice stack going he puts them in the oven wrapped up in tin foil so the stay warm. Next up he brings back the nest in his living room and sets up the fairy lights he had dug out earlier that week. 

He checks the weather outside and bundles up before he goes to his car and drives into town to pick up some flowers. He drives past Castiel's place and leaves the flowers in the kitchen on the table, propped up nicely in a vase that was thankfully easy to find. He feeds Lucy, cleans out the litter box and apologizes that he essentially kidnapped Castiel for the weekend.

He clears out Castiel's drive way from snow and ice for baby to park there later and then heads back home.

[14.2., 08:12] Castiel: Where are you? You don't answer when I call your name. I smell coffee, but I'm a good boy and won't go downstairs, but I'd love to have some.

[14.2., 08:13] Dean: Go grab coffee and coffee only. Go right back into hiding please

[14.2., 08:14] Castiel: Okay

[14.2., 08:14] Dean: Thank you. I am almost home.

[14.2., 08:14] Castiel: Why are you out already?

Dean comes back home and goes upstairs to kiss Castiel.

"Because ... stuff and things... good morning Angel."

"Good Morning Freckles."

"I am just here for kisses. So happy Valentines. " Dean whispers and leans over Castiel and kisses him.

Cas kisses back and pulls Dean closer.

Dean struggles against Cas hold. "I'd like to stay here and continue but I have some more stuff to do. "

"Nooooooo." Cas whines

"I'll be back. I promise. Or you can join me. Just give me like 20 more minutes."

"Come back."

Dean kisses him one more time and goes back to the kitchen. He fries up bacon and sausage and makes omelets with fresh veggies and plenty of cheese.

He sets everything up on the table and lights a candle. Then he walks back to the bedroom and grabs Castiel, picks him up and carries him downstairs.

"Noooooo. Put me down." Castiel struggles in Dean's hold.

"You ruin your back."

"Stop wiggling please. We are almost downstairs."

Dean sets Cas down at the bottom of the stairs and takes his hand to lead him into the kitchen.

Cas goes with curious to see whats going on.

He stops in front of the table and looks around

"Its not much but..I thought it be nice."

"That is ... Not much? Seriously? That is five star grand luxury hotel style."

Dean smiles. "Happy Valentines day." And kisses his cheek.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I have nothing this big for you."

"It's just food." Dean sits down. "Come on. Let's eat."

"Don't say it so dismissively. You're hurting this Valentine's breakfast's feelings."

"Then sit down please."

Cas sits down at the table, across from Dean and takes in the spread.

"Those pancakes are beautiful."

Dean blushes. "Thank you."

"That's the most amazing breakfast I have ever been served."

They take their time and after everything has been eaten and cleaned up Dean shows him to livingroom.

"Oooooh. Dean! How long have you been up already?"

"A while." He shrugs.

"You're amazing."

Dean let's himself fall into the nest and pulls Castiel with him. "Come here. Stupid romance movies and cuddles."

"Really? Yay."

"Yes."

Cas crWls into the nest and kisses him deeply.

Dean holds him close and kisses back. "What about the movies?"

"Put on anything."Cas shrugs.

Dean fumbles with the remote and throws it to the side once he hears something come on. He is focused on kissing Castiel.

Cas feels very happy and content kissing Dean.

A couple hours pass like this and Dean has collected and added a few more love bites and marks, when he stops Castiel. 

"We need to go get ready to see your car."

Cas whines and curls up, hides under his arms.

"I know. We can come back here and go right back to making out but we need to do that in case you did leave something important."

Cas whines more. "I don't want to..."

Dean sighs. "Fine. Stay here. I'll go and grab everything in there.

"No. No. It's my car, I'm coming with."

"We can stop for ice cream?"

"You're blackmailing me?" Cas grins and kisses Dean's cheek.

"No. I am rewarding you."

"I'd rather have bacon cheeseburgers."

"Ok. We'll do that instead

They go see the car and it looks even worse in proper daylight. Dean feels bad for the car. "Man that's fucked up. It was ugly but no classic deserves this." He says solemnly.

"It's terrible. That car had so much space, I liked it's interior."

"I didn't even get to blow you in it to appreciate the space."

"You wanted to do that?"

Dean shrugs. "Why not. All that space."

Cas grins at him and kisses his cheek.

After they got everything from Cas' car they drive off to get burgers.

"I have a large interior too." Dean points out.

"Yes, you do."

Dean winks. "Just putting it out there."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."

When they get back home after rewarding Cas with multiple bacon cheeseburgers and some fries they go out for a walk with Dean's dog.

By the time they get back home is gone dark outside. 

"Do you want dinner or are you still full from the burgers?" Dean asks while he tales off his jacket.

"How about cherry pie and cookies?"

"Sure. You got any?"

Cas smirks. "Yes."

"Ohhhh. Feed me please."

"Okay." Cas grins and goes to get the cookies and the pie he made before the accident yesterday.

He comes back and hands Dean a plate of cookies.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

Dean laughs. "Cockies!"

Cas laughs too.

"They are awesome. Thank you Angel."

"So glad you like them."

"You made me special grey sweatpants cookies. With dick. They are amazing."

"Yes I did."

"Would you feed them to me?"

Cas takes one and holds it to Dean lips.

He takes a bite.

"Hmmm. Tasty. Thank you, Sir. "

"I'll feed you as many tasty cocks as you want."

"Ohhh? Will you? What if I want yours? Now?"

"You do? Hmmm... but then your mouth is too full for cookies."

Dean pulls him to their nest. "As much as I like those cookies. I'd rather blow you right now." He opens Castiel's pants slowly waiting for Cas reaction.

"Okay then. Let me jus put the pie back away. You can take that to work tomorrow."

"The pie won't run away. Leave it be."

"Fine." Cas comes into the nest.

Dean climbs on to his lap. "May I suck your cock please?"

"Yes, you may."

Dean reaches for Castiel's pants again. "Hmmm. Thank you sir." He opens the button and slowly pulls the zipper down.

"Mmmmh, nice. Can't wait to have your mouth on me."

Dean pushes the pants down and pulls them off. He crawls between Castiel's legs and pets over the soft lacey material covering Cas cock. "Those are really pretty sir. Should I take them off?"

"Yes, please take them off."

Once Dean has him naked, he licks and kisses his way from Cas ankles up towards his.cock.

"Oooh. Nice. I like this, Dean."

Dean licks over Cas balls and gently sucks one into his mouth.

"So very good, my boy."

Deans phone pings in the kitchen on the table but neither one hears it right at this moment. 

Dean grabs Castiel's cock with his hand hand holds it up before he takes it in his mouth and slowly slides down until his nose hits his fingers. Cas moans softly.

Dean swallows around Cas cock and moans when he feels him grow harder on his tongue.

"My boy. Oh yes.." Cas moans. He runs his hand through Dean's hair.

Encouraged by Castiel's moaning, Dean bops his head up and down, running his tongue over the sensitive areas on Cas cock he has memoriesed. 

"Oh God." Cas moans loudly.

Dean comes up for air and sucks on the frenulum while he massages Cas thighs.

"You're so good at this, L- Dean."

"Are you gonna come in my mouth? Let me swallow it all down? Please." Dean rumbles and uses his hand to stroke.

"If that's what you want." Cas rasps.

Dean nods and sucks Cas cock back into is mouth as Cas cards his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck my mouth?"

"Yes." Cas moans already moving his hips.

Dean relaxes his throat and moans.

"Oooh so very good, yes." Cas moves his hips more."

Deans phone keeps going off in the kitchen but neither one pays it any attention. 

Instead Dean has opened his zipper pulled his cock out. He is stroking himself fast and hard while Cas fucks his cock into him. Dean moans loudly at a particularly hard thrust.

The vibrations make Cas arch his back off the bed and holds onto Dean's hair roughly.

Dean moans again and sucks hard. The slight pain from the hair pulling going straight to his own cock.

Cas bucks and fucks Dean's mouth harder, chasing his own orgasm.

Dean whines and strokes himself faster at being used for Castiel's pleasure.

"Oooh Dean. Yes, Dean. So good."

Deans phone is still going off and still neither one notices. 

Dean is busy concentrating on sucking Castiel dry and making himself come. He is moaning loudly but can't make himself stop. He feels amazing.

"I'm feeling so good, Dean. So, so good."

Dean hums. He is breathing hard and so close to coming.

"So close, Dean. So close."

Dean moans loud and comes splattering cum onto Castiel's balls and thigh.

Cas comes in Dean’s mouth not long after.

Dean swallows most of it and licks clean what he can reach before he collapses onto Cas.

"Thank you. So good."

Deans phone pings again. This time he hears it.

"Fuck. I should check if it's Sam needing a ride home."

"Oh. Okay."

Dean gets up and tucks himself back in his pants as he walks over and reads his messages.

"Cas get dressed. Now?"

Cas is already tucking himself back in too, but he stares at Dean. "What?"

"Sam ... he... he doesn't need a ride." Dean says with a bright red face. "Uhm... he figured I'd be at yours."

"What do you mean?" He still staying at Gabriel's?"

Dean looks up at the ceiling. "Him and Jack are upstairs. I have several messages begging us to be more quiet or to move to the bedroom so they can escape."

Cas' eyes grow huge. "No!"

Dean nods.

"Fuck..."

Dean types a message.

"I am gonna have some pie. Want some?"

"Yes." Cas nods. "Sounds good."

Dean plates four pieces of pie and sets them on the table.

Cas boils some water to makd them tea.

"Is it safe to come down?" Sam yells from the top of the stairs.

Dean sighs. "Yes. We are dressed. "

Cas looks Dean over.

Dean looks down and shrugs. "Nothing I can do about jizz on my pants. " He whispers and sits down quickly when he hears 2 sets of feet slowly walking down the stairs.

Cas pours the boiling water into a pot and puts the tea on the table.

Sam and Jack are bright red and refuse to look at either one of the two.

"Good evening you two. Did you have a nice Valentine's day?" Cas asks.

"Not as nice as you two. " Sam mumbles.

Cas blushes and hides behind his cup.

"Shut up Sam. My house. And I thought you aren't here. Can't get mad at me for having sex with my partner in my house.

Why are you here anyways.?"

"We left when Gabriel and Donna got home. They kinda figured we'd be escaping to your place. So we went through the trauma of parental figures going at it once ready today."

Cas looks at Sam and tries not to laugh.

Jack is quiet and bright red.

"I'm sorry, we really didn't know you were here." Cas apologizes.

"Its ok. We could have come down to say hello when we heard you arrive but..." Sam blushes.

Dean laughs. "Ooookayyy let's not go further on that one. I am sorry too. Next time message me? This is uncomfortable for everyone I think."

"Yes. Very." Cas agrees.

They eat their pie in silence at first but slowly a conversation about their past few days starts flowing. Dean laughs when Sam tells him that Gabriel did make him clean out the gutters.

"Speaking of crazy shit. Cas car got plowed. Literally plowed of the road outside the house. So Sam you'll have to walk to school in the mornings or grab the bus, no more late drop off rides. Cas is gonna have a rental for a while and then he'll have baby when he needs her."

Sam looks shocked. "You're lending him baby? Wow."

"That crazily ugly car is gone?" Jack asks grinning.

Dean nods. "Yes. But it shouldn't have happened this way..no car deserves that."

"No. I'm sorry uncle Cas." Jack agrees.

Dean claps his hands. "Alright guys. It's late. Jack, you staying here or going home? Babe?"

"Well, I have no car to get home, so I guess I'm staying." Cas answers.

"I can drive you? Are you working tomorrow? Jack? I'll need an answer please."

"May I stay? It's... I'd love to not be at home for Valentine's one year..." Jack looks down.

"Ask your parents. I am fine with it. Babe? Wanna take baby or stay? "

"I'll stay." Cas decides.

"I don't think they'll pick up the phone, Dean." Jack says.

"Leave them a message. Then off to bed you two. We'll sleep please. School tomorrow."

"Yes, Dean. Thank you." Jack nods.

"Oh Damn!!! Dean! I have to go home! Lucifer!"

"Dean finds his keys and hands them to Castiel. "Please don't park her on the curb. If anything seems off, call me." He kisses Castiel.

Cas kisses back. "I adore you. I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough. Drive careful."

"I will." Cas hugs him then gets out to Dean's car.

He to his place and goes into his house. "Lucifer, baby boy. Daddy's home."

Dean has cleaned up the house and is now in bed.

[14.2., 22:53] Dean: Did you make it home OK babe?

[14.2., 22:56] Castiel: Babe, did you break into my house, clean Lucifer's toilet and leave those beautiful flowers?

[14.2., 22:56] Dean: Yes

[14.2., 22:56] Dean: And it's not breaking in if I use a key

[14.2., 22:56] Dean: I fed him this morning

[14.2., 22:57] Castiel: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

[14.2., 22:57] Dean: Couldn't leave him hungry if I was making you a big breakfast

[14.2., 22:58] Castiel: That's why he didn't eat me right away

[14.2., 22:58] Dean: Lol

[14.2., 22:59] Dean: I'm in bed now Angel. I am gonna go to sleep. Sweet dreams.

[14.2., 22:59] Dean: ❤

[14.2., 23:00] Castiel: I'm going too, work tomorrow

[14.2., 23:00] Dean: Night night

[14.2., 23:01] Castiel: Good night Freckles. And thanks for the fresh sheets

[14.2., 23:01] Dean: 😘💋😇

[14.2., 23:02] Castiel: You're the best person in my life


	77. Come on, Barbie. Let's go party.

[15.2., 07:03] Dean: Good morning babe.

[15.2., 07:15] Castiel: Good Morning Freckles

[15.2., 07:17] Dean: Have fun at work. When do you get off now?

[15.2., 07:20] Castiel: Same as before but Friday off.

[15.2., 07:21] Dean: Ohhh  
[15.2., 07:21] Dean: Nice

[15.2., 07:26] Castiel: Your car is safe.

[15.2., 07:26] Dean: Nice. Thank you.

[15.2., 07:27] Castiel: Going to pick up a rental after work

[15.2., 07:30] Dean: Sweet. Pick me up and I'll take my baby back?

[15.2., 08:19] Castiel: I will

[15.2., 08:20] Dean: Awesome.  
[15.2., 08:20] Dean: Have you heard from Gabe?  
[15.2., 08:20] Dean: I'd have thought he'd have opinions on your car

[15.2., 08:25] Castiel: I have heard nothing

[15.2., 08:26] Dean: Strange.... as much as he hated that car, I'd expected a party or something

[15.2., 08:27] Castiel: Same

[15.2., 08:43] Dean: Maybe he was too busy with Donna yesterday  
[15.2., 08:43] Dean: Urgh that sounds wrong

[15.2., 09:00] Castiel: Yes it does. Can we please make that image go away?

[15.2., 09:06] Dean: Uhmmm  
[15.2., 09:06] Dean: I really really like when you get loud during sex.  
[15.2., 09:06] Dean: Last night was amazing ... until we found out the kids heard

[15.2., 09:06] Castiel: Yeah.

To Gabriel   
[15.2., 10:08] Happy Birthday big Brother.

[15.2., 10:09] Gabriel: Hey! Thank you. How are you? I heard about the tragic but very much welcomed death of your "car".

[15.2., 10:10] Castiel: I'm okay. How are you? We'd have thought to hear from you after my car's death

[15.2., 10:13] Gabriel: It was late and I didn't want to be mean right away. Yesterday Donna and I spent all day without phones. It was awesome.

[15.2., 10:13] Castiel: How was it at Cain's?

[15.2., 10:19] Gabriel: Wonderful. We agreed to meet again and talk about using my honey and making mead.

[15.2., 10:20] Castiel: Oooh that's fantastic. I can't wait to drink your mead.

[15.2., 10:25] Gabriel: How was your valentines day?  
[15.2., 10:26] Gabriel: You haven't celebrated in years. Did you yesterday?

[15.2., 10:28] Castiel: Yes. Dean spoiled me terribly. He's even cleaned Lucifer's litter box and made pink heart pancakes

[15.2., 10:29] Gabriel: Nice.  
[15.2., 10:29] Gabriel: I got to get back to work. I talk to you later

[15.2., 10:30] Castiel: When do you want me to deliver your present?

[15.2., 10:30] Gabriel: Later today?

[15.2., 10:30] Castiel: Okay

[15.2., 10:30] Gabriel: Nice. I can't wait to see

[15.2., 10:39] Castiel: Gabriel welcomes the death of my car.

[15.2., 10:39] Dean: ....  
[15.2., 10:39] Dean: To be brutally honest  
[15.2., 10:39] Dean: So do i

[15.2., 10:40] Castiel: I thought as much

[15.2., 10:40] Dean: But I stand by what I said. No car deserves to go out like that.

[15.2., 10:41] Castiel: Thank you

[15.2., 10:41] Dean: For?

[15.2., 10:53] Castiel: Not having wanted such a brutal death for it.

[15.2., 11:07] Dean: Oh. Yeah. No. I was hoping something unfixable would break or something exceeding the worth of the car  
[15.2., 11:07] Dean: Like a blown light bulb...  
[15.2., 11:07] Dean: 🤣

[15.2., 11:07] Castiel: Oh, I see.

[15.2., 11:08] Dean: No I truly am sorry. You did like that car a lot.

[15.2., 11:09] Castiel: Maybe I'll find one i like even more  
[15.2., 11:14] Castiel: And one you and Gabe don't hate

[15.2., 11:14] Dean: I'll help

[15.2., 11:14] Castiel: Do you want to come with me to give him his birthday present later?

[15.2., 11:15] Dean: Sure   
[15.2., 11:36] Dean: Man I am gonna have to get out of bed here soon

[15.2., 11:39] Castiel: What?

[15.2., 11:39] Dean: I have to go to work

[15.2., 11:40] Castiel: You didn't have school?

[15.2., 11:41] Dean: Yes but online. Remember? Heating is fucked  
[15.2., 11:42] Dean: So here I am t shirt and panties in an online class  
[15.2., 11:42] Dean: Lol

[15.2., 11:42] Castiel: Niiiice

[15.2., 12:10] Dean: I'll be half naked till at least wednesday

[15.2., 12:16] Castiel: Mmmmmmh

[15.2., 12:21] Dean: Fingers crossed for longer

[15.2., 12:22] Castiel: Okay

[15.2., 13:34] Dean: I don't wanna be at work  
[15.2., 13:34] Dean: It's cold  
[15.2., 13:34] Dean: 😭

[15.2., 13:39] Castiel: And you had to walk because of me. I'm so sorry!

[15.2., 13:42] Dean: It's not that long of a walk. No worries. Just mad cause it's cold in here

[15.2., 13:49] Castiel: Okay.

[15.2., 15:23] Dean: Weekends should be longer

[15.2., 15:29] Castiel: Agreed!!!

[15.2., 15:33] Dean: Am I seeing you today?

[15.2., 15:34] Castiel: You agreed to head to Gabriel's with me and you're taking over your car, so I'd gamble high and say yes

[15.2., 15:47] Dean: I mean here

[15.2., 15:47] Castiel: Oh  
[15.2., 15:48] Castiel: Yeah

"Hey Garth, where's Dean?" Cas asks as he comes into the shop.

Garth shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

Dean walks in a few minutes later with a paper cup steaming in his hand.  
"Hey Angel. Sorry. I was out across the street grabbing a hot chocolate."

"Hey Freckles, the car returned safely, thanks for letting me use it."

"Always. Thank you. Need a ride to get your rental?"

"Yeah, but I can do some work first."  
Cas kisses Dean softly before he goes into the office to work until Dean is done.

About an hour later, Dean knocks on the office door.  
"Ok. I am ready, let's go."

"Okay." Cas takes Dean's hand as they go to the car.

"Ok Angel where do we go for your car?"

Cas gives him the address and also puts it in his phone's gps.

Once they arrive they are greeted by a young man in his early 20s. Maybe one or two years younger than Dean. 

"So Angel? Which one did you pick?" Dean asks but gets interrupted by the employee. 

"Gentlemen, follow me please." Mike, according to his name tag, says. "Mr. Novak did not specify a vehicle so we got to choose within the insurance price range." He stops in front of a lime green VW Beetle.

Cas stares. "Is that the only color you have available?"

"No, sir. We also have this one here in hot pink and neon orange. It's unusual but we got all the rainbow colors in support of pride. My boss is showing his support to his eldest child. Kinda sweet if you ignore the insane parts." Mike laughs nervously.

Cas looks at Dean. "Well, if it's to support pride I'm happy with any color, sir." Cas grins.

"I say hot pink. You need to start advertising the eccentric artist to the community. " Dean grins back.

Cas laughs. "Fine, yeah. Hot pink sounds fun."

Mike visibly relaxes and goes back into the office for the keys. "Sign here please."

Cas signs the rental contract and takes the keys. "Want to bet Gabriel would rather like to see my old car?" Cas laughs looking at Dean.

Dean laughs. "I think it suits you. I'm not hating it."

"At least that's a progress."

"Come on Barbie, let's go party." Dean sings and giggles as he walks to his own car.

Cas buries his face in his hands. "What are you? Five? Come on, let's go."

Dean gets in his car and follows Cas out of the rental parking and into traffic towards Gabriel's house.

Once there Cas comes over to Dean's car. "Present is still in the trunk." He gets the gift bag and comes around to take Dean's hand.

Dean knocks on the door.  
Cas just opens it and leads Dean inside.  
They find Gabriel and a few friends in the kitchen sitting at the table playing cards.  
Dean waves in greeting but holds on tight to Castiel's hand. He is nervous.

"Hey brother, hey brother in law." Gabriel grins and gets up to hug them.

"B.. br..Brother in law?" Dean stutters out.

"To be... " Gabriel adds.

"I think he's had one glass of wine too many." Cas whispers.

Dean nods pale faced.

"Happy Birthday." Cas smiles and hands Gabriel the bag.

"Yeah man. Happy birthday." Dean agrees with a shaking voice.

"Thanks guys. Cake? Or do you want to stay for steak?" Gabriel asks.

"No, thanks, we'll leave you to your party. But we'll take some cake with us, if that's alright?" Cas says.

Dean looks around nervously. "Yeah cake would be cool."

"You two leaving, or are you staying?" Gabriel asks.

"We can't stay for long. School and work tomorrow."

"Okay. Come, sit down." He leads them to the kitchen table and introduces his friends before he cuts them both a piece of the cake.

Dean grabs Cas hand under the table after he greets everyone and silently eats his cake without looking up.  
Cas squeezes his hand apologetically.  
Dean smiles nervously.

Soon after they've finished their cake they excuse themselves and say goodbye to Gabriel's friends. Gabriel comes with them to the door.

"Thank you for the cake, Gabe. Happy birthday again."

"Thank you for coming over. Next time you come here we'll be just family and do game night. We totally should do that sometime." Gabriel smiles and hugs Dean goodbye "Oh my God!!! Who owns that Barbie car!!!" Gabriel shrieks looking over Dean's shoulder.

Dean laughs out loud. "Your brother. It's his rental."

Cas grins. "Pretty, huh?"

"Uh, okay. Wow. That's definitely gonna be seen..." Gabriel shakes his head. He hugs Cas. "I'll text you when I've opened the present. I'm sure it's gonna be awesome."

They walk towards their cars and Dean turns to him once they reach the barbie car.

"I don't like saying goodbye here." He mumbles. "Can I stop by yours? Pet the cat."

"Of course. He'll love that. I'm sorry, I didn't know his friends were gonna be here. Sorry they made you nervous."

"It's ok. I wasn't expecting to meet new people. Meeting them as your boyfriend... soon to be gabes brother in law...."

"I'm so, so sorry about that, Dean. He's just very happy for me. And a little tipsy."

" I imagine that's how you felt when Charlie spoke about moving in together huh?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Let's go. I'll meet you at yours?"

"Yes." Cas kisses him quickly.

Dean parks behind the rental and follows Cas inside.

"Hey kitty. " He greets Lucifer as the cat walks up to him and not Cas when they come inside.

Cas looks at his cat. "I guess I deserve this..." 

"Awwwwe. Don't be jealous. He'll soon learn you'll be home more often. Or, if you want to paint in the studio, just bring him."

"Yeah, I guess he will have to get used to more car rides..." Cas crouches down. "Sorry I abandoned you."

Lucifer meows and bumps his head against Castiel's hand.

"Awwwe. I still love you too, buddy."

"Awwwwe." Dean giggles.

Cas stands back up.  
Dean picks up the cat and sits down on the couch.

Cas follows him. "That's beautiful, my two favorite men together."

"Join us? "

Cas sits down next Dean.  
Dean leans over and cuddles into his side. "It's been a long week already..."

"Has work been that bad today?"

"I am just exhausted. I wanna curl up and sleep. Staying in bed for school has my body thinking it's weekend."

"Get up and sit at the kitchen table. Maybe that helps."

"I should. I did go and grab coffee this morning."

"Maybe walk Santana, come back, sit at a table, that could give you more of a sense that you're about to have class."

"I'll try. Right now I'd like to snuggle?"

"Yes. Snuggles sound awesome." 

Dean rests his head on Cas' lap and Lucifer is laying on top of Dean's chest.  
Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Oh you are gonna put me to sleep. "

"Shall I?"

"I wish."

"I know." Cas leans down to kiss his forehead

Dean looks up at him and just stares. " I am really lucky you didn't block me back in December." He says after a few minutes and smiles.

"I'm so glad I've been in a talkative mood that day."

"Me too." Dean reaches up and cups Castiel's face. "Never did I think I'd meet someone like you."

"Never did I think I would meet someone the way I met you."

"Oh my god. Me neither. That's a story to tell the kids." Dean chuckles.

"Yes." Cas nods.

"We should… we should skip the filthy parts."

"They were very interesting though."

"Hmmmm." Dean hums.

"I kind of miss that." Cas admits. "And movie commentary."

"We should do that again. One of these days."

"Yes, we totally should."

Dean sits up with a groan. I have to go babe.

"Say hey to Sam and Santana for me."

"I will. " He walks to the door and puts his shoes on.  
Cas follows him along with Lucifer.   
Dean kisses him sweetly and leaves towards his car. "I text you once I am home." He promises.

"Good." Cas smiles.

[15.2., 22:26] Dean: Made it  
[15.2., 22:26] Dean: Sam is snoring already  
[15.2., 22:27] Dean: But he left a note that he wakes the dog so now all I have to do is go to bed

[15.2., 22:27] Castiel: Glad you made it home

[15.2., 22:30] Dean: Miss you already  
[15.2., 22:30] Dean: Good night angel  
[15.2., 22:30] Dean: 😘

[15.2., 22:30] Castiel: Miss you too. Good night, Freckles


	78. Poor bun bun

[16.2., 06:54] Dean: Morning Angel.  
[16.2., 06:54] Dean: I won't be at work today. Woke up with a fever. Guess that explains me being so exhausted yesterday.

[16.2., 06:56] Castiel: Oh God, Babe. I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?

[16.2., 07:09] Dean: No. I am just half heartedly gonna watch my lecture online and then sleep.

[16.2., 07:19] Castiel: Dean, you were there for me, let me be there for you.

[16.2., 07:19] Dean: Snuggles after work?

[16.2., 07:45] Castiel: Yes. all the snuggles

[16.2., 09:24] Dean: This lecture is making my brain hurt even more

[16.2., 09:44] Castiel: Sleep. You're sick.

Dean rolls over in bed and checks the time. He groans. He didn't sleep much yet but the bathroom is calling him.  
He is shaking all over as he walks to the bathroom and his muscles ache.  
Once back in the bedroom he pulls on another pair of socks and a sweater and rolls himself into the comforter.

[16.2., 11:53] Dean: I think I am dying... farewell my dear

[16.2., 12:00] Castiel: Dean!!!! No! Don't you dare go out like that.

[16.2., 12:01] Dean: I'm so cold and i can't stop shaking

[16.2., 12:04] Castiel: I'm coming home now.

Cas stops by the drugstore on his way. He parks behind the Impala and lets himself in the house.  
Santana whines at him and runs in circles by the door.

"Yeah, come on sweety, let's get you to go pee." He puts the meds he brought on the sideboard and grabs the leash to go walk the dog.

Dean wakes up and hears a voice in his house. He is too weak to get up and just hopes whoever it is isn't there to kill him.

The next time he wakes up he is shaking less but everything hurts on his way to the bathroom. He checks his medicine cabinet and finds nothing besides a few band aids. Dejectedly he makes his way back to bed and checks his phone.

[16.2., 14:12] Dean: Hey. I am still alive. More like waking dead. Don't rush home. I am just sleeping. Not a good companion right now.

[16.2., 14:15] Castiel: I'm in your kitchen making tea. Walked your dog.

[16.2., 14:27] Dean: What?

Dean sits up and reads the message again. He gets up and walks on shaking legs to the door.

Cas walks upstairs with a tray with tea, meds and Graham crackers on it.

Dean opens the door and Cas is right on the other side.  
"Hey. Back to bed, Babe."

"But... what? What are you doing here?" Dean sways.

Cas tries to hold him at the same time as his tray. "I'm here to take care of you."

Dean nods and stumbles back to bed.  
Cas puts the tray on the nightstand and hands Dean pills and a bottle of water. "Take these please."

"Ok." Dean mumbles and nearly misses his mouth with the water. He falls back into bed and stares at Cas with glassy eyes.

"You're... damn, Babe. Get more sleep. Is there anything I can do for you? I know you said you binge Star Wars when you're sick, but you're so not up for tv... I can read Star Wars novels to you though?" He suggests

Dean pulls at Cas and tries to get him to lay with him.

"Hang on." He says as he starts to take off his work pants. "Oh damn." He mutters as he realizes he went commando. "May I borrow sweatpants?"

"Just come here. I'm cold. Too cold to do stuff." Dean mumbles.

"I just don't want you to think..." Cas takes off his dress shirt and puts it on a chair together with his pants before he crawls into bed with Dean.  
"Baby, you're everything but cold. You're burning."

Deans teeth clatter. "C.. c ould have f.. f.. fooled m...m.me."

Cas wraps him tight in his arms and several blankets.  
Dean puts his head on Cas chest and shivers violently while he falls into an uneasy sleep.  
Cas lays with him worrying deeply.  
Dean mumbles in his sleep but calms down and smiles. Cas caresses his hair.

'I'm so happy .... thank you. ... just over there.' Dean snuggles closer.

Cas raises his eyebrow, but smiles, amused by sleep-talking Dean.

'Hmmm. Got lucky ... yes.'

Cas chuckles softly.

'Married .. right?.'

"What?" Cas blinks and feels confused.

Dean smiles. 'I do.'

Cas feels his heart race.

'I love you too, Angel.'

Cas gasps and can feel himself shiver, but not from feeling cold.

'Yeah ... hmmm. Novak. Dean Novak.'

Cas stares at Dean's head. "What the fuck?"

'No... nooo! Cas... !' Dean whines. 'Not the bunny's tail.' He claws at Cas. 'Poor bun bun.'

Cas stares and then tries to not break out into a hearty laugh, but fails.

Dean stirs at Castiel's laughing but Cas can't stop.

"What? Cas? I had the strangest dream."  
He lays his head back down on Cas. "Stop laughing. I need my pillow." He grumbles.

"Yes, yes you had. What have I done to that bunny, Mr Novak?"

"What?" Dean looks confused.

"I'd love to know what I did to that bunny's tail."

"Nothing. It fell off. When it hopped away."

Cas laughs. "Oh no!!!!"

"I'm glad this amuses you." Dean frowns.

He snuggles back in and goes back to sleep.

"Sorry." Cas mumbles.

He sleeps calmer this time around and isn't shaking as much anymore. Sadly his sleep talking is a mumble only.  
Cas too nods off a little bit.

Across town Meg Masters is close to murdering her case worker. "What do you mean the baby will go to a different home? I've been his foster mom for 6 months?"

"Mrs. Masters, you need to calm down. If you wouldn't have hidden the restraining order and Court cases from us we wouldn't be here right now."

Meg screeches. "You wouldn't have taken me as a foster parent if you knew."

"Exactly. With your violent history we can not in good conscience have you be the guardian of a child."

The caseworker and police officer leave with the baby and Meg Masters proceeds to angrily destroy the baby's room.

Down the road a woman with red hair, parked in front of a coffee shop for their free internet, hits enter on her laptop, and deals the final blow to Meg Masters life now that the baby is safe.

She had seen her yell at the child for crying multiple times and that made it easy for her to take this step.

Megs credit ruined, her employer informed of her legal history and her social security number posted on the dark web. A day or two and everything will fall apart.

Cas texts Sam to be quiet when he comes home because Dean is sleeping.

[16.2., 18:35] Sam: Oh shit. Is he sick? Please tell me he is having fever dreams?  
[16.2., 18:35] Sam: He always comes out fine btw. Takes him 2 to 3 days to burn through whatever it is but the shit he says is amazing.

[16.2., 18:37] Castiel: Yes, he is. And yes he is having fever dreams

[16.2., 18:42] Sam: Enjoy the ride. Make sure he drinks. He won't eat. He will cuddle and sleep. That's it. He is boring but at least he doesn't whine. His talking is funny as heck tho

[16.2., 18:45] Castiel: Yes. Apparently a bunny's tail fell off earlier.  
[16.2., 18:45] Castiel: Any other tips for how to spoil him?

[16.2., 18:46] Sam: Once he stops shivering and can keep awake for longer then 5 minutes, pop on star wars

[16.2., 18:47] Castiel: Which order?

[16.2., 18:48] Sam: The way they came out of course

[16.2., 18:48] Castiel: Of course he says 🙄

[16.2., 18:50] Castiel: Charlie, is Dean really watching Star Wars in release order?

[16.2., 18:54] Charlie: 😩  
[16.2., 18:54] Charlie: Yes

[16.2., 18:56] Castiel: Omg! What a weirdo. I guess that's what they mean when they say if you love them you love with all their flaws 😉

[16.2., 18:57] Charlie: Lol  
[16.2., 18:57] Charlie: Yeah

[16.2., 18:57] Castiel: Good To know though, don't want to mess up his recovery

[16.2., 18:58] Charlie: Oh boy  
[16.2., 18:58] Charlie: Is he sick  
[16.2., 18:58] Charlie: Has he had fever dreams?  
[16.2., 18:58] Charlie: Cause they are funny  
[16.2., 18:58] Charlie: Film some for him. He never believes us

[16.2., 18:58] Castiel: Yeah. He told me he never gets sick when he took care of me, but here we are. Fever dreams and all…

[16.2., 18:59] Charlie: Yeah  
[16.2., 18:59] Charlie: Sounds like him

[16.2., 19:00] Castiel: How so?

[16.2., 19:00] Charlie: He refuses to admit when he needs help

[16.2., 19:00] Castiel: Oh. I see.

[16.2., 19:00] Charlie: Can't tell you how scary it was the one time I found him.

[16.2., 19:01] Castiel: What do you mean, found him?

[16.2., 19:01] Charlie: Babbling about bunnies and lawnmowers

[16.2., 19:01] Castiel: Oh, so bunnies are a recurring thing?

[16.2., 19:01] Charlie: He didn't answer his phone and was late for class. Found him on the floor in front of the door

[16.2., 19:06] Castiel: Shit  
[16.2., 19:06] Castiel: Oh God, that is scary.  
[16.2., 19:07] Castiel: Good thing he has "homeschooling" anyway and wasn't about to leave the house

[16.2., 19:08] Charlie: Yeah.  
[16.2., 19:08] Charlie: Can I come by and steal the puppy?  
[16.2., 19:08] Charlie: That way you have time to focus on him  
[16.2., 19:08] Charlie: And I have a puppy  
[16.2., 19:08] Charlie: Win win?

[16.2., 19:15] Castiel: Sure, come over.  
[16.2., 19:16] Castiel: Wait, can you go by my place and bring the kitty and my pjs 🙈🙈🙈

[16.2., 19:16] Charlie: Yes.

[16.2., 19:16] Castiel: Thank you so so much

[16.2., 19:16] Charlie: Where are the pajamas?  
[16.2., 19:16] Charlie: I am sure I'll find the cat

[16.2., 19:16] Castiel: Stool in the bathroom

[16.2., 19:17] Charlie: I got you

[16.2., 19:20] Castiel: 😗

[16.2., 19:21] Charlie: How do I get in? Like, I can get in but I'd like for the neighbors not to call the cops on me

[16.2., 19:23] Castiel: Bird house roof 😉

[16.2., 19:46] Charlie: Cas  
[16.2., 19:46] Charlie: You're bi? Ish?

[16.2., 19:47] Castiel: Why?

[16.2., 19:47] Charlie: Anything you wanna tell me?  
[16.2., 19:47] Charlie: Or Dean?

[16.2., 19:48] Castiel: What are you getting at?

[16.2., 19:48] Charlie: THE FUCKING LADIES UNDERWEAR IN YOUR LAUNDRY  
[16.2., 19:48] Charlie: Wtf  
[16.2., 19:48] Charlie: Dude

[16.2., 19:49] Castiel: What are you doing in my laundry basket and that's not ladies underwear

[16.2., 19:50] Charlie: You sent me to the bathroom for the pajamas  
[16.2., 19:50] Charlie: The laundry is right here

[16.2., 19:50] Castiel: Ok, yeah

[16.2., 19:50] Charlie: And what do you mean that's not ladies underwear. I am pretty sure I own similar

[16.2., 19:52] Castiel: Okay... not gonna make you pick up dirty underwear. Go to the drawer, pick up a fresh one and look at the front

[16.2., 19:53] Charlie: What?

[16.2., 19:53] Castiel: It is mens underwear

[16.2., 19:53] Charlie: Oh  
[16.2., 19:53] Charlie: Oooohhhh😳  
[16.2., 19:53] Charlie: I am sorry. I'll bring your pajamas. And the cat.  
[16.2., 19:54] Charlie: So he does model

[16.2., 19:55] Castiel: Yes

[16.2., 19:58] Charlie: I'm...  
[16.2., 19:58] Charlie: Yeah on my way

[16.2., 19:59] Castiel: I'll be downstairs making chicken broth, if you have any more questions

Cas carefully peels himself out from under Dean, leaves him a note and steals a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to go downstairs.

[16.2., 20:23] Charlie: I am here

Cas opens the front door for Charlie. "Hi. Thank you so much for the pet swap."

"I am sorry for assuming the worst. With your laundry..." Charlie hands him the crate with a very angry cat and a small bag with his pajamas.

"Worst? You thought I was cheating on Dean?"

Charlie looks down. "Kinda. I didn't think. I just saw the lace and got mad."

"Really??? Wow. I can't believe you'd think that of me!"

"I am sorry. What else am I supposed to think when I find lacey panties in an exclusively male household?"

"That that guy likes wearing lace? Charlie, seriously, I thought you'd know me a little better than that by now. I painted you naked and drank tequila from your bellybutton..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. "

"Apparently."

"I am really sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Here." He holds his phone so she can see an open tab with a men lingerie page open. "See?"

" wow. These are... really cute. "  
She looks at Cas crotch. "You know I am gonna try and see if I can see a pantie line on you for the next weeks maybe months."

"That's okay. If I can look at your naked body you can look at my crotch. By the way, did Dorothy like it?"

Charlie grins. "She loved it. We didn't leave the bedroom for hours."

"Sounds amazing." Cas smiles.

"It was." She grabs Santana and picks her up. "Let me know once you reached star wars mode and I bring her back, OK? And again, I am very sorry."

"I'll live doing it in release order. Don't be sorry."

Charlie leaves with a wave.

Cas lets Lucifer out and waits for the broth to boil then takes a bowl upstairs to Dean.  
He is still asleep but his face looks unhappy.

'Have to give it back.... no.'

Cas puts the bowl on the nightstand and crawls back into bed and places Dean's head on his chest.

'Gotta stop them. Werewolves....killed the unicorn.' He shakes his head. 'Sam... lost shoe.'

"Okay... how about you have some of the killed chicken juice, Babe?" Cas chuckles softly and tries to wake him. 

'Genital herpes'

"What? No. We don't have that, babe."

Dean jerks awake. "Not the piano!"  
He looks around confused then grabs his head. "Ouch."

"Dean??? Dean, everything alright???"

"I hate this. Fever gives me weird dreams. Always someone dead. Or strange shit."

"Really? Dead?"

"Yeah. Nightmares are rough. The weird shit is like I am stuck in Alice in wonderland or something. I did dream about you tho. That was nice."

"Yeah, I know, Mr Novak."

"Oh god. You were already here. What else did I say?" Dean looks mortified.

"Poor bun bun."

Dean snorts. " that fucking rabbit is haunting me."

"Poor Alice." Cas grins.

"Don't be mean to me. I was so nice to you. " Dean shivers.

"I'm nice too. Sorry. I made you broth."

"M not hungry. Just sleepy. "

"Consider it a drink. You need to drink, Dean."

Dean sighs and drinks some of it. "I just want to sleep."

"I know, and that's good, but you also need to drink. You need fluids, babe."

"If I was feeling any better I'd make a dirty joke. Hey. Uhm, were you naked in bed with me or did I dream that?"

"No, you didn't dream that."

"Can I have you back to naked?"

"Yes, you can. But I didn't want to scare Charlie."

"Huh?"

"She took Santana and brought Lucifer, so I can take care of you without having to walk your dog too and without abandoning my cat."

"Oh." Dean shivers again. Less than earlier but noticeable. He has finished the broth and is snuggling back into his blankets.

"Burrito when I'm back." Cas says and gets up.

Dean watches him with half closed eyes.

Cas takes the bowl. "Finish the water too, please. I'll bring more."

"Urgh. Do I have juice? "

"I think so, yes. Shall I bring that?"

Dean nods his head.

Cas smiles and brings the bowl downstairs, he feeds Lucifer and finds the juice. He brings it back to Dean, then undresses."

Dean is half asleep already but finished his water

"That's a good boy." Cas smiles.  
Dean smiles sleepily and waits for Cas to join him under the blankets. Once he has him, Dean wraps himself around Cas and closes his eyes. "

Cas wraps them in several blankets.  
It takes less than 5 minutes for Dean's breathing to even out and fall back asleep. 'I love you. '

"Oh Dean, I love you too." Cas whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. I tend to not only dream the weirdest shit when I have a fever but I am known to talk as well.


	79. I killed Hitler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://64.media.tumblr.com/0f5eccd95a29be61bac6f2862bbd2706/4c9a4887936ccf21-21/s1280x1920/9ba27d1232cca30f201cd3651463d78a4835856d.jpg
> 
> The painting Cas made Gabriel

Dean thrashes and wakes Castiel up early. He is still asleep.  
'It tastes like lizard.'

"Uh what?" Cas groans rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Oh.. okay. Yeah... mind if I chase that taste away with coffee? No? Thought so, thanks. I'll be back." He makes unhappy noises as he leaves the bed and goes to pee.

Dean keeps mumbling. 'Family business... pie.'

Cas takes the undrunken pot of tea downstairs with him and makes fresh tea and coffee while he calls in sick at work.

When he wakes up Dean is confused and looks around. He gets up to pee and shivers run through his body. He decides to sit down for the sake of his bathroom floor mat. He manages to brush his teeth and stumbles back into his bedroom.

Cas feeds Lucifer and goes to get his sketch block and his pencils.

Dean is staring at the door, wondering if he imagined or dreamed Castiel being in his house.

Cas brings his sketch stuff upstairs, planning to get the tray he'd forgotten to take with him.

"Oh good. I didn't dream you up." Dean rasps from under his blankets.

"No, I'm still here. Feel like eating anything?"

Dean answers by shaking his head. "I am still cold. "

"Okay. I'm bringing you tea."

Dean smiles and grabs the cup gently. "Thank you. Did you call out of work?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm sorry. It must look really bad for you to stay home right the first week of shorter hours."

"Whatever. You're more important."

Dean blushes. He finishes his tea and looks at Cas. "Come back to bed and let me sleep on you? My dreams are nicer if you are close."

Cas nods and gets back in bed. He sits against the headboard and grabs his sketch block. "Do you mind?" He asks

"No." Dean lays his head on Castiel's lap and closes his eyes. Cas caresses his head until his breathing evens out

'Novak classic car repair.... don't do horse carriages. Fucking rabbit.... '

Cas spits out his coffee, in order not to choke on it.

He grabs his phone.

[17.2., 10:12] Castiel: Gabriel, do you have some minutes?

[17.2., 10:18] Gabriel: Yes

[17.2., 10:19] Castiel: Dean is sick. He has fever dreams and is talking in his sleep.

[17.2., 10:20] Gabriel: Cute.  
[17.2., 10:20] Gabriel: Anything interesting?  
[17.2., 10:20] Gabriel: Does he answer back when you talk to him?

[17.2., 10:21] Castiel: No  
[17.2., 10:21] Castiel: Well, i haven't really actually tried

[17.2., 10:21] Gabriel: Try it. It might be funny

[17.2., 10:21] Castiel: And yes, he does say interesting things

[17.2., 10:22] Gabriel: Like?

[17.2., 10:22] Castiel: But I'm freaked out a little. And too scared to bring it up because it would freak him out

[17.2., 10:23] Gabriel: Why?

[17.2., 10:23] Castiel: He introduces himself as Dean Novak and tells me he loves me.

[17.2., 10:24] Gabriel: Awwwwe. Why would that freak him out? Wait he said he loves you?

[17.2., 10:26] Castiel: Because he was a bit freaked out by you calling him brother in law, thanks a lot for that...  
[17.2., 10:26] Castiel: Yes. He said he loves me

[17.2., 10:27] Gabriel: Sorry. I was a bit tipsy. I felt bad for telling him I don't trust him the other day....  
So if unconscious, he can tell you he loves you? That's kinda sweet and kinda sad

[17.2., 10:29] Castiel: What do I do, Gabriel???

[17.2., 10:29] Gabriel: Tell him.  
[17.2., 10:30] Gabriel: Once he's all there.  
[17.2., 10:30] Gabriel: Enjoy the words while he says them but tell him  
[17.2., 10:30] Gabriel: He tells you his version right? The I adore you?

[17.2., 10:30] Castiel: It makes me nervous

[17.2., 10:30] Castiel: Yes

[17.2., 10:31] Gabriel: I don't think he would freak. I think knowing he has said it to you and you still being around and kicking might help him.  
[17.2., 10:31] Gabriel: What makes you nervous? Him telling you that he loves you?

[17.2., 10:32] Castiel: All of it

[17.2., 10:32] Gabriel: But you love him?  
[17.2., 10:32] Gabriel: He loves you back  
[17.2., 10:33] Gabriel: Obviously you shouldn't get married right now

[17.2., 10:33] Castiel: Obviously

[17.2., 10:37] Gabriel: What has you nervous

[17.2., 10:37] Castiel: The Novak part mostly.

[17.2., 10:38] Gabriel: That he wants your name?  
[17.2., 10:38] Gabriel: Looking at his father.... I get it tbh

[17.2., 10:40] Castiel: Yeah. True. I get that too, but what him taking my name implies makes me nervous

[17.2., 10:40] Gabriel: The married part

[17.2., 10:41] Castiel: Yes

[17.2., 10:42] Gabriel: How about you guys just keep going how you do right now? Keep going on dates and enjoying yourself. The marriage part can come later.  
[17.2., 10:42] Gabriel: Don't stress out. He was dreaming not proposing  
[17.2., 10:43] Gabriel: Maybe it was a nightmare 🤣

[17.2., 10:43] Castiel: Haha. Thanks a lot for that!

[17.2., 10:46] Gabriel: Cheer up and enjoy the time you guys have. Maybe it's forever maybe it's not. Just take it a day at the time

[17.2., 10:47] Castiel: You sound awfully wise and cheery…

[17.2., 10:48] Gabriel: I got laid this morning

[17.2., 10:48] Castiel: Oh God!!! TMI, Gabriel.   
Have you unpacked your present ? Haven't heard from you yesterday

[17.2., 10:55] Gabriel: I haven't. I am sorry. I was hung over.

[17.2., 10:55] Castiel: 🤣

[17.2., 10:56] Gabriel: Let me go find where Donna put it

[17.2., 10:59] Castiel: Ok

[17.2., 11:03] Gabriel: Ha  
[17.2., 11:03] Gabriel: Found it  
[17.2., 11:18] Gabriel: Omg  
[17.2., 11:18] Gabriel: Cassie  
[17.2., 11:18] Gabriel: The painting is amazing  
[17.2., 11:19] Gabriel: The cookies are tasty but why the fuck did they need a dick?

[17.2., 11:19] Castiel: You're welcome, brother  
[17.2., 11:19] Castiel: Because that's how you wear grey sweatpants

[17.2., 11:19] Gabriel: With your dick out?  
[17.2., 11:19] Gabriel: That's a thing?  
[17.2., 11:20] Gabriel: I think I'll hang the painting over the fireplace

[17.2., 11:20] Castiel: Really?

[17.2., 11:20] Gabriel: Yeah  
[17.2., 11:20] Gabriel: It's small enough to fit with the family portrait

[17.2., 11:21] Castiel: Awwwe  
[17.2., 11:21] Castiel: And are you telling me you don't own grey sweatpants?

[17.2., 11:21] Gabriel: I do  
[17.2., 11:21] Gabriel: I wear underwear

[17.2., 11:23] Castiel: Oh.

[17.2., 11:23] Gabriel: Am I not supposed to?  
[17.2., 11:23] Gabriel: What has the youth be doing?

[17.2., 11:24] Castiel: Freed the dicks?

[17.2., 11:31] Gabriel: Ok then  
[17.2., 11:31] Gabriel: Free balling just feels weird

[17.2., 11:32] Castiel: If you say so.

[17.2., 11:32] Gabriel: But I have to say  
[17.2., 11:32] Gabriel: The dicks are tasty

[17.2., 11:33] Castiel: Yup

[17.2., 11:40] Gabriel: I am talking about the sugar ones

[17.2., 11:40] Castiel: Yeah, those too. 😄

[17.2., 11:40] Gabriel: Well my college time says sugar ones are better

[17.2., 11:41] Castiel: 😳

[17.2., 11:41] Gabriel: I was drunk

[17.2., 11:42] Castiel: Wait, what did I miss?

[17.2., 11:42] Gabriel: And young  
[17.2., 11:42] Gabriel: Nothing. You missed nothing  
[17.2., 11:42] Gabriel: But I am 100% straight

[17.2., 11:42] Castiel: Okay.

[17.2., 11:45] Gabriel: And yes Donna knows

[17.2., 11:45] Gabriel: Did I blow your mind?

[17.2., 11:46] Castiel: Yes!!!

[17.2., 11:47] Gabriel: Lol  
[17.2., 11:48] Gabriel: Serves you right.

[17.2., 11:50] Castiel: Thanks. I'll go back to concentrate on Dean…

[17.2., 11:52] Gabriel: Yes. I hope he feels better soon  
[17.2., 11:52] Gabriel: Later Cassie 

[17.2., 11:53] Castiel: Later Gabriel

Dean is radiating heat onto Castiel and his body shivers violently on occasion.

"My poor dreamland husband." Cas says softly.

'Husband's ' Dean nods and smiles.

Cas smiles. "Yes, maybe someday, love. Too soon now. Missouri would bite our heads off..." Cas chuckles

'Scary... like your head.'

"Yeah. I like yours too. I can totally see it though. Like a mantis."

'Dragon lady.'

"You think? Hmmm, yeah, a little."

'Grab the bunny. .. has Sam's shoe. .. pudding."

Dean turns around and starts snoring.

"Bad, bad bunny." Cas shakes his head.

'Fluffy' Dean mumbles and wraps himself tighter in the blanket.

"I bet it is."

While Dean sleeps and stops talking for the time being, Cas starts drawing him.

Dean wakes in the early afternoon.  
"My head hurts. I think I'm hungry."

Cas puts his sketch block aside and reaches for the pills. "Here, take these." He hands them over with a bottle of water.

His hand shakes when he takes the bottle but he seems more stable than yesterday. "Thank you. I'm sorry I am so boring and just sleep. '' his stomach growls.

"What do you want to eat? And you're not boring. I had an interesting conversation with you."

Dean chuckles. "I see. I don't know what I want to eat. Nothing that's a lot of work to eat."

"Okay. I'll find you something to calm your insides and then we can order pizza, if you want?"

"No. No pizza. Nothing warm. I... I don't know. Just some fruit?"

"Uh... okay." Cas nods and gets up.

He goes downstairs and looks around for something to bring Dean to eat.  
Dean sits up gently and Castiel’s sketchbook catches his eye. He leans over and looks at the last page Cas was using.   
It's a beautiful pencil drawing of Dean sleeping.

Castiel comes back upstairs with a plate full of fruits, vegetables and a few slices of toast

"This is beautiful. Is this how you see me?"

"Yes." Cas says blushing.

"I think you made me look amazing. Sorry I looked but it was right there."  
Dean munches on a few apple slices and some cucumber.

"That's okay. It's just a sketch though."

"For just a sketch it looks amazing." He scoots back down and lays on his side

Cas smiles and sits on the bed. "Well, not 'just' a sketch, but I intend to make more of it."

"I can't wait." Dean stretches. "Oh my god why am I still sleepy?"

"You're still sick..." Cas sighs.

"Sorry." Dean mumbles. Already halfway to asleep again. "At least you can still talk to me when I sleep." He smiles.

"Yeah. So... you're back to sleep then?"

"Getting there." He mumbles into the pillow.

"Alright. I'll be right here."

About an hour after Dean falls asleep, he rolls over and snuggles into Castiel. 'I killed Hitler. ' and snores.  
'Hmmm. Yeah.... uhm.... I model. .. cock in my ass.'

"You killed Hitler?"

'Hmmm. Second time.

Castiel takes his phone and records what he says next "Second time? Hitler was dead and then he wasn't and then you killed Hitler?"

'Got away. .. fucking rabbit helped. .. hmmm love you. . . N your dick.... be a good boy.'

"Yes, you're a very good boy."  
Cas stops recording. He smiles softly and lays the phone aside

'Gabriel s a wizard. Evil '

Cas snorts.

[17.2., 17:48] Castiel: Sorry, Gabriel, but Dean just revealed your true identity.

[17.2., 17:52] Gabriel: What now

[17.2., 17:53] Castiel: He just told me you're an evil wizard

[17.2., 17:57] Gabriel: Oh no  
[17.2., 17:57] Gabriel: My secret identity  
[17.2., 17:57] Gabriel: Lol  
[17.2., 17:57] Gabriel: How is he doing

[17.2., 17:59] Castiel: Still very out and shaky. I got him meds and make tea and have him drink whenever he's awake, but he's still very hot.

[17.2., 18:00] Gabriel: That sucks. Any more fun conversations besides. Me being a wizard

[17.2., 18:00] Castiel: He killed Hitler

[17.2., 18:01] Gabriel: Nice job

[17.2., 18:01] Castiel: The bunny brought him back to life, but Dean killed him

[17.2., 18:01] Gabriel: Bunny?

[17.2., 18:01] Castiel: Yeah, he's Alice. The bunny keeps showing up.  
[17.2., 18:02] Castiel: It's tail had fallen off yesterday

[17.2., 18:03] Gabriel: Wtf

'No... Cas.... not the tentacles... not tonight.' Dean moans.

"But Dean, you love the tentacles."

'Hmmm... not tonight. Tomorrow.'

"Alright."

[17.2., 18:06] Castiel: Charlie, i feel so bad for this, but I'm talking to dreaming Dean and it is hilarious 🙈

'Not in front of Missouri. '

Cas snorts loudly and starts laughing hard.

[17.2., 18:07] Charlie: Omg. Is he answering?

[17.2., 18:07] Castiel: Yes!!!

[17.2., 18:08] Charlie: I wish I could see it.  
[17.2., 18:08] Charlie: Ask him about that damn bunny!

[17.2., 18:09] Castiel: 😄

"Dean, Sweetheart, where's the bunny coming from? Why does the bun bun keep showing up?"

'Evil... out to get me. I'll protect you.'

"Thank you my love."

'Always.... love you.'

"I love you too."

[17.2., 18:16] Charlie: Soooo? Any information on that bunny?

[17.2., 18:18] Castiel: It is evil and out to get him

[17.2., 18:20] Charlie: I see  
[17.2., 18:20] Charlie: Lol  
[17.2., 18:21] Charlie: I hope he feels better soon. I was worried about you being bored but I guess that's entertaining as well

[17.2., 18:23] Castiel: I'm hungry though.

[17.2., 18:23] Charlie: Want me to bring you something?

[17.2., 18:24] Castiel: I'd love Pizza, but I can't eat that around him. I think the thought alone grosses him out

[17.2., 18:24] Charlie: Hmmmmm  
[17.2., 18:24] Charlie: Ohhh I know  
[17.2., 18:24] Charlie: Don't worry  
[17.2., 18:24] Charlie: Be there in a few.

[17.2., 18:26] Castiel: Okay

'Dragon lady said so.'

"What did Missouri say?" Cas questions.

'No bunnies in her house.'

"Well, that's good, you're safe there."

Dean nods his head. 'Be waiting outside. Should give it back.'

"No, not outside. The bunny can get you."

' I need to give it back.'

"You stole the bunny?"

'Tail. I kept it. From the wedding.'

"The wedding?"

'Hmmmm. I have the tail.'

[17.2., 18:37] Charlie: If you hear noises downstairs, don't worry. I am making you food.  
[17.2., 18:37] Charlie: Be there soon

[17.2., 18:38] Castiel: Oh God, Charlie, you're a Goddess

[17.2., 18:39] Charlie: Ha. Tell Dean. I wonder what he'll say

"Dean, Charlie is a Goddess."

'Persephone. ' Dean nods.

[17.2., 18:51] Castiel: He says you're Persephone

[17.2., 18:52] Charlie: I'll take it. Entering the house now.

"Hey Sam. What's up." Charlie greets him.

"Hi Charlie. What are you doing here? Dean is sick."

"I know. I am here to feed Castiel. Might as well feed you too."

"Oooh, food. Yes!"

She unloads her bags and makes Sam help her cut veggies

Cas looks at Dean. His face seems more relaxed. He decides to keep talking to him  
"So, that wedding where you got the tail, was it ours?"

'Yes. So pretty.'

"But we hadn't invited the poor bun bun, had we?"

'No. Gabes. '

"The evil wizard?"

'Hmmm..'

"Evil!!!"

'He fell apart... '

"Gabe?"

'Bunny

"Oh, right."

Charlie is making little pizza's that Cas can eat quickly and make sure Dean doesn't see them. Sam keeps snacking the veggies.

Cas leans back and starts a new page on his sketch block.

Charlie knocks on the door quietly.

"Come in."

She opens the door and pops her head in.

"Delivery." She whispers.

"Hi. Thank you so very much."

'Squirrels! ' Dean mumbles. 

Charlie snorts.

"Ask him for his name." Cas whispers

Charlie gives him an odd look and shrugs. " Hello sir. What's your name please? "

'Novak, Dean Novak. Do we have a reservation? '

Charlie squeals with her hand over her mouth.

Cas lays a finger on his mouth.

"Cas! What the hell?" She whispers.

"Apparently we got married and Gabe brought the bunny but it fell apart."

"Oh my god. How can you stay so calm? "

'No mam no ghost. Vampire... once. '

"I had time to freak out yesterday."

She hands him the plate. "Eat. And figure out what happened with the vampire. "

"I will. Thanks again. Sorry I lashed out yesterday."

"It's fine. Later Dean. "

Good bye your highness. '

Cas chuckles and Charlie goes back to the kitchen. "Alright Sam Dean is still in crazy dream land. Message me if you need something, sweety."

"Thank you for stepping in for him." Sam smiles. "At least they won't make bedroom noises now."

"You never know. You need noise canceling headphones."

"Yes! I so do!" Sam agrees.

"Don't worry. I'll hook you up. I come by tomorrow again. Now. Where is Dean hiding the dog food? Princess is being moody."

Sam shows her. "Thanks for that too, by the way."

"I love her." Charlie packs enough food to last till Sunday and heads out.

"Sweetheart, what had happened with that vampire?"

'We don't talk anymore. Was nice though.'

"Did you have sex with the vampire?"

'No?'

"Did they bite you?"

'No. He was nice.-

"How?"

'Just good dude.'

"Cool. Did he have a name?"

Dean snores and doesn't answer back.

Cas eats his mini pizzas.

Dean sniffs the air in his sleep.  
Cas watches him closely, ready to leave if Dean seemed in the least disgusted.

With a groan Dean wakes up. "Bathroom." He mumbles and stumbles out of bed.

Cas cringes and gets up too and takes his plates downstairs.

Dean pees and washes his hands and face. He sniffs himself and shudders. "I need a shower." He slowly walks back into the bedroom and sees Castiel missing. He decides to go downstairs.

"Dean?" Cas asks, hearing his footsteps.

"Angel?"

Cas hurries to the stairs to ensure Dean doesn't fall on his weak knees.

"Hi. I need a shower. I don't trust myself alone."

"Okay, stay, I'm coming up."

Cas goes back upstairs and helps Dean with his shower.

Dean let's the hot water run over him while he leans on Cas. "Thank you. For helping and being here. I am sorry I am sick."

"It's okay, Dean. You've been there for me too. You endured Jane Austen for me, Love."

"Oh god I hope I feel up for movies tomorrow. I am tired of sleeping."

Cas laughs.

"Can we change the sheets? I don't want to get onto sweaty sheets."

"Okay, yes."

Dean dries himself off and searches for fresh clothes while Castiel puts on fresh sheets. "How are you feeling though?"

"I am not shaking anymore. Not sure if that's the fever finally letting up or the meds. My body hurts but I am sure that's a mix out of sleeping and shaking. Maybe a bit better? Thirsty as hell."

"I have a bottle of water and a bottle of juice on your bedside table."

Dean smiles. "Best nurse ever."

"Most entertaining patient ever." Cas winks.

"Oh god. What did I say?"

"You killed Hitler. And Gabriel is an evil wizard."

"Yay me. I guess. I have no idea where that came from."

"I can only tell you that the bunny brought him back."

"Urgh I swear the only consisten thing in my dreams is that fucking rabbit. It's everywhere."

"Where does it come from? I swear I start getting scared of it."

"I am not sure. I think it started when I was little. Before my mom passed. We went hiking and one morning when I woke up I had a wild rabbit in the tent and freaked out. Fucking thing has been haunting me since.

"Oh shit. Yeah. Sounds like something that would haunt you."

"Well. Thank you for putting up with me."

Dean crawls back into bed after Cas finishes the sheets and drinks the water on his bedside table.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you. Even wait til tomorrow with the tentacles."

Deans head snaps to Cas. "Did you say tentacles?"

"Yes?"

Dean blushes. "Can we shelve that topic for a few years down the line?"

"Along with our wedding?"

"That could still be sooner than me being willing to talk about the tentacles."

"Okay."

"I am sorry that my dream conversations freak you out. Imagine having them..."

"Yeah. Sorry I brought that up. Forget it. Let's sleep." Cas says getting under the blankets

"If I say anything that freaks you out. Tell me. I can try and remember as much as possible. I usually just keep bits of things but I'll try." Dean snuggles up to Castiels. "Thank you for sticking around for the crazy. I adore you. "

Cas sighs lightly before he replies "I adore you too."


	80. Movie day

Cas wakes up first and kisses Dean's cheek before he leaves the bed to make coffee and tea.  
When Dean wakes up a few minutes later, he can smell coffee and his stomach growls. He gets up and uses the bathroom before going downstairs on much more stable legs than the day before.

"Good morning, Freckles." Cas beams at him.

"Hey! I am starving. Do we have food? Eggs? Toast?"

"Yes. Want me to make you feench toast with bacon?"

"Yes please. " Dean sits down at the table.

"I made more tea, but would you like coffee?"

"Both please."Dean nods. "Any more thrilling stories last night?"

"I don't know, I don't listen when I sleep." Cas chuckles and puts a mug of coffee in front if Dean. 

"Good. I think my temperature is still up but I don't feel like death anymore so I hope the worst is over.

"That sounds good."

"Can we watch movies after breakfast?"

"Yes, we can."

Dean finishes most of his food and gets up to do the dishes.

"No, let me. You're sick, you go cuddle up on the couch and start watching your movies."

"Ok. Join me?"

"Once I'm done here."

Dean gets comfortable on the couch and sets up the first movie while he waits for Castiel.

Cas brings the pot of tea with him. "I'll be right back." He smiles and runs upstairs to get his sketch stuff.

"Can you bring the comforter please?" Dean yells after him.

Cas grabs that as well before he goes back downstairs.

Dean wraps himself up in the comforter and puts his head on Castiel's lap.  
"This ok?"

"Of course, my sweet boy."

"I like when you call me that."

Cas kisses his forehead and hums. 

"I might fall asleep again. I feel better but laying here... it's nice."

"That's alright, I can live with that."

"Its so boring though."

"What is?"

"Sleeping all day."

"Oh, but it's healing."

"I know. But ... I have wasted so much time"

"Oh Freckles, don't worry about it. Just enjoy it. Sleep can be so nice."

"I think you are just hoping to learn more about my fucked up dream worlds."

"It's very intriguing, yes."

"You're lucky you're cute." Dean pouts.

"I'm sorry."

"Dont be. I like you cute." Dean smiles and closes his eyes, listening to the movie.

Cas smiles and starts drawing Leia.

Dean misses all of his movie but sleeps without violent shivers and without strange dreams.  
He wakes around the late afternoon, still in Castiel's lap.  
"I've been holding you hostage for hours. What I miss?"

"Hmm, where do I start? In a Galaxy far, far away..." Cas smiles.

Dean sits up laughing. "Yeah yeah... I know I missed my movie. But I meant I didn't even give you bathroom breaks."

"Maybe you'll need a new couch?" Cas smirks.

"Ewwwww."

Cas laughs. "No, but since you're awake niw, it'd be very nice if I may go?"

Dean shoos him away and gets up to the kitchen.  
Cas goes to the bathroom and rejoins Dean in the kitchen shortly after.  
Dean is hiding half in the fridge, bent over looking for food. His stomach demands something but he can't decide. He hasnt noticed Castiel so he keeps muttering into the fridge.

"The bunny is not in there."

Dean jumps and hits his head. "Fuck!"

"Oh, shit. Sorry."

Dean turns around. "Man, my headache was gone. " He jokes.

"I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No worries. You just seem to like sneaking up on me. I should put a bell on you."  
Dean pulls out a plate with mini pizzas. "Did you make them?"

"Oh, on a collar? A pretty one?" Cas asks. "No, Charlie did."

Dean blushes. "I think I should be the one with the collar. But when was Charlie here?"

"Last night. You were very polite to her."

"What? "

"You properly called her 'your highness'"

Dean snorts. " Nice. I bet she liked that. "

"Of course she did, and she deserves it. Well, mostly."

"Hmmm? What happened there? "

"Just a little misunderstanding."

"About?"

"My fidelity."

Dean takes one mini pizza and puts it in the microwave. "You lost me."

"My choice of underwear had her believe I cheat on you."

Dean laughs. "And she got angry on my behalf?"

"Yeah."

"It's sorted now?" His pizza dings and he takes it out and sits down looking at Cas while he chews.

"Yes, we sorted it out. I was a little mad she'd actually think I could do that."

"She is protective. She knows me longer then you. Your brother told me he liked me but doesn't trust me. I guess same with Charlie."

"Yeah, I guess."

Dean finishes his food. "You up for another movie?"

"Will you sleep through it again?"

"I don't plan on but I won't make any promises. "

"Okay."

Cas suggests they watch in the bedroom, fully expecting Dean to fall asleep again and Dean reluctantly agrees and follows him up the stairs.  
Cas lays down in Dean’s lap after he starts the movie.  
Dean sits up against the headboard making an effort to stay awake. He pets Castiel’s head and runs his fingers through the soft hair.

Cas hums lightly. "Do you think you're feeling well enough fot me to go back to work tomorrow?"

Dean sighs. "All this time with you wasted by sleeping. But yeah I think so."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you think sleeping with me is a waste of time?" Cas teases.

"Me sleeping while you are awake is."

"Well, I don't agree, I have new drawings, one of the beautiful man I adore, asleep."

"So, tell me. What nonsense was I spewing? You seemed amused at times but really freaked out too." 

Cas swallows. "Uh... "

"Oh? Tell me?"

"Remember how Gabriel greeted you Monday? At least in your dream world you weren't as freaked out by it as you were then."

"I already know that. In my defense, it seemed like we had been together longer."

"Oh had we?"

"We got married in winter. Christmas trees all around. So at least a bit over a year. " Dean smiles.

"Oh, that sounds very pretty. I bet I had a bouquet with poinsettia."

"You still look like you are hiding something. "

"Well, if dream us have been together that long, I guess it makes sense."

"What? "

"You being able to say it."

Dean smiles a little uneasy. "I told you? "

"Often."

"And you're fine. " Dean whispers.

"I miss your dream talk." Cas whispers back.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Dean hugs Cas as best as he can in their position. "But you look sad. "

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Is nice knowing I told you and that you are fine. I'll be watching you and hovering like mad for the next few weeks. "

"Why?"

"Making sure you are fine."

"I am. What makes you think I'm not?"

Dean sighs. "My crazy brain that decided that sentence killed my mother and not the pills."

"Oh!!! I'm here, Dean. I'm fine."

"I'll keep checking. Maybe seeing you fine will help." He whispers.

Cas kisses Dean's belly. "Yeah."

Dean keeps scratching through Cas hair gently, lost in thought.  
Cas enjoys Dean's touch and hums.

"You know I mean it right?" Dean speaks up. "Even if it was fever me that said it, I do mean it, everytime I say I adore you. "

"I know."

"Good. " Dean smiles and keeps running his fingers through Cas hair.

"I'm sorry I'm thinking about going to work tomorrow, I'd rather spend time with you."

"No. Go. You've missed all week for me. That doesn't look good at all."

"I did not. I missed Wednesday and today and half of Tuesday, it's not that bad, Dean."

"Still. I think I'll be fine if you need to go back. "

"You'll have the dark lord to keep you company."

"And my dog. I haven't seen her all day."

"She's with Charlie."

"Oh? OK. I don't think I could take her on walks right now anyways."

"And Charlie is happy to have her." Castoel agrees.

"I bet. Poor puppy is gonna be overweight from all the treats." He chuckles.

"Oh no. I hadn't thought of that."

"More walks and playtime. "

"Yes! When the streets are safer i can go back on runs and take her with me."

Dean makes a disgusted sound "Running. Blech. Don't like it, but man it does wonders for your legs." He muses.

"So where does you're awesome body come from? You can't tell me you're that hot doing nothing for it."

"I don't really. It's the Garage. Lifting parts, squatting down... who needs a gym if you get paid to work out. "

"Sweet. Lucky you!"

Dean laughs. "It's a good thing too. I like pie too much for how much I hate working out. "

Cas laughs. "You certainly don't look like the pie lover you are."

"Think I'm hot huh? "

"Like Hell."

"You're not so bad yourself. " Dean answers and goes from Cas hair down to his neck and caresses the skin there.

Cas makes a happy sound.

"If my body wasn't sore I'd be all over you right now trying to seduce you." Dean hums.

"Babe, you're sick."

"I'm aware. My cock isn't. "

"What a dick."

"Yeah." He keeps running his fingers along Cas skin.

"If you weren't sick I'd offer to blow you."

"I appreciate the offer. Maybe tomorrow. " Dean slides down the headboard and lays down with Cas head on his chest now.

"You're not as hot anymore, that's very good."

"How is me becoming less attractive a good thing?"

"The Fever! You dork." Cas laughs.

"I know. Just fishing for compliments. At least get my ego stroked." Dean laughs.

"You're still hot in every other sense."

"Thank you. You too."

"Thank you." Cas smiles and kisses him softly.

Dean kisses back trying to deepen the kiss.  
Cas tries to hold himself back, but he had missed Dean too much for a simple chaste kiss. Dean moans and grabs on to Castiels head to keep him close. Cas moans too.  
Dean rolls them so he is on top of Castiel. He slots one leg between Cas' and grabs his ass.  
Cas gasps in surprise.

Dean kisses down his neck and moans.  
"Oh, I missed that."

"Me too."

A knock on the bedroom door interrupts them. "Cas? Everything OK? Dean alright?" Sam asks through the door.

Dean rests his head on Cas shoulder and takes a deep breath. " We're fine. What's up?"

"Yes, Dean is fine, the bunny left." Cas agrees.

"Oh god. That was not a nightmare moan. Nevermind. Glad you feel better." They can hear Sam's quick steps down the hallway.

"Well, ..." Cas smiles "guess we should let you get more rest, Sweetheart."

Dean whines but nods his head before he rolls of off Castiel.

"You'll be better tomorrow."

"Can we continue this tomorrow?"

"Yes." Cas smiles and kisses his cheek.

Dean turns of the movie. Neither one of them really paid attention to it anyways. "Good night Angel. "

"Good night Freckles."


	81. Sexy roadkill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was planned to be different but the boys did their own thing and here we are.

Dean wakes up feeling a lot better and even more so when he realizes Castiel is still sleeping on his chest. He grabs his phone and checks the time.  
Cas stretches before turning around and curling back up again. Dean watches him with a smile and gently kisses him between the shoulders.  
He sneaks out of bed to use the bathroom and then goes to make coffee.   
Once finished he takes the cups upstairs and puts them on the nightstand. He climbs back into bed and snuggles up to Castiel.  
Cas makes sleepy but happy noises.  
Dean smiles and keeps kissing the skin in front of him and nibbles on it.

"Hmmm. Morning." Cas says with a deep sleep voice .

"Morning Angel. " Dean answers and kisses Cas neck to his ear.

"I made you coffee. And Sam is at school."

"Mmmh, coffee!"

"Yes. And an empty house. The dark lord has been fed as well."

"Yay."

"How is my seduction working?"

"Coffee."

Dean snorts. "Right in front of you."

Cas sits up slowly, grabs the cup, sips it slowly.  
Dean watches his lips.

Cas puts the cup down when he's emptied it. "Back to sleep now." He declares and lays his head on Dean's lap.

Dean sighs. "Ok." Snuggles into the blankets and holds Cas close.

Cas looks up at him.  
Dean closes his eyes and ignores Castiel's staring.  
Cas sits back up.

Dean opens his eyes? "Whats up?"

"You. What's up?" Cas asks.

"Nothing. I tried to seduce you. You want to sleep. So we sleep. I am not gonna force myself on you."

"You look unhappy."

"I am still nervous to try and start stuff and ... I am worried I did something wrong or you didn't catch my drift... so.. I am stuck between taking the rejection and wondering if you even got what I was trying."

"Sorry... I think I didn't. I think I was too focused on sleep. I'm very sorry." Cas admits.

"It's ok. Come here. Cuddle and nap. We'll restart the day later."

"No, let me take a wake up shower and have more coffee, we can start the day now."

"I didn't mean to kick you out of bed."  
Dean shakes his head. "I actually meant to keep you here...."

"Yeah, but I need to shower. I smell like roadkill."

"Sexy roadkill." Dean laughs. "Ok no. That is just not right." He snorts. "I apologize."

"Ewww, roadkill is never sexy." Cas shudders. "Apology accepted."

"Go shower. I wait here."

Cas kisses his cheek and heads into the bathroom for his shower.  
Dean grabs his phone and.scrolls mindlessly through his social media. A few minutes later he hears the shower turn off and sets his phone aside.  
Cas dries himself off and comes back into the bed.

" Hi. I agree, that shower made you smell better." Dean greets him.

"Well thank you."

Dean snuggles up. "Wanna nap now?"

"I brushed my teeth."

"Oh? Spell it out for me. Seduction yes or no? "

"Yes."

Dean smiles and kisses him gently. "Sorry for being a grump."

"Me too."

Dean gently cradles Castiel's face and pulls him over to kiss him again.  
Cas kisses him deeply and dirty.

"I see my seduction is working." Dean rasps and smiles into Cas neck as he begins to travel his lips along the tendon there.

"Yes, so skilled, my boy."

Dean shivers noticeably at the nickname and whines quietly.

"Shhh, you're fine. I've got you, boy." Cas husks and runs a hand over Dean's back.

"I really really like when you call me that." Dean answers and runs his hand over Castiel's chest.

"Yes, you do. And you're always so good, so responsive." Cas says low

"That sounds so much nicer than needy." Dean runs his finger over Cas' nipple,making it stand up.

"You're not needy. Do you feel like you are needy?"  
"  
Sometimes. "

"When?"

"In bed mostly.. or, you know, bedroom activity stuff in general. " Dean blushes.

"Why do you feel you're needy?"

"I... I don't like the whines. I can't stop myself. But it is embarrassing. "

"I love them." Cas assures.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I love to hear that I make you feel good. Make you feel loved and wanted."

Dean blushes and shuts him up with his lips.

"Mrpfmm.." Cas protests at first before he gives in to the kiss

"I do. Feel that."

"That's perfect."

Dean smiles and pulls Cas on top of himself. "I like that too. You on top. I like how it feels."

"Oh." Cas grins.

"I get to touch you like this." Dean runs his hands over Cas chest down to his cock. "And like this." He grabs his ass and squeezes. " or I do this." Dean puts his arms above his head. " and be at your mercy to whatever you want." His voice shakes at the last part.

"Hmmmm, that looks pretty. And I could do anything?"

"Besides tickling, yeah." Dean nods.

"It feels wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like missing consent. I don't like it. Or, well, I'm very twisted about it."

"I have my safeword and I am not tied down. .. I wouldn't mind that but I know you don't like that. I'd tell you if I didn't like something."

Cas nods. "Okay. Sorry I'm so hesitant."

"I don't want you doing anything you don't want to. Your face looks like you do though. . . ?"

"I do, but my gut doesn't. I hate that. Can we please remove my gut?"

"If I touch you? Is that better?" Dean reaches one hand up and runs his fingers through Cas hair.

"Yes." Cas smiles and kisses Dean softly.

Dean moans into the kiss and pulls Cas closer with his hand. Cas gently presses their bodies together and holds himself up on the headrest

"Oh Cas. "

"My Dean."

"Hmmm. Yours. You feel good." Dean moans and runs his hands over Cas back.

"You too." Cas runs his hand down Dean's side, down to his ass.  
Dean wraps his leg around Cas hip to give him easier access.  
Cas moans and moves their hips together.

"Fuck! Yes! Angel!"

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes? I am very much enjoying myself with you?" Dean tries to sit up. "Why?"

"That sounded a lot more enthusiastic than I would have expected."

Dean blushes dark red and turns away.

Cas puts his hand on Dean's cheek and turns him back. "Don't feel bad for getting excited."

"I've been in bed with you almost a week. Not all of my dreams where nonsense and you are naked on top of me. Needy... I told you."

"Not needy."

Dean pushes at Castiel. "Please get… let me."

Cas gets off Dean.

"I am.. I am gonna go take a shower. I ... I just need a minute or two alone." He says to Castiel without looking at him.

"Dean! Talk to me! What is wrong?"

"I am really embarrassed right now. I am gonna shower." Dean answers and walks to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.

"Why are you embarrassed? Why are you walking away from me?"

Dean sits on the bathroom rug with his back to the door. "Castiel, I am not a quiet guy when it comes to sex. But... I never ... nobody ever needed to stop and check if I am OK because of it. I am embarrassed. Please let me get over this by taking a shower."

Cas sighs and lays down, wonders how he can be so broken he doesn't even get sex done right.

Dean turns the shower luke warm and gets in. He just stands there for a few minutes, letting the water wash over him. After, he actually cleans himself and dries off. He wraps the towel around his hips and unlocks the door.  
Cas doesn't react.  
Dean puts on underwear and sits on the bed.

"I am sorry I ran away." He says quietly.

Cas turns to look at him and sees the underwear. "Sorry I'm useless." Cas mutters

"What? No! Babe. I'm sorry. I... I try and be more quiet so I don't worry you."

"No. You don't have to be quiet, Dean. I told you that before."

Dean looks at the bedspread and blushes. "I made you stop to check in on me... clearly it wasn't ok."

"No, it was. I just really didn't expect that much enthusiasm. And, now, like the useless asshole i am i killed it."

"You're not useless. And not an asshole. I was very enthusiastic... I wanted to climb you like a tree yesterday... "

"Then why did you stop now and run away?"

"I'm very embarrassed... I don't have a humiliation kink... my boner shriveled away. I think we should eat something and see where the day goes? We've slept in and it's already late afternoon... I... I'd like a bit of time to get out of my head. "

Cas nods. "Yeah. Go eat something."

"Both of us?"

"Not hungry."

Dean carefully takes his hand. I don't want to be alone and I don't think you should sit here alone and wallow. Please?"

Cas takes his hand and goes with him.

Dean makes a quick lunch for himself with just a little extra for Cas.  
Cas sits with him.

"Talk to me please."

"About?"

"What's going on in your brain right now?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Cause my brain is full right now."

"So what's going on in yours?"

"I still feel somewhat embarrassed. Not so much because of you checking in but more my general noises. I am pretty loud. I know that and I get insecure about it sometimes. I am worried about you and what goes on in your head and if I ruined something by running away. Then there is me running away and I am overthinking that too. Wondering if I had stayed if it would have gone better. Oh so much going on."

"You should've stayed."

"Probably. But I didn't know how to react."

"Just stay... don't make me feel unwanted."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. I got stuck in my head and needed to get away."

"Get away with me."

Dean looks down. "I am sorry. I'll try."

"Okay."

"I am sorry I ruined the mood."

"It's my fault."

"Can we agree that it was a team effort?"

"Okay."

Dean pushes his plate towards Cas, he takes a bite.

"Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For eating. " Dean points out.

"Oh."  
"I swear sometimes we are like an old married couple and others we act like virginal teenagers. " Dean smiles. "I adore you. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Thanks for putting up with me."

Dean puts his hand in the middle of the table as an invitation and Cas lays his on top.

"Want to mindlessly watch Netflix and cuddle? See if the mood comes back?"

"Yes."

They lay down on the couch and put on a random documentary. Dean has his back to the couch and wraps his arm around Cas in front of him.  
Cas just enjoys the feeling of Dean holding him. His growling stomach betrays him in the early evening

"Want me to make you food?" Dean asks and then corrects himself.  
"No wait, I really want to make you food. This whole thing today... I want to ... do stuff for you. Can I make food? "

"Okay, yes."

"Thank you." Dean climbs over Cas and kisses his cheek. "Any requests?"

"No, not really."

"Uhm. Ok. Hot or cold food?"

"Whatever suits you best."

Dean kneels down in front of Cas. "Angel... I am feeling terrible and I want to feel useful. I... I like doing things for you. Doing things you want me to. Not just sex wise. So please, please tell me at least if hot or cold. "

"Hot. Maybe pasta. With cheese."

Dean visibly relaxes. "Thank you, Sir. " He gets up and starts cooking while Cas lays back down.  
45minutes later Dean walks back into the room with a bowl of homemade Mac and cheese. Cas sits up and sniffs.

"I hope you like it." Dean says and puts the bowl on the coffee table.

"It smells delicious, Dean."

Dean smiles and sits back down on the couch. Cas takes the bowl and eats.  
He finishes the whole bowl before he leans back and pats his belly.

Dean takes the bowl from him and cleans up. He comes back a few minutes later with his phone in his hand. "Sam went home to your brother's place. "

"Oh, empty house, huh?"

"He says he wants to give me 'room to heal', fucking smart ass."

Cas chuckles softly.

"Yeah." Dean nods. He kneels back down on the floor and puts his head on Castiel's thigh. "Thank you for making a food decision. I am happy you liked it. There is more for later."

"Thank you for making me food."

"It made me feel better."

"That's good."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I am sorry I ran away."

"I know."

"You seem short. . ."

"I don't know, I just want to be with you and not think."

Dean climbs to his feet and looks at Cas.

"I adore you."

"I adore you too. Can I come back onto the couch?"

"Of course."

Dean lays back down and pulls Cas to himself. He kisses him gently.

Cas kisses back softly.

"I imagined today going different." Dean says quietly.

"Hell yeah, me too."

"You're still here. It's been a good day if you're still here. And I can do this." Dean kisses him again.

"Yes, I am here. I won't go anywhere, Dean. You're stuck with me."

"Good"

"Sorry today didn't go as planned."

"Wanna go to bed and restart tomorrow?"

"Yes."


	82. Dicks and cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late and it's short. We have been stupidly busy yesterday. We hope its not too bad of a read. 😁

It's Castiel that wakes up first in the morning. He spends a few minutes watching Dean sleep before he gets up. After a quick stop in the bathroom he heads downstairs and makes coffee. Lucifer greets him and meows at him for food.

Cat and coffee taken care of he checks the fridge for breakfast. With Dean out most of the week there isn't much left but he does find some fruit in the fridge and a glass of Nutella in the pantry.

He chops up his findings into small bite sized pieces and adds a bit of the chocolate spread in the middle of the plate for dipping. Cas prepares Dean's coffee and brings everything upstairs to the bedroom. He sits on the bed watching Dean for a few minutes.

Dean shuffles in his sleep and gravitates towards Cas' side of the bed. His hand grabs for Cas pillow and he hugs it.

Cas chuckles softly. "Hugger" he comments quietly.

"You like it.. " Dean mumbles back looking up at him with one eye. "Whats got you so chipper this morning?"

"Watching your beautiful relaxed face."

Dean smiles. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes. Yes!"

"Hmmm. Am I getting spoiled this morning?"

"Yes you are. My beautiful boyfriend deserves getting spoiled."

"Yay."

Cas smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Dean kisses back. "Good morning angel. Let me go brush my teeth. Then I am all yours."

"Alright." Cas smiles.

Dean hurries into the bathroom and is back within minutes. Cas is waiting for him in bed holding the blanket open for him.  
"Come here, Gorgeous."

"Coming. What's on the tray?" Dean asks.

"Fruits."

"That sounds great."

"Bite size." Cas grins.

"Ohhhh? You're planning on feeding me?"

"Sure, if you want."

"I like being fed. Oh is that Nutella?"

"Yes. I fear we need to go grocery shopping, I didn't find a lot else."

"Sounds like a good breakfast to me." Dean grins.

"Good." Cas takes a slice of apple, dips it in Nutella and feeds it to Dean.

He takes the fruit gently and licks Cas fingertips clean.  
Cas moans softly and goes on feeding Dean who has a glint in his eyes. He purposefully licks and sucks on Cas fingers every time he gets fed another piece.

"That's a nice bed and breakfast." Cas grins

"Hmmm. I like this too."  
Dean answers and nips at Castiel's finger.

"There's only two pieces left and then you're done eating."

"Nooo." Dean pouts and takes extra good care of Castiel’s fingers, making sure they are really nice and clean after those last bits.

Cas puts the plate aside. "Now your mouth is free." Cas smirks.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I don't know... fuck it?"

Dean blushes. "Yes please?"

Cas grins. "How do you want it?"

"Uhmm. . . Fast? Kinda rough?"

"Okay? And any other requests?"

Dean shakes his head. "No. I... really like this idea of yours."

Cas kisses him long and dirty.

Dean grabs at Cas and moans into the kiss. The change of mood has his head spinning and he loves it.  
Cas straddles him and moans deeply.  
Dean has his hands everywhere. He strokes over Castiel's back, grabs his hips and his ass. His hips are moving in aborted thrusts under Cas.

"Oh, Dean." Cas moans.

"Please. " 

Cas moves further up. "Want my dick? Get it." He husks.

Dean shivers at Cas tone of voice and moans. He wiggles further down the bed until he has his head resting on the pillows. He grabs Cas hips and pulls him forward. Dean sticks out his tongue and licks over the wet tip, tasting Castiel.

"Mmmmh, so nice."

"Fuck my mouth, please. " Dean asks and leans forward to take more in.

Cas moves his hip forward opening Dean's lips with his cock.   
"Love that feeling. Your mouth feels so lovely."

Dean moans and sucks hard. He loves the feeling of Cas cock on his tongue.  
Cas moves his hips gently, slowly pushing in and pulling back out. 

Moaning and whining, Dean is pushing on Cas ass to make him go deeper and faster.  
Castiel gets the hint pretty quickly and moves with more purpose. 

Drool is running down Deans Chin but his head is quiet. He is surrounded by Cas smell and taste. He loves it. He moans muffled by cock and grips Castiel's ass hard.  
Cas moans deeply as he moves even faster.  
Dean relaxes his throat and let's Cas slide his cock deeper into his throat. He swallows around it and breathes through his nose. His hips fuck into the air uselessly but with Cas kneeling over his chest restricting Dean's movement, he can't reach his dick to jerk of . It's frustrating but I likes it.  
Cas holds Dean by his hair as he fucks his mouth roughly.   
Dean is just there for the ride and doing his best to keep up.  
Cas movements are becoming desperate. 

Dean is in heaven. The world has gone quiet around him and all he can here is Castiel moaning his name. Dean let's his hands roam Cas ass and dips his fingers into the crack, rubbing over his hole.  
Cas gasps loudly and his hips stutter.

Dean keeps rubbing and pressing. He can feel Cas tense up over him.

"So close, Dean."

Cas thrusts his hips harder and moans.  
Dean moves his tongue against the vein on Cas cock and swallows around him, pulling everything he learned in the past few weeks from his brain, trying to make Cas come.

Castiel moans loudly as he comes.  
Dean holds him close and swallows his cum moaning with Cas.  
He pets Castiel’s sides and back until Cas moves off his chest.

Now that Dean has his arms free he moves a hand to his own cock and wraps his fingers around himself.  
Castiel watches him then moves down to lick the head of Dean’s dick

"Oh fuck yes." Dean moans with a scratchy voice.

"May I?"

Dean nods his head. " Is not gonna take long I am so close."

Cas lays his hand over Dean's then kisses the head and gives it a long lick before wrapping his lips around it.

Dean's hips snap up. "Sorry." He forces himself to stop moving and moans when Cas sucks.

"Shit!" Dean yells out and comes down Cas's throat.   
"I'm sorry." He apologizes breathless. He unclenches his fingers from Castiel's shoulder and pets weakly at his arm.

Cas swallows Dean's cum then let's go and looks at Dean who has his eyes closed and looks wrecked. Lips red and swollen, face wet with spit.

Cas smiles. "So pretty."  
Dean giggles. "I am pretty sure I look absolutely freshly fucked."

"Yes, adorable."

"Come here. Snuggles. "

Cas and Dean stay in bed snuggling until they reluctantly decide that grocery shopping really should be done. They get out of bed around two in the afternoon and shower together, then drive to the store. After shopping they get on the couch and just have a lazy Netflix afternoon.

"We have food now. " Dean speaks up after the movie ends. "What should we make for dinner?"

"Nothing that is a lot of work."

Dean snorts and kisses Cas shoulder in front of him. "Feeling lazy? We did get sandwich stuff. Wanna do sandwiches and some veggies?"

"Yes, that sounds great." Cas nods.

Dean makes himself busy in the kitchen and comes back a few min later with a plate filled with cut up vegetables and sandwiches with different toppings.

"You're the best." Cas smiles. They eat on the couch while they keep watching TV.

"Have you started looking for a new car?" Dean asks in the middle of their movie. " just remembered because of their car accident. " He points towards the screen.

"Yeah, I have. I've seen a few that I think look really nice."

"Show me?"

Cas gets his phone and shows Dean his saved search results.

"Hmm nice mix out of classic and new. What do you gravitate towards?"

"I gravitate towards the newer models. I know I'd have you, for trouble with a classic, but yeah..."

Dean swipes through the newer models. "I like this one. "

"Hmm?" Cas looks closer. "We could stroll around car dealer yards tomorrow, see if they have it around and take a closer look?"

"I'd like that. I'd like to get a look under the hood too. Just to make sure everything is OK."

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Look." Dean points at the screen. "A bunch of the cars you like are not too far from here."

"Yeah, we can look at those, if you're up to that."  
Dean nods. "Yes. Tomorrow. " it's late. Let's go to bed?"

"Yes."

Teeth brushed and faces washed, they climb into bed.

"Good night Angel."

"Good Night, Freckles."


	83. Gotta beat them at their own game

Dean is having a very pleasant dream involving himself and Castiel and not a lot of clothes.

He is wrapped around Castiel's back, grinding his hips against Cas ass.

Cas moans still mostly asleep himself

The sound brings Dean out of his dream and he slowly wakes up still humping Castiel.

"Dean..." Cas moans sleepily.

"Hmmm morning. I think my dick woke up before me. Sorry. " He stills his hips and kisses between Cas shoulder blades.

"That's okay."

Dean strokes his hand over Cas's chest.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Did I say I do?"

"No. Just... just making sure."

"Okay."

Dean moves his hips slowly, his cock still hard and trapped in Cas crack. He lets his hand roam and plays with Castiel's nipple while kissing and biting at his neck

Castiel smiles happily and lets Dean go on enjoying the feeling. 

"You want to know what my dream was about?" Dean whispers in Cas hear.

"Yes, tell me."

"I had just come home from the garage and was all dirty. You were painting in the studio all day but came to greet me. You had nothing on besides a tiny piece of lace fabric. You made me blow you in the hallway. Just pushed me to my knees and fucked my mouth. I wasn't allowed to touch you or myself. 

And I loved it. 

You held my face to your crotch and came down my throat. You didn't even take your panties off, just pushed them down. 

Then you took me to the shower and told me what a pretty mouth I have and how much you like me sucking your cock. You pressed my front to the wall and held my hands above my head and told me to keep them there. You washed me top to bottom. Everything nice and clean. Everything. .. " 

Dean moans and keeps chanting his hips. 

"You prepped my ass. Fast and thoroughly and just when I thought you where gonna fuck me in the shower you pushed my plug inside. You told me I wasn't allowed to come until you did and made me dry off myself. 

You sent me to the bedroom to lay on my back. I waited for a little while and then you came into the room and climbed into my lap. You had prepped yourself and just sat on my cock.

You turned on the vibration on the plug and told me to be a good boy and not come and then you just rode me."

Dean pushes his hips forward roughly.

" I woke up before you came."

"Wow, that's an intense dream."

"Hmmm."

"I love how intense you dream."

"It's a lot of fun with sexy dreams." Dean moans and grabs Cas hip, pulling him tighter to himself.

Cas moans softly.

"I love feeling you this close."

"Me too. Fuck."Dean whines. "I am so close."

"Then come, dear boy." Cas husks.

Dean snaps his hips forward a couple more times and comes onto Cas ass and back with a growl.

"Mmmh, yes, such a good boy."

"Can I...do you want me to?" Dean breathes and moves his hand towards Cas cock.

"No." Cas says softly and shakes his head.

"Ok." Dean pets over Castiel's stomach instead and kisses his back.

"Thank you."

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. Is all."

"Ok. I am... you sure you are happy just like that?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Dean presses more small kisses to Castiel's back and strokes his skin lovingly.

"I adore you. "

"I adore you too."

Dean makes them both get up and shower before his cum dries between them and makes everything uncomfortable. 

While Cas gets dressed he starts on coffee and makes a quick breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs.

"I smell coffee." Cas grins as he comes into the kitchen.

"And food." Dean says and points to the two plates on the table.

"Eat up. I checked the opening hours of several used car sale places and I got a list we can follow in order to see as many of your favorite cars as we can."

"Amazing. Sounds great."

They eat and then get dressed to go look at cars.

Dean drives them because as much as he thinks the pink car suits Cas, he doesn't want to be seen in it.

They check out several places before Cas stands next to one car with dreamy eyes.

"You look like I just got demoted to number 2...." Dean jokes.

"No, I really like the color! And it's one of my top 3 models."

"Lets go ask if we can test drive."

"Oh yes!" Cas nods.

They leave one ID card behind in the office in exchange for the car keys and get told to be back in 30 min.

They get in the car and strap in. "Do me a favor? We are close to the garage, can you take some back roads to test the suspension and listen for loose rattling and then drive to the shop? I got my keys on me so I can look under the hood and under the car."

"Alright, sure. Tell me where to go and we go." Cas smiles and starts the motor.

Dean directs him down some side streets and shifty looking alleys but Cas pops out on the main road and knows how to get to the garage from there.

"What do you think so far?" Cas asks as they park at the garage.

"It sounds OK in general but there is something in the back that sounds off." Dean answers and gets out to open the gate and close it after Cas parkes inside. He makes Castiel get out of the car and lifts it up so he can comfortably walk underneath it . Equipped with a flashlight he thoroughly checks everything and mumbles to himself. Once happy with the underside he lowers the car down and opens the hood. 

"Hmmm. A few belts will need replacing soon and I am a bit concerned over how low the liquids are or more how long they have been this low. The noise in the back was rust that ate a small hole but that's a quick fix. How much are they asking?"

Cas tells him the asking price.

"Hmmm $3500 sounds pretty good. I think with everything that needs to be fixed we can haggle them down. Wanna try?"

"If you believe it is worth it, yes, let's." Castiel agrees quickly. He really likes this car and is excited over.the prospect of owning it.

They drive back and Dean notices that it only took them 28 minutes. 

The sales guy, Jimmy, is waiting for them ready to give them his speech but Dean stops him. 

"Jimmy, my man, listen. I am a mechanic. I checked it out so I know about the rust, the hole, the liquids and the tires..... I also know the mark up you guys put on those cars. Probably didn't spend more than 1200 on it didn't you? Yeah thought so. So here is the deal, 2500 and we drive it home right now and you have space open to rip off some other person when they sell their car. Hm?"

Cas stares at Dean speechless.

Jimmy starts to protest but Dean leads him into the office and sits down to list everything that needs to be fixed and the price his garage charges for it. At the end he adds it all together and shows the paper to Jimmy. 

"See. 1300 just in repair costs for that man over here." He points at Cas. " I am doing you a favor with offering 2500."

Jimmy nods speechless and stunned. He mumbles something under his breath as he types on his ancient computer.

Cas' jaw is dropped. He had figured it was good to have a mechanic with him, but he hadn't thought it'd be that advantageous.

A few signatures later Cas and Dean leave the office, car papers and temp plates in hand.

"Your car is worth at least 5000 and the repairs are no more than 400 for fixing the rust and topping off your liquids. I know a dumb con man when I see one. Got to beat them at their own game." Dean grins.

"Dean Winchester, I love you!!!"

"I do too. You I mean." Dean blushes.

Cas kisses him deeply. Dean kisses back but he tries to push against Cas chest after a minute or two. "Lets go home before he realizes what just happened."

"Yes, okay."

Dean leads them off the lot and Castiel follows. Once at Dean's house they realize that the barbie car is still in the driveway and they bring that back to the rental place. 

After finishing up the paperwork there they sit in Dean's car.

"Wanna pick up dinner somewhere?" Dean asks.

"Sounds good, yes."

"Hmmm. On the way home we got Italian, Thai and burgers. What do you want?"

"Thai sounds like a nice change."

"The Angel wants Thai. So Thai it is. " Dean smiles and calls the order in. "this way the food is ready when we get there."

Cas chuckles. "So organized."

Dean and Cas pick up their food and go home to eat.

After they finish and throw the trash out Dean asks : "Are you staying tonight? I mean it's kinda late already... Sam should be home soon too."

"So should your dog or did Charlie say anything to you?"

"No... I hope she gives her back. Have you heard anything?"

[21.2., 20:38] Dean: Hey so I'm back under the living and I was wondering when or if I could get my dog back?

[21.2., 20:38] Charlie: hey. Welcome back. Yes. I will bring her over tomorrow. That ok?

[21.2., 20:38] Dean: Yes. Thank you. And thank you for making food and taking her.

[21.2., 20:39] Charlie: No biggie. I'll see you tomorrow. Gonna enjoy my last night with her.

"Is it okay if Lucifer and I stay another night?"

"Of course it is. He seems to be comfortable." Dean looks at the cat sprawled out on the couch like he owns it. "And I like having you here."

"I like being here."

"Good. Now what do we do? It's too late to start a movie but too early to go to bed?"

Cas is staring at his phone and types.

[21.2., 20:52] Castiel: I have a new car and the world's best boyfriend.

[21.2., 20:58] Gabriel: I hope you bought the barbie car

[21.2., 20:58] Gabriel: And what has Dean done now that he deserves such high praise?

[21.2., 20:58] Gabriel: I take it he is feeling better?

[21.2., 21:00] Castiel: Yes he's better. He went with me to look at cars and checked the one I liked best at the garage, he managed to get the seller to give it to me for less. Dean says it's worth more though.

[21.2., 21:07] Castiel: And no, not the pink beetle

[21.2., 21:07] Castiel: It's a dark-ish berry pink…

[21.2., 21:19] Gabriel: Oh that's cute

[21.2., 21:19] Castiel: Thank you

[21.2., 21:19] Gabriel: I like it. Much better than your last one

[21.2., 21:20] Castiel: 🙂

Cas puts his phone away. "Want to go to bed anyway and make out?"

"Ohhh?" Dean grins and sprints upstairs.

Cas follows him slowly.

Dean is already in bed when Castiel steps into the bedroom. "Come here and kiss me please."

Cas smirks and gets undressed for bed quickly.

"Hi." Dean greats him and kisses him sweetly.

"I'd like to fix up your new car this week. You can have baby till I am done." Dean says between kisses.

"Okay." Cas agrees.

They are kissing unhurried, no goal to reach, with hands above the belt and gentle caresses until Dean hears Sam come home and disappear into his room. He checks the time and sighs. "The weekend is officially over. It's late. Can I be little spoon tonight?"

"Yes, you can." Cas says placing another soft kiss on Dean's lips

Dean turns his back to Cas and shuffles back until he is flush with his front. He grabs Cas's arm and holds his hand close to his chest.

"Good night Angel. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Good night, Freckles."


	84. Math, yuck

[22.2., 08:53] Dean: So when can I steal your car this week? And thank you for making coffee this morning.

[22.2., 08:58] Castiel: How about Wednesday? Half day and Missouri time…

[22.2., 08:59] Dean: Sounds great. I should probably go see her soon too.  
[22.2., 08:59] Dean: Did you set up something with the couples counselor?  
[22.2., 09:00] Dean: I want to make my appointment after that one

[22.2., 09:02] Castiel: I left them a message this morning waiting for them to call back

[22.2., 09:02] Dean: Sweet. Let me know please.  
[22.2., 09:02] Dean: How is your day going?

[22.2., 09:03] Castiel: Meh....  
[22.2., 09:03] Castiel: Too much to catch up on…

[22.2., 09:03] Dean: I am sorry

[22.2., 09:04] Castiel: Not your fault

[22.2., 09:04] Dean: Kinda is. I needed the babysitter

[22.2., 09:05] Castiel: Don't worry. It'll look better by tonight

[22.2., 09:05] Dean: Ok. I got a ton to catch up to as well.  
[22.2., 09:06] Dean: Might need help with that if you are up for it.

[22.2., 09:06] Castiel: Sure

[22.2., 11:48] Dean: Almost done with school I will definitely need help with the make up work so I don't get lost

[22.2., 11:58] Castiel: You're wearing make up now?

[22.2., 11:58] Dean: For you I would....

[22.2., 11:58] Castiel: O.O

[22.2., 12:03] Dean: I think I would look pretty good with eyeliner

[22.2., 12:04] Castiel: Want to test it?

[22.2., 12:04] Dean: Maybe after you help me with my homework

[22.2., 12:07] Castiel: Yeah, I'll definitely help you.

[22.2., 13:08] Dean: Do you own any make up?

[22.2., 13:14] Castiel: I do own an eyeliner, but I'm not too sure it's still good. And I own eyeshadow in rainbow colors. I've bought them once for Pride, but then didn't go, because I felt too anxious

[22.2., 13:15] Dean: Ok. I'll see what I can find. Pride sounds like fun

[22.2., 13:18] Castiel: With you i think I would finally have the courage to go

[22.2., 13:20] Dean: We'll see. I'm not sure I'm ready this year…

[22.2., 13:23] Castiel: Yeah, we'll see

[22.2., 13:59] Dean: How's work going? Catching up?

[22.2., 14:02] Castiel: Yes, going pretty well.  
[22.2., 14:03] Castiel: Feeling less worried about going down on hours

[22.2., 14:14] Dean: Good.  
[22.2., 14:14] Dean: How's the help doing

[22.2., 14:16] Castiel: Very good

[22.2., 14:20] Dean: Less annoying now?

[22.2., 14:21] Castiel: Yes, he's doing well

[22.2., 14:28] Dean: That's good.  
[22.2., 14:28] Dean: There is not much mechanical work today so I am in the office. Catching up on paperwork  
[22.2., 14:28] Dean: Are you coming by today?

[22.2., 14:51] Castiel: Yes

Dean is frowning at the computer screen when Castiel walks in.

"Need help, Sweetheart?" Cas offers.

Deans jumps and his head snaps to the door. "Jesus!!!!" He laughs. " at least this time I didn't hit anything. Hey Angel."

"Sorry. Hey Freckles."

"Yes, Help please. I did something wrong in this excel sheet and now it's possessed"

"Oh damn. Scoot." He says grabbing the other chair.

Dean moves over and watches Castiel type away.

"I think I fixed it."

Dean leans over and tries to add a number and this time it adds like it's supposed to. "Yay! You are the best." He kisses his cheek with a loud smack.

"Thank you."

"Want to finish this bullshit for me?" Dean asks.

" Sure."

"Thank you. I'll be sorting tools and cleaning up a bit."

"Okay." Cas smiles and gets to work.

[22.2., 18:35] Charlie:hey dude I dropped your dog off at your house.

[22.2., 18:35] Dean: Thanks. Should be home soon. Just finishing up.

[22.2., 18:36] Charlie: I'll have her anytime again. That cat too! Omg he is so fluffy

Dean knocks on the office door. "Ready Angel? Santana is already home and I think Charlie plans on catnapping lucifer."

"Nooooo! He's my dark lord!" Cas says putting on his jacket.

"She said she'd take him anytime."

"Hmmm. Good to know if we need a sitter."

"Yup. Let's go."

They drive to Dean's place and Cas parks next to baby in the driveway.  
"They don't look bad together."

"Just like us." Dean grins.

"Yes. Let's do your homework."

"I forgot to buy eyeliner."

"Tomorrow then. Homework now."

Dean unpacks his backpack after he greets the puppy and feeds her and lucifer.  
Cas watches Santana stay close to Dean at any time.

They sit down and Dean points to his notes. "Ok see this. This doesn't make sense."

Cas looks at what Dean's showing him. "Hmmmm... no look, it does." Cas explains it as best as he can.

Sam joins them an hour later and he brings his own homework out. "If you don't mind Castiel, Math hates me too."

Cas chuckles but enjoys helping them both. 

The tree of them sit together till 8 pm when Dean's stomach growls audible to everyone. "Ok. Fuck this. I caught up more than I expected. Food please. Before I eat the book."

"What do you want Sweetheart?"

"Let me check the fridge."

Sam looks up. "Salad and some garlic bread?"

"Sounds great." Cas agrees. 

Dean takes everything out of the fridge and directs Sam and Castiel to make the salad while he preheats the oven and slices bread and spreads fresh garlic on it.  
Cas and Sam navigate around each other and agree on who does what.  
Dean watches them and smiles. He didn't mean to throw them together like this but seeing them work side by side as well as they do makes his heart skip a beat.  
Cas smiles while they all prepare dinner together  
Food turns out great and Dean keeps his bitching about the rabbit food to a minimum but only because Cas made it along with his brother.

Sam helps clean up and thanks Cas for the math help before he disappears into his bedroom.

"I had a great evening." Cas smiles

"Me too. Thank you for helping me and Sam. You are scary good with numbers."

"At least I'm good at something..."

"Hey, no. You are an incredibly talented artist. Kind, smart, strong, funny and really hot."

Cas smiles widely and kisses Dean softly.

"Don't talk shit about about my boyfriend. He's awesome. " Dean growls.

Cas chuckles "so is mine."

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Meh, sometimes. "

"Do not talk bad about my man!"

"Ok. Both of us got lucky. "

"Yes, we did."

"So.... are you staying? I mean. I need your car Wednesday anyways... and Lucy and Santana just curled up together...."

"I can stay, yes."

"Let's go shower and to bed." Dean grabs his hand and leads them up the stairs.

"Yes, let's."

They undress together and share the shower. Soft touches and a few kisses only. All in all it stays PG. Once clean and dried off, Dean locks the bedroom door and crawls into bed.  
Cas crawls in beside him.

"I locked the door. Not because I am expecting anything but this way if he does try to come in here he won't see us naked."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, makes sense."

"So. How was your day?"

"It was a good day. How was yours?"

"Stressful. I was lost in classes since I missed so much last week. It should be better tomorrow now that you helped. Work was OK. Boring."  
Dean snuggles on Cas's chest. "It got better once you were there."

"I'll always be happy to help you."

"I liked watching you and Sam work together. Like a family. He likes you."

"I like him too. But i like you more."

"And in a different way I hope." Dean chuckles.

"Much different."

"Hmmmm good." Dean mumbles half asleep.

Cas kisses his cheek.

"I adore you. Night night Angel. "

"Good night, Freckles. I adore you too."


	85. Frozen pizza

Dean was in bed, laptop on his legs, watching the lecturer explain ... something. He wasn't sure but it made sense somehow.   
Castiel had left for work earlier and since his classes are still online he decided to stay in bed.

[23.2., 09:10] Castiel: How is class today?

[23.2., 09:10] Dean: Ok.  
[23.2., 09:10] Dean: It's nice to take class in bed

[23.2., 09:11] Castiel: Don't get too used to it.

[23.2., 09:11] Dean: I know. I am gonna enjoy it while it lasts

[23.2., 09:12] Castiel: Lucky you.  
[23.2., 09:18] Castiel: Though.... i may not be able to paint in bed, but i could draw and sketch there 😅

[23.2., 09:19] Dean: Hmmm. I like the sketch you did of me sleeping

[23.2., 09:24] Castiel: Me too. You're so beautiful. I love arting you.

[23.2., 09:25] Dean: You just like ogling me

[23.2., 09:25] Castiel: Possible

[23.2., 09:25] Dean: I like it  
[23.2., 09:25] Dean: No worries

[23.2., 09:27] Castiel: Good.

[23.2., 09:30] Dean: I should put on a show for you  
[23.2., 09:30] Dean: One of these days  
[23.2., 09:30] Dean: 😉

[23.2., 09:34] Castiel: I still owe you a fashion show

[23.2., 09:38] Dean: Yes you do

[23.2., 10:05] Castiel: That would result in a ton of laundry though

[23.2., 12:13] Dean: Understandable  
[23.2., 12:13] Dean: Plus the sheets  
[23.2., 12:13] Dean: But worth it

[23.2., 12:17] Castiel: Hmmmm.... is it?

[23.2., 12:18] Dean: Yes  
[23.2., 12:18] Dean: Please?

[23.2., 12:19] Castiel: Okay. But when we do that, we do it at my place

[23.2., 12:20] Dean: Yes

[23.2., 12:24] Castiel: No need for your brother to walk in on that....

[23.2., 13:17] Dean: No.... I don't think he'd recover from that as soon as the other weekend

[23.2., 13:18] Castiel: 🙃

[23.2., 13:22] Dean: I got a eye liner pencil on my way to work

[23.2., 13:29] Castiel: Nice

[23.2., 13:37] Dean: But I also have some more home work

[23.2., 13:39] Castiel: No worries, we'll get that done too.

[23.2., 13:41] Dean: Thank you. I'd be lost without you.

[23.2., 14:31] Castiel: Nah  
[23.2., 14:32] Castiel: Just slower

[23.2., 16:36] Dean: Garage is slow today  
[23.2., 16:36] Dean: I spent last few hours cleaning  
[23.2., 16:48] Dean: Can I come bother you?

[23.2., 16:49] Castiel: Of course. Join me

Dean knocks on the door and pokes his head in. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I pretend to be learning from you so Rufus stops making me clean tools? Please?"

"Any time."

"Yay. Thank you." Dean shuffles inside and waves at Garth who is now polishing the wrenches.

"Everything needs to be shiny. I think Rufus I preparing for a magazine shoot or something." Dean groans. "If we don't get more work tomorrow we'll be cleaning the floor till it looks new."

"Ewww, no fun."

"No. So if we could pretend to teach me something new, or actually teach me something new, that be great."

"Of course. Anything to help with your studies."

They spend the next 2h going through everything Cas had been working on and he patiently explains everything and why he did it the way it is. Dean nods along and asks questions until he understands. 

"This was not as hard as I feared it was going to be." Dean says and checks the time. "Time to go home. Let's clock out."

"Should I leave my car here for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Just park it around the back so you don't get towed for parking on private property."

"Okay." Cas nods and goes to park his car where Dean said. 

Once on their way to Dean's place he looks over and asks "Are you staying? It would make sense if you did."

"If you can still stand my presence?"

Dean smiles. "I already dread when you go back to your place. I very much like you in my space. "

"Thank you."

"You can stay as long as you want. " 'don't ever go back to your place please.' Dean adds silently in his head. It's to soon, he knows that, but he'd like it.

Cas grins happily, oblivious to Dean's thoughts.

When they walk in, the kitchen smells of pizza. Sam greets them. "Hey guys. I made dinner, well, I made frozen pizza but I made dinner."

"You made frozen pizza? Why didn't you heat it?" Cas teases.

"Uhm what?" Sam looks confused.

"Why did you freeze the pizza?"

"I ... I didn't. It was ... frozen I mean... I cooked it." He looks to Dean for help but he is red in his face from trying not to laugh.

Cas chuckles.

Dean laughs out loud. "Stop it Cas. Look at him. "

"Sorry Sam. Really sorry." Cas apologizes.

Sam shakes his head. "Whatever. Dinner is ready. My homework is done and I have a online game starting in 10min. So good night guys." He waves and runs off.

"He hates me..." Cas concludes.

"No. He's a teenager. He is awkward and that's his way of saying thank you and to not bother him tonight anymore."

"Oh."

Dean smiles. "Or maybe I just know my brother and know how he thinks. Let's eat before the pizza refreezes."

Cas grins and nods. "Yes, let's eat."

Halfway through his pizza, Dean looks up.  
"Want to put eyeliner on me and do homework in my bedroom after this?"

"Sounds great, yes." Cas smiles and nods.

They finish dinner, clean up and let the dog out before they go upstairs.  
Dean looks up how to apply eyeliner on YouTube. He tilts his head. "I don't think my hands are steady enough for this. You'll have to try."

"You'll have to be a good boy and hold still then."

Dean blushes. "Maybe homework first.."

"Okay. Any order you wish."

"You keep calling me Good boy... I can't focus. It's... it turns of my brain."

Cas grins and kisses his cheek. "Then be a good boy and do your homework."

Dean chuckles. "Mean"

"Is my middle name."

Dean changes into his pajamas and digs out his notes and the emails from his class mates to catch up.

"Scream if you need help."

Dean waits for Cas to leave the room and yells "BAAAAAAAAAABEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEELP"

Cas laughs. "You are such a dork, dork." He smirks coming back.

"Maybe, but I'm your dork. Now help please. This is the last bit. What is this and why does it do that?"

Cas flops onto the bed and looks at Dean's laptop. "Okay, it does that because this did this." He explains Dean everything patiently and points out the individual steps.

"Why do you make it sound so easy? I feel like an idiot. Will I ever need this shit? " Dean whines frustrated.

"If you want your own business and not waste loads of money on people like Balthazar or me, yes."

"Would you rip me off?"

"No."

"Ok. Good. At least I understand this now. But I will be hiring you."

"We'll see."

Dean closes his computer and turns to Cas. "Done. Wanna try and make me pretty?"

"You are pretty. But I can try put eyeliner on you."

"Charmer. " Dean blushes.

"I only speak the truth."

Dean hands him the eyeliner and closes his eyes. " You ever done that? "

"Put that video on again, please?" He says as he reaches for the pencil. "Yes, I have. In college."

Dean plays the video again and hands Cas his phone to pause as needed. "Did you have an intense goth phase in college? "

"It wasn't very intense, but I did. Now hold still."

"Are there pictures?"

"I'd have to check and see."

"I'd love to see them."

Dean twitches. "This feels weird."

"Sorry, I know."

"How does it look?" Dean asks once Cas is done.

"Nice. Let me take a picture and show you."

"Hmmmmm. I... think I like it?"

"Nice."

"Maybe not out and about... but maybe with some matching underwear on the weekend.'

Cas grins. "I'd like that."

"You like it?"

"Yes."

Dean smiles. "Ok. Now let me wash it off before bed so I don't wake up looking like a racoon. "

Cas smiles, "Yeah. Though you'd be the sexiest racoon."

"Ok. This about as cute as sexy roadkill. " Dean laughs on his way to the bathroom.

Cas laughs and follows Dean to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

"Thank you..... for trying that with me..."Dean says, once in bed. "Even tho you were suspiciously quick to be on board."

"What do you mean?"

"It seemed like you liked the idea. A lot. Nothing bad. I was just teasing you."

"Oh, okay."

"You're like a blank canvas. I like that."

"You're weird. Next thing I know you are covering me in paint."

"Maybe." Cas winks. " But you like me anyway."

"I do. I adore you. Good night Angel."

"I adore you too, Freckles. Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean with eyeliner. 
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/51f7f692bd753dee668211a7965b8a87/3e70a27b32be4297-21/s500x750/ddd5490e348403ce092790b8dbac2ec12f279b57.jpg


	86. It's not moving in together if you switch between houses

[24.2., 07:31] Dean: Morning Angel. Thank you for making coffee. Sorry I didn't wake up before you left.

[24.2., 07:33] Castiel: Sorry I have to leave so early.

[24.2., 07:45] Dean: It's ok. I'd usually be awake to get ready for school.

[24.2., 07:54] Castiel: I'm going to go home after Missouri, could you bring Lucifer home on your way to work?

[24.2., 07:54] Dean: 😭  
[24.2., 07:54] Dean: But  
[24.2., 07:55] Dean: What if you need cuddles?

[24.2., 07:55] Castiel: That's why i want Lucifer home

[24.2., 07:55] Dean: 😥  
[24.2., 07:55] Dean: Not gonna lie... that hurts a little  
[24.2., 07:56] Dean: But of course I'll bring Lucy home.

[24.2., 08:00] Castiel: Please don't be hurt  
[24.2., 08:00] Castiel: You will be at work  
[24.2., 08:00] Castiel: And I promised I'd look for pictures from college  
[24.2., 08:01] Castiel: I can't do that at your place because they'd be at my place…

[24.2., 08:02] Dean: Ok

[24.2., 08:03] Castiel: I'd welcome your cuddles  
[24.2., 08:04] Castiel: I'd love to be with you  
[24.2., 08:04] Castiel: But I don't have my old photos at your place

[24.2., 08:05] Dean: I don't need to see them today.

[24.2., 08:06] Castiel: Hmmm

[24.2., 08:07] Dean: But if you'd rather be alone after Missouri... I understand. I can always bring Lucy and if you want to you can come anyways. He'd be fine for a few hours right?

[24.2., 08:08] Castiel: But you'll be at work

[24.2., 08:10] Dean: After work

[24.2., 08:11] Castiel: Yeah. After work  
[24.2., 08:18] Castiel: Didn't say i didn’t want to see you today…

[24.2., 08:18] Dean: I know... I am just nervous I guess

[24.2., 08:19] Castiel: Why?

[24.2., 08:19] Dean: Never sure what happens at therapy and how one comes out of it

[24.2., 08:19] Castiel: Yeah, me too

[24.2., 09:06] Castiel: Guess what

[24.2., 09:06] Dean: What?

[24.2., 09:07] Castiel: I just got a call from Dr Mills' office.

[24.2., 09:07] Dean: Ohhhh  
[24.2., 09:07] Dean: Nice

[24.2., 09:08] Castiel: They have an open slot this Friday morning. Otherwise we'd have to wait for end of March to get another time slot big enough for first get to know appointment…

[24.2., 09:09] Dean: I can do that. I email my professors. What time?

[24.2., 09:09] Castiel: 10.20

[24.2., 09:09] Dean: Ok.  
[24.2., 09:10] Dean: Thank you

[24.2., 09:11] Castiel: No worries

[24.2., 10:17] Castiel: I miss you

[24.2., 11:11] Dean: I miss you too  
[24.2., 11:12] Dean: But I am not as lost in class anymore  
[24.2., 11:12] Dean: Yay  
[24.2., 11:12] Dean: Thank you

[24.2., 11:15] Castiel: You're most welcome!!!  
[24.2., 11:19] Castiel: When is Sam going to come home?

[24.2., 11:20] Dean: 8ish

[24.2., 11:20] Castiel: Oh?  
[24.2., 11:20] Castiel: Okay.

[24.2., 11:20] Dean: ?  
[24.2., 11:20] Dean: He has some weird after school thing

[24.2., 11:21] Castiel: I'll cuddle Lucifer at your place then.

[24.2., 11:22] Dean: So I don't bring him to yours before work?

[24.2., 11:22] Castiel: No

[24.2., 11:22] Dean: Ok

[24.2., 13:44] Dean: Yay  
[24.2., 13:44] Dean: I have work  
[24.2., 13:44] Dean: This will be the best oil change I ever did  
[24.2., 13:48] Dean: Someone came in needing an oil change. I will take my time and do a super clean one.  
[24.2., 13:52] Dean: Next will be your new car. Already let Rufus know.

[24.2., 14:47] Castiel: I'm glad you get to work

[24.2., 14:47] Dean: Ohhh  
[24.2., 14:47] Dean: You are back  
[24.2., 14:47] Dean: How are you?  
[24.2., 14:48] Dean: I'm elbow deep under your hood currently

[24.2., 14:50] Castiel: I'm okay.  
[24.2., 14:50] Castiel: How's my car?

[24.2., 14:53] Dean: Better. Belts and fluids are about to be done. Rust will be next

[24.2., 14:54] Castiel: 😘

[24.2., 15:41] Dean: Done  
[24.2., 15:41] Dean: Good as new

[24.2., 15:45] Castiel: You're awesome

[24.2., 16:45] Dean: Heading home in a few.  
[24.2., 16:45] Dean: Should I bring dinner?

[24.2., 16:48] Castiel: No, I'm already on it

[24.2., 16:48] Dean: Oh?

[24.2., 16:49] Castiel: Yeah

[24.2., 17:00] Dean: On my way

[24.2., 17:17] Castiel: Yay.

Dean walks inside. "Honey I am hooooome."

"Hello Dean." Cas calls from the kitchen.

Dean walks towards Cas voice and stops short when he sees him dressed in panties and an apron only. He wraps himself around him from the back. "Hi. Fancy seeing you here. How was your day?"

"It wasn't too bad. Apart from the fact that I apparently hurt my boyfriend."

"My ego took a small hit. It's fine. "

"I didn't mean it how you took it."

"How did you meant?"

"I never know how I come out of therapy. I didn't want to spread miserable mood here. Especially if Sam was here."

"Yeah well, Sam knows me after therapy and I like to have you close especially after therapy but if you want to be alone that's fine as well. Just threw me for a loop."  
Dean presses a kiss to his cheek. "I didn't mean to guilt you into coming here."

"I'm sorry. I mean, I did have alone time since you were at work. I would've come to work if I had wanted company, to be honest. I just... well, Sam and me and therapy, that's... not a tested combination yet."

"I get that. Like I said. I am sorry if I guilted you into coming here. Your car is done as well."

"You didn't guilt me..."

"Good. So. What's for dinner?" Dean peaks over Cas shoulder.

Cas points to the oven. "Casserole."

"Ohhhhh. Yum. Do I have time for a shower?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll be right back. " Dean runs upstairs.

Cas grins and starts setting the table.  
Dean comes back dressed in sweatpants and nothing else.

"Hello there Sexy." Cas smiles at him and then bends down to take the casserole from the oven.  
Dean walks up close behind him and runs his hands over his naked back. "Need help?"

"No, I've got it. What do you want to drink?"

Dean chuckles. "You're adorable. Water. I'll get it. What do you want?"

"Water sounds fine. And why am I adorable? That's your job."

"You just are. I attempted a dirty joke but it flew past you. Dont worry."

"Oh."

Dean kisses him quickly. "Next time I'll try harder." And winks.

"Alright." Cas smiles.

They sit down to eat.   
"This is delicious babe. Thank you." Dean says between bites.

"You're most welcome." Cas smiles happily.

After they finish, Dean puts left overs aside for Sam and starts loading the dishwasher.

"Need help?"

"Almost done. You made food. Let me clean." Dean pushes him out of the kitchen. "Go be cute on the couch... or sexy in bed. Just tell me where to find you."

Cas laughs. "I'll be in my studio."

Dean finishes up and let's the dog out before going to look for Cas who is sitting in front of a canvas. "What are you working on Angel?"

"The Luke and Leia I started sketching while you slept through your movie."

"Ohhh pretty. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Dean sits down next to Cas on the floor and leans against his thigh.  
"I am just gonna watch you do your magic. Ok?"

"Okay." Cas nods lost in thought while staring at his sketch.

After a few minutes Dean fidgets anxiously."I like having you here. And if been thinking..."

"What have you been thinking?"

"Maybe... uhm.. maybe you could... you could." Dean stammers nervously. "Maybe we could spend work days here and weekends at your place?"

"Uh, okay." Cas nods.

"Really?"

Cas nods again.

"I... I thought this would be a longer talk."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I'm I talking too little?"

"No... I… I thought...you... Charlie. "

"You're not asking me to move in."

"Its pretty close to it isn't it? "

"Are you going to hold me back if I needed space and wanted to go home?"

"No! Never! I hope you know that."

"Then I don't think it is."

"Wait! Hold up. You think if we move in together, I wouldn't let you get your own space? Like you'd be trapped with me?"

"That's what moving in together is. Always being together, sharing the same space."

"Yeah but in a good way of wanting to share the space. But everyone needs their own space. I'd be in the garage probably. I'd be finding something to fix on baby. I guess your space would be the studio."

"Hmmmm."

Dean looks up at Cas face. "Moving in together does not mean loosing yourself."

"In my experience it did."

"I don't like your experiences. " Dean mumbles to himself and leans into Cas side again.

"I've only moved in with Arthur."

"Meg and I had our own places until the end."

"I'd like for us to try this switching thing and see how it goes. We can make some more space for you in my closet for your clothes."

"Okay." Cas nods.

Dean slowly gets of off the ground. "You look absolutely amazing in this outfit btw. " He points to the panties and apron Cas is wearing. "I brought a robe earlier and left it at the door do you don't have to run through the house half naked . Sam got home a while ago. I'll head upstairs to bed. Don't be too long down here."

"You're going to leave me?"

"No. Well leave you in your studio. It's late. I am going to bed."

"Yeah, take me with you then. I need to get up early for work."

Dean grabs his hand and pulls him from his chair. "Here." He hands him the robe. "In case Sam is still sneaking through the house.

Cas takes off the apron and puts on the robe instead. "Thank you."

"Its a shame to cover you up." Dean mumbles and walks ahead.

"Not for long."

Dean opens his bedroom door and let's Cas in first. "I'll be right back. " Dean goes to the bathroom. He pees and brushes his teeth .

Cas loses the robe and waits.

Dean comes back and stares. "I want to... touch but its late and I really shouldn't."

"You could be my big spoon, you'd get to touch me that way."

"Yeah... my dick will join us but we can ignore that."

"Okay, yes." Cas nods then vanishes to pee and brush too.

Dean waits in bed, half asleep by the time Castiel comes back.

Cas crawls in next to him. "Good night, Freckles."

Dean wraps himself around Cas. "Night night angel."


	87. The doors are locked and everyone left.

Dean wakes up with Cas alarm and sneaks downstairs to make coffee for the both of them. Sam is already dressed and ready to go.

"That casserole was really good last night. Did you make it?" He asks.

Dean shakes his head. "No. Cas did it. He had his therapy yesterday and came here to relax and then made dinner. Do you mind him here? Because I'd like him and me to be here during the week and then his place weekends."

Sam grins. "So like moving in together but in a way that you guys can pretend you didn't move in together. I'm cool with it. I like him. He's nice, really smart and his food is yummy. Plus he makes you happy and I haven't seen you drunk of your face since that one time. I like what he's doing for you. "

Dean looks at Sam stunned.  
"Moving in together would be crazy. It's too soon. This may be close to it but we are not moving in together just yet. So shut it. But yeah... he is good for me and I hope I am good for him. I'd like to think so. How are you and Jack doing?"

"Uhm..." Sam blushes. "We... we are good. Its been a bit rocky with waiting to see what college I'll go to but I think we can do this."

Dean nods. "I hope you guys can. I like him."

"I like him too. A lot. His family is nice."

"Gabriel threatened to turn me into dog treats if I hurt his brother. What did you get?"

Sam thinks. "His dad didn't say anything to me. His mom keeps reminding me that she is the sherif and owns guns and knows where to find me." He chuckles.

"Ohhh I have a feeling she is more dangerous... " Dean answers. "But you are happy right? With Jack? And with Cas being here? Cause I'd like him to stick around... for a long time. Like I don't think I can go back to who I was before him. " 

Sam looks at Dean. "Yes, I am happy. Jack is great but if it doesn't work out I am sure we can be friends. You however are madly in love like fairytale love."

Dean blushes. "Yeah. I am working on telling him. It's easier. I don't panic on the inside anymore. I know I told him last week when I was sick and he is fine. That helps."

"Good. I love you Dean. You took me in even though I know how much you like your own space and I know it put a strain on you and Cas. I'll be in college soon. Then you guys can go back to whatever you did before."

"We're fine. We got there."

Sam checks the time. "Shit. I need to go. Later Dean. " and runs out of the house.

"Have a great day, Sam." Cas calls after him.

Dean turns around. "Hey Angel. Good morning."

"Hey Dean." Cas grabs himself a cup of coffee. "Sorry my alarm woke you up."

"No worries. I got to see Sam and I get to see you."

Cas smiles and kisses Dean's cheek.

Dean take a drink from his coffee. " I might even study down here today."

"Oh, like an adulting adult."

"I said I might. It is much more likely that I'll go back to bed. Jerk off and then sit in bed with the shirt on for my lecture."

"Uh, okay. Well, have fun."

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable but I told you before that I'll tell you when I jerk off and damn if you didn't look amazing last night." Dean pulls Cas in by his tie and kisses him. "The accountant look is really hot too. Are you wearing something pretty underneath?"

"No, I'm not wearing anything underneath."

Dean whines. "I... uhm... are you coming to the shop today? We could stay late... until everyone is gone... I could blow you under the desk."

Cas stares at him. "Are you serious?"

"I like the idea... if you are up for it. "

"Uh... yeah, okay."

"No pressure. We don't have to. Let's see how we feel later today?"

"Okay. Gotra run. See you at the shop."

"Bye. I lo ... I adore you. "

"I adore you too." See you later.

Cas leaves in a hurry.

[25.2., 08:46] Dean: Class is about to start  
[25.2., 08:46] Dean: How is your office day

[25.2., 08:51] Castiel: Pretty okay

[25.2., 08:52] Dean: You ran out quickly... and it wasn't late yet…

[25.2., 08:54] Castiel: It was

[25.2., 08:55] Dean: Did your hours change to sooner?

[25.2., 08:56] Castiel: No.  
[25.2., 08:56] Castiel: Did your watch stop?

[25.2., 09:01] Dean: No

[25.2., 09:08] Castiel: I was simply late

[25.2., 09:11] Dean: Ok.

[25.2., 09:17] Castiel: I sense doubts. What is it? Spill or I'll bring it up with Dr Mills tomorrow

[25.2., 09:18] Dean: Don't use her as a weapon

[25.2., 09:19] Castiel: 😔

[25.2., 09:19] Dean: It seemed sudden and it had me worried I said something wrong and scared you

[25.2., 11:06] Dean: Uhm... Cas?  
[25.2., 11:20] Dean: Ok. I have decided not to freak out about your silence because the most logical explanation is that you are either super busy or in a meeting.

[25.2., 11:45] Castiel: Hi, yes, sorry, Freckles. 💚

[25.2., 12:11] Dean: Good  
[25.2., 12:11] Dean: Yay me

[25.2., 12:11] Castiel: I'm so very sorry

[25.2., 12:14] Dean: No worries  
[25.2., 12:14] Dean: I am good

[25.2., 12:33] Castiel: Yes you are

[25.2., 13:39] Dean: 😘

[25.2., 14:01] Castiel: It drags…

[25.2., 14:25] Dean: Work?

[25.2., 14:26] Castiel: Yes

[25.2., 14:30] Dean: We already have dome people come in for summer tire service

[25.2., 14:30] Castiel: Already?

[25.2., 14:31] Dean: Right?  
[25.2., 14:31] Dean: We try to talk them out of it. Not all take our advice  
[25.2., 14:31] Dean: It's the sudden nice weather

[25.2., 14:33] Castiel: Yeah. Speaking of which, you need to wake me up tomorrow wgen you get ready for class. I can't wait to go on a nice long run in this weather, and you'll have your peace for class.

[25.2., 14:34] Dean: Oh mean I forgot you have 3 day weekends now  
[25.2., 14:34] Dean: But Yeah. I'll wake you up.

[25.2., 14:35] Castiel: I'll be working on art after the run so I'll be 'working' too.

[25.2., 15:05] Dean: Ohhh true. And with Sam in school you can be naked or half naked.... I might have to come home early.

[25.2., 15:13] Castiel: Ooooh, true

[25.2., 15:15] Dean: Hmmmm. That's a nice thought

[25.2., 15:24] Castiel: It is

[25.2., 16:02] Dean: And another set of summer tires done. I see us rowing a bunch of people soon.

[25.2., 16:40] Castiel: I will come into the garage now, please don't bump your head.

Dean is looking at the door waiting for Cas to come in.

"Hey Freckles." Cas waves.

"See. No bumps today." Dean smiles.  
"I'll check on you later? I have some stuff to finish up here. Most of everyone left already."

"Okay." Cas nods and goes into the office.

"Hey" Dean pokes his head into the office. Everyone left and I am done working.

"Hey you."

Dean walks in and locks the door behind him. "So...? How do you feel about my offer this morning?"

"Hmmm..." Cas eyes the door.

"The gate is down and lights are out. Everyone left. Doors are locked. "

"Yeah, they are."

Dean walks closer and stops right in front of Cas desk.

"Be a good boy and unlock the office door again. It makes me feel claustrophobic."

"Ok." Dean walks to the door and unlocks it. "Open or closed? Gate and outside door are locked."

"Closed."

Dean walks back to the desk and stops opposite of Castiel a questioning look on his face.

"Well, you had a plan. Go ahead." Cas gestures to his crotch.

"Yeah?" Dean smiles. He walks around the table and kisses Castiel. Cas kisses back deeply.  
Dean slides to his knees and opens Cas pants.  
Cas licks his lips, he's already getting hard.

"I've been thinking about this all day." Dean says lowly, pulls Cas cock out of his pants and licks over the head.

Cas gasps. "Me too."

Dean wraps his fingers around the base and.sucks on the top while massaging the slit with his tongue.

"Oh yes, good boy."

"Grab my hair?" Dean moans and sucks more of Castiel down.

Cas grabs it with his left hand, the right one still on the keyboard.  
Dean pushes down further until his face his touching the zipper. He runs his hands over Cas thighs. His own cock is straining in his pants.

"Touch yourself, good boy."

Dean shakes his head. "No. I .. my.. my fantasy is getting you off."

"But what about you?"

"Later. At home or I might just come in my pants." Dean smiles and sucks the head back into his mouth. He bops his head up and down and moans.

Cas moans loudly. Dean stills when he hears a car drive by and slow down. He stops breathing and doesn't inhale until he can hear the car speed up again and drive past.

"Go on, boy." Cas frowns.

Dean shivers at the command and doubles his effort.

"Oh yes, that's my boy. So good."

He sucks hard on the top and jerks Cas with his hand. Cas is breathing hard his fingers flexing in Dean's hair.

Dean runs it tongue around the foreskin and dips it into the slit. His face is wet with drool. His jeans have a wet spot growing on the front right where is own cock is pulsing and leaking precum.

"Oh God, Dean."

"Hmmm" Dean hums and uses every trick he learned in the past months .

Cas pants. "Fuck, Dean. So close!"

Dean moves his head faster.  
Cas cries out as he comes in Dean’s mouth.  
Dean works him through the after shocks and swallows everything. He is breathing heavy himself and rests his head on Cas thigh.

Cas pets his head. "Shall we go home?"

"I need a minute. "

"Of course."

Dean pushes himself up on Castiel's legs with a groan after a few minutes. His cock is still throbbing in his jeans and the front of his pants is marked with a large wet stain. "Lets go home."

"We can leave your car here and you can use mine tomorrow."

"Ok." Dean nods and takes Cas hand. "Thanks for Indulging me. "

"No, thank you." Cas smiles as he lead Dean to his car.

Dean awkwardly gets into the car and is trying to adjust himself covertly.  
Cas smiles softly. Dean looks over and blushes. Cas gets the car on the road before he lays his hand on Dean's knee. Dean grabs the hand and plays with his fingers.

"I adore you, pretty boy."

"I adore you too. "

Cas drives them home and parks in the drive way. The house is dark. "Looks like Sammy is in bed already." Dean points out.

"I think a bowl of cereal will be enough for dinner for me."

"Sounds good. Make me one too please? I am gonna go change."

"Of course." Cas smiles and heads straight to the kitchen.

Dean comes back a few minutes later in his sweatpants from the previous day.  
They eat together and Dean rinses the boss after they are done. Cas takes care of the pets in the meantime.

"Bed?" He asks when they meet again by the kitchen door.

"Yes"

Cas grabs his hand and squeezes. "That was interesting."

"You're not talking about cereal for dinner, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I liked it."

"Me too."

They get ready for bed and Dean waits under the blankets for Cas to join him.  
Cas crawls in and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey." Dean smiles and kisses back.

"Hey."

"I like you being in my bed. "

"Good. But I like you being in mine too."

"Tomorrow night?"

Dean puts his head on Castiel's chest and wraps his arm around his waist. "Good night Angel."

"Good night, Freckles."


	88. Dr. Mills

Dean wakes up earlier than he expected and turns his alarm off before it can ring.  
He goes downstairs to see Sam off and makes coffee. He checks the news on his phone while drinking his cup and picks up some clutter around the house. He feeds the pets and let's Santana out into the backyard. Lucifer watches the dog from the window and follows her back to the couch after she comes back inside. They curl up together and Dean takes a few pictures to show Castiel later.   
He checks the time and realizes it's almost time to wake Cas so he goes back upstairs with a cup for Cas and climbs into bed. He kisses Castiel gently on his cheek and whispers. "Good morning angel. I have coffee for you and class in 45 min."

"Mmmmh, coffee, and kisses." Cas says sleepily sitting up.

"And no alarm clock rudely waking you. Hopefully the Holy trinity to keep grumpy morning Cas away."

"Meh... you're mean."

"No. Come on. I made coffee and let you sleep in. "

"Yeah, but you make fun of my grumpiness."

"Well yeah. You look cute all grumpy and kinda scary. Still my favorite tho."

"Lucky me." He sits up completely "are you gonna take class here?"

"Probably. Right now I am enjoying having you here."

"Okay. No running then after all."

"You can go run. I don't want to stop you from it. Sunlight is deceiving tho. It's cold as fuck outside."

"But I can't shower, so no."

"You can shower. What's stopping you from taking a shower?"

"Your class."

" Seeing you sweaty and then clean might give me concentration problems but that shouldn't stop you. My mic is muted and I only turn my camera on when speaking directly to someone."

"Hmmm... okay."

"Can I get some snuggles till my class starts?"

"All the shnuggles in the world."

"Yay." Dean lays himself half on top of Cas.

Cas snuggles him. Once Dean's class is about to start Cas puts on sweatpants and a t-shirt and goes on a long run, he returns for his shower then goes to work in his painting.  
After a while Cas goes to knock on Dean's door. "Babe? We have therapy..."

"Yes. Getting dressed. "

"Waiting downstairs with coffee."

"COMING!"

Cas laughs. "Dirty."

Dean laughs. "You thought about it. But maybe tonight. " He grins and grabs Cas' hand.

Cas pushes a thermal mug in Dean’s hand. "Let's go."

"Yeah"

Castiel drives them since Dean's car is still at the garage. They make it with 10 min to spare.

"Are you nervous?" Cas asks him as they get.out of the car.

"Yeah, a little bit. I am not sure what to expect." Dean says "and you?"

"I have no idea what to expect either, so yes, I am nervous!"

Dean opens the door. "I think today is mainly about meeting us and paperwork. Let's do this."

"Yes, let's." He nods.

The lady at the front desk is friendly enough and hands them the first batch of papers to fill out. Just the usual stuff like names, date of birth, known diagnoses and so on. The last paper is more interesting.

"Angel, last page. Why are we here and what do we hope to achieve from this?"

"I don't remember why we're here. And we hope to achieve ultimate happiness... " Cas laughs.

"I think Missouri said something about codependency. And communicating. Maybe find a way to work with both our fucked up brains in unity. I like ultimate happiness as a goal. I think we're pretty close to that though. Cause I'm really fucking happy."

"I'm so glad you are."

"Are you?"

They get called into the office before Cas can answer.

"Mr Novak and Mr Winchester. Nice to meet you. Please take a seat."

Dean and Cas awkwardly sit down on the couch.

Dr Mills is looking through their papers and snorts when she gets to the last page.  
"Ultimate happiness? I'll try my best. So, codependency issues? How did you figure that one out? And if you say Google I will throw something at you."

Dean laughs. "We are both in therapy and found out we have the same one. She mentioned we should see a couples specialist because she was concerned about that. We both have different reasons why we are in therapy and sometimes that can cause ... crossed wires I guess. Plus I thought I was 100% straight until the beginning of December ."

Cas blushes at that last comment.

Dr. Mills listens and watches them with kind eyes. "So Mr. Novak is your first boyfriend? "

"Yeah. I was on a date with his sister originally but she gave me his number without telling me. I messaged him, thinking it was her and things just happened." It's Dean's turn to blush.

Dr. Mills looks at Castiel. "Mr. Novak, how do you feel about how this all started?"

"It was... weird, interesting, funny, and fate. Well, initiated fate by my sister, but how else could I have met a perfect guy like Dean?"

"Perfect? Elaborate please."

"Oh... um... he...he makes coffee in the morning. He ... he made me an art studio. I got my car at a bargain because of him."

"Ok good. Does he have flaws?"

"No." Cas shakes his head.

Dr Mills raises an eyebrow. Do you have any?"

Dean watches Cas with a pale face and sweaty hands. He wants to interrupt but has no idea if he is allowed to.

"Yes. I'm grumpy. I'm not as much into sex. I'm not as good at talking about feelings. I'm a me person. I don't need other people as much."

She nods her head and writes something on her notepad. "Mr. Winchester. What are your flaws? Do you have any? Does Mr. Novak have any?

Dean is still staring at Castiel and doesn't hear Dr Mills at first. "Uhm... one sec.. doc... Angel? "

"Yes, Freckles? Did you forget about me drinking myself stupid over something I don't even remember anymore? Or how I walk away when I get uncomfortable? "

"You don't drink anymore."

"Ok. How about last weekend?"

"What about last weekend...? Oh!"

Dean takes Cas' hand and looks towards doctor Mills . "I grew up with an alcoholic abusive father that comes with a wonderful mixture of problems alone not counting how I watched my mother die. I don't know when to stop drinking and have been treating sex like a hobby and not to connect with someone. I have anger management problems and a low opinion of myself. I am sure if we dig enough we find some internalised homophobia somewhere cause coming to terms with liking a men wasn't easy. So yeah I have flaws. Cas is.. he's perfect for me. I don't see many flaws. What I see is fear and distrust not necessarily for me but the situation. His previous relationships were... unhealthy."

"Dean doesn't see how perfect he is and gets ashamed of things that are nothing to be ashamed of." Castiel interrupts. 

Dean smiles at him. "We are messed up but work pretty well together."

Dr. Mills nods and writes down more things. "Gentleman would you be OK with me requesting your files from your therapist so I can get a good background picture?"

Dean nods. Cas nods too.

"Ok, gentleman I think we have a good basis to work with here and I'd like to see you twice a month. Would that work for you?"

"Wow." Dean says. "Twice a month? That bad?"

"We're such a mess???" Cas exclaims.

Doctor Mills laughs. "I have a feeling most of you guys problems come from your past so I'd like to work through that quickly. You guys look happy. I don't sense danger for either one of you in this relationship at the moment so, no not a mess. You two are happy but you want ultimate happiness so we do that. Is that ok with you two?"

Cas chuckles. "Okay."

"Good. Now, here with me, you get homework. I want the both of you to write down 10 good things about the other that has nothing to do with them doing things for you like making coffee. Just 10 things that make them awesome and then I want you to write down 10 good things about yourself. Got it? We are going to go through the lists together in our next session. For now I'd like to send you guys off with one piece of advice. Don't be so hard on yourselves. That's it. Nothing else. Be kind to the other but also yourself. " she smiles.

"What are things that make someone awesome apart from making coffee? I think this homework is overly complicated for a first ever task..."

Dean thinks. "Your smile. And your brain because you managed to help me with homework so I understood it right away."

Dr Mills nods. "Yes. Good start. I'll see you two in 2 weeks."

Dean and Cas leave the office and walk to the car. "I still need to go to work still. Is that OK?"

"Sure. Should I come too, or should i work in the studio?"

"Whatever you want to do. It's your designated art day but if you want to join me for a few hours at work that's fine ."

"I'll take you to work and then go make some art. I'll come by for a bit later."

"Sounds great. You ok?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Just checking. " Dean kisses Cas cheek before he gets out of the car and goes inside with a wave.

"See you later, Dean."

Dean is in the middle of finishing up a break pads change when cas walks in.

"Hello Garth." Cas greets.

"Heya Castiel. What's good?"

"Everything." He grins.

"Nice."

"Hey Babe." Dean waves.

"Hey Angel. I need a few more minutes."

"It's okay I'll work in the office."

"Ok. I'll let you know when I'm done?"

"Okay."

Dean finishes up and takes his paperwork into the office to Cas. "Hey babe. I am done. Can I leave my paperwork with you? It's the last one of the day."

"Of course, sure."

"Thanks babe. I was the slowest so I need to clean up and lock up. Everyone left. Give me 10 and I'll be ready to go home."

"Alright." Cas smiles "can I have a kiss?"

"Of course. " Dean leans over the desk and kisses Cas.

Cas kisses back.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Dean leaves the office with a smile and turns on some music while he cleans up.  
Cas smiles too and goes on with his work.

"Ready babe?" Dean asks after half an hour.

"Yep."

Dean locks up behind them. "Fuck. I forgot my car keys. Hey sexy, wanna take me home?"

"I'll kidnap you."

Dean looks Cas up and down. "I don't think I'd mind that."

Cas chuckles. "Let's go."

"Are we going to mine to grab the Babies and then to yours? Or mine for tonight? "

"Let's grab our babies."

"Do I have pajamas at your house? " Dean wonders. "I am missing some clothes."

"Hmmm, no, i think you took everything last time."

"Can I start leaving stuff? Or would that cramp your place for you?"

"Leave it. I'll let you know if it cramps it."

They get to the house. Jack and Sam are on the couch cuddling and watching a movie. "Hey guys." Dean greets them.  
"I am gonna run upstairs and pack a small bag. Anything you need to take back?"

"Lucifer." Cas winks.

"Saw him on top of Sam on the couch." Dean runs upstairs and grabs some clothes.

"Hello Boys."

"Hey Castiel " Sam says and waves from behind Jack."

"I wanted to ask if I may have my cat?"

"If you want, sure. But we don't have plans this weekend. So you can leave him and the puppy here with us?"

"Hmmm. Lucifer, you wanna go home?"

The cat looks up and then turns around and goes back to sleep on Sam's hip.

"I feel betrayed." Cas pouts

Sam chuckles. "We've become friends. We have cuddles on this couch every day and he has been sleeping in my room along with Santana."

"Such a traitor. Well, keep him then."

Jack giggles. "Don't be sad uncle Cas. We'll be very nice to them.'

"Thanks Jack."

Dean comes back downstairs. "Got the fuzzies, babe?"

"We won't get them."

"What? But the Babies.."

"The boys keep them."

Dean DeN looks at Sam. "Why?"

"Don't need to be anywhere and they like us."

"Plus pet sitting is an amazing excuse if my dad calls us to come and help him again." Jack pipes up.

"What's wrong with the honey business, Jack?" Cas asks.

"Nothing. But I'd like one Sunday with Sam where we don't have to get up at 4 in the morning to help him. Just this one please."

"Sure, no worries."

"Thank you.' They say in unison and then break into giggles.

Cas chuckles, glad to see them so happy.

"Ok, uhm. I guess we are ready?" Dean looks at Cas.

"Yes, we are."

"Bye you two. Behave. Sam, Jack you two as well." Dean tells them and heads for the door.

Cas grins.

Back in Cas car Dean buckles up. "We have a weekend house.... we are fancy."

Cas looks at Dean.

"No? "

"Yeah."

"Lets go. I am hungry and I'd like a shower please."

"Okay." Cas nods as he drives off. "I have a request."

"Yes? "

"Date night. Tomorrow. Please?"

"Ohhh yes. We didn't have date night this week at all. And last week is just a haze."  
Dean looks excited. "Want to have a picnic in your backyard? The weather is supposed to be warm enough that we can sit outside."

"That sounds amazing."

"I can't wait. Shit do you have food? Oh ewww. You haven't been home in a long ass time... we need to clean your fridge and go shopping. Take out tonight?"

"Take out. Where do we go?"

"Something easy? Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

Castiel parks in his own driveway. Dean gets out and grabs his bag from the back seat.

"So, you take a shower, I go get pizza."

"Ok.i see if I can get started on the fridge. Any clue on what you left in there?"

"No. No idea."

"Ok. I let you know of anything greets me." He kisses him goodbye and goes inside.  
Cas drives off to get them take out food.

Dean showers and puts on a nice pair of panties. He wraps the kitchen apron around himself and opens the fridge. It's not as bad as he expected and he has it cleaned out quickly.  
He airs out the house and changes the sheets while he waits for Cas.  
Cas returns returns soon with their pizzas

Dean hears the car arrive and hides behind the door when he opens it for Cas.

"Hello Dean." He says walking in.

"Hey. Your fridge is clean but we do need to go shopping tomorrow. There are only 3 eggs and a bottle of water."

"Are you serious? It can't have been that bad."

"You've been at mine for almost 2 weeks. Your vegetables became soup."

"But it wasn't only vegetables, was it?" Cas puts the pizza on the table and sits down to eat.

"No. The milk was bad as well."

"But the cheese was still okay, right? And the wine?"

I don't count wine as food. But yes I think the wine is fine but the cheese is in my questionable section. You should look at it."

"Okay. Food shopping tomorrow..." Cas sighs

"I am sorry. Let's eat. Then we can write a list."

"Sounds good."

Dean grabs a slice of pizza and between bites says" I left my bag with my clothes by the bed. We can store just the bag in your closet? Less chance of cramping?"

"Sounds okay. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah. That's why I offered it. I don't want you to feel trapped. The clothes I am leaving are older so I am on in desperate need of having them in my house."

"Okay." Cas nods and eats more of his pizza.

Dean cleans up the pizza boxes once they are finished. "What's the plan for tonight, babe?"

"No idea. Shopping list."

Dean laughs. " might as well put on essentials. But only enough for this weekend?"

"Yes." Cas nods. "Sit on my lap while we do that?"

"Uhhh... ok?"

"You're way too far away."

Dean shrugs and sits in Cas' lap with his back facing Castiel.

Cas lays his arms around him beneath the apron. "Much better."

"I figured after I got a show off you in just panties and apron, I should return the favor. "

"Nice thought, you look so gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Writing the list takes all of 30 min and Dean puts it on the fridge for the next day.

"Now what?"

"Couch? Movie? Me on your lap for the movie?"

"Yes, that one."

Dean laughs and moves to the living room.

He waits for Castiel to sit down and sits on his lap like he did in the kitchen, with his back to him.

Cas runs his hand absent-mindedly over Dean's crotch while he picks a movie

Dean looks down and watches Cas' hand.

"That one?" Cas asks regarding the movie

"Yeah sure..." Dean has no idea what Cas picked.

Castiel nuzzles his neck. Dean leans his head back onto Cas shoulder to give him better access.  
Cas' hands runs over his thigh.

"That feels nice."

Dean moans quietly and rocks his hips into Cas hand whenever he passes over his crotch.

"Are you gonna be a good boy tonight?" Cas husks.

"Yes, sir. What do you want me to do?"

"You won't come at all tonight."

Dean shivers. "Fuck. Ok. "

"If you feel like you're getting too close, you let me know."

"Yes, sir.... are you gonna be touching me?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Green but please take it slow. I've been on a hair trigger since I blew you at work."

"Okay."

Cas lets his wander over Dean's thigh very slowly

Dean tries to relax and leans fully onto castiel. He closes his eyes and focuses on listening to the movie.

Cas smiles and nuzzles Dean more.

"Do I have any chance of coming this weekend, sir?"

"Yes, my boy, when I tell you."

"Oh god you are enjoying this." Dean moans. "I created a monster." He turns his head to Castiel's face smiling. "Kiss me please?"

Cas kisses him softly.  
Dean's breath is heavy and he hums and whines in the back of his throat.  
Cas places his hand over Dean's bulge, just resting it there  
Dean moves his hips into Cas hand moaning. His hands are grappling for something to hold on to.  
Cas nibs his earlobe

Halfway through the movie Dean grabs Cas hand on his bulge. "Stop. Timeout."he moans and a shiver goes through his body.

Cas puts his hands away.

"Thank you. " Dean breathes hard.  
His panties are soaked with his precum and he is sweating from concentration.

"Sorry my love."

Dean chuckles. "I don't think you are sorry. . . I am not. "

"Oh, well, if you're not sorry."

"Ok. I think I am good." Dean nods and relaxes back into Cas.

They play this stop and go game until after the movie finishes and Cas yawns.

"Ready for bed?" Dean asks panting.

"Yeah, absolutely." Cas nods

Dean walks upstairs on shaky legs and falls into the bed exhausted after he finishes up in the bathroom. "Good night Angel. Wait... if I come in my sleep, am I in trouble? "

"You can't control that, so no."

"Thank you. " Dean mumbles. 

"Good night, Freckles."


	89. Lazy torture

Dean wakes up first. He is almost painfully hard and takes a few deep breaths. It's still early and Cas won't wake up for a while and he doesn't want to stay in bed. He gets up carefully and grabs some of his clothes. Dean gets dressed in the kitchen and starts the coffee. He has one cup before he gives up reading the news. He feels restless, probably from the night before.   
Seeing Cas car keys, he grabs the shopping list and sneaks out of the house.  
He braves the Walmart close to Cas house to do his shopping and doesn't run into the guy he saw last time he was there.   
Shopping stowed away in the trunk he stops at the diner and picks up some breakfast treats before he drives home and unloads the food.

Cas is in the shower when he hears the front door.  
Dean is setting up breakfast when he hears the shower turn off.

"Dean?" Cas yells from the bathroom

"Yes babe?"

"Where've you been?"

Dean walks upstairs. "I woke early. Went shopping, stocked the fridge and got breakfast. I am in the beginning stages of preparing for the Picnic."

"Oooh, you're a busy bee." Cas grins as he slips on a shirt.

"Just killing time. I was up so early and didn't want to wake you. Come on. I got stuff from the diner for breakfast and coffee is ready too."

"Mmmmmh, damn, I'm not supposed to put that on my homework."

"I didn't do it for your homework."

"I know. But still, you're perfect."

"I'm not. But I don't want to get into that right now, if that's OK. I'd rather finish breakfast with you and then finish up Picnic stuff for later."

"Yes, of course." Cas nods and goes downstairs with Dean. "Oh, that looks great."

Dean smiles, proud of himself, and sits down to eat.

Cas sits down too. "It all looks so delicious."

Dean hands him his coffee and starts on the pancakes.  
Cas sips the coffee and tries to decide what to eat. He grabs a waffle and strawberry syrup.  
They take it slow and breakfast is an hour-long seduction adventure with sticky fingers and feeding each other fresh fruit or waffle bits.  
Cas smiles very satisfied with the breakfast experience.  
After they put away leftovers and clean up the mess Dean asks Cas to help him prepare for the Picnic.

"What do we need? I have a thermo blanket somewhere."

"Yes. Blankets, jackets or sweaters. Wine?"

"Sounds fancy, yes."

Dean packs a basket full of snacks and more cut up fruit. He adds the wine and puts it to the back door.

"I figured we can do this for lunch later? It's still pretty cold outside. "

"Yes. Of course, no need to freeze to death."

Dean lays on the couch once he's done. "Come here please? I'd like to cuddle"

Cas sits down in front of him on the floor.

"Nooooo. Up here with me please."

Cas pouts.

"No?"

"If you really want it."

"Having you on the floor in front of me feels weird. Wrong."

"But I want to make my boy come."

"If you want to, I am not gonna stop you but I really was just asking for cuddles."

"I don't want the cuddles to be hard on you."

"I'll be fine. I put my cage on when I got up.

"Oh. Okay."

I didn't want to pop a boner in the grocery store."

Cas chuckles. He gets up and sits on the couch

Dean grabs him by the arm and gently pulls him on top of himself. "Yes, better."

Cas puts his arms around him.

"I like this too. Not just sex. Just like this. It's perfect."

"I enjoy this a lot."

"See. That's one for the homework. Cuddle whore."

"You and me both?"

"Why not. Both of us like cuddles and think it's awesome that the other likes it too."

"Oh yes, i love cuddles with you."

"See. Works for both of us.

Cas kisses him. "You talk too much."

"I thought you like to hear me?" Dean grins and kisses back.

"Don't twist my words around."

"Just joking. "

"I like everything about you." Cas whispers.

"Same."

"So, only cuddles or are kisses allowed?"

Dean leans up and kisses Cas deeply. "I like making out too."

"Good."

They spend the rest of the morning making out like teenagers until Dean's stomach rumbles.

"Let's have a picnic, Sweetheart."

Dean and Cas dress warm for the backyard. Dean carries the basket while Castiel brings the blankets and sets up a nice spot. They sit on the blankets and Cas leans against Dean.

"Not a date night. Date afternoon." Dean points out.

"Still counts."

"Good. " Dean smiles and feeds a grape to Cas. 

"Mmmh." Cas grins and feeds Dean a piece of cheese.

They snuggle outside in the sun for a long time until it gets too cold, early in the evening and the sun goes down. Cas helps Dean put everything back.

"That was nice. But man I am frozen now. We should try that again in a few weeks once it has warmed up some more."

"Yes, we should. How about we take a hot bath?"

"Oh that sounds awesome. Bubble?"

"Yes. Bubble."

"Nice."

"Mmmh, with hot chocolate."

"You start the bath, I start the chocolate. 

"Aye." Cas grins and heads upstairs.

Dean carries the cups with hot chocolate upstairs carefully and finds Castiel half undressed getting ready for the tub.

"Hello beautiful." He smiles at Dean "get naked before the bubbles go away." He winks

"Take the cups with you to the bathroom and I will be right behind you."

"See you soon." Cas smiles and takes the cups.

Dean undresses and ponders. "Babe, cage on or off?"

"Your choice. You didn't ask me this morning, so I count on you."

"Should I have? Asked?"

" I don't think you should have asked. I might have bitten your head off if you woke me."

"Ok. "

Cas lights some candles then gets in the tub.  
Dean follows soon after. He undressed and took the cage off.

"Thank you for such a beautiful and lazy day."

Dean climbs into the tub and sits between Cas' legs. He leans back against Castiel. "I like lazy days. I think we.deserve it."

"I feel like I'm a lot lazier since I met you." Cas chuckles.

"No. Just more relaxed."Dean smiles up at him.

Cas smiles back. "I'll take that."

"Kiss me?"

Cas kisses him deeply, lovingly.

Dean hums happily and licks across Cas lips, asking to deepen the kiss.  
Cas kisses more deeply and runs his hands over Dean.

"Hmmm Bath tub making out. "

Cas nuzzles and nibs Dean's neck

"Are you marking me?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Nice. Can you.. like ... uhm. Can you use teeth?"

"Sure." Cas complies.

Dean moans when he feels Castiel biting tentatively at his skin.

"Harder please."His cock is hard and pokes out of the water. Dean is holding on to Castiel's legs, lost in the sensation of pain and care.

Cas bites harder.

"Yes. Oh God. " Dean raises his right arm and puts his hand on the back of Castiel's head, holding him in the spot that feels good.

Cas moans and runs a hand over Dean's thigh.

"Fuck angel, sir. "

"Yes, Gorgeous?" Cas husks.

"This feels amazing. You're amazing."

"So are you."

"Maybe. I'm not sure. Right now I am just really horny."

Cas chuckles.

"Can I touch myself? I promise I won't come into the bathwater. Please." Dean begs.

"Alright."

"Thank you." Dean takes his other hand and wraps his fingers around his cock. He moans loudly but doesn't stroke. Just applies pressure.

"I like your sounds."

"Good. I am noisy but waiting.... I know I am loud after waiting." He strokes once and shakes. Oh God I am so close already."

"I'll better let you go."

"Nooo. Don't. " Dean whines. "I can do it. I swear I can do it."

He tightens his hand on Cas's head. "Don't... please."

Cas smiles and bites harder.

"Fuck." Dean moves his hand slowly to take the edge off and moans. "Will you fuck me? Please? Tonight?"

Cas shakes his head.

Dean makes a broken sound." Ok. Whatever you want."

"You can do it."

Dean nods and takes his hand off his angry looking dick. It's head is dark red, almost purple and leaking visibly into the water.

"I love you my boy."

Dean smiles. "Same to you, angel. I do. "

Cas kisses his cheek.

Dean relaxes his hand on Cas' head and pets it gently through his hair. "It's getting late and the water is getting cold. Bed?"

"Yeah. The bubbles have long died too."

Dean gets out and helps Cas. He hands him a towel before drying himself off carefully. He looks at his cock standing straight up, pointing to his stomach. "I think I'm gonna sleep naked tonight. "

"Mind if I do too?"

Dean whimpers. "No, go for it."

He smiles and takes Dean's hand dragging him to the bed.

Dean puts his head on Cas's chest. "Good night Angel."

"Good night, Freckles."


	90. I am sorry Sir

Dean is moving his hips, humping Cas when he wakes up. He rolls onto his back and wraps his fingers tight around the base of his cock to stop himself from coming and groans.

Cas rolls over and kisses his cheek. "Good morning pretty boy."

"Morning. " Dean whines. "That was close."

"You are so very good for me."

Dean smiles. "Give me a minute and I'll make coffee."

"No."

"I... I can go make coffee now."

"No. Don't go make coffee."

"But .... you like coffee. I like coffee." Dean erection has gone down and he takes his hand away from his dick.

"I'd rather stay here with you and see you come."

"I don't want to quickly come before the day starts, sir. I want come with your cock inside of me. I want to be fucked please. "  
Dean pleads. "I've been hard on and off since the blow job at work... if you don't want to fuck me that's OK. I can wait."

Cas sighs. "Fine." And gets up and goes downstairs to make coffee.

Dean follows him slowly. He walks into the kitchen and watches Castiel for a minute before he speaks quietly. "You... you don't have to. I can jerk off and that's it. I am sorry if I'm pressuring you. "

"I didn't want you to suffer. I want to make you come."

"I am not suffering in a bad way. I am enjoying this. A lot. Whatever you want. I'll stop begging."

"I want coffee. You too?"

Dean nods. "Yes please."

Cas starts the machine while Dean sits down. "Are you mad? "

"No.I'm not mad."

"Ok."

"I'm disappointed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Like I said. You don't have to."

"I thought that when I told you you wouldn't come unless I told you, we'd play by my rules.

Dean hangs his head. "Your right. I should have listened. I am sorry."

"I've wanted to release you. And I don't want to fuck."

"Ok. I am sorry I didn't listen and I am sorry for pressuring you. I didn't think me begging for that would go out of hand like that. I'll be good and listen if you still want to play."

Cas shrugs. "What do we make for breakfast?"

"There is still stuff in the fridge from yesterday."

"Right." Cas nods and takes those out and gets mugs from the cupboard.

"Need any help?"

"Yes. I need kisses. I need my mood back. I don't like Sunday being shitty."

"I am sorry I fucked up the mood." Dean takes his cup and puts it on the table. He gets up and hugs Castiel.

Cas hugs back almost clinging to Dean.

"I forgot myself in my wants only and didn't think of yours. I am really sorry."

"I don't want to lose you over shit like sex, Dean. If we have problems like these often... I'm scared that my needs fuck us up."

Dean shakes his head. "We can work around our different needs. It works so far. We figure it out. "

Cas nods.Dean kisses him gently. "There are many more important things in our relationship. If you don't want sex ever again I wouldn't leave."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I enjoy our time together. Sex or not."

"Sex is much more than fucking, too, right?"

"Yes. I think anything involving orgasm is sex."

"Then we can work it out together."

"Told you. We can do this."

"Yes, we can."

Dean smiles and kisses Castiel.  
Cas kisses back, more happy now.

"Lets eat and then we can sit outside again if you want." Dean say and pulls Cas to the table.

"Yes, sounds great. Outside is great. I love how spring is already knocking on the door."

Dean smiles and digs into his food.  
After breakfast, Dean gathers the blankets from the day before and sets up a little nest for them outside.  
Cas enjoys snuggling outside and watching the nature around them.

Dean is sitting up with Cas between his legs. His back leans against one of the small trees in the yard. He has Cas wrapped up in his arms and occasionally kisses the back of Cas neck.

"Thanks for putting up with me."

Dean snorts. "Same."

"I'm serious."

Dean hugs him tight. "Don't be scared of weather or not or sex life is enough. If I jerk off alone for the rest of my life, that's OK as long as I get to spend it with you. "

"You're a horrible sap." Cas smiles fondly. "I love that."

"I'm serious. My whole adult life has been nothing but meaningless sex with people whom I don't remember anymore. This here with you, it's awesome."

"Being with you too." Cas says in earnest.

They stay outside cuddling and talking until both are starving in the early afternoon.

"Alright, what did we buy that we can turn into dinner?"

"I got ground meat and tomatoes. Pasta dish?"

"Sounds great. Let's cook."

Dean pulls out the meat and starts browning it while Cas prepares the tomatoes, onions and garlic.  
They put a tasty pasta sauce together and cook some spaghetti for an early dinner.

"This turned out delicious babe. Good job on the sauce."

"Thanks, Sweetheart. I do enjoy cooking together."

"I do too. Hmm likes cooking is one for the homework I think. "

"Oh, yeah."

They do dishes together once done eating and Dean turns to Cas. " movie and snuggles? I can put the cage back on. "

"You don't have to, I can make you come, Babe."

"Do you want to?"

"I want to make you come, yes."

"What do you want to do to me?"

"Any wishes, that aren't fucking?"

"No. Surprise me. I asked for enough today already."

Cas kisses him deeply. "Go to the couch. Get comfortable. As little clothes as you like."

Dean strips down to his underwear and stands by the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"I am worried... about that couch and the cover we had to buy. Can we put a towel down or something?"

"I'll bring you one."  
Castiel heads upstairs into his bedroom and changes into a satin underwear set. He grabs a towel and comes back downstairs.

Dean takes the towel and puts it on the couch and sits down. "You look really pretty."

Castiel twirls in the middle of the room.

"Very pretty."

Cas bows and leaves, wiggling his ass.

"Where are you going?"

"Putting on the next set."

"Oh my god. It's the fashion show! Yes!!!"

Cas looks over his shoulder and winks.

"More please."

Cas goes upstairs and and changes into a green satin set with lace trimming

When he comes back down Dean's mouth falls open. "That .... can I... that looks so good...can I touch?"

Cas comes close enough.

Dean runs his fingers over the lace trim on the bra and then gently strokes his fingers across the stomach, to the panties. With the back of his hand he pets over the fabric covering the crotch gently.

Cas smiles. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I do." Dean rasps. His cock filling out and tenting his own panties.

"Good. Want to see the same in hot pink? I don't think the colour suits me, but i love it."

Dean nods. "Yes. "

Cas goes to put said set on.

Dean looks up and smiles. "Is pretty but the green suits you better. Does it feel just as nice? "

"Want to touch it?"

Dean traces his fingers over the area where Cas nipples are. "So fucking pretty."

"Once I've washed it, would you like to try it? See if the color suits you better than me?"

"Want me to try now? You've worn it for 5 min. It's not dirty."

"If you want."

"I'm gonna need help with the bra."

Dean gets up and steps out of his wet panties. "They'll need laundry after I put them on..."

Cas takes the bra off and hands it to Dean.

Dean slips the straps over his arms and turns around for Cas to close it.  
Cas kisses his neck once done up.

"Hmmmm. Nice."

"You look gorgeous. I think it suits you."

Dean blushes. He points at Cas panties. "May I try these too?"

Cas takes it off. "Go ahead."

Dean licks his lips at Cas naked In front of him and steps into the matching panties.  
He spins. "What do you think? 

"Very pretty." Cas says with dreamy eyes.

"I like it. The bra feels odd. But the color... I like it."

"It looks very good on you."

"I like your look too. Can I still touch?"

"Okay."

Dean runs his fingers tentatively over Cas chest.

"I really like how you look."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to see more?"

"Whatever you want sir. I gladly see more of it but I really like you naked too."

"I know you do."

"Whatever you want." Dean repeats.

"I will be right back."

Dean watches him disappear.

Cas comes back after and puts on a black lace set complete with stockings.

"Wow... I... I like the stockings."

Cas smiles "They're so nice."

"Can I?"Dean moves his hand to Cas legs."

"Yes, please."

"You may also come anytime you want now."

Dean runs his hands over Cas calves and breathes shakingly. "So soft."

"I really like them." Cas nods.

"I don't know what to do. . . What can I do? What do you want?"

"Keep touching me."

"Ok. Yes."Dean runs both hands over Cas legs and thighs. He pets over the soft fabric several times and plays with the band holding them up. He kisses Castiel's hip over his panties and rubs his face on Cas stomach. " you are incredibly sexy."

Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair.

"How far can I go? Can I touch you anywhere? I don't want to fuck up again."

"Anywhere. You may kiss too."

Dean smiles. "Sit down with me?"

"Yes."Cas sits down next to him.

Dean kisses him and then slips of the couch and takes Castiel's leg. He kisses along the stocking from the foot all the way to the edge of the panties and repeats that with the other leg.

Cas moans softly and Dean smiles. He sets down Castiel's leg and runs his hands over the material a few times. The last time he goes from the toes up to the elastic on top, he doesn't stop and keeps going all the way up to Cas nipples and rubs over the lace covering them. He noses along the fabric covering Cas cock and nibbles on the waistband.

"You're really liking it, aren't you, boy?" Cas asks.

"Yeah. I like how it feels. You look amazing in it and I got permission to touch and kiss. I like this. Sir."

Dean kisses over Cas stomach and leaves small marks along the waistband. Once done he looks at them and smiles before he does the same around the leg opening around Cas thighs.

"I'm glad I'm not a nude model." Cas jokes.

"You can hide them all under your work clothes. Sorry I didn't ask before I marked you." Dean looks at his work and runs his fingers over the marks.

"It's fine, Babe, I'd have told you to stop if it wasn't."

"Ok. Thank you. May I leave more?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you." Dean raises himself up on his knees and kisses Cas belly button before he leaves small marks scattered across his stomach. He runs his hands over Cas body and always comes back to the stockings, rubbing Cas legs over the fabric and playing with the elastic.

Cas pets his head lovingly.  
Dean moans quietly and and relaxes. He rests his head on Cas hip and enjoys the feeling of his hands in his hair.

"My good boy." Cas husks.

"I'll do better. I'll listen better I promise. I'm sorry I ruined the mood this morning." Dean mumbles and kisses the hip bone right under his lips. "Can you lay down on your front please?"

Cas nods and changes position.  
Dean stands up, gently climbs onto Cas and sits down just below his ass. "This ok?" He asks and starts massaging his back.

"Mmmmh. I feel like this is way more for me than you. Doesn't seem fair." He says but his relaxed position shows he doesn't mind.

"Oh trust me, this is very much for me." Dean chuckles and rocks his hips forward once, pressing his hard cock to Cas ass.

"Mmmmh yeah. I can't wait to have you come in your new lingerie set." Cas moans.

Dean grabs Castiel's ass cheeks over the lace and and spreads him open just enough to push his satin covered cock into the crevice.

"Mmmm, oh you're very hard."

"You are very sexy." Dean moans. "This is not gonna take long once I start trying to get off so I am getting all my touching and kissing in now."

"Do as you please. You're being very good."

"I.. I am trying to make this good for you too. I could have come at seeing your first outfit."

"It's good for me."

Dean whines as he moves his cock along Cas ass slowly. "The panties are so soft. Your ass is so hot. " He is shaking on his knees with the urge to just fuck forward and come all over his panties.

"I'm glad you like my choice in underwear." Cas says with an hoarse voice.

"Turn around? Please? I want to kiss you."

Cas turns around and smiles at Dean.  
He spreads Cas legs and settles between his thighs. "Oh god. Your stockings rubbing against me... fuck." He leans down and kisses Cas passionately.

Cas kisses back, licking into his mouth.

"Hold me with your legs? Please." Dean moans and rubs himself against Castiel.

Cas moans loudly and wraps his legs tight around Dean’s waist

"Fuck."Dean moans. " I cant move. Oh God yes. Don't let go." He whines and moves his cock against Castiel's as much as he can while being held.

"You feel so good so damn hard."

Deans hips stutter. "I am so close. Fuck ... Angel... "

"Yes, Freckles, come for us."

Dean grips Cas shoulders for leverage and fucks his hips faster. " Ah... fuck... Cas... " he moans loudly and comes with a pained sob. His body is shaking through his orgasm. He works his hips slower, feeling his cum spreading through his panties and soaking them completely.

Castiel caresses him all over where he can reach.

Deans breath is heavy and he collapses onto castiel. "I love you." He whispers so quiet Cas can barely hear him.

Cas gasps and stays still, too afraid that any movement could make Dean realize what he said.

Dean presses a kiss to Cas face. "I do."

Cas' face both lights up and looks like he's about to cry. He just wraps his arms around Dean and holds him as close as possible

"Dont get sick on me or die now please."

"I will not die, Dean. Not now." Cas whispers.

"Good." Dean smiles.

"I'm way more scared to wake up now though. I don't want to wake up, please."

"You're not sleeping."

"Are you certain?"

"My soggy panties and your boner say so." Dean laughs. He moves his hips against Castiel. "Nope. Doesn't feel like a dream. "

"I love you too." Cas whispers.

Dean smiles. "I know. Sorry it took me so long. "

"Don't worry. It just means so much more now."

Dean kisses Castiel deeply. "You know you can unwrap your legs if you want to."

"You won't run away?"

"No. But if you let me move a bit more I might be able to make you come too if you want to."

"No, I don't want to."

"Ok."

"But we should move and go to your house."

Dean whines. "Can we go straight to bed and back to this?"

"I hope so. I'd just want to stay like this, but our time here is up."

Dean leans over to the coffee table and grabs his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Sam that I l... I.. l... love you and that we stay here tonight. "

Cas just stares at Dean. "Oh."

"He said 'yay' ."

Dean puts his phone down. "There, movement problem solved."

Cas grins and kisses him.

Dean kisses back and mumbles between kisses. "Bed would be awesome though."

"Okay, yes."

Cas lets go of Dean so they can move and they head upstairs to the bedroom together. Dean cleans himself up in the bathroom and puts the panties in a bowl to soak. He manages to take the bra of and leaves it with the laundry before he walks into the bedroom naked and crawls into bed.

Cas strips out of his lingerie too and puts it in the laundry then joins Dean in bed.

"Good night, Freckles." He smiles laying his arms around him.

"Good night Angel. "Dean answers and then adds in a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cas whispers back.


	91. Charlie's magic fingers

Castiel's alarm wakes them both early in the morning and Dean escapes the grumpy mood to the kitchen to start the coffee while Cas showers and gets dressed.  
He finishes one cup alone in the kitchen before Cas comes downstairs. Dean presses a.kiss to his lips and runs upstairs to get ready himself.   
By the time he is done he needs to hurry home to make it infront of his computer in time for class to start.

[1.3., 15:16] Castiel: Almost free... will come to the shop

[1.3., 15:16] Dean: Yay  
[1.3., 15:36] Dean: Its stupid busy today

[1.3., 15:36] Castiel: I'll just hide out in the office then

Dean has just enough time to wave when Castiel enters the shop.  
Cas waves back and goes to work in the office.

Dean knocks on the door a little later and waits for Castiel to call him in.

"Hey. Sorry for the silence all day. I left my phone at yours and had to grab it before work. Once I got here all hell broke loose."

"That's okay. I had a busy day too."

"You ready to go home babe?"

"Yes." Cas nods and puts his papers away.

They drive home and park next to each other. 

"Did you bring some clothes?" Dean asks on their way inside.

"Of course."

They say hi to Sam in the kitchen and bring Cas bag upstairs. 

"I'll make some space for you. Ok?"

"Don't worry about it. I can live out of the bag."

"But your shirts. Wrinkles..." Dean sighs. "I'd like you to have a space here. I won't stop you from coming and going or taking your clothes. Please trust me with that."

"Alright." Cas nods carefully.

"I get that before... you may haven't been able to do that but here, you and me, we're not moving in together, right? Just some clothes. You can leave them here or take them to yours every weekend. You can tell me to leave you alone and I will listen." Dean takes Cas's hands. "I am not Arthur. Ok?"

"Okay." Cas nods looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean smiles and kisses him quickly. "There are empty hangers in there you can use. I don't have much stuff to hang up. Top drawer in the dresser has space if you want to leave delicates and socks. I'll go check on Sam and the critters. Maybe see what's for dinner."

"Alright. I can help with cooking."

"If you want." Dean runs out the room and down the stairs.

Cas raises an eyebrow at the haste.

"Hi again Sammy. "

"Dean, don't call me Sammy. What's up with you? Why are you so hyper?"

"I have news. Various news. And I am kinda excited."

"You already told me that you finally told Cas you love him. Yesterday night when you abandoned me."

"I did not abandon you. I told you where I am. Anyways. That's not the news. What do we make for dinner?"

Sam shrugs."I don't know. Not pizza please. Had that yesterday."

Cas puts his clothes in the designated spaces slowly.

Dean nods at Sam and looks through the fridge." Hmmmm. Salad stuff of course. Ohhh tomatoes. Soup and grilled cheese? Side salad?"

Castiel comes back downstairs after he's done.

"Angel, help me with the soup and sandwiches? Sam does the rabbit food?"

"Sure!" Hey Sam. How was the market free weekend? Was Lucifer a good boy?"

"Yeah. He likes me. I like him. He can stay anytime. Market free was awesome. He didn't even call. Just left us alone. It was nice. How was you guys weekend?" Sam answers.

"Lazy. Very chilled." He smiles and runs a hand down Dean's back.

Dean blushes while making the soup and ignores the both of them for now.  
Cas takes care of the sandwiches and Sam gets to making a salad. 

They meet at the table with their dishes and Dean plates up the soup.

"Ok dude, what is up?" Sam asks.

"I got a call today. Your number one college is giving you a full ride including student housing."

Cas gasps. "Seriously?"

Dean grins and nods his head.

Sam is staring speechless at Dean.

"You got the golden diamond adorned jackpot!" Cas says, excited. 

"Oh my god... Dean!!! ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?" Sam jumps up and nearly tips the table over. He laughs and runs to hug Dean. He overshoots and both topple onto the kitchen floor.

"Yes you big lug. Your big brain did it. I am so proud of you. Now ouch, let me up please."

"CASTIEL. I AM GOING TO COLLEGE! I HAVE TO CALL JACK."  
Sam scrambles up and runs to grab his phone.

"Finish dinner first. Please." Dean stops him.

Cas laughs. "I'm so happy for you, Sam."

Sam picks his chair back up and sits down.

"Sam. Charly helped. The housing but books and cost of living is on us. Ok?" Dean explains.

Sam nods. "I need to thank her. I can't believe it. Dean, I am getting out of here. "

Dean smiles. "I always told you you would."

"That is so amazing." Castiel smiles and claps his hand carefully on Sam's shoulder.

Sam finishes his food quickly and puts his dishes away. "Thanks for the food. " He says to Dean and points at Cas next. "And congrats to you, for my brother finally telling you how he feels." He turns and runs upstairs with his phone.

Dean is chuckling and blushing at the table, shaking his head. "He deserves this so much. I hope him and Jack make it through."

"I hope so too. Jack seems happy with Sam."

"I have more news." Dean says quietly. 

"Hmmm?"

"Meg Masters got arrested last week. She tried to set fire to a CPS workers house and got busted. Apparently someone did some digging and that worker had been the one that took her foster child from her after her violent past became known."

"What? It was a foster child?"

Dean nods. "Arthur has been cheating on his taxes and will be audited this season. It's not looking good for him. I smell jail time for him as well."

"Holy shit. Charlie's doing?"

"Kinda. She didn't fabricate anything. She just makes sure to dig up the right dirt and send it to the right people." Dean answers nervously. "I asked her a few weeks back to see if there was anything she could do ..."

"Wow!!! She's going to have the right to free art for her lifetime."

"You're not mad? "

"Mad?"

"I kept it from you and asked behind your back to have them sorted."  
Dean shrugs. "I wasn't sure how you would react."

"True, but i love that you cared so much."

"I still do. And you wouldn't let me 'talk' to Arthur ..." he smiles.

"I wouldn't want Donna to put you in custody."

"Let's clean up. "

"Yes."

They do dishes by hand since Sam and Jack actually cleaned up after themselves and nothing was left from the weekend. Dean is drying his hands while Cas is putting the last dish away.

"Did you find space for your clothes? Or would you be more comfortable with your own dresser?"

"No, it's all fine as it is."

Dean nods and hangs up his towel.  
Cas hangs up his next to Dean's. 

Dean checks the time. "Fuck it's late. I need to shower."

"Okay, I'll wait in bed." Cas smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I'll be quick."

"Okay." Cas nods and takes his hand.

They go upstairs together and Dean bands his fist and Sam's door to yell good night.

"You're as terrible as Gabriel."

"Big brother law." Dean smirks and starts undressing halfway into the bedroom.

He drops his clothes in the hamper and showers quickly. Cas undresses as well and then crawls into bed.  
Dean comes back into the room and goes to lock the door before he climbs into bed with Castiel.

"Good night Angel."

"Good Night, Freckles."


	92. Taco cake?

[2.3., 07:20] Castiel: Good Morning my favorite ginger lady! I just wanted to let you know that you're entitled to lifetime free art by me.

[2.3., 07:21] Charlie: Morning sweety. Dean fessed up? We're not in trouble?

[2.3., 07:22] Castiel: No, you're not in trouble.

[2.3., 07:23] Charlie: Good.

[2.3., 07:23] Charlie: I am glad I could do something. Dean didn't give me much info on what happened but I found it all 😭😱

[2.3., 07:23] Charlie: I am sorry you went through this.

[2.3., 07:24] Castiel: Oh shit

[2.3., 07:24] Charlie: You are in good hands with Dean. He'd cut his own hands off before he touches you that way

[2.3., 07:24] Castiel: I hadn't thought of that.

[2.3., 07:24] Charlie: I will not treat you differently and I didn't share it with anyone else.

[2.3., 07:25] Castiel: Okay

[2.3., 07:26] Charlie: You are so strong to have come out the other side. I am proud of you. Nothing of that was your fault. I hope you know that. And that's all I will say on that matter. 😗💝

[2.3., 07:27] Castiel: 🌺thank you, Darling.

[2.3., 07:27] Charlie: And I might already have an idea for my next art piece....

[2.3., 07:27] Charlie: Oh

[2.3., 07:28] Charlie: And we can put you online!!!!!

[2.3., 07:28] Charlie: You added most of your art? Website is ready.

[2.3., 07:29] Castiel: Yes, I added what I want online.

[2.3., 07:29] Charlie: Nice. We should celebrate when we put it live.

[2.3., 07:34] Castiel: Celebrate sounds awesome

[2.3., 07:55] Charlie: Let me know when

  
  


Dean is in the kitchen waiting for Cas to join him for coffee before he has to leave.

"Good morning. Cas smiles as he comes downstairs in his running pants.

"Good morning angel." Dean eyes his legs and licks his lips. "You look delicious."

"Thank you. You too. Are you my breakfast?"

"Hmmm. I wish."

"Charlie is asking for a party."

"Ok, I am in. What for?"

"My website is going live."

Dean grins exited. "Really? It's done and ready? That's awesome." He hugs Castiel. "I am so proud of you!" Dean picks him up and spins them in a circle. "Charlie is right. We need a launch party. "

Cas kisses him hard and Dean is surprised by the kiss. It takes him a few seconds to kiss back. He holds Cas tight.

Cas holds him too. "Thanks for coming into my life."

"I am so happy I found you. " Deans phone goes off and he sighs. "Class time. Have fun on your run. You gonna take the puppy?"

"Yes, I am. See you later, beautiful."

"Later babe." Dean waves him off and goes back upstairs to his computer.

Cas takes Santana and goes for a long run. After he gets back, Cas goes to shower and then takes his easel and a chair to the backyard to enjoy the little warmth of the early spring sun.

  
  
  


[2.3., 12:55] Dean: Are you coming to work today babe? I saw you painting outside when I left and didn't want to get you out of your zone.

[2.3., 12:57] Castiel: I'm not sure yet, let me know if there's a lot of new bills, then I'll come in.

[2.3., 13:06] Dean: After yesterday a few have stacked up but I can do them. You go draw and paint while looking pretty.

[2.3., 13:07] Castiel: But if you get too busy with your real work, let me know, okay?

[2.3., 13:08] Dean: I will. No worries. Its calm right now so I'll get to them now

[2.3., 13:08] Castiel: Alright

[2.3., 13:09] Dean: And you do look very pretty, covered in paint in full concentration mode

[2.3., 13:11] Castiel: 🧑🏻‍🎨

  
  


[2.3., 14:50] Dean: Ohhhh

[2.3., 14:50] Dean: Tiger

[2.3., 14:51] Castiel: He enjoys being outside with me.

[2.3., 14:52] Dean: He looks majestic

[2.3., 14:52] Castiel: IKR?

[2.3., 14:52] Castiel: Little King of Hell

[2.3., 14:55] Castiel: I take it it's not as busy today?

[2.3., 14:56] Dean: No. Paperwork is done

[2.3., 14:57] Castiel: Okay. What do you guys want for dinner?

[2.3., 14:57] Dean: Hmmmm

[2.3., 14:57] Dean: Surprise us?

[2.3., 14:57] Dean: I have no idea

[2.3., 14:57] Castiel: When will Sam be home?

[2.3., 14:58] Dean: Tuesday... 4.30

[2.3., 14:58] Castiel: Alright

[2.3., 15:06] Dean: Thank you babe

  
  
  


[2.3., 15:21] Castiel: Hello Jack, are you coming over too? Should I count you in for the amount of dinner?

[2.3., 15:56] Jack: Sorry uncle. Not tonight

[2.3., 16:02] Castiel: Don't be sorry, i was just asking so I'd make enough.

[2.3., 16:02] Jack: Ok. See you soon.

  
  


[2.3., 16:03] Dean: Hey babe. I am leaving early. Paperwork finished and not much else to do. Got over hours to kill

[2.3., 16:05] Dean: Need me to pick anything up?

[2.3., 16:21] Castiel: No, I've got everything

"Honey I am home."

"Hey Freckles, in the kitchen."

Dean walks in and smiles. "You got paint all over your face. How?"

"Lucifer, he jumped on my lap, I tried to get him off."

"Oh no. Where is he? Is he covered too?"

"No, little devil conveniently managed to stay clean."

"How?" Dean laughs." You are covered?"

"Devil... plus I thought it's easier to clean myself than him."

"True. Want me to take over so you can shower? Or shall we wait for Sam to take over so we can shower together? Save water."

"Saving water sounds great."

"So, what would be a good day for a launch party?" Cas asks.

"Saturday? Even the poor folks working Saturday should be able to make it later that day."

Sam walks in and drops his book bag by the door. "Hey you two."

"Hey Sam." Cas smiles.

"Sammyyyyy. Good that you are here. Mind watch the food while we shower? "

"Uhm sure. Hi Cas. Let me pee and then I take over. "

"Thank you so much. It shouldn't be long now. I put it in when Dean came home." 

"Ok." Sam nods and goes to the bathroom. He's back quickly and takes the spoon from Castiel. 

Dean grabs Cas' hand. "Let's go."

"Wait... together?"Sam looks at them." Let me set up music." 

Cas goes with Dean, laughing.

Dean sets the water temperature after he undresses and waits for Cas to get naked. "Hmmmm hello there."

"Hello yourself."

They step under the water. Dean grabs a sponge and soap. "May I wash you?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Dean smiles and starts foaming up the sponge before he grabs Cas hand and washes his fingers individually. Once he has them clean he moves up the arm and to the shoulder. He repeats that on the other arm and then goes to wash the chest. "Did you paint naked? How do you have paint on your chest?"

"It did get warm at some point..."

"I missed watching you paint naked? Devastating. " Dean smiles and cleans the paint of the skin. He runs the sponge over Cas nipples a few times just because he can and then gets on his knees to wash Cas legs.

"No, I've been wearing briefs, I don't trust your neighbors when you're not home."

"I think they would have liked it. They are surprisingly cool." He washes Cas foot and up his leg.

Cas looks down to see what Dean's doing.

But he is focused on his task and meticulously cleans Cas legs and slowly makes his way up to Cas groin.

Cas shudders a breath. "Dean..."

"Hmmm?"

"I should wash you too, so we can eat."

"Yeah." Dean clears his throat. "Got sidetracked."

"Sorry, Babe. After dinner if you want"

Dean smirks. "Dessert? Nice."

They finish up quickly and get dressed to join Sam in the kitchen. The oven timer goes off just as Cas walks into the kitchen.

"Ha, now that's timing, huh?" He grins.

Sam looks up from his book. "That was quick."

"Just a shower little brother."

"It was just a shower."

"Uhuh ." Sam nods and grins.

Dean throws a towel at him. "Shut up and grab dishes please."

Cas grabs the oven mittens and takes out their dinner

"Oh wow. That looks odd but smells amazing? What is it babe?"

"That's a taco cake." Cas grins.

"You white peopled Mexican food? " Sam snickers.

"Gabriel had come across it a few months ago and it seemed like a genius idea. I hope mine turned out as good as his did."

Dean tries it. "You know what. It's good. Odd looking but tastes just as good as it smells. Thank you babe."

"Thank you." Cas smiles and eats too."

Sam tries it carefully, but then smiles and is the first to finish his plate.

Cas beams happily that his awkward dish is welcomed.

Sam excuses himself after dinner to homework and some gaming.

"So?" Cas asks after he put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I liked it. Sorry I made fun of your food in the beginning." Dean apologizes

"No worries. I just had hopes you were the right people to try this with."

"We're not picky. Just cautious. "

"Which is quite alright."

Dean puts away the cloth from wiping the table and wraps himself around Cas back. "Can I have dessert?" He kisses his neck. "You can say no and I'll have some ice cream."

"Dessert sounds good." Cas nods.

"Which one? Me blowing you or ice cream?"

"Blow me, Dean."

"Go wait in the bedroom? I'll finish up down here."

"Alright."

Dean locks the doors downstairs and turns off all the lights before he climbs up the stairs.

Cas is sitting at the edge of the bed, naked. 

"Ohhhhh. Naked ready? " Dean walks into the room and locks the door behind him. He pulls his shirt off over his head and drops it to the floor as he walks over to Castiel. "Hi sexy. May I suck your cock?" Dean asks as he drops to his knees in front of Cas and runs his hands over Castiel's thighs .

Cas spreads his legs. "Yes, handsome, you may."

Dean shuffles forward and kisses Castiel's stomach, following the line of the fading marks he left on Sunday.

Cas smiles. "I like your kisses."

"How fortunate for me as I like kissing you." He mumbles into Castiel's hip.

Cas moans softly when Dean nibbles and gently bites at Cas hipbone and runs his fingers over his cock.

"You're really good. I really like what you're doing."

"Any requests?"

"No, just do your thing. Your thing is good."

Dean smiles and switches to the other side of Cas hips to bite there and finally move slowly towards Cas cock.

Cas leans back on his hands.

Dean kisses and gently nibbles on Cas foreskin before he gets fully hard. He sucks the half hard cock into his mouth and massages him with his tongue. He can feel Castiel getting harder and growing inside his mouth and he moans quietly at the feeling.

"Oh God, yes, that's what I mean, so good."

Dean tries to smile and bops his head up and down.

Cas runs a hand over his head and Dean moans and presses against it, hoping Cas understands what he wants. He massages Castiel's thighs and runs his thumbs along his balls and puts pressure on the skin behind them.

Cas gently scratches and pets Dean's head. "My dear boy." He husks.

Moaning Dean pushes himself and swallows Cas down. His nose is pressed against Cas skin and he moans.

"Oh shit, Dean." Cas moans.

He comes back up for air and sucks just on the tip, pushing his tongue into the slit while he jerks Cas off with one hand.

"Dean, oh boy, you're so damn good."

"I love making you come. You're so fucking pretty when you do. "

"I love making you come too. Can I make you come too?"

"Too late now. Tomorrow. Right now is just for you. Sort of. I am enjoying this." Dean grins and sucks Cas down again.

Cas smiles. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

Dean can feel Cas legs tense up and hear his breathing getting heavier. "I'm close, Sweetheart." He warns. 

Dean moves faster and uses his hand to cover what he can't reach.

"Yes." Cas bucks his hips.Dean relaxes his throat and let's Cas fuck into him.

Cas' hips buck more and he grabs onto Dean's hair for hold. Dean moans at Cas pulling his hair.

Cas comes crying out Dean's name.

Dean is swallowing as much as he can while he sucks Cas through his orgasm.

Cas breathes hard, rocking his hips slowly.

Once Castiel starts to go soft, Dean cleans him up with small licks and when he is finished he stands up and crawls onto the bed hugging Cas from behind. "Thank you angel."

"No. Thank you." Cas says with a raspy voice. "This was a great good night kiss."

"No. That was dessert, this is a good night kiss." Dean pulls him into bed and kisses him hard.

"Good night Angel. I love you. "

"Good night Freckles. I love you too."


	93. Filthy passion, a series

Dean turns his alarm off and rolls over to hug Castiel. "Morning Angel.'

"Morning, Freckles. I'm late. Have a great day, will you?" He kisses his cheek

"Work today? When will you come home?"

"Around 1. Or i can come to tge shop."

"I'd like to see your face but there is nothing waiting in the office that I can't handle. I let you know if we need you?"

"Alright. Or I'll grab my sketch book and a camping chair." Cas chuckles as he gets up.

[3.3., 08:26] Dean: Hey babe  
[3.3., 08:26] Dean: This class is boring

[3.3., 08:35] Castiel: What's it about?

[3.3., 08:35] Dean: Statistics

[3.3., 08:35] Castiel: Ewww

[3.3., 08:36] Dean: Like John didn't have a gambling Problem and would explain why he will for sure win…

[3.3., 08:41] Castiel: Oh fun times

[3.3., 09:02] Dean: Hey, guess he taught me something at least

[3.3., 09:04] Castiel: 🙈

[3.3., 09:06] Dean: How is work going

[3.3., 09:07] Castiel: It's okay.  
[3.3., 09:15] Castiel: Though I'd rather see your cute face

[3.3., 09:31] Dean: My face is half asleep....

[3.3., 09:41] Castiel: Which only makes it so much cuter

[3.3., 10:59] Dean: So  
[3.3., 10:59] Dean: What are you wearing?

[3.3., 11:05] Castiel: Navi suit pants. Black socks, black shoes. White shirt. Navi suit jacket. Purple tie.  
[3.3., 11:06] Castiel: Why?

[3.3., 11:10] Dean: ....

[3.3., 11:11] Castiel: You saw me leave

[3.3., 11:11] Dean: I am wearing a shirt and nothing else

[3.3., 11:11] Castiel: Oooh  
[3.3., 11:12] Castiel: Sounds comfortable

[3.3., 11:12] Dean: I am trying to be sexy

[3.3., 11:13] Castiel: You are

[3.3., 11:20] Dean: Sexting  
[3.3., 11:20] Dean: I was sexting  
[3.3., 11:21] Dean: Trying to

[3.3., 11:21] Castiel: I'm at work and you're sexting?

[3.3., 11:21] Dean: Sorry

[3.3., 11:21] Castiel: As much as I miss sexting but this is an uncomfortable setting for me.

[3.3., 11:21] Dean: ok. I still have an hour till I have to work

[3.3., 11:25] Castiel: I have half an hour before I'm off work

[3.3., 11:28] Dean: No worries  
[3.3., 11:28] Dean: I'll go have lunch

[3.3., 11:28] Castiel: Are you mad now?

[3.3., 11:28] Dean: No  
[3.3., 11:29] Dean: Never  
[3.3., 11:29] Dean: I didn't think about you being at work and in a room full with others

[3.3., 11:30] Castiel: I wish I wasn't. I really miss that part of our relationship

[3.3., 11:42] Dean: I miss it too.  
[3.3., 11:42] Dean: I'll find better timing

[3.3., 11:43] Castiel: Sorry i messed this one up

[3.3., 11:43] Dean: You didnt

[3.3., 11:47] Castiel: I didn't  
[3.3., 11:50] Castiel: ?

[3.3., 11:50] Dean: No. You set a boundary

[3.3., 11:51] Castiel: Oh?

[3.3., 11:54] Dean: Yeah

[3.3., 11:54] Castiel: Good to know

[3.3., 11:54] Dean: You said no because you are uncomfortable doing that at work.  
[3.3., 11:54] Dean: Noted  
[3.3., 11:54] Dean: That's it  
[3.3., 11:55] Dean: No discussion

[3.3., 11:57] Castiel: I freaking love you Dean Winchester

[3.3., 11:57] Dean: 😘  
[3.3., 11:57] Dean: I love you too

[3.3., 12:01] Castiel: 😘💚

[3.3., 13:38] Dean: I don't have that boundary  
[3.3., 13:38] Dean: Btw

[3.3., 13:39] Castiel: Oh? Are you suggesting things?  
[3.3., 13:39] Castiel: Never blame me if Garth looks at you weird

[3.3., 13:44] Dean: I am saying that I like it and may or may not put my cage on in case you'd like to play while I am at work.

[3.3., 13:45] Castiel: Are you wearing your sexy blue overall?

[3.3., 13:46] Dean: Yes

[3.3., 13:48] Castiel: What else?

[3.3., 13:50] Dean: The plaid thong cause it is the tightest to conceal the cage

[3.3., 13:52] Castiel: Oh, I like the plaid thong. The fabric feels nice beneath my lips. Not as nice as lace, but very nice.

[3.3., 13:57] Dean: I wouldn't be able to feel your lips right now but the image of you between my legs is very nice.

[3.3., 13:58] Castiel: You'd feel them if I kissed your thigh.

[3.3., 13:58] Dean: Yeah.

[3.3., 13:58] Castiel: Still not as good with all that fabric, but just enough

[3.3., 13:59] Dean: What would you do to me if we where alone right now?

[3.3., 14:07] Castiel: Open that overall and nib your nipples. I love those perky nipples of yours

[3.3., 14:08] Dean: Oh yeah? I like them played with. I like when you use teeth and bite.

[3.3., 14:10] Castiel: Yeah, and pull them lightly. Then soothe them with my tongue

[3.3., 14:19] Dean: Hmmmm.  
[3.3., 14:19] Dean: Nice.  
[3.3., 14:20] Dean: I can feel my cock trying to get hard

[3.3., 14:20] Castiel: Mmmmh  
[3.3., 14:21] Castiel: I'd take that cage off cause I like your hard cock. It looks pretty and delicious

[3.3., 14:40] Dean: I'd be so hard for you. Leaking all over myself  
[3.3., 14:40] Dean: I can feel myself leaking now.

[3.3., 14:41] Castiel: Yeah, you're very responsive that way.

[3.3., 14:42] Dean: But you like it right?

[3.3., 14:43] Castiel: I'd totally slip my hands inside that open overall and feel your pefectly shaped ass. Those gorgeous tight globes.  
[3.3., 14:43] Castiel: Oh yes, I do like when you leak impatiently.

[3.3., 14:48] Dean: Should I bring an overall home?

[3.3., 14:51] Castiel: Oh, I'd love that

[3.3., 14:55] Dean: Like tonight? Or Friday?

[3.3., 14:55] Castiel: Whenever you like.

[3.3., 15:00] Dean: I'm horny and doing paper work  
[3.3., 15:01] Dean: How is this math not killing my mood

[3.3., 15:03] Castiel: Because math is sexy.

[3.3., 15:04] Dean: Debatable  
[3.3., 15:04] Dean: You doing math is sexy

[3.3., 15:04] Castiel: See

[3.3., 15:20] Dean: I think I'd like to reenact this some time ... when I close  
[3.3., 15:20] Dean: You coming here while I am still in my work stuff

[3.3., 15:22] Castiel: Yeah?  
[3.3., 15:23] Castiel: Would you let me jerk you off with your overall still on and just the zipper down?

[3.3., 15:23] Dean: Yeah. . .

[3.3., 15:23] Castiel: My free hand on your ass, squeezing

[3.3., 15:23] Dean: Someday I'd like to get fucked, bent over a bitchy cutomers car…

[3.3., 15:23] Castiel: And teasing your hole?

[3.3., 15:23] Dean: Oh God.  
[3.3., 15:23] Dean: yes

[3.3., 15:23] Castiel: Ooooh!  
[3.3., 15:24] Castiel: We can do that.

[3.3., 15:24] Dean: Yeah?  
[3.3., 15:24] Dean: I'll wear the overall

[3.3., 15:25] Castiel: Yes.  
[3.3., 15:25] Castiel: Mmmmh, I think I might wear my shirt and tie

[3.3., 15:26] Dean: Oh God yes  
[3.3., 15:26] Dean: And don't undress  
[3.3., 15:26] Dean: Just open your pants and pull out your cock.  
[3.3., 15:27] Dean: I can prep myself earlier...  
[3.3., 15:27] Dean: I need to buy a different plug to stay open for you

[3.3., 15:27] Castiel: Oh fuck.  
[3.3., 15:27] Castiel: Yes. I'd love that.

[3.3., 15:29] Dean: Huh? Are you hard?

[3.3., 15:30] Castiel: Yes

[3.3., 15:30] Dean: Are you staying hard for me till I come home?

[3.3., 15:30] Castiel: I'll try  
[3.3., 15:30] Castiel: When will you be home?

[3.3., 15:31] Dean: I can take overtime and leave in 30

[3.3., 15:32] Castiel: I can do that. When is your brother due home?

[3.3., 15:33] Dean: Hey Sammy. Do me a favor and go home with Jack? Or take him on a date?

[3.3., 15:33] Sam: Oh god... Dean... uhm... I'll take him to the movies and dinner. You pay me back.

[3.3., 15:34] Dean: Yes! Thank you!

[3.3., 15:34] Sam: Don't mention it.... really please don't

[3.3., 15:34] Dean: What time you think you'll be home?

[3.3., 15:35] Sam: 9ish?

[3.3., 15:35] Dean: He'll be taking Jack out today. Home by 9

[3.3., 15:36] Castiel: Oh. Okay. Nice.

[3.3., 15:37] Dean: I will leave here at 4

[3.3., 15:37] Castiel: Alright.

[3.3., 15:38] Dean: I'll come home in my overall?

[3.3., 15:38] Castiel: You didn't happen to watch your diet today, did you?  
[3.3., 15:38] Castiel: Oh, should I get dressed again too?

[3.3., 15:38] Dean: I had coffee this morning and a sandwich for lunch

[3.3., 15:41] Castiel: Hmmm, okay.

[3.3., 15:41] Dean: ?  
[3.3., 15:41] Dean: Ohhhh  
[3.3., 15:41] Dean: Oh  
[3.3., 15:41] Dean: 😳  
[3.3., 15:42] Dean: Yes please?

[3.3., 15:43] Castiel: 😘  
[3.3., 15:46] Castiel: Wait. What?

[3.3., 15:47] Dean: Ok. Why did you ask?

[3.3., 15:47] Castiel: Ask what exactly? I asked several things

[3.3., 15:47] Dean: My diet

[3.3., 15:47] Castiel: Oh.  
[3.3., 15:48] Castiel: Well, it might not be the same setting but I like the thought of bending you over today

[3.3., 15:49] Dean: I am just making sure we are on the same track .  
[3.3., 15:49] Dean: Yes ... I am in. I can stop at the store and grab "cleaning supplies " to make sure

[3.3., 15:50] Castiel: I was just going to put out more towels, but your plan sounds acceptable too

[3.3., 15:51] Dean: And to answer a earlier question.... yes. Get dressed up.  
[3.3., 15:51] Dean: Please

[3.3., 15:52] Castiel: Anything for my boy

[3.3., 15:54] Dean: I can't wait to feel you

[3.3., 15:54] Castiel: Same  
[3.3., 15:55] Castiel: I'll get everything ready.  
[3.3., 15:55] Castiel: Oooooooooh

[3.3., 15:55] Dean: Yes dear?

[3.3., 15:55] Castiel: Yes. Definitely get cleaning supplies, I just had an idea.

[3.3., 15:56] Dean: Uhm  
[3.3., 15:56] Dean: Care to share?

[3.3., 16:03] Castiel: I want you to come on canvas.

[3.3., 16:04] Dean: Oh? Uhm babe... cleaning as in for me....my ass

[3.3., 16:04] Castiel: Yes.  
[3.3., 16:04] Castiel: I know

[3.3., 16:04] Dean: Ohhh. OK. On my way. Anything else from the store?condoms? Lube?

[3.3., 16:05] Castiel: We still got enough lube and condoms

[3.3., 16:12] Dean: Got it.

Castiel goes back into the bathroom to change back into his work clothes. He grabs two towels and a pack of wet wipes, then goes back into the winter garden.  
Dean parks in front of Walmart and goes inside quickly to grab an enema kit. He pays at the self check out and heads back to his car.

Cas has prepared the studo and waits for Dean while sketching.

Dean may have been speeding Just a little bit but he makes it home in record time. 

"Honey I am home!"

"Wintergarden, Babe!"

Dean grabs his phone. And texts.

[3.3., 16:42] Dean: If I come in there now I won't leave. I go shower and clean up. I'll meet you in a few

[3.3., 16:43] Castiel: Alright, Babe

[3.3., 16:43] Dean: Are you still hard for me?

[3.3., 16:47] Castiel: Yes.

[3.3., 16:47] Dean: Cage on or off?

[3.3., 16:54] Castiel: Take it off.

[3.3., 16:56] Dean: Ok

Dean spends 30 min in the bathroom before he walks into the studio dressed in his overalls.  
"Hey sexy."

Cas looks up and puts the sketchbook away.

Deans overall is tenting at his groin and Dean smirks at Cas. "I may have done the prep already. Condoms and lube in my pockets."

Cas moves into his personal space and kisses him deeply. "Welcome home, handsome."

"I am so very glad to be home." Dean smiles. He gently pulls on Castiel's tie. "I like this. You look so sexy in this."

"You look very sexy too."

"You think so? " Dean looks down his body and shrugs. "Thats all that matters. You liking what you see."

"Yes, I do. Very much."

Dean leans over and kisses him dirty.

"Hmmm. Where do you want me?"

Cas points at the table where there's a canvas on the ground beneath.

"Kinky. You really did mean 'come onto canvas'." Dean walks over and sits on the table

"I did and I meant it."

"Come here?" Dean makes grabby hands.  
"Can't make me come on that from over there."

Cas grins and comes to Dean.

"You're gonna have to undress me. No butt flap."

"Let me just enjoy the sight a few more seconds." Cas says grabbing Dean by the lapels of the overall.

"Next time I put pretties on for you to unwrap."

"Mmmmh, yes."

Cas unzips the overall and runs his hands over Dean's sides.

"Hmmmm. I like your hands on me."

Cas cups his ass and pulls him against him. "I know."

Dean moans and drops his head to Cas shoulder.

"My gorgeous boy."

"Hmmm. Yours"

Castiel slips the top of the overall off Dean's shoulders and leans in to gently bite a nipple.

"Oh god. Yes Babe. Fuck. " Dean moans quietly. 

"Yes. I will."

Dean chuckles. "I can't wait."

Cas chuckles too. "I can hear that."

Dean pants. "You said you like me loud."

"Oh yes, I do."

Dean slips of the table and stands in front of Cas. His opened overall slips down to his ankles.

"So pretty." Cas says softly.

Dean blushes and runs his hands over Cas shoulders down the arms to his hands. Cas leans in to kiss him softly.  
Dean kisses back and rubs his hand over Cas crotch. He can feel how hard Cas is.

"Are you still hard for me? Poor angel. Let me help you out." Dean lowers the zipper and pushes his hand inside Cas pants. He wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes.

Cas whimpers lightly.

"Oh fuck babe. So hard. So hard for me. I can't wait for you to fuck me."

"Turn around and bend over then I will."

"Yes sir!" Dean smiles and turns around. He lays his front onto the table and wiggles his ass.

"Oh this beautiful ass."

"All yours."

Cas frees his cock with one hand and caresses Dean's ass with the other

Dean is dripping pre cum on the floor and canvas in anticipation. "Please. I am prepped. Please. I promise I am prepped enough."

Cas slips his finger in and moans. "Yes, yes you are!"

"Fuck yes." Dean moves back onto Cas finger. " I told you."

Cas removes his finger and crouches to get the lube and condom.  
Dean whines impatiently. He can hear Castiel unwrapping the condom and the click of the lube bottle.  
Cas pushes into him slowly.  
Deans fingers grip the edge of the table and he moans loudly.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Cas slowly starts to thrust into him.

"Oh babe, Cas. Move please. Move." Dean moans and pushes back against castiels hips.

Cas thrusts faster. "Not sure how long I can last." He moans.

Dean angles his hips until Cas hits the perfect spot."Fuck. There. Yes. Right there. "

Cas holds onto Dean's hips tight to keep the angle.

"so close. Fuck keep going please." Dean moans and whines.

Cas thrusts hard and fast.

"I'm.... fuck.... " Dean moans. "Don't stop. Keep going. Come inside me." He moans. And pushes back against Cas.

Cas keeps thrusting. "Oh Dean."

"Yes. You feel amazing. "

"So do you. So very good."

"Don't hold back. I want to feel it tomorrow."

Cas pounds into Dean's ass.

Dean holds on to the table and moans.

"This is ... oh fuck, so close."

"Yes. Angel. Yes! Come for me. Give it to me! Please sir! " Dean teases up and comes across the canvas under the table.

Cas cries out low as he comes too.

Dean squeezes his ass together and milks Cas through his orgasm.  
He reaches behind himself and grabs Cas ass, stopping him from pulling out. "Wait just a bit." He shudders. "We need to get tested. I want to feel you come inside me."

Casriel whimpers. "Yes, we really do."

"That was amazing." Dean smiles.

"Oh yes, it really was."

Dean winces slightly when Castiel does pull out. He stays flat on the table and groans. Cas smiles exhausted.

"I have found the downside to getting bent over and fucked like this."

"Oh? You ok?"

"I want to cuddle but it would involve moving."

"Awwe." Cas removes the condom and puts it in the trash before he shoves his dick back in his pants. Then he moves to the table and caresses Dean's back.

"Can we skip dinner and cuddle?"

"Yes. I'm not up to take care of any dinner anyway."

Dean smiles. "Just because you are here doesn't mean you have to make food every night. You work too. In the studio. Help me up?"

"Yeah, but i like cooking."

Dean pulls his overall over his ass and ties the sleeves together. "I like your food but don't feel bad if you don't feel like cooking. Let's go upstairs. "  
He grabs Cas hand and kisses him.

Cas kisses back lovingly.  
They walk to the bedroom together. Dean does a quick clean up while Cas undresses and then waits in bed for him to finish.  
Cas puts his clothes away properly and joins Dean in bed.

Dean snuggles up to him. "What are you planning to do with the canvas?"

"Keep it. Somewhere safe. And somewhere where I can see it often."

"Hang it in the bedroom?"

"If you want it there."

"I am gonna hang the drawing of your cum on the mirror here in this room. Would the new one make it a series?"  
Dean snorts. "Companion pieces. You should call the series 'filthy passion'."

Cas chuckles. "Sounds lovely. But that will so not go on the page."

"Ohhh. You could add a kink tab for stuff like that."

"You want people to see your cum?"

"My face isn't on it."

"True."

Dean kisses Cas chest under his head. "Whatever you put up or want to put up of me, just ask and we can figure it out." He yawns exhausted. "Good night babe."

"Good Night my Love."


	94. Casserole disaster

[4.3., 07:51] Dean: Morning babe. Sorry I missed you leaving.

[4.3., 07:54] Castiel: Did you sleep well? 😚

[4.3., 07:54] Dean: I did.  
[4.3., 07:55] Dean: I am a bit sore from yesterday but not too bad.  
[4.3., 07:55] Dean: I hope you have a good day. How long will you be at work? What's your new schedule?

[4.3., 07:59] Castiel: Monday and Thursday and Wednesday I work as I used to, Tuesday and Friday are my days off

[4.3., 08:00] Dean: Ok. Nice. Want to go out on a date with me Friday? Movie and dinner?

[4.3., 08:06] Castiel: Uh, okay, yes! 💚

[4.3., 08:12] Dean: Yay.

[4.3., 08:31] Castiel: I love dates.  
[4.3., 08:32] Castiel: So, since it's the launch of my page, should we party at my place?

[4.3., 08:32] Dean: Sure! We need to invite soon tho so people can prepare

[4.3., 08:34] Castiel: Yeah, I'll let Charlie, Gabe and Donna know

[4.3., 08:34] Dean: Bennie? He is waiting to order custom drawings

[4.3., 08:35] Castiel: Oooh, right.  
[4.3., 08:35] Castiel: Yes, Benny!  
[4.3., 08:35] Castiel: And Garth

[4.3., 09:08] Dean: Don't get this question wrong but uhm  
[4.3., 09:08] Dean: You got any friends?  
[4.3., 09:08] Dean: To invite  
[4.3., 09:09] Dean: You never mentioned anyone

[4.3., 09:14] Castiel: No. I get along with a few people, but i don't really consider any of them actual friends I'd "hang out" with. Or more like who'd want to hang with me.

[4.3., 09:15] Dean: So nobody to invite and to meet from your life?

[4.3., 09:16] Castiel: I wish I had friends 😕

[4.3., 09:17] Dean: Work people?  
[4.3., 09:18] Dean: Anyone you get along with you'd think they would fit in the group?  
[4.3., 09:18] Dean: And you have friends. Bennie, Charlie. They all like you

[4.3., 09:19] Castiel: But they're your friends first.

[4.3., 11:10] Castiel: DEAN!!!

[4.3., 11:10] Dean: YEAH?

[4.3., 11:10] Castiel: You wouldn't believe the freaking coincidence!

[4.3., 11:11] Dean: Tell me

[4.3., 11:13] Castiel: They just introduced a new colleague to us to start work in our sales department on Monday.  
[4.3., 11:16] Castiel: He's an old friend of mine from Bible Camp! He just moved back into town with his family.

[4.3., 11:17] Dean: Yay  
[4.3., 11:17] Dean: Wanna invite him?  
[4.3., 11:17] Dean: Is he nice?

[4.3., 11:19] Castiel: Yes he is. We've already exchanged numbers and he's checking back with his wife if he can make it to join our party.

[4.3., 11:21] Dean: Nice  
[4.3., 11:21] Dean: Uhm  
[4.3., 11:22] Dean: Is there going to be a problem because you are dating a dude? Does he know he will most likely be surrounded by mostly not straight folks?

[4.3., 11:24] Castiel: He knows.  
[4.3., 11:25] Castiel: And there's still Gabe and Donna, right?

[4.3., 11:25] Dean: Hence me saying mostly not straight people…

[4.3., 11:26] Castiel: Yeah.  
[4.3., 11:31] Castiel: I'm more afraid that everyone else might have a problem with him being the only straight guy. Apart from Gabriel but he doesn't count.

[4.3., 11:44] Dean: I don't think anyone is straight phobic  
[4.3., 11:44] Dean: And why doesn't your brother count

[4.3., 12:00] Castiel: Because he's my brother

[4.3., 12:11] Dean: Ok  
[4.3., 12:11] Dean: But your straight brother

[4.3., 12:13] Castiel: Yeah, but your friends aren't allowed to have a problem with the one brother I love.

[4.3., 12:28] Dean: Lol.

[4.3., 12:29] Castiel: ☺️

[4.3., 12:29] Dean: I am excited to meet your friend

[4.3., 12:30] Castiel: I'm excited to meet him again after all those years.

[4.3., 13:39] Dean: I hope he is still as good of a friend as he was  
[4.3., 13:42] Dean: Sorry. Got busy  
[4.3., 13:44] Dean: We.. still am

[4.3., 15:57] Castiel: On my way to the shop now

[4.3., 15:58] Dean: Sweet. No early day today. Might have to stay longer actually

[4.3., 16:00] Castiel: I'll just work until you're done

Dean is so busy he doesn't even see Cas come in or his coworkers leave. By the time he finally looks up it's dark outside, he's alone in the garage and there is faint light coming from the office.  
Cas concentrates on his work.

Dean knocks on the office door gently. "Babe? It's past closing time. Ready to go home?"

"Hello Dean." Cas smiles as the door opens. "Ready when you are."

"Let's go then. It's late. Sam made dinner."

"Oh, awesome." Cas smiles.

Dean locks all doors and turns off the lights behind them. They get in their respective cars and drive to Dean's. When they walk into the house, the hallway is filled with smoke and Sam is frantically waving a towel in the air trying to disperse it.

"Oh shit. Sam! Are you okay?" Cas asks hurrying into the kitchen.  
Dean goes to open all the windows in the area. 

"Yeah I am fine." Sam answers, defeated. "Dinner is ruined though."

"What happened?"

Dean coughs. "What did you try to make?"

"I tried a casserole. But I went upstairs to do homework and forgot."

"Ouch." Cas cringes.

Dean shakes his head. "Dude.... are you ok?" 

Sam nods. 

"Ok, may I suggest doing homework in the kitchen next time? Please."

"I am sorry Dean. "

"Don't worry about it buddy. What food is left in the house? "

Sam shrugs. "Not much sadly. I used the last of the vegetables. "

The room has cleared of smoke and Dean starts closing windows, leaving the one in the kitchen open. He opens the oven and pulls out the charred remains of whatever Sam had tried to make.

"Cas. Babe. Mind checking the fridge if we have any sandwich stuff?"

"Sure!" Cas nods and checks the fridge.

"What's the verdict?" Dean asks as he dumps the casserole dish in the sink and pours water over it to cool it down some more.

"Well, not a lot, but it does make a bit of a sandwich... Take out?"

"Take out it is. How about you two check what you want and I get rid of this. Remind me to get a new dish please. "

"Alright, Sam?"

Sam sighs. "I'll pay for the new dish Dean. I don't care what we order."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. But I very much appreciate the effort, Sam." Cas smiles.

" Thank you Cas. "

"How about burgers?"

Dean agrees and Sam nods .

Cas calls to order them all burgers. "What are we doing til they arrive? Anyone have math homework?" Cas grins.

Dean chuckles. Sam shakes his head. "Nope finished that while I nearly burned down the house."

"Come on dude, everything is OK. Now you know for next time. Don't be so harsh on yourself. " Dean hugs him with one arm. "How about some mindless TV?"

"Sounds good."

They pile on to the couch with Dean in the middle. Dean puts on a random channel and they talk about Sam's plans for college and what classes he plans on taking and asking Cas about his college experience.  
Cas tells them all about his college classes and what little he knows.about the student housing.

"Come on babe. Any crazy parties? "

"Like I'm going to tell you about all my orgies..." Cas teases.

Sam blushes. "What now?"

Cas chuckles. "Oh yeah, and satanist cult sacrifices."

Dean laughs. "Yes I can see you turning away from the religion that raised you and sent you to church camp and rebell by becoming a Satanist. I knew you didn't have a valid reason to draw my blood ."

"What, sacrifices are a very valid reason."

Sam shakes his head. "You two seriously found each other..." he snorts. "Bible camp.."

"Uh... yeah."

"Wait. Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow... uhm so what was that like?"

"Like camp? But with mess in the morning and religious songs around the camp fire."

"Huh... ok."

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Whatever floats your boat." Sam shrugs.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it."

Dean grabs plates and napkins and sets the table while Cas grabs the food.  
Cas pays and brings the food to the table

"What do I owe you babe?"

"Nothing."

Dean smiles. 

"Thank you Castiel. " Sam says as he walks to the table.

"You're welcome, boys."

"So uhm Castiel, did you grow up super religious? Because Jack's parents seem pretty chill about religion."

"Yes, well. Dad took us to church frequently. But he wasn't a drill sergeant about it. After his death I came to our uncle. He was stricter about it. Gabriel was gone by then."

"I feel like I hit a sore subject?"

"It's okay." Cas shrugs.

Sam smiles. "I'd like to know more about you. I feel like you are going to stick around a while. I need more details on you for my best man speech."

"You're... " Cas' look is a mix between uncomfortable and mischievous. "...too young to be the best man." He continues

"No I am not. I'll be 18 soon this year. I am ready." Sam grins.

Dean laughs. "Ok. Yay. You two get along. Now Sam, shut up. No wedding... yet. Cas, I don't know. You look cute teasing my brother."

Sam protests. "Unfair. You are playing favorites. "

"I have very convincing arguments." Cas grins.

"Yes I am. I prefer the one whose dick I get to see for fun not the one I had to see for diaper changes."

"Ewww, Dean." Cas laughs.

Sam fake gags and puts his plate away. "No need to go there Dean. Yuck."

Cas chuckles.

Dean takes Cas' empty plate and puts it in the dishwasher. He hugs his brother. "Revenge for nearly burning my house down. Be more careful next time ok? I am glad you are fine."

"Thanks for not losing it. Dad would have ... I don't even know. I just know it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Again. I am not John. Don't worry about it. Now go to bed. "

"Night Castiel. Night Dean." Sam waves and goes upstairs.

"Good night, Sam."

Dean looks at Cas. "Are you ready for bed too?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day."

After cleaning up in the kitchen, they get ready for bed together upstairs and climb into bed.

"I hope Sam's questions didn't make you uncomfortable. "

"Why?"

"'Uhm because ...?"

"Because? I told you, Bible camp wasn't bad memories."

"He'll have more questions... just tell him to cut it out if it gets too personal."

"Yeah, I will."

Dean grabs Cas's face gently with one hand and pulls him close for a gentle kiss. "You two getting along means a lot to me. Thank you for coming back and trying."

"You're getting along with Gabe. And... I... yeah. I'm glad too."

Dean hugs Cas to him and kisses the top of his head. "Good night Angel."

"Good Night Freckles."


	95. Date night

Cas grunts lightly as Dean's alarm goes off. Dean turns it off quickly and sneaks out of the bedroom into the bathroom.

Cas turns around and tries to go back to sleep.

Getting ready in the bathroom as quietly as he can, Dean, naturally, stubs his pinky toe on the doorway on his way out and whines.

"Dean?" Cas grunts.

"Fuck. Sorry. I stubbed my toe. Go back to sleep."

"Are you hurt?" Cas lifts his head.

"Just my pride. Sorry for waking you." Dean limps into the bedroom.

"Let me kiss you better." Cas says rolling onto his other side.

Dean leans over the bed.

"You should be sleeping. I was trying to sneak my computer downstairs."

Cas kisses him. "These shouldn't be lazy days."

"No. But you get to sleep in and you should. "

"But if you didn't have classes at home I'd miss your kisses if i slept in."

"Don't get used to it. "

Cas sighs and rolls away. "What do you mean?"

" I'm pretty sure campus will reopen soon. They can't keep us online forever. "

"Isn't that exactly what I just said?"

Dean smiles. Confused grumpy Cas is adorable. 'Go back to sleep babe. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"I need coffee." Cas pouts and gets out of bed.

"I'll make coffee. "

"I'll come with you. Need hugs too."

Dean goes to the kitchen to start the coffee and sets up the table for class while he waits for Cas to join him.

Cas puts on a coat and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

Dean hands him a cup and kisses his cheek.

"Morning."

"Good morning again babe."

Cas downs his coffee. "Shall i make you breakfast?"

"No need babe. I'll eat lunch later. Go wake up and Art."

Cas kisses his cheek and goes back upstairs to put on his running gear, loving his new routine of clearing his head before he goes into his studio.

Dean watches Cas walks by in his running shorts and licks his lips. The computer in front of him beeps and class is in session. With a sigh he focuses on the screen.

After he returns Cas goes to shower then goes downstairs to his studio.

  
  


[5.3., 14:36] Castiel: I hope work at the shop is okay today?

[5.3., 15:10] Dean: Not super busy but not boring either. I got enough time to sort papers in between

[5.3., 15:17] Castiel: Nice

[5.3., 15:18] Dean: Rather be home with you tho

[5.3., 15:18] Dean: But the extra work hours are helping financially

[5.3., 15:21] Castiel: Are you struggling, Babe? I can help you, Love.

[5.3., 15:28] Dean: I am good babe. You go art away. I hope you are dressed today. It's cold as fuck.

[5.3., 15:31] Castiel: I am dressed and I make my art warm me

[5.3., 15:32] Castiel: Wanna see what i finished this morning?

[5.3., 15:37] Dean: Yes please

  
  


[5.3., 15:39] Dean: Oh hey... that's me

[5.3., 15:39] Dean: I like it

[5.3., 15:43] Castiel: Yes. My favorite subject to draw.

[5.3., 15:44] Dean: Awwwwe

[5.3., 15:45] Castiel: 💚

  
  


[5.3., 15:51] Dean: I get out of here in a few. Rufus wants to make sure I don't accumulate too much overtime. Get cleaned up? For our date.

[5.3., 15:51] Castiel: Oooooooooh!!!

[5.3., 15:51] Castiel: Yes, yes!

[5.3., 15:52] Castiel: Rushing off to shower now!

[5.3., 15:54] Dean: Don't hurt yourself.

[5.3., 16:25] Castiel: Shiny and smelling nice.

[5.3., 16:25] Dean: Nice. I am in the kitchen. Showered at work

Cas runs down the stairs. "Hello Freckles!"

"Hey Angel. Ready to go?"

"Yessss."

Dean drives them to a small Chinese place where they get to watch how the food is made.

"You always have the best ideas."

"I like to see you happy and the Italian is on vacation."

"Awwwe."

"You can pick the movie." Dean shows Cas his phone.

"Ooooh, sweet."

Cas takes the phone and looks at the program."Hmmmm....How about this one?"

"Ohhh. OK. Yeah sure. Your choice."

Dean smiles a bit uneasily,but Castiel is distracted by the cooks.

When their food is served Cas looks at it before he digs in

"Mine is awesome. Wanna try?" Dean offers his plate." How is yours?"

"Very tasty. Here, try." Cas holds his chopsticks out to him.

Dean leans over and takes the food. "Hmmm tasty. I am impressed with your chopstick skills. " Dean points at his fork. "I am helpless."

Cas shrugs. "It's not that hard."

"I tried. I failed. I failed again. I gave up."

Cas chuckles.

Dean finishes his plate first and looks at the dessert menu. "Do you want to get some dessert here or movie theater popcorn as dessert?"

"Popcorn sounds great. Do you want dessert here?"

"No. Popcorn does sound great."

Dean waves at the waiter when he passes their table and asks for the bill.

"We have 1hour before the movie starts. The theater is close. Want to take a walk?"

"Yeah, a walk sounds good."

The waiter comes back and hands Dean the bill. He Pays and leaves a tip. 

"Ready when you are babe."

"You better let me pay at the cinema or I'll be mad at you."

"But it's my date."

"Oh. Well, okay then."

Dean smiles. "You plan the next one."

"Alright. By the way, did you hear back from Benny and Garth? And do you think they'll behave around Ezekiel?"

"Bennie and Garth are in. Charlie and her lady too. Sam wants to come so I guess that means Jack and Gabe and Donna and your friend?"

"If Jack's coming Claire would wanna come too"

"Ok? I like her I think? Or do we want to showcase risqué art and underage isn't cool?"

"Hmmm..."

Dean helps Castiel into his jacket before he puts on his own. He holds the door and they step outside.

Cas grins. "I love dates with you, you're such a gentleman."

"Only for you." Dean grabs Castiel's hand. "This way babe."

"I don't believe you."

"Hm?"

"If you were a jerk on other dates, my sister wouldn't have given you my number."

"True. I just like treating people nicely. "

Dean smiles. "I am extra sappy with you though."

"Yes, you do. And I love sappy Dean."

"I love you too."

Cas beams and kisses his cheek.

"I like how you look at me when I say that. Your eyes sparkle."

"Yes. Because it means so very much."

Dean blushes and Cas squeezes his hand.

They arrive at the theater and Dean looks at all the posters. "So babe, you wanna go for the monster one?"

"Uh, okay, why not." Cas shrugs.

"You decided for it at the restaurant. Just making sure. Maybe you saw something else advertised here?"

"No, I wanna see that one. The Disney one sounded cool too, but I'm in grown up mood tonight."

Dean smiles and gets their tickets. They stop at the snack counter to pick up dessert before finding their seats.

Cas snuggles against Dean.

As the movie begins and the first monster is on screen, Cas can see Dean grip the armrest, his knuckles turning white.

Cas watches him closely.

Dean leans his head on to Cas shoulder.

Cas puts his arm around him

He grabs Cas hand and squeezes it hard when he jumps during a loud scene.

Cas looks at him worried but Dean stares straight ahead, his entire body tense.

"Dean, do you want to leave?" Cas whispers.

Dean shakes his head. "You want to see this movie."

"Not if you don't want to."

"I don't like monsters. Nasty bastards. John kept talking about demons and shit after mom..."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You pick the movie. I am to old to be scared of monsters. "

"If you say so."

"Just ... keep your arm around me. I can do this."

"Yes."

"Thank you. "

Cas kisses his temple. "I'll keep you safe."

Dean does make it through the movie and if he looks a bit on the paler side or if he holds on to Cas a little harder, neither one mentions it on their walk back to the car or the drive to the house.

"Are we staying at your place?" Smiles Cas as they park.

"Don't care honestly I came back here for the pets to take to yours. We could stay here but if you wanna throw a party tomorrow, staying at yours might be better?"

"Yeah, it would. Let's get the babies."

Dean unlocks the door and finds Sam and Jack making out in the couch.

"Hey guys. Please detach. We are not gone yet."

They boys scramble apart. "Oh shot Dean. Hi. Uhm.." Sam stutters.

"Dean, leave them alone."

"But babe, my couch."

"We know where to get covers."

Dean laughs. He grabs Santana and some food for the weekend while Cas gets Lucifer.

Cas puts Lucifer in his box and waits for Dean.

"One car?"

"One car." Cas nods.

"Yours? You got a nice trunk for party supplies."

"You have a nice trunk too." Cas says laying his hand on Dean's ass.

"Hey there." Dean laughs." Get in the car . It's getting late."

"Come then." Cas grabs his hand and they go to Cas' car.

Lucifer looks sadly at Dean, through the gate on his box. "I feel sorry for Lucy. Traveling in a box."

"It's safer that way."

Dean leans down and pets Santana sitting in the foot space by his feet. "I know... still."

"You handle him on a boxless car ride?"

"Sure. Will I make it out alive?"

"Try and see."

Dean laughs. "Is that where the name comes from? Did he raise hell when you got him and brought him home without a box?"

"I had chosen the name before that, I told you why. But if I hadn't, it could have led to the name, yes."

'"I see. You were trying to lead me into chaos."

"Yes."

Once they arrive at Cas place and have set up their pets they decide to end the day, knowing that tomorrow will be busy with preparing for the launch party.

Dean is waiting for Castiel to come to bed and hugs him to his front when he joins him.

"I don't like scary movies but with you it isn't as bad. Thank you for not making fun of me."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me before and just went in with me. We could've watched the new Disney one and I'd have been happy, Dean."

"It's embarrassing. "

"No, it's not."

"Kinda is. I am a grown man. .. "

"Babe, so what? I'm a grown man with a short goth history and I love Jane Austen and Disney movies. Fuck stereotypes."

Dean chuckles. "True. Now let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be busy."

He kisses Cas neck. "Good night Angel."

"Mmmh, I like when you get bossy." Cas chuckles. "Good night Freckles."


	96. Launch day

Cas wakes up to Lucifer coming to sit on his hip. Dean isn't in bed and Cas frowns.  
"Where is he, Lucifer?"  
The cat answers by making biscuits on his hip before curling up and laying down.  
"Uh, okay, so, I'm not allowed to move?" Cas chuckles.  
The bedroom door gets pushed open and Santana jumps onto the bed. She licks Cas across the face, tail wagging before she too curls up bit in front of his chest.  
"Morning girl."

Dean is in the kitchen making breakfast and writing a list for what they'll need for their party in a few hours. He waiting for Cas to wake up by himself because he is less grumpy when he doesn't get woken up by an alarm.

[6.3., 11:22] Castiel: I can't get up. I'm trapped

[6.3., 11:30] Dean: What?

[6.3., 11:44] Castiel: Santana and Lucifer trapped me

[6.3., 11:44] Dean: Need help?

[6.3., 11:44] Castiel: Yes please

[6.3., 11:44] Dean: Cause I have coffee

[6.3., 11:44] Castiel: 🥺

Dean opens the pantry and grabs the treat bags. He shakes them around and crinkles the bags.  
The pets are off Cas and running downstairs before Cas can process what's happening. He gets out of bed and goes to pee before joining Dean downstairs. "Thank you, Babe."

"You're welcome. Lucky both are treat motivated."  
Dean hands him a cup and points him to the table where eggs and bacon are waiting.

Cas smiles. "Me too." And sips his coffee.

"I made a list for shopping for the party. Look it over?"

Cas takes the list and looks at it.  
"Looks pretty thorough. Shall we go?"

Dean nods and goes upstairs to change.  
Cas cleans up the breakfast table.

"Ready? "

"Ready."

Dean gets into the passenger side of Cas car. They drive to the nearest store and tackle the list together.

"Thanks for making the list." Cas says as they get to the cash register.

"Figured it would be faster."

"Yeah." Cas nods. "Let's get my place ready..."

They set up the backyard for barbecue and a little bar. Dean is marinating the meats while Cas works on side dishes.

"Should we put up some decorations?"

"You got any?"

"Depends what you think we should decorate with?"

"Balloons? Something colorfull and happy."

"I got some balloons somewhere."

"Let's get them."

"Should we put up some paintings too?"

"Yes. I blow you find the paintings."

"You blow?" Cas giggles.

"Later tonight if you want. Right now the balloons."

Cas grins and goes to get a few of his own paintings to put up.

"Remember the children please."Dean calls after him. "No sexy stuff."

"Yes. Only bees and flowers."

"Dogs and cats. "

"I only have Lucifer."

"Ohhh.. I think we need a drawing of both of them."

"We will, but I won't get it finished for tonight."

Dean hangs up the balloons all over the house and makes space for people to mingle.  
He helps Cas set up his paintings all over the house and then it's almost time for people to arrive.

"I'm a little nervous meeting Zeke again... it's been so long since I last saw him."

Dean holds his hands "You are an awesome person. I am sure he'll be able to see that."

Cas nods nervously and takes a.deep breath.  
The first to arrive are Gabriel, Donna and Claire.  
Claire is playing outside with Santana as Dean's friends all arrive together.  
Dean is in the kitchen preparing the grill meats to start the barbecue.

"Oooh, nice, a vernisage." Charlie grins as she sees the paintings.

"Hey Charlie!" Dean greets her. "Everyone is in the back. I'll be right out. "

When the door bell rings Cas is outside with Charlie. Dean is on his way to get more food for outside when he hears the door ring again. He puts his plates down and goes to answer the door.

"Uhm hi? Can I help you? Oh you must be Cas Bible Camp buddy. Hi, I'm Dean."

"I'm Ezekiel, hello." The tall man says.

"Come in. Everyone is in the back. "

Dean leads him through the house and points out the bathrooms and kitchen. Once he steps outside he looks for Castiel.   
"Babe. Your friend is here!" He calls to him and waits till Cas sees them and walks over before he goes back to the kitchen.

"Hello. So nice of you to join us. Let me introduce you." Cas smiles, happy that for once he's bringing in a new person, not Dean.

The party is in full swing and everyone is in a good mood when Charly sets up her computer and gets everyone's attention.   
"Guys, can I get a count down?"

Dean starts. "10, 9, 8"

Bennie and Garth join at 7. Gabe and Donna at 6. By 5 everyone in the backyard is counting out loud.

"ZEROOOOOOO" Charlie yells and presses the enter button.  
"Ladies and gentleman! We are online!"

The backyard erupts in cheers and Dean picks up Castiel, spinning him in a circle.  
"Congratulations Angel! I love you."

Cas beams widely. "Freckles, I'm officially an artist!!!!" He yells.

Dean laughs.

Bennie walks over phone in hand.   
"Castiel , my man. I just ordered 3 custom pieces. Let's do this. We'll meet sometime next week for detailed?"

"Wait, what?"

"I just ordered. I was waiting for you to be official."

"Holy shit."

"Me too." Charlie pipes up.

"Seriously? Wow. You... you don't have to do that. I'm not a charity case."

Garth interrupts him. "We know that. We are genuinely excited for this."  
Charlie and Dorothy nod.

"Castiel. They are your friends they don't seem like they would treat you like charity." Donna agrees.

"Yeah Cassi. I am afraid you have become someone with a social circle." Gabriel laughs.

"Guys, you're amazing. Now, if you could explain to Dean why I'll be too busy for the next weeks..."

Dean smiles and hugs him from behind. "I'll be sitting next to you cross stitching." He whispers in his ear.

Ezekiel smiles. "It's a great circle too. I knew no one and yet felt welcome. You have great friends, Cas."

Cas grins at Dean. "Don't prick your fingers too much."

"I have you to kiss it better."

"I'm busy painting for your friends."

Louder and for everyone he says. "Why does he get to call you Cas? I had to beg for that."

"Oh, um, old times?"

"I am watching you zeke." Dean smiles.

"Why are you watching him?" Cas asks.

"Just because." He kisses Cas cheek.

"No worries, Dean. Your man is safe." Ezekiel tells him

"I know. But thank you."

"Charlie, would you send me the link please? I'd love to show my wife Cas' art."

"On it Legolas."

Ezekiel raises an eyebrow at her. "Thank you."

"No problem." She salutes and walks off.

Dean chuckles at her and goes back to the grill.

"So, what do you have in mind for your commissions, Benny?"

"Car drawings like the one you did for Dean for his birthday. But not today. Today is celebration. I email you and we set up an actual appointment. I'll need business cards from you as well. Many classic car folks love their cars enough to get portraits done. I'll advertise you. Now go grab a drink and relax." He claps his shoulder and walks towards Ezekiel.  
Cas grins and walks over to Charlie to hug her tight.

The party goes on until late at night. Everyone has been fed and is pleasantly tipsy. Donna and Gabriel leave first with a half asleep Claire. They hug Dean and Castiel, telling him how proud they are of him. Next is Dorothy and Charlie. Asking if they can leave their car and uber home since both have had a few. Castiel nods and sends them home. Sam and Jack leave in an uber as well. Finally it's only Dean, Cas and Ezekiel left.

"It's nice that you came tonight. I hope you stick around. Maybe bring the family for some daytime barbecue at some point?" Dean tells him.

"Yeah, I might. It was really great meeting you, Dean, and to connect with Cas again as well. I didn't expect to have connections right from the beginning of moving here. I'm happy to have run into Cas like this." Ezekiel says.

"Charlie and Bennie seem to approve of you. Just, be careful with Bennie. He's a flirt. Sometimes doesn't know the boundaries but he's a good guy."

"Oh yeah, I noticed. But I don't swing that way."

Dean snorts. "Neither did I."

"Dean." Cas chuckles and slaps his arm.

"What? You did it. Every gay man's fantasy. Turned a straight guy." Dean laughs. He turns to Ezekiel. "It seems I always had a thing for guys but... childhood. . . Just tell Bennie to step back and he will. "

Ezekiel nods. "So, he really turned you???" He wants to know.

Cas has excused himself to the bathroom and left them alone for the time being.

"I don't think so. He just made me realise I do like guys and I really like him. I don't think you can turn anyone gay or straight. It's not a choice. It's just who you are."

"Yeah, I would have thought so, that's why I was surprised." Ezekiel admits.

"I like you dude. You seem cool. Not what I expected from a bible camp buddy."

"You expected what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have a very skewed picture of people who send their kids to bible camp... or the kids that grow up with it. So yeah I was worried. Worried you'd be a dick to Cas for being with a guy. Or worried you'd be visibly uncomfortable being here with a the same sex couples."

"A guy Cas considered a friend back from a time when he was kinda semi-out, and after he was out? I was there the summer after he had come out to his brother..."

"I didn't know that. He just told me a good friend from Bible Camp. "

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to know. It's not like we kept in touch much after. I'm from another county, I went to the East coast for college."

"I am glad your back here now though. Cas is really happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I'm glad he has a friend. He's been.... not the most social person and I don't think he believes my friends are his as well..maybe after tonight that will change."

"I'm glad. So, I should get home, Mrs is waiting." Ezekiel smiles.

"It was nice meeting you."

Cas is doing some clean up in the kitchen when they walk inside.

"It was nice meeting you too, Dean."

"Hey, you two alright? Sorry, i was just on my way back out."

"Your friend is heading out babe." Dean shakes Ezekiel's hand and thanks him for coming before he heads back out the clean up the grill.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight. Sorry to throw you at my complete social circle right the first time we socially meet again."

"Don't be sorry, I had a great time." Ezekiel smiles. They hug and Castiel brings him to the door.

Dean finishes up cleaning outside and comes back.   
"Hey there my favorite artist. Ready for bed?"

"Yes, so ready. It was a fantastic evening, but I'm so exhausted."

They stumble to the bedroom. Lucifer and Santana are curled up on their bed having hid up here when the house got fuller. They are both asleep. Dean snorts and goes to change and wash up.  
Cas joins him in the bathroom.

Once done there they gently climb into bed so they don't disturb the sleeping babies .

"Good night Angel.

"Good night, Freckles."


	97. Clean up sunday

Dean wakes up first. At some time during the night Santana and Lucifer had left the bedroom. So now he can move over to Castiel and wrap himself around his back and snuggle back to sleep. A few minutes later Santana starts whining at the bedroom door. Dean sighs and carefully rolls out of bed and let's her out into the yard.

"Good Morning."  
Cas comes downstairs to the kitchen and preps the coffee machine.

"Morning Angel."

"Morning Freckles. Did you sleep well?"

"I had nice warm feet. How about you? How do you feel about yesterday?"

"I feel fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"Yeah. Moved by everyone's support."

"Overwhelming to have a social circle bigger than expected?"

"Yeah. But not just social circles, their support, their enthusiasm for me."

Dean smiles. "It's because you are awesome."

Cas blushes.

"How about a lazy day?" Dean suggests. "We can couch it and create your business cards."

"Business cards sound great."

They move to the couch and cuddle up with Cas' laptop.  
After finding a website that does business cards in smaller batches for a decent price, they design something fun and order.   
Once that is done they put on a movie and Dean cuts up some fruit to snack on. 

Their movie watching quickly derails into a make out session though and Dean somehow finds himself under Cas halfway through it.  
Cas moans into the kiss softly.

Dean grips Cas back and holds him close. One of his legs wrapped around Cas hip. "We should... we should stop and cool off ... we need to finish cleaning." Dean says between kisses but makes no move to let go of Castiel.

Cas makes some pouting sound but looks up and nods.

"I really don't want to." Dean grins. "But adulting..."

"Fine, let's behave like adults."

Reluctantly Dean let's go off Castiel and presses one more kiss to his lips. "If we clean and pack up quickly, we can get back to this at mine."

"Yes, please." Cas grins and gets off the couch.

It takes them another hour to pick up everything, put the paintings back, take down the balloons and put away the washed dishes.

"Let me get some stuff for next week, then I'm ready."

"Ok." Dean takes the cat box and puts it in the car. He leashes up Santana and puts her in the foot space on the passenger side.   
Finally he grabs Lucifer. "Listen buddy. You'll travel on my lap, but if you turn into an asshole, you go straight back into the box and will throw away your treats. All of them. Got it?"

Castiel comes back downstairs with a bag. "Alright, ready to go."

Dean is holding the cat and nods. "Let's go. And yes. Him and me had a talk. we are gonna try this."

"Okay. Good luck."

They get in the car and Cas starts the motor.

Lucifer starts to hiss at the sound of the ignition but Dean talks to him quietly and pets him to calm down. Cas looks over to them a little worried.  
Lucifer calms down but his tail keeps swishing and he is making unhappy cat/demon noises. He doesn't relax until they are at the house, no matter how much Dean scratches him in his favorite spots. 

Castiel parks and Dean talks to the cat. "You did it buddy. Look at you. Such a good cat. All the treats for you." He looks up proudly at Castiel.

Cas grins. "You two are quite a team."

"I am so proud of him."

"I'm proud of you."

"Not me. Him." He holds the cat up to Cas.

Cas pets him lovingly.  
They finally go inside. Dean let's the cat and dog go and both run over to Sam. Santana jumps into Sam's lap and Lucifer curls up besides him.

"I think they have a new favorite babe."

"Awwwww. That's not fair. First I have to share Lucifer's sparse affection with you, now Sam too?" Cas pouts.

"Santana left me too. "

"Hmmm... well, then we must go upstairs and cuddle each other."

Sam laughs. "I cleaned his litter box and picked her shit up in the backyard. It's only fair for them to like me."

"Thanks for that Sam. Don't be too long anymore. School tomorrow. Good night."  
Dean grabs Cas hand. "Let's go."

"Good night, Sam."

Dean and Cas go upstairs and change into pajamas. They meet back in bed and Dean smiles. "Where exactly did we leave off on your couch?"

Cas moves over Dean and kisses him deeply. "Right there."

"Hmmmmm right." Dean grins and grabs his ass. He kisses him deeply and moans quietly. 'I believe I promised you a blow job. Still interested?"

"Oh. Right, you actually did." Cas chuckles.

"Or should we wait till another day when it's not so late? "

"Hmmm, no. Unless you want one in return, I'm not sure I'll be awake enough for that."

"I can wait."

"Okay. Me too."

Dean kisses Cas softy. "Then just sleep now and sneaky blow jobs in the shower tomorrow?"

"Mmmh, yes!!!" Castiel agrees and climbs off Dean. He cuddles down next to him and puts his arm around him.

Dean smiles. "Good night Angel. "

"Good night, Freckles."


	98. Beer and burgers

"Morning Freckles." Cas whispers as their alarms go off

"Hmmmm. Morning Angel. What's got you all chipper this morning?" Dean grins amd rolls over to hug Castiel and kiss him.

"I slept well."

"Hmmmm. Nice. "

Cas kisses him softly.  
Dean moans and pulls Cas closer.  
Cas moans too and Dean kisses him deeper trying to pull him on top of him.  
"I like where this is going." Dean grins. "Shower together? Or should we stay here." He runs his hands down Cas back and grabs his ass.

"But i need to get ready for work, Babe." Cas pouts.

Dean groans and let's go of Castiel. "Ok."

"Shower with me?"

"Yes please. Help me up?"

Cas gets out of bed and helps Dean up.  
Under the warm water, Dean wakes up some more and so does his libido. He runs his hands over a wet and slippery Castiel and kisses him passionately.   
Cas kisses back dirty.

"We don't have much time but can I blow you?"

"I was gonna ask if i could blow you."

Dean laughs. "How about this?" He steps closer and grabs both of their cocks in his soapy hand.

"Oh yes." Cas moans.

Dean kisses Castiel again, licking into his mouth. With his hand wrapped around them he starts stroking and with the other he grabs Cas ass and squeezes.  
Cas moans deeply, slightly thrusting his hips into Dean's grip.

"Yes. Move Angel. Your cock feels amazing rubbing against mine."

"Yes, it feels so good."

Dean jerks them off fast and hard, moaning quietly into Castiel's neck.

"Oh God, Dean, Dean."

"I am so close Angel."

"Me too."

Dean twists his hand just right and fucks his hips up through his finger. "Oh Cas..."  
Cas cries out grabbing onto Dean's shoulders as he watched their cocks fuck through Dean's hand.

"Come for me babe. I am so close.. fuck."

Cas whines low. "Yes. me too."

Dean moans and tenses up. He comes across their cocks with a whine and muffles himself by biting into Cas shoulder.  
Cas pants and comes too.

"Sorry." Dean kisses the small bite mark.

"No, don't be."

"Ok." Dean presses another small kiss on it and finishes washing up.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Getting to watch you come is always my pleasure." Dean grins and hands Castiel a towel.

Cas grins at Dean and dries himself.

Dean checks the time. "Shit you got to hurry. Looks like this wasn't as quick of a quicky after all."

Cas pouts. "No coffee then..." he hurriedly gets dressed and heads downstairs.

"Check the cupboard for a thermos. Pretty sure Sam made coffee before he left." Dean calls after him."

"Kay." Cas calls back and grabs a thermos and the rest of the predicted coffee.

[8.3., 14:20] Castiel: How's work?  
[8.3., 14:24] Dean: Ok  
[8.3., 14:25] Dean: Not too bad. And yours?

[8.3., 14:27] Castiel: Drags today  
[8.3., 14:27] Castiel: Want to be with you.

[8.3., 14:37] Dean: Full day today?  
[8.3., 14:37] Dean: I need some time to get used to your new schedule

[8.3., 14:38] Castiel: Yes Love

[8.3., 15:13] Dean: Coming by the shop?

[8.3., 15:31] Castiel: Yes  
[8.3., 15:31] Castiel: Absolutely

Cas walks into the garage smiling. He waves at Garth and looks for Dean.

Dean is hunched over the desk frowning at paperwork and doesn't realize Cas has come in.  
Cas knocks on the door.

"Fuck off Garth. I am fine. I'll fix your shit."

"Garth is busy with some car."

"Oh. Hey babe! Sorry. Didn't know it was you." Dean smiles. " I think I need help. Garth attempted something...."

"He attempted something?" Cas frowns and sits down with Dean.

"Yes. He sorted the papers on the desk and tried something with the program... now these need to be resorted." He points at the stack of tickets. "And I need to find out what he did on the computer cause it's not doing its thing."

"Oh awesome..."

"He wanted to help. He feels bad. He's been in here every few minutes asking to help fix it. "

"He looked like he has given that up."

"I may owe him an apology... "

"Why?"

"I was pretty pissed off when I saw it. Yelled at him. Not the nicest language and kicked him out."

"Ouch. Poor guy."

"Yeah. I feel bad but I am still too annoyed to go talk to him. Maybe after we sorted this?"

"Yeah. And if he's clocked out by then we go visit your friends. What's his favorite food?"

"Free."

"Good, we can manage that."

They spend the last 2 hours fixing and resorting the paperwork but do manage to get it back to normal.

"Thank you babe. I didn't get anything new done but I can now do it tomorrow. Want to come with me to buy "I am sorry I was an ass" dinner for Garth?"

"Yes. I do." Cas nods. "What are we going to buy?"

Dean locks up behind them. "I am thinking some nice and fancy 6pack and burgers?"

"Should we get enough for Benny too in case he's there?"

"Yeah I think so." Dean nods. " This 2 cars thing is stupid. Wanna take mine for now?"

"Yeah, I'll pick mine up tomorrow."

They call in the burgers for pick up and stop at the store for beer before going over to Garth's place.   
Dean rings the doorbell and waits for the door to open.

"I should punch you right where you stand brother. " Bennie greets him. "He just wanted to help. I get he fucked up but the way you talked to him was uncalled for."

Dean nods. "That's why I am here. Apology dinner and beer " He holds out the bag of food and six-pack.

Cas stands behind Dean looking unhappy.

"I get if he is upset with me right now so let him know I aprechiate him wanting to help but to please stay out of the office. While I did overreact and shouldn't have used that language, he did cost me a shift. We managed to fix it today though."

"It did take us a long time to fix it." Cas nods.

"He fucked up that bad? Fuck. I'll talk to him. He's in the bathtub right now." Bennie says.

"We brought food."

"Thank you guys. I am sorry he made your work harder. I'll talk to him. Just, don't be mean to him please. He was very upset over messing up and getting yelled at."

Dean nods. "I'll reign in my temper. He reigns in his need to be helpful even if he has no idea what's going on?"

"He's a very good guy, but tell him that that's as if I tried to repair some car?"

Dean snorts. "Or me painting."

Bennie nods. "Got it. Thank you for coming by to apologize and bring food. I am sorry he made your day harder. Have a good night guys, I'll go join him in the tub. "

"Enjoy your bath, Bennie. If you like to talk about your order, I'm on 'business hours' tomorrow."

"I'll message you for a time. Have a good night guys."

Cas waves. "Bye."He heads back to the car and gets in.

Dean hands the food and beer over and joins Cas in the car. "Let's go home?"

"Yes, let's go cuddle our babies."

Dean drives them home. Sam seems to be in bed already when they walk in but Santana greets them at the door. Lucifer lifts his head at least.   
There is a plate with sandwiches and a not on the kitchen counter.  
'Look. I made dinner without causing a fire hazard. Sam'

Dean laughs and hands the note to Castiel.

"Awwwe, poor boy is traumatized, huh?"

"He'll be fine." Dean grabs the plate and brings it to the table. "Let's eat."

Cas nods and sits down with Dean. He takes a sandwich and takes a bite. "Mmmh."

Dean hums in agreement. "His sandwiches are amazing."

"Yes, he's allowed to make dinner more often."

"I'll let him know. "

They finish the plate and put it back into the kitchen.

Cas pets Lucifer. "Hey, you being a good boy here?" The cat purrs in answer.  
"You're always good, I know. I love you fluffy."

Dean hugs him. "See. He still loves you. "

"I'm glad. I love him too."

"Let me check if my girl needs to go outside. "

Dean takes her to the back yard and she goes and pees in his flower bed. After some sniffing a cold gust of wind hits her and she runs back inside. Cas chuckles.

"Guess her mix does not include husky.." Dean laughs while Santana runs up the stairs.  
"If the bedroom door is open, she'll be in bed."

"Poor baby." Cas chuckles more. "She better leave us enough space."

"Want to head to bed too?"

"Yeah, let's go too, you have class tomorrow."

Dean whines.

Cas gets up. "Are you coming with us, Lucifer?"

The cat stretches and walks up the stairs head held high. 

Dean laughs. "He is only going because he wants to, not because you asked. "

"I know. Point is he wants to be with me. That's all I need."

Dean pouts. "I want to be with you."

"Then come." He offers his hand.

Dean grabs it and lets himself be lead to his bedroom. As expected Santana and Lucifer have curled up together in their bed. "I hoped they get along but this is still weird to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I swear I've never seen a cat and a dog get along like this. Semi friendly cohabitation with little to no bloodshed, yes. This. " He points at the bed. "This is too cute to be real."

"I love it. They are so terribly cute."

"Just like you." Dean kisses his cheek and goes to the bathroom. He comes back or after a few minutes in pajama pants smelling minty

Cas grins and kisses his cheek before he goes to the bathroom himself.  
Coming back in pajama and with brushed teeth he crawls into bed with Dean. "Can I be little spoon tonight?"

Dean opens his arms for Cas to wiggle into position. "Good night Angel."

Cas snuggles back to Dean and holds Dean's arm over his chest. "Good night, Freckles."


	99. Just a boring day

When Dean wakes up he finds the bed empty.  
The pillow is cold already so Cas must be gone for a while already. Dean pouts for a minute but gets up to shower. The coffee is ready downstairs and a plate with cut fruits and vegetables.  
Dean looks through the house. Cas isn't in the studio either.

[9.3., 07:54] Dean: Babe?  
[9.3., 07:54] Dean: Where are you

[9.3., 08:48] Castiel: Hey Dean. I just got us bagels. I went for a run and got my car. I'll be right back

[9.3., 08:50] Dean: Ok. I'll be in bed doing class.

[9.3., 08:51] Castiel: Damn, i took that long? I'm so sorry

[9.3., 08:52] Dean: I was a bit worried but yay for food

[9.3., 08:52] Castiel: I'm lucky you're food motivated

[9.3., 08:56] Dean: 😘

[9.3., 08:58] Castiel: Cream cheese and jam? PBJ? Or bacon, egg....

[9.3., 08:58] Dean: Ohhhh  
[9.3., 08:58] Dean: Yes

[9.3., 09:03] Castiel: Yes what?

[9.3., 09:03] Dean: They all sound good  
[9.3., 09:03] Dean: Surprise me

[9.3., 09:04] Castiel: 👍

Cas knocks on the door before entering the bedroom. "Breakfast is ready." He says low as he brings in a plate with two halves of a bagel, one with cream cheese and jam, one with PBJ, and one bagel sandwich.

"Thank you babe." Dean looks up from his screen and smiles.

"You're most welcome."

Dean eats and follows his lecture, not noticing Cas slipping out of the room until he turns to him to say something after class. He gets dressed and ready for work and checks on Castiel in the studio after letting the dog out, before he goes to work.

Cas feels happy taking care of everything in the morning and spending the rest of the day in his studio.

[9.3., 13:28] Dean: Hey babe. I poked my head into the studio but you were busy. Don't forget Benny today over arting

[9.3., 13:35] Castiel: I won't  
[9.3., 13:36] Castiel: Sorry i was too busy to notice you  
[9.3., 13:36] Castiel: How's Garth?

[9.3., 14:02] Dean: He apologized for messing with the stuff and said thank you for the food and beer

[9.3., 14:04] Castiel: Good  
[9.3., 14:04] Castiel: So are you two good again?

[9.3., 14:08] Dean: Yeah

[9.3., 14:12] Castiel: Awesome  
[9.3., 14:33] Castiel: Shall i come over later? Since we lost time yesterday…

[9.3., 14:34] Dean: If you want. I'm almost caught up though

[9.3., 14:35] Castiel: I'll see how talking to Benny goes. Still waiting for him to get in touch

[9.3., 14:35] Dean: Ok  
[9.3., 14:35] Dean: You got his number? He might be lost in a car

[9.3., 14:36] Castiel: True. Yes, I do.

[9.3., 14:48] Castiel: Hello Benny. I'm in my studio and free to talk about your order if you are.

[9.3., 15:11] Benny: Shit. Yes. I am on my way. Sorry. I got distracted.

[9.3., 15:11] Castiel: All good.  
[9.3., 15:12] Castiel: Dean's place.

[9.3., 15:16] Benny: I know. I helped set it up  
[9.3., 15:16] Benny: On my way

[9.3., 15:16] Castiel: See you in a bit

Benny arrives quickly and Cas leads him into the studio.  
They spend 1hour talking designs and to Cas shame, googling what cars Benny wants to have drawn. They agree to 3 poster size prints drawn in colored pencil and watercolors for 120 each.

[9.3., 17:03] Castiel: Babe, it got too late with Benny for me to come to the shop.

[9.3., 17:15] Dean: No worries  
[9.3., 17:15] Dean: Did he behave?  
[9.3., 17:15] Dean: I am on my way home.  
[9.3., 17:16] Dean: Want me to pick up dinner? Or a quick grocery stop?

[9.3., 17:17] Castiel: Your choice

Dean comes home with a few bags of groceries and two boxes of pizza.

"Hey babe. I got stuff to feed you through the day and dinner for tomorrow. And I got pizza. "

"Yay!"  
Cas greets him with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hungry? Top one is yours. I'm on the bottom. Feel free to start eating while i put the groceries away."

"Of course you're the bottom." Castiel laughs. "Let me help you with the groceries."

"Not what I meant to say... not wrong but not what I meant." Dean laughs. "Where is Sammy?"

"At my brother's. He promised to be home by 9."

"Ah nice. OK. Good thing I didn't bring him pizza..."

"Yeah. I should've told you when you suggested bringing dinner, sorry."

"No worries."

Cas helps Dean put away the groceries before they sit down to eat.

"So what did you and Benny agree on?"

"Colored pencil and watercolors." Cas smiles.

"Nice. Will I be allowed to watch while you work on them?"

"Sure, why not."

"I can't wait to see them."

"Neither can Benny."

"Oh he gave you a tight timeline?"

"Nah. But he's already very excited."

"Are you? And did you check your page? Any orders of what's on there?"

"Oooh. Oh crap. Oh God, I'll have to start doing that."

"Check now. I am sure it won't be anything massive right now."

"You're right."

Castiel grabs his computer and logs into the admin section.

"So? Anything?"

"No. Just Benny and Charlie."

"We should look into advertising your skills. Does Gabe put your name on his flyers? He could add the website for credit. Your business cards come in soon and we'll hand them to Benny and Charlie?"

"Yes, he credits me."

"Nice. Good job Gabe."

Cas chuckles and clicks around on his page, still in awe that he is official. 

Dean throws out the trash. "Want to go on a walk with my and tana?"

"Yes, I'd love that."

They dress nice and warm and leave a note for Sam.  
Cas holds his hand while they walk and he looks at him every chance he gets.

"Do I have something in my face? You keep staring."

"No. I'm just... I just can't believe how incredibly beautiful you are."

Dean snorts. "I'm easy on the eyes, Ok. But I think you may have inhaled some fumes today.

"No, I have not."

Dean shakes his head. "I think you are pretty too."

"Thank you."

The walk further into Dean's neighborhood for a little while and look at all the early spring blossoms growing in the neighbors front yards.

"Ready to head back? I think the baby is cold. " Dean asks when he sees Santana shaking because of a harsh gust of wind.

"Yes. I could use warm cuddles too."

"That sounds great." Dean agrees. 

They walk back. Once in front of the house Dean points to a window upstairs.  
"Looks like Sam is home."

"Good." Cas looks up. "I'm glad he listens to your rules."

"He's a good kid. He's gonna be fine at college.... right?"

"I'm sure he will be."

"I hope so. As much as I want my house back.... I am gonna miss him."

"That's natural."

They walk Inside and Dean takes the dog off her leash. She takes off to find Lucifer.

"Bed?"

"Yes."

Changed and clean they lay in bed cuddling.   
"I finished all the paperwork today. I hope we get some work in tomorrow."

"You did?"

"Yes. Whatever you did to that excel sheet, it's magic."

"So... no working my after therapy anxiety off at the shop tomorrow?"

"No, sorry. Want to learn how to change oil? Think that will help? Baby needs some spring love."

"We'll see how therapy goes. Who knows, right?" Cas shrugs his shoulder. "When do you have an appointment again? Or did you just stop seeing her at all?"

"I need to go again. My last appointment was meant to be when I was sick. . . And then time kinda ran away from me. I'll call this week and set something up."

"Don't forget our appointment with Dr Mills on Friday."

"Yes." Dean grabs his phone. "I'll set up an alarm on here. I swear I'd be lost without you keeping track."

Cas lays his head on Dean's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. See, I need to tell her what I can do." Dean grins and kisses his hair.  
"Good night Angel."

"Yes!!! Yes you do. She'll be so very proud of you." Cas beams. "Good night, Freckles."


End file.
